


Zakład

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, O tym jak Yakov został trenerem Viktora, Pan Minister powraca ;), Papa Feltsman w akcji, Początki Yakova i Viktora, Pod koniec zacznie pojawiać się także Yurio :3, Przed lekturą prosimy o zaopatrzenie się w butle tlenowe ;), Rodzice Viktora, W późniejszych rozdziałach Victuuri, Więź między ojcem i synem, Więź między trenerem i wychowankiem, Yakov sporo przeklina (jak to Yakov)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 340,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: W rozpaczliwej próbie ocalenia ukochanego lodowiska, 50-letni Yakov Feltsman bierze udział w zakładzie, który może zakończyć całą jego trenerską karierę. Przyparty do muru wybuchowy mężczyzna zaczyna wątpić we własne metody i zastanawiać się, co jest naprawdę ważne. Wówczas los stawia mu na drodze tajemnicze srebrnowłose dziecko...English Translation





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447726) by [ZashiSenshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZashiSenshino/pseuds/ZashiSenshino)



> To będzie opowiadanie o początkach Yakova i Viktora.  
> Victuuri też będzie miało miejsce, jednak będziecie musieli troooochę na nie poczekać ;) (bardziej niż trochę?)
> 
> Ten fanfik może być traktowany jako prequel "Dawno temu w Detroit". Jednak możecie czytać "Zakład" również BEZ znajomości "Dawno temu w Detroit". 
> 
> Zalecam czytanie notek końcowych ze względu na datę publikacji kolejnego rozdziału oraz różne... hm... ciekawostki.  
> Opowiadanie nadal powstaje, więc jeśli macie chwilę czasu, zostawcie jakiegoś miłego komenta i pomóżcie mi doładować Wena! 
> 
> ~ Kłaniam się nisko, Jora Calltrise.

 

****

**Prolog**

 

            Była trzecia w nocy, a telefon nie przestawał dzwonić. Trwało to już dobre dziesięć minut. Kobieta wściekle naciągnęła sobie poduszkę na głowę.

\- Skarbie? – usłyszała głos męża.

            Udała, że nic nie słyszy.

\- Skarbie. – mężczyzna powtórzył, wzdychając – Yakov do ciebie dzwoni.

            To przykuło zainteresowanie kobiety.

\- Że kto dzwoni? – wybąkała nieprzytomnie.

\- Eee… Yakov Feltsman. No wiesz, gość z którym jeździłaś w parze sportowej. Poza tym to twój jakby przyszywany brat i…

\- Ta, okej, nie musisz mi mówić. Wiem, kim on jest. Ale dlaczego dzwoni o tej porze?

\- Może zapomniał, że w Stanach jest środek nocy? 

            Z ust byłej łyżwiarki wyszło głośne parsknięcie. _Yakov_ miałby zapomnieć o tak istotnym szczególe? Yakov miałby zapomnieć o _czykolwiek_? Ta, jasne. Chyba w innej rzeczywistości!

Jeśli wierzyć plotkom rozpowiadanym swojego czasu w Klubie Mistrzów, Yakov Feltsman tylko raz w życiu o czymś zapomniał. W pięćdziesiątym drugim roku. O urodzinach towarzysza Stalina. Ponoć dnia szóstego grudnia, pięcioletni Yakov, na pytanie przedszkolanki „Feltsman, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?”, odpowiedział z beztroskim uśmiechem małego dziecka „Mikołajki!”, czym zafundował sobie bliskie spotkanie z rózgą. Ponoć gdy kilka godzin później wracał do domu, gniewnie brodząc kaloszkami w śniegu, wyzywając Dziada Mroza od siwiejących fiutów i życząc Stalinowi niechybnej śmierci, poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej o niczym nie zapomni.

Spełniło się. Wszystko.

            Kilka miesięcy później Stalin kopnął w kalendarz. Yakov już nigdy o niczym nie zapomniał. Mniejsza o Dziada Mroza i o to, czy rzeczywiście był siwiejącym fiutem.

            Nie, Yakov z całą pewnością nie zapomniał o różnicy czasowej między Rosją i Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Chyba że z premedytacją.

            Wzdychając, kobieta wzięła od męża komórkę. Przeczesując palcami krótkie blond włosy, wbiła senny wzrok w wyświetlacz. 

\- Czym mogłam mu podpaść? – zastanowiła się na głos.

            Pokazała komuś pamiętne nagranie z dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku? Wygadała się, co Yakov zrobił kiedyś pod kamienicą Lilki? Powiedziała komuś o incydencie z plakatami? Cholera, z jakiego innego powodu Felstman wydzwaniałby do niej w środku nocy?!

            Ech, o cokolwiek chodziło, odraczanie egzekucji nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Lepiej mieć to już za sobą.

            Tatiana Lubicheva-McKenzie wzięła głęboki oddech i wreszcie (o matko, wreszcie!) nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Taaaak? – zaśpiewała, mentalnie przygotowując się na głośny ryk.

            Z odbiornika popłynął głos Yakova:

\- Miewasz czasem momenty, gdy myślisz sobie, że wszystko, czego się w życiu nauczyłaś, wszystko, w co wierzyłaś, wszystko, co uważałaś za słuszne, jest gówno warte?

            To pytanie nieco zbiło kobietę z tropu.

            Yyyy… okej? Dobra. To _nie był_ ryk. Już prędzej ryczenie. Albo jeszcze prędzej: skomlenie. Był tylko jeden problem – Feltsman nigdy _nie_ skomlał.

            Wymieniając z mężem zaniepokojone spojrzenia, Tatiana podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Jasiu, czy ty jesteś pijany? – spytała rzeczowym tonem.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie jestem. – padła odpowiedź.

\- Płaczesz?

            Po drugiej stronie linii dało się słyszeć dźwięk podobny do pociągnięcia nosem.

\- Nie kurwa, nie płaczę.

            Tatiana i jej mąż wybałuszyli oczy.

\- O ja pierdolę. – przykrywając słuchawkę dłonią, kobieta posłała partnerowi zszokowane spojrzenie – Yakov _płacze._    

\- Niemożliwe! – Steve McKenzie aż przetarł oczy ze zdumienia – On _umie_ płakać?

\- MÓWIŁEM, ŻE, KURWA, NIE PŁACZĘ! – oznajmił wściekły głos Yakova.

            Kobieta westchnęła głęboko.

\- No dobra. – rzuciła do słuchawki – W takim razie dlaczego wydajesz te… yyy… dziwne dźwięki podobne do płaczu? Ktoś umarł, czy jak?  

\- Tak, kurwa. Ja umarłem.

            W oczach byłej łyżwiarki pojawił się przebłysk rozbawienia.

\- Eee… nie, nie umarłeś. Rozmawiasz ze mną.

\- Moja przyzwoitość umarła. To prawie to samo.

\- To raczej niemożliwe. – Tatiana stwierdziła, chichocząc – Twoja przyzwoitość jest nieśmiertelna.

\- Już nie jest. Przegrałem zakład.

_Zakład?_

            Kobieta rozmasowała skroń. Okej, zastanówmy się... Yakov przegrał w życiu wiele zakładów. Jednak nigdy z tego powodu nie płakał. Sprawa musiała być cholernie poważna. Co się, u diabła, stało?!  

            Burcząc, jak wyrwana ze snu kotka, Tatiana zapaliła nocną lampkę, oparła piętę o biodro partnera i lekkimi kopnięciami zaczęła spychać nieszczęśnika z łóżka.

\- Rusz się i zrób mi kawę. – rozkazała – Zanosi się na długą rozmowę.

            Jak przystało na dobrze wytresowanego małżonka, Steve założył okulary i poczłapał w stronę kuchni.

            Tatiana usiadła na skraju łóżka. Z wielkiego na całą ścianę okna patrzyło na nią jej własne odbicie. Włosy przywodzące na myśl strach na wróble, wory pod oczami, senne spojrzenie, pognieciona piżama…

Była łyżwiarka pomyślała, że głos Yakova brzmiał _dokładnie tak_ , jak wyglądało to nieszczęsne odbicie. Głos noszący w sobie znamiona szoku, otępienia i potwornego zmęczenia. Głos człowieka wyrwanego z głębokiego snu. Głos kogoś, kto właśnie wybudził się z okropnego koszmaru i wciąż do końca nie wie, co się wokół niego dzieje, dlatego dzwoni do pierwszej osoby, która przyszła mu myśl, by zapewniła go, że koszmar _nie jest_ prawdą.  

 _Dziwne skojarzenie._ – Tatiana uznała, masując skroń – _Naprawdę bardzo dziwne._

\- No dobrze… - odezwała się zmęczonym tonem – No dobrze, Jasiu, słucham cię. Powiedz mi: _co się dokładnie stało?_

\- Przecież mówię: przegrałem zakład.

\- Jasiu… jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zakładałeś się milion razy o biliard różnych rzeczy. Musisz sprecyzować, o który zakład ci chodzi.

\- Chodzi o zakład z największym _dupkiem_ , jakie znam! – Yakov rzucił rozżalonym tonem – O najważniejszy zakład w moim życiu!

 _Aha._ – była łyżwiarka wycedziła w myślach – _No jasne, wiele mi to mówi._

            O ile było jej wiadomo, Feltsman zwykle zakładał się z tą samą osobą – właśnie tą, którą określał mianem „największego dupka we Wszechświecie”. I każdy z tych zakładów był traktowany przez rosyjskiego trenera ze śmiertelną powagą.

\- A może byś tak… - Tatiana zagaiła do słuchawki – no nie wiem, powiedział mi coś więcej? Na przykład czego dotyczył ów zakład?

            Opowiedziała jej cisza.

\- Jasiu, jesteś tam?

\- Jestem.

\- To czemu nie odpowiadasz? Czego dotyczył zakład?

            Zero odezwu. Kobieta przeraziła się nie na żarty.

            O kurde! Więc sprawa była _aż tak poważna_ , że Yakov nie chciał zdradzić, o co chodzi? Przecież nigdy nie robił z niczego tajemnicy! Nawet z przeklętych plakatów - co było dla Tatiany kompletnie niezrozumiałe, bo gdyby _ona_ zrobiła coś takiego, nie przyznałaby się do tego nawet księdzu na spowiedzi. A warto zaznaczyć, że grzeczną dziewczynką _nie była._

            Na litość boską… co było aż tak _wstydliwe_ , że Feltsman bał się do tego przyznać?!

\- Posłuchaj Jasiu, - była łyżwiarka zaczęła tonem cierpliwej psycholożki – jeśli mam ci pomóc rozwiązać problem, musisz przynajmniej powiedzieć mi, _o co chodzi._

\- Chodzi o kaktusa.

            Kaktusa? Jakiego, do diabła, kaktusa?

            Zanim kobieta zdążyła zapytać o szczegóły, Yakov wyrzucił z siebie potok słów.

\- Kaktus… cholerny kaktus! Mogłem przewidzieć, że tak będzie. Czemu tego nie zrobiłem? Kaktus, chodzi o kaktusa. Oczywiście, że chodzi o kaktusa! Zawsze chodziło o tego _przeklętego_ kaktusa!

\- Jasiu, po kolei. – Tatiana przycisnąła sobie dłoń do czoła – Jaki kaktus?

\- JAK TO JAKI?! – Yakov wydarł się z takim oburzeniem, jakby zapytano go o rzecz oczywistą – VITYA!!!

            Była łyżwiarka zamrugała.

\- Vitya ma kaktusa? – spytała głupio.

\- NIE! On jest katusem! Znaczy… pewnie ma w domu jakiegoś kaktusa, tak myślę, chyba widziałem tę kłującą upierdliwość u niego w pokoju, ale nie o to chodzi. On _jest_ kaktusem.

            Tatiana zastanowiła się chwilę. Próbowała sobie to wszystko poukładać.

\- Okej, Vitya jest kaktusem. W sensie metaforycznym?

\- NIEEEE! – z telefonu wyszedł kolejny wściekły ryk – W sensie, kurwa, dosłownym!

            No pięknie. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Ech, cholera, ale się porobiło…

\- Jasiu, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – Tatiana wypowiadała każde słowo bardzo powoli, jakby zwracała się do małego dziecka – Rozumiem, że nareszcie postanowiłeś się przekonać, jak smakuje marihuana, okej, w porządku, na to nigdy nie jest za późno, ale bardzo ważne jest, byś teraz przeniósł się w bezpieczne miejsce, jak najdalej od pojazdów i ostrych przedmiotów, a najlepiej do łóżeczka, byś mógł przeczekać…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Niczego nie brałem, jasne?! Niczego nie brałem, durna babo! Nie słuchasz mnie! Niczego nie brałem, a nawet gdybym coś wziął, to byłbym w mniejszym bagnie niż to, w którym babram się _teraz!_ Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Tu chodzi o zakład, o kaktusa i o to, że wszystko spierdoliłem! Vitya jest kaktusem… zupełnie jak ty! Ty _też_ jesteś kaktusem! Tylko ja jestem cholerną paprotką i dlatego was, kurwa, nie rozumiem! Cholera… ja po prostu nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Ten bachor wywalił przede mną swoją duszę, a ja nie zakumałem, o co mu chodzi, bo zapomniałem, że to cholerny kaktus! Kurwa, nawet nie wiesz, jakie to było dla mnie ważne… to wszystko… ten zakład! Tylko ten jeden zakład chciałem wygrać… ten jeden, rozumiesz? I najgorsze jest to, że… że…

            Dłoń Tatiany zacisnęła się na słuchawce. Głos Yakova przeszedł w łkanie.

-… że kiedy myślałem, że… że wygram, to wszystko… to tak bardzo dałem dupy!

            Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć wycie karetki. Tatiana podeszła do okna i objęła ponurym wzrokiem drzemiące miasto. Malutki promyk światła mknął ulicami, robiąc raban, od którego niejednego rozbolałyby uszy. Jednak uszy byłej łyżwiarki ledwo słyszały ten dźwięk. Zamiast tego wsłuchiwały się w cichutki płacz, który wydawał znajdujący się po drugiej stronie linii człowiek – człowiek, który nigdy nie płakał.

 _Jak długo dusiłeś to w sobie?_ – Tatiana miała ochotę zapytać – _Tygodnie? Miesiące? Lata? Ech, Jasiu… płaczesz w taki sposób, jakbyś cierpiał przez wiele, wiele lat._

            Jednak nie powiedziała tego na głos – duma Yakova mogłaby nie przełknąć podobnych słów. Feltsman pewnie i tak czuł się wystarczająco upokorzony faktem, że wypłakiwał się komuś przez telefon. Nawet jeśli tym kimś, była osoba, której ufał – prawie członek rodziny, przyszywana siostra.        

              Tatiana dała przyjacielowi jeszcze kilka minut na uspokojenie, po czym poprosiła łagodnie:

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko. Od samego początku.

 

**Leningrad, rok 1965**

\- Długo jeszcze będziesz tam stał?! Decyduj się: gapisz się na zegarek albo dzwonisz! Jak nie masz zamiaru skorzystać z automatu, to spieprzaj, gówiarzu!

            Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie zielonych oczu, by facet pożałował nazwania stojącego w budce telefonicznej młodzieńca „gówniarzem”. Gdy dziewiętnastolatek nieznacznie uniósł kapelusz, okazało się, że wygląda jak miejscowy bandzior! Albo i gorzej – członek mafii!

            Kwadratowa szczęka. Grube, ułożone w wieczny grymas brwi. Jasno-brązowe, przywodzące na myśl lwią grzywę, związane w kucyk włosy. Cholera, nawet sposób, w jaki ten młodziak miażdżył zębami lizaka, był przerażający! Jakby miał w gębie co najmniej papierosa (albo czyjegoś palca - w końcu nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób mafia rozprawiała się z wrogami)!

            Urzędnik przytulił aktówkę do piersi i cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu.

\- W-wiesz co? – wyjąkał, posyłając młodzieńcowi przepraszające spojrzenie – J-ja chyba skorzystam z telefonu w biurze. N-nie śpiesz się, kolego! Z-zadzwonisz, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

            Po tych słowach spieprzył, aż się zakurzyło. Yakov przewrócił oczami.

 _I o co tyle szumu? –_ zastanowił się.

            Wyciągnął z ust lizaka. Czy raczej – to, co zostało z lizaka. Feltsman nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyssał cały smakołyk do cna. No cóż… ale przynajmniej lepkie paskudztwo spełniło swoje zadanie. Pomogło mu się uspokoić. A Yakov wolał być spokojny, zanim rozpocznie tę ważną – być może nawet najważniejszą w życiu – rozmowę telefoniczną.

           Ostatni raz zerknął na zegarek. No dobrze… to chyba już czas? O ile nie zaszły jakieś nietypowe okoliczności, Wadim powinien być sam w domu. Oby tak było.  

            Przełykając ślinę, Yakov wrzucił do otworu odpowiednią ilość drobniaków. Czekając, aż osoba po drugiej strony linii odbierze, nerwowo stukał butem o chodnik i zaplatał kabelek na palec wskazujący. Gdy uświadomił sobie, co robi, natychmiast zaprzestał zaplatania kabelka. Cholera, tylko baby tak robiły! A on _nie był_ babą!

\- Halo? – powiedział spokojny głos Wadima.

\- H-hej! – Yakov wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem – R-rodziców nie ma w domu? Wyszli już?

            Ledwo skończył zdanie, musiał odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha.

\- Yaaaakooooov! Och, tak się cieszę, że mój młodszy braciszek nareszcie znalazł czas, by zadzwonić do domu! Boże, już myślałem, że nigdy się nie odezwiesz! Wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy? Ach, gdybym był teraz obok ciebie, uściskałbym cię tak mocno, że…

\- Cicho bądź, ty małpiszonie o dyskrecji słonia! – Yakov syknął do telefonu – Powiedz, czy rodzice są w domu!

\- Wyluzuj, nie ma ich. Tata wyszedł do pracy, a mama na zakupy.

            Młodszy z braci odetchnął z ulgą. Dzięki Bogu, dobrze wszystko obliczył! Mimo to wciąż nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Najpierw należało upewnić się, że teren był czysty.

\- A… a _wiedźmy_? – zapytał, mając na myśli swoje dwie młodsze siostry.

\- Na prywatce. – Wadim odparł, wzdychając – Wiesz, jakie są. Balują, gdy tylko mają okazję.

\- Ta, nie musisz mi mówić.

            Przez jakiś czas obaj milczeli. Dopiero po dłużących się w nieskończoność dziesięciu sekundach, starszy z młodzieńców zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął łagodnie – Nie możesz wstydzić się rozmawiania z nami o takich sprawach. Nie musisz się tego bać, Yakov. Jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Nie możesz bać się telefonowania do nas… ani _tym bardziej_ przesiadywania pod automatem, czekając na moment, aż wszyscy oprócz mnie wyjdą z domu.

            Z ust Yakova wyszło zszokowane sapnięcie.

_Do diabła, skąd on wie?!_

            Chociaż, w sumie… czemu tu się dziwić? Od zawsze byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Nikt nie znał Yakova tak dobrze jak Wadim. W końcu wiele ich łączyło. Nie tylko to, że byli braćmi.

            Dłoń młodego łyżwiarza mocniej zacisnęła się na plastikowej obudowie słuchawki.

\- Chciałem rozmawiać z tobą… bo tylko ty _rozumiesz._ Tylko ty wiesz, jak to jest. Być sportowcem. Ciężko trenować. Wkładać w coś całe serce. Wygrywać i… i…

            Yakov zamknął oczy, przełknął ślinę i wreszcie wypowiedział to potworne słowo.

\- …przegrywać.

            Wadim zaśmiał się. Jednak był to śmiech całkowicie wyzuty z wesołości – śmiech pełen współczucia i nostalgii.

\- To dlatego bałeś się zadzwonić? Bo przegrałeś?

            Młodszy Fetlsman cicho westchnął.

\- T-tak. – niemal czuł, jak uszy czerwienieją mu się ze wstydu – Właśnie dlatego.

\- Płakałeś? – w głosie Wadima dało się słyszeć nutę rozbawienia – No wiesz, po zawodach?

\- Nie, kurwa, nie płakałem! – Yakov warknął wściekle. Teraz to już cała jego twarz była czerwona. _Wściekle_ czerwona.

            Brat nie odpowiedział.

\- N-nie płakałem! – młodszy Feltsman powtórzył, gniewnie kopiąc ściankę budki.

            Cisza po drugiej stronie linii była _bardzo wymowna._ W końcu Yakov dał za wygraną.

\- Zgoda. – przyznał zaciskając zęby – Niech ci będzie. Przez dwie godziny wyłem w kiblu.

\- O cholera, _dwie godziny?_ – o ile to możliwe, Wadim wydawał się _jeszcze bardziej_ ubawiony – Dwie godziny wyłeś w kiblu?

\- I rzucałem kurwami.

\- No raczej. To do ciebie podobne.

\- Wyrwałem też klapę od sedesu.

\- Gratuluję.

\- A kiedy wychodziłem… - Yakov zawahał się – wyważyłem drzwi kopniakiem. Wyleciały z zawiasów.

\- Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem.

\- T-to nie moja wina, okej?! Nie mogłem ich otworzyć! Nie moja wina!

\- Pewnie, że nie twoja! – Wadim głośno rechotał.

\- Chyba nie wiedzą, że to ja.

\- Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, by ktokolwiek oprócz ciebie był w stanie zdemolować połowę łazienki. Raczej wiedzą, że to ty.

\- N-nie mów rodzicom, okej?

\- O klapie od kibla?

\- Nie. O tym, że płakałem.

            Starszy z braci nareszcie przestał się śmiać.

\- Przerąbałeś Mistrzostwa Świata. – stwierdził łagodnie – Kto by nie płakał?

            Yakov pokręcił głową. Niby racja, ale… mimo wszystko to było takie _babskie!_

            A poza tym, nawet sam fakt wycia w kiblu nie był najbardziej upokarzający. Najbardziej upokarzający był powód owego wycia.

\- T-tak naprawdę… - młody łyżwiarz zmusił się do zachowania spokoju – tak naprawdę nie płakałem, dlatego że przegrałem.

\- Aha? W takim razie dlaczego płakałeś? Chyba nie chodzi o Swietłaną, co? Przecież od dawna szykowała się do skończenia kariery. Mówiłeś mi o tym już parę miesięcy temu, czyż nie?  

\- Nie, nie chodzi o Swietłaną. – Yakov powiedział, zgodnie z prawdą.

            Dziewczyna, z którą jeszcze miesiąc temu jeździł w parze sportowej, rzeczywiście nie miała nic wspólnego w powodem wycia w kiblu. Miała natomiast wiele wspólnego z powodem opuszczenia wspomnianego kibla – to ona znalazła Feltsmana, przytuliła go i uspokoiła. Przed dobre pół godziny tłumaczyła mu, że przegrana nie była jego winą, że po prostu byli za słabi, że czasami człowiek daje z siebie wszystko, a to i tak nic nie daje, że jest młody, że jeszcze wszystko przed nim, że ona absolutnie w niego wierzy i będzie mu kibicować, i być może, gdy będzie jeździł z nową partnerką, wszystko jakoś się ułoży, i tak dalej, i tak dalej…

            Swietłana była cudowną kobietą. Yakov za nic jej nie winił. Ani za przegraną, ani za decyzję o zakończeniu kariery – w końcu uprzedzała go o tym od wielu miesięcy. Nie, Yakov nie obwiniał byłej partnerki. To ze sobą miał problem.

\- Tak naprawdę płakałem, bo… zrozumiałem, że to bez sensu. – wyznał z pewnym zrezygnowaniem – Trochę to trwało, ale wreszcie to zrozumiałem. Powinienem był przyznać to wcześniej. Ja… ja nie mam talentu.

           O kurwa, stało się. Zrobił to. Wypowiedział na głos tę straszną prawdę. A teraz stał w tej budce telefonicznej, jak w cholernej _trumnie_ , i czekał na koniec świata.

            No bo jak inaczej nazwać to, co miało za chwilę nastąpić? Koniec Świata. Apokalipsa. Pieprzony Mentalny Armagedon! Przegrany Zakład…

            Yakov wzdrygnął się. Kiedy kilka lat temu negocjował z rodzicami wyjazd do Leningradu miał tylko jedną kartę przetargową – jeden jedyny argument. Talent. Wtedy jeszcze myślał, że go ma.

            To było zanim zobaczył, do czego zdolni byli inni łyżwiarze. Chociażby Alexei Wronkov…

            Yakov ponownie się wzdrygnął. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego _ukochany_ braciszek potrafił czytać w myślach.

\- Chodzi o Wronkova? – Wadim zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy – _Znowu_ coś ci powiedział?

Młodszy Feltsman odpowiedział głośnym parsknięciem. Samo nazwisko skurwiela sprawiało, że miał ochotę odgryźć kawałek chodnika.

\- Nie, nie o niego chodzi. Znaczy pewnie, powiedział mi parę słów, jak to on, bo to rasowy chuj, ale generalnie nie odpierdolił niczego nadzwyczajnego, więc nie, nie o niego chodzi. Czy raczej… nie tylko o niego.

\- Hm… nie tylko o niego, mówisz? Yakov, a czy ty aby trochę nie dramatyzujesz? Dla mnie brzmisz jak typowy człowiek z depresją. Wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło w twoim życiu. Wróciłeś z Mistrzostw Świata bez medalu, skończyłeś współpracę z kolejną partnerką… i jakby tego było mało, musiałeś patrzeć, jak twój największy rywal obnosi się ze złotem.

            Myśli Yakova zaczęły krążyć niebezpiecznie blisko wyrwania całego aparatu telefonicznego ze ścianki budki.

 _Zrób to!_ – szeptały mu do ucha – _No dalej, ulżyj sobie! Może nikt nie zauważy?_

            Zdecydowaną wadą tego pomysłu byłaby przerwana rozmowa z bratem. Ale spokojnie – w drodze na lodowisko będzie jeszcze mnóstwo okazji. Tyle okazji do wyładowania złości, tyle ciekawych _rekwizytów._ Latarnie, ławki, huśtawki dla dzieci, o tak, niech małe złamasy nie myślą sobie, że będą się bezkarnie huśtać, gdy kariera Yakova wisiała na włosku, do tego jeszcze kosze na śmieci, porzucone butelki, kwiatki rosnące nie tam, gdzie trzeba, rzeźba Dziada Mroza na przystanku autobusowym, no przecież, siwiejący fiut też musi dostać za swoje, bo niby jakim prawem panoszył się po Leningradzie i to w pierdolonym kwietniu, a na deserek błotnik krzywo zaparkowanego samochodu i walające się po korytarzu buciki trenujących w Klubie bachorów.

            Spokojnie. Grunt to wytrzymać do końca rozmowy.

\- Ta, może i masz rację. – Yakov burknął do telefonu – Może rzeczywiście mam depresję? Ale jakoś sobie poradzę. W sumie już mi trochę lepiej.  

\- Jako twój starszy brat pouczam cię, żebyś nie niszczył mienia.

            Młody łyżwiarz aż podskoczył.

_Noż cholera jasna, wiedziałem! Pieprzony telepata!_

\- Obiecaj mi, że niczego dzisiaj nie rozwalisz. – poprosił Wadim.  

\- Zgoda, obiecuję.

_Może, jeśli będę miał szczęście, napatoczy się paru dresów, którym będę mógł spuścić relaksujący wpierdol?_

\- I że nikomu nie przyłożysz.

\- Noż cholera jasna! – Yakov zawył do słuchawki – Chcesz, by psychika mi wysiadła?!

\- Twoja psychika nie potrzebuje _tymczasowej_ ulgi. Czuję, że masz problem. Pogadajmy o tym.

            Młodszy z mężczyzn gniewnie szarpnął głową.

\- A o czym tu gadać? – wyrzucił z siebie z goryczą – Nie mam talentu.

\- Yakov…

\- _Nie mam talentu!_ Sam przecież widziałeś! Oglądałeś te zawody! Na minutę, tylko jedną minutę zapomnij, że jesteś moim bratem i powiedz, zupełnie szczerze, że mam talent do łyżwiarstwa. Albo, że go nie mam.

            Wadim jakiś czas milczał.

\- Aha. A więc chcesz, bym udzielił ci odpowiedzi nie jako twój brat, ale jako ktoś zupełnie obcy? – zapytał, wzdychając głęboko - Jako inny sportowiec?

             Młody łyżwiarz wyobraził sobie, że stoi na krawędzi klifu. Gotowy na skok. Gotowy na śmierć.

\- Tak. – powiedział, starając się nadać głosowi więcej decydowania – Dokładnie tak.

\- A zatem, jako zupełnie obcy człowiek, jako sportowiec, odpowiem ci…

            Yakov wstrzymał oddech.

\- … że zawodów nie wygrywa się talentem. Co więcej: nie wygrywa się ich _samodzielnie._ Przemyśl to sobie. Zadzwoń, gdy przestaniesz się nad sobą użalać. A, i pogadaj z trenerem. Na razie!

\- CO?! Zaraz… chwila!

            Ze słuchawki dobiegał jedynie charakterystyczny odgłos pipania. Ramiona Yakova zatrzęsły się ze złości.

            Rozłączył się. Niech to szlag, rozłączył się! Ten wielki moralizator, jego braciszek rozłączył się w samym środku ważnej rozmowy! Jak on, kurwa, śmiał?!

            Jednym wściekłym ruchem Feltsman docisnął słuchawkę do metalowego wgłębienia. Słuchawka ześlizgnęła się i zawisła na kablu. Yakov złapał ją i ponownie docisnął do haczyka. I znowu spadła.

\- KURWA MAĆ!

            Przy trzecim podejściu słuchawka zaliczyła zgon. Kawałki plastiku posypały się na podłogę. To tyle jeśli chodzi o nie niszczenie mienia… Ups?

            Spanikowany młodzieniec natychmiast wybiegł w budki. Dobra decyzja – nie minęła chwila, gdy zza zakrętu wyłoniła się para milicjantów. Przechodząc, poczęstowali Feltsmana podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi Yakov wpakował ręce do kieszeni spodni i niewinnie pogwizdując, opuścił miejsce zbrodni.

            Kiedy odszedł dostatecznie daleko, westchnął i wbił ponury wzrok w chodnik. Ech, do diabła… wszystko się posypało.

 _To nie miało tak wyglądać._ – Yakov pomyślał z rezygnacją – _Ta rozmowa NIE miała tak wyglądać! Nie, poprawka. Do tej rozmowy w ogóle nie powinno dojść. Moja KARIERA nie miała tak wyglądać._

            Po co właściwie zadzwonił do brata? Znaczy… okej, niby wiedział, po co, ale teraz nie był już niczego pewien. Na co, przepraszam bardzo, liczył? Na pogłaskanie po główce? Na mentalnego „przytulasa”? A może… chodziło po prostu o to, by Wadim podjął decyzję, której Yakov sam nie miał odwagi podjąć? O sytuację na zasadzie:

„Hej! Co słychać? Ostatnio doszedłem do wniosku, że do niczego już się nie nadaję, więc postanowiłem strzelić sobie w łeb. Ale wiesz, decyzja o skończeniu ze sobą trochę mnie przeraża, więc byłbyś tak miły i pociągnął za spust?”

            Młodzieniec cicho parsknął. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był typem człowieka, który po po przegranej walce popełniał samobójstwo. Jeśli już, był typem człowieka, któremu można było pourywać ręce i nogi, a on nie dość że uparcie trzymał się życia, to jeszcze resztkami sił pełzł przez polę bitwy i gryzł wrogów po piętach. Właśnie takim człowiekiem był Yakov Feltsman – kimś, kto walczył do upadłego.

            Pytanie tylko – _ile można?_ Jeśli jesteś żołnierzem, który nie ma rąk i nóg, to prędzej czy później wykitujesz! Jeśli jesteś łyżwiarzem figurowym, który niczym się nie wyróżnia, to prędzej czy później…

            Ech… no właśnie w tym cały problem. Yakov miał wrażenie, że jego „prędzej czy później” właśnie nadeszło. I za cholerę nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. No cóż, w jednym Wadim miał rację – trzeba będzie pogadać z trenerem.

            Feltsman miał zamiar udać się do gabinetu mentora jeszcze przed treningiem, jednak ledwo przekroczył próg Klubu Mistrzów, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Grupa młodych łyżwiarzy i łyżwiarek stała przy wejściu na lodowisko. Ściśnięci ze sobą jak tuńczyki w konserwie, wciskali głowy w szparę między drzwiami i ścianą, szepcząc coś do siebie podekscytowanymi głosami. Zaintrygowany, Yakov ruszył w tamtą stronę. Kiedy był już prawie przy samych drzwiach, usłyszał dobiegającą zza przesmyku melodię: „Carmen – Hanabera”. Wkrótce dotarły do niego także strzępki rozmowy:

\- Jest jeszcze lepsza od Wrzanovej.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- No raczej! Tylko spójrz na tego aksla… dobry metr nad ziemią!

\- Raju… skoro jest aż tak dobra, to czemu nie jest solistką? Szkoda marnować taki talent w parach sportowych.

\- Ech, to pewnie dlatego, że pochodzi z rodziny cyrkowców. Rozumiecie, o co biega? Słyszałem, że kiedy zaczynała jeździć, była całkiem niezła w akrobacjach. Pewnie dlatego uznano, że lepiej sprawdzi się w parach.

\- O kurde, co za piruet!

            Zniecierpliwiony, Yakov przyśpieszył kroku. O kim oni, do diabła, rozmawiają?

            Wreszcie dopchał do się do przesmyku. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, wcisnął się między blond czuprynę Igora i popielatą łepetynę Pavla. Ledwo to zrobił, przekonał się, że komplementy pod adresem tajemniczej łyżwiarki nie były _ani trochę_ przesadzone. Z oczami rozszerzonymi jak u człowieka pozostającego w stanie głębokiej hipnozy, Felstman obserował rozgrywającą się na lodowisku scenę.

            W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Dobiegające z adaptera nuty „Carmen” zlewały się z szumem przecinających taflę łyżew. Ubrana w czarny dres kobieta tańczyła na lodzie. Zaplecione w gruby warkocz włosy falowały w powietrzu, unosząc się i opadając, idealnie w rytm muzyki. Ostrza sunęły po śliskiej powierzchni w taki sposób, jakby były do niej przyklejone. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła na zawsze połączyła je z lodem.

            Łyżwy Yakova nigdy nie poruszały się w taki sposób.

            Feltsman nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Czasami, obserwując innych łyżwiarzy, lubił wyobrażać sobie, że ciało każdego z nich otula płaszcz światła. Ci przeciętni, niczym się nie wyróżniający, mieli bladziutką, jasno-żółtą mgiełkę. Przodujący w interpretowaniu muzyki artyści emanowali kojącym błękitem. Natomiast podobni do Wronkova mistrzowie skoków powalali przeciwników na kolana agresywnym blaskiem czerwieni.

            Światło tej kobiety było inne – _unikatowe._ Tak jasne, że niemal oślepiało. Gdyby Yakov miał wybrać dla niego kolor, nie byłby to ani niebieski, ani czerwony – już prędzej fiolet. Piękny, mocny, jasny fiolet! Idealny kolor dla zawodniczki, która była zarówno sporstmenką, jak i artystką. Silna i pełna wdzięku. Utalentowana i niebiezpieczna. _Wszechstronna._

            Kiedy łyżwiarka wybiła się do aksla, przez ciało Feltsmana przeszedł dreszcz. We wcześniejszym swierdzeniu jego kolegi nie było przesady – kobitka rzeczywiście skakała na wysokość cholernego metra! A potem bez większych problemów lądowała. Z miną, która nie zdradzała jakichkolwiek śladów skupienia. Tajemnicza łyżwiarka cały czas sprawiała wrażenie zamyślonej. Przez moment Yakovowi wydawało się nawet, że dostrzegł na pięknej twarzy ślady znudzenia.  

\- Kto to jest? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety.

\- Nowy nabytek klubu. – wzdychając odpowiedział Igor – Tatiana Lubicheva.

\- Trener Novak przygarnął ją, gdy została wykopana z moskiewkiego Lenina. – podnieconym szeptem dodała Oksana.

            Kilka osób gwizdnęło z uznaniem.  

 _Klub imienia Lenina, tak?_ – Feltsman pomyślał, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

            Wysokie progi, nie ma co. Takim samym – o ile nie większym – prestiżem cieszył się petersburski Spartan, w którym trenował Wronkov. Podobne przybytki nie tolerowały miernot. Żeby zostać przyjętym to takiego klubu, trzeba było reprezentować poziom, o którym osoby pokroju Yakova mogły tylko pomarzyć. Cóż… pewnym pocieszeniem był fakt, że kiedy już się dostało, równie trudno było wylecieć. Świadomość tego skłoniła Feltsmana do zadania kolejnego pytania:

\- Za co ją wykopali? Gołym okiem widać, że jest w formie.

 _BARDZIEJ niż w formie._ – pomyślał z mieszaniną uznania i goryczy.

\- Z powodu Wronkova. – Oksana zaśpiewała, opierając podbródek na dłoni.

\- Wronkova?! A co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

\- Z tego co słyszałam przed Mistrzostwami Europy mieli drobną sprzeczkę. Ponoć rzuciła na niego jakąś klątwę.

\- Tak nastraszyła Alexeia, że przeraził się i pobiegł do tatusia. – Igor dodał, chichocząc.

\- Tchórzliwy kutas. – burknął Yakov.

            Reszta towarzystwa wyraziła aprobatę dla tego stwierdzenia energicznym potakiwaniem.

\- Jego stary ma kontakty w Leninie. – ponurym tonem Igor kontynuował opowieść – Szepnął parę słów, gdzie trzeba i dziewczyna wyleciała z klubu. Igranie z Wronkovem zawsze tak się kończy.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – Pavlo przewrócił oczami – Yakov milion razy nazwał Alexeia zarozumiałym chujem, a jakoś znikąd go nie wykopali. Ciężko uwierzyć, by ta dziewczyna wyleciała z klubu za samo wkurzanie Wronkova.

\- Moim zdaniem już dawno chcieli się jej pozbyć i tylko szukali pretekstu. – stwierdziła Oksana – Biorąc pod uwagę, jaki ma charakterek, wcale im się nie dziwię.

\- Co masz na myśli? – dopytywał się Igor.

\- Nie słyszałeś, co o niej mówią? „Lubicheva-Ugodziewa”.

\- Ugh. – Pavlo wzdrygnął się – Ja znam wersję „Tatiana jeździ jak opętana”.

            W tym momencie i Yakov doznał olśnienia.

\- Ej, a czy to przypadkiem nie ta dziewucha, która na zeszłorocznym bakiecie wskoczyła na stół, zrzuciła sukienkę i zaczęła tańczyć w samej bieliźnie?

            Oksana zachichotała. 

\- Dopiero teraz ją poznałeś?

\- Yakov był chyba jedynym, na którym ten występ nie zrobił wrażenia. – Igor wyszczerzył do Feltsmana zęby – Ja przez to całe show zastanawiałem się, jak wymknąć się do łazienki, bo zrobiło mi się ciasno w gaciach, a jemu nawet brew nie zadrżała. Yakov, czy ty aby nie wolisz facetów?

\- Nie, kurwa, nie wolę. – Yakov poczęstował kolegę spojrzeniem pod tytułem „jeszcze jedna taka sugestia i masz w ryj” – Gdybyś od dziecka użerał się z dwoma babskami, które nie mają żadnych oporów przed paradowaniem przed tobą nago, też byłbyś znieczulony na widok cycków.

\- A poza tym… - chichocząc, Pavlo pochylił się nad uchem Igora – To nie tak, że Yakov jest znieczulony na widok _wszystkich_ cycków. Powinieneś wiedzieć, jak patrzy na taką jedną balerinę…

\- Za chwilę zapodam twojej kuśce takiego kopniaka, że będziesz znieczulony na wszystko. – Feltsman ostrzegł mrocznym tonem.

\- Yakov, Yakov, spokojnie… - do tej pory milcząca Nadiya poklepała rozjuszonego kolegę po barku – Chłopcy nie mówią tego złośliwie.

\- No już, stary, nie gniewaj się. – Pavlo przepraszająco objął Yakova ramieniem – Z kim ja będę grał w karcioszki, gdy ty się na mnie obrazisz?  

\- Musimy sobie urządzić porządny turniej, panowie! –zarządził Igor – W końcu mamy koniec sezonu. Trzeba to uczcić solidną partyjką i piwkiem. Co na to powiesz, Yakov?  

\- Dzisiaj nie mogę. Obiecałem Novakowi, że poprowadzę zajęcia z gówniarzami. – na samą myśl o małych sukinsynkach, Yakov wzdrygnął się.

\- Musisz być bardziej asertywny. – Oksana spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem – Trenercio wykorzystuje cię, jak chce.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że to wykorzystywanie. W końcu mi płaci.

\- Psie pieniądze. – łagodnie zauważył Pavlo.

\- Zawsze coś. – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami – Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem studiów. Powinienem się cieszyć, że w ogóle cokolwiek dostaję.

\- No cóż… z gry w brydża wyciągasz dużo więcej. – Igor puścił mu oko – Olej małolatów! Tobie też należy się trochę odpoczynku. Przed Mistrzostwami Świata tak tyrałeś, że ledwo miałeś na cokolwiek czas. Relaksujący wieczór dobrze ci zrobi.

            Yakov zastanowił się chwilę. Może mieli rację? Może rzeczywiście potrzebował odpoczynku. Ale z drugiej strony…

            Kątek oka zerknął na Tatianę Lubichevę. Na jej mocne nogi i szczupłe wygimnastykowane ciało. Na naturalny sposób, w jaki ta dziewczyna dopasowywała swoje ruchy do dźwięków muzyki. Nie znał tej łyżwiarki. Niczego o niej nie wiedział. A mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać gromadzącej się w sercu zazdrości.

 _Ona ma coś, czego ja nigdy nie będę miał._ – pomyślał ponuro – _Choćbym nie wiadomo jak się starał, nigdy nawet nie zbliżę się do jej poziomu. Nigdy nie będę miał idealnej sylwetki, ani wrodzonego wdzięku. Zawsze będę miał pod górkę. Zawsze będę o krok do tyłu, ponieważ wszystkie umiejętności, których musiałem uczyć się o podstaw, niektórym ludziom zostały dane w dniu narodzin._

            Matka natura nie rozdawała swoich darów porówno. Kilku przemądrzałych belfrów mogło sobie pieprzyć, jak to ciężka praca rekompensuje brak talentu, jednak wystarczyło wziąć udział w kilku zawodach, by przekonać się, jak było naprawdę. W starciu talent kontra ciężka praca, talent zwykle wygrywał. Ludzie pokroju Yakova Feltsmana po prostu nie należeli do tego samego gatunku, co ludzie pokroju Tatiany Lubichevy. Albo Alexeia Wronkova.

            Zdanie sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawy było kurewsko przygnębiające.

\- Nie mam nastroju na relaksujący wieczór. – Yakov mruknął, krzywiąc się – Chyba wolę powydzierać się na małolatów.

\- Jak chcesz. – Igor westchnął przeciągle – Tylko nie popadaj nam tutaj w depresję, okej? Jedna przegrana jeszcze niczego nie oznacza.

\- A poza tym, - Pavlo wyszczerzył zęby – pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. Co by się nie działo, masz nas! Trzej muszkieterowie, tak?

            Kącik ust Feltsmana nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Ta, jasne, trzej muszkieterowie. – Yakov skinął głową.

\- Zawsze razem! Po kres naszych dni! – pięść Igora wzbiła się w górę.

\- Ech, i z kim wy niby zamierzacie walczyć? – zachichotała Oksana – Z Wronkovem?

\- Z życiem, kobieto, z życiem. – Pavlo oświadczył z pasją – Życie jest ciężkie! Trzeba sobie pomagać. Grunt to myśleć optymistycznie. Skupmy się na pozytywach.

\- Na przykład na tym, że żadne z nas nie wróciło z Mistrzostw Świata z kontuzją. – powiedziała Nadiya.

\- Właśnie! – Pavlo pstryknął palcami – Tak, jak mówi Nadiuszka! Cieszmy się, że skończyliśmy sezon bez kontuzji. Albo z tego, że żaden z nas nie zostanie przydzielony do Lubichevy-Ugodziewy…

\- Swoją drogą, ciekawe, kto jej się trafi? – Igor rozmasował podbródek.

\- Dwa tysiące rubli na Iwanowicza! – Feltsman rzucił bez chwili zawahania.

\- Oho! – Pavlo posłał mu szatański uśmiech – Yakov jak zwykle pierwszy do zakładania się.

\- Co poradzisz? – Igor sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel - Urodzony z niego hazardzista. Podbijam do trzech tysięcy na Myszkina.  

\- Myszkin to łamaga. – Yakov stwierdził lekceważącym tonem - Iwanowicz ma doświadczenie i umiejętności. Na Mistrzostwach Świata był trzeci.

\- Kiepsko sobie radzi z podnoszeniami. - zauważył Igor.

\- A Myszkin nie umie skakać. – zripostował Yakov – Łatwiej nauczyć się podnoszeń niż skoków. Wiem z doświadczenia. A dziewczyna jest chuda jak patyczek, więc nie będzie musiał specjalnie się wysilać.

\- Ech, pewnie masz rację…

\- Ktokolwiek to będzie, - Oksana zaczęła, wzdychając głęboko – powinien zaopatrzyć się w różaniec. I w kask. Lepiej dodatkowo zabezpieczać się przed klątwami i innymi… hm… nieprzyjemnościami.

            Spojrzenie Yakova jeszcze raz zawędrowało w stronę Tatiany. Dziewczyna nie była już jedyną osobą na lodzie. Nie wiedzieć kiedy tafla zaroiła się od juniorów. Z miną, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, jeden z małolatów podjechał do Lubichewy. Gdy dziewczyna niespodziewanie obróciła się, zakończony frotką z koralikami warkocz z całej siły zdzielił dzieciaka w ryj. Z nosa trysnęła krew.

\- No, kurwa, nieźle. – mruknął Yakov. 

            Tatiana przyłożyła obie dłonie do policzków. Mówiąc coś w stylu „och, słoneczko, ta mi przykro!”, złapała chłopaka i z całej siły docisnęła zakrwawioną buzię do swojej piersi. Dzieciak wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Feltsman wcale mu się nie dziwił.

 _Facet, który zostanie partnerem tej dziewuchy, jak nic będzie miał przesrane._ – zdecydował.

 

**XXX**

\- HAAAAH?!

            Yakov stał na środku lodowiska, starając znaleźć jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie sytuacji, w której aktualnie się znalazł.

 _Co to, kurwa, pierwszy kwietnia?_ – myślał rozpaczliwie – _Jakiś kiepski żart? Zły sen?! Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem?! Co ja tu, do diabła, robię? I, co ważniejsze… co ONA tu robi?!!!_

            Oczy mrugały i mrugały, a obraz uparcie pozostawał ten sam:

Lodowisko. Na środku lodowiska trener Novak. Naprzeciwko trenera Yakov. A obok Yakova _Tatiana Lubicheva!_ Tatiana, co ponoć „jeździ jak opętana” Ugodziewa-Lubicheva! Rzecz jasna w towarzystwie swojego cholernego warkocza i pierdolonej frotki z koralikami.

 _Tylko spróbuj ugodzić mnie tym cholerstwem, a ogolę cię na łyso! –_ Feltsman posłał włosom kobiety nienawistne spojrzenie.

            W odpowiedzi Tatiana puściła mu oko.

_O co chodzi? Co się tutaj, do diabła, wyprawia?! Cholera, może wcale nie mamy razem jeździć? Może ja po prostu mam jej pomóc w treningu… czy coś… ?_

            Następne słowa trenera nie pozostawiły cienia wątpliwości. Mikhail Novak przygładził swój ulubiony zielony sweter z  napisem „Kochajmy naturę!” (Yakov wkurwiał się za każdym razem, gdy czytał to durne hasło), poprawił okulary, przeczesał palcami krótkie siwe włosy i z uśmiechem zwrócił się do wychowanków:

\- A zatem, skoro już się wszyscy poznaliśmy, to pora byśmy zasiali pierwsze ziarenko współpracy! Oby zrodziło wspaniałe owoce!

            Yakov musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie wybiec z tego lodowiska, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zbyt długo znał trenera, by nie zrozumieć ukrytego przekazu.

 _Kurwa mać, wiedziałem!_ – pomyślał z przerażeniem – _Jak już pieprzy o cholernym nasionku, to znaczy, że podjął decyzję. Czy on, do diabła, oszalał?! Co mu strzeliło do głowy, że postanowił zrobić z nas parę? Że niby taki przeciętniak, jak ja i taki łyżwiarski terminator, jak ona, mają jeździc razem?! No chyba, kurwa, żartujecie?!_

            Nie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że chyba nikt tutaj nie żartował. A już na pewno nie trener. Tatiana, o dziwo, też nie. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że osoba z jej umiejętnościami zacznie złośliwie chichotać i dopytywać się, dlaczego sparowano ją z totalnym beztalenciem… Wronkov by tak zrobił. A nie, poprawka. Wronkov _już to zrobił_ – kiedy dowiedział się, że będzie jeździł z Kateriną Mongetale, zaśmiał się i zapytał, dlaczego wybrano mu tak beznadziejną partnerkę. Tak, tak, to właśnie powiedział. A potem dostał wpierdol. Od Kateriny we własnej osobie. Potem już nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, by narzekać na partnerkę. Cały łyżwiarski świat o tym wiedział. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, kto w parze Wronkov-Mongetale był samcem (czy raczej samicą) alfa.

            Yakov zmierzył Tatianę uważnym wzrokiem. Ona też wyglądała mu na typ samicy alfa. Po sposobie, z jakim obserwowała go bystrymi niebieskimi oczami poznał, że należała do kobiet, które lubiły stawiać na swoim. Siostry Feltsmana miały dokładnie takie same spojrzenia na swoich wiedźmowatych gębach. Yakov doskonale wiedział, jak radzić sobie z tego typu upierdliwymi babskami. Problem w tym, że nie przywykł do robienia tego na lodowisku.

            W rodzinnym domu Feltsmanów, wszystko było jasne – wyraźnie określone zasady, z góry ustalona hierarchia. U siebie w domu Yakov miał władzę i autorytet. Wiedział, co zrobić, żeby gówniary chodziły mu jak w zegarku. A gdyby któraś wpadła przypadkiem na pomysł, by pyskować, zawsze mógł sięgnąć po sprawdzony argument „jestem starszy i mądrzejszy, więc to ja mam rację”.

            A tutaj, co miał, przepraszam bardzo, powiedzieć? Tatiana miałaby go słuchać, bo… no właśnie, bo co? Bo jeździł _lepiej_ od niej? Aha. Problem w tym, że, kurwa, _nie_ jeździł lepiej od niej, a wręcz jeździł znacznie gorzej, a wręcz nie było praktycznie szans, by mógł kiedyś, kiedykolwiek choćby zbliżyć się do jej poziomu, co czyniło całą tę sytuacje cholernie upierdliwą!

            Cóż, dobre chociaż to, że Lubicheva ani trochę nie przypominała Wronkova. Zamiast otwarcie nabijać się z Feltsmana, po prostu stała z dłonią na biodrze i obserwowała nowego partnera zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Jakby próbowała go ocenić.

            Klaśnięcie trenera wyrwało Yakov z zamyślenia.

\- No dobrze! – Novak uśmiechnął się promiennie – Teraz, jak już wszystko wam wytłumaczyłem…

 _Co?! Ten chudzielec przed chwilą coś mówił? –_ zdziwił się Feltsman – _Niech to szlag, w ogóle go nie słuchałem!_

\- … to przejdziemy do właściwej części treningu! Powiedz, moja droga… czy nauczyłaś się układu Yakova z poprzedniego sezonu, tak jak cię prosiłem? Mam na myśli program dowolny.

\- Pewnie. – Tatiana potwierdziła skinięciem głowy.

\- Doskonale! Ciebie chyba nie muszę pytać, co, Yakov? Pamiętasz swój własny program?

\- Yyy… tak. Ta, jasne, pamiętam.

\- Cieszę się. A zatem, chciałbym, żebyście teraz pojechali tej układ. Przyjrzę się waszej współpracy i zastanowię się, nad czym musicie popracować. Pojedziecie cały program, od początku do końca. Oczywiście spokojnie i na luzie. Nie nakręcajcie się. To nie zawody. Jeśli jakiś element wam nie wyjdzie, nie przejmujcie się. Potraktujcie to jako uścisk dłoni, początek współpracy. Zamiast pojechać idealny program, spróbujcie poznać siebie nawzajem. To najważniejsza sprawa, okej? A, i jeszcze jedno! Podnoszenia sobie darujcie. To wasz pierwszy wspólny przejazd i nie chciałbym, żeby komuś stała się krzywda. Kiedy trzeba będzie wykonać element z podnoszeniem, po prostu jedźcie blisko siebie, a potem wznówcie choreografię. Czy to jasne?

\- Jak słońce. – Tatiana odpowiedziała z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

            Oczy Yakova zwęziły się. Nie spuszczając podejrzliwego wzroku z partnerki, Feltsman przybrał odpowiednią pozycję. Ten uśmieszek ani trochę mu się nie podobał.

            Atmosfera na lodowisku nagle zaczęła przypominać atmosferę w anty-bombowym bunkrze. Brakowało tylko odgłosów strzelania. Podczas gdy Novak przeglądał winyle w poszukiwaniu właściwego utworu, Tatiana krążyła wokół kolegi. Wygląła jak sęb szykujący się do zatopienia szponów w ofierze. W pewnym momencie ruszyła na Yakova. Pędziła w jego stronę z taką prędkością, jakby chciała go staranować!  

            Ktoś inny pewnie przestraszyłby się i uskoczył na bok – ale nie Feltsman. Wrodzona złośliwość nakazała mu zostać na miejscu i z lodowatym spokojem obserwować szarżującą babę.

 _A wpadaj sobie na mnie!_ – wycedził w myślach – _Ważę dwa razy więcej od ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że odbijesz się od mojego ciała i potłuczesz sobie to twoje chude dupsko!_

            Niestety nie potłukła sobie chudego dupska. Właściwie to nawet nie wpadła na Yakova. W ostatniej chwili skręciła obie łyżwy, hamując kilkanaście centymetrów od partnera, jak zawodowa hokeistka. Okruchy lodu zasypały nogawki spodni Feltsmana.

_Jednak na mnie nie wpadła? A szkoda…_

            Zdziwił się, widząc w oczach Tatiany przebłysk podziwu. Najwyraźniej ta dziwna szarża nie była jedynie szczeniackim wybrykiem, ale czymś na kształt testu. Tylko co ta dziewucha, do diabła, testowała? O co jej chodzi?

            Nie zdążył o to zapytać, bo Novak właśnie znalazł właściwą płytę. Dźwięki utworu rozniosły się echem po lodowisku. Yakov i Tatiana rozpoczęli program.

            Nie, poprawka. _Yakov_ rozpoczął program. Tatiana wystrzeliła jak pocisk, już na samym wstępie tworząc zbyt duży dystans pomiędzy sobą i partnerem. Feltsman nie mógł się powstrzymać, by tego nie skomentować:

\- Zwolnij, to nie wyścigi! – syknął.

            O dziwo, posłuchała sugestii. Na najbliższym zakręcie gwałtownie przyhamowała. I szarpnęła głową, w efekcie czego blond warkocz dość mocno zdzielił Yakova w ucho.

\- Wybacz, to było niechcący. – Tatiana uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

            Feltsman posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Zaczął mieć co do tego przejazdu _bardzo złe przeczucia._

            Oczywiście, cholera, miał rację. Kiedy Lubicheva obróciła się przodem do partnera i z nogą wysoko uniesioną do góry złapała go za rękę, wyszeptała konspiracyjnym tonem:

\- Zróbmy podnoszenie.

            Z wrażenia Yakov omal się nie wypierdolił.

\- Że _co,_ kurwa?! – wyrzucił z siebie oniemiałym szeptem.  

\- To, co słyszałeś. – na twarz dziewczyny powrócił szatański uśmieszek – Zróbmy podnoszenie.

\- Ocipiałaś?! Trener zabronił…

            Niebezpieczna propozycja tak wytrąciła Feltsmana z rytmu, że niemal zapomniał o nadchodzącym skoku. Swojego podwójnego toe loopa wylądował na słowo na honoru – musiał kilka razy zamachać rękami, by uratować się przed upadkiem. Nie wyglądało to _ani trochę_ estetycznie. Tatiana, rzecz jasna, wylądowała bez problemu.

\- Brawo! – gdzieś z boku dało się słyszeć klaskanie Nowaka – Bardzo ładne skoki. Tylko tak dalej!

 _Stary dureń chce nas zmotywować._ – Yakov pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem – _Gdyby to były zawody, dostałbym punkty chyba tylko za dobre chęci._

            Potem przyszedł czas na piruet w pozycji wagi. Feltsman nie wykonał go od razu – instynkt podpowiedział mu, by najpierw zobaczyć, co zrobi parterka. I znowu podjął właściwą decyzję, bo gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie uskoczył w bok, ostrze łyżwy zraniłoby go w ramię.

\- Uważaj! – mruknął do ucha Tatiany, gdy kilkanaście sekund później jechali obok siebie – Pilnuj dystansu. Podjechałaś za blisko!

\- To jak z tym podnoszeniem? – zapytała szeptem.

\- Nie będzie żadnego podnoszenia!

\- No co? Cykorzysz?

            Nie zdążył nawet poczuć się oburzonym tym stwierdzeniem, bo dokładnie w tym momencie parnterka złapała go za ręce i wyskoczyła do góry. Ciało Yakova zareagowało odruchowo.

 _SZLAG! –_ Feltsman pomyślał, wymachując sobie Tatianą nad głową – _Kurwa mać, wzięła mnie z zaskoczenia! To nie powinno się stać… NIE powinienem na to pozwolić! Jak mogłem… o cholera, ale ona lekka! Czy ona nic nie waży? O kurde, prawie nie jej nie czuję!_

           Zachwyt nie trwał długo. W drodze powrotnej na lód, kolano rozochoconej łyżwiarki trafiło partnera w czoło.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – zaklął Yakov – Powiedziałem, że się _nie zgadzam!_ Musisz ze mną konsultować takie rzeczy.

\- Przecież to z tobą skonsultowałam. – Tatiana odparła patrząc na niego z robawieniem.

            Fetlsman zacisnął zęby. Prowadząc tę rozmowę nawet na moment nie przerwali wykonywania układu. Dla postronnego obserwatora musieli wyglądać jak para drapieżników, walczących o kontrolę nad terytorium.

\- Takie rzeczy ustala się _przed_ przejazdem. – warknął Yakov – To było _niebezpieczne._ Drugi raz tego nie zrobimy.

            W odpowiedzi warkocz Tatiany ponownie zdzielił go w twarz.

\- Owszem, _zrobimy_. – dziewczyna odparła tonem rozpuszczonej jedynaczki. Ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście nią była?

\- Nie, _nie zrobimy!_  

            I jeszcze jeden cios warkoczem! Kilka kosmyków zostało Feltsmanowi w ustach. Obserwując, jak partner wypluwa porcję kudłów, Lubicheva zachichotała.

\- Ostrzegam cię… – Yakov odezwał się tym samym głosem, którym przemawiał do młodszych sióstr, gdy wybitnie go wkurwiły – Spróbuj jeszcze raz wymusić podnoszenie, a pożałujesz!

\- Daj spokój, poprzednie świetnie nam wyszło. Następne też pójdzie dobrze.

\- Nie, nie pójdzie, ponieważ go _nie wykonamy._

\- Owszem, wykonamy.

\- Kurwa mać, nie słuchasz mnie! To _niebezpieczne!_

\- Co ty baba jesteś?

            Przegięła. Z tą „babą” posunęła się o krok za daleko. O nieeee, nie ma opcji, by Yakov tak to zostawił! Już on pokaże tej _smarkuli_ , kto w tym zespole nosi spodnie! Gdzieś w najgłębszych czeluściach jego umysłu pojawiła się myśl, że pomysł był mocno niewłaściwy i z całą pewnością _nieprzyzwoity_ , ale Feltsman miał to gdzieś. Podjął decyzję.

            Ze spojrzeniem, z którego biły dzikość i pewność siebie, Tatiana ruszyła na partnera. Kiedy złapała go za rękę i wybiła się do kolejnego podnoszenia, miała minę rozbawionej małej dziewczynki, której nikt nigdy niczego nie odmówił.

„Nie zgadzasz się, kolego?” – mówiły jej oczy – „I co z tego? To nic, tylko kolejny głupi wybryk, bo czymże jest życie bez odrobiny ryzyka, a fakt, że ty albo ja być może zrobimy sobie krzywdę to sprawa drugorzędna.”

            Pewnie spodziewała się, że Yakov obrazi się i w ramach protestu przerwie program. Albo, tak jak ostatnim razem, zareaguje odruchowo i po prostu wykona akrobację.

Feltsman jednak nie zrobił ani jednego ani drugiego.

Gdy tylko Tatiana znalazła się na odpowiedniej wysokości, zamiast kontynuować podnoszenie, zarzucił sobie niepokorną dziewuchę na ramię, po czym wolną ręką zapodał chudym pośladkom solidne trzaśnięcie w tyłek.

Lata praktyki na pyskatych siostrach zrobiły swoje – musiało, kurwa, boleć! Nawet Yakova mentalnie zabolało, a przecież był dającym, a nie _otrzymującym_ klapsa. Przez sekundę pomyślał, że – o cholera! – chyba trochę przeholował, no bo kto normalny w samym środku programu leję partnerkę po dupie, no ale, kurwa, było warto, bo mina Tatiany była po prostu _bezcenna_ , i oczy zaskoczonej baby prawie wyszły z orbit, a odgłos zderzenia dłoni z pośladkami był absolutnie piękny, czysty i zajebisty, no po prostu jakość pierwsza klasa, a kwik, który usłyszała chyba połowa Leningradu - jeszcze zajebistszy!

Gdyby przyznawali medale za wychowywanie kobiet i dzieci, Yakov byłby Mistrzem Świata. Kilkukrotnie.  

Niestety, nic, co dobre, nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Mimo krótkiej chwili triumfu Feltsman zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał wreszcie odstawić Tatianę z powrotem na lód. A wtedy okaże się, jaki będzie ciąg dalszy tego incydentu. Ech, skrzywdzone dziewczę pewnie wybuchnie płaczem…

 _No i trudno!_ – Yakov w dalszym ciągu był wkurwiony na partnerkę – _Niech mnie diabli, jeśli jej się, kurwa, nie należało! Jak zacznie ryczeć, nie zamierzam okazywać współczucia!_

            Nie poryczała się. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze – nie wyglądała na ani trochę oburzoną! Znaczy… jasne, była _zszokowana_ i przez resztę programu zezowała w stronę Fetlsmana z oczami wielgachnymi jak u postaci z tych durnowatych kresówek Disneya, ale też… nie wyglądała, jakby miała do partnera choćby cień pretensji! Co było dla Yakova kompletnie _niezrozumiałe_ , bo nie przywykł do tego typu reakcji na wymierzane przez siebie klapsy.  

            Nie mógł też powstrzymać fali podziwu. Po otrzymaniu _takiego_ trzaśnięcia w tyłek skakanie salchowów i kręcenie piruetów z całą pewnością nie było przyjemne. Mimo to Tatiana wykonała wszystkie elementy _bezbłędnie_ i cały czas jechała idealnie do muzyki! Znaczy, okej, twarz miała wykrzywioną w lekkim grymasie, ale faktem było, że nie popełniała błędów.  

            I – co najważniejsze - przestała wymuszać podnoszenia.

 _Gdzie się podział twój wcześniejszy entuzjazm? –_ Yakov pomyślał mściwie, gdy pominęli ten element programu – _Już nie jesteśmy tacy lekkomyślni, co? Odechciało ci się wskakiwania mi na głowę? Następnym razem dwa razy się zastanowisz, zanim coś na mnie wymusisz!_

JEBUT!

            No cóż… Tatiana może i zrezygnowała z wymuszania trudnych elementów, jednak jej cholerne włosy wciąż, regularnie zdzielały partnera w ryj.

 _W ogóle nie potrafi się dostosować do drugiej osoby! –_ wywnioskował Fetlsman.

            Po którymś z kolei trzaśnięciu w gębę zdał sobie sprawę, że akcje z warkoczem rzeczywiście nie były celowe. Lubicheva wcale nie próbowała trafić partnera. Ona po prostu _zupełnie nie potrafiła wyczuć dystansu._ Była częścią zespołu, ale zachowywała się jak solistka. Wszystko robiła w swoim tempie – jakby z góry założyła, że Yakov się do niej dostosuje.

            I w tym właśnie tkwił cały problem. Większość „incydentów” z włosami (i innych wpadek, takich jak szturchanie się łokciami, czy zderzanie się biodrami) brała się albo z bezmyślności Tatiany, albo z rozpaczliwości, z jaką Feltsman starał się nadążyć za partnerką.

            Ale nie mógł. Nie był w stanie. Każda kolejna sekunda programu tylko utwierdzała go w tym, co wiedział już na samym początu – przepaść między nimi była po prostu _zbyt_ wielka. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starał, Yakov _tak czy siak_ pozostawał w tyle.

            Nie… to bez sensu. To zwyczajnie _nie miało prawa_ się udać! Ten układ nie zadziałałby nawet z dziewczyną, która miałaby w sobie choćby _szczyptę_ rozsądku, a co dopiero z kimś, kto nie dość, że mentalnie reprezentował poziom podstawówki, to jeszcze nie wykazywał jakiejkolwiek chęci współpracy. Po dwunastym ataku ze strony warkocza młodzieniec modlił się o koniec programu.

A potem… jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, jakby Yakov nie był już dość wykończony, potargany i poobijany, Lubicheva zrobiła coś absolutnie niesamowitego. Coś, czego Feltsman nigdy w życiu nie widział! Coś, co niejednego zmusiłoby do osunięcia się na podłogę i przemyślenia całej swojej wiedzy o łyżwiarstwie figurowym.

W ostatnich dziesięciu sekundach programu mężczyzna krążył wokół partnerki w pozycji modna, a kobieta wykonywała piruet. Normalny, zwykły piruet siadany. Jednak Tatiana zrobiła coś zupełnie innego. Najpierw rozpędziła ciało, po czym zgięła jedną nogę, sięgnęła ręką do tyłu, chwyciła ostrze i cały czas się kręcąc… docisnęła sobie łyżwę do głowy.

Yakov na moment przestał oddychać.

 _Niech to szlag, w samym środku piruetu docisnęła sobie łyżwę do głowy!_ – pomyślał z mieszaniną szoku, zachwytu i przerażenia – _Docisnęła sobie do głowy cholerną łyżwę! Kurwa mać, prawie zrobiła szpagat!_

            Co to było? Co to, _u diabła_ , było?! A więc coś takiego w ogóle _było możliwe?_ Kurwa, to było prawie jak oglądanie łyżwiarskiego _sciencie-fiction_!

            Muzyka – dzięki ci Boże! – wreszcie ucichła. Po skończonym programie, Tatiana rozmasowała obolałe pośladki.

\- Raju… - odezwała się z czymś na kształt uznania – Chyba będę miała na pupie ślad twojej ręki.

\- Ciesz się, że nie pasa! – warknął Yakov.

            Chciał dorzucić coś jeszcze, ale przeszkodził mu w tym odgłos parsknięcia. O kuźwa, _Nowak!_ Cholera, co na to wszystko trener? Feltsman zupełnie o nim zapomniał.

            Jedna z dłoni staruszka spoczywała na bandzie, a druga zakrywała twarz. A więc Yakovowi wcale się nie wydawało - Novak rzeczywiście głośno rechotał.

 _Śmieje się? –_ młodzieniec pomyślał z oburzeniem – _Jego zdaniem to było ŚMIESZNE?!_

\- Yakov, przepraszam… - trener odezwał się, wycierając łzę spod oka – Ten twój klaps po prostu mnie _rozwalił._

            Feltsman gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Nie żałował zbicia partnerki, jednak dobre maniery wymagały, żeby mimo wszystko przeprosił.

\- Wybacz. – burknął w stronę Tatiany – Chyba trochę mnie poniosło.

\- Nie przejmuj się. – ku jego zdziwieniu, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się – Miałeś rację: to było dosyć niebezpieczne. Jeśli już, to ja powinnam przeprosić. Zrobię to, gdy tylko… ajć! Gdy tylko mój tyłeczek pozbiera się po spotkaniu z twoją ręką.

 _Ciekawe, ile czasu ja będę potrzebował, by pozbierać po spotkaniu z jej włosami?_ – Feltsman zastanowił się, rozmasowując siniaka na policzku – _Kurwa, przed naszym następnym wspólnym treningiem, wezmę gumkę recepturkę i upnę te jej cholerne kudły w solidy kok!_

            Zakładając, oczywiście, że do kolejnego treningu w ogóle dojdzie. Chyba po tym niefortunnym przejździe nikt już nie miał wątpliwości, że ten układ nie miał sensu? Prawda…?

\- I co myślisz, moja droga? – trener zwrocił się do Tatiany.

\- Hm… nie sądziłam, że to przyznam, ale chyba miał pan rację. – wzdychając, dziewczyna odgarnęła z czoła kilka zbłąkanych pasm.

            Novak cały się rozpromienił.

\- A widzisz! – radośnie klasnął w dłonie – _Mówiłem,_ że ci się spodoba.

\- Ta, teraz już rozumiem, co miał pan na myśli. – Tatiana jakiś czas stała z zamyślonym wyrazem w twarzy, a potem wyszczerzyła zęby i kciukiem wskazała na Yakova – Lubię go. Chcę z nim jeździć.

_Że CO, kurwa?!_

            Feltsmana zwyczajnie zatkało. Zaraz… chwila, chwila! Nie, cholera, coś tu nie gra! To wszystko zwyczajnie NIE miało sensu. A już ZWŁASZCZA zachowanie tej dziewczyny. Dostała od Yakova po dupie i to w sensie, kurwa, dosłownym, a w efekcie stwierdza, że… „lubi go” i „chce z nim jeździć”?! Masochistka jakaś, czy co?

_No dobrze, Feltsman, skoncentrujmy się… czy jesteśmy absolutnie pewni, że dzisiaj NIE jest pierwszy kwietnia?_

            No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to wszystko? Prima Aprilis. Głupi żart. Jakiś dziki eksperyment. Jeden z tych durnych programów telewizyjnych, w których wkręcają ludzi. Albo, może po prostu… desperacja trenera, który nie wiedział już, co począć ze swoim temperamentnym wychowankiem? Ale, w takim razie, z czego ten Novak tak się cieszy? I dlaczego Tatiana wygląda, jakby była _pozytywnie zaskoczona_ zachowaniem nowego partnera? I – co najważniejsze – czemu Yakov ma wrażenie, że jest _jedynym_ , który nic, kurwa, _kompletnie nic_ z tego nie rozumie?!

\- Co do programu… - zaczął trener – było całkiem nieźle. Poszło wam lepiej, niż sądziłem.

 _Nieźle?! –_ Fetlsman wydarł się w myślach – _Kilkanaście razy dostałem po ryju, a on nazywa ten przejazd „niezłym”?! Do diabła, wyglądam, jakbym wrócił z wojny! I co miało znaczyć to całe „poszło wam lepiej, niż sądziłem”?! Czego on się, przepraszam bardzo, spodziewał? Ofiar śmiertelnych?!_

            Ech, może i rzeczywiście mogło do tego dojść - do tych ofiar śmiertelnych. Gdyby Yakov w porę nie przyhamował koleżanki-ryzykantki… która, jak widać, zupełnie się nie zniechęciła do próbowania niebezpiecznych rzeczy.

\- Program był okej, ale pozmieniałabym niektóre skoki. – oświadczyła zdecydowanym tonem – Salchow jest nudny jak flaki z olejem. Chcę się uczyć lutza.

 _Lutz?! –_ Yakov miał ochotę krzyknąć – _Ja z trudem dokręcam moje toe loopy, a ty chcesz się uczyć lutza?!_

\- I nie obraziłabym się o jakąś żywszą muzykę. – Tatiana dodała z uśmiechem – Nie sądzisz, Jasiu?

\- Nie jestem Jasiu, tylko Yakov. – warknął, obrzucając ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.

 _To nawet nie jest wariacja mojego imienia!_ – pomyślał ze złością.   

\- Wszystko jedno. To jak, trenerze? Możemy liczyć na szybszy utwór?

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – Novak w pełni podzielał entuzjazm Lubichevy – Jednak zanim umówię was na spotkanie z choreografem, musicie poćwiczyć postawy. Chcę, byście pojeździli ze sobą przynajmniej miesiąc, zanim zaczniecie uczyć się nowych układów.

 _Miesiąc?!_ – Feltsman miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał – _Mamy się do siebie przyzwyczaić w jeden marny MIESIĄC?! Kurwa, nie wiem, czy rok by wystarczył!_

            Im dłużej uczestniczył w tym wszystkim, tym bardziej czuł się zagubiony. Już pal sześć te dwa tysiące rubli, które postawił na Iwanowicza. Pal sześć, że miał jeździć z babą, która była jak zamboni z turbo-napędem zamiast hamulców. Pal sześć to wszystko! Wiele rzeczy się w życiu robiło. Nauczenie narwanej dziewuchy samokontroli nie mogło być aż tak trudne.

Ale dlaczego nikt poza Yakovem nie dostrzegał _najważniejszego problemu_? Bo, wbrem pozorom, najważniejszym problemem wcale nie był trudny charakterek Tatiany. Nie. Tym problemem była _różnica umiejętności_ między Feltsmanem i Lubichevą. 

Żeby ta różnica była chociaż niewielka. Albo przynajmniej duża. Ale ona nie była ani niewielka, ani duża – była _drastyczna!_ Jak Feltsman, który banalnego piruetu siadanego uczył się całą wieczność, mógł w ogóle porównywać się z osobą, która dociskała sobie łyżwę do pieprzonej _głowy?_

            I nie chodziło tylko o to, że jeżdżąc z tą dziewczyną Yakov nabawiłby się kompleksów (i tak już je _miał_ , więc nie robiło mu to wielkiej różnicy). Przede wszystkim czułby, że to _nieuczciwe_ wobec Tatiany. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego bez szemrania zgodziła się na taki układ. Czy nie uważała, że bycie w jednym zespole z taką miernotą jak Yakov nie mogło jej przynieść żadnych korzyści? Czy to dlatego że wyleciała z Lenina? Może, podobnie jak Feltsman, była zdesperowana? Gotowa na wszystko, byle ratować konającą w bólach karierę?

            Młodzieniec nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Czy naprawdę już tylko to im pozostało? _Szaleństwo?_ Czy tak właśnie wyglądała ostatnia deska ratunku dla łyżwiarzy, którzy przerąbali Mistrzostwa Świata i łyżwiarek, które wyrzucono z prestiżowych klubów? Skoro tradycyjne metody _nie sprawdziły się_ , pozostało jedynie spróbowanie czegoś nietypowego i szalonego?

            Yakov spojrzał na trenera, w myślach błagając staruszka, by mu to wytłumaczył. By powoli i dokładnie wyjaśnił, o co mu chodzi.

Jednak Novak nic nie powiedział. Po prostu stał i patrzył na wychowanków, uśmiechając się szeroko.

 _Ech, miejmy nadzieję, że wie, co robi._ – Feltsman pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Nie mam innego wyjścia, niż tylko mu zaufać. Może nie będzie tak źle?_

**XXX**

            Nie było źle – było _fatalnie._ Do dupy, _chujowo,_ makabrycznie!

            Minęły cztery miesiące… cztery cholerne miesiące, a Yakov z Tatianą osiągnęli tylko tyle, że nie wpadali na siebie podczas sekwencji choreograficznych. Całę resztę stanowił jeden wielki _chaos._ Chaos przez wielkie „C”. Do diabła, początek sezonu był tuż za rogiem, a oni _wciąż_ nie mieli gotowych programów!

            Głównie przez Tatianę, która non stop wprowadzała jakieś poprawki. Ale też przez Yakova, który nie potrafił powiedzieć partnerce „nie”. Czy raczej – potrafił, ale _nie chciał._ A nie chciał, ponieważ uważał, że jego potencjał przeciętniaka nie powinien być jedynym powodem rezygnowania z trudnych elementów. Koledzy Feltsmana nazywali to głupotą, oślim uporem i masochizmym. Jednak sam Fetlsman uważał, że to zwykła _uczciwość_ wobec bardziej uzdolnionej partnerki.

 _Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie będę dla niej ciężarem_. – obiecał sobie po pamiętnym pierwszym treningu z Lubichevą - _Może i nie jestem jakoś szczególnie utalentowany, ale to nie daje mi prawa do hamowania czyjegoś rozwoju. Skoro z jakiegoś powodu Tatiana zdecydowała się jeździć z taką miernotą, jak ja, odwdzięczę się, dając z siebie wszystko!_

            No cóż, obietnice obietnicami, ale Yakov wkrótce przekonał się, że nie zawsze jest w stanie dotrzymać danego samemu sobie słowa. Częściowo dlatego że niektóre pomysły Lubichevy bywały zwyczajnie samobójcze, popierdolone i durnowate („Prędzej cmoknę Wronkova w mordę, niż zgodzę się wykonać spiralę śmierci trzymając cię za nogi”). Ale _znacznie częściej,_ dlatego że ciało Feltsmana po prostu _nie chciało_ współgrać z dobrymi chęciami („Jakbyś się nie domyśliła, kobieto, to ten głośny odgłos chrupnięcia był najprawdopodobniej dźwiękiem łamania się mojej kości ogonowej, więc bądź tak miła i przestań truć mi dupę o wprowadzanie lutza do programu!!!”).

            W efekcie każdy tydzień Yakova wyglądał następująco: młodzieniec wracał wieczorem do pokoju, który dzielił z Igorem i Pavlem, w takim stanie, jakby tarzał się po lodzie, a nie po nim jeździł (co wcale nie było dalekie od prawdy), a potem _dosłownie_ taplał się w lodzie (czytaj: wskakiwał do wanny pełnej lodu, by uleczyć to, co mu jeszcze z ciała zostało) i posławszy rozbawionym kumplom _lodowate_ spojrzenia, rzucał się na łóżko. A rano przychodził na trening, wymyślał na poczekaniu jakąś wymówkę dla trenera, by uratować spóźnioną Tatianę od zjebki, a kiedy roztrzepana dziewucha wreszcie się zjawiała, Feltsman czekał, aż trener spojrzy w drugą stronę i _sam_ dawał irytującej babie zjebkę, za obmacywanie kogo popadło i leniuchowanie, na co Lubicheva reagowała ziewaniem i dłubaniem w nosie.

            Ale dobra – wyczerpujący tryb życia dała się jakoś przetrzymać. To jeszcze nie było najgorsze. Najgorszy był rozbrzmiewający w myslach Yakova głos. Ten głos mówił Feltsmanowi, że to wszystko nie miało sensu, że postępy w jego współpracy z Lubichevą nic nie znaczyły i gdyby ta genialna łyżwiarka pracowała z kimś pokroju Iwanowicza bądź Myszkina, to byłoby jej znacznie lepiej.

            Myszkin – dwudziestosześciolatek z doświadczeniem. Iwanowicz – były solista, który przerzucił się na pary. Dlaczego żaden z nich nie jeździł z Tatianą? Dlaczego _właśnie Yakov_?

            Pewnego pięknego dnia Feltsman postanowił, że ma dość. Odmawiał przeżycia kolejnego dnia na ozdabianiu ciała siniakami! A przynajmniej dopóki nie dowie się, dlaczego musiał to wszystko znosić…

            Stanął przed gabinetem trenera i załomotał w drzwi. Już czas, by staruszek udzielił mu kilku wyjaśnień!

\- Proszę! – padła radosna odpowiedź ze środka.

            Pokój, w którym urzędował Novak przypominał co nieco miniaturowy ogród botaniczny. Gdy tylko Yakov wkroczył do środka, wzdrygnął się, czując mieszaninę zapachów kilkunastu egzotycznych roślin. Zieleń była dosłownie wszędzie – na półkach, na parapecie, na podłodze… Feltsman szedł o zakład, że gdyby w tych marnych trzydziestu metrach kwadratowych zabrakło miejsca na ulokowanie nowego kwiatka, Novak postawiłby go sobie na głowie. Ech, ten facet miał po prostu zbyt wielkiego bzika na punkcie roślin! Cholerny botanik amator…

            Na widok Yakova oczy staruszka pojaśniały. Trener szybciutko odstawił konewkę.

\- Przepraszam, daj mi chwilę. – poprosił, unosząc palec wskazujący.

            Zajął miejsce za biurkiem, rozłożył ręce, zamknął oczy i z błogim wyrazem twarzy uśmiechnął się. Brwi Feltsmana uniosły się do góry.

\- Eee… przepraszam, ale co trener robi?

            Kurwa, ale chyba ten stary dureń nie nawdychał się niczego dziwnego? Chociaż, z drugiej strony… kto wie, co rosło w tych wszystkich doniczkach? Może cały ten gabinet to jedna wielka hodowla marychy? To by poniekąd wyjaśniało, dlaczego trener zawsze łaził wyluzowany.

\- Absorbuję wzniosłość tej chwili. – wyszeptał Novak - To historyczna chwila w dziejach Klubu Mistrzów! Yakov Feltsman, który nigdy na nic nie narzeka, przyszedł do mojego gabinetu, żeby się wyżalić. Ach, kochany chłopcze! Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak długo czekałem na ten moment.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami.

_No cóż… dobre przynajmniej to, że nie jest naćpany._

            Trener nareszcie porzucił swoją pseudo-medytacyjną pozę. Patrzył teraz na wychowanka z pełną powagą, splatając dłonie na biurku. 

\- Jak rozumiem, chodzi o Tatianę? – zapytał łagodnie - Dała ci w kość, co? Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, pamiętaj, że jeździcie ze sobą dopiero od kilku miesięcy. Kiedy lepiej ją poznasz, przekonasz się, że ma mnóstwo zalet.

            Zdaniem Feltsmana Tatiana miała tylko jedną zaletę – swoją najlepszę przyjaciółkę, Lilię Baranowską. Na samą myśl o pięknej balerinie, policzki Yakova pokryły się warstwą różu.

            Młodzieniec gniewnie potrząsnął głową.   

\- Nie przyszedłem narzekać. – oznajmił, wzdychając głęboko - Odpały jakiejś smarkuli to za mało, by wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi.

\- Oj tam znowu smarkuli. – Novak niedbale machnął ręką - Yakov, jesteś od niej tylko o dwa lata starszy!

\- Może fizycznie. Ale zapewniam trenera, że gdy w grę wchodzą różnice _mentalne,_ przepaść wynosi _znacznie więcej_ niż dwa lata.

\- Ech, trudno się nie zgodzić…

            Yakov usiadł naprzeciwko trenera. Staruszek sięgnął po dzbanek z herbatą, ale Feltsman przecząco pokręcił głową.  

\- Nie przyszedłem do pana, by narzekać. – młodzieniec powtórzył wcześniejsze stwierdzenie - To prawda, że Tatiana ma... hm… trudny charakter…

_Delikatnie powiedziane._

\- … ale to nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać. To nie z moją partnerką mam problem.

\- Aha? A więc z czym masz problem, kochany chłopcze?

\- Mam problem z własnymi predyspozycjami.

            Wzrok trenera na kilka sekund spoczął na blacie biurka, a potem skierował się z powrotem na Yakova.

\- Mów dalej. – Novak poprosił łagodnym tonem.

            Feltsman otworzył usta, ale gdy miał już zacząć mówić, zawahał się. Nagle uderzyło go dość mocne _deja vu._ Czy nie prowadził kiedyś z kimś podobnej rozmowy? Tylko z kim? I kiedy to mogło być?

            Ach… no tak! Cztery miesiące temu! Cztery miesiące temu rozmawiał na ten temat z Wadimem. To było tego samego dnia, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Tatianę. Yakov przypomniał sobie, że jego brat powiedział mu, by porozmawiał z trenerem. I młody łyżwiarz rzeczywiście planował to zrobić, ale przez to całe zamieszanie z Lubichevą, zupełnie o wszystkim zapomniał.

 _No cóż…_ \- w myślach zaśmiał się sucho – _Rozmawiam z trenerem TERAZ. Lepiej późno niż wcale._

\- Uważam, że cały ten układ jest nieuczciwy wobec Tatiany. – powiedział, patrząc Novakowi w oczy – Ona jest świetną łyżwiarką, trenerze. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że genialną. Sposób w jaki jeździ… szybkość, z jaką uczy się nowych rzeczy… te rzeczy… to wszystko… to dla mnie umiejętności nie z tej ziemi! I w sumie… ech… nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, bo dzięki Tatianie uczę się wielu nowych elementów… i chociaż ta dziewucha trochę mnie wkurwia, to w sumie na swój sposób lubię ją, bo jest kobietą, która wie, czego chce, a to w sporcie duży atut i w ogóle…

            Yakov urwał, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej ująć problem w słowa.

\- Ale? - trener zapytał za niego.

\- … ale czy nie uważa trener, że lepiej dla Tatiany byłoby jeździć z kimś trochę bardziej doświadczonym? Z Myszkinem albo Iwanowiczem?

\- Sądzisz, że daliby sobie radę? – Novak zapytał z rozbawieniem – Myślisz, że byliby w stanie powstrzymać Tatianę przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy? Sądzisz, że nie uciekliby gdzie pieprz rośnie po pięciokrotnym oberwaniu włosami?

            Yakov podrapał się po uchu. Cóż… w sumie… rzeczywiście, o tym akurat nie pomyślał.

\- Przynajmniej by jej nie hamowali. – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Hm… a ty ją hamujesz? – uważnie obserwując wychowanka, trener przycisnął czubek palca wskazującego do ust.

\- Raczej na pewno ją hamuję. – burknął Feltsman. 

\- Czemu miałbyś ją hamować?    

\- Bo _nie mam talentu_!

            Novak jakiś czas milczał.  

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

            Yakov zacisnął zęby. Czuł, że kończu mu się cierpliwość.

\- Jak to „dlaczego”? – obie pięści młodzieńca uderzyły w stół - Trenuje mnie pan! Przecież widzi pan, jak jeżdżę! We wszystkim jestem gorszy od innych… wszystko przychodzi mi trudniej. Skoki, piruety, sekwencje kroków! Wszystkiego uczę się w żółwim tempie! No, może poza podnoszeniami, ale to nie wystarczy.

            Podnoszenia były jedynym atutem Yakova. Gdy za młodu przerzuciło się tony kartnowych pudeł, wywijanie nad głową wychudzonym babskiem nie wydawało się jakoś specjalnie trudne. Ale – jak Feltsman przed chwilą stwierdził – to _nie wystarczało._

            Trener przyjął wybuch ucznia ze stoickim spokojem. Błysk w zielonych oczach Yakova, który powinien zostać opatrzony etykietą „spojrzenie rozjuszonego byka”, u niemal każdego wywoływał odruch spierdzielania w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeden z młodzików przyznał nawet, że gdyby był torreadorem, to sto razy bardziej wolałby drażnić czerwoną płachtą trzystukilowego buchaja niż „Zastępcę Instruktora, tego strasznego potwora, Pana  Feltsmana”. _Nikt_ nie potrafił wytrzymać spojrzenia Yakova bez nerwowego ścisku w żołądku. Nikt poza Novakiem. No dobra, jeszcze Tatiana, ale osoby z brakiem instynktu samozachowawczego się nie liczyły…

            Ech, z jednej strony Feltsman podziwiał buddyjski spokój swojego trenera (jakaś część jego wciąż nie chciała zaakceptować, że dawało się osiągnąć podobny stan bez udziału marychy), ale były momenty gdy wolałby, żeby Novak zwyczajnie się na niego wydarł. Gdyby, tak jak niektórzy nauczyciele, postawił sprawę jasno:

„Masz talent” albo „Nie masz talentu”.

 „Rządzisz” albo „Jesteś do dupy”.

„Geniusz” albo „Łamaga”.

Powiedzieć kolesiowi, że się nadaje, albo od razu kazać mu spierdalać.  

            Wielu trenerów tak robiło. Ale nie Novak. On tak nie umiał. Czegokolwiek by nie robił, jakichkolwiek rad by nie udzielał, nigdy nie tworzył jednoznacznego podziału na „białe” i „czarne”. Dla niego każdy medal miał dwie strony. Wronov czasami mawiał, że to właśnie dlatego łyżwiarze z Klubu Mistrzów tak rzadko wspinali się na podium. Że w pogoni za nic nie znaczącą „drugą stroną medalu” Misza Novak nie ma dość jaj, by dokonać „selekcji naturalnej” i zrezygnować z nisko-rokujących zawodników. Lojalny wobec swojego trenera Yakov odszczekiwał, że Novak jest wielkim mędrcem. Bardziej chodziło o samo odpyskowanie Wronkovowi niż o to, że Feltsman rzeczywiście w to wierzył.

            W tej chwili nie wierzył. W tej chwili był wkurwiony. I zniecierpliwiony. Upierdliwy staruch już od dobrej minuty siedział w milczeniu.           

\- Łyżwiarstwo figurowe to nie tylko skoki, piruety, sekwencje kroków i podnoszenia. – powiedział w końcu.  

 _A niby co jeszcze?_ – Yakov miał ochotę spytać.

            Nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo Novak odezwał się pierwszy.  

\- Powiedz mi, jak rozumiesz słowo „talent”.

            Młodzieniec uniósł brwi.

\- To raczej oczywiste?

\- Niby tak. Ale chciałbym usłyszeć definicję z twoich ust. Zresztą, na pewno ci się to przyda! Z tego, co słyszałem, złożyłeś papiery na studia. Idziesz na AWF, czyż nie?

 _Ech, rzeczywiście._ – Feltsman pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem.

            Nie był pewien, do czego to wszystko zmierza, więc powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy:

\- No dobrze, a zatem „talent” to…eee… to… tego, no… bycie w czymś dobrym. Mówi się, że ktoś ma talent, gdy jakieś rzeczy przychodzą mu szybciej i łatwiej.

\- Okej…

            Ku przerażeniu Yakova trener postawił na biurku paprotkę.

 _Nieee, błagam, tylko nie kolejna biologiczna metafora!_ – młodzieniec wyjęczał w myślach. 

\- Powiedz mi, jakie są cechy paprotki. – Novak poprosił, uśmiechając się radośnie.

            Feltsman spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Niech trener się nie wygłupia. Dobrze trener wie, że jestem cienki z botaniki.

\- Oj tam, po prostu powiedz, co wiesz! Na chłopski rozum. No dalej, Yakov… zastanów się: jakie są cechy paprotki.

           Yakov głośno parsknął. Skrzyżował ramiona, mając nadzieję, że całą swoją posturą jasno daje do zrozumienia, co myśli o tego typu filozoficznych pierduszkach-pogaduszkach.

\- Rośnie, gdzie popadnie, jest powszechnie spotykana, potrzebuje dużo wody i jest taka… no… - próbował pokazać, o co mu chodzi wyginając rękę – elastyczna?

\- Dokładnie. – Novak klasnął w dłonie - Czyli możemy powiedzieć, że elastyczność to talent paprotki, tak?

\- Eee… tak?

\- Okej. A co powiesz o kaktusie?

            Trener podniósł kolczastą roślinę i postawił ją na biurku, obok paprotki. Yakov obserwował to z wyrazem zażenowania. 

\- Kurwa, serio? – posłał staruszkowi błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Nie przeklinaj. – cmokając, Novak pokiwał palcem wskazującym.

\- Przepraszam. No dobrze, no więc ten… yyy… kaktus. – Feltsman próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział o kłujących przedstawicielach flory - Cechy kaktusa. Kaktus występuje tylko w niektórych częściach świata, więc można powiedzieć, że jest bardzo rzadki. Nie potrzebuje wiele wody, a właściwie to prawie w ogóle jej nie potrzebuje, a właściwie to nie potrzebuje niczego, wiem, bo kolega ma to coś w domu i nic z tym czymś nie robi, a cholerstwo i tak rośnie w zastraszającym tempie, bo te paskudy chyba to do siebie mają, że żadna cholera ich nie tyka. A, i jeszcze te kolce. Jak człowiek się nadzieje, szlag może trafić.

\- Uch, dosadniej bym tego nie ujął. – trener nieznacznie wzdrygnął się - Czyli możemy powiedzieć, że szybkie i łatwe absorbowanie darów matki natury oraz wykorzystanie panujących warunków na swoją korzyść to talenty kaktusa, tak?

\- Powiedzmy.

\- No dobrze, Yakov… a teraz mam dla ciebie pytanie za milion punktów. _Co_ jest bardziej utalentowane: paprotka czy kaktus?

            Na czole młodzieńca zapulsowała żyłka. Noż kurwa, tak durnych pytań to nawet Sokrates nie zadawał! Feltsman czuł wobec swojego trenera taką samą irytację, jak niegdyś wobec nauczycielki rosyjskiego, która kazała mu wytłumaczyć znaczenie słynnego „wiem, że nic nie wiem”.

\- Jak niby mam odpowiedzieć? – Yakov wydarł się, wymachując rękami - To głupota! Jak mam określić, która z tych roślin jest lepsza, skoro mówimy o dwóch różnych gatunkach?!

            Z wyrazem twarzy aż proszącym się o podpis „Eureka!”, Novak pstryknął palcami.  

\- _Właśnie!_ I to właśnie jest kwintesencja tego, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać!

            Feltsman, który już szyokował się do kolejnego ryknięcia, zamarł w bardzo głupiej pozycji z otwartymi ustami.

_Eee… że co? Kwintesencja?_

\- Na świecie jest mnóstwo różnych ludzi z różnymi talentami. – staruszek mówił powoli, ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w blat biurka - Każdy ma jakiś dar. Coś, co uchodzi za niewiele znaczącą cechę, może się przeobrazić w broń, jeśli zostanie wykorzystane do maksimum.

\- A jaką to niby wspaniałą cechę powinienem rozwinąć do maksimum? – Yakov dopytywał się zniecierpliwionym tonem - Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że jestem kiepski we wszystkim poza podnoszeniami. Może to i racja, że mam jakiś ukryty talent, ale we wszystkich rzeczach, która _są istotne dla łyżwiarstwa,_ jestem dosyć przeciętny.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz, o której zapominasz. Rzecz cholernia ważna w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Cóż… a przynajmniej w parach sportowych.

            Ciekawe jaka? Jedynym talentem, który przychodził Yakovowi do głowy, było niańczenie Tatiany. A, i jeszcze robienie z siebie idioty przed Lilią Baranowską. Z tego mógłby napisać cholerny doktorat.

\- Jaka rzecz? – zapytał, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

            Spodziewał się, że Novak po prostu rzuci jakąś cechą. Że wymieni jakąś uniwersalną zaletę, którą posiadało dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent ludzi i za pomocą filozoficznego bełkotu spróbuje przekonać wychowanka, że wspomniana cecha bardzo przydaje się w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Jednak, ku zdziwieniu Feltsmana, staruszek oznajmił:

\- Jestem w trenerem od dwudziestu lat, a od dziesięciu lat zajmuję się Klubem Mistrzów. Zapewne nie zdziwisz się, gdy powiem, że nasłuchałem się w życiu całej masy skarg. Nie ma takiego tygodnia, by jakaś maruda nie przylazła do mnie do gabinetu, by się na kogoś poskarżyć. „Józef zrobił to, trenerze”, „Maryśka zrobiła tamto, trenerze”, Iksiński to palant”, „Igrekov to dupek”, i tak dalej i tak dalej. Na _każdego_ w tym klubie są jakieś donosy. Do _każdego_ są jakiegoś uwagi. Oprócz jednej osoby. Jest tylko jedna osoba w tej klubie, na którą nikt, nigdy, ani razu, nie złożył żadnej skargi. Tylko jednego gościa w tym klubie wszyscy lubią. Wiesz, kto to jest? 

\- Woźny?

\- To _ty,_ Yakov.

            Młodzieniec aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

 _Eee… ja?_ – pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie - _Serio? Codziennie rzucam kurwami i demoluję połowę korytarza i nikt jeszcze na mnie nie naskarżył? A to ciekawe…_

\- Jesteś średnim dzieckiem, prawda? – Novak spytał ostrożnie - Masz zarówno młodsze i starsze rodzeństwo?

\- Owszem. Mam starszego brata i dwie młodsze siostry.

\- Czytałem ostatnio arykuł o tak zwanych „średnich dzieciach”. Zdaniem psychologów to właśnie one są najczęściej wirtuozami kontaktów międzyludzkich. Nie pozwala im się na to samo, co najstarszym dzieciom. Nie doczekują się też pobłażliwości, która dana jest najmłodszym członkom rodziny. Od małego muszą się do wszystkich dostosowywać. Nigdy nie są oczkami w głowie. Dorastają ze świadomością, że ich główną rolą jest stanie z boku i ogarnianie chaosu, który rozpętała reszta rodziny. Z tego powodu średnie dzieci to najbardziej _bezkonfliktowi_ ludzie na świecie. 

            Yakov głośno parsknął. Pewnie, kurwa, to wszystko prawda… poza jednym szczegółem.  

\- Jak ja jestem bezkonfliktowy, to Stalin był apostołem. – Feltsman mruknął, układając usta w wymowny dzióbek.

            Novak zachichotał. Posłał wychowankowi karcąco-czułe spojrzenie – w podobny sposób pobłażliwy dziadek mógłby patrzeć na niesfornego wnuczka.

\- Masz temperament, Yakov. – przyznał, podkreślając te słowa porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem - Zawsze mówisz to, co myślisz, nie owijając w bawełnę. Jednak te działania nie świadczą o tym, że jesteś konfliktowy… świadczą o tym, że jesteś _bezpośredni._ A w naszych czasach… w czasach, gdy wszyscy wszystkich okłamują i wszyscy kogoś udają, bezrośredniość i szczerość są cechami _na wagę złota._ Jak myślisz, dlaczego koledzy i koleżanki tak bardzo cię lubią? Dlaczego nikt nigdy na ciebie nie narzeka? Ponieważ nikogo nie obgadujesz za plecami! Gdy masz z kimś problem, zwracasz się wprost do tej osoby i wykładasz kawę na ławę. Do tego jesteś uczciwy, tolerancyjny, lojalny i zawsze można na ciebie liczyć.

\- To miłe, że tak pan o mnie myśli… ale nie rozumiem, co to wszystko ma wspólnego z łyżwiarstwem i z talentem?

            Teraz to trener z nich dwóch zaczął sprawiać wrażenie zniecierpliwionego.

\- Yakov… umiejętność postępowania z ludźmi, wpływania na nich, motywowania ich, _jest rodzajem talentu._ – podkreślił, patrząc na wychowanka oczami, które krzyczały „Boże, niech to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze!” - Talentu, którego nie należy lekceważyć!

            Powieki Yakova rozszerzyły się. Spoczywające na biurku dłonie młodzieńca – do tej pory zaciśnięte w pięści – wreszcie rozluźniły się. Feltsman wpatrywał się w swoje rozpostarte palce w taki sposób, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy.

            Wpływanie na ludzi? Motywacja? A więc _to też_ był talent? Yakov nigdy nie patrzył na to w ten sposób. I niby _on_ był w tym dobry?  

\- Spójrzmy teraz na Tatianę… - miarowym tonem ciągnął Novak - przyjmijmy, że ona jest kaktusem. Bez najmniejszego wysiłku absorbuje wszystko, co znajdzie w otoczeniu. Nie ma skoku, którego by się nie nauczyła, piruetu, którego by nie opanowała. Tak jak kaktus, który potrzebuje dziesięć razy mniej wody niż każda inna roślina, Tatiana potrzebuje dziesięć razy mniej czasu by nauczyć się tego, czego potrzebuje. Zgodzisz się ze mną?

            Serce Feltsmana wydało jedno – tylko jedno, króciutkie – drgnienie zazdrości.  

\- Ta, zgadzam się. – młodzieniec odparł niepewnie.

            Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że nie powinien teraz poddawać się uczuciu goryczy. Coś mu mówiło, że powinien teraz uważnie słuchać. Że być może to, co teraz usłyszy, będzie najważniejszą rzeczą, którą przyjdzie mu usłyszeć. Nie tylko teraz, ale w ogóle, w życiu.

\- Ale… - ton Novaka stał się nagle nieco cichszy i jakby bardziej ponury - kaktus ma jeszcze jedną istotną cechę. I większość ludzi, patrząc na kaktusa, widzi właśnie tę cechę, zanim dostrzeże całą resztę. _Jeśli w ogóle_ dostrzeże całą resztę.

            Palec trenera ostrożnie wszedł w kontakt z igłą.

\- Kolce? – zgadł Yakov.

\- Właśnie. – staruszek głęboko westchnął - W świecie zawodowego sportu, kaktusy uchodzą za prawdziwy skarb. Bardzo niewielu jest ludzi, którzy potrafią nauczyć się czegoś tylko za sprawą woli… z taką łatwością jakby zostali do tego stworzeni. Taki talent trafia się raz na pokolenie. I prawie nigdy nie zostaje odpowiednio wykorzystany. Powodem są właśnie te nieszczęsne kolce… powiedz, czy twoim zdaniem Tatianie jest łatwo? Myślisz, że jest kobietą, która ma proste życie?

\- Nie.

\- Dokładnie! A teraz powiem ci coś… Sam fakt, że bez wahania odpwiedziałeś „nie”… że przyszedłeś do mnie _nie po to_ , by narzekać na kolce, ale żeby wykazać swoją niższość wobec kaktusa… to wszystko czyni cię wspaniałym, wyjątkowym człowiekiem. Jesteś przykładem cudownej, niezwykle rzadkiej paproci.

            Novak zakończył swoją wypowiedź uśmiechając się do wychowanka i czule gładząc wygięty liść wspomnianej rośliny.

\- No tak, ale bycie paprotką _nie sprawi_ , że przepaść między mną i Tatianą zmniejszy się! – Yakov wyrzucił z siebie, odwracając wzrok - To, co pan powiedział tylko potwierdza to, o czym mówiłem wcześniej. Jestem _za słaby_ , by jeździć z tą dziewczyną. Nie uważa pan, że kaktusy powinny jeździć z kaktusami, a paprotki z paprotkami?

\- Przyznaję, że kiedyś tak myślałem. – z kciukiem masującym podbródek, trener pokiwał głową - To dlatego parowałem cię z dziewczynami, które były od ciebie dużo starsze. Już za dzieciaka byłeś bardzo dojrzały. Znaczy… oczywiście masz swoje słabostki. No wiesz, to wyrywanie sedesów… rozwalanie huśtawek…dawanie klapsów… plakaty…

\- NIE CHCĘ SŁYSZEĆ SŁOWA O PLAKATACH! – Yakov wydarł się z twarzą koloru dojrzałego pomidora.

            Novak uspokajająco uniósł dłonie.

\- Zgoda, nie mówmy o plakatach. – posławszy wychowankowi przepraszające spojrzenie, wytarł pot z czoła - Dla mnie to też było… ehehe… _traumatyczne_ przeżycie. Ale wiesz, pomijając sedesy i plakaty, zawsze byłeś bardzo dojrzały. Sądziłem, że wybierając ci partnerki, którą są do ciebie pod tym względem podobne, robię ci przysługę. Jednak ostatnie zawody uświadomiły mi, jak bardzo się myliłem. Długo zastanawiałem się, gdzie popełniłem błąd. Dopiero wyjazd do Stanów otworzył mi oczy.

\- Pojechał pan do USA?  - Feltsman wyraził swój podziw cichym gwizdnięciem - Władze na to pozwoliły?

\- Ma się swoje kontakty. – staruszek wyznał, nieznacznie wypinając pierś - Ale mniejsza o to… Gdy pojechałem do Stanów, poszedłem na niezwykle pouczający wykład. Amerykanie to w rzeczywistości bardzo mądrzy ludzie, wiesz? Oczywiście mają też mnóstwo wad… no wiesz, łażą ze wszystkim do psychologa i tak dalej… ale, gdy w grę wchodzi zarządzanie ludźmi, są naprawdę mądrym narodem. Uczą się na błędach i dochodzą do ciekawych wniosków.

\- Na przykład jakich?

\- Yakov, czy znasz Alexeia Wronkova?

            W momencie zadawania tego pytania dłoń Feltsmana bawiła się leżącym na biurku długopisem. Biurko przeżyło. Długopis nie.

\- Nie, _kurwa_ , w życiu o nim nie słyszałem. – tym oto sposobem dziewiętnastolatek z Rosji pobił rekord sarkazmu, jaki można było zawrzeć w jednym zdaniu.

            Rzecz jasna, prawdziwa odpowiedź brzmiała tak:

_Tak, trenerze, jak pan doskonale wie, poznałem tego złamasa kilka lat temu. Spotkaliśmy się na obozie w Moskwie i znienawidziliśmy się od pierwszego wejrzenia. On ma wielki talent, ale jest śmierdzącym leniem, natomiast ja nie mam talentu, ale jestem mistrzem ciężkiej pracy. Lubimy się ze sobą zakładać. Raz wygrywa on, raz wygrywam ja, ale zwykle on. Ten nadziany chuj jest moim największym rywalem, dlatego traktuję nasze zakłady bardzo poważnie, nawet gdy idzie o coś zupełnie idiotycznego, albo o coś popapranego i niebezpiecznego, tak jak te plakaty, sam pan pamięta, wizyta KGB na lodowisku, ale nie mówmy o tym, bo na samo wspomnienie sram po gaciach i nie chcę tego pamiętać, ale oczywiście winię tego złamasa, bo to był jego pomysł, a w ogóle to całe zło świata to wina tej gnidy, łącznie z komunizmem, bezrobociem, koralikami we frotce Tatiany i faktem, że właśnie ubabrałem sobie łapę atramentem!_

            Yakov miał nadzieję, że cały ten wywód był dość wyraźny w jego oczach, bo perpektywa powtórzenia tego wszystkiego na głos wybitnie go _wkurwiała._  

            Trener zachichotał.  

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego Wronkov zawsze wygrywa? – zapytał, podając wychowankowi chusteczkę.  

\- Bo jeździ z Kateriną. – Yakov odparł bez zastanowienia.  

\- Jesteś pewien, że taka jest twoja odpowiedź?

            Młodzieniec przerwał wycieranie biurka z resztek atramentu i posłał staruszkowi wymowne spojrzenie.

            Tak, cholera, był pewien. Wielu rzeczy w życiu nie był pewien, ale w tej konkretnej sprawie nie miał _najmniejszych_ wątpliwości.

            Feltsman uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W jego wcześniejszych rozmyślaniach na temat Wronkova należało wprowadzić drobną poprawkę – ten złamas rzeczywiście był kiedyś śmierdzącym leniem. Ale odkąd zaczął jeździć z Kateriną, przestał nim być. Zabawne, jak perspektywa utraty jąder mogła zmotywować człowieka do ciężkiej pracy… a, jeśli wierzyć łyżwiarzom ze Spartana, właśnie tego typu pogróżki Wronkov słyszał przed każdym treningiem. Ech, gdyby gnojek nie był zapatrzoną w siebie złośliwą kanalią, Yakov nawet by mu współczuł.

\- To jedyna logiczna odpowiedź, na jaką mnie stać. – oznajmił Feltsman.

\- A widzisz! – palec wskazujący Novaka triumfalnie wzbił się w górę - I tu cię mam! Odpowiedziałeś mi coś takiego, chociaż mogłeś odpowiedzieć „bo Wronkov wrodzony talent”!

\- W porządku. – Yakov wzruszył ramionami - W takim razie zmieniam odpowiedź. Moja odpowiedź to „bo jeździ z Kateriną i ma wrodzony talent”. Nie wmówi mi trener, że talent Wronkova jest bez znaczenia…

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Ale Wronkov sam nie jeździ swoich programów. Jak słusznie zauważyłeś, jeździ z Kateriną. No i co o niej powiesz, Yakov? Sądzisz, że ta dziewczyna ma talent? Sądzisz, że gdy w grę wchodzą skoki i piruety, jest jakoś szczególnie uzdolniona?

            Feltsman zebrał do kupy wszystko, co wiedział o Katerinie Mongetale. Gdy chodziło o osobowość przerażającej pół-Włoszki pół-Rosjanki, wszyscy byli zgodni – ta budząca powszechną grozę diablica z całą pewnością była reinkarnacją carycy Katarzyny albo i samego Stalina. Ale czy była uzdolniona? Cóż…

\- Raczej nie. – Yakov stwierdził po chwili namysłu - Ale nadrabia ciężką pracą. I ma niezmordowaną kondycję.

\- Co jednak nie czyni z niej genialnej łyżwiarki. – podkreślił Novak - Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę same predyspozycje, między Kateriną i Alexeiem jest ogromna przepaść, nie uważasz? Taka sama przepaść, jak między tobą i Tatianą.

            Młodzieniec dał sobie chwilę na przetrawienie ostatniego stwierdzenia. Nigdy przedtem nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by porównywać Wronkova i Mongetale do siebie i Tatiany. Różnica między stylami jazdy obu par była po prostu zbyt duża. To tak jakby próbować porównać impresjonizm do kubizmu. Z drugiej strony… gdyby wziąć pod uwagę same predyspozycje poszczególnych członków zespołu… to może trener miał trochę racji? 

\- Do czego pan zmierza?

\- Probuję ci powiedzieć, - Novak zaczął, dokładnie podkreślając każde słowo - że paprotka zawsze świetnie dogada się z inną paprotką. A kaktusa zrozumie tylko drugi kaktus. Ale gdy spojrzeć na to z szerszej perspektywy, dwie paprotki nie mogą się od siebie zbyt wiele nauczyć. Podobnie jak dwa kaktusy. Czego może cię nauczyć osoba, która jest taka sama, jak ty? Jaki pożytek możesz mieć z cech, które już posiadasz?

            Oczy Yakova pozostawały wpatrzone w kaktusa. Feltsman nie wiedział, jak to było możliwe, ale jakimś cudem… jakiś cudem to wszystko miało sens. Ta dziwaczna metafora, której na początku tak bardzo nie chciał wysłuchać… o której myślał, że nic mu nie da… którą wziął za kolejny durny, pokręcony wykład… tak naprawdę otworzyła mu oczy na wiele spraw. Przede wszystkim na to, _jak bardzo_ on i Tatiana różnili się od siebie.

            Niby wiedział to już wcześniej, ale wtedy patrzył głównie na ich _umiejętności._ Natomiast tym, co zupełnie zignorował, było…

            Feltsman gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Wróciły do niego wypowiedziane cztery miesiące temu słowa Wadima:

_Zawodów nie wygrywa się talentem. Co więcej: nie wygrywa się ich samodzielnie._

            Tatiana nie mogła wygrać, ponieważ nie potrafiła _współpracować._ Yakov potrafił współpracować. Yakov nie mógł wygrać, ponieważ jego stylowi jazdy brakowało oryginalności, wyjątkowości i tego czynnika, który sprawiał, że publika krzyczała głośnie „Łał!”. Tatiana miała te wszystkie rzeczy. O cholera. A zatem chodziło o to, że… 

\- Ty i Tatiana różnicie się od siebie i dlatego macie sobie nawzajem tak wiele do zaoferowania. – Novak wypowiedział formułujący się w głowie Yakova wniosek - Nie mówię, że będzie łatwo. Nawet jeśli pewnego dnia zostaniecie przyjaciółmi, zawsze będziecie kaktusem i paprotką. Nic nie może zmienić prawdziwej natury człowieka. Nic, rozumiesz? Ani praca nad sobą, ani czas, ani dojrzałość, ani nawet przymus. Możesz założyć świni siodło i uprząż, a nawet nauczyć tego nieszczęsnego prosiaka ciągnąć wóz, ale czegoś by nie robił, to zawsze będzie prosiak. Podobnie jak koń nigdy nie poczuje się naturalnie w chlewie, choćbyś wmówił mu, że błoto to zdrowie i czysta przyjemność i w ogóle wszystko, co najlepsze.

            Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

\- Wie trener,.. ja chyba wolałbym zostać przy kaktusach i paprotkach.

\- Wybacz, chyba trochę się zagalopowałem. – staruszek przepraszająco przeczesał włosy na karku.

            Racja. Od prosiaków i koni niech on już lepiej trzyma się z daleka! No ale… co do reszty…  

            Yakov powoli podniósł się z krzesła. 

\- No dobra, niech będzie. – burknął, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni spodni - Okej, postaram się. Skoro trener tak mówi, to postaram się ogarnąć tego… eee… kaktusa.

            Novak uśmiechnął się.  

\- Ona bardzo dobrze o tobie mówi, Yakov. Wszystkie partnerki dobrze o tobie mówiły, ale z Tatianą chodzi o coś więcej. Zrobiłeś dla tej dziewczyny coś, czego jeszcze nikt dla niej nie zrobił. Cóż… nikt, poza jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jesteś jedną z dwóch osób, które akceptują Tatianę taką, jaka jest. Nie próbujesz zmienić jej w kogoś, kim nie jest. Ona to wyczuwa, wiesz? I bardzo cię za to szanuje… nawet jeśli nie zawsze to okazuje.

            Spoczywające w kieszeniach dłonie Yakova nieznacznie się zatrzęsły. Feltsman odwrócił twarz, by trener nie dostrzegł miękkości, która przez krótką chwilę była widoczna w  zielonych oczach. Młodzieniec wiedział, z czego wynikała ta miękkość, jednak na głos w życiu by tego nie przyznał.

            Bo tak naprawdę… nie tylko Tatiana dostała coś od Yakova. Dzięki Lubichevie i Baranowskiej również Feltsman odkrył coś nowego. Ale nie przyjaźń – ta akurat była mu doskonale znana. Zarówno jako mały szczyl, jak i stojący na progu dorosłości młodzieniec, Yakov Feltsman znał wielu ludzi, których mógł nazwać przyjaciółmi. Ale dopiero przy tych dwóch kobietach – tej, w której się nieszczęśliwie podkochiwał i tej, którą podświadomie zaczął traktować jak młodszczą siostrę – dopiero teraz zrozumiał pewne uczucie: uczucie, że druga osoba potrafi przejrzeć cię na wylot.

To uczucie, że ktoś patrzy w twoje oczy i widzi nie to, co widzą wszyscy inni – czyli wybuchowego faceta, który łatwo się denerwował – ale _prawdziwego ciebie._

Świadomość, że istniały osoby, które potrafiły dojrzeć to, co kryło się pod posiadającą tak wiele warstw skorupą, napełniała Yakova zarówno ulgą i przerażeniem. Miał powód, by nie wychylać się ze swojej muszli.

Łyżwiarstwo figurowe nauczyło go jednego – ci wszyscy goście, który tańczyli na lodzie, skakali salchowy, kręcili piruety dociskając stopy do głowy, albo wyczyniali jeszcze większe cuda, mogli sobie zgrywać kozaków, udawać pewnych siebie, ale pod maskami twardych sportowców wszycy skrywali to samo. Wszyscy – zarówno paprotki, jak i kaktusy. Oni _wszyscy_ skrywali to samo.

Serca kruche jak lód.     

\- Yakov!

            Dłoń młodzieńca była już na klamce. Feltsman odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na trenera. Siedzący za biurkiem staruszek wyglądał dostojniej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Wiesz, co najbardziej w tobie lubię? – Novak zadał to pytanie z uśmiechem, ale jego oczy były poważne. Śmiertelnie poważne.

            Yakov pytająco przekrzywił głowę.

\- Patrząc na innego łyżwiarza widzisz najpierw człowieka, a dopiero potem zawodnika. – wyszeptał Novak - To twój dar. Najcenniejszy dar, jaki można mieć. Cokolwiek postanowisz, nie wyrzekaj się tego daru. Nigdy. 

 

**Obecnie…**

\- Rozumiem. 

Leżąc na wznak na łóżku, Tatiana obserwowała obracający się wiatrak. Oczy kobiety były pełne smutku i nostalgii.

\- Rozumiem. – powtórzyła, wzdychając cicho – A więc o to chodziło z paprotkami i kaktusami? Ech, no naprawdę… Zawsze sądziłam, że Novak był trochę dziwaczny. Ale w rzeczywistości był cudownym człowiekiem. Cholernie _mądrym_ człowiekiem.

\- Ta, mnie nie musisz tego mówić. – ze słuchawki dobiegł ponury głos Yakova.

\- Ale to był tylko wstęp, prawda, Jasiu?

            Tatiana wstała z łóżka i sięgnęła po stojący na szafce kubek kawy. Latte pachniała wspaniale, jak przystało na napój przyrządzony rękami ukochanego męża. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać w poważnej rozmowie, Steve zabrał książkę i przeniósł się do salonu.

\- Tak. – Feltsman potwierdził zmęczonym tonem – To nie był właściwy początek. Chciałem ci wytłumaczyć, o co chodziło z przeklętymi roślinami.

            Oparłwszy bark o ścianę, była łyżwiarka włożyła wolną dłoń do kieszeni szlafroka i ponownie zerknęła na widoczne za oknem miasto. Co prawda w oddali nie było już słychać żadnej karetki, jednak migoczące w ciemności światła reklam wyglądały dziwnie… przygnębiająco.

\- Sądzę, że nie wiem, kiedy to wszystko się zaczeło. – Tatiana wzięła łyk kawy – Ten twój… ech… problem. Ale nie jestem pewna.

\- Ja sam nie jestem pewien, – mruknął Yakov – czy wiem, kiedy to się zaczęło.

\- No cóż, mamy całą noc, żeby to ustalić. Zacznijmy od najważniejszego. Opowiedz mi o zakładzie.

\- W porządku, opowiem ci. Ale zanim to zrobię, skoncentruj się. To długa i mocno popaprana historia. Jeśli nie będziesz uważna, możesz nie zauważyć, o który zakład mi chodzi. Bo musisz wiedzieć, że chociaż zakładów w tej historii będzie wiele, to jeden… _tylko jeden_ … był dla mnie naprawdę ważny.  

              

 

**Czytelniku,** jeżeli podoba ci się opowiadanie, zostaw  **kudosa <3**

 **Czytelniku,** jeżeli chcesz doładować autorce Wena, zostaw  **komentarz :)**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uch! A zatem... mieliście okazję ujrzeć 19-letniego Yakova w akcji ^^. Jak wam się spodobał?  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie przeraziła was liczba filozoficznych pierduszek-pogaduszek. No ALE tematyka "Zakładu" jest odrobinę poważniejsza niż "Dawno temu w Detroit", więc od czasu do czasu będą się pojawiać takie... hm... rozważania. Jednak mogę wam też obiecać, że nie zabraknie okazji do śmiechu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy pojawi się Viktor i życie Yakova zacznie przypominać całodobowy Armagedon ;)
> 
> Kolejny rozdział powinien pojawić się w przyszłym tygodniu.  
> Jeżeli chcecie o coś zapytać, zagadajcie do mnie na Tumblrze albo Facebooku (na obu figuruję jako Jora Calltrise). 
> 
> CIEKAWOSTKI:  
> *Leningrad to dawna nazwa Sankt Petersburga.  
> *Alexei Mishin (którym, jeśli wierzyć twórcom YOI, był inspirowany Yakov) jeździł w parze sportowej z Tamarą Moskwiną. Ta pani była najprawdopodobniej pierwszą łyżwiarką, która wykonała legendarny piruet Biellmann (robienie szpagatu w trakcie piruetu). Dokonała tego dokładnie… w 1965 roku ;) Co ciekawe, dowiedziałam się o tym już PO napisaniu Prologu (mam namyśli samą datę, research robiłam przed pisaniem). Poniżej znajdziecie nagranie z występu Moskviny i Mishina z 1968 roku.  
> *Józef Stalin naprawdę urodził się w Mikołajki. (a przynajmniej według Kalendarza Juliańskiego).  
> *Alena Wrzanova to łyżwiarka z Czechosłowacji, która jako pierwsza skakała podwójnego lutza.
> 
> Notka techniczna: kochani czytelnicy! Pisząc opowiadanie, robiłam, co mogłam, by trzymać się realiów historycznych. Miejcie jednak na uwadze fakt, że na potrzeby tej historii, część faktów (takich jak: miejsca, w których odbywały się zawody, nazwiska mistrzów i rekordzistów świata) mogła zostać zmieniona. Pokornie proszę o wyrozumiałość!
> 
> Notka techniczna numer dwa: z góry przepraszam za błędy. Przed wstawieniem każdego rozdziału robię dokładną korektę, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem i nie zawsze wszystko wyłapię. 
> 
> Notka techniczna numer trzy: imiona i nazwiska niektórych postaci zostały spolszczone, a u innych bohaterów zostawiłam wersję "międzynarodową". Innymi słowy - piszę tak, żeby było mi wygodnie. Deal with it :)
> 
> Notka techniczna numer cztery: według realiów mojego fika, Viktor urodził się w 1989 roku. 
> 
> Notka techniczna numer pięć: wspaniałe anime "Yuri on Ice" oraz jego wspaniali bohaterowie należą do twórców "Yuri on Ice" (Mitsurou Kubo oraz Sayo Yamamoto). OC należą do mnie.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Vabank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwiecień, rok 1997. Zdruzgotany po rozwodzie i bolejący nad stratą ulubionego ucznia, Yakov szykuje się na bankiet. Zaczyna myśleć, że los nie może mu już bardziej dowalić... Niestety - myli się. Czy usłyszawszy propozycję, w której do wygrania jest "wszystko albo nic", Feltsman przyjmie wyzwanie? A może wybierze "bezpieczną opcję" i zdecyduje się skończyć trenerską karierę?

 

**Rozdział 1 – Vabank!**

**Sankt Peterburg 1997**

 

\- To jedna z najdłuższych i najmroźniejszych zim w historii Rosji! Kwiecień wkrótce dobiegnie końca, jednak nic nie wskazuje na to, by śnieg na ulicach Petersburga miał wkrótce stopnieć. Zdaniem meteorologów…

            Stojący przed lustrem mężczyzna słuchał przemawiającego w telewizji spikera tylko jednym uchem, poświęcając większość uwagi sunącemu po kwadratowym podbródku ostrzu. Prowadzona z wręcz chirurgiczną precyzją brzytwa nie oszczędzała nawet najmniejszego włoska. W końcu dzisiaj bankiet – wypadało porządnie wyglądać! Nawet jeśli na samą myśl o wyjściu z domu Yakov wzdrygał się z niesmakiem…

            Po pierwsze – jak słusznie zauważył nawijający w telewizji ważniak – na dworze było w pizdu zimno. Po drugie, na bankiet przylezie horda pismaków, a Feltsman nie miał pewności, czy da radę odpowiedzieć na kolejne pytanie odnośnie rozwodu, nie dając nikomu w ryj. No i po trzecie…. tym razem cholerni dziennikarze będą pytać _nie tylko o rozwód._ Przede wszystkim będą pytać o…

            Yakov zaklął pod nosem.

 _Nie._ – powiedział sobie – _Stop. Nie myśl o tym. Za długo nad tym myślałeś. Stało się. Już nic z tym nie zrobisz. Zresztą, to nie tak, że będziesz jakoś szczególnie tęsknił za tym chłopakiem. Albo za tym małym sukinsynkiem, jego braciszkiem._

            Ech, mógł to sobie powtarzać, ale odbijające się w lustrze zielone oczy mówiły co innego - były ciemne i przygnębione.

\- … poważna zmiana pogody czeka nas dopiero w drugim tygodniu maja. Wówczas mieszkańcy zachodniej Rosji nareszcie będą mogli powyciągać z pudeł ciepłe rzeczy. Obecnie modne są…

            Wzrok Feltsmana spoczął na leżących w salonie pudłach. Były wszędzie – na podłodze, na kanapie, na stole… Część z nich była pusta, niektóre zostały opróżnione tylko w połowie, inne pozostawały ciasno obklejone brązową taśmą. Z jednego wystawały trzy zdjęcia w drewnianych ramkach.

            Na pierwszym łyżwiarz i łyżwiarka robili groźne miny do kamery i z medalami na szyjach pokazywali środkowe palce. Yakov uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtej sceny. Zdjęcie zrobiono w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym siódmym roku. Wówczas Feltsman i Lubicheva zdobyli swoje pierwsze i jedyne złoto – ale za to jakie! Olimpijskie! Ech, to był cudowny dzień.

            Druga fotografia przedstawiała Lilię i Tatianę na plaży w Los Angeles. Ubrane w pasiaste stroje kąpielowe kobiety stały po obu stronach palmy, każda z dłonią opartą o włochaty konar rośliny i nogą uniesioną do góry w pełnym bocznym szpagacie. Ciemne okulary Baranowskiej-Feltsman były w kształcie serduszek, a te posiadane przez Lubichevę-McKenzie miały doklejone rzęsy. Zdjęcie wyglądałoby idealnie, gdyby nie palec, nieopatrznie umieszczony w kadrze przez Steve’a – amerykańskiego mistrza olimpijskiego w łyżwiarstwie szybkim, a prywatnie męża Tatiany.

            Co do trzeciej fotografii…

\- Nowożeńcy powinni rozważyć miesiąc miodowy we Francji! – radośnie trajkotał prezenter – Pogoda na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu będzie wprost idealna!

            Przez sekundę… dosłownie sekundę Yakov rozważał wyrzucenie telewizora przez okno. Kurwa, czemu ci wymuskanie durnie za każdym razem musieli pieprzyć o miesiącach miodowych? Ktoś im za to płacił, czy jak?

            Z pianą na gębie Felstan przeszedł przez pokój, gniewnym ruchem chwycił pilota i ściszył telewizor. Przed powrotem do łazienki rzucił jeszcze okiem na Zdjęcie Numer Trzy. Po chwili namysłu, wyciągnął je z pudła i położył na stole, fotografią w dół. Poczuł się po tym odrobinę lepiej. Odrobinę.

_A mówią, że czas leczy rany…_

            Minęło piętnaście minut i Yakov nareszcie uporał się z goleniem. Wielka dłoń ze złotym sygnetem powoli wymacała policzki.

 _Gładkie jak dupa niemowlaka._ – Feltsman burknął w myślach – _Miejmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by solistki przestały truć, że nie umiem przygotować się na bankiet._

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu. Nie był jednym z tych lalusiowatych typów, którzy całe godziny spędzali przed lustrem, jednak dzisiaj… dzisiaj czuł dziwaczną potrzebę, by przypatrzeć się samemu sobie.

            Nie wiedział, z czego to wynikało. Może z faktu, że zaraz miał iść na bankiet kończący Mistrzostwa Świata w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym? A konkretniej… pierwszy raz od jakiś dwudziestu pięciu lat miał iść na tego typu imprezę _bez swojej żony._

Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Odbijający się w lustrze facet wydawał mu się dziwnie… obcy. Chociaż nie było tego widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Włosy miały ten sam jasno-brązowy odcień, brwi układały się w te same gniewnie łuki, a odsłonięte przez biały bezrękawnik ramiona były tak samo umięśnione, jak za czasów młodości (może nawet odrobinę bardziej?). Różnice były naprawdę minimalne – kilka siwych pasm przy uchu, parę zmarszczek wokół oczu, spojrzenie jakby mniej drapieżne, a bardziej zmęczone i pełne rezygnacji… no i fryzura. Związane w kucyk, sięgające łopatek włosy błagały o fryzjera – należało je wreszcie ściąć! Jednak Yakov nie mógł się na to zdobyć z prostego powodu:

            Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia pięć lat tylko Lilia obcinała mu włosy.

_No dobra, starczy tego dobrego! Muszę się wreszcie ogarnąć. Tego tylko brakuje, bym zaczął snuć się po domu jak baba z okresem!_

            Gniewnym krokiem Yakov pomaszerował do salonu. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie – cholerna prognoza pogody nareszcie się skończyła.

\- A teraz, - facet w studiu zaczął, puszczając oko do widzów – specjalne wydanie „Dziennika Sportowego”! Z okazji zakończenia odbywających się w Petersburgu Mistrzostw Świata w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym postanowiliśmy poświęcić dzisiejszy odcinek wyłącznie wieściom z lodu. Na początek, prosto z Rio de Janeiro, krótki film z występu Denise Biellmann! Niezwykła łyżwiarka znana z jeszcze niezwyklejszego piruetu! Utwór to „Samba de Janeiro”!

\- O, mamuuuuniu, tak! – Yakov zawył, dopadając do pilota i nerwowo klikając w przycisk podgłaśniający dźwięk – O Boże, tak… Denise, kobieto, właśnie ciebie mi było trzeba!

            Na zajmującym prawie połowę ściany plazmowym ekranie zamigotała sylwetka kobiety w przyozdobionym frędzlami różowym bikini. Ach, Denise Biellmann nie była jedną z tych patyczkowatych łyżwiarek, które wyglądały jak po spędzeniu urlopu w syberyjskim obozie pracy! Solidne udziska i umięśnione ramiona sprawiały, że Mistrzyni Świata z osiemdziesiątego pierwszego łatwo mogła zostać pomylona z facetem. Chociaż Yakov szczerze wątpił, by jakikolwiek facet był w stanie przemycić do programu taką ilość wdzięku i seksapilu!

\- No, i to jest kawał porządnego łyżwiarstwa! – Feltsman zacmokał, wywijając tyłkiem w rytm samby.

            Ech, gdyby tak jego solistki miały chociaż odrobinę z Biellmanówny! Skoro licząca więcej niż trzydzieści lat Szwajcarka, _nie będąca nawet czynną zawodniczką_ , mogła pojechać występ, który wyglądał na bardziej męczący niż trzygodzinna sesja aerobiku, to dlaczego cztery rosyjskie dziewuchy nie mogły bardziej przykładać się do treningów? Wystarczyłoby, gdyby od czasu do czasu posłuchały _uprzejmych sugestii Yakova_ („Nie opierdalać się podczas porannego joggingu!!! Dobrze wiem, że biegłyście SKRÓTEM!”), wzięły pod uwagę jego _łagodne, płynące ze szczerego_ serca instrukcje („Lutz?! To był, KURWA, Lutz?! To nawet, kurwa, nie było podobne do lutza!”) i przestały obrażać się, gdy delikatnie motywował je do pracy („Od ciągłego gapienia się w lustro cycki wam nie urosną, więc przestańcie się pindrzyć i jazda do siłowni!”). Ach, życie mogłoby być takie piękne. Gdyby tylko komuś chciało się słuchać Yakova…  

            Nie przerywając energicznego tańcowania, Feltsman wyciągnął deskę do prasowania. Kilka chwil później stał na środku pokoju w białym podkoszulku i szarych szortach w czerwone kropki. Zadek Yakova i żelazko poruszały się w rytm muzyki, a fałdki na wytwornych czarnych spodniach stopniowo zanikały, czyniąc materiał gładkim i sztywnym. Może ten dzień nie będzie jednak taki straszny?   

            Samba Denise była zajebista. Szkoda, że tak szybko się skończyła. A zaraz po niej nastąpiło coś, czego Yakov _za cholerę_ nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w swoim ulubionym programie. A zwłaszcza _nie dzisiaj!_

\- Uch, co za dziewczyna! – ubrany w elegancki czarny sweter facet w studiu zaczął wachlować się ręką – Od razu zrobiło mi się cieplej. Gorący program z Rio to idealny sposób na umilenie dnia trzęsącym się z zimna mieszkańcom Petersburga! A teraz mamy dla państwa niespodziankę. Nasz dzisiejszy gość jest co prawda bardzo młody, ale już zyskał sobie miano jednego z najpopularniejszych sportowców w kraju! Drodzy państwo… powitajmy tegorocznego srebrnego medalistę Mistrzostw Juniorów w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym, czternastoletniego Maksima Levina!

_NIE! Kurwa, błagam, tylko nie to!_

            Yakov natychmiast porzucił żelazko i chwycił pilota. Jak na złość, cholerstwo wypadło mu z ręki i poturlało się pod kanapę. Feltsman zacisnął zęby. Jego ostatnia próba wygrzebania czegoś spod mebla skończyła się naciągnięciem mięśnia. Przesuwanie kanapy też nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Jeszcze gdyby chodziło o tamtą starą sofę, która była tutaj, gdy kupił mieszkanie… wtedy mogłoby się udać. Ale to _monstrum?_ Yakov doskonale pamiętał dzień, gdy je zamówił. _Pięciu chłopa_ miało problem z ustawieniem wspomnianego mebla we właściwym miejscu.

            Wzdychając, mężczyzna zaczął przeszukiwać szuflady. Gdzieś tutaj powinien być zapasowy pilot.

\- To twój pierwszy medal w tak ważnej imprezie jak Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów. – prezenter zwrócił się do młodego łyżwiarza – Jesteś z siebie dumny?

            Yakov zaryzykował szybki rzut oka na dawnego ucznia. Maks Levin był dokładnie taki, jakim Feltsman go zapamiętał – chudy, ale solidnie zbudowany, z krótkimi, zaczesanymi do tyłu blond włosami i nigdy nie schodzącym z owalnej twarzy wyrazem spokoju. Z lekko przymrużonych niebieskich oczu biło uprzejme zainteresowanie.

\- Jestem zadowolony z wyniku, ale wiem, że stać mnie na więcej. – chłopak oznajmił z lekkim uśmiechem – Nie ukrywam, że wolałbym złoto.

\- Kto by nie wolał? – dziennikarz puścił rozmówcy oko – Ale trzeba przyznać, że srebro to też niezłe osiągnięcie. W końcu wcześniej nie wspinałeś się na podium. Cały kraj jest z ciebie dumny. Z dnia na dzień wszyscy zaczęli mieć wobec ciebie wysokie oczekiwania. Jak sobie z tym radzisz?

            Połowa zawartości szuflady była na podłodze, a pilota ani śladu. Ech, przeklęte prawo Murphy’ego!

\- Chciałbym podkreślić, że nie tylko kraj ma wobec mnie wysokie oczekiwania, ale przede wszystkim _ja sam_ mam wobec siebie wysokie oczekiwania. – do uszu Yakova dobiegł głos Maksa – Wiele od siebie wymagam. Niezależnie od rangi zawodów, staram się osiągnąć jak najlepsze wyniki. Cieszę się, że ludzie mi kibicują, ale nie czuję presji. Chyba że tej, którą narzucam sam sobie.  

            Feltsman uśmiechnął się ponuro.

 _Cały on._ – pomyślał, wzdychając głęboko – _Jakby recytował „Poradniczek Dobrego Sportowca”. Tyle razy mówiłem mu, żeby po prostu był sobą. Ludzie o wiele bardziej wolą poplątane, ale SZCZERE odpowiedzi, niż recytowane z pamięci frazesy. Mógłbyś wreszcie zdać sobie z tego sprawę, Maksiu. Ale zaraz! Czemu mnie to w ogóle obchodzi? Ech, gdzie ten cholerny pilot?_

\- Pracowity chłopak! – zaświergotał dziennikarz – Prawdziwy z ciebie twardziel, że zdobyłeś srebro pomimo odpuszczenia sobie poprzedniego sezonu. Miałeś rok przerwy, prawda?

\- Owszem. – w głosie młodzieńca zabrzmiała nuta niezadowolenia – Przez ponad rok nie brałem udziału w zawodach. Ale to nie była moja decyzja. To mój były trener, Yakov Feltsman nie pozwolił mi wystartować.

            Dłoń grzebiącego w szufladzie mężczyzny zamarła kilka centymetrów nad stertą teczek.

\- Wspaniale się składa, bo właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać! Kilka miesięcy temu zaszokowałeś łyżwiarski świat, kończąc współpracę z Yakovem Feltsmanem, u którego trenowałeś od dziecka. Co więcej… na swojego nowego opiekuna wybrałeś największego rywala Feltsmana, Alexeia Wronkova. Możesz powiedzieć nam coś więcej o tej decyzji?

 _Nie słuchaj._ – Yakov powiedział sobie, wściekle przesuwając walające się po papierach spinacze – _Nie musisz tego słuchać! Po prostu skup się na szukaniu pilota._

\- Trener Feltsman nie rozumiał moich potrzeb. – Maks oświadczył gorzkim tonem – Nie pozwalał mi rozwinąć skrzydeł. Mistrzostwa, które praktycznie miałem w kieszeni, przeszły mi koło nosa. Wciąż jestem o to zły, wciąż nie mogę tego zrozumieć… tego, że kiedy byłem w szczytowej formie, trener nie pozwolił mi wziąć udziału w zawodach.

            Palce Yakova zacisnęły się na krawędzi szuflady.

 _W szczytowej formie?_ – Feltsman pomyślał, zaciskając zęby – _W szczytowej formie?! Miałeś rozpierdolone kolano! POTRZEBOWAŁEŚ tej cholernej operacji! Może to i racja, że miałeś te zawody w kieszeni, że nauczyłeś się skakać cholernego poczwórnego toe loopa i w ogóle, ale, do diabła, zwycięstwo to nie wszystko! Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, czym mogłeś przypłacić udział w tamtych mistrzostwach?_

\- A zatem słowa pana Feltsmana odnośnie twojej kontuzji było mocno przesadzone? – dziennikarz spytał niepewnie – Sprawa nie była aż tak poważna?

\- Nie aż tak poważna, by zabronić mi udziału w zawodach. – Maks odparł lekceważącym tonem - A poza tym, ja i pan Feltsman nie skończyliśmy współpracy _wyłącznie_ z tego powodu. Ostateczną decyzję podjąłem po przykrości, która spotkała mojego młodszego brata, Ivana. Byłem w szoku, że pan Feltsman postąpił tak _niesprawiedliwie!_ Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że jeden z dzieciaków z klubu, Lev Rykov _rzucił się na mojego brata z pięściami!_ Wszyscy oczekiwali, że winowajca zostanie porządnie ukarany. Ale tak się nie stało. Trener Feltsman nie tylko stanął po stronie Rykova, ale jeszcze _wyrzucił_ MOJEGO BRATA z klubu! Za prowokację, której _nikt_ … powtarzam _nikt_ w zasadzie nie widział, a która została na poczekaniu wymyślona przez Lva, by wytłumaczyć ten potworny atak!

 _Wszystko ładnie i ślicznie, Maksiu, -_ Yakov wycedził w myślach – _ale dlaczego nie wspomnisz miłemu panu reporterowi o reputacji tego rzekomego „niewiniątka”, twojego braciszka? Albo o słowach, które padły w prowokacji? Nie jesteś tak do końca obiektywny, wiesz?_

            Może słuchanie tego przeklętego wywiadu miało jednak swoje plusy? Chyba pierwszy raz od zakończenia współpracy z Levinem, Yakov poczuł ulgę, że nie trenuje już tego dzieciaka.

\- Dopiero po rozmowie z moim nowym trenerem, zrozumiałem, dlaczego pan Feltsman zawsze faworyzował Rykova. – mówił dalej Maks – Pan Wronkov wytłumaczył mi, że Lev jest takim samym łyżwiarzem, jak niegdyś pan Feltsman. To naturalne, że trener poświęca więcej uwagi komuś, w kim widzi własne cechy…

 _Skoro tak, to dlaczego aż tyle uwagi poświęcałem TOBIE?_ – pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył, gdy do jego myśli wkradła się rozpacz – _Ty nie jesteś do mnie ani trochę podobny!_

\- Ile lat ma w tej chwili twój brat? – zapytał reporter.

\- Za miesiąc skończy dziesięć.

\- Podobnie jak ty, jest świetnym skoczkiem, prawda?

            Maks uśmiechnął się z dumą.

\- Owszem. Doskonale radzi sobie z lutzem. Nawet przy toe loopie wybija się bardzo wysoko. Mamy z mamą nadzieję, że u pana Wronkova rozwinie się jeszcze bardziej! Zmiana trenera już wyszła mu na dobre. Chociaż minęło niewiele czasu, widzę ogromną poprawę w technice Ivanka.

\- Skoro o tym mowa… czy mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej o sposobach nauczania Feltsmana i Wronkova? – poprosił podekscytowany dziennikarz – Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która będzie miała okazję porównać metody dwóch najsłynniejszych rywali w świecie łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

\- Zarówno pan Wronkov i pan Feltsman mają wobec łyżwiarzy bardzo wysokie wymagania. – Levin oznajmił zamyślonym tonem – Jednak moim zdaniem to _pan Wronkov_ ma w sobie więcej profesjonalizmu. Jego klub, Spartan, to idealne miejsce dla ludzi, którzy chcą pokonać własne słabości. Pan Wronkov jest nastawiony na medale, dlatego nie pozwala zawodnikom użalać się nad sobą. Stosuje stare, sprawdzone metody treningowe… w przeciwieństwie do Pana Feltsmana nie bawi się w żadne dzikie eksperymenty. A przede wszystkim nie każe zawodnikom katować się na nic nie wnoszących  zajęciach dodatkowych.

 _Ciekawe, czy Wronkov kazał mu to wszystko powiedzieć? –_ Yakov zastanowił się, otwierając kolejną szufladę – _Brzmi, jakby recytował tekst z pamięci._

\- Klub Mistrzów już za czasów komunistycznych był znany z wysyłania wychowanków na lekcje tańca. – uprzejmie zauważył facet w studiu – Byli uczniowie Feltsmana wypowiadali się na ten temat raczej pozytywnie. Wielu ceniło sobie możliwość poznania podstaw tańca towarzyskiego, ruchów scenicznych oraz baletu…

\- No pewnie, jak ktoś nie umie skakać, to chwyta się, czego może. – mruknął Maks – Ale _ja_ umiem skakać. I nie mówię tego, dlatego że jestem arogancki. Po prostu wiem, na co mnie stać. Cieszę się, że ktoś _nareszcie_ pozwala mi skoncentrować się na tym, w czym jestem najlepszy.

 _A przed chwilą mówiłeś, że Spartan to klub dla ludzi, który chcą pokonywać słabości._ – Yakov parsknął w myślach –   _Przeczysz samemu sobie, Maksiu. A tak w ogóle… przeczytaj sobie kiedyś definicję naszej dyscypliny w encyklopedii. Z jakiegoś powodu ten sport został nazwany łyżwiarstwem figurowym, a nie skakaniem na łyżwach…_

\- Prawda jest taka, że Klub Mistrzów to jedna wielka zbieranina amatorów i profesjonalistów. – młody łyżwiarz ciągnął lekceważącym tonem – Lekcje tańca i inne dziwne eksperymenty zostały wprowadzone do programu zajęć po to, by wszyscy przeciętniacy mogli choć przez chwilę poczuć, że są lepsi niż w rzeczywistości. W Spartanie jest zupełnie inaczej. Tutaj sprawę stawia się jasno: nadążasz albo nie nadążasz. Jeśli chce się być częścią tego klubu, trzeba najpierw _udowodnić swoją wartość_.

\- Uważasz, że to dobrze? – Yakov mógł się mylić, ale chyba głos dziennikarza stał się ciut chłodny.

\- Oczywiście! – Maks odparł bez wahania – Sportowcy, którzy osiągają wysokie wyniki w zawodach międzynarodowych są elitą. I tak właśnie powinni być traktowani: jak elita. Gadanie pana Feltsmana, jak to obserwacja ludzi, którzy jeżdżą innym stylem, pomaga w szlifowaniu własnych umiejętności, to tylko archaiczny, nie mający większego znaczenia frazes.

            To pozbawiło Feltsmana resztek wątpliwości.

 _Jak nic recytuje z pamięci._ – starszy mężczyzna pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Nie ma opcji, by czternastoletni gówniarz używał takiego doboru słów. Wronkov NA BANK dał mu kilkanaście linijek do wyuczenia._

\- Weźmy chociażby mojego brata. – nastolatek mówił z coraz większym ożywieniem - Od kogo on miałby, przepraszam bardzo, się uczyć? Od Rykova? A może od Georgija Popovicha… dzieciaka, który z jakiegoś powodu ćwiczył z Ivankiem w jednej grupie, chociaż jest totalnym beztalenciem i gołym okiem widać, że niczego nie osiągnie.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale… nie możesz tego wiedzieć. – dziennikarz powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Może i nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, ale też nie jestem ślepy. Nie trzeba być jasnowidzem, by przewidzieć niektóre rzeczy. Na przykład to, że Georgi Popovich nigdy nawet nie powącha podium. Albo to, że pan Feltsman wkrótce zrozumie, że jego metody od dawna nie działają. Przykro mi to mówić, ale obawiam się, że tak właśnie wygląda smutna prawda: Yakov Feltsman _starzeje się._ Od ponad pięciu lat żaden solista z Klubu Mistrzów nie zdobył medalu. Żaden poza mną. Mam nadzieję, że moje odejście pomoże panu Feltsmanowi w podjęciu decyzji, do której zbierał się zapewne już od bardzo dawna. To mój były trener i życzę mu jak najlepiej… dlatego wierzę, że zrozumie, co jest najlepsze dla niego i dla Klubu, i jeszcze w tym roku przejdzie na emeryturę, by udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek i zabrać się za układanie sobie życia po rozwodzie…

            Coś okropnie śmierdziało. Tylko, u licha, co? Zaraz! Przecież…

\- KURWA MAĆ!

            Yakov zerwał się i pognał w stronę dymiącego żelazka. Szlag! Jak mógł zapomnieć o prasowaniu?! A teraz miotał się, jak bohater jednego z filmów o frajerach.

\- Kretyn… - burczał do siebie – Noż kurwa, skończony kretyn!

            No cóż, przynajmniej obyło się bez pożaru. Ale spodnie należało spisać na straty. Deskę też. Ech, a wytargował ją za taką ładną cenę na pchlim targu! Kupił ją od jednego Białorusina za pół-darmo. Wystarczyła mu na całe pięć dni. Aż cztery dni dłużej niż telefon.

DRYŃ! DRYŃ!

            A skoro mowa o telefonie…

\- No po prostu zajebisty timing, nie ma co! – Feltsman wymamrotał, ciskając wyłączone żelazko do leżącej nieopodal metalowej miski.

            Cholera, nie wiedział, w co włożyć ręce! Dalej szukać pilota, by wreszcie wyłączyć pierdolony wywiad z Maksiuniem, ogarnąć przypaloną deskę i rozpitolone spodnie, czy może odebrać świergoczący gdzieś w drugiej części mieszkania telefon?! Kurwa mać! Nieustające dzwonienie wcale nie pomagało w podjęciu decyzji. A w cholerę z tym wszystkim!

            Ostatecznie Yakov zignorował deskę, wrzucił spodnie do umywali, pociągnął za kabel od telewizora, skutecznie odcinając wkurwiające urządzenie od prądu (i przy okazji wyrywając kontakt), a potem wściekłym krokiem pomaszerował do przedpokoju.

\- Halo? – rzucił, podnosząc słuchawkę.

            Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. A dzwonienie w dalszym ciągu nie ustało! Co to, u diabła, miało znaczyć?!

            Dopiero po chwili pięćdziesięciolatek uświadomił sobie, że urządzeniem odpowiedzialnym za wydawanie irytującej melodyjki nie był jego telefon stacjonarny, ale ten nowy, dziwny wynalazek zwany „komórką”. Jakiś tydzień temu dawny współlokator Yakova, były łyżwiarz, a obecnie menadżer Klubu Mistrzów, Igor Antonov przywiózł całe pudło miniaturowych słuchaweczek i rozdał je wszystkim zawodnikom i trenerom. Oczywiście nie mówiąc ani słowa o tym, jak należało wspomniane „cuda” obsługiwać.

            W sumie to Feltsman nie narzekał. Ogarnął obsługę ustrojstwa w miarę szybko (znacznie szybciej niż wychowana na nowszych technologiach smarkateria), a możliwość wydarcia się do kogoś przez telefon z dowolnego miejsca na ziemi uważał za wielce pożyteczną. Tak, tak, Yakov nie miał żadnego problemu z komórką. Szkoda tylko, że już trzy telefony stacjonarne okupiły obecność wspomnianej komórki życiem.

JEBUT!

            Poprawka – cztery.

            Mówiąc sobie, że szczątki słuchawki posprząta później, Yakov pognał z powrotem do salonu. Brzęczenie dobiegało z czeluści kanapy. Feltsman odebrał w ostatniej chwili. Wycierając pot z czoła, nacisnął zielony przycisk.

\- Tak?

\- Yakov, siedzisz? – zapytał zaniepokojony głos Igora.

            Wybuchowy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nie, kurwa, stoję. – burknął poirytowanym tonem – A o co chodzi?

\- Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli usiądziesz. – menadżer nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

            Wzrok Yakova spoczął na wyłączonym telewizorze. Ech, Igor pewnie też oglądał ten niefortunny wywiad z Maksem.

 _Jeśli chcesz mnie poinformować, że były uczeń publicznie miesza mnie z błotem, to tak jakby trochę się spóźniłeś. –_ Feltsman wycedził w myślach.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, jakoś to przełknę. - zamknął oczy i z przedramionami na desce do prasowania, odgarnął włosy z czoła – Mów, o co chodzi.

\- Lodowisko zostało sprzedane.

\- SŁUCHAM?! CHYBA, KURWA, ŻARTUJESZ!!!

            Znużenie natychmiast opuściło Yakova. Rozjuszony pięćdziesięciolatek przygrzmocił pięścią w bok deski. Miał pecha, bo wyjątkowo deska postanowiła oddać – jej drugi koniec wystrzelił do góry, dość mocno zdzielając Feltsmana w łeb.

\- Yakov? – ze słuchawki wydobywał się zmartwiony głos Igora – Yakov, jesteś tam? Żyjesz jeszcze?

\- Ta, kurwa, jakoś żyję…

            Z dłonią przyciśniętą do skroni, poturbowany mężczyzna opadł na kanapę.

\- Znowu coś rozwaliłeś, prawda? – znajdujący się po drugiej stronie linii menadżer zapewne kręcił głową – _Mówiłem,_ żebyś usiadł.

\- Nic by to nie zmieniło. – Yakov wydał z siebie wkurzone westchnienie - Słysząc coś takiego _i tak_ bym coś rozwalił. A teraz wytłumacz mi: co tu się, _kurwa,_ wyprawia? 

\- Eee… przecież już powiedziałem? Lodowisko zostało sprzedane.

\- Tak, kurwa, usłyszałem za pierwszym razem. Wiem, że lodowisko zostało sprzedane. Pytam się, jakim cudem, skoro nawet _nie było wystawione na sprzedaż?!_

            Igor przez jakiś czas milczał.

\- Z tego, co udało mi się ustalić, cała transakcja została przeprowadzona na boku. – powiedział w końcu ponurym tonem – Ktoś musiał wcześniej dogadać się z władzami. Pewnie zapłacił sporą łapówkę.

\- Ale jak? – dłoń Feltsmana mocniej zacisnęła się na słuchawce – _Jak_ to się mogło stać? Przecież jesteśmy na to za sprytni. _Ja jestem na to za sprytny!_ Gdyby tylko pojawiła się okazja do dogadania się na boku, sam zacząłbym pertraktować z władzami i zapłacił cholerną łapówkę! Szykowałem się do tego, odkąd zgromadziłem wystarczającą ilość forsy, by móc kupić to przeklęte lodowisko. _Nasze_ lodowisko! Kurwa, ledwo wyskoczyli z cholerną _pierestrojką_ i zaczęli prywatyzować, co popadnie, byłem czujny jak pierdolony Vader krążący wokół Gwiazdy Śmierci! Dlatego wytłumacz mi, z łaski swojej, co tu się, kurwa, ODPIERDOLIŁO?!

            Już kiedy wyrzucał z siebie to pytanie, w głębi duszy znał odpowiedź. Czy raczej – ogólny zarys odpowiedzi. Bo rozwiązanie tej zagadki było w zasadzie bardzo proste… cały świat rządził się według tej reguły.

A reguła była taka, że choćby coś wydawało się niewykonalne, abstrakcyjne i w ogóle poza możliwościami zwykłych śmiertelników, to zawsze znalazł się jakiś chujek z wystarczającą ilością kasy i znajomości, który mógł znaleźć dziurę w systemie i wszystko rozpierdolić. Zupełnie tak jak Han Solo z kumplami znaleźli dziurę w niezniszczalnej maszynce-demolce Imperatora i wysadzili cały mechanizm w pizdu (Yakov był chyba jedyną osobą w kinie, która płakała po przegranej Vadera).

            Pytanie tylko – _który chujek?_ I jak wielkie musiał mieć znajomości, że prześcignął w tym wyścigu _nawet Yakova?!_ Co więcej – po _jaką cholerę_ kupił błagający o remont budynek z mieszczącym się w środku, starszym od samego Feltsmana, lodowiskiem?

            Pięćdziesięcioletni trener dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu. Po jakiś dziesięciu sekundach zdecydował, że ma gdzieś tożsamość tajemniczego nabywcy. Właśnie tak – miał to totalnie w dupie! Guzik go obchodziło, kim był ten facet i jakimi motywami się kierował. Tak naprawdę Feltsman chciał znać jedynie cenę. Chciał wiedzieć, ilu miliardów rubli oczekiwał nowy właściciel i jak szybko można było się z nim dogadać.

            Dla Yakova Feltsmana Klub Mistrzów zwany też pieszczotliwie „Czempionem” był najważniejszy. Absolutnie _bezcenny._ Gdyby temu nadzianemu, przyzwyczajonego do luksusów pięćdziesięciolatkowi nakazano pozbyć się całej zgromadzonej fortuny i wrócić do skromnego życia z czasów młodości, Yakov zrobiłby to. Bez chwili zawahania. Dla ukochanego Klubu zrobiłby wszystko.

            Igor Antonov doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Postaram się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. – poinformował Yakova łagodnym tonem – Gdy tylko poznam nazwisko nowego właściciela, dam ci znać.

\- Dzięki. – mruknął Feltsman – Pavlo wie o wszystkim? Dzwoniłeś do niego?

\- Jeszcze nie. Siedzi teraz u córki, w Szwajcarii. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać w urlopie. Za parę dni będzie z powrotem w Petersburgu. Powiem mu, gdy tylko wróci.

\- Tylko się z tym nie spóźnij! Chyba nie chcesz, by przyszedł rano do pracy i odkrył, że nie może wejść do gabinetu?

 _Kto wie, kiedy nasz tajemniczy nabywca uzyska dostęp do budynku?_ – Yakov pomyślał z niepokojem – _Trzeba znaleźć tego gościa i jak najszybciej się z nim dogadać…_

\- Właściwie to… - Igor nerwowo przełknął ślinę – Może być problem nie tylko z gabinetem fizjoterapeuty. Rano próbowałem wejść na lodowisko. Wejście jest obklejone czerwonymi taśmami.

\- ŻE CO?! CHYBA SOBIE, KURWA, JAJA ROBISZ?!

            Feltsman zerwał się z kanapy, przy okazji grzmocąc kolanem w stolik do herbaty. Kwicząc z bólu, opadł z powrotem na miękkie siedzisko.

\- Nie zrób sobie krzywdy, Yakov. – menadżer odezwał się zaniepokojonym tonem – Spróbuj się trochę uspokoić…

\- Jak mam się uspokoić, gdy ma miejsce COŚ TAKIEGO?! – Yakov ryknął, rozmasowując siniaka – Przecież my, do diabła, _rezydujemy_ w tamtym budynku! Pierdolonych czerwonych taśm nie powinno tam być jeszcze przez dobry miesiąc albo i dłużej! Nielegalna sprzedaż nielegalną sprzedażą, ale, do ciężkiej cholery, jakieś reguły prawa wciąż obowiązują! Nawet za komuny nie odpierdalali takich numerów!

\- No wiesz…ehehe… czy za komuny nie odpierdalali to bym się kłócił, ale…

\- NIE W TYM, KURWA, RZECZ! Co ja powiem solistkom? Co ja powiem dzieciakom? Co ja powiem WSZYSTKIM?! Do diabła, dlaczego to się dzieje akurat…

            Yakov darł się i darł… wrzeszczał przez dobre piętnaście minut! Na jego rozmówcy nie zrobiło to dużego wrażenia. Menadżer nic nie mówił, cierpliwie czekając, aż poziom Feltsmanowego wkurwu przesunie się z „drastyczny” na „norma”. W końcu wybuchowemu pięćdziesięciolatkowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach.

\- Na razie nic nikomu nie mów. – łagodnym tonem zasugerował Igor – Może szybko załatwimy sprawę i nie trzeba będzie robić zamieszania? Zobaczysz, jakoś damy radę! W końcu czego jak czego, ale kasy to ci nie brakuje. Myśl pozytywnie, Yakov! O ile ten facet nie jest dowódcą sił specjalnych, bratem prezydenta, albo… no nie wiem… matką szefa mafii, wszystko powinno dobrze się skończyć.

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło ciche parsknięcie. Z matką szefa mafii akurat nie byłoby problemu. Wspomniana pani regularnie częstowała Yakova strogonovem.

\- No dobra. – wybuchowy mężczyzna mruknął do telefonu – Okej, dobra. Postaram się jakoś to wszystko przetrzymać. Powiem solistkom kilku dni po bankiecie. Mam nadzieję, że prasa jeszcze o niczym nie wie. Wystarczy mi, że będą mnie wypytywać o rozwód…

            Po drugiej stronie linii zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- Ej, Igor, jesteś tam?

\- Yakov, to ty… idziesz dzisiaj na bankiet? – menadżer zapytał niepewnie.

            Feltsman przewrócił oczami.

 _No i, kurwa, pięknie._ – pomyślał ze złością – _Jeszcze jeden gamoń z syndromem nadopiekuńczości!_

\- Ta, idę. A czemu miałbym nie iść?

\- No nie wiem.... – Igor głęboko westchnął – Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie musisz tego robić? Solistki są już dorosłe. Nie musisz trzymać ich za rączki. Świetnie poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli opuścisz jeden bankiet. Powiesz, że byłeś chory albo coś…

\- _Nie jestem_ chory i nie zamierzam udawać chorego. – Yakov oznajmił lodowatym tonem – Tradycja i dobre wychowanie wymagają, by trener towarzyszył zawodnikowi na bankiet i to wszystko, co mam w tej sprawie do powiedzenia.

\- Po co tak się katujesz? – jego kolega westchnął po raz drugi – Przecież będą tam Wronkov i… - kolejne westchnienie – i Maks.  

            Przydałby się jakiś lizak – Feltsman chętnie zmiażdżyłby coś zębami (najchętniej palec Wronkova).    

\- Ci dwaj będą na bankiecie w tym roku, w przyszłym roku i w roku, który nastąpi po nim. – oświadczył głosem, z którego biło chłodne zdecydowanie – Jeżeli nadal chcę być częścią łyżwiarskiego świata, to muszę pogodzić się z myślą, że co chwilę będę na nich wpadał. Mam cztery uzdolnione dziewczyny, z czego jedna została wicemistrzynią świata. To pokręcone wariatki i cholerne umalowane czarownice, ale, do diabła, ciężko pracowały! Zasługują na to, by trener pokazał, że jest z nich dumny, a nie udawał grypę i płakał w kącie. Nie zamierzam kryć się w domu, jak pierdolony tchórz, tylko dlatego że chłopak, którego wychowywałem od małego smroda, trenuje teraz u mojego największego rywala. Rozwód nie sprawia, że człowiekowi odpadają jaja. Dlatego pójdę na bankiet i przyjmę wszystkie nieprzyjemności na klatę, jak na prawdziwego faceta przystało. Dotarło?

            Igor westchnął po raz czwarty.

\- Skoro mowa o rozwodzie… - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia – Rozpakowałeś już wszystkie pudła?

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło na-wpół wściekłe, na-wpół zmęczone prychnięcie.

\- Yakov… - w głosie menadżera zabrzmiała nuta rezygnacji – Minęło _pół roku._

\- Robię rzeczy w swoim tempie. – Yakov wymamrotał, wstając z kanapy.

            Podszedł do zdjęcia, które wcześniej wyciągnął z pudła. Opuszki palców, jakby same z siebie, zaczęły przesuwać się po drewnianej powierzchni. Leżący zdjęciem do dołu obrazek wyglądał trochę jak pokonany żołnierz. Dłoń rozwodnika dotknęła wygiętej smętnie do góry tekturowej podpórki i docisnęła ją do ramki.

\- Sprzedaliście apartament. – ponurym tonem zauważył Igor – Każde z was kupiło własne mieszkanie. Podpisaliście papiery. Już po wszystkim. _Musisz_ się rozpakować.

            Ostatnie zdanie dotyczyło pakowania, jednak umysł Yakova usłyszał co innego. Coś w stylu:

„ _Musisz_ pogodzić się z nowym stanem rzeczy.”

„ _Musisz_ wyleczyć się z uczuć do byłej żony.”

„ _Musisz_ wziąć się w garść.”

\- I zrobię to. – Feltsman oznajmił, starając się brzmieć tak, jak chciał się czuć, czyli optymistycznie i pewnie, a nie tak, jak w rzeczywistości się czuł – czyli pesymistycznie i chujowo.

Jego dłoń niepewnie chwyciła krawędź ramki. Jak to możliwe, że człowiek, który przez pół życia podnosił ważące więcej niż pięćdziesiąt kilo kobiety, nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, by podnieść leciutki obrazek?

\- Poradzę sobie. – nie wiedział, kogo próbował przekonać bardziej: Igora czy samego siebie – Nie musicie zawracać sobie mną głowy. Nic mi nie będzie. Prędzej czy później ogarnę się. 

            Palce nareszcie chwyciły kawałek drewna. Z wyraźnym trudem, wielka dłoń uniosła fotografię na wysokość twarzy. Nawet na czarno-białym zdjęciu sukienka Lili wyglądała zjawiskowo. Od tamtego dnia minęło wiele lat, jednak Yakov wciąż pamiętał, że kwiaty były czerwone. Pięknie uzupełniały się z ciemnymi włosami panny młodej. Yakov wyobraził sobie, że przeczesuje palcami włosy Lilii. Pamiętał, że były delikatne jak jedwab. I miały cudowny zapach.

\- Zdjąłeś obrączkę? – zapytał Igor.

\- Ta, zdjąłem.

            Yakov wziął zdjęcie ślubne i schował je do szuflady.

\- A sygnet?

\- Nie zamierzam go zdejmować. – do głosu Feltsmana wkradła się szczypta zawziętości – To był prezent od teścia. Obraziłbym jego pamięć.

\- Rozwiodłeś się z jego córką. – kolega zwrócił mu uwagę – A co jeśli Lilka zobaczy cię z tym sygnetem? A jeśli jej się to nie spodoba i da ci w twarz?

\- No to da mi w twarz. – Yakov wzruszył ramionami – Sygnetu nie zdejmę. Żeby mnie do tego zmusić, musieliby odgryźć mi palec.

\- Przestań czytać książki Tolkiena. – zachichotał Igor.

\- Spierdalaj. Będę czytał, co zechcę.

\- Twoje prawo… Ech, w każdym bądź razie, uważaj na siebie, okej? Postaraj się nie odwalić żadnego numeru podczas bankietu. Najlepiej w ogóle nie odzywaj się do Maksa i Wronkova.

\- Ta, jasne. – Feltsman prychnął, przetrząsając szafę w poszukiwaniu przyzwoitych spodni – Problem w tym, że aby to zrobić, oni też musieliby nie odzywać się do mnie. A założę się o cały swój majątek, że przynajmniej jeden z nich nie przepuści dzisiaj okazji, by się do mnie dopierdolić.

\- Ugh… nie chcę zbankrutować, więc nie przyjmuję zakładu! – jak przystało na doświadczonego hazardzistę, Antonov wykazał się rozsądkiem.

\- W takim razie załóżmy się o to, za co Wronkov dostanie dzisiaj zjebkę od żonki. Przegrany stawia butelkę żołądkowej.

\- Oooo, i to mi się podoba! – Igor od razu się ożywił – Fufufu… czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy wrócił ci dobry humor?

\- Jakoś muszę poprawiać sobie humor. – wywaliwszy na podłogę dziesiątą sztukę garderoby, Yakov westchnął – No to co obstawiasz? Ciuchy czy zachowanie?

\- Hm… skoro ma tyle powodów, by się do ciebie przypierdolić, to pewnie oberwie za zachowanie?

\- Moim zdaniem zbierze ochrzan za to, że źle się ubrał. Pewnie znowu założy ten idiotyczny krawat w zielone paski…

\- I kto to mówi? Ty też nie jesteś specjalistą od mody.

            Coś w tym było. Po opróżnieniu połowy szafy, Yakov postanowił, że ma dość. Złapał pierwsze z brzegu spodnie od garnituru i naciągnął je na tyłek. Zrobił to z pełną świadomością, że solistki będą mu truć dupę o niewłaściwy kolor.

\- Nie jadę tam, by pozować. – burknął do telefonu – Bankiet to wojna! Żołnierz nie musi być dobrze ubrany.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… W każdym bądź razie, widzimy się za parę dni. Kiedy Pavlo wróci ze Szwajcarii, idziemy do naszej ulubionej knajpy grać w karty. I nawet nie myśl, że się z tego wykręcisz! Siedzenie w domu ci nie służy. Nie daj się Wronkovowi i pamiętaj, że jesteśmy umówieni. To na razie!

            Kiedy Igor się rozłączył, Yakov objął wzrokiem wspomniany „dom”. Chociaż właściwsze byłoby chyba określenie „miejsce, w którym egzystował”. Rozpakowane do połowy pudła, przypalone spodnie, wyrwany kontakt… zdjęcie ślubne zamknięte na cztery spusty w szufladzie razem z ukrytą w drewnianym pudełeczku obrączką.

            Okej – to był tylko stan przejściowy. Pudła w końcu zostaną rozpakowane, nowe spodnie zajmą miejsce starych, gówniarz z sąsiedztwa naprawi kontakt… a zdjęcie i obrączka być może wyprowadzą się w szuflady i zamieszkają na półce. Yakov nie urodził się wczoraj, a to nie był jego pierwszy kryzys. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później _będzie lepiej._

Pytanie tylko – co potem?

            Urządzi się w nowym mieszkaniu _i co dalej_? Wykupi lodowisko _i co dalej?_ Tylko jedno potrafił w życiu robić – uczyć innych. Od kilkunastu lat kierował Klubem Mistrzów i jako główny trener strzegł zasad, które pozostawił po sobie Misza Novak. Co jednak miał zrobić, gdy kilkanaście minut temu Maks Levin, _jego własny wychowanek_ , chłopak, którego uczył od małego, publicznie i bez żadnych zahamowań _wytarł sobie tymi zasadami tyłek?!_

            Ech, gdyby jeszcze Yakov nadal był żonaty… Wówczas może mógłby zrezygnować z trenowania? Wreszcie pozwolić sobie i ukochanej kobiecie zrealizować marzenia, na które nigdy nie mieli czasu? Może byłby w stanie to zrobić? On i Lilia byli co prawda urodzonymi pracoholikami, ale…

            Feltsman pokręcił głową. Podobne gdybanie nigdzie go nie zaprowadzi. Zamiast rozpaczać nad rozwodem powinien zastanawiać się, jak przetrwać bankiet. Albo jak nie wylądować w psychiatryku za sprawą czterech upierdliwych bab…

 

**XXX**

\- Tylko jeden całus. Co ci szkodzi, skarbie?

\- Nie chcę sobie rozmazać makijażu.

\- Ale w czym problem, złotko? Jesteś taka śliczna… jestem pewien, że wyglądałabyś zjawiskowo również bez szminki. A poza tym, twoja przyjaciółka na pewno pomoże ci doprowadzić się do porządku. No dalej, nie bądź taka. Jeśli poświęcisz mi trochę czasu, ja i kolega podwieziemy was na tę waszą ważną imprezę. Mamy ślicznego srebrzystego Merca…

\- Wybacz, misiu, ale rola naszego szofera jest już obsadzona.

\- Och, naprawdę? A kto was podwozi? Nadopiekuńczy tatuś?

            Komentarz jednego ze studentów wywołał salwę śmiechu wśród wystrojonych młodych kobiet. Młodzieniec nie rozumiał, skąd ta eksplozja wesołości… ale jednocześnie ucieszył się, że zdołał rozbawić obiekt westchnień. W końcu – jak powtarzali z mądrością bardziej doświadczeni koledzy – kiedy zdobyło się uśmiech wybranki, droga do serca była już dziecinnie prosta!

            Zachęcony swoim mini-sukcesem, Fiodor wymienił z kumplem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym z zalotnym uśmiechem zapytał:

\- Już rozumiem… jesteś córką jakiegoś mafiozy?

\- Coś w tym stylu. – jasnowłosa dziewczyna z fikuśnym kokiem, wytarła łzę spod oka i obdarzyła rozmówcę słodkim uśmiechem.

            Na widok rzędu idealnie białych zębów, serce Fiodora załomotało z ekscytacją. Ach, uwielbiał filmy z udziałem mafii! Podobnie jak lubił panny z poczuciem humoru. Kurczę, może jednak miał szansę u tej dziewczyny? Kiedy razem z Rudolfem przyuważyli stadko długonogich piękności, nie robili sobie wielkich nadziei. Rozpoczęli podryw na pełnym spontanie, ubrani w podarte trampki i znoszone T-shirty, wracając do akademika z torbami pełnymi piwa. Jakie szanse mogli mieć u lasek, które wyglądały jak zdjęte z okładki Vogue’a?

            No cóż, może jednak jakieś mieli...

\- W pewnym wieku jest się już chyba za starym na kontrolę rodzicielską? – Fiodor zagaił, puszczając ślicznotce oko.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił. – uśmiechając się pod nosem, właścicielka dziwnej fryzury zatrzepotała długimi rzęsami.

\- Przestań go zachęcać, Masha. – ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z rudymi pasemkami rzuciła znudzonym tonem, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich paznokci – Chcesz, by przypłacił zaloty życiem?

\- Nie przesadzaj, Soneczka. – zachichotała niziutka blondynka z kucykiem – Papa nie jest aż tak agresywny.

\- Pewnie, że nie jest. – Sonia parsknęła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – Wcale nie jest agresywny. Jest po prostu… hm… uprzejmy inaczej?    

\- Gdzie on się w ogóle podziewa? – czwarta z dziewczyn, czarnowłosa piękność z łagodnymi brązowymi oczami rozglądała się po ulicy – Spóźnia się. To się _nie zdarza._

\- Może miał zawał? – Masha zastanowiła się z niepokojem.

\- Zawał? – dziewczyna z kucykiem pokręciła głową - On? Proszę cię… on jest _niezniszczalny_. Przed setką nie wykituje!

            Rudolf natychmiast skorzystał z okazji.

\- Po co kłopotać waszego ojca? _My_ was podwieziemy!

\- Właśnie! – Fiodor entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową - Wasz zmęczony i schorowany tata na pewno wolałby położyć się na kanapie i…

            W tym momencie dało się słyszeć pisk opon. Zza zakrętu wyłoniła się biała honda - i to jaka! Takimi pojazdami woziły się tylko wielkie szychy...

            Samochód zatrzymał się przed parą studentów. Z cichym szumem szyba zjechała na dół, ukazując długowłosego faceta po pięćdziesiątce, z kapeluszem w stylu Ojca Chrzestnego, ciemnymi okularami, połyskającym złowieszczo złotym sygnetem, opartym o kierownicę muskularnym przedramieniem i zębami, które wyglądały, jakby zostały stworzone do przegryzania ludziom tętnic szyjnych.

            Fiodor z Rudolfem omal nie narobili w gacie. O kurwa, a więc wspomniany wcześniej tatuś był jednak _prawdziwym mafiozą?!_ O Boże… o kurwa mać!

            Facet zdjął okulary, częstując młodzieńców spojrzeniem lodowatej pogardy.

\- _Spierdalać,_ gówniarze.

            Zrywając się do ucieczki, młodzi mężczyźni nie odczuwali strachu. Odczuwali _wdzięczność._ Bo w swojej wspaniałomyślności, groźny boss pozwolił im spierdolić (zamiast, na przykład, wycelować do nich z rewolweru, albo ręcznie ich wykastrować, albo zrobić coś jeszcze gorszego).

            Mariya „Masha” Berezina obserwowała oddalających się studentów ponurym wzrokiem.

\- No wieeee trener? – zajęczała, gniewnie tupiąc obcasem o chodnik – Ten z wąsikiem był nawet ładny!

\- I jak my mamy sobie kogokolwiek znaleźć, gdy trener krąży wokół nas jak jakiś rozjuszony doberman? – teatralnie wzdychając, Yelena „Lenka” Limonova odrzuciła do tyłu długi blond kucyk.

\- Umrzemy jako stare panny. – zaplatając na palec jedno z rudych pasemek, mruknęła Sonia Grankina.

\- Dlaczego trener się spóźnił? – zapytało jedyne (zdaniem Yakova) normalne dziewczę z całej grupy, Veronika Sokolova – Martwiłyśmy się o trenera.

\- Spóźniłem się pierdolone dwie minuty. – Feltsman burknął, zerkając na zegarek – To jeszcze nie powód, by planować mój pogrzeb, Viereczka.

\- Aha, czyli nie kupujemy tego lśniącego nagrobka w kształcie Dziada Mroza? – Yelena spytała pół-gębkiem.

            Yakov spojrzał na nią spode łba.

\- _Zajebiście_ śmieszne, Lenka, po prostu boki zrywać! – wycedził – A teraz ładujcie chude dupska do auta, albo was tutaj zostawię!

            Ostatnie warknięcie rzucił trochę bez przekonania. Jakaś część jego wolałaby nie wpuszczać tych wytapetowanych wiedźm do samochodu. Torebki pełne kosmetyków źle wróżyły dla świeżo poodkurzanych tapicerek i starannie wypucowanych blatów. Jako ktoś, kto spędził większość życia użerając się z babami, Yakov wiedział, że w starciu z lakierem do paznokci mało która rzecz wychodziła zwycięsko – a cholerne babska nigdzie się nie ruszały bez podobnych świństw! A przynajmniej te tutaj.

            Feltsman jak zwykle trafił w dziesiątkę. Ledwo wyruszyli, samochód zamienił się w miniaturowy salon piękności:

Masha, która od małego lubowała się w dziwnych fryzurach, rozplątała swój skomplikowany kok i zaczęła go zaplatać na nowo (widok spadających na siedzenie blond kudłów omal nie przyprawił Yakova o atak wścieklizny).

Lenka - na lodzie prawdziwa mistrzyni skoków, a poza lodem nałogowa plotkara – zaczęła nawijać o ostatnim romansie sąsiada, jednocześnie malując błyszczykiem usta, podrygując blond kucykiem i kładąc stopę na ramieniu kierowcy, by lepiej zapiąć paseczek buta (pierdolony obcas trzy razy zdzielił Yakova w ucho - przy czwartym Feltsman zaczął się odgrażać, że odgryzie dziewczynie nogę).

Cichutka, spokojna, czarnowłosa osóbka, Viereczka postanowiła, że to idealny moment na umycie zębów (gdyby ta baba nie była świeżo upieczoną Wicemistrzynią Świata, Yakov kazałby jej wypucować cały samochód szczoteczką i pastą – z czego tylko szczoteczka byłaby do zębów).

Natomiast Sońka… aaaach, Soneczka, ten cholerny diabeł w spódnicy, to dwudziestojednoletnie wcielenie zła z czerwonymi pasemkami… ta lala, która zaledwie przedwczoraj czarowała publikę kipiącym od seksapilu programem dowolnym, właśnie teraz, siedząc sobie na przednim siedzeniu, uznała, że to idealny moment na ściągnięcie kiecki.

\- Może by tak, _kurwa,_ trochę wstydu?! – Yakov warknął, gdy gdzieś z prawej mignął mu różowy stanik – Nadal tu, _kurwa,_ jestem!

\- Koleś, który wiązał mi łyżwy, gdy miałam pięć lat, nie należy do kategorii facetów. – Sonia rzuciła znudzonym tonem, nie przerywając zmagań z niesfornym ramiączkiem biustonosza.

\- To co ja, przepraszam bardzo, jestem?! _Obojniak_?!

 _I co miało znaczyć to całe „gdy miałam pięć lat”?_ – miał ochotę dodać - _Wciąż zdarza mi się wiązać ci łyżwy!_

\- Ależ skąd, trener to prawdziwy mężczyzna. – Sonia posłała mu słodki uśmiech – Ale nie facet. W sensie… no… rozumie trener? Przed ojcem też chodzę w samej bieliźnie.

\- Ta, twój tatuś opowiadał mi ostatnio, jak to spierdolił się ze schodów i wylądował w szpitalu, bo wyskoczyłaś z łazienki pół-goła. – Yakov mruknął kpiąco.

\- Tatko Soneczki jest mało wytrzymały. – szczerząc się, Lenka położyła się w przestrzeni między przednimi siedzeniami i zaczęła cieniować oczy – Nie to co trener… swoją drogą, niech trener przesunie trochę lusterko.

\- I co, może mam jeszcze zwolnić, żebyś mogła pomalować sobie ryj?!

\- Jakby trener był tak miły…

\- Nie ma, KURWA, mowy! I zabieraj cycki ze skrzyni biegów!

            Kiedy stanęli na światłach, przez przejście przejeżdżał rowerzysta. Pechowo dla siebie, zerknął w stronę wypasionej białej hondy. Na widok pół-nagiej Sońki i pokaźnego dekoltu Lenki, zagapił się i wpadł na około dziewięćdziesięcioletnią babcię. Yakov nie wiedział, komu powinien bardziej współczuć. Z początku współczuł babci… jednak kiedy babcia otrzepała się, chwyciła laskę i zaczęła nią napierdalać smarkacza i jego rower, Feltsmanowi zrobiło się szkoda właściciela jednośladu.

\- I widzisz, co narobiłaś? – burknął do Sońki – Spowodowałaś wypadek!

            Wciąż zaaferowana ramiączkiem pieprzonego stanika, nawet nie zorientowała się że cokolwiek mówił.

            Światło zmieniło się z czerwonego na zielone, a napierdalanka na pasach trwała w najlepsze. Stojący z tyłu kierowcy zaczęli wściekle walić w klaksony, lecz Yakov zignorował to, uważając babciną potrzebę zemsty za istotniejszą od ryzyka zakorkowania jednej z ważniejszych ulic w Petersburgu. Tym oto sposobem utknął w środku miasta, w jednym samochodzie z bandą damulek, które nawet nie zauważyły akcji na zewnątrz, wciąż nawijając o nic nie znaczących pierdołach, zostawiając kudły na siedzeniu i chlapiąc lakierem na tapicerkę.

            Czoło i przedramiona Yakova z cichy plaśnięciem opadły na kierownicę.

 _Baby…  –_ Fetlsman pomyślał rozpaczliwie – _Dlaczego to zawsze są CHOLERNE baby?! Dlaczego ja przez całe życie muszę użerać się z babami? Najpierw moje siostry, potem Tatiana, a teraz jeszcze te cztery potwory! Lileczki nie liczę, bo jej dusza jest facetem i to takim, który ma większe jaja od moich… No ale, kurwa, ja już mam dosyć! Nie chcę dłużej męczyć się z babonami! Boże, jeśli tam jesteś, ześlij mi jakiegoś solistę! Kurwa, niech to nawet będzie laluś i mazgaj i najbardziej upierdliwy człowiek na świecie, ale, do diabła, chłop! Nie jestem wybredny, serio. Moje zdesperowane „ja” zaakceptuje wszystko, co nie ma cycków._

            Ech, gdyby tak można było zatkać tym umalowanym czarownicom gęby! Gdyby tak istniała maszyna zagłuszająca całe to babskie biadolenie! Yakov złożyłby hurtowe zamówienie…

\- Buuuu! Makijaż mi się rozmazał. Masha, pomóż!

\- No już, skarbie, pokaż, jak to wygląda…

\- Och nie, poszło mi oczko w rajstopach!

\- Gyaa! A mi odpada ramiączko od stanika.

\- Niech trener się zatrzyma. Trzeba iść do kiosku.

\- Jak mam się zatrzymać, kiedy, KURWA, STOIMY W MIEJSCU! – Yakov wydarł się tak głośno, że usłyszeli to wszyscy kierowcy z tyłu. Magicznym sposobem klaksony ustały.

            Rzecz jasna wendeta babci nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Biała honda wreszcie ruszyła… oczywiście nie prosto na bankiet, ale do _pierdolonego kiosku_ , bo przecież cztery marudy nie dałyby trenerowi spokoju i doprowadziłyby jego mózg do eksplozji ciągłym zawodzeniem o oczkach, ramiączkach i innych pierdyczączkach! I, najwyraźniej, Klub Mistrzów rządził się zasadami pingwinów, bo tak jak w świecie czarno-białych nielotów to samiec odpierdalał brudną robotę i wysiadywał jaja, to _Yakov_ został oddelegowany do bazarowej budki, by jego próżne uczennice mogły w spokoju dokończyć „doprowadzanie się do porządku”.

\- Tylko niech trener nie kupuje byle czego! – głowa Mashy wychyliła się przez okno - Chcę porządne rajstopy.

\- I niech trener nie zapomni o staniku! – z samochodu dobiegł wrzask Sońki.

\- Viereczce trzeba przyszyć koronkę. Niech trener kupi jeszcze nitkę.

\- A! Skoro trener już idzie, to niech trener kupi jeszcze Świat Kobiety.

            Feltsman nie zdążył przejść dwóch kroków, gdy Lenka przecisnęła się obok Mashy.

\- I PODPASKI! – wydarła się, prawie wypadając z auta.

            Z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, Yakov pomaszerował w stronę kiosku. Już nawet nie chciało mu się komentować tego kompletnego braku wstydu… nie znajdywał w sobie nawet krzty sił, by przywołać do porządku rozwydrzone dziewuchy! Ech, byle jak najszybciej załatwić tę upierdliwą sprawę i jechać na bankiet…

            Obok budki stało dwóch facetów. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by mieli ustawić się w kolejce, więc Feltsman wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do okienka. Cisnąwszy forsę na ladę, warknął kipiącym od wkurwu głosem:

\- Poproszę rajstopy, rozmiar M, popielate, z pierdoloną głową kota w logo, stanik w rozmiarze siedemdziesiąt pięć C, biały z fiszbinami, granatową nitkę, kwietniowy numer Świata Kobiety, i podpaski ze skrzydełkami, o tamte w niebieskim opakowaniu, z zajebiście błyszczącym różowym napisem. A, i jeszcze lizaka w kształcie serduszka. Reszty nie trzeba!

            Zszokowany kioskarz przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, z oczami wielkości kapsli od piwa. Dopiero pod wpływem wściekłego spojrzenia Yakova podskoczył i pobiegł realizować zamówienie. Modląc się o jak najszybszy powrót z bankietu, Feltsman rozmasował sobie czoło. Ktoś zaczął go delikatnie szarpać za garnitur.

\- Eee… proszę pana? Bo… tego… ummm….

            Wzrok doświadczonego trenera przesunął się w stronę natręta. Młodziak był chyba w podobnym wieku, co smarkacze, który przystawiali się do solistek – chudy i rudy, z cieniami pod oczami charakterystycznymi dla studenta po ważnym egzaminie.

\- Przepraszam, że tak pana zaczepiam… - gówniarz zagaił niepewnie – ale zastanawiałem się… czy mógłby mi pan podpowiedzieć, jak kupić te… no…

\- Co? – Yakov uniósł brew – Podpaski?

            Chłopczątko energicznie pokiwało główką.

\- Nie chce ci przejść przez gardło, co, chłopie? – Feltsman spytał rozumnie.

            Odpowiedziało mu jeszcze żarliwsze potakiwanie. Z ust opiekuna gromady solistek wyszło głośne westchnienie.

\- Najważniejsze, by kosztowały nie mniej niż dwieście rubli i żeby miały skrzydełka. Ale jak baba wyśle cię po konkretną markę, masz ją znaleźć, choćbyś musiał przetrząsnąć połowę miasta. Jeśli kupisz nie to, co trzeba, w najgorszym wypadku dostaniesz wpierdol, a w najlepszym przez trzy godziny będziesz wysłuchiwał marudzenia. Aha, i jeszcze jedno: ciemno-niebieski i jasno-niebieski to _nie to samo_. Dotarło?

\- No a te… - młodziak zawahał się – _skrzydełka?_ Do czego one są?

\- Ta wiedza nie jest ci do niczego potrzebna. Musisz jedynie wiedzieć, że podpaska bez skrzydełek, to jak pasek bez sprzączki.

\- O Boże…

            Dłonie studenciaka zaczęły miętolić skrawek koszulki. Biedaczek chyba wyobraził sobie za dużo i poczuł się tą wizją przytłoczony. Ech… podobne informacje powinny być dostarczane człowiekowi w szkole średniej! Oszczędziłoby to paru biedakom upokarzających wypraw do kiosku (a Yakovowi składania upierdliwych wyjaśnień).

\- Eee… przepraszam… - odezwał się niespodziewanie drugi facet, wysoki i ciemnowłosy – Bo ja muszę kupić stanik dla siostry i zastanawiałem się, czy…

\- Masz jakieś zdjęcie? – Feltsman burknął zniecierpliwionym tonem – Ile ma lat?

\- Trzynaście. - koleś szybko wygrzebał z portfela starą fotografię – Zwykle mama jej kupuje, dlatego nie znam rozmiaru i…

\- Siedemdziesiąt B.

\- O kurde! Yyy… serio?

\- Dla mnie to wygląda na co najmniej C. – nieśmiało wtrącił rudzielec.

\- Albo i D! - kioskarz wychylił się z okienka.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami. Pfft, naiwni głupcy!

\- Wypycha sobie biust. – mruknął – Trzynastoletnie smarkule nie miewają cycków powyżej C. Wystarczy spojrzeć na talię. Zupełnie nieproporcjonalna do biustu. Jak nic chusteczki albo wszywka w staniku.

\- Raju…

            Wszyscy trzej: rudy, wielkolud i sprzedawca patrzyli na Feltsmana jak Żydzi na Mojżesza rozstępującego podwoje oceanu.

Yakov nie miał czasu na dalsze douczanie jakiś obcych gamoni z babologii, więc po prostu wziął zakupy i ruszył w stronę auta.     

\- G _uru_ jakiś, czy co? – usłyszał za sobą.  

\- Normalnie, kurwa, specjalista!

            Dokładnie w tym momencie z okna hondy wysunęła się (wciąż pół-naga) Sońka. 

\- Ej, czemu to tyle trwa? My czekamy!

            Pozostałe solistki również zaczęły popędzać trenera, głośno jęcząc i dociskając policzki do szyby. Dłoń Feltsmana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. No, kurwa, _pięknie._ Ciekawe, co sobie teraz pomyślą tamci trzej durnie?

\- Patrzcie, kto na niego czeka w samochodzie! – pisnął rudy studencik.

\- Ja pierdolę… w tym wieku przygruchał sobie _tyle foczek?_ – z wyraźną zazdrością wyjęczał kioskarz.

\- Kurde. – głos wielkoluda był mieszaniną niedowierzania i podziwu - A ja nie wierzyłem mamie, gdy mówiła mi, że urok osobisty znaczy więcej niż uroda.

            Palce Feltsmana wściekłym ruchem rozerwały opakowanie lizaka. Lepkie serduszko zniknęło w skrzywionych z irytacji ustach. Jak się wkrótce okazało – to jeszcze nie był koniec cyrku!

            Biała honda nie zdążyła ujechać nawet stu metrów, gdy dwie z czterech dziewczyn złapały się za głowy.

\- O cholera! – zawyła Sońka.

\- Kuźwa, pomyślałaś o tym samym, co ja? – Lenka posłała jej porozumiewawcza spojrzenie.

\- Na pewno. Niech to, jak mogłyśmy zapomnieć!

\- Niech trener zawraca, zapomniałyśmy o _prezerwatywach_.

            Stopa Yakova grzmotnęła w hamulec z takim impetem, że gdyby nie pasy bezpieczeństwa, jak nic skończyłoby się wypadkiem. Zaskoczone baby aż zapiszczały z wrażenia. 

\- DO RESZTY WAS POPIERDOLIŁO?! – ryk był tak głośny, że nawet Feltsmana rozbolały uszy - Nie jedziecie na ten bankiet, żeby się puszczać!

\- Oj tam znowu puszczać! – Lenka przewróciła oczami.

\- Co my zakonnice jesteśmy? – cicho prychnęła Sońka.

\- Chyba wam się w głowach poprzewracało, jeśli myślicie, że będę się wracał po pieprzone gumki! – Yakov kilka razy przygrzmocił pięścią w klakson, omal nie przyprawiając kierowcy z przodu o zawał (właściciel czarnego golfa aż zjechał na pobocze, by przepuścić rozjuszonego pięćdziesięciolatka).

            Pfft! Cholerne gówniary… seksu im się zachciało! Skąd u nich takie pokłady hormonów? Może treningi są za lekkie, albo coś? Ooooo, no to już Feltsman postara się, by zmienić ten stan rzeczy! Niech tylko skończy się bankiet!

 _Porobię im takie interwały, że od razu odechce im się jedno-nocnych przygód! –_ Yakov obiecał sobie, mściwie gryząc lizaka – _Jedno jest pewne… po pieprzone prezerwatywy wracać się nie będę! Nie ma opcji, bym znowu pokazał się w tamtym kiosku!_  

\- Nie to nie! – Sonia obrażalsko skrzyżowała ręce - Jak zaciążę, będzie na trenera!

_Kurwa!_

            Ze sprawnością zawodowego driftera mężczyzna zawrócił samochód. Tylko jedno było gorsze od solistek przystawiających się do kogo popadnie: solistki przynoszące na lodowisko obślinione bachory (zgadnijcie, kto zmieniał pieluchy cholernym niemowlakom, gdy mamuśki miały zajęte ręce).

            Tak więc wycieczka do budki została ponowiona, Yakov kupił cholerne prezerwatywy (miny studenciaków i kioskarza były po prostu _bezcenne_ ) i wrócił do auta. Przy akompaniamencie piosenki Joan Jett „I love rock and roll” cała grupa wreszcie (o kurwa, wreszcie!) ruszyła na bankiet.

\- Też chcesz kilka, Viereczka? – spytała Masha, gdy razem z Lenką otworzyły pudełko i zaczęły rozdzielać miniaturowe paczuszki po równo między chętnych.

            Wicemistrzyni Świata wyprężyła się jak struna.

\- Yyy… nie… wiecie co… nie, dzięki. – wybąkała, odwracając zaczerwioną twarzyczkę w stronę okna.

            Dla obserwującego całą scenę przez lusterko wsteczne Yakova było to niemałym zaskoczeniem. Znaczy się… pewnie, ta najmłodsza (bo zaledwie dziewiętnastoletnia) owieczka z jego stadka, Viereczka stanowiła wzór wszelkich cnót i zawsze zachowywała się grzecznie… jednak jak dotąd nigdy nie odmawiała przyjęcia prezerwatyw. Nawet nie dlatego że naprawdę zamierzała użyć nieszczęsnych gumek. Bardziej chodziło o to, by nie musieć wysłuchiwać trucia koleżanek. Które, ja można było przewidzieć, i tym razem zaczęły zamęczać biedne dziewczę.

\- No cooooo ty, Viereczka!

\- Weź tak na wszelki wypadek!

\- Kto wie, kogo spotkasz na bankiecie?

            Gadały i gadały, lecz młodziutka Wicemistrzyni Świata jedynie siedziała w milczeniu, z dłońmi splecionymi na kolanach.

 _Czyżby wciąż przeżywała, że nie zdobyła złota?_ – zastanowił się Yakov – _A może po prostu ma zły dzień? Będę musiał ją później wypytać…_

\- Za moich czasów kobiety miały do siebie więcej szacunku i nie sypiały z kim popadnie. – mruknął, by odwrócić uwagę pozostałych solistek i dać Viereczce trochę przestrzeni.

\- I znowu to samo. – Sonia przewróciła oczami - Trener to wciąż tylko „za moich czasów”, „za moich czasów”!

\- Nie moja wina, że jesteście łatwe. Po prostu mówię, że kiedy ja byłem młody, statystyczna baba nie zadowalała się pierwszy lepszym. Kiedyś trzeba było zabiegać dziewczynę. Teraz to już nawet kwiatów nie trzeba kupować.

            Nagle wokół Feltsmana zaroiło się od rąk. Zanim zdezorientowany pięćdziesięciolatek zdążył zapytać, co to, u diabła miało znaczyć, dziewuchy zdążyły wepchnąć mu wszystkie prezerwatywy do kieszonki marynarki.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – wydarł się, wściekle wymachując rękami (na szczęście stali na skrzyżowaniu, więc mógł puścić kierownicę) - Co wy, do cholery, robicie?!

\- Dajemy trenerowi na przechowanie. – Masha puściła opiekunowi oko - Nikt nie będzie o nas mówił, że jesteśmy _łatwe._

\- Jeśli znajdę faceta, który naprawdę _zasłuży_ na moje względy, zgłoszę się do trenera. –wyniośle oświadczyła Lenka.  

\- POGIĘŁO WAS?! – Yakov był u kresu wytrzymałości - Za kogo ja mam, przepraszam bardzo, robić na tym bankiecie? Za jakiegoś, kurwa, WYDAWACZA PREZERWATYW?! Może w ogóle zróbcie mi tabliczkę z napisem „ten pan ma gumki, prosimy o zgłaszanie się”.

\- To nie byłoby takie głupie. – z kciukiem pocierającym dolną wargę stwierdziła Sońka - Trener mógłby legitymować chętnych i sprawdzać, czy mają osiemnaście lat.

\- CHYBA SOBIE, KURWA, JAJA…

            Kłótnia o gumki trwała przez całą drogę. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce i Felstman wreszcie wyszedł (czy raczej: wytoczył się) z samochodu, czoło miał mokre od potu, a gardło wysuszone od wrzasków. Nic dziwnego, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił po przekroczeniu progu wystrojonej sali, było wyszukanie stolika z napojami bezalkoholowymi i nalanie sobie kieliszka pierwszego lepszego płynu.

 _O Boże, jak dobrze._ – pomyślał, czując w przełyku chłodną konsystencję soku pomarańczowego – _Nareszcie trochę spokoju!_

            Rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego cycata trzódka zdążyła rozbiec się na wszystkie strony. I chwała Bogu! Doprawdy, Yakov kochał swoje solistki – wszystkie co do jednej –, ale jeszcze jedna minuta wysłuchiwania chaotycznego jazgotu mogłaby skończyć się dla niego tragicznie! Ech… żeby jeszcze był z nim Igor.

           Feltsman głęboko westchnął. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, skąd u jego kolegi taki uraz to bankietów. Znaczy… okej, niby Antonov miał traumę z osiemdziesiątego pierwszego, kiedy to pozwolił napoić się kilkunastoma lampkami szampana, a zaraz po tym rozpoczął bitwę taneczną, w którą wplótł prywatny pokaz striptizu… ale żeby przez coś takiego _zupełnie przestać_ przychodzić na imprezy? Niepojęte!

 _W ogóle tego nie rozumiem!_ – Yakov pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Przecież narąbałem się razem z nim i zatańczyliśmy do zarąbistej piosenki Joan Jett „Bad Reputation”. Nie bez powodu mam kasetę z piosenkami tej babki w aucie… a poza tym, Wronkov też tańczył i dostał tęgie lanie! Szkoda, że nikt tego nie nagrał…_

            Kącik ust Fetlsmana uniósł się na to wspomnienie… i kilka sekund później opadł. Pięćdziesięcioletniemu trenerowi właśnie przypomniało się, jak całe zdarzenie skończyło się dla Antonova – dostaniem w mordę od Kateriny Wronkovej. Właściwie to cios był przeznaczony dla Alexeia, jednak szczwany chuj uchylił się i to Igor oberwał. Biedaczek… 

            Swoją drogą, ciekawe, kto wygra dzisiejszy zakład? Ech, Nadętego Złamasa i jego Carycy z Piekła Rodem nie było na razie nigdzie widać…  Może jeszcze nie przyszli? Może _w ogóle nie przyjdą?_

_Haha. Ta, jasne._

            Każdy bankiet w jakiś sposób różnił się od poprzedniego, jednak trzech rzeczy zawsze można było być pewnym:

Pierwsza – Wronkov z żoną na bank się zjawią.

Druga – Wronkov jak nic oberwie za coś od żony.

Trzecia – Yakov będzie się nabijał z Wronkova za obrywanie od żony i wybuchnie sprzeczka.

            Feltsman ponownie westchnął. To wszystko było aż tak przewidywalne, że aż _nudne._ Po kilkudziesięciu latach przychodzeniu na tego typu imprezy, Yakov uświadomił sobie, że nic już nie może go zaskoczyć. Wcześniej to przynajmniej mógł miło spędzić czas w towarzystwie Lilii, a teraz… No naprawdę, przyjemniej byłoby zostać w domu! Ale co zrobić?

            Wydawszy z siebie kolejne westchnienie, znudzony rozwodnik postanowił, że chlapnie sobie jeszcze trochę soku, a potem pójdzie poszukać swojej dobrej koleżanki, Marii Beatriz Gonzales. Amerykańska trenerka gwatemalskiego pochodzenia bywała co prawda trochę złośliwa, jednak jej towarzystwo oferowało wiele fajnych rozrywek – takich jak opierdalanie szalejącej na parkiecie smarkaterii. Zawsze coś.

            Sięgając po dzbanek dłoń Yakova zderzyła się z inną dłonią. Gdy uświadomił sobie, czyja to dłoń, pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna napiął się.

 _Przeklęte prawo Murphy’ego…_ \- Yakov zacisnął zęby – _Noż kurwa mać!_

Zastanówmy się… na kogo mógł trafić przy stoliku pełnym napojów _bezalkoholowych?_ Do jakiej grupy wiekowej mógł należeć gość, który wybrał sok pomarańczowy zamiast szampana?

\- Panie Feltsman… - ubrany w stylowy garniturek Maks Levin obdarzył byłego trenera uprzejmym skinieniem – Nie sądziłem, że pan przyjdzie.

            Głos młodego łyżwiarza miał w sobie tylko odrobinę chłodu. Odrobinę. Ale nawet ta odrobina bolała jak cholera.  

            Yakov był dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć. Kiedy nalewał sobie soku, nawet nie zadrżała mu ręka. Z jedną dłonią trzymającą szklankę, a drugą zaciśniętą w pięść w kieszeni spodni, odwrócił się do Maksa.

\- Dziewczyny zajęły wysokie miejsca. – oświadczył, pilnując, by nie pokazać po sobie niczego poza dumą i zimnym opanowaniem – Viereczka jest Wicemistrzynią Świata. To oczywiste, że przyszedłem. Zresztą… zjawiłbym się, nawet gdyby wszystkie moje solistki zawaliły zawody.

\- No tak. – kąśliwie oświadczył jego były wychowanek – W końcu dla pana dobre wyniki zawodnika są sprawą _drugorzędną._

            Yakov nie odpowiedział od razu. Komuś innemu rzuciłby coś uszczypliwego, na przykład:

„Za krótko jeździsz na łyżwach i jesteś za smarkaty, by wiedzieć, co jest dla mnie sprawą drugorzędną.”

            Rzecz w tym, że to nie był ktoś obcy. To był Maks – chłopak, któremu Feltsman jeszcze pół-roku temu był skłonny zasponsorować bilet do Japonii, by mógł obejrzeć Igrzyska Olimpijskie na żywo. I fakt, że ten chłopak, po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych w Klubie Mistrzów, nie wiedział, co _tak naprawdę_ było dla Yakova sprawą drugorzędną… ten fakt był zwyczajnie _uwłaczający._

            Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi ze strony byłego trenera, młody łyżwiarz oznajmił:

\- Cieszę się, że pan przyszedł. Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł z panem porozmawiać. Chciałem powiedzieć, że… chociaż wciąż jestem wkurzony o wszystko, co się stało… rozumiem, że będziemy się regularnie widywać na bankietach i zawodach, dlatego wypada, byśmy zachowywali się wobec siebie uprzejmie. Nie zamierzam w żaden sposób pana znieważać. Wybaczam panu.

            Fakt, że powiedział to tonem pierdolonego Jezusa udzielającego rozgrzeszenia Piłatowi, był jeszcze bardziej przykry i wkurwiający.

 _Wybaczasz mi?!_ – Yakov miał ochotę warknąć – _Niby CO miałbyś mi wybaczyć? To, że zależało mi na tobie, że dbałem o twoje zdrowie, że myślałem o CAŁEJ twojej karierze, a nie tylko o durnych Mistrzostwach Świata, i dlatego zmusiłem cię do operacji kolana? Do operacji, za którą zresztą zapłaciłem z własnej kieszeni, chociaż ty o tym nie wiesz, bo nie chciałem, byś czuł, że masz wobec mnie jakieś zobowiązania, i dlatego to przed tobą przemilczałem!_

            Jednak nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie zamierzał zniżać się do poziomu zadufanego w sobie gówniarza, dając się wciągnąć w pozbawioną sensu dyskusję. Zwyczajnie nie miał na to siły.

\- Maks… - zaczął, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła – Prowadziliśmy tę rozmowę już tyle razy, że zaczynam _rzygać_ tematem. _Milion_ razy tłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego potrzebowałeś cholernego zabiegu, a ty _milion_ razy odszczekiwałeś mi to samo. Sądzę, że po tych wszystkich kłótniach, obaj zrozumieliśmy, że _nie dogadamy się_ w wiadomej sprawie, więc komentowanie twojego łaskawego stwierdzenia „wybaczam panu” nie ma dla mnie sensu. Co zaś się tyczy „nie znieważania mnie”… - tutaj Yakov odsunął dłonie, skrzyżował ramiona i posłał Maksowi wymowne spojrzenie – to chyba składasz tę obietnicę trochę za późno, nie uważasz? W końcu w ostatnim wywiadzie nagadałeś się całkiem sporo.

            Chłopak cały się najeżył. Odskoczył też dwa kroki do tyłu. Jego obecna postura przypominała co nieco pozycję obronną przestraszonego zwierzęcia – nie miał lepszego pomysłu, co zrobić, więc udawał groźnego.

\- K-komuna, w której się pan wychował, należy do przeszłości! – oświadczył, dumnie unosząc podbródek – Mamy wolność słowa! Mogę mówić, co mi się podoba.   

\- Pewnie, że możesz mówić, co ci się podoba! – Yakov cicho parsknął – Nie zamierzam zabraniać ci publicznego mieszania mnie w błotem. Jestem stary, Maks. To nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, gdy ktoś powiedział o mnie coś niepochlebnego. W pewnym wieku człowiek zaczyna rozumieć, że różne nieprzyjemności są po prostu nieodłączną częścią przynależenia do świata zawodowego sportu. Nie podetnę sobie żył, tylko dlatego że były uczeń powiedział o mnie kilka niemiłych słów. Ale wiesz… - tutaj oczy Feltsmana zwęziły się – wymienienie Rykova i Popovicha z nazwiska to już mogłeś sobie darować. Ja to jedno. Ale Georgi i Lev to jeszcze _dzieci_. Ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebują, to żeby ktoś publicznie wyzywał ich od miernot i małych przestępców. Rozumiem, że sam jesteś jeszcze czternastoletnim smarkiem, więc brakuje ci ogłady, ale sądziłem, że masz w sobie chociaż odrobię przyzwoitości.

\- To panu brakuje przyzwoitości! – wysyczał Levin – Mój brat został brutalnie pobity, a pan…

\- Maks, - były trener wszedł chłopakowi w słowo – wiem, że jesteś lojalny wobec Ivanka, doskonale to rozumiem, w końcu sam miałem brata, którego bardzo kochałem i w ogóle… ale zrób przysługę sobie i mnie, i nie udawaj _idioty._ Bo to, co mówisz, wskazuje na to, że albo jesteś przeraźliwie głupi, albo takiego udajesz. Dobrze wiesz, że Ivanek jest wyższy od Lva o głowę, a w spuszczaniu łomotu ma spore doświadczenie. Jeżeli dostał od jednego z rówieśników po mordzie, to dlatego że na to _pozwolił._ A pozwolił na to, bo jest inteligentny i wyrachowany i odczuwa potrzebę podkopania każdego, kto zagraża jego pozycji najmocniejszego bachora w grupie. Przymykając oko na jego wybryki, ty i twoja mama _robicie mu krzywdę._ Wie, że kupicie każde jego kłamstwo i usprawiedliwicie każdy jego wyskok, przez co czuje się bezkarny. Zresztą, ja też nie jestem tutaj bez winy… może gdybym był dla niego bardziej surowy i ostrzej przywoływał go do porządku, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego? Ech, ale mniejsza o to… pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że Ivanek spokornieje w nowym klubie. Kto jak kto, ale Wronkov _na pewno_ nie pozwoli mu podskakiwać.

            Maks otworzył usta, by coś odszczeknąć, ale nie zdążył, bo z boku rozległo się ciche klaskanie.

 _Oho. –_ Yakov wycedził w myślach – _O wilku mowa._

            Alexei Wronkov wyglądał tak, jak zwykle – chudy i łysy, z bródką w stylu Lenina. Paradował dzisiaj w beżowym garniturku za dwadzieścia rysięcy rubli, ale wyjątkowo bez wieśniackiego krawata w zielone paski. Jedną dłonią klepał się w nadgarstek, a w drugiej trzymał lakierowaną czarną laskę ze złotą końcówką w kształcie diamentu. Stary zgred nie utykał, więc ludzie non-stop zastanawiali się, po chuj mu była ta laska… Niektórzy twierdzili, że Wronkov chciał szpanować czymś lepszym niż złoty sygnet Yakova. Inni uważali, że nosił ze sobą laskę jako narzędie samoobrony przed żoną. Obie wersje wydawały się tak samo prawdopodobne.

\- Pięknie powiedziane, Feltsman. – Wronkov zaśpiewał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. – Yakov odparł lodowatym tonem.

\- Maks, bądź tak miły i dotrzymaj towarzystwa mojej wnuczce. – łysy dupek zwrócił się do Levina – Bardzo chciała, byś z nią zatańczył. W między czasie ja i Feltsman miło sobie pogadamy, jak na dobrych kolegów przystało. No już, won! Uciekaj, małolacie!

            Słysząc określenie „małolat”, chłopak lekko się skrzywił. Posławszy byłemu trenerowi jeszcze jedno chłodne spojrzenie, odszedł w kierunku stojącej po drugiej stronie sali dziewczynki. Odwieczni rywale zostali _sami._

 _No dobrze, Feltsman, tylko spokojnie. –_ Yakov powiedział sobie, biorąc łyk soku – _Ten pizdusiowaty dupek zaraz spyta cię o rozwód. Zachowaj spokój i odpowiedz w taki sposób, jakby nie robiło to na tobie żadnego wrażenia._

            Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Wronkov zagaił:

\- Jak tam twój rozwód, Feltsman?

_Bingo!_

            Feltsman bez pośpiechu dopił sok, po czym oznajmił spokojnie:

\- Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze. Załatwiłem wszystko już parę miesięcy temu. A jak tam twój _szczęśliwy_ związek małżeński? – pod wpływem kpiącego spojrzenia rywala, łysol zaczerwienił się – Chociaż właściwsze chyba byłoby określenie „małżeński łagr”? 

            Jak na zawołanie, za Wronkovem pojawił się cień. Mroczna istota, która wyłoniła się z tłumu miała upięte w ciasny kok, ciemne włosy, migoczący na jednym ze szponiastych palców brylantowy pierścionek, groźnie podzwaniające brylatnowe kolczyki i jeszcze groźniejsze brązowe oczy.

\- Alexei… - głos Katyi Wronkovej brzmiał jak głos demona. I to demona _płci męskiej_! Głos niski, głęboki i tak przerażający, że bez trudu mógłby przywołać do porządku całą rosyjską armię.

            Na dźwięk swojego imienia z ust _ukochanej_ małżonki, Wronkov oblał się potem. Z oczami zezującymi w przestrzeń, sztywnymi ruchami robota obrócił się do Kateriny. Gdy zobaczył oparte na biodrach, ostre jak brzytwa paznokcie i wystające spod rękawów sukni napięte muskuły, nerwowo zacisnął dłonie na lasce.

\- T-tak, skarbie? – zapiszczał.

 _Oho, oho!_ – Yakov był podekscytowany na maksa – _Zaraz dostanie zjebkę! Pytanie tylko za co: ciuchy czy zachowanie? Ach, ach, już nie mogę się doczekać…_

\- Alexei, - zagrzmiała Katerina – _natychmiast_ zapnij rozporek! Jak _jeszcze raz_ zobaczę cię biegającego po bankiecie z rozpiętym rozporkiem, to postaram się, byś nie miał już czego schować w spodniach. _Rozumiemy się?_

\- O-oczywiście, kochanie! _Przepraszam!_

            Podczas gdy palce łysego dupka zmagały się z metalowym zameczkiem, Feltsman drapał się po głowie.

 _Noż cholera jasna!_ – opiekun Klubu Mistrzów był kompletnie skołowany – _Rozpięty rozporek podlega pod kategorię ubioru czy zachowania?! Noż do ciężkiej cholery, kobieto… nie mogłabyś być trochę bardziej PRECYZYJNA?! Teraz mam nierostrzygnięty zakład!_

\- Twoja solistka zdobyła srebro, Feltsman. – Katya skinęła Yakovowi głową – Gratuluję.

\- Dzięki.

            Feltsman odpowiedział uprzejmym uniesieniem szklanki. Wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do swojego kutafoniastego męża, Wronkova zwykła rzucać podobne komplementy szczerze, bez ukrytych złośliwości.

\- Jej program dowolny był całkiem przyjemny dla oka. – stwierdziła, wodcząc wypielęgnowanym palcem po dolnej wardze – Chociaż… w akslu chyba brakowało rotacji?

\- Brakowało. – Yakov przyznał, wzdychając – Wyjątkowo sędziowie byli wyrozumiali i przymknęli oko. Viera nie pojechała na miarę swoich możliwości, jednak większość skoków wykonała poprawnie. Zasłużyła na wysoką ocenę techniczną.

\- Ciekawe, za co? – mruknął Wronkov.

\- Ciebie nikt nie pyta, Alexei. – warknęła Katerina.

\- Wybacz, skarbie.

            Zarozumiały pantoflarz grzecznie zamknął ryj… ale też zaczął niecierpliwie szurać nogami. Pewnie nie mógł się doczekać, aż żonka pójdzie do własnych spraw, by mógł porozmawiać z rywalem na osobności. Ech… Yakov zawsze się zastanawiał, w jaki sposób Katerina zmusiła Alexeia, żeby za nią wyszedł. Zapewne nie obyło się bez szantażu. Nie było bata, by jakikolwiek _zdrowy psychicznie_ facet wpakował się w ten związek z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

\- Za to piruet Biellmann był wykonany perfekcyjnie. – zamyślonym tonem ciągnęła Wronkova – Twoja uczennica robi imponujący szpagat, Feltsman. Gdy na nią patrzyłam, od razu przypomniała mi się twoja dawna partnerka, Tatiana Lubicheva. Nosi teraz nazwisko McKenzie, czyż nie?

\- Lubicheva-McKenzie. – sprostował Yakov – Wyszła za Amerykanina. Mieszka z mężem w Kalifornii.

\- Szkoda, że nie przyjechała na bankiet. Doszły mnie słuchy, że jest teraz w Europie.

\- Ma krewnych na Litwie. Jej kuzynka niedawno urodziła i Tatiana przyjechała na chrzest. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, mówiła mi, że nie przyjedzie do Rosji, bo bierze udział w jakimś pokazie w San Francisco. Gdy tylko ogarnie sprawy na Litwie, wróci prosto do Stanów.

\- Czy możemy nie rozmawiać o tej tlenionej czarownicy? – Wronkov wymamrotał, wściekle drapiąc końcówkę laski.

\- To teraz będziesz mi mówił, o czym mogę rozmawiać, Alexei? – Katerina spojrzała na męża jak diabeł na grzesznika.

\- N-nie! – łysol zaczął panicznie wymachiwać rękami – K-Katya, kochanie, ależ skąd! G-gdzie ja bym ci czegoś… ehehe… no naprawdę, skarbie, skąd ten pomysł?

\- A poza tym, Tatiana jest naturalną blondynką, _Alexei._ – Yakov podkleślił, złośliwie się uśmiechając.    

\- Mentalność Alexeia też musi mieć blond włosy. – stwierdziła Wronkova – W końcu te wszystkie pokłady głupoty nie mogły wziąć się z _powietrza._ O, widzę, że przynieśli już przystawki z kawiorem! Pójdę sobie nałożyć, zanim zabiorą to, co najlepsze. Lepiej, żebyś na czas mojej nieobecności niczego nie _odpierdolił,_ Alexei. Jak narobisz mojej ukochanej wnusi wstydu, gorzko tego pożałujesz. Miło było cię spotkać, Feltsman.

            Po odejściu Lodowej Carycy, brodaty złamas wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Zaczął też intensywnie wpatrywać się w Yakova. Znaczy… _zawsze_ intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał – intensywnie i ze sporymi pokładami złośliwości… jednak dzisiaj wpatrywał się _jeszcze intensywniej._ Jakby był czymś podjarany. Ciekawe, o co mu chodzi?

            Felstman doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce wiedzieć.

\- Ja też pójdę po coś do jedzenia. – rzucił, odstawiając szklankę na stolik – Jak słusznie zauważyła twoja małżonka, trzeba się śpieszyć, zanim najlepsze smakołyki znikną z talerza.

\- Tak szybko odchodzisz? – zacmokał Wronkov – Sądziłem, że pogadamy.

\- A niby o czym? Sądzisz, że zostanę tutaj i jak potulny zwierzaczek wysłucham twoich docinek? Wybacz, Wronkov, ale nie. Jeśli założyłeś sobie, że mnie podręczysz, to obawiam się, że będziesz musiał poczekać do następnego bankietu, gdy narąbię się i będę bardziej skory do przepychanek. Dzisiaj mam samochód, chujowy nastrój i cztery baby do przypilnowania. Poza tym, nie mam ochoty po raz pierdysiąty wałkować tematu Maksa i rozwodu.

\- Och, a kto powiedział, że będziemy rozmawiać o Maksie albo o twoim rozwodzie? – łysy gnojek zaśpiewał z niewinnym uśmieszkiem – Sądziłem, że pogadamy o czymś innym. Nie mogę cię w żaden sposób zmotywować, żebyś został? Nie chcesz mnie o nic… zapytać?

\- Zapytać? – Feltsman uniósł brew – A niby o co?

\- Na przykład… ile chcę za _lodowisko._

            Yakov potrzebował aż dziesięciu sekund, by uświadomić sobie znaczenie tych słów. Kiedy zrozumiał, jego serce na moment przestało bić. A przynajmniej tak mogło się wydawać, jeżeli przeszywający ból w piersi, był jakimś wyznacznikiem. Do tego jeszcze nieprzyjemna suchość w gardle i zawroty głowy.

_Nie. Kurwa, nie… to się NIE dzieje._

            To przecież niemożliwe… nie ma opcji, by ze wszystkich scenariuszy, które Feltsman przewidywał w związku z kupnem lodowiska, miał miejsce ten _najbardziej potworny i nieprawdopodobny!_ Do diabła! Bóg nie mógł być _aż tak złośliwy._ Gdzie się podziały te słynne pokłady miłosierdzia, które stwórca ponoć rozdawał na prawo i lewo?! Skoro Ojciec Niebieski był tak wspaniały i litościwy, to dlaczego znęcał się nad Yakovem Feltsmanem, niszcząc jego związek z ukochaną kobietą, umieszczając jego najdroższego ucznia pod opieką _największej kanalii, która chodziło po tym świecie_ , a na koniec oddając ukochane lodowisko Yakova w ręce _tej samej kanalii?!_  

            Gdyby tylko to był sen… koszmar, z którego możnaby się wybudzić! Ale nie. Yakov doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że odbijająca się na twarzy Wronkova dzika satysfakcja była jak najbardziej prawdziwa. Co gorsze… Feltsman wiedział, że na jego własnej twarzy widniały uczucia rozpaczy i paniki. Żaden szanujący się wojownik nie powinien stać naprzeciwko swojego rywala _z taką twarzą._ Mimo to, przyparty do muru mężczyzna nie zrobił nic, by ubrać maskę spokoju i opanowania. Po raz pierwszy w życiu _nie był w stanie._ Znajdował się w pułapce.

            Trzymając w garści Klub Mistrzów, Wronkov mógłby równie dobrze trzymać nóż na gardle Lilki. Obie sytuacje oznaczałyby dla Yakova to samo. Jak cholernie by go to nie bolało… jak bardzo jego duma nie kwiczałaby w męczarniach, Feltsman nie miał wyboru – musiał tańczyć tak, jak przeciwnik mu zagrał.

            Nabrawszy powietrza w płuca, postanowił dać sobie czas na uspokojenie, nie pytając od razu o żądania rywala, ale o coś lżejszego… bardziej neutralnego.

\- A zatem kupiłeś _moje_ lodowisko… jak udało ci się to załatwić? Owszem, masz znajomości, ale nie _aż takie._

            Był zaskoczony brzmieniem własnego głosu. Nie przypuszczał, że w takim stanie da radę przemawiać z takim _spokojem._

\- Ohajtałem moją najmłodszą córkę z dowódcą sił specjalnych. – Wronkov oznajmił z dumą.

            Yakov zastanowił się chwilę. 

\- Twoją najmłodszą córkę? Masz na myśli tą córkę, która się do ciebie nie przyznaje i przy każdej okazji nazywa cię zakłamanym chujem?

            Wronkov zaczerwienił się.

\- P-Polineczka może i mnie nie lubi, ale zięć je mi z ręki! – wyrzucił z siebie, odwracając wzrok i nerwowo pocierając kark - Zapamiętaj sobie, Feltsman: z ulubionym dzieckiem można mieć konflikt, ale zięcia zawsze trzeba mieć po swojej stronie. Chociaż… - w tym momencie łysol posłał Yakovowi złośliwy uśmiech - to nie tak, że ta rada do czegokolwiek ci się przyda. Przecież nie masz własnych dzieci. Ani nawet _szans_ na dzieci. Zresztą… twoja żona ponoć i tak była bezużyteczna.

            Uczucia paniki i rozpaczy wyparowały z Feltsmana z prędkością światła.

\- Lepiej dla ciebie, byś w mojej obecności nie obrażał Lilii. – groźnie ostrzegł Yakov.

\- A, czyli jednak wina była po twojej stronie? – zachichotał Wronkov - To ty jesteś impotentem?

\- Mniejsza o to, kim jestem. W każdym bądź razie uprzedzam cię, że jeśli jeszcze raz obrazisz Lilię, przypomnę sobie wszystkie incydenty, za które mógłbyś dostać wpierdol od Kateriny i jeszcze dziś ogłoszę je światu. Jakie chcesz kwiaty na nagrobku? Wolisz róże czy tulipany? A może lilie, by wszyscy mogli poznać powód, dla którego kopnąłeś kalendarz?  

            Były mąż Baranowskiej nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Marne miałby szanse przeciwko swojemu największemu rywalowi, gdyby po tych wszystkich latach, gdy skakali sobie do gardeł, nie zgromadził paru „smaczków” na brodatego chuja. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, co to były za smaczki. A gadanie o liliach na nagrobku było co najwyżej _odrobinę_ przesadzone _._

            Łysy palant poszedł po rozum do głowy i zaprzestał obrażania Lilii. Natomiast Yakov uznał, że uspokoił się już na tyle, by wreszcie zapytać o _wiadomą sprawę._  

\- Wracając do tematu lodowiska… ile chcesz? Czy raczej… _czego chcesz?_ Mimo wszystko nie sądzę, byś chciał zrobić ze mnie bankruta. Motywy, którymi się kierujesz zwykle są bardziej złośliwe i wyrafinowane.

\- Masz rację. Nie chcę, żebyś został bankrutem.

\- Wobec tego, _czego_ chcesz? Mam błagać? Mam paść na kolana?

            Kurwa, choćby miał zhaftować się ze złości, zrobi to! Jego ego umrze śmiercią naturalną, ale trudno! Dla Klubu Mistrzów Yakov zrobiłby wszystko. Łącznie z przebraniem się za Dziada Mroza i rozdawaniem lizaków rozpuszczonym bachorom. Albo cmoknięciem w dupę Stalina, gdyby złamas jeszcze żył.  

\- Nie chcę widzieć cię klęczącego. – z chłodnym opanowaniem oznajmił Wronkov - To twoją karierę chcę widzieć na kolanach.

            Feltsman nie mógł się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem.

\- Moją karierę? – posłał rywalowi gorzko-rozbawione spojrzenie - Nie uważasz, że na to trochę za późno, Wronkov? Moja kariera, podobnie jak i ja, nie jest w wieku przedszkolnym, ale średnim… żeby nie powiedzieć emerytalnym. Wszystko, co najlepsze mam już za sobą. Mój sportowy dorobek to kilka srebrnych i brązowych medali oraz złoty medal olimpijski. Nie jesteś w stanie zmienić przeszłości, więc nie możesz zmazać moich osiągnięć. A zatem jak, przepraszam bardzo, zamierzasz rzucić moją karierę na kolana?

\- Nie miałem na myśli twojej kariery zawodnika. Myślałem o tobie jako trenerze.

\- Tutaj _tym bardziej_ nie ma o czym mówić. O ile jako zawodnik masz więcej tytułów ode mnie, to jako trenerzy mamy raczej porównywalne osiągnięcia. Nasi soliści, solistki i juniorzy byli brązowymi i srebrnymi medalistami. Żaden z nas nie ma w swoim dorobku ani Mistrza Świata ani Mistrza Olimpijskiego. Można zatem powiedzieć, że idziemy łeb w łeb.

\- Jesteś pewien, że idziemy łeb w łeb?

Domyślenie się, do czego zmierzał ten złamas, nie wymagało bycia geniuszem. By łatwiej znieść nadchodzące słowa – wyczuwalne już w powietrzu, jak pobrzmiewające w oddali grzmoty – Yakov nalał sobie jeszcze jedną szklankę soku. Pochłonięcie chłodnego napoju powinno – przynajmniej częściowo – odwrócić uwagę od bólu.

\- Twój najlepszy uczeń zakończył z tobą współpracę i zacząć jeździć u mnie. – Wronkov mówił bardzo powoli, jakby chciał się upewnić, że każdy wyraz dotrze do uszu rywala – To chyba największa obelga, jaką może otrzymać trener. Miałeś złote jajo, Feltsman… ale to jajo stwierdziło, że nie potrafisz go wysiedzieć. Gdyby Maks został u ciebie, nic by się z niego nie wykluło. Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo ja tak. 

            Feltsman robił, co mógł, by koncentrować się na smaku pomarańczy, a nie okrutnych stwierdzeniach. Stwierdzeniach, które słyszał już tak wiele razy – w radiu i w telewizji… z ust wielu różnych osób…

\- Chodzi o to, że ty _nie masz talentu,_ Feltsman. Podobnie jak i twoi uczniowie. Wszyscy zawodnicy, którzy cokolwiek u ciebie osiągali, pasowali do tego samego schematu: ciężko pracujące _miernoty._ Podobnie jak ten stary dureń, Novak, wychowałeś rzesze łyżwiarzy wrażliwych artystycznie, wylewających z siebie poty na lodzie, ale nie potrafiących pojechać czystego programu.

\- Lepiej uważaj, co mówisz o Miszy Novaku. – Yakov ostrzegł groźnie.

\- Nie obrażam go, tylko stwierdzam fakty. – Wronkov wzruszył ramionami – Wystarczy spojrzeć na tę twoją gwiazdeczkę, Wicemistrzynię Świata, Veronikę Sokolovą. Dziewucha ładnie jeździ, nie powiem… ale w czasach juniorskich była znana głównie z marnych krawędzi i zepsutych skoków. Wszystko, co teraz potrafi, zawdzięcza nie talentowi, ale _latom_ ciężkiej pracy. Bo ciężka praca to jedyny materiał, z którym umiesz cokolwiek zrobić. Kiedy trafił ci się Maks, świetny skoczek z mocnymi nogami i _idealnymi_ predyspozycjami, zagubiłeś się i nie wiedziałeś, co robić. Nigdy nie byłeś utalentowany, więc _nie wiesz_ , jak uczyć utalentowanych ludzi. Takie jest prawo natury, Feltsman. Prosiak nie wytrenuje dobrego konia wyścigowego. To nie złośliwość, lecz biologia.

            Dłoń Yakova mocniej zacisnęła się na szklance. Aż dziw, że szkło nie popękało.

 _Nie mogę pozwolić wmówić sobie podobnych bzdur._ – Feltsman pomyślał z determinacją – _Jeśli uwierzę w choć jedno słowo tego złamasa, to będzie tak, jakby cały wykład, który usłyszałem o paprotkach i kaktusach, nie miał najmniejszego sensu. Swoją drogą… chyba Novak bredził coś również o koniach i prosiakach? Ech, mniejsza o to. W każdym bądź razie, nie pozwolę zrobić sobie wody z mózgu! Nie zamierzam negować teorii, na której oparte było całe moje życie!_

            To właśnie sobie powiedział… a mimo to w jego sercu zakiełkowało ziarno niepewności. Wronkov może i był złośliwych chujem i zakłamaną gnidą… ale jednemu z jego stwierdzeń nie można było odmówić logiki.  

Uczniów Yakova rzeczywiście określano mianem pracowitych przeciętniaków. Cóż, mogło to mieć pewien związek z faktem, że Klub Mistrzów od początku miał problem z pozyskaniem młodych geniuszy - najbardziej utalentowane „sztuki” były w bardzo młodym wieku wyłapywane przez placówki pokroju Spartana albo Lenina, a potem poddawane surowej selekcji. Maks został przeoczony, wyłącznie dlatego że został odkryty na organizowanym przez Yakova obozie. Nie żeby małemu zdolniaszkowi nie składano żadnych propozycji…. Feltsman doskonale pamiętał, jak różne kluby wielokrotnie zabijały się o Maksa. Jednak chłopak zawsze lojalnie trzymał się Czempiona. Do czasu.

\- Twoje metody nauczania to jeszcze pół biedy. – Wronkov ciągnął, masując podbródek – Ale wiesz, co jest twoim największym problemem, Feltsman? To, że się _przywiązujesz._ Mówią o tobie, że jesteś surowy… że z treningu wytrzymałościowego potrafisz uczynić prawdziwe piekło… ale ja znam cię i wiem, jak jest naprawdę. Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie potrafiłeś chwycić za bat i wycisnąć z zawodników wszystkiego, co dała matka natura. Patrzysz na łyżwiarzy, ale widzisz członków rodziny… bo trenercio Novak wpoił ci, że z tej kupy cegieł, którą nazywacie Klubem Mistrzów, można stworzyć rodzinę.

\- Chyba mówiłem, byś w mojej obecności nie obrażał Novaka? – Yakov wycedził lodowatym tonem.

            Łysy dupek zignorował pogróżkę.

\- Do tej pory umiałeś nad tym panować…. ale musisz przyznać, że z Levinem trochę przeholowałeś. – uśmiechnął się do rywala w sposób, który aż prosił się o zdzielenie dzbankiem w ryj (Feltsman powstrzymał się, bo szkoda mu było soku) – Zależało ci na tym dzieciaku, co? Bardziej niż na innych. Chłopak wychowywał się bez ojca, więc poczułeś się zobowiązany i zacząłeś sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co. Powiedział mi o tym, wiesz? Że miał już dosyć tych twoich rodzicielskich zapędów. Nie masz własnych dzieci i dlatego…

\- Przestań już pieprzyć, Wronkov. – wzdychając, Yakov wszedł zarozumiałemu gnojkowi w słowo – Nie zaczęliśmy tej rozmowy, by analizować moje „popędy rodzicielskie”, czy jak ty to nazwałeś… przypuszczam, że ulżyłeś już swojej potrzebie wkurwienia mojej osoby, więc bądź tak miły i przejdź do sedna. _Co_ mam zrobić, żebyś sprzedał mi lodowisko?     

\- Chcę, żebyś przyznał się do porażki. – wysyczał Wronkov - Przyznaj, że jestem lepszym trenerem, ogłoś koniec kariery i wyprowadź się z gabinetu starego Novaka. Zrób to, a sprzedam ci twoje ukochane lodowisko za sumę, którą zapłaciłem. Nie oszukam cię nawet o rubla, przysięgam.

            Koniec kariery? Właściwie to… ta myśl już parę razy odwiedziła umysł Feltsmana. Porzuceni przez ulubionych uczniów rozwodnicy byli dość podatni na inwazję różnych głupich pomysłów. Na szczęście życiowe problemy nie wypłukiwały człowieka z resztek zdrowego rozsądku. Kryzysy przychodziło i odchodziły, a Yakov zawsze dzielnie przeganiał myśli o skończeniu kariery – najpierw łyżwiarskiej, potem trenerskiej.

            Co jednak mógł zrobić, gdy postawiono go w _takiej sytuacji?!_ Niby nie miał w tej sprawie wyjścia, ale…

            W tym momencie wzrok Feltsmana spoczął stojących przy stoliku z przekąskami solistkach. Viera i Sonia – dziewczyny, które zakwalifikowały się na Olimpiadę – przyjmowały właśnie komplementy od Marii Gonzales. Rumieniąc się, z nieśmiałymi uśmiechami słuchały, jak uważana za jedną najbardziej czepialskich trenerek kobieta chwaliła je za lutze i piruety. Ten widok coś w Yakovie poruszył.

            Następca Miszy Novaka zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak miała się skończyć ta historia… ale wiedział na pewno, jak _nie mogła_ się zakończyć!  

\- Wierzę, że mnie nie oszukasz. – zwrócił się do Wronkova - Ale nie przyjmuję propozycji.

            Oczy brodatego dupka rozszerzyły się.  

\- Jestem w szoku. Sądziłem, że kochasz tę kupę cegieł.

\- Owszem, kocham.

_Jak słusznie wcześniej zauważyłeś, ta „kupa cegieł” jest dla mnie czymś więcej niż budynkiem. To rodzina._

\- Więc dlaczego odmawiasz? – Wronkov zapytał, unosząc brew.  

\- Z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze, gdybym teraz ogłosił koniec kariery, wszyscy uznaliby, że zrobiłem to z powodu Maksa. Przyznałbym, że to on w tym konflikcie miał rację. Wyglądałoby to jak pokuta. A nawet jeśli nie, to ludzie pomyśleliby, że ten smarkacz mnie złamał… a to byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze. Po drugie, może o tym zapomniałeś, ale dwie z moich solistek jadą na Igrzyska. Uczę te dziewczyny od małego i nie zamierzam porzucać ich, gdy szykują się do zawodów życia. A po trzecie…   

            Tutaj Yakov Feltsman poczęstował rywala tym samym spojrzeniem, który posłał mu w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym roku - również na bankiecie po Mistrzostwach Świata. Na tamtym bankiecie posłał Alexeiowi Wronkovowi identyczne spojrzenie, co teraz. Spojrzenie mówiące, że zarówno rozwalający sedesy zaryczany bachor, jak i poturbowany przez życie rozwodnik nie pozwolą nikomu patrzeć na siebie z góry.

\- Nie zamierzam kończyć kariery, tylko dlatego że zadufany w sobie dupek postawił mi ultimatum. Sam zdecyduję, kiedy pozbierać zabawki i wyprowadzić się z gabinetu. Nie wtedy, gdy ty każesz mi to zrobić. Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji, Wronkov.

\- A gdybym ci powiedział, że zrównam lodowisko z ziemią?

            Do serca Felstmana na moment wkradło się przerażenie… jednak opiekun Klubu Mistrzów przegonił je, zmusił się do zachowania zimnej krwi i oznajmił niezłomnym tonem:  

\- Moja odpowiedź nadal będzie brzmiała „nie”.

 _Kocham tę kupę cegieł…_ \- pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _ale gdy spojrzę głębiej, to rozumiem, że ta kupa cegieł jest tylko tym, na co wygląda… czyli kupą cegieł. Możemy przenieść się na inne lodowisko i tam kontynuować treningi. Pewnie, że będzie bolało… wyprowadzenie się z miejsca, które przesiąknęło naszym potem i krwią MUSI boleć… ale to i tak lepsze niż nagięcie się do woli zarozumiałego chuja._

            A skoro już mowa o zarozumiałych chujach, jedna rzecz nie dawała Yakovowi spokoju. 

\- A tak w ogóle, Wronkov… powiedz mi, bo jestem arcyciekawy: _dlaczego_ ty to robisz? – zadał to pytania bez cienia nerwów, opanowanym, a nawet odrobinę zmęczonym tonem - Po co to wszystko? Owszem, nie przepadamy za sobą i od lat jesteśmy rywalami, ale przecież nigdy nie stosowaliśmy wobec siebie _czysto skurwysyńskich_ zagrań. Przyznaję, gdyby organizowali show, gdzie główną atrakcją byłoby wieszanie cię nad ogniskiem za genitalia, kupiłbym bilet w pierwszy rzędzie… a mimo to, kiedy twój Spartan się prywatyzował, nawet _nie przeszło mi przez myśl_ , by zrobić ci na złość i dokonać potajemnej transakcji. I prawdę mówiąc… ty _też_ nie byłeś w moim mniemaniu typem, który zrobiłby coś takiego. Więc powiedz mi… _dlaczego_? Dlaczego teraz?

\- Pytasz: „dlaczego”? – Wronkov cicho parsknął - Ponieważ nasza rywalizacja już mnie _znudziła_ , Feltsman. Od lat odbijamy do siebie piłeczkę, ale żaden z nas nie wygrywa. Chcę _ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia!_ Chcę, by ktoś wreszcie ogłosił wszem i wobec, który z nas jest zwycięzcą. Od małego nienawidziłem remisów. Wkurwiają mnie, bo nie pozwalają człowiekowi cieszyć się pełną chwały. Cóż… jeszcze parę lat temu potyczki z tobą były zabawne, ale teraz nie czerpię z nich już _żadnej_ przyjemności. Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ jesteś rozwiedzionym cieniem dawnego siebie, bez wiodącego solisty, z kilkoma marnymi młodzikami… i ulubionym uczniem, czy raczej _byłym_ uczniem, który nie chce cię znać. W dodatku, ze wszystkich możliwych trenerów, ten uczeń odszedł do mnie, twojego największego rywala. _Poległeś_ , Feltsman. Czas wreszcie to przyznać.

\- Może i jestem cieniem dawnego mnie, - zaczął Yakov - ale przynajmniej nie jestem śmierdzącym tchórzem. Ja mogę być cieniem człowieka, ale ty jesteś przerażoną _babą,_ Wronkov. Bo tylko śmierdzący tchórz albo wystraszona _panienka_ wygrywa starcie, blokując przeciwnikowi dojazd na ring… nie mając nawet dość jaj, by założyć rękawice i rozpocząć pojedynek. A tym właśnie było kupienie lodowiska za moimi plecami. Muszę przyznać, że zawiodłem się na tobie. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że zadowolisz się ostatecznym starciem, wygranym bez stoczenia jakiejkolwiek walki. Sądziłem, że stać cię na więcej.

            Po tych słowach stwierdził, że nie ma już nic do dodania. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę stołu w szampanem. Kontynuowanie tej rozmowy nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Wszystko zostało powiedziane. Pozostało jedynie znieczulić się odrobiną alkoholu, potańczyć, zapłacić jakiemuś młodziakowi, by poprowadził samochód, przespać się ze wszystkimi rewelacjami dzisiejszego wieczora, obudzić się z kacem roku i wreszcie rozpocząć powolny i bolesny proces „godzenia się z losem”.

 _Jak jak powiem chłopakom?_ – Yakov zastanowił się, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła – _Albo solistkom? Ech, to będzie masakra…_

\- Poczekaj. – usłyszał za sobą głos Wronkova.

             Główny trener Czempiona przystanął, spodziewając się usłyszeć kolejną kąśliwą uwagę. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, gdy po obróceniu się zastał swojego rywalu stojącego z ręką na biodrze i _śmiertelnie poważną_ miną. Poważniejszą niż kiedykolwiek.  

\- Wiesz co, Feltsman? Masz rację. Nie chcę kończyć naszej szlachetnej rywalizacji w tak haniebnym stylu. Załatwmy tę sprawę robiąc coś, w czym jesteśmy najlepsi. Załóżmy się.

            W pierwszym odruchu Feltsman zamrugał. W drugim odruchu odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł śmiechem.  

\- Kolejny zakład? Nie uważasz, że jesteśmy na to już trochę za starzy? Sądziłem, że wszystkie popaprane zakłady mamy już za sobą. Po sprawie z plakatami…

\- NIE CHCĘ SŁYSZEĆ SŁOWA O PLAKATACH! – policzki Wronkova były bardziej czerwone, niż sama Armia Czerwona.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- I czego się rzucasz? To był twój pomysł.   

\- Może i mój, ale… - brodacz wyciągnął chusteczkę i drżącą ręką wytarł zgromadzony na łysinie pot - ech, kurwa, mniejsza o to! Nie mówię o jakimś drobnym zakładziku. Chcę, żeby to był ostateczny pojedynek między tobą i mną.

\- Aha. I w ramach tego „ostatecznego pojedynku”, mam razem z tobą biegać po Petersburgu, strzelając z procy do policjantów, kręcąc piruety na dachu Pałacu Zimowego, albo robiąc coś jeszcze głupszego? Wronkov… ty może idź do lekarza i sprawdź, czy żonka aby za mocno nie pierdolnęła cię w głowę. Mamy po _pięćdziesiąt_ lat. Dzięki, ale spasuję.

            Kręcąc głową, Feltsman odwrócił się, by odejść. No naprawdę… a myślał, że tylko jemu zaczęło na starość odpierdalać.

\- Jeśli wygrasz, _oddam ci to cholerne lodowisko za darmo!_

            Yakov przystanął. Z początku uznał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Słucham?

\- Powiedziałem, że je dostaniesz. – oczy brodatego mężczyzny były zimne i zdecydowane - Lodowisko. Za darmo. Jeśli wygrasz.

\- Wronkov, ja nie żartowałem z tym lekarzem. Słuchaj, nie żebym miał coś przeciwko takiemu układowi… ale nie uważasz, że to lekka przesada? Chcesz postawić w zakładzie lodowisko?

            Wronkov zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Nie było _aż tak drogie._ – stwierdził, drapiąc się po głowie - Chociaż… nie no, cholera, jednak sporo mnie kosztowało. Żeby je kupić, musiałem sobie odpuścić wypasionego jumbo-jeta.

\- Zrezygnowałeś z kupna samolotu? – wycedził Yakov - Jak ty to przeżyłeś?

\- Jestem dość pewny siebie, by postawić w zakładzie tę twoją ukochaną ruderę. Załatwmy to raz na zawsze, Feltsman. Ustalmy, który z nas jest lepszym trenerem.

\- I niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Paru jajogłowych specjalistów ma się zebrać i porównać nasze osiągnięcia?

\- Skądże znowu. To byłoby przeraźliwie nudne.

\- No więc jak to widzisz?

            Wydawszy z siebie poirytowane mruknięcie, łysy dupek skrzyżował ramiona i wbił wzrok sufit. Dumał dobrą minutę, zanim znowu odezwał się do rywala.

\- Nie masz w tej chwili żadnego solisty. Ja nie mam solistek. Obaj mamy kilku juniorów… ale chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że w tej chwili żaden z zawodników poniżej szesnastego roku życia, nie jest w stanie rywalizować z Maksem?

\- Owszem. – Yakov przyznał niechętnie - Zgadzam się.

\- Zatem rozstrzygnijmy sprawę pojedynkiem małolatów. Każdy z nas wystawi dzieciaka mającego nie więcej niż jedenaście lat.

            Feltsman zawahał się. Głos rozsądku szeptał mu:

„No co ty, stary… zwariowałeś? Pojedynek gówniarzy? To idiotyzm! Co ty w ogóle bierzesz pod uwagę?”

            Ale ten drugi, wyraźniejszy głos, kuszący jak pierdolony wąż z Księgi Rodzaju, wciąż powtarzał jak mantrę:

„Lodowisko za darmo, lodowisko za darmo, lodowisko za darmo, lodowisko za darmo, i ach, jeśli Wronkov przegra, to będzie mu tak totalnie łyso i szaro i chujowato…”

\- Jakieś ograniczenia? – Yakov spytał w końcu - Muzyka? Czas trwania programu? Dozwolone skoki?

\- Wolna amerykanka. To nie mają być oficjalne zawody, więc nie musimy się ograniczać. Nie powinniśmy też zatrudniać profesjonalnych sędziów. To mijałoby się z celem. Poprośmy pięciu trenerów, których dobrze znamy i o których wiemy, że nie można ich przekupić… choćby tą starą jędzę, Gonzales. Nie będą przyznawać punktów, ani rozdzielać strony technicznej i artystycznej. Po prostu każdy z jurorów porobi notatki, a po obu występach odda głos na twojego albo mojego wychowanka. Zawsze marudziłeś, że system ocen jest niesprawiedliwy, czyż nie? Tym razem nie będziesz miał do czego się przyczepić.

\- Okej, a kiedy chcesz to zrobić? Pamiętaj, że trenerzy, których poprosimy o pomoc, mogą mieć swoje plany. Niełatwo będzie ściągnąć pięć zapracowanych osób do Petersburga w tym samym czasie.

\- Kojarzysz Lodowy Pałac?

_Lodowy Pałac… Lodowy Pałac… gdzie ja to…aaaach! No przecież!_

\- Ten wielki moloch, który budują dla hokeistów? Tak, kojarzę.

            Ciężko było nie kojarzyć, biorąc pod uwagę, jak często gubernator Yakovlew wychwalał ten projekt w telewizji.  

\- Ogólnie planują skończyć budowę przed Mistrzostwami Świata w hokeju… - powiedział Wronkov - ALE mały ptaszek powiedział mi, że ktoś źle policzył budżet i zabraknie paru rubli na dokończenie kilku istotnych detali. I cóż w takim wypadku mają zrobić władze? Rezygnować z organizowania Mistrzostw? A może lepiej dać budżetowi mały zastrzyk gotówki, zapraszając do tej pięknej areny łyżwiarzy, którzy nie potrzebują tych samych udogodnień, co hokeiści?

            Feltsmanowi zaczęło coś świtać.

\- A, tak. Słyszałem, że chcą zorganizować Ice Show jeszcze przed oficjalnym otwarciem areny. Moje ptaszki też szepnęły mi to i owo.

\- To prawda. Dokładnie za rok zrobią na tej arenie pokaz. Tuż po mistrzostwach świata.

            To stwierdzenie nieco zbiło Yakova z tropu.

\- Za rok? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem - Chcesz czekać rok, by rostrzygnąć nasz zakład?

\- Nie powiesz mi, że to zły pomysł. – jego rywal uniósł brew - Za moment Olimpiada, więc obaj mamy pełne ręce roboty. Lepiej poczekać, aż cała ta afera z igrzyskami trochę przycichnie. Zresztą… potrzeba czasu, by nauczyć dziesięcioletniego gówniarza przyzwoitego programu. A żebyśmy obaj mieli równe szanse, każę zdjąć czerwone taśmy z wrót tej twojej walącej się rudery. Do czasu rozstrzygnięcia zakładu możecie sobie trenować, jak dotychczas. Nie będę brał od ciebie forsy. Musisz jedynie ogarnąć opłaty za prąd i wodę. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, to nie jest jedna z naszych dziecinnych przepychanek, więc spiszemy wszystkie zasady zakładu, jak pan Bóg przykazał, na piśmie i z notariuszem… i z moją żoną, żebyś miał pewność, że w razie nie wywiązania się z umowy, skończę pobity na śmierć i będziesz mógł posadzić lilie na moim grobie.

            Taaaaak, ostatni punkt umowy zdecydowanie brzmiał przekonująco. Jeżeli ten brodaty pantoflarz postanowił wmieszać w całą sprawę swoją żonkę-sadystkę, to nie miał wyjścia – musiał zagrać fair play. 

\- Wszystko klarownie i uczciwie, Feltsman. – podkreślił Wronkov - Ty masz swoją stajnię, ja mam swoją. Każdy z nas trenuje młodego konia, a za rok stajemy do wyścigu.

\- A jeśli wygram, dostaję lodowisko?

\- Lodowisko i wszystko wokół budynku, co do ostatniego walącego się drzewa. Jeśli wygrasz.

            Yakov wyobraził to sobie: jak staje się właścicielem Klubu Mistrzów. Nie pamiętał, od jak dawna pragnął nim zostać. Chyba zaraził się tym marzeniem od własnego trenera? Novak tyle razy wzdychał, jak wiele rzeczy można by zrobić, jak wiele można by zmienić, gdyby tylko Czempion nie należał do państwa… gdyby trafił w ręce kogoś, komu _zależało._

\- Ale – zimny głos Wronkova przebił się przez wspaniałą wizję - jeśli przegrasz, przestaniesz być trenerem łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Nie będziesz już nikogo trenował. Nikogo i nigdy. A ja zamienię twojego kochanego Czempiona w kupę gruzu.

            I znowu Yakov wyobraził sobie taki obrót spraw: że przegrywa zakład. Że zostaje smutnym frajerem bez pracy _i bez lodowiska_. Podobny scenariusz ugodziłby nie tylko w niego. Wszyscy łyżwiarze z klubu odczuliby skutki tej porażki. To byłaby katastrofa. Koniec gry. _Game over_. Pod więcej niż jednym względem.

\- Oczywiście moja poprzednia oferta nadal jest aktualna. – gładząc krawędź laski, brodaty złamas posłał rywalowi wesoły uśmieszek - Zawsze możesz po prostu zapomnieć o zakładzie i po prostu _kupić_ ode mnie lodowisko. Tak jak mówiłem, sprzedam ci je, pod warunkiem, że natychmiast skończysz karierę.

            Tak się złożyło, że w tym momencie przechodził obok nich kelner. Niósł dwa talerze: oba z pierogami. Jeden z pierogów na talerzu po lewej został przedzielony na pół, przez co widać było farsz. Mięsny. Yakov nie cierpiał mięsnego farszu.

            O pierogach na talerzu z prawej ciężko było cokolwiek powiedzieć. Mogło w nich być cokolwiek. Być może pyszniutkie ziemniaczki z cebulką i białym serkiem… albo pierdolony szpinak. Na samą myśl o paskudnym zielsku, Feltsmanowi zbierało się na pawia.

            Główny trener Klubu Mistrzów zaczął się zastanawiać, czy gdyby nie mógł zapytać kelnera o zawartość farszu, sięgnąłby po talerz z prawej? I czy miał prawo ryzykować, jeśli nie chodziło o pierogi, ale coś znacznie ważniejszego? Jego karierę? Miejsce tak bliskie jego sercu, jak sam dom?

            A może należało po prostu posłuchać rozsądku i wybrać farsz mięsny – farsz, którego co prawda nie lubił, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że się po nim nie zrzyga? Czyż nie lepszym rozwiązaniem – dla wszystkich – byłoby schowanie dumy do kieszeni i kupienie cholernego lodowiska?

            Lakierowana laska zagrodziła kelnerowi drogę. Zaskoczony chłopak omal nie upuścił talerzy. Yakov i Wronkov spojrzeli sobie w oczy.     

\- No więc jak będzie? – brodaty złamas kpiąco przechylił głowę - Zbierasz zabawki i dobijamy targu…

            Urwał, pozwalając Yakovowi poczuć unoszącą się w powietrzu woń pierogów, po czym dokończył lodowatym szeptem:

\- …czy może wolisz zagrać vabank?          

 

**Czytelniku, jeżeli podoba ci się opowiadanie, zostaw kudosa <3**

**Czytelniku, jeżeli chcesz doładować autorce Wenę, zostaw komentarz ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka autorki:  
> Uuuch, trochę sobie poczekaliście na nowy rozdział. Z góry też przepraszam, jeśli błędów jest więcej niż zwykle – miałam bardzo mało czasu na korektę, a nie chciałam kazać wam czekać. Zła ze mnie kobieta… oj zła!  
> Mam jednak usprawiedliwienie – jutro z samego rana jadę na Animatsuri. W związku z przygotowaniami do konwentu miałam pełne ręce roboty.  
> Kolejny rozdział pojawi się w przyszłym tygodniu – chciałabym powiedzieć, że we wtorek, albo obawiam się, że ze względu na konwent i mój inny wyjazd, możecie liczyć co najwyżej na czwartek.  
> A teraz przechodząc do spraw ciekawszym i bardziej podniecających… zapewne część z was zadaje sobie pytanie – gdzie, u licha, jest Viktor?! I co to za jakieś dziwne Maksy, Lvy i Ivanki, skoro Yakov uczył Viktora?! Uspokajam was, że Vitenka wkroczy do życia Feltsmana wkrótce i to z wielkim przytupem ;) A kiedy wreszcie pojawi się w kadrze, to szybko z niego nie zniknie – ten typ w końcu tak ma :P  
> Bądźcie cierpliwi, bo niedługo naoglądacie się swojego kochanego Viktora i to w dość… hm… interesującej ośmioletniej wersji :) 
> 
> Pytanka:  
> Małe pytanko do ludzi, którzy czytali „Dawno temu w Detroit”:  
> Kogo na dzień dzisiejszy uważacie za większą gnidę – Alexeia Wronkova, czy jego „uroczego” wnusia, Jackuczkę Wronkova ^^ ?  
> I pytanko drugie…  
> Czy domyślacie się, kim byli kolesie pod kioskiem ^^?
> 
>  
> 
> **Cieawostki**  
> \- Burmistrzem Petersburga (ugh, minęło trochę czasu, zanim sprawdziłam, jak nazywa się osoba dzierżąca władzę w rosyjskim mieście) w latach 1996-2003 był Vladimir Yakovlev.  
> \- Lodowy Pałac czyli Ice Palace albo Lodovy Dvorets to prawdziwa arena Sankt Petersburgu, wybudowana na Mistrzostwa Świata w hokeju. Ukończono ją w 2000 roku, jednak na potrzeby fika, postanowiłam przyśpieszyć nieco budowę, więc ćśśśś. Zastanawiam się, ile osób, czytając opowiadanie, w pierwszej kolejności pomyślało o Ice Castle Hasetsu ^^ ?  
> \- Ulubiona łyżwiarka Yakova, Denise Biellmann (od której nazwany został słynny piruet) naprawdę zatańczyła sambę. Link do nagrania macie poniżej.  
> \- Tym, którzy nie wiedzą, przypominam, że w 1997 roku w łyżwiarstwie figurowym obowiązywał stary system oceniania, zwany też systemem szóstkowym.  
> \- Yakov i Wronkov rozmawiają o Olimpiadzie w Nagano, która odbyła się w lutym 1998 roku.  
> \- Mój dziadek miał białą hondę. Cudowny samochód :)  
> \- Piosenka Joan Jett „Bad Reputation”, do której w 1981 roku tańczyli Yakov, Igor i Wronkov to ta sama piosenka, przy której Shrek spuszcza łomot rycerzom Farquada (tak to się pisze?). Linki do tej piosenki oraz do „I love Rock and Roll” macie poniżej. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QhrykT8ags  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFHg0uRAyVs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRu5wxl5frk


	3. Rozdział 2 - Bez szans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Żeby trener wygrał ten zakład, to trener musiałby chyba… eee… no… na przykład…  
> \- Napisać do list do Dziada Mroza, by dał mu w prezencie jakiegoś małego geniusza, co by bił rekordy świata i pięć razy z rzędu wygrywał Grand Prix!"
> 
> Czemu wszyscy bohaterowie moich fanfików muszę być prorokami^^?  
> Zapraszam do lektury!

 

**Rozdział 2 – Bez szans**

 

\- POSTRADAŁEŚ ROZUM?!

            Okrzyk był tak głośny, że kilkanaście osób obróciło głowy, by zerknąć w stronę stolika, przy którym trzej mężczyźni grali w karty. Nawet barman przerwał wycieranie szklanki i wychylił szyję, by sprawdzić, o co ta cała afera.

            Szczupły szatyn, rozczochrany blondyn i barczysty nerwus z włosami związanymi w kucyk siedzieli niedaleko barku, tuż obok wielkiego plakatu „Gwiezdnych Wojen”. Przy czym nie był to jedyny obrazek z groźnym obliczem Vadera - jak doskonale wiedzieli stali bywalcy knajpy, właściciel przybytku cierpiał na poważne uzależnienie od fantastyki i science-fiction. A Sankt Petersburg najwyraźniej uzależnił się od zimy - mimo nadejścia maja, mrozy nie opuściły miasta. Szalejąca na zewnątrz burza śnieżna idealnie uzupełniała się z miną siedzącego plecami do okna mężczyzny.

\- Mój rozum ma się dobrze, dziękuję bardzo. – chłodno oświadczył Yakov – Dobierasz z talii, czy bierzesz z kupki?

            Igor Antonov nie zrobił nie jednego, ani drugiego. Podobnie jak Pavlo Kapustin, gapił się na Feltsmana. Szok sprawił, że dłonie menadżera i fizjoterapeuty opadły na stolik, ukazując, co każdy z dwójki mężczyzn miał w swoim „arsenale”.

\- Widzę wasze karty. – Yakov wycedził, posyłając papierowym wachlarzom wymowne skinienie.

            Jednocześnie zaklął pod nosem. Koledzy byli w pełni gotowi do „wykładki” – Igor i Pavlo mieli mocne sekwensy z karolem, królówką i pedałem (jak Feltsman zwykł nazywać króla, damę i waleta). A co trzymał Yakov? Prawie same dwójki, trójki i czwórki! I ani jednej, kurwa, figury… ani jednej! Jeżeli przed końcem partii uzbiera pięćdziesiąt jeden punktów, to będzie pierdolony cud!

\- Wycofaj się z tego. – odezwał się Pavlo – Sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Nie dasz rady.

            Yakov spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- To co mam zrobić? Rzucić kartami? Nie mam wyjścia, muszę grać z tym, co mam.

\- On nie miał na myśli remika. – wzdychając, powiedział Igor – Chodziło mu o twój zakład z Wronkovem.

\- Zrozumiałem, o co mu chodziło. – burknął Feltsman – Dlatego odpowiedziałem, że nie zamierzam się poddawać. Zmierzę się z łysym pantoflarzem. Co ważniejsze, przestań opóźniać grę. Decyduj się: bierzesz żołędnego pedała, czy nie bierzesz? – postukał palcem w leżącego na szczycie kupki jopka trefl.

            Antonov wziął wspomnianego waleta, wyłożył się i wyrzucił niepotrzebną kartę… którą z kolei przejął Pavlo. On również zdecydował się na wykładkę. W efekcie menadżer i fizjoterapeuta zostali z kilkoma sztukami w rękach, natomiast Yakov wciąż trzymał wszystkie czternaście kart. Feltsman zaklął pod nosem: sytuacja w istocie BYŁA beznadziejna.

 _Może powinienem zamówić sobie trochę wódki?_ – zastanowił się – _Ale z drugiej strony… co jeśli ZNOWU nabawię się bóli żołądka?_

            Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów wzdrygnął się. Od czasu bankietu miał straszną biegunkę - efekt władowania w siebie czterdziestu siedmiu pierogów. O dwóch więcej od Wronkova. No bo przecież trzeba było w jakiś zacny sposób uczcić „ostateczne starcie”, a odwieczni rywale uznali, że najlepiej zrobić to… zakładając się ponownie. Tym razem o to, kto zje więcej pierogów. No więc siedzieli i jedli.

            Ostatnie dziesięć wyrzygali. Pozostałe trzydzieści parę wydalali przez ostatnie kilka dni „drugą stroną”. Raz nawet wpadli na siebie w aptece - walka o ostatni środek przeczyszczający była wręcz epicka, prawie doszło do rękoczynów, na szczęście rozsądny farmaceuta w porę powstrzymał rozlew krwi, nakazując rywalom rozstrzygnąć spór szybką partią „marynarzyka”. Yakov jakimś cudem wygrał. Nie żeby mu to w czymś pomogło… Uciążliwe bóle brzucha za nic nie chciały ustać!  Być może dlatego… że winy wcale nie ponosiły pierogi?

            Feltsman przełknął ślinę. Jakaś część jego miała przeczucie, że prawdziwym powodem przedłużających się dolegliwości żołądkowych nie były nadmierne ilości jedzenia, lecz nerwy. Świadomość zbliżającego się starcia. Świadomość konsekwencji, które wiązały się z przegraną. Wybuchowa mieszanka podniecienia, zwątpienia i strachu.  

Yakov wiedział, że okropne uczucie prędzej czy później minie. Zawsze tak było – człowiek robił swoje i z czasem zapominał o nerwach. Jednak pierwszym odruchem zawsze była adrenalina – szaleńczo bijące serce, buzujący żołądek, umysł nie tak chłodny jak zwykle… bardziej rozdrażniony i podatny na wkurwiające bodźce.

            No… ale przynajmniej Feltsman nie musiał zmagać się z tym wszystkim sam! W tego typu trudnych chwilach niezwykle ważna była obecność przyjaciół. Ludzi stojących po twojej stronie, wpierających cię, przeganiających twoje wątpliwości, mówiących ci, żebyś się nie bał, że to, co robisz, jest słuszne…

\- Yakov, ten zakład jest szalony! Wycofaj się, póki jeszcze możesz!

            A przynajmniej w teorii.

\- Zakład może i jest szalony… - mruknął Yakov – ale nie zamierzam się wycofywać. Zresztą, sytuacja nie jest aż tak beznadziejna.

\- Owszem jest! – jęknął Igor – Trzeba było po prostu kupić od Wronkova lodowisko!

\- Zapłacić i mieć to z głowy! – wtórował mu Pavlo.

\- Skończyć karierę!

\- Zrobić głównym trenerem kogoś zaufanego!

\- Zacząć wydawać pieniądze na coś innego niż łapówki i kontuzjowani łyżwiarze!

\- Pojechać na Kanary i odpocząć!    

           Słowa zlewały się ze szmerem przemieszczających się po stole kart. Głowa Yakova latała na wszystkie strony, od Pavla do Igora, a potem jeszcze na lądującego na stercie karola pik. Feltsman starał się kontrolować przebieg gry i jednocześnie nie zwariować od jazgotu kumpli, którzy trajkotali jak _zaaferowane baby_ , podczas oglądania ulubionego serialu. Kurwa, w powietrzu latało tyle głupot, że Yakov nie wiedział nawet, na którą odpowiedzieć najpierw:

„Nie zamierzam kończyć kariery.”

„Nie ma instruktora, któremu ufałbym na tyle, by zrobić go głównym trenerem.”

„Na co niby miałbym wydawać pieniądze?!”

„ _Nie umiem_ odpoczywać i _nienawidzę_ Wysp Kanaryjskich!”

            A właściwie to… dlaczego w ogóle musiał to wszystko tłumaczyć?! Przecież znał się z tymi gamionami od ponad trzydziestu lat! Jeśli nie wiedzieli o nim tak _podstawowych rzeczy,_ to… to…

            Yakov potrząsnął głową.

Stop. Nie powinien źle myśleć o kolegach. Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował, było wmawianie sobie różnych głupot!  

\- Skończę z trenowaniem _dopiero wtedy_ , kiedy naprawdę będę tego chciał. – burknął.

            Pod pretekstem nie patrzenia towarzyszom w oczy, poprzestawiał część swoich kart. Oho? Udało mu się zdobyć damulkę i karola w tym samym kolorze. Jeszcze trochę i będzie sekwens!  

 _Jeśli jakimś sposobem zdobędę jasnowłosego pedała, to będę miał szansę na wygranie tego nierównego pojedynku! –_ pomyślał, odzyskując część dobrego humoru.  

\- Nie zamierzam tańczyć, tak jak Wronkov mi zagra. – oświadczył, sięgając po kartę.

\- Ale ty JUŻ zatańczyłeś, tak jak on ci zagrał! – wyrzucił z siebie Igor – Myślisz, że czemu wyskoczył z tym zakładem? Wymyślił to wszystko, żeby jeszcze bardziej cię upokorzyć.

\- Bzdura. – Yakov parsknął leceważącym tonem – Znaczy… pewnie, chętnie by mnie upokorzył, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości… ale zakład wymyślił na poczekaniu. Nie planował tego.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – Pavlo zapytał niepewnie.

\- Bo znam tego złamasa lepiej od was. – Feltsman przewrócił oczami - Może to i dupek, ale nie lubi wygrywać walkowerem. Tak samo było w sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym. Kiedy rozchorowałem się i nie mogłem wziąć udziału w Mistrzostwach, nie był zadowolony… był _wkurwiony._ Kupił nasze lodowisko, bo sądził, że finał całej tej afery z Maksem zrobił z niego zwycięzcę. A kiedy zorientował się, że to nie do końca tak, duma go zaswędziała i nabrał apetytu na prawdziwy pojedynek. Właściwie to… nawet trochę go podpuściłem.

\- Ale PO CO? – menadżer patrzył na niego, jak na szaleńca - Czemu nie mogłeś po prostu kupić lodowiska?

\- Bo nie chcę kończyć z trenowaniem.

\- Przecież i tak z tym skończysz.

            Karta, której Yakov właśnie zamierzał się pozbyć, zawisła kilkanaście centymetrów nad stertą.

\- Słucham? – Feltsman posłał kolegom zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

 _„I tak z tym skończę?”_ – pomyślał, kompletnie ogłupiony – _Co to, u diabła, miało znaczyć?!_

            Igor i Pavlo mieli dziwne miny. Jakby kazano im dokonać eutanazji. Albo aborcji. Albo oddać ukochany samochód na złom! To ostatnie uczucie Yakov znał akurat doskonale – najbardziej chujowe uczucie na świecie (zaraz po rozwodzie z Lilką i przegranej z Wronkovem). 

            Na stercie musiało wylądować aż pięć kart, by fizjoterapeuta zdecydował się przerwać milczenie:

\- No bo wiesz, Yakov… jakby ci to…

            Urwał i wpatrzył się w blat stołu.

\- Ty chyba nie sądzisz, że możesz wygrać? – szeptem dokończył Igor.

            Z wrażenia Yakov omal nie wyrzucił swojej bezcennej dziesiątki kier. W ostatniej chwili złapał za pozbawioną wartości dwójkę pik i cisnął ją na stos. Zwyczajnie nie mógł uwierzyć! Do diabła… żeby jeszcze podobne stwierdzenie padło z ust jakiegoś złośliwego szmaciarza, takiego jak Wronkov… ale że z ust wieloletniego kumpla i menadżera własnego klubu?! Co prawda nie powiedział tego jakimś zawistnym tonem, ani nic, no ale mimo wszystko…! Co ten Igor sobie wyobrażał?! I dlaczego Pavlo miał czelność wyglądać, jakby się z tym zgadzał?!

            Wolna dłoń Yakova bezradnie opadła na stół.

\- Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujecie? – Feltsman wydusił oniemiałym tonem - Walka jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęła… na przygotowanie zawodnika mam cholerny rok… a wy już na samym wstępie stwierdzacie, że przegram?! Co z was za przyjaciele?!

            Otworzyli usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak wszedł im w słowo.

\- Ale dobra, powiedzmy, że nie bylibyśmy kumplami… - mruknął, przyciskając sobie palce do czoła -  wy naprawdę sądzicie, że jestem aż tak beznadziejnym trenerem?!

\- NIE! – Pavlo krzyknął, uspokajająco unosząc rękę - Y-Yakov, daj spokój, nie bierz tego aż tak do siebie… ależ skąd!

\- Wcale nie uważamy cię za kiepskiego trenera! – Igor oznajmił, posyłając nabuzowanemu towarzyszowi przepraszające spojrzenie - Jesteś świetny, naprawdę!

\- Nie słodzimy ci. Na serio tak uważamy! Po prostu… no… forma tego pojedynku już sama w sobie jest kiepska. No sam powiedz… rywalizacja _dziesięciolatków?_

\- To, jakim jesteś trenerem, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Chodzi o to, że… no wiesz… zasady tego zakładu zwyczajnie działają na twoją niekorzyść.  

\- Jeśli już, to te zasady działają na moją _korzyść._ – Yakov podkreślił, gniewnie ciskając kartę na stos - A to, jakim jestem trenerem, ma _ogromne_ znaczenie.

            Koledzy równocześnie przekrzywili głowy. Nie zrozumieli, co miał na myśli. I z jakiegoś powodu przerwali grę. Kuźwa, i znowu opóźniają, cholerni…

            Nagle Feltsman zorientował się, dlaczego partia została zawieszona - po prostu nie było _z czego_ ciągnąć kart. Wzdychając, Yakov odłożył swoje czternaście sztuk, pozbierał chaotyczną zbieraninę serc, dzwonków, win i żołędzi, i ułożył z papierowych prostokątów równiutki stosik.

\- Rywalizować będą dziesięciolatki. – burknął, z wprawą zawodowego krupiera tasując karty - Małe smrody. Nie juniorzy, nie seniorzy. Smarkateria. Czyli materiał, z którym pracowałem, kiedy jeszcze byłem zawodnikiem. Zajmuję się młodzikami o wiele dłużej od Wronkova.

\- To prawda, ale… - zaczął Igor.

\- Pierwsze lata nauki są dla zawodnika kluczowe… - Feltsman nie pozwolił kumplowi dokończyć - to właśnie w wieku od pięciu do dwunastu lat tak wiele zależy od trenera. Dzieci to najlepszy materiał do pracy. Tak, wiem, narzekam na małych gnojków, kiedy tylko mogę… ale muszę przyznać, że dość łatwo się ich uczy. Małolaty są bardziej posłuszne od dorosłych, wykonują polecenia bez szemrania i przyjmują każde słowo trenera jako prawdę objawioną. Owszem, w każdej grupie zdarzają się łobuzy pokroju Ivanka, ale… rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi? _Właśnie dlatego_ że zakład dotyczy dziesięciolatków, mam szansę wygrać. W przeciwieństwie do Wronkova, umiem pracować z gówniarzami.

            Dla podkreślenia tych słów, z głośnym plaskiem złożył przetasowaną kupkę na stole. Pavlo schylił się, żeby przełożyć na pół.

\- No tak, ale trzeba jeszcze mieć _na czym_ pracować. – menadżer mruknął, ciągnąc kartę.

             Yakov, który dopiero co podniecił się faktem zdobycia pięćdziesięciu jeden punktów (o kurwa, nareszcie!), w jednej chwili stracił cały entuzjazm.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał powoli.

            „Mieć z czym pracować” – czemu to stwierdzenie wydawało mu się dziwnie znajome? Z czymś mu się to kojarzyło, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, z czym.

            Czy raczej – przypuszczał, o co mogło chodzić, jednak wolałby się mylić…. bo gdyby miał rację, to bardzo źle świadczyłoby o poglądach Igora.

\- Wronkov wystawi Ivanka, no nie? – menadżer zadał to pytanie takim tonem, jakby wkraczał na pole minowe - Młodszego brata Maksa?

\- No raczej. – Feltsman uniósł brwi - Byłby durniem, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

\- A ty wystawisz… Lva Rykova, prawda?

            Przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, opiekun klubu mistrzów poczęstował rozmówcę chłodnym spojrzeniem. A jednak nie mylił się.  

\- Taki mam zamiar. – oświadczył z miną pod tytułem „wiem, co zaraz powiesz i cholernie mi się to nie podoba”.

\- No i… - nieśmiało wtrącił Pavlo - no nie wiem… nie masz takiego przeczucia, że efekt tego pojedynku jest z góry przesądzony?

\- Uważacie, że Lev nie ma szans? – Yakov przekrzywił głowę.

\- A ty tak nie uważasz?

 _Nie, kurwa, nie uważam. To JA jestem jego trenerem i to JA wiem, na co go stać._ – to miał ochotę powiedzieć.

            Ale wówczas zabrzmiałby jak rodzic broniący ulubionego dziecka. Albo jak ucinający dyskusję smarkacz. A wcale nie chciał tak brzmieć. Opinie Igora i Pavla należały akurat do tych, których NIE miał totalnie w dupie…

Ci kolesie byli nie tylko ludźmi, z którymi pracował od lat. Przede wszystkim byli jego przyjaciółmi! Zawsze trzymali się razem. Najpierw jako zawodnicy,  potem jako godni następcy swoich poprzedników: Yakov jako kontynuator idei trenera Novaka, Igor jako uczeń menadżera, Pavlo jako padawan fizjoterapeuty. Trzej muszkieterowie! Teraz i na zawsze!

Yakov nie zamierzał iść na wojnę z Wronkovem bez swoich gwardzistów. Jego pierwszym i najważniejszym krokiem przed rozpoczęciem zmagań powinno być przekonanie najlepszych kumpli, że miał rację… że mógł wygrać.   

\- Uważam, że mały Rykov ma _spore szanse._ – zaczął powoli tłumaczyć - Po pierwsze, umie te same skoki, co Ivanek…

\- Wszystkie poza podwójnym akslem. – Igor wszedł mu w słowo.

            Feltsman zacisnął zęby.

\- Lev skacze podwójnego aksla.

\- No właśnie. „Skacze”. – podkreślił Pavlo - Ale nie ląduje.

\- Ale zacznie. – warknął Yakov - Żeby go tego nauczyć potrzebuję dwóch miesięcy. A do roztrzygnięcia zakładu mam rok.

\- Przypominam ci, że przez ten rok młody Levin nie będzie stał w miejscu. – zaznaczył fizjoterapeuta - Wronkov na bank nauczy go podwójnego lutza.

            Cmokając, Igor pokiwał głową.

\- Poza tym, krąży plotka, że od czasu przybycia do Spartana, dzieciak zaczął trzaskać potrójne toe loopy. – stwierdził, masując podbródek.

\- Od przybycia do Spartana! – prychnął Yakov - Gówno prawda! U nas też je skakał… jego brat nauczył go tego bez mojej zgody.

\- CO?! – Pavlo wybałuszył oczy.

\- I ty jeszcze mówisz, że Lev i Ivan potrafią te same skoki? – Igor wydusił oniemiałym tonem Przed chwilą mówiliśmy tylko o akslu… a teraz okazuje się, że Levin ma przewagę także w postaci potrójnego toe loopa?!

\- Ta _przewaga_ wzięła się z tego, że opuszczał zajęcia dodatkowe, by nielegalnie ćwiczyć ze swoim _zajebiście odpowiedzialnym_ braciszkiem. – podkreślił Feltsman - Kiedy przyłapałem ich na gorącym uczynku, okazało się, że próbowali trudnych elementów _bez pierdolonej rozgrzewki._ Ale mniejsza o Maksia i jego tak zwaną braterską miłość… olewanie lekcji baletu zemściło się na Ivanku. Jest słabo rozciągnięty, a wdzięku ma mniej więcej tyle, co zbierająca śnieg koparka. Natomiast Lev, który od początku posiadał doskonały słuch i ładnie jeździł do muzyki, _nie opuszczał lekcji tańca_ , przez co _jeszcze bardziej_ doszlifował swój naturalny talent. Komponenty są czymś, co _cholernie_ trudno nadrobić… o wiele trudniej niż skoki. Lev może wygrać, ponieważ oprócz skoków ma także umiejętność zaprezentowania się w estetyczny sposób… no i, oczywiście, motywację.

\- Motywację, czyli… zemstę za incydent z pobiciem? – Pavlo spytał niepewnie.  

\- Właśnie tak.

            Na samą myśl o wspomnianym incydencie, Yakov miał ochotę złapać młodszego z Levinów, przełożyć go sobie przez kolano i porządnie sprać. Za komuny może i by tak zrobił. Szkoda, że to już nie te czasy…

\- Prowokacja Ivanka wywróciła świat Lva do góry nogami. – Feltsman powiedział ponuro - Rykov jest grzecznym dzieckiem… bardzo cichym i uprzejmym… ale wiem, że w głębi siebie, chciałby dokopać dawnemu koledze. A jeśli ta „zemsta” miałaby się odbyć na lodzie… na normalnych, _uczciwych_ warunkach… to ja, ze swojej strony, nie widzę problemu. Wiem, co to znaczy mieć rywala. Nie zamierzam odbierać komuś okazji do wyrównania rachunków.

            No! I to powinno dać tym gamoniom do myślenia! Po usłyszeniu tylu przekonujących argumentów, ten trzęsący portkami cykor, Igor oraz ten wydelikacony masażysta, Pavlo powinni wreszcie wyluzować i przestań namawiać przyjaciela do wycofania się z zakładu!

            Może i nadchodzący pojedynek wiązał się z odrobiną ryzyka (no dobra: więcej niż odrobiną!), ale był też na swój sposób ekscytujący. No bo… kuźwa, wystarczyło pomyśleć o tym w ten sposób:

            Dwaj trenerzy – odwieczni rywale.

            Dwaj chłopcy – ich uczniowie. Również rywale.

            Wronkov i Ivananek… Yakov i Lev!

            Imperator i Darth Vader… Obi Wan Kenobi i Luke Skywalker!

 _Okej, chyba coś w tym porównaniu popierdoliłem._ – Feltsman pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie – _Mimo wszystko wolałbym być Vaderem… ech, mniejsza o to!_

           Chodziło o to, że podobne okazje trafiały się tylko raz w życiu! Rzadko zdarzało się, by Bóg wykazywał się kreatywnością George’a Lucasa i doprowadzał do sytuacji, w której rywalizujący ze sobą młodzi adepci mieli reprezentować rywalizujących ze sobą mistrzów w pojedynku na śmierć i ży… eee… w pojedynku o wszystko albo nic!

I jeśli Yakov miał zupełnie i nieodwołalnie pokonać Wronkova… albo zupełnie i niedwołalnie _polec_ z rąk Wronkova, to chciał, żeby miało to miejsce _właśnie w takich okolicznościach._ Na wielkiej arenie, przy wrzaskach rozszalałego tłumu! Z dwojga złego lepiej być łyżwiarzem-gladiatorem i ryzykować, niż podpisać kilka papierków i pozwolić się wygnać z łyżwiarskiego światka. 

 _Zgadzasz się ze mną, Anakin? –_ kątem oka, Feltsman zerknął na plakat „Gwiezdnych Wojen”.

            Zanim zdążył wyobrazić sobie odpowiedź Vadera, usłyszał głos Igora:

\- To miłe, że chcesz pomóc dzieciakowi odegrać się i w ogóle… - z wyrazem rezygnacji, menadżer wyłożył kolejne trzy karty - tylko szkoda, że robisz to własnym kosztem. I kosztem naszego lodowiska.  

            Pięść Yakova przygrzmociła stół. 

\- Czemu jesteście AŻ TAK PEWNI, że przegram?

\- Ponieważ Lev nie ma szans, by wygrać. – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

\- Do kurwy nędzy… dopiero co wykazałem wam, że ten dzieciak ma MNÓSTWO atutów! Jest lepszy od małego sukinsynka Levina pod tak wieloma względami! Skąd pewność, że przegra?!

\- Bo on jest za bardzo taki jak…

            W ostatniej chwili Pavlo ugryzł się w język. Jednak jego wypowiedź i tak została dokończona – przez wyglądające spod grzywki oczy. Te oczy powiedziały Feltsmanowi _wszystko._

\- Za bardzo taki jak ja? – Yakov dokończył lodowatym szeptem.  

            W tym momencie powinno paść stwierdzenie w stylu:

„Nieeee, no co ty! Wcale nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.”

            Jednak wspomniane stwierdzenie nie padło. A przepraszające spojrzenie Pavlo mówiło samo za siebie – ten gamoń rzeczywiście _chciał_ to powiedzieć. I w pewien sposób powiedział. A Igor pomyślał – jego gęba wysyłała dokładnie ten sam przekaz, co morda fizjoterapeuty:

„Wybacz stary.”

            Yakov nie był w nastroju do wybaczania:

\- Łał, no naprawdę, kurwa… - wycedził, wyobrażając sobie, że kopie kolegów w jaja - ależ to było _zajebiście miłe_ , kurwa, nie ma co! Przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia, że jeżdżenie na łyżwach w sposób podobny do mojego _gwarantuje przegraną!_

\- Może nie od razu gwarantuje, ale… - Pavlo zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Yakov, my naprawdę nie chcemy ci dokuczyć. – Igor posłał Feltsmanowi błagalne spojrzenie - Po prostu… no wiesz… założyłeś się o tak wysoką stawkę, że _musimy_ być wobec ciebie szczerzy. _Ty sam_ powinieneś być wobec siebie szczery. Dlatego odpowiedz sobie, ale tak szczerze… jeśli chodzi o jazdę na łyżwach, ile razy wygrałeś z Wronkovem?

            Oczy Yakova zwęziły się. Były Mistrz Olimpijski czuł się urażony, jak nigdy! Otworzył usta, by wymienić wszystkie okazje, przy których triumfował nad łysym dupkiem…

\- Bez Tatiany. – koledzy rzucili niespodziewanie.

            Głos ugrzązł Feltsmanowi w gardle.

_O kurde! Ale że bez tej nadpobudliwej wiedźmy? No cóż…_

\- Ani razu. – mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Właśnie. – Igol głośno westchnął - A o tobie mówiono dokładnie te same rzeczy, co o Rykovie. Że jazda do muzyki i w ogóle… że motywacja, by pokonać odwiecznego rywala i w ogóle… że wdzięk i w ogóle…

\- Szczerze? Wdzięku to ja nie miałem. W komponentach też jakoś specjalnie nie przodowałem.

            Z wdziękiem to Yakov potrafił jedynie dawać ludziom po mordzie. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Lilia. Kiedyś określiła sposób, z jakim jej mąż rozprawił się sześcioma dresami, jako „kreatywny i niezwykle artystyczny, a nawet – och! - nawet siniaki zostały rozłożone symetrycznie po prawej i lewej stronie, a dźwięk łamania się kości toż to była prawdziwa symfonia, na miarę Mozarta albo Bethovena, a po wszystkim chuligani wyglądali jak z obrazu Picassa, no naprawdę, Yakov, tylko pogratulować, dałeś dzisiaj taki popis, że twoja żona nie będzie mogła pokazać się w towarzystwie przez miesiąc, a tak w ogóle, to śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie”. Cudowna kobieta. I piękne czasy.    

\- Ty może nie byłeś Lodowym Łabędziem, ale inni goście z naszego klubu, tak. – głos Pavla przebił się przez piękne wspomnienie - Chociażby Myszkin. Ale to nie pomogło mu w pokonaniu Wronkova.

\- Nikomu nie pomogło. – Igor ponuro pokiwał głową - Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo Wronkov od zawsze był utalentowanym gnojkiem. I takimi samymi uczniami się otacza. Nie bez powodu zabrał ci Maksa i Ivanka.

\- Zabrał, warto podkreślić, już po tym, gdy zdążyłeś ich wszystkiego nauczyć. – fizjoterapeuta wyśpiewał melodramatycznym tonem - No cóż… może nie wszystkiego, ale tego, co najważniejsze. Wyszlifowałeś ich krawędzie, ustawiłeś im idealną posturę po lądowaniu, wypracowałeś ich kondycję…   

\- Oddałeś swojemu największemu rywalowi gotowy produkt, a on z wielką przyjemnością sprzeda ten produkt pod swoim nazwiskiem… przypisując sobie wszystkie twoje zasługi!

\- Czy mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, nie używać słowa „produkt”. – posyłając menadżerowi wściekłe spojrzenie, Yakov cisnął kartę na kupkę - Nie znoszę takich porównań! Nie traktuję łyżwiarzy, jak rzeczy.

\- Racja, wybacz. – Igor ostrożnie podniósł wyrzuconą damulkę pik i dołączył ją do wyłożonego na stole sekwensu - Ale rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

            Feltsman zaklął pod nosem. Cholerna winna panienka… jak mógł nie zauważyć, że była dokładką?! Idiota… noż, kurwa, skończony idiota! Tak doświadczony gracz, jak on, nie powinien popełniać podobnych błędów.

\- Ta, kurwa, rozumiem. – wymamrotał.

\- To prawda, że Lev ma atuty… ale faktem pozostaje, że uczy się nowych rzeczy dwa razy wolniej od Ivanka. – Pavlo mówił, kciukiem masując podbródek - I ma słabszą motorykę. Pamiętacie, jak wszystkie dzieciaki z klubu bawiły się na krawężnikach? Jak zrobiły sobie zawody, kto najdłużej wytrzyma?

            Po tych słowach fizjoterapeuta wyłożył trzy siódemki.

\- Lev zleciał jako jeden z pierwszych. – zacmokał Igor - Ivanek utrzymał się do końca. To właśnie oznacza „wrodzony zmysł równowagi”.

            Tym oto sposobem Yakov był o krok od dwóch przegranych. Najlepsi kumple powalili go w dyskusji na temat Lva i wszystko wskazywało na to, że powalą go także w remiku! Mieli po jednej karcie – wystarczyło, by któryś wylosował dokładkę i po sprawie!

 _I pomyśleć, że sam się do tego przyczyniłem, wyrzucając pikową zdzirę!_ – Feltsman pomyślał ze złością.

            Żałował, że pozbył się tej karty. Żałował, że stracił prawie wszystkie argumenty. Żałował, że w ogóle rozpoczął rozmowę o zakładzie. Jeszcze chwila i zacznie żałować samego zakładu!

            Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie dziś! Jeszcze nie doszedł do etapu, w którym uznałby, że umowa z Wronkovem to pomyłka i wrzeszczał „w co ja się, u licha, wpakowałem”. Jeśli do podobnej sytuacji kiedykolwiek dojdzie, Yakov zamknie się w domu, wygrzebie ze starej walizki malutkie figurki Dziada Mroza (kupione od tego samego Białorusina, od którego miał deskę do prasowania) i zacznie rozpierdalać miniaturowych skurwysynów młotkiem. Oby do tego nie doszło (oznaczłoby to cholernie dużo sprzątania!).

            Na razie nie było tak źle. Na razie Yakov zgodził się, że prawdopodobieństwo przegranej było _o ciupinę_ większe, niż z początku założył. Ale wciąż nie był na etapie histerii.  

\- Nie zamierzam spisywać kogoś na straty, tylko dlatego że szybko zleciał z krawężnika. – wymamrotał tonem rannego żołnierza - Zresztą… nie muszę podejmować decyzji od razu. Niedługo obóz. Będzie na nim mnóstwo utalentowanych dzieciaków. Nawet jeśli nie wybiorę Lva, to… ej, co to za miny?

            Noż, do diabła! Na twarze menadżera i fizjoterapeuty powróciły gęby pod tytułem „dokonuję eutazji razem z aborcją, równocześnie wyrzucając ukochany samochód”.

\- Wiesz, skoro już  mowa o obozie… - Igor zasłonił się kartami.

            Jakby chciał zrobić z tych malutkich prostokącików tarczę. Jakby łudził się, że w ten sposób uchroni przed gniewiem temperamentnego kolegi. Pfft! Naiwny…

 _Kurwa, co znowu?_ – Feltsman pomyślał, poirytowany – _O czym ja, cholera, znowu nie wiem? CO JESZCZE?!_

            To był już trzeci raz… trzeci, kurwa, raz, gdy dowiadywał się o czymś ostatni! Najpierw nie wiedział, że sprzedano lodowisko… potem _nie wiedział_ , że lodowisko kupił Wronkov… a teraz _nie wiedział…_ no, o tej trzeciej rzeczy. To była, kurwa, hańba! Yakov Feltsman, najlepiej doinformowany człowiek w Rosji, nie mógł czegoś _nie wiedzieć._ Nienawidził _nie wiedzenia._ Kurwa, czuł się jak baba, która zapomniała o tym, że dostała okres!

\- No już, wykrztuś to wreszcie! – warknął na menadżera.  

\- Kompleks Sportowy, z którego zawsze korzystaliśmy, został wynajęty komuś innemu.

\- ŻE CO?!

            Pod wpływem ryku Yakova, kilka kart na szczycie sterty przesunęło się o kilka milimetrów.

 _Nie, kurwa, chyba sobie żartujecie!_ \- Feltsman załamał ręce – _Jak mi jeszcze powiecie, że wynajmującym jest Wronkov…_

\- Wszystko przez ten wywiad z Maksem. – tłumaczył Igor - No wiesz… ten, co ostatnio leciał w telewizji. Od czasu tamtego wywiadu poszła plotka, że szykujesz się do emerytury i że zrezygnujesz z organizowania obozu w tym roku… no i właściciel Kompleksu też o tym usłyszał. Kiedy dostał ofertę od jednej z mniejszych szkółek łyżwiarskich, wziął od nich zaliczkę, zamiast przytrzymać rezerwację dla nas i…

\- PRZECIEŻ TO, KURWA, SKANDAL! Jak wielkim idiotą trzeba być, żeby na podstawie zwykłych pomówień odpierdalać takie numery?!

 _Szkółka łyżwiarska?_ – Yakov pomyślał, dysząc ze złości – _Jakaś anonimowa SZKÓŁKA ŁYŻWIARSKA?! Kurwa, to JESZCZE BARDZIEJ uwłaczające, niż gdyby Wronkov rzeczywiście wynajął pierdolony kompleks. A więc TAK ludzie teraz o mnie myślą? Wielkie dzięki, Maksiu… wielkie, pierdolone, dzięki!_

\- Eee… proszę pana? – do stolika podszedł nieoczekiwanie wysoki facet w różowym fartuszku i czarnej czapce z daszkiem - Trochę za głośno pan krzyczy i inni goście…

\- Spierdalaj! – rozwścieczony trener rzucił bez zastanowienia.

\- O, pan Feltsman! Przepraszam, nie poznałem pana. Już spierdalam.

            W tym momencie Yakov zauważył maskę Vadera wymalowaną na koszulce natręta.  

\- A, to ty Wania. – zwrócił się do właściciela knajpy - Wybacz, ja też cię nie poznałem. Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj kelnerujesz. Gdyby zauważył, że to ty, nie byłbym taki niegrzeczny.

\- Ależ nic nie szkodzi. Daje mi pan takie duże napiwki, że spierdolę z największą przyjemnością.

            Feltsman zanotował w pamięci, by zostawić dzisiaj Waniuszce potrójny napiwek. Należało mu się za to, że od pięciu lat pozwalał jednemu wybuchowemu facetowi wydzierać się w swojej knajpie. Wydzierać się i rzucać przedmiotami. Trzeba było jakoś zrekompensować tych wszystkich gości, którzy pouciekali, by nie dostać popielniczką. Albo kieliszkiem. Albo ogórkiem. Albo butem. Albo skarpetką…  

\- A wracając do tematu… - Yakov odezwał się, rozmasowując skroń - znalezienie nowego lodowiska będzie kurewsko upierdliwe. W dodatku nie możemy wykorzystać Czempiona, bo męskie prysznice wciąż będą w remoncie. Zresztą, na czas obozu, chcę zostawić lodowisko dziewczynom… pewnie jak zwykle będą się opierdalać, ale trudno. Ważne, by przynajmniej raz dziennie weszły na lód. Igor, sprawdziłeś inne lodowiska w Petersburgu?

\- Wszystko porezerwowane.

\- I czemu tu się dziwić? Tak to jest, gdy w pierdolonym maju szukasz miejsca na czerwiec. Bo przecież kutas, u którego zawsze wynajmowałeś lodowisko musiał usłyszeć pierdoloną plotkę i zdjąć twoją, robioną z pół-rocznym wyprzedzeniem, rezerwację! Ale co, kurwa, zrobić? Ech, nie mamy wyjścia… trzeba znaleźć coś poza Petersburgiem.

           Czekał, aż koledzy wyjdą z jakimiś propozycjami. W końcu wiedzieli o aferze z Kompleksem dłużej od niego. Na pewno zaczęli już obmyślać plan awaryjny. A zwłaszcza Igor. W końcu wszystkie sprawy organizacyjne to jego działka… z całą pewnością był świetnie przygotowany na każdą ewentualność!

            I rzeczywiście – menadżer zaczął mówić.

\- Mam listę kilku lodowisk w promieniu stu kilometrów. Moglibyśmy je posprawdzać, ale…

            I urwał. Tego Feltsman się nie spodziewał – tego „ale”.  

\- Ale co? – burknął.

            Miał złe przeczucia. Baaaardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Yakov, a nie myślałeś, żeby… eee… zrezygnować z obozu?

\- Zrezygnować? – chłodno powtórzył Yakov - Chcesz żebym powiedział pięćdziesiątce małolatów, która została zaproszona: „odwołujemy zabawę, bo spierdoliliśmy sprawę”?

            Gdzieś zza barku rozległ się okrzyk Wani:

\- Genialne! Muszę to sobie zapisać! Będziemy wywieszać nad drzwiami knajpy, gdy dostawca nie zdąży przywieźć wódki!  

\- Dopisz jeszcze: „chociaż, kurwa, obiecaliśmy!” – wycedził Fetlsman.

\- Ma pan rację! Dopiszę.

\- Nie ma nic gorszego niż nie dotrzymywanie danego słowa. – następca Miszy Novaka z powrotem zwrócił się do kolegów - Obiecywanie czegoś, a potem wycofywanie się z tego, to świństwo, którego nawet Wronkov nie odpierdala.

\- No właśnie. – Igor triumfalnie uniósł palec - Wronkov się nie wycofa. A _ty_ powinieneś! Znaczy… dobrze by było, gdybyś wycofał się z tego zakładu, póki jeszcze możesz.

\- No bo jak już zorganizujesz obóz, to sprawa będzie przesądzona… no nie? – przełykając ślinę, Pavlo potarł kark - Jeśli to zrobisz, jasno dasz wszystkim do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzasz kończyć trenerskiej kariery.

\- KURWA MAĆ, o co wam chodzi z pierdolonym „końcem kariery”?! – Yakov wydarł się na całą knajpę - Odkąd zaczęliśmy grać, co chwilę słyszę tylko „koniec kariery, koniec kariery”. Dlaczego tak mnie do tego namawiacie? Przecież wiecie, że jeszcze tego nie chcę. Zresztą, nawet gdybym chciał…  nie rozważałbym czegoś takiego, skoro wy nie przymierzacie się do zbierania zabawek. Przecież nie mogę zostawić was samych, nie?

            Atmosfera przy stoliku nagle zrobiła bardzo napięta. Pavlo i Igor nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Ich przepełnione poczuciem winy oczy pozostawiały wlepione w karty. Do tej pory wydobywający się z głośniczka soundtrack „Gwiezdnych Wojen” ucichł, czyniąc brak odpowiedzi jeszcze trudniejszym do zniesienia. I nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Chłopaki, no co wy… wy chyba nie…?

Ludzie, którzy słabo znali Yakova Feltsmana, zakładali, że na każdy kryzys reagował krzykiem. Podczas gdy w rzeczywistości było dokładnie na odwrót. To prawda, że ten wybuchowy mężczyzna lubował się w przekleństwach i rzadko spędzał dzień nie wydawszy z siebie lwio-podobnego ryku… jednak nawet on miał swój limit. Każdy człowiek _miał_ jakiś limit. Ten moment, gdy los zrzuca na ciebie _o jedną bombę_ za dużo i zwyczajnie _nie wiesz, co począć._

Dla Yakova Feltsmana tą bombą było uśmiadomienie sobie błędu we własnym rozumowaniu:

_To nie ja zostawiłbym ich samych. To ONI przymierzają się do tego, by…_

\- Córka chce, żebym przeprowadził się do Szwajcarii. – Pavlo oznajmił, posyłając Feltsmanowi ponure spojrzenie – W jej miasteczku jest do kupienia dom.

\- Ja myślałem o wyjeździe do Irkucka. – wzdychając, Igor potarł kark – Żona od lat truje mi dupę, że chce być bliżej wnuków. A ponieważ jesienią mojemu synowi ma się urodzić czwarte dziecko…

\- Chcecie przejść na emeryturę? – Yakov wydusił z niedowierzaniem – _Obaj?_

\- Może niekoniecznie na emeryturę. – ostrożnie powiedział menadżer – Anya mówiła Pavlo, że będzie mógł otworzyć domowy gabinet. W Szwajcarii to bardzo popularne. Natomiast ja… hm… chciałbym pomóc synowi w rozkręceniu biznesu. Boria ma mnóstwo dobrych pomysłów, ale jest zbyt roztrzepany. Z początku pewnie będzie kręcił nosem, że stary ojciec miesza się w jego sprawy… ale jestem pewien, że w głębi serca chce, żebym doradził mu to i owo. No i chcę zabrać dzieciaki na lodowisko. To wstyd, by moje wnuki nie umiały jeździć na łyżwach! Czas, żebym wreszcie je nauczył. Zabiorę je nad jezioro Bajkał.

_Szwajcaria? Irkuck? Bajkał?!_

            Co to wszystko w ogóle znaczy? I dlaczego nie padła jeszcze odpowiedź na najważniejsze pytanie:

\- Czemu tak nagle mówicie, że chcecie wyjechać? – wyszeptał Feltsman – Dlaczego teraz?

\- Yakov, przecież dobrze wiesz, że to nie są _nagłe_ decyzje. – Igor brzmiał tak, jakby przemawiał do małego dziecka – Znaczy… fakt, nigdy o tym _nie rozmawialiśmy_ , ale przecież wiedziałeś, że… no naprawdę… chyba nie sądziłeś, że będziemy pracować w Klubie Mistrzów do końca naszych dni?

            No właśnie w tym cały problem – w tym, że Yakov _tak właśnie myślał_.

\- A co z naszą obietnicą? – wydukał, nieprzytomnie wodząc wzrokiem od jednego kolegi go drugiego – Co ze słynnym „zawsze trzymamy się razem”? Co z Trzema Muszkieterami”?

\- Byliśmy nimi przez prawie trzydzieści lat. – Pavlo uśmiechnął się smutno – Ale wiesz… wszystko ma swój koniec. Yakov, nie zrozum mnie źle, Czempion jest dla nas wszystkich rodziną, ale… trzeba pomyśleć także o „normalnej” rodzinie.

\- Przecież bycie częścią Klubu Mistrzów nie stoi na przeszkodzie normalnej rodzinie. – powiedział Yakov.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Igor uniósł  brew – Przez pracoholizm rozwiodłeś się z Lilką…

\- _Między innymi_ przez pracoholizm! – syknął Feltsman – _Dobrze wiesz,_ że nie chodziło tylko o to! Jak możesz, po tym wszystkim, co przydarzyło mi się przez ostatnie kilka lat, mówić…

\- Dobrze, już, dobrze, przepraszam! – menadżer uspokajająco uniósł dłoń – Nie chciałem rozdrapywać twoich ran. Czy raczej: _waszych_ ran. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie samą pracą żyje człowiek. A praca trenera jest wyjątkowo niewdzięczna… Ten klub wyciska z ciebie życie, Yakov. Czy ty tego nie widzisz? Jesteś na każde zawołanie solistek, a one nie dają ci nic w zamian. Wspierasz kontuzjowanych kretynów, a oni nie dają ci nic w zamian. Pomagasz rodzicom dzieciaków wychowywać pyskate latorośle, a oni nie dają ci nic w zamian.

\- Już od małego taki byłeś. – dorzucił fizjoterapeuta – Całe życie ustępujesz ludziom. Nawet kiedy masz wolne, to zamiast jak normalny człowiek odpoczywać, siedzisz i zastanawiasz się, czy któryś z twoich wychowanków nie próbuje akurat skręcić sobie karku. Powiedz… nie masz już tego dosyć?

\- Nie, nie mam. – warknął Yakov – To zajęcie, do którego się urodziłem. Szukałem go całe życie. To coś, co kocham i w czym jestem dobry. I mylicie się twierdząc, że nie dostaję nic w zamiam. Tym, co dostaję jest… - głos na moment mu się zawiesił – uczucie, że jestem komuś potrzebny.

            Kiedy to mówił, słyszał w myślach głos Maksa Levina. Wyniosły, pełen jadu głos:

_Po finale… zakończmy to. Nie potrzebuję pana. Po finale Grand Prix ogłoszę, że wyleczyłem kontuzję… i że kończę naszą współpracę._

            Igor i Pavlo też pamiętali tamtą scenę. Mieli to wypisane na twarzach.

\- To uczucie jest iluzją, Yakov. – powiedział menadżer – Nie możesz opierać całego swojego szczęścia na czymś, co _jest iluzją_. Nie jesteś ojcem Maksa Levina. Podobnie jak nie jesteś, ani nie będziesz, ojcem któregokolwiek ze swoich wychowanków. Bolesne to, wiem… ale prawdziwe. Przykro mi, że nie masz własnych dzieci, bo czuję, że bardzo byś tego chciał, no ale z drugiej strony… dokonałeś w życiu pewnych wyborów. Razem z Lilią ich dokonaliście. Postanowiliście, że nie chcecie mieć dzieci, a teraz… no cóż, teraz już na to za późno. Poświęcanie życia młodym łyżwiarzom ci tego nie zrekompensuje. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: jeśli ktoś jest dobry, to będzie dobry nawet bez dobrego trenera. A jeżeli ktoś jest łamagą, to niestety łamagą pozostanie... Dlatego uczucie, że jesteś komuś potrzebny, jest iluzją. A tak w ogóle…

            Igor pochylił się i dołożył do jednego ze swoich sekwensów waleta kier. Wykrzywionego w rozmarzonym uśmieszku jasnowłosego lalusia, na którego Yakov tak czekał!

\- … straciłem wszystkie karty. Wygrałem.

            Dłonie Feltsmana zatrzęsły się.

            Ogólnie to Yakov uważał szczerość za wspaniałą cechę. Cenił ludzi, którzy mówili prawdę prosto w oczy… którzy nie patyczkowali się i walili prosto z mostu.

            Ale…

            W kodeksie kontaktów międzyludzkich jest pewna, zapisana maciupeńkimi literkami, zasada: pewnych rzeczy się po prostu _nie mówi._ Nie i koniec! Są pewne delikatne sprawy, o których _nie powinno się mówić na głos._ Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie wie się wszystkiego… szczególnie wtedy, gdy, _kurwa,_ nie wie się wszystkiego!

_Dokonałeś w życiu pewnych wyborów. Razem z Lilią ich dokonaliście. Postanowiliście, że nie chcecie mieć dzieci._

            Racja, to właśnie postanowili. Ale mimo tego postanowienia… pewnego dnia poszli na zakupy. Kupili pewne łyżwy i pewne baletki. Na wspomnienie owych łyżew i baletek, serce Yakova przeszedł przeszywający ból.

            Z głośnym plaskiem kilkanaście tysięcy rubli zostało położonych obok popielniczki. Na dźwięk gwałtownego odsunięcia krzesła, rozmowy przy innych stolikach całkowicie ucichły. Gangsterski kapelusz opuścił wieszak i wrócił na głowę właściciela. Igor i Pavlo wybałuszyli oczy.

\- Yakov, a ty dokąd?! – spytali równocześnie.

\- Gdzieś, gdzie we mnie wierzą. – Feltsman wycedził, zakładając płaszcz – Pokonam brodatego skurwysyna z wami albo bez was! A kiedy już zwyciężę, dalej będę uczył rzekomo „nic nie wartych” gówniarzy, więc lepiej zacznijcie szukać ludzi na wasze miejsce. Klub nie może działać bez menadżera i fizjoterapeuty.

\- CO?! – Igor zerwał się z miejsca – Zaraz… poczekaj! Przecież mieliśmy porozmawiać! Twój zakład…

\- I tak uważacie, że przegram, więc ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Zawsze powtarzam zawodnikom, żeby trzymali się z daleko od ludzi, którzy negatywnie ich motywują. Zatem skorzystam z własnej rady i pójdę sobie.

\- Nie motywujemy cię negatywnie! – Pavlo również wstał – Po prostu chcemy, żebyś odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek… na litość boską, po prostu daj sobie spokój z Wronkovem i jego szczeniackimi zabawami!

\- Zrobiliśmy dla tego klubu wszystko, co mogliśmy! – błagalnym tonem odezwał się menadżer – Po prostu kup od pierdolonego łysola cholerne lodowisko i we trzech przejdźmy na zasłużoną emeryturę… tak jak zawsze planowaliśmy! Do diabła, dlaczego jesteś taki uparty?!

\- BO MI, KURWA, ZALEŻY! – Yakov wydarł się z dłonią na klamce – Macie swoje rodziny. Doskonale to, kurwa, rozumiem. Nie bronię wam wyprowadzania się do Szwajcarii, Irkucka, czy nawet na pierdoloną Grenlandię… nie bronię wam trzymania się żon i dzieci. No cóż, nie sądziłem, że zdecydujecie się zrobić coś takiego akurat w momencie, gdy najbardziej was potrzebuję, ale trudno, kurwa, jestem dużym chłopcem, jakoś to przeżyję… nie bronię wam trzymania się waszych rodzin. A wy w zamian odpierdolcie się ode mnie i nie krytykujcie tego, że chcę walczyć o _moją rodzinę!_ Bo tak się składa, że Klub Mistrzów to w tej chwili jedyna rodzina jaką mam. Na razie!

            Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, wyszedł na rozszalałą śnieżycę. Jednak to nie panujący na dworze mróz uderzył w niego najbardziej. To chłód wewnątrz ciała najbardziej dawał Feltsmanowi w kość.  

Przedzierając się przez białe zaspy, Yakov przypomniał sobie jedną z baśni Andersena – „Królową Śniegu”. Był tam taki dzieciak, Kai, który oberwał odłamkiem złego lustra. Paskudztwo sprawiało, że chłopak widział we wszystkim tylko to, co najgorsze. Stał się zupełnie nieczuły na piękno. Został pierdolonym pesymistą. Ba, prawdziwym Królem Pesymistów!

            Palce Yakova chwyciły krawędź kapelusza i nieznacznie nasunęły okrycie głowy na twarz, by uchronić oczy przed kującymi atakami płatków śniegu.

 _Na co komu jakieś lustro?_ – Feltsman pomyślał ponuro – _Przecież na świecie jest tyle wspaniałych rzeczy mogących zamienić człowieka w patologicznego pesymistę! Umierający rodzice, umierający bracia, rozwody, nielojalni uczniowie, podstępni rywale… najlepsi kumple porzucający cię w potrzebie…_

            Ech, nie tylko Petersburg nie mógł się doczekać wiosny. W sercu Yakova również trwała zima. Pierwszy śnieg spadł w dniu podpisania papierów rozwodowych. Od tamtej pory było już tylko gorzej – coraz zimniej, coraz ciemniej… no naprawdę kurwa, tylko pójść do kibla i podciąć sobie żyły nicią dentystyczną!

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna mocniej otulił się płaszczem.

 _Chcę wrócić do domu i zakopać się pod kołdrą!_ – pomyślał, spuszczając wzrok – _Chcę porozmawiać z kimś, kto we mnie wierzy!_

**XXX**

\- Trener oszalał!

\- Yyy… a może to żart na Prima Aprilis?

\- Mamy maj, głupia!

\- Uuuu, racja. W takim razie trener oszalał.

            Na czole Yakova zapulsowała żyłka. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że jego cztery uczennice – jego cudowne, kochane, upierdliwe dziewuchy – będą stały przy barierce, sztywne jak słupy, gapiąc się na niego jak na wariata, który uciekł z psychiatryka.

            Ale tak właśnie było. Oczy spoconych po minionym treningu zawodniczek pozostawały wielkie i wytrzeszczone, jak u plastikowych lalek. Zazwyczaj poruszające się bez opętania usta zamknęły się na cztery spusty. Jeśli już się otwierały, to tylko po to, by (po raz kolejny) wyzwać trenera od szaleńców.

\- Mam rozumieć, że nie chcecie już, żebym was uczył? – Yakov uniósł brew – Mam iść na emeryturę, tak? Mam zrezygnować, chociaż obiecałem Sońce i Viereczce, że przygotuję je do Olimpiady? Chociaż obiecałem _wam wszystkim_ , że zajmę się wami, aż uznacie, że nie chcecie już jeździć? Mam tak po prostu przestać trenować?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – Masza wykrzyknęła z pasją.

\- Trener _nie_ może zrezygnować! – z ogniem oczach oświadczyła Sonia.

\- _Potrzebujemy_ cię, trenerze! – zawtórowała jej Lenka.

            Viera jedynie przełknęła ślinę i z dziwnie zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy pokiwała głową.

            Feltsman powoli wypuścił powietrze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że do tej pory wstrzymywał oddech.

            Dzięki Bogu! Jego dobre lojalne dziewczynki… jego słodkie umalowane czarownice! Może i uważały go za wariata, ale przynajmniej zaakceptowały jego decyzję. Jezu, jak dobrze, że przynajmniej z ich strony miał wsparcie! Kurwa, nawet nie miały pojęcia, jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło!

\- Niech trener zapomni o tej ruderze i wynajmie nowy obiekt! – kiwając głową oznajmiła Masha.

            Yakov, który już szykował się do rzucenia czegoś w stylu „Stawiam wam wódkę, dziewczyny!” zastygł z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

_Że co?!_

\- Albo niech trener kupi jakieś lodowisko. – zaproponowała Sonia – Albo wybuduje.

\- Budowa trochę potrwa. – wzdychając, stwierdziła Lenka – Lepiej na razie coś wynająć. Igrzyska są tuż za rogiem… ty i Viereczka nie możecie sobie pozwolić na przerwę. Możemy trenować w wynajętym obiekcie. A w między czasie pan Antonov zajmie się szukaniem miejsca na stałe.

\- Dobry plan. – zgodziła się Masha – Mam nadzieję, że w tym nowym miejscu będą ładniejsze prysznice.

\- I większe szafki. – z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy powiedziała Sonia – Moje biedne sukienki zawsze są pogniecione, gdy wyciągam je z szafek.

\- Ach! I fajnie by było, gdyby przed budynkiem były…

\- MACIE SIĘ, KURWA, NATYCHMIAST ZAMKNĄĆ!

            Trzy z czterech dziewczyn zaprzestały trajkotania i niepewnie spojrzały na trenera. Ząbki lewej łyżwy Yakova wściekle stukały w taflę. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie nie przestawały się trząść, a zielone oczy łypały gniewnie spod grzywki. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że wygląda jak szykujący się do szarży byk, Feltsman zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

\- Chcecie, żebym porzucił Klub Mistrzów? Mam tak po prostu odpuścić i pozwolić mojemu największemu rywalowi zrównać to miejsce z ziemią?

\- Cóż… - Masha zaczęła ostrożnie – To nie tak, że trener ma jakiś wybór.

\- Skoro ten palant, Wronkov nie chce sprzedać trenerowi lodowiska… - Lenka pokręciła głową.

\- A co z zakładem? – spytał Yakov.

\- Ten zakład to jedna wielka pomyłka. – Sonia wzdrygnęła się – Wiemy, że lubisz hazard, trenerze, ale to lekka przesada. To nawet nie będą zawody tylko ruletka.

\- Ru… let… ka? – przeszywając dziewczynę wzrokiem, Feltsman dokładnie wycedził każdą sylabę.

\- No raczej! Rywalizacja dziesięciolatków to jak ruletka. Dzieciaki są niewyjeżdżone i brakuje im doświadczenia. Przy tego typu zawodach wszystko może się zdarzyć. Ktoś może się wywalić, ktoś może stracić nerwy…

\- Aha. – pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę – A na zawodach dorosłych to się niby _nie zdarza?_

\- Nie no, zdarza się, ale…

\- Nazywając ten pojedynek „ruletką”, obrażasz mój zawód, Sońka! To tak jakbyś powiedziała, że trener ma do odegrania taką samą rolę, co pierwszy lepszy widz. Co to, w ogóle, kurwa, ma znaczyć?! „Ruletka”! Pfft! Ależ, kurwa, oczywiście! Po prostu załóżmy, że to Bóg wybiera zwycięzców! No tak, kurwa, pewnie! Nawet srebrny medal Viereczki był zasługą Boga… no właśnie, Viera! Czemu nic nie mówisz, do cholery? Zgadzasz się ze swoimi _zajebiście_ rozsądnymi koleżankami? Też twierdzisz, że mnie popierdoliło i nie mam żadnych szans wygrać tego zakładu?

            Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę stojącej z boku Sokolovej. Uciekając wzrokiem, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna przyciskała do piersi wodę mineralną. Drżące palce cały czas odkręcały i zakręcały nakrętkę butelki – jakby Wicemistrzyni Świata chciała w ten sposób rozładować nerwy.

 _Teraz gdy o tym pomyśleć… jest jakby bardziej zestresowana niż zwykle._ – uświadomił sobie Yakov.

            Kiedy powiedział dziewczynom o zakładzie, wszystkie zaczęły świrować, ale Viereczka… Viereczka wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Feltsman wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo był zajęty doprowadzaniem do porządku pozostałej trójki, ale teraz zaczął odczuwać pierwsze oznaki podejrzliwości.

            O co jej, u licha, chodziło? Aż tak przejęła się faktem, że mogli stracić lodowisku? Martwiła się o trenera, czy jak? Byłoby to z jej strony cholernie miłe, owszem, ale z drugiej strony… nie no, do diabła, coś się tutaj nie zgadzało!

\- Viereczka, spójrz na mnie! – Yakov nakazał, uważnie obserwując dziewczynę.

            Niepewnie spełniła polecenie. Patrzyła na opiekuna z oczami przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku dziecka.

\- U-uważam… uważam, że trener powinien wycofać się z tego zakładu. – wybąkała, jeszcze bardziej tarmosząc nieszczęsną nakrętkę.

            Koleżanki zgodnie pokiwały głowami.

\- A dlaczegóż to? – Feltsman nawet na chwilę nie spuszczał oka z Sokolovej – Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że to kurewsko ryzykowny układ.

            Veronika zawahała się.

\- T-trener… kocha to lodowisko, prawda? – spytała, ponownie odwracając wzrok – G-gdyby trener mógł, to trener by je kupił… p-prawda?

_Do czego ona, do diabła, zmierza?_

\- Owszem. Kocham to lodowisko. Gdybym mógł je kupić, nie żałowałbym ani jednego rubla.

            Wicemistrzyni Świata wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Zatem trener powinien je kupić! – wyrzuciła z siebie zbolałym tonem – T-trener nie powinien sugerować się mną… TO ZNACZY NAMI! M-miałam na myśli to, że trener nie powinien sugerować się nami!

            Teraz to i pozostałe dziewczyny wyglądały na skołowane. Sońka natychmiast podjechała do Sokolovej.

\- Viereczka, no co ty…? – wydukała, kładąc koleżance dłoń na ramieniu – Chcesz jechać na Igrzyska bez trenera? Bez _Papcia?_ No wiesz…

\- Bardzo chcę jechać na Igrzyska. – wyszeptała Viera.

 _„Bardzo chcę jechać”? –_ zdziwił się Yakov – _Przecież już się na nie zakwalifikowałaś! Więc dlaczego twojego wypowiedź sugeruje coś innego? Do diabła, coś mi tu śmierdzi._

            Podjechał do przodu i zatrzymał się metr przed dziewczyną. Wicemistrzynia Świata zareagowała nerwowo podskakując. To jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało Feltsmana – przyzwyczaił się do tego, że młodzicy, juniorzy oraz dorośli z grupy na wpół-rekreacyjnej na wpół-profesjonalnej trzęśli przed nim portkami ze strachu. Wszyscy się go bali. Ale nie solistki. Prakrycznie wychował każdą z tych łyżwiarek – każdą co do jednej! Te dziewuchy spędziły z nim za dużo czasu, by się go bać – dzieliły z nim zbyt wiele zawodów, zbyt wiele razy zasypiały mu na kolanach w samolocie, zbyt wiele razy trzymały go za rękę, gdy nastawiano im kostki.

Wiedziały, że nie zrobiłby im krzywdy. Wiedziały, że nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby im zaszkodzić. Więc dlaczego…

\- Viereczka… czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – Yakov zapytał powoli - Wszystko w porządku? Denerwujesz się czymś?

\- Nie! Ja… po prostu mam ostatnio strasznie dużo na głowie.

            Odpowiedziała za szybko. I wciąż nie patrzyła mu w oczy.

\- Ale to nieważne. – wyszeptała – Po prostu uważam, że trener powinien pomyśleć o sobie. Przecież zostanie właścicielem lodowiska było marzeniem trenera! Gdybyśmy zmusiły trenera, by z naszego powodu pakował się w jakiś okropny układ… albo odkładał zasłużoną emeryturę… to byłoby zwyczajnie nieuczciwe! Trener nie powinien ryzykować, albo stawiać się w niekomfortowej sytuacji, tylko dlatego że Sonia… i ja… jedziemy na Igrzyska. Nie sądzisz, Sonia?

            Wydawszy z siebie trudne do zdefiniowania mruknięcie, Sonia oparła plecy i przedramiona o barierkę. Jakiś czas stała tak, z wrokiem wbitym w sufit, rytmicznie stukając tylnym końcem łyżwy o lód.

\- W sumie… - odezwała się po chwili – W sumie to chyba coś w tym jest. Zawsze bezwstydnie wykorzystywałyśmy trenera.

\- Ano. – śmiejąc się nerwowo, Lenka zaczęła przesuwać dłońmi po długim blond kucyku – Straszne z nas egoistki.

\- Właściwie to nigdy nie spytałyśmy trenera, czy dalej chce się nami zajmować. – stwierdziła Masha – Traktowałyśmy go jak jakiegoś konia pociągowego, nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy nie wolałby już przejść na emeryturę.  

            Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- Jestem konim pociągowym z własnej woli. – burknął – I nie wybieram się na pierdoloną emeryturę! Może jestem cholernym masochistą… - zawahał się, po czym dokończył z pewną dozą łagodności – ale trenowanie was sprawia mi przyjemność.

            Natychmiast pożałował przyznania się do tego, bo Sonia i Lenka zapiszczały radośnie.

\- Łał, to było taaaaakie słodkie! – dziewczyna z kucykiem złapała się za policzki.

\- Trener zrobił się strasznie sentymentalny. – zachichotała Masha – Może to przez rozwód?

\- NIE CHCĘ SŁYSZEĆ SŁOWA O ROZWODZIE! – Feltsman wydarł się na całe lodowisko.

\- Okej. – Berezina udała, że zasznurowuje sobie usta i wyrzuca klucz – Ani słowa o rozwodzie!

\- Ach, jak to dobrze dostać oficjalne potwierdzenie, że trener jednak nas lubi. – zaśpiewała Sonia – Zaczynałam już myśleć, że trener tylko szuka okazji, by oddać nas do sierocińca!

\- Niby, kurwa, jakiego? – wycedził Yakov – Do Przytułku dla Łyżwiarzy i Łyżwiarek Specjalnej Troski?!

\- Genialne nazwa. – Masha zacmokała z uznaniem.

\- Możemy tak nazwać nowe lodowisko. – zgodziła się Sonia – Zrobimy wielki napis. Skoro trener tak bardzo nas kocha i nie zamierza nas porzucać, to musimy naprawdę się postarać, żeby nowie miejsce było przykładem oryginalności i klasy!

\- Nie zamartwiaj się tak bardzo o staruszka, Viereczka! – Lenka dziarsko objęła Wicemistrzynię Świata ramieniem – Trener jest dużym chłopcem! Jakoś pogodzi się z utratą Klubu Mistrzów… to zrozumiałe, że uczniowie są dla niego ważniejsi niż jakiś stary komunistyczny budynek!

            Już któryś z kolei raz tego dnia, brew Yakova zaczęła wściekle drgać.

\- Czy wy jesteście, _kurwa,_ głuche?! – Feltsman ryknął, powracając do tupania łyżwą o lód – Nie słyszałyście, co wcześniej mówiłem?! Zgodziłem się na zakład z Wronkovem, ponieważ nie zamierzam _wybierać_ pomiędzy uczniami i lodowiskiem! Chcę _i tego i tego!_

\- Niech trener nie zachowuje się jak dziecko. – Masha niedbale machnęła ręką – Nie można mieć wszystkiego.

\- Jak ja ci, kurwa, zaraz…

\- Nie wierzę, że trener aż tak uparł się na ten głupi zakład. – z dłonią na biodrze Yelena posłała opiekunowi karcące spojrzenie – Trener nie może uzależniać całego swojego życia od przepychanek z panem Wronkovem.

\- Niczego, kurwa, nie uzależniam od…

\- Żeby jeszcze trener _miał szansę wygrać._ – kręcąc głową stwierdziła Sonia – Ale żeby pakować się w coś, wiedząc, że się _przegra?_ Przecież to totalna głupota!

\- Kretynizm! – dorzuciła Lenka.

\- Ma-so-chizm. – zaśpiewała Masza.

\- Hardkorowa metoda odreagowania rozwodu!

\- To tak samo durne, jak dwaj faceci kłócący się o to, który ma większego penisa!

\- Trener nie może pozwolić, by generał w spodniach o wszystkim decydował… trener musi być ponad to! 

\- Ale żeby trener przypadkiem nie zaczął hodować sobie cycków! Czasami trener zachowuje się tak, jakby trener tych wszystkich małolatów wykarmił własną piersią!

\- Lyovochka to słodki dzieciak, ale nie można pakować się w jakiś samobójczy zakład tylko po to, by dać mu okazję do odegrania się.

\- Zresztą… na pewno przegra i będzie miał traumę.

\- Po wszystkim jeszcze pobiegnie do trenera z płaczem.

\- I po co ci to, trenerze?

\- No po co?

\- W remika, brydża, kierki, makao, tysiąca i dupę biskupa to trener jest niepokonany… ale tej gry to trener raczej nie wygra.

\- Żeby trener wygrał ten zakład, to trener musiałby chyba… eee… no… na przykład…

\- Napisać do list do Dziada Mroza, by dał mu w prezencie jakiegoś małego geniusza, co by bił rekordy świata i pięć razy z rzędu wygrywał Grand Prix!

\- Właśnie! Chociaż żeby zrobić ten rekord świata, musieliby najpierw zmienić system oceniania.

\- Ano, na razie się nie da…

\- … syć.

            Trójka dziewczyn przestała nawijać i spojrzała w stronę opiekuna. Yakov stał nieruchomo jak posąg, z luźno zwisającymi wzdłuż boków rękami. Grzywka całkowicie zasłaniała oczy. Gdyby to był komiks, za Feltsmanem unosiłaby się złowieszcza, czerwona aura.

\- Dosyć. – z ust mężczyzny wydobył się zimny szept.

\- O Boże. – pisnęła Masha – Nadchodzi WW.

\- WW? – zdziwiła się Sonia – Co to jest WW?

\- Wielki Wkurw. – Yelena wyjaśniła, obgryzając paznokcie – Albo Wielki Wybuch.

\- Jesteście z Viereczką za młode, żeby to pamiętać, Soneczka… - Masza głośno przełknęła ślinę – Trener dostał WW tylko raz! Ja i Lenka miałyśmy wtedy po pięć lat…

            W ciele rozjuszonego mężczyzny iskierka nieuchronnie mknęła po sznureczku okrąglutkiej czarnej bomby. A przynajmniej tak wyobrażały to sobie trzy winowajczynie.

            Yakov czuł się w tej chwili jak atomowy pocisk. Chociaż nie od razu został doprowadzony do tego stanu…

            Kiedy został porównany do dziecka, które uzależnia życie od zakładów z Wronkovem i próbuje „w hardkorowy sposób odreagować rozwód” – wtedy był zaledwie zwykłym, wkurwionym sobą. Małą, wkurwioną bombką.

            Kiedy padł temat fiutów i cycków, bombka przeobraziła się w kipiący od wkurwu granat.

            Kiedy dziewczyny powtórzyły słowa menadżera i fizjoterapeuty, twierdząc, że Lev nie ma szans na zwycięstwo, Yakov zaczął przypominać krążący po niebie bombowiec, gotowy obrzucić otoczenie napakowanymi wkurwem pociskami.

            Tak, tak, kurwa! To wszystko było jeszcze, kurwa, do przyjęcia! Można to było przeżyć… w końcu człowiek to, kurwa, nie jest zwierzę! Jak powiedziałby Yoda - _panować nad sobą człowiek umieć musi_!

            Ale ten _list do Dziada Mroza…_ do Dziada Kurwa Jego Mać Mroza! Nieeee, to już, kurwa był koniec! Wkurwiona bomba atomowa… Wkurwiona Gwiazda Śmierci… Wkurwogedon!

            Solistki zatkały sobie uszy. Nie żeby w czymś im to pomogło...

\- WY KURWA, PIERDOLONE, NIELOJALNE PIZDY, KTÓRYM WŁASNORĘCZNIE ŁYŻWY WIĄZAŁEM, SPLATAŁEM PIERDOLONE WARKOCZYKI I WIĘCEJ RAZY, KURWA, NOSY PODTARŁEM, NIŻ WASZE, KURWA, RODZONE MATKI! ŻEBY, KURWA, WE WŁASNYM DOMU, WŁAŚNIE TAK, KURWA, TO LODOWISKO TO JEST MÓJ DOM, I ŻEBY NAWET TUTAJ, KURWA, NIE DOCZEKAĆ SIĘ WSPARCIA, TO JEST, KURWA, SKANDAL! I ŻEBY PO TYM, JAK JA WE WSZYSTKIE WASZE NIEREALNE, KURWA, PLANY, WASZE POTRÓJNE AKSLE I BIELLMANY I INNE, KURWA, ELEMENTY, O KTÓRYCH NIKT INNY, KURWA, NIE WIERZYŁ, ŻE JE WYKONACIE, A JA JEDEN, KURWA, WIERZYŁAM, JAK MARIA MAGDALENA W ZMARTWYCHWSTANIE JEZUSA, ŻE DACIE RADĘ, WY NIE CHCECIE UWIERZYĆ, ŻE JA MOGĘ…

\- O kurde, ale pojechał. – pomiędzy wrzaskami trenera, Lenka szepnęła do Sońki – Chyba pobił swój rekord.

\- Ano… podczas ostatniego WW nazwał nas co najwyżej „Pierdolonymi Wyrachowanymi Gówniarami”. I chyba jeszcze krzyczał, że zmieniał nam pieluchy.

            Wkurwogedon trwał dobre pięć minut! Gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy zerknąć w stronę okna, to okazałoby się, że wrzaski były słyszalne nawet na zewnątrz i przyciągnęły uwagę przechodniów. Kilku kobietom z wózkami przerwano sielankowy spacer – pod wpływem dobiegającego z lodowiska hałasu, zakopane pod warstwami kocyków niemowlaki przebudziły się i, podobnie jak Feltsman, zaczęły drzeć mordę. Oj, tak… nie dało się ukryć – cała ulica odczuła utratę cierpliwości jednego rosyjskiego trenera.

            Kiedy Yakov wykrzyczał już wszystko, co zamierzał się wykrzyczeć (dla pewności powtórzył każdy z zarzutów pięć razy), odwrócił się na pięcie i zszedł z lodu.

\- Informuję, że jestem na was OBRAŻONY! – rzucił przez ramię, kalecząc się w dłoń, gdy zbyt natarczywie nakładał osłony na łyżwy - Kto powiedział, że tylko baby mogą mieć humory? Jestem obrażony i w związku z tym do obozu z bachorami nie odzywam się do was,  i trenujecie same, a kiedy wrócę z obozu, będziecie ćwiczyły figury obowiązkowe przez TYDZIEŃ!

            Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym ze zboczoną satysfakcją dorzucił:

\- A w ogóle to macie CELULIT! 

            Po lodowisku rozniósł się przerażony jęk. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Feltsman zobaczył przed opuszczeniem hali, były trupioblade twarze spanikowanych dziewuch, które obmacywały swoje tyłki, histerycznie piszcząc.

 _Dobrze im tak!_ – pomyślał, idąc w stronę szatni – _Mają za swoje, przeklęte zdradzieckie lafiryndy! Niech sobie teraz, kurwa, popadają w paranoję i liczą kalorie i łażą z wagami w torebkach i patrzą, jak wszyscy poza nimi wpierdzielają lody! Ugh… cholerne smarkule… jak one, kurwa, mogły? Ech, i ja tą gromadę wychowałem… dbałem o te gówniary przez tyle lat i, kurwa, zero wdzięczności!_

            Przypomniały mu się słowa Igora i Pavlo:

_Praca trenera jest wyjątkowo niewdzięczna…_

_Ten klub wyciska z ciebie życie, Yakov. Czy ty tego nie widzisz?_

_Powiedz… nie masz już tego dosyć?_

            A jeśli rzeczywiście tak było? A jeśli rzeczywiście miał dość?

            Gdy kilkanaście minut później brał prysznic, słyszał w głowie głos Wronkova:

_Wiesz, co jest twoim największym problemem, Feltsman? To, że się przywiązujesz._

_Trenercio Novak wpoił ci, że z tej kupy cegieł, którą nazywacie Klubem Mistrzów, można stworzyć rodzinę._

            A co jeśli tylko Yakov patrzył na to w ten sposób? A co jeśli nikt oprócz niego nie potrzebował tej… _sztucznej rodziny?_ Czy rzeczywiście czerpał radość z uczucia, które było _jedynie iluzją?_

            Feltsman potrząsnął głową. Do diabła… czuł, że zaraz oszaleje! Musiał coś zrobić. …musiał _stąd uciec!_ Pojechać gdzieś… jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego! Chociaż na chwilę zdystansować się… odciąć się od Klubu Mistrzów, od Petersburga i od bliskich sobie ludzi… od ludzi, którzy w niego nie wierzyli.

            Coś przyszło mu do głowy.

            Kiedy był już czyściutki, przebrany i pachnący, zamiast pójść prosto do samochodu, udał się do recepcji. Hanna, młodziutka sekretarka, przerwała segregowanie papierów i posłała mu spłoszony uśmiech.

\- P-panie Feltsman! Dzień dobry. Czy trening z solistkami minął panu przyje…

            Widząc jego minę uznała, że lepiej nie kończyć. Mądra dziewczyna.

\- Jeśli się nie mylę, Igor zostawił tutaj listę potencjalnych lodowisk na obóz, czyż nie? – Yakov starał się brzmieć w miarę spokojnie. Nie chciał, by Bogu ducha winna baba obrywała resztkami jego wkurwu.

\- Igor, czyli… pan Antonov? T-tak, sądzę, że zostawił tutaj tę listę. Proszę, oto i ona.

\- Świetnie. A zatem mam dla ciebie zadanie. Chcę, żebyś wzięła mapę i zaznaczyła na niej wszystkie lodowiska z listy. A, i przy okazji, dowiedz się, czy w pobliżu tych obiektów są jakieś miejsca, gdzie można przenocować… jakieś gospody, czy coś… nie zależy mi na wysokim standardzie, dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie jestem wybredny. Znajdź mi cokolwiek, byle szybko. Przejdę się do gabinetu po zapasowe rzeczy. Kiedy wrócę, chcę, żeby wszystko było gotowe.  

            Hanna wybałuszyła oczy.

\- O-oczywiście natychmiast się tym zajmę, ale… n-nie chcę się wtrącać, panie Feltsman… ale czy pan Antonov nie mówił przypadkiem, że wyśle kogoś, by rzucił okiem na te lodowiska?

\- Owszem, mówił. – burknął Yakov – Dlatego za chwilę zadzwonisz do niego i powiesz mu, że nie musi nikogo wysyłać. Zajmę się tym osobiście.

            Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę gabinetu.

\- A… a gdyby pan Antonov pytał, dlaczego pan tak zdecydował? – ze słuchawką w dłoni zawołała za nim sekretarka – Co mam mu powiedzieć?

            Feltsman przystanął. Z oczami wbitymi w podłogę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Po chwili głęboko westchnął.

\- Powiedz mu, że chcę być sam. Że muszę pomyśleć.

 

**XXX**

 

            Wycieczka poza miasto nie była tak relaksująca, jak Yakov z początku założył. Właściwie to _wcale nie była relaksująca._ A mimo to spełniła swoje zadanie.

            Feltsman nie żałował prowadzenia samochodu w absolutnie _chujowych_ warunkach z wycieraczkami ledwie nadążającymi za prószącym w szybę śniegiem, oponami ślizgającymi się na zamrożonej jezdni i wymuszającymi pierwszeństwo skurwysynami, którym jakiś kretyn ze znanego tylko sobie powodu postanowił dać prawo jazdy. Nie żałował użerania się z mapą i szukania jakiejś zapomnianej przez świat wiochy, mając do dyspozycji jedynie gówniane oznaczenia i uprzejmość ludzi ze stacji benzynowych. Nie żałował udania się w podróż pod wpływem impulsu, z pustym żołądkiem, ale za to bez szczoteczki do zębów. Nie żałował tego, że pierwszy raz od jakiś dwudziestu lat prześpi się w miejscówie mającej mniej niż trzy gwiazdki, a po obudzeniu się następnego dnia, będzie miał do dyspozycji najwyżej trzy zestawy pogniecionych ciuchów, które znalazł w najmroczniejszych czeluściach własnego gabinetu.

            Nie żałował tego, serio. Nie żałował… bo z dwojga złego lepiej wkurwiać się na znaki drogowe, kierowców-debili i niewygodę, niż na wszystko, czego Feltsman nasłuchał się w ostatnim tygodniu. A zwłaszcza w przeciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin.

\- Wiosna tuż za rogiem! – wesoło oznajmił facet w radiu – Wiem, kochani słuchacze, że wątpicie w naturalną kolej rzeczy, ale nie martwcie się, bo spóźnialska matka natura wkrótce ześle wam solidną dawkę ciepła. Już jutro nastąpi odwilż!

\- Spierdalaj. – mruknął Yakov – Obiecujesz mi to od marca.

            Właśnie tak! O wiele łatwiej było wkurwiać się na tego faceta. On przynajmniej nie miał twarzy - był tylko jakimś anonimowym głosem, a nie kimś dla Feltsmana bliskim. Nie mówił tych wszystkich rzeczy ze złośliwości. Jego jedynym przewinieniem było to, że brzmiał jak skończony kretyn i wierzył we wiosnę, która nigdy nie nadejdzie! Zresztą… pewnie płacili mu za to, by był skończonym kretynem. Nie Yakovowi go oceniać. Jakoś trzeba było na siebie zarabiać.

            A skoro już mowa o zarabianiu… czym zajmie się Feltsman w razie przegrania zakładu? Znaczy… jego aktywa i tak produkowały spore ilości kasy, więc to nie tak, że _potrzebował pracy, ale_ … zaraz! Przecież miał o tym nie myśleć!

 _Droga._ – powiedział sobie Yakov – _Myśl o drodze. Muszę dotrzeć do Novowladimirska! To mój cel… muszę myśleć o celu!_

            No właśnie – cel. Ach, cel. Jaki był cel Feltsmana? Nie ten obecny, ale bardziej… ogólny? Jaki był jego życiowy cel? A, tak, zostanie właścicielem Klubu Mistrzów. Zdobycie lodowiska!

Jeśli Yakov przegra zakład, jego cel pójdzie się rąbać.

Z drugiej strony, jeżeli wygra… jego cel _również pójdzie się rąbać._

Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna chwilę zadumał się nad tym nowym wnioskiem. Podobny kierunek myślenia był cholernie przygnębiający, ale też... logiczny. W końcu zrealizowanie celu oznaczało również jego brak. Kiedy już dojdziesz do wybranego miejsca, przestajesz widzieć przed sobą drogę. A brak drogi oznaczał powolne umieranie.

Każdy człowiek potrzebował celu, by żyć. By nie zwariować.

Czy Yakov miał jakiś cel poza zdobyciem lodowiska? Czy miał marzenia?

 _Kiedy zostałem trenerem i ożeniłem się z Lilią, miałem tylko trzy życzenia._ – przypomniał sobie, gorzko się uśmiechając – _Prosiłem Boga, by pomógł mi zrealizować trzy cele. Po pierwsze, chciałem kupić lodowisko. Po drugie, chciałem wytrenować Mistrza Olimpijskiego. A po trzecie…_

           Ujrzał w wyobraźni łyżwy i baletki. I sekundę później musiał dać po hamulcach, bo zobaczył przed sobą znak. Samochód wpadł w poślizg.

\- KURWA MAĆ!

            Wieloletnie doświadczenie za kółkiem uchroniło Yakova przed wpakowaniem ukochanej Hondy ro rowu. Ostatecznie zarówno auto, jak i kierowca wyszli z niefortunnego poślizgu bez szwanku. Samochód stanął na poboczu, zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed znakiem.

 _No świetnie! –_ Feltsman wycedził w myślach – _Wyjechałem z miasta, by nie myśleć o problemach… a wspomniane problemy o mały włos kosztowałyby mnie zderzak! Noż kurwa mać!_

            Dobrze, że na tym zadupiu praktycznie nie było ruchu. Wzdychając, Yakov sięgnął po mapę. Hm… skoro kilka minut temu minął Krasivice, to czy nie powinien już…?

            Znak, który wcześniej omal nie pocałował się z Hondą, był całkowicie zasypany przez śnieg. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że pod wartstwą bieli znajdywała się nazwa miejscowości. Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna wygrzebał się z samochodu i klnąc pod nosem zaczął oczyszczać napis. Wkrótce okazało się, że przeczucia go nie myliły.

„Novowladimirsk”.

 _No dobrze, a zatem jestem na miejscu._ – Yakov rozejrzał się dookoła – _Tylko gdzie cholerne lodowisko? Na razie nie widać żadnych budynków… wszędzie tylko pierdolone drzewa! Ech, co za dziura. Mam nadzieję, że się tu nie zgu…_

JEBUT!

            Nie dokończył myśli, bo jego głowa uderzyła w coś twardego. Tajemniczym napastnikiem okazał się znak drogowy. Najwidoczniej został tutaj ustawiony niedawno. Nie był metalowy, lecz drewniany i znajdował się kilka metrów – kurwa, zaledwie, kilka metrów – od znaku zwiastującego początek Novowladimirska. Napis na tabliczce, która zaatakowała Feltsmana, głosił:

„UWAGA! Ślisko”

\- I mówisz mi to TERAZ?!

            Noga Yakova zapodała znakowi mściwego kopniaka. Drewniany palik złamał się na pół. Popsuty znak poleciał… prosto na wkurzonego pięćdziesięciolatka! Feltsman kolejny raz oberwał w łeb. A potem poślizgnął się i upadł prosto na gigantyczną zaspę śniegu.

            Kiedy tak leżał, wściekle wierzgając nogami i płosząc wiewiórki głośnym kurwowaniem, usłyszał w oddali ryk silnika. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonił się motor. Prowadzący dwukołowe cholerstwo wariat był ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę z ćwiekami („Rozpiętą! Czy jemu, kurwa, nie jest zimno?!” – pomyślał Yakov) i pedalski czarny kask w serduszka. Błyskawicznie pokonał ostatnią prostą, po czym w iście widowiskowy sposób zatrzymał się obok Feltsmana. Oczywiście obsypując wkurwionego trenera jeszcze jedną warstwą śniegu.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – Yakov wydarł się, częstując gnojka spojrzeniem zwiastującym niechybną śmierć – Hałasuj sobie gdzie indziej, pierdolony dawco organów! I nawet nie waż się chichotać, bo…

\- Bo co? – spod kasku padło rozbawione pytanie – Znowu dasz mi klapsa?

            Oczy Yakova rozszerzyły się. Czarny but z grubym wysokim obcasem z cichym plaśnięciem opadł na zabłoconą ziemię. Kiedy Fetlsman spojrzał w górę, zdał sobie sprawę, że sylwetka motocyklisty jest bardzo szczupła i zdecydowanie _kobieca._ Skórzane rękawiczki nie miały palców, więc można było dostrzec pomalowane na różowo paznokcie. Koszulka z napisem „Sexy Witch” przykrywała biust w rozmiarze co najmniej D.

Jednak Yakov nie potrzebował tego typu podpowiedzi, bo już kiedy usłyszał o klapsie, zrozumiał, z kim ma do czynienia. Kobieta zdjęła kask. O ile to możliwe, oczy Feltsmana rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- G… gdzie, kurwa, są twoje włosy?! – to były pierwsze słowa, które powiedział (czy raczej: wykrzyczał) do Tatiany Lubichevy-McKenzie – Ty nie masz włosów!

            Chichocząc, zsunęła z twarzy również ciemne okulary.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – puściła byłemu partnerowi oko – Trochę ich jeszcze mam. Ooooch, Jasiu, no naprawdę… a cóż to za zawiedziona mina? Ach, już wiem! Przecież od lat fantazjowałeś, że sam obetniesz mi włosy! Tyle razy odgrażałeś się, że pozbawisz mnie mojego pięknego warkocza. Biedaczku, i czym ty teraz będziesz mnie straszył?

            Twarz rozjuszonego mężczyzny nieco złagodniała. Yakov nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem.

            Miała rację… oj, _tak bardzo,_ miała rację! I czym on teraz będzie jej groził?

            Stękając podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i dał sobie chwilę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się przybranej siostrze. Ech… los jak zwykle traktował ją zbyt łaskawie. Wyglądała młodo. _Cholernie młodo._ Na co najmniej piętnaście lat mniej, niż miała w rzeczywistości.

Poza kilkoma zmarszczkami, twarz Tatiany wciąż była twarzą dziewczyny, która niegdyś regularnie atakowała Feltsmana frotką z koralikami. Duże niebieskie oczy z grubymi rzęsami miały w sobie ten sam blask, jak za zamierzchłych komunistycznych czasów. A okrągłe złote kolczyki (które Yakov lubił nazywać „cygańskimi”) i obcięte na chłopaka blond włosy, jeszcze wzmacniały efekt, dodając wyglądowi Lubichevy-McKenzie odrobiny młodzieńczości.

Tatiana nic się nie zmieniła: wciąż była psotna, wesoła i dzika. I szczupła. I ładna. W porównaniu do niej, Yakov wypadał słabo.  

 _Dziesięć kilo więcej i coraz mniej włosów na głowie._ – pomyślał z niesmakiem – _Nie ma co… załatwię sobie drewnianą laskę i mogę robić za jej ojca!_

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – mruknął, wygrzebując sobie śnieg zza kołnierza – Przecież miałaś być na Litwie! O ile dobrze pamiętam, masz dzisiaj lot do San Francisco! I skąd masz motor?! Czemu jeździsz na tym czymś w taką pogodę?! Chcesz się zabić?!

\- Złego licho nie tyka. – odparła, nonszalancko opierając przedramię o kierownicę – Sam to kiedyś powiedziałeś. Motor ukradłam gangsterowi, a do Stanów wrócę na miotle. W końcu jestem wiedźmą, pamiętasz?

            Yakov uniósł brew. Tatiana zaśmiała się.

\- A tak na serio, - zaczęła, przypatrując się swoim paznokciom – to pożyczyłam motor od pewnego miłego pana z Kazachstanu. Taksówkarz dowiózł mnie do Krasavic i oświadczył, że dalej nie jedzie. Sądziłam, że już cię nie znajdę, ale wtedy pan Altin przyszedł mi z pomocą. Na „miłe oczy” zgodził się udostępnić mi swoje maleństwo.

\- Masz na to coś prawo jazdy?

            Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Czyli, kurwa, nie masz! – Feltsman wzniósł ręce ku niebu – Do diabła, jak można dobijać do pięćdziesiątki i nie posiadać w nawet _krzty_ zdrowego rozsądku! Ja nie wiem, co jest z tobą, kurwa, nie tak!

\- Nie histeryzuj. – Tatiana przewróciła oczami – Mężuś uczył mnie jeździć.

\- Akurat uczył! – Yakov wycedził, jednocześnie próbując wyszarpnąć stopę z bardziej zbitej bryły śniegu – Pewnie ten twój pantoflarz jak zwykle nie ośmielił się odmówić, gdy zażądałaś, by pozwolił ci poprowadzić!

\- Nie nazywaj Steve’a pantoflarzem. On jest po prostu słodkim, kochanym misiaczkiem.

\- Słodki czy nie słodki, pantoflarz to pantoflarz! Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie: co z twoim lotem powrotnym?

\- Przebookowałam go. Dzisiaj w nocy lecę z Petersburga.

            Zszokowany Feltsman na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Przebookowałaś i… lecisz z Petersburga? – wymamrotał, uważnie obserwując twarz przybranej siostry – _Dlaczego_?

\- A jak myślisz? – posłała mu łagodny uśmiech.

            Zrozumienie zajęło Yakovowi długie pięć sekund.

 _Oł._ – pomyślał, czując napływający na policzki rumieniec.

\- Jak mogłabym tak po prostu wrócić do Ameryki, gdy mój przybrany braciszek wyzwał swojego odwiecznego rywala na pojedynek na śmierć i życie?

            Tatiana oparła podbródek na dłoni. Niebieskie oczy obserwowały Feltsmana z mieszaniną czułości i rozbawienia.

\- I przejechałaś tyle kilometrów… by ze mną porozmawiać? – Yakov wydusił z niedowierzaniem.

            Dokonał w myślach szybkiej kalkulacji. Mogła dowiedzieć się o zakładzie tylko od Pavlo albo Igora… a oni wiedzieli od wczoraj. Pociąg z Wilna do Petersburga jechał ponad osiemnaście godzin. Autostopem było ciut szybciej – dziesięć godzin. Wciąż w cholerę długo! Innymi słowy, skoro Tatiana stała teraz obok Yakova, to musiała… to najprawdopodobniej... najprawdopodobniej wyruszyła w podróż zaraz po usłyszeniu wieści. Znając ją, nie wahała się nawet chwili.

            Feltsman odwrócił głowę.

\- Będziesz płakał? – usłyszał chichot byłej partnerki.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie będę! Lepiej powiedz, jak mnie znalazłaś.

\- Dowiedziałam się, dokąd pojechałeś od twojej sekretarki. Ponoć minęłam się z tobą tylko o kilkanaście minut. No naprawdę, Jasiu… tego typu spontaniczne wypady są zupełnie nie w twoim stylu! Chociaż… - twarz Tatiany spoważniała – kontemplowanie w samotności jest _bardzo w twoim stylu._ Kiedyś non stop robiłeś to przed zawodami… i nigdy nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknęło.

            Ech, to prawda…

\- Na szczęście mnie z tego wyleczyłaś. – burknął Yakov – Nie pamiętam, byś kiedykolwiek czymkolwiek się stresowała… nawet podczas zawodów do ostatniej chwili przed wyjściem na lód kłapałaś jadaczką. Twoje trajkotanie było tak upierdliwe, że nie miałem warunków do kontemplowania! Wkurwianie się na ciebie skutecznie odwracało moją uwagę od problemów.

\- No cóż, tradycji musi stać się zadość.  – szczerząc zęby, Tatiana poklepała siedzisko za sobą – Ładuj się na motor.

\- POPIERDOLIŁO CIĘ?! Nie pojadę cholerną maszyną zagłady, w temperaturze minus trzydzieści, w dodatku z babą, która nawet nie ma na to paskudztwo pierdolonego prawa jazdy!

\- Hm… chyba nie masz wyboru.

            Cmokając, kobieta wskazała palcem na tył Hondy. Samochód miał kapcia.

\- Kurwa mać! – syknął Yakov.  

            A więc wpadnięcie w poślizg nie obyło się bez konsekwencji. Niech to szlag!

\- Mam zapasowe koło. – Feltsman wymamrotał, podnosząc się z zaspy.

\- Daj spokój… na serio chce ci się zmieniać oponę w taką wygwizdówę? Ja na pewno ci w tym nie pomogę! Złamałabym sobie paznokieć. Gospoda, w której siedzi pan Altin jest tylko dwa kilometry stąd. Podjedziemy tam, ogrzejesz się i zapłacisz jakiemuś smarkaczowi, by zajął się kołem twoje bezcennej Hondusi. Jesteśmy na takim zadupiu, że nikt nie buchnie ci auta. No chooodź, Jasiu… nawalimy się, będzie fajnie!

            I znowu to samo. Blond wiedźma jak zwykle próbowała przeciągnąć Yakova na ciemną stronę mocy! Od trzydziestu lat to samo…

„Wykąpiemy się w fontannie, będzie fajnie!”

„Pojeździmy na łyżwach w samej bieliźnie, będzie fajnie!”

„Kupimy Lileczce strój króliczka i anonimowo wyślemy jej na urodziny, będzie fajnie!”

            Nie żeby Feltsman nie miał w związku z tymi propozycjami żadnych miłych wspomnień. Zaś nawalenie się brzmiało _całkiem obiecująco._ A chuj! Jak zabije się na tym dwukołowym dziadostwie, przynajmniej nie będzie musiał martwić się przegraniem zakładu.

\- Tylko nie dawaj mi kasku. – z pewnym wahaniem, usiadł za Tatianą – Nie chcę skończyć jako pierdolona roślina. Jeśli już, to wolę zginąć na miejscu.

\- Jak chcesz. – była łyżwiarka z powrotem założyła różowy ochraniacz głowy – Ale mocno się trzymaj, dobra? A, i lepiej nie otwieraj ust.

            Yakov nie zdążył zapytać o powód tej dziwnej instrukcji – przy głośnym ryku silnika, motor wystartował! Rzucanie kurwami podczas jazdy skończyło się dla Feltsmana odmrożeniem zębów. Aha. To _dlatego_ miał nie otwierać ust. No, kurwa, wspaniale!

            Ekstremalnie doświadczenie na szczęście nie trwało zbyt długo. Ani się obejrzeli, byli już przed gospodą. Uśmiechając się, Tatiana zwróciła motor niskiemu staruszkowi z bujną brodą. 

\- Gdzie teraz, panie Altin?

\- Z powrotem do Kazachstanu. – jegomość oznajmił, przyczepiając plecak do bagażnika – Jadę błagać syna, by wreszcie dał mi wnuka! Kiedy maluch się urodzi, przyczepię sobie do motoru specjalne krzesełko.

 _Boże chroń to dziecko! –_ Yakov pomyślał, opierając dłonie na kolanach – _Kurwa, nigdy więcej pierdolonych jednośladów! Bardziej przerażony byłem chyba tylko podczas afery z plakatami…_   

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. – Tatiana cmoknęła Altina w policzek – Szerokiej drogi!

            Zaczerwieniony po same uszy staruszek wyjąkał szybkie „dziękuję” i wskoczył na motor. Kilka chwil później jechał już w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

\- No już, Jasiu, nie udawaj, że źle się czujesz! – blond wiedźma dziarsko poklepała przybranego brata po plecach – Rusz się, wódeczka czeka!

\- Szkoda, że nie napiłem się _przed_ pierdoloną przejażdżką! – Yakov odpowiedział wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Szkoda, że nie miałam aparatu. Kiedy schodziłeś z motoru, twoja mina była _bezcenna._

\- Gdybyś zrobiła mi zdjęcie, musiałabyś uciekać na koniec świata.

\- Chyba do sąsiedniej galaktyki… twoja mafia jest wszędzie.

\- Nie mam znajomych w mafii!

\- Nie, wcale. Oho, słyszysz to, co ja? Chyba kilkanaście osób rozmawia po francusku. Chodź do środka! Pokażemy cienkogłowym żabojadom, jak się pije po rosyjsku!

            Racja. Należało pokazać wydelikaconym cudzoziemcom, do jakiego kraju przyjechali.

            Ramię w ramię, Tatiana i Yakov wkroczyli do knajpy! Usiedli przy barze, po czym udając, że nie zauważają siedzących w kącie kolesi w beretach, głośno i wyraźnie zamówili _trzy butelki_ czystej żołądkowej.  Przy akompaniamencie podnieconych szeptów po francusku, napełnili szklanki (nie szoty – szklanki!) i fachowo zadzierając nadgarstki wlali sobie wódkę do gardeł. Całą wódkę za jednym zamachem. Do ostatniej kropelki. Powtórzyli wspomniany rytuał jeszcze pięć razy. Dopiero wtedy uznali, że potrzeba popisania się przed „łamagami zza granicy” została zaspokojona i można przejść do konkretów.

\- Więc… - ostrożnie zagaił Yakov.

            Po raz szósty przycisnął sobie szklankę do ust, ale tym razem upił tylko odrobinę. Gorycz trunku przyjemnie piekła mu gardło.

\- Mhm… więęęęc… - zaśpiewała Tatiana.

            Zanurzyła palec w wódce, po czym wesoło podrygując jasnymi brwiami, włożyła go sobie do ust. Feltsman nie dał się zwieść pozorom. Wiedział, że jego przybrana siostra tak naprawdę nie była pijana. Po prostu, jak zwykle, robiła z siebie widowisko.

Mocna głowa Lubichevy-McKenzie uchodziła w Rosyjskiej Federacji Łyżwiarskiej za wręcz legendarną. Poza tym… jako że Tatiana odpierdalała całkiem sporo numerów _na trzeźwo_ , w wielu przypadkach zwyczajnie nie szło stwierdzić, czy działała pod wpływem alkoholu, czy po prostu „była sobą”.

            Z Yakovem sprawa miała się podobnie - mógł ładować w siebie niezliczone ilości procentów, a mimo to wciąż pozostawał rozsądnym burkliwym nerwusem. Okazje, przy których schlał się do tego stopnia, by dostać małpiego rozumu, dałoby się policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. I w sumie nie wiedział, czy te okazje naprawdę miały miejsce, bo sam nic z nich nie pamiętał, tylko słyszał to i owo z opowieści innych. Nie był też pewien, gdzie leżała jego granica… ale jeśli kiedykolwiek się do niej zbliżał, to tylko w towarzystwie swojej przybranej siostrzyczki. Tylko ona z kręgu bliskich mu osób była dość wytrzymała, by dorównać mu w piciu. Był to też powód, dla którego tak lubił się z nią nawalać. Igor i Pavlo zwykle wymiękali przy drugiej butelce.

            Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Tatiana zaczęła bawić się szklanką.   

\- Więc… - powiedziała po raz trzeci – Wreszcie do tego doszło. Ty i Wronkov. Ostatecznie starcie. Stadion. Fajerwerki! Trututuuuu! Będzie się działo. Chcę bilet w pierwszym rzędzie.

            Niebieskie oczy miały w sobie tylko odrobinę powagi. Dokładnie tyle, ile u dzieciaka dopingującego ulubionego bohatera podczas oglądania kreskówki. Ktoś mógłby odebrać to jako brak szacunku… jednak Yakov – po dwóch dniach oglądania szeroko rozdziawionych gęb i śmiertelnie poważnych spojrzeń – czuł jedynie ulgę. I miłe zaskoczenie.

\- A więc nie przyjechałaś tutaj, by powiedzieć, że mi odpierdoliło i mam natychmiast wycofać się z zakładu? – zapytał.

\- Ano, Igorek rzeczywiście kazał mi coś takiego zrobić… - wymachując rękami, Tatiana zaczęła przedrzeźniać Antonova – „Ułaaaa, tylko w tobie nadzieja! O Boże, och nie, Yakov zaraził się od ciebie lekkomyślnością i oszalał! Stalinie, Leninie, Apokalipsa! Tańka, błagam cię, zaklinam, teraz, zaraz, zadzwoń do niego i powiedz mu, żeby poszedł się leczyć!”

            Usta Feltsmana wykrzywiły się w złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Nienawidzisz wykonywania poleceń. – Yakov stwierdził, biorąc kolejny łyk wódki – Powinien wziąć to pod uwagę.

\- Prawda. – była łyżwiarka westchnęła przeciągle – Ale wiesz… gdybym naprawdę uznała, że oszalałeś, nie przejmowałabym się faktem, że ktoś mi rozkazuje.

\- Co musiałbym zrobić, żebyś uznała, że oszalałem?

\- Nie przyjąć wyzwania Wronkova.

            Z wrażenia zaskoczony mężczyzna omal nie upuścił szklanki. Gwałtownie wciągnąwszy powietrze, szarpnął głową, kierując zszokowany wzrok na Tatianę. Jasnowłosa czarownica siedziała z łokciem na barku, opierając policzek na dłoni. Usta kobiety układały się w wesoły uśmieszek.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – Yakov wydusił oniemiałym tonem – Po prostu jesteś złośliwą jędzą i jak zwykle się ze mną droczysz…

            Lubicheva-McKenzie przewróciła oczami.

\- Dlaczego miałabym żartować? Nad czym tu myśleć, Jasiu? Jeśli wygrasz dostaniesz za darmo lodowisko. Masz pojęcie, ile ono jest warte? Tylko kretyn nie skorzystałby z takiej okazji.

            Feltsman kilka razy zamrugał… a chwilę później zaśmiał się pod nosem.

 _Kaktus._ – pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Tylko kaktus mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć. Tylko kaktus uznałby ten zakład za wspaniały pomysł, zupełnie nie biorąc pod uwagę przegranej i mając potencjalne konsekwencje totalnie w dupie._

\- Zawsze byłaś inna niż wszyscy. – rzucił, dolewając im obojgu alkoholu – Już kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że jesteś totalnie popierdolona…

            Wlał sobie do gardła całą zawartość szklanki, po czym dokończył, cicho i łagodnie:

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że aż tak będę się z tego cieszył.

            Kobieta pytająco uniosła brwi.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak cholernie potrzebowałem osoby… choć _jednej_ osoby, która powiedziałaby mi, że moja decyzja nie jest kompletnym szaleństwem. – wyjaśnił ponuro – I chociaż wiem, że ten zakład wcale nie jest tak fantastyczny, jak powiedziałaś, bo w rzeczywistości jest cholernie ryzykowny i chyba rzeczywiście zwariowałem, skoro się na niego zdecydowałem… chociaż wiem to wszystko, dzięki tobie poczułem się odrobinę lepiej.

            Kącik ust Tatiany nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Boisz się, co? – spytała, ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrzonymi w szklankę – Trzęsiesz portkami, że przegrasz?

            Feltsman zacisnął zęby. Jak każdy facet nienawidził przyznawania się do podobnych rzeczy. Zawartość spodni na wysokości rozporka wściekle domagała się, by trzymał gębę na kłódkę.

            Recz w tym, że jeżeli chciało się pomocy, należało najpierw schować dumę do kieszeni.

\- Owszem. – Yakov mruknął niechętnie – Boję się.

\- Niepotrzebnie. – Tatiana oświadczyła bez wahania – Na pewno wygrasz.

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło głośne parsknięcie.

_Kaktus. Tak bardzo kaktus…_

\- Doceniam to, że chcesz mnie podnieść na duchu, - zaczął poirytowanym tonem – ale wolałbym, żebyś powiedziała, że ja i Wronkov mamy równe szanse. Nadmierna szczerość ze strony _przekochanych_ kumpli wkurwiła mnie, ale popadanie w drugą skrajność też nie jest dobre. Nieuzasadniony optymizm w niczym mi nie pomoże.

\- To nie optymizm, tylko intuicja i zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Zdrowy rozsądek? Ty w ogóle wiesz, co znaczy to słowo?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem! A mój zdrowy rozsądek mówi mi, że ty i Reksio wcale _nie macie_ równych szans.

            Słysząc przezwisko Wronkova, Yakov omal nie udławił się wódką.

            Huhu… Reksio! Ile razy by tego nie usłyszał, za każdym razem bawiło go to tak samo. Feltsman uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, Tatiana miała tendencję do przekręcania imion.

            Na Yakova mówiła „Jasiu”.

            Na Wronkova z początku wołała „Alexei”, ale stwierdziła, że to „za długie i zbyt oficjalne” i skróciła imię do „Aleksiu”. Jakiś czas później uznała, że wciąż coś jej nie pasuje i łysy chuj został „Leksiem”. Jednak wówczas Feltsman mądrze zasugerował, że przezwisko jest „za mało głupawe i w ogóle za mało uwłaczające dla nadętego złamasa”, więc Tatiana rozpoczęła długi proces dumania, aż wreszcie doznała olśnienia i wymyśliła „Reksia”.

(Ponoć niejaki Lechosław z Polski usłyszał to i zrobił kreskówkę o pewnym wesołym czworonogu, a łatka na oczku pieska była inspirowana faktem, że Wronkov chodził w tamtym czasie z limem od Kateriny… ale, tak właściwie, nikt nigdy nie potwierdził, czy twórca „Reksia” rzeczywiście lubił łyżwiarstwo figurowe.)

\- Pewnie, że brodaty chuj i ja nie mamy równych szans. – mruknął Yakov – On ma pewnego siebie małego gnojka z nogami jak sprężyny, a ja wystraszoną baletnicę.

            Ledwo skończył zdanie, przeklął w myślach samego siebie. Do diabła, durne gadanie Igora i Pavlo musiało w końcu dotrzeć, gdzie trzeba. Żeby trener wątpił w ucznia, którego jeszcze wczoraj tak zawzięcie bronił! Po prostu, kurwa, skandal!

\- Skoro o tym mowa… - Tatiana zabrała się za odkręcanie trzeciej butelki – Powiedz mi coś więcej o tej całej aferze… no wiesz, o tych dwóch małolatach, co ponoć jeden dał drugiemu po mordzie, a tamten na niego naskarżył. Czytałam co nieco w gazetach, ale nie chciałam wyrabiać sobie opinii, bo wolałam spytać ciebie… powiedz mi, jak to tak naprawdę było?

            Na samo wspomnienie rzeczonej afery, Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

\- Dobra, no to słuchaj… Lev to taki mały Jezusek. – zaczął zbolałym tonem – Wszystkich lubi, nikogo nie zaczepia, do każdego zwraca się uprzejmie i w ogóle żyje w zgodzie z całym światem. Jest tak grzecznym dzieckiem, że czasem mnie to wręcz irytuje. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że ten bachor krzywo na kogoś spojrzał, a co dopiero dał koledze w pysk. Dlatego kiedy poinformowano mnie o tej całej bójce, od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie halo.

\- Ivanek go sprowokował? – zgadła Tatiana.

            Yakov przytaknął.

\- Owszem. I to nie pierwszy raz. Jednak pierwszy raz zrobił to _skutecznie_.

\- O? A zatem regularnie szukał zaczepki z Lyovochką?

\- Ivanek to taki typ, co szuka zaczepki ze wszystkimi. – wydawszy z siebie głośne prychnięcie, były trener Levina wlał sobie do szklanki kolejną porcję alkoholu – Miewałem już wychowanków, którzy lubili dokuczać innym. Umiem sobie radzić z charakterkiem pod tytułem „jak przynajmniej raz dziennie kogoś nie szturchnę, to nie będę mógł zasnąć”… gdyby chodziło tylko o to, sprawa byłaby dziecinnie prosta. Złapiesz takiego na gorącym uczynku i każesz mu zapierdalać wokół lodowiska, dopóki nie wypoci agresji. Trzy podobne kary i bachorowi odechciewa się zaczepek. Prawdziwy problem pojawia się… gdy przepychanki nie mają miejsca na twoich oczach.

\- Rozumiem. Chłopak był sprytny?

\- Wkurwiająco sprytny… cholernie ciężko było go na czymkolwiek przyłapać. Znaczy… no wiesz, ja mam swoje źródła i zawsze potrafię dojść, kto kogo ciągnie za włosy i kto komu zabiera drugie śniadanie …

\- No pewnie. – Tatiana puściła mu oko – W końcu ty wiesz wszystko i jesteś lepiej doinformowany niż mafia.

\- … więc prędzej czy później dowiedziałem się o drobnych „wyskokach” Ivanka. – Yakov dokończył, wzdychając głęboko - Z początku myślałem, że to klasyczny typ dręczyciela… ale potem zauważyłem pewną prawidłowość i zrozumiałem, że chodzi o coś więcej.

\- Prawidłowość?

\- Ivanek nie dokuczał dla samego dokuczania… on najzwyczajniej w świecie _podkopywał konkurencję._ Ilekroć jakieś dziecko zrobiło coś lepiej od niego… szybciej zakręciło piruet, albo dostało więcej pochwał za krawędzie… wówczas robił wszystko, by w jakiś sposób pognębić tego kogoś. A to naśmiewał się ze stroju kolegi… a to próbował wmówić jednemu z młodszych dzieci, że jak się ma łyżwy z drugiej ręki, to lepiej nie próbować trudnych elementów.

            W zwykle pogodnych oczach byłej łyżwiarki pojawił się przebłysk chłodu.

\- Wszystko, byle być najlepszym w grupie?

\- Dokładnie. No więc, sama rozumiesz… póki Ivanek był numerem jeden, wszystko tańczyło i grało. Ale wtedy pojawił się Lev. Mały pracuś z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem. Nie jakoś szczególnie utalentowany, ale wystarczająco dobry, by chciało się oglądać łyżwiarstwo w jego wykonaniu. I nagle, ni z tego ni z owego, mały sukinsynek Levin uświadomił sobie, że nie dość, że ma konkurenta, który idzie z nim łeb w łeb, to jeszcze wspomniany konkurent jest głuchy na wszelkie obelgi, ba, połowy z tych obelg nawet nie rozumie, więc nie da się go pokonać w inny sposób, niż poprzez ciężką pracę… a warto zaznaczyć, że Ivanek do pracowitych NIE należy. Cóż… w dużym stopniu rekompensuje to sobie talentem, ale…no sama wiesz. W każdym bądź razie, regularnie prowokował Lva. A Lev nie reagował. JEDNAKŻE, jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, wytrwałość jest kluczem do sukcesu. Jeżeli regularnie rzucasz do tarczy, prędzej czy później trafisz we właściwy punkt. No więc Ivanek trafił.

\- A jaki to był punkt? Jeśli oczywiście wolno spytać…

\- Ponoć wyzwał matkę Lva od dziwek, a ojca od nieudaczników.

            Tatiana wzdrygnęła się.

\- Mały gnojek. – mruknęła – Miałeś rację, że wstawiłeś się za Lyovochką.

\- Pewnie, że, cholera, miałem rację! – prychnął Yakov – Nawet Wronkov to wie. A że wykorzystał sytuację, by przejąć braci Levinów, to już inna sprawa…

            Zamknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu, otworzył oczy i zanim stracił odwagę, dorzucił jeszcze:

\- Ulżyło mi, gdy pozbyłem się Ivanka… ale strata Maksa bolała jak cholera! Kiedy ten chłopak powiedział mi, że nie chce już u mnie jeździć, poczułem się tak podle, że nawet nie masz pojęcia! I nie dlatego że jest dobrym łyżwiarzem, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

            Nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrobił otwarcie mówiąc coś takiego. Ech, to pewnie wina alkoholu… jak nic lepiej byłoby zachować to zawstydzające uczucie dla siebie! A co jeśli Tatiana powie to samo co Pavlo i Igor? To samo, co Wronkov. W końcu łysiejący chuj jako pierwszy wywlókł na światło dzienne tę nieszczęsną słabostkę Yakova.

Nawet sam Feltsman czuł się źle z faktem, że tak bardzo zależało mu na wychowankach. Myśl, że inni ludzie też zaczęli to dostrzegać, była nie tylko zawstydzająca, ale wręcz straszna.

 _Wiedza o tym, że za bardzo ci na kimś zależy, jest rodzajem broni._ – Yakov pomyślał, drżącą ręką sięgając po butelkę – _I to takiej broni, której nie powinno dawać się do ręki NIKOMU. A już zwłaszcza Wronkovowi._

            Tatiana przez długi czas milczała. Sącząc wódkę, wpatrywała się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. W końcu powoli odstawiła szklankę i odwróciła się do Feltsmana.

\- Posłuchaj…

            Rzadko zdarzało się, by mówiła o czymś tak cicho. I z taką powagą. Yakov zamienił się w słuch.

\- … przyjechałam tutaj, by o czymś ci powiedzieć. Ale zanim to usłyszysz, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie mówię tego, bo kocham cię jak brata i nie zwątpiłabym w ciebie, nawet gdybyś oświadczył, że założyłeś się o przepłynięcie wpław Atlantyku… chociaż ten fakt też miał znaczenie, gdy zmieniałam rezerwację lotu i poszłam łapać autostop do Petersburga.

 _Aha, czyli jednak autostop._ – Feltsman zaśmiał się w myślach.

\- To, co ci teraz powiem, - ciągnęła Tatiana – to nie próba podniesienia cię na duchu, ale coś, w co wierzę całym sercem. Wiem też, że chociaż jest to rzecz do bólu oczywista, sam byś na nią nie wpadł, a zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy wszyscy wokół wyzywają cię od wariatów. Przyjechałam, żeby się z tobą spotkać, bo są rzeczy, które można dostrzec, tylko będąc popieprzonym odmieńcem.

            Szczupła dłoń z różowymi paznokciami sięgnęła do przedramienia Yakova i mocno go ścisnęła.

\- Wygrasz ten zakład, _nie dlatego że_ masz lepszego zawodnika albo lepiej znasz metodykę nauczania. Wygrasz, bo patrzysz na łyżwiarzy i _naprawdę ich widzisz_ … nie skoki, nie piruety, nie punkty od sędziów, lecz _żywych ludzi_ i to, do czego są zdolni. Wygrasz, bo potrafisz dostrzec złoty medal w miejscu, gdzie nikt inny go nie widzi. Twoi łyżwiarze i łyżwiarki są na to najlepszym dowodem.

            Przez chwilę… jedną krótką chwilę Feltsman chciał uwierzyć przybranej siostrze. Chciał pokiwać głową i z uśmiechem przyznać, że miała rację. Ale wtedy o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Wszystko ładnie i śliczne… - zaczął, gorzko się śmiejąc – ale zapomniałaś o drobnym szczególe. Może i widzę złoto, ale czego bym nie robił, zawsze kończę ze srebrem. Widzę ten cholerny kolor całe moje życie… a przynajmniej przez całą trenerską karierę. Żaden z moich wychowanków nie był Mistrzem Świata. I pewnie… pewnie już żaden nie będzie.

            Tatiana zacisnęła wargi. Nagle zrobiła wkurzoną minę i pociągnęła Yakova za nadgarstek.

\- Co ty, kurwa, robisz?! – ryknął, oburzony.

\- Powróżę ci z ręki. – posłała mu słodki uśmieszek – Zapomniałeś, że mam cygańskie korzenie?

\- Daj spokój, wiesz, że nie wierzę w podobne dyrdymały! Odpierdol się od mojej dłoni!

\- Hm… zobaczmy… ommm… widzę w twojej karierze co najmniej _dwóch_ mistrzów świata…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Powiedziałem, żebyś dała spokój!

            Feltsman wściekle wyszarpnął rękę z pazurów blond wiedźmy. Obrażalsko nadymając usta, Tatiana skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Jesteś taki _niewdzięczny._ – wymruczała – Ja tu za darmo świadczę ci usługi wróżbiarskie, a ty…

\- Po prostu nienawidzę wszystkiego, co wymyślone, a _zwłaszcza_ Dziada Mroza, jasne?! Człowiek niepotrzebnie się ekscytuje, a potem okazuje się, że zrobili z niego idiotę.

\- Okej, OKEJ… Jezu, wybacz. Zapomniałam, że masz traumę, bo zamiast prezentów dostałeś rózgą po dupie.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nie mam żadnej traumy, jasne?! Jeśli już miałbym mieć z jakiegoś powodu traumę, to dlatego że nie umiem trenować utalentowanych ludzi!

            Niemal natychmiast, gdy powiedział ostatnie słowo, zatkał dłońmi usta. Niech to szlag, chyba za bardzo przecenił swoją odporność na wódkę. Co to, kurwa, konkurs w użalaniu się nad sobą? Zawody w przyznawaniu się do najbardziej upokarzających słabości?! Do diabła… skoro ma do tego dojść, to już lepiej, by następnego dnia Yakov o wszystkim zapomniał!

\- BARMAN! – wydarł się.

            Wycierający kieliszki facet omal nie dostał zawału.

\- T-tak?

\- DAWAJ JESZCZE DWIE BUTELKI!

            Gdy tylko wspomniane butelki zostały przyniesione, Yakov otworzył tą, którą stała bliżej i zaczął ją opróżniać z gwinta.

\- Ech, Jasiu… - kręcąc głową, Tatiana zaczeła powoli odkręcać drugą z butelek – Gdybym wiedziała, że aż tak z tobą źle, przyjechałabym wcześniej. Skąd wniosek, że nie umiesz uczyć utalentowanych ludzi?

\- Bo jedyny wybitnie uzdolniony zawodnik, którego miałem, odszedł do Wronkova. – po pochłonięciu na raz pełnego litra, broda Feltsmana upadła na blat.

            Będący o krok od całkowitego schlania pięćdziesięciolatek zdawał sobie sprawę, że wygląda kretyńsko, jednak postanowił to pierdolić.

            Z cichym cmoknięciem drobne usta Tatiany okleiły się od czubka butelki. Pustej butelki. Lubicheva-McKenzie wypiła wszystko na raz.

\- To, że jak dotąd nie natrafiłeś na małego geniusza, - odezwała się, nadgarstkiem wycierając kącik ust – nie znaczy, że nie wiedziałbyś, co z nim robić. Przestań wreszcie słuchać głupot, które ludzie próbują ci wmówić. Jeśli uwierzysz, że dobry trener to taki, który zachowuje dystans, to rzeczywiście przegrasz zakład. Nie zmieniaj wszystkich swoich zasad, tylko dlatego że nie pozwoliłeś jednemu dzieciakowi zniszczyć sobie zdrowia, a on z zemsty odwrócił się do ciebie tyłkiem. Nie przekreślaj Lyovochki, tylko dlatego że nie umie tych samych skoków, co Ivanek. A jeśli z jakiegoś powodu wybierzesz inne dziecko, to nie dlatego że wierzysz w wyższość naturalnego talentu nad ciężką pracą… ale dlatego że tak czujesz i mówi ci to intuicja i ufasz sobie i po dwudziestu latach pracy w tym zawodzie, wiesz, że masz rację.

\- Trzydziestu. – wciąż z głową na blacie, Yakov pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech – Już jako zawodnik pracowałem z małolatami. Po trzydziestu latach pracy, wiedźmo.

            Lubicheva-McKenzie pokiwała głową.

\- Właśnie. Trzydzieści lat to więcej niż mają twoje solistki. To doświadczenie jeszcze większe od tego, które miał Novak, gdy postanowił zrobić z nas partnerów. Pamiętasz, jak z nim było? Pamiętasz, jak wszyscy wyzywali go od wariatów? Jak mówili mu, że to się nie uda, że to głupota, że nie ma szans, by ta kombinacja się udała…

 _Nawet ja mu to mówiłem._ – Yakov przypomniał sobie, czując napływającą falę nostalgii – _Słynna rozmowa o kaktusach i paprotkach._

\- … wszyscy powiedzieli mu, że oszalał, ale trener Novak zignorował wszystkich i zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne. Czasami po prostu tak jest, Jasiu. Pewnie, że to fajne uczucie, gdy ty coś mówisz, a świat kiwa głową i klaszcze i zgadza się z tobą i krzyczy: „brawo, chłopie, świetny pomysł, masz rację, rób tak dalej”. Ale czasem… czasem cały świat mówi ci, że jestem skończonym kretynem. Wówczas musisz zdecydować, czy wolisz podkulić ogon i dostosować się do świata, czy po prostu mieć jaja, pokazać środkowy palec i zrobić wszystko po swojemu.

            Tatiana złapała przybranego brata za włosy i nie siląc się na delikatność, zadarła jego głowę do góry.

\- No więc, kurwa, jak Feltsman?! – wydarła się z twarzą kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy – Masz, kurwa, jaja, czy, kurwa, ich nie masz?!

            Gniewnie dociskając policzek do blatu, Yakov wymamrotał:

\- No pewnie, że, kurwa mam.

            Blond wiedźma rozpromieniła się.

\- Wspaniale! Pokażesz mi?

\- Spierdalaj. Nie będę ściągał przed tobą majtek. 

\- Yyyy… nie w sensie dosłownym. Chodziło mi o ten twój zakład.

\- Aha, okej. W takim razie, dobra. Pokażę ci.

\- Doskonale! Ech, biedactwo… chyba jednak trochę za dużo wypiłeś?

            Przymulone oczka Feltsmana skierowały się w stronę pustych butelek. Sporo ich było. Wystarczająco, by pograć w kręgle…

            Yakov z niepokojem stwierdził, że zaczyna odczuwać pierwsze symptomy alkoholowej głupawki.

\- No! – Tatiana dziarsko poklepała go po policzku – Teraz, jak już upewniliśmy się, że odzyskałeś chromosom igrek, mogę spokojnie jechać na lotnisko!

\- Idziesz już? - głowa wymęczonego mężczyzny przesunęła się po blacie w poszukiwaniu bardziej schłodzonego miejsca - To nie pogramy w kręgle?

\- Kręgle?

\- No wiesz… takie, kurwa… no… butelkowe!

            Blond jędza wreszcie zajarzyła, co miał na myśli.

\- Aaaa! Wybacz, ale nie. – posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek – Jesteś pijany, mój Jasiuniu, a mnie nie cieszy łatwe zwycięstwo.

\- Pijany? – wymruczał Yakov – Kto tutaj jest pijany? No chodź, rozwalę cię.

\- Następnym razem, dobrze? Mój lot jest o drugiej w nocy. Jeśli się nie pośpieszę, nie zdążę.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież jest jeszcze jasno.

\- Nie, Jasiu, to w knajpie jest jasno. Na dworze jest ciemno jak w mózgu Wronkova.

\- O kurde, serio?

\- Tak, serio. Chodź, odprowadzisz mnie do taksówki.

            Yakov niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła. Kiedy kilkanaście minut później obserwował wsiadającą do samochodu Tatianę, w ostatnim akcie trzeźwości zawołał:

\- Poczekaj!

            Z jednym z wysokich obcasów w aucie, obróciła się i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nigdy cię nie zapytałem… - przedramieniem osłonił się przed spadającymi z nieba grubymi płatami śniegu – Podczas naszego pierwszego treningu, kiedy dałem ci klapsa… dlaczego powiedziałaś wtedy, że lubisz mnie i chcesz ze mną jeździć?

            Zamrugała. Jakiś czas stała w bezruchu… a potem uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jak to „dlaczego”? Bo zrozumiałam, że jesteś jedynym kolesiem, który nie pozwoli mi zrobić sobie krzywdy! Wierz albo nie, ale zanim zaczęliśmy razem jeździć, byłam bardzo podobna do twojego byłego wychowanka, Maksa. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego potrafiłam docenić, że ktoś postanowił się o mnie zatroszczyć.

            Yakov aż otworzył usta ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie przestawaj się troszczyć! – zawołała do niego Tatiana -  Nie zabieraj małym łyżwiarzom i łyżwiarkom swojej miłości, okej?

            Na dźwięk słowa „miłość”, Feltsman zaczerwienił się i gniewnie tupnął nogą.

\- A… a t-ty… a ty, kurwa, nie obrzucaj mnie sentymentalnymi pierdołami!

            W odpowiedzi głośno się zaśmiała.

\- To samo powiedziałeś, gdy stwierdziłam, że nie powinieneś się kryć z miłością do Lileczki. Mam nadzieję, że i tym razem weźmiesz sobie moją rade do serca. Trzymaj się!

            Ostatni raz puściła mu oko, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi taksówki i pojechała na lotnisko.

            Yakov został sam. Dokładnie tak, jak sobie założył, kiedy wybierał się na tę wycieczkę. Natomiast tym, czego nie przewidział, było to, że pod koniec dnia upije się w trzy dupy. I że w swoim totalnie zapijaczonym stanie znajdzie się w miejscu, które nie oferowało możliwości noclegu. Kiedy wystraszony barman go o tym poinformował, Feltsman zaklął pod nosem. Rozważał wezwanie taksówki, która zabrałaby go do Petersburga… ale z drugiej strony bał się, że nie zdoła potem odnaleźć pozostawionego w dziczy samochodu. A nie dało się ukryć, że nie uśmiechało mu się porzucanie ukochanej Hondusi! Zadupie zadupiem, ale gdy mieszkało się w Rosji, ryzyko kradzieży mogło czyhać dosłownie wszędzie.

            Ostatecznie Yakov postanowił, że lepiej przejść się te nieszczęsne dwa kilometry i spędzić noc w aucie. W bagażniku, jak za starych, dobrych, komunistycznych czasów! Zamroczony alkoholem umysł od razu zapałał do tego pomysłu entuzjazmem! Ach, no przecież… nie ma to jak spanie w bagażniku!

            Jak się okazało, nie tylko schlani trenerzy szlajali się w nocy po lesie. Idąc poboczem, Yakov minął się z rowerzystą. Na widok rozpiętego płaszcza Feltsmana, opatulony na cebulkę młodzieniec uniósł brew.

\- Uuuch, ma pan niezłą odporność na zimno… Nie za późno aby na spacerek?

\- A na jazdę na rowerze? – gniewnie odburknął pięćdziesięciolatek.

            Już miał palnąć gówniarzowi kazanie, ale wówczas dostrzegł wystające z plecaka łyżwy.

\- Wracasz z treningu? – zainteresował się.

\- Mhm. Gram w hokeja.

            Myśli Yakova wydały triumfalny ryk. No proszę! Ten gamoń spadł mu z nieba!

\- A mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, gdzie jest lodowisko? Też bym sobie pojeździł na łyżwach.

\- Pewnie. Za mostem musi pan skręcić w prawo. Potem musi pan jechać… czy raczej iść cały czas prosto. Na pewno się pan nie zgubi. Ale dzisiaj to już pan sobie nie pojeździ… trener wcześniej zamknął lodowisko. Musiał pójść do teatru, na przedstawienie swojej żony. Ale jeśli bardzo panu zależy, to jest jeszcze zamarznięty staw. Trzeba zejść po zboczu koło napisu „Novowladimirsk”. Tylko powoli, bo jest cholernie ślisko. Ustawiliśmy znak ostrzegawczy, ale jakiś wandal go rozwalił.

            Feltsman głośno prychnął. Miał zamiar powiedzieć, że tylko jakiś popierdoleniec chciałby jeździć po jakimś stawie w środku lasu, lecz wówczas młodzieniec dodał:

\- Ale ja na pana miejscu to jednak bym zrezygnował. Tyle pan wypił, że nie utrzyma się pan na lodzie nawet pięć sekund.

            Kiedy rodzice ostrzegają dzieci przed diabłem, w rzeczywistości mają na myśli alkohol. Aaach… bo alkohol iście jest jak diabeł. Szepcze ludziom do ucha niedobre rzeczy. Tak jak teraz, Yakovowi:

_Jak ten gówniarz śmie sugerować, że nie utrzymałbyś się na lodzie! Co z tego, że obaliłeś z pięć butelek wódki! Przecież ty jesteś Yakov Feltsman! Najpotężniejszy trener w Rosji i były Olimpijczyk! Nie będzie ci jakiś smarkacz z zabitej dechami wiochy mówił, że nie utrzymasz się na lodzie!_

\- Właśnie tak! – pijany mężczyzna zagrzmiał na głos – Nie będziesz mi, kurwa, mówił… ten… tego… no wiesz, tego, co powiedziałeś! Chcę sobie pojeździć na łyżwach, więc, kurwa, pojeżdżę!

\- Yyy… okej?

\- Nie wierzysz mi, co?!

\- Eee… nie no, wierzę, ale… ech, kurde, nie umiem rozmawiać z pijakami. No nic, miłego wieczoru! Tylko niech pan uważa. Na tamtym stawie grasuje chochlik.

            Yakov zamrugał.

\- Chochlik? – zawołał za odjeżdżającym chłopakiem – Jaki, kurwa, chochlik?! I gdzie ty, kurwa, widzisz pijaka?!

            Odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Sylwetka rowerzysty wkrótce zniknęła w czeluściach nocy. Dłonie Feltsmana zacisnęły się w pięści.

_Chochlik… też coś! I co, może jeszcze, kurwa, Dziad Mróz?! Akurat!_

            Zdecydowanie wypił o jedną butelkę wódki za dużo… zdecydowanie! Nie wiedział, co go, kurwa, podkusiło…, ale rzeczywiście zrobił tak, jak zapowiedział.

Po dotarciu do samochodu rzeczywiście wygrzebał łyżwy z bagażnika. Rzeczywiście zszedł po zboczu, po drodze oczywiście wypierdalając się (mogło to mieć związek z faktem, że należało założyć łyżwy _dopiero gdy doszło się nad staw, a nie tuż przy samochodzie_ , ale Yakov był zbyt nawalony, by zbyt długo nad tym rozmyślać). Rzeczywiście odnalazł zamarznięty zbiornik wodny i zaczął na nim jeździć.

\- A widzisz! – wydarł się w przestrzeń – Pięć sekund nie utrzymam się na lodzie, tak?! I co mi teraz, kurwa, powiesz, gówniarzu?!

            Aha, tamtego bachora nie było. Pojechał. No dobrze… a gdzie, kurwa, ten chochlik?

            Przez jakiś czas Yakov stał na środku stawu i rozglądał się dookoła. No, no, nie dało się ukryć – miejsce rzeczywiście wyglądało jak z bajki. Drzewa zapewniały wystarczającą osłonę przed prószącymi z nieba płatkami śniegu, jednak między zaostrzonymi czubami dało się dostrzec kawałek nieba. Światło księżyca w iście majestatyczny sposób padało na lód. No naprawdę, iście baśniowa atmosfera! Ale chochlika ani śladu…

            Wzdychając, Feltsman zaczął kręcić na lodzie leniwe kółka. Zakończył już trzy pierwsze fazy pijaństwa – wesołość, irracjonalne pomysły oraz wkurw – i wkraczał właśnie w tę czwartą, najgorszą fazę.

            Przygnębienie.

            Yakov sunął po zamarzniętym stawie i myślał sobie, jakie to wszystko przykre i niesprawiedliwe… i trudne, i dziwne i tak strasznie skomplikowane! Powód, dla którego rozwiódł się z Lilią… powód, dla którego zraził do siebie Maksa Levina… powód, dla którego musiał wpakować się w ten cholernie ryzykowny zakład!

            To wszystko za wiele… za wiele dla jednego człowieka! Chyba nadszedł czas, by zgłosić reklamację.

            Wyobrażając sobie, że patrzy w oczy Boga, Yakov spojrzał w niebo i rozżalonym głosem, wydarł się:

\- Wiesz co? Mam już ciebie, kurwa, dosyć! DAJ MI, KURWA, JAKIŚ ZNAK!

            A potem, całkowicie wycieńczony, padł na plecy. Najpierw rękami i nogami robił orzełki, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie leży na śniegu, lecz na lodzie. Zastygnąwszy w bezruchu, zamknął oczy.

 _Nie mam już siły._ – pomyślał – _Mam dość zmagania się ze światem! Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki Ojciec Niebieski nie podpowie mi, co powinienem zrobić._

            Gdyby był trzeźwy, wiedziałby, że nie ma szans na odpowiedź z góry. Gdyby był trzeźwy, prawdopodobnie nawet nie wierzyłby w Boga. Ale ponieważ przez cały ten czas pozostawał pijany, nie działał racjonalnie i wierzył we wszystko. Nawet w Dziada Mroza. Albo w chochliki.

            Ech, tamten durny rowerzysta pewnie robił sobie z niego jaja… zaraz! A czy to przypadkiem nie odgłos kół? Czyżby ten koleś…?

            Feltsman uważniej wsłuchał się w dźwięk. Nie… nie, to z pewnością nie był rower! Koła tak nie brzmią! Już prędzej łańcuchy… nie, nie łańcuchy! Ostrza. A skoro ostrza, to może…

_Łyżwy?_

            Skrzypienie stało się nagle bardziej intensywne, jakby ktoś mocno przyśpieszył. Dźwięk stawał się głośniejszy i głośniejszy… a kiedy był tuż przy głowie Yakova, niespodziewanie ustał. Gwałtownie hamujące ostrza posłały malusieńkie odłamki lodu na twarz pięćdziesięciolatka. Jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Feltsman zaczął myśleć, że tylko sobie to wszystko wyobraził, ale wtedy…

\- Psze pana, czy jest pan kloszardem?

            Yakov ostrożnie uchylił powieki… i z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że chochliki wcale nie wyglądały tak, jak sobie zawsze wyobrażał. Pochylające się nad Feltsmanem stworzenie nie miało zielonej mordki, szpiczastych uszu i ostrych zębów.

            Miało długie srebrne włosy i duże niebieskie oczy.         

        

             

       

Czytelniku, jeżeli zgadzasz się ze słowami Tatiany, zostaw komentarz!

Czytelniku, jeżeli chcesz napełnić wymęczone serduszko Yakova ciepłem, kliknij serduszko i zostaw kudosa <3 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka autorki:  
> Na początek… mam dla was konkurs ^^  
> Osoba, która jako pierwsza policzy, ile razy w tym rozdziale padło PEWNE SŁOWO i napisze o tym w komentarzu, dostanie ode mnie pocztówkę z Yuri on Ice ze specjalną dedykacją (szczegóły wysyłki omówimy na Fejsie).  
> A jakie to słowo? Dowiecie się tego DZISIAJ o godzinie 22:00. Informacja będzie na Facebooku. 
> 
> A tymczasem…  
> Przepraszam was, że musieliście tyle czekać na rozdział. Najpierw był konwent, a potem pojechała na wakacje! Całkiem spora część tego rodziału powstała nad polskim morzem ;) No i oczywiście zbliżają się kolejne konwenty (Niucon i Gakkon), więc cały czas mam ręce pełne roboty. Mimo to jestem pewna, że kolejne części będą publikowane regularnie.  
> Skąd ta pewność?  
> Dlatego że… właśnie wkroczyliśmy w BARDZO ciekawą fazę opowiadania ;) .  
> Pojawienie się tajemniczego chochlika wywróci świat Yakova do góry nogami.  
> Macie czas do następnego rozdziału… by zaopatrzyć się w butlę tlenową. Będzie wam potrzebna ^^
> 
> Notka techniczna:  
> \- Yakov, Pavlo i Igor uwielbiają remika. Ponieważ dowiedziałam się, że kilka osób zna różne wersje i wariacje wspomnianej gry, zaznaczę, że Feltsman z kolegami grają według następujących zasad: 14 kart (15 po pociągnięciu z kupki), żeby wyłożyć się trzeba mieć sekwens i 51 punktów, a jeżeli chce się pociągnąć kartę, którą wyrzuciła osoba z prawej, trzeba spełnić warunki wykładki i natychmiast się wyłożyć. Tak mnie nauczył dziadek :D (a warto zaznaczyć, że grywał na pieniądze)  
> To wszystko. A na deserek macie obrazek Tańki :3  
> Jak zwykle przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.  
> Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu!


	4. Rozdział 3 - Pięć kroków do wytrzeźwienia

 

**Rozdział 3 – Pięć kroków do wytrzeźwienia**

 

Dryń, dryń! Dryń, dryń!

            Chmury na niebie rozstąpiły się, a do wnętrza samochodu wpadł pierwszy tego dnia promień słońca. Z kłębowiska rozrzuconych w bagażniku koców wyłoniła się muskularna ręka. Dłoń ze złotym sygnetem wściekle obmacywała otoczenie w poszukiwaniu komórki. Po chwili koce wystrzeliły do góry i głowa mężczyzny przygrzmociła w sufit.

\- Szlag! - Yakov zaklął pod nosem.

Nareszcie odnalazł telefon. Przeczesując przypominające ptasie gniazdo włosy, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  

\- Halooo? – wybąkał nieprzytomnie.

\- O kurde, obudziłem cię? – zapytał zdziwiony głos Igora – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze śpisz. Wiesz, że jest już jedenasta?

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Felsman przetarł wymęczone po ciężkiej nocy oczy.

\- Yakov? Jesteś tam?

\- Tłaaaaaa, jłesłem. – wypowiedź została nieco zniekształcona przez ziewnięcie.

\- Umm… a wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Zajebiście. – Yakov wymruczał, leniwie się przeciągając – Czuję się zajebiście. A co?

            Po drugiej stronie linii dało się słyszeć westchnienie ulgi.

\- Słuchaj, dzwonię bo… tego…no… chciałem cię przeprosić za przedwczoraj. – Igor powiedział nieśmiało – Ja i Pavlo rozmawialiśmy z Tatianą i dostaliśmy małą zjebkę za to, że cię nie wspieramy… a właściwie to dostaliśmy _dużą_ zjebkę… groziła, że nas przeklnie i w ogóle… no i doszliśmy do wniosku, że chociaż uważamy, że to głupi pomysł i lepiej byłoby kupić lodowisko, bo tak jest bezpieczniej… to chcemy, żebyś wiedział, że zrobimy wszystko, by ci pomóc! Znaczy… i tak zamierzamy w tym roku wyjechać, bo planowaliśmy to już wcześniej… ale postaramy się znaleźć dobrych ludzi na nasze miejsce! No i pomóc ci. Z tym zakładem, w sensie.

\- Z jakim zakładem? – Feltsman zapytał tonem człowieka na haju.

            Skrzywił się, gdy jego oczy weszły w niespodziewany kontakt ze słońcem.

\- Jakim… zakładem? – menadżer powtórzył głupio – No wiesz… Zakładem! Zakładem przez wielki „Z”. Nie pamiętasz już? Ty i Wronkov? Wszystko albo nic?

\- Aaaaa. – Yakov ponownie ziewnął – Ta, już pamiętam. Wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Yyyy… jesteś pewien, że wiesz? Bo widzisz… ehehe… jakby ci to powiedzieć… brzmisz bardzo dziwnie. Jesteś podejrzanie wyluzowany. Nie chcesz sobie powrzeszczeć? Przez ostatnie kilka dni byłeś jak chodząca bomba atomowa…

\- Może i byłem, ale już mi przeszło.

\- Przeszło? – Igor rozpromienił się – O kurde, to wspaniale! Jezu, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! To był jednak dobry pomysł, by wysłać do ciebie Tatianę… pogadaliście i poczułeś się lepiej, tak?

\- Nie.

\- Yyy… nie?

            Yakov stwierdził, że trochę mu zimno, więc zabrał się za szukanie kluczyków do samochodu. Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli na chwilę włączy sobie ogrzewanie?

\- Po prostu miałem dzisiaj w nocy totalnie porypany sen. – wymamrotał, sięgając po marynarkę.

\- Sen?

\- Ta, sen. A to, co wydarzyło się w tym śnie, tak zlansowało mi mózg, że zupełnie przestałem przejmować się zakładem.

            Na moment zapadła cisza.

\- Yyy… okej? – Igor powiedział tonem pod tytułem „nic z tego nie rozumiem”.

\- Po prostu gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że to tylko sen, odczułem taką ulgą, że nawet, kurwa, nie masz pojęcia. – dłoń Yakova utonęła w kieszeni marynarki – Bóg zesłał mi objawienie. Uświadomił mi, że nie powinienem narzekać. Może i przydarzyło mi się ostatnio wiele nieprzyjemności, ale teraz wiem, że są ludzie, którzy mają gorzej. Na przykład Pan Mróz i Pani Wiosna.

\- Pan Mróz i Pani Wiosna?

\- Własnie tak. – palce nareszcie odnalazły metalową powierzchnię kluczy.

\- To oni ci się przyśnili? I stwierdziłeś, że są w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji niż ty?

\- Pewnie, że są w gorszej sytuacji! Gdy sobie pomyślę, ile kłopotów mają z wychowywaniem tego swojego małego, zboczonego…  

            W tym momencie Feltsman wyciągnął kluczyki i uświadomił sobie, że coś było do nich przyczepione. Coś, czego wcześniej _nie było._ Brelok z pewnym napisem.

            Reakcja Yakova mogła być tylko jedna. Poranne otępienie w przeciągu sekundy zamieniło się w furię. Z żyłką pulsującą na czole, Feltsman wydarł się:

\- KURWA!

\- Iiiik! – Igor odpowiedział przerażonym piskiem – Y-Yakov, cieszę się, że znowu jesteś sobą, ale proszę cię, nie wzywaj imienia kochanki Chrystusa nadaremno. A p-przynajmniej nie tak głośno. A-albo uprzedź mnie wcześniej, czy coś? N-nie chcę w tak młodym wieku stracić słuchu…

\- Morda! – Feltsman warknął wściekle – Będę kurwował, ile mi się podoba! Szlag! A więc o jednak _nie był_ sen. Naprawdę go spotkałem.

\- Kogo?

            Yakov zacisnął zęby. Trzymająca breloczek dłoń zaczęła się trząść.

\- Kogo spotkałem… ty się mnie pytasz _kogo spotkałem?!_ Najbardziej POPIERDOLONEGO ośmiolatka, który łazi po tym świecie! Oto, kogo spotkałem!

            Po drugiej stronie linii Igor nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- A m-mógłbyś podać więcej szczegółów? Co się dokładnie wydarzyło?

            Ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, Feltsman przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Uwierz mi, że, kurwa, _nie chcesz_ tego wiedzieć…

            Tak, tak, Igor nie wiedział, o co prosi! Niech już lepiej żyje w błogiej nieświadomości. Yakov nie miał tego luksusu. Na swoje nieszczęście, doskonale pamiętał wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Doskonale pamiętał okoliczności, w jakich pobił swój rekord w całkowitym wytrzeźwieniu.

            Pamiętał wszystko. Co do każdego, najmniejszego, pierdolonego, szczegółu…

 

**Kilkanaście godzin temu**

 - Psze pana, czy jest pan kloszardem?

            Z wypisaną na słodkiej twarzyczce ekscytacją, tajemnicze stworzenie uśmiechało się do Yakova. Gdyby chochlik pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, długie srebrne włosy wpadłyby Feltsmanowi do oczu.

            Ale… czy to aby na pewno był chochlik?

            Pijany mężczyzna dał sobie chwilę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się dziwnej istocie. Kolor włosów i długość rzęs wskazywały na jednego z tych lalusiowatych wysłanników Boga, zwanych powszechnie aniołkami. Ewentualnie w grę wchodził jeszcze tolkienowski elf. Chociaż nie, uszy miały normalny kształt! Odzienie też wpasowywało się w obecne czasy: biały sweterek, szare dresy z fioletowymi paskami na bokach, czarne hokejówki… nic nadzwyczajnego. Typowe atrybuty dzieciaka w wieku około dziesięciu lat. Ach, no przecież!

_Co ze mnie za idiota…_ \- Yakov pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem – _To nie żaden chochlik, tylko dziewczynka!_

            Żeby przez trzydzieści lat pracować z gówniarzami i pomylić ludzkie dziecko z istotą nie z tego świata! Ech, chyba naprawdę wyszedł z wprawy, jeśli chodziło o kontrolowanie umysłu po spożyciu alkoholu…pfft! _Chochlik!_ Też coś.  

            Z drugiej strony… nawet jeśli to coś rzeczywiście było dziewczynką, to wcale nie oznaczało, że było _normalne._ W końcu normalne dzieci nie pochylały się nad głowami leżących na lodzie (ewidentnie nawalonych) obcych facetów, z minami, jakby znalazły paczkę lizaków.

            W głowie Yakova zadzwonił ostrzegawczy alarm:  

„Z tą dziewczynką jest coś nie tak! Uciekaj stąd, póki możesz… zwiewaj, gdzie pieprz rośnie!”

            Jednak Feltsman zignorował te przeczucia. To bachory uciekały _przed nim_ , a nie na odwrót.

Zresztą… co strasznego mogła mu zrobić mała, bezbronna dziesięciolatka? Na razie nie wydawała się jakoś szczególnie groźna. Co najwyżej lekko upierdliwa. Może jeśli zostanie zignorowana, to po prostu sobie pójdzie?

Wzdychając, Feltsman zamknął oczy. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zmuszać swojego biednego, wytarmoszonego przez alkohol umysłu do bardziej złożonego myślenia. Niech się dzieje, co chce. On się stąd nie ruszy!  

_Jestem jak pierdolona skała._ – postanowił – _Nikt i nic nie zmusi mnie do utraty spokoju._

\- Psze paaaaanaaaa! – usłyszał przy uchu głośny szczebiot – To jest pan tym kloszardem, czy nieeee?

            Brew Yakova zadrgała, jednak wykończony pięćdziesięciolatek pozostał na miejscu. Ech, wyglądało na to, że przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, nie miał co liczyć na święty spokój.   

\- Nie, nie jestem. – mruknął.  

\- Ach! To pewnie jest pan Dziadem Mrozem! Chcę psa! Dużego.

_ŻE CO?!_

            Feltsman gwałtownie otworzył oczy. To tyle, jeśli chodziło o udawanie skały. Noż kurwa mać… a to bezczelna smarkula! Nie dość, że wzięła go za pierdolonego rozdawacza prezentów, to jeszcze od razu przeszła do roszczeń! Ma gówniara tupet!  

\- Nie jestem Dziadem Mrozem. – wycedził, częstując dziewczynkę najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać - _Nienawidzę_ Dziada Mroza.

\- Jeju, a czemu?

\- Bo ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co Stalin.

\- A kto to ten Stalin?

\- Zadanie takiego pytania czterdzieści pięć lat temu skończyłoby się dla ciebie śladami rózgi na dupie!  

\- Ahaaa… czyli Stalin to taki… Zły Dziad Mróz? – wywnioskowała dziewczynka - Taki, co daje rózgi zamiast prezentów?

            Wyjątkowo delikatne określenie człowieka, który przez trzydzieści lat trzymał Związek Radziecki za mordę. Jednak Yakov był zbyt zmęczony i zbyt nawalony, by bawić się w nauczyciela historii.   

\- Coś w ten deseń. – burknął - A teraz spadaj! Jestem bardzo zajęty.

\- Uuu… a co pan robi?

\- Użalam się nad sobą. I czekam na znak.

\- Jaki znak?

\- Jakikolwiek.

\- Czyli jaki?

\- Normalny.

\- Taki drogowy? Ale wie pan, że on sam do pana nie przyjdzie?

            Feltsman wściekle zacisnął zęby. Noż, do diabła, co za upierdliwe stworzenie! Dlaczego nie chciało się odpierdolić?!   

\- Poczekam. Może przyjdzie.  

\- Jak pan tak myśli, to jest pan onanistą.

            W tej chwili jakieś dwadzieścia procent Yakova wytrzeźwiało. Feltsman zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Że _KIM_ jestem _?! –_ wydusił oniemiałym tonem.

\- No… optynanistą!

            Zszokowany pięćdziesięciolatek podrapał się po głowie.

_Onanista? Optynanista? Aaaaa!_

\- Chyba optymistą? – wycedził.

            Dziecko energicznie pokiwało główką.

\- Nie jestem optymistą. – warknął Yakov - Jestem największym pesymistą na świecie.  

\- A kto jest penisista?

            Feltsman gniewnie zmarszczył czoło.

\- _Pesymista_ – podkreślił – to ktoś, kto NIE jest optymistą.

Ciekawe, czy ta gówniara celowo przekręcała słowa, czy po prostu była roztrzepana? Cóż… wypisana na anielskiej twarzyczce niewinność sugerowała opcję numer dwa. Doświadczony trener nieznacznie wzdrygnął się. Lata pracy z różnymi typami ludzi nauczyły go, że z dwojga złego lepiej mieć do czynienia z klasowym błaznem, niż z gamoniem, który nawet nie wie, że robi coś głupiego.

Yakov miał do czynienia z takim gamoniem tylko raz w życiu. Wspomnianym gamoniem była Tatiana.  

            Wydawszy z siebie poirytowane prychnięcie, Feltsman powrócił do leżenia na lodzie i zamknął oczy. Jakby licząc, że gdy znowu je otworzy, upierdliwe stworzenie po prostu zniknie.

_A może to tylko halucynacja?_ – pomyślał z nadzieją – _Chory wytwór napojonego wódą umysłu? Połowa dorosłych, których znam, nie byłaby dość zboczona, by wymyślić „onanistów i penisistów”… a co tu dopiero mówić o małym smrodzie, robiącym coś takiego NIECHCĄCY! A tak swoją drogą, już od jakiegoś czasu częstuję tę gówniarę spojrzeniem obiecującym niechybny wpierdol. Dlaczego jeszcze nie uciekła? Nie ma opcji, by jakiś dzieciak spojrzał w oczy wkurwionemu mnie i nie spierdzielił do mamy. Ugh, to pewnie dlatego że to wszystko zwyczajnie się NIE DZIEJE! Tak, tak, cała ta sytuacja jest po prostu nierealna._

            Pobożne życzenia. Uścisk w pęcherzu jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że sytuacja była _jak najbardziej realna._  

\- Cholera, muszę się odlać.  – Yakov wymamrotał pod nosem.

            Problem w tym, że aby to zrobić, musiałby najpierw wstać. A tak się składało, że nie mógł znaleźć w sobie sił, by poruszyć choćby najmniejszym palcem. Ech, jak to dobrze, że pasek sam mu się odpiął. I rozporek sam poszedł w dół… ZARAZ! Chwila moment, CO?!

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, że małe rączki ciągną go za nogawkę spodni, Yakov po raz kolejny poderwał się do siadu. Kiedy patrzył, jak dziewczynka próbuje pozbawić go dolnej części garberoby, był już w czterdziestu procenach trzeźwy.   

\- CO TY, KURWA, WYRABIASZ?!  - wydarł się, naciągając spodnie z powrotem na tyłek.

\- No… pomagam panu się rozebrać, żeby nie nasiusiał pan sobie w majtki. – rusałka powiedziała takim tonem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  

\- Kurwa, sam sobie poradzę!

\- Aaaa! Rozumiem, ma pan pampersa. Dymitr mówił, że starsi ludzie noszą pampersy.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nie noszę pampersa! Po prostu umiem kontrolować pęcherz, jasne?!

            Mały palec Yakova stwierdził, że jednak da radę się ruszyć. Nogi również w czarodziejski sposób odzyskały siły. Zabawne, jak bardzo perspektywa utraty spodni mogła zmotywować człowieka…

            Klnąc pod nosem, Feltsman wstał, po czym lekko się chwiejąc, podjechał do krawędzi stawu. Rozpiął rozporek i z westchnieniem ulgi zaczął opróżniać pęcherz.

_W samą porę._ – westchnął w myślach – _Mało brakowało, a rzeczywiście zeszczałbym się w majtki._

\- A nasiusia pan coś ładnego na śniegu? – usłyszał za sobą dziecięcy głos.

\- Tak, kurwa. Monę Lizę.

\- ŁAŁ! Serio?

\- Nie.

            Dziewczynka wydała rozczarowany jęk. Miała minę, jakby usłyszała od tatusia, że nie dostanie cukierka.

            A skoro już mowa o tatusiach… coś przyszło sikającemu mężczyźnie do głowy. 

\- W ogóle to czemu szlajasz się po nocy samopas? – Yakov zapytał ostrożnym tonem - Masz jakiś rodziców albo coś?

-  No pewnie, że mam rodziców! – padła radosna odpowiedź - Naprawdę myślał pan, że dzieci biorą się z kapusty?

            Słysząc to stwierdzenie, Feltsman przytrzasnął sobie palec rozporkiem.

_Ma gówniara gadane, nie ma co._ – pomyślał, dmuchając na zranioną część dłoni.

            Ponownie opadł na lód. Tym razem jednak pozostał w pozycji siedzącej, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie łyżwami – wolał mieć na oku tą małą mądralińską. 

\- Mniejsza o to, co myślałem. – westchnął, drapiąc się po karku - No to gdzie ci twoi rodzice?

\- Na przedstawieniu. Mama jest aktorką i gra dzisiaj w takiej jednej sztuce. Zazwyczaj oglądam przedstawienia mamy, ale dzisiaj tata powiedział, że sztuka będzie tylko dla dorosłych, więc zostawił mnie tutaj. Powiedział, że jak nie zrobię niczego głupiego, to być może spotkam Dziada Mroza.

_Aha, to dlatego myślała, że ja nim jestem! –_ Yakov prychnął w myślach.

            Jego zapijaczone ja odczuło mściwą potrzebę sprowadzenia naiwnej smarkuli na ziemię.

\- Tatuńcio zrobił cię w chuja. – pięćdziesięcioletni realista oznajmił z wyższością w głosie - Nie ma Dziada Mroza. Dziad Mróz nie istnieje.

\- Właśnie, że istnieje! Dał mi w prezencie magnetofon firmy Sony! Wczoraj przyszedł w paczce z różową kokardą. 

\- Dziad Mróz, a przynosi prezenty w maju? – zakpił Yakov - Puknij się w głowę, dzieciątko… nie można na ślepo wierzyć we wszystko, co mówią dorośli. Zacznij używać rozumu, bo skończysz jako ofiara losu. Paczka pewnie przyszła od twojej babci albo coś…

            Zdawał sobie sprawę, że rzucanie podobnych tekstów małemu dziecku było ciut wredne – żeby nie powiedzieć: skurwysyńskie – jednak zwyczajnie nie mógł znaleźć w sobie sił, by powalczyć z krążącym w żyłach alkoholem.

\- Dziad Mróz przychodzi do mnie w maju, bo w grudniu mam urodziny. – powiedziała dziewczynka - Nie bardzo to rozumiem, ale mama powiedziała, że tak ustaliła z Dziadem Mrozem.

            Spojrzenie Feltsmana nieco złagodniało.

_Pewnie twoich rodziców po prostu nie stać, by dwa razy w przeciągu jednego miesiąca obsypać cię prezentami._ –Yakov pomyślał ponuro - _Dorośli mają wiele zmartwień, wiesz? Rachunki i tak dalej…_

\- Z drugiej strony… - mała czarownica skrzyżowała ramiona i wbiła zamyślony wzrok w niebo - na paczce było napisane „dla Vivi”. Tylko babcia woła na mnie „Vivi”. O BOŻE!

_Oho? Chyba wreszcie zakumała…_

\- A co jeśli moja babcia _sypia_ z Dziadem Mrozem?! – dziewczynka jękneła, łapiąc się za policzki.

            Yakov wybałuszył oczy. Nie mógłby mieć głupszej miny, nawet gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że Wronkov obciąga Prezydentowi Rosji.  

\- Nie ma szans. – prychnął po chwili.

\- Pan nic nie rozumie. – z wyrazem zrezygnowania, dziewczynka pokręciła główką - Moja babcia to by uwiodła nawet Króliczka Wielkanocnego!

\- Twoja babcia nie może uwieść kogoś, kto _nie istnieje._ – Feltsman rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem - Nie podpierdoliła tego magnetofonu z Bieguna Północnego. Najzwyczajniej w ściecie poszła do sklepu i wyłożyła kasę z emerytury. Starsi ludzie często wydają forsę na ukochane wnuczątka. Mają takie hobby, wiesz? 

\- Nie moja babcia. Mój tata to zawsze mówi: - mały elf zaczesał długie srebrne włosy do tyłu i z wkurzoną miną zaczął przedrzeźniać głęboki głos ojca - „Twoja babcia ma tylko dwa rodzaje hobby! Pierwszym jest wkurwianie mnie, a drugim wychodzenie za mąż”.

\- Aha. A w sumie ilu ich już miała? Tych mężów w sensie?

\- Czterech. I z każdym miała jedną córkę.

\- No to, kurwa, nieźle.  

\- No nie? – Vivi rozpromieniła się - Najbardziej to lubię jeździć z  babcią samochodem! Babcia mieszka w Paryżu, a tam przepisy drogowe są bardzo, bardzo surowe! Prawie za każdym razem zatrzymuje nas policja. Ale wie pan, co? Babcia jeszcze nigdy nie dostała mandatu! Niech pan sobie wyobrazi miny panów policjantów, gdy babcia mówi im, że nazywa się Luba Jurijevna Tarasova Malherbe Barbarossa Rozhdestvenska!

Feltsman rzeczywiście to sobie wyobraził. I od razu stwierdził, że żabojad, który powtórzyłby te wszystkie nazwiska za pierwszym razem, powinien dostać Oskara! Albo Nobla. Albo jakąś Nagrodę dla Najlepszego Poligloty. Jeśli w ogóle coś takiego było…

\- Nie dziwię, że twoja babcia nie dostaje mandatów. – prychnął, wpychając zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza - Pewnie nikomu nie chce się przepisywać tych wszystkich nazwisk z prawa jazdy.

\- Babcia nie ma prawa jazdy. Nie dostaje mandatów, bo panowie policjanci nie lubią, gdy ktoś próbuje ściągnąć im spodnie.

_Aha, to teraz przynajmniej wiem, w kogo się wdałaś._ – Yakov wycedził w myślach - _Nie ma to jak przekazywanie „cudownych cech” przesłodkiemu wnuczęciu._

\- Zapamiętam sobie, by już nigdy więcej nie jeździć po Paryżu samochodem. – burknął na głos - A tak swoją drogą… które z tych nazwisk to panieńskie nazwisko twojej matki?

\- Rozhdestvenska. Zanim wyszła za mojego tatę, mama nazywała się Anastazja Nikolajevna Rozhdestvenska.

\- Pfft! Pewnie twojej matce ulżyło, kiedy mogła zmienić sobie nazwisko. Gdyby nazywał się tak jak ona, nie ośmieliłbym się pokazać w…

            Nagle coś przyszło Yakovowi do głowy. A konkretniej to rozmowa, którą jakiś czas temu odbył z kolegą z Polski. Czy Ryszard nie wspominał przypadkiem, że u nich w kraju, fiut od rozdawania prezentów nazywał się…?! O KURWA!

\- Nikolajevna? – Feltsman wydusił, patrząc na Vivi jak na zwiastun Apokalipsy - Zaraz… czyli że… twój dziadek nazywa się… Nikolai Rozhdestvenskij? Mikołaj Bożonarodzeniowy?! DZIAD MRÓZ?!

            Alkohol w ciele mężczyzny wybrał akurat ten moment, by przypomnieć o swojej obecności. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, umysł Yakova odrzucił wszelki rozsądek! Z tyłkiem cały czas przyciśniętym do lodu, Feltsman odskoczył (czy raczej: odczołgał się) kilka metrów do tyłu. 

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! – ryknął, oskrażycielsko celując w dziewczynkę palcem – Już wiem, dlaczego masz białe włosy i wyzywasz mnie od onanistów! To spisek! Dziad Mróz, mój odwieczny wróg, zsyła na mnie swojego potomka, żebym stracił zmysły!

            Rzekoma potomkini Świętego Mikołaja zamrugała. A potem zakryła małe usteczka i zachichotała.

\- Myśli pan, że jestem Sneguroczką? – spytała, odrzucając do tyłu długie srebrne włosy.

W niebieskich oczach migotały wesołe ogniki. 

\- No nie wiem… - Yakov podejrzliwie uniósł brew - a jesteś?

\- Za tydzień będę. W mojej szkole ma być przedstawienie. Wychowawczyni wyznaczyła mnie do roli Sneguroczki. Może pan przyjść i zobaczyć…

            Przypomniwszy sobie baśń Ostrovskiego, Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! Nie cierpię tej cholernej sztuki.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jest kurewsko przygnębiająca, jasne?! Córunia Pana Mrozu i Pani Wiosny cierpi na samotność, więc rezygnuje z nieśmiertelności, by poznać, czym jest życie i miłość. I jak to się kończy? Oczywiście tym, że Lodowa Królewna wychodzi na słońce i się, kurwa, topi! Bardzo dziękuję za taką bajkę… mam dość dramatów we własnym życiu.

\- Niech się pan nie martwi! My robimy Sneguroczkę z happy endem! Mój kolega z klasy ma zagrać księcia z dalekiego kraju. Na końcu mamy się pocałować!

\- Aha, czyli romansidło? No to, kurwa, jeszcze lepiej… nienawidzę romansideł.

\- Pornole życiem!

\- ŻE CO?!

            Z ciała Yakova w czarodziejski sposób wyparowała kolejna porcja alkoholu. Teraz mężczyzna był już trzeźwy w co najmniej sześćdziesięciu procentach!

_W tym tempie wytrzeźwieję w niecałą godzinę! –_ pomyślał ze złością.  

            No ale jak, kurwa, miał _nie_ trzeźwieć?! No, kurwa, jak miał tego nie robić, gdy ledwo odrośnięty od ziemi smród rzucał tekst o PORNOLACH?!

\- Mój dziadek miał breloczek z takim napisem. – dziewczynka oznajmiła, wesoło rozkładając rączki - „Nienawidzę romansideł. Pornole życiem!”

            Ramiona Feltsmana nieznacznie się rozluźniły. Aha, to stąd ten tekst…

_No, no… a rodziny to tylko, kurwa, pozazdrościć! Zboczony dziadek, zboczona babcia… o rodziców to aż strach pytać!_

\- Ty w ogóle wiesz, co to są pornole? – Yakov zapytał, posyłając dziecku kolejne groźne spojrzenie - Masz dziesięć lat!

\- Osiem.

\- Tym bardziej, kurwa!

\- Nie, nie wiem. Ale to fajnie brzmi.

_„Chuj w dupę komunistom” też fajnie brzmi._ – Yakov miał ochotę powiedzieć – _Co nie znaczy, że trzeba to powtarzać na prawo i lewo. Gdybyś była starsza, opowiedziałbym ci, jak pewien młokos nazwiskiem Feltsman napisał sobie ten tekst na śniadaniówce. No ale niestety… to NIE jest bajka dla dzieci._

\- Twój Dziadek Mróz powinien cię nauczyć, że nie powinno się czegoś mówić, jeżeli nie wie się, co to znaczy. – rzucił zamiast tego.  

\- Eee… ale mi chodziło o mojego drugiego dziadka. – oznajmiła Vivi - Nie dziadka Nikolaja, tylko dziadka Viktora. Mojego dziadka od strony taty.

          W niebieskich oczach niespodziewanie pojawił się smutek. Czubek hokejówki zaczął rysować na lodzie niewielkie kółka.

\- Dziadek Viktor nauczył mnie jeździć na łyżwach… - dziecko oznajmiło z kosmykiem włosów smętnie opadającym w dół - ale teraz to już niczego mnie nie nauczy. Zmarł rok temu.

            Na zamarzniętym stawie zrobiło się nagle niesamowicie cicho. Słychać było jedynie cichutkie szepty wiatru, który kierował malutkie płatkie śniegu na ciemno-brązową głowę pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny i srebrną główkę ośmiolatki. Wzrok Feltsmana na moment spoczął na opartej na kolanie dłoni. Złoty sygnet lśnił w świetle księżyca. Podobnie jak czarne guziki płaszcza.

            Sygnet był podarunkiem od Artema Baranowskiego. Płaszcz należał niegdyś do Wadima Feltsmana. Po Marii Baranowskiej zostało kilka książek. Po Panu i Pani Feltsman nie zostało nic. Zupełnie nic.

            Oczy wybuchowego mężczyzny – jeszcze chwilę temu lśniące i gniewne – stały się tak samo markotne, jak oczy srebrnowłosego dziecka.          

\- Przykro mi. – Yakov odezwał się łagodnym tonem - Wiem, jak to jest. Moi bliscy też odeszli całkiem niedawno.

          Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przez pewien czas jeździła w kółko, z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami i głową zadartą do góry. Obserwując to, trzeźwa część Feltsmana wywnioskowała, że kimkolwiek był, Dziadek Viktor odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Prawdopodobnie nawet ktoś zupełnie nieznający się na łyżwiarstwie zauważyłby łatwość, z jaką małe hokejówki sunęły po lodzie. Jakby były do niego przyklejone. Yakov uznał, że z kimś mu się to kojarzyło, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z kim. Ech, do diabła… naprawdę nie powinien tyle pić.  

\- Dziadek Viktor zawsze się ze mną bawił. – głos Vivi wyrwał go z zamyśleń -Przychodziliśmy tutaj razem. A teraz, gdy dziadka nie ma, jeżdżenie na tym stawie już nie jest takie fajne. Znaczy… czasami jeżdżę z tatą, ale mój tata jest trenerem i bez przerwy mnie poprawia. I dużo krzyczy. Jest bardzo surowy.

_Ohoho? Skąd my to znamy…_

            Feltsman głęboko westchnął.

\- Nie miej pretensji do ojca. – mruknął, rozmasowując kark – Zapewnie krzyczy na ciebie, bo mu zależy. Trenerzy w ten sposób okazują miłość. Ojcowie zresztą też.

            Do błękitnych oczu w jednej chwili powróciła radość.  

\- Serio? – spytała dziewczynka.

Patrzyła na Yakova jak na Dziada Mroza rozdającego prezenty. Skojarzenie sprawiło, że Feltsman skrzywił się.

\- Tak, serio. – burknął, odwracając wzrok – Masz na to moje słowo.

\- Łał, ale ekstra! Pierwszy raz ktoś dorosły powiedział mi coś _tak mądrego!_ Zwykle, gdy narzekam na krzyki taty, dorośli mówią, że mi się należy i że kilka siniaków na pupie na pewno by mi nie zaszkodziło.

_To swoją drogą._ – Yakov parsknął w myślach – _Znamy się dopiero piętnaście minut, ale gdyby szukali kogoś do wymierzenia ci klapsów, bez wahania zgłosiłbym się na ochotnika._

            Ech, ojciec tej dziewuchy z całą pewnością nie miał lekko. Zwłaszcza, że był jednocześnie jej trenerem. Feltsman zawsze się zastanawiał, jak by to wyglądało w jego przypadku… gdyby został ojcem i miał trenować własne dziecko. Czy potrafiłby zachować dystans? A może byłby jednym z tych gości, którzy wmawiają sobie, że nie faworyzują kogoś, chociaż w głębi siebie znają prawdę? Tak było w przypadku Maksa. A to nawet nie był jego rodzony syn…  

            Feltsman poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. I to _nie tylko_ z powodu wódki.

\- … sze pana!

            Nie wiedzieć kiedy, nosek dziewczynki znalazł się kilka centymetrów od nosa Yakova.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – gwałtownie odskakując do tyłu, rozwścieczony mężczyzna posłał małolacie oburzone spojrzenie – Nie podkradaj się do mnie! Ty w ogóle wiesz, co to znaczy „przestrzeń osobista”?!

\- Nie, nie wiem, co to jest „przestrzeń posuwista”. Wiem tylko, że na moment pan odpłynął i nic do pana nie docierało…

\- W takich chwilach wypada po prostu zostawić człowieka w spokoju! Przyszedł ci kiedyś do głowy taki pomysł? By po prostu się od kogoś odpierdolić?  

Vivi po prostu wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. – oznajmiła z uśmiechem w kształcie serca - Ponieważ powiedział mi pan coś tak mądrego, odwdzięczę się panu.

\- Aż boję się spytać, w jaki sposób… - mruknął Yakov.

\- Pobawię się z panem!

\- I to ma być AKT WDZIĘCZNOŚCI?!

\- Oczywiście, że tak!

\- No chyba, kurwa, NIE!

\- Jest pan niedobry. Nie daje mi pan możliwości spłacenia długu!

\- Ta, jasne… akurat, kurwa, długu! Po prostu przyznaj, że się nudzisz i nie masz, co ze sobą zrobić!

              Spodziewał, że gówniara pozostanie przy swoim. Że tak jak inne cwane dziewuchy, wciąż będzie przekonywała o szlachetności swoich intencji (szczególnie Lenka i Sońka często tak robiły).

            O dziwo jednak srebrnowłose dziecko zastanowiło się chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęło się i oznajmiło z rozbrajającą szczerością:

\- Zgoda, nudzę się!

            Przez chwilę Yakov po prostu siedział i patrzył na dziewczynkę z bardzo głupią miną. Zupełnie nie potrafił rozgryźć tego dziwnego stworzenia. Mając na karku trzydzieści lat trenerskiego doświadczenia, zaobserwował naprawdę z tryliard różnych dziwnych zachowań u obślinionej smarkaterii… ale z CZYMŚ TAKIM spotykał się po raz pierwszy.

            Z totalnym brakiem wstydu.

            Z brakiem jakichkolwiek zahamowań, gdy w grę wchodziła przestrzeń osobista.

            Z kompletnym znieczuleniem na latające w powietrzu „kurwy”.

            Z całkowitą odpornością na mordercze spojrzenia i podnoszenie głosu.  

            Już jedna z tych cech byłaby _kurewsko_ problematyczna, a co dopiero wszystkie naraz! Ostatecznie Yakov stwierdził, że nie chce mu się nikogo „rozgryzać”. Był po prostu zbyt zmęczony! Nie miał ochoty bawić się w analizowanie zachowań jakiejś dziwnej małej kosmitki. 

\- No to nudź się dalej. – rzucił, kładąc się na lodzie.

            Małolata nie dawała za wygraną.  

\- Ale ja nie chcę się nudzić. – paluszkiem dźgała Feltsmana w brzuch - Chce się z panem pobawić! Zagrajmy w jakąś grę! W co chciałby pan zagrać?

\- Spierdalaj!

\- Okej. Jak się gra w „spierdalaj”?

            Yakov zacisnął zęby. Był na granicy wytrzymałości.

_Uważaj, bym nie nauczył cię grać we „wpierdol”._ – miał ochotę powiedzieć.

\- „Spierdalaj” oznacza, że masz odejść i już nie wrócić.

\- Głupia gra. Zagrajmy w coś innego.  

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! Jestem pijany, jasne? Zresztą… pięćdziesięcioletni facet to nie jest odpowiedni towarzysz zabaw dla małego dziecka! Jak chcesz się bawić, to pobaw się z przyjaciółmi w swoim wieku.

\- Nie mam przyjaciół. I nie lubię dzieci w moim wieku. Wolę się bawić z dorosłymi!

            Yakova, który już szykował się do kolejnego ryku, na moment zupełnie zatkało. Obok niektórych wyznań zwyczajnie nie szło przejść obojętnie. Zwłaszcza jeśli padały z ust ośmioletniego dziecka.

„Nie mam przyjaciół”.

            To uczucie musiało boleć.

            Ech, rzecz w tym, że Feltsmana też bolało – bolało go w zdecydowanie zbyt wielu miejscach. Z głową i żołądkiem na czele.

\- No dobra, słuchaj… - Yakov odezwał się zrezygnowanym tonem – To przykre, że nie masz przyjaciół i nie masz się z kim bawić i w ogóle… jednak obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc. Jestem totalnie wykończony i nawalony, a niechęć do ruszenia dupy przeważa nad współczuciem dla ciebie, więc odpuść i daj mi święty spokój.

\- A co mogę zrobić, by chęci pańskiej pupy wzrosły?

\- KURWA, nic nie możesz zrobić! Nie mam siły, okej?! To był najgorszy tydzień w całym moim pierdolonym życiu i chcę go zakończyć, użalając się nad sobą.

\- Użalając się nad sobą… i czekając na znak? – dziewczynka spytała niepewnie.

\- Tak, właśnie tak.

\- A jak już pan doczeka się tego znaku, to pobawi się pan ze mną?

\- A do czasu pojawienia się znaku dasz mi święty spokój?

            Vivi twierdząco pokiwała główką.  

_O kurwa, nareszcie!_ – myśli Feltsmana jęknęły z ulgą – _Alleluja!_

\- Wobec tego zgoda. – Yakov mruknął, zamykając oczy – Jak dostanę znak, to się pobawimy. A teraz spadaj!

_Przy czym warto zaznaczyć, że na stówę się tego znaku nie doczekam._ – pomyślał kpiąco – _Mała cwaniara pewnie też o tym wie. Ech, nie ma szans, by po prostu sobie poszła! To byłoby zbyt piękne…_

            Z miną, jakby spodziewał się bombardowania, czekał na ripostę upierdliwej smarkuli. A kiedy nie nadeszła… przeżył szok stulecia! Ostrożnie otworzył oczy, rozejrzał się dookoła i ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że – o raju! – jest na zamarzniętym stawie zupełnie sam.

            Jezu… a więc jednak! O cholera, a więc cuda naprawdę się zdarzały! O Boże… nie mógł uwierzyć! Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta mała rzeczywiście… najzwyczajniej w ściecie _sobie poszła_! Do diabła, zaczął już myśleć, że nigdy się od niej nie uwolni. Dzięki Bogu… o kurwa, dzięki Bogu!

            Wydawszy westchnienie ulgi, zamknął oczy i powrócił do drzemania na lodzie. Ach, jak dobrze! Nareszcie spo…

JEBUT!

            Coś twardego pierdolnęło go w klatę.  

\- CO… gdzie… kto… jak?! Co do kur…

            Nauczka na przyszłość: uważaj, co mówisz do małych dzieci. _Zwłaszcza_ jeśli już raz przekonałeś się, że wszystkie twoje słowa, są interpretowane _dosłownie._

            Oczywiście, że wstrętna smarkula nie dała Yakovowi spokoju. Oczywiście, że nie! Powiedział jej, że czeka na znak, a zatem… poszła po pierdolony _znak drogowy_ i przytachała go nad staw! I – a to niespodzianka! – chodziło o ten sam znak, kurwa, dokładnie ten sam, który Feltsman rozwalił kilka godzin temu. Napis „Uwaga! Ślisko.” zdawał się kpić z wybuchowego pięćdziesięciolatka:

_A widzisz!_ – mówił do Yakova – _Zepsułeś mnie, to teraz masz za swoje!_

\- Proszę bardzo, jest znak! – dziecko zaanonsowało radośnie – To teraz niech pan się ze mną bawi!

            Feltsman odpowiedział spojrzeniem zmaltretowanej starej szkapy, której woźnica rozkazał pociągnąć wóz.

\- Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy. – karcąco kiwając paluszkiej rzuciła Vivi – Ten znak już był popsuty. Jakiś wandal go rozwalił. Niech pan nie robi takiej zmęczonej miny, tylko wstaje i się ze mną bawi. _Dał pan słowo!_

            Szlag! Niestety miała rację. Yakov wolałby, żeby było inaczej, ale niestety upierdliwa gówniara _miała rację!_  Pijaństwo pijaństwem, ale honor to honor! Mężczyzna nie powinien łamać obietnic. A Feltsman _był_ mężczyzną. Zresztą, sam był sobie winny – następnym razem zapamięta sobie, by bezmyślnie nie kłapać dziobem. Ech, kurwa…

_Za jakie grzechy, Boże?_ – podnosząc się z lodu, w myślach zwrócił się do stwórcy – _TO jest twoja odpowiedź? Tak to ma wyglądać? Powiedz, czym sobie zasłużyłem?! To jakaś forma pokuty, czy co? Przez pół życia darłem się na niewinne dzieci, więc zesłałeś mi stworzenie uodpornione na wszystkie możliwe formy wkurwu?!_

            Do diabła, trzeba było słuchać intuicji… uciekać stąd, kiedy tylko srebrnowłose utrapienie wkroczyło na scenę… wskoczyć do auta i zabarykadować się tam na cztery spusty! Yakov postanowił, że to właśnie zrobi. Nie będzie dłużej tkwił na tym pieprzonym stawie! Gdy tylko wywiąże się z cholernej umowy, pójdzie prosto do ukochanej Hondusi! A do tego czasu… ech… niestety musiał cierpieć.

\- No to w co się bawimy? – z uśmiechem spytała Vivi.

_W coś, co nie będzie trwało zbyt długo! W jakąś zabawę, którą będę mógł zakończyć w mgnieniu oka!_

\- Może berek? – ostrożnie zasugerował Yakov.

\- Berek? – dziewczynka zastanowiła się chwilę – A kto ma gonić kogo? Ja pana, czy pan mnie?  

\- Ja ciebie. A kiedy już cię złapię, skończymy zabawę.

            Dziewczynka jakiś czas stała w bezruchu i patrzyła na starszego mężczyznę z trudną do zinterpretowania miną.

\- Słuchaj, ja naprawdę jestem wykończony…- Feltsman wytłumaczył zbolałym tonem - zwyczajnie nie mam siły na więcej rund, kapujesz?

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- A o co?

\- No nie wiem… - Vivi wpatrzyła się w swoje paznokcie – A nie wolałby pan pobawić się w grę, w której… no… miałby pan _jakieś_ szanse? Bo wie pan, jeśli mnie pan nie złapie, to runda nigdy się nie skończy…  

            Yakov uniósł brew. Czy on dobrze usłyszał i ta smarkula zasugerowała mu, że nie da rady jej dogonić? Że niby on? Były Olimpijczyk miałby nie złapać jakieś bachora?

\- Jeśli pan chcę, mogę dać panu fory. – z kciukiem masującym podbródek zaproponowała dziewczynka – Na przykład, mogę jeździć tylko przodem, żeby było panu łatwiej.

_Tylko przodem, tak?_ – pięćdziesięciolatek zakpił w myślach – _Po prostu przyznaj, że nie umiesz jeździć tyłem!_

            Czas sprowadzić arogancką dziewuchę na ziemię.

\- Ustalmy coś, ty mały Smerfie Ważniaku. – Feltsman oparł dłonie na kolanach, by jego oczy znalazły się na takim samym poziomie, co oczy Vivi – Jeżdżę na łyżwach dłużej niż żyjesz. A nawet dłużej niż żyją twoi rodzice. W siatkówce, koszykówce albo innym zbijaku, może i mógłbym dostać łomot od smarkaterii, ale w łyżwiarstwie nikt nie będzie dawać mi forów. _Rozumiemy się?_ – dokończył złowieszczym tonem.  

            Reakcja dziecka okazała się zupełnie inna, niż się spodziewał. W niebieskich oczach pojawił się przebłysk powagi, a drobna twarzyczka przybrała wyraz, którego nie dawało się z niczym pomylić – to był wyraz oznaczający budzącego się ducha rywalizacji. Emanująca z ciała Vivi energia stała się tak silna, że aż zaraźliwa. Serce Feltsmana, wbrew woli właściciela, wydało podekscytowane drgnienie.   

            Mogła to być tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale Yakov miał wrażenie, że przez sekundę – dosłownie sekundę! - widział otulające dziewczynkę fioletowe światełko. Takie samo, jakie niegdyś miała Tatiana.

\- Okeeej. – dziecko sięgnęło do kieszeni i wyjęło stamtąd niebieską frotkę – Skoro tak pan stawia sprawę, potraktuję pana poważnie.

            Małe rączki zebrały włosy w koński ogon.

\- Ależ, kurwa, dziękuję! – pięćdziesięcioletni trener prychnął krzyżując ramiona – Bardzo się przejąłem tą twoją _powagą_ , wprost trzęsę portkami ze strachu!

            Vivi na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu. W końcu drobne dłonie pozwoliły związanym włosom opaść na plecy. Niebieskie oczy aż lśniły z ekscytacji.

\- Dam panu dodatkową motywację! – dziewczynka oświadczyła, puszczając Yakovowi oko – Jeżeli uda się panu mi zaimponować, oddam panu breloczek mojego dziadka.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami i sekundę później rzucił się w stronę przeciwniczki. Chichocząc, Vivi odskoczyła od tyłu. Gra rozpoczęta!

            Nic nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Feltsman spodziewał się, że dopadnie przebiegłą rusałkę kilkoma szybkimi susami… ale niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, jak bardzo się pomylił. Gówniara jednak potrafiła jeździć tyłem - i to kurewsko dobrze!  Na widok sposobu, z jakim ostrza hokejówek przecinały taflę, oczy Yakova omal nie wyszły z orbit.

_O cholera, to DA SIĘ tak jeździć na łyżwach?!_ – pomyślał z osłupieniem.

            Chude nogi były jak dwa rozpędzone pędzle – rysowały na lodzie chaotyczne wzory, raz skręcając, raz hamując, żeby znowu rozpędzić się i w ostatniej chwili uciec z zasięgu zasapanego pięćdziesięciolatka.

            Yakov nie wiedział, co się tutaj, do diabła, odpierdalało, ale możliwości były tylko dwie: albo alkohol dotarł wreszcie tam, gdzie trzeba i sprawił, że wszystko wydawało się dwa razy szybsze niż w rzeczywistości… albo Vivi potrafiła jeździć na łyżwach lepiej niż jakiekolwiek ośmioletnie dziecko. Albo i dziesięcioletnie. Może nawet _dwunastoletnie?!_ Kurwa… jak głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, Feltsman znał kilku _dwudziestolatków_ , którzy powinni popatrzeć na krawędzie tej smarkuli i porobić pierdolone notatki! Przecież to było, cholera, niepojęte!

            Jakaś część doświadczonego trenera miała ochotę przerwać zabawę, zatrzymać się i zadać parę pytań. Na przykład:

„Jakim cudem możesz poruszać się w taki sposób?”

„Jak ty to robisz, że w wieku ośmiu lat bez wysiłku zmieniasz kierunek na jednej nodze?”

„Czemu muszę wrzeszczeć na moich młodzików, by przestali robić za pieprzone samoloty i nie machali łapami podczas jazdy tyłem, a ty jedziesz do tyłu z rękami _splecionymi za plecami_ , złośliwie szczerząc do mnie ryj?!”                

Yakov może i by o to wszystko zapytał. Gdyby nie ten wyszczerzony ryj.

            To dziwne dziecko mogło mieć umiejętności z kosmosu, ale przede wszystkim miało naturalny talent do wkurwiania Feltsmana. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener czuł podziw wobec małej łyżwiarki, ale jeszcze wyraźniej czuł złość i frustrację: nie tylko na głupi uśmieszek smarkuli, ale również na swój własny, zapijaczony umysł.

            Do diabła, gdyby tylko tyle nie wypił… gdyby tylko nie uległ durnym namowom Tatiany! Może wtedy mógłby poruszać się zwinniej i skończyć tę popierdoloną zabawę w kilka minut?

            No ale niestety – okoliczności były jakie były. Po paru minutach Yakov nie miał etykietki „zwycięzca”. Miał etykietkę „dom spokojnej starości”. Z dłońmi na kolanach i ściekającym z brody potem, dyszał jak po maratonie. Rusałka podjechała do niego z zawiedzioną miną.

\- Ech, raju, raju, raju… - zacmokała, z paluszkiem na policzku i kozacko zadartym do góry czubkiem prawej łyżwy – Chyba jednak mnie pan nie dogoni… no nic! Nie ma wyjścia! Idę po magnetofon.

_Magnetofon?!_ – zawyły myśli Yakova – _Jaki magnetofon? Ja potrzebuję INHALATORA!_

Vivi zaczęła grzebać w leżącym obok stawu plecaku.

\- Ponieważ nie może pan wygrać w berka, pobawimy się w inną zabawę. – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

_CO?!_ – Feltsman czuł, że zaraz zemdleje – _Jeszcze jedna zabawa? Kurwa, czy ona chce, żebym zszedł na zawał?!_

            Dziewczynka wyciągnęła magnetofon. No, no…babcia Luba nie żałowała pieniędzy! Sprzęt pierwsza klasa! Dość mały, by zmieścić się w plecaku, a zarazem dość porządny, by rozerwać uszy napranemu w trzy dupy facetowi.

            Z głośniczków popłynęła piosenka Bonnie Tyler „Holding out for a hero”.

\- Pobawimy się w bitwę taneczną! – krzyknęła Vivi.

            O kurwa.

            Akurat, gdy Yakov zaczął myśleć, że nie może być już gorzej… do diabła, człowiek nigdy nie powinien czegoś takiego myśleć! Dlaczego… _dlaczego_ zawsze, gdy myślisz, że Bóg nie zafunduje ci już niczego gorszego, Stwórca musi zamieniać się w złośliwego fiuta i zrzucać na ciebie kolejną wstrętną bombę?!

_„Holding out for a hero”?_ – Feltsman pomyslał, gorzko się śmiejąc – _Cóż za ironia… nie dość, że boli mnie głowa, to jeszcze przypomniałem sobie o zakładzie! Ech, nie ukrywam, że przydałby mi się bohater. Najlepiej taki, jak w tej przeklętej piosence! Silny, szybki i pewny siebie! Ktoś taki jak…_

\- Co pan tak stoi? No już, tańczymy!

            Wyrwany z zamyślenia Feltsman szarpnął głową w górę i ujrzał zrzucającą frotkę dziewczynkę. Uwolnione z uścisku długie srebrne włosy ciągnęły się za Vivi jak peleryna supermana!

            Już któryś z kolei raz tego dnia – czy raczej nocy – Yakova zwyczajnie zatkało. Zorganizował w życiu wiele występów z udziałem tańczącej na lodzie smarkaterii. Regularnie obserwował też swoich młodzików wygłupiających się do muzyki – wykonujących różne dziwne elementy, bez ładu i składu, byle tylko pomachać rękami i mieć frajdę.

            Natomiast wyczyny Vivi… z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił ich sklasyfikować! Dziewucha improwizowała, to jasne, ale nie robiła tego w taki sam sposób, jak większość małych łyżwiarzy i łyżwiarek. Wymyślała tak ciekawe ruchy i tak świetnie dostosowywała się do muzyki, że w niektórych momentach sprawiała wrażenie profesjonalistki!

            Ze znanych Yakovowi małolatów tylko Lev potrafił tak ładnie tańczyć na lodzie. Z kilkoma subtelnymi różnicami – mały Rykov był bardziej skupiony i spięty. Z twarzy Vivi emanowała tylko dzika radość. Nagłe zwroty, podskoki, wypady i sekwencje kroków były idealnym połączeniem kreatywności i zwykłej dziecięcej głupawki.

            Sama Bonnie Tyler pewnie nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby swawole tego dziecka zostały puszczone jako teledysk do jej piosenki.

            W głowie Feltsmana zakiełkowała pewna myśl:

_A gdyby tak… włożyć tej małej figurówki?_

Niestety nie zdążył głębiej zastanowić się nad tym pomysłem, bo w tym momencie dziewczynka złapała go za ręce i zaczęła kręcić się z nim w kółko.

\- No dalej! – krzyknęła, głośno się śmiejąc – To bitwa! Musi pan tańczyć!

            A potem bez ostrzeżenia go puściła. Wzięty z zaskoczenia Yakov stracił równowagę i przygrzmocił tyłkiem w lód.

            Vivi nagle przestała tańczyć. Kiedy Feltsman podnosił się, podjechała do niego i kręcąc głową wypowiedziała znamienne słowa:

\- Mój dziadek miał sześćdziesiąt lat, a ruszał się lepiej od pana. Ech, szkoda, że jest pan cieniasem, który poddaje się bez walki. No naprawdę… jak nie będzie pan wytrwały, nigdy nie nauczy się pan jeździć na łyżwach.

            Uśmiech spełzł jej z twarzy, gdy zobaczyła minę Yakova. Bo właśnie w tym momencie pięćdziesięcioletni trener postanowił, że MIARKA SIĘ PRZEBRAŁA! Słowa dziewczynki uczyniły go trzeźwym w pełnych osiemdziesięciu procentach i wybitnie _wkurwionym_.

           A chuj z bólem głowy… a chuj z bólem żołądka… a w chuj ze wszystkim! Nikt mu nie będzie, kurwa, mówił, że nie umie jeździć na łyżwach!

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_ – śpiewała Bonnie Tyler.

            Ooooo, tak, Feltsman zaiste czuł ogień we krwi… oj, tak, ależ on go, kurwa czuł!

_Like a fire in my blood… like a fire in my blood… like a fire in blood… like a fire… aaaaaa!_

_-_ DOSYĆ TEGO!

_I need a hero!_

            Na oczach zszokowanej Vivi, Yakov Feltsman zaczął tańczyć.

Pięćdziesięcioletni weteran nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobił, ale jakimś cudem odnalazł wojowniczą, dwudziestoletnią wersję siebie, po czym rozkazał jej ruszyć pierdoloną dupę i wygrzebać się z najgłębszych czeluści umysłu. A wtedy… ooooo, wtedy to dopiero się zaczeło!

Sekwencja kroków… teatralne zrzucenie płaszcza… wykorzystanie patyka jako mikrofonu… wreszcie skok do piruety siadanego! Kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, Yakov trzymał kawałek drewna tuż przy ustach i głośno śpiewał słowa piosenki. Gdzieś w tle usłyszał zachwycony dziecięcy pisk. 

_I co teraz powiesz, cwaniaro?_ – pomyślał triumfalnie – _Głupio ci? Szaro ci? Zaraz zobaczysz, na co mnie, kurwa, stać!_

            Podczas kolejnego „I need a hero!” wybił się do podwójnego toe loopa. Kiedy czysto wylądował, zachęcony swoim sukcesem, pokusił się także o podwójnego salchowa. A na deser jeszcze podwójego lutza! No bo co mu, kurwa, szkodziło?

\- Boziu, jakie to faaaaajne! – zawyła Vivi.

            Była tak zachwycona wyczynami Feltsmana, że zupełnie zrezygnowała z tańca. Podskakując w miejscu, nawet na chwilę nie przestawała klaskać.

            I wtedy to się stało.

            W _ówczas_ nastąpił moment, gdy dwadzieścia procent Yakova… to nieszczęsne pijane dwadzieścia procent zaczęło podsuwać tańczącemu mężczyźnie kretyńskie pomysły. Czy raczej jeden. Jeden kretyński pomysł. Chociaż właściwsze byłoby chyba określenie – jak zażenowany pięćdziesięciolatek stwierdził następnego dnia – totalnie _irracjonalny,_ kurewsko _niebiezpieczny i absolutnie popierdolony_ pomysł _._

_A może bym tak skoczył potrójnego aksla?_  

_Tak, tak!_ – przekonywał alkohol – _No dalej, zrób to! Co będziesz się ograniczał? Tylko pomyśl, jak tej małej wydze szczena opadnie, gdy zrobisz coś tak zajebistego!_

            Podekscytowany tą myślą Feltsman rozpędził się i wybił do skoku. Był już w połowie pierwszego obrotu, kiedy przypomniał o pewnym _istotnym szczególiku._

_Chwila moment… ale przecież ja nie umiem potrójnego aksla?! O KURWA MAĆ, ja naprawdę NIE UMIEM potrójnego aksla! Nawet jako czynny zawodnik go nie umiałem, bo tak właściwie to za moich czasów nikt go nie umiał, a tak na marginesie to mam pięćdziesiąt lat, i co prawda, owszem, chodzę na siłownię i w ogóle, ale tak poza tym ważę prawie dziewięćdziesiąt kilo i, kurwa, o Boże, o ja pierdolę, czy ja zupełnie zwariowałem, nie, kurwa, to niemożliwe, zabiję się na tym pierdolonym stawie, a nawet nie zdążyłem SPISAĆ TESTAMENTU!!!_

            Nie wiedział, ile zrobił rotacji. Nawet o tym nie myślał. Przygrzmocenie tyłkiem w lód wypłukało jego głowę z _jakichkolwiek myśli._ Poza jedną:

_O kurwa, jak BOLI!_

            Nie miał nawet czasu, by pozbierać się po swoim upadku, bo Vivi wskoczyła mu na kolana i zaczęła go szarpać za poły swetra.

\- Jeżuuuuuniu, ale to było ekstra! – zapiszczała, patrząc na Yakovo pełnymi uwielbienia oczami – Co to było? Jak pan to zrobił? Najpierw szuuu, maaach, a potem łubudu! Och, błaaaagam, niech mnie pan tego nauczy!

            Nawijała, jak mały karabinek maszynowy, z każdym słowem potrząsając Feltsmanem jak kukłą. Kiedy zobaczyła, że mężczyzna nie odpowiada, przechyliła główkę.

\- Czemu pan nic nie mówi? Wszystko w porządku? Pomóc panu wstać?

\- Nie, mamusiu, nie musisz robić mi Strogonova… - Yakov wymamrotał, z typowym dla narkomanów uśmiechem - … pierogi w zupełności wystarczą.

            Po tych słowach odpłynął.

            Obudził się jakieś pięć minut później. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nie był pewien, ile czasu dokładnie minęło. Ktoś ciągnął go za uszy.

\- Halooo, jest tam kto? – zaśpiewał srebrnowłosy chochlik – Psze pana? Psze paaaanaaaa? Kiedy pan wreszcie… o! Nareszcie się pan obudził!

_Boże, kiedy to się skończy?_

\- Do diabła, przestań szarpać mnie za uszy! – syknął Yakov – I natychmiast złaź mi z kolan!

            Dzięki Bogu gówniara spełniła polecenie. O, i wyglądało na to, że przeklęta muzyka przestała grać. O matko… przynajmniej tyle!

            Stękając, Feltsman zmusił obolałe ciało do podniesienia się z lodu. Miał wrażenie, że przejechał go czołg.

_Nie jakiś duży czołg._ – pomyślał, posyłając Vivi mordercze spojrzenie – _Mały, upierdliwy, srebrnowłosy czołg! Do diabła, mam już tego wszystkie powyżej uszu! Idę do auta!_

\- Raju, ten pana skok był taaaaki super! – dziewczynka powiedziała rozmarzonym tonem – Nauczy mnie pan, jak to robić?

\- Tak, kurwa, już lecę. – Yakov wycedził, podnosząc płaszcz.

\- Jeeeej! To kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Nigdy.

\- Hę? Nigdy?

\- Nie zamierzam niczego cię uczyć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie!

\- Ale ja tak ładnie proszę…

\- Nie znaczy NIE!

\- Ugh, nie pozostawia mi pan wyboru! Potraktuję pana moją bronią masowego rażenia!

            Feltsman, który  był akurat w trakcie narzucania na siebie płaszcza, zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

_Broń masowego rażenia? Czym, u diabła, jest broń masowego rażenia?!_

            Dziewczynka wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zakryła sobie buzię. Kiedy dłoń została odsunięta, w Yakova ugodziła broń… którą okazały się być „oczka skopanego szczeniaczka”.

\- Prooooooszę, niech mnie pan uczy! – zawyła Vivi.

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna odpowiedział lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Hę? – zdezorientowana dziewczynka przekrzywiła główkę – Nie zadziałało? Dziwne…

\- Miałem już do czynienia z gorszymi rzeczami, niż twoja „broń masowego rażenia”. – wzdychając, Yakov pokręcił głową – Od trzydziestu lat użeram się z podobnymi do ciebie, cwanymi smarkulami. I właśnie _dlatego_ NIE będę cię uczył! Ja po prostu mam już dosyć bab, rozumiesz?! Nie zrozum mnie źle, mała, to nie tak, że jestem szowinistą, albo coś w tym stylu… do ciebie też raczej niczego nie mam, chociaż przez twoją porypaną bitwę taneczną, wypierdoliłem się i omal nie straciłem życia… i, nie da się ukryć, że przez całą karierę nie spotkałem dziewuchy z tak popapraną osobowością, jak twoja… ale dobra, nic do ciebie nie mam. Może gdybym nie był pijany, uznałbym, że z ciebie sympatyczne dziecko. Ale tak się składa, że _jestem_ pijany i dupa mnie boli i mam tego wszystkiego dosyć, a w szczególności moich upierdliwych solistek, które maksymalnie mnie dzisiaj wkurwiły, dlatego przez najbliższe dziesięć lat mam zamiar trzymać się z daleka od wszystkiego, co posiada cycki! Pobawiłem się z tobą, dotrzymałem umowy, a teraz idę do samochodu przespać się, bo po tym wszystkim, co przeżyłem, sen mi się, kurwa, należy!  

            No! I tyle w temacie. Nie zamierzał spędzić na tym stawie ani minuty dłużej. Już… już miał odwrócić się i odejść, ale wtedy Vivi oświadczyła:     

\- Psze pana… ale ja nie jestem dziewczynką, lecz _chłopcem._

Yakov zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. Był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

\- Kim, przepraszam bardzo, jesteś? – zapytał.

\- Chłopcem.

\- Chłopcem?!

\- Mhm.

            To żart, tak? Coś w stylu tych onanistów i penisistów?

            Feltsman uważniej przyjrzał się srebrnowłosemu dziecku… bardzo, _bardzo_ dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Duże niebieskie oczy, grube rzęsy, słodka buzia… pfft! Nie, kurwa, nie ma szans.

\- Chłopcem, tak? – pięćdziesięciolatek rzucił z politowaniem w głosie – Jasne. Chciałabyś!

\- Mówię prawdę. – dziewczynka przekrzywiła głowę - Mam panu udowodnić?

\- Niby jak? Założysz perukę i dokleisz sobie wąsy?

            Dziesięcioletnia Sońka też tak kiedyś zrobiła - łudząc się, że dzięki temu zdoła zakraść się do męskiej szatni. Ech, ta dziesięca naiwność.

\- Ty, upierdliwa pannico, możesz być co najwyżej _chłopczycą_ , ale na pewno nie chłopcem. – burknął Yakov – Całe życie mam do czynienia z babonami, a woń estrogenu wyczuwam na kilometr! Jako specjalista od cycatych potworów oświadczam ci, że nie ma żadnej… ale to _najmniejszej_ szansy, bym uwierzył, że takie słodkie stworzenie jak ty jest…

            Słodkie stworzenie ściągnęło majtki i wesoło rozkładając rączki, krzyknęło „Ta dam!”.

 - Kur… wa…. MAAAAAAAAAAAAĆ!

           Ryk (w tym momencie już całkowicie trzeźwego) Feltsmana rozniósł się po okolicy. Ptaki zerwały się z gałęzi, a przerażona na śmierć wiewiórka wyskoczyła z krzaków i spierdzieliła na drzewo. Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk jedynie zamrugał oczkami.

\- Czemu pan tak histeryzuje? Siusiaka pan nie widział?

\- ZUPEŁNIE CI ODPIERDOLIŁO?!

\- Ale pan umie głośno krzyczeć. A potrafi pan tak wrzasnąć, żeby popękało szkło?

\- Możliwości moich strun głosowych to teraz ostatnia rzecz, która powinna cię interesować! Kto paraduje przed obcym facetem z gołą dupą?! Chcesz żeby mnie wzięli za jakiegoś pedofila i aresztowali?! Natychmiast zakładaj majtki!

            Vivi posłusznie naciągnął porteczki… jednak niewiele to zmieniło, bo szkoda na psychice Yakova została już wyrządzona.

Noż kurwa mać, Fetlsman powinien napisać książkę pod tytułem „Pięć kroków do wytrzeźwienia”. Zamieściłby tam złożoną z następujących podpunktów instrukcję:  

Pierwszy – posłuchaj, jak ośmioletni szczeniak nazywa cię „onanistą”.

Drugi – wyznaj, że chcesz się odlać, zachęcając wspomnianego smarkacza, by spróbował ściągnąć ci majtki.  

Trzeci – pozwól, by rzeczony gówniarz nauczył cię, że drogą do szczęścia jest oglądanie pornoli.

Czwarty – wkurw się, gdy mały smród z ADHD zasugeruje, że nie umiesz jeździć na łyżwach.

Piąty – przekonaj się, że upierdliwe stworzenie, które do tej pory uważałeś za popierdoloną dziewczynkę, jest w rzeczywistości popierdolonym chłopczykiem, bez ostrzeżenia ściągającym majtki i raczącym obcych ludzi widokiem swojego pindolka.  

Dyndający dowód posiadania chromosomu igrek powędrował do tej samej komory w pamięci Yakova, w której spoczywał incydent z plakatami. To była komora przeznaczona dla najbardziej traumatycznych wydarzeń… dla totalnie popapranych incydentów i równie popapranych ludzi. Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek wrzuci coś do tej komory. Był o tym przekonany, dopóki nie spotkał tego srebrnowłosego gówniarza. A teraz, nie wiedzieć czemu, nabrał przeczuć, że wspomniana komora wkrótce wypełni się po brzegi!

_Ale zaraz, zaraz, skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?_ – nerwowo pomyślał Feltsman – _Czemu podobnych incydentów miałoby być więcej? Przecież to nie tak, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkam tego dzieciaka… prawda?_

\- Jest pan strasznie przewrażliwiony… – stwierdził chłopiec.

          Yakov głośno prychnął. Otworzył usta, by coś odszczeknąć, jednak Vivi wszedł mu w słowo.

\- …ale cieniasem to pan nie jest! Cofam to, co wcześniej powiedziałem. Jest pan prawdziwym wojownikiem! Cieszę się, że pan się ze mną pobawił! Nie byłem taki szczęśliwy, odkąd jeździłem z dziadkiem.

          Oczy Feltsmana rozszerzyły się. Rozdrażniony pięćdziesięciolatek nagle zapomniał o wszystkich obelgach, którymi chciał obrzucić tego dziwnego smarkacza. Ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Po prosu stał, nieruchomo jak posąg, i obserwował grzebiącego w plecaku chłopczyka. W końcu Vivi odnalazł to, czego szukał.  

\- Proszę, zasłużył pan! – powiedział, wręczając Yakovowi breloczek.

          Dłoń mężczyzny jakby sama z siebie sięgnęła po nagrodę. Słowa „Nienawidzę romansideł. Pornole życiem!” migotały na złotym tle.

          Cóż… złoty breloczek to nie to samo, co złoty medal… a w stwierdzeniu „jest pan prawdziwym wojownikiem” niby nie było nic wielkiego, ale…  

          Ale Feltsman czuł się z tym wszystkim diabelnie przyjemnie. I nie tylko. Czuł się też na swój sposób dumny, że sprawił temu dziwnemu dziecku radość. Pomogło mu to odnaleźć w sobie coś nowego. Coś nowego, ale jednocześnie starego, znajomego… coś, co miał gdy jeździł z Tatianą, a co później stopniowo tracił za sprawą różnych incydentów. Śmierć bliskich, rozwód, skończenie współpracy z Maksem… ech, zwłaszcza sprawa z Maksem.

          Yakov nie był do końca pewien, czym ona była – ta rzecz albo cecha, którą odzyskał – ale cieszył się, że znowu ją ma. Właściwie to… nagle uświadomił sobie, że cieszy się także z innych rzeczy.

            Cieszył się z zostania wciągniętym w bitwę taneczną. Cieszył się z faktu, że dał się sprowokować. Cieszył się z tej idiotycznej próby skoczenia potrójnego aksla. Do diabła, na swój sposób cieszył się nawet z obitego tyłka!

            Ech, to pewnie dlatego że ból w okolicach kości ogonowej niósł ze sobą wiele wspomnień…

Bycie czynnym zawodnikiem. Przypominające pieło treningi. Zaciekła walka. Rywalizacja! Myśl, że nie możesz się poddać!

            Yakov Feltsman nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego wpakował się w zakład z Wronkovem. Dlaczego _tak naprawdę_ się w niego wpakował! Nie chodziło tylko o lodowisko… chodziło także o przypomnienie sobie tych wszystkich uczuć. Dusza Yakova – po rozwodzie sprawiająca wrażenie martwej – musiała poczuć, że znowu żyje!

            I teraz rzeczywiście poczuła. Ale nie za sprawą przyjaciół, pracy, czy nawet  ryzykownego zakładu. Za sprawą spotkania z przedziwnym srebrnowłosym smarkaczem – który najprawdopodobniej był najdziwniejszym dzieckiem, które chodziło po tym świecie.   

\- Vivi… - Yakov wyszeptał, wpatrując się w breloczek - co to w ogóle za imię dla chłopca?

\- Tak naprawdę nie nazywam się Vivi.

          Feltsman posłał małolatowi pytające spojrzenie. Chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Mówiłem panu, że tylko babcia tak na mnie woła. Tak naprawdę nazywam się…  

\- VIKTOR!

          Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna i jego mały towarzysz aż podskoczyli. Z oddali dało się słyszeć szczekanie. Nie minęła chwila, gdy do krawędzi stawu podbiegły dwa duże psy – budzący grozę długowłosy owczarek niemiecki i równie imponujący moskiewski stróżujący.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do nich. – Yakov ostrzegł chłopca – Uważaj, żeby cię nie ugry… HEJ!

          Mimo ostrzeżeń, Viktor podjechał do zwierzaków… które najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze go znały. Gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu ich pysków, przewróciły go na plecy i zaczęły lizać. Chichoczący chłopczyk pocałował najpierw jeden, a potem drugi mokry nos.

\- Tęskniliście? – zapytał z czułością – Ja też za wami tęskniłem. No już, już… dobry piesek!

          Puchate ogony nie przestawały wesoło merdać. Wzdychając, Viktor złapał owczarka niemieckiego i wtulił twarz we włochatą szyję. Wolna ręka chłopca głaskała pysk moskiewskiego stróżującego. Scena wydała się Feltsmanowi cholernie słodka.

          Jednak pieszczoty nie trwały zbyt długo. Ze szczytu wzniesienia rozległ się gwizd, a potem jakiś mężczyzna zawołał żołnierskim głosem:

\- Muna! Bismark! Do nogi!

          Z wyraźną niechęcia psiaki oderwały się do Viktora i pobiegły na wzgórze. Yakov spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Jego biała Honda nie była już jedynym zaparkowanym na poboczu samochodem – teraz sąsiadowało z nią brzydkie stare volvo. Między samochodami stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna, w towarzystwie wyjątkowo pięknej kobiety. Feltsman nie widział tej dwójki zbyt dobrze, ale bez trudu wywnioskował, że byli rodzicami małego diabła. I – co było dość niezwykłe – _rzeczywiście_ przypominali Pana Mroza i Panią Wiosnę.

Solidnie zbudowany, krótko obcięty facet z brodą w stylu Seana Connery, ale bez wąsów, sprawiał wrażenie chłodno-myślącego typa, który bez trudu stawiał ludzi do pionu. Zupełnie nie pasował do swojej szczupłej długowłosej żony. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha kobieta roztaczajączała wokół siebie aurę niezmąconej niczym radości. Pomimo minusowej temperatury, paradowała w spódnicy i liczących co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów szpilkach. Wyglądała, jakby nic nie mogło popsuć jej dobrego humoru… iście jak Pani Wiosna! Chociaż Yakov przypomniał sobie, że nazywała się Anastazja.

            Nawet głos, którym zawołała syna, przywodził na myśl łąkę pełną kwiatów.

\- Vitya! Skarbie, chodź już do domu!

\- Pięć minut! – odkrzyknął chłopiec.

\- Vitya… starczy już na dzisiaj łyżew. Chyba nie chcesz spędzić tutaj nocy, hm? Jeśli nie będę mogła pocałować cię na dobranoc, będzie mi ogrooomnie przykro!

            Taaak… teraz stało się jasne, że była zawodową aktorką. W bardzo charakterystyczny sposób przeciągała sylaby – jakby przyzwyczaiła się do recytowania tekstu. Była też dość cwana, by przemycić do ostatniego zdania odpowiednią dawkę matczynego dramatyzmu. Jednak jej syn nie dał się nabrać.

\- Zaraz przyjdę! – zawołał – Jeszcze chwilę!

\- Och, twoje pluszaki będą bez ciebie taaaakie samotne, wieeeesz? – z udawanym żalem zaśpiewała kobieta.

            Viktor kompletnie ją zignorował. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Feltsmana. Właśnie otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wówczas słodkie matczyne prośby zostały zastąpione przez ostry rozkaz ojca.

\- VIKTOR! Jak _natychmiast_ nie przyprowadzisz tutaj chudego tyłka, to będę musiał po ciebie zejść, a lepiej, żebym, kurwa, nie musiał tego robić, bo jak mnie do tego zmusisz, to wezmę ze sobą nożyczki i nie będę miał litości… czy to, kurwa, jasne?!

          W oczach dzieciaka pojawił się przebłysk strachu.

\- Dobra, tato, już idę!

_O kurde, więc to takie proste?_ – Yakov pomyślał, czując się jak kompletny frajer – _Młody cyka się przed ścięciem włosów? Ech, że też na to nie wpadłem! No ale z drugiej strony… teraz to przynajmniej wiem, dlaczego był zupełnie znieczulony na moje „kurwy”._

          Viktor błyskawicznie ściągnął łyżwy i założył buty. Szeroko się uśmiechając pomachał Feltsmanowi na pożegnanie i z plecakiem zarzuconym na ramię pobiegł do rodziców. Gdy tylko znalazł się przy samochodzie, Anastazja zaczęła przeczesywać mu włosy.

\- Kochanie, - odezwała się z mieszaniną czułości i przygany – _tyle razy_ mówiłam, żebyś nie zaczepiał bezdomnych.  

\- Ale ten pan nie jest bezdomnym, tylko penisistą! – zaprotestował Vitya – W dodatku świetnie jeździ na łyżwach. Jeszcze lepiej niż dziadek Viktor! A wcześniej to zrobił taki suuuuuper skok! Najpierw szast, prast, a potem łubudu!

\- Penisista? – ze zdziwieniem powtórzyła kobieta – A nie chodziło ci przypadkiem o „tenisistę”, skarbie?

\- Nie. O penisistę! I wiesz, zrobił taki fajny…

          Chłopiec nieoczekiwanie urwał. Z grobową miną wpatrywał się w ojca. Surowy mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

\- No co? – mruknął.

          Viktor głęboko westchnął.  

\- Tato, masz szalik nie pod kolor swetra. W dodatku założyłeś spodnie od dresu. Skoro szedłeś na przedstawienie mamy, mogłeś się lepiej ubrać.

\- Nie jestem pierdoloną babą i będę się ubierał, jak chcę. Nie zamierzam robić z siebie wypindrzonego lalusia, tylko dlatego że idę do teatru.

\- Twój ojciec to beznadziejny przypadek, Vitya. – kręcąc głową stwierdziła Anastazja - Ale nie matrw się… w towarzystwie nie musimy się do niego przyznawać.

\- Do kurwy nędzy, kobieto! Mówiłem, żebyś odpierdoliła się od moich ubrań!

\- Możemy pójść na kompromis, Sasza. – ze słodkim uśmieszkiem, kobieta pochyliła się nad uchem męża - Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś cały czas chodził _nago_.

            Nawet z tak dużej odległości, Yakov zauważył, że policzki Saszy przybrały kolor purpury.

\- I-ile razy mam powtarzać, byś nie rzucała takich tekstów! – syknął mąż Anastazji – I przestań mnie obmacywać przy ludziach! – gniewnie strącił ze swojego tyłka rękę żony.

\- Jakich ludziach? Przecież nikogo tu nie ma.

\- Nikogo, oprócz pana penisisty! – podkreślił Viktor.

\- Ugh… dosyć tego! – burknął Sasza – Jedziemy do domu!

Złożona z trójki ludzi i dwóch zwierzaków rodzinka wsiadła do Volvo. Zanim odjechali, ze środka dobiegły jeszcze strzępki rozmowy:

\- Tato, kiedy dostanę psa?

\- Mamy dwa psy. – padła burkliwa odpowiedź.

\- Ale to są psy twoje i mamy. A kiedy ja będę miał swojego psa?

\- Kiedyś.

\- Czyli kiedy?

\- Kiedy będziesz starszy.

\- A kiedy to będzie?

\- Za parę lat.

\- Czyli za ile?

\- DO DIABŁA, VIKTOR! Nie przeszkadzaj mi, kiedy prowadzę samochód!      

            Pomyśleć, że ten facet musiał zajmować się srebrnowłosym źrodłem chaosu przez prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę… i jak tu takiemu nie współczuć? Problemy Yakova nagle zaczęły sprawiać wrażenie śmiesznych. Feltsman może i miał ciężko, ale przynajmniej nie musiał wychowywać jakiegoś dziwnego małego ekshibicjonisty. Za _żadne skarby_ nie zamieniłby się z tym całym Saszą! Boże, przecież ten facet miał zwyczajnie przesrane!

            Żeby dzień w dzień wysłuchiwać irytującego dziecięcego szczebiotu i męczyć się z zapędami napalonej żonki! Kto by chciał takiego życia?!

_Ty byś chciał._ – szepnął głosik w głowie Yakova.

            Policzki Feltsmana pokryły się warstwą czerwieni. Rozwiedziony mężczyzna spuścił wzrok. Nie chciał otwarcie tego przyznać, że w głębi siebie wiedział, że tym, co odczuwał, tak naprawdę nie było współczucie, lecz _zazdrość._

            Zerknął na połyskujący w świetle księżyca breloczek. Właściwie to ten dzieciak… nie był taki znowu zły.

 

**Obecnie**

\- Yakov? Yakov, jesteś tam?

\- Ta, jestem. – dłoń Feltsmana odgarnęła opadające na czoło kosmyki włosów – Słuchaj, zadzwonię wieczorem, dobra? W aucie zrobiło się cholernie zimno. Jak nadal będę siedział w miejscu, zamienię się w sopel lodu.

\- Jasne. W takim takim razie do wieczora!

            Stękając, obolały mężczyzna wygrzebał się z samochodu. Powinien później zadzwonić do Pavlo i umówić się na nastawianie kręgów. Albo i całego kręgosłupa. Albo psychiki. Szkoda, że Kapustin miał dyplom tylko z fizjoterapii. Zresztą, po wszystkim, co się stało w nocy, psychiatra mógłby nie wystarczyć… niektóre problemy nadawały się tylko dla egzorcysty!

            Na pobliskim świerku wesoło ćwierkała para wróbelków. Topniejący śnieg spływał z gałęzi, odsłaniając gotowe do rozkwitu pączki. Przez niewielką szparkę między drzewami przebijał się pojedynczy promień słońca. Smuga światła odbiła się od przypiętego do kluczyków Yakova złotego breloczka.

_Wygląda na to, że facet w radiu jednak nie kłamał._ – Feltsman pomyślał, przyglądając się zboczonemu napisowi – _Rzeczywiście nastąpił odwilż._

            Poluzował szalik i rozpiął płaszcz. Kiedy ciepłe powietrze połaskotało mu szyję, nagle poczuł się niesamowicie zrelaksowany i zadowolony.

Może była to zasługa pogody, może spotkania ze srebrnowłosym dziwadłem… jednak pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Yakova ogarnęło przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że jakoś to będzie. Sponiewierany przez życie trener pierwszy raz od dawna widział światło. Był gotów, by zmierzyć się z Wronkovem.

Ale najpierw musiał zmienić oponę. Ech, to będzie cholernie upierdliwe…

\- Oho? Witam ponownie. Jak mija dzionek?

            Yakov obrócił głowę i zobaczył tego samego rowerzystę, którego spotkał wczoraj. Dzisiaj młodziak zrezygnował z czapki - bujne rude włosy powiewały na wietrze. Jednoślad zatrzymał się obok Hondy.  

\- Bywało gorzej. – pięćdziesięciolatek mruknął, obrzucając sflaczałe koło nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  

\- I co? Spotkał pan chochlika?

            Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

\- Tak, spotkałem.

\- Dał panu w kość, co? – chłopak wyszczerzył zęby.

            Przez jakiś czas Yakov stał w bezruchu, z zaciśniętymi w cienką linię ustami. Jego duma stanowczo protestowała przeciwko podawaniu szczegółów wczorajczego Armagedonu.

\- Trochę. – mruknął w końcu – Powiedz, a ty znasz tego dzieciaka? On gra w hokeja, tak?

\- Ano… a dlaczego pan pyta?

\- Bez powodu. – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami – Po prostu byłem ciekaw, jak poradziłby sobie w figurówkach.

\- Ech… szkoda, że nie będzie pan mógł tego sprawdzić.

            Yakov, który był akurat w trakcie, wygrzebywania zapasowego koła z bagażnika, na moment zamarł w miejscu. Posłał młodziakowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, unosząc brwi.

            Rowerzysta oparł przedramiona na kierownicy i pokręcił głową.

\- To, że ten chłopiec najprawdpodobniej nigdy nie założy figurówek.    

   

Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym ludziom, którzy zostawili komentarze (nawet takie krótkie, jedno-zdaniowe). Pomogliście mi uwierzyć w siebie :3 To dzięki wam rozdziały mogą być publikowane regularnie. Eda, Cyranka, Olutka - jesteście najcudowniejszymi czytelniczkami na świecie! Ściskam was i całuję!

Dziękuję również wszystkim (zarówno zarejestrowanym jak i gościom), którzy kliknęli w serduszko i zostawili kudosa. Za każdym razem, gdy widzę nowego kudosa, moje serduszko zaczyna szybciej bić. Dziękuję :3

 Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia za tydzień!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka autorki... pojawi się później :P Jestem na konwencie i mam pełne ręce roboty.   
> Przepraszam was, jeśli błędów i literówek jest więcej niż zwykle - ostatni tydzień był dla mnie trochę jak sesja pomnożona przez cztery. Obiecuję, że w wolnym czasie przysiądę i nieco wygładzę tekst. Nie chciałam już czekać, bo obiecałam wam rozdział. Wyrobiłam się, więc bądźcie wyrozumiali ^^   
> Zaglądajcie tutaj, bo dzisiaj albo jutro wrzucę arta z gołym tyłeczkiem Viktora :)


	5. Rozdział 4 - Dwie strony medalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Każdy medal ma dwie strony. Podobnie jak każdy człowiek ma więcej niż jedno oblicze...  
> Yakov ma okazję, by lepiej przyjrzeć się małemu Viktorowi i jego rodzicom. Do jakich wniosków dojdzie?  
> Poznajcie słodko-gorzką historię rodziny Nikiforovów opowiedzianą przez nastoletnich hokeistów!

 

**Rozdział 4 – Dwie strony medalu**

 

            Patrząc na lodowisko w Novowladimirsku, w pierwszej kolejności nasuwały się cztery przymiotniki: duże, swojskie, zaniedbane i urocze. Górujący nad koronami drzew budynek z czerwonej cegły kojarzył się Feltsmanowi ze starym targowiskiem. Wskazywały na to chociażby ogromne, poprzecinane metalowymi prętami okna w kształcie półkoli. Gdyby nie napis „Śnieżna Nibylandia” i obrazek ubranego w hokejowy ekwipunek miśka, ciężko byłoby zgadnąć, że w tym przybytku można jeździć na łyżwach.

            Yakov wyczołgał się z samochodu.

 _Wygląda to lepiej, niż sądziłem._ – uznał – _No cóż, zobaczymy, co zastanę w środku._

            Po przekroczeniu szklanych drzwi (będących jedynym nowoczesnym elementem architektury) zastał widok tęgiej recepcjonistki, która z nogami na biurku wpychała sobie do ust kanapkę. Gdy przyuważyła Yakova błyskawicznie postawiła różowe szpilki na podłodze. Jedną ręką przygładzając poplamioną bluzkę, a drugą odgarniając długie blond włosy, posłała nowoprzybyłemu zalotny uśmiech.  

\- My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy? – zamruczała zmysłowym tonem – Przyszedłeś zapisać synka na trening, przystojniaku?

\- Jestem umówiony z właścicielem tego lodowiska. – lekceważąco odparł Feltsman.

\- Ze Starym Piotrusiem? – kobieta sięgnęła po kalendarzyk.  

            Yakov uniósł brwi.

\- Byłem pewien, że ten facet nazywa się Roman Petrov?

\- To prawda. – recepcjonistka zachichotała – Jednak wszyscy wołają na niego Stary Piotruś. Nic dziwnego, w końcu w przyszłym miesiącu stuknie mu siedemdziesiątka. Chociaż, z drugiej strony… Niki wymyślił mu to przezwisko już dobre czterdzieści lat temu.

\- Niki?

            Kciuk blondynki wskazał wiszący na ścianie czarno-biały obraz. Fotografia przedstawiała około trzydziestoletniego faceta ze związanymi w króciutki kucyk jasnymi włosami. Tajemniczy jegomość wydurniał się, pokazując język i ujeżdżając swój kijek od hokeja. Scena wydała się Feltsmanowi dziwnie znajoma. Yakov był pewien, że gdzieś już widział tego mężczyznę, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. Miał wrażenie, że miało to miejsce całkiem niedawno… a zarazem wiele lat temu? Nie, to bez sensu… 

\- Stary Piotruś będzie tutaj dopiero za dwie godziny. – odezwała się recepcjonistka – Może pan poczekać na niego ze mną… albo pójść na drugie piętro, do baru mlecznego. Strogonova nie polecam, ale pierogi są całkiem niezłe.

            Nogi pięćdziesięciolatka od razu podreptały w kierunku schodów. Zalotna lalunia albo pierogi? Zdecydowanie pierogi! A właściwie to herbata. Od czasu bankietowego zakładu Yakov miał uraz do pierogów. Zanotował też w pamięci, by przez najbliższy _miesiąc_ trzymać się z dala od alkoholu! Ugh… po wczorajszym Błyskawicznym Wytrzeźwieniu całkowicie odechciało mu się wódki.

 _Herbata._ – zdecydował – _Ciepła herbata i odrobina ciszy. Tego mi właśnie trzeba!_

            Niestety, w mieszczącym się nad trybunami barze mlecznym nie znalazł ani jednego ani drugiego. Jedynymi napojami w menu były oranżada i ten paskudny wynalazek Amerykanów, Coca Cola! No naprawdę… Feltsman nie mógł pojąć, jak dzieciaki z jego klubu mogły pić to czarne świństwo! Dobra komunistyczna oranżada to jedno… ale że Cola?! Już lepiej wlać sobie do gardła butelkę chemikaliów – na jedno by wyszło!

            Jak się okazało, nie tylko bachory z Klubu Mistrzów upodobały sobie napój zza oceanu. Również tutejsza młodzież prosiła się o popsute zęby. Podczas gdy znudzona sprzedawczyni rozwiązywała krzyżówkę, kilku małych hokeistów prowadziło zażartą dyskusję.

\- Kupmy Colę w butelkach! – oświadczył smarkacz stojący najbliżej lady – Będzie można pograć w kapsle.

\- Kapsle to gra dla maluchów, deklu! – prychnął jego kolega – Weźmy w puszkach! Puszki są świetne do ćwiczenia strzałów.

\- No, super się do nich strzela. – zgodził się inny dzieciak – Albo, możemy użyć ich zamiast krążków.

\- Dobry pomysł!

\- Ja wezmę sobie Colę Lajt. – rzucił wpierdzielający chipsy grubasek – Mama mówiła, że taka cola ma bardzo mało kaloriów!

\- A co to są kaloriony?

\- Takie coś, po czym rośnie ci brzuszek.

\- Ej, ale weźmy chociaż jedną Colę w butelce. – wykłócał się pierwszy małolat – Trener powiedział, że jak się gra kapslem, to łatwiej potem kontrolować krążek.

\- Z tym że nikt nie potrafi trafić w kapsel! – burknął gówniarz numer dwa.

\- Sami-wiecie-kto potrafi. – wtrącił tłuścioch.

\- Voldemort?

\- Nie, deklu. Roszpunka.

\- Aaaaa! No to mów, kurde, że Roszpunka, a nie gadasz jakimś, kurde, szyfrem!

\- I Roszpunka niby umie trafić w kapsel?

\- Ano, umie. Ale nie kijkiem, tylko łyżwą.

\- Ugh… tylko mu się nie wygadajcie, że idziemy dzisiaj na boisko! Jeszcze będzie chciał z nami pójść, albo coś…

\- No, a jak zapyta przy trenerze, to nie będziemy mogli powiedzieć „nie”.

\- Właśnie! A w ogóle to kupuj szybko tą colę, bo jak trener zobaczy…

\- EJ, WY TAM!

            Banda dzieciaków wydała zbiorowy pisk. Ton głosu był tak podobny do jego własnego, że Yakov przez moment spodziewał się ujrzeć swojego sobowtóra. Ale nie - po skierowaniu wzroku na taflę, Fetlsman zobaczył wysokiego mężczyznę z brodą i krótkimi srebrnymi włosami. Facet miał około trzydzieści lat i… ZARAZ! A czy to nie był przypadkiem ojciec tego smarkacza z wczoraj?!

 _To on._ – Yakov stwierdził po chwili – _Ma ten sam czerwony szalik. Jak on się nazywał? Aha, Sasza._

\- Pijecie Colę przed treningiem?! – mężczyzna zagrzmiał z rękami na biodrach – I co, może myślicie, że co pięć minut będę przerywał grę, by puścić kogoś do toalety?! Jazda na lód!  

            Pod wpływem groźnego spojrzenia zwężonych niebieskich oczu grupka chłopców zatrzęsła się ze strachu.

\- Ale my tylko sprawdzaliśmy ceny, trenerze!

\- Już idziemy!

            Feltsman zagwizdał cicho. Skuteczność, z jaką Sasza przywołał wychowanków do nogi, wzbudziła w nim zarówno podziw jak i zazdrość.

_Zmusił ich do wykonania polecenia w niecałe trzy sekundy, czyli o całą sekundę szybciej ode mnie. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe._

            No naprawdę… szczeniaki były wytresowane po mistrzowsku! Mały grubasek tak szybko popędził na dół, że zapomniał chipsów! W tej chwili siedział na ławce i razem z pozostałymi kilkunastoma sztukami zakładał łyżwy.

            Kiedy kurduple zaczęły po kolei wskakiwać na lód, Sasza oparł przedramię o bandę i zaczął bezgłośnie poruszał ustami. Chyba coś liczył. I najwidoczniej coś mu się w tych obliczeniach nie zgadzało, bo po chwili skrzywił się i zaczął obracać głową na wszystkie strony. Yakov zrobił to samo. Doskonale wiedział, _kogo_ wypatrywać. Skoro to był trening dla dzieciaków w wieku około ośmiu, dziesięciu lat, to gdzieś tutaj powinien się kręcić ten mały, zboczony…

\- Coś taki ponury, kochanie?  

_Oho, tu jest! Bingo!_

            Poszukiwania charakterystycznej srebrnej kitki nie trwały długo. Mały Viktor siedział na ławce i z dostojnie uniesioną nóżką pozwalał matce zawiązać sobie sznurówkę. Feltsman prychnął cicho.

 _Połowa moich wychowanków w jego wieku wstydzi się w ogóle POKAZAĆ w towarzystwie rodziców, a co dopiero pozwolić mamusi albo tatusiowi wiązać sobie sznurówki._ – pomyślał – _Gdybym JA miał osiem lat i przydarzyłoby mi się coś takiego, chodziłbym w kartonie na głowie przez co najmniej MIESIĄC!_

            Jednak jasnowłosy diabełek najwyraźniej nie widział problemu. Albo nie słyszał złośliwego chichotania kolegów, albo postanowił je ignorować. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy mały książulek, lejący na cały świat. Ech, kilkaset lat temu pewnie zostałby wzięty za księcia - albo inne szlachetnie urodzone dziecko. Brakowało tylko korony i stosownego wdzianka. Jego matka, Anastazja też mogłaby uchodzić za królewnę. Natomiast Sasza nadawałby się co najwyżej na stajennego… 

            Yakov podszedł do barierki i oparł przedramiona na metalowej obręczy. Widział chochlika i jego rodziców już wczoraj, ale dopiero dzisiaj, przy jasnym świetle dnia, miał okazję, by lepiej im się przyjrzeć.

            Poza srebrnymi włosami i łyżwami na nogach, w Viktorze ciężko było dopatrzeć się podobieństwa do ojca. Od pięknych rączek po słodką buzię, elegancki podbródek i śliczny, zadarty do góry nosek, chłopczyk był idealną kopią swojej matki.

            Matki, która najwyraźniej uchodziła za miejscową piękność, bo przyciągała spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych na lodowisku mężczyzn. Nawet Feltsman musiał przyznać, że była ładna – a naoglądał się w życiu wielu urodziwych lasek! Może gdyby nie pozostawał kompletnie znieczulony na wdzięki płci pięknej, a jego popęd seksualny nie ograniczał się do jednej osobniczki w postaci byłej żony, mógłby – tak jak tatusiowie małych hokeistów – ślinić się na widok bujnych blond włosów, idealnej sylwetki i długich rzęs Anastazji.

            Na całe szczęście był znieczulony… bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że ciche podkochiwanie się w matce Viktora można było przypłacić życiem. Kierowane w stronę trybun spojrzenie Saszy wyrażało ni mniej ni więcej chęć wymordowania wszystkich zalotników żony. Większość lowelasów mądrze ewakuowała się z budynku.

\- Co to za smutka minka? – Anastazja ponownie zwróciła się do syna – No już, powiedz mamusi! Co cie dręczy, skarbie?

\- Ania uderzyła mnie dzisiaj w policzek! – pożalił się Viktor.

\- Och, naprawdę? A dlaczego?

          Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Ja przecież tylko powiedziałem jej komplement! Kiedy mnie pocałowała, powiedziałem jej, że całuje o wiele lepiej niż Ira, Katya i Sveta. Zamiast się ucieszyć, że ją pochwaliłem, walnęła mnie w buzię. Jak ona mogła? Przecież ja tylko chciałem być miły!

          Stojący na widowni mężczyzna i klęcząca przed potomkiem kobieta jednocześnie parsknęli. Z tą różnicą, że Yakov zaśmiał się z rezygnacją, a Anastazja z czułością.

\- Dziewczynki łatwo bywają zazdrosne, Moje Złoto. – powiedziała, podnosząc drugą łyżwę.

            Zakończone wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami dłonie z niesamowitą gracją wiązały sznurówki.

\- Całując się, każda dziewczynka chce się czuć wyjątkowa. – mówiła dalej matka chłopca – Nie powinieneś przyznawać się, że całowałeś kogoś innego. A przynajmniej nie tuż po pocałunku. Ania zapewne pomyślała, że całowanie jest dla ciebie zabawą.

\- To nie zabawa, tylko trening! – Viktor oświadczył z powagą – Babcia powiedziała, że jak nie będę ćwiczył, to gdy spotkam miłość życia, wyjdę na niedojdę.

\- Kiedy się kogoś kocha, nie zwraca się uwagi na to, czy ta osoba jest niedojdą. – oczy Anastazji stały się rozmarzone – Twój tata nawet nie potrafił całować się z języczkiem, kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać. I był nieźle wkurzony, gdy powiedziałam mu, że „trenowałam” z wieloma chłopcami przed nim. Ludzie zwykle tak reagują.

\- Jak wszyscy mają się na mnie złościć, to już nie będę z nikim się całował! – chłopiec mruknął, gniewnie zadzierając nosek.

\- O? – kobieta przekrzywiła głowę – To nie pograsz z mamusią w Całuski?

            W oczach dziecka pojawił się przebłysk ekscytacji.

\- A jak wszystko zgadnę, to dostanę Całuśnego Bączka?

\- Oczywiście! – Anastazja puściła synowi oko.

\- No dobra, to grajmy!

\- Okeeeej… a zatem, jak całują Francuzi na powitanie?

            Zgodnie ze zwyczajem żabojadów w beretach, Viktor trzy razy pocałował rodzicielkę - raz w jeden, raz w drugi policzek. 

\- Bardzo dobrze! A jak całują Eskimoski?

            Chłopiec kilka razy potarł noskiem nos mamy.

\- Ślicznie! A jak całuje foczka?

            Naśladując morskiego ssaka, z głośnym odgłosem cmokania srebrnowłose stworzonko kilka razy przycisnęło usta do ust Anastazji.

\- Brawo! Całuśnyyyy Bąąąączeeeek!

            Kobieta mocno dmuchnęła w szyję syna, wywołując głośny, podobny do pierdzenia dźwięk. Zachwycony Viktor zachichotał. Jego radosna buzia kontrastowała z surowym obliczem obserwującego całe zajście Saszy.

\- Tazja!

            Słysząc wściekły mruk męża, blond piękność oderwała się od syna. Mężczyzna załamał ręce.

\- _Na litość boską_! – syknął.

            Yakov mógł bez problemu wyobrazić sobie, co teraz myślał ten facet. Na pewno coś w stylu:

_Do diabła, ja tu mam zaraz prowadzić trening, a ty mi odpierdalasz jakieś cyrki z całowaniem, w dodatku na oczach kolegów naszego syna!_

            Sasza stał tyłem do lodowiska, ale z całą pewnością był świadom pogardliwych spojrzeń kierowanych w stronę srebrnowłosego chłopczyka. Doświadczeni trenerzy _zawsze_ wiedzieli podobne rzeczy. Nawet bez patrzenia. A ukryte w oczach tego mężczyzny zmęczenie wskazywało na to, że w istocie _był_ doświadczonym trenerem. Feltsman nie miał ku temu wątpliwości – regularnie widywał podobne spojrzenie w lustrze.  

            Para winowajców pomaszerowała w stronę bandy. Ojciec poczęstował potomka chłodnym uniesiem brwi.

\- Viktor, ile masz lat?

\- Czemu pytasz? – mały przekrzywił głowę – Ponoć mnie spłodziłeś.

\- Nie pyskuj, tylko odpowiedz! – warknął Sasza.

\- Osiem i pół.

\- I co? Nie umiesz sam wiązać sobie łyżew?

\- Umiem, ale mama robi to lepiej.

            Usta mężczyzny zacisneły się w cienką linię. Viktor zastanowił się chwilę, a potem z betroskim uśmiechem poklepał ojca po plecach.

\- Tobie też może wiązać. – oznajmił radośnie – Jest twoją żoną. Jak ładnie poprosisz, na pewno się zgodzi.

            Zdaniem Yakova ten facet powinien dostać jakieś specjalne wyróżnienie – za samo nie wyrzucenie upierdliwej latorośli przez okno. Na jego miejscu Feltsman już byłby na granicy załamania nerwowego.

\- Nie bądź takim histerykiem, Sasza. – Anastazja oświadczyła zalotnie – Zamiast marudzić, powinieneś z nami pograć.  

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Ech, i co mam zrobić, Vitya? Poza sypialnią twój ojciec jest taaaaki nieśmiały…

\- KURWA MAĆ, _nie jestem_ nieśmiały! – policzki Saszy były czrwone jak płachta torreadora - Mówiłem ci, byś publicznie nie rzucała takich tekstów! Idź na trybuny i nie przeszkadzaj w treningu. A ty, Viktor, wskakuj na lód!

\- Dobrze, tato.

\- Nie „tato” tylko „trenerze”! _Ile razy_ mam ci powtarzać?! Na tym lodowisku nie jest twoim ojcem, lecz _trenerem_. Czy to jasne?!

\- Tak, trenerze. – chłopiec przewrócił oczami.

\- I załóż kask.

\- Ale ja nie lubię kasku.

\- Guzik mnie to obchodzi! Zakładaj kask!

\- Nie chcę kasku.

\- Bo wezmę nożyczki…

\- Dobra, już idę po kask!

\- Och, Szasza, te kaski mają taki _brzydki_ kolor! Naprawdę nie ma szans, byś zamówił coś ładniejszego?

            Podczas gdy rodzinka kłóciła się w najlepsze, Yakov zastanowił się, jakby to było, gdyby on i Lilia zdecydowali się na taką przyszłość. Dosłownie na minutę – jedną, krótką minutę – pozwolił wyobraźni zawędrować w rejony, od których zwykle odgradzał się żelaznym murem.

            Rodzina - jakby to było ją mieć? Taką prawdziwą, złożoną z rodziców i dzieci, rodzinę.

 _Ja i Lilia kłócilibyśmy się._ – zdecydował Yakov – _O pierdoły. Tak jak ten facet ze swoją żonką._

            Ale nie byłyby to złe kłótnie, tylko takie… no… słodkie, nic nie znaczące kłótnie. Nie znaczące wiele, a zarazem znaczące wszystko. To byłyby takie… kłótnie-cegiełki tworzące szczęśliwy dom. Za pierwszym razem mogłoby pójść o to, że Yakov źle się ubrał, innym razem o to, że Lilia zostawiła samochód z włączonymi światłami i wyładowała akumulator.  

 _Kiedyś się o to kłóciliśmy._ – przypomniał sobie Feltsman – _Dlaczego przestaliśmy?_

            Może dlatego że kiedy dopadły ich te wszystkie nieszczęścia, nie mieli trzeciego członka rodziny, który potraktowałby ich związek zdrowymi porcjami chaosu i równowagi? Nie mieli małej istotki, która w trudnych chwilach zadziałałaby jak klej i scaliła ich z powrotem w jedno. Zresztą… ostatnia „fajna” kłótnia w ich małżeństwie właśnie tego dotyczyła – płci owej istotki. Łyżew i baletek.

            Yakov potrząsnął głową.

            Już miał podejść do sprzedawczyni i zagadać, czy mieli jakąś alternatywę poza kiepskim strogonovem albo dobrymi (lecz przereklamowanymi) pierogami, ale wtedy dostrzegł parę opartych o barierkę młodzieńców. Mieli może z szesnaście, siedemnaście lat. Szeptając coś do siebie, obserwowali siedzącą na widowni czarnowłosą dziewczynę. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że jeden z nich beztrosko _sączył sobie wódę z piersiówki!_

            W Feltsmanie obudził się instynkt wychowawczy.

\- TY MAŁY GNOJKU! – bez ostrzeżenia wydarł się na gówniarza – Co ty sobie, do diabła, myślisz?! Sądziłeś, że jak będziesz pił w takim miejscu, to nikt cię nie przyłapie?! Dowiem się, kim jest twój ojciec i dostaniesz po dupie!

            Właściciel czapki z daszkiem przerwał rozmowę z ogolonym na jeża kolegą i uśmiechnął się do Yakova.

\- Raju, jakbym słyszał trenera Saszę! – porozumiewawczo mrugnął do pięćdziesięciolatka – Pan  wyluzuje. To zwykła herbata.

\- Herbata, tak? – Feltsman nie dał się przekonać – I dlatego pijesz ją z piersiówki?

\- Dymitr zawsze pije tak herbatę. – szczerząc zęby oznajmił kumpel winowajcy – Udaje, że to wóda, by szpanować przed laskami.

\- Proszę, niech pan spróbuje. – Dymitr podał Yakovowi piersiówkę.

            Nie spuszczając podejrzliwego wzroku z rozbawionych chłoptasiów, stary trener najpierw powąchał otwór, a potem ostrożnie wziął łyk. Czując na języku letnią ciecz, wzdrygnął się.

\- Przesłodzona. – burknął, zwracając napitek właścicielowi – Mimo to mam cię na oku, gówniarzu! Przejdę się potem do monopolowego i zapytam, czy cię tam nie widzieli!

            Młodzieńcy wymienili spojrzenia, po czym parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Słyszałeś, Boria? Dokładnie powtórzył gadkę trenera Saszy. Słowo w słowo!

\- Jesteście ze sobą spokrewnieni? – Boria spytał Yakova.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy.

\- Ech, a już myślałem…

\- Ma pan na twarzy ten sam wyraz wredoty, co nasz trener!

\- To nie wredota, tylko troska! – Feltsman rzucił bez zastanowienia.

            Spodziewał się lekceważącego przewrócenia oczami, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył łagodne uśmiechy.

\- Ta, wiemy. – Dymitr westchnął, kątem oka zerkając na rozgrzewające się dzieciaki – Trener Sasza bardzo się o wszystkich troszczy.

\- Ciągle na niego narzekamy, ale dobrze wiemy, że krzyczy na nas dla naszego dobra. – dorzucił Boria – Jest wspaniałym trenerem. Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie.

            Oczy Yakova rozszerzyły się.

 _„Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie”!_ – pomyślał, odwracając wzrok _– Co to w ogóle za tekst? Jak z jakiegoś filmu science-fiction! Albo z tej książki o czterookim kretynie, który walczył z Lordem Voldicośtam! Z drugiej strony…_

\- To było cholernie miłe. – mruknął na głos – Powiedzieć coś takiego o swoim trenerze…

\- Mówiłem zupełnie szczerze. – Boria oświadczył bez cienia fałszu – Naprawdę tak myślę.

\- Ja również. – z poważną miną Dymitr pokiwał głową – Trener Sasza to świetny instruktor i wspaniały człowiek. Każdy z jego uczniów powiedziałby o nim to samo. Nawet dzieciaki go lubią. W każde urodziny przynoszą mu kartki z życzeniami. Wszystkie dzieciaki co do jednego!

 _No proszę._ – Yakov westchnął w myślach – _Ja dostaję kartki urodzinowe tylko od solistek. Zboczone, jadące perfumami kartki. Przeklęte smarkule podłapały ten zwyczaj od Tatiany…_

\- Rodzice maluchów też mają wysokie mniemanie o panu Saszy. – obcięty na jeża chłopak kontynuował, kciukiem pocierając podbródek – Nawet nie mają pretensji o to, że wydziera się na ich pociechy. Wiedzą, że zna się na swojej robocie.

            Ech, to wszystko zaczynało brzmieć jak jakieś Trenerskie El Dorado! I naprawdę nie krył się w tym żaden haczyk?

\- Pewnie dlatego że to małe miasteczko. – Feltsman wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do młodzieńców – Jedno lodowisko na całą okolicę… w dodatku wszyscy wszystkich znają… w takim miejscu ludzie nie mają wysokich oczekiwań.

\- Żeby się pan nie zdziwił. – na twarzy Dymitra pojawił się tajemniczy uśmieszek – To NIE jest jedyne lodowisko w okolicy. Niedaleko stąd jest Zimowy Dwór. Pan Pankin prowadzi tam szkółkę dla łyżwiarzy figurowych. To spora konkurencja dla Śnieżnej Nibylandii. A poza tym…

\- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że trenerowi Saszy zaproponowali prowadzenie Młodzieżowej Drużyny _Na-ro-do-wej!_ – z dumą w głosie zaśpiewał Boria.

\- _Coooo?!_

            W Fetlsmana równie dobrze mógłby pierdzielnąć piorun. Wiekowy trener spojrzał w stronę Saszy. Brodaty mężczyzna rozstawiał na lodzie słupki.

\- Nie wygląda na więcej niż trzydzieści lat. – wysapał Yakov.

\- Ma dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem. – radośnie poinformował go właściciel czapki z daszkiem.

\- I takiemu _gówniarzowi_ zaproponowali trenowanie _Drużyny Narodowej_?!

            Cóż, nie stricte narodowej, bo młodzieżówki, no ale MIMO WSZYSTKO! Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów siedział w zawodowym sporcie prawie całe swoje życie i wiedział, że podobne sytuacje zwyczajnie się NIE ZDARZAŁY!

            Jego wzrok przeskakiwał od jednego chłopaka do drugiego, próbując dopatrzyć się jakiegoś znaku… kłamstwa… sygnału pod tytułem „robimy cię w konia”. Jednak Yakov niczego takiego nie odnalazł. Co więcej _przypomniał sobie_ o plotce, którą usłyszał jakiś czas temu od znajomych z Komitetu Olimpijskiego – że Federacja Hokeja w Rosji rzeczywiście zdecydowała się na dość odważny krok i chciała powierzyć młodzieżówkę jakiemuś młokosowi. Czyżby w tamtych pogłoskach było jednak ziarno prawdy?

\- Trener Sasza może i jest młody, ale zna się na hokeju lepiej niż ktokolwiek. – łagodnym tonem wyjaśniał Dymitr – Jeździ na łyżwach od małego. Ma też dobrą rękę do dzieci. Dorastał na lodowisku, a kiedy skończył czternaście lat, został zastępcą trenera.

 _Zaczął jeszcze wcześniej niż ja._ – przełykając ślinę uświadomił sobie Yakov. – _Mnie Novak zagonił do niańczenia dzieciaków dopiero po osiemnastych urodzinach._

\- Jego młodzicy bardzo często są wyłapywani przez moskiewskie i petersburskie kluby. Przynajmniej raz na sezon ktoś dostaję propozycję wyjazdu na stypendium. Pewnie ciężko uwierzyć, że w takim miejscu, jak to, można stworzyć przyszłe hokejowe gwiazdy… ale taka jest prawda. To wszystko zasługa naszego trenera!

\- No i oczywiście jest też rodzinny rodowód. – z uśmiechem dokończył Boria – Ciężko, by trener Sasza pozostał niezauważony, biorąc pod uwagę, kogo miał za ojca.

\- A kto był jego ojcem?

\- Viktor Fiodorovicz Nikiforov!

            Olśnienie uderzyło w Yakova ze zdwojoną siłą. NIE! Z _potrójną siłą._

\- Viktor Nikiforov? – Feltsman powtórzył pełnym niedowierzania głosem – _Ten_ Viktor Nikiforov? Legenda rosyjskiego hokeja?!

\- Ohoho, a więc słyszał pan o nim?

            No tak… teraz to już wszystko, _kurwa,_ jasne!

            Pokazujący język facet ujeżdzający kijek do hokeja.

            Legendarny dziadziuś małego Viktora.

            I, co najważniejsze…

\- Czy o nim słyszałem? – Yakov wysyczał, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła – Ja go, _kurwa_ , osobiście poznałem!

\- O KURDE, SERIO?! – para gówniarzy spytała jednocześnie.

\- Nie było to jakieś długie spotkanie. Zamieniliśmy ze sobą trzy, może cztery zdania. Powiedział, że dostał krążkiem i bolą go jaja. Zapytał mnie, czy wiem, gdzie można zdobyć prezerwatywy.

            Ach, jak uroczo role się odwróciły! Teraz to ci smarkacze mieli miny, jakby zastanawiali się, czy Feltsman nie próbuje zrobić ich w jajo.

\- Nie wiedział, gdzie zdobyć gumki? – Dymitr podrapał się po głowie – To gdzie miało miejsce to wasze spotkanie?

\- W Wiosce Olimpijskiej.

\- ŁAAAAŁ! Serio?!  

            Pięćdziesięciolatek krótko skinął głową. To były pamiętne Igrzyska… ooooj pamiętne! Yakov czuł się w tej chwili jak skończony idiota. Że też od razu nie skojarzył, o kogo chodziło!

            Więc stąd to dziwne uczucie deja vu – związane zarówno z „niedawnymi” jak i „bardzo dawnymi” zdarzeniami. Viktor Nikiforov Senior, w reprezentacji noszący przezwisko „Niki” – wielbiciel kobiet i wielki zboczeniec. Plus jego _przesłodki_ wnuczek, Viktor Nikiforov Junior, aka gołodupiec i Sneguroczka – wielbiciel trudnych słów i _mały_ zboczeniec! Ciężko było zapomnieć któregokolwiek z nich. Po zaledwie jednym spotkaniu pozostawali w pamięci człowieka na długo. _Cholernie długo._

            Nie byłoby przesadą stwierdzenie, że Yakov zapamiętał Igrzyska w Grenoble _głównie_ ze względu na wyczyny Viktora Seniora. Do tych chwalebnych należały widowiskowe bramki, zwinne uniki oraz inne, stoczone na lodowisku bitwy, wywołujące ekstazę u przynajmniej połowy rosyjskich miłośników sportów zimowych. Natomiast do mniej chwalebnych, a bardziej zabawnych (durnych i popierdolonych?) wyczynów Nikiego zaliczały się regularne wspinaczki po rynnie (celem zdobycia bądź opuszczenia komnaty wybranki), napierdalanie krążkiem w okna damskiej łazienki (celem przestraszenia nagich kobiet i „wypłoszenia” ich spod prysznica, choć Niki za każdym razem zarzekał się, że „przecież on tylko sobie trenował”), wciąganie członków rosyjskiej reprezentacji w tęgie popijawy (jedna zakończyła się smażeniem kiełbasek nad Zniczem Olimpijskim), zagranie finałowego meczu z majtkami na głowie („to nie tak, że ja je _założyłem_ , ja po prostu zapomniałem, że mam je zdjąć” – Niki tłumaczył po ściągnięciu kasku) i wreszcie znak firmowy Nikiforova, czyli ujeżdżanie kijka po wygranym starciu.

            Wzrok Feltsmana ponownie zawędrował w stronę Saszy. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten poważny dwudziestoośmiolatek miał coś wspólnego z rozbrykaną Legendą Rosyjskiego Hokeja. Z drugiej strony… pasowało to do plotek, które krążyły niegdyś na temat Viktora Seniora. Mawiano, że Niki samotnie wychował dwójkę dzieci – syna i córkę. Wychował, w zasadzie, trochę z przymusu (gdy jego byłe kochanki oświadczyły, że nie mają zamiaru wypełniać obowiązków rodzicielskich). A jako że był nie widzącym świata poza hokejem lekkoduchem, wspomniane dzieciaki nigdy nie mogły liczyć na ojca i w już bardzo młodym wieku musiały nauczyć się samodzielności. Ponoć dziewczyna została starą panną i profesorką na petersburskim AWFie, a jej młodszy brat skończył jako trener na jakimś zadupiu. I to dobry trener – jeśli wierzyć Dymitrowi i Borysowi.

            Ale zaraz! Skoro Sasza nadal tu był, czy to znaczy, że…

\- Wasz trener odmówił prowadzenia Narodowej Młodzieżówki? – Yakov zapytał z niedowierzaniem – _Dlaczego?_

 _-_ Hm… zapewne z tego samego powodu, dla którego odrzucił możliwość bycia zawodnikiem w kilku niezłych drużynach. – oznajmił obcięty na jeża chłopak – Kiedy go o to zapytałem, powiedział, że nie chce pchać się do profesjonalnej ligi. Nie lubi świata zawodowego sportu.

            Feltsman zastanowił się nad tymi słowami.

\- Ale przez chwilę grał, prawda? – przypomniał sobie – Jeden z kolegów powiedział mi, że Aleksander Nikiforov przez długi czas należał do drużyny petersburskiej.

\- Owszem, należał. Ale zrezygnował.

\- Kontuzja?

\- Bardziej świadomość własnych możliwości. Trener Sasza nigdy nie miał talentu swojego ojca. Wielokrotnie mówił o sobie, że jest dosyć „przeciętny”.

 _Rozumiem._ \- Yakov pomyślał ponuro – _Klasyczny przykład paprotki. Ech, znam to uczucie…_

\- Pan Nikiforov jest niezły w uczeniu innych, ale gdyby musiał nauczyć czegoś samego siebie, musiałby się nieźle napocić. – z westchnieniem wywnioskował Dymitr.

\- Nie to co _Młody. –_ Boria rzucił pół-gębkiem.  

            Feltsman uniósł brwi.

_Młody?_

\- VIKTOR! – z dołu rozległ się wściekły ryk – Nie wydurniaj się i jedź _normalnie!_ W tym ćwiczeniu jedziemy przodem, zrozumiano?!

\- Ale przodem to takie nudne i łatwe…

\- Przymknij się i rób, co mówię!

            Dzieciaki wykonywały właśnie slalom między słupkami. Większość miała ze ćwiczeniem spory problem i zwalniała na zakręcie. Jednak mały Vitya nie tylko jechał na pełnej prędkości, ale jeszcze _tyłem._ Tym sposobem zafundował sobie cztery okrążenia wokół lodowiska. Kiedy skończył karę, zebrał jeszcze zjebkę od ojca za rozwiązaną sznurówkę.

\- I właśnie _dlatego_ nie powinieneś wyręczać się matką! – Sasza obrzucił łyżwy syna pogardliwym spojrzeniem – Robi ci te _śliczniusie_ kokardki, które rozwiązują się w połowie treningu! Natychmiast doprowadź się do porządku!  

            To, co zdarzyło się później, sprawiło, że szczęka Yakova omal nie grzmotnęła w podłogę. Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk uniósł stopę na wysokość głowy – na wysokość _pieprzonej_ głowy! – i w tej oto pozycji zabrał się za sznurowanie łyżwy.

 _O kurwa, ale rozciągnięty!_ – Feltsman aż przetarł oczy ze zdumienia.

            Sasza nie podzielał jego zachwytu.

\- ŁAWKA! – wydarł się – Idź na cholerną ławkę, usiądź i dopiero wtedy wiąż sznurowadła! Jak będziesz jechał na jednej nodze, wywalisz się.

\- Nie wywalę się. – Vitya dumnie uniósł podbródek – Jeszcze nigdy nie wywaliłem się, jadąc na jednej nodze.

\- Ale pewnego dnia się wywalisz i wtedy rozbijesz sobie głowę!

\- W tym ohydnym kasku raczej nie mam na to szans…

\- DOSYĆ TEGO! Za karę zrobisz…

            Stojący obok Yakova młodzieńcy obserwowali wymianę zdań między ojcem i synem z mieszaniną rozbawienia i rezygnacji. 

\- Oho? – Boria oparł podbródek na dłoni - Trener Sasza znowu tresuję Vitenkę. 

\- Ech, czy on nie wie, że im bardziej próbuje skrócić smycz, tym bardziej mały za nią szarpie? – Dymitr pokręcił głową.

            Feltsman uniósł brwi. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w kierunku małego demona, który zafundował mu wczoraj Przyśpieszony Kurs Wytrzeźwienia. Dziwnie się czuł, obserwując teraz tego dzieciaka. Nawet nie dlatego że wciąż miał w pamięci dyndającego w świetle księżyca siusiaka (chociaż, owszem, miał go w pamięci i to, niestety, _kurwa,_ wyraźnie).  

            Nie. Bardziej chodziło o to, że Viktor wydawał się… taki jakby… inny. Odkąd wszedł na lód, sprawiał wrażenie bardzo _niepokornego._ Jednak niepokornego nie w ten sam sposób, co wczoraj. Wczoraj to była dzicz! Totalny chaos, zero zasad i bezradność pięćdziesięcioletniego wapniaka wobec nie znającej limitów dziecięcy frajdy! A teraz…

            Srebrnowłosy hultaj nie był w tej chwili tym samym dzieckiem, które wymyśliło onanistów i peninistów. Nie był nawet tym samym dzieckiem, które kilkanaście minut temu wymieniało czułości z mamą. Najtrafniejszym określeniem tego, jak wyglądał teraz Viktor, był właśnie ten metaforyczny „szczeniak”, o którym wspomniał Dymitr. Taki ponury, sfrustrowany szczeniaczek, z jednej strony wciąż wesoło poszczekujący, a z drugiej subtelnie pokazujący niezadowolenie regularnym szarpaniem smyczy.

            I Yakov nie wiedział, co ma na ten temat myśleć. No bo… okej, metody Saszy były metodami, z którymi się zgadzał i które rozumiał. W ogóle sam Sasza sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, z kim Feltsman mógł się utożsamiać. Obaj byli „przeciętnymi zawodnikami, którzy zostali dobrymi trenerami”. Obaj byli „paprotkami”.

            Mimo to… coś w sposobie, z jakim Aleksander Nikiforov traktował syna, wydawało się pięćdziesięcioletniemu mężczyźnie strasznie niewłaściwe. Yakov nie wiedział jeszcze do końca, co to było, ale zwyczajnie miał przeczucie… czuł, że jest w tej całej sytuacji druga strona medalu… i że ma ona związek z uśmiechem na twarzy Viktora. Z uśmiechem, który wydawał się straszliwie sztuczny.

\- Dobrze znacie tego dzieciaka? – Feltsman ponownie zwrócił się do nastoletnich wychowanków Saszy.

\- Dobrze znamy całą rodzinę Nikiforovów. – powiedział Boria – Jak pan wcześniej zauważył, to mała mieścina. Wszyscy wszystkich znają. A trener Sasza i jego żona są dość rozpoznawalni. Ona jest aktorką i często gra w przedstawieniach dla dzieci. Chociaż flirtuje ze wszystkimi dookoła, wszyscy wiedzą, że jest bez pamięci zakochana we własnym mężu. No i pomijając fakt, że bywa trochę… hm… dziwaczna i nazbyt entuzjastyczna… jest naprawdę przemiłą kobietą. W dodatku cudownie gotuje! Co jakiś czas trener zaprasza uczniów na Strogonova. Chociaż na takiego nie wygląda, jest bardzo opiekuńczy i kiedy trzeba, potrafi okazać zrozumienie… wiele razy zdarzało się, że któreś z dzieci nie miało pieniędzy na treningi, a mimo to pan Sasza pozwalał mu ćwiczyć. Ech, to pewnie jeden z powodów, dla których lodowisko ma problemy finansowe. Pan Pankin z Zimowego Dworu lubi przezywać naszego trenera „wolontariuszem”. Robi to za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi do Starego Piotrusia, by zaproponować kupno lodowiska. To straszny dupek. Od lat próbuje nas wygryźć.       

\- No a młody? – dopytywał się Yakov – No wiecie… Mały Viktor.

\- Taaaa, jego też wszyscy kojarzą. – zaśmiał się Dymitr – Sprawia ludziom sporo problemów. Jest nie tyle łobuziakiem, co taką małą, przytulaśną bombką, która co jakiś czas wybucha. Ja tam go lubię… jest na swój sposób uroczy. Co jakiś czas Nikiforovowie podrzucają mi go, żebym się nim zajął.

 _Aaaach, no przecież!_ – przypomniał sobie Feltsman – _To o nim opowiadał wczoraj wkurzający chochlik! „Dymitr mówił, że starsi ludzie noszą pampersy”._

\- Z drugiej strony… potrafi też nieźle zaleźć za skórę. – ciągnął właściciel czapki z daszkiem – Na ogół to dobry chłopiec, ale miewa momenty, gdy cholernie trudno przywołać go do porządku. Nawet trener Sasza ma problem, by ogarnąć niektóre jego odpały… a sam pan widzi, że z naszego trenera prawdziwy dziecięcy generał!

\- Rozumiem, że smarkacz bez wahania spełnia polecenie, tylko jeśli zagrozi mu się ścięciem włosów? – kpiąco spytał Yakov – Jest jakimś wielkim fanem elfów ze Śródziemia, czy co? A może po prostu lubi, gdy ktoś bierze go za dziewczynkę?

\- Właściwie to… ma w związku z nożyczkami lekką traumę. – powiedział Boria.

            To nieco zbiło pięćdziesięciolatka z tropu. 

\- Traumę?

            Młodzieńcy ponuro pokiwali głowami.

\- Odkąd był bardzo mały, włosy obcinała mu pani Albina. To koleżanka z pracy Pani Nikiforovej. – wytłumaczył Dymitr – Vitya bardzo często chodzi z mamą do teatru. Nie tylko po to, by oglądać przedstawienia, ale też… no, wie pan, za kulisy. Można powiedzieć, że koleżanki z pracy pani Anastazji wychowywały go w takim samym stopniu co rodzice i dziadek.

\- No dobrze, ale co z tymi jego włosami? – zniecierpliwionym tonem spytał Feltsman.

\- To było jakieś trzy lata temu, w urodziny Seniora.

\- Seniora czyli… Nikiego?

\- Mhm. Jak się pan zapewne domyśla, polało się dużo wódki. Po kilku godzinach prawie wszyscy byli zdrowo narąbani. I w pewnym momencie mały Vitya podszedł do Pani Albiny i poprosił, by podcięła mu włosy. Skarżył się, że lecą mu do oczu i mu niewygodnie.

            Po kręgosłupie Yakova przeszedł dreszcz. Doświadczony trener już przeczuwał, do czego to wszystko zmierzało.

\- Pani Albina nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. – powiedział Boria – Po prostu była pijana. Pozostali dorośli na imprezie nie powstrzymali jej, bo _również_ byli pijani. W dodatku Senior opowiadał akurat jakąś śmieszną anegdotkę i nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, co robił mały. Byłem na tej imprezie razem z Dymitrem. Pamiętam, że śmiałem się razem ze wszystkimi… i nagle usłyszałem krzyk. Taki krzyk jak z filmu. Omal nie zszedłem na zawał.

\- Przejechała chłopakowi ostrzem po głowie. O tak. – Dymitr ściągnął czapkę i zademonstrował, o co mu chodzi, jadąc czubkiem palca przez środek blond czupryny.

\- Kurwa. – wydusił Yakov.

\- Ano. – zgodził się Borys – Było w cholerę dużo krwi. Lekarz założył pięć szwów.

\- O ja pierdolę…

\- No. W dodatku zrobił poważny błąd. Kiedy skończył zszywać dzieciaka, zażartował, że Vitya nie ma się czym martwić, ale żeby się nie zdziwił, jak zacznie łysieć w bardzo młodym wieku. Wtedy to dopiero się zaczęło!   

\- Jak zakładali mu szwy, mały nawet nie pisnął. Zgrywał twardziela przed ojcem. Nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Ale kiedy usłyszał o tym łysieniu, to najzwyczajniej w świecie pękł!

\- Wpadł w taką histerię, że nawet pan sobie nie wyobrażasz!

\- Wył na całe gardło. Słyszała go chyba połowa Rosji…

\- Nikt nie mógł go uspokoić. Ani ojciec, ani matka, ani lekarz… nikt! Dopiero Senior jakoś to wszystko ogarnął. Wziął wnusia na kolanka i zaczął do niego mówić: „no już, Vitenka, nie przejmuj się, dziadzio też miał zakładane szwy na głowie i nadal ma wszystkie włosy. Na pewno nie zaczniesz łysieć! Co najwyżej będziesz miał troszku popierdoloną osobowość, ale to nic złego.”

\- Ale mu pojechał! – Yakov uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Cały Niki.

\- Może i pojechał, ale za to skutecznie. – westchnął Dymitr – Dzieciak wreszcie się uspokoił. Ostatecznie okazało się, że niepotrzebnie wpadł w panikę. Rana elegancko mu się zagoiła. Z tego, co wiem, nawet nie ma w tamtym miejscu blizny. A włoski rosną mu jak na drożdżach!

\- Blizny może i nie ma… ale trauma została. – podkreślił Boria.

            Do spojrzenia Feltsmana wkradła się nutka chłodu.

\- Skoro tak, to dlaczego ojciec odgraża się, że zetnie mu włosy? – pięćdziesięciolatek zapytał, nie będąc w stanie wyeliminować z głosu śladów krytyki – Żeby nie było, jestem zwolennikiem ostrego wychowania, a od kilku siniaków na dupie jeszcze nikt nie umarł… ale straszenie dzieciaka nożyczkami po tym, co ten smarkacz _przeżył?_ Czy to aby nie lekka przesada? 

            Właściciel czapki z daszkiem przerwócił oczami.

\- Niech się pan nie martwi. Trener Sasza nie rzuca tych gróźb na poważnie. Nigdy nie ściąłby synowi włosów.

\- A nawet gdyby miał taki zamiar, pani Anastazja nie dopuściłaby do tego. – dodał obcięty na jeża chłopak – Młody też o tym wie. Można powiedzieć, że „nożyczki” to dla niego takie „słowo klucz”. Gdy pada gadka o ścięciu włosów, Vitya rozumie, że trener Sasza zaczyna być na niego bardzo, bardzo zły. Dlatego zwykle wykonuje polecenia.

\- Zwykle, ale nie zawsze. Zdarzają się momenty, gdy mały słyszy „nożyczki”, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi. Raz „nic sobie nie robił” do tego stopnia, że przegiął pałę. Wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że jest rzecz, której boi się o wiele bardziej niż ścięcia włosów.

\- Jaka rzecz? – Yakov był szczerze ciekawy.

\- Zabranie łyżew.

            Już któryś raz tego dnia pięćdziesięciolatek przeżył szok.

\- Co? – zapytał ze zdumieniem.

\- Trener Sasza sięgnął po taką karę tylko raz. Wystarczyło, by dzieciak chodził potulny przez _miesiąc._

            Feltsman zerknął na Viktora. Ciężko mu było sobie wyobrazić, by srebrnowłosy chochlik nie odwalił niczego przez pełne trzydzieści dni.

\- A czym sobie zasłużył na taką karę, jeśli oczywiście wolno spytać?

_Nazwał nauczycielkę onanistką? Publicznie ściągnął majtki?_

\- Chodził w warkoczyku.

\- Słucham?

\- No… chodził w warkoczyku. – niepewnie powtórzył Boria – Splatał sobie włosy na trening.

\- A to coś złego, bo…?

            Para nastolatków patrzyła na Feltsmana jak na przybysza z innej planety.

\- No nie wiem, bo to jest bardzo… yyy… baskie? – Dymitr stwierdził, rozmasowując kark – Wie pan, mali chłopcy zwykle nie chodzą w warkoczykach.

\- Mali chłopcy zwykle nie noszą włosów do pasa! – burknął Feltsman – A ten ma takie kudły, że chyba tylko cudem się o nie nie potyka. O ile nie bił kolegów po ryjach frotką z koralikami, nie widzę powodów, dla których ktoś miałby mu zabraniać splatania warkoczyka. Chyba lepiej, żeby nic nie leciało mu na twarz, nie?    

\- Po ryjach? – zdziwił Dymitr.

\- Frotka z koralikami? – Boria przekrzywił głowę.

\- Mniejsza o to. – Yakov pokręcił głową – A zatem wasz trener nie lubi babskich fryzur u facetów?

            Kiedy to mówił, zaczął mechanicznie przeczesywać swoje własne – na tym etapie już _kurewsko długie_ – włosy.

\- Niki też biegał w kucyku. – zauważył chłodno.

\- W kucyku, ale nie w warkoczyku. – podkreślił chłopak z czapką – Zresztą… jak by się nie uczesał, pozostawał wielkim napakowanym facetem. Natomiast Vitya… cóż…

\- Wielu bierze go za dziewczynkę. – stwierdził Borys – Trener Sasza dostaje z tego powodu szału.

\- Za każdym razem gdy młody przychodził na trening w warkoczyku, ojciec podjeżdżał do niego, robił awanturę i rozplątywał warkocz. Na następny trening Vitya _znowu_ przychodził w warkoczu, a trener Sasza _znowu_ mu go rozplątywał. Na kolejnym treningu _to samo_. Na jeszcze następnym _to samo._ Dzieciak zaplatał sobie warkoczyk, ojciec mu go rozwiązywał i tak w kółko, dzień w dzień, za każdym razem... Mały uparciuch pewnie liczył na to, że staruszek w końcu mu odpuści. Jednak stało się dokładnie na odwrót. Pewnego dnia trener Sasza wziął łyżwy Viktora, włożył je do szafki, zamknął szafkę na cztery spusty i schował klucz. Ugh... to dopiero była afera! Pamiętasz, Boria?

\- Daj spokój… samo patrzenie na minę tego dzieciaka sprawiało, że człowiek miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Jakby mu normalnie połowę rodziny wymordowano!

\- Mina to jeszcze nic. Ale jakie sceny zaczął potem robić!

\- Był płacz.

\- Oj, był…

\- I łażenie za ojcem i błaganie i wycie. Pełen pakiet.

\- Podziwiam trenera Saszę, że wytrzymał to zawodzenie przez cały tydzień.

\- No ale było warto. Kiedy wreszcie oddał małemu łyżwy, Viktor już nigdy nie zaplótł sobie warkoczyka i zrobił się zdecydowanie grzecznie… yyy, czemu pan tak na nas patrzy?

\- Bez powodu. – Yakov prychnął, odwracając wzrok – Po prostu w przeciągu kilkunastu sekund diametralnie zmieniłem opinię na temat mojego ojca.

\- Eee… pańskiego _ojca?_

\- Właśnie tak. Kiedy byłem mały i pokazałem milicjantowi środkowy palec, ojciec ukarał mnie zabraniem łyżew na trzy dni. Nazwałem go wtedy potworem bez serca. No ALE teraz widzę, że potraktowano mnie cholernie łagodnie. W końcu niektórym zabiera się łyżwy za samo łażenie w niewłaściwej fryzurze.

            Feltsman posłał nastolatkom wymowne spojrzenie. Pozytywna opinia, którą wyrobił sobie na temat Aleksandra Nikiforova w pierwszych minutach rozmowy, powoli zaczynała się kruszyć. Może jednak ten facet nie był do niego _aż tak_ podobny?

\- Dla kogoś z zewnątrz takie podejście do dziecka może wydawać się okrutne, - łagodnym tonem zaczął Dymitr – ale trener Sasza robi to dla dobra Viktora. Inni chłopcy już wystarczająco nabijają się z młodego. Nie chcą się z nim bawić… szeptają za jego plecami… przezywają go… Noszenie warkoczyka to dodatkowy powód do zaczepki.

\- A krytyka owego warkoczyka to wysłanie do smarkaterii sygnału, że docinki są _uzasadnione._ – mruknął Yakov – Zazwyczaj jedynym czynnikiem, który powstrzymuje hordę małolatów przed umyślnym bądź nieumyślnym skurwysyństwem, jest postawa dorosłego. Ciężko, by te bachory nauczyły się akceptacji, gdy nikt nie daje im odpowiedniego przykładu.   

            Miał jeszcze dodać, że zamiast zabierać synowi łyżwy, Sasza powinien raczej przeszkolić dzieciaka w dawaniu po mordzie. Jedenastoletni Yakov też biegał w warkoczyku, a nikt nie pisnął na ten temat słówka. _Ciekawe dlaczego?_      

            Między pięćdziesięciolatkiem i parą młodzieńców zapadła niezręczna cisza. Zamiast próbować jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę, Feltsman skierował wzrok na lód. Wychowankowie Nikiforova rozgrywali właśnie mini-mecz. Przy krążku był Viktor.

\- Podaj! – krzyknął jakiś chłopiec.

            Prośba została zignorowana. Czy raczej – jak po chwili uświadomił sobie Yakov – _niedosłyszana._

            Pędząca po lodzie postać z wystającymi spod kasku srebrnymi włosami zdawała się pozostawać w swoim własnym światku. Wyglądało to trochę jak scena z gry komputerowej, w której ktoś wyłączył dźwięk. Z oczami wlepionymi w bramkę, Viktor zgrabnie omijał przeszkody. Przeszkody, czyli kolegów. Z własnej i przeciwnej drużyny. Bo chyba nie robiło mu wielkiej różnicy, kogo albo co musiał ominąć.

”Byle tylko za dużo o tym nie myśleć, byle jak najszybciej wbić krążek do bramki i mieć to z głowy.” – to właśnie mówiła mina zwinnego chochlika.

\- Tutaj! – zawołał zapamiętany wcześniej przez Yakova tłuścioszek.

\- Jestem wolny!

\- Daj krążek, jestem obok bramki!

\- VIKTOR, PODAJ! – zagrzmiał Sasza.

            Zero efektu. Viktor nadal pozostawał w wesołym transie. Z rozmarzoną miną przeskoczył podstawiony przez kolegę kijek i pojechał dalej. Gdyby w hokeju przyznawano dodatkowe punkty za styl, zostałby hojnie nagrodzony!

            Ech, rzecz w tym, że to nie był „taneczny” hokej, lecz zwykły hokej. Feltsman nie był jakimś wielkim specjalistą od kijków i krążków, jednak obejrzał w życiu kilka meczy i wiedział, jak to powinno wyglądać – _nie tak._

            Legendarny Niki nie tylko świetnie jeździł na łyżwach. Umiał też _współpracować._ Zdobywał punkty dla drużyny, bo miał we łbie pełen obraz boiska i na każdym etapie gry potrafił stwierdzić, w którym miejscu znajdowali się koledzy. Krążek śmigał jak pocisk, od jednego zawodnika do drugiego, a zatrzymywał się dopiero w bramce.

            Viktor Junior nie miał o współpracy _bladego pojęcia_. Potrafił jedynie dobrze jeździć na łyżwach. _Bardzo dobrze_ jeździć na łyżwach. _Cholernie_ dobrze. _Zajebiście_ dobrze. Przy najmniej dziesięć razy lepiej niż koledzy, przez co bez trudu wbił krążek do bramki.

            Kilku dzieciaków na ławce zaklaskało, ale bez przekonania. Na twarzy Saszy również nie było entuzjazmu.

\- Ech, i trener _znowu_ ma dylemat. – Dymitr wreszcie przerwał milczenie – Chce złoić małemu skórę za niepodawanie kolegom, ale nie powinien, bo drużyna zdobyła punkt.

\- Biedny Vitya. – Boria patrzył na chłopca ze współczuciem – Kiedy jest przy krążku, bez trudu przebija się do bramki, ale gdy nie ma krążka, kręci się bez celu i nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Gdyby przyjrzał się uważniej, zobaczyłby, że wcale nie potrzebuje krążka, by wygrać.    

\- Jeśli ktoś tutaj powinien przyjrzeć się uważniej, to jego ojciec. – wyrwało się Yakovowi – Może wtedy dostrzegłby, że jego syn nie potrzebuje _ani krążka ani kijka._  

            Gdy głowy nastolatków odwróciły się w jego stronę, Feltsman doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma ochoty angażować się w kłótnię. Jak na to nie patrzeć, wciąż był cholernie zmęczony.

\- Wybaczcie. – burknął – Nie zamierzałem krytykować waszego trenera. Nie moja sprawa, dlaczego każe synowi grać w hokeja.

            Nie bez powodu użył słowa „każe”. Wystarczająco długo obserwował ten nieszczęsny trening, by zdać sobie sprawę, ze mały Viktor nie uczestniczył w nim z własnej woli. Mina dzieciaka mówiła sama za siebie.

\- Nie, w porządku! – Dymitr uspokajająco uniósł dłoń – Nie jest pan jedynym, który tak myśli.

            Yakov powoli odwrócił się do chłopaka.

\- A co myśli wasz trener? 

\- Że hokej to dobre zajęcie dla Viktora. Chłopak świetnie czuje się na lodzie. Szkoda by było to zmarnować.

\- Są inne sporty, które można trenować na lodzie. - ostrożnie zauważył pięćdziesięciolatek.

\- Jeśli zamierza pan powiedzieć „łyżwiarstwo figurowe”, - Boria nerwowo przełknął ślinę i rozejrzał się wokoło – to niech pan najpierw upewni się, że jest pan w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu. I że w pobliżu nie ma trenera Saszy.

            Łyżwiarz figurowy uniósł brwi.

No proszę! Wczorajsze stwierdzenie „ten chłopiec najprawdpodobniej nigdy nie założy figurówek” nabierało zupełnie nowego znaczenia. Rozwiązanie zagadki było blisko.

\- A zatem pan Nikiforov nie lubi łyżwiarzy figurowych. – Yakov odezwał się przekrzywiając głowę – Ma ku temu jakiś konkretny powód, czy to po prostu sytuacja na zasadzie „nie lubię warzyw” albo „nie lubię niebieskiego”?

            Już zadając to pytanie miał pewne przeczucia. Doświadczenie nauczyło go co nieco, do jakiej kategorii zaliczali się faceci, którzy krytykowali małych chłopców za noszenie warkoczyków.  

\- Cóż… poniekąd jedno i drugie. – Boria podrapał się po uchu – Trener ogólnie woli sporty drużynowe. A jazda figurowa na łyżwach jest jego zdaniem strasznie babska…

 _Bingo!_ – pomyślał Yakov.

\- … ale jest uprzedzony do „łyżwiarzy w rajtuzach” przede wszystkim ze względu na swojego kolegę ze studiów. Tego dupka, o którym panu wspominaliśmy. Pana Daniela Pankina.

\- Faceta, który chce was wygryźć?

Chłopak przytaknął.

\- A ten gość jeździł profesjonalnie, czy to po prostu zwykły amator? – dopytywał się Feltsman – Nie kojarzę nikogo z takim nazwiskiem.

\- Hm… chyba amator, ale wydaje mi się, że brał udział w kilku lokalnych zawodach? – głośno zastanawiał się Dymitr – Nie jestem pewien. W każdym bądź razie studiował na tym samym roczniku co trener Sasza. A teraz ma tą swoją szkółkę w sąsiednim miasteczku. Wybudował wielgachne lodowisko. Okna świecą się jak psu jajca. Zrobił też wypasioną siłownię i salę baletową. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, skąd miał na to wszystko pieniądze.

            Hm… skoro o tym mowa, to czy lodowisko tego całego Pankina nie znajdywało się przypadkiem na Igorowej liście do sprawdzenia? Yakov zanotował w pamięci, by dokładniej przeskanować tajemniczego rywala Saszy.

\- A wracając do łyżwiarzy figurowych, Senior też nie miał o nich zbyt dobrego mniemania. – po chwili powiedział Boria.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Feltsman – Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem, odniosłem wprost przeciwne wrażenie. Wyglądał mi na wielkiego fana łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

\- Umm… a niech pan powie… na której Olimpiadzie się spotkaliście? Grenoble czy Sapporo?

\- Grenoble.

            Cóż, z technicznego punktu widzenia widzieli się na obu Olimpiadach, ale tylko na tej pierwszej rozmawiali.

\- Aaaa… no to wszystko jasne. – wzdychając, Dymitr pokiwał głową – W końcu to na tej Olimpiadzie Senior spotkał JĄ.

\- Ją?

\- Matkę trenera Saszy. Koleżankę z reprezentacji. Łyżwiarkę figurową. Ponoć był jej wielkim fanem… a konkretniej to fanem „jej absolutnie idealnej i symetrycznej pupy”, cytując jego słowa. Nie wiem, czy to tylko przechwałka, czy prawdziwa historia, ale ponoć w Grenoble mieli jedno-nocną przygodę i spłodzili dziecko. A kiedy laska stwierdziła, że nie chce, by jakiś bachor niszczył jej karierę, podrzuciła go Seniorowi. No więc… tego… z powodu tej kobiety Senior znielubił figurowych.

\- A syn razem z nim?

\- Syn razem z nim. – potwierdził Dymitr – Plus jeszcze ten incydent z Sapporo.

            Yakov podrapał się po głowie. Co takiego istotnego mogło się wydarzyć w Sapporo? Chwilka… czyżby chodziło o…

\- Ponoć jakiś azjatycki solista wywował skandal, bo przespał się z jednym z sędziów. Z jednym z sędziów _płci męskiej._ Gdy sprawa wypłynęła, odebrali mu brązowy medal.

            Na wspomnienie tej afery, Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Ta, teraz pamiętał. Pamiętał cwaniaczka z Chin, albo z Korei, który postanowił podnieść sobie artystyczną, obciągając jednemu z jurorów. Na nieszczęście, w trakcie tego występku podglądała ich sprzątaczka. Na jeszcze większe nieszczęście, powiedziała, co widziała, dopiero PO zakończeniu igrzysk. Przyparte do muru ISU było w nie lada kłopocie – gdyby sprawa wypłynęła, całe zawody mogłyby zostać unieważnione. Ostatecznie udało się zatuszować sprawę – sędziego po cichutku zwolniono, a jako powód odebrania winowajcy medalu podano narkotyki. Honor uratowany, problem rozwiązany. Jakimś cudem obyło się bez wywoływania międzynarodowej burzy.

            Jednak ludzie z Wioski Olimpijskiej mogli usłyszeć to i owo.

\- Z powodu tego incydentu nasz trener wyrobił sobie pogląd, że łyżwiarze figurowi lubią dochodzić do szczytu po szczebelkach łóżka. – Dymitr uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

            Yakov wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie pogląd, lecz fakt. – rzucił lekceważącym tonem – Ale zapewniam cię, młody, że hokeiści, panczeniści, narciarze i skoczkowie narciarscy lubią wspinać się po wspomnianych szczebelkach równie często i entuzjastycznie. W każdym sporcie znajdą się czarne owce. Czy raczej… „napalone owce”, jak mawia mój kolega. Facet z Azji nie był wyjątkowy, dlatego że trenował łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Był wyjątkowy, ponieważ _został przyłapany._

\- Ech, pewnie ma pan rację…

_No pewnie, że, kurwa, mam!_

\- W każdym bądź razie, wasz trener to prawdziwy rekordzistwa. – kąśliwie zauważył Feltsman – Jeszcze nie widziałem kolesia, który miałby… - policzył w myślach - … co najmniej pięć powodów, by nie lubić łyżwiarzy figurowych.

            Babski sport, rywal ze studiów, konkurencja w postaci szkółki, podświadomy żal do mamusi, stereotyp tańczącego na lodzie geja-obciągacza.

 _Aż, kurwa, przez chwilę zrobiło mi się wstyd, że kocham ten sport!_ – Yakov parsknął w myślach.

\- Trener Sasza nie lubi łyżwiarzy figurowych do tego stopnia, że Senior musiał przed nim ukryć, że… - Boria zaczął, ale ugryzł się w język.

            Ciekawość Feltsmana momentalnie wzrosła.

\- Musiał przed nim ukryć… _co_?

\- Eee… nic takiego! Niech pan o tym zapomni!

            Dłonie chłopaka energicznie się o siebie ocierały. Oho! Yakov bez trudu rozpoznał gest – to był gest charakterystyczny dla gadatliwych bab, które zesrałyby się ze szczęścia, gdyby tylko mogły powtórzyć powierzony sekret, ale za bardzo bały się, że ktoś nie daj Boże oskarży je o plotkowanie! Pięćdziesięcioletni trener doskonale wiedział, z której strony uderzyć.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie mów. – rzucił, udając brak zainteresowania – Chociaż nie wiem, czym właściwie się martwisz. Niki już nie żyje, więc nie wkurzy się, że go wydałeś. A ja raczej nie zawrę z waszym trenerem jakiejś bliższej znajomości.

            Zniewieściały chłoptaś pękł.

\- No dobra, powiem panu!

\- Pfft, ale długo trzymałeś gębę na kłódkę! – z rozbawieniem skomentował Dymitr.

\- Spadaj. Ty już wygadałeś się czterem osobom, więc nie masz prawa się do mnie dopierdalać. A ten pan nawet nie jest stąd. Z drugiej strony, na wszelki wypadek… - Boria pochylił się nad uchem Yakova i poprosił podekscytowanym szeptem – Nie może pan tego nikomu powtórzyć, jasne? A gdyby jednak zdarzyło się panu wygadać, to nie wie pan tego ode mnie, okej?

\- A niby czemu miałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie? – prychnął Yakov – Ja cię nawet nie znam.

            Na te słowa dzieciak jeszcze bardziej się podniecił.   

\- No! I to rozumiem! Czai pan bazę!

 _No pewnie, kurwa, że czaję bazę!_ – kpiąco pomyślał Feltsman – _Kogo ty chcesz uczyć dyskrecji? Człowieku, ja się z mafią układam!_

\- Ale nie, poważnie, niech pan tego nie rozpowiada. – szepnął Dymitr – Gdyby trener Sasza się dowiedział, Vitya mógłby być kłopoty.

\- Jak może mieć kłopoty, skoro nie żyje?

\- Nie TEN Vitya.

            Yakov zerknął w stronę siedzącego na ławce srebrnowłosego chłopczyka. Podczas gdy inne dzieci dopingowały grających kolegów, młody Nikiforov opierał podbródek na dłoniach i najwidoczniej walczył ze sobą, by nie zasnąć. Mrużąc okraszone długimi rzęsami oczka, głęboko ziewnął.

\- W sensie że ten mały diabeł? – zapytał Yakov – A co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

\- Wszystko. – powiedział Dymitr.

\- Bo widzi pan… - szepnął Boria – Niki świata poza wnuczkiem nie widział. Na wychowywanie syna za bardzo nie miał czasu, bo grał w hokeja i w ogóle… ale małemu Viktorowi poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo był na emeryturze i nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. W dodatku mieszkał z synem i synową. A ponieważ zarówno trener Sasza jak i pani Anastazja pracowali na pełen etat, chętnie korzystali z pomocy. Mały Vitya też nie narzekał… całym sercem uwielbiał dziadka. Często nawet nazywał go swoim „guru”. Byli bardzo zżyci. Co nie powinno nikogo dziwić, jako że… hihi!

            Feltsman posłał chłopakowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- No co?

\- Aaaa, no tak. Przecież pan nie wie. Jak pan myśli, dlaczego chłopiec został nazwany po dziadku?

\- Bo jego ojciec chciał, by mały poszedł w ślady Seniora? – zgadł Yakov – By, tak jak dziadek, został legendarnym sportowcem?

\- Absolutnie nie! – ogolony na jeża chłopak przecząco pokręcił głową – Mówiliśmy panu, że trener Sasza nie lubi świata zawodowego sportu. Na pewno nie chciałby, żeby jego syn poszedł w ślady dziadka. Nie, powód, dla którego ci dwaj zostali imiennikami, był bardziej pragramatyczny. Senior był pierwszą osobą, która trzymała małego Viktora na rękach.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- W dosłownym. Senior odebrał poród.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

\- Pańska mina jest _bezcenna._ – zaśmiał się Dymitr.

\- Gdy wieźli Panią Anastazję na porodówkę, samochód popsuł się w środku lasu. – szczerząc zęby powiedział Boria – Niech pan to sobie wyobrazi… środek lasu, kompletna ciemność, nikogo w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów, żadnych telefonów, żadnego kontaktu ze światem i rodząca kobieta. Trener Sasza zemdlał… TYLKO NIECH MU PAN NIE POWTARZA, ŻE PANU POWIEDZIAŁEM, BO ON MNIE, KURWA, ZABIJE!

            Yakov nie zamierzał powtarzać tej hisrotii _komukolwiek._ A już _na pewno_ nie Aleksandrowi Nikiforovi.

\- Trener Sasza zemdlał, a Senior zakasał rękawy i zrobił, co trzeba. Na babach to on się w końcu znał…

\- Oj, znał… - z wymalowanym na twarzy podziwem potwierdził Dymitr – Egzamin z ginekologii to on by zaliczył i bez odpowiednich studiów!  

\- Elegancko odebrał dzieciaka i nawet z pępowiną sobie poradził! Aż go później pielęgniarki w szpitalu pochwaliły! Ponoć rozpływały się nad nim przez dobre piętnaście minut.

\- Ale przestały się nad nim rozpływać, gdy zapytał, czy zamiast Certyfikatu Położnej mógłby dostać lodzika? Biedaczek…

\- Pani Anastazja cmoknęła go potem w podbite oko i oświadczyła, że jej synek zostanie nazwany na jego cześć. Trener Sasza wciąż był wtedy nieprzytomny, więc to wszystko odbyło się bez jego udziału. Ale największe jaja były na chrzcie, gdy…

\- Mniejsza o chrzest. – Feltsman wszedł chłopakowi w słowo – Co takiego Niki próbował ukryć przed synem?

\- To, co załatwił przed śmiercią.

\- A co załatwił?

            Boria jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, by upewnić się, że nikogo w pobliżu nie było.

\- Wspomniał pan, że mały Vitya nie potrzebuje ani krążka ani kijka. – konspiracyjnym szeptem zwrócił się do pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. – powoli potwierdził Yakov.

\- No więc… Senior doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Znał małego lepiej niż rodzice i bez trudu odkrył to, czego pan Sasza i pani Anastazja nie mogli dostrzec.

\- Dzieciak potajemnie oglądał łyżwiarstwo figurowe. – wyjaśnił cicho Dymitr – A jak był u babci we Francji, poszedł ponoć  na jakiś pokaz. 

\- Senior nie był tym faktem zachwycony, ale jego miłość do wnuczka była silniejsza niż uprzedzenia. Mówię panu, on by temu dziecku nieba przychylił!

\- Zawsze brał jego stronę! Zawsze! Co by się nie działo.  

\- Z początku próbował delikatnie zasugerować trenerowi Saszy, by wysłał małego na zajęcia z łyżwiarstwa figurowego… ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że ostro pokłócił się z synem.

\- Trener Sasza argumentował, że Viktor nie lubi takich rzeczy, a nawet gdyby lubił, to by się nie nadawał.

\- Senior nie mógł powiedzieć słowa o pokazie we Francji albo nocnych sesjach przed telewizorem, bo obiecał wnuczkowi, że będzie trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Ostatecznie zdecydował się zagadać do swoich kumpli z Komitetu Olimpijskiego. Poprosił ich, by uruchomili swoje kontakty i poinformowali, kogo trzeba, że w Novowladimirsku jest dzieciak, który świetnie jeździ na łyżwach. Niestety krótko po tym Senior zmarł.

\- Ale koło zostało już wprawione w ruch. Jakieś trzy miesiące po śmierci Seniora pojawili się tutaj dwaj faceci. Taki niziutki wąsacz z żółtym krawatem…

 _Kozłowski z Klubu Lenina!_ – Yakov uświadomił sopie z osłupieniem.

\- … i okularnik z wielgachną aktówką.

_Smirnov. Przydupas Wronkova. No, no… dwa największe kluby w Rosji! Niki naprawdę się postarał._

\- A co na ich obecność powiedział wasz trener? – zapytał Feltsman.

\- Nic nie powiedział, bo go tutaj _nie było._ Stary Piotruś, któremu obecny tutaj Dymitr się _wygadał_ , - (w tym momencie Dymitr cicho prychnął) - poprosił pana Saszę, by pojechał zambonim na przegląd. W ten sposób kupił nam czas na caluteńki dzień. Zresztą, taki był oryginalny plan Seniora. Chciał postawić syna przed faktem dokonanym. Twierdził, że gdyby Viktorowi zaoferowano stypendium, albo coś w tym stylu, trener Sasza nie ośmieliłby się odmówić.

\- Podkreślał, że w takiej… i _tylko w takiej_ sytuacji jego syn pozwoliłby małemu jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. No więc żeśmy się wszyscy zebrali i zrealizowali ten jego… yyy… _misterny plan._

\- Ale coś poszło nie tak. – stwierdził Yakov.

\- Eee… skąd pan wie? – ze zdziwieniem spytał Boria.

\- Mały nadal tu jest, tak? Więc zgaduję, że coś poszło nie tak. _Co_ poszło nie tak?

\- Nie spodobał im się.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek nie odpowiedział, tylko cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy.

\- Vitya nie przypadł do gustu facetom w garniakach. – wzdychając, wyjaśnił Dymitr – Właściwie to nawet nie wiedział, że tu byli… i w sumie to chyba dobrze, bo gdyby wiedział i usłyszał, że nie zrobił dobrego wrażenia, chyba by się załamał. Widzi pan… gdy w grę wchodzą łyżwy, młody lubi być we wszystkim najlepszy.

\- A czy parka ważniaków powiedziała wam coś więcej? – spytał Feltsman – Czy po prostu stwierdzili, że „to nie to” i zwyczajnie sobie poszli?

\- Nie no, wyjaśnienie podali dosyć szczegółowe. – Boria zaczął odginać kolejne palce – Że za wysoki, a to ponoć ma znaczenie przy skokach… że brak wdzięku… że nigdy nie jeździł figurowo na łyżwach, więc trzeba by uczyć go wszystkiego od zera… że ojciec i dziadek mieli kontuzji jak stąd do Irkucka, a mały ma po nich geny… że…

\- A babcia? – przerwał chłopakowi Yakov.

\- Yyy… babcia? Luba Rozhdestvenska?  

\- Nie, jego babcia od strony ojca. – pięćdziesięciolatek rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem – Mówiliście, że Niki spiknął się z jakąś łyżwiarką figurową. No więc pytam, co z nią. Ona też miała dużo kontuzji?

\- Niestety niczego o niej nie wiemy. Senior nigdy nie chciał o niej mówić. Z tego, co słyszeliśmy, nawet synowi nie zdradził imienia matki.

            Cóż, wybór był dość ograniczony. Wystarczyłoby zerknąć na listę łyżwiarek, które pojechały na igrzyska w Grenoble. Ech, szkoda, że Yakov nie pamiętał imion koleżanek z reprezentacji. Trzeba będzie później przedzwonić do Tatiany. Uczestniczyła w paru sekretnych popijawach Nikiego, więc powinna coś wiedzieć.

\- Mniejsza o to. Przerwałem wam… mówiliście, że było coś jeszcze?

            Dymitr przytaknął.

\- Wąsacz wymienił jeszcze dwa powody. I to te powody ostatecznie przesądziły sprawę. Pierwszym powodem było to, że chłopak jest nieposłuszny i niezdyscyplinowany.

\- Taaaak… zgadzam się, że w jego przypadku to coś, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. – mruknął Yakov – A drugi powód?

\- Brak talentu.

            Po tym stwierdzeniu obaj młodzieńcy parsknęli śmiechem. Wydawali się _cholernie_ rozbawieni.

\- A na jakiej podstawie Kozło… _Wąsacz_ doszedł do takiego wniosku? – zapytał Feltsman.

            Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. O ile z poprzednimi zarzutami jako tako się zgadzał, to na temat talentu chłopca miał ZUPEŁNIE inne zdanie. Gołym okiem było widać, że smarkacz świetnie jeździ na łyżwach.

            Z drugiej strony… sama łatwość poruszania się na lodzie nie zawsze wystarczała. Gdyby wystarczała, każdy panczenista czy hokeista mógłby bez problemu przekwalifikować się na łyżwiarza figurowego. Ale niestety… sprawa nie była taka znowu prosta.

\- Wysłał na lód swojego asystenta i kazał mu pokazać dzieciakowi parę ruchów. – powiedział Dymitr – Jakieś elementy choreografii, czy jak to się nazywało…

\- Bez muzyki czy z muzyką?

\- Bez muzyki. Viktorowi bardzo nie chciało się tego wszystkiego powtarzać, bo akurat bawił się w przeskakiwanie słupków… no ale asystent Wąsacza naciskał go i naciskał, mówił, że to polecenie właściciela lodowiska, polecenie trenera i tak dalej… ech, powinniśmy byli go ostrzec, by nie mówił takich rzeczy. By zamiast tego przekupił małego lizakiem, albo coś w ten deseń. No ale, dobra… dzieciak zgodził się powtórzyć ruchy.

\- Pierwszej połowy nie spamiętał, a drugą połowę pomylił. – zachichotał Boria – A, i jeszcze pod koniec spytał faceta, jakiego koloru włosy ma nad siusiakiem. Bo widzi pan, ten asystent miał na głowie pasemka i Vitya był skołowany.

            Z ust Yakova wyszło głośne prychnięcie.

\- No przecież, kurwa, _umarłby_ , gdyby o to nie zapytał! – Feltsman stwierdził, kątem oka zerkając na śmigającego po lodzie Viktora – Pewnie dlatego nie potrafił powtórzyć tych wszystkich ruchów. Bo non-stop o tym rozmyślał.

            Oczy Dymitra i Borii omal nie wyszły z orbit.

\- SKĄD PAN WIE?! – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak z czapką.

\- _To właśnie_ nam powiedział, gdy go zapytaliśmy, dlaczego nie spamiętał układu! – dodał obcięty na jeża chłopak – Jest pan jakimś jasnowidzem, czy co?

            Yakov nie był jasnowidzem. Właściwie to był równie zszokowany, jak rozmówcy. Jego poprzednie stwierdzenie miało być tylko złośliwym żartem… _do głowy by mu nie przyszło_ , że okaże się PRAWDĄ.

_Nie skoncentrował się, bo nie mógł przestać myśleć o WŁOSACH ŁONOWYCH jakiegoś faceta?! To niemożliwe, nie?_

            Po przypomnieniu sobie wszystkiego, co zdarzyło się ubiegłego wieczora, Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że – _jak najbardziej możliwe!_ Pfft, ależ oczywiście! Ten zboczony mały stwór jak najbardziej mógł to zrobić – skoro próbował ściągnąć obcemu facetowi majtki i na oczach tego samego faceta ściągnął _własne_ majtki, to dlaczego nie miałby się interesować zawartością majtek tlenionego gościa z Moskwy?

\- Facet pewnie zwiał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. – mruknął Yakov.

\- Ta, od razu poleciał do Wąsacza. – zarechotał Boria - Nie powiedział mu szczegółow zajścia, tylko nerwowo wycierał sobie czoło chusteczką. Mieliśmy z tego niezły ubaw.

\- Mieliśmy ubaw, ale też… było nam przykro. – dodał po chwili Dymitr – Wie pan, z powodu Viktora. Dzieciak bezpowrotnie stracił okazję, by pokazać, na co go stać. Z drugiej strony… może to i lepiej? W Moskwie albo w Peterburgu pewnie kazaliby mu ciężko trenować. A skoro rzeczywiście jest podatny na kontuzje, mógłby skończyć tak jak dziadek… widzi pan, Senior miał potworne problemy z kolanami. Przez ostatni rok życia praktycznie nie mógł chodzić. Nie jestem pewien, jak to dokładnie było, bo nie znam się na medycynie, ale brak ruchu negatywnie wpłynął na jego serce… lekarz tłumaczył potem, że serce zawodowego sportowca bije trochę inaczej niż normalne.

 _To prawda._ – w myślach zgodził się Yakov – _Gdybym robił sobie EKG u kogoś innego niż moja pani doktor, prawdopodobnie zostałbym siłą wsadzony do karetki i wysłany do szpitala._

\- Senior zmarł zawał. – ze smutkiem powiedział właściciel czapki – A był dopiero po sześćdziesiątce. To stało się zupełnie niespodziewanie. Szczególnie trener Sasza bardzo to przeżył. Mógł narzekać na ojca, ale w rzeczywistości bardzo go kochał. Viktor, oczywiście, też. Nawet pani Anastazja długo nie mogła dojść do ładu z utratą teścia.

            Znajomo… ech, jak strasznie znajomo to wszystko brzmiało! Feltsman też bardzo cierpiał po śmierci rodziców żony. Tęsknił za nimi w takim samym stopniu, jak za własnymi. A w szczególności za teściem.

            Dłoń mężczyzny odruchowo zaczęła bawić się sygnetem. Ból wciąż był bardzo świeży.

\- No a wracając do młodego… - Yakov postanowił skierować rozmowę na nieco mniej ponury temat – Panowie w garniakach stwierdzili, że nie ma talentu. Ale wy się z tym nie zgadzacie?

            Młodzieńcy nie odpowiedzieli od razu. Spojrzeli w stronę Viktora – z takim wyrazem, jakby szukali czegoś, co mogłoby im ułatwić udzielenie odpowiedzi. Dymitr pociągnął łyk z piersiówki.

\- Wie pan… z tym talentem Vitenki to nie taka prosta sprawa. – powiedział, nie odwracając wzroku od chłopca – Niech pan sobie wyobrazi taką sytuację: jest pan nauczycielem rysunku. I każe pan grupie uczniów nabazgrać złożony z figur geometrycznych zarys jakiejś osoby.

\- Podręcznikowa nauka proporcji, tak? – burknął Yakov.

\- Dokładnie. No więc… demonstruje pan wszystko na tablicy, tłumaczy, wyjaśnia, co i jak, a potem pańscy uczniowie rysują. Wszyscy radzą sobie z tym zadaniem doskonale. Oprócz jednego kolesia, który robi to byle jak i całkowicie pierdzieli proporcje. Co pan w takiej sytuacji myśli?

\- Że facet nie ma talentu do rysowaniu.

\- Mhm… to naturalny wniosek. ALE potem wychodzi pan z wykładu i natrafia na ciekawą sytuację. Ten sam gość siedzi sobie w parku i rysuje portret jakiegoś człowieka. _Idealne_ proporcje, piękna kreska, świetne kolory, perfekcyjne odwzorowanie rzeczywistości… innymi słowy, facet, którego jeszcze godzinę temu określił pan mianem beztalencia, na pańskich oczach beztrosko kreśli sobie dzieło sztuki nadające się do Luwru.

\- Tak się nie da.

\- Owszem, DA się.

            Kciuk Dymitra wskazywał na młodego Nikiforova. Yakov zmarszczył czoło.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem.

\- Większość dzieciaków stara się wykonać każde ćwiczenie jak najlepiej. – z uchem opartym na dłoni mówił Boria – Małolaty mogą być posłuszne albo nieposłuszne, grzeczne albo pyskate, ale kiedy już zdecydują się wypełnić polecenia trenera, to zwykle dają z siebie wszystko. U Viktora to tak NIE działa.

\- Vitenka to taki typ, który jest w stanie zrobić absolutnie wszystko. – podkreślił Dymitr – Pod warunkiem, że będzie chciał.

            Yakov dał sobie chwilę na przetrawienie tych słów.

\- Rozumiem. – wymamrotał.

\- Nie, _nie rozumie_ pan. – westchnął chłopak z czapką – Pan mi spojrzy prosto w oczy. Kiedy mówiłem wszystko, to miałem na myśli _Wszystko_. Wszystko przez wielkie „W”. Kuma pan?  Pan wymyśli najtrudniejsze zadanie na świecie, którego nie potrafi wykonać żadne ośmioletnie dziecko. Ale Viktor to zrobi.

\- Pod warunkiem, że będzie chciał?

\- Pod warunkiem, że będzie chciał.

\- I tu właśnie zaczynają się schody. – zaśpiewał Borys.

\- Dokładnie. – z ust Dymitra wyszło jeszcze głębsze westchnienie – Bo widzi pan… osoby z zewnątrz, które nie znają Viktora, mają cholerny problem z określeniem, ile ten chłopak tak naprawdę potrafi. Jego wyniki w poszczególnych ćwiczeniach są diabelnie zdradliwe… na ich podstawie sporo ludzi dochodzi do wniosku, że mały nic nie potrafi. Podczas gdy tak naprawdę, w niemal stu procentach przypadków, problemem Viktora nie jest brak umiejętności, ale brak _motywacji._ Ten dzieciak jeździ na łyżwach, odkąd tylko nauczył się chodzić. Większość ćwiczeń, z którymi męczą się jego rówieśnicy, wykonuje dłubiąc palcem w zębach. Jednak posiadanie tak wielkiego talentu ma swoją cenę… chłopak łatwo traci zainteresowanie i nienawidzi ćwiczeń, które są zbyt proste.

\- Jeśli się na coś zaweźmie, to z pomocą albo bez pomocy, prędzej czy później się tego nauczy. Ale jeśli uzna, że coś jest głupie i nieciekawe i nudne, to zaprze się rękami i nogami, i absolutnie żadna siła nie przekona go, żeby to zrobił. Próby zmuszenia go zazwyczaj tylko pogarszają sprawę. Znaczy… pewnie, jak ojciec na niego _ryknie_ , to w końcu ruszy zadek, jednak nie będzie się specjalnie wysilał. A jeśli będzie mógł w jakiś sposób się wymigać, to się wymiga.

 _Podobnie jak ktoś inny, kogo znam._ – uświadomił sobie Yakov.

            Zabawne, jak bardzo opis tego dzieciaka zaczął przypominać opis Tatiany sprzed lat.

\- Trener Sasza nazywa syna leniem. – Dymitr odezwał się, z zamyśloną miną pocierając podbródek – I rzeczywiście, na treningach mały sprawia wrażenie leniwego… ale gdy głębiej o tym pomyśleć, to który leń spędza całą zimę na zamarzniętym stawie, jeżdząc na łyżwach, dopóki ktoś nie złapie go za ucho i nie zaciągnie do domu?

            Po lodowisku rozniósł się dźwięk gwizdka. Obserwując ustawiających się w szeregu małych hokeistach, Feltsman pomyślał, że jego wcześniejszy wniosek się sprawdził – ten medal rzeczywiście _miał_ dwie strony.

\- Tak więc sam pan widzi, że sytuacja nie jest taka prosta. – Boria oderwał się od barierki – Fajnie się z panem gadało, ale musimy już lecieć. Za chwilę zaczynamy trening.

\- No. – chłopak w czapce przeciągnął się – Trzeba się mentalnie przygotować. Trener odgrażał się, że zrobi kondycyjny.

\- Jak szybko się nie przebierzemy, jak nic zarobimy pięć karnych okrążeń.

\- Naście. PiętNAŚCIE karnych okrążeń.

\- Ugh… na samą myśl jestem zmęczony. No to do widzenia!

            Yakov posłał gołowąsom uprzejme skinienie. Byli już przy schodach, gdy nagle odwrócili się i jeszcze raz spojrzeli na pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Właściwie to… zapomnieliśmy pana spytać… był pan w Wiosce Olimpijskiej, tak? Jest pan napakowany. Też grał pan w hokeja?

\- Nie, byłem łyżwiarzem figurowym. Czyli, w oczach waszego trenera, najniższą formą sportowca.

            Wcześniej to oni mieli okazję oglądać jego „bezcenną minę”. Musiał im się jakoś odwdzięczyć, prawda? Ech, te postawione w słup oczy i szeroko rozdziawione buźki…

\- Lepiej biegniejcie już do szatni. – kpiąco zasugerował Feltsman – U mnie zarobilibyście piętnaście okrążeń za każdą _minutę_ spóźnienia.

           Szybkość, z jaką zerwali się do biegu, sprawiła mu cholerną przyjemność. Ciekawe, czy powiedzą trenerciowi, kogo spotkali?

            Yakov zerknął na wiszący nad knajpą zegar. Właściciel lodowiska chyba jeszcze nie wrócił? Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, pięćdziesięcioletni trener postanowił sprawdzić, co porabiali srebrnowłosy diabełek i jego ojciec.

            Tafla była niemal całkowicie pusta. Stłoczone na ławce dzieciaki ściągały hokejówki, szczebiocząc o nic nie znaczących pierdołach. Do niektórych podeszli rodzice z plecaczkami. Viktor zbierał porozstawiane wokół bramek słupki (chyba za karę?), a Sasza stał przy bandzie i sprzeczał się z żoną. Feltsman nadstawił uszu.

\- … i nie graj z nim w tą idiotyczną całuśną grę! _Tyle razy_ o tym rozmawialiśmy! Nie masz córki, lecz _syna!_

\- Przesadzasz. – Anastazja machnęła ręką – Odrobina czułości jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

\- Tu nie chodzi o czułość, lecz o zachęcanie go do dziwnych zachowań. – ze zirytowaną miną, ojciec chłopca przycisnął sobie palce czoła – Już i tak jest inny. Koledzy i koleżanki nazywają go dziwadłem i _mają rację_! Do diabła! Mówiłem, żebyśmy nie wysyłali go do twojej matki… - ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał, wściekle zaciskając zęby.

            Udając wielkie oburzenie, kobieta zrzuciła z ramienia zbłąkany blond pukiel.

\- Nie zwalaj wszystkich nieszczęść tego świata na moją mamusię. – zaśpiewała melodramatycznym tonem – Wiem, że się nie lubicie, ale wciąż jesteście rodziną.  

\- Nie zwalam na niej wszystkich nieszcześć tego świata. Ale faktem jest, że po każdej wizycie w Paryżu Viktor coraz bardziej się rozbestwia.   

\- To nie wina mojej mamusi! Może i jest trochę… _ekscentryczna,_ ale to nie od niej Vitya nauczył się dziwnych zachowań. Twój tata…

            Widząc rozszczerzajęce się powieki męża, kobieta urwała w połowie zdania. Przez ułamek sekundy w poważnych oczach Aleksandra Nikiforova pojawił się smutek. Jednak mężczyzna szybko zatuszował go kolejnym grymasem. Anastazja położyła dłoń na ramieniu partnera.

\- Kochanie, przepraszam… powiedziałam to bez zastanowienia.

Powoli wypuścił powietrze i pokręcił głową.

\- O której dzisiaj będziecie w domu? – zapytał zmęczonym tonem – Viktor wraca z tobą, tak?

\- Nie, idzie jeszcze do siebie do szkoły. Na lekcje tańca.

            Pomruk Saszy był pełen obrzydzenia i dezaprobaty. Zabrzmiało to trochę jak powstrzymywanie wymiotów.

\- Jeszcze z nich nie zrezygnował? No świetnie! Jeszcze jedno babskie zajęcie…

\- Nie zapominaj, co mu obiecałeś, kochanie. – karcąco kręcąc palcem wskazującym zaśpiewała Anastazja – Powiedziałeś mu, że zgodzisz się na każde zajęcie dodatkowe, za które nie będziesz musiał _zapłacić._ Wuefistka uczy tańca _za darmo._ Cieszę się, że Viktor chodzi na te lekcje. Przynajmniej będę miała z kim tańczyć na weselach. W końcu na męża w tej kwestii raczej nie mogę liczyć… A poza tym, to bardzo dobre, ogólnorozwojowe zajęcia. Vitya będzie miał po nich mięśnie.

\- Mięśnie, ale nie kolegów. – mruknął Sasza – Na te zajęcia chodzą same dziewczyny. Viktor jest tam jedynym chłopcem. Ale jakie to ma, kurwa, znaczenie, skoro wszyscy _i tak_ biorą go za babę! Wszystko przez te cholerne włosy… doprowadzają mnie do szału! Po prostu dajmy mu coś na uspokojenie i zaciągnijmy do fryzjera!

\- Mów za siebie. Ja tam lubię jego śliczne włoski.

\- Przez te _śliczne włoski_ , wychowawczyni wyznaczyła go w przedstawieniu do roli _baby!_ Ma zagrać Sneguroczkę... wyobrażasz to sobie?! I jakby tego było mało, musi pocałować CHŁOPCA!

            Anastazja zachichotała.

\- Wiesz, Sasza… w tej kwestii raczej nie masz powodów do zmartwień. – puściła mężowi oko – Vitya pocałował już co najmniej dwanaście dziewczynek. To o jakieś dziesięć więcej niż ty przez całe twoje życie.

\- N-n-niby tak, ale… - Sasza wybełkotał z krwistym rumieńcem na policzkach – ale tu chodzi o zupełnie co innego!

\- Och, najdroższy, jestem zazdrosna! Kiedy w teatrze całuję innych mężczyzn, nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak zły, jak teraz.

\- To twoja praca. Nie jestem zły, bo wiem, że robiąc to, niczego nie czujesz. _W przeciwieństwie do Viktora_. Doskonale pamiętam, jaką miał minę, gdy mówił nam, że ma pocałować chłopaka. Był _podekscytowany._

\- Przedstawieniem, - podkreśliła Anastazja – a nie całowaniem kolegi. Pierwszy raz będzie w szkolnym teatrzyku. To naturalne, że się cieszy.

            Chwyciła męża za oba policzki i spojrzała prosto w gniewne niebieskie oczy.

\- Odpuść mu trochę, kochany. – poprosiła z łagodną czułością – Od śmierci taty jesteś zbyt surowy i dla niego i dla siebie. Wiem, że jest ciężko, ale… _musisz_ troszeczkę odpuścić. Nasz syn ma dopiero osiem lat. Mamy _mnóstwo czasu_ , by oduczyć go wszystkich dziwnych zachowań. Wiem, czego najbardziej się boisz, ale pamiętaj, że nie wychowujesz go sam… masz jeszcze mnie. Jedziemy tym pociągiem we dwoje i dlatego _damy radę_ dotrzeć do celu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie wszystkie problemy trzeba rozwiązywać za pomocą dyscypliny. Spróbuj dać Viktorowi trochę więcej wolności. Jestem pewna, że to doceni. Okej?

            Bardzo powoli Sasza zdjął dłonie żony ze swoich policzków. Jednak zamiast puścić smukłe palce, położył je na bandzie i mocno ścisnął. Kciuk surowego mężczyzny gładził obrączkę partnerki.

\- No dobrze. – Aleksander Nikiforov brzmiał jak pokonany żołnierz – Dobrze, postaram się.

            Anastazja rozpromieniła się.

\- Cieszę się!

            Obdarzyła wybranka krótkim, lecz pełnym uczucia, pocałunkiem. Ledwo oderwali się od siebie, zza pleców Saszy rozległ się radosny szczebiot.

\- Tato, tato! Patrz, co umiem!

            Obserwujący z góry Yakov powitał okrzyk Viktora z wielką ulgą. Wymiana czułości między mężem i żoną sprawiła, że przypomniał sobie o rzeczach, o których w tej chwili za nic nie chciał myśleć. A przynajmniej nie w tak krótkim czasie od rozwodu.

            Młody Nikiforov już dawno pozbył się kasku. Z powiewającą wokół srebrną kitką próbował skopiować piruet siadany, który wczoraj podpatrzył u Feltsmana. Wyszło mu to dosyć nieudolnie… ale mimo wszystko _wyszło!_ Pięćdziesięcioletni trener nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia podziwu. Zaczął się też zastanawiać, czy ktokolwiek… kiedykolwiek uczył tego dzieciaka piruetów. Bo jeśli nie, to by oznaczało, że mały opanował ten element _zupełnie sam!_ Z absolutnie _zerową_ znajomością teorii!

Ta myśl była nieprawdopodobna, lecz _ekscytująca._

\- I jak? I jak? – Viktor zaświergotał w stronę rodziców.

            Anastazja entuzjastycznie zaklaskała.

\- Brawo! – krzyknęła, podskakując jak pięciolatka – Ślicznie, kochanie!

            Sasza pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Wspaniale, że umiesz kręcić się bez celu w kółko i w ogóle, ale powiedz… po co to robisz? – zapytał, unosząc brew – Czemu to ma służyć?  

            Na buzi chłopca pojawił się spłoszony rumieniec. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że dzieciak liczył na zupełnie inną reakcję. Zniechęcony przez słowa ojca, splótł rączki za plecami i wbił wzrok w lód.

\- No bo… - zaczął, nieśmiało zerkając w stronę taty – No bo to jest fajne. No i ten superaśny pan z wczoraj to robił, tylko że kręcił się tak bardzo szybko, i to było takie super i…

\- Złaź z lodu. Za chwilę wchodzi młodzieżówka.

            Sasza odwrócił się z powrotem do żony. Już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz syn znowu go zawołał.

\- Ale, tato, tato! Popatrz jeszcze! Zobacz, umiem jeszcze to!  

            Viktor zademonstrował pojedynczego aksla.

\- I jak? I jak? – dopytywał się.

 _Zajebiście, ale musisz spiąć dupę i wyprostować nogę. –_ pomyślał stojący na trybunach Yakov – _Ale zaraz, przecież to pytanie nie było do mnie!_

\- To też zrobił wczoraj tamten fajny pan! – chłopiec oznajmił z radosnym uśmiechem – Super, no nie?

            Feltsman odruchowo zanurkował w dół. Kucając, obserwował taflę przez szparę między szczebelkami. Tego tylko brakowało, by ten szczeniak go tutaj zobaczył!

            Tak jak poprzednim razem, Anastazja zaklaskała. A Sasza powtórzył, metodą „zdartej płyty”:

\- Złaź z lodu. Za chwilę wchodzi młodzieżówka.

           Usta srebrnowłosego dziecka zacisnęły się w cienką linię. W oczach Viktora pojawił się przebłysk zawziętości. Małe dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- To popatrz na to!

            Chłopiec pognał po obwodzie lodowiska, z każdym metrem zwiększając prędkość. Yakov zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Sasza najwidoczniej też, bo zupełnie zrezygnował z rozmowy z żoną i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na syna.

\- Viktor, co ty robisz? – zawołał z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie.

            Mały nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jadąc tyłem jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył. Spoczywająca na bandzie dłoń Saszy lekko zadrżała.

\- Viktor, zatrzymaj się! 

            Nie wsłuchując się dostatecznie uważnie można było ją przegapić – drobną porcję strachu, która wkradła się do ostatniej głoski.

            Chłopiec zignorował ojca.

 _O kurwa._ – Yakov pomyślał z przerażeniem – _On chyba nie zamierza…_

            A jednak, _cholera_ , zamierzał! Do diabła, pewnie, że zamierzał! Kurwa mać,  pieprzony mały kaskader… co on sobie wyobraża, próbując podobnych rzeczy, nie mając _jakiegokolwiek pojęcia_ o skokach?! Przecież ten gamoń nawet nigdy nie miał na nogach figurówek! Chyba go, kurwa, popierdoliło! Gnał do tyłu, na złamanie karku, a teraz zrobił zwrot, przymierzając się do pierdolonego _podwójnego aksla!_

            Yakov Feltsman i Aleksander Nikiforov wydarli się jednocześnie:

\- STÓÓÓÓÓÓJ!

            Za późno. Vitya wybił się do skoku.       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ułaaaa! Żeście się naczekali na rozdział!!!
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam za wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość. 
> 
> Przepraszam też, że nie wyrobiłam się z obrazkiem do rozdziału. Mam już co prawda szkic (przedstawiający rodziców Viktora :3), ale nie zdążyłam go pokolorować. Zrezygnowałam z tego na rzecz... kończenia rozdziału piątego :) Z dwojga złego chyba lepiej czekać na obrazek, niż na rozdział, czyż nie? Rozdział piąty jest dość krótki, więc mam nadzieję, że wyrobię się z nim do jutra... Jeśli się nie wyrobię, będę miała kłopoty, bo w poniedziałek ma być finał sezonu "Gry o Tron", więc pewnie będę podjarana i... eghm! 
> 
> W ogóle to przepraszam, że zwodziłam was, pisząc, że rozdział będzie w czwartek. BYŁBY w czwartek, gdyby nie pewne... ech... okoliczności. Ale zapomnijmy o tym. 
> 
> Czytajcie sobie, a ja spinam dupę, kończę piątkę i zabieram się za szóstkę :)
> 
> Jestem wam też winna pupcię małego Viktora - pokoloruję ją najszybciej, jak się da!
> 
>  
> 
> Uwagi i ciekawostki:
> 
> \- Hokeista Viktor Nikiforov to prawdziwa postać! Przeczytacie o nim w angielskiej Wikipedii ;) Chociaż ja, na potrzeby tej historii, zmodyfikowałam oczywiście jego biografię. 
> 
> \- Co do serc zawodowych sportowców i faktu, że biją inaczej, niż u zwykłych ludzi - nie wymyśliłam sobie tego. To szczera prawda. Trzech członków mojej rodziny (którzy zawodowo grali w siatkówkę), dostała zawału przed siedemdziesiątką. A moja dziewięćdziesięcioletnia babcia, również była siatkarka, miała niedawno robione EKG i chcieli ją od razu wieźć do szpitala. Przez piętnaście minut tłumaczyła im, że jej serce bije w ten sposób już od kilkudziesięciu lat. Tylko nie pamiętam, czy szybciej, czy wolniej - gdyby ktoś wiedział, albo znał się na tym, niech mi, proszę da znać. 
> 
> \- Grenoble (1968) i Sapporo (1972) to prawdziwe lokalizacje Igrzysk Zimowych, jednak incydent z Sapporo jest zmyślony. 
> 
> \- Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć, jak wygląda ujeżdżanie kijka do hokeja, obejrzyjcie film "Farciarz Gilmore". Albo zerknijcie na ten link do You Tube'a i przewińcie do 2:20 :P  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTkEVeWBaow


	6. Rozdział 5 - Właściwy człowiek do właściwej roboty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim jest "dobry trener"? W jaki sposób go zdefiniować?  
> I w jaki sposób zacząć rozmowę z kolesiem, który nienawidzi twojego ukochanego sportu?  
> Jaki będzie efekt wycieczki Yakova do Novowladimirska? Gdzie odbędzie się obóz?

**Rozdział 5 – Właściwy człowiek do właściwej roboty**

            Ledwo łyżwa weszła w kontakt z lodem, chłopiec stracił równowagę i upadł. Wykonał kilka nieeleganckich koziołków i z cichym plaśnięciem wylądował na brzuchu. Gdzieś w połowie tej wywrotki srebrna główka – dosłownie na ułamek sekundy! – otarła się o śliską powierzchnię.

            Ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by wystraszyć na śmierć trzy znajdujące się na lodowisku osoby.   

            Przerażona matka zakryła dłońmi usta. Równie przerażony ojciec pognał w stronę syna.

\- VIKTOR!

\- Nic mi nie jest! – stękając, chłopczyk najpierw podniósł się do klęczenia, a potem zupełnie wstał.

\- _Do ciężkiej cholery_ , co ty sobie myślałeś?! – głos Saszy był mieszaniną gniewu i strachu.

            Mężczyzna objechał dzieciaka ze wszystkich stron, tu klepiąc, tam gładząc, w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych urazów. Na koniec stanął naprzeciwko chłopca i zanurzył dłonie w gąszczu srebrnych włosków. Oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się.

            Malec stał w bezruchu, pozwalając by palce ojca delikatnie przesuwały się po jego głowie. Nieświadomy kotłujących się w chłopcu uczuć, Sasza nie przerywał oględzin. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, ostrożnie odgarniał jasne kosmyki, sprawdzając, czy nigdzie nie ma ran.

            W pewnym momencie Viktor westchnął cichutko i ze zmrużonymi oczami wtulił buzię w brzuch taty. Palce mężczyzny zatrzymały się. Sasza wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Viktor…

\- No wiem, że nie lubisz się przytulać, ale tylko chwilkę. – szeptem poprosił chłopczyk – Góra dziesięć sekund.

\- Nie przy ludziach.

              Delikatnie, acz stanowczo, dziecko zostało odsunięte od dorosłego. Sasza przyklęknął, po raz setny upewnił się, że na ciele małego nie ma siniaków, po czym odwrócił się i odjechał w stronę żony. Ze spuszczoną główką, Viktor ruszył za nim.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, kochanie! – z ręką na sercu poprosiła Anastazja – Zabrałeś mamusi co najmniej dziesięć lat życia.

\- To było niebezpieczne. – surowym tonem dodał Sasza – Mogłeś sobie zrobić krzywdę! Nie powinieneś próbować rzeczy, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia!

            Chłopiec nagle się ożywił.

\- Masz absolutną rację, tato! – oznajmił głośno.

            W oczach Viktora kryła się nadzieja, a w oczach Saszy – podejrzliwość.

\- Słucham? – mężczyzna uniósł brew.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz rację.

\- Aha?

\- To jest totalnie niebezpieczne i ryzykowne!

\- Aha?

\- Mały chłopiec, taki jak ja, nie powinien ćwiczyć podobnych rzeczy bez nadzoru!

\- Aha?

            Pod każdym „aha” kryła się wiadomość:

„Nie kupuję ani twojego niewinnego spojrzenia, ani tego, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Wiem, że coś kombinujesz!”

            Dzieciak wreszcie przeszedł do sedna. Nieśmiało uśmiechając się do ojca, uniósł paluszek i wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

\- A skoro to takie niebezpieczne i trudne, to dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś mi to wytłumaczył, no nie? Na przykład… ktoś ze szkoły pana Pankina?

            Gorszej propozycji już nie mógł wymyśleć. Część włosów opadła na czoło Saszy, tworząc wokół oczu mężczyzny mroczny cień.

\- Viktor… - ojciec chłopca zaczął, dokładnie cedząc każdą sylabę – jestem pewien, że _wiele razy_ , _głośno i wyraźnie_ , mówiłem ci, że Daniel Pankin to _dupek_ i _bardzo, bardzo zły człowiek._ Mam nadzieję, że tylko _się przesłyszałem_ i wcale mnie nie zapytałeś, czy możesz chodzić do jego szkółki?   

\- Ale pan Pankin nie prowadzi wszystkich zajęć w swojej szkółce! – kłócił się Viktor – Pytałem koleżanki z klasy i powiedziała, że są tam też inni instruktorzy. Może mógłbym…

\- _Nie_ , Viktor, NIE mógłbyś! Tłumaczyłem ci to _milion_ razy! Po pierwsze, te zajęcia są cholernie drogie, a po drugie, szkółka Pankina jest dla naszego lodowiska _konkurencją._ Stary Piotruś był przyjacielem twojego dziadka. Chcesz mu zrobić przykrość?

\- Nie, ale…

\- To przestań wracać do tego tematu! Powiem to po raz ostatni: NIE będziesz jeździł u Daniela Pankina! Czy to jasne?

            Wzdychając, chłopiec pokiwał głową. Z szatni dobiegło głośne dudnienie. Kilkanaście par łyżew uderzało o wyłożoną specjalnym materiałem podłogę. Nastolatkowie w hokejowym wyposażeniu wparowali do pomieszczenia i jeden za drugim zaczęli przeskakiwać bandy.

\- Młodzieżówka zaczyna zajęcia. – Sasza mruknął, zakładając rękawiczki – Idź się przebrać. Matka nie będzie wiecznie na ciebie czekać.

            Chłopiec nie ruszył się z miejsca. Niebieskie oczy pozostawały wlepione w ojca.

\- A gdybym się uczył u kogoś innego niż pan Pankin, pozwoliłbyś mi?

            Sasza nie odpowiedział.

\- Pozwoliłbyś? – powtórzył Viktor.

\- Nie wiem. – srebrnowłosy trener słuchał syna tylko jednym uchem, zbyt zajęty grzebaniem w teczce.

\- „Nie wiem” znaczy „tak” czy „nie”? – dopytywał się chłopiec.

            Mężczyzna wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione prychnięcie. Językiem zwilżył kciuk, by ułatwić sobie przjerzenie grubego stosu kartek.

\- Może. – mruknął wreszcie, tonem pod tytułem „daj mi święty spokój!”.  

            W jednej chwili cała postać Viktora zaczęła emanować radością. Brakowało tylko merdającego ogona.

\- Czyli pozwoliłbyś! – mały chochlik zapiszczał z oczami zachwyconego szczeniaczka.

\- Może! – warknął Sasza – Powiedziałem „może”! Idź się przebrać! Przez ciebie matka spóźni się do pracy.

\- Jest jeszcze dużo czasu. – wtrąciła Anastazja – Pomóc ci z tymi kartkami, kochanie?

\- Nie trzeba. Już znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Ale jakby ci się udało, spróbuj wyłudzić od koleżanki jeszcze jeden z tych niebieskich segregatorów. Cholerne rozpiski taktyk nie mieszczą mi się w teczce i… Viktor, co ty robisz? Kazałem ci się przebrać. Dlaczego gapisz się w sufit?

\- Szukam tego pana, co krzyczał. – wyjaśnił chłopiec.

            Sasza nareszcie podniósł wzrok znad kartek.

\- Kogo szukasz?

\- No… tego pana, co krzyczał, kiedy robiłem mój skok.

\- To ja krzyknąłem.

\- Tak, wiem, że ty krzyknąłeś, ale ktoś jeszcze krzyknął!

\- Nie wygaduj bzdur! Do diabła, zamiast do teatru pojedziecie na pogotowie! Chyba jednak mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę…

\- Nie chcę na pogotowie! Nie lubię pana doktora! On ma _nożyczki!_

            Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by wydrzeć się na całe lodowisko, lecz Anastazja weszła mu w słowo.

\- Właściwie to ja też słyszałam krzyk. Twój i kogoś innego. Ten drugi krzyk dobiegł stamtąd.

            Wskazała palcem na szczyt trybun. Cała trójka spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Przestrzeń przed barem mlecznem była pusta.  

\- Hm… - z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy Sasza szarpał się za włosy na brodzie – Chyba nikigo tam nie ma?

 

**XXX**

_Kurwa mać, ile jeszcze będę musiał tkwić w tej pozycji?!_

            Yakov Feltsman czuł się w tej chwili jak lowelas, który po zorientowaniu się, że mąż kochanki wraca do domu, w pośpiechu spierdzielił na balkon i schował się za barierką. No bo, kurwa, tak to właśnie wyglądało! Z tą różnicą, że przynajmnie nie był goły. I, na swoje szczęście, znajdował się po _wewnętrznej_ stronie barierki.

            Stał na ugiętych nogach, z plecami przyklejonymi do metalowej konstrukcji i stopami tuż przy filarach – nieźle się, kurwa, napocił, by nie było go widać przez żadną ze szparek! Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i będzie mógł zgłosić się na casting do filmu o szpiegach! Kurwa mać, czy jemu na starość zupełnie odpierdoliło?!

\- Może chodźmy na górę i sprawdźmy? – usłyszał głos Viktora.

\- Jak chcesz, to sobie sprawdzaj! – padła odpowiedź Saszy – Ale wtedy matka pójdzie do pracy _bez ciebie._

 _Idź z matką do pracy!_ – modlił się Yakov – _Idź z matką, idź z matką, idź z matką…_

\- Uuuugh… - jęk chłopca wskazywał na dylemat – Mamo, a jak będziemy u ciebie w pracy, będę mógł przymierzyć kostium syrenki?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie! – zaszczebiotała Anastazja – Chociaż pewnie będzie na ciebie odrobinę za duży. ..

\- Daj mu jeszcze przymierzyć kieckę! – wycedził Sasza.

\- Nie bądź złośliwy, złotko.

\- A nowy chłopak babci to cały czas chodzi w spódniczce! – radośnie oznajmił Viktor – Takiej w kratkę!

\- Nowy chłopak babci jest Szkotem, kochanie. – łagodnie wyjaśniła matka chłopca.

\- Kiedy jedliśmy obiad, zajrzałem mu pod spódniczkę, by zobaczyć, jakiego koloru ma majtki, ale nie miał majtek i było mu widać siusiaka!

            Za chwilę to będzie widać łydkę Yakova… bo Yakov już dłużej nie wytrzyma w tej popierdolonej pozycji! Do diabła, był za stary, by robić za cholernego ninję! Czy ten durny dzieciak nigdy stąd nie pójdzie?!

\- Opowiesz mamusi o siusziaczku nowego dziadka później. – zaśmiała się Anastazja – A teraz biegnij się przebrać! Och, ale najpierw pocałuj tatusia w policzek na pożegnanie!

\- C-c-co?! – wysapał Sasza – Żadnego…

\- Tata, całus! – zawołał Viktor.

\- Nie ma mowy! Żadnego całowania!

\- Nie bądź takim sztywniakem, Sasza. To tylko cmoknięcie w policzek.

\- Tata, całus!

\- Nie, Viktor, NIE całus! I przestań podskakiwać jak małpa! Kto to w ogóle słyszał, by całować ojca w policzek? Ja _nigdy_ tego nie robiłem.

\- Tata, całus!

\- W Brazylii synowie całują swoich ojców w usta. – wesoło oświadczyła pani Nikiforova.

\- NIE jesteśmy w Brazylii!

\- Tata, całus!

\- Oj, Saaaaasza, pozwól mu. Co ci szkodzi?

 _Po prostu nadstaw cholerny ryj i miej to za sobą! –_ w myślach warknął Yakov – _Niech cię cmoknie i już sobie idzie, bo dłużej nie wytrzymam w tej pozycji!_

            Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Aleksander Nikiforov jednak odpuścił.

\- A mogę też w drugi policzek? – spytał Viktor.

\- Nie, NIE możesz! Proszę, tu masz kluczyki do samochodu, kobieto.

\- Ooooch, misiaczku, jakiś ty kochany!

\- Tylko nie rozładuj znowu akumulatora! Nie zostawiaj auta na światłach.

\- Nie zostawię. Widzimy się w domu, śliczny!

\- Pa pa, tato!

            Z westchnieniem ulgi, Feltsman osunął się na ziemię. Kurwa mać, plecy bolały go, jak po dwugodzinnym jogingu! Albo dziesięciominutowej naparzance z bandą dresów (przy pięciu nawet by się nie spocił, ale z dziesiątką musiałby się chwilę pomęczyć).

            Ech, pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że ojciec srebrnowłosego utrapienia będzie zbyt zajęty treningiem, by jeszcze raz zerknąć w stronę trybun. A zresztą… nawet gdyby zerknął, nie miało to znaczenia, bo Yakov zwyczajnie _opadł sił._ Nie wytrzymałby w tej popieprzonej pozycji ani sekundy dłużej!

            A najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że sam do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego właściwie aż tak spanikował. Bo co? Bo bał się, że ten dzieciak zobaczy go i rozpozna? Że rodzice dzieciaka zobaczą go i rozpoznają? Co strasznego mogłoby się stać? Do diabła… przecież Yakov nie zrobił niczego złego! Ani wczoraj, ani dzisiaj. Znalazł się na tym lodowisku z czysto zawodowych pobudek, a krzyknął do Viktora, bo bał się, że smarkacz zrobi sobie krzywdę. Każdy na miejscu Feltsmana, by krzyknął! A skoro tak, to… w czym problem?

            Może w tym, że patrząc na wyczyny młodego Nikiforova, Yakov przypomniał sobie to samo uczucie strachu, które towarzyszyło mu przez całą rehabilitację Maksa. Pamiętał też, jak bardzo upokorzony się czuł, gdy Igor i parę innych osób _przyłapało_ go na przeżywaniu tego strachu. W żadnych wypadku nie chciał powtórki z przeszłości! Myśl, że jacyś obcy ludzie spojrzeliby na jego twarz i zobaczyli TO uczucie, była po prostu… ugh!

\- Mamo, a pożyczysz mi potem książkę telefoniczną? – z dołu dobiegł wesoły szczebiot Viktora.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie! A po co ci?

\- Muszę koniecznie znaleźć pana penisistę!

_Że, KURWA MAĆ, co?!_

            Z wrażenia Yakov uderzył tyłem głowy w barierkę. I co on miał teraz, do diabła, zrobić? Biegać po Novowladimirsku w pierdolonej _kominiarce?!_ On w ogóle miał jakąś komiarkę? Cóż, kiedyś woził w samochodzie, ale to było… zaraz, zaraz! Ale po co w ogóle ten mały diabeł go szukał?! Co mogło siedzieć w tym jego szczeniackim móżdżku? Chwila! A może…

_A gdybym się uczył u kogoś innego niż pan Pankin, pozwoliłbyś mi?_

            Pięćdziesięcięcioletni trener skrzyżował ramiona i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

            Ahaaaa, więc _taki_ był plan tego małego źródła chaosu? Że niby znajdzie Yakova i wkręci go w prywatne lekcje łyżwiarstwa figurowego? A _Yakov_ potulnie się zgodzi? Pfft! Ta, jasne… _niedoczekanie!_

            Nie ma, kurwa, mowy, by dał się wrobić w coś takiego! Po tych wszystkich przepychankach z mamusią Maksa? Po przepychankach z samym Maksem? Po wszystkich kontuzjach Maksa, które bolały Feltsmana bardziej niż samego kontuzjowanego?!

            Ten tutaj, Viktor, też ponoć miał skłonności do kontuzji. Znaczy… nie wiadomo, co z jego babką od strony ojca… skoro był tak podobny do matki, to być może miał większe szanse na przejęcie genów żeńskiej strony rodziny, albo coś… no ale, do diabła! Nawet gdyby chłopak _nie był_ podatny na urazy, to wciąż posiadał _przeuroczego_ tatusia, który najchętniej dopisałby łyżwiarstwo figurowe do listy Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych! Który trener chciałby się użerać z takim gościem? No który?! Chyba tylko jakiś masochista! Albo psychol! Nie, kurwa, nie ma takiej opcji! Co z tego, że smarkacz jarał się skokami i piruetami, ale nie miał, kogo zapytać o radę?

 _I czemu ja właściwie o tym rozmyślam?_ – zastanowił się Yakov – _Co mnie to, kurwa, obchodzi? I czemu czuję, że jestem wściekły? Co jest ze mną nie tak? Czym niby miałbym się denerwować?_

            Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, pięćdziesięciolatek nareszcie wstał z podłogi. Trzeba jak najszybciej pogadać z właścicielem lodowiska i ewakuować się z tego cholernego miasta! A nuż srebrnowłosy diabeł zapamiętał numery rejestracyjne białej Hondy… ugh, durny smarkacz. _W książce telefonicznej_ będzie Yakova szukał! W telefonicznej, kurwa, książce! No jasne, kurwa, oczywiście!

_Miłej zabawy, mały! Już widzę, kurwa, jak znajdujesz mnie pod nazwiskiem „Penisista”! Masz na to zajebiste szanse!_

            Skąd brały się te wszystkie głupie pomysły? Jak bardzo _popieprzonym_ trzeba być, żeby ściągać gacie przed obcym facetem? Albo szukać tego samego faceta w cholernej książce telefonicznej? Albo próbować podwójnego aksla, nie mając zielonego pojęcia o skokach? Gamoń. Nic dziwnego, że się wypierdolił!

 _Ale rotacje miał.  –_ szepnął głosik w głowie Yakova.

 _NIE!_ – zaprotestowała racjonalna strona Feltsman – _Nie, kurwa, o czym ja myślę? Co mnie obchodzą jego rotacje? Albo jego krawędzie? Co mnie obchodzi jego COKOLWIEK?_

_No ale, kurwa, nawet ten piruet…_

_Nie, NIE! Stop! Żadnego zachwycania się piruetami! Nie mój uczeń, nie mój problem!_

_Ta Bonnie Tyler z wczoraj. Ten taniec. Ta jazda na jednej nodze. Ta elastyczność. Ta zajebista równowaga! A gdyby go tak…_

_Nie, kurwa, NIE MA MOWY! Żadnego „gdyby go tak”! Nie i KONIEC! Nie mam czasu, by bawić się w dobrego wujka! Albo i gorzej… w pierdolonego Dziada Mroza! Bo tylko ten Siwiejący Fiut jest ponoć na tyle bezinteresowny, by z nienacka obsypywać ludzi prezentami. PONOĆ. Bo mnie jakoś nigdy niczego nie podarował… Swoją drogą, może dlatego aż tak się ucieszyłem, gdy dostałem od zboczonego chochlika breloczek? To było cholernie słodkie._

            Dłoń Feltsmana jakby sama z siebie sięgneła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła kluczyki do samochodu. Napis „Nienawidzę romansideł. Pornole życiem!” wydawał się jakoś mniej oburzający niż wczoraj – zamiast wywołać uczucie irytacji, tylko dodawał otuchy. Czytając go, Yakov przypomniał sobie uśmiech Viktora. Ten radosny, pozbawiony sztuczności uśmiech. Dzisiaj chłopczyk nie zaprezentował go ani razu. Nawet wymieniając czułości z matką, cały czas miał w oczach przebłysk ostrożności. Jakby bał się, że jeśli za bardzo da się ponieść radości, zostanie za to zrugany.

            Dzieci nie powinny martwić się takimi rzeczami. Yakov nie miałby nic przeciwko, by jeszcze raz zobaczyć uśmiech Viktora. Najlepiej idącego w parze ze słowami „niech mnie pan uczy”.

            Dłonie pięćdziesięciolatka z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowały na policzkach.

 _Chyba robię się za stary do tej roboty._ – Feltsman pomyślał ponuro – _Nawet nie znam tego dzieciaka! Jak mógłbym przywiązać się do niego po zaledwie jednym wieczorze? Ech, Igor miał rację. To pewnie dlatego że nie mam własnych dzieci. I nie potrafię uczyć się na błędach._

            Bolesna lekcja, której udzielił mu Maks – Yakov nie wyciągnął w niej żadnych wniosków. Absolutnie żadnych! Ech, może pakowanie się w ten zakład było jednak błędem?

\- Pan Feltsman?

            Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów podniósł wzrok. Obok baru mlecznego stał barczysty staruszek z króciutkimi siwymi włosami. Miał niebieską koszulkę z miśkiem-hokeistą – tym samym, który figurował w logo Śnieżnej Nibylandii. 

\- Pan Petrov, jak mniemam? – Yakov wyciągnął rękę.

\- Proszę mnie nazywać Piotrusiem. – śmiejąc się, sędziwy mężczyzna uścisnął mu dłoń – Przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać. Pójdziemy do mnie do gabinetu? Mam tam dzbanek do herbaty.

            Herbata brzmiała obiecująco. A skoro o tym mowa…

            Zanim weszli w mieszczący się obok knajpki korytarzyk, Feltsman usłyszał jeszcze dobiegający z lodowiska wrzask:

\- DYMITR! Co ty odpierdalasz z tą piersiówką?!

\- Niech trener wyluzuje. – odpowiedział doskonale znany pięćdziesięciolatkowi głos – To zwykła herbata.

\- Herbata, tak? Daj spróbować! Ułegh… do diabła, czy ty tutaj wsypałeś cały cukier tego świata?! Co za paskudztwo!  No dobrze, tym razem ci odpuszczę, ale przejdę się później do monopolowego i zapytam, czy cię tam nie widzieli.

            Policzki Feltsmana pokryły się warstwą czerwieni. Ech, chyba ten facet rzeczywiście był do niego podobny. Tylko tyle, że Yakov nie miał pewności, czy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć…

 

**XXX**

 

            Rozmowa ze Starym Piotrusiem nie przebiegła tak, jak można się było spodziewać. Priorytety właściciela Śnieżnej Nibylandii przedstawiały się… _troszeczkę inaczeji,_ niż u większości ludzi. A może to Feltsman za bardzo przywykł do robienia interesów z kapitalistami z Petersburga i to dlatego odbierał tę sytuację jako dziwną?

No bo – nie dało się ukryć – to było zaskakujące. Zaskakujące było to, że po usłyszeniu sporej sumy pieniędzy, staruszek nie przygrzmocił pięścią w stół i nie wykrzyknął „zgadzam się w ciemno!”. Zwłaszcza, że lodowisko miało ponoć problemy finansowe. Nie, Stary Piotruś po prostu głęboko westchnął i jeszcze raz powtórzył to samo pytanie:

\- Chce pan zorganizować ten obóz w pierwszej połowie czerwca, tak?

\- W dwóch ostatnich tygodniach roku szkolnego. – sprecyzował Yakov.

\- Wobec tego bardzo mi przykro, ale niestety moje lodowisko odpada. Razem z Saszą Nikiforovem i kilkoma innymi miejscowymi chłopakami umówiliśmy się, że w pierwszej połowie czerwca zrobimy tutaj mały remont. Malowanie ścian i takie tam… Żeśmy się złożyli na farby i będziemy działać! Nawet dzieciaki mają pomóc.

            Ekonomiczny umysł Feltsmana przetrawił usłyszaną informację.

\- Rozumiem. Mimo to, jeśli oczywiście mogę coś doradzić… nie uważa pan, że lepiej byłoby przełożyć remont? Jeszcze nie jestem w stu procentach zdecydowany, ale bardzo podoba mi się to miejsce. A pieniądze, które mógłbym panu zaoferować, bardzo przydałyby się w naprawach.

 _W naprawach i w spłaceniu długów, jeśli takowe masz, facet._ – ze względu na dumę staruszka, pięćdziesięciolatek powiedział ostatnie zdanie w myślach.

            Ze skołowaną miną, Stary Piotruś masował kark.

\- Ech, pewnie ma pan rację… - przyznał, wpatrując się w blat biurka - z drugiej strony, w drugiej połowie czerwca już nie będę mógł poprosić chłopaków o pomoc. Jak co roku, Sasza jedzie na obóz treningowy na Słowację. Jest intruktorem w przedsięwzięciu bardzo podobnym do pańskiego. Pozostali też będą zajęci. Większość to rodzice z dziećmi… chcą pozabierać pociechy na wczasy jak najszybciej, zanim na drogach porobią się korki nie do wytrzymania. Sam pan wie, co się dzieje latem. A zwłaszcza na granicach.

 _Owszem, rozumiem._ – miał ochotę powiedzieć Yakov – _Natomiast tym czego nie rozumiem jest fakt, że nie widzisz tego, co oczywiste. Dzięki pieniądzom, którą ci oferuję, NIE będziesz potrzebował pomocy miejscowych. Możesz wynająć ekipę, która zrobiłaby remont i JESZCZE zostanie ci sporo kasy w zapasie._

            Czy ten facet był głupi? Nie, mimo wieku nie wyglądał na głupiego. W starych oczach kryło się nie tylko zmęczenie, ale i bystrość. A może chodziło o coś zupełnie innego? Może ten koleś tylko _zasłaniał się_ remontem, bo nie chciał podać prawdziwego powodu odmowy?

\- Lubi pan łyżwiarstwo figurowe? – Feltsman zapytał niespodziewanie.

            Prze udzieleniem odpowiedzi, staruszek poprawił leżący na biurku stosik papierów. Stosik, który _już wcześniej_ był idealnie równy.  

\- Właściwie to nie wiem. Nigdy nie oglądałem łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Nie bardzo wiem, na czym to polega.

            Przez jakiś czas w powietrzu wisiała nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- A dlaczego pan pyta? – Petrov ostrożnie przerwał milczenie.

\- Bez powodu. – Yakov wzruszył ramionami – Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć… pańska odpowiedź to zdecydowane „nie” czy raczej „zastanowię się”?

            Piotruś zmarszczył czoło.

\- Cóż… - wyglądał, jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę - myślę, że lepiej będzie… zastanowić się… mimo wszystko?

\- Zgadzam się. – Feltsman krótko skinął głową – Tego typu decyzji nie powinno się podejmować pod wpływem chwili. Proszę na spokojnie rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Zostawię panu mój numer telefonu.

\- Postaram się skontaktowac jak najszybciej! – obiecał staruszek – Poproszę Saszę o radę i dam panu moją decyzję.

            Yakov zapisywał akurat rzedy cyfr. Na dźwięk imienia Saszy, dłoń z długopisem zatrzymała się. Petrov chyba to zauważył, bo śmiejąc się nerwowo, zaczął wyjaśniać:

\- Bo wie pan… to syn mojego bliskiego przyjaciela. Regularnie mi pomaga. Mam do niego duże zaufanie.

            Ciekawe, na ile to zaufanie mu się opłaci? Feltsman wiedział, co _on_ by zrobił na miejscu Aleksandra Nikiforova. Co niemal _każdy_ , życzący dobrze temu facetowi i temu lodowisku, by zrobił. Powiedziałby: „nie zastanawiaj się i bierz kasę”.

            W końcu, skoro Yakov rozważał czołganie się przed Wronkovem, byle tylko ocalić ukochanego Czempiona, to dlaczego wróg łyżwiarzy figurowych nie miałby przełknąć uprzedzeń, by pomóc przyjacielowi ojca wyjść z finansowego dołka?

            Czyż Dymitr i Boria nie nazwali swojego trenera wspaniałym człowiekiem? Skoro aż tyle osób miało o nim tak dobre mniemanie, to Sasza raczej nie pozwoli, by (prawdopodobnie jedyna) szansa na poprawienie sytuacji Śnieżnej Nibylandii przepadła. Postąpi tak jak trzeba, prawda?

            Cóż, Yakov miał się o tym przekonać za kilka najbliższych dni. A na razie pożegnał się ze Starym Piotrusiem i pojechał na kolejne umówione spotkanie. Ze słynnym rywalem Nikiforova, Danielem Pankinem.

            Już w pierwszych minutach obcowania ze wspomnianym typem, uderzył go kontrast pomiędzy tą rozmową, a poprzednią. Wbrew temu, co powiedzieli Feltsmanowi nastoletni hokeiści, właściciel Zimowego Dworu nie był jakąś szczególnie nieprzyjemną personą… ale miał jedną, cholernie upierdliwą cechę – non stop się podlizywał. Kiedy tylko usłyszał, jak wielkiej sumy pieniędzy miałaby dotyczyć umowa, robił wszystko, by – korzystając ze znienawidzonej przez Feltsmana metafory – wejść rozmówcy w tyłek.

„Oczywiście o panu słyszałem! Wspaniałe łyżwiarstwo! I ten program pana i pani Lubichevy z sześćdziesiątego ósmego! No po prostu perfekcja!”

„Jaki ładny krawat! Gdzie go pan kupił?”

„W ogóle to wspaniały pomysł z tym obozem! Cudowne, bezinteresownie przedsięwzięcie!”

„Jest pan tak świetnie zorganizowany, panie Feltsman! Jak pan to robi?”

„Podziwiam to, że pomaga pan młodym łyżwiarzom rozwijać się na tak wielu płaszczyznach! Oczywiście może pan korzystać ze wszystkich udogodnień, ile pan chce. I z sali baletowej, i z siłowni i z basenu…”   

Aż chciało się dodać „i z mojej ręki, bo w razie czego z radością panu zwalę”.

Yakov objął Pankina uważnym spojrzeniem. Coś w wyglądzie tego chudzielca mówiło mu, że koleś autentycznie mógłby to zrobić. Nawet nie chodziło o obcisłe portki, czy starannie zaczesane blond loczki. Bardzie o TO spojrzenie. Spojrzenie krzyczące „napalony na kasę”. Z naciskiem na „napalony”.

Do tego stopnia, że bardzo nie chciał wypuścić Feltsmana z budynku. Proponował kawkę, herbatkę, ciasteczko, szmatkę… ech, czego on nie proponował! Tylko resztkami woli Yakov powstrzymał się przed warknięciem czegoś w stylu:

„Dobra, facet, twoje cholerne lodowisko i tak mi się PODOBA, więc przestań kręcić dupą i odpierdol się ode mnie!”

            Zamiast tego rzucił kłamstewko o kolejnym spotkaniu i pożegnał się, na odchodnym zostawiając facetowi numer telefonu. Nie swój. Igora. Niech już lepiej Igor ogarnia tego pięknisia. Niech już lepiej Igor ogarnia _wszystko!_

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, że jego potrzeba „zdystansowania się do świata” została spełniona aż w nadmiarze (patrz: chochlik, onanista, penisista i wyskakujący z gaci siusiak), Yakov postanowił zaniechać sprawdzania lodowisk i wrócić do domu.

            Główne założenia tej wyprawy, jak na to nie patrzeć, zrealizował – znalazł dwa obiekty spełniające odpowiednie standardy i wiedział, że w _przynajmniej_ jednym z nich będzie mógł zorganizować obóz. Nie miał już czego szukać na tym pożal się Boże zadupiu.

            No, może poza paliwem.

            Jedyna stacja w okolicy znajdowała się w Novowladimirsku. Yakov zajechał tam głodny i wykończony. Przed skierowaniem się do kas, zaczął krążyć między półkami w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zapełnienia żołądka. Zamiast żarcia znalazł szczerzącą się z okładki gazety twarz Maksa Levina. Napis na nagłówku głosił:

„Właściwy człowiek do właściwej roboty! Młody wicemistrz świata pomaga nam zdefiniować trenera idealnego!”

            Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Od razu odechciało mu się jedzenia. Jeszcze by się potem wyrzygał, albo coś… Szkoda, że nie miał tej gazety, gdy parę dni temu męczył się z biegunką. Idealnie nadała by się na papier toaletowy!

            Wkurzony, że wspomnienia o dawnym wychowanku dopadły go nawet tutaj, podreptał w stronę kas. Po zapłaceniu za paliwo miał iść prosto do samochodu, ale wtedy…

\- Przepraszam, czy są jeszcze bilety na autobus?

\- Wybacz, dawno mi się skończyły. Będziesz musiał kupić u kierowcy.

\- Rozmieniłbyś mi dychę?

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

            Jak robot, któremu niespodziewanie skończyła się bateria, Yakov zatrzymał się między samochodem i wyjściem. Znał ten głos. Znał to imię. Znał _tego_ kolesia! Niech to szlag…czyżby to było przeznaczenie?!

            Feltsman nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy ma rację. Zamiast tego stał i zastanawiał się:

_Dlaczego spotkałem tego faceta w takim miejscu? Czemu W OGÓLE go spotkałem?! Jest z Anastazją i z Viktorem? Nie, to niemożliwe... dał żonie samochód. A przed chwilą chciał kupić bilet na autobus. Czyli jest tutaj zupełnie sam. Czy powinienem z nim porozmawiać?_

            Haha, dobre sobie! Czy powinien z nim _porozmawiać?_ No naprawdę, iście jajcarskie pytanie! O czym miałby rozmawiać z facetem, który nienawidził łyżwiarzy figurowych? Czemu w ogóle miałby zagadywać obcego sobie faceta? Z jakiegokolwiek powodu, by tego nie zrobił, wyglądałoby to…no cóż… w cholerę dziwnie.

„Przepraszam pana, czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, dlaczego zmusza pan syna do gry w hokeja?”

Bardzo śmieszne.

„Przepraszam pana, a dlaczego nie pozwala pan synowi jeździć figurowo na łyżwach?”

Jeszcze śmieszniejsze!

„Przepraszam pana, wiem, że mamusia pana porzuciła i w ogóle, ale czy mógłby pan przekonać Starego Piotrusia, by wziął ode mnie kasę, żebym mógł zorganizować obóz u was na lodowisku?”

 _Zajebiście śmieszne!_ No po prostu, kurwa, boki zrywać!

            Co on sobie, do diabła, myślał? Ech, po prostu nie było sposobu, by nawiązał rozmowę z tym facetem, nie wychodząc przy tym na psychola.

\- KURWA MAĆ!

            Yakov aż podskoczył. A sekundę później omal nie został potrącony przez Aleksandra Nikiforova, który przeknął obok niego jak pocisk. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wypadł na zewnątrz akurat w momencie, gdy autobus mijał stację.

\- Leniwy skurwysynie, nawet nie chciało ci się zatrzymać na przystanku! – ojciec Viktora wydarł się, wymachując pięścią – Noż kurwa, co za…

\- Podwieźć pana?

            Brzydkie słowo nie zdążyło opuścić ust Saszy. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Yakova.

\- Słucham?

\- Autobus spierdolił. Podwieźć?

_Nie, nie, Feltsman, co ty, kurwa, wyrabiasz?! Zdruniałeś, czy co?!_

Do diabła, to chyba przez zmęczenie. Był totalnie urąbany, dlatego nie wiedział, co robi i odruchowo zaproponował ojcu srebrnowłosego utrapienia podwózkę.

            Jakaś część jego liczyła, że facet odmówi. Jeszcze inna część miała nadzieję, że się zgodzi.

            Nikiforov nie reagował, więc Yakov założył, że odpowiedź była mimo wszystko negatywna.

\- Jak pan nie chcesz, to nie. - pięćdziesięciolatek rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.

            Z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni wyminął stojącego nieruchomo jak posąg Saszę. No cóż, można było się tego spodziewać. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na sposób, z jakim miejscowy trener hokeja zlustrował wzrokiem zamożnego Petersburżanina – jak zerknął najpierw na wypucowane buty, potem na guziki drogiego płaszcza, wreszcie na błyszczący złoty sygnet. Pewnie pomyślał sobie coś w stylu:

„Pfft, to jakiś nadęty burżuj! Nie mam zamiaru jechać z kimś takim!”

            Feltsman nawet go nie wynił. W końcu wychował się na wsi. Doskonale pamiętał, jak zwykł postrzegać ludzi z dużych miast. Na miejscu tego faceta pewnie pomyślałby to samo.

\- Niech pan poczeka!

            Yakov odwrócił się do Saszy. Jedna z dłoni Nikiforova spoczywała w kieszeni dresowych spodni, druga przytrzymywała zarzuconą na ramię sportową torbę. Z niebieskich oczu ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać.

\- W którą stronę pan jedziesz? – powoli zapytał ojciec Viktora.

\- Do Petersburga. Przez Krasavice.

\- Czy byłby to problem, gdyby zostawił mnie pan koło teatru? To przed rzeką.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek krótko skinął głową.

\- Wsiadaj pan.

            Tym oto sposobem, kilka minut później, dwóch gburowatych facetów jechało razem samochodem. Siedzieli obok siebie z identycznymi naburmuszonymi minami, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

 _No, kurwa… brawo!_ – sarkastycznie pochwalił samego siebie Yakov – _Zajebistą sytuację sobie zafundowałeś, Feltsman, naprawdę! Muzyczka w radyjku… zachód słońca w tle… jedziesz sobie autkiem w towarzystwie faceta, który brzydzi się twoim ukochanym sportem! W dodatku obaj jesteście wymęczonymi przez życie trenerami, wobec czego tęsknicie za ciszą i nawet nie chce wam się ze sobą rozmawiać! Ech, byłoby super, gdybyście dojechali do teatru, nie zamieniwszy ze sobą słowa… no ALE przecież nie możesz pozwolić, by taka okazja przeszła ci koło nosa! No dalej, zagadaj z nim na jakiś inteligentny temat! Na przykład pochwal się, że widziałeś wczoraj fiuta jego syna…_

\- Fajny breloczek. – rzucił Sasza.

\- Co?

            Wyrwany z zamyślenia Feltsman nie od razu zajarzył, o co chodzi. Nikiforov skinął w stronę wystających ze stacyjki kluczyków.

\- Mówię, że fajny breloczek.

_O KURWA! Czy on rozpoznał, że to breloczek jego ojca… jeśli tak, to mam przechlapane!_

\- Gdzie go pan kupił?

_Uch, może jednak mi się upiecze?_

\- Nie kupiłem go. – odparł Yakov – Dostałem w prezencie.

\- Ach tak? A od kogo?

_Od twojego syna._

\- Od striptizera.

            Kurwa mać, nie chciał tego tak powiedzieć!!! Naprawdę, KURWA, nie chciał! To nie była jego wina – ujrzał w wyobraźni lecące w dół majty i powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy!

            Na szczęście prowadził samochód i musiał obserwować drogę – każda wymówka była dobra, byle nie patrzeć w twarz Aleksandra Nikiforova. Ciekawe jaką ten facet miał teraz minę? No cóż, jedno było pewne: Yakov próbował nie wyjść na zboczeńca i widowiskowo _dał w tej kwestii dupy!_ Gratulujemy.

            Ku zdziwieniu zaczerwienionego pięćdziesięciolatka z siedzenia pasażera dało się słyszeć rechot.

\- Mój ojciec uwielbiał takie rzeczy. – w głosie Saszy zabrzmiała nuta nostalgii – Miał z pierdyliard tego typu breloczków. Po jego śmierci wszystkie powyrzucałem. Teraz trochę żałuję. Prawdę mówiąc, chętnie sprawiłbym sobie coś takiego. Żona wciąż truje mi dupę o harlequiny… ugh, czytuje te gówna _codziennie._

\- To tak jak moje zawodniczki. – wyrwało się Feltsmanowi.

\- O? To pan jest trenerem?

_Tak, koleś. A konkretniej trenerem idiotą, który niechcący przyznał ci się, jaki ma zawód. Zapytaj mnie jeszcze, jakiej dyscypliny… gwarantuję ci, że ZESZCZASZ się ze śmiechu!_

            A jednak Nikiforov nie zapytał o dyscyplinę sportu. O ile to możliwe, zapytał o coś _jeszcze gorszego._ Otworzył swoją sportową torbę, wyciągnął gazetę z gębą _Maksiunia_ na okładce i spytał:

\- „Właściwy człowiek do właściwej roboty! Młody wicemistrz świata pomaga nam zdefiniować trenera idealnego!” Czytał to pan?

\- Nie, nie czytałem.

            Dłonie pięćdziesięciolatka mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy. Feltsman z niepokojem czekał na następne słowa Saszy. Jeśli Nikiforov czytał ten wywiad, to by oznaczało, że na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent znał nazwisko Yakova ORAZ wredne zarzuty Maksa Levina. I że wyrobił sobie na ten temat JAKIŚ pogląd.

            No i znowu – tak jak wtedy, gdy proponował ojcu Viktora podwózkę – trener łyżwiarstwa figurowego nie wiedział, którą z opcji by wolał:

Tą, w której Sasza jeszcze nie czytał wywiadu.

Czy raczej tą, w której byłby już po lekturze i powiedziałby, jak postrzega całą tą aferę.

            Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna głęboko westchnął.

\- Moi juniorzy namawiają mnie, żebym to przeczytał. – poinformował Yakova zrezygnowanym tonem – Ale sam nie wiem, czy mi się chce… I tak kupiłbym tą gazetę, bo to mój ulubiony tygodnik, ale określenie „idealny trener” jakoś mnie nie przekonuje. No niech sam pan powie… przecież to czysta abstrakcja!

            Yakov pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- Też tak uważam. – mruknął – Ale…

\- Ale?

\- Chociaż ideału nie ma… to jednak wszystko da się określić, czy ktoś jest w czymś dobry albo nie.

            I nagle wszystko stało się jasne! Feltsman już wiedział, o czym chciał porozmawiać z Aleksandrem Nikiforovem. O co _najbardziej_ chciał go zapytać. O co chciał zapytać kolesia, któremu dzieciaki dawały kartki na urodziny, a nastoletni wychowankowie określali mianem człowieka „któremu powierzyliby własne życie”.

\- Niech pan powie… jak by pan zdefiniował „dobrego trenera”? – spytał Yakov.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak „dobry trener”. – Sasza odparł bez wahania - Jest trener, który do ciebie pasuje, albo trener, który do ciebie nie pasuje.

            Te słowa wprawiły Feltsmana w kompletne osłupienie.

            Kurde… teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć… nie, to niemożliwe! To odpowiedź zawsze była _taka prosta_? Ale… skoro była prosta, to dlaczego Yakov nie wpadł na nią przez trzydzieści lat trenerskiej kariery?

\- Kiedy byłem małym szczylem, mój ojciec powiedział mi, że prawdziwego trenera ma się tylko jednego. – odezwał się Nikiforov - Że można natrafić na zastępy trenerów, ale na świecie jest tylko jeden człowiek, który będzie w stanie właściwie tobą pokierować. Powiedział też… że trener biorący pod swoje skrzydła zawodnika jest jak ojciec przygarniający dziecko z sierocińca. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego rodzica nie obserwowuje dziecka od chwili narodzin. A poza tym, z powodu braku więzów krwi nie może znaleźć rozwiązań, odnajdując w dziecku własne cechy. Trenowanie to bycie wroną, której podrzucono do gniazda kukułcze jajko. Nie twój gatunek, nie twoje możliwości… a musisz nauczyć tego nieszczęsnego pisklaka latać.

            Wrony i kukułki. Kaktusy i paprotki. No tak. Jak widać nie tylko Novak rozmyślał nad tymi rzeczami. A filozofie dotyczące zawodników i trenerów funkcjonowały tak samo dobrze zarówno w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, jak i w hokeju.  

\- Ładnie powiedziane. – szepnął Yakov.

            Głupio się czuł, że zapomniał o czymś tak oczywistym. A miał usłyszeć coś _jeszcze mądrzejszego._ Bo dopiero następne stwierdzenie było tym, które wstrząsnęło nim jak cholera.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem mojemu ojcu, że chcę zostać trenerem, zaśmiał się i powiedział: „Uważaj, Sasza. Do cudzych pisklaków łatwo się przywiązać!”

            Uch! Gdyby obawy Yakova były bramką, a słowa krążkiem, ten facet zdobyłby teraz widowiskową bramkę. No naprawdę… idealnie w środek, panie Nikiforov!

\- Ojciec też był trenerem? – spytał Feltsman.

            Znał osiągnięcia Nikiego, ale był ciekawy, czy Senior parał się kiedyś uczeniem innym. Pomijając oczywiście swoje _rozbrykane_ wnuczę.

\- Nie. – odparł Sasza - Był utalentowanym zawodnikiem, który trafił na bardzo dobrego trenera. Czy raczej… „właściwego” trenera. W końcu twierdził, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak „dobry trener”. Trochę pan go przypomina. Mojego ojca, w sensie. Wygląda pan na kogoś z bardzo dużym doświadczeniem.

            Yakov cicho przychnął! Z której niby strony przypominał Viktora Fiodorowicza? Aha, chyba że…

\- Nie owijaj pan w bawełnę i powiedz pan to wprost. Wyglądam staro.

\- Zgoda. Wygląda pan staro.

\- Ostatnio myślę, że jestem za stary do tej roboty.

\- No cóż, jeśli myśli pan, że inny trener pomoże panu roztrzygnąć ten problem, to nie tędy droga. Tę kwestię może zweryfikować tylko pański zawodnik.

\- Cudzy pisklak, tak?

\- Tak, właśnie tak. Tylko przygarniając pisklę jest pan w stanie stwierdzić, czy jest pan za stary, by uczyć latać.

 _Zaskakująco przyjemnie nam się gada, facet._ – Yakov zakpił w myślach – _Choć nie wiedzieć czemu, mam przeczucie, że gdybyśmy zeszli na temat PEWNEGO pisklaka, ta rozmowa wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej._

\- Z ciekawości… - zwrocił się do Saszy - przywiązuje się pan do swoich…eee… cudzych pisklaków?

\- Staram się tego nie robić. Zajmuję się głównie młodzikami i wiem, że moi uczniowie prędzej czy później trafią pod skrzydła kogoś innego.

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło ponure westchnienie.

_Ech, no to ci dobrze, facet. Ja ostatnio trochę przedawkowałem z troską, wiesz?_

\- Ale tęsknię za nimi. – Nikiforov dodał po chwili.

            Yakov pozwolił sobie na szybki rzut oka w lusterko wsteczne. Oho? A więc nie tylko on cierpiał na syndrom nadopiekuńczości. Sasza też miał TO spojrzenie.

\- No cóż… - ojciec Viktora cicho parsknął - Moje rodzone dziecko jest dość absorbujące, więc nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, by tęsknić za uczniami.

 _Taaaaaak._ – Feltsman wycedził w myślach – _Domyślam się, że ogarnięcie tego chochlika skutecznie odrywa twoją głowę od trosk!_

\- Pan ma dzieci?

            Auć! Kolejna bramka…

\- Nie, nie mam. – rzucił Yakov.

            Nikiforov chyba wyczuł, że trafił w czuły punkt, bo nie ciągnął tematu. Przez pewien czas obaj siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Ej, co to jest? – pięćdziesięciolatek nieznacznie zwolnił samochód – Jakiś komunikat, czy jak? Macie w miasteczku jakiś festyn?

\- Nie wydaje mi się…

            Do słupa telefonicznego ktoś przyczepił kartkę z namalowanymi różowym flamastrem serduszkami i napisem „Mulę Róż – 500 m”.

\- „Mulę róż”? – zdziwił się Sasza – Co to znaczy „mulić róż”?

            Yakov również próbował to rozkminić.

\- Może chodzi o… „Moulin Rouge”? – zasugerował po chwili – Wie pan, takie jak to w Paryżu.

\- Ugh… - Nikiforov wzdrygnął się – _Nienawidzę_ Paryża.

\- Zna pan francuski?

\- Nie, nie znam. Moja żona zna. Syn też co nieco podłapał od babci.

            Cóż, cokolwiek to było… to „mulenie różu”, mieli się o tym przekonać za niecałe pięćset metrów. Ale wcześniej natrafili na jeszcze jeden napis:

„Mulę Róż – 100 m. Weź kasę!”

            Chwilę później przejeżdżali obok dworca. Przed budynkiem rozgrywała się ciekawa scena. Grupka klaszczących ludzi stała wokół rozłożonego na ziemi napisu (a to niespodzianka) „Mulę Róż”. A za tym napisem…

\- Patrz pan, jakiś bachor tańczy na rurze od przystanku autobusowego! – z niedowierzaniem wydusił Yakov.

            Sasza wzdrygnął się.

\- Te cygańskie pomioty wszędzie się panoszą! – mruknął, sięgając do torby po wodę mineralną.

            Mały cygan był całkiem niezły. Jedną ręką przytrzymując gustowny czerwony kapelusik, a drugą ściskając rurę, robił pełny szpagat w rozkroku. Wszystko wisząc do góry nogami, dobre dwa metry nad ziemią.

\- Ma nie więcej niż dziesięć lat. – wywnioskował Feltsman – Żeby tylko nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

\- Jak rozbije sobie łeb, to może wreszcie uświadomi popieprzonym rodzicom, by mieli na niego oko. – Nikiforov syknął, mocując się z nakrętką od butelki – No mówię panu.. to jest _szczyt nieodpowiedzialności!_

Dokładnie w momencie, gdy Sasza zaczął pić, tajemniczy dzieciak zeskoczył ze słupa i zdjął okrycie głowy. Długie srebrne włosy opadły na niebieski sweterek.

\- Co łaska do kapelusika! – z szerokim uśmiechem zaśpiewał Vitya.

            Z ust Aleksandra Nikiforova wystrzelił gejzer wody.

\- ZAAATRZYYYMAJ SIĘ PAN!

            Odruchowo Yakov dał po hamulcach. Nie zdążyli nawet powiedzieć sobie „do widzenia”. Sasza rzucił jedynie krótkie „dzięki za podwiezienie”, po czym wyskoczył z auta.

\- MASZ, KURWA, SZLABAN DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA! – wydarł się, pędząc w stronę syna.

            Twarz Viktora, który zdążył już zakosić kilka drobniaków od zachwyconych ludzi, w jednej chwili zmieniła się z wyrazu „o kurde, ale jestem bogaty!” w wyraz „o matko, mam przejebane…”.

\- Nie znam pana! – dzieciak zapiszczał, zrywając się do biegu – Na pewno z kimś mnie pan pomylił!

\- NATYCHMIAST SIĘ ZATRZYMAJ!

\- To nie ja, tato, tylko mój sobowtór!

\- SOBOWTÓR CZY NIE SOBOWTÓR, JAK JA CIĘ DOPADNĘ, TO CIĘ, KURWA, ZABIJĘ!  

            W międzyczasie czoło Yakova z cichym plaśnięciem opadło na kierownicę.

 _I pomyśleć, że martwiłem losem tego smarkacza…_ \- Feltsman pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem – _Kto jak kto, ale ten mały szatan BEZ TRUDU da sobie w życiu radę. Zakładając oczywiście, że przeżyje karę od ojca._

 

**XXX**

 

\- Więc mówisz, że już ci lepiej? – niepewnie zapytał Igor – Umm… cieszę się, że wypad poza miasto dobrze ci zrobił, ale… jesteś pewien, że nie muszę już sprawdzać pozostałych lodowisk?

\- Jestem pewien. Te dwa, o których ci mówiłem, spełniają wszystkie standardy.

            Odziany w szlafrok Yakov siedział na kanpie u siebie w salonie, ze szklanką wódki w jednej dłoni, telefonem w drugiej i nogami skrzyżowanymi na podnóżku. Od wycieczki do Novowladimirska minęło już dobre kilka dni. Wiele spraw zostało wyjaśnionych.

\- Ale tylko jednemu z właścicieli pasuje termin, czyż nie? – odezwał się menadżer – Czy może coś się zmieniło? Powiedziałeś, że ten od Śnieżnej Nibylandii wczoraj do ciebie zadzwonił.

\- Owszem, zadzwonił.

\- I?

            Feltsman pociągnął łyk wódki. Wydała mu się bardziej gorzka niż zwykle. A może winę ponosiło samopoczucie?

\- Powiedział, że nie przesunie terminu remontu. – Yakov mruknął do słuchawki – Wobec czego Śnieżna Nibylandia nie wchodzi w grę.

           Podobnie jak nie wchodziło w grę wyrobienie sobie pozytywnej opinii na temat osoby Aleksandra Nikiforova. Po rozmowie w samochodzie, Feltsma myślał, że może… _może_ jednak polubi tego faceta, ale teraz wiedział, że nie było takiej opcji. Ten koleś zbyt mocno trzymał się uprzedzeń, by zasłużyć na szacunek Yakova.

\- A zatem Zimowy Dwór? – odezwał się Igor – Mam zacząć spisywać umowę?

\- Jakbyś mógł.

\- A nie chcesz najpierw przeskanować właściciela? Mówiłeś, że coś ci się w nim nie podobało.

\- Już go sprawdziłem. – Feltsman odłożył szklankę i sięgnął po leżący na stole plik kartek – Karolek wszystkim się zajął.

\- Karolek? – Antonov powtórzył z osłupieniem – A on nie siedzi przypadkiem w pierdlu?

\- Nie, nie siedzi, bo kilka miesięcy temu go wyciągnąłem. I nie w pierdlu, tylko w areszcie. Ale mniejsza o to… Karolek sprawdził Daniela Pankina. Powiedział, że to ekscentryczny, lecz niegroźny typ. Na studiach załatwiał sobie zaliczenia, sypiając z profesorami, a potem długo dorabiał sobie jako „osoba do towarzystwa”. Lubi kasę i nie ma oporów przed sprzedawaniem swojego ciała… ale generalnie _nie jest_ oszustem. Wszystkie transakcje, które zawierał, były krystalicznie czyste. Płaci intruktorom swojej szkółki w terminie. Nie prowadzi żadnych szemranych interesów.

\- Nawet jeśli ich nie prowadzi… naprawdę masz ochotę wchodzić w układ _z kimś takim?_

\- Interesuje mnie tylko jego lodowisko. Upodobania tego faceta _guzik mnie obchodzą._ Nie podoba mi się, że za moją sprawą wpadnie mu do kieszeni dużo kasy, ale nie będę wybrzydał. Nic nie poradzę na to, że inni ludzie nie chcą moich pieniędzy. – Yakov zakończył wypowiedź cichy prychnięciem, cały czas myśląc o Starym Piotrusiu.

\- Okej! – menadżer powiedział nie bardziej entuzjastycznym tonem, niż chwilę temu – Okej, dobra… przygotuję umowę. Ty tu jesteś szefem. Wiesz… nawet cieszę się, że nie odwołujemy obozu. To mój ostatni rok pracy i chcę wykorzystać go do maksimum.

            Pewnie chciał, by zabrzmiało to pokrzepiająco, ale w rzeczywistości tylko przygnębił kolegę.

\- Zacząłeś szukać kogoś na swoje miejsce? – ponuro spytał Yakov.

\- Mam na oku paru gości z bardzo dobrymi kwalifikacjami. Ale zajmiemy się tym po obozie, dobra?

\- Pewnie. Na razie najważniejszy jest obóz.

\- Powiedz, a ty zacząłeś…

            Oczy Feltsmana zwęziły się.

\- Co zacząłem? – opiekun Klubu Mistrzów spytał groźnie.

\- No wiesz… za kimś się rozglądać. No bo wiesz, jeśli przegrasz zakład, ktoś będzie musiał przejąć twoje solistki i…

\- Igor…

\- Przepraszam! – zapiszczał Antonov – Mój błąd! N-n-nie gniewaj się! N-nie pomyślałem… wciąż trochę za wcześnie na taką rozmowę, nie?

            Dłoń z sygnetem ponownie sięgnęła po wódkę.

\- Nie zamierzam rozglądać się za następcą! – Yakov burknął do słuchawki – Niech cycate potwory same szukają sobie nowego frajera do podcierania tyłków.

            Igor wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- Wciąż jesteś na nie zły?

\- Nie zły. _Obrażony. –_ podkreślił opiekun solistek - Jestem obrażony.

\- A długo zamierzasz być obrażony?

\- Do końca obozu. Powiedziałem im, że dopóki nie wrócę z obozu, mają ćwiczyć same.

\- I jesteś pewien, że tyle wytrzymasz? Do obozu jeszcze kilka tygodniu… na pewno dasz radę przetrwać tyle czasu bez wydzierania się na swoje księżniczki?

\- Dam radę. – wycedził Yakov – Już ty się o to nie martw.

\- Nie no, nie martwię się, ale… co ty ze sobą zrobisz przez cały ten czas?

\- Jak to co? Pavlo nastawił mi wczoraj kręgi. Powiedział, że do lipca mam zakaz włażenia na lód. Rozwalę się na kanapie. Będę czytał książki i oglądał telewizję.

            Za każdym razem, gdy w radiu puszczali piosnkę Bonnie Tyler, napierdalał go kręgosłup. No nic dziwnego! Tak to jest, gdy w wieku pięćdziesięciu lat człowiek wpada na popierdolony pomysł skoczenia (czy raczej: usiłowania) potrójnego aksla.

Menadżer zachichotał.

\- Już widzę, jak trzymasz się zaleceń fizjoterapeuty… nawet gdyby kazał ci siedzieć na dupie tylko przez jeden dzień, i tak wyszedłbyś z domu. Dla samej… jak ty to nazywasz?

\- Kurewska satysfakcja z ignorowania zaleceń konowałów. – z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem mruknął Yakov.

            Po drugiej stronie lini dało się słyszeć pstryknięcie.

\- Właśnie tak! Wiesz… skoro i tak planujesz olać zakaz Igora, może zaczniesz powoli przygotowywać Lva? Rozmawiałeś już z nim.

\- Rozmawiałem z całą trójką. – oznajmił Feltsman – Z chłopakiem i z jego rodzicami. Wytłumaczyłem, co i jak… choć informację o konsekwencjach zakładu zachowałem dla siebie. Znaczy… rodzicom coś tam powiedziałem. Dałem im do zrozumienia, że jeśli przegram, będę w czarnej dupie, ale nie wdawałem się w szczegóły. Natomiast Lev o niczym nie wie. Nie chcę nakładać na niego presji.

\- To zrozumiałe. – zgodził się Antonov.

\- Poza tym, podkreśliłem, że mogę w ostatniej chwili zmienić zdanie i wybrać kogoś innego. Na razie Lev jest moim liderem, ale dałem mu do zrozumienia, że te zawody są dla mnie bardzo ważne i jeśli trafi się ktoś lepszy, nie będę mógł kierować się sentymentami. Bardzo dojrzale to przyjął. Powiedział, że rozumie i da z siebie wszystko. Jest bardzo podekscytowany tym pojedynkiem. Jego rodzice też. Cieszą się, ich syn będzie mógł w uczciwy sposób odegrać się na Ivanku. Przez tą całą aferę Lev musiał zmienić szkołę i w ogóle przeżywał ostatnio gwałtowny spadek pewności siebie… a kiedy powiedziałem mu zakładzie, od razu mu się polepszyło. Co prawda wciąż zachowuje jak rude, wystraszone kociątką, ale przynajmniej ma _cel_ , do którego może dążyć. Liczę na to, że na obozie jeszcze bardziej się podbuduje.

\- Będzie na nim pierwszy raz, prawda?

\- Wcześnie nie kwalifikował się, bo był za mały.

\- No tak. A skoro o tym mowa, chyba przedzwonię zaraz do Rykowów. Nie dostarczyli mi jeszcze pisemnej zgody na udział syna w obozie.

\- Przedzwoń jeszcze do rodziców smarkacza z Litwy. – westchnął Yakov – Oni też spóźniają się z papierkami.

\- Jasne, przedzwonię.

\- Dokładnie wszystko posprawdzaj. Chcę, żeby organizacja obozu przebigła _bez zarzutu._ Nie życzę sobie żadnych durnych _niespodzianek_!

 

**Czerwiec 1997**

No dobrze. Kurtyna w górę. Pionki na pozycjach. Gra rozpoczęta!

            Yakov Feltsman stał przed świeżo zawieszonym na ścianie kalendarzem. Gigantyczna kartka zawierała wszystkie dwanaście miesięcy. Jako że została wykonana na zamówienie, nie zaczynała się od stycznia, lecz od czerwca, a kończyła się na maju przyszłego roku. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener odkorkował czerwony flamaster – czując się przy tym tak, jakby wyciągał szablę z pochwy.

 _A więc zaczyna się._ – pomyślał – _Wszystko, co od tej chwili zrobię, będzie walką o przetrwanie. Oficjalnie rozpoczynam przygotowania do kolejnego sezonu… który być może będzie moim ostatnim._

            „Ostatni”. To brzmiało tak… ponuro i wyniośle. Jednak Yakov nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Chociaż pragnął wygranej, wiedział, że nie może tracić z oczu tej drugiej możliwości – tego, że może _przegrać._

            Cholera. Naprawdę mogło tak być. To naprawdę _mógł_ być jego ostatni sezon. Być może za rok stanie w tym miejscu i nie będzie już trenerem łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Ta myśl napełniała jego serce adrenaliną.

            Czubek flamastra zatrzymał się pod napisem „czerwiec”.

_No dobrze. Pierwsza połowa. Obóz. Od tego wszystko się zaczyna._

_Druga połowa. Przydziały Grand Prix. Choreografowie. Programy dla solistek. Rozpoczęcie pracy z Lvem._

            Yakov zapisał to, co najważniejsze, po czym skierował wzrok w stronę lipca.

_Początek letniego kursu._

            Potem przyszedł czas na sierpień.

_Przedstawienie. Tuż przed początkiem roku szkolnego._

            Wrzesień, październik, listopad, grudzień, styczeń.

_Seria Grand Prix. Kanada, Stany, Rostelecom, NHK, Chiny, Francja, Finał. Mistrzostwa Rosji._

            Feltsman pozaznaczał to wszystko, a potem, drukowanymi literami, napisał pod lutym:

_IGRZYSKA OLIMPIJSKIE W NAGANO._

            Tym sposobem zostały mu tylko trzy ważne wydarzenia. Mistrzostwa Europy wypadną w marcu. Mistrzostwa Świata w kwietniu. A zaraz po nich…

            Yakov przełknął ślinę. Stał przed kalendarzem dobrą minutę, zanim wreszcie pochylił się i drżącą ręką napisał:

_Zakład._

            Z bijącym dziko sercem wypuścił powietrze.

            Jedenaście miesięcy. To cholernie dużo czasu. Z drugiej strony… cholernie _mało._ Zwłaszcza, jeśli miałyby to być ostatnie miesiące trenerskiej kariery.

 _Słuchaj instynktu._ – Feltsman usłyszał w myślach głos Tatiany – _Zaufaj intuicji. Nie odbieraj małym łyżwiarzom i łyżwiarkom swojej miłości._

            Pięćdziesięcioletni trener głęboko westchnął. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy wygra, ale jednego był pewien – będzie postępował tak, by nie żałować nadchodzących jedenastu miesięcy. Cokolwiek by się nie działo… uczyni te miesiące takimi, z których mógłby być dumny. Jako trener. Jako człowiek. Jako Yakov Feltsman, były łyżwiarz figurowy, były Olimpijczyk i nauczyciel smarkaterii z ponad trzydziestoletnim stażem.

DRYŃ! DRYŃ!

            Jego walka rozpocznie się od obozu!

            Rzucił do domofonu krótkie „schodzę”, wziął płaszcz i wyszedł z domu. Na wojnę.

            Chociaż, gdy kilka godzin później zaparkował samochód obok Zimowego Dworu, wcale nie czuł się jak na wojnie. Przez całą drogę Igor trajkował o zbliżającej się przeprowadzce do Irkucka, zanudzając tym Feltsmana na śmierć.

\- Ej, Yakov, obudź się! Dobrze się czujesz? Nie jadłeś śniadania, czy jak?

\- To pewnie pogoda. – przecierając oczy mruknał Yakov.

            Menadżer pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Mnie też cholernie ciężko się przestawić. Żeby w przeciągu trzydziestu dni Syberia zamieniła się w Hawaje… ech, no naprawdę! A ciśnienienie jest dzisiaj nie do wytrzymania! Chodź, musimy zacząć wszystko ogarniać.

\- Idź pierwszy. Zaczekam, aż piosenka w radiu się skończy i do ciebie dołączę.

\- Ohoho! Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz Bonnie Tyler!

 _Nie lubię._ – pomyślał Feltsman – _Ale ze względu na PEWNE ZDARZENIE nabrałem do niej sentymentu._

            Kiedy zabrzmiały ostatnie nuty „Holding out for a hero”, wziął zakupioną na stacji benzynowej kawę i wysiadł z samochodu. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zastał po przekroczeniu wrót Lodowego Dworu, była wielka na całą ścianę rozpiska zajęć obozowych. Skomentował ten widok pełnym aprobaty chrząknięciem.

_No, i to lubię! Doskonała organizacja, tak jak w ubiegłym roku! Wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Żadnych niedociągnięć, żadnych afer, żadnych niespodzianek…_

\- Mówiłem ci, że NIE MOŻESZ zapisać się na ten obóz! – krzyknął ktoś zza rogu.

            Yakov wzdrygnął się. Czy ten głos nie należał przypadkiem do Markina? Jednego z jego instruktorów? O co on się tak wydziera?! I, kurwa, _do kogo?_

            Z zamiarem dania gamoniowi do zrozumienia, co myśli o wydzieraniu się na całe gardło o siódmej rano, pięćdziesięcioletni trener ruszył w stronę źródła hałasu. No bo przecież _Yakov_ nigdy nie wycierał się o siódmej rano. O piątej też nie. Yakov w ogóle był _zajebiście_ spokojnym człowiekiem. Znaczy… no dobra, kurwa, to wszystko stek bzdur, ale Markin to Markin, a Yakov to Yakov.

„Co wolno wojewodzie, to nie tobie, smrodzie”

            Tak, tak. _To właśnie_ Yakov mu powie.

            Ostatecznie okazało się, że Markin darł się na jakąś dziewczynkę z fioletowym plecaczkiem i długimi srebrnymi włosami.

 _Hm…ten plecaczek wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy. -_ Feltsman pomyślał, biorąc łyk kawy – _I te włosy jakby też…?_

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, na czym ten obóz POLEGA? – burczał młody instruktor – Ty tutaj w ogóle kogoś ZNASZ?!

            Dziewczynka właśnie przyuważyła Yakova. Z tym, że to nie była dziewczynka, tylko chłopiec. Viktor, KURWA JEGO MAĆ, Nikiforov!!!

\- Jego znam! – dziecko oświadczyło, radośnie wskazując pięćdziesięciolatka palcem.

            Yakov popluł się kawą. W jego głowie dominowała jedna myśl:

 _CO ON TUTAJ, KUUUUURWAAAAA, ROBI?!!!_    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuch, po dwóch godzinach walki NARESZCIE udało mi się dorwać do internetu! (jestem w tej chwili w miejscu podobnym do Novowladimirska, czyli baaaaardzo daleko od cywilizacji)
> 
> Czego spodziewaliście się na początku rozdziału ^^?
> 
> Kto uważał, że Vitya wyląduje podwójnego aksla, rąsia do góry!
> 
> Jak wyobrażaliście sobie rozmowę Yakova i Saszy? Byliście zaskoczeni? 
> 
> Kto liczył na więcej fajerwerków, niech będzie cierpliwy, bo w rozdziale siódmym dostaniecie ich całkiem sporo. 
> 
> A w rozdziale ósmym... nareszcie przekonacie się, o co chodziło z plakatami ^^ O ile nie będę musiała podzielić tego rozdziału na dwie części, bo ma być dosyć długi. 
> 
> No ALE przed 7-mką i 8-mką czeka nas jeszcze 6-tka :) A kiedy ona będzie. Hm... na razie "dla bezpieczeństwa" wyznaczam termin na sobotę. Są duże szanse, że wyrobię się na czwartek, albo piątek, jednak wole powiedzieć "sobota", by nie musieć się stresować. Oprócz pisania, chciałabym jeszcze nadrobić zaległości obrazkowe. No i (rumieni się) być może zacząć "Drogę do intymności"?
> 
> Zobaczymy ^^ Na razie biegnę oglądać nowy odcinek "Gry o tron". Rączki mnie świerzbiły przez cały ranek, ale powstrzymałam się, by dokończyć korektę rozdziału. A i tak martwię się, że mogłam przeoczyć mnóstwo błędów, bo ostatnie kilka stron sprawdzałam "na szybko". 
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie cudowne komentarze i gwiazdki!
> 
> Do zobaczenia wkrótce :3


	7. Rozdział 6 - Rozsądek i intuicja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dłonie Feltsmana zacisnęły się na podrobionym pozwoleniu. Pięćdziesięciolatek pomyślał o świeżo zawieszonym kalendarzu. Gdy ktoś był umierający i miał przed sobą ostatni rok życia, robił wszystkie rzeczy, na które normalnie by się nie poważył. No cóż, Yakov nie był umierający, ale jego kariera – jak najbardziej.   
>  Czy naprawdę mógł się na to zdobyć? Czy ze względu na swój (być może) ostatni sezon, mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by odrzucić rozsądek i posłuchać intuicji?   
>  Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów pokręcił głową. Nie wierząc, że to robi, odwrócił się do srebrnowłosego chochlika. 
> 
>  
> 
> ... co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie ^^?  
> Przekonajcie się!

 

**Rozdział 6 – Rozsądek i intuicja**

            Każdy szanujący się trener wie, że podstawą organizacji obozów sportowych jest zapobieganie ewentualnym niefortunnym zdarzeniom, _jeszcze zanim się wydarzą._ Odbywa się to w następujący sposób: otóż, siadasz sobie z kartką papieru i krok po kroku wypisujesz wszystkie rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle. Do wyboru, do koloru! Cokolwiek wymyśli twój skrajnie pesymistyczny umysł:

            Że w budynku nagle wysiądzie prąd, że jeden z dzieciaków złamie nogę, że zabraknie papieru toaletowego, że kometa pierdolnie w ziemię, unicestwiając całą ludzkość, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

            Następnie ustalasz, w jaki sposób można przygotować się na wspomniane nieszczęścia:

            Zasilanie awaryjne, lekarz na miejscu, napiwki dla babci klozetowej, obejrzenie odcinka ulubionego serialu przed apokalipsą…

            Oszczędza to człowiekowi wielu nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Takich jak stanie z durną miną i zadawanie sobie równie durnych pytań:

„Czemu, kurwa, nic nie widzę?”

„Kiedy wreszcie dojedziemy do pierdolonego szpitala?”

„No i czym, kurwa, mam teraz podetrzeć sobie dupę?”

„Dlaczego Xena to zrobiła? O Boże, już nigdy nie dowiem się, jakie motywy kierowały Xeną! Dlaczego… ach, dlaczego nie obejrzałem tamtego odcinka, kiedy jeszcze miałem okazję?! Przynajmniej umarłbym szczęśliwy…”

            Yakov Feltsman, weteran obozów sportowych, był przygotowany na absolutnie każdą ewentualność. Nawet na _pierdoloną kometę!_ Kurwa, był przygotowany na _wszystko_.

            Ale nie na Viktora Nikiforova.

_Co on tu robi? Jak dowiedział się o obozie? Czego on, KURWA, chce?!_

            Yakov nie zdążył zadać sobie tych wszystkich pytań, gdyż kometa srebrnych włosów wystrzeliła w jego stronę. Wówczas nastąpił przysłowiowy koniec świata – pierdolony chochlik wtulił łebek w brzuch Feltsmana i z błogością na buzi wymruczał:

\- Ooooch, tak się cieszę, że wreszcie pana znalazłem!

            Ciężko stwierdzić, kto miał w tej chwili głupszą minę – Yakov czy Markin. Pierwszy był tak oniemiały, że zapomniał się wkurwić, a drugi nie wiedział, co myśleć o bachorze, klejącym się do faceta, do którego połowa kadry na obozie (wliczając tu obecnego) _bała się_ _odezwać._ Dodajmy do tego fakt, że była to _pierwsza taka sytuacja w całej karierze Feltsmana_ i Szok Stulecia gwarantowany!

\- T-to wy się znacie? – wydukał w końcu młody instruktor – Ty go _naprawdę_ znasz, mały? Ty w ogóle wiesz, _kto to jest?_

W domyśle: znany na całym świecie trener łyżwiarstwa figurowego, były Mistrz Świata i Olimpijczyk.

\- No przecież to Pan Penisista! – radośnie oznajmił Viktor – Nie lubi małych dziewczynek, ale uważa, że mali chłopcy są w porządku! Bawiliśmy się razem i pokazałem mu siusiaka! Niestety… AŁA! Ajć, ajć, ajć!

\- Pozwól za słówko, ty mały źródle chaosu! – wysyszał Yakov.

            Ciągnąc dzieciaka za ucho, ruszył w stronę wyludnionego korytarza. Kiedy upewnił się, że są zupełnie sami, pochylił się nad chłopcem.

\- Co. Ty. Kurwa. WYRABIASZ?! – wydarł się tak głośno, że kilka srebrnych kosmyków poleciało do tyłu – Ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, jak to, kurwa, zabrzmiało?!   

\- To bolało. – mały zajęczał, masując zaczerwienione uszko – Jak już musi mnie pan za coś szarpać, to niech pan szarpie za włosy.

\- Na cholerę ci uszy, skoro _i tak nie słuchasz_ , co się do ciebie mówi?! – ryknął Feltsman – Nie nazywaj mnie penisistą i nie kracz na prawo i lewo, że ściągnąłeś przy mnie majtki! Przez ciebie wyszedłem na pedofila, który zabawia się z małymi chłopcami! Wiesz, jakie mógłbym mieć przez to kłopoty?! Nic nie zrobiłem, a wsadziliby mnie do pierdla!

            Twarz Viktora przybrała nieoczekiwanie wojowniczy wyraz.

\- Ja też nie zrobiłem nic złego, a przez pana miałem kłopoty! – chłopczyk oznajmił, oskarżycielsko celując w Feltsmana paluszkiem.

\- Że co?!– Yakov był totalnie ogłupiony – Jak to „przeze mnie miałeś kłopoty”? O czym ty do diabła, mówisz? Jakie niby miałeś przeze mnie kłopoty? Z Markinem miałeś kłopoty?

\- Nie. Miałem kłopoty z mamą i z tatą!

            Srebrnowłose stworzenie skrzyżowało ramiona i energicznie kiwając główką, oświadczyło:

\- Własnie tak! Przez pana miałem kłopoty i teraz musi pan odpatykować!

\- Że _CO_ muszę?!

\- No… odkupatować!

_„Odpatykować”? „Odkupatować”?_ _O co mu, do cholery, chodzi?! Aaaa!_

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć „odpokutować”. – wycedził Yakov – Ty weź, kurwa, nie używaj trudnych słów! Już pal sześć, że wychodzisz na gamonia… niewinni ludzi mogą na tym ucierpieć! Przez to, że nazwałeś mnie penisistą…  

\- Ale sam mi pan powiedział, że jest pan penisistą! – Viktor wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Nie PENISISTĄ, tylko PESYMISTĄ! – ryk Feltsmana rozniósł się echem po korytarzu – Kurwa mać… zaraz wezmę szczotkę do kibla i wyczyszczę ci nią uszy!

            Ech, chyba nawet szczotka do kibla by nie pomogła! Mały wielbiciel trudnych słów zupełnie zignorował wybuch pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Powiedział mi pan, że jest pan penisistą! – zaszczebiotał, z każdym słowem dźgając Yakova w brzuch -  Szukałem pana w książce telefonicznej i dodzwoniłem się na seks telefon i dostałem klapsa w pupę! Dostałem klapsa i to wszystko _pana wina!_

\- Och, nie, Boże, biedactwo dostało klapsa w pupkę! – będący na krawędzi wytrzymałości psychicznej Feltsman złapał się za włosy – No nie mogę, kurwa, ale się przejąłem! Przejąłem się jak cholera! No naprawdę, kto to słyszał, by takiemu, kurwa, niewinnemu dzieciątku… by takiemu, kurwa, _aniołkowi_ , by takiej, kurwa, _ostoi niewinności_ ktoś klapsy w pupcię dawał!

            Dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie, po czym wrócił do normalnego tonu.

\- Dzwonisz soie na seks telefony i jeszcze masz pretensje, że oberwałeś?! – warknął dzieciakowi w twarz - Ty się ciesz, mały zboczuchu, że dostałeś ręką, a nie pasem!

\- Nie dostałem ręką, tylko gazetą. – Viktor zmarszczył brwi – Mama nigdy nie bije mnie ręką. Tata też nie. Znaczy… pewnie by chciał, ale mama mu nie pozwala.

\- No nie mogę, kurwa, on _gazetą_ dostał! – Yakov wzniósł ręce ku niebiu, w myślach błagając Boga, by wytłumaczył mu _absurdalność_ usłyszanych informacji – No normalnie, jak jakiś, kurwa, _szczeniaczek!_ Gazeta! Gazetą go rodzice piorą! Kurwa mać, _gazetą!_

            I jeszcze się dziwią, że bachor jest nieposłuszny… kurwa, ośmioletni Feltsman zaliczył wpierdol za pomocą pasa, kabla, wałka i linijki, a ten, kurwa, narzeka na _gazetę?!_

\- Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, że za Mulenie Różu też dostałeś gazetą… - pięćdziesięcioletni trener wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Skąd pan wie, że Muliłem Róż? – zdezorientowany Viktor przekrzywił główkę.

\- Mniejsza o to, skąd wiem. No to co dostałeś za Mulenie Różu?

_Gotowanie w oleju? Miesiąc prac społecznych?_

\- Nic nie dostałem. – radośnie oznajmił chłopczyk - Zdążyłem dobiec do mamy i zanim tata mnie zbił, powołałem się na Piątą Poprawkę!

\- Na CO się powołałeś?!

\- No… na Piątą Poprawkę Konstytucji!

\- _Czyjej_ , kurwa, Konstytucji? – z niedowierzaniem burknął Yakov – Bo chyba, kurwa, nie naszej?! Amerykańskiej raczej też nie…

\- Konstytucji Regulującej Stosunki Pomiędzy Rodzicami i Dziećmi! – z dumnie uniesionym palcem wskazującym i miną profesora akademickiego, Viktor wyrecytował – Zgodnie z Konstytucją dorosły nie może ukarać nieletniego za zachowanie, na które inny dorosły dał przyzwolenie _._ Karanie nieletniego za coś takiego zaburza proces wychowawczy i powoduje u nieletniego konflikt wartości.

            Ciekawe czy ten smarkacz powoływał się na wspomnianą Konstytucję w szkole? Ciekawe, jakie miny mieli nauczyciele? Na pewno, kurwa, _bezcenne!_

_A niechby tylko jakiś bachor z mojego klubu próbował zasłaniać się wziętymi z dupy ustawami!_ – Yakov prychnął w myślach.

            Nie, kurwa, nie ma opcji. W Czempionie mógł panować tylko jeden ustrój – _dyktatura!_ I to NIE taka według przepisu Napoleona, ale taka według przepisu Stalina. A kto nie mógł tego przełknąć - wypierdalał.

            Aleksander Nikiforov też sprawiał wrażenie zwolennika władzy abolutnej. Ciekawe, jak to się stało, że nie wprowadził jej we własnym domu?

\- A któż uchwalił tę zacną Konstytucję, jeśli wolno spytać?

\- Dziadek Viktor. – odparł wnuczek Nikiego.

_Aha. No to, kurwa, wszystko jasne!_

\- Mama powiedziała, że dziadek wymyślił Konstytucję, bym nie obrywał za jego wybryki. – z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy chłopczyk podrapał się po głowie – Nigdy tego nie kumałem… dziadek był takim religijnym człowiekiem! Całymi dniami przeglądał Pismo Święte. Ale nie chciał, by tata się dowiedział, więc dawał mi je, żebym mu ukrył.

\- Twój dziadek kazał ci chować Pismo Święte? – z niedowierzeniem wydusił Yakov.

\- Ano… bo wie pan, mój tata i mój dziadek mieli innych Bogów. – z powagą stwierdził Viktor – Tata modlił się do Eksperta, a dziadek do Playboya.

            Oprócz Oskara i Nobla powinni stworzyć zupełnie nową kategorię nagród – Nagrodę Specjalną dla rodzin, które w przeciągu ośmiu lat całkowicie spaczyły postrzeganie rzeczywistości u swoich pociech. Nazwaliby ją Nagrodą imienia Viktora Zboczkorova!

\- Kiedy byłem we Francji, babcia pozwalała mi Mulić Róż, a nawet nauczyła mnie kilku układów! – z szerokim uśmiechem smarkacz dokończył wcześniejszą opowieść – Dlatego kiedy tata przyłapał mnie na Muleniu Różu, nie dał mi klapsa, tylko zadzwonił do babci. Wie pan, że krzyczał do słuchawki aż przez siedemdziesiąt trzy minuty? To jego nowy rekord!

\- Mniejsza o twojego ojca, jego rekordy, Konstytucje, Mulenie Różu i wszystko inne! – Yakov burknął, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła – Chcę, żebyś odpowiedział mi na trzy pytania. I lepiej się streszczaj, bo mam dzisiaj dużo roboty. No więc… pytanie pierwsze: co ty tutaj, kurwa robisz? Pytanie drugie: co ty tutaj, kurwa robisz? Pytanie trzecie: CO TY TUTAJ, KURWA, ROBISZ?!  

\- Ale wie pan, że to jedno i to samo pytanie?

\- SPECJALNIE zadałem je trzy razy! Żeby mieć pewność, że usłyszysz. No więc, mów… _co ty tutaj robisz?_

\- Przyszedłem na obóz.

\- Ach tak? – Yakov uniósł brew – Ale ty wiesz, że nie ma cię na liście?

\- No… wiem. Dlatego przyszedłem się zapisać.

\- _Nie możesz_ się zapisać.

\- Dlaczego nie?     

            Feltsman westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Już sama obecność tego dzieciaka była _upiedliwa_. Natomiast konieczność wytłumaczenia oczywistych rzeczy podchodziła pod _ekstremum upierdliwości._

\- To nie jest obóz, na który można się tak po prostu zapisać. – Yakov zaczął zmęczonym tonem – Nie wiem, co słyszałeś, ani od kogo, ale…

\- Od Starego Piotrusia!

\- Słucham?

\- Stary Piotruś powiedział mi o obozie. – wyjaśnił Viktor – Powiedział, że na lodowisku pana Pankina będzie obóz dla łyżwiarzy figurowych i że organizuje go taki wkurzony pan z długimi włosami. Tak myślałem, że chodzi o pana! To przeznaczenie! Najpierw dziadek zesłał mi pana, żeby pojawił się pan na naszym stawie, a teraz robi pan obóz niedaleko mojego miasteczka! W dodatku przez pana miałem kłopoty i musi pan odpatykować! To niech pan kupotuje! Może i jestem dzieckiem, ale wiem, jakie zasady rządzą światem dorosłych. Dziadek zawsze powtarzał, że Biblia Biblią, ale koniec końców i tak o wszystkim decyduje Bóg. Jeśli Bóg będzie chciał kogoś wsadzić do nieba albo do piekła, to Bóg naszcza na Biblię, zignoruje wszystkich Apostołów i zrobi po swojemu. A szef obozu to taki Bóg obozu. Jest pan tutaj Bogiem, więc niech mnie pan dopisze do listy!

            Niebieskie oczka promieniowały nadzieją, zaś zdezorientowany pięździesięciolatek stał z głupią miną i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że cholerny szczyl _poniekąd miał rację!_

            Feltsman rzeczywiście _był_ Bogiem tego obozu. Posiadał tutaj władzę abolutną – gdyby chciał, rzeczywiście mógłby wziąć wszystkie regulaminy i podetrzeć sobie nimi tyłek. Mógłby dopisać do listy choćby pierdolonego _Kubusia Puchatka_ i nikt nie powiedziałby na ten temat słowa! Znaczy… no dobra, Igor pewnie coś tam by powiedział, ale jak przystało na łyżwiarskiego Świętego Piotra, w końcu dostosowałby się do woli Boga i zapytał o rozmiar łyżew żółtego miśka. Tak, tak, gdyby spojrzeć na to wszystko z tej strony, sprawa wydawała się banalnie prosta.

            Ale…

            No właśnie – ale! Gdyby Bóg tak po prostu folgował zachciankom zwykłych śmiertelników, straciłby cały szacunek. Od czasu do czasu można było zrobić wyjątek, pewnie! Pod warunkiem, że miało się ku temu jakieś _podstawy._ A czy Yakov miał podstawy, by zaprosić tego gówniarza na obóz?

            Przykra odpowiedź brzmiała „nie”.

            I własnie w takich chwilach Yakov żałował, że jest Bogiem Obozu, a nie Świętym Piotrem, apostołem albo innym pachołkiem. Gdyby nie posiadał władzy abolutnej, mógłby po prostu powiedzieć:

„Wybacz, młody. Nie ode mnie to zależy. Nic nie mogę zrobić.”

            Ale, na swoje nieszczęście, _był_ Bogiem Obozu, wobec czego musiał powiedzieć… no cóż… prawdę. A wiedział, że prawda potrafiła być bolesna. Zwłaszcza dla małego dziecka.

            Już otwierał usta, by zacząć mówić, ale ktoś go uprzedził.

\- Umm… Panie Feltsman?

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna i ośmioletni chłopiec równocześnie obrócili głowy. Stał przed nimi Człowiek Z Najgorzej Dobranym Imieniem i Nazwiskiem. Ech, za każdym razem, gdy widział tego smarkacza, Yakov nie mógł nie śmiać się z ironii sytuacji. Lev Rykov – dzieciak, który ani nie przypominał lwa, ani nie ryczał. Nawet nie krzyczał. Ani nie warczał. Ba, jeśli podnosił głos powyżej poziomu nieśmiałego szeptu, w Klubie Mistrzów ogłaszano Święto Lasu!

            Jak nic powinien nazywać się Rudolf Miaukov – pasowałoby do jego króciutkich rudych włosków, czekoladowych oczu, obsypanego piegami noska, drobnej postury i charakteru wystraszonego kociątka. Ale że Lev i na dodatek Rykov? Pfft! Też coś! Miał szczęście, że koledzy go lubili – gdyby nie cieszył się popularnością, pewnie regularnie słuchałby docinek z racji samego imienia i nazwiska. Cóż, kiedyś słuchał ich ze strony Ivanka. Dobrze, że mały gnojek wyleciał z klubu.

\- O co chodzi, Lyovochka? – łagodnie spytał Yakov.

\- Pan Zieliński prosił, bym pana poszukał. – dziesięciolatek spuścił wzrok – Razem z panem Antonovem zrobili wprowadzenie i chcieliby zacząć pierwszy trening.

            No tak… teraz, kiedy o tym pomyśleć, to rzeczywiście ta pora. Sądząc po łyżwach z osłonami i spływającym z rudych włosów pocie, grupa skończyła rozgrzewkę. Feltsman powinien być na lodowisku już dobre dziesięć minut temu! Obserwowanie pierwszego treningu było dla niego _cholernie_ ważne. Musiał sprawdzić, ile umieli poszczególni uczestnicy, by potem móc zanotować postępy i…

\- Zaraz… to TY! – krzyknął nagle Viktor.

            Lev aż podskoczył w miejscu.

\- Eee… ja? – zapytał, posyłając drugiemu chłopcu spłoszone spojrzenie.

\- Widziałem cię przez okno! – chochlik oświadczył z oczami, które świeciły się, jak u łasucha, który dostrzegł sklep ze słodyczami – Robiłeś taki _super_ piruet! Twoja noga kręciła się tak bardzo, bardzo szybko! Raju, to było takie super! Też chciałbym tak umieć.

\- Yyy… t-to bardzo miłe. – z buzią zaczerwienioną jak u małego pomidorka, Lyovochka zaplótł sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho – T-tyle że pan Zieliński powiedział mi, że się garbię.

_I nie prostujesz kolana._ – w myślach dodał Yakov.

\- To nic! – z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem stwierdził Viktor – Twój piruet i tak był super ekstra cool! A potem tak ślicznie jechałeś do muzyki!

\- Ech, pewnie mnie z kimś pomyliłeś… – jedna z łyżew Rykova nerwowo ocierała się o drugą – Na pewno patrzyłeś na jakiegoś innego chłopca.

\- Nie, nie, to na pewno byłeś ty! Jestem pewien. Miałeś ten sam ładny sweter, co teraz.

            Rączki rudego chłopca zaczęły miętolić skraj rzeczonego swetra. Mimo to Lev posłał nowemu koledze nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- S-serio myślisz, że ładny? Wszyscy mówią, że brzydki. No wiesz, stary i po dziadku…

\- Nie, serio, jest prze-śli-czny! – srebrnowłosy chochlik podkreślił, uspokajająco unosząc ręce – Ten kolor nazywa się „kawowy” i jest teraz bardzo modny. Wszyscy dżentelmeni w Paryżu noszą żakiety w tym kolorze! Wiem, bo widziałem! A jak po dziadku, to już w ogóle jest najlepsiejszy na świecie! Ja też mam dużo rzeczy po dziadku. Po babci też! Mama powiedziała mi, że noszenie rzeczy po krewnych przynosi szczęście.

            Wyssana z palca bzdura. Czy raczej – bajeczka tłumacząca noszenie rzeczy z drugiej ręki. Jednak Viktor powiedział to w taki sposób, że nawet Yakov zapragnął pognać do domu i wygrzebać z szafy koszulę po pradziadku. A Lev to już w ogóle był cały w skowronkach! Chyba pierwszy raz od afery z Ivankiem miał na buzi tak radosny uśmiech.

\- Jechałem przedstawienie w szczęśliwych skarpetkach taty i _ani razu się nie wywaliłem!_ \- oświadczył podekscytowanym głosem.

\- A czemu miałbyś się wywalić? – twarz Viktora wyrażała szczere zdziwienie – Przecież jeździsz super.

\- Wcale nie tak super…

\- Właśnie, że tak! Jeździsz super ekstra cool! I potrafisz zrobić ten łubudu super skok! Na pewno pojechałbyś świetnie nawet bez szczęśliwych skarpetek.

\- T-tak myślisz?

\- No raczej! – szczerząc zęby, srebrnowłosy chłopiec pokazał kciuk.

            Lev miał minę, jakby co najmniej wygrał w lotto. _Nigdy_ nie miał takiej miny, kiedy Yakov go chwalił. Nawet w sytuacjach, gdy Yakov rezygnował z krytyki i ograniczał się do pozytywów, w nadziei na podbudowanie pewności siebie najbardziej nieśmiałego ze swoich wychowanków.  

Jakim cudem Viktor mógł tak łatwo wpłynąć na Lva „trzęsę portkami przed każdym skokiem” Rykova?

            Cóż… może dlatego że Viktor był nie mającym pojęcia o łyżwiarstwie figurowym żółtodziobem? To wszystko było dla niego nowe – nic dziwnego, że ekscytował się pierwszym lepszym piruetem. Mówił te wszystkie komplementy zupełnie szczerze – żadnego fałszu, żadnych ukrytych motywów. Widać też było, że jest zazdrosny o dokonania kolegi – całą posturą pokazywał, że chciałby umieć to samo, co Lev. Mimo to nie okazywał zazdrości w sposób negatywny. Zamiast wykorzystać nieśmiałość małego rudzielca, by mu dokuczyć, Viktor otwarcie wyraził swój zachwyt. Nie miał w sobie nawet grama zawiści. A to było coś, co Feltsman mógłby powiedzieć o bardzo… _bardzo_ niewielu dzieciakach.

            W milczeniu obserwując interakcje dwóch tak różnych od siebie chłopców, Yakov czuł, że jego serce powoli wypełnia się łagodnością. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało… ale jakoś nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie sił, by wciąż gniewać się na Viktora.

Chociaż powinien. Pewnie, kurwa, że powinien! Ten smarkacz pojawił się tutaj _bez zaproszenia_. Zażądał – nie poprosił, zażądał! – by zapisano go na obóz. A jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze śmiał sugerować, że Feltsman był mu coś winny i dlatego powinien odkupa… odpaty… odpokutoto… uuuugh! No, że powinien coś dla niego zrobić. Mniejsza o penisistę i pokazywanie siusiaka.  

            Yakov powinien być o to wszystko totalnie wkurwiony! Powinien chcieć złapać tego bachora za fraki i wykopać go stąd na zbity ryj! Jeszcze chwilę temu miał na to ochotę. Ale teraz… teraz zwyczajnie nie potrafił myśleć o tym w ten sposób.

            Patrzył teraz na Viktora i nie widział już upierdliwego gówniarza-ekshibicjonisty. Widział dzieciaka, który pomimo wszystkich nieprzyjemności doznanych ze strony innych dzieci, zwracał się do drugiego dziecka w sposób absolutnie cudowny i uroczy. Widział zdesperowanego ośmiolatka, który tak bardzo… tak strasznie… tak _rozpaczliwie_ chciał jeździć figurowo na łyżwach.

_Ech, kurwa…_ \- Feltsman pomyslał, ze zblolałym wyrazem twarzy masując kark – _To będzie trudniejsze, niż sądziłem._

            Nieświadome buzujących w pięćdziesięciolatku emocji, małolaty kontunuowały rozmowę. 

\- … chociaż ja już bym chyba wolał wywalić się, niż założyć coś po tacie. – burczał Viktor.

\- Raju, a czemu? – spytał Lev.

\- No bo mój tata ubiera się jak stara panna! Żeby on w ogóle założył skarpetki od pary, to musiałby się zdarzyć cud! Ale najgorszy jest ten jego _krawat._ Ma tylko jeden, ale taaaaki brzydki. Próbowaliśmy z mamą potajemnie spalić ten krawat, ale tata nas przyłapał i była awantura.

            Słowo „awantura” musiało uruchomić ostrzegawczy alarm w głowie starszego z chłopców.

\- Pan Zieliński! – niespodziewanie pisnął Rykov – Miałem poszukać pana Feltsmana i… p-panie Feltsman, przepraszam! Zagadałem się i…

\- Nic się nie stało, Lyovochka. – westchnął Yakov – Idź do trenera Zielińskiego i powiedz mu, by zabrał wszystkich do sali baletowej. Niech się trochę porozciągają. Pan Zieliński będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. Ja muszę jeszcze coś załatwić, więc przyjdę później. Gdyby ktoś pytał, dlaczego mnie nie ma, to powiedz, że dostałem telefon od byłej żony. 

            Źle się czuł, każąc dziecku kłamać, ale wiedział, że tylko to wyjaśnienie przejdzie jako wiarygodny powód opóźnienia ćwiczeń na lodzie. Tylko o to nikt nie będzie miał odwagi później zapytać.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana!

            Jak przystało na idealnie ułożonego chłopca, Lev odwrócił się, by odejść. Jednak w połowie korytarza zatrzymał się i spojrzał na kolegę.  

\- Umm… a ty… nie przebierasz się? – zapytał, przechylając głowę – Też jesteś na obozie, prawda?

            Po raz pierwszy, odkąd poznał Viktora, Yakov zobaczył w niebieskich oczach zagubienie. Z rozkosznie zaczerwienionym uszami, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk niepewnie przeskakiwał wzrokiem od Feltsmana do Rykova.

\- Ja… no bo…

            To musiało być dla niego trudne – przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę działać bez zawahania i nagle nie wiedzieć, co robić. Obserwując twarz młodego Nikiforova, Yakov uświadomił sobie, że ten bezczelny chochlik nie był _aż tak pewny siebie_ , jak mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. 

_Sądziłem, że palniesz coś w stylu „oj tam, no wiesz, ja jeszcze nie jestem na liście, ale za chwilę będę”._ – Feltsman pomyślał, nie spuszczając wzroku z Viktora – _Ech, mały, mały… udajesz kozaka, który ma wszystko pod kontrolą, ale w rzeczywistości cholernie się boisz, co? Cykasz się, że nie pozwolę ci wziąć udziału w obozie. To widać, wiesz? Wystarczyło, by ktoś potraktował cię poważnie i pozbyłeś się maski._

            Pięćdziesięcioletni trener chwilę się zadumał. A może… może właśnie na tym polegała cała sztuczka? A może, zamiast podchodzić do tego smarkacza jak do dziwoląga z innej planety, należało potraktować go _poważnie?_ Ciekawe, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek spróbował takiej taktyki? Czasami najprostsze rozwiązania bywały najlepsze. 

\- Lyovochka, biegnij już na zajęcia. – Yakov rzucił do Rykova – Twój nowy kolega… jest w nietypowej sytuacji.

            Mały rudzielec zaczerwienił się. Rzuciwszy ciche „cześć”, szybciutko pomknął z powrotem na lodowisko. Viktor jeszcze długo za nim patrzył.

\- Vitya, tak?

            Chłopczyk aż podskoczył. Gapił się na pięćdziesięciolatka oczami wielkimi jak spodki.

\- No co? – Feltsman uniósł brew.

\- No bo… - nieśmiało zaczął chochlik – Powiedział pan do mnie po imieniu.

\- A co w tym dziwnego?

\- Tylko mama mówi do mnie „Vitya”. Tak to wszyscy mówią do mnie „Viktor”.

            Yakov zamrugał.

\- No a ten cały… jak mu tam było? Aha. Dymitr. On nie nazywa cię „Vityą”?

\- Nie. Nazywa mnie „Vityą”, kiedy komuś o mnie opowiada. Ale kiedy rozmawia ze mną, mówi do mnie „młody”.

\- Aha. A twoi koledzy?

\- Jacy koledzy?

_Bez komentarza._ – Feltsman pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- No cóż, ja nie zamierzam nazywać cię „Viktorem”. – burknął na głos – Jeszcze mnie nie popierdoliło, bym miał zwracać się do dzieciaków bez zdrobnień. Jeszcze któryś by sobie pomyślał, że traktuje go jak dorosłego, albo coś…

\- O kurde. – Viktor patrzył na niego jak na bossa w grze komputerowej – Pan to stosuje jakąś super zaawansowaną technikę wychowawczą. A wcześniej oparł się pan mojej broni masowego rażenia. Coś mi się wydaje, że z panem nie pójdzie mi tak łatwo, jak z innymi.

\- No to, kurwa, trafiłeś w dziesiątkę. – westchnął Yakov – Ale mam dla ciebie lepszą propozycję.

            Wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni, posłał dzieciakowi najłagodniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać, po czym ostrożnie i powoli odezwał się:

\- Co powiesz na to, byś nie stosował na mnie żadnych sztuczek? Dowiedziałem się na twój temat paru rzeczy, więc wiem, że twoja mama jest aktorką. A ty, mały cwaniaczku, nauczyłeś się od niej tego i owego. Tym razem jednak te umiejętności ci się nie przydadzą. Nie gadajmy o pokucie, ani o Bogach tego obozu, tylko porozmawiajmy szczerze, jak facet z…

            Miał zamiar powiedzieć „jak facet z facetem”. W ostatniej chwili się zreflektował.

\- … dzieckiem. Jak facet z dzieckiem. Powiedz mi szczerze, po co tu jesteś, a ja w zamian spróbuję potraktować cię… ech… najpoważniej jak umiem. Może tak być, Vitya?

            Chłopczyk przytaknął tak energicznie, że chyba tylko cudem nie odpadła mu głowa. Natomiast to, co się później stało, solidnie wstrząsnęło Feltsmanem i kazało mu przemyśleć całą wiedzę, jaką posiadał na temat ośmioletnich smarkaczy. Musiał to przyznać – był w szoku. Pracując w tym zawodzie ponad trzydzieści lat, sądził, że nic już go nie zaskoczy. Ale się mylił.

            Viktor mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek. A powiedział jedyną rzecz, której Yakov _za cholerę_ się nie spodziewał.

\- Wie pan, dlaczego Dziad Mróz naprawdę jest do bani? – chłopczyk wymamrotał, smętnie spuszczając główkę.

            Oczy pięćdziesięciolatka rozszerzyły się.

_Że co? Dziad Mróz?_

\- Bo przynosi dużo prezentów, ale nigdy nie przynosi tego, co ktoś naprawdę chce. – powiedział Viktor – W tym roku dostałem magnetofon. Chciałem go, ale NIE napisałem o tym w liście. W zeszłym roku dostałem tornister i piórnik. W moim ulubionym kolorze i w ogóle… cieszyłem się, że dostałem rzeczy do szkoły, ale NIE napisałem o nich w liście. A dwa lata temu dostałem wielkiego pluszowego wilka. Bardzo chciałem go dostać, a wcześniej wciąż pokazywałem go mamie w sklepie… ale NIE napisałem o nim w liście. Co roku piszę do Dziada Mroza taki sam list. Zawsze zostawiam mleko i ciasteczka, a na biurku kładę list. A w liście pisze wyraźnie: „chcę mieć swojego psa i jeździć figurowo na łyżwach”.

_O kurwa!_

            Ggdyby jakieś zawody w nieświadomym manipulowaniu uczuciami niewinnych pięćdziesięciolatków, ten dzieciak pobiłby rekord świata. A to był dopiero początek!

\- Niech pan powie… skoro Dziad Mróz nie czyta moich listów, to dlaczego pije mleko i zjada ciasteczka?

            Yakov miał zamiar odpowiedzieć „bo Dziada Mroza nie ma, a ciasteczka zjadają twoi rodzice”. Jednak wówczas on i Viktor spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Feltsman zdał sobie sprawę, że ten chłopiec już _znał prawdę._

_On wie, że nie ma Dziada Mroza. –_ doświadczony trener uświadomił sobie z osłupieniem – _WIE, że siwiejący fiut to wyssana z palca bujda. Widzę to w jego oczach. Może i lubi bajki dla małolatów… lubi bawić się w pisanie listów i zostawianie mleka z ciasteczkami… ale z drugiej strony, nie jest idiotą. Widzi, co się wokół niego dzieje. Prędzej czy później popukał się w swoją małą ośmioletnią główkę i zorientował się, że za działaniami Dziada Mroza w rzeczywistości stoją rodzice. A skoro o tym wie, to…_

            Boże. Przecież to zwyczajnie _podłe._

            No dobra, psa całkowicie pomińmy – w końcu w rodzinie są już dwa czworonogi. A poza tym, gówniarz musi dorosnąć do odpowiedzialności, jaką jest opieka nad własnym zwierzęciem. Ale żeby _wiedzieć,_ że dzieciak chce jeździć figurowo na łyżwach… żeby mieć to, _kurwa,_ za przeproszeniem, _na piśmie_ i wciąż…

_Ty dupku!_ – Yakov zwrócił się w myślach do Aleksandra Nikiforova – _Ty cholerna, uprzedzona, zakłamana świnio! Swoim uczniom walisz tekst pod tytułem „Viktora nie interesują tego typu rzeczy”, a tymczasem ROK W ROK dostajesz niezbity dowód na to, że jest dokładnie NA ODWRÓT!_

            Mamusia też nie lepsza. Tak, tak, o niej też Feltsman nie miał dobrego zdania! Niby tak troszczyła się o syna, a mimo to godziła się na popapraną politykę wychowawczą męża. Co to, u diabła, za ludzie? Kurwa, skoro postanowili, że nie pozwolą małemu skakać aksli, to mogliby chociaż nie zjadać pierdolonych ciasteczek i nie wypijać cholernego mleka! Wtedy maluch wywnioskowałby, że nikt nie czyta jego listów. To sto razy lepsze, niż otrzymywanie od rodziców sygnału:

„Wiemy, czego chcesz, ale IGNORUJEMY to.”

            Nagle Yakov uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Spojrzał w obserwujące go z uwagą niebieskie oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ten chłopiec jest _ostrożny_ w mówieniu o swoich uczuciach. Mógłby powiedzieć wprost: „rodzice nie pozwalają mi jeździć figurowo na łyżwach”. Ale nie powiedział tego, bo było mu _wstyd_. Zamiast tego wspomniał o listach do Dziada Mroza, w nadziei, że ten dziwny długowłosy pan jakimś cudem _zrozumie przekaz._

            Nie, to było zwyczajnie _śmieszne_. Śmieszne, a zarazem smutne. To, że jakiś dzieciak nie wstydził publicznego ściągania majtek, ale wstydził się przyznać, jak bardzo było mu przykro, że nie może tańczyć na lodzie.

\- Tata często mówi, że czasem nie wystarczy po prostu czegoś chcieć. – odezwał się Viktor – Czasami, jeśli się czegoś chce, trzeba najpierw udowodnić, że się na to zasługuje. Tata mówi tak za każdym razem, kiedy pytam, dlaczego nie dostałem jeszcze psa. No to pomyślałem sobie, że może na jeżdżenie figurowo na łyżwach też trzeba zasłużyć? Może gdybym pokazał, że umiem, tat… _Dziad Mróz_ przestałby mnie ignorować? Ale jak mam pokazać, co umiem, skoro mój tata nienawidzi pana Pankina i jego szkoły? To jedyna szkoła łyżwiarstwa figurowego w okolicy, ale tata nie pozwoli do niej chodzić, dopóki nie pokażę, że na to zasługuję! Ten obóz to moja jedyna szansa! Pan Pankin _nie jest_ szefem tego obozu, więc tata nie ma się do czego przyczepić. _Proszę_ , niech mi pan pozwoli się zapisać! Przepraszam, że nazwałem pana penisistą i że zmusiłem pana, by się pan ze mną pobawił i że ściągnąłem przed panem majtki i że przeze mnie wypluł pan kawę i poplamił pan sobie ten brzydki… to znaczy _ładny_ garnitur. Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny! Nawet pan nie zauważy, że tu jestem, przysięgam, tylko niech mi pan pozwoli! Proszę… _błagam_ , niech mi pan pozwoli wziąć udział w tym obozie!

_Kurwa!_ – jęknął spanikowany głos w głowie Feltsmana – _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!_

            Boże, ten dzieciak autentycznie go _błagał._ Do diabła, wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę paść na kolana!

            Niech to szlag, _nie tak_ to miało wyglądać… nie to Yakov chciał osiągnąć, obiecując chłopcu, że potraktuje go poważnie. Nie przypuszczał, że otrzyma tego typu szczere wyznanie i skaże samego siebie na emocjonalne tortury! Kurwa, przecież to, co miał zamiar zrobić… co _musiał_ zrobić, niosło ze sobą tyle samo stresu, co oddanie psa do schroniska! Albo gorzej – _uśpienie_ zwierzaka!  

            Ale przecież _nie mógł_ … cholera, z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć NIE MÓGŁ przygarnąć tego dziwnego srebrnowłosego stworzenia. Zabraniał mu tego choćby zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Posłuchaj, Vitya. – Feltsman zaczął zbolałym tonem – Jesteś miłym chłopcem…

\- „Ale”.

\- Słucham?

\- „Ale”. – chłopczyk głeboko westchnął – Zamierza pan powiedzieć, „ale”. Mój tata zawsze mówi „ale”, gdy nie chce się na coś zgodzić.

\- To nie jest kwestia tego, że nie chce. – mruknął Yakov – Prawda jest taka, że cholernie chciałbym cię widzieć na tym obozie, ALE to NIE jest takie proste. Czuję się z tym, jak wredna stara świnia, jednak…

\- To niech pan się zgodzi, a nie będzie się pan czuł jak wredna stara świnia. – Viktor oświadczył z prostotą. 

            Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pięćdziesięciolatek zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Zawodowy z ciebie negocjator, co? – mruknął, patrząc na dzieciaka z czymś na kształt podziwu – Z tym, że wiesz… dorosłość właśnie na tym polega. Bycie dorosłym polega na tym, że czasami trzeba być „wredną starą świnią”. Dla dzieciaka takiego jak ty to może się wydawać cholernie przykre i niezrozumiałe… ale wierz mi, gdybym był „ _nieodpowiedzialną_ starą świnią”, wyszedłbyś na tym jeszcze gorzej.

            Chłopczyk otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Yakov wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Obiecałem, że potraktuję cię poważnie. – podkreślił - Na tyle poważnie, na ile się da. I to właśnie teraz robię. Nie jestem złośliwych facetem, który nie chce ci pozwolić wziąć udziału w obozie, bo miesiąc temu bawiliśmy się na stawie i potraktowałeś moją psychikę wszystkimi plagami egipskimi za jednym zamachem. _Mógłbym_ odmówić ci z takiego powodu, ale tego _nie zrobię._ Zamiast tego traktuję cię _poważnie_. Z absolutną _powagą_ rozważam wzięcie cię na ten obóz i z _poważnych_ powodów mówię ci „nie”. Powiedz… widziałeś wcześniej Lyovochkę, tak? Podobało ci się, jak jeździł na łyżwach?

            Viktor energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Bardzo. – wyszeptał – On tak ślicznie jeździ!

\- No dobrze… a kto twoim zdaniem lepiej tańczy na lodzie? Ty czy on?

            Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk szarpnął głową w bok i z policzkami zarumienionymi od oczywistej zazdrości wymamrotał: 

\- On.

\- Okej. A ile twoim zdaniem Lyovochka ma lat?

\- Siedem.

\- Ma dziesięć.

            Viktor wybałuszył oczy.

\- O rany, serio? Nie wygląda!

\- Tak, _wiem,_ że nie wygląda, ale tyle ma. – łagodnym tonem podkreślił Yakov – Ma dziesięć lat, czyli jest od ciebie o dwa lata starszy. I tym samym kwalifikuje się na obóz. Żeby wziąć udział w tym obozie, trzeba być w wieku od dziesięciu do trzynastu lat.

            Chochlik zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Wyglądam na dziesięć! – oświadczył, maskując zdenerwowanie nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Ale masz osiem.

\- Ale wyglądam na dziesięć.

\- Ale MASZ osiem. – Feltsman rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem – I nigdy nie miałeś na nogach figurówek. To prawda czy nieprawda?

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, Viktor zadał własne:

\- A to trzeba nosić figurówki, by ładnie tańczyć na lodzie?

\- Przyzwoitego aksla można pierdolnąć nawet w panczenach. – Yakov burknął, przewracając oczami – Rzecz w tym, Vitya, że to NIE jest obóz dla dzieci, które skaczą _przyzwoite_ aksle i kręcą _przyzwoite_ piruety. Wiek nie jest jedynym wymogiem. Chłopcy i dziewczynki, których obserwowałeś przez okno nie zapisali się na ten obóz… zostali WYBRANI. Przeze mnie i moich ludzi. To grupka najzdolniejszych dzieci z Rosji, Europy Wschodniej i Kazachstanu. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?

\- Rozumiem, że są ode mnie lepsi. Ale to mi nie przeszkadza. Nie chcę z nimi wygrać. Chce się uczyć!

            Jak ten dzieciak to robił? Jakim cudem mógł przeskakiwać z typowych szczeniackich odzywek do tego typu dojrzałych stwierdzeń?

            Feltsman czuł, że z każdą sekundą jego postanowienie zaczyna się kruszyć. Do diabła! Musi szybko coś zrobić, bo nie będzie w stanie odmówić!

\- Tu nie chodzi o wygraną czy przegraną. – mruknął, odwracając wzrok, by nie patrzeć w błagalne niebieskie oczy – Chodzi o przepaść _. Ogromną_ przepaść! Ty nawet nie wiesz, na co się piszesz, dzieciaku! Widziałem wcześniej, jak pewnie się czułeś wśród małolatów z drużyny hokejowej twojego ojca. Tutaj…

\- Zaraz! – krzyknął Viktor – A więc BYŁ pan wtedy u nas na lodowisku! – triumfalnie wskazał na Yakova palcem – Wiedziałem, że to pan! _Słyszałem_ , jak pan krzyknął!

            Feltsman zaczerwienił się.

\- N-nawet jeśli byłem, to, kurwa, co z tego?! – wydarł się, pochylając się w stronę Viktora – Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego! Poszedłem tam, bo szukałem miejsca na obóz, a nie po to, by obserwować _ciebie!_ Ale mniejsza o to… wśród chłopców z drużyny hokejowej odstawałeś w górę. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

\- Yyy… że jestem dobry?

\- Że nie masz bladego pojęcia, jakie to uczucie _odstawać w dół!_ I ty naprawdę myślisz, że poradziłbyś sobie z czymś takim? Że nie załamałbyś się na samą myśl, że jesteś w grupie chłopców i dziewczynek, którzy stoją ze trzy poziomy wyżej od ciebie?

\- Jest pan niesprawiedliwy! – gniewnie zadzierając nosek, chłopiec posłał pięćdziesięciolatkowi wojownicze spojrzenie – Nie będę płakał, tylko dlatego że jestem w czymś gorszy od innych. To, że wyglądam jak dziewczynka, nie znaczy, że nią jestem! Mam panu znowu pokazać…

\- NIE POKAZUJ MI SIUSIAKA! – Yakov ryknął, panicznie wymachując rękami – Nie muszę ZNOWU go oglądać! _Załapałem_ , że jesteś chłopcem! Nie musisz mi tego, kurwa, udowadniać!

            Viktor zamrugał.

\- Ale… ja nie chciałem pokazać panu siusiaka. – ze zdziwieniem przekrzywił główkę – Chciałem powiedzieć, że znowu pokażę panu ten łubudu skok. Umiem zrobić dwa obroty i wylądować.

            Głos Feltsmana na moment ugrzązł w gardle.

\- Że co? – pięćdziesięciolatek wysapał po chwili – Czyli że… nie… w sensie że… dwa obroty?

\- Właściwie to dwa i pół. – chochlik wzruszył ramionami.

_Pierdoli._ – wywnioskował Yakov – _Że niby nauczył się podwójnego aksla?! Nie, to zwyczajnie NIEMOŻLIWE!_

\- Okłamywanie mnie w niczym ci nie pomoże. – warknął, uważnie obserwując twarz chłopca – _Widziałem_ , jak próbowałeś zrobić tamten skok. Wywaliłeś się!

\- Nie kłamię! – wyrzucił z siebie Viktor – To prawda, że się wywróciłem, ale to było _miesiąc temu!_ Od tamtej pory ćwiczyłem i _nauczyłem się_ lądować. Co prawda na dwóch nogach, ale…

            Małe dłonie zacisnęły się w piąstki. Dzieciak na chwilkę zacisnął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, był totalnie _zdesperowany._ Patrzył na Feltsmana z taką miną, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Proszę… - wyszeptał błagalnie – Wiem, że jeszcze nie umiem i że… że nie jestem tak dobry, jak tamte dzieci… i w ogóle nie jestem fajny i nikt mnie nie lubi, ale… _proszę_. Proszę, niech mi pan tylko pozwoli… gdybym tylko mógł panu pokazać… chociaż jeden trening… proszę, tylko jeden i już sobie pójdę… wiem, że to pewnie dużo kosztuje, ale…

            Po tych słowach Yakov JUŻ był miękki jak galareta. A kiedy dowiedział się, co znajdywało się we fioletowym plecaczku, to już w ogóle zaczął mieć watę cukrową zamiast mózgu.

            Viktor wyciągnął _pieska skarbonkę_ i podstawił go Feltsmanowi pod nos.

\- Przepraszam, że więcej nie mam. – wyszeptał, wyraźnie zawstydzony – W-wiem, że to pewnie nie wystarczy, ale mogę pracować! Mogę umyć panu samochód, albo coś…

            KURWA MAĆ, tak nie można! To jest, kurwa, _cios poniżej pasa!_ Czy raczej – cios powyżej dopuszczalnego poziomu słodkości.

            Boże, _skarbonka…_ Jezus Maria, wszystko tylko nie _skarbonka!_ Dzieciak dobrowolnie oferujący oszczędności życia to jest, kurwa, chwyt, przebijający nawet tortury KGB!

            Nie… kurwa, za jakie grzechy?! Przecież, kurwa, tak nie wolno! Powinny być jakieś reguły… zasady… jakiś wpis w tej pierdolonej Konstytucji Nikiego, chroniący serca Bogu ducha winnych dorosłych!

            Yakov czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Stał tam, nie mogąc się ruszyć, a porcelanowy piesek patrzył mu prosto w oczy... gapił się na niego tymi wielgachnymi, smutnymi oczkami, hinpnotyzował podkulonym ogonkiem, ściskał za serce czarną łatką na uchu i torturował ułożonymi pod pyszczkiem łapkami. Drobne dłonie chłopca ściskały brzuszek skarbonki tak rozpaczliwie, jakby chodziło co najmniej o kupno nerki dla umierającej matki. Boże… a co jeśli ten dzieciak nazbierał większość drobianków _Muląc Róż?_

Gdy Yakov wyobraził sobie, jak Viktor wychodził z domu, w upał, w mróz, sam jeden przeciwko światu, i ze srebrnymi włoskami opadającymi ku ziemi uwieszał się na tej nieszczęsnej rurze od przystanku autobusowego, jak ściskał ją małymi rączkami, tak jak dziewczynka z baśni Andersena ściskała ostatnie pudełko zapałek, a potem tymi samymi rączkami ostrożnie wrzucał drobniaki do otworu na plecach plastikowego pieska, jak marzył o tańcu na lodzie, tak jak wychudzone dzieci z Kenii marzyły o kawałku bułki, jak żył sobie, biedny i _ciemiężony_ w domu Nikiforovów, tak jak Roszpunka w wieży, bez figurówek, bez perspektyw, bez życia, bez miłości, bez…

_Kurwa._

Yakov Feltsman i jego rozsądek kontra małoletni Viktor Nikiforov z psią skarbonką.

Yakov nie miał szans.

\- _Schowaj to!_ – wysapał, całkowicie wycieńczony wizjami Dziewczynek z Zapałkami, Dzieci z Kenii i Roszpunek – Wsadź to coś z powrotem do plecaka! Nie chcę twoich oszczędności.

            W niebieskich oczach zgromadziła się wilgoć. Mimo to chłopczyk dzielnie stłumił łzy. Przełykając ślinę, ukląkł przy plecaku i drżącymi rączkami włożył skarbonkę do środka.

\- Żaden z dzieciaków nie płaci za udział w obozie. – pokonany trener mruknął, masując czoło – I ty też nie będziesz.

            Viktor gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. W jednej chwili dopadł do Yakova.

\- Więc mi pan pozwoli? – zapytał, z główką zadartą do góry i policzkami zaróżowionymi od dzikiej radości.

            Stali zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie. Migocząca w niebieskich oczach ekstaza sprawiła, że Feltsman wydał zdegustowane prychnięcie.

\- Zgodzę się, żebyś wziął udział w obozie, ale na _określonych warunkach._ – oświadczył, patrząc na Viktora ze śmiertelną powagą – Ustalimy kilka specjalnych zasad. Zasad, które będą obowiązywały _tylko ciebie._ A jeśli złamiesz którąkolwiek z nich, wylecisz z obozu. Będę cię mógł wyrzucić o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy. Czy to jasne?

            Z wypisaną na dziecięcej twarzyczce determinacją, chłopiec przytaknął. Yakov przyklęknął, by ich głowy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, jesteś na o wiele niższym poziomie niż reszta dzieciaków. – mówił bardzo powoli i wyraźnie, by mieć pewność, że słowa dotrą do małego – Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, w porządku. Jeśli nie będziesz nadążał za grupą… a tak z całą pewnością będzie… to też w porządku. Natomiast do jednej rzeczy w żadnym wypadku nie możemy dopuścić. Możesz sobie nie radzić z poszczególnymi ćwiczeniami, możesz zostawać w tyle… ale cokolwiek by się nie działo, _nie możesz_ spowalniać grupy. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Wszyscy chłopcy i dziewczynki poza tobą są w odpowiednim wieku i ciężko pracowali, by znaleźć się na tym obozie. Intruktorzy, którzy prowadzą zajęcia, są tutaj _dla nich_ , nie dla ciebie. Oczywiście będą cię poprawiać, tak jak innych… ale nie będą mogli poświęcić ci więcej czasu niż pozostałym. Co oznacza, że większość braków będziesz musiał nadrobić sam. Na wolnych zajęciach, które są po każdym bloku zajęć, możesz poprosić jednego z kolegów o pomoc… ale nie możesz zabierać temu komuś więcej niż piętnaście minut. Większość dzieciaków jest miła i pomocna… zwłaszcza najstarszy z Estończyków i Lyovochka. Jednak nie mogą dawać ci wskazówek dłużej niż te kilkanaście minut. Przyjechali tutaj, by ciężko pracować. Jeżeli zobaczę, że poświęcają ci więcej czasu, niż powinni, zagonię ich do roboty. Czy to jasne?

\- Nie przeszkadzać ludziom. Nie spowalniać grupy. – posłusznie wyrecytował Viktor.

\- Teraz, gdy o tym rozmawiamy, to brzmi jak kaszka z mleczkiem, - Feltsman uśmiechnął się krzywo – ale zobaczysz, że lekcja łyżwiarstwa figurowego bez odpowiednich podstaw jest w cholerę ciężka. Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie sądzę, żebyś wytrzymał… ale chcę dać ci szansę. Widziałem jak jeździsz. Ponoć wszedłeś na lód, gdy tylko nauczyłeś się chodzić. To _widać._ Dlatego myślę, że jest drobna… _maciupeńka_ szansa, że twój naturalny talent pomoże ci przetrwać zajęcia na obozie. Jednakże… jeżeli zobaczę, że sobie nie radzisz… jeżeli zobaczę, że męczysz się i nie robisz postępów… wtedy będę musiał cię wyrzucić. Taka sytuacja będzie diabelnie przykra zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie. Dlatego chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że jeśli do czegoś takiego dojdzie, nie popłaczesz się, ani nie zrobisz sceny. Możesz płakać, kiedy już wrócisz do domu. Ale nie przy mnie. Jeżeli powiem ci, że nie dajesz rady, przyjmiesz to na klatę, jak prawdziwy mały facet. Jesteś w stanie mi to obiecać?

            Niebieskie oczy były spokojne i poważnie.

\- Obiecuję. – chłopiec oświadczył bez zająknięcia – Nawet w domu nie będę płakał!

\- Akurat nie będziesz. – parsknął Yakov.

\- Nie będę! – kłócił się srebrnowłosy chochlik – Ja nigdy nie płaczę. Tata powiedział, że tylko dziewczyny płaczą.

\- Jeszcze minutę temu byłeś o włos od wybuchnięcia płaczem, więc nie wciskaj mi kitu. – pięćdziesięciolatek przewrócił oczami – A chłopcy ryczą równie często, co dziewczyny… z tą różnicą, że zwykle chowają się w kiblach, więc mało kto to widzi. Ja płaczę co najmniej kilka razy do roku, a fiut jakoś mi się od tego nie skurczył.

            Cóż… faktem było, że płakał głównie _ze złości_ , ale to wciąż klasyfikowało się jako płacz. No nie?

            Wyczuwając, że zaintrygowany Viktor przymierza się do zadania pytania odnośnie kurczącego się przyrodzenia, Feltsman błyskawicznie zapytał:

\- No to jak? Przysięgasz z ręką na sercu, że nie wyzwiesz mnie od wrednych staruchów, jeśli wyrzucę cię z obozu?

\- Przysięgam! Dziadek powiedział, że mężczyzna nigdy nie powinien łamać danego słowa. A jeśli to zrobi, to nie jest już mężczyzną, tylko ciołkiem-matołkiem.

            Aha. No to przynajmniej była szansa, że mały potraktuje obietnicę poważnie.

\- Okej. – Yakov skinął głową – To teraz druga sprawa. Jak zapewne wiesz, wciąż trwa rok szkolny. A kończy się dopiero kilka dni przed końcem obozu. Pozostałe dzieciaki zostały zwolnione z zajęć i mają wszystko pozałatwiane z dyrekcjami swoich szkół… ale ciebie to nie dotyczy. Na czas obozu masz normalnie chodzić do szkoły. Rano robimy głównie zajęcia z tańca, więc wiele nie stracisz. Nie obchodzi mnie, że oceny są już wystawione i gówniarze chodzą teraz do klas, tylko po to, by dłubać w nosach i irytować nauczycieli. Jeżeli dowiem się, że opuściłeś chociaż jedną lekcję… a wierz mi, dowiem się o tym _na pewno…_  wyrzucę cię z obozu. Czy to jasne?

\- Chodzić do szkoły. Przychodzić tutaj po południu. – grzecznie podsumował chłopczyk.

\- Trening łyżwiarstwa figurowego wiąże się z wieloma… ech… zagrożeniami. Zazwyczaj, gdy komuś zdarzy się jakiś uraz, zabieramy go do naszego ortopedy i wspólnie podejmujemy decyzję, czy może nadal ćwiczyć. A jeśli tak, to których elementów nie wolno mu wykonywać, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Jednak ciebie _nie znam_. Nie obserwowałem cię od miesięcy, tak jak pozostałych i nie wiem, jak w poszczególnych sytuacjach zachowuje się twoje ciało. Nie mogę ryzykować, że wyjdziesz stąd z jakąś większą kontuzją. Dlatego jeśli choćby zwichniesz sobie kostkę, albo zobaczę, że nie możesz zgiąć łokcia… wówczas najzwyczajniej w świecie _masz pecha_ i wylatujesz. W przypadku biegunku, wylatujesz. Masz katar, wylatujesz. Zbyt wiele razy kichniesz, wylatujesz. Krew ci poleci z nosa, wylatujesz. Czy to jasne?

\- A siniaki liczą się jako kontuzja?

            Kącik ust Feltsmana nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Nie, Vitenka, siniaczki liczą się jako trofeum. – pięćdziesięciolatek oznajmił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – A jeśli myślisz, że po dzisiejszym treningu nie zabierzesz żadnego do domu, to nie jesteś gotowy, by bawić się w łyżwiarza figurowego. Jak dobrze ci pójdzie, to będziesz miał na pupci _zaledwie dwa_ odcienie czerwieni. Aczkolwiek, - tu twarz Yakova zrobiła się poważna – jeżeli któryś z chłopców powie mi, że na jednym z twoich pośladków widział ślady fioletu, potraktuję to jako kontuzję.

\- Pan się nie martwi! – Viktor wykrzyknął z uśmiechem w kształcie serca – Dziadek zawsze mówił, że ja to mam pupę jak Niki z Samosraki!

\- TRAKI! – warknął Feltsman – Nike z SamoTRAKI! „T” jak „traktor”!   

\- To Starożytni Grecy mieli traktory? – zdziwił się chłopczyk.

\- Kurwa, nieważne… - pięćdziesięciolatek wymamrotał, obiema dłońmi zasłaniając czerwoną ze złości twarz – Pozostała jeszcze jedna sprawa. I od razu ci mówię, że jest to sprawa, która absolutnie NIE podlega dyskusji.

\- Jaka sprawa?

_Poważna sprawa, mały. Cholernie poważna i cholernie upierdliwa sprawa. A jak jej nie załatwimy, to może się okazać, że niepotrzebnie prowadziliśmy całą tą dyskusję._  

            Bardzo powoli Yakov odsunął dłonie, oparł przedramię na kolanie i posławszy chochlikowi znaczące spojrzenie, powiedział:

\- Twoi _rodzice_ muszą wyrazić zgodę na twój udział w obozie.

            Spodziewał się napadu paniki. Zamiast tego zobaczył nurkującego w plecaku Viktora.

\- To już załatwione!

            Przez moment było widać tylko odziane w szare dresy nogi. W końcu szopa potarganych srebrnych włosów wyłoniła się z fioletowych czeluści. Chłopiec trzymał kawałek papieru. _Podejrzanie_ schludny kawałek papieru.

\- Proszę. – niewinnie się uśmiechając, Viktor podał Feltsmanowi kartkę – Mama i tata napisali dla mnie zgodę.

            Yakov uniósł brew. Wrócił do pozycji stojącej, ustawił się bokiem do dzieciaka i dopiero wtedy zerknął na rzekomą zgodę Aleksandra i Anastazji Nikiforovów.

            Fałszywka – mógł to stwierdzić niemal od razu. A kiedy dokładniej się przyjrzał, zaczął zyskiwać coraz więcej dowodów na potwierdzenie swojej teorii.

            Już sam fakt, że kartka była starannie złożona, świadczył na niekorzyść Viktora. Większość bachorów, słysząc słowo „zgoda” miało w główkach następującą definicję: „głupi świstek papieru, z jakiegoś powodu ważny dla dorosłych, który muszę dać do podpisania mamie lub tacie, a potem dostarczyć nauczycielowi”. Prawdziwe, niepodrobione zgody trafiały do Yakova i Igora wygniecione, zazwyczaj wyjęte prosto z kieszeni spodni, okazjonalnie ze śladami kanapki bądź soku i ZAWSZE na wyrwanej z zeszytu kartce w linię lub w kratkę. Zgoda Viktora figurowała na gładziutkim papierze drukarskim. I została podpisana zarówno przez Anastazję, jak i Saszę. Czy raczej: zarówno _pismem_ Anastazji jak i Saszy. Feltsman nie znał ani jednego bachora, któremu chciałoby się pójść do _obojga_ opiekunów w celu uzyskania _jednej_ zgody. Zresztą, jeszcze z własnych szczenięcych lat pamiętał złotą zasadę, że z problematycznymi kwestiami szło się tylko do jednego z rodziców - zazwyczaj tego _przychylniej nastanawionego_ (no chyba że ktoś był masochistą i prosił się o siniaka na dupie). Metoda zwykle działała bez zarzutów („Co złego to nie ja, a jeśli tatuś ma jakiś problem, to niech go rozwiązuje z mamusią, bo przecież to mamusia podpisała zgodę, a ja jestem czysty jak łza!”).

            Viktor idący po podpis do Anastazji ORAZ Saszy? Nie, Yakov tego NIE widział. A już na pewno nie po tym, jak usłyszał o listach do Dziada Mroza i był świadkiem reakcji Nikiforovów na nieudanego podwójnego aksla. Nikiforovów, którzy – warto podkreślić – byli ludźmi wykształconymi. Facet po AWF-ie i babka po Szkole Teatralnej nie walnęliby _dwóch_ (dwóch!) błędów ortograficznych w durnej zgodzie dla dzieciaka.

            Ech, a zatem Vitya podrobił to pozwolenie… co więcej, na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent nie powiedział NIKOMU, że wybiera się na obóz dla łyżwiarzy figurowych. Gdyby komuś powiedział – nawet tamtemu gołowąsowi Dymitrowi, to skorzystałby z okazji i poprosił o sprawdzenie fałszywej zgody pod kątem błędów ortograficznych. Ale tego nie zrobił. Co oznaczało, że nie znalazł ani jednej osoby, której mógłby zaufać na tyle, by opowiedzieć o swoim planie.

_On chyba żartuje…_ \- Yakov prychnął w myślach – _I on na serio uważa, że to się uda? Że będzie sobie tutaj potajmnie chodził i nikt się o tym nie dowie?! Pfft! Nie ma szans! Chociaż… z drugiej strony…_

            Novowladimirsk był rzut kamieniem stąd. Jeśli Vitya miał rower, to mógł w mgnieniu oka pokonać dystans między dwoma miasteczkami. Mógł jak zawsze wracać na noc do domu, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. A jeśli wierzyć Staremu Piotrusiowi, Sasza miał pomagać przy remoncie lodowiska. Trudno wyobrazić sobie lepszą okazję do zrobienia czegoś pod nosem tatusia, gdy wspomniany tatuś był zajęty malowaniem ścian. Matka dzieciaka też musiała mieć masę roboty… świadczyły o tym chociażby porozwieszane wszędzie plakaty, reklamujące nową sztukę.

            No normalnie, jakby sama Bogini Przeznaczenia domagała się o obecności Viktora na tym obozie! Szkoda, że Feltsman będzie musiał pokrzyżować jej szyki…

\- Chcę porozmawiać z twoim ojcem. – powiedział, odwracając się do chłopca – Daj mi do niego numer.

\- Mój tata pracuje jako instruktor hokeja i przebywa aktualnie na obozie organizowanym w słowackim lesie, gdzie nie ma dostępu do telefonu, poczty, faksu i gołębi pocztowych. – mały cwaniak wyrecytował bez zająknięcia.

_W słowackim lesie?_ – Yakov zakpił w myślach – _Serio, Vitenka? No wiesz, spodziewałem się po tobie większej oryginalności… nie, naprawdę, co się będziesz ograniczał? Powiedz, że twój ojciec uczy hokeja na pustyni! Tam to w ogóle ciężko o jakikolwiek kontakt z cywilizacją. Ech, naiwne dzieciątko… kiedy lepiej mnie poznasz, zrozumiesz, że to wszystko na nic! Ja mam takie znajomości, że gdybym chciał, to skontaktowałbym się z twoim ojcem, choćby siedział na szczycie pierdolonego Everestu!_

\- W takim razie daj mi numer do matki.

_Ciekawe, co teraz wymyśli?_

\- Mama przeszła ostatnio potrójną operację pochwy, macicy i jajników. Leży w szpitalu i nikt nie powinien jej przeszkadzać.

_O ja pierdolę._ – z wyrazem rezygnacji Feltsman przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła – _Żeby w tym wieku znać takie słowa jak „pochwa”, „macica” i „jajniki”… i ja na serio chcę tego dzieciaka na moim obozie? Ja naprawdę, kurwa, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, chcę go uczyć?_

            Nie, kurwa. To _nie_ miało prawa się udać! Rozwiązanie tej sytuacji mogło być tylko jedno – Yakov powinien zapakować Viktora do samochodu, pojechać z nim do Śnieżnej Nibylandii i odbyć poważną rozmowę z Saszą. Tak, tak, to właśnie powinien zrobić! Wyjaśnić, co i jak. Wynegocjować udział chłopaka w obozie. To _jedyne_ właściwe wyjście z sytuacji! Tak należało postąpić, to trzeba było zrobić!

            I Feltsman zamierzał to zrobić. Ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, zawahał się.

            A co jeśli Sasza powie „nie”? Co jeśli posłucha rozsądnych argumentów innego trenera i _wciąż_ nie wyrazi zgody? Kurde… gdy się nad tym zastanowić, prawdopodobieństwo tego konkretnego scenariusza było _w cholerę wysokie._ Na miejscu Aleksandra Nikiforova, Yakov nie ucieszyłby się z faktu, że jego syn próbował potajemnie zapisać się na obóz. Złość często przysłaniała rozsądek. Jeśli Sasza będzie zły, to prawdopodobnie nie zechce słuchać _jakichkolwiek_ argumentów.

            To może… zamiast na lodowisko, należało pojechać do teatru? Zamiast przepychanki ze stanowczym tatusiem, spróbować negocjacji z o wiele łagodniejszą matką? Anastazja cieszyła się z faktu, że jej synek uczęszczał na lekcje tańca… może nie byłaby całkowicie przeciwna łyżwiarstwu figurowemu?

            Z drugiej strony, nawet gdyby wyraziła zgodę, wciąż musiałaby przedyskutować wszystko z mężem. Albo zezwolić na zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego _za jego plecami._ Ale przecież od lat wiedziała o ukrytej fascynacji syna! Czy raczej – pseudo-ukrytej fascynacji (listy do Dziada Mroza i tak dalej). A skoro wiedziała, to albo _nie zamierzała_ przekonać Saszy do zmiany zdania, albo nie była w stanie tego zrobić.

            Kątem oka Yakov zerknął na Viktora. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ten chłopiec był blisko z matką. Gdyby sądził, że uzyska poparcie Anastazji, _wciągnąłby_ ją w swój plan, zamiast podrabiać jej podpis. A skoro poszedł na całość i machnął autografy obojga rodziców, to…

            Ech, kurwa, co za upierdliwa sytuacja! Do diabła, Feltsman powinien podjąć jakąś decyzję. Powinien pojechać do jednego z opiekunów srebrnowłosego utrapienia i mieć to z głowy! Ale, cholera, nie uśmiechało mu się trudzenie w czyjejś sprawie, jeśli szanse powodzenia wynosiły mniej niż dziesięć procent!

_A gdybym tak…_ \- w głowie pięćdziesięciolatka zakiełkowała niebezpieczna myśl – _udał, się nie zorientowałem?_

            Szlag! Nie powinien nawet _rozważać_ takiej opcji! To kłóciło się ze wszystkimi jego zasadami… kazało złamać przynajmniej dziesięć punktów kodeksu, który narzucił sobie jako trener! Wiedział, że _nie powinien…_  ale zwyczajnie _nie mógł się postrzymać!_ Jego umysł sunął w stronę ryzykownego pomysłu, tak jak dłoń biblijnego Adama sunęła w stronę jabłka.

            Rodzice Viktora o wszystkim się dowiedzą. To jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości. Prędzej czy później się dowiedzą. Ha! Pytanie tylko… _czy_ prędzej, _czy później?_ W najlepszym wypadku dowiedzą się, gdy będzie już po obozie. Tak czy siak będą wkurzeni, to oczywiste… ale jeśli dowiedzą się, gdy będzie już po wszystkim, przynajmniej będzie można przedstawić im mocny argument. Viktor będzie mógł powiedzieć, że wytrzymał na arcytrudnym obozie dla uzdolnionych łyżwiarzy. JEŚLI rzeczywiście wytrzyma. Natomiast Yakov… Yakov uda, że dał się wpuścić w maliny.

„Nie zauważyłem, że zgoda jest fałszywa. Nie no, jasne, dwa błędy ortograficzne, ale się nie zorientowałem. Jestem stary, ślepy i w ogóle upośledzony. Nawaliłem – zdarza się.”

            Nikiforovom to się _nie spodoba_. Z drugiej strony… czy dawało się rozegrać to tak, żeby im się _spodobało?_

Nie.

            ALE jeśli Vitya przetrwa obóz, to nikt już nie będzie mógł mu powiedzieć, że się nie nadaje. Dostanie zjebkę od rodziców, to pewne… ale gdy po-zjebkowe emocje opadną, przed chłopcem otworzą się nowe możliwości. Udowodni ojcu, że potrafi. A przecież po to tutaj przyszedł, czyż nie?  

            Dłonie Feltsmana zacisnęły się na podrobionym pozwoleniu. Pięćdziesięciolatek pomyślał o świeżo zawieszonym kalendarzu. Gdy ktoś był umierający i miał przed sobą ostatni rok życia, robił wszystkie rzeczy, na które normalnie by się nie poważył. No cóż, Yakov _nie był_ umierający, ale jego kariera – jak najbardziej.  

            Czy naprawdę mógł się na to zdobyć? Czy ze względu na swój (być może) ostatni sezon, mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by odrzucić rozsądek i posłuchać intuicji?

            Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów pokręcił głową. Nie wierząc, że to robi, odwrócił się do srebrnowłosego chochlika.

\- Przed zajęciami na lodzie jest jeszcze trochę czasu. – powiedział zmęczonym tonem – Poproszę kogoś, by przeszkolił cię z poprawnego upadania. Jak jeszcze raz zobaczę, że twoja głowa ociera się o lód, to…

            Urwał, gdyż Viktor niespodziewanie padł mu w ramiona. Małe dłonie ściskały marynarkę na plecach Feltsmana mocno i rozpaczliwie. Jakby buzujące w chłopcu emocje zgromadziły się w czubkach placów i nie mogły znaleźć ujścia. Przyciśnięta do brzucha zaczerwienionego mężczyzny buzia była zawzięta i poważna.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptał Viktor – Nie pożałuje pan! Obiecuję, że pana nie zawiodę! Miał pan przeze mnie tyle kłopotów… wynagrodzę to panu jeżdżąc na łyżwach najładniej, jak tylko umiem!

            W krótkiej chwili słabości Yakov rozważał pogłaskanie srebrnej główki. Na szczęście szybko wziął się w garść! Zamiast dać się odurzyć wiszącej w powietrzu słodkości, złapał dzieciaka za ramiona i stanowczo od siebie odsunął.

\- Zabieraj łeb! – burknął – Bachory zwykle się do mnie nie kleją. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony.

            Do uroczych obietnic też nie był przyzwyczajony.

_„Wynagrodzę to panu jeżdżąc na łyżwach najładniej, jak tylko umiem_.” – prychnął w myślach - _Skąd on w ogóle wziął taki tekst?!_

\- Yakov?

            Zza zakrętu nadszedł Igor.

\- Aaa, tu jesteś! – jedna z rąk menadżera trzymała folder z listą obecności, druga kręciła w powietrzu poirytowane kółka – Wszyscy cię szukają! Skończyłeś już rozmowę z Lil… ką?

            Na widok Viktora, Antonov nieznacznie się zająknął. Gapił się na chłopaka z oczami, które zadawały miliard pytań. W między czasie Yakov przejął plik kartek. Zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, wyjął długopis i pod nazwiskiem ostatniego dziecka napisał:

_Viktor Aleksandrowicz Nikiforov_

            Czemu miał wrażenie, że podspisał pakt z diabłem?  

\- Znajdź mi jakieś używane figurówki. – rzucił, wciskając listę Igorowi.

            Menadżer miał minę, jakby poproszono go o załatwienie narkotyków.

\- Figurówki? – powtórzył oniemiałym tonem – A-ale w sensie, że… _co_? Figurówki? Na co ci używane figurówki?

\- Na to coś. – Yakov skinął głową w kierunku srebrnowłosego chłopczyka.

 

**XXX**

            Stojąc przy bandzie w towarzystwie Antonova i czekając na rozpoczęcie pierwszego oficjalnego treningu na lodzie, Feltsman był równie zdenerwowany, jak przed seansem nowego odcinka Xeny. Śmierdząca nudą atmosfera, którą czuł wysiadając z auta, dawno należała już do przeszłości. A wszystko za sprawą jednego, upierdliwego dzieciaka…

            Yakov wyraził zgodę na udział Viktora w obozie i nie zamierzał zmieniać tej decyzji. A przynajmniej nie w przeciągu pierwszych trzech dni. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że z każdą minutą przybliżającą wejście młodego Nikiforova na lód, stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny.

            Komentarze Igora tylko pogarszały sprawę. 

\- Fałszywa. – menadżer stwierdził, czytając zgodę państwa Nikiforovów –Yakov, ta zgoda jest fałszywa.

            Feltsman czuł na sobie oburzony wzrok kumpla. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zachować zimną krew.

\- Nie, nie jest. – odpowiedział najwolniej, jak się dało.

            Z ust Antonova wyszło zszokowane sapnięcie.

\- Yakov, nie wygłupiaj się… no przecież, cholera, nie jestem ślepy! Ta zgoda jest _fałszywa._

\- Nie, nie jest.

\- Owszem, jest!

\- Nie, nie jest.

\- OWSZEM, JEST! Yakov, ta zgoda…

\- Igor! Spójrz mi prosto w oczy. Ta. Zgoda. NIE. Jest. Fałszywa.

            Wymowne spojrzenie i subtelna zmiana w tonie głosu – te dwa czynniki w zupełności wystarczyły, by Antonov zrozumiał ukryty przekaz. By załapał, jaki plan chodził Feltsmanowi po głowie.

\- No dobrze. – Igor wycedził z wyraźną niechęcią – _Niech ci będzie!_ Zgoda nie jest fałszywa.

            Palce menadżera poskładały dostarczoną przez Viktora kartkę w taki sposób, jakby próbowały zmiażdżyć spacerującego po papierze karalucha. Yakov wyobraził sobie, że to on jest wspomnianym karaluchem. Na tę myśl wzdrygnął się.

\- A tak na serio, - Igor odezwał się, wkładając pozwolenie do teczki – to co ci chodzi po głowie? Co ty, _do ciężkiej cholery_ , wyprawiasz? Byłem już wystarczająco zdziwiony, gdy powiedziałeś mi o zakładzie… ale to, co robisz teraz, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! Nie wierzę… po prostu _nie wierzę!_ Spotkałeś jakiegoś dziwacznego dzieciaka… dzieciaka, który _nigdy_ nie miał na nogach figurówek, i tak po prostu pozwoliłeś mu wziąć udział w obozie?! I to bez zgody jego rodziców?!

\- Za zgodą jego rodziców. – układając usta w dzióbek mruknął Feltsman – Właśnie schowałeś tą zgodę do teczki.

\- Ach, no przeeeecież! Schowałem „zgodę” do teczki! – palce Igora zrobiły znak cudzysłowia.

\- Dałbyś już spokój z czepianiem się. Wiem, co robię.

\- Jak możesz mówić, że wiesz, co robisz?! – oburzenie menadżera nie zmalało nawet o jotę – Yakov… czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się stanie, jeśli ten dzieciak złamie sobie nogę?

\- Będę miał przejebane.

\- No _właśnie!_ A skoro o tym wiesz, to jak możesz stać sobie spokojnie obok mnie i z miną luzaka czekać na trening?!

_Ach, Igorku, Igorku, jak ty niewiele wiesz… -_ Yakov pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _Prawda jest taka, że nie jestem ani trochę spokojny! To cud, że z nerwów jeszcze nie narobiłem w portki. No cóż... dobrze przynajmniej wiedzieć, że mam „minę luzaka”._   

\- Na litość boską… no sam zobacz! – menadżer skinął głową w stronę siedzącego na ławce Viktora.

            Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk miał już na nogach wyświechtane figurówki, jednak zupełnie nie wiedział, co począć ze sznurówkami. Po prostu ściskał je w małych rączkach, z miną, jakby nie mógł przypomnieć sobie hasła do krzyżówki.

\- Nawet nie umie… yyy, Yakov?

            Igor obrócił głowę i zdał sobie sprawę, że gada do pleców Feltsmana. Szef obozu właśnie klękał przed zagubionym chochlikiem.

\- Dawaj nogę! – burknął, układając sobie jedną ze szczupłych kostek na kolanie.

            Z wprawą zawodowca zawiązał najpierw jedną potem drugą sznurówkę. Viktor obserwował to z trudną do zinterpretowania miną. Brak trajkotania ze strony chłopca sprawiał, że Yakov czuł się cholernie dziwnie.

\- Teraz już będziesz wiedział, jak to zrobić?

            Dzieciak żywo pokiwał główką. Wzdychając, Yakov ostrożnie chwycił jedną z malutkich łyżew i uniósł ją na wysokość twarzy.

\- Co jakiś czas płozy muszą być ostrzone. – tłumaczył cierpliwym tonem – Jednak nie zlecaj tego nikomu ze Śnieżnej Nibylandii. Z tego co widziałem, tamtejsza obsługa ma do czynienia tylko z hokejówkami. Widzisz to zaokrąglenie? Ono służy do kręcenia piruetów. Osoba, która nie zna się na figurówkach, może ci to niechcący spiłować. Albo nie daj Boże uszkodzić któryś z ząbków! Amatorzy zwykle ostrzą łyżwy cztery razy na sezon… ale ty jeździsz codziennie, więc dobrze by było, gdybyś ostrzył sobie łyżwy raz na miesiąc. Trochę to kosztuje, więc na twoim miejscu uśmiechnąłbym się do babci.

\- Mogę Mulić Róż. – powiedział Viktor.

\- Żadnego Mulenia Różu! – warknął Feltsman – Babcia to o wiele bezpieczniejsze i stabilniejsze źródło dochodów.

            Chłopczyk zachichotał. I z czego on się tak cieszy? Wkurzanie Yakova to jego nowe hobby, czy co?

            Nagle dziecko wytrzeszczyło oczy.

\- Chwilka… powiedział pan, że mam ostrzyć te łyżwy raz na miesiąc. Czyli że…

\- Możesz je zatrzymać. – Feltsman krótko przytaknął.

            Na małym czółku pojawiła się zmarszcza.

\- Ale… ale ja nie mogę! – Viktor wyszeptał, zaciskając rączki na skraju ławki – Już i tak pozwolił mi pan wziąć udział w obozie! Nie mogę przyjąć jeszcze łyżew! Proszę pana, ja nie mam zbyt wiele pieniążków, ale wiem, że nie powinno się przyjmować aż tylu prezentów. 

            Oblicze pięćdziesięciolatka złagodniało. Fakt, że ten malec rozumiał pojęcie „dumy”, wydał się wybuchowemu trenerowi cholernie słodki.

\- Posłuchaj, Vitya. - Yakov spojrzał chłopcu w oczy – Rodzice dobrze cię wychowali i masz rację, że zazwyczaj nie powinno się przyjmować prezentów od obcych ludzi. Ale ja nie daję ci prezentów. Spłacam dług. Mam dług wobec pewnego cudownego człowieka. Ten obóz… to wszystko… - dłoń mężczyzny zatoczyła szerokie koło – to pomysł niejakiego Miszy Novaka. Tak nazywał się mój trener. Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, też nie miałem zbyt wielu pieniążków. Wychowałem się w miasteczku niewiele większym od Novowladimirska, a moi rodzice nie zarabiali kokosów. Mimo to Misza Novak pozwolił mi u siebie trenować. Uważał, że brak pieniędzy nie powinien być przeszkodą w realizowaniu marzeń. Zgodził się, bym za darmo jeździł na łyżwach. Postawił tylko jeden warunek. Jeżeli spotkałbym kiedyś dzieciaka w podobnej sytuacji, co moja, miałem oddać życzliwość, którą sam otrzymałem. I to właśnie robię. Czy raczej: robimy. Ja i pozostali uczniowie mojego trenera. Oddajemy otrzymaną życzliwość tobie i innym dzieciom. Myślisz, że z czego finansowany jest ten obóz? Oczywiście mamy wsparcie wielu sponsorów, ale korzystamy przede wszystkim z Funduszu imienia Miszy Novaka. Mój trener nie miał własnych dzieci, więc zażyczył sobie, by po jego śmierci pieniążki służyły małym łyżwiarzom i łyżwiarkom. Takim jak ty, Lyovochka i cała reszta obecnej tutaj smarkaterii. To samo tyczy się tych łyżew. Dostałeś je od kogoś, kto już ich nie potrzebuje. A kiedy z nich wyrośniesz, nie sprzedasz ich, tylko oddasz jakiemuś dziecku. Bo nauczyłeś się już, na czym polega wymiana życzliwości… czyż nie?

            Niebieskie oczy zaświeciły się.

\- Oczywiście, że przekażę życzliwość dalej! – głosem pełnym pasji wyrzucił z siebie Viktor – Kiedy noga mi urośnie, oddam te łyżwy innemu dziecku! O, a kiedy będę już dorosły i bogaty i będę tak świetnie tańczył na lodzie, że wszyscy będą chcieli się ode mnie uczyć, to znajdę wyjątkowego chłopca, którego nie będzie stać na lekcje ze mną i będę go trenował za darmo, tak jak pan mnie!

            Odpowiedzią pięćdziesięciolatka było lekceważąco-rozbawione parsknięcie.

_Przypadek beznadziejny…_

\- Dopiero założyliśmy figurówki, a już śnimy o wielkiej sławie, co? – Yakov dał smarkaczowi lekkiego prztyczka w nos – To dobrze, że jesteś pewny siebie… ale na razie to ty się lepiej skup na przetrwaniu zajęć bez uszczerbków na kości ogonowej. Figurówki różnią się od hokejówek. Przestawienie się nie pójdzie ci tak hop siup! Twoje nowe łyżwy są stabilniejsze, ale też bardziej usztywnione w kostce. Najlepiej od razu je wypróbuj. Póki inne dzieci nie weszły jeszcze na lód.

\- Naprawdę mogę? – dzieciak miał minę, jakby zachęcano go do wejścia na karuzelę.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, cholera, możesz!

\- Ooooch, dziękuję! Nie tylko za łyżwy i za obóz. Dziękuję, że zawiązał mi pan sznurówki! Robi to pan _sto razy lepiej_ niż moja mama!  

            Zanim zdezorientowany pięćdziesięciolatek zarejestrował, co się dzieje, otrzymał od małego chochlika prezencik, w postaci drobniutkiego całuska w policzek. Głosy szczebioczących w tle dzieci niespodziewanie umikły. Twarz Feltsmana zrobiła się sinofioletowa. Do diabła, nie dość, że teatr absurdu, to jeszcze _z publicznością?!_

\- JESZCZE RAZ MNIE, KURWA, POCAŁUJ, A WYLECISZ STĄD NA ZBITY RYJ!

            Ech, ten mały uczuciowy hultaj nawet tego nie usłyszał… Niezdarnie przebierając chudymi nóżkami, zasuwał w stronę wejścia na taflę. Gnał na cholerny lód, jak jakiś, kurwa, husky do właściciela… przyczepiliby mu zaprzęg i nawet by się, kurwa, nie pokapował! Nie fatygował się też, by otworzyć cholerne drzwiczki. Po prostu przeskoczył bandę i zaczął jeździć. Obserwując go, Yakov o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Aha, i jeszcze jedno! Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć! Uważaj na…

            Viktor się wypierdolił.

\- … ząbki. – z wyrazem rezygnacji, Feltsman potarł kark.

            Jednak chwilę potem zaśmiał się pod nosem. Mina tego chochlikowatego gamonia, gdy tak leżał na tym lodzie – na brzuszku, z wielgachnymi zdziwionymi oczkami - była tak zajebiście _komiczna_ , że aż chciało się zrobić zdjęcie! No po prostu, kurwa, mina stulecia! Mina pod tytułem:

„O kurde… to ja się wywaliłem? JA?!”   

\- Nie tak łatwo, jak myśleliśmy, co? – rozbawiony trener oparł przedramiona o bandę.

\- A pan nie zakłada łyżew? – chłopczyk zapytał, podnosząc się z lodu.

\- Nie, Vitya. Teraz będziesz miał zajęcia z trenerem Zielińskim.

\- A kiedy będę miał zajęcia z panem? – dzieciak nadął policzki jak chomik – Ja chcę z panem! – zajęczał.

\- Na pewno nie na tym obozie! – wydawszy z siebie rozjuszone prychnięcie, Yakov szarpnął głową w bok – Za sprawą _pewnego stworzenia_ wyleciało mi kilka kręgów i do końca czerwca mam się trzymać z dala od lodu. 

\- Co, kota pan adoptował?

\- Nie, kurwa, _chochlika!_

\- Ahaaaa… ale jak pan może nie prowadzić zajęć, skoro to pana obóz?

\- Ponieważ, jak już wcześniej ustaliliśmy, ja jestem Bogiem tego obozu, a nie zwykłym pachołkiem. Widziałeś kiedyś Boga odpierdalającego brudną robotę?

            Chłopczyk skrzyżował ramiona i wbił zamyślony wzrok w sufit. A po chwili uniósł paluszek i z uśmiechem w kształcie serca oznajmił:

\- Grecki Bóg walenia młotkiem Chuj Fajstos zawsze chodzi brudny!

            Yakov omal nie udławił się własną śliną.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych greckich bogach! Przestań ze mną gadać, tylko testuj łyżwy, póki reszta nie weszła na lód!

            No, kurwa, pieknie! Niki z Samosraki… Chuj Fajstos… ktoś powinien zlecić temu smarkaczowi spisanie nowej wersji greckiej mitologii! To byłby pierdolony bestseller.

            Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, Yakov wrócił do swojego poprzedniego miejsca obok menadżera.

\- Nie dość, że nie umie jeździć, to jeszcze jest niegrzeczny. – Igor rzucił zdegustowanym tonem.

\- Uwierz mi… jak na niego to są _wyżyny_ grzeczności. – Yakov mruknął, ściskając czubek nosa – A co do tego, że on nie umie jeździć… na twoim miejscu wstrzymałbym się z wyciąganiem wniosków.

\- Zobaczysz, skończy się na tym, że opuści ten obóz cały we łzach.

\- A moim zdaniem opuści ten obóz szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Tylko na niego spójrz!

            Stojąc na paluszkach – czy raczej: na ząbkach – Vitya spacerował po lodzie. Wpatrywał się w swoje nowe łyżwy z takim wyrazem, jakby to były zabawki, o których zawsze marzył. Po kilku minutach jeżdżenia ostre zakończenia płóz przestały stanowić kłopot i zostały fajnym „gadżetem”, umożliwiającym wykonywanie różnych fajnych trików.

_Jest odważny._ – pomyślał Yakov – _Podczas wymiany sprzętu, nawet dorośli trzęsą portkami._

            Jednak ten chłopiec nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie „wymienił sprzęt”. Już prędzej na kogoś, kto dostał nową parę nóg – to nadal były jego nogi, z tym że ciut inaczej zakończone. Jakby Vitya był blond laleczką z tej głupiej chińskiej bajki, za którą szalały teraz wszystkie kilkuletnie dziewczynki… jakby przeszedł podobną do Księżycowej Laluni „magiczną transformację”.

„Od niezdary do Lodowej Księżniczki.” – pierwsze minuty młodego Nikiforova w figurówkach prosiły się o właśnie takie podsumowanie.

            Niestety, czas na eksperymentowanie szybko dobiegł końca. Kiedy tafla zaroiła się od małych chłopców i dziewczynek, baśń o czarodziejce zamieniła się w brutalną opowieść o brzydkim kaczątku. Palce Feltsmana mocniej zacisnęły się na krawędzi bandy.

_Utoniesz, albo nauczysz się pływać. –_ w myślach westchnął Yakov – _Zaraz się przekonamy…_  

            Trener Zieliński - niziutki blondyn w średnim wieku z nieznacznie wystającym „piwnym brzuszkiem” – dał dzieciakom czas na dogrzenie się, po czym wszedł na lód. Małolaty szybciutko ustawiły się w szereg.

\- Tak jak już wspominałem podczas zajęć wprowadzających, w pierwszy dzień obozu dokonamy oceny waszych umiejętności. Ja, trener Ivanova, trener Klimov i trener Kotova sprawdzimy, jak radzicie sobie z poszczególnymi elementami i na tej podstawie podzielimy was na grupy. Codziennie rano w recepcji będą wywieszane listy. Czerwona lista do skoków, niebieska lista do piruetów, żółta lista do sekwencji kroków i zielona lista do podstaw i figur obowiązkowych. Może być tak, że z jednym z elementów radzicie sobie lepiej, a z innym słabiej, dlatego na czerwonej liście będziecie wyżej, a w niebieskiej na przykład niżej. Najsłabsza grupa to Grupa Pierwsza, najsilniejsza grupa to Grupa Piąta. Jeżeli jutro zobaczycie, że jesteście w Grupie Pierwszej, nie panikujcie! Codziennie rano wywieszamy nowe listy. Może być tak, że z dnia na dzień zmienicie grupę na wyższą. Zresztą, tego się po was oczekuje. Przed każdymi zajęciami macie sprawdzać, w których jesteście grupach. Kolory w waszych planach zajęć odpowiadają blokom treningowym poświęconym poszczególnym elementom. Na każdym bloku treningowym lodowisko jest podzielone, a każdą grupę prowadzi inny instruktor.

            Dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu, po czym powtórzył to samo po angielsku.

\- Umm… proszę pana? – chłopczyk z Litwy niepewnie podniósł rączkę – Ale powiedział pan, że uczyć będzie czterech instruktorów. A grup jest pięć. Czy ktoś jeszcze będzie nas uczył?

            Zieliński przetłumaczył pytanie na rosyjski, a potem oznajmił.

\- Nie, tylko my będziemy was uczyć. Grupa Pierwsza jest przeznaczona dla dzieci, które mają niedociągnięcia techniczne na poziomie elementarnym. A ponieważ treningi są bardzo intensywne, naprawienie wspomnianych niedociągnięć nie trwa zbyt długo. Prędzej czy później wszystkie osoby z Grupy Pierwszej przechodzą do Grupy Drugiej. Zazwyczaj zajmuje to od trzech do pięciu dni. Do tego czasu Grupa Czwarta jest połaczona z Grupą Piątą.

\- A… a jeśli po tych kilku dniach ktoś nadal będzie w Grupie Pierwszej w którymś z bloków treningowych? – z niepokojem spytał Lev – A jeśli zostanie w tej grupie _sam jeden?_

\- Od dziesięciu lat organizujemy obóz według tego samego schematu i _ani razu_ nie mieliśmy takiej sytuacji. Gdybyśmy nie uważali, że ktoś szybko nie przejdzie do Grupy Drugiej, nie byłoby go tutaj. Dzieciak, który zawiódłby nasze oczekiwania, miałby spory problem. Ale ty nie musisz się martwić, Rykov. Tobie akurat podobna sytuacja NIE grozi.

            No cóż, małemu rudzielcowi nie groziła… ale groziła _komuś innemu._ Po zaniepokojonej minie srebrnowłosego chochlika, Yakov poznał, że Viktor _zrozumiał przekaz._

            Jeśli szybko nie nadrobi braków… jeśli w przeciągu tych kilku dni zostanie jedynym dzieckiem w którejkolwiek z Grup Pierwszych, _wyleci z obozu._ Biedaczek pewnie odczuwał niemałą presję.

_No cóż, teraz wszystko w jego rękach._ – wzdychając, pomyślał Feltsman – _Zrobiłem dla niego, co mogłem. Nie mogę nagiąć już nawet o pół-zasady więcej. Od tej chwili będzie musiał poradzić sobie sam. To, czy zostanie, zależy wyłącznie od niego…_

**XXX**

 

\- Lev, Lev, w której jesteś grupie?

            Sobotni poranek na obozie jak zawsze był w cholerę hałaśliwy. Yakov stał oparty o ścianę, z kawą w ręku, starając się nie zwariować od szczebiotu zgromadzonych w recepcji dzieciaków. Lev, jego kolega z Klubu Mistrzów, Andrei i sympatyczny chłopczyk z Ukrainy, Nikita szukali swoich imion na listach.

\- Umm… w piruetach, w podstawach i w sekwencjach kroków jestem w Grupie Czwartej. – powiedział Lev – W skokach mam Trójkę.

\- Łaaaał, ale ekstra! – wykrzyknął mały Ukrainiec.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki smutny? – Andrei zaczepnie szturchnął rudzielca łokciem.

\- No bo… - Rykov spuścił oczka – Sądziłem, że w sekwencjach kroków dostanę Piątkę. I że w skokach będę w Czwórce.

\- Tylko dwunasto i trzynastolatki są w Piątkach. – pocieszył go Nikita – A w skokach to już w ogóle trudno załapać się do wyższych grup… ja to nawet jestem w Jedynce!

\- A ja w Dwójce! – Andrei skrzywił się – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego! Przecież tylko aksel mi nie wyszedł…

\- Ponoć Maks Levin był w Grupie Czwartej w skokach, kiedy był w moim wieku. – przełykając ślinę, wyszeptał Lev – Jego brat pewnie też dostałby się do Czwórki, gdyby był na tym obozie.

\- Przed końcem obozu na pewno będziesz w Czwórce! – pocieszył go kolega z klubu – Pamiętasz, co mówił trener? Z dnia na dzień można przejść do wyższej grupy! Założę się, że w sekwencjach kroków przejdziesz do Piątki, a w skokach do Czwórki. Zamiast marudzić, powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie jesteś w takiej sytuacji, jak ten… no… Opóźniony!

\- On ma na imię Viktor.

\- A! No właśnie, Viktor. Ten to dopiero ma przechlapane! Inni mają tylko po jednej Jedynce, a on ma aż _trzy._

\- Ej, a w ogóle to skąd on jest? Ze Szwecji? – głośno zastanawiał się mały Ukrainiec – Nie rozumie ani rosyjkiego, ani angielskiego.

\- Jest Rosjaninem. – Lev uniósł rude brwi – Rozmawiałem z nim po rosyjsku. I słyszałem, jak po angielsku pytał o coś chłopaka z Estonii. Raju… jego angielski jest taki _super!_ Mówi, jakby był z Ameryki!

\- No, ale w takim razie, dlaczego wygląda, jakby nie rozumiał trenera? – dziwił się Andrei – Kiedy pan Zieliński kazał wszystkim pokazać podskoki, walce i trójki, Viktor tylko stał z dziwną miną i się nie ruszał. Wyglądał tak samo głupio, jak mój tata, gdy słucha, jak moja mama gada po chińsku. Nie zrozumiał, nawet gdy trener powiedział „Bunny hop”, „Waltz” i „Three jump”. Dopiero kiedy my zaczęliśmy to robić, zaczął po nas powtarzać. I wyglądał, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił!

\- Ale dziwne, no nie? – Nikita pokiwał główką – Takich prostych rzeczy nie umie, ale na sekwencjach kroków to wszystkim pokazał! Jak zaczął kręcić pupą do muzyki, to pani Kotova aż odgryzła kawałek długopisu!

\- Gdyby kilka razy nie potknął się o ząbki, to pewnie byłby w Grupie Czwartej razem ze mną. – powiedział Lev - A tak to dostał się do Trójki. Nawet pan Feltsman był w szoku.

\- Ej, a wiecie co? – podnieconym szepteł zaczął Andrei – Pan Feltsman to chyba jest śmiertelnie chory!

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zdziwił się mały Ukrainiec.

\- No bo przez całe zajęcia _w ogóle nie krzyczał!_ U nas w klubie to non-stop się drze… o krawędzie, o proste nogi… o wszystko!

\- To prawda. – zgodził się Rykov – Krzyczy na wszystkich. A najbardziej to na takie cztery dorosłe panie, co startują w zawodach.

\- Starszaki mówiły, że pan Feltsman zawsze wraca z obozów z zapaleniem gardła. Bo tak dużo krzyczy. Ale wczoraj nie krzyczał _ani razu._ Tylko przed zajęciami dwa razy wydarł się na Viktora. A potem był już cicho. Cały czas patrzył na Viktora i miał taką zamyśloną minę.

_O kurwa!_ – policzki Yakova pokryły się warstwą różu – _Nawet smarkateria zauważyła, że na niego patrzyłem… szlag! Szlag, szlag, szlag!_

\- Ej, a wiecie, co ja słyszałem? – Andrei odezwał się konspiracyjnym tonem – Ponoć Viktor to tak naprawdę nieślubny syn pana Felt…

\- Od słuchania plotek małym chłopcom rosną kurzajki na pupach. – do uszu dzieci dobiegł mroczny głos.

            Trójka przerażonych dziesięciolatków obróciła głowy, by spojrzeć na emanującego złowieszczą aurą trenera.

\- A więc tęsknicie za moimi krzykami, tak? – Feltsman zapytał z uśmieszkiem Lucyfera – JAZDA MI, KURWA, DO SZATNI, ALBO NOGI Z DUPY POWYRYWAM!

            Zerwali się do biegu tak szybko, że omal nie pospadały im buty. Ledwo zniknęli za zakrętem, a do budynku wszedł Viktor. Czy raczej: wczołgał się. Wyglądał trochę jak elf po stoczeniu walki o Śródziemie. Chociaż, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ilość zaliczonych upadków, i tak prezentował się _nieźle._ Podobnie jak wszyscy przed nim, skierował się w stronę tablicy ogłoszeń. Jego reakcja, gdy zobaczył swoje wyniki… wprawiła Yakova w kompletne osłupienie!

            Jako że nazwisko „Nikiforov” figurowało w aż trzech Pierwszych Grupach, Feltsman spodziewał się zobaczyć w oczach chłopca markotność. A zamiast tego ujrzał… _wkurw._ Klasyczny rasowy _wkurw!_ Jednak nie taki sam wkurw, jak u Ivanka, gdy dostawał karę za dokuczanie kolegom. Już prędzej wkurw porównywalny do tego, którym promieniował Yakov po przerąbaniu Igrzysk i wyrwaniu klapy od sedesu. Wkurw na samego siebie, na własne umiejętności – czy raczej ich brak.

            Oglądanie _takiego wkurwu_ na buźce tej słodkiej, za przeproszeniem, _rusałeczki_ było… no cóż… zajebiście intrygujące. To tak jakby oglądać wkurwionego Legolasa. Yakov zawsze chciał zobaczyć wkurwionego Legolasa. Szkoda, że Hollywood nie śpieszyło się z ekranizacją „Władcy Pierścieni”…

_Nie masz powodów, by być na siebie złym._ – Feltsman miał ochotę powiedzieć do Viktora – _Wczoraj dałeś z siebie wszystko. Bardziej niż wszystko!_

            Po wczorajszych zajęciach srebrnowłosy chłopczyk zszedł z lodu jako ostatni. Jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny ćwiczył sam, powtarzając wszystko, co zapamiętał z treningu. Był jedyną postacią na pogrążonym w pół-mroku lodowisku. Przez dwie godziny tańczył, upadał, kręcił piruety, upadał, skakał toe loopy, upadał, a potem jeszcze raz upadał, i znowu obijał sobie tyłek, a potem wstawał, by za kilkadziesiąt sekund ponownie upaść. Okazjonalnie miał problem ze złapaniem oddechu, więc padał na kolana i dyszał.

            Dłonie oparte o mroźną powierzchnię lodu. Spływający z zaczerwienionej buzi pot. Opadające w dół kosmyki związanych w kucyk srebrnych włosów. Podobny widok był częścią historii niemal każdego łyżwiarza figurowego. Jednak bohaterem tej opowieści nie był dorosły facet, lecz ośmioletni malec! Fakt, że jakiś dzieciak dobrowolnie zmuszał się do tak niebotycznego wysiłku, wzbudzał niemały podziw.

            A Yakov był pełen podziwu, jeszcze _zanim_ ukrył się w ciemnym kącie i nie zdradzając swojej obecności, przypatrywał się indywidualnym zmaganiom Viktora.

            Już obserwując trening z udziałem instruktorów i innych dzieci, czuł trudną do wytłumaczenia fascynację umiejętnościami małego chochlika. Jak trafnie zaobserwował Andrei,  młody Nikiforov był „opóźniony” – w tym znaczeniu, że robił wszystko później niż reszta. Co nie było ani trochę dziwne, jako że zwyczajnie _nie rozumiał_ poleceń.

            Zieliński mógłby mówić po rosyjsku, angielsku, chińsku, w suahili, albo i mową Mordoru, a dla Viktora te wszystkie dziwne pojęcia – waltz, mohawk, salchow, euler – i tak brzmiałyby tak samo: jak bełkot. On ich po prostu nie rozumiał! Albo myślał, że rozumie, co kończyło się _znacznie ciekawiej_ niż nie-rozumienie.

            Kiedy padło polecenie „pistolet”, a podekscytowany chochlik zaczął udawać gangstera, Yakov zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem (połowa dzieci omal nie dostała zawału, Igor popluł się wodą, a trener Kotova szczypała się w policzki).

            I tak Viktor Nikiforov przeszedł do legendy jako Człowiek, Który Rozśmieszył Yakova Feltsmana.

            Tego samego dnia Viktor Nikiforov został również jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy _zaimponowali_ Yakovowi Feltsmanowi. Co prawda wybuchowy pięćdziesięciolatek robił wszystko by ukryć ten fakt przed uczestnikami obozu, jednak musiał przyznać, że _był pod wrażeniem._  

            No bo, nawet jeśli srebrnowłosy chłopczyk wykonywał wszystkie elementy z opóźnieniem, to mimo wszystko _potrafił_ je wykonać! Cholera, _potrafił_! Dzieciak, który _pierwszy raz_ miał na nogach figurówki! Młokos, który _nigdy wcześniej_ nie jeździł figurowo na łyżwach, za pierwszym podejściem powtórzył dziewięćdziesiąt procent tak zwanych „podstawowych ćwiczeń”. Za sprawą dziesięciu procent, których NIE powtórzył, trafił do Pierszej Grupy w kategorii figur obowiązkowych.

\- … ale jest tak rozciągnięty i ma tak świetną motorykę, że po jutrzejszych zajęciach pewnie przeniesiemy go do Dwójki. – powiedział do Yakova podekscytowany trener Klimov – Niech pan powie… on _naprawdę_ nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił? To NA SERIO był jego pierwszy raz?!

            Tak, tak, serio! Ten ośmioletni amator naprawdę _był_ dość zdolny, by za pierwszym razem wykonać figury, które inni opanowywali przez _lata_! A jego talent nie ograniczał się jedynie do najprostszych elementów. Już na pamiętnym stawie pokazał Feltsmanowi, jak świetnie potrafił poruszać się do muzyki. Zaś po treningu z trener Iwanovą można było spokojnie założyć, że wkrótce stanie się także specem od piruetów. Póki co obracał się z gracją małego słonia, więc wsadzono go do Grupy Pierwszej… jednak para jedenastolatków z Kazachstanu kręciła się równie niezgrabne, zatem istniała spora szansa, że Viktor awansuje do Grupy Drugiej razem z nimi.

            Prawdziwym problemem były skoki.     

Chochlik nie kłamał w sprawie podwójnego aksla – naprawdę potrafił go wylądować. Co prawda na dwóch nogach, no ale _mimo wszystko_! Niestety jego zmagania z pozostałami skokami można było podsumować tylko w jeden sposób: tragedia. Po prostu, cholera, TRAGEDIA!

            Najazd – tragedia.

            Wybicie – tragedia.

            Trajektoria lotu – tragedia.

            Lądowanie – tragedia do kwadratu!

            Jezus Maria, jak tak można?! Oglądanie skoków w wykonaniu Viktora było dla Yakova torturą porównywalną jedynie do jazdy samochodem z Lilią jako kierowcą. W obu przypadkach Feltsman miał ochotę jęknąć:

„Nie, nie, co ty robisz?! Nie tam powinna być ręka, nie tam powinna być noga, gdzie ty patrzysz, gdzie ty jedziesz, Jezu, czemu ty tak robisz, przecież tego się tak nie robi, o Boże, o kurwa, nawet jeśli nie zabijesz siebie, to z całą pewnością zabijesz mnie, bo mój mózg za chwilę osiągnie limit i eksploduje!”

            Ech, a najgorsze było to, że w obu przypadkach nie miał prawa się odezwać. Lilki nigdy by nie skrytykował (w końcu nie był kretynem i cenił życie), natomiast w sprawie Viktora postanowił się nie wtrącać. Jasno i wyraźnie dał dzieciakowi do zrozumienia, że ma sobie poradzić SAM.

            Był na obozie? Był! Yakov pozwolił mu na udział w treningach? Pozwolił! Ale to wszystko. Jeżeli ten chłopiec otrzyma jeszcze jedno ułatwienie, to… to wtedy…

            To wtedy Feltsman opuści wyspę o nazwie „Wielkoduszność” i zacznie dryfować w stronę wyspy pełnej niebezpieczeństw i pułapek. Tej samej wyspy, na której był z Maksem Levinem.

_Nie mogę znowu tego zrobić!_ – powtarzał sobie, jak mantrę – _Muszę lepiej panować nad moimi uczuciami! Nie mogę pozwolić, by opiekuńcze odruchy wobec jakiegoś smarkacza ZNOWU przesłoniły mi wizję. Nawet jeśli nikt inny nie chce dać temu dziecku szansy…_

            Nie tylko Pan i Pani Nikiforov zaliczali się do kategorii „nikt inny”. Również kilku intruktorów na obozie należało do tego zacnego klubu. A, i jeszcze Igor. Ten to by chyba _umarł_ , gdyby przynajmniej dziesięć razy dziennie nie zapytał Yakova, kiedy wreszcie wywali Viktora.

\- Od samego początku nie powinno go tu być. – truł – Nie umie toe loopa, nie umie salchowa! A jego piruety to jakaś porażka!

\- Robi _ogromne_ postępy. – bronił chłopca Feltsman – Ma śliczne krawędzie, świetny słuch do muzyki i doskonały zmysł równowagi. Za dwa lata będzie tak dobry, jak Lev i Ivanek.

\- Chyba za dwanaście! – mruczał Antonov – Jeśli tyle wytrwa. Czy nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że jego ojciec i dziadek mieli od zarypania kontuzji?

\- Owszem, mówiłem. Ale w jego przypadku może być inaczej. Dzwoniłem wczoraj do Tatiany. Pamięta babcię Viktora. To była dziewczyna od nas z kadry… wyjątkowo nadęta, ale niesamowicie zdolna. Ponoć przez całą karierę miała tylko dwie drobne kontuzje. Za pierwszym razem wybiła sobie mały palec u nogi, a za drugim razem skręciła nadgarstek.

\- Nie ma żadnej pewności, że mały przejął jej geny. Ty po prostu szukasz pretekstu, by go nie wywalić!

            Ech, kurwa mać, to prawda! Yakov rzeczywiście szukał pretekstu. Mógł się wypierać, ile chciał… no cóż, skutecznie wypierał się przez pełne cztery dni obozu…

Ale w piąty dzień zyskał potwierdzenie, jak było naprawdę.

            Wszystko zaczęło się rano. To był normalny dzień, nie weekend, więc na czas przedpołudniowych zajęć Vitya siedział w szkole. Natomiast Yakov nadzorował zajęcia z baletu. Jednak po dziesięciu minutach wyszedł i podreptał w stronę recepcji.

            Jakby, kurwa, sam był uczestnikiem tego pierdolonego obozu… jakby, kurwa, nie mógł _zapytać_ jednego ze swoich instruktorów, w której grupie umieścili Nikiforova! Zresztą… on nawet, kurwa, nie potrzebował się pytać! _Wiedział_ , obok którego numeru znajdzie nazwisko Viktora. A mimo to polazł do pierdolonej recepcji, jak jakiś kurwa, przerażony szczeniak, by na własne oczy zobaczyć cholerne listy!

            Blok figur obowiązkowych – Vitya w Grupie Drugiej.

            Blok sekwencji kroków – Vitya w Grupie Trzeciej.

            Blok piruetów – Vitya w Grupie Drugiej.

            Blok skoków (serce Yakova biło tak szybko i mocno, że mogłoby wybijać rytm dla niosących trumnę grabarzy!) – Vitya w Grupie Pierwszej. Jako jedyny. _Kurwa!_

_Umowa to umowa._ – Feltsman pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _Utonie albo nauczy się pływać. Żadnego rzucania kół ratunkowych. Żadnego wciągania na statek. Apostołowie wydali wyrok. Trzeba się pożegnać!_

            Tak, tak, to właśnie sobie powiedział. A mimo to sekundę później usłyszał w głowie cichutki głosik:

_Jeśli Bóg będzie chciał kogoś wsadzić do nieba albo do piekła, to Bóg naszcza na Biblię, zignoruje wszystkich Apostołów i zrobi po swojemu._

            Aha, czyli Grupa Pierwsza to piekło. Dwójka to niebo. A Yakov jest Bogiem obozu. Chuj Fajstosem, jak to Vitya _pięknie_ określił. I jeśli zechce, to wyciągnie biednego grzesznika z piekła i wsadzi go do nieba. Tylko, kurwa, na jakiej podstawie?! Przecież ten gamoń wypierdalał się przy każdym skoku! No dobra, podwójnego aksla lądował, ale _na słowo honoru._

Feltsman nie mógł zostawić go na obozie dla samych sekwencji kroków i piruetów. Mógłby, ale nie powinien. To byłaby katastrofa! Połowę dzieciaków szlag by trafił. Zaczęłyby gadać:

„Ale jak to? Niby obóz dla elity, a da się na niego dostać po znajomości? A więc można być skończoną fujarą i wciąż być na tym obozie? Rok temu _ja_ byłem skończoną fujarą, a NIE zostałem wybrany!”

            Różne plotki JUŻ krążyły wśród smarkaterii. A gdyby Viktor trafił do Drugiej Grupy nie radząc sobie z najprostszymi skokami…

            Cholera.

            Yakov rozmyślał nad tym przez cały cholerny dzień. Rozmyślał nad tym również wtedy, gdy Viktor zjawił na popołudniowych zajęciach. Twarz butnego chochlika, gdy sprawdzał czerwoną listę, nie była gniewna, tak jak zwykle – była biała od _panicznego strachu._ Nawet stojąc w odległości kilkunastu metrów, Feltsman był w stanie dostrzec, z jak wielkim trudem srebrnowłosy chłopczyk przełykał ślinę.

_Przegrałem._ – mówiły smutne niebieskie oczy – _Spierdzieliłem sprawę._

            Mimo to młody Nikiforov nie opuścił budynku. Nikt głośno go nie wypraszał,  więc może była jeszcze szansa...? Chłopiec ewidentnie liczył na cud. Chociaż po sposobie, z jakim kilkanaście minut później siadał na ławce obok wejścia na lód, było widać, że nie robi sobie wielkich nadziei.

            Yakov wziął głęboki oddech. Podjął decyzję.

            Idąc w stronę Viktora, kątem oka dostrzegł pochylonego nad stosem kartek menadżera. Igor udawał, że coś sprawdza, jednak wciąż posyłał srebrnowłosemu chłopczykowi ukradkowe spojrzenia. Mina Antonova wysyłała następujący przekaz:

_Nareszcie! Och, Jezu, nareszcie go tutaj nie będzie! Cholera, ile ja na to czekałem…_

            Sylwetkę małego chochlika przykrył cień umięśnionego mężczyzny. Dzieciak powoli uniósł główkę, by spojrzeć na Feltsmana.

\- Nie zakładaj łyżew. – bezbarwnym tonem powiedział Yakov.

            W niebieskich oczach błysneła panika. Viktor otworzył usta - niewątpliwie po to, by wyrzucić z siebie potok słów. By błagać o _jeszcze jedną_ szansę! Ale nie zdążył, bo pięćdziesięcioletni trener położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Klęcząc obok chłopca, Yakov wyszeptał do zasłoniętego przez srebrny kosmyk uszka:

\- Spokojnie. Nie wyrzucam cię z obozu… jeszcze. Ale dzisiaj nie wejdziesz na lód. Chcę, żebyś gdzieś ze mną poszedł.

            Viktor zamrugał. Miał spojrzenie szczeniaczka, którego w ostatniej chwili ocalono przed uśpieniem. Przerażony, ale pełen nadziei. I cholernie słodki.

            Feltsman cicho prychnął. Ech, i znowu robił temu bachorowi przysługę. Który to już raz?  

\- Yakov, a ty dokąd?! – wychodząc, usłyszał za plecami głos Igora.

\- Na boisko. 

\- Na boi… ale jak to?! Przecież nadzorujesz trening!!!

\- Zastąp mnie.

            Trochę żałował, że nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć twarz Antonova. Chociaż, może to i lepiej? Gdyby został poczęstowany jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem pod tytułem „Jesteś popierdolony i nieodpowiedzialny!”, mógłby zmienić zdanie. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście _był_ popierdolony i nieodpowiedzialny.

_Jak nic jestem popierdolony._ – pomyślał, gdy kilka minut później przedzierał się przez chaszcze – _Totalnie mnie popierdoliło! Może nawet w tym samym stopniu, co tego chochlikowatego gamonia? No naprawdę… nieźle żeśmy się, kurwa, dobrali! Popierdolony trener, popierdolony uczeń…_

            A co ważniejsze – dlaczego na boisko nie mogła prowadzić _normalna_ droga? Dlaczego to musiała być wąska, obrośnięta krzakami ścieżka?! Do diabła, nawet Viktor musiał się schylić, żeby przejść, a co dopiero sporej postury facet.

\- Ratunku! Ratunku!

            Oho? Czyżby długowłosa królewna o coś się zaczepiła? Pfft! A jakżeby inaczej… jeden ze srebrnych kosmyków zaplątał się o gałąź.

\- Niech mnie pan ocali! – chochlik zawył, panicznie wymachując rączkami – Wszystkie moje włosy zostaną na drzewie i będę zupełnie łyyyysyyyy!

\- Kurwa mać, uspokój się! – poirytowany trener ruszył dzieciakowi na pomóc – Przestań się wyrywać, do cholery! Ech, do diabła, ja też się zaplątałem… co to, kurwa, za ścieżka?! Kurwa mać, przysięgam, że jutro przyjdę tutaj z SEKATOREM!

            Miotali się dobre kilka minut. Kiedy wreszcie uwolnili głowy, marynarka Yakova była tak upierdolona, jakby właściciel przedzierał się przez dżunglę.

\- Niech to szlag…

\- Psze pana! Psze pana! Niech pan zobaczy!

            Feltsman przerwał strzepywanie brudu z rękawów i spojrzał w stronę bardzo podnieconego czymś Viktora. Paluszek chłopca wskazywał na gałąź. Zwisały z niej dwa splecione ze sobą pukle włosów – jasno-brązowy i srebrny.

\- To _znak_! – chochlik wyszeptał z powagą – Nasze losy są połączone!

\- Oglądasz za dużo telewizji. – Yakov przewrócił oczami – Rusz tyłek i idziemy! Zanim obaj się tutaj zestarzejemy…

\- Obaj? – chłopczyk przekrzywił główkę – Ale pan już jest…

            Pięćdziesięciolatek posłał mu ostrzegawczo-mordercze spojrzenie.

\- … dojrzały, mądry i przystojny? – dzieciak zakończył z miną niewiniątka.

            Nieco udobruchany, Feltsman wznowił przedzieranie się przez chaszcze. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na boisko, zapytał:

\- Grałeś kiedyś w siatkówkę?

\- Kiedy byłem w pierwszej klasie, tata zapisał mnie do szkółki siatkarskiej. – potwierdził Viktor – Ale po tygodniu mnie wywalili.

_Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, za co._ – Yakov westchnął w myślach.

\- A zanim cię wyrzucili, uczyłeś się ścinać piłkę? Pokazali ci nabieg do ataku?

\- Yyy… nie. Tego uczą dopiero w czwartej klasie.

_No tak. Ech, a więc z tej strony nie da rady. No dobrze, spróbujmy inaczej…_

\- A umiesz grać w klasy?

\- No pewnie, że umiem! – chłopczyk dumnie wypiął pierś – Jestem najlepszy z całej szkoły! Kiedyś grałem z dziewczynkami ode mnie z klasy. Tylko że raz powiedziałem im, że skaczą jak pijane bociany i połowa się na mnie obraziła. No a potem całowałem się z tą drugą połową i teraz to już wszystkie są na mnie poobrażane.

\- Gratuluję. – wycedził Feltsman – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w szkole nie ma takiego przedmiotu jak „kontakty międzyludzkie”.

            Zielone oczy przez pewien czas skanowały boisko, aż w końcu wypatrzyły namalowaną w rogu znajomą sekwencję białych kwadracików. Pięćdziesięciolatek ruszył w tamtą stronę. Może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, znajdzie się też trochę kredy? Najlepiej w kilku różnych kolorach.

\- A pan umie grać w klasy? – Viktor musiał truchtać, by dotrzymać trenerowi kroku.

\- Grywałem z moimi siostrami.

\- Łał! Ma pan siostry?

\- Dwie.

\- Starsze czy młodsze?

\- Młodsze.

\- Ale ekstra! Nie znam nikogo, kto miałby młodsze siostry! Mój tata ma starszą siostrę, a mama aż trzy starsze siostry. Chociaż siostra mojego taty to jest bardziej jak facet. Bo wie pan, ona bardzo dużo pracuje i…

\- Mniejsza o siostry! – Yakov wszedł smarkaczowi w słowo – Wiesz, dlaczego mali chłopcy powinni grać w klasy?

            Zatrzymali się przed narysowanym na betonie schematem. Siedem cyferek i… oho? Jest i kreda! Biała, różowa i niebieska. Idealnie!

\- Ja gram w klasy, bo to jest fajne. – dzieciak powiedział po chwili zastanowienia – No i jestem w tym dobry. Ale… - srebrna główka pochyliła się w dół – mój tata uważa, że mali chłopcy nie powinni grać w klasy. Mówi, że to babskie.

\- Przestaje być babskie, jeśli czegoś się uczysz. – podkreślił Yakov – Pokaż mi, jak skaczesz.

            Viktor posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, jednak posłusznie zaprezentował swoje umiejętności jako „najlepszego gracza w szkołe”. W rekordowym tempie zaliczył wszystkie siedem bloczków. Na koniec uskoczył w bok i rozkładając ręce wykrzyknął „ta-dam!”. Rzeczywiście miał wspaniały zmysł równowagi…

\- Pana kolej! – uśmiechnął się do Feltsmana.

\- No dobrze. Posuń się…

_Cholera, ile lat ja tego nie robiłem?_

            Oczyma wyobraźni Yakov widział małego chłopca z zawiązanymi w kucyk jasno-brązowymi włosami. Pamiętał tamtego chłopca, jak stał na boisku podobnym do tego i bawił się. Nie, poprawka. Nie bawił się. _Ćwiczył._

            Od tamtego czasu minęło tyle lat. Chłopiec wyrósł na lekko gburowatego, twardo stąpającego po ziemi mężczyznę. Nie dało się ukryć – zestarzał się. Jednak niektóre rzeczy pozostawały odporne na upływ czasu. Pewnych umiejętności nie szło zapomnieć. Zwłaszcza jeśli poświęciło się życie na przekazywanie ich innym.

Ech… z tym, że Feltsman już od tak dawna nie demonstrował tej konkretnej umiejętności _osobiście._ W końcu miał ludzi, którzy nadawali się do tego lepiej - wysportowanych młodych mężczyzn i silne młode kobiety. Młodych instruktorów, nieskrępowanych przez stare kości i zmęczone stawy.

_Dobra, durniu… nie zgrywaj wapniaka, tylko po prostu mu to pokaż!_ – pięćdziesięciolatek zmobilizował samego siebie.

            Zdjął marynarkę, cisnął ją na pobliską ławkę, wziął kilka rześkich oddechów i zaczął skakać:

            Postawił prawą nogę na dwójce, obrócił się na tej samej nodze o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, lewą nogą uderzył w czwórkę, wybijając się tym samym do góry, zrobił pojedynczy obrót i prawą nogą wylądował na szóstce. Miał problem z utrzymaniem równowagi, więc kilka razy podskoczył w miejscu. Mimo tego udało mu się zachować idealną pozycję – szeroko rozłożone ręce, luźno ramiona i idealnie wyprostowana wolna noga.

            Viktor aż wytrzeszczył oczy i złapał się za policzki.

\- Ja WIEM, co pan zrobił! – wykrzyknął, pokazując trenera palcem – To nie jest normalna gra w klasy! Pan zrobił ten… ten… _tuluk_?

\- Toe loop! – poirytowanym tonem poprawił go Yakov – Ale tak, masz rację. Zrobiłem toe loopa. Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz już rozróżniać skoki. Ale do rzeczy! Wytłumaczę ci, co będziesz teraz robił. Na lodzie…

\- Niech pan się posunie! Teraz ja, teraz ja!

\- KURWA MAĆ! Poczekaj chwilę! Powiedziałem, że wytłumaczę ci, co będziesz teraz robił. I przestań kręcić się w miejscu! Co ty pies jesteś?

            Noż kurwa, zaraz jeszcze jęzor wywali! Boże, co za nadpobudliwy dzieciak…

            Yakov pozbierał porozrzucane wokół kredy i pisząc podpowiedzi obok każdej cyferki („obrót”, „prawa noga”, „lewa noga”, „wyskok”), zaczął tłumaczyć:

\- Na lodzie ciężko myśli się o różnych rzeczach. Takich jak poprawne najazdy, dobra postawa, ułożenie rąk… kiedy jesteś na lodzie i musisz wybić się do góry, zazwyczaj jesteś zainteresowany tylko jednym: nie obiciem sobie dupy. Zwłaszcza na pierwszych etapach nauki, gdy nie masz jeszcze wyrobionej techniki.

\- Ugh, ma pan rację. – Viktor wzdrygnął się – Za każdym razem, gdy mam wyskoczyć, myślę tylko o tych dwukolorowych siniakach!

\- Pewnie, kurwa, że mam rację! – prychnął Feltsman – Dlatego nie przerywaj mi i wysłuchaj do końca. Jak mówiłem, na lodzie ciężko się myśli. Gdy grasz w hokeja, zdarzają się sytuację, gdy zrobisz coś niepoprawnie, a i tak wbijesz krążek do bramki. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe tak łatwo nie wybacza błędów. _Zwłaszcza_ przy skokach. Oczywiście może być tak, że spartolisz coś i wylądujesz… jednak na ogół, aby wykonać dany skok i nie obić sobie tyłka, musisz spełnić określone warunki. Konkretniej dwa. Pierwszy warunek jest taki: nie możesz za dużo myśleć. Jeśli będziesz myślał, wypierdolisz się. Natomiast drugi warunek to kombinacja kilku… czy raczej kilkunastu szczegółów technicznych. Ułożenie rąk, ułożenie nóg, spinanie dupy, i tak dalej i tak dalej. I tutaj zaczynają się schody: żeby nauczyć się tych szczegółów, musisz myśleć.

\- Ale… - niepewnie zaczął chłopiec – przed chwilą powiedział pan, że nie wolno mi myśleć. Jak mogę jednocześnie myśleć i nie myśleć?

\- Nie możesz. – westchnął Yakov – I właśnie _dlatego_ musisz nauczyć swoje ciało spełniać wszystkie warunki techniczne _bez myślenia._ Jest takie coś, co pierniki na AWFie nazywają „pamięcią ruchową”. Kiedy powtórzysz coś określoną ilość razy, w pewnym momencie przestajesz o tym myśleć. Twoje ciało wie, co ma robić.

            Chochlik o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- O kurde, mój dziadek też coś mówił o tej pamięci poruchowej! – wykrzyknął – Kiedy opowiadał, jak uczył mojego tatę i mnie jeździć na łyżwach. Ponoć mój tata uczył się bardzo długo, a ja nauczyłem się od razu. Kiedy spytałem dziadka, z czego to wynika, to dziadek powiedział, że mój tata ma pamięć poruchową jak czołg, a ja jak formuła jeden!

\- RUchową, Vitya! – ryknął Feltsman – Nie „poruchową” tylko „RUCHOWĄ”!

            Maryjo Przenajświętsza, jak to leczyć? I u kogo? U którego lekarza? Istniała w ogóle nazwa dla tej dolegliwości? „Zboczenica Słowna”? „Nowotwór Psychiki”? Ech, to pewnie nieuleczalne…

\- A wracając do gry w klasy… - Yakov wznowił wykład – to coś, na co wpadłem, gdy byłem małym chłopcem. Nie miałem takiego talentu jak ty, więc wszystkiego uczyłem się bardzo wolno. No więc rysowałem sobie schematy takie, jak ten… a potem ćwiczyłem. Poza lodem nie musiałem drżeć o los własnego tyłka, więc łatwiej mi było zapamiętać te wszystkie ważne elementy. No a kiedy potem wchodziłem na lód, miałem we łbie fotograficzny obraz boiska do gry w klasy. Patrzyłem na lód i wyobrażałem sobie kwadraciki i cyferki.

\- Jest pan genialny!

\- Ależ, kurwa, dziękuję.

\- Będzie mnie pan uczył, tak jak Miyagi uczył Karate Kida! – Viktor był zdrowo podjarany.

\- Jakiego, _kurwa,_ Karate Kida?

\- Nie zna pan Karate Kida? Meee, jak można nie znać Karate Kida?!

            Feltsman już szykował się do zjebki, ale wtedy chochlik machnął ręką i oznajmił:

\- Nieważne. Jest pan najfajniejsiejszym trenerem na świecie!

            Cholera! Cholera, cholera, cholera! Ten mały diabeł _zdecydowanie_ nadużywał swojego naturalnego dziecięcego uroku. Jak to możliwe, że po każdej rozmowie z tym smarkaczem, Yakov czuł się… czuł się…

            Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

\- Spróbuj powtórzyć to, co zrobiłem. – burknął.

            Twarz dzieciaka zmieniła się – teraz wyrażała zawziętość i determinację. Viktor ustawił się na pozycji i bez problemu zaprezentował kroki do toe loopa. Yakov wydał usatysfakcjonowane chrząknięcie.

\- Dobrze… ale kiedy robisz obrót, musisz trzymać ręce bliżej ciała. Jeszcze raz!

            Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Chłopiec z radością powtórzył układ.

\- Okej… ale noga, którą uderzasz w lód... znaczy się w ziemię… musi być prosta. Jeszcze raz!

Chochlik skoczył po raz kolejny.

\- Ładnie… ale po lądowaniu pochyl się do przodu. Jeszcze raz!

            Wracający na pozycję Viktor przywodził na myśl zachwyconego przedszkolaka, który właśnie zeskoczył ze zjeżdżalni, a teraz pędzi do drabinek, by znowuż zjechać.

\- W końcu zrobię to tak dobrze, że nie powie pan „ale”! – oznajmił, puszczając trenerowi oko.

            Kącik ust stojącego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami Feltsmana uniósł się do góry.

\- Żeby nie usłyszeć żadnego „ale”, będziesz musiał poczekać kilka lat. ALE ponieważ nie mamy kilku lat, tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny, będę odrobinę łagodniejszy, niż zwykle. Jeszcze za wcześnie, bym szkolił cię na Mistrza Świata. – Yakov zażartował, wzdychając głęboko – Na razie wystarczy mi, że zdobędziesz Dwójkę. Znaczy się… że zaczniesz się nadawać do Drugiej Grupy.

            Chłopiec wzdrgynął się. Oho? I znowu zaczął przypominać wściekłego Legolasa w miniaturze.

\- Te grupy są jak oceny. – mruknął, zgrzytając ząbkami – Za każdym razem, gdy widzę obok mojego nazwiska cyferkę, to czuję się tak, jakby to była ocena!

\- Taki był nasz zamiar. – powiedział Yakov – Te grupy MAJĄ wyglądać jak oceny. Specjalnie zrobiliśmy to w taki sposób, by zmotywować dzieciaki. To lepsze, niż wyróżnianie kogoś podczas zajęć. Żaden smarkacz nie usłyszy na tym obozie „jesteś lepszy od niego” albo „jesteś słabszy od niej”. Podczas samych treningów nie ma presji. Małolaty same narzucają sobie presję. Gdy widzą cyferki obok swoich nazwisk, włącza im się skojarzenie „szkoła i oceny”, a w efekcie dochodzą do różnych wniosków i działają. Dla nas to też doskonała okazja, bo możemy zobaczyć, jak kto reaguje. Część smarkaczy robi się arogancka, część płacze w kącie, a część wkurza się, tak jak ty. Z drugiej strony… jeszcze nie widziałem dzieciaka, który byłby _aż tak_ wkurzony.

\- No ale jak mam się nie wkurzać? – szarpiąc się za włosy, Viktor gniewnie wymachiwał główką – Przecież to tak jakbym miał trójkę, dwie dwójki i _bańkę!_ Pan sobie wyobraża? Ja mam bańkę z łyżwiarstwa... JA! Gdybym miał bańkę z matmy, tobym się nawet nie przejął. Ale z łyżwiarstwa? Z ŁYŻWIARSTWA?!

\- Figurowego. – pokreślił Feltsman – Dotychczas miałeś do czyniania tylko z hokejem. Dopiero od kilku dni jeździsz w figurówkach. Ledwo zacząłeś. Niby dlaczego miałbyś mieć piątki?

\- Bo… bo… bo jestem Viktorem Nikiforovem!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek zakrył twarz dłonią i wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Jesteś wykapanym wnuczkiem swojego dziadka. – stwierdził, kiedy się uspokoił – To od niego pożyczyłeś ten tekst, prawda?

            Złość na buzi Viktora została zastąpiona przez zaciekawienie.

\- To pan… znał mojego dziadka?

\- Przelotnie. Na tyle dobrze, by zapamiętać część jego odzywek. Za każdym razem, gdy robił coś, co nie miało prawa się udać, to na pytanie, „dlaczego sądziłeś, że dasz radę”, odpowiadał „bo jestem Viktorem Nikiforovem”.

            Yakov kucnął przed chłopcem. Spojrzał prosto w wielkie niebieskie oczy.

\- Twój dziadek mógł mówić podobne rzeczy, bo był kilkukrotnym Mistrzem Świata i Olimpijczykiem. – powiedział na wpół-karcąco na wpół-łagodnie – Natomiast ty jesteś ledwo odrośniętą od ziemi rusałeczką z doskonałymi rokowaniami na przyszłość i absolutnie _zerową_ znajomością techniki. Mimo faktu bycia półtora roku młodszym od najmłodszego dziecka na tym obozie, zdajesz z aż trzech bloków, a pierdolony Bóg obozu właśnie daje ci prywatną lekcję z czwartego, więc przestań marudzić i bierz się do roboty!

\- Jest pan cudowny. – Vitya patrzył na niego z uwielbieniem – Mogę pocałować pana w policzek?

\- NIE, NIE MOŻESZ!

\- Hm… to może w podzięce kupię panu nowy krawat? – małe rączki pociągnęły wspomnianą część garderoby, przez co Feltsman omal nie poleciał na ryj – Ten jest okropny.

\- NIE MA, KURWA, MOWY! Odpierdol się od mojego krawata! Nie jestem twoim oj… nie jestem twoim krewnym, żebyś miał dopierdalać się do moich ubrań! Bierz cholerną kredę i narysuj jeszcze pięć tabelek! Pokażę ci pozostałe skoki.

Przerobienie salchowa, ritbergera, flipa, lutza i aksla zleciało im niewiarygodnie szybko. Jednak kiedy Yakov zerknął na zegarek, okazało się, że minęły aż dwie godziny!

Słońce zaczęło chować się za koronami drzew. Wielkie sosny rzucały majestatyczny cień na pomazane różnymi kolorami boisko. Fioletowy plecaczek i ubrudzona marynarka leżały obok siebie na ławce. Biała koszula pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny i srebrne włosy ośmioletniego dzieciaka były jedynymi jasnymi punktami na wielkim placu szarości. Rzucane burkliwym tonem intrukcje zlewały się z rytmicznym odgłosem uderzających o beton butów.  Co jakiś czas dało się też słyszeć wściekłe wibracje spoczywającego w Feltsmanowej kieszeni telefonu. Po trzecim takim brzęczeniu obowiązkowy trener zaczął odczuwać ciężar wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Muszę wracać. – zwrócił się do chochlika – Powinienem rzucić okiem na trening zaawansowanej grupy. No i muszę przejrzeć sprawozdania instruktorów.

\- Niech pan poczeka jeszcze chwilę! – poprosił Viktor – Pomoże mi pan uzupełnić mój Magiczny Zeszyt!

\- Twój co?

            Chłopczyk sięgnął do plecaka i wygrzebał stamtąd notatnik. Miękka okładka w pieski nosiła wszelkie ślady znoszenia – poprzecierane rogi, wygnieciony grzbiet i wyblakły kolor. Tez zeszyt musiał być zakupiony wieki temu! W dodatku we Francji, co sugerował napis „Mon cahier magique”. A w środku: cała masa rysunków i notatek! Odnośnie skoków, piruetów, figur obowiązkowych… wszystkiego, czego Viktor dowiedział się o łyżwiarstwie figurowym. _Nie tylko_ z tego obozu!

\- Też miałem coś takiego. – Yakov powiedział, gdy chwilę potem siedział obok ucznia na ławce i przeglądał Magiczny Zeszyt – Ale moje rysunki były jeszcze brzydsze.

\- A widzi pan! – nóżki uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha chłopca wesoło dyndały w powietrzu – Niby jesteśmy zupełnie różni, a mamy ze sobą tak wiele współnego!

\- Mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego, co paprotka i kaktus! – Feltsman mruknął pod nosem.

\- Paprotka i…

\- Nieważne. Masz jakiś ołówek?

            Piórnikiem Viktora okazała się być psia maskotka – uroczy brązowy pudelek z suwakiem na włochatych pleckach. Ech, ten dzieciak miał cholerną słabość do psów.

Yakov też zaczynał mieć słabość… do pewnych stworzeń. Do jednego stworzenia. Hałaśliwego i srebrnowłosego. Próbował z tym walczyć, ale co, u licha, mógł zrobić? Jego biedne, bezbronne serce najwyraźniej nie miało dość mocnych fortyfikacji, by bronić się przed zakochanymi w łyżwiarstwie figurowym wygadanymi chłopcami, którzy prowadzili notatki w słodkich do urzygu psich zeszytach.

\- Ale pan brzydko pisze. – zauważył chochlik.

\- Dlatego, kurwa, piszę ołówkiem, żebyś mógł potem wymazać i napisać po swojemu! Ech, no dobra… skończyłem. Napisałem ci wszystkie nazwy ćwiczeń, skoków, piruetów i całej reszty! Schematy do gry w klasy przepiszesz sobie sam.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek nie panował nad swoją dłonią, która sama oderwała się od kolana i spoczęła na czubku srebrnej głowy. Chłopczyk miał ten sam rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, co miesiąc temu, gdy ojciec przeczesywał mu włosy.

_On chyba lubi, gdy ktoś dotyka tej jego czupryny._ – wywnioskował Yakov.

\- Poćwicz tu jeszcze chwilę sam. – odezwał się łagodnym tonem – Ja pójdę poobserwować zajęcia. O osiemastej trzydzieści kończą się wszystkie bloki treningowe. Przyjdź wtedy na lodowisko. Pomogę ci jeszcze ten jeden raz. Gdy będziesz jutro w szkole, na każdej przerwie idź na boisko i poćwicz, ile będziesz mógł. A po szkole… - mężczyzna zawahał się – przyjdź na obóz czterdzieści pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Jeżeli wylądujesz wszystkie skoki, przepiszemy cię do Grupy Drugiej. Zgoda?

            Viktor spojrzał trenerowi w oczy.

\- Zgoda. – wyszeptał zdeterminowanym głosem – Nie zawiodę pana! Dotrzymam obietnicy!

_„Wynagrodzę to panu jeżdżąc na łyżwach najładniej, jak tylko umiem_!” – echo poprzednich słów chłopca rozbrzmiało w głowie Yakova.

            Wracając z boiska tą samą drogą, co wcześniej, Feltsman natknął się na wciąż zwisające z gałęzi jasno-brązowe i srebrne włosy. Ciasno ze sobą splecione, delikatnie kołysały się na wietrze.

 

**XXX**

 

            Wiedział, że aby sprawa została załatwiona w sposób w stu procentach uczciwy, nie może podjąć tej decyzji sam. Dlatego w szósty dzień obozu zaprosił trenerów Zielińskiego, Klimova, Iwanovą i Kotovą, by pół-godziny przed rozpoczęciem popołudniowych zajęć poszli z nim na lodowisko. Tam czekał na nich rozgrzany Viktor. Rozgrzany i w cholerę podenerwowany.

            Yakov też był podenerwowany. Poprosił pozostałych instruktorów, by „dali mu chwilę”, po czym odszedł kilka metrów na bok i przywołał do siebie srebrnowłosego chłopczyka. Zestresowany chochlik podjechał do bandy.

\- Pamiętasz, co ci wczoraj mówiłem? – tak cicho, by nikt inny nie mógł usłyszeć, zapytał Feltsman – Jak lądujesz?

\- Zahaczam o lód skrajem ząbka i dopiero potem stawiam całą łyżwę. – wyrecytował Viktor – Jedną nogę mam zgiętą i lekko pochylam się do przodu. Łapię równowagę rękami i wyprostowaną nogą z tyłu.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Którego skoku boisz się najbardziej?

\- Lutza.

_Czyli jedynego, którego nie udało ci się wczoraj wylądować._ – przypomniał sobie Yakov – _Do której to ja w końcu z nim siedziałem…? Chyba do północy. Ech…_

\- No dobrze… w takim razie spróbujemy czegoś, co być może ułatwi ci sprawę. Podczas skoków nie wolno za dużo myśleć. A nic nie odwraca uwagi tak dobrze, jak muzyka.

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna sięgnął do torby i wyciągnęł kilka kaset.

\- Kojarzysz którąś z nich?

\- Lubię „Carmen”. – z rozmarzonym uśmiechem oświadczył chłopiec – „Hanaberę”.

„Carmen: Hanabera”? To brzmiało dziwnie znajomo. 

\- Okej. – Yakov włożył kasetę do odtwarzacza - Po refrenie… a dokładniej po słowach „prends garde toi!” jest bardzo wyraźnie „pa ram pam PAM”. Pamiętasz, który to fragment?

            Srebrnowłosy chochlik twierdzącą pokiwał główką.   

\- No dobra. To teraz słuchaj… zamknij oczy.

            Jasno-szare rzęsy opadły w dół, niczym kurtyna, zasłaniając błękitne tęczówki.

\- Okej. Zanuć sobie refren. Kilka razy.

            Z ust chłopca popłynęła melodia. Wycieczki do Paryża zrobiły swoje. Młody Nikiforov posługiwał się prześlicznym _francais._ I najwyraźniej rozumiał słowa piosenki, bo za wszelką cenę starał się brzmieć _ponętnie_ – wyszło mu to tak samo zajebiście uroczo, jak jedenastoletniej smarkuli, którą Feltsman oglądał niedawno w Mini Playback Show.

\- Dobra. Teraz znowu zanuć, ale w myślach. Kiedy dojdziesz do tamtego „pa ram pam PAM”, wyobraź sobie siebie wybijającego się do lutza.

            Młodzi intruktorzy rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Szepty sprawiały, że Yakov czuł się trochę nieswojo.  

\- Zrobiłeś to, co mówię? – spytał Viktora.

            Chłopiec przytaknął. Z zamkniętymi oczami, zaróżowionymi policzkami i spokojną, nie zdradzającą jakichkolwiek oznak strachu buzią, kojarzył się starszemu mężczyźnie ze Śpiącą Królewną. Oby obudził się jako Lodowy Książę.

\- Okej, zrób to jeszcze raz. Pomyśl o tym. Wyobraź to sobie. Pomyśl o tym, co zrobisz. O sylwetce, o nogach, o skrzyżowanych ramionach, o obrotach w powietrzu, o lądowaniu… Spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, jak wykonujesz każdy z elementów. Udaj, że patrzysz na samego siebie z boku. Co widzisz? Jak układa się twoja noga? W jakim rytmie łyżwa uderza w lód? W którym momencie ręce odrywają się od ciała, by odzyskać równowagę po lądowaniu? Połącz to wszystko w całość. Zobacz to. I nie zapominaj o muzyce. Wyobraź sobie, że to fragment filmu. Nie próbuj tego zrobić, tylko to zrób. To film, a ty znasz scenariusz. Wiesz, jak ma wyglądać skok i wiesz, w którym momencie masz go wykonać. Pomyśl o tym kilka razy. Pomyśl o tym, skoryguj obraz, popraw to, co ci się nie podoba… a kiedy spojrzysz na ten skok, na ten obraz i poczujesz, że „to jest to”, otwórz oczy.

            Minęły dokładnie czterdzieści trzy sekundy. Yakov wiedział, bo liczył.

\- Widziałeś to?

Przytaknięcie.

\- Uch, no dobra. No to spróbujmy. I pamiętaj: dopóki nie nastąpi właściwy moment, nie myśl o skoku. Po prostu jedź do muzyki. A kiedy nastąpi właściwy moment, spró…

            Miał zamiar powiedzieć „spróbuj wykonać lutza”.

\- A kiedy nastąpi właściwy moment, _wykonaj_ lutza. To od niego zaczniesz, dobrze? A kiedy wylądujesz lutza, pozostałe skoki pójdą już z górki. Zrób dwa obroty w toe loopie. Wczoraj dałeś radę, więc dzisiaj też nie powinieneś mieć problemów. Aksla zostaw na koniec. Pojedynczego, NIE podwójnego. Zrozumiano? No to śmigaj.

            Chłopiec odjechał w stronę środka lodowiska.

\- Aha, Vitya?

            Srebrna głowa odwróciła się w stronę Yakova. Feltsman użył ronda kapelusza, by zasłonić sobie oczy.

\- Postaraj się nie wypierdolić.

            Kiedy ostrożnie podniósł okrycie głowy, zdał sobie sprawę, że w twarzy Viktora _coś się zmieniło._ Jakby ostatnie polecenie trenera otworzyły znajdującą się we wnętrzu chłopca tajemną komnatę. Trochę jak w jednym z tych filmów, gdzie główny bohater miał podwójną osobowość.

Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna nie był pewien, jak to się stało… ale chyba niechcący wywołał jakiś łańcuch skojarzeń w głowie małego chochlika. Trafił we właściwy punkt. Albo – tak jak mistrz hipnozy – użył odpowiedniego hasła i wprowadził dzieciaka w trans.

_Dziwne._ – Yakov podrapał się po głowie – _Przecież nie powiedziałem mu niczego sentymentalnego. Naprawdę bardzo dziwne…_

            Lodowisko wypełniły słowa „Hanabery”.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ _… Que nul ne peut apprivoiser…_

            Dlaczego Feltsman tak dziwnie się czuł, słuchając tej piosenki? Z kimś mu się kojarzyła, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, z kim.

            Wbił wzrok w tańczącego Viktora. Oczywiście gamoń _nie mógł_ tak po prostu jeździć w kółko, by ułatwić sobie najazd do skoku. Jak zwykle musiał zrobić po swojemu! Sunął po lodzie jak jakiś odurzony kochaś, co chwilę zmieniając kierunek. Może myślał, że jak będzie jechał z taką nieobecną miną, to lepiej wpasuje się w przesłanie „Hanabery”?

           Nie, zaraz. On _nie_ myślał. A jego nieobecna mina nie była udawana. Pojawiła się na jego twarzy sama z siebie. Yakov wiedział o tym, bo…

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême…_ _Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi…_

            Już pamiętał, z kim kojarzyła mu się ta piosenka!

„Miłość to cygańskie dziecię. Nie poddaje się żadnym prawom.”

Enfant de Boheme.

Cygańskie Dziecię.

Tatiana.

            Boże. No przecież…!

Viktor Nikiforov rozpędził się do skoku. A kiedy ząbki uderzyły w lód, wyobraźnia Yakova zwariowała, podsuwając pięćdziesięciolatkowi dwa obrazy za jednym zamachem!

            Białe łyżwy zlane z czarnymi. Obracający się w powietrzu blond warkocz i wirujący w kółko kucyk srebrnych włosów. Otulone ciemnym dresem ciało nastoletniej kobiety i drobne ciało dziecko – oba zrobiły w powietrzu _dwa obroty._ Zakończone czarnymi rękawiczkami dłonie i pozbawione osłony maleńkie paluszki minęły się podczas krzyżowania i rozłączania rąk, a potem pofrunęły na boki, rozkładając się, jak skrzydła łabędzia.

            Na obu obrazach tylko oczy wyglądały tak samo – niebieskie i pozbawione wahania. Ach, i jeszcze aura. _Ta_ aura. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju odcień fioletu. Kolor zarezerwowany dla wybitnych jednostek. Dla utalentowanych, wszechstronnych ludzi.   

            Przytłaczające deja vu tak otumaniło Yakova, że o mały włos, a przegapiłby pozostałe skoki Viktora. Po elegancko wylądowanym podwójnym (kurwa, podwójnym, chociaż powiedział trenerowi, że nie umie!) lutzu, smarkacz nie poważył się już na więcej niż jedną rotację. A przynajmniej tak się Feltsmanowi wydawało. Dopóki nie przyszedł czas na aksla.

            Końcowy wyczyn Viktora sprawił, że Yakov miał ochotę wbiec na lód i przetrzepać gówniarzowi tyłek. Kurwa mać, ten mały gnojek skoczył podwójego aksla! Kurwa, podwójnego! Chociaż trenera wyraźnie powiedział, że MA BYĆ POJEDYNCZY! Niech to szlag! Żeby po tych wszystkich uprzejmościach ze strony Feltsmana, wciąż być na tyle bezczelnym, by ignorować polecenia?! Ma szczeniak tupet! I niech sobie nie myśli, że skoro wylądował tego aksla na jednej nodze, to wszystko mu…

            Chwila. Wylądował? I to na jednej nodzie? O cholera, wylądował!

\- TAK! – nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Yakov wydał triumfalny okrzyk.

            I niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił coś wybitnie niewłaściwiego.

_Nie, nie, Feltsman… co ty wyprawiasz?! Nie pochwała, zjebka! Zjebka, nie pochwała! Masz go zjebać z góry na dół!_

            Tego tylko brakowało, by gówniarz pomyślał sobie, że dobrze się spisał. Albo coś.

            Największy choleryk wśród Rosjan wziął głęboki oddech:

\- VIIIIITYAAAAAAAA!!!!!

            Chłopczyk podjechał do trenera.

\- Taaaak? – do uszu mężczyzny dobiegł słodki świergot.

\- CO TO, KURWA, MIAŁO BYĆ?!  

\- Ale co ja zrobiłem? – z bródką przyciśniętą do ramienia, chłopczyk zatrzepotał długimi rzęsami – Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

            Paznokcie Yakova wściekle wbijały się w bandę. W wyobraźni czerwonego ze złości pięćdziesięciolatka zamiast bandy była głowa Viktora. Kiedy Feltsman zaczął mówić, przypominał szykującego się do ataku wilka. Tylko wargi się poruszały. Zęby pozostawały mocno zaciśnięte.

\- Ile miało być obrotów w toe loopie? – mężczyzna zawarczał, bombardując ośmiolatka malutkimi pociskami śliny.

\- Dwa? – chłopczyk zaśpiewał z miną niewiniątka.

\- A ile zrobiłeś?

\- Jeden.

\- A jakiego aksla miałeś skoczyć?

\- Pojedynczego.

\- A jakiego skoczyłeś?

\- Ooooch, przepraszam! Bo wie pan, aksel mi się pomylił z toe loopem!

\- GÓWNO PRAWDA, ty pierdolony mały kłamczuchu! – z każdym wściekłym rykiem, pięści Yakova tłukły w bandę – Musiałeś coś, kurwa, zmienić, żeby nikt sobie broń Boże nie pomyślał, że jesteś posłuszny!

\- Jak pan może oskarżać mne o TAKIE rzeczy! – jedną dłonią obejmując brzuszek, a drugą teatralnie przyciskając sobie do policzka, Viktor wydał dramatyczne westchnienie – Jakże ja mógłby zrobić coś, _tylko po to,_ by pana nie posłuchać?   

            Brew Feltsmana zaczęła wściekle drgać. Zanim jednak zdążył poczęstować chochlika kolejną porcją wulgarnych wrzasków, przypomniał sobie o pozostałych trenerach i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

\- No więc? – odezwał się – Co myślicie?

            Zieliński bez słowa przekazał Kotovej kilka tysięcy rubli.

\- No wie pan, panie Feltsman… - z wyrazem rezygnacji Iwanova pokręciła głową – Skoro nie podobały się panu nasze metody nauczania, mógł pan po prostu powiedzieć, zamiast urządzać cały ten pokaz.

\- Przecież wiemy, że jest pan najlepszym trenerem w Rosji. – wymruczał Klimov – Nie musi pan _aż tak się popisywać!_

            Yakov wytrzeszczył oczy.

_Popisywać?!_

            No pięknie. Jeszcze jeden efekt uboczny obecności srebrnowłosego utrapienia na obozie: intruktorzy Feltsmana właśnie uznali pracodawcę za aroganckiego starucha, który obnosi się ze swoim doświadczeniem, pokazując jak to zajebiście potrafi nauczyć skoków w niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. I tym właśnie kończy się nadmierny altruizm! Ech, kurwa…

            Mimo to Yakov pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Może i wyszedł na zarozumiałego piernika i złamał własne zasady, ale przynajmniej pomógł pewnemu chłopcu spełnić marzenie.

            Nikt już nie mógł kwestionować obecności młodego Nikiforova na obozie. Viktor miał miejsce! Pokazał, na co go stać.

            Nie. _Obaj_ pokazali. Wspólnymi siłami zawalczyli o dokonanie niemożliwego, a w efekcie dostali coś więcej, niż kilka poprawnie wylądowanych skoków.

            Pierwszy raz od sześciu dni Viktor uśmiechał się bez ukrytego w błękitnych oczach strachu.

            Pierwszy raz od sześciu miesięcy Yakov uśmiechał się tak, jak zwykł to robić przed rozwodem. W końcu zyskał dzisiaj potwierdzenie czegoś bardzo ważnego:

Był dobrym trenerem. I ani Maks Levin, ani Alexei Wronkov, ani nikt inny nie mogli mu tego odebrać.

 

**XXX**

 

            Tamtej nocy w okolicach Novowladimirska rozszalała się potężna burza. Jednak ani Yakov Feltsman ani Viktor Nikiforov nie usłyszeli jej. Zmęczeni po ciężkim dniu, spali spokojnym snem zwycięzców – Yakov w hotelu nieopodal lodowiska, Viktor u siebie w pokoju. Dłonie srebrnowłosego chłopczyka mocno ściskały ulubioną wilczą zabawkę. Buzia małego łyżwiarza pozostawała wtulona w miękką szyję maskotki. Wielkie psy Nikiforovów, Muna i Bismark, spały obok łóżka, strzeżąc najmłodszego członka rodziny na czas nieobcności pana domu. Czarne figurówki i zeszyt w pieski „Mon Cahier Magique” spoczywały we wnętrzu fioletowego plecaka, poza zasięgiem oczu, które mogłby nie ucieszyć się na ich widok.

            A tymczasem, niedaleko pomazanego kredą boiska, szosą jechał samochód. Droga była bardzo stara i nierówna - ułożone w bagażniku puszki farby klekotały, zagłuszając dobiegającą z radia muzykę. Co jakiś czas niebo przecinał piorun. Kierowca jechał powoli, nie pozwalając, by tęsknota za domem i ciepłym łóżkiem przeważyła nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.  

Ciskający krople na szybę wiatr był bardzo silny. Być może kierowała nim ręka Bogini Przeznaczenia? Całkiem prawdopodobnie. Zapewne to Przeznaczenie chciało, by wiatr zerwał gałązkę, na której zwisał srebrny i jasno-brązowy włos i cisnął ją na szybę jadącego samochodu. Głeboko między wycieraczki. Tak, żeby kierowca został zmuszony do zatrzymania pojazdu. Żeby wysoki srebrnowłosy mężczyzna musiał wysiąść z samochodu i usunąć to, co mu przeszkadzało.

Wielka dłoń chwyciła mokrą gałąź i uniosła ją na wysokość twarzy. Ubrudzony farbą kciuk powoli przejechał po miejscu, w którym srebrny włos łączył się z jasno-brązowym.

Tamtego dnia Bogini Przeznaczenia udowodniła, że jest nieznającą skrupułów zdzirą z fatalnym poczuciem humoru. Stworzyła nową, wyjątkową więź tylko po to, by już wkrótce poddać ją cholernie ciężkiej próbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka autorki:  
> Uch, ale żem się rozpisała! No a w następnym rozdziale będą przysłowiowe „fajerwerki” – w powietrzu wisi drobna „awanturka”. Radzę przygotować sobie poduszkę, którą możnaby ściskać w trakcie lektury :D  
> Jak zawsze przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał. Następny pojawi się prawdopodobnie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Wtorek to chyba fajny dzień na publikację, nie uważacie?   
> A tymczasem…  
> Uwagi i ciekawostki:   
> \- „Ekspert” czyli „Bóg, do którego modli się ojciec Viktora” to jeden z rosyjskich tygodników o tematyce ekonomiczno-politycznej. Informacje o nim znalazłam w Wikipedii.   
> \- Hefajstos (albo „Chuj Fajstos” według wersji Vici ^^) to grecki Bóg ognia, kowali i złotników. Czytaj: jeden z tych Bogów, którzy nie boją się „odpierdalania” brudnej roboty.   
> \- Nike z Samotraki (według Viktora „Niki z Samosraki) to bezgłowa rzeźba przedstawiające grecką Boginię Zwycięstwa Nike. Jeśli wierzyć Wikipedii YOI, nazwisko Viktora (Nikiforov) pochodzi właśnie od tej Boginii. Jej rzymski odpowiednik to… Wiktoria :)  
> \- Przed napisaniem rozdziału bardzo długo robiłam research. W końcu o łyżwiarstwie figurowym pojęcie mam niewielkie. Dlatego bazowałam głównie na nagraniach z Youtube’a i różnych artykułach znalezionych w internecie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam i przedstawiłam łyżwiarski obóz najlepiej, jak się da ;)  
> Obrazków niestety jeszcze nie narysowałam. W tej chwili mam dużo obowiązków w związku ze zbliżającą się obroną Pracy Magisterskiej.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Chwila prawdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozwścieczony ojciec. Złośliwe ultimatum. Szczerość. Trudna decyzja.  
> Czy więź Viktora i Yakova przetrwa tę próbę? 
> 
> Sprawdźcie sami!

 

**Rozdział 7 – Chwila prawdy**

 

            Ostatni dzień roku szkolnego miał miejsce kilka dni temu. Ostatni dzień wiosny miał nadejść już wkrótce. Zaś ostatni trening ostatniego dnia na obozie miał się rozpocząć za kilkadziesiąt minut.

            Większość instruktorów zgromadziła się w pokoju organizacyjnym. Chociaż zegar na ścianie pokazywał godzinę dziewiętnastą, za oknem wciąż świeciło słonce. Lato było coraz bliżej. Lato i przerwa. Dla łyżwiarzy figurowych, ich trenerów i w ogóle wszystkich ludzi powiązanych z tańcami na lodzie, lato oznaczało najdłuższy w sezonie okres wypoczynku. Żadnych zawodów, sędziów, punktów… innymi słowy: święty spokój! 

            Instruktor baletu, Markin, nauczycielka tańca klasycznego, Mikhailova, trener Klimov i trener Iwanova już doczekali zasłużonego wytchnienia. Stali obok siebie, każde z herbatką w dłoni, opierając plecy o parapet, wygrzewając się na słońcu i wesoło rozprawiając o planach na wakacje. Natomiast trenerzy Zieliński i Kotova robili wszystko, by nie posyłać im zazdrosnych spojrzeń i zamiast tego skupić się na konspektach nadchodzących zajęć. _Ostatnich_ zajęć!

 _Jeszcze tylko jedne zajęcia, a będziemy mogli dołączyć do zacnego Klubu Zbijania Bąków!_ –myśleli sobie Zieliński z Kotovą – _Alleluja!_

            Wyglądali na zmęczonych, ale wciąż mieli znacznie weselsze miny niż Igor Antonov. Menadżer Klubu Mistrzów doskonale wiedział, że jego robota nie zakończy się wraz z obozem. W tej chwili siedział pochylony nad zeszytem, jedną dłoń przyciskając do czoła, a drugą wstukując do kalkulatora rzędy cyfr. Jego pomruki zlewały się z biadoleniem grupki przy oknie, siorbaniem kawy przez Zielińskiego, i stukaniem długopisu Kotovej o blat stołu.

            Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu była pracowita, lecz na swój sposób sielankowa. Żadnych dokuczliwych bodźców z zewnątrz. Żadnych hałasów, krzyków…

\- VITYAAAAAAAAAA!!!

            Markin i Mikhailova podskoczyli, Iwanova wylała sobie herbatę na koszulę, plecy Klimova nadziały się na stojącego na parapecie kaktusa, Zieliński zapluł swój konspekt kawą, Kotova zniszczyła kolejny długopis, a Igor nacisnął zero zamiast dwójki, tym samym pierdzieląc liczone od kilkunastu minut równanie.

            Siedem osób pomyślało dokładnie to samo:

_O Boże… ZNOWU?!_

\- To on jeszcze nie poszedł do domu? – ze łzami w oczach Klimov wyciągał sobie z pleców igiełki – Przecież właśnie skończyły się zajęcia jego grupy!

\- Pewnie próbuje namówić Feltsmana, by pozwolił mu wziąć udział w zajęciach Trzeciej Grupy skoków. – wzdychając, Iwanova usiłowała doczyścić poplamioną koszulę.

\- Dlaczego… - jęczał Zieliński – Dlaczego Feltsman musi się na niego drzeć, akurat wtedy, kiedy JA COŚ PIJĘ?!

\- Nie pij, kiedy pracujesz. – zaśmiała się Kotova – Ech, ciekawe, czy Feltsman mu pozwoli… może mały zakładzik? Jak pan myśli, Antonov?

            Igor spojrzał na nią spode łba.

\- Och, przepraszam! – zarumieniła się – Zapomniałam, że „zakład” to temat tabu.

\- Moim zdaniem Feltsman wpuści małego na te zajęcia. – stwierdziła Mikhailova – Ostatnie dni obozów zawsze są specyficzne. Nie ma aż takiego nacisku na przestrzeganie zasad.

\- To prawda. – zgodził się Klimov – Ale z drugiej strony, dzieciak ma już za sobą dwie godziny zajęć. Już po sekwencjach kroków w Grupie Czwartej chodził z wywalonym językiem. Zaś po piruetach w Grupie Trzeciej był cały mokry. Mało brakowało, a zszedłby z lodu na czworakach.

\- Jego kondycja pozostawia wiele do życzenia. – Iwanova pokiwała głową – Na miejscu Feltsmana nie pozwoliłabym mu na trzecią godzinę na lodzie. Zwłaszcza w grupie, do której jest jeszcze za słaby. Z drugiej strony… może sobie poradzi? Jak myślisz, Siergiej? Ty prowadzisz te zajęcia, prawda?

\- Prowadzę i jestem spóźniony. – wzdychając, Zieliński zaczął zbierać z biurka pobrudzone papiery – Ty się nie zbierasz, Majeczka? – spytał Kotovej.  

\- Wyluzuj. – odparła, leniwie się przeciągając – Nie musisz się śpieszyć. Feltsman jeszcze przez dobre kilka minut będzie sztorcował Nikiforova.

\- Strasznie go faworyzuje, no nie? – zacmokał Klimov.

\- Faworyzuje?! – zdziwił się Markin – Przecież cały czas na niego krzyczy! Drze się na niego z dziesięć razy częściej niż na innych.

\- No właśnie. – zaśpiewały jednocześnie Kotova z Iwanovą – Drze się na niego, więc go faworyzuje.

\- Kiedy lepiej poznasz Feltsmana, Eryczku, - Mikhailova poklepała instruktora baletu po ramieniu – przekonasz się, że on okazuje troskę głównie klnąc i krzycząc.

\- Ja znam go bardzo dobrze, - z dłonią na klamce wtrącił Zieliński – a mimo to wciąż mam ochotę szukać schronu, gdy dostaję pociskami jego… eghm… _troski._ Idę na lodowisko.

\- Raju, ale z ciebie nudziarz! – przewracając oczami, Kotova podniosła się z krzesła – Dobra, poczekaj na mnie! Ja też idę. Kiedy zobaczy, że ty już jesteś, jak nic zacznie się rozglądać za mną.

            Temat nie zakończył się wraz z wyjściem tej dwójki. Wszyscy rozprawiali o młodym Nikiforovie. Wszyscy poza Igorem. Jednak menadżer nie musiał nic mówić, by uczestniczyć w dyskusji. Jego zniesmaczona mina wyrażała więcej niż słowa.

\- Viktor jest jak źrebak tuż po narodzinach. – zażartowała Iwanova – Porusza się niezgrabnie i często wychodzi na fajtłapę… ale też diabelnie szybko robi postępy. Ani się obejrzeliśmy, zaczął nadążać za resztą stada.

\- Część dzieciaków uważa, że na początku tylko udawał. – Klimov stwierdził, kciukiem masując podbródek – Jedna dziewczynka z Moskwy ma teorię spiskową, że Viktor to szpieg z jakiegoś supertajnego klubu łyżwiarskiego i dlatego maskuje swoje prawdziwe umiejętności.

\- Słodka mała. – zaśmiała się Mikhailova - Ale ciężko ją winić. Nawet mnie trudno było uwierzyć, że ten chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z łyżwiarstwem figurowym. To niesamowite, że w aż dwóch kategoriach przeskoczył dwa poziomy! Tylko w skokach i w figurach obowiązkowych został w Drugiej Grupie. Co raczej nie powinno nikogo dziwić, jako że ma mnóstwo złych nawyków z hokeja.

\- Dziwne, bo Feltsman mówił na ten temat co innego. – powiedziała Iwanova – Raz słyszałam, jak burczał do siebie, że Viktor nie awansował z figur obowiązkowych, dlatego że ich _nie lubi_. W ogóle tego nie rozumiem. A ze skokami to już w ogóle pokręcona sprawa… jak można skakać podwójnego aksla, ale nie radzić sobie z podwójnym toe loopem?! Plus jeszcze ten podwójny lutz, którego chłopak pokazał szóstego dnia. Założyłam, że już go opanował i na pierwszym wspólnym treningu dałam mu kilka wskazówek technicznych. I nagle przestał go umieć! Byłam totalnie skołowana! Nie rozumiem, co się stało… przecież dawałam mu dokładnie te same rady, co innym. Ugh, nie dość, że było mi głupio, bo przeze mnie chłopak zaczął pierdzielić lutza, to jeszcze dostałam ochrzan od Feltsmana. Opierdzielił mnie, że namieszałam dzieciakowi w głowie. Tłumaczył coś, że Viktor skacze „na czuja” i nie wolno go zasypywać zbyt wieloma instrukcjami na raz. Ech, skąd Feltsman wie takie rzeczy?

\- Proszę cię, to Feltsman! – prychnął Klimov – On uczył, jeszcze zanim wymyślono nauczanie. A w ogóle to wiecie, co chodziło mi po głowie przez cały obóz? Że najchętniej zamknąłbym Felstmana z Nikiforovem samych na tym lodowisku, żeby mogli się kisić sami ze sobą.

\- TAK! Dokładnie, Fredziu, wyjąłeś mi to z ust!

\- Ech, wtedy przynajmniej nie musiałbym słuchać krzyków na każdym treningu, który prowadziłem z grupą Viktora.

\- Pal sześć krzyki. – mruknęła Iwanova – Do krzyków można się przyzwyczaić. Mnie bardziej irytowały te wszystkie pytania, kiedy Feltsman był zajęty i nie mógł obserwować treningu. Co chwilę tylko: „A gdzie jest pan Feltsman?”, „A kiedy pan Feltsman przyjdzie?”, „A co pan Feltsman robi?”, „A czy może pani przekazać panu Feltsmanowi, że udało mi się zrobić ten wypasiony piruet, chociaż zabronił mi go wykonywać, ale ja zapomniałem, że mi nie wolno i w sumie się nauczyłem, więc jakby mogła pani wytłumaczyć panu Feltsmanowi…”. Noż, cholera, zwariować można!

\- No bo wiesz, Lidka, my z punktu widzenia Viktora nie jesteśmy ciekawymi instruktorami. – Klimov wydał dramatyczne westchnienie – Nie krzyczymy, nie rzucamy dziwnych pogróżek, nie przeklinamy… żadnych emocji, adrenaliny… ot, kolejny spokojny trening.

\- Kiedy ja miałem czternaście lat, bałem się Feltsmana. – Markin wyznał, nerwowo przełykając ślinę – Teraz mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i nadal się go boję.

\- O, to ty byłeś uczniem Feltsmana, Erik? – zainteresowała się Mikhailova.

\- Nie, trenowałem pod okiem jego byłej żony. Jej boję się jeszcze bardziej, skoro już o tym mowa.

\- Ale Viktor się nie boi. – zauważył Klimov – Rozmawia z Feltsmanem bez żadnych oporów. Nawet Maks Levin nie pozwalał sobie na…

\- Nie wspominaj o Levinie! – syknęła Iwanova – Przecież wiesz, co Feltsman…

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie rozmawiać o Levinie? – padło nagle z drugiego końca stołu.

            To Igor nareszcie zdecydował się dodać swoje trzy grosze.

\- No bo… - instruktorka, której chwilę temu wszedł w słowo, zaczęła niepewnie – ten chłopak zrobił panu Feltsmanowi przykrość. Rozmawianie o nim jest nietaktowne. Gdyby Feltsman niechcący coś usłyszał…

\- Od czasu do czasu trzeba posłuchać nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, by zdać sobie sprawę z własnych błędów. – menadżer westchnął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad zeszytu – A Yakov najwidoczniej nie przejął się sprawą z Maksem tak bardzo, jak myślałem. Skoro nie ma oporów przed obdarzaniem specjalnymi względami kolejnego dzieciaka…

\- Ech, a pan znowu o tym, Antonov… - kręcąc głową, Mikhailova wzięła łyk herbaty – Niech pan po prostu przyzna, że nie lubi pan Viktora.

            Antonov posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie.

\- To nie to, że go nie lubię. – oznajmił powoli – Po prostu uważam, że nie powinno go tutaj być.

\- Na początku wszyscy tak uważaliśmy. – stwierdził Klimov – Ale po dwóch tygodniach obozu, chyba nikt już nie ma wątpliwości, że chłopak zasłużył na miejsce?

            Pozostali instruktorzy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Jednak Igor pozostawał nieprzekonany.

\- Znam co najmniej dwudziestu dziesięciolatków, którzy są lepsi od tego chłopaka, a nie dostali miejsca na obozie. – zauważył lodowatym tonem.

\- No tak, ale żaden z nich nie wykazał się tak wielką odwagą, by _osobiście_ pójść do Feltsmana i poprosić o szansę! – Markin podkreślił unosząc palec – To prawda, że ten dzieciak jest dziwny, butny i uparty… i w sumie to średnio za nim przepadam… a mimo to na swój sposób go szanuję. Ma osiem lat, a poważył się na coś, co przeraża nawet mnie, dorosłego faceta!

\- Zgadzam się. – Iwanova przytaknęła – Nie dostał się na ten obóz podstępem. Uczciwie to sobie wynegocjował. No i wykorzystał daną szansę do maksimum. Pracował chyba najciężej ze wszystkich dzieci. A że Feltsman trochę go faworyzuje... nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Ja też mam swoich ulubieńców. To nieuniknione. Każdy trener ma dwóch czy trzech uczniów, których bardziej lubi.

\- U Yakova to nie jest zwykłe „lubienie”, lecz „uzależnienie”. – prychnął Igor – Od zawsze taki był. Łatwo się przywiązuje. On nie potrafi widzieć suchych faktów. Do wszystkiego musi angażować uczucia! A jak już do czegoś się przyzwyczai, to koniec. Przez całe życie w jednym kapeluszu. Przez całe życie na jednym lodowisku. Przez całe życie z jedną kobietą…

\- A więc bycie z jedną kobietą to wada? – Mikhailova uniosła brwi.

\- Z kobietą może akurat nie. – menadżer wygodniej rozłożył się na krześle i ze splecionymi na brzuchu dłońmi wbił wzrok w blat stołu – Chociaż jak dla mnie, dochowywanie wierności nawet _po rozwodzie_ trochę mija się z celem… ale dobra, podałem zły przykład. Miałem na myśli to, że kiedy Yakov się do czegoś przywiąże, to nie da sobie niczego przetłumaczyć. Nawet jeżeli dana rzecz… albo osoba… jest popsuta, to nie będzie chciał się jej pozbyć. Od lat chodzi w starym kapeluszu, chociaż stać go, by kupić nowy, lepszy. Ma środki, by zbudować albo wynająć nowe lodowisko, ale woli trzymać się Czempiona. Myślami wciąż tkwi w związku, który dawno się rozpadł. A kiedy Maks Levin zaczął się zachowywać jak mały gnojek, Yakov nie pokazał mu drzwi. Do samego końca liczył, że naprowadzi chłopaka na właściwą drogę. Bo taki już jest. Sentymentalny jak diabli. Nawet do swojej Hondy podchodzi jak do żywej istoty. Zachowuje się tak, jakby ten durny samochód miał uczucia…

\- A skoro już mowa o samochodach, - Iwanova wpatrywała się w coś za oknem – to czyje jest to czerwone Volvo? Jeszcze pięć minut temu go tutaj nie było.

\- Może właściciel lodowiska przyjechał zobaczyć, czy nie roznieśliśmy budynku? – zaśmiał się Klimov.

            Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Panie Antonov? – do pomieszczenia nieśmiało wsunęła się głowa sekretarki – Ma pan chwilę? Przyszedł taki jeden pan i bardzo chciałby z panem porozmawiać. Mówi, że to pilne. Właściwie to chciał rozmawiać z dyrektorem obozu, ale ponieważ pan Feltsman jest teraz zajęty na lodowisku, powiedziałam, że może porozmawiać z panem. W końcu jest pan zastępcą pana Feltsmana.

            Zesztywniałe kości Igora z radością powitały pretekst podniesienia się z krzesła.

\- Przedstawił się? – menadżer zapytał, zbierając rzeczy ze stołu.

            Sekretarka zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Chyba powiedział, że nazywa się… Nikiforov. Aleksander Nikiforov.

            Dłoń Igora zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów nad zeszytem.

\- Nikiforov? – powtórzyła Mikhailova – Może to ojciec Viktora?

\- Chętnie go poznam! – zdecydował Klimov – Pochwalę się, że nauczyłem jego syna piruetu w pozycji wagi!

\- To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł. – gorzkim tonem stwierdził menadżer – Facet raczej nie przyszedł tutaj, by wysłuchiwać komplementów pod adresem wybitnie utalentowanej latorośli.

\- A więc po co przyjechał? – Iwanova przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Zapewne po prawdę.  

            Z zielonej teczki Antonova został wygrzebany równiutko poskładany kawałek papieru. Igor przez pewien czas się w niego wpatrywał. Z identycznym wyrazem twarzy pochylał się wcześniej nad kalkulatorem. Ostatecznie westchnął głęboko, umieścił kartkę na szczycie sterty dokumentów, zapakował wszystko do aktówki i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Prawdę? – powtórzył zdezorientowany Klimov – A co jest… prawdą?

\- To, co wymyśli Yakov. – Igor rzucił przez ramię – To on zdecyduje, co przedstawi ojcu dzieciaka jako „prawdę”. Wziął tego chłopaka na obóz, więc niech teraz mierzy się z konsekwencjami. Ja nie zamierzam się wtrącać.                

 

**XXX**

 

\- Vitya, tak.

\- Vitya, nie!

\- Vitya, tak.

\- Vitya, nie!

\- Vitya…

\- KURWA MAĆ! – Yakov czuł, że kończy mu się cierpliwość – „Nie” znaczy „nie”! Ta grupa to nie twoje progi. Zresztą, jesteś po dwóch godzinach zajęć i słaniasz się na nogach. Sądzisz, że w takim stanie czegoś się nauczysz?!

\- Ale przecież mówił pan, że gdy ktoś jest zmęczony, to zaczyna robić postępy! – przekonywał właściciel słodkich niebieskich oczu.

\- „Zmęczony” a nie „zmaltretowany”! – podkreślił rozjuszony pięćdziesięciolatek.

            Ech, czemu go to nie dziwiło? Czemu nie czuł się ani trochę zdziwiony faktem, że spędził większość ostatniego dnia na obozie stojąc przy bandzie i kłócąc się z tym małym łyżwoholikiem? Noż kurwa, co za uparciuch!

\- Dam radę! – przekonywał Viktor – Wypiłem dwa Red Bulle!

\- Co?! – wysapał Feltsman – _Znowu_ piłeś te świństwa?!  To, że w telewizji puszczają jakąś durną reklamę, nie znaczy, że masz od razu lecieć do sklepu i ładować w siebie chemię! _Tyle razy_ ci mówiłem, że gówniarz taki jak ty powinien trzymać się z daleka od podobnych rzeczy!

\- Zapomniałem. – niewinnie trzepocząc rzęsami oznajmił chłopczyk.

\- Ależ oczywiście, kurwa, że _zapomniałeś!_ – gniewnie wymachując rękami prychnął Yakov – Bo przecież ty masz, kurwa, pamięć _wybiórczą!_ Jak coś cię interesuje, tak jak te popierdzielone poprawki do Konstytucji, to zapamiętasz co do słowa! Ale jak trzeba zapamiętać nudną, lecz mówioną z dobrego serca radę trenera, to GDZIE TAM! Gdzie ty byś coś takiego zapamiętał?!

\- Oj, niech pan tak nie mówi! Nudne figury obowiązkowe zapamiętałem.

\- Ta, kurwa, zapamiętałeś! Tylko dlatego że powiedziałem ci, że bez nich nie opanujesz skoków.

\- Nie moja wina, że są nudne. Po co w ogóle ćwiczyć takie łatwe rzeczy? To tak jakby linoskoczek ćwiczył chodzenie po krawężnikach. Przecież każdy to potrafi!

 _No właśnie, kurwa, wyobraź sobie, że nie każdy._ – Yakov wycedził w myślach – _Wielu przyszłych linoskoczków zaczynało od krawężników. Podobnie jak wielu łyżwiarzy figurowych męczyło się z figurami obowiązkowymi, zanim udało im się wylądować jakikolwiek skok. To, że ty możesz sobie wykonywać trudne elementy, bez opanowania fazy przygotowawczej, nie znaczy, że inni są równie sprytni._

            Gdyby Vitya zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, może zacząłby wreszcie dogadywać się z rówieśnikami. To i tak cud, że zdobył na tym obozie kolegów! A konkretnie dwóch. Lva i jednego dzieciaka z Litwy. Obaj chłopcy byli przykładem grzeczności i przymykali oko na rzucane przez Nikiforova… eghm… _teksty._

            Ech, czego to Feltsman nie nasłuchał się o tych tekstach! Przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie natrafiał na grupy dzieciaków, zgrzytających zębami, bo nie dość, że Viktor opanował kolejną rzecz w mgnieniu oka, to jeszcze trajkotał na całą szatnię, jakie to było „proste, łatwe i przyjemne i jakie to dziwne, że Iksiński z Igrekowkim tego nie wykonali, ech, pewnie po prostu się wygłupiali, albo im się nie chciało, bo to przecież niemożliwe, by ktoś nie umiał tego zrobić”.

            Z dłonią przyciśnietą do czoła, Yakov pokręcił głową.

\- Mniejsza o figury obowiązkowe. – mruknął – Nie mogę pozwolić, byś wziął udział w Trzeciej Grupie skoków. Tutaj są same podwójne skoki. A ty umiesz tylko podwójego aksla.

\- I podwójnego lutza! – z uniesionym paluszkiem oznajmił Viktor.

\- _Raz_ go wylądowałeś! Raz! To, że raz udało ci się coś zrobić, jeszcze nie znaczy, że to opanowałeś. To samo tyczy się podwójnego toe loopa. Kiedy udzieliłem ci prywatnej lekcji i siedziałem z tobą do późna, lądowałeś go. A potem wszystko zapomniałeś.

\- Ugh… - chłopiec wzdrygnął się – to dlatego że panowie instruktorzy zaczęli mi mówić tak dużo, dużo, dużo rzeczy! Chciałem pokazać ten skok _idealnie._ Nie wiem, dlaczego przestało mi wychodzić…

            Feltsman nie powiedział o tym na głos, lecz w tym przypadku wina nie leżała po stronie chłopca. Problemem byli instruktorzy. Yakov zwykle nie miał zastrzeżeń do swojej kadry, jednak z przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że nie dawali srebrnowłosemu chochlikowi odpowiednich instrukcji. Czy raczej: dawali mu _zbyt wiele_ instrukcji. Nie chodziło o to, że nie mieli odpowiednich kwalifikacji, albo nie potrafili uczyć… bo owszem, potrafili. Po prostu… no cóż… osoba pokroju Viktora trafiała się raz na milion. Jak wypracować odpowiednie podejście do kaktusa, skoro nigdy nie miało się z żadnym do czynienia?

            Yakov nawet nie mógł zliczyć okazji, ile razy, w trakcie całego obozu miał ochotę wbiec na lód, wziąć srebrnowłosego chochlika na stronę i udzielić mu kolejnej prywatnej lekcji.

 _On nie nadaje się do zajęć w grupie._ – wielokrotnie szeptał głosik w głowie pięćdziesięciolatka – _Ma zupełnie inne tempo nauki niż inni. Powinien mieć zajęcia jeden na jeden. Wówczas wyniósłby z tego obozu ze trzy razy więcej! Po co w ogóle wrzucać go do różnych grup? Po prostu stwórzmy osobną grupę Feltsman-Nikiforov._

            Problem w tym, że byłby to szczyt niesprawiedliwości. Nie dość, że chłopak dostał się na obóz „na specjalnych warunkach”, to miałby jeszcze dostawać prywatne lekcje? Nie, to nie byłoby fair!

            Nie pozostawało nic innego niż zagryź zęby i obserwować, jak wybitnie uzdolniony dzieciak doprowadza kolegów i koleżanki do szału, robiąc irracjonalnie szybkie postępy. Albo jak mąci w głowach zdezorientowanych instruktorów, każąc im wątpić we własne metody nauczania. Ech, to nie ich wina, że nie wiedzieli, co począć z tym osobliwym dzieckiem. Yakov niepotrzebnie dał wtedy zjebkę Iwanovej. Następnym razem po prostu…

\- Po prostu powiem instruktorowi, by cię nie poprawiał. – Yakov nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że burczy swoje myśli na głos – Albo żeby ograniczył się do poprawienia tylko jednego elementu. Jesteś cholernym małym perfekcjonistą, a gdy słyszysz zbyt wiele instrukcji, to zaczynasz niepotrzebnie się nakręcać.  

            O kurwa, co on najlepszego powiedział?!

            Niebieskie oczy zaświeciły się.

\- A więc mogę wziąć udział w tych zajęciach? – zapiszczał zachwycony Viktor – Jeeeej, dziękuję!

\- Zaraz, zaraz… chwila!

            Ręka Yakova wystrzeliła do przodu i złapała rozochoconego chochlika za kucyk, gdy smarkacz próbował wystrzelić w stronę środka lodowiska. Feltsman pociągnął za srebrne włosy, przyciągając dzieciaka do bandy.

\- Jeszcze nie pozwoliłem ci na udział w treningu tej grupy! – warknął szczeniakowi do ucha.

\- Hihi… „jeszcze”! – zaśmiał się chłopczyk – Ile razy ja już to słyszałem…   

\- Kurwa mać, nie wyobrażaj sobie, że owinąłeś mnie sobie wokół palca! – ryknął zaczerwieniony pięćdziesięciolatek - A gdybym tak nie pozwolił ci wziąć udziału w zajęciach dla samego nie pozwolenia? Ot tak dla zasady? Tak jak ty czasami „celowo zapominasz” o moich zakazach, tylko po to, by zrobić coś, bo ja ci zabroniłem?

            Zadając te wszystkie pytania, wciąż trzymał Viktora za włosy. Mimo to chłopiec nie próbował się wyrwać. Patrzył na trenera wielkimi ufnymi oczami.

\- Oj, proszę, niech pan już taki nie będzie! – poprosił takim tonem, jakby zwracał się nie do obcego człowieka, ale członka rodziny – Niech mi pan pozwoli! To ostatni dzień obozu. Jak będę źle się czuł, zawsze mogę przerwać trening… najwyżej krzyknie pan na mnie i zejdę z lodu! Proszę, nie chcę jeszcze iść do domu… na tym obozie było tak fajnie, a od jutra znowu będzie szaro i nudno. Pan pojedzie do Petersburga, a ja zostanę w głupim Novowladimirsku! Kto wie, kiedy następnym razem pana zobaczę?

            Miękkie serce. Yakov miał zdecydowanie _zbyt miękkie serce!_ I zbyt dużą słabość do tego dziecka. Słabość, która w trakcie trwania obozu jeszcze się pogłębiła. Niebiezpieczna słabość.

Feltsman wiedział, że postępuje lekkomyślnie, a mimo to na pewnym etapie przestał hamować swoje zapędy opiekuńcze wobec małego upierdliwca. Pozwolił sobie na to, bo pamiętał, że ich wspólny czas miał datę ważności. Skoro ta przygoda miała zakończyć się po dwóch tygodniach… to dlaczego srebrnowłosy chochlik nie miałby otrzymać specjalnych względów? Tak jak w bajce o Kopciuszku, zegar wkrótce wybije koniec zabawy. Viktor zostanie w Novowladimirsku, a Yakov wróci do Petersburga.

Pięćdziesięcioletni trener widział w oczach ośmioletniego ucznia odbicie własnych uczuć. Chęć wydłużenia wspólnego czasu do maksimum!

„Jeszcze jedna godzina. Och, proszę, jeszcze tylko jedna! Niech to się nie kończy!”

            Z drugiej strony, rozsądek doświadczonego mężczyzny ostrzegał:

„Nie kuś losu, Feltsman! Udało ci się przypilnować chłopaka… chociaż graniczy to z cudem, przetrwał pełne trzynaście dni na obozie, nie zwichnąwszy sobie nawet palca. A teraz jest wykończony. Nie uginaj się! Nie ryzykuj, tylko dlatego że to ostatni dzień!”

            Cholera. Strach przed potencjalnymi konwenkwencjami i pokusa spędzenia dodatkowej godziny na oglądaniu Viktora na lodzie – Yakov nie potrafił się zdecydować.

\- Zobaczymy, co zaplanował trener Zieliński. – westchnął w końcu – Jeżeli aksle, salchowy i ritbergery, to możesz zostać. Ale jeśli skoki kopane… wtedy musisz zejść z lodu. I cokolwiek by się nie działo, jeśli zacznie ci się kręcić w głowie, albo każę ci przestać, przestaniesz. Umowa stoi?

            Z wyszczerzonymi w radosnym uśmiechu zębami, chłopiec pokiwał głową. Zza zakrętu nadeszła para instruktorów. Feltsman zerknął najpierw na konspekt Kotovej i za pomocą aprobującego chrząknięcia, dał młodej trenerce przyzwolenie na rozpoczęcie zajęć z Grupą Czwartą. Potem sięgnął po papiery Zielińskiego.

\- Noż kurwa mać, chłopie, co jest z tobą nie tak?! – fuknął na widok wielkiej brązowej plamy – Już piąty raz oddajesz mi upierdolony konspekt! Do diabła, nawet nie mogę się rozczytać!

            Siergiej odpowiedział rozżalonym spojrzeniem. Czemu miał minę, jakby to wszystko było winą Yakova?

            Papierek został wysunięty z dłoni Feltsmana. To Viktor przejął go z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Ja to dla pana przeczytam, panie Feltsman. – zaśpiewał – No wie pan, młode oczy i tak dalej… proszę bardzo, poprawię wszystko czerwonym długopisem, by mógł pan lepiej widzieć.

            Zamiast rzucać się i protestować, Zieliński stał z miną zagubionego dziecka i obserwował, jak autentyczne dziecko beztrosko bazgrze sobie po jego konspekcie.

\- Zrobione! – trzepocząc długimi rzęsami, Viktor oddał papiery wybuchowemu trenerowi.

            Oczy pięćdziesięciolatka szybko przeskanowały tekst.

\- Jakiś ty originalny, Siergiej! – wycedził Yakov – Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Sądziłem, że w ostatni dzień obozu zrobisz flipa i lutza, tak jak ci wczoraj sugerowałem, a ty zaplanowałeś salchowa i ritbergera. No naprawdę, kurwa, gratuluję odwagi!

\- Cieszę się, że pana nie rozczarowałem. – drugi trener odparł zrezygnowanym tonem.

(Oczywiście, kurwa, pomińmy fakt, że zarówno rozgrzewka, jak i wszystkie najazdy opisane w konspekcie były zaplanowane pod flipa i lutza, nie no, jasne, zupełnie to zignorujmy, bo przecież ten aniołek, Vitenka, nie zrobiłby czegoś tak bezczelnego jak zapisanie skoków pod siebie, nie, nie, to po prostu facet w kilkunastoletnim stażem pracy całkowicie popierdolił rozgrzewki i najazdy.)

 _A chuj mnie to obchodzi!_ – postanowił Yakov – _Skoro nawet nie ma dość jaj, by opierdzielić ośmiolatka za mazanie mu po papierach, to niech sobie prowadzi zajęcia na pełnym spontanie! Jego problem!_

\- To stworzenie weźmie udział w twoim treningu. – skinął głową w stronę Viktora – Z salchowem i ritbergerem radzi sobie lepiej niż z kopanymi, więc powinien nie zrobić z siebie kompletnego błazna.

            A jednak Nikiforov zrobił z siebie kompletnego błazna. Już w pierwszych dwudziestu minutach treningu pobił swój rekord w upadaniu – tyle razy przeczyścił tyłkiem lód, że część dzieciaków zaczęła przezywać go „zambonim”. Natomiast Yakov był tak wykończony poprzednią sprzeczką, że nawet nie miał siły krzyczeć. Zamiast drzeć mordę, w milczeniu obserwował zmagania Viktora, czekając na moment, aż chłopiec osiągnie limit i trzeba będzie wyprosić go z treningu.

            Jednak ten moment nie nastąpił.

            Srebrnowłosy chochlik może i uzyskał tytuł „Łajzy Dnia”, ale też poczynił ogromne postępy! Ku zdumnieniu Feltsmana, pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia obozu czysto wylądował podwójnego salchowa i podwójnego ritbergera. I to nie raz, lecz kilka razy! Cóż… faktem było, że każdy z tych kilku razy zdarzył się raz na pięć skoków, no ale mimo wszystko!

 _Dobrze, że jednak pozwoliłem mu spróbować._ – pomyślał Yakov – _Nareszcie zaczął wyczuwać różnicę w wybiciu do pojedynczego i podwójnego skoku. A skoki krawędziowe od początku szły mu lepiej od kopanych. Ech, to pewnie dlatego że mógł z nimi eksperymentować jeszcze w hokejówkach…_

            Czas. Gdyby tylko było go więcej! Jeszcze jeden tydzień. Jakże wiele ten chłopiec mógłby osiągnąć w jeden tydzień! Nie mówiąc już o miesiącu. O kilku miesiącach. Latach.

            Wskazówka zegara wybiła koniec treningu. Palce Feltsmana rozmasowały skronie. Pożegania były przykre. Cholernie przykre.

            Z policzkami zarumienionymi od wysiłku i ekscytacji Viktor podjechał do Yakova.

\- I jak? I jak? – z dłońmi opartymi o bandę, radośnie podskakiwał w miejscu – Widział pan? Wylądowałem salchowa i ritbergera! Zrobiłem dwa obroty! Super, no nie?

\- Masz lód we włosach. – surowy trener rzucił, kręcąc głową – I weź się napij wody! Jesteś mokry, jak po wyjściu spod prysznica!

            Wielka dłoń utonęła w srebrnych kosmykach rzekomo po to, by wytrzepać odłamki lodu… ale w rzeczywistości chodziło o udzielenie odpowiedzi na pytanie chłopca. Czochrając malcowi włosy, Feltsman dawał dzieciakowi do zrozumienia:

„Tak, super. Dobrze się spisałeś.”

\- Wie pan co? – Viktor odezwał się konspiracyjnym tonem – Moja pupa chyba jest już fioletowa!

\- Cały jesteś fioletowy! – prychnął Yakov – Trzy godziny to dla ciebie za dużo. Gdzie twoja woda?

\- Wypiłem po poprzednim treningu.

\- Ech, chyba mam w samochodzie zgrzewkę... Zdejmij łyżwy i czekaj na mnie. Przyniosę ci wodę, a potem… a potem porozmawiamy. Okej?

            Chłopiec rozpromienił się.

\- Okeeeej! A mogę jeszcze pięć minut sobie pojeździć?

            Feltsman spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Pięć minutek? – chochlik zaskomlał, układając usta w błagalny dzióbek.

\- Możesz się poślizgać. – pięćdziesięciolatem mruknął poirytowanym tonem – Ale żadnych skoków i piruetów, zrozumiano?

            Dzieciak pokiwał głową. Yakov ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ale po kilku krokach zatrzymał się i zerknął przez ramię. Viktor wyglądał, jakby przymierzał się do skoku.

\- Vitya… - Feltsman zaczął ostrzegawczo.

            Przyłapana na gorącym uczynku rusałka zahamowała i z miną niewiniątka odwróciła się do trenera.

\- Taaaak?

\- Tak na wypadek, gdybyś chciał sobie poskakać, albo pokręcić się bez nadzoru… - Yakov zaśpiewał słodko-mrocznym tonem – Ty wiesz, że jeśli za bardzo skrzyżujesz nogi i przytrzaśniesz sobie siusiaka, nikt nie będzie mógł udzielić ci pierwszej pomocy?

            Oczywiście podobna sytuacja mogłaby się przydarzyć tylko jakiemuś totalnie nieskoordynowanemu baranowi przy wykonywaniu jakiejś ewolucji totalnie z kosmosu (patrz: pijany judoka usiłujący wykonać pad twardy na lodzie), ale Viktor nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Naiwny dzieciak pozieleniał ze strachu. Zupełnie odechciało mu się skakania. 

 _Wszystko, byle tylko iść pod prąd!_ – Feltsman pomyślał, gdy chwilę później szedł korytarzem - _Będę musiał wymyślić sposób na wydawanie mu poleceń w taki sposób, by nie brzmiały jak polecenia._

            Ale zaraz… nad czym on się właściwie zastanawiał? Przecież to już koniec. Viktor zostaje w Novowladimirsku, Yakov wraca do Petersburga. Yakov nie mógł trenować Viktora. Mógł jedynie… ułatwić chłopcu uczenie się od kogoś innego.

            Wzrok pięćdziesięciolatka powędrował w dół. Przed zakończeniem obozu Feltsman analizował różne opcje. Zastanawiał się, jak poprawić sytuację tego dzieciaka. Aż wreszcie podjął decyzję. Nie był z niej w stu procentach zadowolony, ale… no cóż. To nie tak, że wszystko zależało od niego. Gdyby rodzice chłopca mieli inne podejście, sprawa byłaby znacznie prostsza.

 _Umówię się na spotkanie z tym lizydupem, Pankinem._ – postanowił Yakov – _Dogadam się z nim i podepniemy Viktora pod program stypendialny Novaka. Zrobimy to tak, by wyszło, że to Niki wszystko zaaranżował. Skoro już nie żyje, to mu się nie oberwie. Jeśli miał rację, to Sasza nie ośmieli się odmówić, gdy jego synowi zaproponują stypendium. Dopilnuję, by dostał list, w którym będzie napisane wielkimi literami, że to jeden z instruktorów Pankina będzie uczył Viktora, a nie Pankin osobiście. A samemu Viktorowi poradzę, by poczekał chwilę, zanim powie rodzicom o obozie… skoro mu się upiekło, to lepiej, by zrzucił na nich tak wielką bombę dopiero za jakiś czas. Kiedy będzie już jeździł w szkółce Pankina. Żeby uprzedzony tatuś miał czas przekonać się, jak bardzo małemu zależy… jak bardzo ten dzieciak kocha łyżwiarstwo figurowe. A nawet jeśli Sasza nie zgodzi się, by Vitya jeździł u Pankina… to chłopak ma już figurówki, więc może ćwiczyć. Jest zawzięty. Nawet jeśli nikt nie będzie go uczył, i tak będzie ćwiczył! A za rok…_

            W tym momencie Feltsman uśmiechnął się ponuro.

… _jeżeli wygram zakład i nadal będę trenerem, zaproszę go na obóz. Tym razem legalnie i oficjalnie. Pierdolnę smarkaczowi tak wypasione zaproszenie, że nawet uprzedzonemu tatusiowi opadnie kopara! Ten dzieciak to największy zboczeniec, jakiego spotkałem… ale lubię go uczyć. Chcę go uczyć!_

            Zielone oczy stały się zawzięte, a dłoń z sygnetem zacisnęła się w pięść. Kiedy miało się konkretny powód do wygrania zakładu, wszystko wydawało się jaśniejsze.

            Wcześniej Yakov nie widział przyszłości. Jego plany nie wykraczały poza maj przyszłego roku. No bo po co miałby coś planować? Nawet jeśli wygrałby zakład, co miałby planować? I z kim?

            Z Lilią? Ona już nie była częścią jego życia. Z Pavlem? Z Igorem? Ale przecież oni wyjadą. Z solistkami? Masha miała już swoje lata. Mogła wytrzymać jeszcze góra dwa sezony. Lenka tak samo. Sonia i Viereczka są młodsze, ale nie minie dużo czasu, gdy one też będą musiały przestać. Yakov nie miał żadnych juniorek na ich miejsce. Nawet jeśli wygra zakład, zostanie sam. Jedyny człowiek na planecie Feltsman.

            A przynajmniej tak mu się do tej pory wydawało.

            Wyszedł na parking. Klimov szukał czegoś w swoim pick upie. Z włączonego radia dobiegała jedna z ulubionych piosenek Yakova – „Final Countdown”.

 _Zmierzamy na Wenus… lecz wciąż stoimy dumnie!_ \- śpiewał wokalista Europe.

            Może to jednak było możliwe? Może Fetlsman mógł wyruszyć na nową „planetę” i odnaleźć tam szczęście? Zbudować sobie życie wokół nowych ludzi? Przywrócić Klubowi Mistrzów dawną chwałę? Z nowym menadeżerem, z nowym fizjoterapeutą i z młodzikami, którzy mogli wyrosnąć na nowych juniorów? A potem seniorów?

            Andrei Kuklin, Lev Rykov, Georgi Popovich… i Viktor Nikiforov. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, Yakov pragnął zobaczyć, co z nich wyrośnie. A zwłaszcza z tego ostatniego.

            Kiedy tak stał obok Hondy i rozmyślając o nadchodzącym sezonie szukał kluczyków, kątem oka dostrzegł zaparkowany nieco z boku samochód. Czerwone Volvo. _Dziwnie znajome_ czerwone Volvo.

            Na moment w umyśle Yakova zapanowała absolutna cisza. Wiatr poruszył gałęziami drzew, tworząc złowrogi szelest. Dopiero zatrześnięcie drzwi auta przez Klimova wyrwało Feltsmana z otępienia.

\- Hej! – dyrektor obozu zawołał do idącego w stronę budynku instruktora – Widziałeś wcześniej ten samochód? Wiesz, czyj on jest?

            Z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, Klimov przeżuwał kawałek batonika. W końcu kawałek czekolady zawędrował do gardła. Yakov miał wrażenie, że do jego gardła też coś zawędrowało. Chociaż nic nie jadł.

\- Stoi tutaj od godziny. Chyba należy do tego gościa, który wcześniej pana szukał.

\- Ktoś mnie… szukał? – wydukał Feltsman.

\- Ano. A właściwie szukali. Facet z kobietą. Był pan zajęty, więc zajął się nimi pan Antonov. To chyba rodzice małego Viktora. Facet przedstawił się jako Aleksander Niki… eee, panie Feltsman?

            Woda została w samochodzie. Yakov zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Energicznym krokiem wyminął Klimova i wparował do budynku. W recepcji natknął się na Igora.

            Menadżer stał z aktówką pod pachą, dłońmi ukrytymi w kieszeniach spodni i bezbarwną miną.

\- Przyjechali rodzice Nikiforova. – oznajmił.

\- Tak, wiem. – Yakov rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem – Kiedy przyjechali? Klimov twierdzi, że już dobrą godzinę temu. Co ci powiedzieli? Gdzie teraz są? Ponoć mnie szukali. Dlaczego mnie nie zawołałeś?!

            Antonov zamrugał. Jego spokojny wyraz twarzy z jakiegoś powodu doprowadzał Feltsmana do szału.

\- To… strasznie dużo pytań za jednym zamachem. – powoli powiedział Igor.

\- To może, kurwa mać, zacznij na nie odpowiadać! – warknięcie głównego trenera zabrzmiało jak trzaśnięcie biczem.

\- Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz? – chłodno zapytał menadżer – Przecież już na początku ostrzegałem cię, byś nie brał dzieciaka na obóz. Do kogo jak do kogo, ale do mnie akurat nie powinieneś mieć pretensji.

 _„Tylko do siebie” –_ zawisło w powietrzu.

            Zgrzytając zębami, Yakov powoli wypuścił powietrze. Zmusił też zwisające po bokach ręca do zaprzestania drżenia. Cholera, wiedział, że nie powinien mieć pretensji do Igora, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił zapanować nad emocjami. Pierwsza faza szoku minęła i teraz ciałem Feltsmana sterowały panika i strach.

            Obraz ze wszystkimi wcześniejszymi planami – obraz, na którym Viktor zyskiwał szansę, by jeździć u Pankina. By _w ogóle_ jeździć figurowo na łyżwach! Kawałki tego obrazu odrywały się, jeden po drugim…

 _Spokój!_ – nakazał samemu sobie Yakov – _Spróbuj się uspokoić._

\- Kiedy przyjechali? – ponownie zwrócił się do Igora.

\- Trochę ponad godzinę temu.

\- Pytali cię o coś?

            Menadżer westchnął.

\- Nie zadawali zbyt dużo pytań. Nie byli też zaskoczeni moimi odpowiedziami. Wyglądali, jakby się ich spodziewali. Nawet fałszywa zgoda specjalnie ich nie zszokowała. Nie musisz odmawiać modlitwy. Nie mają pretensji ani do ciebie, ani do mnie.

            Ramiona Feltsmana nieznacznie się rozluźniły. To chyba… dobra wiadomość? Przynajmniej tyle.

\- Na nas nie są źli, - Igor posłał rozmówcy znaczące spojrzenie – ale na smarkacza są nieźle wkurzeni. Moim zdaniem słusznie.

\- Wkurzeni? – ściśnięte gardło Yakova zdołało wykrztusić tylko to jedno słówko.

\- A przynajmniej ojciec. Matka wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę się rozpłakać. Ale ojciec chłopaka był wybitnie _wkurwiony._

 _Szlag!_ – Feltsman zaklął w myślach – _Tego właśnie się bałem!_

\- Jak bardzo wkurwiony? – zapytał ostrożnie – W skali od jeden do dziesięciu?

\- Dwanaście.

\- Kurwa!

\- Tak było godzinę temu… teraz to już chyba czternaście.

            Yakov posłał koledze zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Teraz? Jak to „teraz”? To co oni…

\- Po tym jak ze mną porozmawiali, poszli na pierwsze piętro pooglądać trening z balkonu. Chwilę temu widziałem, jak schodzili ze schodów.

\- O żesz, kurwa, do diabła, KURWA JEGO MAĆ! – obie pięści wybuchowego trenera przygrzmociły w ścianę.

            Nie wiedzieć kiedy, strach został zastąpiony przez gniew. Na Boginię Przeznaczenia - za to, że gdy wszystko tak dobrze się układało, musiała przyjść i wszystko spierdolić! I na Igora, bo w pewnym sensie jej w tym dopomógł.

\- Niech to szlag, to nie miało tak być! – wyrzucił z siebie Yakov – Jak mogłeś pozwolić im zobaczyć ten trening?! Dlaczego po mnie nie poszedłeś?! Dlaczego porozmawiałeś z nimi na własną rękę?! Trzeba było mnie zawołać. To JA powinienem z nimi pogadać. Kurwa mać, oni nie powinni zobaczyć tego treningu!

\- Dlaczego nie? – Igor przekrzywił głowę – Przecież sam mówiłeś, jeszcze kilka dni temu, że rodzice Nikiforova powinni obejrzeć trening, by zobaczyć, jak bardzo utalentowanego mają synusia.

\- Owszem, powinni zobaczyć jakiś trening, ale NIE TEN KONKRETNY trening! – Yakov zawył, kucając i łapiąc się za głowę.

            W domyśle: trening grupy o poziom wyższej niż ta, w której Viktor zwykle ćwiczył. Trening, na którym Viktor tak _ewidentnie_ odstawał w dół. Na którym rozochocony chochlik wypierdzielił się tyle razy, że nawet nie opłacało się liczyć! Do diabła, osoba znająca się na łyżwiarstwie figurowym wiedziała, że żaden z tych upadków nie był groźny, ale dla kogoś z zewnątrz… kurwa! I jakby tego było mało, to na tym treningu…

            O kurwa, Boże, Jezusie, Maryjo, Buddo, Allahu!

            A co jeśli mamusia i tatuś Nikiforowie widzieli NIE TYLKO ferelny trening, ale i wszystko, co wydarzyło się kilka minut przed?! Czytaj: błaganie Yakova o zgodę na udział w zajęciach plus akcja z konspektem Zielińskiego? Czy Anastazja z Saszą widzieli, jak ich _przekochany_ synuś zabrał instruktorowi papiery, by wymusić na prowadzącym przerobienie konkretnego elementu? Jak po raz _kolejny_ (tak, kolejny, w końcu była jeszcze sprawa fałszywego pozwolenia) zaprezentował im się jako oszust i kanciarz, kpiący sobie z inteligencji dorosłych? Czy rodzice małego hultaja widzieli tamtą scenę? Bo jeśli tak, to…

 _Nie tylko Viktor zyskał ujemne punkty._ – z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie Yakov – _Również JA pokazałem się z fatalnej strony!_

            Kurwa mać, nie był kimś, kto wszystkim odpuszczał i łatwo dawał sobą manipulować, ale na kogoś takiego właśnie wyszedł!

            Feltsman nie miał już wątpliwości – jego wcześniejszy plan co do przyszłości srebrnowłosego chłopca rozpadł się na kawałki. Viktor był jak Ikar – podleciał zbyt blisko słońca, a jego skrzydła właśnie zaczęły się topić. Czy przeżyje upadek z takiej wysokości? Czy Yakov zdoła go złapać?

\- Dokąd idziesz? – Igor powiedział do pleców odchodzącego kolegi.

            Feltsman przystanął.

\- A jak myślisz? Idę pogadać z rodzicami srebrnowłosego gamonia.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. – menadżer uniósł brwi – Już wszystko z nimi wyjaśniłem. Powiedziałem ci, że _do nas_ niczego nie mają. Teraz poszli tylko zgarnąć chłopaka. Niczego od nas nie chcą. Kara, jaką dostanie ten dzieciak, to nie twoje zmartwienie. Nie masz z nimi o czym rozmawiać.

\- Właśnie że mam! To moja wina.

_To ja pozwoliłem Viktorowi zbliżyć się do słońca._

Dokładnie tak. To wszystko jego wina! Yakov podpadł Bogini Przeznaczenia, bo ugiął się o jeden raz za dużo. Najzwyczajniej w świecie _był zachłanny!_ Tak cholernie mu zależało, by jeszcze przez jedną godzinę poobserwować łyżwiarstwo w wykonaniu Viktora… to dla tej pierdolonej godziny zapomniał, że powinien być odpowiedzialnym trenerem i zabawił się w dobrego wujka! Szlag! Gdyby tylko nie kusił losu… gdyby postąpił, jak trzeba i kazał bachorowi ściągnąć łyżwy, gdy tylko zobaczył konspekt Zielińskiego! Po co udał, że dał się nabrać? Czemu w jedynym momencie, gdy było to ważne, musiał pokazać się _właśnie od tej strony?!_

            Już pal sześć jego reputację… chuj z reputacją! Ale co z Viktorem? Co wymyśli ten uprzedzony idiota, jego ojciec? Feltsman nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

            Wiedział jedynie, że nie może zostawić chłopca samego.

\- Yakov, daj spokój! – przepełnionym rezygnacją tonem zawołał Igor – Jasne, że to twoja wina… ale co najwyżej w dziesięciu procentach. Pozostałe dziewięćdziesiąt to wina tego smarkacza. Słuchaj, nie jesteś mu nic winny. Nie będziesz musiał spowiadać się z tego, że nie pogadałeś z jego rodzicami. Popełniłeś drobny błąd. Chciałeś zrobić dobry uczynek, a wyszło jak wyszło. Nie pójdziesz za to do piekła. Ale jak _jeszcze raz_ się wtrącisz, to znowu zaczniesz popadać w przesadę, tak jak kiedyż z Maksem. Żaden z nich nie zasługuje na twoją uwagę… żaden, rozumiesz? Ani Levin, ani ten arogancki gówniarz, Viktor.

\- NIE JEST AROGANCKI! – nie panując już nad sobą, Yakov wydarł się na kumpla – NIC O NIM NIE WIESZ!

            Zaskoczony menadżer aż cofnął się do tyłu. Po chwili jednak zacisnął wargi i posłał Feltsmanowi surowe spojrzenie.

\- A ty coś o nim wiesz? Znasz go dwa tygodnie!

\- Przez te dwa tygodnie uważnie go obserwowałem.

\- Ja TEŻ go obserwowałem. Widziałem to samo, co ty, ale…

\- Nie, Igor, NIE widziałeś tego, co ja! – ryknął Yakov – Ty NIE umiesz widzieć! Żaden z was nie umie! Ani ty, ani Pavlo, ani Wronkov, ani Aleksander kurwa jego mać Nikiforov! I właśnie dlatego MUSZĘ porozmawiać z tym uprzedzonym durniem. Gdyby patrzył na syna i naprawdę go WIDZIAŁ, nie byłoby całej tej popierdolonej sytuacji! Może sobie karać dzieciaka za pisanie fałszywych pozwoleń i okłamywanie rodziców… ale niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę mu ukarać chłopaka za samo jeżdżenie figurowo na łyżwach!

            Kiedy to wszystko z siebie wyrzucił, czuł się jak wojownik przed bitwą. Jednak kiedy zaczął oddalać się od Igora i zbliżać się do wejścia na lodowisko… do wejścia na lodowisko ORAZ konfrontacji z Aleksandrem Nikiforovem, poczuł, że jego pewność siebie zaczyna gwałtownie spadać. Pokrzyczał sobie, powiedział mnóstwo śmiałych rzeczy, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał żadnego planu! Żadnej, kurwa, strategii… żadnej! A coś mu mówiło, że legendarna Konstytucja Nikiego tym razem nie ochroni Viktora.

            Jak niby Yakov zamierzał to zrobić? Jak mógł powstrzymać Saszę przed obiciem synowi (i tak już fioletowego) tyłka? Zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy ten facet był _aż tak wściekły…_

 

**XXX**

            Na lodowisku pozostała jedynie garstka dzieci. Prawie wszyscy poszli już do szatni. Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk siedział na jednej z ławek i bez pośpiechu ściągał skarpetki. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków wydostało się z końskiego ogona i przylgnęło do mokrego od potu czółka. Blade stópki roiły się od siniaków. Viktor przejechał palcem po jednej z jasno-czerwonych kropek, wzruszył ramionami, po czym szybciutko nałożył świeże skarpetki i fioletowe trampki.

            Sznurówki obu łyżew zostały połączone w zgrabną kokardkę. W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci, ośmiolatek nie rzucił bezcennego sprzętu na podłogę, lecz położył obok siebie, na ławce. Co jakiś czas rzucał figurówkom czułe spojrzenia. Jakby nie patrzył na rzecz, lecz na przyjaciela. W końcu wziął jedną z łyżew, ułożył ją sobie na kolanach i z rozmarzonym uśmiechem sięgnął do plecaka. Chwilę potem dłoń z niebieską szmatką przesuwała się po ostrzu, powoli i starannie, tak żeby na metalowej powierzchni nie ostał się żaden odłamek lodu.

            Nagle na sylwetkę chłopca opadł cień. Viktor przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, _wiem_! Nie tylko płozy, ale i but. Tłumaczył mi to pan już z pięć razy!

\- Właściwie to tłumaczyłem ci to jakieś _pięćset_ razy. – wycedził w odpowiedzi męski głos – _Fascynujące_ , że dopiero teraz postanowiłeś wziąć sobie tę radę do serca. Może dlatego że to nie twoje łyżwy i nie twoje lodowisko, co?

            Drobne paluszki zesztywniały. Szmatka wysunęła się z dłoni i upadła na podłogę. Zarumieniona buzia nagle stała się trupioblada, a niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się, jak u schwytanego w pułapkę zwierzęcia. Z gardziołkiem ściśniętym od panicznego strachu, Viktor powoli podniósł główkę.

            Stojący ze skrzyżowanymi rękami Aleksander Nikiforov sprawiał wrażenie nieruchomego, jak rzeźba. Spoglądał w dół z takim wyrazem, jakby miał przed sobą robaka, zdrajcę, śmiecia, albo i coś jeszcze gorszego. Towarzysząca mu Anastazja Nikiforova również przypominała posąg. Przyklejony do pięknej twarzy wyraz mógłby należeć do bohaterki greckiego dramatu. Z tym że zawodowa aktorka tym razem _nie udawała._ W bruzdach na czole, zmarszczkach w kącikach oczu i kryjącym się w niebieskich tęczówkach rozczarowaniu nie było absolutnie nic sztucznego. Zakończona czerwonymi paznokciami dłoń ściskała bluzkę na wysokości serca tak mocno i rozpaczliwie, jakby ktoś wbił w tamto miejsce nóż.

\- Tydzień temu zadałem ci pytanie.

            Pod wpływem ostrego stwierdzenia ojca, Viktor podskoczył.

 _Cholera, spóźniłem się!_ – Yakov syknął w myślach – _Sądziłem, że złapię ich, zanim zabiorą się za dzieciaka!_

            Wszedł na lodowisko dokładnie w momencie, gdy Pan i Pani Nikiforov zaczęli rozmowę ze swoim grzesznym potomkiem. Igor nie przesadził z tą czternastką. Wkurw Saszy miał taką moc, że wyczuły go nawet pozostałe dzieci. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę srebrnowłosego mężczyzny, a kilkanaście par rąk nagle przyśpieszyło rozwiązywanie łyżew i sznurowanie butów. Każdy smarkacz co do jednego miał minę, jakby chciał jak najszybciej czmychnąć z tego lodowiska!

            Tylko jeden malec nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Ten, u którego Feltsman jeszcze _ani razu_ nie widział takiego wyrazu twarzy. Pięćdziesięciolatek przełknął ślinę. Nie przypuszczał, że oglądanie przerażonego Viktora aż tak nim wstrząśnie.

 _Niech to szlag, najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę nic zrobić!_ – pomyślał, zaciskając zęby.

            Yakov nie wiedział jeszcze, jak potoczy się jego rozmowa z Saszą – i w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał się z niej wycofywać! – jednak był w stu procentach pewien, że nie powinien odbywać tej rozmowy w obecności srebrnowłosego dzieciaka. Kto wie, jakie słowa padną podczas tej dyskusji? Być może uprzejme, być może nieuprzejme… lecz z całą pewnością nieodpowiednie dla uszu Viktora. Feltsman mógł nie mieć dobrego zdania o Aleksandrze Nikiforovie, ale to nie dawało mu prawa do podważania aurotytetu ojca przed synem. To była jedna z tych zasad, których się zwyczajnie _nie łamało!_ Nie bez powodu zebrania z rodzicami odbywały się bez udziału smarkaterii.

            Jak bardzo by go to nie irytowało, Feltsman nie miał wyboru. Musiał przeczekać burzę. Mógł porozmawiać z Saszą, dopiero kiedy ten facet skończy pouczać syna.

 _Odwagi, mały!_ – w myślach zwrócił się do Viktora – _Musisz jakoś to przetrwać!_

            Łatwo mówić, gdy jest się jedynie obserwatorem.

\- Tydzień temu zadałem ci pytanie. – Sasza powiedział, dokładnie cedząc każde słowo – Po obiedzie pobiegłeś na dwór, a ja zapytałem cię, gdzie idziesz. Pamiętasz, co mi odpowiedziałeś?

            Usta chłopca rozchyliły się, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- No więc? – ojciec małego uniósł jedną ze srebrnych brwi. Głos mężczyzny był ostry, jak sunące po szkle ostrze scyzoryka.

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Viktor wstał z ławki. Chude kolanka trzęsły się tak bardzo, jakby miały za chwilę się złamać. Dłoń chłopca mocno ściskała sznurówki łyżew.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie! – warknął Sasza.

            Ośmiolatek w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił. 

\- Viktor. – Anastazja odezwała się bezbarwnym tonem – Ojciec zadał ci pytanie.

            Już sam fakt, że zwróciła się do syna „Viktor” a nie „Vitya” dawał do myślenia. Nie wyglądała na nawet w jednej dziesiątej tak wkurzoną jak mąż, a mimo to jej słowa wstrząsnęły chłopcem bardziej niż słowa ojca. Mały winowajca posłał kobiecie błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Mamo, ja…

\- Odpowiedz ojcu. – przerwała mu, o pół tonu ostrzej.

 _Bądź dzielny!_ – w myślach zachęcił dzieciaka Yakov – _Dasz radę! Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego._

\- N-nie pamiętam. – wybełkotał Viktor.

_Szlag! No właśnie o tym, kurwa, mówię! TO było w cholerę głupie, pacanie!_

\- Ach tak? – zakpił Sasza – Nie pamiętasz?

\- W-wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem ci, że idę na plac zabaw. – chłopczyk wydukał, zezując na swoje buty – A-ale nie jestem pewien…. 

            Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. Jednak był to śmiech wyzuty z jakichkolwiek uczuć. Zimny śmiech sędziego, który wysłuchiwał błagań skazańca.

\- To ma sens. – mruknął ojciec dzieciaka – W końcu od zeszłego tygodnia _dzień w dzień_ pytałem cię, dokąd idziesz, ilekroć wychodziłeś z domu. I za każdym razem odpowiadałeś mi co innego. Wymyśliliśmy tak wiele wymówek, że już nie pamiętamy, której użyliśmy kiedy, co? W takim razie zmienię pytanie. Czy chociaż na jedno z pytań „Dokąd idziesz, Viktor?”, odpowiedziałeś „Idę na lodowisko Daniela Pankina, jeździć figurowo na łyżwach”?

\- N-nie.

\- Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię! – warknął Sasza – Zapytam jeszcze raz. Czy przez ubiegły tydzień, gdy _codziennie_ pytałem cię, dokąd idziesz, chociaż raz powiedziałeś, że idziesz jeździć figurowo na łyżwach?

\- N-nie. – Viktor był przerażony, a mimo to patrzył ojcu w oczy.

\- A kiedy twoja matka zapytała cię, skąd masz siniaki na biodrze, to co odpowiedziałeś? Czy powiedziałeś, że to od łyżew?

\- N-nie. P-powiedziałem, że spadłem z roweru. 

\- Innymi słowy, - to był moment, gdy głos mężczyzny zaczął stopniowo tracić opanowanie i z każdym zdaniem stawał się coraz bardziej zjadliwy – okłamałeś nas. Mnie i matkę. Było nam przykro, że tak wiele od ciebie wymagamy, więc daliśmy ci więcej wolności. A ty odpłaciłeś się nam, oszukując i kłamiąc! Mało tego… gdy tydzień temu odkryłem, co robisz, nie zdemaskowałem cię, tylko dałem ci możliwość przyznania się. Powinienem od razu przełożyć cię przez kolano, ale chciałem być dobrym tatą, więc _dałem ci pierdoloną szansę!_ Kiedy ja robiłem coś złego, mój ojciec nagradzał mnie za _bycie mężczyzną i przyznanie się_! Chciałem zrobić to samo dla ciebie. Gdybyś się przyznał, potraktowałbym cię inaczej. Dostałeś nie jedną, nie dwie, ale _siedem_ pierdolonych szans, przez siedem pierdolonych dni, kiedy dzień w dzień pytałem cię, gdzie idziesz! Każdego dnia miałeś okazję, żeby powiedzieć prawdę. Ale nie. Ty wybrałeś łganie mi prosto w oczy! Nawet ci pierdolony głos nie zadrżał, gdy w każdy cholerny dzień raczyłeś mnie wyssanym z palca kłamstwem! Wytłumacz mi, pierdolony gówniarzu, CO JEST Z TOBĄ NIE TAK?! Robienie rodzicom na złość to dla ciebie przyjemność?! Masz pojęcie, jak się czuliśmy, gdy zobaczyliśmy, że podrobiłeś nasze podpisy?!

\- U-upokorzyłeś nas, Vitya. – Anastazja wyszeptała, drżącym od emocji głosem.

            Wyglądała, jakby była o włos od wybuchnięcia płaczem.

\- P-przed zupełnie obcymi ludźmi! – ciągnęła, odwracając wzrok – Przez całe życie nie było mi tak bardzo wstyd, jak wtedy gdy rozmawiałam z wicedyrektorem tego obozu. Wiesz, jakie to potworne? Dowiedzieć się, że twoje dziecko cię oszukuje? Świecić oczami przed obcym człowiekiem, ze świadomością, że… ze świadomością, że wychowało się… _jak mogłeś_ sfałszować nasze podpisy? _Jak mogłeś_ nie porozmawiać z nami… nie zapytać… nie rozumiem tego, Vitya! Może nie jesteśmy takimi rodzicami, jak sobie wymarzyłeś, ale kochamy cię i ciężko pracujemy, żebyś dać ci to, co najlepsze. Mamy powód, by zabraniać ci różnych rzeczy… powiedz, dlaczego _wciąż tego nie rozumiesz?_ Twój dziadek Viktor i twoja babcia Luba też nie byli idealnymi rodzicami, a mimo to ja i twój tata nigdy nie zachowaliśmy się wobec nich aż tak podle!

\- A-ale… ja… bo… n-nie powiedzieliście wprost, że mi nie wolno! – chłopiec wreszcie przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi.

\- Słucham? – groźnie zapytał Sasza.

            Takim tonem, jakby ledwo mógł oddychać, Viktor wyrzucił z siebie chaotyczne wytłumaczenie.

\- N-no bo… powiedzieliście tylko, że nie mogę jeździć u pana Pankina! Nie mówiliście, że nie mogę jeździć u niego na lodowisku! A-a poza tym… tata _obiecał_ , że pozwoli mi na każde zajęcia, za które nie będzie musiał zapłacić, a ten obóz był za darmo, więc…

\- TO TYLKO OZNACZA, ŻE WYŁUDZIŁEŚ OD KOGOŚ PIERDOLONĄ JAŁMUŻNĘ! – ojciec chłopaka wydarł się na całe lodowisko – SĄDZISZ, ŻE TO, KURWA, POWÓD DO DUMY?! I JESZCZE MASZ CZELNOŚĆ PRZEKRĘCAĆ NASZE SŁOWA, TAK ŻEBY PASOWAŁY DO TWOICH…

\- Sasza, proszę, uspokój się…

            Dłoń Anastazji powędrowała na ramię męża, ale została gniewnie strącona.

\- Nie mów mi, żebym się uspokoił, kobieto! Mam już dosyć tej pierdolonej zabawy w „dobrego i złego policjanta”! Posłuchałem cię, gdy prosiłaś, bym dał szczeniakowi więcej wolności… to teraz nie przeszkadzaj mi, gdy uczę go bycia mężczyzną! Słyszysz mnie, gówniarzu?! Nie urodziłeś się jako cycata baba, tylko mężczyzna! I, kurwa, BĘDZIESZ zachowywał się jak mężczyzna! Dotychczas przymykałem oko na twoje wybryki, ale od dzisiaj z tym koniec. A teraz dawaj łyżwy!

            Bliski omdlenia chłopiec przytulił czarne figurówki do piersi.

\- Powiedziałem: dawaj łyżwy! – ryknął Sasza.

            W oczach Viktora zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. Mimo to malec wciąż dzielnie walczył, by powstrzymać wybuch płaczu. Srebrna główka obróciła się w stronę Anastazji.

\- Mamo, proszę…

\- NIE BĘDZIESZ SIĘ DŁUŻEJ CHOWAŁ ZA KIECKĄ MATKI, TY PIERDOLONY MAŁY TCHÓRZU! – twarz Aleksandra Nikiforova była purpurowa od furii – I co, może jeszcze zaczniesz ryczeć? Spróbuj uronić choć jedną łzę, a pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś! Tylko baby płaczą. A ty nie jesteś babą, lecz mężczyzną! Mężczyzna nie jest kłamcą, nie zachowuje się jak tchórz, a już _na pewno_ nie wywija tyłkiem na lodzie! Nie zamierzam dłużej patrzeć, jak wszyscy biorą cię za dziewczynę! DAWAJ PIERDOLONONE ŁYŻWY!

            Obserwujący całe zajście Yakov gotował się ze złości. Kusiło go, by już teraz podejść do _przeuroczego tatusia_ i podzielić się z nim swoją opinią na temat wykładów „o byciu mężczyzną” kierowanych do ośmioletnich dzieci. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Złota zasada. Musiał czekać.

Czekać i mieć nadzieję, że to pożal się Boże przedstawienie skończy się jak najszybciej. Ech, ta paskudna scenka nie była przyjemna ani dla grających, ani dla widowni! Ostatnia piątka dzieci właśnie opuściła pomieszczenie, na odchodnym rzucając jeszcze zaniepokojone stworzenia w stronę trójki Nikiforovów. Feltsman już słyszał w wyobraźni krążące po szatni plotki. Cholera, i to wszystko po tym, gdy część uczestników obozu nareszcie przekonała się do Viktora! Co sobie pomyślą o małym chochliku, gdy dowiedzą się o tym zajściu? Nie żeby srebrnowłosy chłopczyk miał dużą szansę, by jeszcze kiedyś ich spotkać... biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ojciec właśnie zażądał od niego oddania figurówek.

 _Daj mu te cholerne łyżwy!_ – Yakov syknął w myślach – _Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji! Oddaj łyżwy… kurwa, wynegocjuję potem z nim, żeby dał ci je z powrotem, ale teraz MUSISZ JE ODDAĆ!_

            Taka była najmądrzejsza strategia postępowania z rozjuszonym rodzicem. Najpierw pokora – dopiero potem negocjacje. Normalne dziecko straciłoby nerwy i wypełniło polecenie rozwścieczonego ojca.

            Problem w tym, że Viktor _nie był_ normalnym dzieckiem.

            Ku zdumieniu Feltsmana, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk głośno pociągnął nosem, co jakimś cudem zaowocowało „cofnięciem przypływu” łez w niebieskich oczach. Kiedy mały łyżwiarz podniósł głowę, jego spojrzenie było wystraszone, ale niepokorne.

\- N-nawet jeśli zabierzesz mi te łyżwy, to wszyscy i tak będą brali mnie za dziewczynę. – dzieciak oznajmił zawziętym szeptem.

            Zszokowany Sasza otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Viktor wszedł mu w słowo.

\- J-jeśli zabierzesz mi łyżwy, to wtedy ja… ja… - chłopiec na sekundę wbił wzrok w podłogę, zamknął oczy, otworzył je i przełknąwszy ślinę, posłał ojcu wojownicze spojrzenie - ... zacznę chodzić w sukienkach!

 _KRETYN! –_ Yakov złapał się za głowę – _Co ty, do cholery, wyrabiasz?! Nie widzisz, jak bardzo twój ojciec jest wkurwiony?! Nie prowokuj go, ty lekkomyślny, durny…_

\- W-wezmę moją skarbonkę, pójdę do lumpeksu i kupię sobie kieckę!

            Oczy srebrnowłosego mężczyzny zwęziły się.

 _Idiota… -_ wyły myśli Feltsmana - _noż kurwa mać, skończony idiota!_

\- Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, to będę robił inne babskie rzeczy! Poproszę kolegów, by mówili do mnie „Viktoria” i założę buty na obcasie!

_Przestań! Ty mały gamoniu… przestań już mówić! Nie pomagasz sobie!_

\- Wezmę szminkę mamy i pomaluję sobie usta!

            Ręce Aleksandra Nikiforova trzęsły się od coraz większego szału. To cud, że ten facet jeszcze nie przywalił synowi.

\- Zacznę się bawić lalkami! Pójdę do pani Albiny i poproszę, by zrobiła mi manicure. Zrobię sobie różowe paznokcie, tak jak babcia Luba!

_Jeeeezuuuu, i jeszcze rzucił ojcu w twarz TEŚCIOWĄ! Chryste panie, czy on nie ŻADNEGO instynktu samozachowawczego?! Mam złe przeczucia… to się źle skończy!_

\- Zresztą, nawet jeśli mi tego wszystkiego zabronisz, to nie ma znaczenia, bo wszyscy I TAK biorą mnie za dziewczynę! Mógłbym biegać po ulicy w samych majtkach, a ludzie i tak…

            Chłopiec nie dokończył zdania. Powiedział już dość, by porządnie i definitywnie zniszczyć opanowanie i tak już wkurwionego tatusia. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Sasza wyrwał żonie torebkę.

\- W takim razie _upewnijmy się_ , że nikt już nie weźmie cię za dziewczynę. – wysyczał – Zafunduję ci taką metamorfozę, że nawet gdy założysz kieckę, nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, że jesteś facetem.

            Dłoń mężczyzny wysunęła się z torebki. Dłoń trzymała nożyczki.   

 _O kurwa!_ – Yakov pomyślał z przerażeniem.

            Przypomniał sobie słowa Dymitra i Borysa:

_Trener Sasza nie rzuca tych gróźb na poważnie. Nigdy nie ściąłby synowi włosów._

            Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem to _nie był blef._ Jak sarna, do której myśliwy wycelował ze strzelby, Viktor odskoczył kilka metrów do tyłu. Już nie był lekko wystraszony… był _absolutnie przerażony!_

            Twarz Anastazji przybrała kolor kredy. Kobieta stanęła przed mężem i z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami położyła mu dłoń na torsie.

\- Sasza, ty chyba nie…

\- Zejdź mi z drogi! – warknął, strącając rękę żony – Już dawno powinienem był to zrobić.

\- O-oszalałeś? – wybełkotała, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem – Przecież wiesz, że on…

„… ma traumę!” – nie zdążyła tego powiedzieć, bo Sasza ryknął:

\- GÓWNO MNIE TO OBCHODZI! Jak się o niego boisz, to go przytrzymaj!

            Wystrzelił do przodu i złapał Viktora za ramię.

\- NIE! – po lodowisku rozniósł się histeryczny dziecięcy wrzask – Puść! Ja nie chcę… NIE CHCĘ!!!

 _O Boże, on chyba nie zamierza tego zrobić, prawda?! ­_ – Yakov jęknął w myślach – _Blefuje, prawda? Kurwa, powiedzcie mi, że on BLEFUJE!_

            Chłopiec został brutalnie popchnięty w stronę matki.

\- Trzymaj go! – warknął Sasza.

            Anastazja chwyciła syna od tyłu za ramiona.

\- NIEEEEE! Ja nie chcę! Mamo, puść… - głos ośmiolatka przeszedł w łkanie – Ja nie chcę… mamusiu, proszę, puść mnie… zostaw… ja nie chcę… zostaw… mamusiu, błagam… zostaw!

            Feltsman widział kiedyś, jak straż przybrzeżna wyciągała z wody tonącą dziewczynę. _Totalnie spanikowaną_ tonącą dziewczynę. Nieszczęśniczka tak się szamotała, że zanim dowleczono ją do brzegu, złamała nosy trzem ratownikom. A Viktor rzucał się teraz _w identyczny sposób co ona._ Żeby jeszcze nie trzymał tych _przeklętych łyżew_ … ale ponieważ wciąż przyciskał figurówki do piersi, miał zajęte ręce i mógł jedynie miotać górną częścią ciała na wszystkie strony. Nie było _szans,_ by w tym stanie ktoś obciął mu włosy. Nie bez wyrządzenia chłopcu krzywdy. Fizycznej i mentalnej.  

            Mimo to Sasza wciąż szedł w stronę syna z nożyczkami w ręku.

 _Czy on OSZALAŁ?! –_ Yakov wrzasnął w myślach – _On chyba nie zamierza… nie w sytuacji gdy ten dzieciak…_

            A jednak zamierzał. Pewnie, kurwa, że zamierzał!

            Feltsman zacisnął zęby.

_Złote zasady złotymi zasadami, ale to jest, KURWA, sytuacja kryzysowa!_

            Nożyczki sunęły w stronę głowy Viktora. Były już kilkanaście centymetrów od trzymającej koński ogon gumki, gdy dłoń ze złotym sygnetem z głośnym plaśnięciem zakleszczyła się wokół nadgarstka Saszy. Wolna dłoń Feltsmana przejęła ostry przedmiot.

\- CZY CI TOTALNIE ODJEBAŁO, FACET?! – ryk pięćdziesięcioletniego trenera rozniósł się echem po lodowisku – NIE MACHAJ DZIECKU NOŻYCZKAMI NAD GŁOWĄ! POPIERDOLIŁO CIĘ?! NIE WIDZISZ, ŻE SIĘ MIOTA?! PRZECIEŻ MOGLEŚ MU ZROBIĆ KRZYWDĘ!

            Okej, Yakov trochę się zagalopował. No dobra - nie trochę. No dobra – bardzo. _Kurewsko_ się zagalopował!

            Efektem była grobowa cisza. Cisza i zaczerwienienie na nadgarstku Saszy ( _O kurwa, to ja tak mocno go złapałem, że został siniak?!)._ Słychać było jedynie urywany oddech Viktora, który dyszał jak topielec po wyciągnięciu z wody.  

            Nieeee, to NIE mogło skończyć się dobrze. Feltsman mógł to wywnioskować na podstawie własnego wkurwu i wkurwu widocznego w zimnym spojrzeniu Aleksandra Nikiforova.

            Dwóch doświadczonych i totalnie wkurwionych trenerów, o podobnych temperamentach, i osobowościach, które nakazywały brzydzić się ustępowaniem przeciwnikowi z drogi… dwóch takich gości w jednym pomieszczeniu? To mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób – masakrą. Armagedonem. _Katastrofą!_

            A miała być spokojna rozmowa dwóch dojrzałych facetów. No cóż, teraz ta opcja – podobnie jak możliwość uprzedzenia Amerykanów w wysłaniu człowieka na księżyc – poszła, za przeproszeniem, _w pizdu._

            Pierwszy otrząsnął się Sasza. Ku zdziwieniu Feltsmana, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna szarpnął głową w bok i zaśmiał się pod nosem.  

\- A więc to pan. – wycedził z mieszaniną rozbawienia i goryczy – No proszę. Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnim razem, stwierdziłem, że jest pan podobny do mojego ojca… no naprawdę! Nie sądziłem, że to porównania okaże się aż takim wstrzałem w dziesiątkę.

            Yakov uniósł brwi.

_A więc kiedy nas porównywał, nie chodziło mu tylko o wiek? A zatem… o co chodziło?_

Ojciec chochlika nie omieszkał mu tego wyjaśnić. 

\- Naiwny _staruch_ dający sobą manipulować egoistycznemu gówniarzowi. – powiedział, patrząc na Feltsmana z pogardą – Viktor zawsze był dobry w owijaniu sobie starszych ludzi wokół palca. Potrafi wykorzystać fakt, że ktoś ma zbyt miękkie serce. Na przykład mój świętej pamięci ojciec. Mój syn zawsze nakłaniał dziadka do rzeczy, na które nie wyrażałem zgody. Czy to wyjście o północy nad staw… czy to wycieczka do sąsiedniego miasta _moim_ samochodem… sądzili, że jak nie powiedzą nikomu, to się nie dowiem. Ale zdradzały ich włosy. Zawsze znajdowałem te ich przeklęte metrowe _kudły_ w miejscach, gdzie nie powinno ich być. A kiedy tydzień temu na trafiłem na włosy _zadziwiająco podobne_ do pańskich razem z włosami Viktora… miałem pewne przeczucie. Nie wiedziałem, czy śmiać się, czy krzyczeć. Bo widzi pan… nie sądziłem, że po śmierci mojego ojca jeszcze _kiedykolwiek_ natrafię na taki widok. Podobnie jak nie sądziłem, że jestem aż tak kiepski w ocenianiu ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do mojego ojca, nie jest pan siwy i nie dostrzegam u pana śladów demencji. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, nie wziąłem pana za kogoś, kto daje się wodzić za nos ośmioletnik smarkaczom.

\- No cóż, ja nie wziąłem ciebie za kogoś, kto macha ośmioletnim smarkaczom nad głową ostrymi przedmiotami. – lodowatym tonem odparował Yakov.

            Jakiś czas patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Przypominało to trochę scenę z westernu. Obaj mężczyźni stali prosto. Każdy z reką na biodrze. Feltsman w kapeluszu i z nożyczkami w dłoni. Nikiforov w niemodnym swetrze i z grymasem na twarzy. Brakowało tylko pustyni, Salonu i wiatru, który przeciągnąłby przez środek placu złożoną z gałęzi kulkę. Zaczęło się strzelanie.

\- Oddawaj nożyczki! – warknął Sasza.

\- Nie ma mowy! – odwarknał Yakov.

\- Dawaj, _kurwa,_ nożyczki!

\- Nie ma, _kurwa_ , mowy!

\- Dawaj pierdolone nożyczki!

\- Spierdalaj!

\- Sam spierdalaj! To MÓJ syn!

\- Tak, ale jesteśmy na MOIM lodowisku! Wynajmuję je, więc do jutra jest moje!

            Głowa skołowanej Anastazji i główka wciąż bladego ze strachu Viktora krążyły raz na prawo, raz na lewo, od jednego kowboja do drugiego… a strzelanie nie ustawało!

            Po jakimś czasie przepychanka słowna dwójki mężczyzn przestała przypominać western i zaczęła upodabniać się do sytuacji ze świata zwierząt. Słowa stawały się coraz bardziej zjadliwe. Każdy z mężczyzn stopniowo podnosił ton głosu – jakby para lwów… _samców_ rywalizowała o dominację nad terytorium i jeden próbował udowodnić drugiemu, że potrafi głośniej zaryczeć.

            Yakov nie zamierzał przegrać. Już on pokaże temu dwudziestoośmioletniemu _gówniarzowi!_ Niech ten tatuś od siedmiu boleści zobaczy, że nie ma już do czynienia z dzieckiem, ale z dorosłym facetem, którego nie da się w żaden sposób onieśmielić ani zastraszyć.

\- To nie twoja _pierdolona_ sprawa, więc dawaj _pierdolone_ nożyczki!

\- Żebyś zafundował synowi jeszcze jedną wizytę na pogotowiu?! Nie ma mowy!

\- To cud, że nie wylądował na pogotowiu po treningu, w którym pozwoliłeś mu uczestniczyć! Naraziłeś go bardziej ode mnie, pierdolony hipokryto, więc dawaj pierdolone nożyczki!

\- Upadki, które zaliczył NIE były groźne, a gdybym zobaczył, że jest chociaż cień szansy, że może mu się stać krzywda, kazałbym mu zejść z lodu! Nie oddam ci nożyczek, bo jesteś _uprzedzonym dupkiem_ , który nie umie panować nad emocjami!

\- To kim jestem nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia! Dawaj cholerne nożyczki! To, jak wychowuję MOJEGO syna to NIE TWOJA sprawa!

\- Nie oddam ci nożyczek i nie pozwolę, byś machał nimi nad głową MOJEGO ucznia.

\- On NIE JEST twoim uczniem.

\- Na tym lodowisku JEST!

\- DAWAJ NOŻYCZKI!

\- NIE MA, KURWA, MOWY!!!

            To Sasza był pierwszym, któremu zabrakło oddechu.

 _Punkt dla mnie._ – wycedził w myślach Yakov.

            Dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie, po czym znowu zwrocił się do ojca Viktora – tym razem o wiele spokojniejszym i mniej zjadliwym tonem.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję, facet. Chodźmy stąd i porozmawiajmy w cztery oczy. Sądzę, że masz mylne wyobrażenie na temat tego, jak twój syn znalazł się na tym obozie, więc dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś ci to wyjaśnił. Porozmawiamy, zamiast wrzeszczeć na siebie jak politycy przeciwnych ugrupowań.

\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać. – Sasza oznajmił, wyniośle unosząc podbródek – Nie mamy o czym. Zaczekam, aż oddasz mi nożyczki, a potem wyjdę stąd i ukażę mojego syna w domu. Skoro, jak twierdzisz, to „twoje” lodowisko i nie tolerujesz tutaj pewnych zachowań, nie będę wymierzał kary na twoich oczach.

            Feltsman zacisnął zęby.

_Pieprzony złamas!_

            Trzeba zaznaczyć w kalendarzu: „dzisiaj spotkałem kolesia, który jest _jeszcze większym_ dupkiem niż Wronkov”. A jednak to BYŁO możliwe.

\- Jeśli liczysz na to, że z własnej woli oddam ci nożyczki, to będziesz musiał czekać do usranej śmierci. – wzdychając, powiedział Yakov – Dobrowolnie ci ich nie dam, wobec czego masz dwie opcje: albo spróbujesz odebrać je siłą… czego ci nie polecam, bo jak na „wydelikaconego” łyżwiarza figurowego jestem dosyć silny. Jedną ręką jestem w stanie podnieść ważącą sześćdziesiąt kilo kobietę, natomiast obiema rękami bez problemu podniosę ciebie, ile byś nie ważył i _wypierdolę_ cię przez to okno, jeśli wpadnie ci do głowy durny pomysł, by próbować mnie obezwładnić. Druga opcja jest taka: porozmawiamy, a kiedy uznam, że panujesz już nad sobą do tego stopnia, by nie zrobić małemu krzywdy, oddam ci nożyczki.

            Sasza nic nie powiedział, więc pięćdziesięciolatek kontynuował:

\- Nie dałem się zmanipulować. Po prostu wysłuchałem Viktora, dokładnie przemyślałem jego argumenty i na tej podstawie postanowiłem, że chłopak zasługuje na miejsce na moim obozie. Na szansę. Zgadzam się, że dzieciak źle postąpił okłamując ciebie i twoją żonę… jednak moim zdaniem nie zrobił tego ze złośliwości. Albo dla „przyjemności” ignorowania poleceń rodziców, jak to wcześniej określiłeś. Sądzę, że nie zdecydowałby na tak radykalny krok, gdybyś poważnie potraktował jego zamiłowanie do łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Gdybyś postanowił go wysłuchać.

            Yakov wciąż miał w pamięci scenę, którą obserwował z trybun. Te wszystkie stwierdzenia:

„Złaź z lodu. Za chwilę wchodzi młodzieżówka.”

„Przestań wracać do tego tematu!”

„Młodzieżówka zaczyna zajęcia.”

            Ignorowanie, ignorowanie i jeszcze raz ignorowanie! Próśb do ojca oraz listów „do Dziada Mroza”. Ile można być ignorowanym?! Nic dziwnego, że chłopak w końcu pękł. To i tak cud, że tyle zwlekał przed „wzięciem spraw we własne ręce”, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo był niecierpliwy. W tej chwili wyglądał na nieco mniej przestraszonego, a bardziej pełnego nadziei.   

            Feltsman również miał nadzieję. Miał nadzieję, że po zwróceniu uwagi przez DOROSŁEGO faceta, a nie ośmioletniego szczyla, Nikiforovowie wreszcie przestaną udawać głuchych.

            I rzeczywiście – do Anastazji chyba zaczęło coś docierać. Zamyślenie, które nagle pojawiło się na pięknej twarzy, mogło sugerować, że ta kobieta postanowiła przeanalizować sytuację… wziąć sobie do serca stwierdzenie tego dziwnego, wybuchowego mężczyzny i zastanowić się, czy aby… może… może miał jednak trochę racji?

            Szkoda, że nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o Saszy. Noż, do diabła! Ile zawziętości mógł mieć w sobie _jeden facet?!_

\- Wysłuchać? – zakpił – Nie usłyszałbym niczego sensownego ani od ośmioletniego gówniarza…

            Yakov otworzył usta, by zaprezentować kontrargument.

\- … ani od zarozumiałego _bezdzietnego_ palanta!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek omal nie udławił się własną śliną. Przez sekundę rozważał… absolutnie _poważnie_ rozważał wypierdolenie tego gnojka przez wspomniane wcześniej okno!

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz, facet! – rzucił odruchowo.

\- Wiem, że nie masz własnych dzieci. – Sasza przekrzywił głowę – I ty sądzisz, że masz prawo pouczać OJCA, jak ma wychowywać SYNA? Że masz prawo wtrącać się do decyzji, które nie należą do ciebie, ale do RODZICÓW? A może uważasz, że bycie trenerem z tak długim stażem daje ci takie prawo? Tak sugerował twój były wychowanek w wywiadzie.

            Głos ugrzązł Feltsmanowi w gardle.

_W wywiadzie? O kurwa… tamten wywiad! Tamten przeklęty wywiad i tamta cholerna gazeta!_

            Nie wiedzieć kiedy przewaga w rozmowie zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę Saszy.

\- Ja może i cię nie znam… - ojciec Viktora mówił jadowitym tonem – ale twój były uczeń chyba nie musi budować sobie opinii na domysłach, co? Ile on u ciebie trenował? Dziesięć lat?

 _Konkretnie dziewięć._ – Yakov pomyślał z łomoczącym dziko sercem – _Zaczął, kiedy miał pięć._

\- Dziesięć lat to dość czasu, by dobrze poznać człowieka. – ciągnął Sasza – Zatem mogę spokojnie założyć, że skoro chłopak z wywiadu wyciągnął taki a nie inny wniosek, to nie wyssał go sobie z palca. Wiesz, jaki to wniosek? Że nie masz własnych dzieci, więc _dopierdalasz się do cudzych._ Przekraczasz granicę. Chcesz wykonywać obowiązki, które do ciebie _nie należą._ Zajmujesz się smarkaczem zaledwie przez kilka godzin podczas treningu. Sądzisz, że masz dzięki temu jakiekolwiek pojęcie o byciu rodzicem? O konsekwencji? O wychowywaniu? Mój ojciec miał dwójkę dzieci, jednak tak naprawdę _nie odczuł,_ co to znaczy mieć dzieci. Kiedy ja i moja siostra dorastaliśmy, był zajęty treningami. A potem się zestarzał. I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest samotnym, sentymentalnym staruchem, który nie ma co zrobić z nadmiarem uczuć. No więc dał te uczucia wnukowi. I nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby przy okazji nie niweczył wysiłków wychowawczych moich i Anastazji. A ty, facet, jesteś taki sam jak on! Widziałem, jak odnosisz się do mojego syna. Bardziej zależy ci na tym, by ten gówniarz cię _lubił_ , niż na wyegzekwowanie od niego odpowiedniego zachowania.

           Feltsman miał zamiar powiedzieć, że to tak zwane „odpowiednie zachowanie” jest sprzeczne z naturą chłopca. Miał zamiar powiedzieć powiedzieć, że „nazbyt sentymentalne podejście do uczniów” nie ma z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego, że to nie jest prawdziwy problem, bo problemem są wyłącznie uprzedzenia Saszy i zafiksowanie na punkcie zrobienia z syna „prawdziwego mężczyzny”.

            Yakov chciał powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie mógł, bo te słowa… te _cholerne_ słowa… to gadanie o przekraczaniu granic, o dopierdalaniu się do cudzych dzieci… te wszystkie przykrości zaburzały mu jasność myślenia. Wkurzały go, irytowały, kąsały, nie pozwalały się skoncentrować. A najgorsze było to, że… że…

\- Tak właściwie nie musiałem tego wszystkiego mówić, - Aleksander Nikiforov westchnął, kręcąc głową – bo przecież ty już o tym wiesz, czyż nie? Pamiętam, co powiedziałeś mi w samochodzie. Zastanawiałeś się, czy jesteś za stary do tej roboty. Sam doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przekraczasz granicę. Albo zaczynasz zdawać sobie sprawę. Jestem w stanie to stwierdzić po sposobie, z jakim mi o tym mówiłeś. Po tonie, z jakim zapytałeś mnie, czy przywiązuję się do uczniów. Już wtedy to wyczułem. Nie bez powodu spytałem, czy masz dzieci. Spodziewałem się negatywnej odpowiedzi.

            Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna dał rozmówcy chwilę na przetrawienie usłyszanych stwierdzeń, po czym dokończył:

\- Podzieliłem się z tobą cenną anegdotą. „Do cudzych pisklaków łatwo się przywiązać”. Trzeba było wziąć sobie to stwierdzenie serca. Ja wziąłem. Nie pozwalam nikomu sobą manipulować. Nie jestem pobłażliwy ani wobec chłopców, których trenuję, ani wobec własnego syna. Nie mam o czym rozmawiać z mięczakiem takim jak ty. Tazja, daj mi nożyczki do paznokci.

\- Nożyczki do paznokci?! – powtórzyła z oburzeniem.

            Odsunęła torebkę poza zasięg męża.

\- Ty chyba oszala…

            Nie dokończyła, bo Yakov złapał Saszę za przód swetra.

\- Ja też mam dla ciebie cenną anegdotkę, ty cholerny, nie mający szacunku dla własnego ojca, _smarkaczu!_ – wysyczał z twarzą kilka centymetrów od twarzy zszokowanego Nikiforova – To prawdziwa historia z mojego życia. O surowym, trzymającym dystans profesjonaliście. Zapewniam, że ci się spodoba.

            Dłoń z sygnetem puściła ubranie srebrnowłego mężczyzny. Pięćdziesięciolatek osiągnął zamierzony cel – miał teraz absolutną uwagę rozmówcy. Aleksander Nikiforov był potargany i wściekły jak diabli, ale też… odrobinę zaciekawiony.

\- Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat zapisałem się do Klubu Koszykarskiego. – powiedział Yakov – Prowadził go facet, który był jednocześnie wuefistą u mnie w szkole. Wielki napakowany facet. Były wojskowy. Lubił dyscyplinę i nie przyjmował do wiadomości odmowy wykonywania poleceń.  Podczas jednego z treningów zażądał, bym ćwiczył w parze z niejakim Mareczkiem. Perspektywa wydała mi się wybitnie wkurwiająca i wstrętna, bo nie lubiłem Mareczka, ten skurwiel dokuczał moim siostrom, a poza tym był pierdolonym małym komunistą i największym lizusem w szkole, i ogólnie nikt go nie lubił. Odmówiłem ćwiczenia w parze z tą dwulicową gnidą i zacząłem sprzeczać się z trenerem. Wyglądało to pewnie tak, jakby surykatka sprzeczała się z gorylem. No ALE negatywne uczucia wobec osoby Mareczka przeważały u mnie nad strachem. Poza tym, _podobnie jak Viktor,_ byłem pyskatym małym głupolem i nie potrafiłem poprawnie ocenić sytuacji.

            Opowieść była skierowana głównie do Saszy, ale Feltsman chciał przekazać coś również niepokornemu ośmiolatkowi.

_Tak, tak, to było o tobie, chochliku! Mam nadzieję, że uważnie słuchasz. I że wyciągniesz z tej historii odpowiednie wnioski._

\- Aż w końcu mnie i mojemu niewyparzonemu językowi wymsknęło się następujące zdanko:

            Yakov wziął głęboki oddech i wyrecytował to, co powiedział czterdzieści lat temu.   

\- „Może się pan pierdolić, Mareczek też może się pierdolić, pierdolcie się między sobą, ale mnie w to nie mieszajcie, bo ja to pierdolę, nie zamierzam ćwiczyć z tym popierdoleńcem, bo on jest tak popierdolony, że gdyby mógł, to wpierdoliłby się w dupę każdemu, nawet swojemu odbiciu w lustrze!”

            Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale miał wrażenie, że usłyszał stłumione parsknięcie Anastazji. Ale ponieważ wciąż patrzył na Saszę, nie mógł mieć pewności.

\- Tak, miałem dziesięć lat i powiedziałem coś takiego. – kontynuował swoją opowieść – I niemal natychmiast zdałem sobie sprawę, że zrobiłem coś wybitnie niewłaściwego. A klaskanie kolegów i koleżanek bynajmniej nie poprawiło mojej sytuacji, ale wpierdoliło mnie w jeszcze większe bagno, bo poziom wkurwienia podskoczył trenerowi co najmniej dwukrotnie. Oczywiście to była komuna, więc dzieci się biło i naturalnie oberwałem, nie pamiętam ile razy, chyba wszystkie neurony w dupie przestały działać, ale w sumie specjalnie się nie przejąłem, bo byłem przyzwyczajony, zresztą durna mina Mareczka, gdy próbował rozkminić, co ja właściwie powiedziałem, całkowicie mi to zrekompensowała. Ale dobra, fizyczną karę zupełnie pomińmy. Trener dowiedział się od kogoś, że mam lęk wysokości. No więc w ramach kary kazał mi odśnieżać oblodzony dach szkoły. Dla jasności: to był styczeń. Tym, czego mój trener _nie wiedział_ , było to, że od lęku wysokości trzęsły mi się nogi… i za sprawą tych trzęsących się nóg wiele razy spadałem z drabin, drzew, słupów siana, bunkrów i innych miejsc, po których inne dzieciury z mojej wsi łaziły bez problemu. Wspomniałem o tym trenerowi, ale specjalnie się nie przejął. Zapytał mnie, czy jestem mięczakiem. Duma mnie zaswędziała i powiedziałem sobie, że pokażę temu złamasowi, jaki jestem twardy. No więc stałem na tym dachu i zesrany ze strachu odśnieżałem. Obok szkoły przechodziło wielu ludzi, rzecz jasna niezaznajomionych z sytuacją. Gdy krzyczeli „złaź z dachu”, zawsze odpowiadałem to samo: „nie mogę zejść z dachu, bo mój trener kazał mi odśnieżać dach, bo powiedzialem mu, że może się pierdolić”. Po tych słowach wszyscy odchodzili. Nikt nie chciał podpaść trenerowi. Zresztą, jak wspominałem o tym „pierdoleniu”, to uznawali, że mi się należało. W myślach błagałem, by moja kara nareszcie się skończyła. Ale z drugiej strony, nie chciałem przerywać odśnieżania, bo wyszedłbym na mięczaka. Aż pod szkołę przyszedł taki jeden facet. I też krzyknął „złaź z dachu”. Odkrzyknąłem mu to samo, co pozostałym: „Nie mogę zejść z dachu, bo mój trener kazał mi odśnieżać dach. Za karę. Bo powiedziałem mu, że może się pierdolić. Nie mogę przerwać odśnieżania, dopóki trener mi nie pozwoli.” Wiesz, co ten facet mi odpowiedział?

\- Że ci się należało? – zgadł Sasza.

\- Powiedział dokładnie… - Feltsman posłał rozmówcy lodowate spojrzenie – „Nie jestem twoim trenerem, tylko twoim _ojcem._ Może i zasłużyłeś na karę, Yakov, ale nie pozwolę, byś skręcił sobie kark! Złaź z tego dachu, bo sam cię ściągnę!”

            Słowa wywołały pożądany efekt. Na policzkach srebrnowłosego mężczyzny pojawił się rumieniec. Yakov postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Tym żelazem był twardy jak cholera łeb Aleksandra Nikiforova.

\- Czy byłem bezczelnym małym gnojkiem, który nie miał szacunku dla trenera? Owszem. Czy należała mi się surowa kara? Owszem. Czy odśnieżanie dachu w temperaturze „zamarza piekło” sprawiło, że przemyślałem swoje zachowanie? Owszem. Czy odśnieżanie dachu mogło wyleczyć mnie z lęku wysokości? Czy obcięcie włosów mogłoby wyleczyć Viktora z traumy? _BYĆ MOŻE._ Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że _obaj_ moglibyśmy skończyć na pierdolonym pogotowiu! Trzęsły mi się nogi. Mogłem poślizgnąć się i skręcić kark. A Viktor to w ogóle cały się telepał. Miotał się jak oszalały! Sądzisz, że dałbyś radę obciąć mu włosy, nie robiąc mu krzywdy? Naprawdę chciałeś tak ryzykować?! Sam, kurwa, się nad tym zastanów! Bycie trenerem to nie to samo, co bycie ojcem. A ty, facet, chyba nie widzisz różnicy! Mogę być bezdzietnym palantem, ale nawet nie mając własnych dzieci mogę stwierdzić, że nie powinno się machać własnemu synowi nożyczkami nad głową. A już ZWŁASZCZA nie z tak błahego powodu jak jeżdżenie figurowo na łyżwach!

            Ojciec Viktora odwrócił wzrok. I przestał prosić żonę o nożyczki do paznokci. Oho? Czyżby synapsy nareszcie zaskoczyły? Wiadomość dotarła tam, gdzie trzeba?

 _No już, gamoniu, ogarnij się!_ – telepatycznie zachęcał Yakov – _Przecież w głębi siebie nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Kochasz syna, tak? Przypomnij sobie, jak wyrwałeś w jego stronę, gdy przewrócił się po tamtym akslu. Pamiętasz, jak się do ciebie tulił? Pamiętasz, jak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciał, byś zobaczył, ile on potrafi? Byś TY zobaczył! Nie Anastazja, TY! Jemu tak cholernie zależy na pochwałach od CIEBIE! Gdybyś od czasu do czasu powiedział mu coś miłego, nie musiałbyś sięgać po dyscyplinę. Albo nożyczki. Serio._

            Okej, Pan Uparciuch zaczął wyglądać na zmęczonego. To dobry znak. Złość wywołana aferą z obozem zaczęła się powoli wykruszać. Jezu, może ten facet wreszcie się uspokoi? Ochłonie i będzie można normalnie z nim porozmawiać? W samochodzie się dało, więc dlaczego teraz miało by się nie udać?

            Po chwili Yakov przekonał się, _dlaczego._

\- Nie jestem zły z powodu łyżwiarstwa figurowego. – z palcami przyciśnietymi do czoła wymamrotał Sasza – Nic nie mam do tego sportu. Jestem zły, bo mój syn kłamał i oszukiwał.

\- Gówno prawda.

            Głowy obu mężczyzn gwałtownie się obróciły.

\- Gówno prawda! – Viktor powtórzył jadowitym tonem.

O kurwa, to na serio był głos tego dzieciaka? Ta _rusałeczka_ potrafiła przemawiać w taki sposób?!

Oczy trojga dorosłych pozostawały wlepione w srebrnowłosego chłopca. Coś się w nim zmieniło. Paznokcie wbijały się we wciąż przyciśnięte do piersi figurówki tak mocno, jakby chciały rozerwać materiał. Malutkie ramiona trzęsły się, ale tym razem nie od strachu, lecz niekontrolowanej _furii._ Wpatrzone w bliżej nieokreślony punkt gniewne niebieskie oczy nie przywodziły na myśl chochlika, lecz _szaleńca._

            Spojrzenie i postura kogoś, kto bardzo chce coś z siebie wyrzucić. Ale nie coś błahego i głupiego. W powietrzu wisiały takie słowa, do których wypowiedzenia ludzie zbierali się przez lata. Albo i całe życie. Jednak mało kto miał w sobie tego typu słowa już w wieku _ośmiu lat!_

            I nagle Yakov zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że Viktor jest małą tykającą bombą, która lada moment wybuchnie. Zbyt dużo emocji musiało skumulować się w małym serduszku… za chwilę ten dzieciak nie wytrzyma i powie Saszy wszystko, czego do tej pory nie miał odwagi powiedzieć. O kurwa, nie, tylko nie to! Jezu, przecież to będzie masakra! Kto wie, co ten chłopak w sobie dusił? W tego typu momentach wychodziły czasami takie rzeczy, że włosy stawały dęba!

            Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera! Ta cała… Chwila Prawdy sama w sobie nie byłaby aż taka zła. Feltsman też kiedyś przeżył ją ze swoimi rodzicami i tylko wyszło mu to na dobre. Ale, kurwa, ten timing… niech to szlag, _timing!_

 _Nie rób tego, Vitya!_ – w myślach Yakov błagał chłopca – _NIE TERAZ! Już prawie urobiłem ci ojca! Ale, kurwa, to wszystko pójdzie na marne, jeśli teraz wybuchniesz! To jest najgorsza pora na szczerość… najgorsza z możliwych, rozumiesz?! Kurwa, błagam, NIE RÓB TEGO!_

            W głebi serca i tak wiedział, że jego modlitwy na nic się nie zdadzą. Zawory w końcu puściły i z Viktora zaczęła wylewać się prawda. To był strumień, którego nikt nie mógł powstrzymać.

\- Gdyby to był obóz hokejowy, nie powiedziałbyś ani słowa. – wycedził chłopiec – Gdyby chodziło o hokej, a nie o łyżwiarstwo figurowe, wszystko byłoby w porządku. Mógłbym skłamać milion razy, ale gdybym grał w hokeja, i tak wszystko byś mi wybaczył. Ale ja nie chcę grać w hokeja. _Nienawidzę_ hokeja!

\- Vitya… - Anastazja podjęła nieśmiałą próbę uciszenia syna, ale na darmo.

\- Miałeś rację, gdy mówiłeś, że nie usłyszałbyś ode mnie niczego sensownego. – ośmiolatek posłał ojcu nienawistne spojrzenie – Bezsensownego też byś nie usłyszał. Nie słyszysz NICZEGO, co ja mówię.

\- Nie podnoś głosu. – groźnie ostrzegł Sasza.

            Równie dobrze mógłby zachęcić dzieciaka do wrzasków. Buntownicza strona Viktora od razu dała o siebie znać. Chłopiec zaczął stopniowo podnosić głos.

\- Ile razy bym ci nie powiedział, że nie lubię hokeja i chcę jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, i tak byś nie usłyszał. W jakikolwiek sposób bym tego nie powiedział, i tak byś nie usłyszał. O czymkolwiek bym nie mówił, ty nigdy NIE SŁYSZYSZ! Zawsze, kiedy coś jest dla mnie ważne, NIE SŁYSZYSZ! Mógłbym mówić szeptem, albo śpiewać, albo WRZESZCZEĆ CI DO UCHA, ALE TO WSZYSTKO DO BANI, BO TY MNIE NIE SŁYSZYSZ, NIGDY NIE SŁYSZAŁEŚ I WCALE NIE CHCESZ SŁYSZEĆ!

            O kurwa! Ostatnie słowa praktycznie wrzasnął ojcu w twarz. Tak oczywisty pokaz niesubordynacji nie mógł zostać pozostawiony bez odpowiedzi.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – ryknął Sasza – Jak śmiesz…

\- Dlaczego mam się zamknąć?! – tym razem dzieciak nie dał się wystraszyć – Czy mówię, czy nie mówię, dla ciebie to żadna różnica, tato! I tak mnie nie słyszysz! Jestem dla ciebie jak powietrze! Albo jak francuskie radio babci Luby, z którego nic nie rozumiesz! Radio gra, ale ty go nie słyszysz! Ignorujesz je! Tak samo jak mnie! Słyszysz tylko wtedy, gdy mówię „okej”, „dobrze”, „zgoda” albo „w porządku”! Ale kiedy mówię, że czegoś nie chcę, albo że coś lubię, wtedy nie słyszysz i jesteś GŁUCHY JAK PIEŃ!

\- MORDA W KUBEŁ, PIERDOLONY GÓWNIARZU!

\- Sasza, błagam, nie krzycz! – ze łzami w oczach poprosiła Anastazja.

\- NIE KRZYCZĘ, TYLKO GŁOŚNO MÓWIĘ! – wydarł się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć, żebym słyszał. – w oczach Viktora również zgromadziły się łzy. Lśniące, gniewne łzy. – Ja zawsze słyszę, kiedy ty mówisz! Tylko ty nie słyszysz, gdy ja mówię! TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!

\- ŻE CO?! ŻE NIBY TY SŁUCHASZ, CO SIĘ DO CIEBIE MÓWI?!

\- Proszę was, przestańcie… - drżącym głosem szepnęła matka chłopca.

            Próbowała załagodzić sytuację, obejmując syna, ale malec wyszarpnął się. W przypływie gniewu, warknął do rodzicielki:

\- ODCZEP SIĘ! Zawsze bierzesz JEGO STRONĘ!

            Oczy Saszy rozszerzyły się.

\- NIE WAŻ SIĘ MÓWIĆ W TEN SPOSÓB DO SWOJEJ MATKI!

\- A ty nie waż się obrażać MOJEGO DZIADKA! – wrzasnął Viktor – Dziadek nie był głupim staruchem! Dziadek był mądry i dobry. Dziadek był siwy, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie _słyszał_ , gdy do niego mowiłem. Dziadek… - głos chłopca załamał się – dziadek mnie kochał.

\- Gdyby cię teraz widział, skręcałby się ze wstydu! – wysyczał Sasza.

\- N-nieprawda! – zakwilił wnuczek Nikiego – Dziadek byłby ze mnie dumny. Z-zawsze był dumny, kiedy pokazywałem mu, jak skaczę na lodzie! A… a zanim umarł… o-obiecał, że kupi mi figurówki! P-powiedział, że da mi… na moje urodziny…

            Buzia chłopca była mokra od łez.

\- Niby tak bardzo przejmujesz się dziadkiem, - ojciec malca wycedził lodowatym tonem - ale kiedy żył, _bezwstydnie_ go wykorzystywałeś! Dziadek był chory, a ty wyciągałeś go na pierdolone ślizgawki w środku nocy. Zawsze byłeś _pierdolonym małym egoistą_ , myślącym wyłącznie o sobie! To był _mój ojciec_. Kochałem go bardziej niż ty.

\- Skoro go kochałeś, to dlaczego powiedziałeś panu Feltsmanowi, że dziadek był naiwny, stary i głupi?! – Viktor znowu zaczął krzyczeć – Tak naprawdę to nie znałeś dziadka! Pana Feltsmana też nie znasz! Dziadek _chciał_ się ze mną ślizgać! Chodził ze mną nad staw, chociaż był chory, ponieważ wolił jeździć na łyżwach niż leżeć w łóżku! MÓWIŁEM dziadkowi, by poszedł do łóżka, bo jest chory, ale dziadek NIE CHCIAŁ! Ja traktowałem dziadka jak dziadka, a nie jak dziecko! Dziadek miał sześćdziesiąt lat, a ty traktowałeś go tak, jakby miał sześć! I wkurzałeś się, bo chciałeś, by dziadek był dzieckiem, tak jak ja, żebyś mógł mu rozkazywać i zabraniać mu różnych rzeczy, ale nie mogłeś, bo dziadek był dorosły i ci się stawiał i lubił robić po swojemu! A kolega dziadka powiedział, że tak naprawdę złościsz się na mnie, bo jestem za bardzo podobny do dziadka!

\- Twój dziadek nigdy nie wyglądał jak zaryczana paniusia. – Sasza obrzucił zapłakaną twarz syna pogardliwym spojrzeniem – Nie pamiętam, by uronił chociaż jedną łzę.

\- Dziadek może nie płakał… - szepnął chłopiec – _ale ty tak._

\- Co proszę? – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna najeżył się, jak kocur.

\- Płakałeś. – nieco głośniej powiedział Viktor – W dniu, gdy dziadek zmarł, siedziałeś przy stole i płakałeś. _Widziałem!_ Zakryłeś dłońmi twarz, ale po brodzie spływały ci łzy i…

\- DOSYĆ! Masz natychmiast się zamknąć, bo…

\- BO CO?! Nie zamknę się! Nazywasz mnie kłamcą i dziewczyną, ale tak naprawdę sam jesteś i kłamczuchem i oszustem i zaryczaną lalą i…

\- VITYA!

            Dopiero krzyk Yakova powstrzymał wylewający się z ust chłopca potok słów. Zszokowany Viktor spojrzał na pięćdziesięciolatka. Wyglądał, jakby został wyrwany z głębokiego transu. Feltsman spojrzał prosto w zapłakane niebieskie oczy. 

\- Wystarczy. – nakazał cichym i opanowanym tonem – Nie wolno ci podnosić głosu na ojca. Ani na matkę.

            Na moment w tęczówkach małego chochlika błysnęła rozpacz. To było spojrzenie pod tytułem:

„Nawet pan? NAWET PAN?!”

            Viktor otworzył usta, by wyrzucić z siebie kolejną porcję żali:

\- Ale…

\- Zastanów się! – łagodnie, lecz stanowczo, Yakov wszedł mu w słowo - Czy odkąd się poznaliśmy, _chociaż raz_ źle ci doradziłem?

            Cały czas patrzyli sobie w oczy. Aż w końcu – w końcu! – chłopczyk zaczął się uspokajać. Obserwując znikające z małych ramionek napięcie, Feltsman czuł się tak, jakby oswoił dzikie stworzenie. W pewnym sensie pozwoliło mu to odzyskać pewność siebie – bo jego założenia _znowu_ się sprawdziły. To _on_ miał tutaj rację, a nie Aleksander Nikiforov.

            Właściwie to… Viktor też miał rację. Jak szokująco by to nie brzmiało, zdaniem Feltsmana, w przypadku jakiś dziewięćdziesieciu procent wykrzyczanych zarzutów ośmiolatek _trafił w dziesiątkę._ Ech, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie należało rzucać wspomnianych zarzutów w takiej chwili!

            Kurwa, Yakov był tak blisko… _tak blisko_ przekonania Saszy! A teraz wszystko wróciło do punktu wyjścia. O ile to możliwe, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna był _jeszcze bardziej_ wkurwiony niż na początku tej nieszczęsnej rozmowy.

\- Co ty sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz? – warknął do Feltsmana.

\- Kazałem twojemu synowi się uspokoić.

\- Uspokajanie go to NIE twój obowiązek!

\- Może i nie mój. – pięćdziesięciolatek wzruszył ramionami – Ale skoro ty nie byłeś w stanie, ktoś musiał go uspokoić. Zamiast się rzucać, lepiej zastanów się, _dlaczego_ posłuchał mnie, a nie ciebie. Ja też wcześniej się na niego darłem. Podczas trwania obozu krzyczałem na niego codziennie. Ale też od czasu do czasu go chwaliłem. Dlatego on _wie_ , że kiedy staję się poważny i każę mu przestać, to robię to w jego najlepszym interesie. Ty, z tego co widziałem, nie chwalisz go _wcale_. To naturalne, że na pewnym etapie dzieciak uznał, że nie wydajesz mu poleceń z troski, ale z _czystej złośliwości._ W takiej sytuacji _nikomu_ nie chciałoby się wykonywać rozkazów. Nawet twoi uczniowie to widzą, wiesz? Kilku twoich juniorów powiedziało mi, że im bardziej próbujesz ustawić chłopaka do pionu, tym bardziej on ci się stawia. Może warto nad tym pomyśleć, co?

\- To TY powinieneś pomyśleć nad tym, co mówią twoi uczniowie. – odparował Sasza – Gdybyś wziął sobie do serca słowa chłopaka z wywiadu, wiedziałbyś, że nie powinieneś się teraz wpierdalać. Tobie wcale nie chodzi o dobro mojego syna. Chcesz po prostu ulżyć swojej potrzebie wpieprzenia się w wychowywanie czyjegoś dziecka.

\- Jak twój syn wcześniej zauważył, _nie znasz mnie._ – lodowatym tonem odpowiedział Yakov – Widzisz mnie drugi raz w życiu. A swoją teorię o moim syndromie wpieprzania się, czy jak to się, kurwa, nazywa, budujesz na podstawie opinii chłopaka, który, owszem, zna mnie od kilku lat, ale też ma konkretny powód, by mieszać mnie z błotem. Kiedy rozpieprzył sobie kolano, nie pozwoliłem mu wziąć udziału w Mistrzostwach Świata. Więc teraz robi to, co wielu nastoletnich smarkaczy zrobiłoby na jego miejscu, czyli wyżywa się na osobie trenera. Jeżeli chcesz ocenić mnie obiektywnie, to zapytaj ludzi, którzy _naprawdę_ mnie znają. Zapytaj moich zawodniczek, z których najstarsza zna mnie dwadzieścia lat, a najmłodsza piętnaście. Zapytaj mojej byłej partnerki z pary sportowej, która zna mnie trzydzieści lat. Zapytaj dowolnego dzieciaka na tym obozie… albo jego rodziców, skoro uważasz opinie małolatów za bezwartościowe. Od wszystkich usłyszysz to samo. Przyznaję, angażuję się w życie uczniów bardziej niż typowy trener. Ale _mój trener_ robił dokładnie to samo. I _ty_ , facet, też to robisz. Zapraszasz wychowanków na strogonova swojej żony, czyż nie? A gdy jakiegoś małolata nie stać na treningi, znajdujesz sposób, by pozwolić mu ćwiczyć. Nie powiesz mi, że to nie jest przekraczanie granic. Owszem, to JEST przekraczanie granic, ale czasami TRZEBA je przekroczyć. Viktor NIE JEST dla mnie jakoś szczególnie wyjątkowy, a stając w jego obronie z cała pewnością nie kieruję się sentymentami. Po prostu zaliczam go do grona wartościowych łyżwiarzy i łyżwiarek, dla których jestem skłonny nagiąć kilka reguł. Nie żałuję mojego postępowania i nie jest mi z tego powodu wstyd.

            Uch, miejmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by powiedzieć szach i mat! Na twarzy srebrnowłosego mężczyzny była ta specyficzna odmiana frustracji, charakterystyczna dla generała, który przegrywał bitwyę.

 _Odpuść wreszcie, facet!_ – Feltsman westchnął w myślach – _Przecież WIESZ, że mam rację. Ja podaję sensowne argumenty, a ty tylko powtarzasz te same slogany rozgoryczonego faceta, który udaje, że nie jest uprzedzony. Wystarczy już tego dobrego… odpuść!_

            Przez długi czas Sasza nic nie mówił. Wyglądał, jakby planował swoje następne posunięcie. W końcu dumnie uniósł podbródek i zwrócił się do pięćdziesięciolatka:

\- Jak na kogoś, kto nie ma wobec Viktora żadnych specjalnych uczuć, bardzo przejmujesz się jego włosami.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie jego włosy. Zależy mi tylko na tym, by nie stała mu się krzywda.

            Yakov zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę, że zastawiono na niego pułapkę. Wypowiadając to niefortunne zdanie postąpił dokładnie tak, jak oczekiwał srebrnowłosy dupek. Sasza bez ostrzeżenia złapał syna za koński ogon.

\- Ach tak? – odezwał się, mściwie zwężając oczy – Udowodnij to!

            Chłopiec został przyciągnęty do ojca. Jedna z wielkich rąk przycisnęła srebrną główkę do szerokiego torsu, jednocześnie zatykając malcowi usta. Druga dłoń złapała za koniec długiej kitki i mocno pociągęła. Viktor zaskomlał z bólu.

\- OSZALAŁEŚ?! – wydarł się Feltsman – Nie ciągnij go za włosy! Nie widzisz, że sprawiasz mu ból?!

            Jak można obchodzić się w taki sposób z własnym dzieckiem?!

\- Przynajmniej nie jest w stanie poruszyć głową. – wycedził Sasza – A więc twierdzisz, że zależy ci tylko na jego bezpieczeństwie? Udowodnij to, obcinając mu włosy. W końcu nie jest dla ciebie nikim wyjątkowym. Traktujesz go tak, jak innych. Nie obchodzą cię jego włosy, więc to nie powinien być dla ciebie problem, nie?

_KURWA!_

            Co to w ogóle ma być?! Niech to szlag, Yakov spodziewał się każdego scenariusza… każdego! Ale, kurwa, _nie takiego!_

\- J-jak możesz sięgać po tego typu szczeniackie zagrywki?! Ty w ogóle wiesz, jak to wygląda?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak _popieprzone_ jest to, co teraz robisz?! Uważasz, że takie zachowanie jest NORMALNE?!

\- A co w tym nienormalnego? – ojciec Viktora przekrzywił głowę – Chociaż nie muszę, daję ci wybór. Tak czy siak ten bachor zmieni dzisiaj fryzurę. Jak nie tutaj, to w domu. W łazience czeka golarka i zapasowa para nożyczek. Mam więcej siły niż moja żona. Skoro zależy ci na tym, by nie stała mu się krzywda, obetnij mu włosy, póki go trzymam. W końcu to tylko włosy. Odrosną, czyż nie?

            Nie żartował. Był w stu procentach zdeterminowany, by ściąć chłopcu włosy. Zrobi to, nawet jeśli teraz nie odzyska nożyczek. Ale chce, by Yakov to zrobił bo…

            Szlag! Niech to szlag!

Dłoń pięćdziesięciolatka zacisnęła się wokół ostrego przedmiotu.

 _Wiem, o co mu chodzi._ – Feltsman pomyślał, zgrzytając zębami – _To zemsta. Za to, że ośmieliłem się przeszkodzić mu w znęcaniu się nad dzieckiem. Za to, że jego syn uciszył się, dopiero wtedy, gdy ja się odezwałem. A teraz podpuszcza mnie, żebym to zrobił, bo liczy na to, że Vitya mnie za to znienawidzi._

            Tak naprawdę nie chodziło obcięcie włosów Viktora. Chodziło o obcięcie młodziutkiej, lecz mimo wszystko silnej więzi, która zaczęła się tworzyć między wybuchowym trenerem i małym Nikiforovem.

            Tak jak niegdyś, gdy znajdywał na drzewie włosy niesfornego chłopczyka i jego równie niepokornego dziadka… tak pewnie i teraz, gdy natrafił na splecione włosy Yakova i Viktora, Sasza dostał ataku wścieklizny.

            Ciężko stwierdzić, w czym tkwił problem. Czy w zwykłej zawziętości? Czy w tym, że syn Nikiego miał żal do ojca… i do syna… i w ogóle do wszystkich i do wszystkiego, bo Vitya miał i uwagę dziadka i jego talent, a Sasza wychowywał się na lodowiskach, w niepełnej rodzinie, a kiedy zajął się starym tatusiem, to zamiast okazać pokorę i wdzięczność, Niki wybrał swawole u boku ukochanego wnusia, a zarazem swojego imiennika.

            Yakov nie wiedział, która z tych rzeczy najbardziej uwierała Aleksandra Nikiforova w dupę. I, prawdę mówiąc, miał to gdzieś. Brzydził się faktem, że dwudziestoośmioletni facet pozwalał, by jakieś pierdolone młodzieńcze żale zaćmiewały mu pogląd na świat i w tak potworny sposób psuły stosunki z jedynym dzieckiem. Co to on jeden miał, kurwa, trudne dzieciństwo?! Nie ma szans, by Feltsman nagiął się do woli tego palanta! Prędzej, kurwa, zdechnie!

            Z drugiej strony, co jeśli ten zaślepiony złością kretyn naprawdę zrobi Viktorowi krzywdę? Teraz byli na terytorium Yakova… ale kiedy srebrnowłosy dupek opuści lodowisko, nikt już go nie powstrzyma! A już na pewno nie _żonka!_

            Pierodolona baba… na nią też Feltsma był wkurwiony. Jak ona może po prostu siedzieć cicho i przyglądać się temu szaleństwu?! Gdyby Yakov zachowywał się tak podle wobec swoich dzieci, Lilia na pewno…

            Kurwa! Zastanawianie się nad tym, co zrobiłaby Lilia, _nie pomagało!_

\- No więc? – ponaglił Sasza – Obetniesz mu włosy?

            Nie. Pięćdziesięciolatek pragnął powiedzieć „nie”. Ale potem ujrzał w w wyobraźni scenę: powrót Nikiforovów do domu. Szamoczącego się i wrzeszczącego Viktora. Spadające na podłogę kosmyki srebrnych włosów.

            Szlag!

 _Skoro zależy ci na tym, by nie stała mu się krzywda, obetnij mu włosy, póki go trzymam_.

            Yakov zacisnął zęby.

\- Zgoda. – to słówko ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.

            Niemal natychmiast poczuł na sobie wzrok Viktora. Dzieciak miał zasłonięte usta, ale jego zapłakane oczy mówiły wszystko:

„Błagam, nie chcę!”

„Jak pan może?”

„Proszę, niech pan tego nie robi! Niech pan coś zrobi!”

            Zdrada, żal panika i bezradność – te wszystkie uczucia mieszały się ze sobą w niebieskich tęczówkach, tworząc najpaskudniejszą tęczę na świecie.

\- _Przepraszam,_ Vitya. – zbolałym tonem Feltsman zwrócił się do chłopca – Ale nie mam wyjścia. Nie mogę dopuścić, by stała ci się krzywda. Nie bój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

            Być może dlatego że nikt wcześniej go nie przeprosił… być może dlatego że jego trener nie krył się z uczuciami i otwarcie pokazał, jak bardzo mu przykro… w każdym bądź razie Viktor wyciszył się. Kiedy znowu spojrzał na Yakova, miał oczy kogoś, kto pogodził się z losem.

„Niech pan robi, co pan musi. Wybaczam panu.” – wyglądał, jakby to właśnie chciał powiedzieć.

            Feltsmanowi przypomniał się Maks. I to zimne „wybaczam panu”, które rzucił na bankiecie. Tak zupełnie różne od tego, które w wyobraźni pięćdziesięciolatka powiedział Vitya. A mimo to…

_Dlaczego ZAWSZE, kiedy robię coś dla dobra wychowanków muszę ranić ich uczucia?!_

            Los był niesprawiedliwy. Nie, nie los. _Aleksander kurwa jego mać Nikiforov!_

            Yakov nienawidził w tej chwili tego faceta… tak cholernie go nienawidził!

            Niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do Viktora.

\- Ile mam obciąć? – zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem.

_Może mógłbym uciąć mu tylko odrobinę? Z dala od głowy?_

\- Ile chcesz. – ojciec chłopca wzruszył ramionami - Ale jeśli chcesz zrobić mojemu synowi przysługę, to lepiej tnij tuż przy głowie. Jeśli wyjdę stąd z metrem włosów, to po powrocie do domu nie tknę Viktora nawet palcem. Masz na to moje słowo. W innym wypadku poprawię gówniarzowi fryzurę za pomocą golarki. Albo wezmę pas, jeśli będzie się za bardzo wyrywał. 

_A więc koniec ze Sneguroczką? Ech, kurwa… miejmy to już za sobą!_

            Stal nożyczek dotknęła srebrnych włosów.

\- Nareszcie zaczniesz wyglądać jak facet. – Sasza mruknął do syna.

            A Yakov usłyszał głos Wronkova:

_Nareszcie zaczniesz wyglądać jak facet, Feltsman._

\- KUUUUUURWAAAA MAAAAAAĆ!

            Jedno zwinne cięcie i zakończony niebieską gumką, długi na metr, koński ogon upadł na podłogę. Z wrażenia Sasza puścił syna. Zszokowana Anastazja zakryła dłońmi usta.

            Jednak najbardziej zdezorientowany był Viktor. Chyba nikt NIGDY aż tak go nie zaskoczył. Stał z rochylonymi usteczkami i oniemiałym wzrokiek wpatrywał się w trenera.  

            Trzęsąca się ze złośni dłoń z sygnetem podniosła włosy z podłogi. Z tym, że to _nie były_ włosy Viktora. To były włosy Yakova.

            Cała trójka Nikiforovów gapiła się na zgrzytającego zębami pięćdziesięciolatka. Z błyszczącymi ze złości oczami i krótki rozczochranymi włosami przywodzącymi na myśl lwią grzywę, Feltsman wzbudzał niemałą grozę.

            Cała ta groza była skoncentrowana na osobie Aleksandra Nikiforova.

\- Ty pierdolony… uprzedzony… kłamliwy… mściwy… nie mający nawe krzty zrozumienia dla własnego dziecka hipokryto! POWIEDZIAŁEŚ O JEDNO ZDANIE ZA DUŻO ZŁAMASIE!

            Jeżeli Viktor robił wcześniej za bombę, to Yakov był cholernym pociskiem atomowym! Nie panował już nad słowami, które same wystrzeliły z jego ust.

\- TO TERAZ SŁUCHAJ UWAŻNIE, TY ZAFIKSOWANY NA PUNKCIE CHROMOSU IGREK, KUTAFONIE! – wydarł się, wciskając Saszy do ręki swoje włosy – Powiedziałeś dokładnie: „Jeśli wyjdę stąd z metrem włosów, to po powrocie do domu nie tknę Viktora nawet palcem.” To teraz ŻRYJ WŁASNE SŁOWA, gnojku i zabieraj do domu moje pierdolone kudły! A jeśli po wyjściu stąd sięgniesz po nożyczki albo pas, to pokażesz synowi, z którego tak bardzo chcesz zrobić mężczyznę, że sam jesteś kłamliwą, nie potrafiącą dotrzymać słowa PIZDĄ!

            O matko, wykrzyczenie tego wszystkiego było _zajebiście_ przyjemne, a bezradność na ryju tego srebrnowłosego kutafona powinna zostać namalowana i powieszona w Luwrze! Feltsman wpatrywałby się w ten obraz _godzinami._ A jeszcze nie powiedział wszystkiego!

\- VITYA! – ryknął na zaskoczonego chłopca – Żaden facet nie musi ścinać włosów, by udodowodnić, że jest facetem! Twój dziadek miał włosy do pasa, gdy pokazał wszystkim, że jest najtwardszym mężczyzną na lodzie! Poświęciłem dla ciebie moją _zajebistą_ fryzurę, więc nie daj żadnemu frajerowi wmówić sobie, że dowód męskości masz na głowie, a nie w majtkach! Ani mi się, kurwa, waż ściąć kucyka przed zdobyciem olimpijskiego złota! ZROZUMIANO?!

            Zezując na pięćdziesięciolatka, dzieciak żarliwie pokiwał głową.

            A potem zrobiło się potwornie cicho. Nikt nic nie mówił. Viktor wpatrywał się w dyszącego Yakova jak zahipnotyzowany, Sasza telepał się, jak wulkan przed erupcją, a Anastazja nerwowo ściskała dekolt bluzki.

Stojące w bezruchu cztery osoby przywodziły na myśl figury szachowe w patowej sytuacji. No cóż, królowie obu drużyn dopuścili się tak skandalicznych czynów, że całkowicie pozbawili się szans na zwycięstwo. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z perspektywy Feltsmana.

            Dostrzegł w zachowaniu rywala niewybaczalne błędy… ale sam też się nie popisał! Obaj zrobili dzisiaj z siebie wulgarnych frajerów, którzy nie potrafili panować nad uczuciami. Żaden z nich nie zasłużył, by wygrać. Żaden z nich nie zasłużył, by wychowywać Viktora.

            Niestety jeden z nich miał nad chłopcem władzę na piśmie.

\- Zabierz małego do samochodu. – zmęczony głos Saszy przerwał ciszę – Za chwilę do was przyjdę.

\- Chodź, kochanie… - szepnęła Anastazja.

            Chłopczyk wciąż tulił do siebie figurówki. Mama objęła go ramieniem i poprowadziła w stronę wyjścia.

            Czując się jak człowiek pozostający w głębokim transie, Feltsman obserwował widoczne w pół-mroku plecy Anastazji i Viktora. Właściwie to kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić? Wciąż było bardzo cicho. Absolutnie cicho – nie licząc uderzających o podłogę obcasów Pani Nikiforovej, które za sprawą echa, stukotały ze trzy razy głośniej niż normalnie. Dźwięki pożegnania.  

            Chłopiec obrócił głowę. Nawet na moment nie oderwał wzroku od Yakova – patrzył na niego, dopóki nie zniknął za dużymi metalowymi drzwiami.

\- On nie będzie jeździł figurowo na łyżwach. – Sasza oznajmił tym samym, co wcześniej, pozbawionym emocji głosem.

            Feltsman nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Ale ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on to kocha?

\- On nie będzie jeździł figurowo na łyżwach. – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna powtórzył z nieco większym zdecydowaniem – Jest zapatrzonym w siebie leniem, który nie potrafi dogadywać się z rówieśnikami. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, to dla niego pretekst do unikania pracy zespołowej. To sport dziwolągów i egoistów. A Viktor JUŻ jest dziwolągiem i egoistą. Jazda figurowa na łyżwach tylko pogłębiłaby jego odchyły. Mój syn będzie uprawiał sport _drużynowy i_ dzięki temu w końcu nauczy się dostosowywać do innych.

\- Do jakich „innych” miałby się dostosowywać? – Yakov zapytał z irytacją – Do tak zwanych „normalnych ludzi”?

            Przypomniał sobie, jak było z Tatianą.

\- Nie możesz mu zaprogramować osobowości. – próbował wytłumaczyć rozmówcy – Możesz go co najwyżej nauczyć, jak udawać kogoś innego. Ale to nie zmieni tego, kim naprawdę jest. I z całą pewnością nie skończy się dobrze. Wygodniej będzie, i dla ciebie i dla niego, by nauczył się brać pod uwagę uczucia innych, jednocześnie BĘDĄC SOBĄ. Na tym obozie już zrobił w tym kierunku postępy. Niewielkie, bo niewielkie, ale zawsze. Powiedział mi, że woli bawić się z dorosłymi… a mimo to zyskał kilku kolegów w swoim wieku. Może to dlatego że był w otoczeniu wrażliwych dzieci, które mają podobne zainteresowania, co on? Nie jego wina, że nie kręci go strzelanie do bramki puszkami po Coca Coli. I powinieneś wiedzieć, że wcale nie jest leniwy. Może był, kiedy grał w hokeja… ale kiedy jeździ figurowo na łyżwach, daje z siebie wszystko. Więcej niż jakikolwiek inny dzieciak. Do tego ma nieprawdopodobny talent.  

\- Mój ojciec też miał talent. Ale ten talent nie uchronił go przed kontuzjami. Zawodowy sport to dwadzieścia lat życia w chwale i czterdzieści lat kalectwa.

\- Na listość boską, kto mówi o zawodostwie?! Ten dzieciak ma _osiem_ lat. Póki jest mały, nie będzie trenował jak zawodowiec. A nawet GDYBY miał zostać zawodowcem, to zanim zostanie nastolatkiem stanie się jasne, czy jest podatny na kontuzje. Na każdym etapie kariery może zmienić zdanie co do swojej przyszłości. Zresztą, nie wszyscy zawodowi sportowcy kończą tak, jak powiedziałeś. Ja, moja była partnerka, mój fizjoterapeuta i mój menadżer mamy po pięćdziesiąt lat i nic nam nie dolega. A przynajmniej… nic, co by nie dolegało normalnym ludziom w tym wieku. A wszyscy byliśmy zawodowcami.

\- Wszystko jedno. On _nie będzie_ jeździł figurowo na łyżwach.

            Brzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do stwierdzenia, którym Sasza zbył wcześniej Viktora. „Młodzieżowka zaczyna zajęcia”, Pierdolona metoda „zdartej płyty”!  

            Yakov zacisnął zęby.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty? – syknął – Przecież gołym okiem widać, że gówniarz miał rację. Ty po prostu _nie cierpisz_ łyżwiarstwa figurowego! Powiedziałbyś cokolwiek, byle tylko nie pozwolić Viktorowi tańczyć na lodzie.

\- A ty zrobiłbyś wszystko, bylebym tylko mu pozwolił. Za pomocą tego, - Sasza uniósł na wysokość twarzy ucięty koński ogon Feltsmana – powiedziałeś mi wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Nie traktujesz Viktora tak, jak innych. Nie jesteś w tej sprawie obiektywny. Twoje argumenty _nic dla mnie nie znaczą._

            Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy kładł dłoń na klamce, obrócił się jeszcze przez ramię.

\- Dotrzymam słowa i nie ukażę Viktora w fizyczny sposób. – rzucił jadowitym tonem – Nie obetnę mu też włosów. Ale on _nie będzie_ jeździł figurowo na łyżwach.

            Po tych słowach Aleksander Nikiforov opuścił lodowisko.

            A Yakov Feltsman został sam na sam z gniewiem, bezradnością, poczuciem winy i chęcią rozwalenia czegoś twardego. No więc rozwalił. Czy raczej – próbował rozwalić. Kopnął ławkę, na której siedział wcześniej srebrnowłosy chłopczyk. Z głośnym łoskotem siedzisko wykonało kilka koziołków. Za sprawą echa hałas był trzy razy głośniejszy niż normalnie. Dźwięki samotności. Dźwięki porażki.

\- Kurwa. – przykucnąwszy, Yakov złapał się za głowę – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!

            Przeczesał palcami swoje _krótkie_ włosy. Wiedział, że to za ich sprawą poległ. Ostatnie zdanie Saszy było _aż nazbyt_ wymowne.

            Wszystko zaczęło się sypać w momencie, gdy Viktor wyskoczył ze swoją Chwilą Szczerości… ale to _Feltsman_ dodał oliwy do ognia i sprawił, ze szanse na przekonanie ojca chłopaka spłonęły w pożarze zawziętości i dumy. Pozwolił, by durne wspomnienie odebrało mu jasność myślenia. Może gdyby przegrał tamtą konkretną bitwę i obciął dzieciakowi te _przeklęte_ włosy… to może wciąż miałby szansę na wygranie wojny? Wojny, którą było zapewnienie chłopakowi możliwości jeżdżenia figurowo na łyżwach.

            Wcześniej Sasza odmawiał, ponieważ nienawidził tańców na lodzie.

            Ale teraz miał całkowicie nowy powód, by odmawiać - nie chciał wykonywać poleceń pięćdziesięcioletniego ważniaka. Omówił, ponieważ _nie lubił_ Yakova. Kto przyznałby rację osobie, której nie lubił?

            I właśnie w tym rzecz. Feltsman przegrał, bo wpierdzielił się w kompetencje rodziców. Przeszkodził ojcu chłopca w wykonaniu kary. Otwarcie stając w obronie dzieciaka, prawdopodobnie _zachęcił_ Viktora do wybuchu. A na koniec…

 _To przez ciebie nie będzie mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach._ – mówiły oczy odchodzącego Saszy – _Bo odmówiłeś obcięcia mu włosów i odwaliłeś cały ten cyrk. Do tego jeszcze kazałeś mu zostać w tej idiotycznej fryzurze, do czasu aż zdobędzie złoty medal olimpijski… a chyba obaj wiemy, że to nie jest warunek, który łatwo spełnić? Celowo zrobiłeś mi na złość. To teraz ja zrobię na złość tobie i już nigdy nie pozwolę mu włożyć figurówek!_

            Yakov wcale nie pomógł Viktorowi. W rzeczywistości tylko pogorszył sytuację chłopca.

            Gdyby obciął dzieciakowi włosy, być może wciąż byłaby szansa na dogadanie się z Saszą.

            Gdyby nie pozwolił uroczemu chochlikowi na udział w zajęciach Trzeciej Grupy, podejście Nikiforovów mogłoby być zupełnie inne.

            Gdyby odmówił chłopcu z psią skarbonką… gdyby w ogóle nie wyraził zgody na jego udział w obozie… wtedy malec nie dostałby od ojca nalepki „oszusta i kłamcy”. Nie wziąłby udziału w obozie, nie rozwinąłby się… ale wciąż miałby (w miarę) dobre stosunki z mamą i tatą. Być może w końcu dopiąłby swego. Tak długo molestowałby ojca, aż Sasza, choćby dla świętego spokoju, powiedziałby magiczne „tak”. Bez kantowania, oszukiwania, kombinowania.

            Im bardziej Feltsman spoglądął w przeszłość, tym więcej widział błędów. Wiedział, dlaczego je popełnił. Ponieważ Sasza miał rację. Yakov stracił kontrolę nad własnymi uczuciami. Za bardzo polubił tego chłopca i podświadomie chciał być jego oj…

            Uciekł. Uciekł od słowa, które _omal_ nie pojawiło się w jego głowie. Energicznym krokiem opuścił lodowisko. Wsiadł do samochodu. Nie obchodziło go, że reszta kadry zostawała tutaj do jutra i wciąż trzeba było obgadać podsumowanie obozu. Odpalił silnik. Z piskiem opon wyjechał z parkingu. Zostawiał tutaj część swoich obowiązków, ale miał to gdzieś. Musiał _natychmiast_ stąd wyjechać! Oddalić się jak najdalej od tego pierdolonego miasta, od wciąż świeżych wspomnień rozmowy z Nikiforovami i – co najważniejsze – od uczuć. Od tych pierdolonych uczuć, których sam już do końca nie rozumiał!

            Gdzieś na peryferiach jego umysłu tkwiło przekonanie, że postąpił słusznie – że każdą decyzję dało się uzasadnić. Ale teraz to przekonanie było dla Yakova niewidoczne. Była jedynie adrenalina. Adrenalina, gorycz i słowa Aleksandra Nikiforova. Zbyt wiele słów! Zbyt wiele myśli!

            Szczególnie jedna myśl była natarczywa. Ta związana z jego decyzją o ścięciu włosów. No naprawdę… to było, kurwa, widowiskowe!

_Nareszcie zaczniesz wyglądać jak facet, Feltsman._

            Ciekawe, czy Viktor, Sasza i Anastazja mieli jakieś teorie, dlaczego postąpił w taki właśnie sposób? Ciekawe, czy próbowali w jakiś sposób zracjonalizować jego zachowanie? Pfft, pewnie każde z nich miało inny pomysł. Jednak właściwa interpretacja była tylko jedna.         

_Nareszcie zaczniesz wyglądać jak facet, Feltsman._

            Stojąc w korku przed wjazdem do Petersburga, Yakov pogrążył się we wspomnieniu…

 

**1967**

\- Umowa to umowa. – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zaśpiewał Wronkov - W razie przegranej masz mi oddać pół-metra włosów. A zatem pośpiesz się! Chcę dostać moją nagrodę…

            Feltsman zaklął pod nosem. Pieprzony palant pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd! Nie dość, że zakłócił sielankową randkę Yakova z Lilią, to jeszcze wciągnął rywala w kolejny głupi zakład. Znaczy… no dobra, Yakov _chciał_ dać się wciągnąć w zakład (bo był durny, chciał się popisać przed narzeczoną, coś mu odpierdoliło, nadmierny poziom testosteronu, albo cholera wie co). Ale to tak czy siak wina Wronkova, bo _ośmielił się_ _być w tej części miasta._ Co on, kurwa, nie ma lepszych zajęć, tylko szlajać się po Leningradzie?!

            Ech, mniejsza o to. Yakov przegrał, więc musiał zapłacić cenę. Przełykając ślinę, zbliżył nożyczki do swojej głowy.

\- Nareszcie zaczniesz wyglądać jak facet, Feltsman. – zakpił Wronkov.

            Szczupła dłoń z wypięlęgnowanymi paznokciami złapała Yakova za nadgarstek.

\- Ja to zrobię. – oświadczyła Lilia.

            Miała trudny do zdefiniowania wyraz twarzy. Z pewnym oporem Feltsman podał jej nożyczki… a sekundę później omal nie przewrocił się z wrażenia. Bez chwili zawahania, Baranowska chwyciła swój piękny ciemny warkocz i obcięła go tuż nad czerwoną wstążką.

\- Pół-metra włosów, tak? – wzdychając obróciła się do Wronkova.

            Mina tego kutafona była _bezcenna._ Yakov zaśmiałby się - gdyby nie miał świadomości, że jego własna mina wygląda _równie głupio._ Był tak otępiony, że nie był w stanie sformułowac nawet najprostszej mysli. Z oczami zdzielonego kijem bejsbolowym człowieka, gapił się na narzeczoną.

            Lilia przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Alexeiu Abramowiczu, - zaczeła wyniosłym, przepełnionym wyższością tonem – czy mógłbyś łaskawie zetrzeć z twarzy wyraz osoby skrajnie nieinteligentnej? Nie przypominam sobie, byś mówił, że włosy mają być Yakova. Zaskoczenie jest w tej sytuacji nie na miejscu.

            Wronkov zazgrzytał zębami. Ostatecznie nie przyjął warkocza Baranowskiej, tylko odwrócił się na pięcie i krzycząc cos w stylu „To jeszcze nie koniec, Feltsman!”, zniknął z pola widzenia.

            Lilia upuściła swoje włosy nad koszem, ale Yakov złapał je zanim wylądowały na stercie śmieci. Piekna balerina nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

            Jakiś czas później szli obok siebie milczeniu. W końcu Feltsman zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Lileczka…

\- Yakovie Stanislavowiczu, - przerwała mu, unosząc jedną ze ślicznych brwi – chyba już ustaliliśmy, że kiedy jestem na ciebie zła, nie jesteś upoważniony do zwracania się do mnie w ten sposób.

\- Okej, kurwa, przepraszam. – Yakov wybełkotał, nerwowo masując kark.

\- Ustaliliśmy również twój dzienny limit przekleństw. – groźnie przypomniała mu Lilia – Czy nie uważasz, że przekraczanie go w obecnej sytuacji jest dosyć ryzykowne?

\- Eee… tak jakby jestem oczarowany i… tego… nie panuję nad językiem… więc może moglibyśmy… no nie wiem… rozszerzyć nieco mój limit?

\- Czym jesteś oczarowany?

            Młodzieniec zaryzykował posłanie ukochanej nieśmiałego uśmiechu.

\- Tym, co zrobiłaś? Tobą?

            Obróciła głowę, łudząc się, że Yakov nie zobaczy jej zarumienionych policzków.

\- Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie, że z miejsca wybaczę ci ten wybryk. – mruknęła – Piruety na dachu Pałacu Zimowego? Serio, Yakov? Żebyś jeszcze robił je _poprawnie_ … wtedy być może przymknęłabym oko na fakt, że spadłeś po dziesiątym obrocie.

\- Martwiłaś się?

\- To było infantylne i głupie! Gdyby dolna część twojego ciała nie była nadzwyczaj wytrzymała, skończyłbyś na ostrym dyżurze!

\- Ano, racja. Dupa ze stali się, kurwa, przydaje.

            Obcas Lilii „przypadkiem” wbił się w stopę Feltsmana. Dwudziestojednolatek udał, że kwiczy z bólu. Baranowska zatrzymała się i krzyżując ramiona, posłała narzeczonemu wściekłe spojrzenie. 

\- Ostrzegałam, żebyś kontrolował język! – warknęła – Nie jesteś w moich łaskach!

\- Serio w nich nie jestem? – szczerząc zęby, Yakov pomachał warkoczykiem przed twarzą ukochanej.

\- Natychmiast mi to oddaj! – nakazała.

            Wychyliła się, próbując przejąć włosy. Stanęła na palcach, wykorzystując umiejętności baleriny. Jednak w niczym jej to nie pomogło, bo Feltsman był sporo wyższy. Kiedy próbowała dosięgnąć wysuniętej do góry dłoni z warkoczem, skorzystał z okazji. Obejmując talię Lilii, wymruczał swojej kobiecie do ucha:

\- No nie bądź taka… mogę go zatrzymać?

\- Pod warunkiem, że natychmiast przeprosisz! – syknęła.

\- Dobra, cholera, przepraszam.

\- Takie przeprosiny się nie liczą.

\- Pokornie proszę o wybaczenie!

\- Przeproś oczami! Twoje oczy mnie nie przepraszają!

            A zatem spojrzał jej w oczy. Spojrzał w te gniewne, zielono-żółte tęczówki, w których był bez pamięci zakochany i powiedział:

\- Przepraszam. Przykro mi, że się martwiłaś.

            Spojrzenie Lilii nieco złagodniało.

\- Wiem, że nie żałujesz swojego wybryku. – westchnęła z dłońmi na ramionach narzeczonego – Ale doceniam to, że przeprosiłeś.

\- Jak mógłbym żałować? – parsknął Yakov – Mina Wronkova była zajebista.

\- Fakt, że uzależniasz swój dobry humor od oglądania wkur… _irytacji_ tego osobnika, nieustannie mnie zadziwia.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć „wkurwu”.

\- Nie, nie chciałam! – burknęła, z uroczo zaczerwienionymi policzkami.

\- Byłby jeszcze bardziej wkurwiony, gdybyś to ty go pokonała. W tej konkurencji nie miałby z tobą szans. Założę się, że rozłożyłabyś go na łopatki.

\- Rywalizowanie z amatorami, którzy nie są w stanie dotnąć podłogi bez zginania kolan, jest poniżej mojej godności.

\- Zapiszę to sobie, by powiedzieć mu następnym razem.

\- Akurat! Pewnie jak zwykle przyjmiesz pier… _idiotyczny_ zakład!

            Feltsman odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. Oglądanie Lilki, gdy próbowała _nie przeklinać_ , nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Ech, to pewnie jego wina. Jak nic miał na nią zły wpływ. Zanim zostali parą, nie przeklinała wcale.

            Stali na moście. Skrzeczące mewy frunęły w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Nie wiedzieć kiedy atmosfera zrobiła się kurewsko romantyczna.

\- Skoro tak bardzo nie cierpisz moich zakładów z Wronkovem, - Yakov zaczął, nie zdejmując dłoni z talii narzeczonej – to dlaczego zrobiłaś dzisiaj coś takiego? W końcu jestem niedojrzały i durny i lekkomyślny i prawie się dzisiaj zabiłem… czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdybym dostał za swoje?

\- Już ty się nie martw, jeszcze _dostaniesz za swoje!_

            Po skroni młodzieńca spłynęła kropelka potu.

\- T-tak, cholera… s-spodziewałem się, że coś takiego powiesz. – wymamrotał.

            Lilia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po prostu irytuje mnie pojęcie „prawdziwego faceta”. – oznajmiła – „Nareszcie zaczniesz wyglądać jak facet”. Co to w ogóle za stwierdzenie? Żaden mężczyzna nie powinien zmieniać fryzury, by udowodnić drugiemu mężczyźnie, że jest mężczyzną. To całe zafiksowanie na punkcie chromosomu igrek jest takie przereklamowane! A poza tym, jesteś mój, nie Wronkova. A ja…

            Oho? Jeszcze jeden słodki rumieniec!

\- … lubię twój kucyk. – dokończyła, odwracając wzrok.

\- Serio? Mnie już trochę denerwuje. – Yakov stwierdził, macając się po wspomnianym kucyku – Może go zetnę?

            Lilia złapała narzeczonego za sweter.

\- Ani mi się waż! – warknęła z twarzą kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy – Poświęciłam dla ciebie moją idealną fryzurę, więc nawet nie myśl o ścięciu kucyka przed zdobyciem olimpijskiego złota.

\- Skoro już mowa o Igrzyskach… - Yakov zagaił nieśmiało – Już od jakiegoś czasu zbieram się, by cię o coś zapytać. 

            Ściskające czerwony materiał palce nieco rozluźniły uścisk.

\- O co chodzi? – Baranowska posłała partnerowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że masz dużo roboty i to duży kłopot i w ogóle… ale zastanawiałem się… znaczy, ja i wiedźma się zastanawialiśmy… czy nie ułożyłabyś nam choreografii na Igrzyska? Na program dowolny?

            Czoło Lilii opadło na szyję narzeczonego. Z ust pięknej baleriny wyszedł łagodny śmiech.

\- Myślałam, że już nigdy nie poprosisz!

            Yakov ujął podbródek kobiety swojego życia i lekko zadarł go góry.

\- To znaczy „tak”?

            Nie odpowiedziała ani słowa. Jej odpowiedzią był pocałunek.

 

**1997**

 

            Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił po powrocie do swojego mieszkania było rzucenie się na stertę pudeł. Brutalnie rozdzierał je – jedno po drugim – szukając tej ważnej… tak _cholernie_ ważnej dla siebie rzeczy!

            Aż w końcu ją znalazł. Niebieska szkatułka była w trzecim kartonie. Yakov uchylił wieczko i drżącą dłonią wyciągnął ze środka ciemno-brązowy warkocz. Przytulił go do policzka.

 _Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem._ – w myślach zwrócił się do byłej żony.

            Gdyby stała teraz przed nim, nie zarzuciłaby mu, że „nie przepraszał oczami”. Nawet bez patrzenia w lustro, wiedział, że jego oczy były pełne przeprosin. Bo tym razem przeprosiny przybrały fizyczną formę – w postaci łez. Feltsman zaklął pod nosem i nieeleganckim ruchem przedramienia starł zgromadzoną w kącikach oczu wodę.

 _Przepraszam, że byłem tchórzem._ _Przepraszam, że nie miałem odwagi zaproponować tego, czego oboje skrycie pragnęliśmy. Przepraszam, że poszedłem na łatwiznę i czekałem, aż ty coś powiesz. Przepraszam, że nie dałem ci dzieci. Zasłużyłaś na dzieci. Zasłużyłaś na nie bardziej, niż większość matek, które znam. Gdybyśmy mieli syna, na pewno nie pozwoliłabyś mi wymachiwać mu nożyczkami nad głową. A w ogóle to jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą na świecie i tak kurewsko za tobą tęsknię, ża nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz!_

            Yakov zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Napięcie w jego ciele stało się prawie nie do zniesienia.

 _Chcę do domu._ – wyjęczał w myślach - _Ale zaraz! Przecież jestem w domu. Nie, nie jestem. To nie mój dom, tylko miejsce, w którym mieszkam. Jestem w nim zupelnie sam. Nie ma tutaj niczego, co bym kochał! Nie wytrzymam już ani chwili dłużej… chcę do domu!_

            No więc wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do jedynego miejsca, które mógł w tej chwili nazywać domem. Nocą Klub Mistrzów był przepięknie oświetlony. Na widok migoczącego w ciemnościach budynku, Feltsmanowi od razu zrobiło się lżej na sercu.

„Kiedy nie wiesz, co zrobić z własnymi myślami, idź się poślizgać!” – mawiał czasami Novak.

            Yakov podwinął rękaw, by zerknąć na zegarek. Wpół do jedenastej. Może Hanka jeszcze nie wyszła?

            Kiedy pojawił się w recepcji, sekretarka akurat zapinała płaszcz.

\- P-panie Feltsman! – podskoczyła na jego widok – C-coś się stało? Spodziewałam się pana dopiero w poniedziałek i… och! Z-zmienił pan fryzurę!

\- Długo by tłumaczyć. – ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, pięćdziesięciolatek przeczesał grzywę jasno-brązowych włosów – Daj mi klucze na lodowisko.

\- Umm…

\- No co?

\- L-lodowisko jest otwarte. P-pani Sokolova teraz jeździ.

            Musiało minąć kilka sekund, by wymęczony umysł Yakova przetworzył tę informację.

\- Viereczka? – zapytał zdezorientowanym tonem - _O tej porze?_ Kiedy przyszła?

\- Jakieś… piętnaście minut temu?

            Na moment nastąpiła pauza.

\- Ona ostatnio… często jeździ o takich porach, Panie Feltsman. – Hania posłała pracodawcy zmartwione spojrzenie – I nie tylko. Jest na lodzie częściej niż zwykle. Jednego dnia nazbierało się z pięć godzin. Pani Sokolova dużo jeździ i bardzo często w godzinach, kiedy nie ma innych solistek. Pan Antonov był zajęty obozem, więc to ja zajmowałam się grafikiem…i często miałam wrażenie, że Pani Sokolova układała sobie treningi w taki sposób, by unikać koleżanek. Chciałam ją o to zapytać, ale było mi głupio.

\- Pięć godzin?! Zdurniała, czy jak?!

            I weź tu, kurwa, zostaw cztery baby na miesiąc bez nadzoru! Yakov natychmiast zapomniał, że chwilę temu się nad sobą użalał. No naprawdę, kurwa… wielu rzeczy się spodziewał… a głównie tego, że pod jego nieobecność dziewuchy zaczną się opierdalać… ale że, kurde, przeginka w drugą stronę?!

            No dobra, Viereczka była pracusiem. Ale, kurwa, _mądrym_ pracusiem. Nie kretynką, która katowałaby się pięcioma godzinami treningu dziennie. A przynajmniej nie bez konkretnych wskazówek, a już NA PEWNO nie o tej porze roku.

            Plus jeszcze to całe unikanie koleżanek… i to dziwne zachowanie w dniu „Wielkiego Wybuchu”…

            Coś było na rzeczy. Może wypadałoby się wreszcie dowiedzieć, _co_?

            Feltsman pożegnał się z Hanią i poszedł na lodowisko. Rzeczywiście zastał tam trenującą Viereczkę. Dziewczyna skończyła już rogrzewkę i właśnie ćwiczyła sekwencję kroków. Wyglądała na… bardziej zziajaną niż zwykle. Dziwne, jako że jeździła dopiero od kilkunastu minut. No i zaliczyła upadek przy potrójny lutzu. Podnosząc się dostrzegła Yakova.

\- TRENERZE! – pisnęła takim tonem, jakby zobaczyła ducha – C-co trener tutaj… przecież trener miał być dopiero w poniedziałek!

\- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Viereczka. – wycedził Feltsman – Długo tu jesteś?

\- G-godzinę.

\- A to dziwne, bo Hania powiedziała, że dopiero kilkanaście minut.

            Dziewczyna przez jakiś czas nic nie mówiła. W końcu podjechała do bandy.

\- Właśnie miałam wyjść. – oświadczyła niepewnie.

\- Przecież ledwo zaczęłaś? – Yakov uniósł brwi – Czy moja obecność jest dla ciebie aż tak nieprzyjemna?

            Wydała zaskoczony kwik. Feltsman przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. Cholera. Wciąż pozostawał rozdrażniony po minionych wydarzeniach. Pewnie było to po nim widać. 

\- Wybacz. – mruknął – Tak dla jasności: nie jestem wkurwiony. Znaczy jestem, ale… nie jestem już wkurwiony na ciebie i pozostałe dziewczyny. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz?

            Nerwowo ściskając skraj bluzy, skinęła głową.

\- Obiecuję, że nie będę cię dzisiaj sztorcował. – ciągnął zmęczonym tonem – Przyszedłem tutaj, bo chciałem sobie pojeździć. Masz coś przeciwko, byśmy się razem poślizgali? Nie będę nic mówił ani o twoich krawędziach, ani o zgiętych nogach…

_Ani o zepsutym lutzu, chociaż na Mistrzostwach Świata lądowałaś go bez problemu. Ani o twoim nagłym spadku kondycji, chociaż jak dotąd byłaś najbardziej wytrzymała ze wszystkich solistek. Ani o fakcie, że… chyba odrobinę przybrałaś na wadze?_

\- Przysięgam, że nie powiem ani słowa. Relaksująca jazda figurowa na lodzie. Tylko ty i ja. Nawet nie musimy ze sobą rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz. Co na to powiesz?

            Patrzyła na niego trochę jak lisek z „Małego Księcia” - jakby nie była do końca oswojona i bała się podejść za blisko. Zgodziła się na wspólną jazdę, ale z pewnymi oporami. Wciąż wydawała się dziwnie zestresowana i spłoszona. Trener martwił się o nią coraz bardziej.

            Podczas samego jeżdżenia nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Viereczka pozostawała w swoim światku, a Yakov w swoim. Atmosfera byłaby całkiem przyjemna, gdyby nie wiszące w powietrzu problemy. Intuicja mówiła Feltsmanowi, że nie tylko on przyszedł, by je z siebie wypocić – te problemy, w sensie. Miał przeczucie, że jego dziewiętnastoletnią uczennicę też coś dręczyło. Pytanie tylko – co?

            Dopiero po godzinie wspólnego ślizgania - kiedy siedzieli obok siebie na ławce i z butami na nogach czyścili łyżwy, Viera zdecydowała się przerwać milczenie.

\- Zmienił trener fryzurę. – zauważyła ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

\- Ano, zmieniłem. – westchnął Yakov – Podoba ci się?

\- Na pewno trenerowi wygodniej.

            Kątem oka zerknął na jej warkocz. Wcześniej nie poświęcał mu szczególnej uwagi, ale teraz zauważył, że był bardzo podobny do tego, który nosiła kiedyś Lilia. W ogóle Viereczka była odrobinę podobna do Lilii. Może nie z twarzy… ale z koloru włosów i z budowy ciała już tak. I miała taką samą smutną minę, co była żona Feltsmana w miesiącach tuż przed rozwodem.

            Yakova wbił ponury wzrok we własne dłonie. Zielona szmatka mechanicznie przesuwała się po płozie. Ech, no naprawdę… co za kurewsko ponury dzień!

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać, trenerze? – Viera brzmiała tak, jakby wkraczała na pole minowe.

\- Wal.

\- Czy trener mnie… szpieguje?

            Posłał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Że co?

            W normalnych okolicznościach zapytałby „Że co, kurwa?!” – jednak po wszystkich incydentach dzisiejszego dnia był tak zmaltretowany, że zwyczajnie nie miał siły przeklinać. A poza tym, coś w posturze uczennicy mówiło mu, że powinien nad sobą panować. Siedziała ze zgarbionymi plecami, nieznacznie osłaniając się ramionami i prawie dociskając brodę do dekoltu. Klasyczna pozycja obronna.

\- Skąd ten dziwny wniosek? – zapytał Yakov.

\- Bo trener zawsze nas szpieguje. Mnie i pozostałe dziewczyny.

\- Pfft! – zaśmiał się pod nosem – Nie przesadzaj. W weekendy robię sobie przerwę.

            „Żarcik” nie spełnił swojego zadania. Atmosfera pozostawała nieprzyjemnie napięta.

\- Chociaż ostatni trening na obozie skończył się dzisiaj, to trener miał wrócić do Peterburga dopiero jutro. – nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy, zauważyła Viera – Mimo to trener wrócił dzień wcześniej. I przyjechał tutaj trener _akurat_ w takim momencie.

\- W takim momencie… w sensie, że wtedy, gdy ty katujesz się treningiem o jedenastej wieczorem?

            Na policzkach dziewczyny pojawił się wystraszony rumieniec.

\- Przysięgam, że cię nie szpieguję, Viereczka. – Yakov oznajmił zmęczonym tonem – Nie byłem zadowolony, gdy Hania powiedziała mi o twoim… obecnym sposobie trenowania, ale dowiedziałem się o tym zupełnie przypadkiem. A z obozu wróciłem wcześniej niż zwykle z powodu takiego jednego dziecka.

\- Dz-dziecka? – powtórzyła drżącym głosem.

            Feltsman skinął głową. Nagle odczuł potrzebę, żeby komuś się wygadać. Może jeśli on powie, co go dręczy, zestresowana dziewczyna trochę się zrelaksuje? Może gdy zobaczy, że Yakov jej ufa, sama przypomni sobie o zaufaniu i stanie się bardziej skłonna do zwierzeń?

\- To totalnie popieprzona sytuacja, Viereczka. – mruknął, kręcąc głową – Zaczynam myśleć, że niektórzy ludzie w ogóle nie powinni być rodzicami. A z drugiej strony… - zawahał się, po czym dodał – są też tacy, którzy powinni mieć dzieci, ale rezygnują z tego, bo wybierają karierę.

            Nie patrzył na twarz uczennicy. Może gdyby spojrzał, to by się _domyślił._ Ale niestety – dzisiaj Bogini Przeznacznia naprawdę się na niego uwzięła. Wszystko było przeciwko niemu! Jego własny Piątek Trzynastego.

\- Myślałem dzisiaj o mnie i o mojej byłej żonie. – oznajmił przepełnionym nostalgią tonem – Zabezpieczaliśmy się tylko za pomocą kalendarzyka, wiesz? Nazywaliśmy samych siebie farciarzami, bo nigdy nie wpadliśmy. Ale teraz wcale nie uważam, że mieliśmy szczęście. Ostatnio coraz często myślę sobie, że gdybyśmy pewnego pięknego razu wpadli, to nasze małżeństwo…

\- Jestem w ciąży.

            Łyżwa wysunęła się z dłoni Yakov i z cichym „pukiem” upadła na podłogę.

_KURWA!_

            Nagle wszystkie puzle zaczęły do siebie pasować.

To dlatego nie chciała prezerwatyw, gdy jechali na bankiet. To dlatego tak dziwnie zachowywała się w dniu Wielkiego Wybuchu. Zaraz, który to miesiąc? Pewnie drugi – bo dokładnie od dwóch miesięcy Viera chodziła struta. A więc rozwiązanie nastąpi – Feltsman policzył w myślach – w grudniu? W styczniu? Może nawet w lutym? Igrzyska są w lutym. O nie…

 _Idiota!_ – Yakov przeklął w myślach samego siebie – _Noż kurwa mać, pieprzony, egoistyczny idiota! Jak mogłem nie zauważyć?! Jak mogłem się nie domyślić?! Jak mogłem obrazić się na moje dziewczyny i zostawić je bez nadzoru na prawie miesiąc? Gdybym był tutaj przed obozem, na pewno coś bym zauważył!_

            Jezu, ta dziewczyna ma dziewiętnaście lat. Na poziomie mentalnym to wciąż trochę dziecko. W dodatku nie ma chłopaka. Czy ona w ogóle wie, kim jest ojciec maleństwa? Nie, cholera, lepiej na razie o to nie pytać… Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości – nie zaplanowała tej ciąży. Jak mogłaby to zrobić, kiedy Igrzyska… Igrzyska…

\- Podejrzewał to pan, czyż nie?

            Głos Viereczki był chłodny i pełen goryczy. Gniewne oczy, w których zaczęły gromadzić się łzy, pozostawały wlepione w splecione na kolanach palce.

\- T-to dlatego pan tu dzisiaj przyjechał, tak? – dziewczyna spytała drżącym głosem – T-to dlatego zaczął pan gadać o dzieciach? Podejrzewał pan coś i chciał pan, żebym się przyznała…

\- NIE!

_Szlag! Nie krzycz, porąbany kretynie! Ona jest w ciąży, do cholery!_

\- Przysiegam, że nie! – starając się brzmieć jak najspokojniej, Yakov zwrócił się do uczennicy – Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia!

\- Akurat! – syknęła, posyłając mu zrozpaczone spojrzenie – Przecież ty wiesz wszystko, trenerze! Jestem pewna, że domyślenie się, co mi dolega, nie było dla ciebie trudne!

\- Owszem było, bo miałem ostatnio dużo na głowie i _bardzo cię za to przepraszam,_ Viereczka. Byłem tak zafiksowany na punkcie rozwodu i zakładu, że zaniedbałem ciebie i pozostałe dziewczyny i…

\- NIECH TRENER NIE PRZEPRASZA! To ja spierdoliłam sprawę… JA!

\- Viera, już dobrze, przecież nic…

            Próbował położyć spanikowanej dziewczynie dłoń na ramieniu, ale odskoczyła, powiększając odległość między nimi na ławce o dodatkowy metr. Czując, że za chwilę pęknie mu serce, Felstman cofnął dłoń.

\- Jak długo wiesz? – zapytał bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Przed programem dowolnym zrobiłam test…

_Ech, to dlatego miała problem z dokręceniem skoków. To dlatego zdobyła złoto, a nie srebro. A ja zjebałem ją z góry na dół… w Kiss and Cry nie zostawiłem na niej suchej nitki. Kurwa, czuję się jak potwór._

\- … ale testy czasami się mylą, więc kilka dni po zawodach poszłam do lekarza. I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – Yakov robił wszystko, by nie pokazać, jak wiele bólu kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tych słów – Sądziłem, że mamy do siebie zaufanie.

\- N-niby jak miałam ci powiedzieć, trenerze? – kłykciami wycierała zgromadzone w kącikach oczu łzy – T-trener wpakował się w ten ryzykowany zakład ze względu na mnie i na dziewczyny. B-bo miałam jechać na Igrzyska… t-trener obiecał, że razem pojedziemy do Nagano. D-dlatego trener nie chciał kończyć kariery. A teraz trener dowiaduje się, że ten zakład był strzałem w kolano… ż-że trener niepotrzebnie się w to pakował, bo ja i tak jestem bezużyteczna i nic nie warta, i puściłam się zaprzepaszczając wszystkie…

\- Natychmiast przestań, Viera! – Feltsman przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła – _Na litość boską,_ jak mogłaś w ogóle pomyśleć, że ten zakład cokolwiek dla mnie znaczy? Znaczy… pewnie, fajnie by było, gdyby wygrał, ale zakład jest tylko środkiem do celu. Celem jest zapewnienie jak najlepszych warunków _naszej rodzinie_. Chcę mieć to lodowisko nie dla samego lodowiska, ale dla nas wszystkich. Nie zależy mi na samym lodzie! Zależy mi na _tobie!_ Na tobie, na Sońce, na Maszce, na Lence, na wszystkich dzieciakach, na pół-amatorach, na amatorach, i w ogóle na wszystkich, którzy tutaj trenują. Ranisz mnie, okazując taki brak zaufania! Przecież nie zakończę z tobą współpracy, ani nie odrzucę cię, tylko dlatego że zdarzyło ci się zajść w ciążę.

\- Przecież sam trener wie, że ciąża od tak się _nie zdarza!_ – krzyknęła roztrzęsiona dziewczyna – Kobiety, które są idiotkami, same ją sobie fundują!

\- Nie jesteś idiotką, Viera. – Yakov uspokajająco uniósł dłoń - Spróbuj się trochę uspokoić. Nie jestem na ciebie zły…

\- Niech trener nie opowiada bzdur! Zbyt dobrze się znamy. Potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy jesteś zły, trenerze. Nawet po samych oczach widać, że trener aż się skręca!

\- No dobra, cholera, jestem trochę zdenerwowany, no ale kto w tej sytuacji by nie był? Nie jestem zły _na ciebie._ Jestem wzburzony _całkokształtem._ Jeszcze _zanim_ tutaj przyszedłem byłem zły! Na to, co się stało na obozie, na siebie, na ten cholerny dzień… Viera, ja ostatnio w ogóle jestem jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów, bo martwię się o wszystkich i o wszystko! Jestem jak cholerna baba podczas menopauzy, co chwilę mam pieprzone wahania nastrojów i to doprowadza mnie do szału, bo nie mogę wytrzymać sam ze sobą, a co dopiero z innymi! Teraz do tego wszystkiego doszła jeszcze twoja ciąża. Ale to wcale nie ona jest moim największym zmartwieniem. Bardziej martwi mnie to, że tak długo zwlekałaś, żeby mi powiedzieć. Albo że pod moją nieobecność katowałaś się treningami po pięć go…

            Urwał, bo coś sobie uświadomił.

\- Boże. – wyszeptał – Ale ty chyba nie robiłaś tego wszystkiego, licząc, że wywołasz poronienie?

            Jeszcze zanim odpowiedziała, zobaczył odpowiedź na jej twarzy.

\- Nie chcę tego dziecka. – wymamrotała, odwracając wzrok.

\- Oszalałaś? – za wszelką cenę starając się powstrzymać złość, wydusił Yakov – Wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne? Wiesz, jak to się mogło skończyć?

\- Aha, czyli trener jest z tych religijnych konserwatystów? – Viera zakpiła, posyłając mu nienawistne spojrzenie – Podobnie jak moi rodzice, trener uważa, że spierdoliłam sobie życie, ale gdy zaczynam myśleć o wyprostowaniu sobie tego życia, trener kręci nosem i każe mi rodzić? Mama i tata zrobili mi awanturę o ciążę, ale o aborcji to nawet nie chcieli słyszeć. Nie miałam wyjścia. Musiałam wziąć sprawy we własne ręce.  

\- We własne ręce? – powtórzył drżącym od emocji głosem – Na litość boską, czy ty w ogóle usiadłaś i _przemyślałaś to sobie?_ Zastanowiłaś się, czy naprawdę nie chcesz tego dziecka? Czy po prostu spanikowałaś, pomyślałaś o Olimpiadzie i zaczęłaś działać? Viera… już pomińmy fakt, że naprawdę mogłaś poronić. Rozumiem to, że ktoś może nie chcieć dziecka. I, wbrew temu, co powiedziałaś, nie jestem religijnym konserwatystą. Uważam, że w tego typu sytuacjach decyzja powinna należeć do kobiety. Ale to musi być dojrzała decyzja, a nie paniczny odruch przerażonej dziewczyny! Aż mnie trzęsie z powodu tego, co wymyśliłaś, nie dlatego że mogłaś skrzywdzić dziecko, ale przede wszystkim dlatego że mogłaś skrzywdzić _siebie!_ Twoje ciało _i tak_ jest już osłabione z powodu ciąży, a ty jeszcze urządzałaś sobie cholerne maratony! Mogłaś upaść, pierdolnąć się w głowę, a o pierdolonej jedenastej wieczorem nie byłoby tu nawet nikogo, kto mógłby ci udzielić pomocy!

\- NIE chcę pomocy! – odparowała.

\- Ale jej POTRZEBUJESZ! Każda kobieta w ciąży potrzebuję wsparcia bliskich! A ty oprócz tego, że masz na głowie ciążę, to masz jeszcze do podjęcia decyzję na temat kariery.

\- Już podjęłam decyzję!

\- To NIE decyzja, tylko PANIKA! Powinnaś odpocząć, ochłonąć, na spokojnie sobie wszystko pomyśleć, jeszcze raz porozmawiać z rodzicami, porozmawiać ze mną…

\- Mówiłam już, że NIE CHCĘ ROZMAWIAĆ! To _moje_ życie i _podjęłam decyzję!_

            Z wyrazem rezygnacji Yakov pokręcił głową. Nie miał wyjścia.

\- W takim razie zabraniam ci wchodzenia na lód. – oświadczył ponuro – Zaczekam, aż będziesz gotowa do rozmowy… _dojrzałej_ rozmowy i dopiero wtedy przedyskutujemy, na jakich warunkach będziesz ćwiczyć.

\- CO?!

            Zerwała się na równe nogi. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Patrzyła na trenera jak na dupka i zdrajcę. Z drżącą od powstrzymywania szlochów wargą, wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Yakov pognał za nią do szatni.

\- To damska szatnia! – warknęła Viereczka.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Setki razy widziałem cię w bieliźnie.

            Posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Wściekłym ruchem ściągnęła spoconą koszulkę i cisnęła ją do otwartej torby. Feltsman przysiadł na ławce.

\- Viera, błagam… - odezwał się zbolałym tonem – Uwierz, że ja tylko chcę ci pomóc. Nie próbuję być złośliwy, ale _nie mogę_ pozwolić ci wejść na lód, gdy jesteś w takim stanie.

            Przy czym mówiąc „taki stan” nie miał na myśli jedynie ciąży. Bardziej chodziło mu o stan emocjonalny dziewczyny, który doprowadził do pojawienia się licznych siniaków na boku tuż pod czarnym stanikiem. Na widok tych ran pięćdziesięciolatkowi krajało się serce.

            Czemu Viera musiała mieć taki sam kolor włosów, jak Lilia? Czemu patrząc na tę dziewiętnastolatkę Yakov wyobrażał sobie, że patrzy na Lilię? Albo _jej córkę?_ Albo swoją własną córkę? Córka Yakova i Lilii mogłaby być podobna do Viereczki.

            Feltsman miał już dosyć… miał dosyć tych cholernych uczuć! Nie chciał tego wszystkiego czuć! Tej troski, tego strachu. Bólu i frustracji związanych z faktem, że ta dziewczyna nie chciała dać sobie pomóc.

\- Chyba trener trochę przesadza z wpierdalaniem się. – syknęła, narzucając na siebie czarny sweterek – Nawet nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Moja ciąża, moje zdrowie i moje życie to nie twoja sprawa, trenerze!

            Wiedział, że mówiła to wszystko pod wpływem złości – albo stresu, albo hormonów, albo przemęczenia, albo wszystkiego naraz – ale słowa i tak bolały jak diabli!

\- Viera, posłuchaj…

\- NIECH MI PAN PO PROSTU DA ŚWIĘTY SPOKÓJ! – wrzasnęła z mokrą od łez twarzą – Niech się pan odpierdoli! Dlaczego pan _zawsze_ musi się do wszystkiego wtrącać! Nie jest pan moim ojcem, więc niech mi pan da święty spokój! Wolałabym żeby się pan na mnie wydarł i dał mi zjebkę, jak zrobiłby to _każdy normalny trener!_ Mógłby pan wreszcie zacząć zachowywać się jak inni trenerzy i myśleć o medalach, zamiast wpierdalać się do nas i do naszych spraw!

            Po tych słowach wybiegła z szatni. Jeszcze jedna osoba, która zafundowała Feltsmanowi zestaw najbardziej chujowych uczuć na świeci, a potem wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Yakov ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

            Z korytarza dobiegły odgłosy skrzypienia. Ciągnąc za sobą wózek pełen środków do czyszczenia, sprzątaczka Sveta weszła do szatni. Na widok pracodawcy uniosła brwi. Jakiś czas po prostu stała w bezruchu, a potem westchnęła, pokręciła głową, wygrzebała spod mopa butelkę wódki, usiadła obok Yakova i podała mu trunek. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, mężczyzna pociągnął łyk. Jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Chujowy dzień, co? – zagaiła Sveta.

\- No. – zgodził się Feltsman – Chujowy jak cholera.

\- Ktoś dostał biegunki pod prysznicem. Było w cholerę dużo sprzątania.

            Minuta ciszy.

\- A panu co się przydarzyło?

\- Straciłem dwójkę dzieci.

\- O kurwa, to rzeczywiście do bani! Ale spokojnie, na pewno wrócą. Uszy do góry! Gdy człowiek jest w dupie, jedyna droga ucieczki wiedzie przez odbyt. Będzie się pan przeciskał i przeciskał, ale kiedy się pan wreszcie wydostanie, to ulga będzie absolutnie zajebista!

            Dwie godziny później Yakov opuścił budynek z przeświadczeniem, że zdecydowanie _musi_ dać tej kobiecie podwyżkę. Był pijany w trzy dupy, więc musiał zostawić samochód i wrócić do domu autobusem. Przechodząc obok biblioteki natknął się na śpiącego pod namiotem gazet bezdomnego. Facet zwał się Wiesiek i już od pięciu lat nieprzerwanie żebrał w tym konkretnym miejscu. Po chwili namysłu Yakov zostawił mu w kapeluszu kilka drobniaków.

            Ciekawe, czy bezdomni często sikali w majtki? Ciekawe, czy czasami otrzymywali pomoc od dziwnych srebrnowłosych chochlików?

            Feltsman przypomniał sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się na zamarzmiętym stawie. Ku wlasnemu zdziwieniu uświadomił sobie, że przeżyłby to wszystko jeszcze raz. Poświęciłby się, gdyby to oznaczało ponownie spotkanie Viktora.

            Ale niestety – wszystko wskazywało na to, że Yakov już nigdy nie ujrzy tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju chłopca. Petersburg jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak obcy i ciemny…

 

**XXX**

            Bip, bip, bip! Bip, bip, bib!

            JEBUT!

            Wielka dłoń z radością zakończyła żywot dzwoniącego o siódmej rano budzika. Nieogolony i rozczochrany pięćdziesięciolatek przetarł otoczone ciemnymi smugami oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzał po przebudzeniu, była stojąca na szafce nocnej kartka urodzinowa od solistek. Dostał ją w zeszłym roku. Obrazek przedstawiał kota Garfielda oznajmiającego z pełną obrzydzenia miną: „Poniedziałek to najbardziej chujowy dzień w tygodniu!” 

Plus oczywiście zapisane szminką podpisy czterech wiedź. Nie, poprawka. Trzech wiedź i jednej ciężarnej grzecznej dziewczynki. Ech, poniedziałek to rzeczywiście najbardziej chujowy dzień w tygodniu…

Z pewnym oporem Yakov zwlekł się z łóżka. Ech, chyba po raz pierwszy od trzydziestu lat tak bardzo _nie chciało mu się_  iść do pracy. Ale co zrobić? Opierdalał się przez całą sobotę i niedzielę, więc wypadało wreszcie wziąć się w garść. Spędził weekend na kanapie u siebie w mieszkaniu, wstając jedynie po żarcie albo do toalety, a jedynym podjętym przezeń wysiłkiem było wysłuchanie żali wkurzonego Igora, który przez godzinę truł przez telefon coś o opuszczeniu obozu o jeden dzień za wcześniej. Feltsman niewiele z tej rozmowy pamiętał.  

Pamiętał jedynie, że w piątek nawalił się ze sprzątaczką, dlatego nie miał dzisiaj swojej ukochanej Hondusi i musiał zaiwaniać na lodowisko komunikacją miejską.

           Ech, poniedziałek to rzeczywiście najbardziej chujowy dzień w tygodniu…

            W autobusie Yakov wciąż był ledwie przytomny. Zaczął odczuwać pierwsze objawy przebudzenia, dopiero gdy usłyszał rozmowę dwóch nastoletnich dziewczyn.

\- Ej, a widziałaś kiedyś, jak ktoś tańczy na rurze od przystanku tramwajowego? – mówiła jedna do drugiej.

            Feltsman przewrócił oczami. No i, kurwa, świetnie! Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczął tygodnia, a już musiał męczyć się z upierdliwymi wspomnieniami.

            Przystanek był koło biblioteki. Wysiadając, pięćdziesięciolatek znowu natknął się na Wieśka. Z przyzwyczajenia wrzucił do kapelusza kilka drobniaków, odszedł kilka króków i…

            Zaraz. Co to, do cholery, było?

            Yakov cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu. A to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że oczy omal nie wyszły mu z orbit!

            Wiesiek siedział na chodniku w samych majtkach. A konkretniej to siedział w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji jak Adam z obrazu Michała Anioła „Stworzenie Adama”. Przed bezdomnym leżał kawałek kartonu z napisem „Kaplica Sekstyńska”.

            Nie Sykstyńska, SEKStyńska!

            W kapeluszu było w cholerę banknotów. Feltsman przez jakiś czas stał jak sparaliżowany, po czym wyjął kilka tysięcy rubli i rzucił je na kupkę.

\- Bardzo oryginalny sposób na żebranie. – bąknął.

\- No nie? – Wiesiek uśmiechnął się promiennie – Podsunął mi go taki jeden miły chłopiec! Normalnie, kurde, geniusz! Przez dwie godziny wyżebrałem więcej niż przez cały tydzień!

\- Aha.

            Yakov ruszył w stronę Klubu Mistrzów… jednak po chwili cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu.

\- Chłopiec, tak? A słuchaj, Wiesiu… ile on miał lat?

\- Bo ja wiem? Tak z dziewięć, dziesięć?

\- Aha.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek znowu odszedł… i cofnął się do bezdomnego.

\- Ej, Wiesiu… a jak on wyglądał?

\- No… dziwnie.

\- Dziwnie, to znaczy jak?

\- Bardziej podobny do dziewczynki niż do chłopca. Taki chudy i _chochlikowaty._

\- A…a-aha.

            Z ramionami sztywno przyklejonymi do ciała i oczami zezującymi w przestrzeń, Yakov zaczął iść w stronę lodowiska.

_Chudy i chochlikowaty? Ehehe… co za zbieg okoliczności!_

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna szedł teraz nieco żwawiej nić chwilę temu.

_Spokojnie… tylko, kurwa, spokojnie! Nie, Yakov, no co ty… to na pewno nie on! No bo to przecież NIE MOŻE być on!_

            Chód Feltsmana przeszedł w energiczny marsz.

_Nie, kurwa, niemożliwe… co on by robił w Peterburgu? Skąd on by się tutaj wziął?_

            Yakov zerwał się do biegu.

_To głupota! Kretynizm! T-to absolutnie NIEMOŻLIWE! To duże miasto. Mieszka tutaj mnóstwo małych chłopców! Chłopców, którzy bardziej przypominają dziewczynki też jest od groma! A zwłaszcza chudych chłopców. Chudych i chochlikowatych… KURWAAAA!_

            Bieg przeszedł w sprint! I nie wiedzieć kiedy zwykła podróż do pracy zamieniła się w tor przeszkód.

            Yakov omal nie wpadł pod samochód. Yakov nie zdążył zahamować przed robotami drogowymi i wkurwił robotników, zostawiając na zasychającym cemencie ślady butów. Yakov upierdolił sobie nogawki spodni wpadając w kałużę. Yakov nie zauważył żywopłotu, a przeskakując go dostał gałęzią w jaja.

            A zaraz po wparowaniu do Klubu Mistrzów potknął się na świeżo wypolerowanej posadzce i wypierdolił. Przejechał na brzuchu ze trzy metry. Jego twarz zatrzymała się tuż przed parą fioletowych trampek. Doskonale wiedział, do kogo należały. Doskonale wiedział, co zobaczy, gdy podniesie głowę.

            I zobaczył. Rzeczywiście zobaczył. Uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha twarz Viktora Nikiforova!

            Reakcja poobijanego trenera mogła być tylko jedna…

\- CO TY TUTAJ, KURWA, ROBISZ?!    

 

**Bardzo dziękuję Cyrance, Edzie9511, ZashiSenshino oraz Naamah Beherit za wszystkie cudowne komentarze!**

**Dziękuję również wszystkim cudownym ludziom (zarejestrowanym oraz gościom), którzy kliknęli w serduszko i zostawili kudosa <3 **

**Dzięki wam czuję się silna, zmotywowana i peeeeeeełna weny :)**

 

 

 

 

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dość ważna) notka autorki:
> 
>  
> 
> Uhhuhu, kto ma małe deja vu, ręka do góry!
> 
> Ważna sprawa: wprowadziłam kilka poprawek do poprzednich rozdziałów:
> 
> \- W rozdziale piątym pomyliłam się i napisałam "1998" zamiast "1997". No więc poprawiłam na 1997. 
> 
> \- W notkach autorki do Prologu napisałam, że Viciek urodził się w grudniu 1989. Ktoś mi zwrócił uwagę (ściskam cię mocno, ostatecznie nasza dyskusja nie była potrzebna, bo koniec końców miałaś rację), że powinien być 1988. I rzeczywiście - to JEST grudzień 1988. Bo chociaż Vitya ma teraz 8 lat... to w trakcie trwania fika skończy 9 ^^
> 
> \- Wreszcie, poprawka do rozdziału pierwszego. Olimpiada w Grenoble była w 1968, nie 1967. Zatem poprawiłam to.
> 
>  
> 
> (Mniej ważna) notka do rozdziału:
> 
> MUSZĘ o to zapytać:
> 
> \- Kto NIE spodziewał się ścięcia włosów przez Yakova.
> 
> \- Kto SPODZIEWAŁ się ścięcia włosów przez Yakova? 
> 
> Robiłam wszystko, by zwieść was do ostatniej chwili - tak aby w momencie ścięcia pojawiło się to uczucie totalnego szoku - mam nadzieję, że się udało ^^
> 
> Wiem, że to był dość przykry rozdział (i długi - 56 stron), w dodatku czekaliście na niego aż dwa tygodnie. Ale pocieszę was, że w ramach rekompensaty, kolejny rozdział (poza pewną poważną rozmową) będzie raczej zabawny i będziecie potrzebowali butli tlenowych. I NARESZCIE DOWIECIE SIĘ, O CO CHODZI Z PLAKATAMI. 
> 
> Jak zawsze przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. 
> 
> Ściskam was mocno i do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu!


	9. Rozdział 8 - Obietnice, których trudno dotrzymać

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co robić, gdy bardzo ci na czymś zależy, ale wszystko jest przeciwko tobie?  
> Czasami człowiek robi, co może, ale Bóg ma własne plany.
> 
> Co obiecał Viktorowi Yakov?  
> Co obiecał sobie kiedyś ojciec Viktora?
> 
> Bo tak naprawdę... najtrudniej jest dotrzymać obietnic, które składamy samym sobie.

 

**Rozdział 8 – Obietnice, których trudno dotrzymać**

 

            Ktoś kiedyś powiedział Feltsmanowi, że w razie kataklizmu ostatnie wyginą karaluchy. Ponoć odrąbanie wszystkich kończyn oraz głowy w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało małym popierdoleńcom w przeżyciu jeszcze wielu dni. A jak cholerstwo zalęgło się u kogoś w domu, to….łoch, masakra! Sąsiadów nie należało się spodziewać przez najbliższy rok! Całkowita eksterminacja szkodników też nie zaliczała się do najłatwiejszych.  

„Gdy karaluch się do ciebie przypierdoli, to koniec!” – mówili ludzie – „Nie pozbędziesz się dziadostwa do usranej śmierci!”

            Mit. Jeden wielki, kurwa, mit!

            Pewnego pięknego ranka, gdy Yakov miał dwanaście lat, do jego rodzinnego domu zawitały karaluchy. Konkretniej trzy. Trzy karaluchy. Spacerowały po parapecie otwartego okna.

            Siostry wpadły w panikę. Matka złapała podręcznik gospodyń domowych i zaczęła go nerwowo kartkować. Ojciec nie mógł się zdecydować, gdzie zadzwonić – czy po milicjanta, czy po straż pożarną, czy na pogotowie. Wadim zdecydował, że trzeba zrobić „totalną czystkę” wobec czego wywalił wszystko z szaf. Wrzaski obudziły słodko śpiącego Yashenkę, który kilka minut później (wybitnie wkurwiony) zszedł na dół.

            Do pierwszego karalucha wydarł się „WYPIERDALAJ!”. Ryk zdmuchnął karalucha z parapetu, prosto do ogródka.

            Drugiemu karaluchowi Yakov spojrzał w oczy. Karaluch zemdlał i również wypadł na zewnątrz.

            Trzeciego karalucha Yakov rozjebał pięścią. Szczątki pstryknął na trawę, by koledzy pierdolonego owada mogli je zabrać i pokazać reszcie na dowód, że do _pewnego domostwa i pewnego osobnika_ lepiej się nie zbliżać.

            Tak zakończyła się przygoda karaluchów w rezydencji Feltsmanów.

           Tak, tak, karaluchy nie były durne! Tu wcale nie chodziło o to, że można było oderwać sukinsynkowi odnóże, albo wąsa, albo głowę, a ten dalej by sobie popierdalał… nie dlatego karaluchy przetrwałyby apokalipsę! Nie. Karaluchy miały po prostu zajebisty _instynkt samozachowawczy._ Po jednym spotkaniu potrafiły ocenić, do którego osobnika mogły się dopierdolić, a do którego nie. Karaluchy nie wracały do miejsc, gdzie ktoś darł na nie mordę, częstował zabójczym spojrzeniem i napierdalał w łeb.

Karaluchy nie ściągały majtek, nie wymyślały popierdzielonych słów i nie budowały Kaplic Sekstyńskich - w przeciwieństwie do innych stworzeń, które również przeżyłyby Armagedon. Tyle że z zupełnie innych powodów.

Yakov wykończył trzy karaluchy w niecałe dziesięć sekund. A od jednego Viktora to, cholera, nie mógł się uwolnić! Co by się nie działo, ten gówniarz wracał jak bumerang!

            Zero instynktu samozachowawczego. _Zero!_ I, kurwa, ze wszystkich ludzi musiał wybrać sobie akurat Feltsmana! Dlaczego? Jasna cholera, _dlaczego?!_ Dlaczego właśnie Yakov?!

 _Równie dobrze mógłbyś zapytać „dlaczego właśnie Vitya?”._ – zakpił głosik w głowie pięćdziesięciolatka – _Przecież ty też go wybrałeś. Jeszcze dwa dni temu skomlałeś, jak to chciałbyś jeszcze raz go zobaczyć! A widzisz, jednak Bóg słucha!_

            Ta, jasne, kurwa… Bóg słucha! Gdyby słuchał, nie rozpętałby piątkowego piekiełka!

            A Yakov może i by się ucieszył na widok srebrnowłosego smarkacza. Powitałby tego gówniarza z otwartymi ramionami, gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pojawienie się Viktora w Petersburgu mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – kłopoty.

Stękając, rozczochrany mężczyzna podniósł poobijany tyłek z podłogi.

\- Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz?! – ryknął, łypiąc na dzieciaka z góry.

\- Odwiedzam ciocię Anię! – z beztroskim uśmiechem oznajmił chłopczyk – Przyjechałem do niej na wakację.

            A, tak. Przecież starsza siostra Saszy, Anna Nikiforova mieszkała w Petersburgu i wykładała na AWFie. To jednak nie wyjaśniało…

\- Nie o to pytałem! – syknął Feltsman – Co robisz _tutaj_?! W tym miejscu?! Na tym lodowisku?!

_Przed moją zacną osobą?!_

\- To chyba jasne, co tutaj robię? – dzieciak skrzyżował ramiona i z poważną miną pokiwał główką – Przyszedłem u pana trenować! Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania nazwał mnie pan swoim „uczniem”. I powiedział pan, że mam nie ścinać kucyka, dopóki nie zdobędę olimpijskiego złota. Co pan, kurde, przespał połowę tamtego spotkania, że nic pan nie pamięta?

\- To chyba ty, _KURWA_ , przespałeś połowę tamtego spotkania! – Yakov wydarł się na całe gardło.

            Absurd… nie no, kurwa, aburd! A może oni po prostu nie byli na tym samym spotkaniu? Może tylko dla Feltsmana ubiegły piątek był połączeniem Gwiezdnych Wojen i Walki o Śródziemie? Może Viktor był na jakimś alternatywnym spotkaniu, na którym tatuś z panem trenerem „troszku się posprzeczali”, ale tak to wszyscy rozstali się w harmonii i zgodzie, a po suficie latały różowe pegazy i aniołki z gołymi pupciami?

            No bo, kurwa, jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że ten szczeniak… że był tutaj… i jeszcze szczerzył się, jak… jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Jakby cała ta emocjonalna masakra sprzed dwóch dni w ogóle nie miała miejsca!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek oparł dłonie na kolanach, tak by jego oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu chłopca.

\- Vitya, - zaczął wkurwionym szeptem – to bardzo fajnie, że chcesz u mnie trenować i w ogóle, ale, jak już ustaliliśmy poprzednim razem, potrzebujesz do tego _zgody rodziców._ A być może ten _drobny szczegół_ umknął twojej uwadze, ale podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania wypowiedziałem twojemu ojcu wojnę. Ja i twój ojciec toczymy ze sobą Zimną Wojnę. Twoim generałem nie jestem ja, lecz twój ojciec, więc…

\- Niech się pan tym nie martwi. – Viktor machnął ręką – Zdesrałem się!

\- Ty CO?!

\- No… zdesertowałem!

            Kurwa, niech on wreszcie przestanie używać trudnych słów!

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć „zdezerterowałem”. – wycedził Yakov – No przykro mi, Vitya, ale nie da się zdezerterować spod władzy własnych rodziców.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jak to DLACZEGO?! Bo to _twoi rodzice!_ Gdzieś w urzędzie leży taki papierek, na którym jest napisane: „Do osiemnastego roku życia Viktor Nikiforov nie może nawet głośno kichnąć bez pozwolenia rodziców”.

\- Szczegół. – chochlik wzruszył ramionami – Nikt mi nie udowodni, że chodzi o mnie, a nie o mojego dziadka. Zresztą, cały czas głośno kicham i…

\- NIE W TYM, KURWA, RZECZ!

            Głośno dysząc, Feltsman próbował nad sobą zapanować. Do diabła, tego gówniarza powinni zapakować do kartonu i postawić w sklepie elektronicznym obok ekspresów do kawy. Z napisem:

„Nasz nowy produkt. Gwałtowny skok ciśnienia gwarantowany! Obudzisz się szybciej niż po trzech expresso!”

            A drobnym druczkiem:

„Uwaga! Ryzyko zawału.”

            Że Yakov jeszcze nie zszedł na zawał, to jest, kurwa, cud! Pierdolony cud!

            Konfrontację rozwścieczonego pięćdziesięciolatka i wyluzowanej rusałki przerwało nieoczekiwane nadejście Hani. Sekretarka Klubu Mistrzów nie od razu dostrzegła pracodawcę. Łagodnie się uśmiechając podała zaskoczonemu Viktorowi kartonik soku pomarańczowego.

\- Proszę, kochanie. – z czułością pogłaskała chłopca po głowie – Zobaczysz, wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Pan Feltsman na pewno… o, Panie Feltsman! Jak dobrze, że wreszcie pan przyszedł! Ten chłopczyk czekał wczoraj na pana cały dzień. Biedactwo tak strasznie się denerwował…

\- J-ja wcale nie… - już nie tak pewny siebie jak chwilę temu, Viktor zaczął się jąkać.

\- Och, ależ nie ma się czego wstydzić, kochanie! Po całym dniu na zimnej podłodze, a potem po całym dniu w recepcji… no naprawdę, skarbie, przecież każdy by się zestresował. A ty masz dopiero osiem lat.

            Mózg Yakova miał wyraźny problem z przetworzeniem nowych informacji. Omal nie doszło do zwarcia.

\- Zaraz… Hanka, czyli że… zaraz! To ty znasz tego dzieciaka?!

            Błagalne spojrzenie, które chłopiec posyłał sekretarce, wskazywało na próbę wysłania telepatycznego przekazu:

„Niech pani tego nie mówi… niech pani tego nie mówi!”

\- Nie, nie znam go. – zmartwionym tonem Hania zwróciła się do Feltsmana – Pierwszy raz spotkałam go w sobotę rano, u siebie na klatce schodowej. Okazało się, że moja sąsiadka, Anna Nikiforova, jest jego ciocią.

            Cholera, serio? No proszę, jaki ten świat mały!

\- Siedział przed jej drzwiami i czekał na nią. – ciągnęła sekretarka Klubu Mistrzów – Chciałam jakoś pomóc, ale niestety nie znam numeru do pani Nikiforovej. Sądziłam, że jak wrócę wieczorem do domu, małego już nie będzie. Myślałam, że mi serce pęknie, gdy zastałam go śpiącego na zimnej podłodze. Pierwsza w nocy, a taki maluch śpi na korytarzu, uwierzy pan?! Nie miał nawet śpiwora. Leżał przed tamtymi drzwiami, przykryty sweterkiem, z główką na plecaku. Nie wiedziałam, czy pani Nikiforova wyjechała gdzieś, czy coś… ale nie mogłam tego tak zostawić!

            Wzrok Feltsmana ostro prał Viktora po dupie. Pod wpływem morderczego spojrzenia pięćdziesięciolatka, chłopczyk zaczerwienił się. Hanna mówiła dalej:

\- Zaproponowałam, by u mnie przenocował. Albo żebyśmy zadzwonili do jego rodziców, czy coś. Ale powiedział, że nie ma rodziców, że wychowywał go zmarły dziadek, że ciocia to teraz jego jedyna rodzina i że nie wolno mu spać u obcych. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, więc zaczęłam szukać klucza. Niektórzy chowają zapasowe klucze pod doniczkami, albo pod wycieraczką, więc wydawało mi się, że pani Nikiforova też mogła tak zrobić. W końcu mały zasugerował, że jego ciocia kocha sztukę, więc pewnie schowała klucz pod obrazem. No i rzeczywiście, ten klucz był tam. Wpuściłam małego do mieszkania pani Ani. Odmroziłam też dla niego moje pierożki. Biedaczek przez cały dzień nic nie jadł… aż z dwóch metrów było słychać, jak burczało mu w brzuszku!

            W wyobraźni Yakova lekkomyślny smarkacz dostawał pasem. Chochlik chyba odgadł, co działo się w głowie wybuchowego mężczyzny. Po skroni Viktora spłynęło kilka kropelek potu.

\- Następnego dnia spotkałam go u nas na lodowisku. Mówił, że strasznie ciężko mu było tutaj trafić, bo pierwszy raz był sam w tak dużym mieście i dopiero Wiesiek… no wie pan, ten bezdomny… wskazał mu drogę. Mały powiedział, że ma do pana sprawę i koniecznie musi się z panem spotkać. Dzwoniłam do pana, ale wyłączył pan komórkę. Miałam też kłopot z dodzwonieniem się na pański telefon stacjonarny…

_No nic dziwnego! W końcu przedwczoraj go rozpierdoliłem. Znowu._

\- … więc zaproponowałam małemu, by po prostu na pana poczekał. W końcu nawet gdy jest pan na urlopie, wpada pan na lodowisko przynajmniej raz dziennie. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że pan _nie przyjdzie._ Vitenka był bardzo smutny, gdy się pana nie doczekał. A dzisiaj rano, gdy jechaliśmy razem tramwajem… yyy, panie Feltsman?

            Pod pewnymi względami Yakov przypominał sygnalizację świetlną. Czerwone światło powstrzymywało mknących w stronę skrzyżowania kierowców. Zaś czerwień na twarzy Feltsmana powstrzymywała wylewające się z ust innych ludzi potoki słów.

            Kiedyś, w ramach żartu na Prima Aprilis, solistki wywiesiły zdjęcie trenera nad skrzyżowaniem nieopodal Klubu Mistrzów. Tamtego dnia nikt nie przejechał na czerwonym świetle. Na żółtym też nie.

\- TOTALNIE CIĘ PORYPAŁO?! – najskuteczniejszy Znak Drogowy w Rosji wydarł się na cały korytarz – Przyjechałeś sam do Petersburga i to jeszcze bez kasy?! Jak ty się tu dostałeś?! Autostopem?! Wiesz, jakie to, kurwa, niebezpieczne?!

\- Nie no, miałem kasę! – Viktor zaświergotał, maskując zdenerwowanie beztroskim uśmiechem – I nie przyjechałem autostopem, tylko autobusem.

\- Skoro miałeś kasę, to dlaczego pierwszego dnia nic nie zjadłeś?! Hanka twierdzi, że głodowałeś!

\- To nie to, że nie miałem kasy na jedzenie. Po prostu nie chciałem ruszać się z kamienicy cioci. Czasami ciocia wpada do domu na godzinkę i potem od razu wychodzi. Chciałem na nią poczekać, by wpuściła mnie do domu. A poza tym… nawet bez pieniędzy bym sobie poradził.

\- Ta, kurwa, _oczywiście_ , że ty byś sobie poradził! Tak się, kurwa, wyspecjalizowałeś w Muleniu Różu, że zdobycie forsy na pewno nie było dla ciebie problemem!

\- No nie? – chłopczyk rozpromienił się – Jak wczoraj w tramwaju złapał mnie kanar, zapłaciłem za przejazd, demonstrując mój popisowy numer na rurze. Ale pan kontroler chyba nie lubi stylu latynoskiego, bo od razu wyskoczył z wagonu. Wszyscy mi dziękowali, bo prawie nikt nie miał biletu…

\- TO NIE BYŁ KOMPLEMENT, GAMONIU! PROBLEMEM JEST TO, ŻE PRZYJECHAŁEŚ SAM DO PETERBURGA, ŻE SPAŁEŚ NA CHOLERNEJ PODŁODZE I…

\- Panie Feltsman!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek został z nienacka zdzielony gazetą. Przez własną sekretarkę. Przez dziewuchę, która dotychczas nie miała nawet odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Od dnia, gdy ją zatrudnił, nie wykazywała żadnych śladów śmiałości. Zawsze uważał ją za uprzejme, jąkące się stworzenie. A teraz pochylała się w jego stronę, z ręką na biodrze i ze spojrzeniem, z którego nawet Lilia byłaby dumna.

\- Wstydziłby się pan, Panie Feltsman! – zagrzmiała – Zawsze był pan ostry dla dzieci, ale tym razem pan przesadza! Żeby tak wydzierać się na to biedne, wystraszone słoneczko… na takiego _aniołka!_

 _„Wystraszone słoneczko?! Aniołek?!” –_ Feltsman wyspał w myślach – _Kurwa mać, to jest szarlatan! Pierdolony maly czarnoksiężnik… w dwa dni owinął sobie moją pracownicę wokół palca! Zrobił jej takie pranie mózgu, że nawet przestała się mnie bać!_

\- On… on nie jest żadnym aniołkiem!

\- Właśnie, że jestem!

            Z wyćwiczonym uśmiechem niewinnego bobasa Viktor rozpiął suwak bluzy i dumnie wypiął pieś, prezentując jasno-niebieski T-shirt z napisem:

„Jestem aniołkiem!”

\- Oooooooł, jaki słodziak! – wzruszona Hania złapała się za policzek.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – Yakov oskarżycielsko celował w dzieciaka palcem wskazującym – Kto ci pozwolił założyć taką koszulkę?! Skąd ty ją w ogóle masz?! Rodzice na pewno ci jej nie kupili! Kurwa mać, naiwniaka, który ci to sprzedał, powinni wsadzić do więzienia!

\- Panie Feltsman!

            Już po raz drugi pięćdziesięciolatek został trzaśnięty gazetą. Niech to szlag, co się tutaj wyrabiało?! Żeby bladym świtem dostawać wpierdziel od _własnej sekretarki_?! Skandal!

\- Hanka, jak jeszcze raz mnie…

\- Mógłby pan okazać trochę zrozumienia. – młoda kobieta weszła mu w słowo – Nie dość, że nie ma rodziców i jest zupełnie sam w obcym mieście, to jeszcze czekał na pana z taką niecierpliwością! A pan nic tylko na niego krzyczy! To taki słodki chłopczyk… wie pan, że kupił mi prześliczną bombonierkę w podzięce za poczęstowanie pierożkami?

            Wzrok zdezorientowanego pięćdziesięciolatka zatrzymał się na pierwszej stronie trzymanego przez Hanię Dziennika Petersburskiego. Dopiero teraz Yakov dostrzegł artykuł:

„Moulin Rouge en Russie! Dziewczynka promuje komunikację miejską, tańcząc na rurze w tramwaju!”

            A pod spodem – jakże by inaczej – zdjęcie Viktora.

            Feltsman wyrwał pracownicy gazetę. Podstawiwszy Hance artykuł pod nos, gniewnie stukał palcem w fotografię.

\- Słodkość?! – wydarł się – Gdzie ty tutaj, kurwa, widzisz słodkość?!

\- Co złego w tym, że mały chłopiec umie negocjować z władzami? – sekretarka wzruszyła ramionami – Przynajmniej nikt nie dostał mandatu od kontrolera. No naprawdę… te kanary ostatnio wszędzie się panoszą!

\- Jeżeli coś się tu, kurwa, panoszy, to chyba tylko, kurwa, CHOCHLIKI! Czy raczej jeden… kurwa mać, jeden upierdliwy chochlik!

            Oczy sekretarki zwęziły się. Czubek buta młodej kobiety gniewnie stukał o podłogę.

\- Panie Feltsman, - Hanna zaczęła groźnie – nie wiem, czy coś pan bierze, ale ostrzegam pana… jeżeli zaraz się pan nie uspokoi, to zadzwonię do pań Sokolovej, Limonovej, Bereziny i Grankiny, żeby przyszły tutaj i zrobiły z panem porządek! A teraz proszę zabrać małego do gabinetu i porozmawiać z nim spokojnie, _bez podnoszenia głosu._ Dotarło? 

            Pięćdziesięciolatkowi opadła szczęka.

            Żart. Halucynacja. Aburd!

            To on był tutaj od grożenia i stawiania do pionu. A teraz ta… ta… ta _smarkula_ ostrzega go, że wezwie na pomoc hordę wiedźm?! A niech sobie, kurwa, do nich dzwoni! Solistki i tak mają wieczorem trening. Co z tego, że przyjdą trochę wcześniej? Feltsman chętnie zobaczy, jak te cytate lalunie próbują przywołać go do porządku. Chciał, żeby tu przyszły!

 _Nie, Yakov, NIE chcesz._ – w podświadomości mężczyzny ostrzegał zaniepokojony głos.

            Kręcąc głową, pięćdziesięciolatek wypuścił powietrze.

            Kilka minut później siedział ze srebrnowłosym chochlikiem u siebie w gabinecie. W pomieszczeniu panowała niezręczna cisza. Viktor cichutko siorbał soczek przez słomkę. Zarówno przedramiona jak i czoło Feltsmana leżały na blacie stołu. Kiedy uznał, że ryzyko wybuchu minęło, starszy mężczyzna podniósł głowę.

\- Vitya, - zagaił, najspokojniej, jak tylko umiał – co prawda obiecałem Hani, że nie będę na ciebie krzyczał, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem cholernie zły. Zły i przerażony. Na obozie nagiąłem dla ciebie mnóstwo zasad… w dodatku nieopatrznie nazwałem cię moim uczniem i rzuciłem ten durny tekst o nie ścinaniu kucyka przed wygraniem olimpijskiego złota… o rozmowie z twoim ojcem nawet nie będę wspominał, bo poszła zupełnie nie tak, jak planowałem i… ech, cholera, co ja gadam? W każdym bądź razie, próbuję powiedzieć, że robiąc to wszystko nie sądziłem, że… ech… nie zamierzałem zachęcić cię, byś wsiadł w autobus, pojechał do Petersburga, próbował spędzić noc na podłodze, tańczył na rurze w tramwaju i w ogóle szlajał się samopas po obcym mieście. To było diabelnie niebezpieczne, rozumiesz? Masz _osiem lat,_ do cholery! Gdy sobie pomyślę, co mogło się stać, gdy robiłeś którąkolwiek z tych durnowatych rzeczy, aż trzęsę się ze złości i strachu. A ja jestem tylko facetem, który uczył cię przez dwa tygodnie. To co dopiero muszą czuć twoi rodzice…

            Na dźwięk słowa „rodzice”, chłopiec wzdrygnął się i szarpnął głową w bok. Jego reakcja nie uszła uwadze Yakova.

\- Vitya.

            Słysząc swoje imię, malec podniósł wzrok.

\- Powiedziałeś Hani, że nie masz rodziców. – szykując się do zadania pytania, pięćdziesięciolatek na moment wstrzymał oddech – Powiedz mi… czy ty _spierdoliłeś z domu?_

            To nie miało zabrzmieć oskarżycielsko. Ale zabrzmiało.

            Viktor wrócił do wciągania napoju przez słomkę. Niebieskie oczy pozostawały lekko zmrużone. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu usteczka oderwały się od plastikowej tubki i ułożyły się w beztroski uśmiech. Fałszywy uśmiech.

\- Tak jakby. – powiedział chłopiec.

            Feltsman nie dał się nabrać. Kiedy wcześniej wparował do Klubu Mistrzów, pozwolił się zwieść, widząc rasowego włóczęgę, dla którego samotne podróżowanie było kaszką z mleczkiem. Ale w rzeczywistości patrzył na rasowego _aktora._ Ten dzieciak rzeczywiście był rodzonym synem Anastazji Nikiforovej. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że czekał na Yakova z całkowitym spokojem i nonszalancją. Ale w momencie wkroczenia Hani na scenę, na chwilę zgubił maskę i pokazał, kim był naprawdę – czyli skitranym ze strachu bachorem.

            I, kurwa, ciężko go za to winić. Osiem lat to nie jest wiek, w którym ucieka się z domu!

            Gdyby jeszcze Vitya był osiemastolatkiem… szesnastolatkiem… kurwa nawet _czternastolatkiem_! Ale osiem lat… kurwa mać, osiem?!

            Feltsmanowi nie mieściło się to w głowie. Próbował sobie wyobrazić tę sytuację – wyobrazić sobie siebie na miejscu tego chochlika. Przeprowadzić swoje małoletnie Ja przez wszystkie fazy ucieczki z domu. Mógł to zobaczyć, gdy zamknął oczy:

            Mały Yakov pakuje się – szykuje swoje ulubione koszulki, swetry, skarpetki… i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niewiele może zabrać. Jak niewiele zmieści się do plecaka. I jak wiele ukochanych rzeczy zostanie w tym pokoju. Wszystkie pluszaki, książki, albumy ze zdjęciami. Rezygnacja z ucieczki.

            Mały Yakov pisze list pożegnalny do rodziców. Jednocześnie przypomina sobie wszystkie wspólne chwile. Przykro mu. Zaczyna płakać. Rezygnacja z ucieczki.

            Mały Yakov idzie kupić bilet na autobus. Pierwszy raz robi coś takiego sam. Pani sprzedawczyni zadaje dużo trudnych pytań. Chłopczyk czuje, że ucieczka jest czymś, co ma się wypisane na twarzy. Jest przerażony. Rezygnacja z ucieczki.

            Mały Yakov jedzie autobusem. W autobusie jest cicho i spokojnie. Ale Petersburg jest głośny, pokręcony i wielki. Jak labirynt. Jak straszna kraina, o której piszą w bajkach. Gdy chłopiec podnosi główkę, widzi ogromne, straszne budynki, dużo większe niż on sam. Panikuje. Wskakuje do pierwszej lepszej budki telefonicznej i dzwoni do domu. Rezygnacja z ucieczki. 

            Mały Yakov dociera do kamienicy ciotki. Myśli sobie, że kiedy wejdzie do ciepłego mieszkania i położy się w pokoju gościnnym, przynajmniej część strachu zniknie. Ale nikogo nie ma w domu. Mijają godziny, a ciocia wciąż nie wraca. Panika. Rezygnacja z ucieczki.

            Mały Yakov jedzie na lodowisko porozmawiać z trenerem. Trenera nie ma. Panika. Rezygnacja z ucieczki.

            Sześć. Feltsman naliczył się przynajmniej sześciu momentów, w którym on sam (a warto podkreślić, że cieniasem nie był) miałby miękko w portkach i rozważałby porzucenie buntowniczego planu na rzecz własnego łóżka i ramion stęsknionej matki. Nawet jeśli w skład pakietu wchodziłby wkurzony ojciec.  

            A mimo to – chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe – Vitya siedział teraz w tym gabinecie i robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Przeszedł przez te same fazy, co wyimaginowany Mały Yakov, ale na żadnym z etapów _nie zrezygnował_ z ucieczki. Trzeba było to przyznać – smarkacz miał jaja. Wbrew opinii uprzedzonego tatusia, rozwiewał wątpliwości co do swojej płci _nawet bez ściągania majtek._

            Jak widać, potrafił też zachować zimną krew. Że też wciąż chciało mu się odgrywać cały ten cyrk z udawaniem beztroski… czy on nie wie, że to widać? Że w tym małym dziecięcym ciałku, tuż pod słodkim uśmiechem, krył się kłębek nerwów?

            Gniew całkowicie wyparował z serca pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny. Zamiast tego Feltsman zaczął odczuwać niepokój – jednak zupełnie różny od tego związanego z wizją śpiącego na podłodze dziecka. Nie. To był niepokój troszeczkę innego rodzaju.

_Czemu uciekłeś z domu? Jakim cudem doprowadziłeś swój plan do końca?_

Yakov zadawał pytania w myślach, nie odrywając bacznego wzroku od chłopca. Pozornie znudzony dzieciak, obracał słomkę w małych paluszkach.

_Jak bardzo byłeś zdesperowany, że zdecydowałeś się na taki krok? Dlaczego nie wymiękłeś? Hania twierdzi, że jesteś tutaj od soboty rano. Jak mogłeś wskoczyć w autobus do Petersburga i to następnego dnia od tej strasznej afery? A może…_

            Feltsman odchrząknął, skupiając na sobie uwagę małego.

\- Słuchaj, Vitya… cholernie nie chce mi się wracać do wydarzeń z ostatniego piątku, ale że okoliczności są takie a nie inne, muszę o to zapytać. Co dokładnie wydarzyło się po tym, jak ty i twoi rodzice wróciliście do domu?

            Źrenice Viktora, dosłownie na sekundę, rozszerzyły się. Oho?

\- Nic takiego. – dzieciak wymamrotał, wzruszając ramionami – Tata ukarał mnie, a potem wszyscy poszliśmy spać.

\- W jaki sposób cię ukarał? – Yakov zapytał ostrożnie.

            Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie.                                                           

\- Czy to aż takie ważne? – chłopiec odwrócił wzrok.

\- Tak, to _jest ważne_ , bo doprowadziło do tego, że dałeś dyla z domu! – pięćdziesięciolatek robił co mógł, by nie mówić tego poirytowanym tonem, ale kiepsko mu to szło – Mam rację, tak? Nawiałeś, bo tata cię ukarał?

\- Uciekłem, bo chcę jeździć figurowo na łyżwach.

\- Vitya, spójrz na mnie.

            Niebieskie oczy niechętnie skierowały się w stronę Feltsmana. Nie było w nich już nawet szczypty beztroski.

\- Posłuchaj, - Yakov zaczął, głęboko wzdychając – twój tata był bardzo zdenerwowany. Działał pod wpływem emocji. Gdy dorośli są zdenerwowani, często nad sobą nie panują. A poza tym, nawet gdyby twój tata nie był zdenerwowany, to… miał wszelkie prawo, by dać ci klapsa. Więcej niż jednego. Chociaż wtedy cię broniłem i uważam, że nic nie usprawiedliwia machania ci nożyczkami nad głową, to wciąż sądzę że… sądzę, że powinieneś wybaczyć ojcu, jeśli dał ci klapsa. Albo nawet zlał cię pasem. Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale rodzice robią takie rzeczy, bo troszczą się o swoje dzieci i chcą…

\- Tata mnie nie zbił. – Viktor wszedł starszemu mężczyźnie w słowo – Ani pasem, ani ręką.

\- Aha? – pięćdziesięciolatek uniósł brwi – Wobec tego czym cię zbił?

\- Niczym. W końcu panu obiecał.  

            Czy Feltsmanowi tylko się wydawało, czy usłyszał w głosie tego bachora sarkazm?

\- Nie kłamiesz, Vitya? – Yakov spytał powoli – Wiesz, że nie masz powodów, by kłamać?

\- Nie kłamię.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie kłamię!

\- Więc co zrobił twój tata, skoro cię nie zbił?

\- Nic takiego.

\- Tym razem kłamiesz.

\- Nie kłamię!

            Dzieciak zaczął wyglądać na poirytowanego. Maska wyluzowanego chochlika rozpłynęła się w niebyt. To tylko utwierdziło Yakova w przekonaniu, że piątkowego wieczoru _coś się wydarzyło_.

            Ten złamas, Aleksander Nikiforov musiał coś zrobić. Coś wystarczająco wstrząsającego, że jego syn uciekł do Petersburga i oznajmił sąsiadce ciotki, że „nie ma rodziców”. Tylko co? Co ta uprzedzona szuja mogła odwalić? I dlaczego Viktor – ten mały gaduła z ADHD – siedział teraz z ciasno zasznurowaną buzią i miał minę, jakby zamierzał zabrać prawdę o tamtym zdarzeniu do grobu?!

_Czyżby pan „Wspaniały Ojciec” jednak złamał słowo i przełożył dzieciaka przez kolano?_

            Nie byłoby to takie znowu zaskakujące. Sasza raczej nie paliłby się do dotrzymania obietnicy, którą wymuszono nań podstępem. Gdyby chciał, złoiłby dzieciakowi skórę. Coś jednak mówiło Feltsmanowi, że _to nie to._ Spranie dzieciakowi tyłka byłoby _za proste._ Zresztą, Vitya wciąż miał włosy do pasa – skoro nożyczki nie poszły w ruch, to pas raczej też nie został wykorzystany. Ale, w takim razie… co się do diabła wydarzyło? Co mogło być gorsze niż nożyczki i pas?

\- Nie pytam cię o to, bo jestem wścibski. – podkreślił Yakov – Zakładam, że przyjechałeś tutaj, bo chcesz, żebym ci pomógł, czyż nie? I zrobię to. A przynajmniej spróbuję…

            Spojrzenie chłopca stało się pełne nadziei.

\- …ale żeby to się udało, _musisz być wobec mnie szczery._ To podstawa, rozumiesz? Cała ta afera nie miałaby miejsca, gdybyś był szczery. Wobec mnie i swoich rodziców. Gdybyś normalnie powiedział im o obozie, zamiast to przed nimi ukrywać…

            Nadzieja zniknęła z oczu chłopca. Zastąpiło ją oburzenie.

\- Nie no, jasne, powinienem był powiedzieć tacie. – zakpił chochlik – Odpowiedziałby: „ależ proszę, kochany synu! Możesz jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, ile ci się podoba! Załóż jeszcze te ciemno-różowe rajtuzy w białe kropki, żeby wygodnie ci się ćwiczyło!”

\- Uważaj, Vitya. - ostrzegł Yakov – Teraz jestem twoim sojusznikiem, ale jeszcze raz usłyszę sarkaz, a pokażę ci drzwi.

            Sfrustrowany ośmiolatek na moment zacisnął powieki. Kiedy z powrotem je rozchylił, jego spojrzenie było połączeniem rozpaczy i błagania.

\- Nie wiem, co to jest ten… _siurkazm_ , ale przecież… przecież pan wie, że mam rację! – wyrzucił z siebie, patrząc pięćdziesięciolatkowi w oczy – Jak pan może mówić, że powinienem był powiedzieć tacie o obozie, skoro wie pan, że… wie pan, jak by się to skończyło!

\- Nie siurkazm, tylko sarkazm. Sar-kazm.

            Dłoń Feltsmana pocierała zmarszczone czoło. Yakov poprawił bachora właściwie tylko po to, by dać sobie czas do namysłu. Prawda była taka, że czuł się trochę przytłoczony całą tą sytuacją. Jeszcze nigdy nie prowadził z żadnym dzieckiem tak trudnej rozmowy. Z nastolatkiem chyba też nie, skoro już o tym mowa.

            Cóż… odbył kilka poważnych dyskusji z _Maksiuniem,_ ale to było co innego. Feltsman i Levin mieli odmienne zdania na różne tematy, więc łatwo im było przedstawiać argumenty. Ale jak, u licha, przeprowadzić rozmowę, jeśli de facto _zgadzasz się_ z ośmioletnim smarkaczem, ale wiesz, że _nie możesz_ otwarcie się z nim zgodzic, bo w efekcie upewniony w swoich racjach dzieciak zacznie _jeszcze bardziej_ podskakiwać rodzicom i znowu napyta sobie biedy?!

            Niałatwe zadanie. Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów powiedziałby wręcz, że kurewsko trudne. Nawet dla trenera z trzydziestoletnim stażem.  

\- Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybyś powiedział ojcu o obozie… 

Yakov dobierał słowa powoli i ostrożnie - jakby próbował ułożyć z kart piramidkę, a najmniejszy błąd groził zawaleniem.

\- … ale wiem, co by się NIE stało, gdybyś potrafił trafnie oceniać sytuację. Piątkowa afera wzięła się z tego, że twój ojciec jest upartym osłem, ale również z tego, że ubzdurałeś sobie, że masz prawo dyskutować z tym osłem jak równy z równym. JA mogę z nim dyskutować jak równy z równym, bo mam pięćdziesiąt lat i jestem dorosły. Może mnie nie lubić, może się ze mną nie zgadzać, ale czy mu się to podoba czy nie, musi mnie szanować. Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. I dlatego, w momencie gdy wkroczyłem na scenę, powinieneś był zamknąć swój ośmioletni ryjek i pozwolić dwóm dorosłym facetom roztrzygnąć sprawę między sobą. Idę o zakład, że gdybyś siedział cicho, tamto spotkanie potoczyłoby się… no cóż… chociaż _odrobinę lepiej._ Ale dobra, nie wiem, co by się stało. Za to wiem, że _musisz zrozumieć_ pewną rzecz. Pewną… prawidłowość w przyrodzie, że tak powiem. Dopóki jej nie zrozumiesz, to nie masz żadnych… ale to absolutnie _żadnych szans_ , by jeździć figuruwo na łyżwach.

            Okej, póki co szło nieźle. Po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania, Viktor wyglądał na trzy razy bardziej. skoncentrowanego, niż chwilę temu. I bardzo dobrze! Feltsman chciał mieć pewność, że nadchodzący wykład dotrze tam, gdzie trzeba, zamiast wpaść do jednego ucha, tylko po to, by sekundę później wypaść drugim.

\- Mogę ci pomóc, Vitya. – ciągnął Yakov – Lecz dopóki TY nie nauczysz się pomagać SOBIE, moje wsparcie na nic ci się nie przyda.

            Skołowany chłopczyk przekrzywił łepek.

\- Jak można pomóc samemu sobie?

\- Taktyką, Vitya, taktyką.

\- Eee… czym?

\- Tym, co dla każdego ośmioletniego dziecka jest OCZYWISTE. – prychnął Feltsman - Czy raczej: dla każdego poza TOBĄ. W oczach twojego ojca… w oczach KAŻDEGO ojca, syn nie jest kimś, z kim się dyskutuje, ale kimś, kogo trzeba wychować. Dlatego, jeżeli chcesz żeby twój ojciec nagiął się do twojej woli, nie wystarczy, że będziesz miał rację. Póki nie skończysz osiemnastu lat, musisz nauczyć się wybierać taktykę, która byłaby _adekwatna_ do danej sytuacji. Kiedy podpadasz rodzicom, dobrą taktyką jest przepraszanie i bycie pokornym. Kiedy jakiś dorosły staje po twojej stronie, dobrą taktyką jest siedzenie cicho i czekanie na wynik starcia. Kiedy twój ojciec zachowuje się jak czołg ze wścieklizną, dobrą taktyką jest poczekanie, aż skończy się paliwo i wznowienie dyskusji następnego dnia.

\- Jak czołg może mieć wściekliznę? – Viktor podrapał się po uchu – Przecież to nie zwierzę.

\- Zastanawianie się nad gówno znaczącymi szczegółami, gdy udzielam ci ważnej lekcji, to FATALNA TAKTYKA! – pięść czerwonego ze złości Yakova przygrzmociła w blat stołu (pusty kartonik po soczku podskoczył na dobre dwa centymetry).

\- Ale nie, serio, jest takie zwierzę jak czołg? – z jakiegoś powodu srebrnowłosy gówniarz cholernie przejął się tematem – Dziadek mówił mi, że jest zwierzątko, które nazywa się „pancernik”. To może jest też zwierzątko, które nazywa się czołg?

\- Mówiłem ci, że to NIE JEST, KURWA, WAŻNE! – kolejne przygrzmocenie w kawałek drewna (kartonik poprawił swój wynik o cztery centymetry).

\- Ale skoro to zwierzę, to jak może jeść paliwo?

\- Chuj z czołgiem, z paliwem, z pancernikami i ze wszystkim innym! –  (nieszczęsny kartonik podskakiwał jak kangurek) – Ty w ogóle słuchasz, co mówię?!

\- Ma pan tutaj jakąś encyklopedię? Sprawdzimy, co piszą o czołgach i potem będzie mógł pan…

\- KURWA MAĆ!

            Okej, pojemnik po soku mógł się spokojnie zgłosić do zawodów w skokach w zwyż. A to dlatego że poprzedniemu właścicielowi gabinetu, Miszy Novakowi zaczęło brakować miejca na nowe roślinki. Pewnego pięknego dnia stary trener Fetlsmana wpadł na _zajebisty_ pomysł, by wypchać biurko z gabinetu i przytachać na jego miejsce stolik. Zaletą pomysłu ( _wątpliwą_ zaletą dla wszystkich poza pomysłodawcą) było to, że pod blatem mogło się zmieścić więcej zielska. Natomiast wadą pomysłu było to, że gdy ktoś zbyt mocno pierdolnął w blat (ktoś, czytaj: Yakov) deska przechylała się jak huśtawka. Tak było również w tym przypadku.

            Dobrze, że Viktor nie siedział zbyt blisko, bo jak nic dostałby w ryj. Za to kartonik wystrzelił jak pocisk! Rozpłaszczył się na suficie, po czym spadł na głowę wkurwionego pięćdziesięciolatka. Chwilę potem do gabinetu wparowała wściekła sekretarka.

\- Panie Feltsman! – z dłońmi na biodrach, oburzonym wzrokiem zlustrowała scenę – Co pan wyrabia? Przecież mały mógł dostać w głowę!

\- Jak się o niego martwisz, to przynieś mu kask. – Yakov wymamrotał, ostrożnie opuszczając deskę.

\- Zaraz pójdę do stołówki po wałek i to pan będzie potrzebował kasku! – Hanna pogroziła mu palcem – Jeszcze jeden taki numer i dzwonię po solistki! A z tym kaskiem to nie żartuję. Naprawdę go przyniosę.

            Po tych słowach wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

\- Ciekawe, skąd pani Hania weźmie kask? – Viktor zastanawiał się, kciukiem masując wargę – Ci panowie, co jeżdżą w czołgach, mają fajne kaski. Takie łaciate, jak futro krowy i… proszę pana? Dobrze się pan czuje?

Będący na skraju histerii Yakov leżał z głową i ramionami na blacie, szarpiąc się za włosy i zezując oczami w przestrzeń.

\- A jak, kurwa, myślisz?! – zawył, patrząc na chłopca wzrokiem szaleńca – Rozpierdoliłem cholerny stół, mam na suficie plamę po soku, na głowie pierdolonego guza, z mózgu zaraz zostanie mi papka, a ty wciąż bredzisz o pierdolonych CZOŁGACH!

\- To pana wina, bo powiedział pan, że czołg to zwierzę.

\- Ależ oczywiście, KURWA, że moja wina! Wszystko moja wina! Wiesz co, kurwa?! Ja się PODDAJĘ! Z tobą nie da się normalnie porozmawiać! W przeciwieństwie do twojego ojca, słucham cię, a ty odpłacasz mi się, udając głuchego jak pień i perfidnie ignorując płynące z dobrego serca rady! PIERDOLĘ TO! Wracam do domu! Mam w dupie ciebie, twoich rodziców, Hankę, Viereczkę i solistki! Jak dla mnie możecie się wszyscy pozabijać! Ja chcę w spokoju dożyć emerytury. Dlatego idę do domu i…

\- NIEEEE! Przepraszam… PRZEPRASZAM! Niech pan poczeka!

            Viktor wskoczył na stół i złapał podnoszącego się Feltsmana za krawat. Pośladki pięćdziesięciolatka z powrotem przygrzmociły w drewniane siedzisko krzesła.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – oczy poszkodowanego mężczyzny omal nie wyszły z orbit – Moja kość ogonowa!

            No dobra, kurwa, z sentymentami _oficjalnie koniec!_ Co z tego, że to stół po Novaku i krzesło po Novaku? Czas wstawić tutaj pierdolone biurko i normalne krzesło na kółkach. To będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobi Yakov, gdy tylko skończy się cały ten cyrk!

            No naprawdę, kurwa… scena iście jak z cyrku! Kucający na stole chochlik ciągnący wytarmoszonego lwa za krawat. I to za tę węższą część, przez co Fetlsman zaczął się dusić.

\- Przepraszam, ja już nie będę, ja naprawdę pana słuchałem, ja już nie wspomnę słowem o czołgach, tylko niech pan nie idzie do domu! – wodniste niebieskie oczy były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Uść ój awat, o się uszę! – wysapał Feltsman.

\- Yyy…co?

\- Urwa ać!

\- Nie rozumiem. Mógłby pan powtórzyć?

\- PUŚĆ MÓJ KRAWAT, BO SIĘ DUSZĘ!

            Ciężko stwierdzić, czy Yakov był czerwony ze złości, czy z braku powietrza. Kiedy małe rączki puściły jego krawat, jeszcze przez dobrą minutę trzymał się za serce i dyszał. Spojrzenie, które posyłał Viktorowi było mieszaniną furii i przerażenia.

 _On mnie wykończy._ – zakwilił w myślach – _I to nie w przenośni, ale, kurwa, DOSŁOWNIE!_

            Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk szybciutko zeskoczył z biurka i zajął poprzednie miejsce na krześle. Miał minę małego biznesmena, przygotowującego się do omówienia kryzysu z zarządem.

\- No dobrze, no to… gdzie skończyliśmy? – nerwowo się uśmiechając, splótł małe rączki na blacie – Taktyka tak? Póki czołg nie straci paliwa… KYA! Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że miałem już nie wspominać o czołgach. No więc… eee… taktyka. Siedzieć cicho. Nie przeszkadzać dorosłym. Nie pyskować.

\- Przede wszystkim nie próbować unicestwić jedynego sprzymierzeńca, podduszając go krawatem! – poprawiając wspomnianą część garderoby, Feltsman pokręcił głowa – Ale dobra, zapomnijmy o tym incydencie.

_No już, Yasha, spokojnie, wszystko będzie cacy… dasz radę! Że co, że TY nie dasz rady? Ogarnij się, chłopie!_

            Kilka głębokich oddechów i w wymęczonego trenera wstąpiły nowe siły. Grunt to nie dać się zwariować! I trzymać się z dala od poparnanych metafor…   

\- Wracając do taktyki, - Yakov zwrócił się do chłopca – ucieczka z domu zaraz po Kłótni Roku była fatalnym pomysłem. Robiąc coś takiego nie tylko jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniłeś rodziców, ale i pokazałeś, że jesteś nieobliczalny. Ech, znając ciebie, pewnie napisałeś w liście pożegnalnym coś zupełnie durnego. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby…

\- Nie zostawiłem listu. – Viktor mruknął, wzruszając ramionami – Mama i tata pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, że nie ma mnie w domu.

            Feltsman miał zamiar warknąć „nie przerywaj mi!”, jednak gdy pojął znaczenie usłyszanych słów, głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Twarz, która jeszcze chwilę temu była czerwona z irytacji, nagle stała się strasznie blada.

_Boże. Ale on chyba nie…_

\- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, - łomoczące w piersi serce sprawiało, że Yakov ledwo mógł mówić – że twoi rodzice nawet _nie wiedzą, gdzie jesteś?_ Nie zostawiłeś im żadnego listu? Żadnej wskazówki? Niczego?! Nie powiedziałeś nikomu, dokąd się wybierasz?

\- I tak nie spędzam z rodzicami czasu w wakacje. – chłopiec ponownie wzruszył ramionami – W sobotę rano tata pojechał na obóz do Słowacji, a mama miała próbę do nowego przedstawienia. Nawet jeśli zauważyli, że nie ma mnie w pokoju, to pewnie pomyśleli, że poszedłem na dwór… albo coś.

            Jezu. Jak on może mówić coś takiego _z takim spokojem?_ Jak on może nie zdawać sobie sprawy… nie rozumieć…?!

\- Vitya… - głos Feltsmana był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu – czy ty w ogóle wiesz, _co narobiłeś_?

            Drżąca dłoń pięćdziesięciolatka powoli oderwała się od blatu i spoczęła na skroni. Myśli Feltsmana galopowały tak szybko, jakby nie miały czasu. Jakby każda sekunda była cenna. Jakby każdy ruch przesuwającej się na zegarze wskazówki pogarszał sytuację Viktora. Bo, nie dawało się ukryć, czas był w tej sytuacji _cholernie istotny!_

            Po trzech godzinach nieobecności dziecka odczuwało się zaledwie lekki niepokój.

            Po sześciu godzinach zaczynało się dzwonienie po sąsiadach.

            Po dwunastu godzinach przeszukiwało się okolicę, cały czas z telefonem przy uchu i rozchodzącym się po ciele strachem.

            Po dwudziestu czterech godzinach do sprawy włączała się policja. To był ten moment, gdy wyobraźnia spanikowanego rodzica tworzyła krwawe obrazy z udziałem ukochanego potomka. Po zamknięciu oczu widziało się najdroższe dziecko w rowie albo pod kołami samochodu, zadźgane, porwane, zgwałcone, poćwiartowane i w ogóle skrzywdzone na milion sposobów.

            Ile czasu minęło, odkąd Viktor zniknął z domu? Jeśli pamięć Yakova nie myliła, podczas jednego z luźniejszych dni na obozie kilku dwunastolatków próbowało wkręcić Klimova w wycieczkę do Petersburga. Jedyny autobus w okolicy odjeżdżał o siódmej rano, więc pomysł umarł śmiercią naturalną.

            A zatem, skoro Vitya wyjechał w sobotę o siódmej… a dziś był poniedziałek… to znaczy, że… tego bachora nie było w domu _dłużej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin?!_ O JEZUS MARIA KURWA!

\- Czy ty do reszty zdurniałeś?! – Yakov wydarł się, zrywając się na równe nogi – Jak mogłeś wyjechać, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości?! Twoi rodzice pewnie umierają ze strachu! Kurwa, przecież ty im zafundowałeś piekło! Od dwóch dni nie mają pojęcia, gdzie się podziewasz! Zapewne już wezwali policję i… niech to szlag, POLICJA!

            Spanikowany pięćdziesięciolatek odruchowo spojrzał w stronę okna. Jakby pod Klubem Mistrzów miały zaraz pojawić się radiowozy! Rozstrojony wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia mózg Yakova wyprodukował obraz, na którym dziesiątki mundurowych chowało się za samochodami i celowało do bram lodowiska z pistoletów, a jeden z policjantów nawijał do mikrofonu:

„Wypuść małoletniego Viktora Nikiforova, a pozwolimy ci żyć!”

            Oczywiście, gdyby Feltsman myślał racjonalnie, zrozumiałby, że wspomniany obraz był całkowicie niereealistyczny. Gdyby policja rzeczywiście znała kryjówkę srebrnowłosego chochlika, wówczas Pan Komendant (który panicznie bał się Yakova jeszcze z czasów liceum) osobiście zadzwoniłby tutaj i powiedział coś w stylu:

„Cześć, Yasha, przepraszam, że zawracam ci gitarę i że moi chłopcy przez pomyłkę wlepili ci mandat za złe parkowanie, przysięgam, że to było niechcący, oczywiście nie musisz płacić, ja to jakoś odkręcę i dostaniesz przeprosiny na piśmie, bo w ogóle chciałem cię tylko zapytać, czy masz tam gdzieś Viktora Nikiforova i czy mógłbyś dać mi znać, tylko proszę nie gniewaj się i nie nasyłaj na mnie swojego kumpla, Karolka. Dziękuję, to wszystko. Papa.”

            Jednak Feltsman był tak zaaferowany tą popieprzoną sytuacją, że nie myślał racjonalnie. Wciąż słyszał w głowie szlochanie Anastazji i syreny nadjeżdżających radiowozów.

            Co robić… kurwa mać, co robić?! Chyba warto zacząć od poinformowania Nikiforovów, gdzie podziewał się syn. Telefon! Gdzie, do kurwy, jest telefon?!

            Do gabinetu ponownie wparowała rozjuszona sekretarka. Otworzyła usta, by obrzucić pracodawcę kolejną falą pogróżek.

\- Połącz mnie z Petrovem od Śnieżnej Nibylandii. – Yakov fuknął, nie pozwalając kobiecie dojść do słowa – Poproszę go, by dał mi numer do rodziców chłopaka.

\- CO?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Viktor i Hanna.

            Podwładna Feltsmana zamrugała.

\- R-rodziców? – powtórzyła z osłupieniem – To on ma rodziców?

\- Tak, kurwa, MA rodziców i czterdzieści osiem godzin temu _uciekł z domu_! – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzucił pięćdziesięciolatek – Wyjaśniłbym ci to, gdybyś nie napierdalała mnie gazetą! Chociaż wtedy nie sądziłem, że sytucja jest aż tak tragiczna. Ech, mniejsza o to… połącz mnie z Petrovem! Albo nie, zadzwonię do niego z komórki.

            Nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć do kieszonki marynarki, gdy Viktor (znowu) wskoczył na stół. Nie, poprawka – _przeskoczył stół._ Rzucił się do przodu i na brzuchu przejechał po blacie. Kiedy dojechał do krawędzi, deska przechyliła się i zmiażdżyła Feltsmanowi jaja.

\- KURWA MAAAAAAĆ! – Yakov miał łzy w oczach.

Dzieciak oczywiście w ogóle nie zauważył, że (znowu) krzywdzi swojego „jedynego sprzymierzeńca”. Kolanami dociskając deskę do klejnotów pokrzywdzonego, szarpał Feltsmana za poły marynarki.

\- Nie, błagam, wszystko tylko nie to! – jęczał z tymi samymi szklistymi oczkami, co wcześniej – Jeśli zadzwoni pan do rodziców, zabiorą mnie stąd!

\- HANKA, NIE STÓJ TAK, ZRÓB COŚ!

 _Moje jaja normalnie się PALĄ! –_ Yakov miał ochotę dodać.

            Ze stukotem szpilek, młoda kobieta rzuciła się pracodawcy na pomoc. Ciasna spódnica ograniczała jej ruchy. Na widok króciutkich kroczków wkurwiony Feltsman marzył o uchwaleniu dekretu, który zobowiązałby wszystkie baby do noszenia spodni!

            Hanna miała słabe ręce, więc musiała usiąść na blacie, by deska przechyliła się w jej stronę. Viktor wystrzelił do góry i czubkiem głowy przygrzmocił Yakova w podbródek. Konający mężczyzna wylądował na podłodze.

\- Jeju. – klęczący na krawędzi stołu chłopczyk trzymał się za policzki i z zafascynowaną miną patrzył w dół – Chyba pański siusiak doznał kontuzji.

\- NO CO TY, KURWA, NIE POWIESZ!

            Jeżeli były wcześniej jakieś szanse na spłodzenie małych Felstmanów, to chyba właśnie poszły się rąbać.

\- Może sprawdzimy, czy nic mu się nie stało? – Viktor zaproponował z troską

\- DZIĘKUJĘ, KURWA, NIE TRZEBA! Hanka, pomóż mi wsta… - Yakov uświadomił sobie swój błąd, gdy sekretarka zaczęła podnosić się z blatu – NIE! Czek…

            Za późno. Gdy ciężar kobiety zniknął z przeciwnej krawędzi, deska znowu przechyliła się w stronę Viktora i zaskoczony dzieciak poleciał w dół. Prosto na brzuch trenera.

            Miarka się przebrała!

            Wydzierając się jak szaleniec, Feltsman zrzucił z siebie chochlika, wstał, otworzył na oścież okno, po czym wywalił na podwórko najpierw deskę, a potem resztę pierdolonego mebla.

\- WYPIERDALAJ! – wydarł się do walających się po trawniku pozostałości stołu – Wypierdalaj i nie wracaj!

\- Psze pani, - Viktor delikatnie szarpał zszokowaną Hanię za spódnicę – a pan Felstman to do wszystkich przedmiotów podchodzi jak do zwierząt albo ludzi?

\- Nie przejmuj się, kochanie. – zezując w stronę pracodawcy, kobieta poklepała chłopca po główce – Pan Feltsman zawsze był trochę dziwny. Zdaniem pana Antonova rozmawia nawet z własnym samochodem.

            Sapiąc jak człowiek z zaawansowanym stadium astmy, Yakov oparł dłonie na kolanach.

_Nie… kurwa, nie. Ja już nie mogę. To za wiele._

            Co to, cholera, jakaś _próba?_ Zemsta za coś, co zrobił w poprzednim życiu?! A może sen? Może Feltsman nie wstał jeszcze z łóżka? Może jego poniedziałek jeszcze się nie zaczął – za chwilę zadzwoni budzik i okaże się, że to wszystko było jedynie durnym koszmarem?

Ta jasne, marzenie głupiego. Niestety to wszystko było realne:

I trup kartonika w kącie, i trup stołu na trawniku, i trup stabilności psychicznej Yakova…

Ech, gdyby tylko mógł wrócić do domu, do łóżeczka… nagle i to mieszkanie i to łóżeczko wcale nie wydawały się tak zimne i posępne, jak wcześniej. Materacyk… ach, mięciutki materacyk i kołderka i telewizorek! Schować się pod kołderką. Obejrzeć sobie Gwiezdne Wojny. Poleżeć na kanapie i poczytać Hobbita. Po co wyszedł z cholernego domu… _po co_?! NA CO?! Miał tylko pójść do pracy, a czuł się jak w samym środku wojennej strefy. Kurwa, zaczął myśleć, że nawet w pierdolonej Czeczenii byłby bezpieczniejszy!

            Niestety ewakuacja jak na razie nie wchodziła w rachubę. Należało doprowadzić sprawę do końca.

            Yakov wyciągnął komórkę.

\- NIE!

            Viktor doskoczył do niego szybciej niż rakieta! Szarpał pięćdziesięciolatka za nogawkę spodni.

\- P-proszę, niech pan do nich nie dzwoni! _Nie chcę_ tam wracać! Nie mogę…

\- To CO, w takim razie, proponujesz?! – Feltsman posłał chłopcu wściekłe spojrzenie – Mam cię ukryć w szafie? Potajemnie uczyć łyżwiarstwa figurowego?! Do diabła, nawet ty nie jesteś aż tak naiwny, by sądzić, że to się uda! Twoi rodzice prędzej czy później się dowiedzą. Jak nie ode mnie, to od twojej ciotki, która w końcu wróci do domu. Jak nie od twojej ciotki, to od policji, która prędzej czy później cię znajdzie. Dowiedzą się, że tu jesteś i będziesz miał _jeszcze bardziej przechlapane._ I, prawdę mówiąc, zaczynam myśleć, że _zasługujesz_ na to, by mieć przechlapane! Twoi rodzice może i nie traktują cię sprawiedliwie, ale zachowałeś się wobec nich zwyczajnie _podle!_ Jak mogłeś uciec z domu bez słowa?! Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo twoja matka z ojcem są teraz _przerażeni?!_ Co sobie myślą, nie wiedząc, gdzie jesteś, ani co robisz?! Może incydent z nożyczkami nie był z ich strony oznaką czułości, ale oni cię _kochają_ , Vitya! Gdyby cię nie kochali, to nie trzęśliby się ze strachu, po tym jak wywaliłeś się przy podwójnym akslu! Wytłumacz mi, jaką to straszną krzywdę ci zrobili, że postanowiłeś się zemścić w tak okropny sposób.

\- N-nie chcę się mścić.

            Głos chłopca stał się nieco cichszy. Dało się w nim usłyszeć pierwsze odgłosy łkania. Mała rączka mocniej zacisnęła się na nogawce spodni.

\- N-nie chcę się mścić na mamie i na tacie. – Viktor wyszeptał, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę – J-ja chcę tylko… jeździć na łyżwach…

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie. – Yakov westchnął z irytacją – Co się stało po tym, jak w piątek wróciliście do domu?

\- T-tata złamał słowo.

            No, no, wreszcie jakiś konkret.

\- Aha, czyli jednak cię zbił?

\- N-nie. Tata mnie nie zbił.

\- No więc co zrobił? Wyrzucił cię z domu?

\- N-nie. Ukarał mnie…ł-łamiąc słowo.

\- To, które dał mnie?

\- N-nie. Z-złamał… złamał daną mi obietnicę.

\- _Jaką_ obietnicę?

            Feltsmanowi kończyła się cierpliwość. Zaczynał mieć dosyć tych gierek. A brak zaufania ze strony Viktora już go nie martwił, tylko _wkurwiał._ Wybitnie wkurwiał (jajecznica z jąder i siniak pod brodą nie pozostawały tutaj bez znaczenia).

            W kącikach oczu chłopca zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

\- P-proszę, niech mi pan nie każe tego mówić. – malec posłałał rozjuszonemu mężczyźnie zdesperowane spojrzenie – Czy… czy nie mógłby mnie pan uczyć za zgodą kogoś innego niż moi rodzice? Babcia Luba i ciocia Ania lubią łyżwiarstwo figurowe, więc…

\- Nie,  kurwa, NIE MÓGŁBYM cię uczyć za zgodą kogoś innego niż twoi rodzice! – Yakov w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął wrzeszczeć – To oni decydują, rozumiesz?! Trenując cię bez ich zgody, stałbym się przestępcą! I tak mam szczęście, że nikt nie przyczepił się do mnie, bo pozwoliłem ci wziąć udział w obozie na podstawie „zgody”, w które były dwa błędy ortograficzne! Nie jesteś pierdolonym małym księciem i świat NIE nagnie się do twojej woli! Po prostu, kurwa, pogódź się z tym, że NIGDY NIE BĘDZIESZ JEŹDZIŁ FIGUROWO NA ŁYŻWACH!

           Ledwo ostatnia sylaba wyszła z jego ust, główny trener Klubu Mistrzów zrozumiał, że zrobił straszną głupotę. Nie, nawet nie głupotę – _coś niewybaczalnego._

            Źrenice Viktora były wytrzeszczone i absolutnie przerażone - jak u schwytanego do cyrku zwierzęcia, które ktoś po raz pierwszy zdzielił batem. Wpatrywały się w Yakova w taki sposób, jakby spoglądały w twarz opiekuna, który z nienacka zamienił się w kata.

_O kurwa, spierdoliłem sprawę._

            Feltsman wymienił z pracownicą szybkie spojrzenie. Zrozumieli się bez słów.

„Łap go!”

            Dzieciak pognał w stronę drzwi, jednak Hanna zdążyła chwycić go od tyłu za ramiona.

\- Puść mnie! – ze łzami spływającymi z zaciśniętych oczu, Viktor zaczął się wyrywać – Zostaw mnie… puść… PUŚĆ! Pojadę do Paryża, do babci! Pójdę na dworzec, będę Mulił Róż i zarobię na bilet! Zostaw mnie… ZOSTAW!

            Yakov od razu dopadł do chłopca. Ukląkł przed miotającym się malcem.

\- O Boże, Vitya, przepraszam... kurwa mać, wyrwało mi się, jak kretynowi… Jezus Maria, przepraszam!

            Podjął nieudolną próbę uspokojenia Viktora, ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że szarpiący głową na oślep dzieciak niechący wyjechał mu z dyńki. Feltsman był tak przejęty własnymi wyrzutami sumienia, że prawie nie zarejestrował bólu.

 _Ech, będę wyglądał jak hinduska babka._ – pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Vitya, przepraszam. – odezwał się, nieco łagodniej niż chwilę temu - Proszę, uspokój się.

\- NIE! – chłopak zawył, wciąż z zaciśniętymi mocno oczami – Pan też mnie nie lubi! Sprawiam panu same kłopoty! Nikt mnie nie chce. Mama i tata też mnie nie chcą. Nie chcą mnie, tylko jakiegoś grzeczniejszego chłopca, który by wyglądał tak jak ja! Podobnie jak pan! Powiedział pan, że mi pan pomoże, a teraz…

\- POMOGĘ! Vitya, spokojnie, obiecuję… przepraszam… _obiecuję_ , że zrobię wszystko, żebyś mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach! Nie szkodzi, że czasem jesteś niegrzeczny. Mogę się na ciebie wkurwiać, ale to nie znaczy, że cię nie lubię. Przestań już płakać, dobrze?

            Obie dłonie Yakova złapały głowę chłopca, by unieruchomić ją w miejscu. Viktor wciąż pociągał nosem i z trudem łapał powietrze. Ale przynajmniej przestał się wyrywać.

\- Vitya, otwórz oczy. – Feltsman nakazał zrezygnowanym tonem – No już, spójrz na mnie.

            Mały uparciuch nie otworzył oczu. Marszcząc nosek, przecząco potrząsnął główką. Chyba dopiero teraz zaczęło to z niego wychodzić – cały ten stres związany z ucieczką z domu. Jak widać dopiero siódmy etap okazał się tym nie do przejścia. Etap pod tytułem:

„Moja ostatnia deska ratunka, człowiek, w którego wierzyłem, odrzucił mnie!”

            Yakov czuł taki wstręt do samego siebie, że przez moment rozważał włożenie szalika drużyny moskiewskiej i pójście na stadion, by dać się skopać petersburskim kibolom w ramach pokuty.  

            Jedna z dłoni pięćdziesięciolatka przesunęła się na czubek srebrnej czupryny i ostrożnie podrapała tamto miejsce.

 _No już, uspokój się._ – Yakov zachęcał w myślach – _Zapamiętałem, że lubisz, gdy ktoś dotyka twojej głowy. Lubisz, by w taki sposób czochrać ci włosy, prawda?_

            Chyba zadziałało, bo roztrzęsionemu chochlikowi wyrównał się oddech.

\- Vitya, - zagaił Yakov – wybaczysz mi? Tak naprawdę nie ja to powiedziałem tylko mój kontuzjowany siusiak, wiesz?

            Hanna zachichotała. Z ust Viktora też wyszło coś na kształt chichotu – na-wpół czknięcie, na wpół-chichot.

            Zapłakany chochlik nareszcie rozchylił otoczone czerwonymi cieniami oczka.

\- Okej. – piąstkami starł z buzi ostatnie ślady wilgoci – Okej, wybaczam panu. Dziadek mówił mi, że siusiaki czasami przejmują kontrolę.

\- No, jak zdzieli się je kawałkiem drewna, to na pewno. – wzdychając, wymamrotał Yakov.

            Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki jedwabną chusteczkę, na której wyhaftowano misie z różowymi spódniczkami i baletkami (prezent od Lilki). Przycisnął ją do zaczerwienionego noska. Viktor posłusznie się wysmarkał.

 _Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie się na niego gniewać._ – Feltsman westchnął w myślach.

\- Ale musi pan wiedzieć, że po raz ostatni toleruję tego typu zachowanie u pańskiego siusiaka! 

_KURWA, ZABIJĘ GO!_

\- Tak pani ginekolog mówiła do mojego dziadka. – nieśmiałym szeptem wyjaśnił chłopczyk.

            Yakov zamrugał. A sekundę później szarpnął głową bok i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

_No cóż, dzieciak jest taki jest. Chyba po prostu powinienem się z tym pogodzić…_

\- Zrobimy tak, - zaczął, nie zdejmując dłoni z głowy dziecka – skontaktuję się z twoimi rodzicami i powiem im, że tu jesteś. A kiedy przyjadą, spróbuję jeszcze raz przekonać ich, żeby pozwolili ci jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. Dobrze? Może tak być, Vitya?

\- A… a jak się nie zgodzą? – malec z niepokojem przełknął ślinę.

\- Wtedy będziemy się martwić. – opanowanym tonem oznajmił Yakov – Ale spokojnie, tym razem będzie inaczej niż w piątek. Mam co do tej rozmowy bardzo dobre przeczucia.

 _Kłamiesz, Jasiu, kłaaaaamiesz!_ – zaśpiewał pesymistyczny głosik w głowie Feltsmana.

\- Twój ojciec pojechał na Słowację, tak? Twoja mama jest o wiele wyrozumialszym rodzicem, więc z nią powinno mi pójść łatwiej.

_Zakładając, oczywiście, że ten facet rzeczywiście pojechał na obóz. Być może został w domu, bo martwił się o syna. Ja bym został._

\- Plus uciekłeś z domu i w ogóle… to na pewno trochę zmiękczyło twoich rodziców.

_Albo jeszcze bardziej ich podkurwiło…_

\- I, co najważniejsze, minie trochę czasu, zanim ktoś po ciebie przyjedzie. Będę miał czas, żeby się przygotować.

_Halooo, zapomniałeś, że dzisiaj są rozmowy kwalifikacyjne? Mają przyjść kandydaci na menadżerów i fizjoterapeutów. Nawet nie starczy ci czasu na podrapanie się po tyłku. W dodatku nie wiadomo, czy do rozmowy o łyżwiarstwie figurowym w ogóle dojdzie… temu dupkowi, Saszy, jak nic puszczą hamulce, kiedy przez telefon poinformujesz go, że dzieciak jest u ciebie na lodowisku._

_Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Yakov… obiecałeś, że pomożesz temu chłopcu, a tak naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać._

            Feltsman potrząsnął głową. Nie ma co histeryzować, tylko układać plan. Plan misji niemożliwej. No naprawdę, kurwa, do czego on się zobowiązał?  No nic… musiał przynajmniej spróbować.

            Położył chłopcu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Hanka udaje, że jest na diecie, ale w rzeczywistości ukrywa w szufladzie tabliczkę czekolady. – (zza Viktora rozległo się oburzone prychnięcie) – Jak ładnie poprosisz, na pewno się z tobą podzieli. Dostaniesz też drugi soczek, okej? Pobawcie się chwilę razem w recepcji, a ja wykonam kilka telefonów i spróbuję coś wykombinować. Dobra?

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, malec rzucił się pięćdziesięciolatkowi na szyję. Ściskał go tak mocno, jakby zależały od tego losy wszechświata. Wzięty z zaskoczenia Yakov omal nie przewrócił się z wrażenia.

_Nie, nie, cholera, nie, nie, Boże, nie przytulaj się do mnie, chyba już ustaliliśmy, że to nie jest dobre dla mojego serca, nie, nie, nie chcę jeszcze bardziej się do ciebie przywiązywać i… ech, kurwa. Kogo ja oszukuję? Już się przywiązałem._

            Naburmuszona mina Feltsmana wydała się Hani całkiem zabawna. Młoda kobieta miała nawet na tyle śmiałości, by puścić pracodawcy oko. W odpowidzi poczęstował ją morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Psze pana… - Yakov usłyszał przy uchu nieśmiały szept.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek przewrócił oczami.

\- Czego? – burknął.

 _Mógłbyś tak mocno mnie nie ściskać._ – w myślach zganił dzieciaka – _Ledwo mogę mówić._

\- A zapuści pan znowu włosy? – zapytał Viktor.

\- Nie, bo to upierdliwe. Pozwolę im urosnąć tylko trochę. Chcę móc je związać, żeby nie leciały mi do oczu.

\- A nie mógłby pan jednak zapuścić? Bo tata wyrzucił gdzieś pana koński ogon, a ja tak bardzo chciałem go sobie wziąć…

\- Na litość boską! – Yakov przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła – Na cholerę ci moje włosy?

\- No bo pan je dla mnie poświęcił…

\- _Nie poświęciłem ich!_ Od dłuższego czasu szukałem pretekstu, by je ściąć.

\- … a poza tym chcę mieć _obmacywalny_ dowód na to, że mnie pan lubi. Na wypadek, gdyby znowu się pan wkurzył i został pan opętany przez swojego siusiaka. Wtedy nawet jak powie pan coś okropnego, to nie zapomnę, że mnie pan lubi.

            Czy „obserwowanie mnie w żenującej sytuacji z uśmiechem na umalowanej gębie” to wystarczający powód, by dowalić własnej sekretarce kilka godzin papierkowej roboty? Nie? A szkoda.

\- No dobra, kurwa, mogę ci zaproponować króciutkiego kucyka. – Feltsman mruknął pokonanym tonem – Ale na więcej nie licz. A jak go zgubisz, to drugiego nie dostaniesz!

\- Nie zgubię! – w głosie chłopca zabrzmiała nuta determinacji.

\- I weź mnie wreszcie puść! Co ty, cholera, dostałeś zalecenie od lekarza, by kleić się do ludzi? Albo, jak już musisz się przytulać, to przynajmniej nie przetrącaj mi kręgów szyjnych! Nie jestem jednym z twoich pluszaków, byś przy każdym pokazie wdzięczności wyciskał ze mnie flaki!

            Viktor nareszcie odsunął się od pięćdziesięciolatka. Flaki zostały na swoim miejscu, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że z Yakova wyciśnięto solidną porcę uczuć. Koniec końców wznoszona od miesięcy skorupa wokół serca do niczego się nie przydała. Słodziutki chochlik był cholernie dobry w wyciskaniu… zdecydowanie za dobry jak na systemy obronne Feltsmana.

\- To co? – łagodnie się uśmiechając, Hania przeczesała chłopcu włosy – Idziemy na czekoladę i soczek?

\- Okej. – malec niepewnie skinął głową – Przepraszam, że na panią krzyczałem.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, słoneczko. Ja i tak nie ruszam się do pracy bez stoperów. – wymowne spojrzenie w stronę pracodawcy – Nie przejmuj się. W końcu miałeś dzień pełen wrażeń. Czy raczej… dni pełne wrażeń. Teraz tylko musisz zaufać panu Feltsmanowi. Uwierz, że on już niejednego chłopca wyciągnął z kłopotów!

\- Wierzę. – do zapuchniętych od płaczu niebieskich oczu wreszcie powróciła radość – Ja już na obozie przekonałem się, że pan Feltsman jest jak McGejwer! On wszystko potrafi!

\- Tak, tak, kurwa, wszystko potrafię, a teraz idźcie już na cholerną czekoladę! – jedna z dłoni Yakova zakrywała oczy, druga wypłaszała intruzów z gabinetu.

_Od penisisty do McGejwera… no pięknie, kurwa, awansowałem!_

\- Przynieść coś panu? – z troską spytała Hanna – Kawę? Herbatę?

\- Paracetamol. – wycedził w odpowiedzi.

            Poprosiłby o jeszcze wódkę, ale nie mógł, bo szykował się do kolejnej bitwy z Nikiforovami. Przyjemność nawalenia się będzie musiała poczekać do wieczora.

\- Może zawołać pana Kapustina, by pana wymasował?

\- Nie, nie trzeba. O niczym mu nie mów.

            Pavlo jak nic nakablowałby o wszystkim Igorowi. A ten to dopiero pierdolnie kazanie, gdy dowie się, że Viktor tu jest!

            Yakov pokręcił głową. Dziwnie się w tej chwili czuł. Zazwyczaj niechętnie myślał o zmianach w swoim ukochanym Czempionie, ale dzisiaj… pierwszy raz _cieszył się_ z perspektywy zatrudnienia nowego menadżera. Już od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że oddala się od kumpla. Od afery z zakładem Igor był bardziej „krytykiem” i „doradcą” aniżeli „przyjacielem”. Pavlo też wydawał się inny niż kiedyś. Ciekawe, z czego mogło to wynikać?

            Być może z tego, że ci dwaj doszli do pewnego etapu w swoim życiu i nie mieściło im się w głowach, że Feltsman nie chciał podążać tą samą ścieżką, co oni? Może potajemnie naśmiewali się z niego? Może wydawało im się śmieszne, że facet w tym wieku wciąż czegoś od życia chciał… czegoś więcej niż spokojnej emerytury? Że mając pięćdziesiątkę na karku _wciąż wierzył_ , że spotka go coś nowego, wyjątkowego?

            Patrząc na plecy znikającego za drzwiami Viktora, Yakov zastanawiał się, czy w tym właśnie tkwił problem. Może Igor nie przepadał za młodym Nikiforovem, bo ten chłopak przeciągał Feltsmana na „ciemną stronę mocy”? Bo odciągał doświadczonego trenera od myśli o emeryturze i pchał z powrotem w stronę burzliwego świata zawodowego sportu?

 _Ten dzieciak jest jak hurgan._ – Yakov pomyślał, zamykając okno – _Mam dziwne przeczucie, że kiedy wreszcie dopnie swego, nieźle namiesza w łyżwiarstwie figurowym._

            Ale do tego jeszcze daleka droga. Żeby Viktor mógł „dopiąć swego” i „namieszać”, należało najpierw usunąć pewną… przeszkodę. A opiekun Klubu Mistrzów za cholerę nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać!

            Minęło już piętnaście minut, a on wciąż krążył po gabinecie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa i kciukiem drapiąc ściskaną w dłoni komórkę. Myślał i myślał, a właściwe słowa nadal nie chciały przyjść mu do głowy! Czy w tej sytuacji _w ogóle_ istniały właściwe słowa? Czy istniały słowa, które Feltsman móglby powiedzieć rodzicom srebrnowłosego uciekiniera, jednocześnie nie wpadając w jedną z pułapek?

            Bo potencjalna rozmowa rzeczywiście skrywała mnóstwo pułapek. Nikiforovowie mogliby wywnioskować, że Yakov pomógł dzieciakowi w ucieczce. Mogliby się wkurzyć o to, że jakiś stary dureń znowu wtrąca się w ich sprawy. Mogliby się wkurzyć dla samego wkurzenia się… no bo kto na ich miejscu nie byłby wkurzony i przerażony?!

            Pułapki… niech to szlag, wszędzie pułapki! Jakiegokolwiek scenariusza Feltsman by nie przeanalizował, w każdym znajdywał jakieś pułapki! Szkoda, że sugestia Viktora nie wchodziła w rachubę. Szkoda, że uczenie tego dzieciaka za zgodą ciotki albo babci było niemożliwe.

            Nagle Yakova olśniło.

_Zaraz…_

Co prawda nie mógł uczyć chłopaka za zgodą ciotki albo babci… ale przecież mógł poprosić jedną z tych kobiet o pomóc!

            Chwilę zastanowił się nad tym pomysłem. Podobna taktyka pachniała mu trochę łamaniem zasad fair play… ale, z drugiej strony, jak miał grać fair, gdy już na samym początku znajdował się na przegranej pozycji? Sasza to uprzedzony dupek z pełnym wsparciem żony. Nie można iść na takiego _samemu_ – trzeba zwiększyć szeregi!

            Kiedy Yakov błagał własnych rodziców, by pozwolili mu jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, też był na przegranej pozycji. Ale zwyciężył, bo zyskał sojusznika w osobie brata. Już czas najwyższy, by Vitya również pozyskał sojuszników! Czy raczej – by jego sekretni sojusznicy przestali być bierni i podali małemu pomocną dłoń. W końcu, gdy głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, cała masa osób uważała, że ten dzieciak powinien jeździć figurowo na łyżwach: Boria, Dymitr… chyba nawet Stary Piotruś, skoro pomógł w „przepłoszeniu” Saszy z lodowiska, gdy Smirnov z Kozłowskim przyszli obejrzeć smarkacza.

            Jeżeli Feltsman miał mieć jakieś szanse, to musiał sięgnąć po wszystkie dostępne środki. Pytanie tylko – do której z kobiet miał za dzwonić? Do Luby czy do Anny? A może do obu? Teoretycznie im więcej sprzymierzeńców tym lepiej. Ale czy dzwonienie do baby, która miała czterech mężów i chętnie ściągała obcym facetom spodnie, naprawdę było dobrym pomysłem?

            Yakov wzdrygnął się. Chyba już lepiej trzymać się ciotki Viktora. Jeśli pamięć go nie myliła, ta zasadnicza kobieta była starszą siostrą Saszy. No i musiała posiadać przynajmniej minimum zaufania ze strony Viktora – skoro mały czuł się na tyle pewnie, by przyjechać do niej bez zapowiedzi. Pytanie tylko, gdzie się podziewała? I czy kontakt z nią w ogóle był możliwy?

            Palce Feltsmana nareszcie zaprzestały nerwowego ściskania komórki. Zamiast tego skakały po cyferkach, wybierając numer do kolegi z AWFu. Facet był zastępcą rektora i wisiał opiekunowi Klubu Mistrzów ogromną przysługę – oby pamiętał o tamtym długu!  

            I rzeczywiście – okazał się bardzo pomocny. Dostarczył Feltsmanowi wielu ważnych informacji. Wyszło, że profesor Nikiforova kilka dni temu wyjechała na sympozjum do Moskwy, jednak miała wrócić dzisiaj wieczorem. No i _miała ze sobą komórkę._

            Po zdobyciu numeru, Yakov nie od razu wstukał go do telefonu. Najpierw wziął głęboki oddech. Zainicjowanie połączenia będzie oznaczało początek gry – coś jak przesunięcie pierwszego pionka na szachownicy. A magiczna zasada głosiła, że kiedy już wykonasz ruch, nie będziesz mógł go cofnąć. Nie będzie odwrotu!

            Modląc się, by Anna nie okazała się cycatym klonem swojego brata, mężczyzna nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Słyszał bicie własnego serca równie wyraźnie, co dobiegające z odbiornika pipanie.

            Pierwsze słowa, które padły z ust profesor Nikiforovej były… cóż… _intrygujące._

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi, że się pan uczył i że chce pan poprawić tamto kolokwium! – zagrzmiała głosem nieznoszącego sprzeciwu generała – Powtórzę panu to samo, co pozostałym: przyjdź pan do mnie _we wrześniu!_

            Stwierdzenie tak rozbawiło Feltsmana, że spięty mężczyzna nieznacznie się rozluźnił.

\- Pani profesor, ja nie jestem studentem. Nazywam się Yakov Feltsman. Mam pięćdziesiąt lat, a magistra AWFu zrobiłem już wieki temu. Dostałem pani numer od mojego dobrego kolegi z uczelni. Dzwonię, ponieważ… - wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do trzech i oznajmił – Dzwonię w sprawie pani bratanka.

            Nastąpiła krótka pauza. Kiedy Anna ponownie przemówiła, jej ton zmienił się nie do poznania.

\- Viktora? – wykrztusiła – Z-zaraz, to pan… to pan wie, gdzie on jest?!

            Zanim Yakov zdążył odpowiedzieć, wyrzuciła z siebie:

\- Od soboty jego matka dzwoniła do mnie już z pięć razy! Ona i mój brat szukają go od dwóch dni. Tłumaczyłam Anastazji, że Vitya raczej do mnie nie przyjechał, bo od czwartku jestem w Moskwie… a mimo to wciąż regularnie do mnie dzwoniła. Była bardzo roztrzęsiona i pytała, czy się ze mną kontaktował. Nawet Sasza był nieźle rozdygotany, a to mu się praktycznie _nie zdarza._ Chociaż pomaga im policja, wciąż nie znaleźli małego. Ja też zaczęłam się bardzo martwić. Niech pan powie, widział pan Viktora? Nic mu nie jest?!

            Na moment głos ugrzązł Feltsmanowi w gardle. Nie wiedzieć czemu słuchanie tej kobiety zrobiło na nim niemal takie same wrażenie, jak słuchanie przerażonej Lilii. Miał przeczucie, że siostra Saszy rzadko porzucała szortki sposób bycia i brzmiała tak _rozpaczliwie._  

            No i wcześniejsze wnioski okazały się trafne - rodzice Viktora rzeczywiście szukali syna.

„Nawet Sasza był nieźle rozdygotany, a to mu się praktycznie _nie zdarza._ „

            Ta wiedza wypełniła pięćdziesięciolatka czymś na kształt ulgi. A więc Uprzedzony Dupek miał mimo wszystko dość przyzwoitości, by martwić się o zaginione dziecko? Ech, przynajmniej pod tym względem zachowywał się jak ojciec.

\- Spokojnie, chłopcu nic nie jest. – powiedział Yakov – Kojarzy pani Hankę Gorayę? To pani sąsiadka i moja sekretarka. Taka niska, ciemno-blond włosy, przez cały rok łazi w szpilkach. W sobotę spotkała małego u was w kamienicy. Znaleźli zapasowy klucz do pani mieszkana. Od tamtego czasu Vitya tam nocuje.

\- Byłam pewna, że wie, że nie ma mnie w Petersburgu. – Anna wyznała zbolałym tonem – Kiedy jechałam do Moskwy, zahaczyłam o Novowladimirsk. Viktora nie było wtedy w domu, bo gdzieś się szwędał, ale zostawiłam dla niego paczkę jego ulubionych czekoladek. Wydawało mi się, że mój brat powiedział mu o moim wyjeździe, gdy dawał mu prezent.

 _Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie dał dzieciakowi słodkości._ – gorzko pomyślał Feltsman – _Już wtedy wiedział, że Viktor znika, by ćwiczyć na obozie. Założę się, że tak boczył się na syna, że nawet nie wspomniał mu słowem o wizycie ciotki._

            Miał ochotę powiedzieć Saszy coś w stylu:

_A widzisz palancie? Gdybyś dał smarkaczowi cholerne czekoladki i wspomniał, gdzie pojechała twoja siostra, być może Viktor zaczekałby ze swoją ucieczką do poniedziałku? Być może w ogóle by nie nawiał, bo do tego czasu trochę by się uspokoił?_

            No cóż, roztrząsanie nieszczęsnego „co by było gdyby” nie miało już sensu.

\- Vitya jest teraz u mnie na lodowisku. – ze świadomością, że zbliża się trudna część rozmowy, Feltsman przysiadł na krześle – Miał krótki moment paniki, gdy chciał biec na dworzec i uciekać do Paryża, ale powstrzymaliśmy go. Przepraszam, że dzwonię dopiero teraz… gdybym wiedział, że Hanka spotkała Viktora, zadzwoniłbym natychmiast… jednak przez dwa dni nie było mnie w pracy i miałem wyłączony telefon. Dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że ten dzieciak nawiał z domu, nie mówiąc o niczym rodzicom. Pani profesor… wiem, że chciałaby pani od razu zadzwonić do brata i bratowej, by powiedzieć im, że z małym wszystko w porządku, ale zastanawiam się, czy nie mogłaby się pani wstrzymać jeszcze przez piętnaście minut? Jest coś, o czym chciałbym z panią porozmawiać.

            Na moment nastąpiła pauza.

\- Proszę mówić. – Anna powiedziała ostrożnie.

            No więc Yakov zaczął mówić. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że absolutna szczerość to w tym wypadku dobre posunięcie, więc opowiedział siostrze Saszy wszystko – no cóż, prawie wszystko – od początku do końca: pojawienie się Viktora na obozie, budząca wątpliwości zgoda od rodziców, wreszcie Wielka Kłótnia z ojcem chłopca. Feltsman starał przedstawić minione wydarzenia nie z własnej perspektywy, ale z punktu widzenia postronnego obserwatora. Nie chciał, by Anna wzięła go za jakiegoś cwaniaczka z ukrytymi motywami, więc wspomniał również o swoich błędach: o tym, jak próbował spokojnie porozmawiać z Saszą, ale zwyczajnie stracił nerwy i nie wytrzymał… o tym, jak odwalił całe to przedstawienie z włosami… o tym, jak tak wiele razy obiecywał sobie, że już więcej nie pomoże upierdliwemu dziecku, że nie będzie się już wtrącał, ale za każdym razem Viktor robił coś chwytającego za serce i słodkiego, a Yakov zwyczajnie tracił jasność myślenia i nie wytrzymywał.

\- Tym razem też chciałem dać sobie spokój. – podkreślił na sam koniec – Przysięgam, nie prosiłem pani bratanka, by przykleił się do mnie jak rzep, on to robi sam z siebie, i zawsze, gdy wydaje mi się, że już go nie zobaczę, on pojawia się i czegoś ode mnie chce. Być może dlatego że nie ma nikogo, kto by stanął po jego stronie.

            Siostra Saszy, która do tej pory uważnie słuchała opowieści, wydała z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Rozumiem. – szepnęła – Więc tak to wygląda… ech, jeśli mam być z panem szczera, to przeczuwałam, że prędzej czy później do czegoś takiego dojdzie. W sensie… że Vitya wybuchnie przed moim bratem, albo ucieknie z domu, albo zrobi jakąś inną głupią rzecz. Teraz przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego Sasza był aż tak nabzdyczony, gdy ostatnim razem go widziałam. No cóż, może winić jedynie siebie.

            Feltsman dostrzegł w ostatnim zdaniu szansę.

\- Postanowiłem do pani zadzwonić, bo miałem nadzieję, że może mogłaby pani trochę pomóc…? – zasugerował ostrożnie – Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, obiecałem sobie, że nie będę się wtrącał, ale… widzi pani, ja wiem, jak to jest, gdy w rodzinie jest dużo niedpowiedzianych spraw. Potrzeby Viktora… i problemy pani brata z łyżwiarstwem figurowym… czuję, że trzeba to wszystko wreszcie wyjaśnić, raz a porządnie, inaczej ani Viktor, ani pani brat, ani pani bratowa, ani pani, ani ja, ani w ogóle nikt związany z tą sprawą nie zazna spokoju. Pani brat jest bardzo uparty…

\- Uparty?! – Anna prychnęła nieoczekiwanie – „Uparty” to delikatnie powiedziane! O mnie można powiedzieć, że jestem uparta… natomiast Sasza to przeklęty _pomnik_ zawziętości!

            Yakov czuł, że kobieta chce jeszcze coś dodać, więc nie odpowiedział.

\- Problem z moim bratem polega na tym, że on _nie potrafi_ z nikim dyskutować. – usłyszał jej poirytowany głos – Niby jest taki otwarty i bezpośredni, ale gdy w grę wchodzi jakiś większy problem, woli zgrywać obrażonego na cały świat, zamiast normalnie usiąść i porozmawiać. On nie powie, co sam czuje i nie wysłucha drugiej strony. Od małego taki był. Zwłaszcza wobec naszego ojca. Nie powiem, naszego ojca trudno nazwać idealnym rodzicem… zamiast do przedszkola zabierał nas na lodowisko, a do szkoły robił nam zgniłe kanapki z pasztetem, bo to była jedyna rzecz, którą potrafił zrobić bez wysadzania kuchni. Też przez lata miałam pretensje o to, że koleżanki z klasy wracały do domu, by zajadać się pierogami swoich mam, a ja wracałam do domu, by gotować obiad dla siebie, tego naburmuszonego gówniarza, mojego braciszka i poobijanego ojca, który znowu coś sobie przetrącił na treningu i leżał na kanapie z lodem na nogach i wył, że jest głodny, w dodatku znowu dostał w pysk, gdy próbował wyłudzić resztki kolacji od jednej z byłych kochanek. Tak, ja też miałam pretensje do taty. I kiedy już dorosłam, pewnego dnia mu o tym powiedziałam. Usiedliśmy, pogadaliśmy… wylałam swoje żale, nawrzeszczałam na niego… tata posłuchał, przeprosił, wytłumaczył mi to i owo. I wie pan, co? Poczułam się o wiele lepiej. Od tamtego czasu miałam z ojcem bardzo dobry kontakt. Może nie widywaliśmy się jakoś szczególnie często, ale była między nami… jakby to powiedzieć… równowaga. Taka… relacja bez żadnych niedpowiedzeń. Przemyślałam sobie wszystko i doszłam do wniosku, że chociaż tata zawalił obowiązki wychowawcze na wielu frontach, to biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności i tak nieźle sobie poradził. W końcu mógł nas oddać do sierocińca. Mógł nas olać, tak jak zrobiły to nasze matki. Mógł też skończyć z zawodowym sportem, pójść do jakieś słabo płatnej roboty i wychować nas, ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem. Ale nie poddał się i tak to wszystko zorganizował, by zajmować się nami i nadal trenować. Wie pan… on we wszystkim poza hokejem był skończoną fujarą. Kiedy tak się o tym myśli, to chce się go podziwiać. Mogłam to zrozumieć, bo szczerze porozmawiałam z tatą. Ale żeby _Sasza_ zrobił coś takiego? Pfft! Niedoczekanie!

\- Chyba… wiem, o czym pani mówi.

            Zamiast cieszyć się, że jakaś osoba zdawała sobie sprawę z wad Aleksandra Nikiforova, Yakov Feltsman przypomniał sobie o własnych wadach.

            Te wszystkie sprawy, o których _nie porozmawiał_ z Lilią. Tematy, które sam zamiótł pod dywan. Gdyby tylko był odważniejszy… gdyby tylko powiedział, co naprawdę czuł… gdyby nie wyszedł wtedy z domu.

            Na siłę oderwał swoje myśli od przykrych wspomnień. Tu nie chodziło o niego, lecz o _Viktora._

\- Podczas naszej kłótni zauważyłem, że pani brat ma pretensje do waszego ojca. – ponownie zwrócił się do Anny.

\- Moim zdaniem nieuzasadnione. – kąśliwie odparła kobieta – To kolejna rzecz, która doprowadza mnie do szału. Może i mój brat nie wyjaśnił wszystkiego z tatą, ale po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nie miał _żadnego prawa_ , by się skarżyć. W końcu, nawet jeśli mój ojciec zepsuł mu dzieciństwo, to przez ostatnie lata aż z nawiązką mu to zrekompensował, nie uważa pan?

\- Zrekompensował? – zdziwił się Yakov – W jaki sposób?

\- Jak to „w jaki”?! – profesor Nikiforova krzyknęła z oburzeniem – Przecież Sasza z Anastazją mieli po dwadzieścia lat, gdy Vitya się urodził. Podjęli wtedy słuszną, moim zdaniem, decyzję, by nie rzucać studiów. Zamiast iść do pracy, zostali w Petersburgu, by dokończyć edukację. I kto, pana zdaniem, w tym czasie zajmował się małym? Krasnoludki? Nie. Mój ojciec! Okazjonalnie jeszcze ja i matka Anastazji, która od kilku lat mieszka we Francji. To cud, że Vitya jest tak bardzo przywiązany do Saszy i do Anastazji, biorąc pod uwagę jak rzadko ich z początku widywał.  Sasza powinien być wdzięczny losowi, za to, że dzieciak normalnie się rozwijał, biorąc pod uwagę, jak często przeskakiwał z rąk do rąk. A przede wszystkim, mój brat powinien być wdzięczny _ojcu_ , za to że zechciał zająć się wnuczkiem… w końcu mógł powiedzieć „nie”. Mógł powiedzieć: „Wybacz Sasza, nie nadaję się, w dodatku wolę przeżyć emeryturkę dobrze się bawiąc”. Niech pan zgadnie, ile razy mój brat podziękował naszemu tacie za opiekę nad małym?

\- Ani razu?

\- Strzał w dziesiątkę!

            Czyżby kolejna „Chwila Prawdy”? Im dłużej słuchał tej kobiety, tym bardziej Feltsman zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że siostra Saszy już od jakiegoś czasu miała ochotę to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Zamiast podziękować za opiekę, - Anna kontynuowała jadowitym tonem – to mój brat miał jeszcze czelność rzucać się do ojca za to, że wychował mu syna „po swojemu”. A jak, przepraszam bardzo, miał go wychować? Metodą kogoś innego? Był dla dzieciaka jedynym rodzicem, więc wychował go tak, jak umiał. Sasza powinien doskonale wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.  Kiedy ma się dwadzieścia lat i nie potrafi się utrzymać rozporka w spodniach, to nie można kręcić nosem. Trzeba brać, co dają.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa, - Yakov nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie zapytać – to nie uważa pani, że to trochę dziwne, że pani brat dopuścił do sytuacji, w której sprawił sobie nieplanowane dziecko? Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że będzie próbował za wszelką cenę tego uniknąć… jako że sam był efektem romansu.

            Po drugiej stronie linii dało się słyszeć westchnienie.

\- To jego największa żywiowa bolączka. – głos profesor Nikiforovej stał się bardziej zmęczony i zrezygnowany – Przez całe życie obiecywał sobie, że nie zrobi tego samego, co nasz ojciec. Z tego co wiem, on i Anastazja zabezpieczali się. Ale sam pan wie… kiedy Bóg czegoś chce, człowiek jest na przegranej pozycji.

            Feltsmanowi przypomniała się Viera. W jej przypadku to powiedzenie aż za nadto się sprawdziło.  

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy chodziło o pękniętą gumkę, czy o złe obliczenia w kalendarzyku. - ciągnęła Anna - W każdym bądź razie, Vitya pojawił się na świecie. Niech mnie pan źle nie zrozumie, Sasza bardzo kocha syna. Pamiętam, że jakiś czas po tym, gdy dowiedział się o ciąży Anastazji, obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie da swojemu dziecku odczuć, że było nieplanowane. I że… kiedy wreszcie skończy studia, zrobi wszystko, by zapewnić małemu to, co najlepsze. Wydaje mi się, że to dobre podejście i w ogóle, z tym że… ech… metody, którymi mój brat realizuje swoje przyrzeczenia są mocno nietrafione. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale ubzdurał sobie, że robiąc wszystko „na odwrót niż nasz ojciec”, zostanie świetnym rodzicem. Punkt po punckie daje Viktorowi to, czego sam nie miał jako dziecko. Czyli czas, uwagę, zabawki, czytanie bajek na dobranoc… ale też oczekiwania i dyscyplinę. Robi to, nie rozumiejąc, że nie jest w stanie wymazać pierwszych lat życia tego dziecka… że nie może jednym pstryknięciem palcami wyplenić z chłopaka beztroski i ekshibicjonizmu, których maluch nauczył się przy dziadku. Może gdyby Sasza wychowywał Viktora sam, to dałby radę ustawić dzieciaka, tak by chodził mu, jak w zegarku. Ale…

\- … musi też liczyć się z żoną? – zgadł Yakov – Zauważyłem, że ci dwoje mają zupełnie inne pomysły na wychowywanie dziecka.

\- Owszem. Jako małżeństwo są świetnie dobrani. Uzupełniają siebie nawzajem, mają do siebie zaufanie… ale jako rodzice wciąż nie potrafią znaleźć złotego środka. Już pomińmy fakt, że są bardzo młodzi… choć to też nie pozostaje bez znaczenia. Ale największym problemem jest ich różnica w podejściu. Anastazja wychowywała się bez ojca, więc nie rozumie, dlaczego Sasza jest tak surowy wobec Viktora. Natomiast Sasza wychowywał się bez matki, więc nie rozumie, po co Anastazja okazuje małemu aż tyle czułości. Robią, co mogą, by trzymać wspólny front, ale przez większość czasu „przeszkadzają sobie nawzajem”. A dzieciak dostaje sprzeczne sygnały i ma mętlik w głowie. Kiedy żył mój ojciec, jeszcze jakoś to wszystko funkcjonowało. Tata może i był trochę dziwny, ale miał też sporo lat na karku i lepiej rozumiał niektóre rzeczy. Na przykład rozumiał to, że nie można wychowywać syna na zasadzie „daję mu to, czego nie miałem i czego sam potrzebowałem”, bo mały Vitya jest zupełnie inny niż kiedyś Sasza i jego potrzeby też są inne. Mój brat mógł sobie gadać, że to on opiekuje się starym i schorowanym ojcem, ale w rzeczywistości bardzo liczył się ze zdaniem taty. Krytykował jego podejście do wnuka, ale się liczył. Tylko jedna z rad okazała się tą nie do przełknięcia.

\- Ta związana z łyżwiarstwem figurowym?

\- Dokładnie.

            No dobrze, a więc wreszcie nadeszła ta chwila. Weszli na właściwy temat.

\- Słyszałem od wielu osób, że pani brat jest uprzedzony. – zaczął Feltsman – Że nie cierpi łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Ale Vitya twierdzi, że pani lubi ten sport…?

\- Nie uważam się za jakąś wielką fankę, ale sądzę, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest miłe dla oka. Zanim Sasza się urodził, często oglądałam tańce na lodzie na kolanach ojca. – w głosie Anny zabrzmiała nuta nostalgii – Ale kiedy matka mojego brata zachowała się, za przeproszeniem, jak _zdzira_ i podrzuciła ojcu dziecko w kartonie… ech. Oglądanie łyżwiarstwa figurowego stało się dla taty zbyt bolesne. Sasza też usłyszał to i owo o swojej rodzicielce od kolegów ojca. W domu zapanowała niepisana zasada, że gdy w telewizji leciało łyżwiarstwo figurowe, zmienialiśmy kanał. Jednak, gdy kupiłam własne mieszkanie, nie odczuwałam już potrzeby, by przestrzegać tej reguły. Koledzy i koleżanki ze studiów bardzo lubili łyżwiarstwo figurowe, więc wróciłam do oglądania. Kiedyś Sasza wpadł do mnie, gdy w telewizji leciały zawody… jednym okiem patrzyłam na nie, a drugim mieszałam w garach. Brat wyłączył telewizor, a ja włączyłam go z powrotem. Zaczęliśmy się kłócić. W pewnym momencie warknęłam na niego, że we własnym domu  będę oglądała, co tylko chcę, a jak mu się nie podoba, to może wypierdalać. Po tych słowach, absolutnie mnie zszokował, bo rzeczywiście wyszedł. Tak trzasnął drzwiami, że prawie wyleciały z zawiasów. Wtedy chyba pierwszy raz to do mnie dotarło… to, jak mocno to w nim siedzi… wie pan, to uprzedzenie. Mam wrażenie, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe to dla niego symbol wszystkich żali, które kiedykolwiek miał. I że on oczekuje od członków rodziny… od _wszystkich_ członków rodziny, by pod tym względem dostosowali się do niego. A jak ktoś odmawia, Sasza odbiera to jako nielojalność i zdradę.

            Uch, to ostatnie zdanie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Yakov zaczął mieć złe przeczucia.

\- Myśli pani, że jego uprzedzenie jest czymś nie do przeskoczenia? – zapytał cicho.

\- Cóż, było nie do przeskoczenia dla mojego ojca. – westchnęła Anna - Kiedy zorientował się, że mały Vitya ma na punkcie figurowych bzika, próbował zmienić nastawienie Saszy. Skończyło się wielką awanturą. Paradoksalnie, osobą, która była najbliżej przekonania mojego upartego braciszka… najbliżej zmuszenia go, by dał już spokój i odpuścił synowi… był ktoś spoza rodziny.

\- Kto konkretnie?

\- Pan.

            Z wrażenie Feltsman omal nie wypuścił komórki.

\- S-słucham? _Ja?_

\- Kiedy opowiadał mi pan o całej tej aferze, przypomniałam sobie słowa Anastazji, gdy ostatnio do mnie dzwoniła. – wyjaśniła siostra Saszy – Nie bardzo zrozumiałam o co chodzi, bo płakała i właściwie ledwo ją słyszałam… ale gdzieś między zamartwianiem się o Viktora i skomleniem, napomknęła coś o waszej konfrontacji. Jej zdanem Sasza jeszcze nigdy… _nigdy_ nie był aż tak blisko złamania się i przyznania komuś racji. Kiedy mi o tym opowiadała, to brzmiało jak fragment legendy. Ponoć był pan jak tytan. I że mój brat pierwszy raz zmagał się z kimś takim jak pan… z kimś, kogo nie mógł wystraszyć ani onieśmielić. Aż żałowałam, że mnie tak mnie było. Anastazja zawodziła, że może gdyby Sasza jednak zgodził się z panem, to Viktor nie uciekłby z domu.

\- A więc ona stoi po stronie małego? – dopytywał się Yakov – Też uważa, że uprzedzenia pani brata są idiotyczne?

\- Ciężko mi stwierdzić, co ona myśli. Lubię ją, ale jednocześnie w ogóle jej nie rozumiem. Dostosowywanie się do woli męża nie jest czymś, z czym łatwo mi się utożsamić. Nie jestem feministką, ale myśl o ustępowaniu mężczyźnie doprowadza mnie do szału. W dodatku przyzwyczaiłam się do towarzystwa bardziej asertywnych kobiet. Kiedy widzę bierną  postawę Anastazji, czuję się strasznie głupio.

 _Mam identyczne odczucia._ – Feltsman miał ochotę powiedzieć.

            Dorastał przy zasadniczej matce i pyskatych siostrach. Jeździł w parze z dziewczyną, która nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Z premedytacją ożenił się z silną kobietą, o której wiedział, że będzie zawsze kroczyła u jego boku, jak równa z równym, a w razie sprzeczki prędzej złapie go za jaja, niż zacznie potulnie przytakiwać.

            Jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, źle się czuł w towarzystwie osobniczek odmawiających czerpania korzyści z ciężko wywalczonego równouprawnienia.

\- Mimo to, - głos Anny przerwał jego rozmyślania – mojej bratowej zdarza się czasami postawić na swoim. Kiedy czuje, że jej ukochany syneczek jest zagrożony, potrafi dość skutecznie tupnąć nóżką. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Sasza chciał zapisać Viktora do klubu rugby. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, czy tylko wymysł mojego ojca, ale ponoć, gdy Anastazja zaczyna płakać… ale tak porządnie po babsku płakać, to Sasza baranieje i panikuje i nie wie, co ma zrobić i dla świętego spokoju zgadza się na wszystko. Ale nigdy nie widziałam tego na własne oczy, więc nie wiem. Choć mój zmarły tata przysięgał, że to bezcenny widok.

\- Doprawdy? – Yakov cicho parsknął – Chętnie bym to zobaczył.

\- Możliwe, że dzisiaj będzie pan miał okazję.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek przełknął ślinę. Czy to oznaczało, to, co myślał, że oznaczało?

\- Zadzwonię do niej. – oznajmiła profesor Nikiforova – Powiem jej, gdzie jest Viktor i postaram się wybadać nastroje. Nie obiecuję, że coś zdziałam, ale… zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by jakoś na nich wpłynąć. Kiedy z nimi porozmawiam, oddzwonię do pana, więc niech pan trzyma blisko telefon.

\- Dziękuję. – Feltsman nareszcie wypuścił oddech – Naprawdę… bardzo dziękuję za pani pomoc.

\- O czym pan mówi? – Anna zapytała łagodnie – To ja powinnam dziękować panu. Przecież to pan pomaga mojemu bratankowi, chociaż nie jest pan z nim spokrewniony.

            Policzki Yakova pokryły się warstwą różu.

\- K-każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo!

\- Niech mi pan wierzy, że nie każdy. – siostra Saszy westchnęła – No nic… nie ma co dłużej odwlekać nieuchronnego. Zadzwonię do Anastazji i tego upartego osła, mojego brata. Niech pan trzyma telefon przy sobie.

            A zatem pożegnali się i opiekun Klubu Mistrzów powrócił do krążenia po pokoju. Już po kilku minutach stwierdził, że jeszcze nigdy nie czekał na coś z takim zdenerwowaniem. Nawet w _Kiss and Cry_ nie bywał aż tak pobudzony. Żałował, że w pomieszczeniu nie było niczego, na czym mógłby się wyżyć. Żadnej sztangi, drążka, ani worka bokserskiego.

            Zapisał w kalendarzyku: kupić worek bokserski. Najlepiej z podobizną Dziada Mroza. Albo Wronkova. Albo jeszcze lepiej: _Aleksandra Nikiforova._ Czy gdzieś robili worki na zamówienie? Trzeba będzie zapytać Karolka.

            Minuty dłużyły się w nieskończoność.

            Pięć minut, dziesięć minut…

_Noż kurwa, ile można rozmawiać przez telefon?!_

Piętnaście minut, dwadzieścia minut…

_A może coś się stało? Może profesor Nikiforovej rozładowała się komórka? Nie, nie, stary, o czym ty myślisz?! Przestań panikować, do cholery!_

Dwadzieścia pięć minut, trzydzieści minut…

„ _Już nigdy nie przekroczę granicy. Już do żadnego dzieciaka nie przywiążę się tak bardzo jak do Maksa.”_

_„Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach!”_

_Obietnice… składam tak wiele obietnic! Czemu aż tak trudno mi ich dotrzymać?_

Trzydzieści pięć minut, czterdzieści minut…

_„Przez całe życie obiecywał sobie, że nie zrobi tego samego, co nasz ojciec.”_

_„Gdy dowiedział się o ciąży Anastazji, obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie da swojemu dziecku odczuć, że było nieplanowane. I że… kiedy wreszcie skończy studia, zrobi wszystko, by zapewnić małemu to, co najlepsze.”_

_Aleksander Nikiforov też nie jest zbyt dobry w dotrzymywaniu obietnic. Ciekawe, czy często o nich rozmyśla? Czy przypomniał sobie o nich, gdy dowiedział się o zniknięciu syna? Czy pamięta o nich teraz… gdy słyszy od swojej siostry, że Viktor jest cały i zdrowy?_

            Kiedy po długich czterdziestu pięciu minutach telefon wreszcie zadzwonił, Yakov trzymał w dłoni całą garść wyrwanych włosów.

\- T-tak? – nie potrafił zapanować nad sobą na tyle, by powstrzymać drżenie głosu.

\- No więc, którą wiadomość chce pan usłyszeć najpierw? Dobrą czy złą?  

            Dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na słuchawce. Oby usłyszał taką wiadomość, która pomogłaby mu dotrzymać obietnicy.

                

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, urywanie w takim momencie to Świństwo przez wielkie "Ś", no ale nie miałam wyboru (*uśmiecha się jak Vitya, gdy udaje aniołka*). 
> 
> Oryginalnie ten rozdział miał być dłuższy. Miała być tutaj afera z plakatami. Ale rozdział zrobił się baaaaardzo długi i musiałam podzielić go na dwie części. W następnym będą już plakaty, obiecuję wam! 
> 
> A tymczasem... jutro wybieram się do Poznania na konwent Japanicon. Biorę ze sobą dynię z uśmiechem Viktora. Biorę ze sobą również książkę z oficjalnymi szkicami YOI, która niedawno przyszła do mnie dżapońską pocztą. A w niedzielę o 10:00 prowadzę panel o trenerach w anime. Zatem... jeśli będziecie w Poznaniu, możecie się ze mną spotkać. Pogłaskać dynię. Poprzeglądać szkice twórców YOI (te same, co tak bezwstydnie latają po tumblrze :3). Przyjść na panel. Zapraszam :3
> 
> Przy okazji szykuję się do obrony magisterki. A, i do moich urodzin. Jakby ktoś był ciekawy, obchodzę je tego samego dnia, co Kenma z "Haikyuu". 
> 
> Na razie rozdziały wychodzą bardzo nieregularnie - podejrzewam, że ich publikacja "ustabilizuje się", gdy tylko zakończę sprawę z magisterką. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki! 
> 
> Do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	10. Rozdział 9 - Umowa na czas określony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy ze wsparciem dwóch (pozornie) fajtłapowatych młodzieńców, Yakov zdoła wygrać bitwę o marzenia małego Viktora? A może straci nad sobą panowanie i poniesie totalną klęskę? 
> 
> Jak skończy się Ostateczne Starcie? 
> 
> Jaka będzie ostateczna wersja Umowy na Czas Określony?
> 
> Przekonajcie się ;)

**Rozdział 9 – Umowa na czas określony**

 

\- Zła wiadomość jest taka, że Sasza jest dość mocno wkurwiony. Chce ukarać małego za ucieczkę z domu, całkowicie zabraniając mu wchodzenia na lód. Nie tylko łyżwiarstwa figurowego, ale w ogóle _jakiegokolwiek_ wchodzenia na lód. Ponoć już wziął hokejówki Viktora i pociął je piłką do metalu. Nie zrobił tego samego z figurówkami, tylko dlatego że mały jakimś cudem nie dał ich sobie zabrać. Ale mój brat przysięgał, że do tamtych łyżew też się dobierze.

            Yakov zaklął pod nosem.

\- Zajebiście szybko przeszła mu troska o syna. – wycedził, przyciskając sobie palce do czoła – Zastanawiam się, co ten dzieciak musiałby sobie zrobić, by pani brat chciał go tulić zamiast karać. Błagam, niech mi pani powie, że dobra wiadomość chociaż trochę równoważy złą!

\- Cóż, tak jakby. – kobieta westchnęła głęboko – Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Sasza nie przyjedzie do Petersburga. Poszedł łapać stopa na Słowację. Nie wsiadł do autokaru, którym jechali pozostali uczestnicy obozu, bo martwił się o Viktora. Jakimś cudem nie stracił pracy na wakacje, ale musi dostać się na miejsce z własnej kieszeni.

\- Pewnie jeszcze obwinia dzieciaka o to, że mógł zostać bez roboty. – burknął Feltsman.

\- Rzeczywiście, raczej nie pali się do ściskania odnalezionego syna. Ale dobra strona tego jest taka, że zostawił Anastazji samochód i to ONA przyjedzie dzisiaj po Viktora i to z NIĄ będzie pan mógł negocjować sytuację małego. Po pierwszym telefonie, odczekałam chwilę i zadzwoniłam jeszcze do niej na komórkę. Wtedy była już sama i mogłam z nią porozmawiać na spokojnie. Powiedziałam, że w razie czego Vitya może zostać u mnie na całe wakacje. Co prawda nie będę miała dla niego zbyt wiele czasu, ale to i tak lepsze, niż gdyby miał siedzieć w Novowladimirsku. Latem Anastazja z Saszą są zawsze bardzo zajęci, więc mały jest pod opieką Starego Petrova albo przyjaciela rodziny, tego smarkacza, Dymitra. Bratowa jak na razie podziękowała mi za propozycję… wciąż jest trochę roztrzęsiona i stęskniona za synem… chciałaby go natychmiast zabrać do domu i wyściskać… ale wyczułam, że rozważa zostawienie Viktora w Petersburgu. A przynajmniej nie odrzuca tej opcji. Rozumie pan, co panu sugeruję?

\- Że niby… chłopak miałby trenować u mnie przez całe wakacje? – Yakov wydukał z niedowierzaniem – Wie pani… ja ze swojej strony nie mam nic przeciwko, ale… naprawdę pani sądzi, że to się _uda?_   

\- Sądzę, że może się udać, jeśli odpowiednio dobierze pan słowa. – Anna westchnęła głęboko – Zrobiłam, co mogłam, żeby przekonać mojego brata i jego żonę. Może nie byłam do końca skuteczna, ale wydaje mi się, że udało mi się zasiać pierwsze ziarno niepewności. A przynajmniej u Anastazji. Nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale jestem prawie pewna, że zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do „taktyki wychowawczej” Saszy. Teraz potrzebny jest ktoś, kto by ją upewnił w tym przekonaniu. Umie pan rozmawiać z kobietami, prawda?

\- Tak mi się wydaje.

            Gdy chodziło o postępowanie z przedstawicielkami płci pięknej, uważał się za eksperta. A przynajmniej do piątkowej rozmowy z Vierą. Od tamtej „wpadki” (w podwójnym znaczeniu) nie był już tak pewny siebie jak wcześniej. 

\- Przygotowałam panu grunt. – powiedziała siostra Saszy – Wszystko, co musi pan zrobić to przekonać Anastazję.

            Jasne. Musi _tylko_ przekonać mamusię chłopaka. Ale czy to na pewno było „tylko”? Może trzeba było powiedzieć „aż”?

\- Ma pani dla mnie jakieś rady?

Anna zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Niech pan mówi to, co czuje. – stwierdziła w końcu – Oczywiście rozsądne argumenty też się przydadzą… ale jeśli skupi się pan tylko na nich, Nastia potraktuje pana jak przemądrzałego starucha, który chce uczyć dwójkę młodych rodziców wychowywania dziecka. Ona i Sasza słuchają słów krytyki, odkąd tylko Vitya się urodził. Dlatego gdy ktoś próbuje ich pouczać, już na wstępie stają się rozdrażnieni. Wiem, że to dla pana trudne, ale… niech pan spróbuje potraktować moją bratową jako kogoś _równego sobie_. Niech pan spróbuje zapomnieć, że ma pan do czynienia z Uosobieniem Fatalnych Technik Wychowawczych i zamiast tego pomyśli, że ma pan przed sobą sojusznika. Koniec końców wszyscy chcemy tego samego, czyż nie? Żeby Vitya był zdrowy i szczęśliwy.

            Uch, w samo sedno, Pani Profesor!

_Szkoda tylko, że moja definicja „zdrowy i szczęśliwy” rozmija się z definicją Uprzedzonego Dupka i Pani Posłusznej Żonki._ – Feltsman pomyślał, zaciskając zęby.

            I o co w ogóle chodziło z tym całym… „niech pan mówi to, co czuje”? Miał sięgnąć po babskie taktyki? Wywalić duszę przed obcą kobietą? Przyznać się do swoich uczuć… do uczuć, których sam jeszcze do końca nie rozumiał? Kurwa, był beznadziejny w tych sprawach! Nawet z Lilią, do której miał bezwarunkowe zaufanie, nie potrafił porozmawiać na _pewien_ temat. Jeszcze nie zrobił porządku w swoim sercu. A teraz ktoś mu radził, by… nie, kurwa, to niewykonalne!

\- Oczywiście zrobi pan, co zechce. – Anna zdawała się czytać mu w myślach – Ale powiem panu tylko tyle, że Anastazja nie jest taka, jak mój brat. Na pewno nie wykorzysta tego, co pan powie, przeciwko panu. A uważam, że będzie pan miał największe szanse na przekonanie jej, jeśli szczerze i od serca powie pan, dlaczego pana zdaniem Viktor powinien jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. Jeżeli pokaże pan, że jest pan kimś, komu zależy… zamiast udawać poważnego trenerem, który do wszystkiego się dystansuje.

            Zabrzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do tego, co powiedziała Tatiana. Podczas pamiętnej rozmowy przy wódce też padła sugestia, że Yakov powinien skończyć z udawaniem„zdystansowanego profesjonalisty” i słuchać intuicji.

           Feltsman na chwilę się zadumał. Z jednej strony ufał przybranej siostrze, ale z drugiej wciąż miał wątpliwości, czy w tej sytuacji powinien się odsłonić. Po piątkowej potyczce słownej z Aleksandrem Nikiforovem wcale się do tego nie palił! O nie, nie palił się ani trochę!

„Nie masz własnych dzieci, więc _dopierdalasz się do cudzych.”_

„Chcesz wykonywać obowiązki, które do ciebie _nie należą.”_

„Bardziej zależy ci na tym, by ten gówniarz cię _lubił_ , niż na wyegzekwowaniu od niego odpowiedniego zachowania.”

Gdy twoim przeciwnikiem jest facet, który bez żadnych skrupułów napierdala cię we wszystkie czułe punkty, tracisz ochotę na przyznawanie się do swoich uczuć. A właśnie to proponowała Anna - by Feltsman przyznał, że zależało mu na chłopcu. By wspomniał chociażby o dzisiejszym incydencie – o tym, że wystarczyło kilka łez na buzi Viktora, by Yakov zaczął mieć miękko w portkach.

Gdyby przyznał się do czegoś takiego, to tak jakby dał Saszy do ręki pistolet do strzelania gównem! O _nie,_ kurwa! Nie ma mowy! Prędzej wyściska się z Wronkovem, niż zrobi coś takiego! Nie ma opcji!

Ale… jeśli tego nie zrobi, to złamie obietnicę. Przecież _przyrzekł_ chłopcu, że zrobi, co w jego mocy! _Dał słowo_!    

” Anastazja nie jest taka, jak mój brat. Na pewno nie wykorzysta tego, co pan powie, przeciwko panu.”

            Czy siostra Nikiforova miała w tej sprawie rację? Czy Feltsman mógł jej zaufać?

\- Chciałbym się tylko upewnić… - zaczął, mocniej ściskając komórkę – Jeśli przekonam Anastazję, pani brat się ugnie?

\- Na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent.

            Szkoda, że Yakov był pesymistą, który prędzej skłaniał się w stronę mało prawdopodobnych dziesięciu procent, niż solidnej dziewięćdziesiątki.  

\- Zna pan to powiedzenie „czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal”? – spytała Anna – Sasza jest na Słowacji. Łatwiej mu będzie przełknąć myśl o Viktorze jeżdżącym figurowo na łyżwach, gdy ma to miejsce daleko od niego… aniżeli wtedy, gdy dzieciak robił to w sąsiednim miasteczku, tuż pod jego nosem. W dodatku jest szansa, że w drodze na obóz mój brat trochę ochłonie. Może spojrzy na całą tę sytuację z dystansu i odechce mu się cięcia figurówek? Moim zdaniem, jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby się ugiąć, to _tylko teraz._ Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale mam przeczucie, że to jedyna szansa. _Ostatnia szansa_ , by zmienić bieg wydarzeń.

            Feltsman doskonale to rozumiał. On też nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale sam miał wrażenie, że będzie to walka „o wszystko albo nic”. Albo Viktor będzie mógł legalnie robić to, co kocha, albo…

_Po prostu, kurwa, pogódź się z tym, że NIGDY NIE BĘDZIESZ JEŹDZIŁ FIGUROWO NA ŁYŻWACH!_

            Po kręgosłupie Yakova przeszedł dreszcz. Tamto potworne zdanie zostało wypowiedziane pod wpływem gniewu (i obitego podbródka i zmiażdżonych jąder), ale w każdej chwili mogło stać się _prawdą._ W końcu, jeśli ta ostatnia bitwa zostanie przegrana… jeśli rozmowa z Anastazją zakończy się klęską, ten dzieciak będzie miał tylko jedno wyjście: _pogodzić się_ z aktualnym stanem rzeczy.

Pięćdziesięciolatek przełknął ślinę.

_Nie mogę przegrać!_ – pomyślał z determinacją – _Nie chcę już NIGDY WIĘCEJ wypowiedzieć tamtego zdania!_

\- Ile mam czasu? – zapytał, patrząc na zegarek.

\- Zakładając, że Anastazja wyjechała tuż po naszej rozmowie, powinna być w Petersburgu za jakieś dwie, trzy godziny. W końcu o tej porze są największe korki. Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że ja też będę wtedy w mieście, ale niestety jeszcze nie wyjechałam z Moskwy. Dotrę do domu dopiero wieczorem, zatem… nie będę mogła panu pomóc.

\- Nie szkodzi. Zrobiła pani dość. Teraz wszystko w moich rękach.

\- Tak, teraz wszystko w pana rękach. Powodzenia!

            Łagodny głos Anny Nikiforovej został zastąpiony przez sygnał zakończonego połączenia. Przez moment Yakov czuł się jak dowódca łodzi podwodnej po odbyciu ostatniej rozmowy z dowództwem. Już nikt mu nie pomoże. Był zdany wyłącznie na siebie.

PUK! PUK!

            Do gabinetu weszła Hanna.

\- Przyniosłam panu paracetamol, truskawkowego lizaka i gorącą czekoladę. Bo wie pan, czekolada jest dobra na wszystko.

\- Dzięki. – Feltsman skinął sekretarce głową – Jak mały?

\- Już się uspokoił. Siedzi sobie cichutko w kąciku i czyta gazetkę. Mówię panu, jest taki spokojny i grzeczny.

\- A co mu dałaś do poczytania? Chyba nie ten chłam dla kulturystów, co?

\- Nie, nie, wziął sobie „Świat Mody”. Wciągnął się w artykuł o odżywkach do włosów.

\- Wspaniale. – wycedził Feltsman.

\- Powinien pan go widzieć wczoraj. Pożyczył ode mnie „Annę Kareninę”. Czytał ją przez cały dzień!

_Od Tołtsoja po szmatławce dla bab._ – Yakov podrapał się po głowie – _Cóż za szeroki obszar zainteresowań!_

\- Swoją drogą, przyszli kandydaci na menadżerów i fizjoterapeutów. – odezwała się Hanna – Sześć osób czeka w kolejce.

\- Tylko tyle? – Feltsman uniósł brew.

            Igor i Pavlo powiedzieli, że znaleźli co najmniej dwudziestu potencjalnych zastępców.

\- Było ich więcej, ale… - młoda kobieta zaśmiała się przepraszająco – Vitenka nagle rzucił coś w stylu: „dobrze, że przyszło tylu mądrych panów, na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto wymasuje panu Feltsmanowi kontuzjowanego siusiaka!” No i… tego… niektórzy załapali, że to był żart, ale większość „przypomniała sobie, że musi coś zrobić” i wyszła.

\- Aha.

            Jakaś część Yakova nawet nie była zdziwiona faktem, że srebrnowłosy chochlik przepłoszył więcej niż połowę kandydatów. Kurwa, jakaś część jego nie była zdziwiona ani trochę! Ech, zabawne jak podziwianie Mulenia Różu i Kaplicy Sekstyńskiej znieczula człowieka na niektóre rzeczy.

_Może to i dobrze, że uciekli?_ – pięćdziesięcioletni trener pomyślał, wzruszając ramionami – _Skoro nie są dość mocni psychicznie, by wytrzymać teksty Viktora, to nie zasługują na to, żeby tu pracować._

\- Powiedz im, że mogą zacząć wchodzić jeden po drugim. Chciałem przełożyć termin rozmów kwalifikacyjnych, ale skoro przyszło tylko sześć osób, powinienem uwinąć się w miarę szybko. Aha, i powiedz dzieciakowi, że za dwie godziny przyjedzie po niego mama. Jak tylko ta kobieta się tutaj zjawi, masz mnie natychmiast zawołać, jasne? Niezależnie od tego, co bym robił i jak bardzo nie byłbym zajęty…

\- Oczywiście! – chyba pierwszy raz widział u swojej sekretarki tak energiczne potakiwanie głową – Naturalnie, proszę pana!

\- A, i jeszcze jedno! – zawołał, gdy była już przy drzwiach – Dziękuję, że zajęłaś się małym. I wczoraj i dzisiaj.

            Hanna odpowiedziała serdecznym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę nie ma problemu. – niedbale machnęła ręką – Trochę różni się od pozostałych dzieci, ale generalnie to dobry chłopczyk. Wystarczy okazać mu odrobinę zrozumienia, a robi się naprawdę przekochany. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego uciekł z domu. Wie pan… kiedy krzyczał, że jego rodzice chcieliby grzeczniejszego chłopca, który by wyglądał tak jak on, zrobiło mi się tak okropnie przykro.

            Nie tylko jej. Kątem oka Yakov zerknął na widoczne za oknem szczątki stołu.

Novak powiedział kiedyś, że z wychowywaniem dziecka jest trochę jak z doglądaniem rośliny, która wyrasta z przypadkowo zasadzonego nasionka. Jeszcze przed wypuszczeniem pierwszych listków, rodzice mają marzenia i aspiracje. Nie wiedzą nawet z jakim gatunkiem mają do czynienia, a mimo to snują plany. Wyobrażają sobie pachnące płatki róży, giętkie listki konwalii, pnącą się ku górze łodygę tulipana… i nagle okazuje się, że ukochana roślinka nie przypomina ani róży, ani konwalii, ani tulipana i – ba! – nawet nie jest kwiatem!

_To cholernie przykre, Yakov._ – w głowie Feltsmana zabrzmiał głos zmarłego trenera – _Ten moment, gdy widzisz w oczach swoich rodziców zarzut pod tytułem „nie jesteś tym, na co liczyliśmy”. Ale przecież, jak możemy stać się czymś, czym NIE jesteśmy?_

            Zabawne, że dopiero teraz, wiele lat po usłyszeniu tych słów, Yakov w pełni zrozumiał przykre przesłanie. Dopiero patrząc w zapłakane oczy małego kaktusika uświadomił sobie, z jak wielkim bólem wiązało się nie spełnianie oczekiwań własnych rodziców.

            Obserwując jak jego własne palce rozrywają opakowanie lizaka, pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna westchnął ponuro. Tak cholernie teraz żałował, że nie może poprosić Novaka o pomoc. Kiedy stary dureń jeszcze żył, Feltsman narzekał na luzackie usposobienie swojego trenera i jego zamiłowanie do botanicznych metafor… a dzisiaj _zabiłby_ za możliwość usłyszenia jeszcze jednej porypanej rady!  

Sprawie Viktora przydałby się ktoś taki jak Novak. Ktoś spokojny. Ktoś wiecznie uśmiechnięty i łagodny, jak pierdolony kwiat lotosu. Misza Novak nie dałby się sprowokować Saszy. Misza Novak nie musiałby się zastanawiać, jak przekonać Anastazję, bo od początku _wiedziałby_ , jak to zrobić – w końcu zakochany w roślinkach gamoń zawsze wyglądał, jakby miał gotowe odpowiedzi na wszystko!

            Problem w tym, że Novak należał do przeszłości. Stół Novaka również należał do przeszłości. Igor i Pavlo, których Novak zatrudnił, też wkrótce będą należeć do przeszłości – za drzwiami czekali ludzie gotowi zająć ich miejsce.

\- Przekaż pierwszej osobie z kolejki, by weszła za piętnaście minut. – Yakov zwrócił się do Hanny.

            Zdjął z półki zieloną teczkę, usiadł na starym krześle i jeszcze raz wbił wzrok w rozrzucone na trawniku kawałki drewna. Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, będzie musiał nauczyć się rozwiązywania problemów bez oglądania się na cień zmarłego trenera. Sam zatrudni godnych następców swoich przyjaciół i sam zawalczy o nowego ucznia.

            Jeśli po trzydziestu latach pracy nie da rady pokonać tych dwóch przeszkód… to nie zasługiwał na to, by wygrać zakład z Wronkovem.

_Rozmowa z mamusią Viktora raczej nie będzie łatwa_ , - pomyślał, wkładając sobie lizaka do ust i nieznacznie odchylając się do tyłu – _ale wybieranie nowych pracowników powinno być orzeźwiające. Czempionowi przydadzą się energiczni młodzi ludzie._

            Nieznacznie się rozluźnił. A nawet poczuł się odrobinę podekscytowany.

Ekscytacja utrzymała się do momentu otworzenia zielonej teczki, przejrzenia zgromadzonych przez Igora i Pavlo CV i rzucenia okiem na tak zwanych„energicznych i młodych” ludzi..  

            Żeby nie było – kandydaci prezentowali się zacnie. Tu doktor, tam profesor, dyplom prestiżowej uczelni, certyfikacik z tego i tamtego, doskonałe kwalifikacje, doświadczenie godne mistrza danej dziedziny… i tylko jeden problem – daty urodzenia. Wszystkie zbyt blisko _roku,_ w którym Yakov przyszedł na świat.

            A przecież wyraźnie zaznaczył, że chce ludzi _młodych_! Może niekoniecznie gówniarzy tuż po studiach, ale, kuźwa, przynajmniej z dziesięć lat młodszych od siebie! Był pewien, że wielokrotnie wspominał o tym fakcie kolegom. Co z tego, że znaleźli mu dobrze wykwalifikowanych ludzi, skoro wszyscy kandydaci byli niebezpiecznie blisko wieku emerytalnego? Jaki sens z zatrudnienia kogoś na dwa, trzy lata? Może dla kogoś innego miałoby to sens, ale _nie dla Yakova._

            Zgoda, to trochę głupie i porypane i dziecinne, ale lubił _stałość._ Lubił myśl, że Klub Mistrzów był _rodziną._ Członkowie rodziny mogą się zmieniać co kilkadziesiąt lat, ale, cholera, _nie co chwilę!_

_Igor i Pavlo zapewne założyli, że i tak przegram zakład z Wronkovem. –_ zaśpiewał złośliwy głosik w głowie sfrustrowanego mężczyzny - _A nawet jeśli wygram, to szybko przejdę na emeryturkę. Pewnie dlatego zignorowali moją prośbę._

            Być może właśnie ta myśl sprawiła, że Feltsman był tak negatywnie nastawiony do kandydatów, którzy jeden po drugim wchodzili do gabinetu. A może winę ponosił fakt, że każdy z podstarzałych gamoni – każdy, co do jednego – już na samym wstępie zadawał upierdliwe pytania…

„Dlaczego tutaj nie ma biurka?”

            Następca Novaka czuł, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie. O co chodziło tym kretynom? No naprawdę, kurwa, szło zwariować!

„Ale nie, serio, czemu niczego nie ma?”

„To jakiś rodzaj testu? Część procesu rekrutacyjnego? Coś jak tekst tamtego dzieciaka w recepcji?”

„A, już rozumiem! Takie nowoczesne podejście… siedzimy naprzeciwko siebie na krzesłach, jak u psychologa!”

„Pewnie pozbył się pan biurka, bo wciąż uderzał się w kolana. Ja też non stop uderzam się w kolana.”

„To metafora. Między rozmówcami nie ma żadnej przeszkody!”

            Że Yakov nie dał żadnemu z tych durni po mordzie, to był cud. Że dwóm z sześciu pacanów zaproponował okres próbny, to był _jeszcze większy cud!_ Ale _największym_ cudem było to, że ostatni z kolesi zdążył się uchylić, gdy będący na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej trener rzucił w niego krzesłem.

Nic dziwnego, że pacan wystrzelił z gabinetu jak rakieta. Feltsman w ogóle nie żałował przerażenia tego faceta na śmierć. No, może troszeczkę żałował krzesła, które pierdolnęło w ścianę i rozpadło się na kawałki. I tym sposobem w gabinecie nie było już ani jednej rzeczy po Novaku. Ech…  

_Od samego początku nie miałem głowy do tych nieszczęsnych rozmów kwalifikacyjnych._ – pocierając czoło, Yakov podsumował efekty rekrutacji – _Powinienem po prostu przełożyć je na inny dzień._

            To byłby dobry pomysł. Z całą pewnością lepszy niż udawanie koncentracji. Bo gdyby pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna miał być wobec siebie całkowicie szczery, to podczas minionej godziny koncentrował się na rozmowach tylko w połowie. Próby zacumowania myśli wokół chwili obecnej i tak kończyły się tym, że zmartwiony umysł co chwilę dryfował w stronę Viktora i jego rodziców.

Ciekawe, czy któryś z kandydatów zauważył nerwowe ruchy stopy Feltsmana, która tupała o podłogę, jak u zniecierpliwionego ucznia, nie mogącego się doczekać końca lekcji?

            Stękając, mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła. Do przyjazdu Anastazji została jakaś godzinka. No, może dwie – jeżeli droga wjazdowa do Petersburga bardzo się zakorkuje. Jednak coś mówiło Feltsmanowi, że dodatkowy czas niczego by nie zmienił. Koniec końców, wszystko pewnie i tak będzie zależało od szczęścia. Szanse na przekonanie matki chłopca wynosiły jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent.

            Gdyby tylko można było podciągnąć te szanse do sześćdziesięciu procent. Albo pięćdziesięciu pięciu. Pięćdziesięciu jeden?

            Czy istniał jakiś trik? As w rękawie? _Cokolwiek,_ co Yakov mógłby wykorzystać, by chociaż odrobinę zwiększyć szanse powodzenia? Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. A kubek po czekoladzie był przygnębiająco pusty.

            Z zamiarem poinformowania sekretarki, że płynna bomba cukrowa wcale nie jest dobra na wszystko (i sprawdzenia, czy niesforny chochlik nie rozniosł jeszcze recepcji), Feltsman wyszedł z gabinetu. Zastał… dosyć _osobliwy_ widok.

\- „Pokaż, że ci zależy, a twój związek z narowistą pięknością spod znaku Koziorożca przejdzie w bardziej zaawansowane stadium!” – zza kolorowej kazety rozległ się głos Viktora.

\- Miło to słyszeć. – z brodą opartą na nadgarstku westchnął rudy młodzieniec – Moja narzeczona jest spod znaku Koziorożca. A co piszą o pracy?

\- „Starając się o posadę, zapamiętaj, że szczerość znaczy więcej niż pochlebstwa!”

\- Super, dopiszę to sobie do mojej listy anegdot. – siedzący po drugiej stronie chłopca wysoki szatyn w gustownym niebieskim żakiecie wyciągnął z aktówki skórzany kalendarzyk – Przeczytasz też mój horoskop?

\- Okej, a jaki masz znak zodiaku? – radośnie zaświergotał chłopczyk.

\- Baran.

\- No dobra… „Przepracowujesz się. Pojedź na relaksującą wycieczkę.”

\- „Relaksującą wycieczkę”? – elegancik podrapał się po głowie – Tylko gdzie?

\- Może do Pizdy? – z uśmiechem w kształcie serca zasugerował malec.

            Podbródek rudzielca zsunął się z dłoni i przygrzmocił w kolano. Kalendarzyk ze skórzaną oprawą z cichym plaśnięciem upadł na podłogę.

\- G… gdz… _gdzie?!_ – wyjąkał zaczerwieniony Baran.

\- No… do tego włoskiego miasta, gdzie jest krzywa wieża. – wyjaśnił chochlik.

\- A, w sensie że do _Pizy._ – drugi z młodzieńców zakrył sobie twarz dłońmi.

\- D-dobry pomysł. – przełykając ślinę wybełkotał szatyn – M-może rzeczywiście tam pojadę? Jeszcze nie byłem w Piździe… ZNACZY SIĘ W PIZIE!  

\- W tym pierwszym też jeszcze nie byłeś, skoro już o tym mowa. – rudzielec wymamrotał zza rozpopostartych palców.

\- Ej, czemu przekręcacie nazwy? – rozżalonych tonem spytał Viktor – Przecież to miasto nazywa się „Pizda”.

\- N-nie mały… - właściciel aktówki zwrócił się do chłopca – P-poprawna nazwa tego miasta to „Piza”.

\- Nie, „Pizda”. – z uroczo nadętymi policzkami kłócił się dzieciak - Dziadek mówił mi, że miasto z krzywą wieżą nazywa się „Pizda”!

\- Na pewno źle go zrozumiałeś.

\- Nie, dobrze go zrozumiałem. Dziadek mówił, że Pizda to wspaniałe miejsce, które powinien odwiedzić każdy mężczyzna! Największą atrakcją jest krzywa wieża, nazywana też Salutującym Siusiakiem, a dziewczyny mają tak jędrne piersi, że mogą nosić staniki bez fiszbinów!

\- Co to… „fiszbiny”?

            Na buzię chłopca wstąpił wyraz śmiertelnej powagi.

\- Nie wiesz, co to „fiszbiny”? – Viktor spojrzał szatynowi prosto w oczy – To jak ty swojej mamie pomagasz wybrać biustonosz?

\- Eee… nie pomagam? – z miną nastolatka zaprowadzonego do klubu ze striptizem, koleś spod znaku barana pocierał jeden z zaczerwienionych policzków – A to moja mama nie może sobie sama kupić biustonosza?

\- Zwariowałeś? – chochlik odpowiedział oburzonym spojrzeniem – Jak może sobie sama kupić stanik, skoro jest _kobietą?_

            Zabrzmiało to równie absurdalnie jak stwierdzenie, że facet z racji posiadania penisa nie może sobie sam kupić prezerwatywy. Jednak w rzeczywistości było absurdalne tylko na pierwszy rzut oka. Yakov potrzebował kilku sekund, by rozkminić ukryty przekaz. Rudzielec i elegancik nie byli dość sprytni.

\- Eee… czyli że…

            Z małych usteczek wyszło głośne westchnienie. Dziewięciolatek uniósł paluszek i tonem proroka głoszącego Prawdę Objawioną wytłumaczył:

\- Mama chce kupić biustonosz, który spodobałby się _tacie_. Dlatego potrzebuje opinii faceta.

\- Aaaa! – szatyn wreszcie zajarzył – Czyli twoja mama kupuje sobie staniki pod twojego ojca?

\- No przecież, że nie pod siebie! – Vitya prychnął tonem pod tytułem „Kurde, ty na serio jesteś po dwudziestce?!”

\- Tyle że moja mama jest rozwiedziona. – elegancik mruknął, podnosząc kalendarzyk.

\- Może rozwiodła się, bo nie pomagałeś jej w wybieraniu bielizny? – z nadgarstkiem zasłaniającym usta zachichotał rudzielec.

\- Odczep się, Ilia! – prychnął jego kolega - Sam wpadasz w panikę, gdy Olga pyta cię o zdanie w tych sprawach. Ech, i wciąż nikt mi nie wytłumaczył, co to są te fiszbiny…

            Po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania, Feltsmanowi zaczęło coś świtać. Zaraz! Przecież _znał_ tych młodziaków. To ich spotkał wtedy pod kioskiem, gdy jechał z solistkami na bankiet! Co oni tutaj, u diabła, robią? 

\- Fiszbiny to coś, czego potrzebują biuściaste kobiety, by piersi im nie latały. – wyjaśnił Viktor.  

            Obaj młodzieńcy zarumienili się.

\- By… b-by piersi nie… - facet spod znaku Barana zmarszczył brwi. Wciąż miał wyraźny problem z rozkminieniem, jak działała wspomniana część garderoby.

\- Stanik bez fiszbinów jest jak ryba bez ości! – zaświergotał chłopiec.

\- C-co? – z zaczerwienionymi policzkami spytał Ilia.

\- No wiesz, ryba. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś kobietą i masz na piersiach takie dwie rybki, które płyną brzuszkami do góry. Bez ości cała ta miękkość zaczyna latać na wszystkie strony i…

\- NIE! – rudzielec pisnął, zasłaniając zaczerwienioną twarz – Dość już, wystarczy!

\- Błagam, przestań, NIE chcę sobie tego wyobrażać! – z wyciągniętą przed siebie otwartą dłonią, błagał elegancik.

            Yakov westchnął z irytacją. Krzyżując ramiona, oparł bark o ścianę.

\- Vitya, nie znęcaj się nad bezbronnymi prawiczkami. – burknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę towarzystwa – Jak zejdą z nadmiaru zboczonych informacji, będzie zbyt dużo sprzątania.

_„Zejdą” albo, co gorsza, „dojdą”. –_ zakpił w myślach.  

            Rozpoznawszy Feltsmana, młodzieńcy omal nie spadli z krzeseł.

\- T-to… TO PAN! – zawyli, celując w niego palcami wskazującymi – Specjalista z kiosku!

\- Tak, to ja. – Specjalista przewrócił oczami – Co tutaj robicie?

\- Przyszli w sprawie pracy! – radośnie poinformował go Viktor.

\- Pracy? – Yakov uniósł brew – Nie mam ich na liście.

            Zapamiętałby takich gołowąsów jak oni. Zresztą, rekrutacja nie była nawet ogłaszana do publicznej wiadomości – pod uwagę mieli być brani jedynie kandydaci poleceni przez Igora i Pavlo.

\- S-siostra Wlada jeździ tutaj na łyżwach. – nerwowo pocierając czubek ucha wyjaśnił Ilia – Usłyszała od kogoś, że klub potrzebuje nowego menadżera i fizjoterapeuty. Dopiero co skończyliśmy studia, więc nie robimy sobie dużych nadziei, ale postanowiliśmy mimo wszystko spróbować.

\- Kiedy zobaczyliśmy, w jakim wieku są pozostali kandydaci, zaczęliśmy myśleć nad ucieczką, - dodał Wlad – ale pański wnuczek nakłonił nas, byśmy jednak zostali. Naprawdę bardzo nam pomógł! Zagadał nas, dzięki czemu zapomnieliśmy o nerwach.

            Na policzki Yakova wstąpił krwisto-czerwony rumieniec.

\- T-to nie jest mój wnuk! – pięćdziesięciolatek wysapał z twarzą przypominającą parujący czajnik.

            Elegancik próbował naprawić swój błąd.

\- P-przepraszam! – pisnął, uspokajająco unosząc dłonie – Nie chciałem sugerować, że wygląda pan staro.

\- To pana _synek,_ prawda? – Ilia zapytał, ostrożnie czochrając uśmiechniętemu malcowi włosy.

            Gdyby Feltsman rzeczywiście był parującym czajnikiem, to w tym momencie woda zaczęłaby się wylewać.

\- KURWA MAĆ, to nie jest mój… - z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił dokończyć tego zdania – S-skąd pomysł, że jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni?!

\- N-no bo on taki _doinformowany_ i w ogóle. - pocierając kark tłumaczył Wlad.

\- Założyliśmy, że usłyszał o tych fiszbinach od pana. – Ilia posłał potencjalnemu pracodawcy przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Zapewniam was, że jego biologiczny dziadek  był jeszcze większym znawcą tematu niż ja. – wycedził Yakov.

\- Aaaaa! Czyli nie jesteście spokrewnieni, ale go pan pan _adoptował._

\- Trzeba było tak od razu!

\- NIKIGO NIE ADOPTOWAŁEM! – ryknął Yakov.

\- Jeszcze. – rzucił Viktor.

            Z wrażenia pięćdziesięciolatek omal nie zakrztusił się własną śliną.

_„Jeszcze”?! Co to, kurwa, ma znaczyć?! Jakie „jeszcze”?!_

\- Jeżeli moja mama się zgodzi, pan Feltsman adoptuje mnie do swojego klubu łyżwiarskiego! – radośnie zaanonsował chłopczyk – Was też może adoptuje, ale musicie mieć zgodę rodziców! – zakończył ze śmiertelną powagą.

            Oczy Kandydatów do Adopcji omal nie wyszły z orbit.

\- Zgoda rodziców?! – Wlad złapał się za głowę – Nikt mi nie powiedział, że trzeba mieć zgodę rodziców!

\- A może być zgoda narzeczonej? – dopytywał się Ilia.

\- Nie, _rodziców!_ – pokreślił Vitya – Pan Feltsman powiedział wyraźnie: nie babci, nie cioci, nie narzeczonej, tylko _rodziców!_

\- Ale moi rodzice są na Majorce! – jęknął rudzielec – Pojechali tam na urlop. Nie ma szans, bym ich teraz ściągnął.

\- Kurde, siostra mówiła mi, że tutaj panują specjalne zasady, ale czegoś takiego to się _nie spodziewałem._ – Baran miał minę jak swój znak zodiaku po zgubieniu rogów – Żeby wymagali zgody rodziców… niesłychane!

\- Potrzebujesz jeszcze recepty od laryngologa na aparat słuchowy! – zza biurka padła rozbawiona sugestia Hanny.  

\- Aparat słuchowy? – zdziwił się Ilia.

\- Kim jest Larry Głupolog? – spytał Vitya.

\- To taki pan, który…

\- DOSYĆ TEGO! – Yakov wydarł się na cały korytarz – KURWA MAĆ, DOSYĆ! WY DWAJ, JAZDA DO MOJEGO GABINETU! WŁAŹCIE DO ŚRODKA I MIEJMY TO JUŻ ZA SOBĄ!

            Kiedy przemykali obok niego z minami pełnymi zrozumienia i aktóweczkami przyciśniętymi do piersi, uświadomił sobie, że przed chwilą jasno i zrozumiale odpowiedział na pytanie: „dlaczego pracownicy tego klubu prędzej czy później zaczną potrzebować aparatów słuchowych”. Wydawszy z siebie na-wpół poirytowane, na-wpół zrezygnowane prychnięcie, ścisnął czubek nosa. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze głos sekretarki:

\- La-ryn-go-log to taki lekarz, który ogląda uszka i sprawdza, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Zajmuje się też innymi dziurkami na twarzy i hormonami.

\- A, czyli to ktoś taki jak ginekolog, tylko bada z drugiej strony! – rozumnie wywnioskowiał Viktor – I jak kogoś zgwałcą przez uszy, to się udzie do tego laryngłupologa?

\- Wiesz co, słoneczko? – młoda kobieta westchnęła głęboko – Jak trochę podrośniesz, dam ci do przeczytania książkę takiego jednego pisarza z Polski, okej?

_Ależ oczywiście!_ – w myślach zakpił Yakov – _Dajmy mu do poczytania jedną wielką metaforę zboczenia… bo przecież nie jest jeszcze dostatecznie zboczony… co się będziemy przejmować?_

Toż wydarzenia z książki, o której mówiła Hania, przy wyczynach Viktora uchodziły za przykłady grzeczności!

            Ech, mniejsza o to. W tej chwili priorytetem było dokończenie cholernych rozmów kwalifikacyjnych. Ale przedtem należało uporać się z pewnym… eghm… _problemem technicznym_. Otóż - po zamachu na życie ostatniego z kandydatów w pomieszczeniu ostało się tylko jedno krzesło.

\- Niech mnie tylko któryś zapyta, dlaczego nie ma biurka, a wyleci stąd na zbity ryj! – Yakov ostrzegł mrocznym tonem.

\- W-wiemy dlaczego nie ma biurka. – Ilia zaśmiał się nerwowo – Widzieliśmy stół na trawniku i w ogóle…

            Feltsman pokręcił głową.

\- Ty tam, wystrojony! – zwrócił się do wysokiego szatyna – Jak ci tam było… Wlad? Bądź tak miły i wyciągnij z szafy trzy poduchy w kwiatki.

            Dobrze, że trzymał je tutaj na wypadek kimania w pracy! Chyba gdzieś była jeszcze karimata, ale szukanie jej byłoby zbyt czasochłonne i upierdliwe. Poduchy będą musiały wystarczyć.

            Wlad stanął przed szafą, lecz kiedy położył dłoń na klamce drzwiczek, zawahał się.

\- I czego się boisz?! – Yakov prychnął, gniewnie wymachując rękami – Co ty myślisz, że ja tam trzymam pornole, czy jak?! 

            Spanikowany młodzieniec potrząsnął głową i rozchylił wrota starego mebla. W środku czekała wielka kartka ze śladami pomalowanych szminką ust i napisem:

„WYCIŚNIJ Z NAS DZISIAJ SIÓDME POTY!

Kochamy cię,

Twóje dziewczyny!”

            Szczęka Yakova poleciała w dół.

_Kurwa!_

            Nie no, wspaniale, zajebiście! Nie ma to jak całe życie sypiać z jedną kobietą, a w więku pięćdziesięciu lat wyjść na podstarzałego Casanovę, który w wolnym czasie posuwa cztery młody laski.

            Ilia i Wlad poczerwienieli jak buraczki w barszczu babuni. Oczyma wyobraźni Feltsman widział nad ich głowami chmurki, takie jak w komiksach. A w chmurkach teksty w stylu:

„O matko, taki napis i to w tym samym miejscu co PODUSZKI?! Jezu, a co jeśli on bzyka się ze swoimi kociakami W TYM GABINECIE?!”

\- Tylko żeby, kurwa, była jasność! – Yakov zagrzmiał, uderzając pięścią o parapet – Dziewczyny, dla których kupowałem rzeczy w kiosku, to nie moje kochanki, tylko zawodniczki, którymi się zajmuję. To podstępne wyrachowane wiedźmy, więc wykorzystują mnie, bym załatwiał im różne rzeczy. Kiedy pisały o wyciskaniu potu, miały na myśli _trening._ Łyżwiarstwa figurowego, _nie czegoś innego._ Zrozumiano?!

            Buraczki energicznie pokiwały główkami. Pięćdziesięciolatek również zaczął przypominać buraka, tyle że takiego dużego i agresywnego. Przeklęte smarkule… już on im, kurwa, pokaże! Ma z nich wycisnąć siódme poty, tak? Ależ, kurwa, proszę bardzo! Nie ma problemu drogie panie! Papcio Feltsman z radością spełni tę niecodzienną prośbę! Masha skoczy tyle flipów, że ta jej wymyślna fryzurka całkowicie się rozpadnie! Sońka zrobi tyle ćwiczeń kondycyjnych, że będzie miała na gębie impresjonistyczny bohomaz zamiast makijażu! Lenka powtórzy figury obowiązkowe tyle razy, że odechce jej się powtarzania plotek! Viereczka…

            Yakov wzdrygnął się. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, cała złość zniknęła. Agresywny burak zamienił się w mięciutkiego pomidorka.

_Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znowu zacznie się do mnie odzywać._ – Yakov pomyślał, pocierając kark.

\- W porządku? – zatroskanym tonem spytał Ilia – Nagle bardzo pan zmarkotniał.

\- To nic takiego. – mruknął Feltsman – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy wszystkie z moich solistek zjawią się dzisiaj na treningu.

            Poduszki w kwiatki zostały rozłożone na podłodze i każdy z trójki mężczyzn zajął miejsce. Przypominało to bardziej zebranie pionierów niż rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Pan „nie umiem kupować podpasek” i Kolega „nie wiem, co to fiszbiny” zyskali właśnie dodatkowe punkty – samym faktem, że NIE uciekli. No naprawdę, wytrzymałe z nich chłopaki – żeby przetrwać Viktora i wiadomość od solistek! No, no.

_Rzecz w tym, że wytrzymałość nie wystarczy._ – pomyślał Feltsman - _Jeśli będą mieli gówniane życiorysy, będę musiał ich spławić._

            O dziwo jednak, jak na świeżaków tuż po studiach, Ilia i Wlad wcale nie mieli słabych CV.

\- Studiowałeś w Stanach? – Yakov zaczął od Wladimira Malinovskiego – W jaki sposób to sobie załatwiłeś?

\- Mam tam krewnych. – z nieśmiałym uśmiechem odparł szatyn – Pomogli wszystko załatwić. A ja zawsze chciałem studiować zarządzanie _właśnie w Stanach._

\- Aż dziw, że tam nie zostałeś. Nie znam ani jednej osoby, która spędziłaby za oceanem taki szmat czasu i wciąż miała ochotę wrócić.

            Tatiana była tylko jednym z wielu przykładów. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć, całkiem sporo byłych łyżwiarzy Klubu Mistrzów opuściło Rosję na rzecz „płynącej mlekiem i miodem” Krainy Wuja Sama.

\- Nie mógłbym tam zostać. – elegancki młodzieniec wyjaśnił, przygładzając krawat – Kiedy tam studiowałem, bardzo tęskniłem za rodziną. Straciłem sporo pieniędzy na bilety do domu. Krewni często wypominali mi, że głupio robię, latając do Rosji tylko po to, by być na urodzinach siostry albo spędzić święta z mamą. Mówili, że skoro mam być menadżerem, to powinienem podejść do tego bardziej… yyy… racjonalnie. Że marnotrawię pieniądze ze stypendium tylko po to, by pobyć przez dwa tygodnie w miejscu, które znam od dziecka. Ale nic nie mogłem poradzić. Oczywiście w Stanach są rosyjskie restauracje i całe dzielnice i w ogóle, ale ja tak strasznie tęskniłem za pierogami mojej mamy. No i w ogóle za Petersburgiem. Chyba to miasto jest na mnie skazane…

            Po ostatnim stwierdzeniu zaśmiał się nerwowo. Chyba sądził, że przedstawił samego siebie z bardzo złej strony. Chociaż w rzeczywistości… przedstawił się z _bardzo dobrej strony._

_Podoba mi się._ – uznał Feltsman – _Nie lubię sztywniaków, którzy myślą tylko kategoriami oszczędności i kasy. A poza tym, jest blisko związany z rodziną… to też duży plus. No i studiował w Stanach. Novak zawsze chwalił metody zarządzania stosowane przez Amerykanów._

\- Zresztą, nawet gdyby chciał wrócić, nie miałbym jak. – Wlad uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Kiedy po zdobyciu dyplomu wracałem do Rosji, samolot miał dwie doby opóźnienia. Z powodu jakiś tajfunów, czy czegoś… no i dzięki temu wyjeżdżałem ze Stanów z wizą od dwóch dni nieważną. Podczas kontroli paszportów w dość lodowaty sposób dano mi do zrozumienia, że już nigdy nie wpuszczą mnie do USA.

\- Nie przejmuj się. – wycedził Yakov – Jeśli będę chciał, żebyś wjechał do Stanów, to wjedziesz i to z błogosławieństwem konsula.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mnie pan zatrudni? – oczy Malinovskiego zaświeciły się.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. O, widzę, że ty też nie próżnowałeś. – Feltsman zwrócił się do drugiego z młodzieńców – Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale masz więcej kursów, niż widziałem na ulotce Centrum SPA. Akupunktura, lasery, masaż tajski… ale chyba nie dopisałeś sobie tego wszystkiego, by urozmaicić CV, co?

\- Przysięgam, że naprawdę skończyłem te wszystkie kursy. – z ręką na sercu wyrzucił z siebie Ilia Shevchenko – Większość z nich zrobiłem za granicą. Shiatsu uczyłem się w Indiach, masażu tajskiego w Tajlandii, a akupunktury w Chinach. Ja i Olga… moja narzeczona, znaczy się… mieliśmy wcześniej fazę na podróżowanie autostopem. Znikaliśmy z Petersburga na całe wakacje i zaczepialiśmy się w różnych zagranicznych kurortach. W zamian za pracę mieliśmy jedzenie i miejsce do spania. No i dzięki temu mogłem się też czegoś nauczyć od fizjoterapeutów, którzy pracowali razem ze mną… prosiłem ich, by organizowali dla mnie kursy zamiast opłat za nadgodziny. Było bardzo fajnie, chociaż za każdym razem oszczędności z całego roku szły w zapomnienie. Teraz podróże już trochę nam się przejadły i chcielibyśmy zaczepić się gdzieś na stałe. Z pomocą rodziców Olgi kupiliśmy mieszkanie.

_Okej, on też mi się podoba._ – stwierdził Yakov – _Światowy, sporo zainwestował w samego siebie… no i dobrze mu patrzy z oczu. Wygląda na miłego, skromnego chłopaka. Chociaż jego kwalifikacji nie można określić mianem „skromnych”._

\- Widzę, że urodziłeś się w Kijowie. Jesteś Ukraińcem?

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Pewnie już długo siedzisz w Rosji, co? Nie słyszę żadnych różnic w akcencie. Chociaż raz czy dwa miałem przeczucie, że nie jesteś stąd. Masz pozwolenie na pracę?

            Po skroni kandydata na fizjoterapeuty spłynęła kropelka potu.

\- M-mam, ale co jakiś czas muszę przedłużać.

\- Twoja narzeczona to Rosjanka?

\- T-tak. Urodziła się tutaj, w Petersburgu.

\- Nie moglibyście się wreszcie ohajtać, czy coś? – Yakov rzucił zrezygnowanym tonem – Dostałbyś obywatelstwo i nie musiałbyś się pierdolić z żadnymi pozwoleniami.

\- Olga już przyjęła moje oświadczyny, ale powiedziała, że dopóki nie zdobędę stałej pracy, mogę zapomnieć o ślubie. – westchnął Ilia – Mam jej pokazać, że nie jestem niedojdą i darmozjadem, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Jego narzeczona jest kobietą biznesu. – z rozbawieniem wtrącił Wlad – Jeszcze nie skończyła studiów, a już ma własną firmę. Ja i Ilia poznaliśmy się na organizowanym przez nią kursie negocjacji. Zaciągnęła go ze sobą, by trzymał dla niej tablicę. Podczas przerwy pogadaliśmy i wyszło, że jesteśmy sąsiadami. Znaczy… nie bliskimi sąsiadami, ale mieszkamy na tej samej ulicy. Potem okazało się, że lubimy tą samą drużynę piłkarską i słuchamy podobnej muzyki. Teraz Olga pomaga mojej siostrze w lekcjach, a moja mama robi dla nich bliny. Często wspólnie…

\- Zaraz, zaraz! – Feltsman wszedł mu w słowo – Powiedziałeś, że _gdzie_ się poznaliście?

\- Eee… na kursie negocjacji, który zorganizowała jego narzeczona.

_Kurs negocjacji!_ – pięćdziesięciolatek sapnął w myślach – _Kurwa, jakiś znak od niebios, czy co?_           

\- W porządku. – oznajmił – Chociaż dopiero co skończyliście studia i nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł… dam wam szansę. Zaoferuję wam taką samą umowę na czas określony, co dwóm pozostałym kandydatom, których wstępnie zaakceptowałem. Do kwietnia będziecie pracować pod nadzorem waszych poprzedników. Po tym czasie porozmawiamy o stałym zatrudnieniu… i o zwiększeniu wynagrodzenia. Jeśli wam się chce, możecie zacząć już dzisiaj. Hanka wytłumaczy wam, co i jak.

            Reakcja parki kandydatów była przekomiczna. Mieli miny pod tytułem:

”Że jak? Ale że naprawdę? Serio? To nie jest dowcip? Ale nie, kurde, na serio się udało?!”

            Kolejny punkt dla pana Shevchenko i pana Malinovskiego – przyszli tutaj ze świadomością, że szanse powodzenia wynosiły prawie zero. Twarde chłopaki! Na babach to oni się może nie znali, ale nie można im było odmówić posiadania jaj. 

\- Dzięku…

\- Dam wam szansę, - Yakov wszedł Ukraińcowi w słowo – ale w zamian chcę, żebyście mi w czymś pomogli.

 

**XXX**

 

            Duża wskazówka zegara zdążyła wykonać dwa pełne obroty, zanim trójka mężczyzn opuściła gabinet.

\- Jest pan pewien, że nie chce pan notatek, które wspólnie porobiliśmy? – zapytał Wlad.

            Z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, Feltsman odchylił się do tyłu. Po siedzeniu na podłodze cholernie bolał go krzyż.

\- Nie, dzięki. – wyjęczał – Gdybym dyskutował z kimś o przyszłości dziecka, mając przed nosem notatki, wyglądałbym jak dureń.

\- Też prawda. – Ilia pokiwał głową.

\- Będę musiał walczyć z tym, co zapamiętałem. Dobrze, że pamięć to jedna z tych rzeczy, które z jakiegoś powodu nie stępiły mi się z wiekiem. Hanka, wydrukuj panom umowy do kwietnia.

            Sekretarka skinęła głową. Zakończone tipsami palce pomknęły po klawiaturze. Pomieszczenie wypełnił cichy stukot… a Yakov zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy charakterystycznego szczebiotu Viktora!

_Niech to szlag! Gdzie on jest?!_

Głowa pięćdziesięciolatka zaczęła obracać się na wszystkie strony. 

            Na szczęście chłopczyk nigdzie nie poszedł, tylko przysnął na krześle. Drzemał, opierając bródkę na spoczywającym na kolankach plecaczku. Serce Feltsmana wypełniło się ulgą. Jednak nie na długo.

\- VITYA!

            Dokładnie w tym momencie Anastazja Nikiforova wpadła do budynku. Wszyscy (z Viktorem włącznie) podskoczyli. Malec nie zdążył nawet porządnie otworzyć oczu i zorientować się w sytuacji, gdy został znienacka porwany w ramiona.

\- M-mamo? – wybąkał z uroczo zaczerwienionymi policzkami.

            Jeden rzut oka na tę kobietę wystarczył, by Yakov zapomniał o wszystkich argumentach, które naszykował sobie podczas burzy mózgów z Ilią i Wladem.

Matka Viktora nie miała makijażu. Jej ubrania wyglądały jak narzucone w wielkim pośpiechu i były zupełnie niedopasowane kolorystyczne. W pięknej szyi zwisała smętnie zawiązana niedbale apaszka. Oczy zdobiły brzydkie czerwone obwódki – zapewne ślady płaczu.   

Feltsman zmienił zdanie, co do notatek – dyskretnie wysunął je z dłoni świeżo upieczonego menadżera i zaczął w pośpiechu przeglądać. Do diabła! Nie sądził, że widok Anastazji _aż tak nim wstrząśnie!_ A może po prostu… po piątkowych wydarzeniach _zapomniał_ , jak bardzo ta kobieta kochała swojego syna.

Viktor chyba też o tym zapomniał – wyglądał na nieźle zszokowanego pokazem czułości ze strony matki. Jakiś czas zezował w przestrzeń, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rączkami. W końcu niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Mamo…

\- Nigdy… nigdy… _nigdy_ więcej tego nie rób! – łamiącym się głosem wyrzuciła z siebie Anastazja – Jak mogłeś, Vitya? Żeby wyjechać bez słowa… bez żadnego listu… i to do Petersburga! Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo ja i tata się o ciebie martwiliśmy?!

            Z całego tego wywodu chłopiec wyłapał tylko jedno słowo.

\- Tata? – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem – Więc tata… też się martwił?

\- _Oczywiście_ , że się martwił, Vitya!  

            Pani Nikiforova położyła dłonie na ramionach syna. Marszcząc czoło, spojrzała chłopcu w oczy.

\- Twój tata _umierał ze strachu!_ Od dwóch dni nie zmrużył oka. Nie pojechał na Słowację, bo nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś i tak bardzo, bardzo się martwił! Ruszył w drogę dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że nic ci nie jest. Potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, żeby cię znaleźć.

\- N-naprawdę?

\- Jak mógłby się nie martwić, kochanie? Jesteś jego synkiem. Nie ma dla niego na tym świecie nic ważniejszego od ciebie, rozumiesz? Zresztą, sam zobaczysz. Tata obiecał, że zadzwoni do mnie, gdy tylko… och! To chyba on.

            Z torebki Anastazji zabrzmiały nuty firmowej melodyjki Nokii. Kobieta wstała z kolan i wyciągnęła komórkę.

\- Sasza? Tak, tak, jestem już na miejscu… znalazłam go, wszystko z nim w porządku…

            W oczach Viktora wciąż kryła się nieufność. Mały chochlik nawet na moment nie odrywał wzroku od rozmawiającej przez telefon matki. Jakby bał się, że jeśli choć na chwilę spojrzy w drugą stronę, ktoś zrobi coś złego za jego plecami… jakby dokładnie _analizował_ każde słowo rodzicielki i zastanawiał się, co ono dla niego oznacza.

\- Tak, jest tutaj ze mną. Vitya, ojciec chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.  

            Uśmiechając się zachęcająco, Anastazja podała synkowi telefon. Chłopczyk posłał matce jeszcze jedno podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym przemówił:

\- Tat…

\- GDZIE TY, DO KURWY NĘDZY, BYŁEŚ, CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ, BY ZNIKAĆ Z DOMU BEZ SŁOWA, MASZ POJĘCIE PRZEZ CO PRZESZŁA TWOJA MATKA, TYLKO, KURWA, POCZEKAJ AŻ WRÓCĘ DO ROSJI, A PRZEKONASZ SIĘ… bip!

            Z miną, jakby miażdżył paluszkiem miniaturowego komara, dzieciak przerwał połączenie. Zrobił to ku uldze przynajmniej czterech osób w pomieszczeniu. Chociaż wydobywały się z niewielkiego głośniczka, ryki Aleksandra Nikiforova były doskonale słyszalne w każdym kącie recepcji.

\- Vitya! – z wypisanym na pięknej twarzy oburzeniem, Anastazja przyłożyła sobie dłoń do piersi – Jak mogłeś? Nie rozłączaj się, kiedy tata z tobą…

\- Nie chcę, by na mnie krzyczał. – chłopiec wysyczał, gniewnie patrząc w podłogę.

\- Twój tata _ma prawo_ na ciebie krzyczeć. W ten sposób pokazuje, jak bardzo się o ciebie _troszczy._ Nie krzyczałby, gdyby mu na tobie _nie zależało!_ Proszę cię, zrozum, że… tak, Sasza?

            Jak można było się spodziewać, ojciec małego zadzwonił ponownie. Żona rozmawiała z nim przyciszonym głosem, z zaciśniętymi oczami i wolną dłonią przyciśniętą do czoła.

\- … tak, wiem, że jesteś bardzo zdenerwowany, kochanie, ale… proszę, uspokój się, chociaż troszkę. Wiem, że to trudne, ale… no już, spokojnie… najważniejsze, że nic mu się nie stało…już dobrze…  

            W całej tej sytuacji kryła się nuta ironii. Anastazja zwracała się do męża takim tonem, jakby przemawiała do rozdrażnionego dziecka - podczas gdy _prawdziwe_ rozdrażnione dziecko siedziało na krześle zaledwie metr przed nią. Yakov zastanowił się od niechcenia, czy przypadkiem nie to było kwintesencją problemów tej rodziny – to, że Sasza wymagał od ośmioletniego smarkacza dorosłości, a sam chciał być traktowany jak dziecko. Dwudziestoośmioletni facet, który chciał, by wszyscy brali pod uwagę tylko jego uczucia… by podchodzili do niego jak do śmierdzącego jajka… by nie oglądali w jego obecności łyżwiarstwa figurowego i głaskali go po główce.   

            Celem stłumienia nadchodzącego wkurwu, Feltsman jeszcze raz zerknął na notatki.

\- Vitya… - Anastazja ostrożnie wysunęła dłoń z telefonem w stronę syna – Tata chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. Obiecał, że nie będzie na ciebie krzyczał, więc jeśli…

\- Nie wierzę mu! – chłopiec burknął, odwracając wzrok i krzyżując ramiona.

\- V-Vitya!

\- Nie wierzę mu!

            Z ust Pani Nikiforovej wyszło głośne westchnienie. Ta kobieta wyglądała w tej chwili na dwa razy starszą, niż była w rzeczywistości.

\- Vitya, _kochanie_ , proszę cię… - jej głos stopniowo przechodził w błaganie – Przecież _wiesz_ , że tylko pogarszasz sprawę! _Po co_ jeszcze bardziej denerwujesz ojca? To oczywiste, że musi cię ukarać za ucieczkę z domu, ale… mieliśmy nadzieję… _ja miałam nadzieję_ , że jeśli wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie, kara jednak nie będzie potrzebna. Jestem pewna, że jeśli przeprosisz za te dwa potworne dni, które nam zafundowałeś, to…

            Na dźwięk słowa „przeprosisz” źrenice Viktora rozszerzyły się. Gorycz w oczach chłopca została zastąpiona przez gniew. Ale nie taki zwykły gniew. To był ten typ złości, który uaktywniał się tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Takich jak nawiązanie do czegoś wybitnie nieprzyjemnego.

\- Nie przeproszę! – warknął chłopiec.

            Usta miał kilka centymetrów od telefonu, ale gniewny wzrok kierował na twarz matki.

\- Vi…

\- Nie przeproszę! – powtórzył jeszcze bardziej zjadliwie niż chwilę temu – I nie wierzę w to, że tata nie będzie krzyczał! Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać! Ani z nim nie porozmawiam, ani nie przeproszę! Moje przeprosiny nic dla taty nie taty nie znaczą… - ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do Anastazji, łypiąc na własne buty.

\- Vitya… - w oczach kobiety zaczęła gromadzić się wilgoć – J-jak… jak możesz? Czy ty wiesz, jak bardzo my… co przeżyliśmy, kiedy…

\- Nie przeproszę! _Nie jest mi przykro,_ że uciekłem z domu! _Nie chcę_ wracać do domu! Zostanę u cioci, w Petersburgu.

\- C-co ty mówisz?

\- Nie chcę wracać do domu! I tak przez wakacje nie macie dla mnie czasu. Zawsze zostawiacie mnie albo u Dymitra albo u Starego Piotrusia. W tym roku zrobiłem wam _przysługę_ , bo sam się sobą zająłem.

\- VITYA! – gniewne spojrzenie Anastazji Nikiforovej nie pasowało do spływających po policzkach łez.

\- NIE WRACAM DO DOMU!

\- Zgoda.

            Zarówno chłopiec jak i jego matka zastygli w miejscu. To krótkie, acz zdecydowanie „zgoda” wyszło z głośniczka komórki.

\- Zgoda. – powtórzył głos Saszy – Możesz zostać w Petersburgu. Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzymasz.

            Telefon pomknął w stronę ucha Anastazji.

\- S-sasza… n-no co ty…- kobieta mówiła zaniepokojonym tonem – Chyba nie…?

            Małżonkowie jakiś czas rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. W końcu Pani Nikiforova wytarła łzy, głośno pociągnęła nosem i cały czas trzymając przy głowie słuchawkę, zwróciła się do syna.

\- A zatem… chcesz zostać u ciotki na całe wakacje?

            Viktor odpowiedział przytaknięciem. Wciąż patrzył w dół.

\- Nawet jeśli nie przyjadę do ciebie aż do września? Nawet jeśli powiem… że choćbyś tęsknił i płakał i błagał, nie przyjadę po ciebie aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego?

            Kolejne przytaknięcie.

\- Nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało całkowite pożegnanie z kieszonkowym?

            Przytaknięcie bez najmniejszego zawahania.

\- Nawet jeśli… z tego powodu nie pozwolimy ci pojechać do Paryża do babci? Chociaż jeździsz tam co roku i zawsze ci na to pozwalamy, niezależnie od tego czy na to zasłużyłeś i czy masz w danym momencie karę?

            Tym razem chłopiec się zawahał. Najwidoczniej lubił jeździć do babci. Jednak mimo wszystko przytaknął.

            Anatazja wypuściła powietrze. Wyszeptała coś do telefonu, po czym rozłączyła się.

\- W porządku. – zwróciła się do syna bezbarwnym tonem.

            Patrzyła na Viktora jak na kogoś, kto całkowicie ją zawiódł.

\- Twoja ciocia wróci do domu dzisiaj wieczorem. Powiedziała, że jeśli chcesz, możesz u niej zostać. Skoro uważasz nas za tak podłych rodziców, a łzy, które wylaliśmy po twoim zniknięciu, nic dla ciebie znaczą, to może rzeczywiście lepiej, byś spędził trochę czasu z dala od nas.

\- Tata płakał? Akurat! – zakpił chłopiec.

\- Nie okłamałabym cię, Vit…

\- Akurat! Jesteś kłamczuchą! Dokładnie tak jak ja. Ja jestem kłamczuchem, tata jest kłamczuchem i ty jesteś kłamczuchą. Jesteśmy rodziną kłamczuchów!

            Nie wiedzieć czemu, Yakov miał wrażenie, że w tym stwierdzeniu kryło się drugie dno. I nie pomylił się.

\- A więc _o to_ chodzi, Vitya? – Anastazja wyszeptała z goryczą.

_„To”?_ – pomyślał Feltsman – _Czym, u diabła, jest „to”?!_

\- Wciąż masz _o to_ pretensje? – roztrzęsionym głosem ciągnęła matka chłopca – Chcesz się zemścić za to, że tatę _trochę_ poniosło? A co miał zrobić, Vitya? Obiecał, że cię nie zbije i że nie zetnie ci włosów, a _musiał_ w jakiś sposób cię ukarać. Zapewne uznał, że postępuje rozsądnie. Przyznaję, kiedy już to zrobił i zacząłeś płakać, uznałam, że nie powinien był tego robić, że to była lekka przesada, ale… uważam, że twoja ucieczka z domu była sto razy bardziej _podła,_ niż to, co zrobił Sasza.

            Fakt, że ani jedno ani drugie wciąż nie sprecyzowało, _co dokładnie zrobił Sasza_ , doprowadzał pięćdziesięciolatka do szału.

_Co on zrobił?_ – gorączkowo zastanawiał się Yakov - _Co ten dupek, do diabła, zrobił?! I czemu wszyscy traktują ten temat jak jakieś pieprzone tabu?!_

            Anastazja przez chwilę stała w milczeniu, czekając aż synek w jakiś sposób odniesie się do ostatniego stwierdzenia. Jednak Vitya nie powiedział nic. Małe usteczka pozostawały zamknięte na cztery spusty.

            W końcu Pani Nikiforova uznała, że naczekała się dość.

\- Widzę, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, więc chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócę do Novowladimirska. – oznajmiła tonem, z którego biły rozczarowanie i ból – Tak, jak mówiłam, możesz zostać w Petersburgu… ale twój plecak pojedzie ze mną.

            Głowa chłopca gwałtownie obróciła się w stronę matki.

\- Masz w nim figurówki, prawda? – Anastazja westchnęła, wyciągając szczupłą dłoń – Oddaj mi go.

\- NIE! – z wyrazem paniki, dzieciak przycisnął plecak do piersi.

\- Vitya, ta kwestia NIE podlega dyskusji. Oddaj mi plecak.

\- NIE, NIE ODDAM!

\- Vitya… - w głosie kobiety zabrzmiała desperacja – Mam tego dosyć, rozumiesz? _Nienawidzę_ tego, co łyżwy i łyżwiarstwo zrobiły z naszą rodziną! Przeklęty lód już zbyt długo był kością niezgody między tobą i twoim tatą. Nawet kiedy grałeś w hokeja, non stop sprzeczaliście się o to, co działo się na treningu. Skoro tak to ma wyglądać, to już lepiej, żebyś _w ogóle_ nie jeździł na łyżwach. Jest wiele sportów, które mógłbyś…

\- KŁAMCZUCHA! – wrzasnął Viktor – Tak naprawdę wcale tak nie myślisz! Wiem, że _tata_ kazał ci to wszystko powiedzieć! Tak naprawdę wcale mnie nie kochasz i nie obchodzi cię, co czuję! Zależy ci tylko na tym, żeby ON był szczęśliwy! Zawsze stoisz po JEGO stronie i…

            Z oczu Anastazji popłynęły łzy. Natomiast Yakov uznał, że już czas najwyższy przerwać to mało zabawne przedstawienie. Zdecydowanym krokiem wmaszerował na scenę i znienacka pociągnął dzieciaka za ucho.

\- Vitya, jak ty mówisz do matki?! – warknął - Co ja ci mówiłem o odzywaniu się do rodziców?!

_I o innych rzeczach natury TAKTYCZNEJ, jeśli łapiesz o co mi chodzi?! –_ dodał w myślach, posyłając smarkaczowi gniewnie spojrzenie.

            Chłopiec zarumienił się.

\- Przepraszam. – wybąkał, odwracając wzrok.

            Ramiona pięćdziesięciolatka nieznacznie rozluźniły się.

_A widzisz? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz!_

\- No dobrze… - Feltsman odchrząknął – A teraz przeproś mamę za ucieczkę z domu.

\- Nie przeproszę.

            Na czole doświadczonego trenera zapulsowała żyłka. Do diabła, lekkomyślny smarkacz nie zapamiętał ani słowa z wykładu o taktyce!

\- Vitya… - Yakov zagaił, o połowę surowszym tonem – Nawet kiedy ktoś robi nam przykrość, to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy zwolnieni z przeproszenia za własne czyny. Bardzo wystraszyłeś mamę i tatę. Bądź dobrym chłopcem i przeproś.

\- Nie przeproszę.

_Noż kurwa… cholerny mały uparciuch!_

\- Vitya, może i jesteś zły na mamę i tatę, ale przeprosić mimo wszystko _trzeba._

\- Nie przeproszę.

            Małe rączki zacisnęły się w piąstki. Niebieskie oczy chłopca pozostawały wlepione w podłogę. O ile to możliwe, ten dzieciak wyglądał teraz na _jeszcze bardziej zawziętego_ niż wtedy, gdy odgrażał się ojcu, że zacznie chodzić w kieckach. Czemu _aż tak_ się zaparł? O co mu, do diabła chodzi?! Z przeproszeniem Yakova nie miał najmniejszego problemu… dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciał przeprosić matki?!

            Feltsman postanowił spróbować z trochę innej strony:

\- Vitya… jeżeli pokażesz, że ci przykro i przeprosisz, twoja mama na pewno będzie dla ciebie bardziej wyrozumiała. Prawda?

            Posłał Anastazji pytające spojrzenie. Kłykciami wycierając załzawione oczy, kobieta przytaknęła. Pięćdziesięciolatek z ulgą wypuścił powietrze.

_A myślisz, że dlaczego chcę, byś przeprosił?_ – pomyślał, patrząc na Viktora – _Bo popieram te pożal-się-Boże techniki wychowawcze twoich rodziców? Nie. Przede wszystkich muszę przekonać twoją matkę, a jeśli ją przeprosisz, będę miał większe szanse. Rozumiesz?_

            Mina dzieciaka wskazywała na to, że rozumiał. A mimo to…

\- Nie przeproszę. – Viktor wyszeptał, zerkając na Feltsmana spod długich rzęs – _Nie mogę_ przeprosić.

\- _Dlaczego?_

\- Bo mama jest wstrętną kłamczuchą! Mówi, że jak przeproszę, to mnie nie nie ukarzą. Ale to nieprawda, bo nawet jak przeproszę, i tak zabiorą mi łyżwy!

            Po tym stwierdzeniu Anastazja rozszlochała się na dobre.  Z ramionami trzęsącymi się jak u osoby przedzierającej się przez śnieżycę, w rozpaczliwej próbie zagłuszenia łkania zakrywała dłońmi usta. Yakov rozpoznał w tym geście _wstyd._ Wstyd związany z utratą kontroli nad własnymi uczuciami. Pani Nikiforova do złudzenia przypominała w tym momencie Mashę po zepsuciu programu dowolnego podczas ważnych zawodów. Gdy głębiej o tym pomyśleć, najstarsza z solistek Feltsmana miała ten sam kolor włosów co Anastazja. I była w podobnym wieku.

            Skojarzenie z własną łyżwiarką sprawiło, że w doświadczonym trenerze odezwały się instynkty opiekuńcze. Delikatnie rozmasował bark zapłakanej kobiety.

\- Naprzeciwko lodowiska jest kawiarnia. Porozmawiajmy w cztery oczy. – zaproponował łagodnie.

            Nieprzytomnie pokiwała głową.

\- A ty, - Yakov zwrócił się do Viktora – posiedź sobie tutaj i zastanów się, jak byś się czuł, gdyby mama i tata wyjechali bez słowa. Wyobraź sobie, że zrobiliby ci coś takiego w ramach zemsty za to, że byłeś niegrzeczny. Mam nadzieję, że do naszego powrotu dojrzejesz do tego, by przeprosić.

_A twoja matka dojrzeje do tego, by postawić się temu Zmutowanemu Czołgowi, twojemu ojcu._ – pięćdziesięciolatek dodał w myślach – _Ech, i może wreszcie dowiem się, co dokładnie stało się, gdy w piątek wróciliście do domu._

            Wyprawa do kawiarni przypominała co nieco prowadzenie chorego do szpitala. Zatopiona we własnych myślach Anastazja szła tak wolno i tak chwiejnie, że strach było oddalić się od niej na dystans większy niż metr. Konflikt z jedynym synem wyraźnie dał jej w kość. Odzyskała jako taką przytomność, dopiero gdy składali zamówienie i Yakov zaoferował, że za wszystko zapłaci.  

\- Proszę tego nie robić. – poprosiła cichym, lecz zdecydowanym tonem - Sama zapłacę.

            Jej dumne spojrzenie i uniesiony do góry podbródek wysyłały przekaz w stylu:

„Nie jestem _aż tak_ biedna. Mam dość pieniędzy, by kupić sobie kawę.”

\- Przepraszam, jestem człowiekiem starej daty. – oznajmił Feltsman – Kiedy byłem jeszcze chłopcem, w moim rodzinnym domu dżentelmeńskie reguły w stylu „mężczyzna otwiera kobiecie drzwi” albo „mężczyzna stawia kobiecie kawę” były traktowane ze śmiertelną powagą. Nie próbuję być przesadnie miły. Po prostu nauczono mnie, że tak wypada.

            Po tych słowach, gestem nie przyjmującym odmowy podał sprzedawcy pieniądze. Anastazja nieznacznie się rozluźniła.    

\- No dobrze. – wyszeptała.

            Jej niepewny uśmiech kontrastował z zapuchniętymi oczami. Yakov wywnioskował, że jak na tak piękną kobietę rzadko mogła cieszyć się dobrodziejstwami męskiego savoir-vivre’u. Upewnił się w tym przekonaniu, kiedy zobaczył jej reakcję, w momencie gdy podawał jej chusteczkę. Z wyrazem wdzięczności wysmarkała się, po czym upiła kilka łyków kawy.

            Przez pewien czas siedzieli przy stoliku nie mówiąc ani słowa. Feltsman udawał, że próbuje doprowadzić smak własnego napoju do perfekcji, w żółwim tempie dosypując różne dodatki do kubka. A w rzeczywistości dawał towarzyszce czas na uspokojenie się. I sobie – na przypomnienie sobie wszystkich istotnych argumentów.

\- Przepraszam, zwykle się tak nie rozklejam. – Anastazja wreszcie przerwała milczenie - Nie sądziłam, że coś takiego spotka naszą rodzinę. Od śmierci mojego teścia było nam bardzo ciężko, ale nie sądziłam… nie przypuszczałam, że… Ech, tak strasznie mi wstyd. Pewnie po ostatnim spotkaniu uważa nas pan za rodzinę psychopatów.

            Istotnie, coś w tym było. Yakov rzeczywiście uważał Nikiforovów za zbieraninę psychopatów z odpowiednimi podgatunkami (Sfrustrowany Choleryk, Bezwstydna Erotomanka i Zboczony Chochlik-Eskhibicjonista). Mimo to odparł:

\- Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania, wszyscy byliśmy źli. Nabuzowani. A zwłaszcza ja i pani mąż. Ech, to pewnie dlatego że mamy podobne temperamenty… byliśmy tak zajęci walką o pozycję samca alfa, że nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy rozmowa o głównym problemie zamieniła się w zwykłą przepychankę. Bardzo przepraszam, że musiała pani na to patrzeć.

            Oczyszczenie atmosfery i podsumowanie piątkowego incydentu jako „nieporozumienia” wynikającego z rozdrażnienia obu stron było pomysłem Wlada. Starając się nie pokazać po sobie zaniepokojenia, Feltsman czekał na odpowiedź Anastazji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, matka Viktora nie nawiązała do minionej kłótni ani słowem. Zamiast tego powiedziała:   

\- Dziękuję, że zajął się pan Viktorem. I że dał pan znać Annie. Mam nadzieję, że nie miał pan w tym ukrytego motywu.

            Po skroni pięćdziesięciolatka spłynęła kropelka potu. Czułby się podobnie, gdyby grał w remika i został zmuszony do pokazania wszystkich swoich kart. Pewnie, że miał ukryty motyw! Nie sądził jednak, że to takie oczywiste…

            Anastazja odłożyła kawę na stolik.

\- Strasznie panu na tym zależy. – wyszeptała, wodząc palcem po krawędzi blatu - Na tym, by przekonać nas, byśmy pozwolili Viktorowi jeździć figurowo na łyżwach.

            Po tych słowach wbiła w Yakova uważny wzrok. Jak na to, że kilka minut temu przypominała nieprzytomną kukiełkę, teraz panowała nad sobą perfekcyjnie. Nie była już zapłakaną niewiastą, lecz opanowanym rodzicem. Całą swoją posturą wysyłała przekaz, że szarmanckie stawianie kawy i pożyczanie chusteczek nie wystarczą, by zaskarbić sobie jej poparcie. Oczekiwała _argumentów._ Ech, żeby tak wobec swojego męża potrafiła być tak zasadnicza…

            Feltsman potrząsnął głową.

_Nie. Stop. Nie krytykuj jej. To nie zadziała. Pamiętaj, co powiedziała ci Anna. Nie bądź starszy i mądrzejszy. Bądź sojusznikiem. Bądź SZCZERY. Ilia z Wladem podpowiedzieli ci, co masz mówić… więc nie kombinuj i to POWIEDZ._

            Oby wiedza wyciągnięta z Kursy Negocjacji rzeczywiście była tak bezcenna, jak twierdziła para smarkaczy.    

\- Owszem, zależy mi na tym, by pani syn mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. Ale może być pani pewna, że tak czy siak zadzwoniłbym i powiedziałbym, że chłopak tu jest… chociaż, nie powiem, Vitya bardzo się starał, żeby mi to wyperswadować. Właściwie to kiedy sięgnąłem po telefon, pognał w stronę drzwi, krzycząc coś o Muleniu Różu i ucieczce do Francji. Ale mniejsza o to. Powodem, dla którego chcę was namówić, byście mu pozwolili nie jest związany tylko z jego talentem. Gdyby miał wyłącznie talent, nie powiedziałbym ani słowa. Chodzi o to, że on to kocha. Kocha łyżwiarstwo figurowe. I dlatego uważam, że powinien trenować. Nawet nie u mnie. U kogokolwiek. Żeby pani broń boże nie pomyślała, że koniecznie chcę go dla siebie! Chociaż… nie ukrywam, że trenowanie go sprawiłoby mi to radość. Powiem wprost: lubię uczyć pani syna. Viktor ma wszystkie cechy, które cenię u młodych łyżwiarzy. Jest zawzięty, pracowity… nie boi się próbować nowych rzeczy. Jest oryginalny. Ma wyobraźnię i cała masę innych zalet. Jak również i wad. Takich jak ignorowanie poleceń. No i to cholerny mały uparciuch, który lubi robić wszystko po swojemu.

            Słysząc o niesubordynacji syna, kącik ust Anastazji uniósł się do góry. W niebieskich oczach kobiety pojawiło się coś na kształt matczynej czułości. Yakov uznał to za dobry znak. Postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące.

\- Ale… tak jak mówiłem… on nie musi jeździć u mnie. Ucieszyłbym się wiedząc, że w ogóle wolno mu jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. Niech mi pani powie… wiem, że pani mąż nienawidzi łyżwiarzy figurowych. A jak pani się na to zapatruje? Lubi pani łyżwiarstwo?

            Żona Saszy zastanowiła się chwilę.  

\- Właściwie to… nie mam zdania. – stwierdziła, wzdychając głęboko – W przeciwieństwie do mojego męża i jego siostry, w ogóle nie znam się na sporcie. Okazjonalnie lubię pooglądać taniec albo balet, więc rozumiem, dlaczego łyżwiarstwo figurowe może podobać się Viktorowi, ale… bo widzi pan…te jego _upadki_ tak strasznie mnie przeraziły.

           Aaaach, więc _o to_ chodziło! Feltsmanowi nieco ulżyło – jeśli to był jedyny problem Anastazji z łyżwiarstwem, to szanse Viktora znacznie wzrastały.

\- Zapewniam panią, że upadki, które pani widziała są raczej niegroźne. Może były niebezpiecznie, gdy Vitya trenował na własną rękę… ale pod okiem instruktora, który by darł na niego mordę, ma większe szanse na wylądowanie w szpitalu z utratą słuchu niż ze złamaną reką. Nie powiem pani, że łyżwiarze figurowi nigdy nie lądują na ostrym dyżurze, bo skłamałbym… ale w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przypadków dzieje się to z powodu przetrenowania albo urazu. Już we wczesnych latach treningów dzieciaki wyrabiają sobie nawyk bezpiecznego upadania, przez co wracają do domu _co najwyżej_ z poobijanymi tyłkami. Na pani miejscu miałbym więcej obaw w związku z hokejem, gdzie można dostać krążkiem w zęby, albo zostać pierdolniętym o bandę i zmiażdżonym przez trzech kolesi naraz… ale dobra, nie jestem w tej sprawie obiektywny, więc nie naciskam.

            Mama chłopca wyglądała na przekonaną, jednak w jej spojrzeniu wciąż kryły się ślady wahania.

\- Tak naprawdę… - Anastazja zaczęła, wpatrując się we własne palce, które mechanicznie bawiły się obrączką – Jestem przeciwna łyżwiarstwu figurowemu, bo nie chcę, by Saszy było przykro. Od zawsze mówiłam sobie: dlaczego to musi być _właśnie ten sport?_ Gdyby to był _jakikolwiek inny_ sport… przecież jest tyle różnych sportów, które Vitya mógłby trenować… dlaczego musiał sobie wybrać ten _jeden jedyny_ sport, który jest solą w oku jego ojca? Mój mąż zaczął nawet myśleć, że nasz syn robi to ze złośliwości.

            Aha, no przecież! Wszystko, byle tylko chronić uczucia Pana Wielce Skrzywdzonego i Wrażliwego. Tylko co z uczuciami Viktora?

            Yakov powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem czegoś kąśliwego pod adresem Saszy i zamiast tego powiedział:

\- Vitya nie jest złośliwy. On to kocha. Nie wybieramy ani rzeczy, których kochamy… ani ludzi, których kochamy.

            Policzki Anastazji lekko poróżowiały.  

\- Mogę pana o coś zapytać? – kobieta wyszeptała po chwili zawahania. 

            Zabrzmiało to cholernie poważnie. Feltsman miał złe przeczucia.

\- Słucham.

\- Jest pan gejem?

\- ŻE CO, KURWA?!

            To tyle jeśli chodziło o strategię „nie stracę opanowania”, a także „nie będę przeklinał” oraz „nie wydrę się na całą kawiarnię i nie przyprawię kelnera o zawał”. Cóż, dobre chociaż to, że matka Viktora, z racji posiadania temperamentnego męża, była uodporniona na tego typu lwio-podobne ryki.   

\- Sasza zauważył, że nie ma pan obrączki. – uprzejmie zwróciła rozmówcy uwagę - I to chyba o panu Vitya powiedział, że jest pan tym… no… penisistą.

\- Pesymista. – wysyczał zaczerwieniony po same uszy Yakov - Chodziło mi o pesymistę. Powiedziałem, że jestem pesymistą, a on… pani syn…

            Anastazja zachichotała. Miała w oczach tą samą matczyną czułość co wtedy, gdy rozmówca nazwał jej syna „cholernym małym uparciuchem”.

\- Ciągle przekręca trudne słowa. – wyjaśniła, posyłając Feltsmanowi przepraszający uśmiech -Nauczył się tego od dziadka. Mój teść robił to celowo. Kiedy Sasza nazywał go nieukiem, wzruszał ramionami i mówił coś w stylu: „jestem stary, więc mentalnie mam osiem lat. Przed dziesiątym rokiem życia robienie drobniutkich błędów w słowach to jeszcze nie nieuctwo.”

_Wspaniale!_ – Yakov wycedził w myślach – _Czyli jeszcze tylko półtora roku będę musiał słuchać o penisistach, onanistach, desrawianiu się i wieżach w Piździe. Zakładając oczywiście, że mentalność Viktora posunie się do przodu wraz z jego wiekiem. A, kurwa, śmiem w to wątpić…_  

\- Dobre przynajmniej to, że nie ściągnął przed panem majtek. – rzuciła matka chochlika.  

            Czy w strategii, którą spisał z Ilią i Wladem znalazła się instrukcja pod tytułem „z wrażenia poleć do tyłu, następnie spierdol się z krzesła, oczywiście po drodze zahaczając ręką o kubek i wylewając na siebie kawę”?

            Anastazja zareagowała na wypadek rozmówcy zaskoczonym mruganiem oczami.    

\- Ściągnął? – spytała, po czym pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się pod nosem - Ech, przepraszam za niego. Tego też nauczył się od dziadka. Ale nie zrobił tego ani razu odkąd poszedł do podstawówki, więc sądziliśmy, że to z niego wypleniliśmy…

_Chryste, to on zaczął już w PRZEDSZKOLU?!_ – pięćdziesięciolatek pomyślał z przerażeniem – _A ja głupi sądziłem, że to MOJE przedszkolanki miały ze mną przechlapane…_

            Po namyśle, wywrotka chyba jednak zasługiwała na to, by znaleźć się na liście skutecznych strategii – bo z jakiegoś powodu sprawiła, że rodzicielka małego ekshibicjonisty zaczęła patrzeć na Yakova o wiele cieplej niż na początku rozmowy. Było to tylko gdybanie, ale Feltsman miał wrażenie, że ta kobieta myśli sobie coś w stylu:

„No dobra, facet, widziałeś mojego syna bez majtek i nadal chcesz go uczyć. To JEST konkretny powód, by darzyć cię szacunkiem.”

            Również pięćdziesięciolatek odkrył w sobie rosnącą sympatię do rozmówczyni. Po raz pierwszy od czasu piątkowego incydentu, zobaczył u niej to samo podejście, co wcześniej na lodowisku Starego Piotrusia. Podejście pod tytułem:

„Tak, mój syn jest trochę inny. Ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Lubię mojego syna.”

            Może jednak nie wszystko stracone? 

\- Pomóc panu wytrzec garnitur? – Anastazja spytała, gdy Yakov z powrotem usiadł na krześle i klnąc pod nosem próbował doczyścić rękaw.

\- Nie trzeba. – odburknął w odpowiedzi – Vitya się ucieszy. Na obozie ze trzy razy powiedział mi, że tak paskudnego garnituru nie widział od czasu, gdy jego babcia dała jego ojcu garnitur na urodziny.

\- Naprawdę, bardzo pana za niego przepraszam. Bo widzi pan, moja mama nie bardzo lubi mojego męża, dlatego ze złośliwości…

\- Ech, już mniejsza o to! Wracając do tematu, pani syn naprawdę kocha łyżwiarstwo. Żeby mogła pani się przekonać, jak bardzo, przyniosłem coś ze sobą… na szczęście nie zamoczyło się, kiedy wylałem na siebie kawę.

            Zgodnie z wcześniejszą sugestią Wlada, Yakov wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka zdjęć z obozu. Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk był niewyobrażalnie fotogeniczny, więc zatrudniony przez Igora profesjonalista chętnie i często łapał go swoim obiektywem. Anastazja zaczęła w milczeniu przeglądać odbitki. Kiedy dotarła do tej, na której Vitya pruł po lodzie z wyszczerzoną buzią, westchnęła cicho.    

\- Jest taki… uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy. – wyszeptała.

            Następne zdjęcie przedstawiało młodego Nikiforova w towarzystwie Lva i chłopca z Litwy. Szczebiotali coś do siebie, jednocześnie wiążąc sznurówki łyżew. Matka niesfornego chochlika zakryła dłonią usta.

\- Boże, - zaczęła poruszonym tonem - od tak dawna _marzyłam,_ by zobaczyć, jak on bawi się z innymi dziećmi.

\- Zrobił pod tym względem spory progres. – Feltsman krótko przytaknął – Mnie też to ucieszyło. Zmartwiłem się, gdy wcześniej powiedział mi, że nie lubi bawić się z innymi dziećmi. To nie tak, że po obozie nagle stał się super społeczny, bo nadal jest indywidualistą i średnio rozumie funkcjonowanie grupy… ale _poszedł_ do przodu. Wydaje mi się, że kontakt z rówieśnikami zaczął sprawiać mu frajdę, bo miał do czynienia z dzieciakami, które mają podobne zainteresowania… no i dlatego że SAM zdecydował, że chce się z nimi bawić, nie dlatego że ktoś mu kazał.

_Ktoś, czyli ten dupek, jego ojciec._

\- Pani mąż powiedział mi, że chce uspołecznić waszego syna poprzez sport drużynowy. Ale, jeśli mam być z panią szczery, to sądzę, że w przypadku Viktora takie rozwiązanie tylko pogorszy sprawę. Pani syn ma wiele talentów, ale praca zespołowa to jego wielki antytalent. Przez to, że nie umie współpracować, to w sporcie drużynowym już na samym wstępie zrazi do siebie kolegów… w _jakimkolwiek_ sporcie drużynowym! Nie uważa pani, że warto spróbować czegoś innego? Pozwolić mu robić to, co kocha?

            Zdjęcia musiały mieć magiczną moc - Anastazja po raz pierwszy wyglądała, jakby czuła się _winna,_ że odciągała syna od ulubionego zajęcia.  

\- Właściwie to… nigdy nawet nie rozważaliśmy łyżwiarstwa figurowego jako sportu, który Viktor mógłby trenować. – wyjaśniła zbolałym tonem - Wiedzieliśmy, że się tym interesuje, ale… sądziliśmy, że jeśli będziemy konsekwentnie mu tego odmawiać, prędzej czy później zniechęci się. Miewał fazy, że nakręcał się na różne rzeczy, ale prędzej czy później mu przechodziło. Wciąż mówiliśmy mu „nie”. Nie mogliśmy zrozumieć, dlaczego wciąż był nieposłuszny. Kiedy ja i Sasza byliśmy dziećmi, to rozumieliśmy, że „nie” znaczy „nie”. W naszych czasach sprzeciwianie się rodzicom było nie do pomyślenia.

\- W moich też. – zgodził się Yakov – Ale obawiam się, że jeżeli próbuje pani zmusić syna, by myślał tymi samymi kategoriami co pani pokolenie, to porywa się pani z motyką na słońce. Żeby to się udało, musiałaby go pani odciąć od wszystkich nowoczesnych technologii i od szkoły. A to niemożliwe.

\- Ech, pewnie ma pan rację…

_No pewnie, że, kurwa, mam!_

\- A wracając do łyżwiarstwa figurowego… przypuśćmy na chwilę, że państwo mu zabronią. A co jeśli znowu spierdzieli z domu? A co jeśli ucieknie do Paryża? Moim zdaniem dałby radę. Sądzę, że nawet jeśli zabronicie mu państwo jeżdżenia figurowego na łyżwach, on znajdzie sposób, by robić to na własną rękę. Pokazał, że umie zdobyć pieniądze. Łyżwy też sobie załatwi, jak mu państwo zabierzecie. Niech mi pani wierzy, to taki typ smarkacza, który jak się uprze, to załatwi sobie wszystko. A co państwo będziecie z tego mieli? Komplety brak kontroli! On i tak będzie sobie jeździł, tyle że bez instruktora i za waszymi plecami, ryzykując zrobienie sobie krzywdy. Co więcej jestem skłonny założyć się, że jeśli mu teraz nie pozwolicie, to on już do końca życia… albo przynajmniej przez połowę życia, będzie miał pretensje do pani i do pani męża, że zabroniliście mu czegoś, co kochał, nie podawszy żadnego sensownego powodu.

            Anastazja trzymała swój kubek obiema rękami. Wpatrując się w kołyszący się w środku brązowy płyn, słuchała słów Feltsmana z absolutną powagą. Yakov czuł, że zwycięstwo jest blisko.

\- Z drugiej strony… jeśli mu pozwolicie, to może się zdarzyć dużo różnych rzeczy. Może się tym znudzi? Może stwierdzi, że to jednak nie dla niego i zniechęci się? Może uzna, że treningi są za ciężkie, a tak duży wysiłek fizyczny to nie jego bajka? Być może pani mąż robi wielką aferę z czegoś, z czego i tak nic nie będzie? Nie dowiemy się tego, dopóki nie sprawdzimy. Niech potrenuje przez te wakacje. I tak zostaje w Petersburgu, czyż nie? Nie ma szkoły, więc to idealna okazja, by zobaczył, na czym polega bycie łyżwiarzem figurowym. Jak wytrzyma, to pani mąż zyska dowód, że małemu naprawdę zależy. A jak nie wytrzyma… to osobiście przeproszę państwa za wtrącanie się i za wszystko inne. Ale co by się nie stało, Viktor nie będzie mógł wam zarzucić, że nie daliście mu szansy.

            Nastąpiła jedna długa minuta milczenia. Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że była to najdłuższa minuta w jego życiu. Wreszcie matka chłopca przemówiła.

\- To brzmi bardzo rozsądnie, _ale_ …

_„Ale!” –_ Feltsman jęknął w myślach – _Nie, kurwa, błagam, tylkoe nie „ale”! „Ale” zawsze wszystko psuje!_

\- …jeśli mu teraz pozwolimy, to dla Viktora będzie to jak nagroda. A wciąż nie dostał kary za ucieczkę z domu.

            Yakov odetchnął z ulgą. Okej, dobra. To „ale” nie było jednak takie znowu straszne.

\- Zgadzam się! – pięćdziesięciolatek zagrzmiał głosem pełnym pasji - Gówniarz spierdzielił z domu! Napędził wam stracha, więc musi zostać ukarany. Mycie samochodu, mycie okien, czyszczenie band, czyszczenie kibli… niech państwo wymyślą dowolną karę, a ja wyegzekwuję wykonanie jej.

_Och, proszę, Nastia, zgódź się! To będzie czysta przyjemność!_

_No, może poza myciem samochodu. Ja kocham mój samochód._

_W sumie to okien też bym Viktorowi nie powierzył… nie, nie, okna odpadają._

_Zostańmy przy bandach i kiblach. Ich raczej nie da rady popsuć. Chyba._

            Matka niesfornego diabełka zachichotała.

\- Naprawdę zależy panu, żeby go trenować. – posłała rozmówcy znaczące spojrzenie.

            Yakov gwałtownie poczerwieniał.

\- Z-znaczy się… j-jak mówiłem, to nie musze być ja, ale…

\- Nie, w porządku. – Anastazja uniosła dłoń - Uważam, że jeśli już, to powinien trenować właśnie u pana. W końcu nie przestraszył się pan, gdy ściągnął przed panem… ech. Ale może do tego nie wracajmy.

_Właśnie, kurwa! Nie wracajmy do tego!_

\- No i jest jeszcze kwestia tego… stypendium. – niepewnie zagadnęła kobieta - Wicedyrektor obozu… znaczy się pana zastępca coś na ten temat wspominał, kiedy Sasza pytał go, jak Vitya zapłacił za udział w obozie. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest drogim sportem. To nie tak, że nie mamy pieniędzy… mój teść założył dla naszego syna specjalny fundusz i trzymaliśmy go z mężem na czarną godzinę, ale… pomyślałam, że jednak warto pana zapytać o to stypendium. By wiedzieć, jak to wygląda w praktyce.

            Z jednej strony wewnętrzny Yakov skakał z radości – w końcu rozmowa o pieniądzach na dziewięćdzesiąt procent oznaczała, że – o kurwa! – _udało się_ i – o matko, tak się cieszę, o Jezu, hura, wspaniale! – Vitya dostanie zielone światło i będzie mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach! A przynajmniej przez wakacje.

            Z drugiej strony, gdy Feltsman usłyszał o założonym przez Nikiego funduszu, lekko się wkurwił.

_Ty kłamliwa kanalio!_ – w myślach zwrócił się do Saszy – _Od samego początku było cię stać na lekcje łyżwiarstwa figurowego, a wciskałeś synowi kit, że to za drogie! Pfft! Ale o czym my w ogóle mówimy… nawet gdyby te lekcje były za darmo, nie wyraziłbyś zgody. Kurwa, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że rozmawiam z twoją żoną, a nie z tobą!_

           Niestety pięćdziesięcioletni trener miał świadomość, że sielanka negocjowania przyszłości dziecka z rodzicem, który NIE był uprzedzony, w końcu się skończy. Doskonale wiedział, że kwestia opinii Upartego Dupka prędzej czy później zostanie poruszona… ooooj, zostaaanie! Czekał na ten moment z takim podejściem, jakby wyczekiwał bombardowania. Wolałby, żeby nigdy nie nadeszło… ale też chciał już mieć je za sobą.

            I rzeczywiście – gdy tylko Yakov skończył tłumaczyć Anastazji, na czym polegało stypendium Novaka („wiele dzieciaków z niego korzysta, więc może pani się nie martwić i dalej trzymać fundusz teścia w pogotowiu”), pojawił się Problem przez wielkie „P”.  

\- Wie pan… jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wydaje mi się, że ma pan rację. Uważam, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem… dla wszystkich… będzie pozwolenie Viktorowi, by trenował u pana przez wakacje. Chciałabym zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. Więc generalnie, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mówię „tak”, ale…

_Musisz to jeszcze przedyskutować z rozżalonym kretynem, który włożył ci obrączkę?_

\- … muszę to jeszcze przedyskutować z mężem.

_Bingo! Kurwa mać, jestem telepatą!_

\- Miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym teraz do niego zadzwoniła? – Anastazja sięgnęła po komórkę - Wydaje mi się, że nie prowadzi teraz zajęć, więc…

\- Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy. Pójdę do drugiego końca kawiarni, by miała pani trochę prywatności…

\- Nie, nie! Proszę, niech pan siedzi. To _ja_ pójdę do drugiego końca kawiarni. Widzi pan, lepiej mi się rozmawia, gdy chodzę w kółko.

            No to było ich dwoje. Yakov też chętnie pochodziłby sobie w kółko. Może tego po sobie nie pokazał, ale przez całą tę cholerną dyskusję tak się zdenerwował, że zdrętwiały mu nogi. Chętnie wkopałby do bramki pięćdziesiąt piłek. Albo kopnął w tyłek pięćdziesięciu Wronkovów. Tak, to by mu pomogło.

            Szkoda, że musiał dostosować się do Anastazji. Mógł jedynie siedzieć na cholernym krześle, jak jakiś, kurwa… _pacjent_ w poczekalni i czekać na wyniki. Tylko na co on był chory? Aha, na przywiązanie do Viktora.

_Mogłaby stanąć trochę bliżej._ – pomyślał, obserwując rozmawiającą przez telefon kobietę – _Do diabła, nie słyszę ani słowa z tego, co mówi!_

            To tak jakby oglądać atak Rebeliantów na Gwiazdę Śmierci, ale z wyłączonym dźwiękiem. Niby wciąż widzisz śmigające w jedną i drugą stronę statki kosmiczne i „coś tam możesz wywnioskować”, ale ponieważ nie słyszysz, co mówią piloci i nie słyszysz całej tej dramatycznej muzyki, siedzisz jak na szpilkach i obgryzając paznokcie zastanawiasz się:

_Kto wygrywa? Kto ma przewagę? Nasi czy wróg?! Kurwa, widzę, że dzieje się coś dziwnego… powinienem już się denerwować, czy to tylko dramatyczny zwrot akcji przed spektakularnym zwycięstwem?! O Boże, nie wytrzymam tego napięcia!_

            Wspomniana sytuacja autentycznie miała miejsce. Kiedy Yakov poszedł do kina na „Nową Nadzieję”, dwadzieścia minut przed końcem operator spierdolił sprawę i film leciał bez dźwięku. No po prostu, kurwa, tragedia na całej linii! Ale i tak mniej stresująca niż spektakl, który Feltsman oglądał _teraz:_

             W jednej chwili Anastazja była opanowana, w drugiej wybuchała płaczem, potem rozmawiała normalnie, by po sekundzie znowu wpaść w histerię, jak w jednej z tych idiotycznych kolumbijskich telenowel!

_Co się tam dzieje? O czym oni, kurwa, rozmawiają?!_

            Dwadzieścia minut. Kurwa mać, ta rozmowa trwała już pierdolone _dwadzieścia minut_! W końcu pięćdziesięciolatek stwierdził, że dłużej nie wytrzyma… przestał patrzeć w stronę matki Viktora i zabrał się za przeglądanie menu.

\- Panie Feltsman?

            Z wrażenia podskoczył na krześle. Głos Anastazji omal nie przyprawił go o atak serca. O Boże, a więc już skończyła?

            Powoli spojrzał w stronę kobiety. Stała nad nim z trudną do zinterpretowania miną, cały czas trzymając telefon przy uchu. O kurde, _wciąż trzymała telefon przy uchu_! Czyli że… nadal się nie rozłączyła? Ale przyszła do stolika, by coś omówić? To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

_No dobra…_ \- Yakov pomyślał, przełykając ślinę – _Jestem gotowy… mów!_

\- Sasza zgodził się, by Vitya jeździł figurowo na łyżwach przez całe wakacje.      

           

_Taaaaaaak! O Boże, kurwa, NIE wierzę!_

W pierwszym odruchu pięćdziesięcioletni sojusznik chochlika miał ochotę zerwać się z miejsca i zatańczyć sambę w wykonaniu Denise Biellmann. Jednak zanim zdążył to zrobić, w głowie zapaliła mu się czerwona lampka.

            Nie. Zaraz. To _zbyt proste!_ Nie ma opcji, by Jego Królewska Wysokość Uprzedzony Dupek tak po prostu ustąpił, nie próbując ugrać czegoś dla siebie. To nie ten typ człowieka.

            Zmusiwszy się do zachowania powagi, Feltsman nie powiedział ani słowa. Po prostu siedział w całkowitym bezruchu, cierpliwie czekając na „ale”. Miał wrażenie, że prawdziwa walka dopiero przed nim. 

            Miał rację.

\- _Ale…_ \- Anastazja zaczęła ostrożnie – mój mąż ma trzy warunki. Pierwszy warunek jest taki, że w ramach kary za ucieczkę z domu Vitya nie będzie miał prawa do żadnych przyjemności przez całe lato. Tymczasowo skonfiskujemy jego oszczędności, by nie miał pieniędzy. Anna naszykuje mu obiady na cały dzień i każdego ranka zostawi mu na stole kilka drobniaków. Dokładnie tyle, by mógł przemieścić się na lodowisko i z powrotem. Ale ani rubla więcej. Żadnego kina. Żadnych lodów. Jeśli Viktorowi naprawdę zależy na łyżwiarstwie, wytrzyma.

_Jakby konfiskata oszczędności cokolwiek zmieniała!_ – Yakov prychnął w myślach – _Kreatywny gówniarz pójdzie Mulić Róż i bez problemu podreperuje sobie budżet._

\- Drugi warunek jest taki, - ciągnęła matka chłopca – że jeżeli Sasza usłyszy o jakimś dzikim incydencie w stylu Mulenia Różu, nasz syn wróci do domu.

_Aha. No, chyba że tak._

            Jednak to wszystko WCIĄŻ brzmiało ZBYT PIĘKNIE. Feltsman ze zdenerwowaniem wyczekiwał Warunku Numer Trzy. Coś mówiło mu, że to właśnie ten warunek będzie tym, który najbardziej ugodzi w chłopca. Ciekawe, co to będzie?

„Może jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, ale nie może brać udziału w zawodach?”

„Może jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, ale tylko przez najbliższe trzy miesiące, a potem już ani razu nie wejdzie na lód?”

„Może jeździć na łyżwach, jeżeli zetnie włosy?”

\- Vitya może jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, tylko pod warunkiem, że to _pan_ będzie go uczył. I to nie w znaczeniu, że będzie pan stał za bandą i obserwował, jak ktoś inny uczy Viktora. To PAN ma go uczyć. Nie inny instruktor, nie pana zastępca, nie pana asystent, tylko _pan osobiście._ Czy przyjmuje pan ten warunek?

\- ŻE CO?!

            Yakov ponownie spierdolił się z krzesła. No ale jak, kurwa, miał się _nie spierdolić_ , kiedy usłyszał COŚ TAKIEGO?!

            Nie, kurwa… nie! Coś tu było nie tak. Coś tutaj _bardzo się nie zgadzało!_

            To nielogiczne… zwyczajnie _niemożliwe!_ Ale w sensie, że… po wszystkim, co powiedział Feltsmanowi w piątek, Sasza chciał, by „ten sfrustrowany bezdzietny staruch” osobiście zajmował się jego synem? Chyba że… miał w tym jakiś ukryty motyw. Tylko, kurwa, jaki?!

            Był tylko jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć.

            Yakov wyciągnął rękę i kilka razy poruszył złączonymi palcami, dając Anastazji do zrozumienia, by podała mu telefon. Czuł, że zmierza prosto w zastawioną pułapkę, ale nie miał wyjścia – jeżeli chciał dotrzymać złożonej Viktorowi obietnicy, nie mógł w najważniejszym momencie stracić jaj.

            Komórka pani Nikiforovej była cięższa niż jego własna. Ważyła mniej więcej tyle samo co granat. Tym niechętniej Feltsman przystawił ją sobie do ucha.

            Wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu, po czym starając się wyeliminować z głosu ślady jakichkolwiek emocji, wyszeptał:

\- O co ci chodzi, koleś?

\- O to, co powiedziała Tazja. – lodowatym tonem odparł Sasza – Trzeci warunek jest taki, że poprowadzisz _każdy_ trening, w którym Viktor będzie uczestniczył. Czy jest coś, czego nie zrozumiałeś?

\- Sam warunek zrozumiałem doskonale. – wycedził Yakov – Tym, czego nie rozumiem, są twoje motywy. Mogę się mylić, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że po piątkowej rozmowie nie zapałałeś do mnie sympatią.

\- Owszem, nie mam o tobie dobrego zdania. Ale właśnie _dlatego_ stawiam właśnie taki warunek. Uważasz się za wielkiego mądralę, który pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Ponadto twierdzisz, że doskonale znasz mojego syna… udowodnię ci, że się mylisz. Chcę, żebyś przekonał się na własnej skórze, jak to jest uczyć Viktora. Idę o zakład, że kiedy przekonasz się, z czym to tak naprawdę się wiąże, pożałujesz tego, że się za nim wstawiłeś.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. Może o tym zapomniałeś, ale użerałem się z twoim synem przez dobre dwa tygodnie. Już go uczyłem i widziałem, do czego jest zdolny.

\- Nie. _Twoi instruktorzy_ go uczyli. A Viktor hamował się, bo nie chciał wylecieć z obozu. Przekonaj się, jak to jest uczyć go, gdy czuje się bezpieczny i to na _twojej_ głowie ciąży obowiązek doprowadzenia go do porządku. Zobaczysz, że to nie takie proste.

            Feltsman cicho prychnął.

\- Stawiając taki warunek, kopiesz własny grób. – stwierdził zrezygnowanym tonem – Trenowałem ludzi, zanim się urodziłeś. Doprowadzenie do porządku zdziczałego ośmiolatka, to konkurencja, w której bez problemu prześcignę takiego _smarkacza_ , jak ty. Skończy się na tym, że zobaczysz, że obcy facet lepiej ogarnia twojego syna niż ty, a twoje ego dostanie nieprzyjemnego prztyczka w nos. Jesteś pewien, że _właśnie tego chcesz?_

\- Skoro moje ego ma dostać prztyczka w nos, to chyba nie masz powodów, by odmówić, czyż nie? – głos Saszy brzmiał _podejrzanie_ spokojnie.

            Yakov podrapał się po karku. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć… to czy rzeczywiście miał jakiś powód, by odmówić? Czy ten cały Warunek Numer Trzy mógł ugodzić w niego w _jakikolwiek sposób_?

            Niespodziewany ból w krzyżu dał Feltsmanowi odpowiedź. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Słuchaj, facet, ja mam pięćdziesiąt lat. Jeżeli już miałbym się czegoś obawiać to tylko tego, czy _fizycznie_ dam radę. Owszem, czasami wchodzę na lód, żeby uczyć, ale nie cały czas. Jak już mówiłem, na obozie udowodniłem, że radzę sobie z Viktorem, więc…

\- Więc nie mamy o czym mówić.

            Dłoń z sygnetem mocniej zacisneła się na telefonie. Starszy z mężczyzn zazgrzytał zębami.

\- A więc o to chodzi, tak? – wysyczał – Skończyły ci się argumenty i musisz wreszcie ustąpić… ale postanowiłeś, że chociaż trochę zrekompensujesz sobie porażkę, zmuszając pięćdziesięcioletniego faceta, by ganiał po lodzie z gówniarzami? Chcesz, bym „zapłacił” za realizacje marzeń twojego syna przetrąceniem sobie kilkunastu kręgów i wykupieniem karnetu stałego klienta u fizjoterapeuty? Urocze, nie powiem.

_Przeklęty dupek!_ – Feltsman burknął w myślach - _Ja jestem, kurwa, BOGIEM tego klubu! Nie po to pracowałem przez trzydzieści lat, by w tym wieku odpierdalać brudną robotę! A ten kurwiszon doskonale o tym wie!_

_Wie, że za cholerę NIE powinienem się na to zgodzić._

_I wie, że I TAK się zgodzę, bo przejrzał mnie i zauważył, jak bardzo przywiązałem się do tego rozbrykanego hultaja, jego syna! SZLAG!_

_A co mi tam, kurwa… dam radę! Może i na to nie wyglądam, ale mimo pięćdziesiątki na karku jestem kurewsko wytrzymały! Już ja ci pokażę, facet! Dobra strona tego jest taka, że przynajmniej trochę schudnę…_

\- Szczerze? – odezwał się Sasza – Jak dla mnie możesz nawet prowadzić zajęcia razem z jednym z młodych instruktorów. Możesz przez całą lekcję stać na lodzie oparty o bandę i okazjonalnie rzucać jakieś instrukcje. Zakładając oczywiście, że wytrzymasz. Czy raczej: że Viktor _pozwoli_ ci odpocząć _._ Nie postawiłem tego warunku, żeby zamęczyć cię fizycznie. Po prostu uważam, że skoro masz tupet, by wtrącać się w wychowywanie czyjegoś dziecka, to powinieneś przynajmniej przekonać się, z czym to się wiąże. Daję ci niepowtarzalną okazję, by zobaczyć, jak to jest odpowiadać za kogoś dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Ale skoro bycie trenerem nie różni się od bycia rodzicem, to powinno być dla ciebie pestką, co? Dla kogoś z takim doświadczeniem jak twoje, wytrzymanie z Viktorem nie będzie kłopotem, czyż nie?    

            To nieco zbiło Yakova z tropu. Że co? A więc nie chodziło o zamęczenie go na śmierć?

Do serca doświadczonego trenera wkradły się wątpliwości. No, no… Uprzedzony Dupek nieźle sobie to wszystko zaplanował! Po dłuższym namyśle, ten jego plan – ten przedziwny Warunek Numer Trzy - wcale nie był taki znowu głupi… o nie, nie był głupi ani trochę!

            Jak długo Feltsman znał Viktora? Co tak naprawdę wiedział o niesfornym chochliku? Cóż… do tej pory wydawało mu się, że wie o nim całkiem sporo, ale w głębi siebie zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda.

            Nie przewidział ucieczki z domu. Nie przewidział odzywek rozjuszonego dzieciaka wobec matki. I tak naprawdę… nie mógł przewidzieć tego, co wydarzy się w ciągu nadchodzących trzech miesięcy. A co jeśli Sasza miał rację? A co jeśli opieka nad Viktorem okaże się dla Yakova _nie do przejścia?_ Już nawet nie fizycznie… połamane kości zawsze można posklejać. Ale, do diabła, co z psychiką?

            Uprzedzony Dupek nie bez powodu wybrał taki właśnie warunek. W końcu mógł sięgnąć po _cokolwiek_ – skoro postanowił wziąć przeciwnika na „przeczekanie” _,_ to musiał naprawdę sądzić, że Feltsman wymięknie.

            To nie tak, że Yakov w siebie nie wierzył. Owszem, wierzył. Ale pamiętał też, co się stało, gdy ostatnim razem próbował być dla kogoś kimś więcej niż trenerem.

_A co jeśli Vitya znienawidzi mnie, tak jak Maks?_

            Wybuchowy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. Do diabła, to nie moment, by tracić nerwy! Za daleko zaszedł, by teraz podkulić ogon i uciec. Zresztą, nawet jeśli mały chochlik rzeczywiście miałby go znienawidzić, to… to… _to trudno._

_Moje uczucia NIE są w tej chwili ważne!_ – pomyślał Yakov – _Liczy się to, żeby ten dzieciak w końcu dostał szanse. Żeby mógł robić to, co kocha._

\- Przypuśćmy, że się zgodzę. – mruknął do telefonu – Co jeśli się przeziębię?

            Sasza zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Jeśli któryś z was zachoruje, w porządku. Nie jesteśmy w cholernej szkole, więc nie będę od ciebie wymagał, byś przynosił mi zwolnienia od lekarza. Ale _zaznaczam_ , że jeśli z powodów innych niż kontuzja bądź choroba nie będziesz osobiście uczyć Viktora, zrywamy umowę. Jeśli z powodów inych niż kontuzja bądź choroba _Viktor_ wymiga się z zajęć… jeżeli opuści _choć jeden trening_ , zrywamy umowę. Ale ani ty ani Anastazja nie powiecie mu o tym. Chcę zobaczyć, czy naprawdę chce wywijać tyłkiem na lodzie, czy po prostu robi mi na złość. Jeśli mu zależy, nie będzie szukał wymówek.

_Fakt, że mówisz coś takiego świadczy o tym, że ani trochę nie znasz tego dzieciaka._ – Feltsman prychnął w myślach – _Ja już martwię się tym, jak ja go ŚCIĄGNĘ z tego lodu. Kiedy był obóz, to niemal za każdym razem musiałem go łapać za fraki i kopniakiem wysyłać do szatni. Aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie teraz, gdy pierwszy raz w życiu będzie mógł ćwiczyć łyżwiarstwo figurowe LEGALNIE!_

\- Mam sposoby, by dowiedzieć się, czy się wywiązujesz się z umowy. – ciągnął ojciec chłopca - I od razu zaznaczam, że jeśli się nie wywiążesz, nigdy nie pozwolę temu gówniarzowi jeździć na łyżwach. I to nie tylko figurowo. Dopilnuję, by nigdy więcej nie wszedł na lód. Czy to jasne?

\- Ale jeśli i ja i Viktor wytrzymamy, pozwolisz mu, czyż nie? – Yakov uznał, że to odpowiedni moment, by postawić _własny_ warunek - Nawet gdy wróci do Novowladimirska we wrześniu?

            Spodziewał się odpowiedzi w stylu:

„Poczekamy, zobaczymy.”

            A zamiast tego usłyszał:

\- Zgoda. Jeśli obaj wytrzymacie, Viktor będzie mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach u dowolnego instruktora w promieniu trzydziestu kilometrów od domu. Nawet u tego dupka Pankina.

            To brzmiałoby zachęcająco… gdyby nie to, że brzmiało jednocześnie _kurewsko_ podejrzanie.

            Że co? I Vitya _tak po prostu_ będzie mógł trenować u pedziowatego podlizywacza? I jego ojciec _tak po prostu_ dojdzie z tym do porządku dziennego? Nieee, cholera… to nierealne!

            Czyżby Sasza był _aż tak pewny_ tego _,_ że Yakov nie wytrzyma? Albo że Vitya nie wytrzyma? A może chodziło o to, że…

\- Trzydzieści kilometrów od domu, tak?

            W domyśle: Petersburg i Klub Mistrzów już nie będą wchodzić w grę?

            Po drugiej stronie linii rozległo się poirytowane westchnienie.

\- Może być nawet sto kilometrów. – burknął Sasza – Odległość nie ma znaczenia. Chodzi o to, by treningi nie kolidowały z jego szkołą. Mogę pozwolić synowi być sportowcem, ale na pewno nie pozwolę mu być idiotą.

            Zrozumiałe. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że poza wakacjami Klub Mistrzów będzie poza zasięgiem Viktora. Nie ma szans, by chodząc do szkoły w Novowladimirsku, ten dzieciak mógł jeździć na treningi w Petersburgu. Może warto rozważyć przesunięcie kolejnego obozu na lipiec? Zakładając oczywiście, że Feltsman wygra zakład. Jeśli przegra, nie będzie czego przekładać.

\- Twoje milczenie jest bardzo wymowne. – z miniaturowego głośniczka padło złośliwe stwierdzenie – Twoje magiczne trzy miesiące jeszcze się nie zaczęły, a ty już za nim tęsknisz? Twój były uczeń trafił w dziesiątkę, gdy w wywiadzie wspomniał o kompleksie braku własnych dzieci.

            Za powstrzymanie się przed rozwaleniem komórki Anastazji gołą dłonią, Yakov powinien dostać jakiś specjalny dyplom z samokontroli. I z dwadzieścia punktów expo do opanowania (nie żeby rozumiał, czym były te popierdolone punkty, wiedział jedynie, że ten gówniarz Andrei pieprzył o nich przed każdym treningiem).

_Nie daj się sprowokować!_ – dzielnie powtarzał sobie Feltsman – _Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować!_

\- Miejsza o moje kompleksy. Jak rozumiem, mamy umowę?

\- Na czas określony. – westchnął Sasza – Daj mi z powrotem żonę.

            Anastazja była wyraźnie zachwycona efektem „negocjacji”. Po przejęciu telefonu, omówiła jeszcze z mężem kilka szczegółów natury technicznej, zaszczebiotała coś w stylu „byłeś taki otwarty i pełen zrozumienia, jestem z ciebie taka dumna, kochanie!”, po czym (przy akompaniamencie dobiegających z głośniczków bluzgów Uprzedzonego Dupka) rozłączyła się.

\- A zatem, Vitya może _legalnie_ jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. – posłała Yakovowi nieśmiały uśmiech – Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

\- Mam nadzieję, że doceni to i przeprosi panią za ten cały incydent z ucieczką… a właśnie! Przypomniało mi się, że chciałem panią o coś zapytać. Co właściwie się stało, po tym jak w piątek wróciliście do domu? To nie to, że jestem wścibski. Po prostu ciekawi mnie, dlaczego Vitya aż tak wzbrania się przed przeprosinami. Może gdybym wiedział, o co chodzi, mógłbym jakoś pomóc…? 

\- Nie sądzę, by pana interwencja pomogła. – matka chłopca stwierdziła ponuro – Vitya czasami miewa momenty, że bardzo się na coś uprze i żadna siła nie jest w stanie przekonać go, by zmienił zdanie. Teraz najwidoczniej też tak jest. To co? Wracamy na lodowisko?

            Z wypisaną na twarzy beztroską, Anastazja pomaszerowała w stronę wyjścia. Yakov nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie odpowiedziała pani na pytanie. – zauważył ostrożnym tonem.

            Kobieta właśnie miała otworzyć drzwi. Słysząc stwierdzenie pięćdziesięciolatka, zastygła z dłonią na klamce. Nie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na rozmówcę.

\- Jakie pytanie?

            Udawała nonszalancję, ale Feltsman nie dał się nabrać. Gdy w grę wchodziło wychwytywanie drobnych niuansów w intonacji, był prawdziwym ekspertem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że usłyszał próbę ukrycia co najmniej dwóch rodzajów uczuć:

            Poczucia winy oraz strachu.

            Ludzie, którzy nie zrobili niczego złego, nie czuli takich rzeczy.

            Coś mówiło Yakovowi, że nie powinien drążyć tematu – że robiąc to ryzykował naruszenie świeżo zawartego porozumienia. Mimo to postanowił spróbować jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz:

\- Zapytałem, co się wydarzyło, gdy w piątek wróciliście do domu. Jak rozumiem, pani mąż ukarał Viktora. Czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, w jaki sposób?    

\- Nie ukarał go fizycznie, jeśli o to pani chodzi.

\- Więc w jaki sposób go ukarał?

            Nastąpiła długa minuta ciszy. A zaraz po niej tajemnicza odpowiedź:

\- Wymierzył mu karę adekwatną do popełnionej zbrodni.

\- _Czyli_?

            Jednak Anastazja już nie usłyszała tego pytania. Czy raczej – udała, że nie słyszy. W momencie, gdy Yakov otwierał usta, pchnęła drzwi i wyszła na ulicę. Feltsman miał ochotę wznowić rozmowę, gdy kilka chwil później stali na światłach… ale ostatecznie postanowił tego nie robić.

            Byłoby to swojego rodzaju igranie ze szczęściem. Czyż Bóg nie okazał dzisiaj nadmiarów łaskawości? Czyż w swojej wspaniałomyślności nie stanął za Yakovem i nie pomógł mu w wygraniu bitwy, która kilka godzin temu wydawała się _nie do wygrania?_ Czyż nie zesłał dwóch smarkatych specjalistów od negocjacji, by wymyślili te wszystkie kluczowe argumenty? Czyż we właściwym momencie nie użyczył pięćdziesięciolatkowi samokontroli umożliwiającej przetrwanie drobnych docinek Saszy?

            Obecna chwila powinna być chwilą radości i triumfu. Feltsman powinien _cieszyć się,_ że dopiął swego i wywalczył małemu kaktusowi prawo do tańczenia na lodzie.

            Naprawdę chciał to zrobić. A mimo to nie potrafił przestać myśleć o owianym tajemnicą powrocie Nikiforovów do domu.

            Czemu wciąż nie dawału mu to spokoju? Czemu miał wrażenie, że pozostawiając tę kwestię nierozwiązaną, popełnia poważny błąd?

 

**XXX**

\- Naprawdę? Ale, że… _naprawdę?_

            Ktoś powinien zrobić Viktorowi zdjęcie i na zawsze uwiecznić moment, w którym ten dzieciak dowiedział się, że – serio, poważnie, autentycznie! – uzyskał pozwolenie rodziców na trenowanie ukochanej jazdy figurowej na łyżwach.

\- Tak, naprawdę. – burknął Yakov – A teraz bądź dobrym synem i podziękuj matce za to, że przekonała twojego ojca.

            Chochlik wziął rozpęd, wskoczył na pięćdziesięciolatka, zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i z nóżkami dyndającymi w powietrzu, wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

\- Nie mnie, MATCE! – Feltsman wydarł się na cały korytarz – NIE jestem twoją matką! NIE nosiłem cię w brzuchu, NIE urodziłem cię, a już NA PEWNO nie karmiłem cię cyckiem!

            Stojąca z boku Anastazja zachichotała. Viktor obrócił buzię w jej stronę.

\- Dzięki. – rzucił, po czym ponownie wtulił się w Yakova.

            Dłoń doświadczonego trenera z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.

            Czemu… kurwa, czemu ten bachor to robi? Czemu on ZAWSZE musi wszystko utrudniać?! Dzięki Bogu, że jego matka nie jest złośliwą kobietą. Gdyby miała charakter chociaż odrobinę podobny do swojego męża, to powiedziałaby coś w stylu:

„Skoro nawet nie umiesz okazać wdzięczności, to odwołuję wszystko i wracamy do domu!”

            Na szczęście Anastazja była Anastazją. I najwidoczniej sadystką, która czerpała przyjemność z napuszczania swojego syna na ludzi. Uśmiechając się beztrosko, oznajmiła:

\- Vitya, pan Feltsman wiele dla ciebie zrobił. Pocałuj go w policzek.

_ŻE C…_

            Yakov nie zdążył nawet dokończyć myśli, gdy mała srebrnowłosa pijawka przyssała mu się do szczęki. I to tak mocno jakby miała już nigdy nie puścić! Noż _kurwa mać!_

            Mina siedzącej za biurkiem Hanki wyrażała ubolewanie z racji braku aparatu fotograficznego. A mamuśka natrętnego stworzenia zasłaniała dłońmi usta i podejmowała daremny wysiłek ukrycia usatysfakcjowanego rechotu.

Do diabła, czy Feltsman był tutaj jedyną osobą, która uważała, że obślinianie kilkadziesiąt lat starszego faceta NIE było normalne?!  

\- No dobra, kurwa, wystarczy… zabieraj ryj…powiedziałem: WYSTARCZY! Co ty, cholera, _pies_ jesteś?!  

            Trochę to trwało, ale wreszcie zdołał odkleić od siebie małego upierdliwca. Vitya był tak podekscytowany, że nawet po odstawieniu na podłogę machał swoją długą kitką jak ogonkiem.

\- Zapamiętałeś wszystko, co ci mówiłam? – Anastazja zwróciła się do syna – Na czas pobytu w Petersburgu masz słuchać pana Feltsmana. Kiedy w pobliżu nie ma twojej cioci, to on jest twoim szefem, jasne? Poza tym masz dzwonić do domu przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. I, tak jak ustaliliśmy, _żadnych_ przyjemności do końca lata. Żadnych ciastek, gofrów, zakupów w centrum handlowym, wesołych miasteczek i wypadów do kina. I nie wolno ci wyłudzać od ludzi pieniędzy… ani _próbować ich zarobić_ w jakikolwiek sposób. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak, tak, zrozumiałem. – chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Aczkolwiek… postanowiliśmy z ojcem, że będziemy wyrozumiali. Letnie wakacje są tylko raz w roku, a ty miałeś bardzo dobre oceny, więc… jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie zdecydujesz się _przeprosić nas za ucieczkę z domu_ , zwrócimy ci skonfiskowane oszczędności, wskrzesimy prawo do kieszonkowego i będziesz mógł znowu cieszyć się letnimi przyjemnościami. Możesz zadzwonić i przeprosić w każdej chwili. Chyba że… wolisz zrobić to teraz?  

            Ta nieoczekiwana propozycja była dla Yakova sporym zaskoczeniem. Feltsman zastanowił się od niechcenia, czy pani Nikiforova ustaliła możliwość zniesienia pierwszej części umowy z mężem… czy też postanowiła zrobić to na własną rękę? Tak czy siak, musiała być nieźle zdesperowana, skoro w celu wymuszenia przyprosin posunęła się do przekupstwa.

            Wzrok pięćdziesięciolatka spoczął na chochliku. Perspektywa cieszenia się przyjemnościami lata to chyba dość, by zachęcić jakiegokolwiek dzieciaka do wykrztuszenia jednego krótkiego słówka… prawda?

\- _Dziękuję_ , że pozwoliłaś mi jeździć na łyżwach, mamusiu. – oznajmił Viktor.

            W domyśle:

„Ale nie przeproszę.”

            Brak zaskoczenia na twarzy Anastazji zdziwił Yakova jeszcze bardziej niż odmowa chłopca. I znowu to samo - skąd to dziwne przeczucie, że w piątkowy wieczór wydarzyło się coś naprawdę paskudnego?

\- Panie Feltsman, może nas pan oprowadzi po tym miejscu? – łagodnie poprosiła pani Nikiforova – Niedługo muszę wracać do Novowladimirska. Pomyślałam, że przynajmniej zobaczę, gdzie Vitya będzie trenował.

\- Pewnie. – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami – Dlaczego nie?

\- Taaaaak! – zapiszczał Vitya – Oprowadzanie, oprowadzanie!

\- Ty weź się trochę uspokój. - burknął Yakov.

\- Słuchaj się trenera, Vitya. – dodała Anastazja.

            Serce pięćdziesięciolatka wydało kilka podekscytowanych drgnięć.

”Trenera”.

            No tak… przecież był teraz _trenerem_ Viktora. Legalnie i oficjalnie. Nie powinien być aż tak _szczęśliwy_ z tego powodu…  ale, cholera, _był!_

\- Sporo ma pan tutaj roślinek. – usłyszał głos matki chłopca, gdy chwilę później szli korytarzem.

\- Wcześniej stały u mnie w gabinecie. – wyjaśnił zrezygnowanym tonem – Ale co chwilę się o nie potykałem, więc wyniosłem je na korytarz. Mój poprzednik był wielkim miłośnikiem botaniki. Proszę bardzo, oto sala baletowa.

            Kilka małych dziewczynek tańczyło przed lustrem. Rozochocony chochlik chciał do nich dołączyć, jednak Yakov złapał go za kołnierz i przytrzymał.

\- A to siłownia. – Feltsman otworzył drzwi kolejnego pomieszczenia.

\- Łał! – na widok ćwiczącego najbliżej młodzieńca, Anastazja oblizała usta – Prawie tak dobrze umięśniony jak Sasza.

            Yakov odchrząknął, przywołując napaloną babę do porządku.

\- Wbrew temu, co myśli pani mąż, łyżwiarze figurowi raczej nie są zbudowani jak panienki. – mruknął - No, może do dwudziestego roku życia… - dorzucił, zerkając na Viktora.

\- Taaak, zaczynam dostrzegać _męskie_ aspekty tego sportu. – pocierając podbródek, pani Nikiforova pokiwała głową – Och! Czy to pan?

            Wypielęgnowany palec kobiety wskazywał na jedno z wiszących na korytarzu zdjęć – przedstawiało Yakova i Tatianę podczas wykonywania programu dowolnego na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Grenoble.

\- Tak, to ja. – Feltsman potwierdził, wzdychając – Trzydzieści lat temu. I jakieś dziesięć kilo temu.

\- Ten element wygląda… imponująco. – Anastazja wpatrywała się w fotografię z osobliwą mieszaniną trwogi i oczarowania – Ponoć nazywają to „spiralą śmierci”?

\- To głupia nazwa. Nie przypominam sobie, by ktoś kiedykolwiek przy tym zginął.

\- Łaaaaał, ale był pan chudy! – skomentował Viktor.

\- Ależ, kurwa, dziękuję! – burknął Yakov.

\- A ta kobieta, z którą pan jeździł… to pana żona? – spytała matka chłopca.

\- Nie, to moja…  ech… tak jakby przyszywana siostra.

\- Ach, no tak! – pani Nikiforova wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie – Przecież jest pan…

\- NIE JESTEM GEJEM, JASNE?!

\- Co to jest „gej”? – chochlik pociągnął trenera za spodnie – To coś takiego jak „gejsza”?

\- Vitya, zadawaj panu trenerowi to pytanie za dziesięć lat, dobrze? – Anastazja oznajmiła, zanim Feltsman zdążył dostać załamania nerwowego – Na razie jesteś trochę za mały, by poznać znaczenie tego słowa. A! Bo tak właściwie…

            Policzki Anastazji poczerwieniały. Kobieta odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i posłała pięćdziesięciolatkowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- … nie miałam zamiaru powiedzieć „przecież jest pan gejem”. Chciałam powiedzieć „przecież jest pan tym łyżwiarzem, o którym mój teść mówił, że zdobył złoto w Grenoble”. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. No bo na zdjęciu jest logo igrzysk i pasuje pan do opisu. Kitka, spojrzenie delikwenta i tak dalej.

            Jeżeli istniała jakaś lista „bezcennych wyrazów twarzy”, to obecna mina pani Nikiforovej na bank znalazłaby się w pierwszej dziesiątce. To była mina pod tytułem:

„O kurde, facet, którego mój mąż trzy dni temu zwyzywał od bezdzietnych staruchów… którego w zasadzie zmusiliśmy, by _błagał_ nas, byśmy pozwolili mu uczyć naszego syna… to w zasadzie złoty medalista olimpijski?! Ups?”

           Yakov oddałby wszystko, by zobaczyć minę Uprzedzonego Dupka, kiedy usłyszy o tym wszystkim od żonki.

            Mina Viktora też była bezcenna, tyle że w inny sposób.

\- To pan ma złoty medal z Olimpiady, tak jak mój dziadek?! – chłopczyk wyszeptał poruszonym tonem, wlepiając w Yakova parę wielkich, wypełnionych uwielbieniem oczu – Jak pan mógł mnie tak _oszukać_?! Pozwolił mi pan myśleć, że jest pan jakimś zmutowanym eskimosem, co uczył się jazdy na łyżwach od pingwinów i szuka pan jedzenia po śmietnikach!

\- No, kurwa, bardzo przepraszam, że zniszczyłem twój wyidealizowany obraz mnie jako nadzianego kloszarda. – wycedził Yakov.

\- Żartuje pan? Jest pan z tysiąc razy fajniejsiejszy, niż myślałem!

\- A tak na marginesie… - przełykając ślinę, Anastazja wymamrotała Feltsmanowi do ucha – To ile pan bierze za godzinę nauki, kiedy ktoś nie korzysta ze stypendium?

\- Lepiej pani będzie bez tej wiedzy.

\- Łaaaaał! – podskakując w miejscu, Viktor pokazywał grupowe zdjęcie wszystkich członków Klubu Mistrzów z sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego – To też pan? To też pan? O kurde, ale pan jest silny!

\- Ten facet, którego trzymam na baranach to mój dawny trener, Misza Novak. – mówiąc to, Yakov nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się z nostalgią – Nie był jakoś szczególnie ciężki. To do niego należały te wszystkie rośliny, które walały się po korytarzach. A ten młodziak na lewo ode mnie to pan Antonov. Pamiętasz pana Antonova z obozu, prawda?

\- Pana zastępca i… menadżer klubu? – matka chłopca odezwała się niepewnie.

\- Na tym zdjęciu jest znacznie milszy niż normlanie. – krzywiąc się zauważył dzieciak – O! A to? A to? Czy to pana córki?

\- Nie, to zawodniczki, które trenuję. Tak wyglądały, kiedy były w podobnym wieku, co ty.

            Na fotografii Masza z Lenką pozowały po obu stronach trenerach w zwiewnych sukieneczkach. Klęcząca z przodu Sońka – wówczas klasyczna chłopczyca – miała na sobie „farmerskie” spodnie z szelkami i wsuwki do włosów w kształcie trupich czaszek. Mrugała jednym okiem i pokazywała język do kamery. A Viereczka…Viereczka była chyba wtedy na etapie gubienia mleczaków? Z jedynymi dwoma ząbkami na uśmiechniętej buzi wyglądała jak mały wampirek. Siedziała na zgiętym kolanie Yakova w plisowanej spódniczce i rajstopkach w kropki. Zakończone maleńkimi figurówkami nóżki wesoło dyndały w powietrzu.  

            Tuż obok wisiała fotografia z tegorocznego bankietu. Cztery dorosłe kobiety stały na środku sali balowej w towarzystwie trenera. Masza – elegancka i piękna. Lenka – długonoga, jak czarodziejki z japońskich kreskówek. Sonia – już nie chłopczyca, a ponętna, kipiąca seksapilem panna. Viereczka – w ciąży.

_Ech, pomyśleć, że minęło tyle lat…_

Za szybko. Czas płynął zdecydowanie _za szybko._  

\- Czy… czy to tutaj? – głos Viktora wyrwał pięćdziesięciolatka z zamyślenia.

            Srebrnowłosy chochlik stał przed wielkimi drzwiami z taką miną, jakby miał przed sobą wrota do krainy snów. Ze szpary na dole wylewała się smuga światła. Zza ściany dobiegały strzępki rozmów i szurania mknących po lodzie łyżew. Przełykając ślinę, chłopiec sięgnął w stronę drzwi.

_Otwórz je._ – Yakov wyszeptał w myślach – _Nareszcie możesz to zrobić. Drzwi do świata łyżwiarstwa figurowego nie są już dla ciebie zamknięte. Otwórz je i wspólnie przekonajmy się, co tam na ciebie czeka…_

            Mała dłoń, palec po paluszku, zacisnęła się na klamce. W niebieskich oczach nie było strachu – tylko eskcytacja z mieszaniną nieśmiałej nadziei.

            Viktor Nikiforov wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem pchnął drzwi.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka autorki i ogłoszenia parafialne
> 
> \- Fufufu... ileż to nie było rozdziału! Oczekiwanie było dla mnie torturą. Ale też wiedziałam, że nie mogę w żaden sposób tego przyśpieszyć - przez pewien czas musiałam odstawić pisanie, by zająć się innymi priorytetowymi sprawami. Tych, co jeszcze nie wiedzą, informuję - 25 października zostałam magistrem! 
> 
> \- No to teraz, sprawa numer dwa - gdzie, u diabła, są plakaty?! Przecież miało być wyjaśnione, o co z nimi chodzi! Owszem - miało. Ale postanowiłam, że to tak fajna historia, że nie chcę jej zamykać w trzech, czterech linijkach dialogu. Zamiast tego zobaczycie ją we flashbacku w kolejnym rozdziale :) Flashback nie będzie długi, ale będzie... eghm ... interesujący. A Vitya wyciągnie z niego ciekawe wnioski. 
> 
> \- Sprawa numer trzy. Panowie i panie licealiści, pytanie do was: w której książce z polskiego kanonu lektur (tylko nie pamiętam czy obowiązkowego czy rozszerzonego) pojawia się gwałt przez uszy? Jeżeli nie czytaliście tej książki, to ja, Jora Calltrise, gorąco wam ją polecam - to jedna z niewielu lektur szkolnych, która NIE była nudna. 
> 
> \- Sprawa numer cztery. Dzięki cudownej istocie Zashi Senshino mamy możliwość przeczytania Zakładu po angielsku! Znajdziecie go tutaj:  
> [Zakład po angielsku](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12447726/chapters/28325910#English%20version)
> 
> Oczywiście zachęcam do gwiazdkowania, komentowania i w ogóle wyrażania zachwytu w jakikolwiek sposób ^^ - tłumaczenie tekstu (a zwłaszcza mojego) nie jest łatwe, a Zashi spisała się na złoty medal!
> 
> \- Sprawa numer pięć. Kiedy kolejny rozdział? Mam nadzieję, że szybko. Trzymajcie kciuki, bym wyrobiła się tydzień! 
> 
> Trzymajcie się ciepło i do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	11. Rozdział 10 - Plakaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeden chochlik, trzy wiedźmy, ziejący ogniem smok oraz stado krasnoludków - jaki może być efekt tej wybuchowej mieszanki?  
> Kto wyjdzie z tego starcia zwycięsko, kto zawrze sojusz, kto będzie rozczarowany, a kto dojdzie do przedziwnych wniosków?  
> Innymi słowy - pierwszy trening Viktora w Klubie Mistrzów!  
> Niech Bóg świeci nad duszą Yakova...

**Rozdział 10 – Plakaty**

 

            Przebierając się po zakończonym treningu Lev Rykov, Andrei Kuklin i Georgi Popovich wyjątkowo nie dyskutowali o grach komputerowych, zabawkach z McDonalda i planach na wakacje. Ich uwagę pochłaniały o wiele ciekawsze tematy…

\- Myślicie, że nadal się kłócą? – Lev zapytał konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- Po co mówisz szeptem? – Andrei burknął, ciskając do torby przepocone skarpetki. – Jesteśmy w szatni. Przecież stąd cię nie usłyszą!

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny, mój przyjacielu! – z pasją wykrzyknął Georgi. – Pan Feltsman jest jak Gaston z „Pięknej i Bestii”. Wie wszystko, potrafi wszystko i zjada na śniadanie dziesięć jajek!

\- Przez ściany słyszeć nie umie! – kłócił się Kuklin.

\- Ej, ale lepiej nie mówmy o tych jajkach Viktorovi – zaplatając kosmyk włosów za ucho, wyszeptał Rykov. – Jeszcze _znowu_ powie coś dziwnego i _znowu_ będzie kłócił się z panem Feltsmanem przez cały trening. Biedaczek… tak bardzo się cieszył, że będzie ćwiczył z nami.

\- Mnie tam nie przeszkadza, że zmarnował cały trening – zgrzytając zębami, Andrei walczył z suwakiem torby. – _Nie lubię_ z nim ćwiczyć. Na obozie cały czas się wymądrzał! A teraz przyjechał sobie do Petersburga, powiedział dorosłym coś dziwnego i sprawił, że mamy zajęcia z panem Feltsmanem! I to _przez całe wakacje!_ Dlaczego wszyscy mamy męczyć się z panem Feltsmanem, tylko dlatego że _Viktor_ coś zrobił?! To niesprawiedliwe! Dobrze, że w sierpniu wyjeżdżam z rodzicami do Włoch…

            Trójka chłopców opuściła szatnię i skierowała się w stronę dystrybutora wody. Nad woreczkiem z plastikowymi kubkami wisiał napis:

„Nawadniać się, kurwa, po treningu!”

 _Ciekawe_ , kto był autorem? Ten ktoś raczej nie potrafił widzieć przez ściany, ale dzieciaki i tak „na wszelki wypadek” brały kubki.

\- Treningi z panem Feltsmanem to nie kara, lecz przywilej! – wyniośle oznajmił Popovich.

\- Co to jest „przywilej”? – spytał Lev.

\- To takie coś, co dostajesz, gdy na to zasłużysz – ważnym tonem wyjaśnił Andrei. – Na przykład ja jestem najbardziej zmęczony z nas wszystkich, więc jako pierwszy napiję się wody z wielkiej butli. To mój przywilej!

\- Ej! – oburzył się Georgi. – A niby dlaczego to ty jesteś najbardziej zmęczony? 

\- Bo moje gatki śmierdziały bardziej niż wasze, deklu! A poza tym, jestem najstarszy!

            Ledwo skończył to zdanie, kubek wyślizgnął mu się z ręki. Andrei ukląkł, żeby go podnieść. Plastikowy obiekt poturlał się po podłodze, aż został zatrzymany przez zabezpieczoną różową płozą łyżwę. Na grupkę dzieciaków padły trzy złowieszcze cienie. Chłopcy niepewnie podnieśli główki.

            Czasami, gdy masz osiem albo dziesięć lat, niektórzy dorośli wydają ci się zwyczajnie _przerażający._ Patrzysz w oczy dwa razy większego od siebie osobnika i momentalnie przestajesz być beztroskim małolatem i stajesz się ostatnim ogniwem łańcucha pokarmowego. Odczuwasz potrzebę podkulenia ogona i schowania się za najbliższym filarem.

            Był tylko jeden problem – w pobliżu nie było filaru.

            Za to były trzy spragnione wiedźmy w obcisłych dresach. Za przywódczynię stada jak zawsze robiła Sonia Grankina. Budząca grozę dwudziestojednoletnia wicemistrzyni Europy stała nieco przed koleżankami, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem nawijając na palec rude pasemko włosów.

\- Cześć, krasnoludki – zaśpiewała głosem Złej Macochy.

            W ramach instynktownego odruchu obronnego, ośmiolatek i dwójka dziesięciolatków zbili się w ciasną kupkę. Łyżwa Sońki powolutku docisnęła kubek do podłogi. Odgłos łamiącego się plastiku sprawił, że chłopcy podskoczyli w miejscu. Stojące z tyłu Masha i Yelena zachichotały.

\- Właśnie wracamy z biegania – z dłonią na biodrze oznajmiła Grankina. – Jesteśmy taaaaaakie zmęczone. Chyba nie myśleliście sobie, że skorzystacie z wodopoju _przed nami_ … co, karzełki? Zapomnieliście już, że w tym klubie panuje określona _hierarchia?_

            Georgi, Lev i Andrei przecząco potrząsnęli główkami. Sonia pochyliła się nad nimi w taki sam sposób jak Gargamel pochylał się nad kotłem.

\- _Spierdalać,_ gówniarze!

            Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Trójka kolegów czym prędzej czmychnęła za róg. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku złośliwych czarownic, chłopcy oparli plecy o ścianę i odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Uuuuch… one są tak _strasznie_ niemiłe – zbolałym tonem skomentował Lev. - Zawsze to robią… zawsze! Nawet kiedy nie mają treningu, wpychają się na początek kolejki i zabierają nam wodę.         

\- To takie nieludzkie! – zajęczał Georgi. – Nawet _Kopciuszkowi_ nie odmawiano wody!

\- Ty weź już odpuść z tym Disneyem! – warknął Andrei.

\- Może powinniśmy na nie naskarżyć…? – niepewnie zasugerował Rykov.

\- Głupi jesteś?! – syknął Kuklin. – Tylko _pan Feltsman_ stoi w rankingu wyżej od nich. I co? Do niego pójdziesz na skargę?

            Wszyscy trzej zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Mogli mieć skrajnie różne osobowości, ale w tym jednym się zgadzali – pójść do Yakova i poskarżyć się na solistki, to tak jak pójść do lwa i poskarżyć się na hieny. W bajce Disneya wspomniana strategia mogłaby jeszcze zadziałać… ale _na pewno_ NIE w Klubie Mistrzów.

\- Prawdziwy dżentelmen _pozwala_ kobiecie napić się pierwszej – unosząc palec wskazujący oświadczył Popovich. – Poczekamy, aż się napiją i wtedy pójdziemy po wodę.

            Po tych słowach trzy główki niepewnie wyjrzały zza ściany. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by solistki miały szybko oddalić się od dystrybutora.

\- I jak mi poszło, dziewczyny? – przeciągając się, wymruczała Wicemistrzyni Europy.

\- To było tak bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ wredne, Soneczka! – nalewając wody do kubka, zachichotała Lenka.

\- Co mogę poradzić? – z udawaną skruchą westchnęła Grankina. – Zaraziłam się od trenera. Jest taki _zajebisty_ , kiedy jednym spojrzeniem przepłasza całe stado gówniarzy. 

\- Hmmm, ale ty wciąż nie dorastasz mu do pięt – zacmokała Masha.

\- Że co?!

\- Ano, nie dorastasz – zbierając długie blond włosy w koński ogon, potwierdziła Lenka. – Twojemu „spierdalaj” brakuje mocy. Jeśli chodzi o ocenę techniczną, przyznałabym ci _najwyżej_ cztery punkty.

\- No i żaden z małolatów nie potknął się, gdy uciekał, więc nie możemy ci podnieść artystycznej, złotko.

\- UGH! – łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem podstawiła kubek pod wlew dystrybutora. – Jeszcze zobaczycie! Dajcie mi rok, a osiągnę wirtuozerię trenera!

\- Stawiasz sobie za wysokie cele. Gdy w grę wchodzi straszenie dzieciaków, trener przegrywa tylko z byłą żoną. My możemy zostać Mistrzyniami Świata co najwyżej we wkurwianiu go. Albo w łyżwiarstwie… o ile zepniemy tyłki i weźmiemy przykład z Viereczki.

\- Swoją drogą… co się z nią ostatnio dzieje?

            Sonia i Masha równocześnie spojrzały na największą plotkarę w klubie - Lenkę. Właścicielka długiego końskiego ogona i jeszcze dłuższego języka gniewnie tupnęła nóżką.

\- Dzwoniłam do niej aż pięć razy, ale _nie odebrała!_ – poinformowała koleżanki rozżalonym tonem. – A tak _strasznie_ chciałam jej opowiedzieć o tym, jak moja sąsiadka zdradza męża z listonoszem! Robią to strychu. Uwierzycie? _Na strychu!_

\- A więc ty też nic nie wiesz – Sonia wbiła ponury wzrok we wnętrze kubka. – Kurde, teraz gdy o tym pomyśleć… nie macie takiego wrażenia, że Viera od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowuje? Powinnaś z nią pogadać, Mashka! W końcu jesteś z nas wszystkich najstarsza.

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać – Masha obrażalsko wydęła policzki. – A z Viereczką już rozmawiałam. Przez godzinę próbowałam z niej wyciągnąć, co się dzieje, ale nie puściła pary z ust! Dzisiaj chciałam spróbować znowu, ale jak mam to zrobić, skoro jej tutaj _nie ma?_

\- Powinnyśmy osaczyć ją we trójkę – zaproponowała Lenka. – Może wtedy pęknie?

\- Osaczanie? – Grankina wzdrygnęła się. – Trener by tego nie pochwalił. Pewnie znowu się na nas wydrze… zawsze robi nam awanturę, gdy przesadzamy z nagabywaniem Viereczki.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć „robił”. Kiedy jeszcze się do nas odzywał. Uuuuugh, _niedobry_ Papcio! Nie dość, że zostawił nas same na _cały miesiąc_ , to jeszcze _ani razu_ do nas nie zadzwonił… ANI RAZU!  

            Wszystkie trzy solistki westchnęły ponuro.

\- Tym razem nieźle go wkurwiłyśmy – Masha mruknęła, masując ucho. – Sądziłam, że jednak się złamie i zadzwoni, ale… ech.

\- Cały miesiąc bez wrzasków Papcia – Lenka żałośnie pociągnęła nosem. – To tak jakby wszyscy członkowie mojej ulubionej kapeli rockowej nagle kopnęli w kalendarz!

 _-_ Same jesteśmy sobie winne. Też mogłyśmy do niego zadzwonić. Szkoda, że żadna z nas nie miała odwagi. 

\- Właściwie to raz zadzwoniłam do trenera – wyznała Sonia.

            Pozostałe dziewczyny natychmiast do niej doskoczyły.

\- I co, i co?! – dopytywały się. – Odebrał?!

\- Taaaa.

\- Powiedział coś?!

\- Taaaa.

\- Co powiedział?!

\- „Spierdalaj”.

            Kolejne zbiorowe westchnienie.

\- Tak obrażony to jeszcze na nas nie był!

\- Ano, nie był…

\- W dodatku zignorował wiadomość, którą zostawiłyśmy w szafie u niego w gabinecie.

\- Może jej nie znalazł?

\- Znalazł, znalazł! Haneczka mówiła, że miał dzisiaj prowadzić zajęcia z małolatami. Musiał się przebrać, więc na pewno zajrzał do szafy.

\- _Co?_ Że niby Papcio _osobiście_ prowadzi zajęcia ze smarkaczami?!

\- No wiesz… to nie tak, że nigdy tego nie robi. Co jakiś czas zdarza mu się uczestniczyć w treningu krasnoludków. Poza tym teraz ma dodatkową motywację. No wiecie, Zakład i tak dalej.

\- Uuuugh! – Masha wzdrygnęła się. – Lepiej nie wspominajmy o tym przeklętym Zakładzie.

\- No, Papcio strasznie się stresuje całą tą sytuacją – malując usta stwierdziła Lenka. – Biedaczek, jest tak osłabiony, że nawet nie ma siły krzyczeć.

            Zza prowadzących na lodowisko drzwi rozległ się ryk Yakova:

\- KOBIETA!!!

            Reakcja solistek była natychmiastowa - Sonia popluła się wodą, Masha upuściła grzebień, a Lenka odgryzła kawałek szminki.

\- C-co… co do kur… co to, u licha, było? – z ręką na sercu wydyszała Grankina.

\- Eeee… chyba trener? – największa plotkara w klubie nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. – Nie no, na bank trener! Nikt nie wydziera się, tak jak on.

\- Czemu krzyknął „kobieta”? – dziwiła się najstarsza z łyżwiarek. – Woła nas, czy co?

\- Nieeee, wtedy krzyknąłby „kobiety”. Albo „wiedźmy”. Albo coś w stylu: „gdzie się podziewają te cholerne smarkule?”. Albo…

            Wówczas powietrze przeciął gniewny dziecięcy okrzyk:

\- FACET!!!   

            Trzy głowy jednocześnie obróciły się w stronę wejścia na lodowisko. Nie, poprawka – sześć głów. Andrei, Lev i Georgi wciąż wyglądali zza rogu.

\- Wygląda na to, że _wciąż się_ kłócą – Kuklin szepnął do Popovicha.

            Z pomieszczenia przeznaczonego do tańców na lodzie zaczęły dobiegać coraz głośniesze odgłosy sprzeczki. Poza „kurwami” Yakova ciężko było cokolwiek zrozumieć.

\- Co się tam, do diabła, dzieje? – Lenka posłała drzwiom zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Coś mi się tutaj nie zgadza – z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy Sonia masowała podbródek. – Dlaczego trener wydziera się, chociaż na lodowisku nie ma jeszcze NAS?! I z kim on się, kurde, kłóci? Z jakimś… _dzieckiem?_ Nigdy aż tak nie przeklinał przy małolatach. Znaczy… pewnie, od czasu do czasu rzucił jakąś „kurwą”, ale nie _aż tak!_ Mashka, co się tam dzieje?

            Głowa najstarszej z zawodniczek tkwiła między drzwiami i ścianą.

\- Hmm… chyba sprzecza się z jakąś dziewczynką. Łał, jakie śliczne włosy! Czemu JA nie mam takich włosów?!

\- Pokaż, pokaż! – plotkara dopchała się do przesmyku. – Ano, rzeczywiście. Och, boziu, jaki piękny kolor!

\- Suńcie się, ja też chcę zobaczyć! – burknęła Sonia. – Pfft! Też coś! To zwykły srebrny odcień blondu. Bardziej interesuje mnie, co to za dziewucha. Nigdy jej tutaj nie widziałam…

\- To chłopiec! – wyrwało się Lvu.

            Uświadomiwszy sobie swój błąd, Rykov zakrył dłonią usta. Za późno. Wiedźmowaty wzrok solistek skierował się w stronę kryjówki dzieciaków.

\- Ej, wy tam! – warknęła Wicemistrzyni Europy. - Kurduple, do nogi!

            Na dźwięk słowa „kurduple”, Andrei aż poczerwieniał z oburzenia.

\- No już, wiemy, że tam jesteście! – przywoływał nasycony słodyczą i mrokiem głos Lenki.

\- Przecież was nie zjemy! – obiecywała Masha.

\- Oczywiście możecie nas zignorować i uciec, ale wtedy nie gwarantujemy, że nie dopadnie was żadna paskudna klątwa – złośliwie się uśmiechając, oznajmiła Sonia.

            Na dźwięk słowa „klątwa” przerażony Georgi natychmiast potruchtał w stronę solistek. Lev oryginalnie planował pozostać w ukryciu, ale nie chciał porzucać kolegi, więc również wyszedł zza rogu. W końcu spękał także Andrei – mamrocząc pod nosem słowa, za które na bank dostałby po dupie od ojca, dołączył do towarzyszy.

\- No więc… - krzyżując ramiona, łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem uniosła brew.

\- Co „więc”? – spytał Kuklin.

\- Grzeczniej, _gówniarzu!_ Pamiętaj do kogo mówisz.

\- Soneczka miała na myśli _tamtego chłopca –_ kciuk Mashy wskazywał przesmyk, z którego dobiegały wrzaski.

\- Kto to, do cholery, jest i dlaczego w tak bezczelny sposób monopolizuje _naszego_ trenera?! – gniewnie potrząsając końskim ogonem spytała Lenka.   

            Na buziach małoletnich łyżwiarzy zagościły identyczne wyrazy niezrozumienia.

\- Co to znaczy „monopolizować”? – chłopcy spytali równocześnie.

\- Monopolizowanie ma miejsce wtedy, gdy zmuszasz kogoś, by poświęcił ci całą swoją uwagę – przewracając oczami wyjaśniła Sonia.

            Andrei wzdrygnął się.

\- Taaa, Viktor na bank robi coś takiego – burknął, bardziej do siebie niż do innych. – Na obozie wciąż zmuszał pana Feltsmana, by ćwiczył z nim po godzinach. Poza tym to szarpał pana Feltsmana za krawat, całował go w policzek, kilka razy przekonał go, by zawiązał mu łyżwy, a w niedzielę… iiiik!      

            Na widok sposobu, z jakim włosy opadły na czoła solistek, tworząc wokół trzech par oczu mroczne cienie, Kuklin schował się za kolegami.

\- Szarpanie za krawat… - wyszeptała Masha.

\- … całowanie w policzek… - równie cicho dodała Lenka.

\- … wiązanie łyżew! – zgrzytając zębami dokończyła Sonia.

            Oddech trójki zawodniczek przywodził na myśl rozjuszone smoczyska – mało brakowało, a z nozdrzy buchałby ogień. Uczennice Yakova jednocześnie wyrzuciły z siebie:

\- Cholerny gówniarzu, jesteś o DZIESIĘĆ LAT za smarkaty, by owijać sobie trenera wokół palca!

            Nieustające odgłosy sprzeczki wskazywały na to, że – ups? - za późno! Viktor _już_ owinął sobie trenera wokół palca. Wicemistrzyni Europy posłała drzwiom nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Tylko MNIE trener wiąże łyżwy – wysyczała.

\- Jak dotąd nikt oprócz MNIE nie ośmielił się pocałować trenera w policzek – miażdżąc w dłoniach plastikowy kubek, mruknęła Lenka.

\- Tylko JA mogę szarpać trenera za krawat! – Masha była tak zaaferowana, że w złości rozplątała swój skomplikowany kok.

\- A więc on nazywa się _Viktor,_ tak?

\- Głupi szczeniak… Jak on śmie?!

\- I co, może myśli sobie, że tak po prostu zostanie numerem jeden Papcia?

\- Nie ma opcji, byśmy na to pozwoliły! Tylko NAM wolno wkurzać trenera!

\- Właśnie! Podnoszenie Papciowi ciśnienia to przywilej, na który trzeba sobie ZASŁUŻYĆ!

\- Żaden dziesięciolatek nie będzie się tutaj bezkarnie panoszył!

\- On ma osiem lat – wtrącił Lev.

            Pożałował, że się odezwał, gdy poczuł na sobie wściekłe spojrzenia solistek.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – warknęła Sonia – Nikt cię nie nauczył, że „dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają”?

\- Czas przypomnieć małolatom, kto tutaj rządzi! – Lenka podwinęła rękaw bluzy, ukazując niewielki biceps na ramieniu.

\- Zaczniemy od tego małego bezczelnego gamonia – pięść Mashy rytmicznie uderzała w otwartą dłoń. – Pokażemy mu, czym się kończy podkradanie nam trenera!

            Kiwając się jak dresiarze przed ustawką, rozzłoszczone łyżwiarki wkroczyły na lodowisko.

\- Uch – Andrei odetchnął z ulgą. – Nareszcie możemy się napić wo… hej! Co wy robicie?

            Podobnie jak wcześniej solistki, Georgi i Lev wsadzili głowy w przestrzeń pomiędzy drzwiami i ścianą.

\- Chcę zobaczyć, kto wygra – podekscytowanym tonem wyjaśnił Popovich. – Sneguroczka czy Czarownice.

\- Biedny Viktor – ze smutkiem powiedział Rykov. – Nie zrobił niczego złego, a te okropne panie zaraz go zadepczą. Nawet nie zdążyliśmy go ostrzec, by z nimi nie zadzierał.

            Idąc w stronę dystrybutora Kuklin zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. W sumie to… perspektywa zobaczenia tego zarozumialca Nikiforova dostającego łomot od trzech cycatych potworów była _całkiem obiecująca._ Andrei wystrzelił w stronę przesmyku i wepchał się pomiędzy kolegów.

            Ach, ach, to dopiero będzie przestawienie! Już nie mógł się doczekać.

 

 **Dwie godziny temu…**      

 

\- Łaaaaał! Ale to lodowisko jest _wielkie!_ Jak boisko!

\- Ty weź, kurwa, trochę uważaj!

            Yakov musiał złapać rozochoconego chochlika za portki, by dzieciak nie wypadł przez bandę.

\- Rzeczywiście wygląda… imponująco – szepnęła Anastazja.

            Wielkie okna, fotografie byłych łyżwiarzy na ścianach, budząca respekt rosyjska flaga. Klum Mistrzów rzeczywiście był obiektem, z którego można było być dumnym.  

\- Grają tutaj także w hokeja? – spytał srebrnowłosy chłopczyk.

\- Nie – odparł Yakov. – To obiekt przeznaczony _wyłącznie_ do łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

            Z ust dzieciaka wyszło coś na kształt aprobującego chrząknięcia. Pani Nikiforova poruszyła się niespokojnie.

 _No tak -_ Feltsman westchnął w myślach. – _W końcu przed piątkowym wybuchem mały nigdy nie mówił wprost o swojej niechęci do ganiania za krążkiem._

\- Podoba mi się to miejsce – żona Saszy oznajmiła, niepewnie masując ramię. – Wygląda na stare, ale ma swój urok. Wydaje mi się, że jest jeszcze starsze od Śnieżnej Nibylandii.

\- Cóż, jest starsze nawet ode mnie – mruknął Yakov.

\- Naprawdę? Łał, to rzeczywiście wiekowe! Bez obrazy.

            W odpowiedzi pięćdziesięciolatek jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z ciekawości… ten klub należy do pana, czy do państwa? – zainteresowała się kobieta.

\- Do tej pory lodowisko należało do państwa. Ale liczę na to, że w przyszłym roku uda mi się je kupić.

            Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli zachowa pewne szczegóły dla siebie? W końcu z technicznego punktu widzenia nie skłamał.

\- Jak pan będzie miał okazję, to niech się pan nie zastanawia i kupuje! – niespodziewanie rzucił Viktor. – Lodowisko to najfajniejsza rzecz, jaką można sobie kupić. Jak będę dorosły i bogaty, też kupię sobie lodowisko.

            Feltsman zaśmiał się pod nosem. Żeby to było takie proste…

\- Lodowisk nie ma w Rosji aż tak dużo – oznajmił, dając dzieciakowi lekkiego prztyczka w nos. – Żeby kupić jedno z nich, nie wystarczy być dorosłym i bogatym. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto wpadnie na ten sam pomysł, co ty. Może być tak, że upatrzysz sobie lodowisko, a jakiś cwaniak sprzątnie ci je sprzed nosa.

\- Gdyby jakiś łyżwiarz kupił moje wymarzone lodowisko, wyzwałbym go na pojedynek – Vitya wzruszył ramionami. – Jak chce mieć własne lodowisko, to niech najpierw pokaże, że umie na nim jeździć.

            Policzki doświadczonego trenera pokryły się warstwą różu. Czy to przypadek, że wpadli na ten sam pomysł?

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś bezczelny – Yakov wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok.

\- Dziadek mówił, że jeżeli chce się wygrywać, to czasami trzeba być bezczelnym – dzieciak ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- A wspominał ci, że za każdą bezczelną odzywkę trzeba płacić karnymi okrążeniami wokół lodowiska?

            Oczy chłopca zaświeciły się.

\- _Mogę_ zrobić kilka okrążeń wokół lodowiska? Mogę już wejść na lód? _Naprawdę?_ Jeju, ale ekstra! Już zakładam łyżwy!

            Że CO?! Kurwa mać, to NIE MIAŁA być nagroda! Do diabła, to nawet nie miała być _kara!_ Feltsman zamierzał dać bachorowi ostrzeżenie _na przyszłość_ – jakim cudem ten gówniarz wywnioskował, że ma założyć łyżwy i wejść na lód?

            Kątem oka nowy trener chochlika dostrzegł zrezygnowane spojrzenie Anastazji. Gniewnie zacisnął zęby. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, co miał na myśli Sasza, gdy wspominał o ewentualnych „trudnościach” związanych z uczeniem Viktora.

            Z uroczo wysuniętym języczkiem srebrnowłosy chłopczyk szukał łyżew. Nagle plecak został mu zabrany sprzed nosa.

\- Hej!

\- Nie „hejuj” mi tutaj – groźnie ostrzegł Yakov. – Do trenera się nie „hejuje”.

\- Ale jak mam nie „hejować”, kiedy zabrał mi pan łyżwy! 

Podskakując, chochlik próbował dosięgnąć plecaka. Do złudzenia przypominał w tym momencie pieska, któremu niedobry właściciel zabrał patyk. Feltsmanowi przeszło przez myśl, że gdyby cisnąć ten nieszczęsny plecak na środek łąki, na drzewo, czy nawet do studni, Vitya „aportowałby” bez wahania.

Może tak właśnie należało podejść do tego dzieciaka? Nie jak do nieposłusznego małego człowieka, ale właśnie jak do psa? Gdyby tak wypróbować na nim podstawowe polecenia. Na przykład: „siad”.

\- Siadaj – palcem wskazując ławkę rozkazał Yakov.

                 Srebrnowłosy szczeniaczek posłusznie posadził cztery litery. Nie spuszczał wzroku z plecaka. Gapił się na przedmiot w dłoni trenera z takim wyrazem, jakby to była kiełbasa.

            „Daj głos”.

\- Jak ładnie poprosisz, oddam ci plecak.

\- Czy mógłby pan oddać mi plecak?

            „Zostań”.

\- Tak, oddam ci plecak, jeśli do zakończenia zajęć, które teraz trwają, _zostaniesz_ po tej stronie bandy.

            „Daj łapę.”

\- A teraz wyciągnij rękę.

            Plecak wrócił do właściciela. Ku satysfakcji pięćdziesięciolatka, zamiast wznowić szukanie łyżew dzieciak został na miejscu.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę wejść na lód? – zapytał rozżalonym tonem. – Przecież tam są chłopcy w moim wieku!

            Wbił tęskny wzrok w zgromadzonych wokół jasnowłosego instruktora młodzików.

\- W twoim wieku, ale _nie na twoim poziomie –_ podkreślił Yakov. – To jest grupa średniozaawansowana. Po tym, czego nauczyłeś się na obozie, zanudziłbyś się na tych zajęciach. Za pół godziny jest trening grupy zaawansowanej. Będą tam dwaj chłopcy, których dobrze znasz: Lyovochka Rykov i Andrei Kuklin.

            Jak na zawołanie do pomieszczenia wkroczyło trzech małolatów – niziutki rudzielec Lev, jego najlepszy kumpel Andrei oraz wymuskany książulek Georgi.

\- … a w najnowszym numerze znalazłem kody, dzięki którym można sobie doładować punkty expo! – chwalił się Kuklin.

\- Podłe oszustwo! – gniewnie zadzierając nos wykrzyknął Popovich. – Jak będziesz korzystać z kodów, nigdy nie zostaniesz prawdziwym rycerzem!

\- Jakby mi na tym zależało, deklu!

\- Umm… panie Gromov? – Rykov pomachał do jasnowłosego instruktora. – Możemy wziąć klucze do szatni?

\- Cóż, zaczynacie trening dopiero za jakiś czas, ale… ech, no dobra. Bierzcie! Leżą na stoliczku obok mojego portfela. Tylko nie wygadajcie się panu Feltsmanowi, że wam pozwoli…

            W tym momencie Antoly Gromov zdał sobie sprawę, że Yakov znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu i słucha każdego słowa.

\- P-panie Feltsman – pisnął młody nauczyciel. – J-ja… p-przysięgam, że zwykle tego nie robię! Nie powierzam dzieciakom kluczy do szatni!

\- Nie, wcale – wycedził Yakov.

            No, kurwa, teraz to przynajmniej wiadomo, dlaczego aż tyle kluczy znikało w tajemniczych okolicznościach. I pomyśleć, że Gromov razem z resztą kadry mieli czelność zwalać winę na biedną Svetę, która była odpowiedzialna za otwieranie szatni dla dzieciaków.

            Na widok siedzącego na ławce chochlika, Lev rozpromienił się.

\- Andrei, patrz, to Viktor! – z uśmiechem zamachał do srebrnowłosego kolegi. – Cześć, Viktor!

            Andrei nie podzielał entuzjazmu kumpla. Jego mina wyrażała coś w stylu:

„No nieeee… znowu ten mądrala! Co on tu robi?! Sądziłem, że po obozie już go nie zobaczę!”

            Niechęć Kuklina całkowicie umknęła uwadze Nikiforova. Z uśmiechem przyklejonym do buzi Viktor podbiegł do rudzielca.

\- Cześć, Lev! Cześć, Andrei! Cześć… yyy…

\- To Georgi – Rykov uprzejmie przedstawił czarnowłosego kolegę. – Ma tyle samo lat, co ty i ćwiczy z nami w grupie. Georgi, to Viktor.

\- Możesz być moim przyjacielem, dziwny przybyszu z dziwnymi włosami… - Popovich dumnie wypiął pierś. - … ale zanim zostaniemy kolegami, musisz coś zrozumieć.

            W dość komiczny sposób wyciągnął szyję, zwęził oczy i z twarzą pięć centymetrów od twarzy Viktra, oznajmił:

\- Beatka. Jest. Moja!

            Skołowany chochlik przekrzywił główkę.

\- Beatka? – zdziwił się. – Kto to Beatka?

\- To taka dziewczynka, z którą on chodzi do szko…  - Lev zaczął, jednak Georgi wszedł mu w słowo.  

\- Ma piękne ciemne włosy i takie wielkie oczy jak cyganka! To najcudowniejsza istota na świecie _i miłość mojego życia!_

            Viktor wybałuszył oczy.

\- Już znalazłeś miłość życia? Kurde, ale ci fajnie…

            Popovich splótł dłonie jak do modlitwy.

\- To moja _księżniczka –_ wyszeptał poruszonym tonem. – Jest jak kwiatuszek o poranku, jak księżyc między gwiazdami, jak…

            Podczas gdy wielbiciel Beatki kontynuował wyliczanie cudownych cech wybranki, Anastazja zwróciła się do Yakova:

\- Widzę, że Vitya nie jest jedynym chłopcem, który się _wyróżnia_.

            Miała dziwny wyraz twarzy. Jakby próbowała rozwiązać niezwykle skomplikowany problem matematyczny.

\- Ten czarnowłosy malec jest rozkoszny, ale mimo wszystko _dziwny –_ ciągnęła, nie spuszczając wzroku z Georgija. - To niesamowite, że chociaż zachowuje się w taki sposób, _nie jest_ odrzucany przez równieśników.

            W powietrzu zawisło niedopowiedziane: „w przeciwieństwie do Viktora”.  

\- To zasługa Lva – Feltsman skinął głową w stronę Rykova.

\- Och! Tego rudego? Zaraz, czy to nie ten chłopiec, którego widziałam wcześniej na zdjęciach?

\- Ten sam. Lyovochka nie jest typem charyzmatycznego przywódcy i zdecydowanie brakuje mu pewności siebie… jednak ma bardzo dobry wpływ na kolegów. Jest cholernie popularny wśród równieśników. Inne dzieci koniecznie chcą się z nim kumplować, dlatego w jego obecności unikają zachowań, przed którymi normalnie nie miałyby oporów. To z powodu Lva takie małoletnie dziwadła jak Georgi… albo _pani syn_ … mają większe szanse na zostanie zaakceptowanymi przez grupę.

\- Taki dzieciak to skarb – Anastazja stwierdziła rozmarzonym tonem. – Ech, Saszy też przydałby się taki „uspokajacz”. Jakiś czas temu do Śnieżnej Nibylandii przychodził bardzo ambitny i bardzo niesympatyczny chłopiec. Mój mąż musiał go wyrzucić, bo roznosił mu całą grupę.

\- Niech mi pani wierzy, z małymi sukinsynkami też miałem do czynienia - na samą myśl o Ivanku, Yakov wzdrygnął się. – A skoro już o tym mowa... Jak Vitya reaguje na konflikty? Łatwo go sprowokować?

\- Nie, mój syn raczej nie jest typem, który dałby się wciągnąć w bójkę. W wielu przypadkach zwyczajnie nie umie rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś go obraża. Nawet jak jakieś dziecko go popchnie, to prędzej zacznie wypytywać o powód, niż odda.

\- Wypytywać o powód?

\- „Dlaczego mnie popchnąłeś?”, „Często popychasz ludzi?”, „Dziadek mówi, że jak ktoś cię popycha, to znaczy, że się w tobie podkochuje, czy to o to ci chodzi?” Mówię panu… on potrafi zamęczyć takimi pytaniami na śmierć.

            Pfft! Feltsmanowi akurat nie musiała tego mówić!

Zanotować: choćby nie wiem co, NIE popychać Viktora.

\- Z drugiej strony… - ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit, pani Nikiforova przyłożyła palec do ust. – Kiedyś Vitya pobił trzy razy większego od siebie chłopca.

            Przez moment Yakov sądził, że się przesłyszał.

\- Że co?!

            W sensie, że… nieee! To słodkie długowłose stworzenie? Ta _rusałeczka?!_ Że niby ten dzieciak… kogoś…?

\- To się stało, gdy Vitya odrabiał lekcje – matka chochlika posłała Feltsmanowi przepraszający uśmiech. – Jakiś chłopiec kopał puszkę obok naszego domu, więc Bismark… wie pan, nasz pies… zaczął szczekać. W odpowiedzi tamten chłopiec włożył kamienie do puszki i rzucił nią w psa. Vitya widział wszystko przez okno. Odłożył zeszyt, w skarpetkach wyszedł na dwór i złamał tamtemu chłopcu nos. Piętą.

            Oczy pięćdziesięciolatka omal nie wyszły z orbit.

            Nos? _Piętą?!_ Do diabła, jak się łamie nos _piętą?!_

\- I… i co było potem?

\- Nic – Anastazja wzruszyła ramionami. – Vitya poinformował tamtego chłopca, że następnym razem urwie mu siusiaka. A potem wrócił do domu. Okropnie wtedy pokłóciłam się z mężem. Sasza był tak wniebowzięty, że jego syn zrobił coś nie-babskiego, że chciał biec do cerkwi i dziękować Bogu. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że za łamanie innym dzieciom nosów powinna być kara.

 _Racja –_ kąśliwie pomyślał Yakov. - _Po co karać kogoś za łamanie nosa? W końcu są znacznie poważniejsze zbrodnie. Choćby jeżdżenie figurowo na łyżwach._

\- W każdym bądź razie… - kobieta westchnęła głęboko – wtedy przekonaliśmy się, że Vitya nie jest tak bezkonfliktowy, jak myśleliśmy. Pod pewnymi względami przypomina psa obronnego. Jeżeli obelgi są skierowane do niego, właściwie ich nie zauważa. Ale jeśli ktoś zaatakuje jego ulubione zwierzątko, albo osobę, która jest mu bliska… wówczas robi się agresywny.

            Patrząc na rozmawiającego z kolegami chochlika, ciężko było w to wszystko uwierzyć. Z drugiej strony, obok Viktora stał chłopiec, o którym Yakov też zwykł myśleć, że nie byłby w stanie nikogo uderzyć… a kiedy przyszło co do czego, wspomniany chłopiec obił Ivankowi ryj całkiem solidnie. Cóż, niby braciszek Maksiunia na to _pozwolił_ , no ale _mimo wszystko!_

\- ... mam ciocię w Petersburgu, dlatego mogę tutaj zostać na całe wakacje.

\- Super! – ucieszył się Lev. – Może po treningu wpadniesz do mnie pograć na komputerze? Gramy z Georgim i z Andreiem w „Rycerza Wybrańca”. Niestety jest nas trzech, więc nie możemy stworzyć równych drużyn i musimy się zmieniać. Z tobą byłoby nas czterech. Lubisz grać w gry komputerowie, prawda? – zakończył, patrząc na Viktora z nieśmiałą nadzieją.

\- Właściwie to… nie wiem, czy lubię – oznajmił chochlik. – Jeszcze nigdy nie grałem.

\- NIGDY?! – usta Georgija i Andrei przybrały kształ dużych „O”.

\- Tata kupił komputer, ale trzyma go na lodowisku u siebie w biurze. Korzysta z niego razem z mamą.

\- A tobie nigdy nie pozwolił?

            Vitya wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, czy by mi pozwolił. Nigdy nawet nie zapytałem go, czy mogę coś porobić przy komputerze. Nie lubię siedzieć w miejscu.

\- Ale „Rycerz Wybraniec” na pewno by ci się spodobał! – żarliwie przekonywał Lev. – Zagraj z nami, a sam się przekonasz!

            Ta sytuacja tak bardzo kontrastowała ze sceną, której miesiąc temu przypatrywał się Yakov. Jako członek drużyny hokejowej swojego ojca, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk był dla rówieśników niechcianym ciężarem. Nie tylko nigdzie go nie zapraszano, ale też z premedytacją wykluczano go z zabawy. A teraz…

 _Ktoś chce spędzić ze mną czas?_ – mówiło zaskoczenie na buzi Viktora. – _Ale że ZE MNĄ? Naprawdę? Oł…_

Ciekawe czy była to pierwsza taka sytuacja w jego krótkim ośmioletnim życiu? Rozchodzące się po policzkach chochlika zaczerwienienie sugerowało, że tak.

            Syn Anastazji otworzył usta i wszystko wskazywało na to, że przyjmie zaproszenie. Jednak entuzjazm w niebieskich oczach nagle całkowicie zgasł.

\- Bardzo chciałbym z wami zagrać, ale nie mogę, bo mam karę. Nie mam prawa do żadnych przyjemności przez całe lato.

            Stojący z boku Andrei odetchnął z ulgą. Zaś pani Nikiforova miała taką minę, jakby teraz, natychmiast zamierzała podbiec do syna, złapać go za ramiona i wyrzucić z siebie:

„Cofam karę, o Boże, cofam karę, tylko _idź_ , kochane dziecko i się _uspołeczniaj!”_

            Jednak kobieta wytrwale pozostała w miejscu.

Yakov zastanowił się, czy na jej miejscu postąpiłby tak samo. Niby niespodziewane uchylanie kary było przeciwieństwem dobrej taktyki wychowawczej… ale z drugiej strony, każdy rodziec powinien umieć wybrać priorytety.

Co było w tym wypadku ważniejsze? Dyscyplina, czy kontakt dziecka z równieśnikami? Z osłupieniem Feltsman zdał sobie sprawę, że _nie zna odpowiedzi._

\- Proszę pana! – Georgi niepewnie pomachał do Yakova. – To możemy w końcu wziąć klucz?

\- Jasne, bierzcie! – pięćdziesięciolatek burknął, wzrokiem dając przerażonemu instruktorowi zjebkę. – Zamki i tak proszą się o wymianę, więc jeden zgubiony klucz więcej nie stanowi żadnej różnicy.

\- Dz-dziękujemy! – pisnął Lev. – T-to my idziemy się przebrać. Viktor, idziesz z nami?

\- Za chwilę.

            Podczas gdy koledzy opuścili lodowisko, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk podbiegł do Anastazji.  

\- Umm… zostaniesz na treningu i popatrzysz jak jeżdżę, mamusiu?

            Zadając to pytanie, wydał się Feltsmanowi zupełnie innym dzieckiem. Niezachwiana pewność siebie i osobowość lekkoducha nagle gdzieś się zapodziały. Ktoś obcy w życiu by nie zgadł, że pod tymi nieśmiałymi, pełnymi nadziei niebieskimi oczami krył się wymyślający zboczone słowa diabełek.   

            To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, gdy mały zbereźnik ściągał maskę „bezczelnego odmieńca” i pokazywał to bardziej szczere, bardziej podatne na zranienie Ja. Yakov ostrożnie chwycił ten moment i umieścił go w tej części swojej pamięci, gdzie znajdywała się skrzynia skarbów. Zastanowił się, jak często matka chłopca miała możliwość oglądania swojego syna bez maski.

            Najwidoczniej wystarczająco często, by nie traktować tych momentów z taką samą nabożnością co Feltsman.  

\- Wybacz, skarbie, ale muszę już wracać do Novowladimirska – kobieta  oznajmiła z pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą.

\- Może jednak pani zostanie? – ostrożnie zasugerował nowy trener chłopca. – Kto wie, kiedy znowu będzie miała pani okazje, by zobaczyć, jak on jeździ?

\- Jutro z samego rana idę do pracy. Poza tym, ktoś musi wyprowadzić psy. Chciałabym wcześniej wrócić do domu.

            Feltsman zamierzał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Viktor go uprzedził.

\- Jedź bezpiecznie, mamusiu. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi jeździć na łyżwach.

            Anastazja skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Odprowadzi mnie pan do samochodu? – kątem oka zerknęła na Yakova.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Vitya, pożegnaj się z mamą. Nie będziecie się widzieć przez całe wakacje, więc uściskaj ją bardzo, bardzo mocno!

            Sugestia została potraktowana ze śmiertelną powagą. Trzy miesiące to cholernie dużo czasu. A Viktor chyba właśnie zdał sobie sprawę _jak dużo_. Tak mocno przytulił się do Anastazji, jakby próbował zrekompensować sobie wszystkie czułości, których świadomie wyrzekł się na czas pobytu w Petersburgu.

Przyciśnięty do brzucha kobiety policzek i zanużone w srebrnych włosach dłonie były jednoznacznych dowodem więzi między matką i synem. Wciąż silnej, pomimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło.

            Pomimo pretensji Viktora.

            Pomimo gniewu i żalu w sercu Anastazji. Te uczucia wciąż były widoczne w oczach kobiety, chociaż robiła wszystko, żeby je ukryć.

            Patrząc na żonę Saszy, Yakov widział wewnętrzny konflikt. O dominację walczyły dwie silne osobowości. Jedna chciała poddać się matczynej miłości i wybaczyć niepokornemu synkowi absolutnie wszystko… natomiast druga krzyczała, by trzymać się zasad – nie odpuszczać małemu grzesznikowi, a przynajmniej dopóki nie zrozumie, że zrobił coś złego i nie przeprosi!

 _Czy to właśnie na tym polega bycie rodzicem?_ – zastanowił się Feltsman. – _Na nieustannej walce z samym sobą?_

            Jeśli tak, to bycie rodzicem musiało być _cholernie_ bolesne.

            Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, Viktor wreszcie oderwał się od Anastazji.

\- Mamusiu, zanim pojedziesz, pograjmy w całuski, dobrze? – poprosił, nieznacznie szarpiąc rodzicielkę za skraj bluzki.

\- Wybacz, kochanie, ale nie będziemy już w to grać – kobieta odparła bez zająknięcia. – Razem z twoim tatą zdecydowaliśmy, że jesteś już na to za duży.

            To stwierdzenie brzmiało jak recytowane z pamięci. I ugodziło srebrnowłosego chłopczyka prosto w serce. Yakov poznał to po sposobie, z jakim malec skulił się w sobie – jak skarcony wilczek, który położył po sobie uszy i podkulił ogonek.

            Więź między matką i synem może i była solidna niczym sznury łączące statek z rodzinnym portem – a mimo to Feltsman miał wrażenie, że kilka lin właśnie pękło.

Ta myśl przeraziła go. Ostatnio aż zbyt wiele razy przekonał się, jak przebiegało przecinanie więzi. To nie było _zdarzenie_ lecz _proces._ A najokrutniejszą jego częścią był etap, gdy dwójki ludzi nie wiązały już ze sobą sznury lecz _nitki._ Tak cienkie i bezbronne, że wystarczył jeden incydent… jeden bodziec… jeden _sztorm,_ by dwa statki oderwały się od siebie i podryfowały w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach.

            Yakov nie życzyłby czegoś takiego _nikomu._ A już na pewno nie ludziom, którzy byli ze sobą tak blisko jak Viktor i Anastazja.

\- Powinna pani uważać – powiedział, kiedy chwilę później odprowadzał żonę Saszy do samochodu. – Vitya co prawda nie przeprosił, ale próbował wyciągnąć w pani kierunku rękę na zgodę. Wiem, że pani złość jest uzasadniona i że chce pani czegoś go nauczyć, ale…

\- Lubię pana, ale odrobinę przesadza pan ze wstrącaniem się – kobieta weszła mu w słowo.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem niczego pani narzucać. Po prostu pomyślałem, że byłoby miło, gdybyście rozstali się w zgodzie. Zwłaszcza przed tak długą rozłąką.

\- Przecież rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie. W żaden sposób nie byłam oschła wobec mojego syna.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie była pani, ale…

\- Jak pan słusznie zauważył, próbuję go _czegoś nauczyć –_ w głosie Anastazji dało się słyszeć szczyptę irytacji. – Niech mnie pan źle nie zrozumie, nie żałuję mojej decyzji. Nie żałuję tego, że przycisnęłam Saszę i że Vitya dostał pozwolenie na jeżdżenie na łyżwach. Widziałam, jak mój syn odnosił się do tamtych dzieci. _Cieszę się_ , że będzie u pana trenował. Jednak w niektórych sprawach zwyczajnie _nie mogę_ ustąpić. Dopóki Vitya nie przeprosi za ucieczkę z domu, musi czuć, że ja i Sasza jesteśmy na niego źli. Rozumie pan?

\- Tak szczerze, to nie do końca. Przecież karą za ucieczkę z domu jest brak przyjemności przez całe lato. Skoro zawarliście z synem umowę, to karanie chłopaka w dodatkowy sposób wydaje mi się zbędne. Nie znam Viktora tak dobrze jak pani… w końcu to pani dziecko, nie moje… ale wydaje mi się, że on nie rozumie _aluzji_ i wszystko trzeba mu mówić wprost. Jeżeli nagle zacznie go pani traktować inaczej, niż dotychczas i nie poda pani konkretnego powodu, on może źle panią zrozumieć.

\- Źle to znaczy jak?

„ _Mama i tata mnie nie chcą. Nie chcą mnie, tylko jakiegoś grzeczniejszego chłopca, który by wyglądał tak jak ja_!”

\- No nie wiem… - Yakov rozmasował kark. – Mógłby pomyśleć, że go pani nie kocha… albo coś.

\- Niech pan tak nie żartuje – kobieta zaśmiała się dobrodusznie. – Oczywiście, że mój syn wie, że go kocham! Może się pan o to nie martwić. Jeśli już… uważam, że powinien pan martwić się czymś innym.

            Zabrzmiało to cholernie poważnie. Twarz Anastazji również stała się nienaturalnie poważna.

\- Prosiłam, by mnie pan odprowadził, bo chciałam panu o czymś powiedzieć – oznajmiła, grzebiąc w torebce w poszukiwaniu kluczyków do samochodu. – Zauważyłam, że jest pan bardzo podobny do mojego męża. Obaj często przeklinacie i macie podobne temperamenty.

            Rzeczywiście, tak było. A mimo to Feltsman potraktował ostatnie spostrzeżenie jako osobistą obrazę.

\- Wolałbym, żeby nie porównywała mnie pani do kogoś, kto macha dziecku nożyczkami nad głową – burknął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

            I niemal od razu przypomniał sobie, z kim ma do czynienia. No naprawdę, głupek z niego! Na co on, przepraszam bardzo, liczył? Że zakochana do szaleństwa kobieta nagle zacznie widzieć wady swojego pożal się Boże małżonka? Bez szans. Zamiast bawić się w prowadzącą do nikąd dyskusję, powinien z góry przeprosić.

            Taki właśnie miał zamiar, jednak Anastazja odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Próbuję panu powiedzieć, - zaczęła, dokładnie podkreślając każde słowo. – że Vitya podświadomie widzi w panu swojego _ojca._

            Oburzenie z racji zostania porównanym do Aleksandra Nikiforova w jednej chwili rozpłynęło się w niebyt. Yakov nie wiedział, jak opisać to, co w tej chwili czuł. Osobliwe połącznie zażenowania i paniki. A także rozpaczliwa potrzeba przykrycia czymś klatki piersiowej - związana z irracjonalnym przekonaniem, że rozmówca prawdopodobnie miał w oczach rentgnen, który pozwalał przebić się przez skórę i mięśnie, i dostrzec wszystkie sekrety łomoczącego w środku serca.

\- Ponieważ zna pan mojego syna bardzo krótko, uznałam, że powinnam pana ostrzec.

            Anastazja nie patrzyła na Yakova. Była pochłonięta szukaniem kluczyków do Volvo.

\- Vitya…

Zawahała się, po czym zrezygnowanym tonem dokończyła:

\- … łatwo się przywiązuje. Zarówno do członków rodziny, jak i do zupełnie obcych ludzi. W przeszłości wiele razy zdarzało się, że irytował osoby, które nie życzyły sobie pokazów uczuć z jego strony. W takich sytuacjach bardzo ważne jest, by już na samym początku wyraźnie pokazać mu, gdzie leży granica. Sądzę, że dobrze pan o tym wie i że mój mąż mylił się, gdy w złości zarzucił panu brak dystansowania się do uczniów, ale… myślę, że nie zaszkodzi, jeśli pan to ode mnie usłyszy. Mogę się mylić, ale wydaje mi się, że przez to, że jest pan tak podobny do Saszy, Viktora ciągnie do pana bardziej niż do innych. Chcąc nie chcąc, widzi w panu swojego tatę. Dlatego zabiega o pana uwagę i okazuje panu czułość. Jednak jest pan jego trenerem i choćby ze względu na inne dzieci nie może go pan faworyzować. Za względu na to oraz na fakt, że we wrześniu mój syn wróci do Novowladimirska, mam do pana prośbę.

            Nietrudno zgadnąć, jaką. Feltsman przeczuwał, o co chodzi, jeszcze zanim usłyszał słowa z ust pani Nikiforovej.

\- Niech go pan nie zachęca do łamania granic – szepnęła z dłonią na otwartych drzwiczkach samochodu. – Jeżeli utrzyma pan zdrowy dystans, wówczas rozstanie z panem będzie dla Viktora mniej bolesne. A poza tym, im mniej mu pan pozwoli wejść sobie na głowę, tym łatwiej panu będzie odmówić mu, gdy będzie się panu narzucał.

            A gdyby Yakov powiedział, że zachowanie chochlika wcale mu nie przeszkadza? A gdyby oznajmił, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu tak zwanemu „narzucaniu się”?

            Ale nie, nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie ośmieliłby się. Nie rozumiał, z czego to wynikało… ale z jakiegoś powodu wolałby się przyznać do najbardziej wyuzdanych fantazji seksualnych, jakie kiedykolwiek miał, niż głośno powiedzieć, kim chciał być dla Viktora.

            Chociaż miał pewne przeczucie, że Anastazja tak czy siak _wie._ I że całe to gadanie o „narzucaniu się” było tylko przykrywką do tego, przed czym _naprawdę_ chciała go ostrzec. Pod pewnymi względami jej wykład był w zasadzie wykładem _Saszy_ , tylko że podanym „po kobiecemu” i przystrojonym kilkoma ładnymi „metaforkami”. Prawdziwy przekaz wykładu brzmiał następująco:

_On NIE jest twoim synem. I lepiej, żebyś nigdy o tym nie zapomniał._

 

**XXX**

\- Co pan taki naburmuszony? – zagaiła siedząca za biurkiem Hania. – Słyszałam, że Vitenka będzie jeździł u nas w klubie. Wspaniale, prawda?

\- Zajebiście – głosem kipiącym od wkurwu rzucił Yakov. – Podobnie jak fakt, że przez całe lato będę prowadził zajęcia z gówniarzami.

            Dłonie sekretarki zaprzestały energicznego biegania po klawiaturze.

\- Hę? – kobieta uniosła brwi. – Będzie pan prowadził…

\- Nieważne! – Feltsman fuknął, zarzucając sobie łyżwy na ramię. – Użalanie się nad sobą niczego nie zmieni. Idę na lodowisko. Kiedy przyjdą solistki, przekaż im, że przed przebiegnięciem czterech kółek mają się nie pokazywać na treningu!

            Wyżywanie się na Bogu ducha winnych babach może i nie było do końca dojrzałe, ale Feltsman nie miał lepszego pomysłu na rozładowanie złości. Niby w grę wchodziło jeszcze wydarcie się na dzieciaki… ale z jakiegoś powodu nie miał na to ochoty. Może dlatego że ta opcja została mu narzucona _z góry._

            Yakov zacisnął zęby.

            Nie miał prowadzić tych zajęć, dlatego że tego _chciał._ Miał to zrobić, bo siedzący na Słowacji skurwysyn zagroził, że w innym wypadku nie pozwoli Viktorowi jeździć na łyżwach. Feltsman czuł się z tym absolutnie _chujowo!_ Jakby był jakimś, za przeproszeniem, koniem pociągowym!

„Masz osobiście uczyć mojego syna.”

„Odpowiadasz za niego dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę!”

„Tylko żebyś broń Boże się do niego nie przywiązał!”

_Pewnie, kurwa, i co jeszcze?!_

„Masz poprowadzić każde zajęcia, w których uczestniczy mój syn.”

„Ale spoko, możesz sobie stać przy bandzie przez cały trening!”

„A, i ponieważ taki łaskawy ze mnie dupek, nie będę cię zmuszał do wysiłku, jeśli rozchorujesz.”

_No, kurwa, co za wspaniałomyślność! Możesz pracować w Caritas, ty pierdolony, szczający zrozumieniem złamasie! Dopisz sobie w życiorysie, że pozwoliłeś pięćdziesięcioletniemu facetowi wziąć sobie dzień wolnego, ale tylko w sytuacji, jeśli coś sobie przetrąci albo dostanie kataru. No, kurwa, naprawdę… wspaniałomyślność do kwadratu! Mistrzostwo Świata we wspaniałomyślności!_

            Ale zaraz. O co Feltsman właściwie _aż tak się_ wściekał? Skąd te nagłe pokłady złości? Przecież dopiero co był taki spokojny… jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu triumfował! Wszak wygrał dzisiaj, czyż nie? Z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć, zmusił Uprzedzonego Dupka, by odpuścił.

            A żona Uprzedzonego Dupka zmusiła _Yakova_ , by poczuł się winny, bo przywiązał się do Viktora. 

            Jej pożegnalne ostrzeżenie nie powinno być aż tak wkurwiające – w końcu obiektywnie rzecz biorąc składało się z samych rozsądnych argumentów – a mimo to doprowadziło Feltsmana do szału!

            Wyznaczyć granicę. Trzymać dystans. To tak jakby postawić strażników wokół serca, które już dawno zostało skradzione.

            Siedząc na ławce i wiążąc łyżwy, Yakov na chwilę się zadumał. I co miał teraz zrobić? Siłą i przemocą odebrać całą troskę, którą jak dotąd tak hojnie obdarował Viktora? Od tak zacząć traktować srebrnowłosego hultaja na równi z innymi?

            Cóż… mógł _spróbować_ nieco utemperować niesfornego chochlika, jednak nie chciał tego robić za cenę zakładania chłopcu emocjonalnego kagańca. Wówczas stałby się takim samym dupkiem jak Sasza.

 _Czy on nie wie, że im bardziej próbuje skrócić smycz, tym bardziej mały za nią szarpie?_ – przypomniał sobie słowa Dymitra.

            Palce pięćdziesięciolatka sprawnie połączyły sznurówki, po czym mocno pociągnęły za obie strony kokardy. Ten gest symbolizował przyjęcie wyzwania. Yakov Feltsman był gotowy na wojnę.  

            Własnie tak! Zamiast rozmyślać o trzymaniu bądź nie trzymaniu dystansu, wykorzysta trzydziestoletnie doświadczenie i pozwoli, by o wszystkim decydował instynkt. Udowodni smarkatemu zarozumialcowi Aleksandrowi Nikiforovi, że można nauczyć dziecka posłuszeństwa nawet bez tak drastycznych środków jak chowanie łyżew i straszenie nożyczkami. Bo niby czemu miałoby się nie udać? Co to dla Yakova – ogarnąć jednego _odrobinkę_ nadpobudliwego zboczeńca? Po tych wszystkich oszołomach, których przerobił w karierze – po Tatianie, po solistkach, po Ivanku – to powinna być kaszka z mleczkiem!

            Tyle że nie była.

            Jeden trening. Wystarczył _jeden_ trening, by pewny siebie pięćdziesięciolatek zdał sobie sprawę z własnej naiwności. Nie wiedział, co go czeka, gdy wchodził na lód. Po obozie sądził, że wiedział, ale w rzeczywistości NIE wiedział. Oj _nie wieeeedział!_

            Zaczęło się niewinnie. Vitaly Pogodin, instruktor zaawansowanej grupy młodzików przywołał do siebie wszystkie dzieciaczki.

\- No dobrze! – z uśmiechem zawodowej przedszkolanki zwrócił się do uczniów. – Ponieważ widzę przed sobą aż _cztery_ nowe twarze, zaczniemy od… yyy… p-panie Feltsman? Umm… ja… tego… ale… ale co pan tu robi?

            Na widok nadjeżdżającego Yakova małolaty cofnęły się kilka metrów do tyłu. Miały miny, jakby uskakiwały przed zbierającą śnieg koparką. Główny trener Klubu Mistrzów skręcił obie łyżwy, gwałtownie hamując na lodzie i niemal przyprawiając Pogodina o zawał.

\- Poprowadzę z tobą zajęcia. Jakiś problem?

            Skrzyżował ramiona i spróbował posłać młodemu instruktorowi „coś na kształt przyjaznego spojrzenia”, ale skończyło się tym, że jeszcze bardziej przeraził nieszczęśnika.

\- N-n-nie! – Vitaly potrząsnął rudą czupryną. – Ależ s-s-skąd! Żaden p-p-problem! A ma pan ku temu… jakiś konretny powód?

_„Chce mnie pan zwolnić? Zrobiłem coś złego? Boże, czym ja sobie zasłużyłem?!”_

            Ech, cholera… w takich chwilach Feltsman wolałby nie być aż tak dobrym w czytaniu w myślach.

\- Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy! – rzucił niespodziewanie jeden z małych chłopców.

\- To nie my zostawiłyśmy pustą butelkę w szatni, tylko juniorki! – dodała jakaś dziewczynka.

\- Panie Feltsman, ja przez cały rok byłem grzeczny!

\- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem rozdeptać rękawiczek Popovicha! Nie chciałem mu dokuczyć! Przysięgam, to było _niechcący!_

 _Kurwa mać, czemu wszyscy na tym pierdolonym lodowisku uważają, że trening ze mną to KARA?! –_ Yakov pomyślał, gniewnie tupiąc łyżwą.

            Sekundę później poczuł, że coś miękkiego klei mu się do brzucha.

\- Och, Boziu, ja tak długo czekałem, by mieć zajęcia z panem Feltsmanem – wtulając łebek w sweter pięćdziesięciolatka, wyszeptał Vitya. – Przez cały obóz czekałem! Ach, nareszcie… nareszcie!

\- Gdzie z tym ryjem?! Puszczaj mnie i JAZDA do szeregu!

            Pozostałe dzieci gapiły się na Nikiforova jak na anomalię przyrodniczą. Albo psychola. Masochistę i kaskadera w jednym!

            Cóż, pod pewnymi względami klejenie się do Yakova _mogło_ uchodzić za sport ekstremalny.

\- Od dzisiaj będziemy razem prowadzić wszystkie zajęcia zaawansowanych młodzików – szef Klubu Mistrzów burknął do Pogodina. – Więc lepiej zacznij się do mnie przyzwyczajać!

            Młody instruktor omal nie zemdlał. A wraz z nim dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent smarkaterii. Srebrnowłosy jeden procent ponownie objął wybuchowego trenera.

\- To najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu – wyznał, patrząc na Feltsmanowi w oczy.

\- Powiedziałem: ZABIERAJ RYJ! Na czas treningu obowiązuje bezględny _zakaz przytulania!_

            Srebrnowłosy fan Yakova niechętnie wrócił do szeregu. Vitaly odchrząknął.

\- To… tego… skoro mamy prowadzić razem zajęcia… to co ja mam robić?

\- To, co zwykle! – zniecierpliwionym tonem prychnął rozjuszony pięćdziesięciolatek. – Po prostu nie _zwracaj na mnie uwagi_ i rób swoje!

            Pogodin miał minę pasterza, któremu kazano „nie zwracać uwagi” na wielgachnego, ziejącego ogniem smoka. Mimo to dzielnie wziął się w garść i rzeczywiście zaczął „robić swoje”.

            A przynajmniej spróbował.

            Gestem dłoni zachęcił swoje lekko wystraszone, ale mimo wszystko zupełnie zdrowe stadko, by podjechało bliżej. Kilkanaście małych smerfów w bluzeczkach z księżniczkami Disneya, słodkimi zwierzątkami bądź superbohaterami niepewnie przysunęło się do przodu. Chochlik, rzecz jasna, nie był ani trochę wystraszony – z uśmiechem przyklejonym do buzi, wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu (czyli metr od smoka).

\- No dobrze, to… gdzie to ja byłem? – głośno zastanawiał się Vitaly. – A, tak! Zauważyłem, że mamy w grupie aż cztery nowe osoby, więc przed rozpoczęciem treningu zrobimy małe zapoznanie. Chciałbym, żeby każdy, kto jest nowy przeszedł teraz na lewą stronę, a ci, którzy są tutaj już od jakiegoś czasu: na prawo. Okej, bardzo dobrze. To teraz prezentacja. Każdy z was ma powiedzieć: jak się nazywa, ile ma lat, co lubi, kim chciałby zostać w przyszłości oraz jaki jest jego ulubiony łyżwiarz lub łyżwiarka. Zaczniemy od grupy po prawej. No więc… Lyovochka, ty pierwszy!

\- Ummm… okej – rudy chłopiec nerwowo miętolił skraj sweterka. – Nazywam się Lev Rykov. W sierpniu skończę dziesięć lat. Lubię lody, psy, Batmana… yyy… rowery…yyy… i kapsle. Kiedy dorosnę, chciałbym zostać łyżwiarzem i prawnikiem. Moją ulubioną łyżwiarką jest Katarina Witt.

\- Nazywam się Andrei Kuklin – znudzonym tonem powiedział najlepszy kumpel Rykova. – Mam dziesięć lat. Lubię gry komputerowe. Moją ulubioną grą jest „Rycerz Wybraniec”, ale lubię też „Pacmana”, „Prince of Persia”, „Alladyna”, „Króla Lwa” oraz wszystkie gry, w których można zdobywać punkty expo oraz doładowywać sobie adżiliti, strengfy i manę. Kiedy dorosnę, chcę zostać informatykiem. Mój ulubiony łyżwiarz to Brian Boitano.

\- Georgi Popovich! – zaświergotał właściciel koszulki „Rzucę na ciebie czar!”. – Mam osiem lat. Lubię Beatkę. Kiedy dorosnę, chcę zostać księciem!

            Na lodowisku zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- Zapomniałeś wymienić ulubionego łyżwiarza – wycedził Yakov.

\- Ach, rzeczywiście! Moją ulubioną łyżwiarką jest pani choreograf Tatiana Lubicheva-McKenzie! Uwielbiam wszystkie jej programy! A najbardziej ten do muzyki ze „Śpiącej Królewny”, który ułożyła dla łyżwiarza z Chin! Ach, kiedy dorosnę, to też poproszę panią Tatianę, by ułożyła mi choreografię do tej muzyki. Pojadę tak straszny program, że na wszystkich moich wrogów spadnie klątwa, która…

\- N-następny! – panicznie wymachując rękami pisnął Pogodin. – Następny, następny! 

            Pozostałe dzieciaki miały znacznie mniej do powiedzenia od Rykova, Kuklina i Popovicha. Większość nie była w stanie wymienić ulubionego łyżwiarza i nie miała sprecyzowanych planów na przyszłość. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, kilkanaście osób skończyło się przedstawiać. Aż _wreszcie_ (Yakov od początku bał się tego momentu), po jąkającej się blondyneczce z krótkimi warkoczykami przyszła kolej _Viktora._ Niesforny chochlik miał przemawiać _ostatni._

            Oczywiście ten bachor nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji i nie zrobił z siebie widowiska. Po teatralnym odrzuceniu do tyłu długich srebrnych włosów (wszystkie dziewczynki na lodowisku westchnęły z zachwytu), wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Nazywam się Viktor Aleksandrowicz Nikiforov! Lat ukończyłem osiem i pół. Kiedy dorosnę, zostanę łyżwiarzem i olimpijczykiem, tak jak mój dziadek. Najbardziej na świecie lubię jeździć na łyżwach, psy, pana Feltsmana, jeździć na łyżwach, strogonova, jeździć na łyżwach, pana Feltsmana, moją babcię, Mulić Róż, jeździć na łyżwach, rowery, pana Feltsmana, zdjęcia dziadka z Japonii, a i jeszcze mojego dziadka, a no i oczywiście pana Feltsmana, nie wiem, czy już mówiłem, że lubię jeździć na łyżwach, a poza tym…

\- Dobra, _kurwa_ , wystarczy! – Yakov położył kres Nie Mającemu Końca Wywodowi.

\- Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem!

\- _Trudno._ Wyczerpałeś limit. Mów, jaki jest twój ulubiony łyżwiarz! Tylko krótko, żebyśmy _nareszcie_ mogli zacząć cholerny trening!

\- No dobra, dobra! Moim najulubieńszym łyżwiarzem jest _Denis_ Biellmann! Facet jeździ po prostu za-rą-bi-ście! A ten jego piruet to jest taaaaki kozacki i w ogóle cool. Możemy dzisiaj pouczyć się lutza?

            Feltsman głośno prychnął. I co, może jeszcze mały książulek myśli sobie, że wszyscy będą ćwiczyć to, co on wyb…

            Zaraz.

            _Denis_ Biellmann? Że “ _Denis”?!_ _Że “_ facet”?! Że CO, kurwa?!

\- Przepraszam, ale lutza będziemy uczyć się następnym razem – Pogodin posłał chochlikowi przepraszający uśmiech. – Natomiast dzisiaj…

\- Coś ci się popierdoliło, Vitya.  – Yakov wszedł młodemu instruktorowi w słowo. – Masz babcię we Francji, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że imię tej osoby wymawia się „Denise”. Deniiiiiiise. Ta łyżwiarka nazywa się _Denise_ Biellmann i jest _kobietą!_

\- Nie. To facet.

            Moment złowieszczej ciszy.

\- Vitya… - Feltsman ponownie zagaił, tym tazem _o ciupinę_ bardziej wkurwionym tonem. – Czy mógłbyś zrobić mi przysługę i _łaskawie_ nie wygadywać głupot? Denise Biellmann to kobieta.

\- Nie, facet.

            Na czole pięćdziesięciolatka zapulsowała żyłka.

\- Vitya… - Yakov zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem. – Nie wiem, o co ci, chodzi, ale dla własnego dobra _przyznaj_ , że twój trener ma rację i przyjmij do wiadomości, że Denise Biellmann JEST KOBIETĄ!

\- Nie. Denis to facet!

\- KURWA MAĆ! Denise to baba!

\- A skąd pan to wie? – Vitya triumfalnie wycelował w pięćdziesięciolatka palcem. - Widział pan, co ma w majtkach?

            Feltsmanowi aż odebrało mowę. Gdy zaskoczenie minęło, żałował, że nie może zionąć ogniem.

\- Nie muszę widzieć, co ma w majtkach, by stwierdzić, że mam przed oczami babę!

\- Oj tam! – chochlik niedbale machnął ręką. – Nie zna się pan.

\- JA CI, KURWA, ZARAZ DAM „NIE ZNAM SIĘ”!

            Główki reszty dzieciaków rytmicznie przeskakiwały z rozwścieczonego seniora na małego zarozumialca.

\- Vitya… - zgrzytając zębami wycedził Yakov.  – Ja cię, _kurwa,_ ostrzegam… ja ci, _kurwa,_ radzę z dobrego serca…. ja cię, _kurwa,_ lojalnie informuję, że jak jeszcze raz powiesz…

\- Umm, panie Feltsman? – nieśmiało wtrącił Vitaly. – Bo wie pan, tu jest dużo dzieci, a pan wciąż powtarza to słowo na „k” i…

\- MORDA W KUBEŁ! – Feltsman wydarł się prosto w twarz przerażonego na śmierć faceta – NIE WPIERDALAJ MI SIĘ DO TEJ ROZMOWY! IDŹ PROWADZIĆ ZAJĘCIA!  MASZ MI, KURWA, NIE PRZESZKADZAĆ, ZROZUMIANO?!

\- Właśnie, niech się pan nie wtrąca! – energicznie potakując dorzucił Viktor. – Nie widzi pan, że pan Feltsman _coś sobie ubzdurał_ i próbuję wyprowadzić go z błędu?

            No to wtedy _dopiero_ się zaczęło! Pogodin pozbierał resztę maluchów i przeniósł się z nimi na drugą stronę lodowiska, jak najdalej od Feltsmano-Nikiforovego Armagedonu.

\- Rozumiem, _kurwa_ , że masz spaczoną wizję rzeczywistości, ale, _kurwa_ , są jakieś granice! – Yakov wydarł się na upartego dzieciaka. – Wbij sobie do durnego łba, że Denise Biellmann jest KOBIETĄ! Pojechała do samby w różowym bikini! Nosi bikini, więc to baba, jasne?!

\- A co to facet nie może nosić bikini?

\- Facet nie ma cycków!

\- Denis też nie!

\- Że co?!

\- Kiedy babcia zabrała mnie na Ice Show w Paryżu, spotkałem Denisa obok łazienki. Zapytałem go, czy jest chłopcem czy dziewczynką. Odpowiedział, że dziewczynką. No to powiedziałem mu, żeby mi _udowodnił._ Podwinął koszulkę. I wie pan, co? Tego, co on tam miał, nawet nie można nazwać _piersiami!_ Taki gruby chłopiec, którego uczy mój tata, _też_ ma taki biust! Oświadczyłem Denisowi, że nie uwierzę mu, dopóki nie ściągnie majtek. Na co Denis zaśmiał się, poczochrał mi włosy i stwierdził, że chyba jeszcze dobrze nie znam francuskiego. A potem sobie poszedł. Widzi pan, jaki _cwaniak?_ Nie chce, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jest _facetem_! Ukrywa swoją prawdziwą tożsamość jak siusiaka w majtkach!                 

           Okej. Psychika Yakova właśnie wystrzeliła w kosmos. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener nie mógł się zdecydować, co w tej historii _najbardziej_ go zbulwersowało… to, że ten bezczelny mały smród, co ledwo od miesiąca jeździł w figurówkach, widział cycki Denise Biellmann… czy to, że ten sam mały upierdliwiec zażądał od legendy – kurwa, od pierdolonej legendy łyżwiarstwa! – by pokazała mu, co ma w majtkach.

\- Gdyby Denise była facetem, nie pozwoliliby jej w startować w zawodach dla kobiet! – tłumaczył Feltsman.

\- Nie moja wina, że wśród organizatorów są same tępaki. Nawet nie potrafią poznać, że mają do czynienia z facetem! Kiedy JA musiałem udowodnić, że jestem chłopcem, nie miałem z tym _najmiejszego_ problemu!

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nie każdy jest tak popierdolony jak ty, by w publicznych miejscach ściągać majtki. A Denise jest pełną godności, promieniującą _naturalnym kobiecym wdziękiem_ osobą!

\- Kobiecy wdzięk? – Viktor powtórzył, z wypisanym na dziecięcej twarzy oburzeniem. – _Kobiecy wdzięk?!_ Przecież to coś ma muskuły _jak mój ojciec!_ Gdzie pan tam widział _kobiecość?!_

            Z rączkami zaciśniętymi w piąski, chochlik zaczął wściekle tupać nóżką.

\- Ja BYŁEM na tym Ice Show i WIEM, co widziałem! – krzyknął, wojowniczo patrząc Feltsmanowi w oczy. – A widziałem pupsko ze stali i ręce jak u komandosa! Nie będzie mi tu pan obrażał mojego idola Denisa, porównując go do jakiś głupich panienek!

\- To ty nie będziesz obrażał MOJEJ ulubionej łyżwiarki, sugerując, że ma fiuta w majtkach! Denise to KOBIETA!

\- Nie! FACET!

\- Kurwa mać, KOBIETA!

\- Kurde bele, FACET!

\- KOBIETA!

\- FACET!

\- KURWA MAĆ! Nie zamierzam dyskutować z tobą o czymś tak idiotycznym! Masz _natychmiast_ odpuścić i powiedzieć, że Denise jest kobietą!

            Oczywiście Vitya nie odpuścił, a Yakov nie miał innego wyboru, niż kontynuować dyskusję o „czymś tak idiotycznym”.

            Nie był pewien, ile czasu dokładnie minęło. Wydawało mu się, że zaledwie dziesięć minut - jednak różnorodność ćwiczeń, które Vitaly zdążył przerobić z dzieciakami sugerowała coś _wprost przeciwnego._ Zresztą, czy to w ogóle miało znaczenie?

            Nie, _do diabła_ , nie miało!

            Jedynym, co się w tej chwili liczyło, było przywołanie do nogi małego zarozumialca! Cholerny gówniarz… i on jeszcze ma czelność wyglądać na tak samo rozjuszonego jak Yakov! Ach, gdyby tak można było wrócić do starych dobrych czasów, gdy wszystko załatwiało się _rózgą_. Feltsman _zapłaciłby_ za możliwość przełożenia przeklętego chochlika przez kolano i zlania mu pośladków _czymkolwiek!_ Kurwa, nawet gazetą! Do diabła, Yakov znalazłby taką gazetę, że po kilunastu uderzeniach dupa Viktora przypominałaby planetę Mars!

            I pomyśleć, że przed tym nieszczęsnym treningiem był przekonany, że z taką _łatwością_ wytresuje tego bachora.

            Naiwność. Noż kurwa, szczyt naiwności!

\- Trenerze…

            Feltsman usłyszał przy uchu zmysłowy szept. Z wrażenia aż podskoczył. Do diaba, prawie dostał zawału! Który z przeklętych gówniarzy miał czelność się do niego podkraść?!

            Dwudziestojednoledni i cytaty.

            Zaraz, przecież to Sońka! A za nią Masha z Lenką. Co one tu, u licha robią? O kurde, to już TA godzina? A więc kłócił się ze srebrnowłosą upierdliwością przez GODZINĘ?!

 _Jezus Maria! –_ Yakov złapał się za głowę. – _Straciłem tyle czasu na jakąś durną sprzeczkę?! Ile ja mam lat, pięć?!_

            Nic dziwnego, że solistki miały miny obrażonych córeczek. Sońka otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła, bo podjechał do niej Vitya. W taki sposób, jakby prezentował konia na wystawie, wkurzony chochlik wskazał na Grankinę i oznajmił:

\- Widzi pan? Widzi?! Idealna pupa! Okrągłe, jędrne piersi! Wcięcie w talii! Piękne długie nogi! TO jest kobieta!

            Jebut! Pocisk wystrzelił i trafił prosto w miłość własną dwudziestojednoletniej łyżwiarki. Dokładnie w sam środeczek!

            Zaczerwieniona Sońka padła na kolana i tłukąc pięściami o lód zawyła:

\- Kurwa, ale słodziak!

            Ośmiolatek na tym nie poprzestał. Podjechał do Lenki.

\- Niech się pan dobrze przyjrzy! Oczy leśnej wróżki! Grube rzęsy! Idealnie wyregulowane brwi! Prześliczne rysy twarzy! Długie blond włosy jak u anioła! TO jest kobieta!

\- Boziu! - kolejna „ofiara” Viktora zakryła dłońmi usta. – O matko… o Jeżuniu… mój ty słodziutki, kochaniutki, uroczy!

            Na koniec Nikiforov dobrał się do Mashki.

\- Kolejny przykład! Gustowny koczek z modnymi spinkami w kształcie motyli! Paznokcie pomalowane kolorem, który podkreśla naturalną bladość skóry! Śliczny dres i figura modelki! Wrodzony seksapil! TO jest kobieta!

\- Kwiiiik! – najstarsza z solistek złapała się za policzki. – Ratunku, roztapiam się!

            Posławszy Feltsmanowi gniewnie spojrzenie, Vitya wskazał wszystkie trzy łyżwiarki i poskakując w miejscu krzyknął:

\- TAK wyglądają kobiety! Kobiety są piękne, ponętne i dobrze ubrane! Tak jak te tutaj! Denis NIE jest piękny, ponętny i dobrze ubrany! Denis NIE jest kobietą!

\- Nie wiem, kim jest Denis… - z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy wyszeptała Lenka – ale to jest _najsłodsze_ dziecko na świecie!

\- Trenerze, skąd ty go wytrzasnąłeś? – z indentycznym oczarowaniem spytała Masha.

            Yakov nawet nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo plecy Sońki przysłoniły mu wizję. Wicemistrzyni Europy i jej koleżanki pochyliły się nad chłopcem.

\- Jak się nazywasz, słoneczko?

\- Vitya.

\- Awww, jakie śliczne imię!

\- Ty też jesteś śliczny, słodziaku. Ach, jakie ty masz piękne włoski.

\- Dziękuję, ale pani ma ładniejsze. Zrobi mi pani potem takiego fajnego koka jak sobie?

\- Kwiiiiiik! Boziu, jakiś ty milutki! Oczywiście, że zaplotę ci koczka, _kochanie._ I nie musisz mówić „pani”. Wystarczy „Masha”.

            Dobrze, że szczęka Feltsmana była na stałe przyczepiona do reszty ciała – w innym wypadku musiałby ją zbierać z podłogi.

”Słoneczko”? „Słodziak”?”Kochanie”?!

 _Co tu się, do diabła, odwala?!_ – pomyślał, łypiąc na swoje uczennice. – _Przecież one nienawidzą dzieci!_

            Gdzieś z boku dało się słyszeć podniecone szepty. Yakov spojrzał w tamtą stronę i przekonał się, że nie on jeden cierpiał tutaj na „syndrom rozdziawionej gęby”. Wyglądający przez drzwi Lev, Andrei i Georgi również obserwowali rozwój wydarzeń z dyndającymi szczekami.

\- To NIE jest normalne! – jęczął Kuklin. – Jak on to zrobił?!

            Ha! Oto jest pytanie! Może warto zadać je Hance? W końcu ona jako pierwsza została „zaczarowana”, czy raczej „oczarowana”, przez srebrnowłosego diabła. Tak jak teraz solistki…

\- Powiedz, cukiereczku… Kim właściwie jest Denis? – zainteresowała się Masha.

\- To mój ulubiony łyżwiarz, Denis Biellmann! – wyjaśnił Vitya. – Ale pan Feltsman droczy się ze mną i próbuje mi wmówić, że to kobieta!

\- Heee… - z palcem na policzku zamruczała Lenka. – Wybacz, misiu, ale trener chyba jednak ma rację. Kilka lat temu brałam udział w przedstawieniu z udziałem Denise. Przebierałyśmy się w tej samej szatni i widziałam ją bez majtek. _Niestety_ nie miała penisa.

\- Możesz jej wierzyć – kładąc dłoń na ramieniu plotkary oświadczyła Sonia. – To najlepiej doinformowana osoba w całym klubie. Oprócz trenera, oczywiście.

            Chochlik zamrugał.

\- Kurde, a więc jednak dziewczyna! – żachnął się. – Ugh… zmyliła mnie, bo nie jest tak ładna i kobieca jak wy.

            Solistki od nowa zaczęły się rozpływać.

\- Ooooch, ty naprawdę jesteś przesłodki!

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio usłyszałam aż tyle miłych komplementów!

\- Za dużo cukru… o matko… za dużo cukru!

\- A tak w ogóle… - zaintrygowany, Viktor przekrzywił główkę. – To jak ty to zrobiłaś, że brałaś udział w tym samym przedstawieniu co Denise? Długo jeździsz na łyżwach?

            Tym razem to Lenka zamrugała.

\- Nie wiesz, kim jestem? – zdziwiła się. – Nie oglądasz łyżwiarstwa figurowego w telewizji?

\- Czasami oglądam – chłopczyk spuścił wzrok. – W tajemnicy. Mój tata nie cierpi łyżwiarzy figurowych i nie pozwala mi oglądać zawodów.

            Z ust solistek wyszło oburzone sapnięcie.

\- Co za wyrodny ojciec! – burknęła Masha.

\- Palant! – zgodziła się Sonia.

\- Ćwiczyć też musiałem w tajemnicy! – pożalił się Viktor. – Ale dzisiaj pan Feltsman pogadał z moim tatą i adoptował mnie do klubu. Was też adoptował?

\- O tak, skarbie, już wieki temu – zachichotała Lenka. – Trenujemy u niego, odkąd byłyśmy małe.

\- Tak małe, jak ja?

\- Tak, tak! A nawet jeszcze mniejsze. Kiedy przyszłam tutaj po raz pierwszy, nawet nie potrafiłam jeździć na łyżwach. Ale Papcio tak mnie wyszkolił, że kilka razy pod rząd zdobyłam Mistrzostwo Europy i Mistrzostwo Rosji. A Masha ma na koncie dwa brązowe medale z Finału Grand Prix.

\- Stare dobre czasy – z nostalgicznym uśmiechem przyznała Masha. – No, ale jeśli chodzi o nas dwie, lata chwały mamy już raczej za sobą. Soneczka jest od nas młodsza. To ona w tej chwili zgarnia najwięcej medali.

\- Tja, najwięcej – z ust Sonii wyszło poirytowane mlaśnięcie. – Szkoda tylko, że te _najcenniejsze_ zawsze uciekają mi sprzed nosa. Na Mistrzostwach Europy byłam druga, a na Mistrzostwach Świata czwarta. W obu przypadkach o włos przegrałam z Vierecz…

            Grankina nieoczekiwanie urwała. Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny gwałtownie drgnęły - jakby _o czymś sobie przypomniały._

 __\- A skoro już o tym mowa… to gdzie jest Viereczka, treneeeeerze?

            Porzucony i zapomniany Yakov został z nienacka osaczony przez cycate wiedźmy. Wyciągały w jego kierunku swoje długie wyperfumowane szyje. Na szczęście zdołał zachować zimną krew i nie pokazać po sobie żadnych emocji.

\- Viera ma w tej chwili kilka problemów – oświadczył wymijająco. – Przyjdzie na trening, kiedy będzie gotowa. Na razie zostawcie ją w spokoju.

\- Jak mamy zostawić ją w spokoju, gdy nie wiemy, o co chodzi! – krzyknęła Masha.

\- Ale ty coś wiesz, prawda, trenerze? – Lenka zwęziła oczy. – Gadaj!

\- Nie ma mowy – Feltsman skrzyżował ramiona. – Jeśli liczycie, że będę kłapał jęzorem jak jakaś stara plotkara, to tylko tracicie czas. Viera nie upoważniła mnie do udzielenia wam tej informacji. Zamiast węszyć, poczekajcie, aż sama wam powie, wy wścibskie jędze.

\- Nie jesteśmy wścibskie! – oburzyła się Sonia. – To nasza _przyjaciółka._ Martwimy się! Uuuuch, trener to by tylko wyzywał nas od jędz! A ostatnim razem to już _w ogóle_ trener był wstrętny! Ugh, jeszcze się nie pozbierałam po tym, jak trener powiedział, że mamy… brrrr… to brzydkie słowo na „C”!

\- „Cekiny”? – spytał Vitya.

\- Nie.

\- „Cycki”?

\- Nie.

\- Och! A zatem…

            Ośmiolatek skinął na Grankinę, żeby się pochyliła. Wyszeptał jej coś do ucha.

\- Nie przesadzaj! – prychnęła, przewracając oczami. – „Cipa” to wcale nie jest _aż tak_ brzydkie słowo. Na pewno nie tak brzydkie jak „celulit”.

\- CO?! Trener powiedział, że macie celulit?!

            Vitya był tak wzburzony, jakby Yakov co najmniej nasrał na środek lodowiska.

\- Jak pan mógł?! Powinien pan paść na kolana i przeprosić!

\- No jasne! – burknął Feltsman. – I jeszcze czego, kurwa?

\- To było z pana strony zwyczajnie _podłe!_ Jak pan mógł powiedzieć coś takiego o kobietach, które mają tak _idealne_ ciała! Niech pan tylko spojrzy na ich pupy! Ani grama tłuszczu!

\- Ja pierdolę, _chcę go adoptować!_ – solistki wydarły się jednocześnie.              

            Jak cwanym trzeba być, żeby rozkochać w sobie kobiety, które na co dzień traktowały smarkaterię na równi z robactwem? Pierdolony mały czarnoksiężnik!

\- No dobra, szczeniaku… - tonem pod tytułem „mam już tego wszystkiego powyżej uszu” mruknął pięćdziesięciolatek. – Po pierwsze to są zajęcia z łyżwiarstwa figurowego a nie z podlizywania się. A po drugie, trening twojej grupy skończył się już dobre piętnaście minut temu, więc _jazda do szatni!_

\- _Co?! –_ sapnął Vitya.

\- Do trenera nie mówi się „co”!

\- Ale… ale…! – oczy chłopca zrobiły się szkliste, jak u skopanego szczeniaczka. – To miał być mój _pierwszy_ trening! Ja tak _bardzo_ chciałem pojeździć na łyżwach… czekałem cały dzień!

\- No i, kurwa, trudno! Skoro tak zależało ci na treningu, było nie marnować czasu na dyskusję ze mną.

\- Trenerze, proooooooszę! Czy nie mógłbym dzisiaj poćwiczyć z tymi ładnymi paniami?

\- _Oczywiście_ , że możesz z nami poćwiczyć, cukiereczku! – zanim Yakov zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zaświergotała Lenka.

            Szczęka Feltsmana ponownie poleciała w dół. Do diabła, jak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał łazić z otwartą gębą do końca życia! Co tu się, u licha, odpierdalało?! Trzeba jak najszybciej przerwać ten mało zabawny cyrk!

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz, Limonova! – ryknął na plotkarę. – Absolutnie nie ma takiej możliwości, by on…

            Coś ciężkiego uwiesiło mu się na karku. To Sońka _znowu_ się do niego podkradła i od tyłu zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

\- Oj, nie bądź takim sztywniakiem, trenerze! – wymruczała uwodzicielsko. – Co ci szkodzi?

\- To pierwszy trening po przerwie – dodała Masha. – Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli złamiemy kilka zasad?

\- Właśnie, poćwiczmy coś fajnego! – oświadczył Viktor. – Tylko nie te głupie figury obowiązkowe. Błe! One są taaaaakie nudne.

\- Ooooch, taki mały a taki mądry! – zachwycała się Lenka.

\- Kto głosuje za tym, by krasnoludek pojeździł dzisiaj z nami? – nie wypuszczając z objęć Yakova zaśpiewała Grankina.

            Wszyscy poza trenerem podnieśli ręce. Chochlik nawet podniósł dwie!

\- Okeeeej, postanowione! – najstarsza z łyżwiarek klasnęła w dłonie. – Chodź, słoneczko, rozgrzejesz się z nami.

\- CO?! – rozzłoszczony mężczyzna wreszcie zrzucił z siebie łapska Sońki. – Kurwa mać, mój głos jest wart DZIESIĘĆ głosów! Ja jestem tutaj, kurwa, BOGIEM! Nie wyraziłem na to zgody! Do diabła, głuche jesteście?! Powiedziałem, że _nie wyraziłem zgody!_

            Historyczny dzień w Klubie Mistrzów – Yakov Feltsman wydzierał się przez pięć minut, a cztery osoby miały to _totalnie w dupie._ A, i jeszcze ośmioletni smród wprosił się na trening cholernych _reprezentantek kraju!_

 _No pięknie, kurwa!_ – nauczyciel niesfornego chochlika burknął w myślach. – _Najpierw obóz, a teraz to! Ciekawe, gdzie następnym razem się wpierdoli? Na Galę? Na bankiet Mistrzostw Świata? Do diabła, ja już zaczynam wierzyć, że on to by sobie nawet załatwił, żeby wybrali go do Parlamentu! Wówczas porypana Konstytucja jego dziadka stałaby się prawem. Uuugh, co za straszna wizja!_

            Natomiast sam trening, o dziwo, _nie był_ taki znowu straszny. Może nie jakoś szczególnie produktywny, ale mimo wszystko przyjemy. Skoro ukaranie nieposłusznych bab poprzez katowanie ich figurami obowiązkowymi nie wchodziło w rachubę, Yakov postanowił zrobić powtórkę wszystkich trudnych elementów. Rozwiązanie okazało się korzystne zarówno dla solistek jak i Viktora.

            Dla solistek – ponieważ ze względu na obecność zachwyconego szkraba były w nastroju do popisywania się i przykładały się do ćwiczeń trzy razy bardziej.

            Dla Viktora – bo nie mógł narzekać na nudę i szybko się zmęczył.

            W efekcie dwie godziny później trzy kobiety stały w rządku z dumnie wypiętymi biustami, zadowolone z faktu zaimponowania uroczemu dziecku, zaś chochlik dyszał jak astmatyk, opierając rączki na zgiętych kolanach.

            Feltsmanowi spodobał się ten widok. Naburmuszony mężczyzna nigdy głośno by tego nie przyznał, ale doszedł do wniosku, że pozwolenie Nikiforovowi na ćwiczenie ze starszymi koleżankami nie było takim znowu złym pomysłem. Objął wzrokiem swoją zróżnicowaną wiekiem gromadę.

\- Miło zobaczyć, że pod moją nieobecność nie zbijałyście bąków – mruknął. - Może to dlatego, że długo was nie widziałem, ale mam wrażenie, że zaczęłyście skakać ciut wyżej.

 _Albo po prostu bardziej przykładałyście się do wybicia, bo KTOŚ na was patrzył!_  

\- Piruety też jakby kręciłyście szybciej. Jestem w szoku, Sońka, że oduczyłaś się zmieniania krawędzi przed wyskokiem do lutza. Nareszcie zaczyna to wyglądać jak lutz, a nie _flutz!_ A tobie, Mashka, chciało się pomyśleć o krawędziach, zamiast poprawiać fryzurę co pięć minut. Ty też mnie zaskoczyłaś, Lenka. Chociaż na początku treningu wyglądałaś na cierpiącą, ani razu nie zrobiłaś sobie przerwy i wytrzymałaś do końca.

_Czemu… ach, czemu nie możecie takie być ZAWSZE? Dlaczego musiałem sprowadzić ledwo odrośniętego od ziemi gówniarza, żebyście zaczęły się przykładać?_

\- Umm… a skoro już mowa o moim zmęczeniu… - z rączkami splecionymi przed sobą, Lenka rysowała kółka na lodzie czubkiem łyżwy. – Kiedy już się przebierzemy, mógłby trener podwieźć mnie do supermarketu? Bo widzi trener, brzuszek mnie boli, a w osiedlowym nie ma tej marki, którą lubię i… tego…

\- Nie musisz mówić, że brzuch cię boli, głupia! – prychnęła Grankina. – Trener jest jak szpieg szoguna! Zna twój cykl lepiej od ciebie…

\- Morda w kubeł, Sońka! – warknął Yakov. – Jakbym nie miał nic lepszego do roboty tylko śledzić wasze cykle.

            A dyskretnie wysunął notesik z kieszeni i zerknął na stronę pod tytułem „Solistki: matka natura”.

 _No tak, to drugi dzień –_ pomyślał, kręcąc głową – _Nic dziwnego, że tak się krzywiła przy piruetach. O matko, a Mashce wypada w sam początek sezonu! Ech, kurwa, do bani…_

\- A nie mówiłam? – Wicemistrzyni Europy szepnęła do ucha plotkary. – Zapisuje wszystko w tym swoim szpiegowskim zeszycie!

\- Do diabła, muszę wiedzieć, kiedy _naprawdę_ nie macie formy, a kiedy po prostu dostajecie kopniaka od matki matury! – burknął rozzłoszczony trener. – A, i nie musimy jechać po te podpaski, Lenka. Jeszcze przed obozem kupiłem ci całą paczkę. Jest w magazynie.

\- Serio? – ucieszyła się Yelena. – Ooooch, dziękuję, Papciu!  

\- Podpaski?! – Viktor skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – No chyba pan _zwariował!_ Moja babcia w Paryżu mówiła, że podpaski to przeżytek! Nowoczesne kobiety noszą _tampony!_

\- Cooooo? – sapnęły wszystkie trzy solistki. – To my jesteśmy _nieświatowe?!_

\- Tampony?! – Yakov złapał się za głowę. – Jezus Maria, co to jest? Jak się to obsługuje?!

            Z uśmiechem w kształcie serca chłopczyk wyjaśnił:

\- Musi pan tylko wiedzieć, że tampon bez sznureczka jest jak kurek bez łańcuszka!

_O ja pierdolę!_

            Oto kara za nabijanie się z gości, którzy nie znali się na podpaskach. Teraz opiekun solistek sam czuł się zielony jak jakiś, kurde, licealista i prawiczek, co nigdy z babami nie miał do czynienia. A jak jeszcze wyobraził sobie cholerny kurek… NIE! Nieeee, cholera, nie, kochany umyśle, nie rób tego, nie idź w tamtym kierunku!!!

\- Brzmi jak fajny wynalazek – Sonia przytaknęła z aprobatą. – Trenerze, od dzisiaj kupujemy tampony!

\- Trzeba iść z biegiem czasu – zgodziła się Masha.

\- Jeszcze inne łyżwiarki dowiedzą się, że nadal korzystamy z podpasek i wyjdzie, że Rosjanki są zacofane – zmartwiła się Lenka.

            Kolejny grzech do dodania na Listę Przewinień Nikiforova – jednym niewinnym stwierdzeniem zakłócił równowagę w comiesięcznych zakupach Feltsmana.

 _Ja NIE chcę iść z biegiem czasu! –_ pięćdziesięciolatek skomlał w myślach. – _Jestem, cholera, za stary! NIE chcę się uczyć jakiś durnych tamponów, chcę nadal kupować podpaski!_   

\- Znasz jakieś fajne marki, słoneczko? – najstarsza z zawodniczek zwróciła się do ośmiolatka.

\- Pewnie! Babcia wszystko mi wytłumaczyła. Z tych, które najwięcej wchłaniają, są na przykład tampony firmy…

\- DOSYĆ! – ryknął Feltsman. – Nie będziemy teraz prowadzić rozmowy o cholernych ta… t… t… o cholernej matce naturze! Są ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia. Na przykład przygotowania do sezonu. Czy któraś z was wie już, z jakim choreografem chciałaby pracować?

            Sonia uniosła rękę.

\- Eee… no więc… wiem, że ci się to nie spodoba trenerze, ale… - zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Pomyślałam, że skoro to sezon olimpijski, to może mógłbyś _jeszcze raz_ poprosić panią Tatianę, by ułożyła dla mnie program?

\- Kim jest pani Tatiana? – zainteresował się Viktor.

\- Tatiana Lubicheva-McKenzie – kiwając palcem wskazującym sprecyzowała Lenka. – Jeździła kiedyś z trenerem w parze sportowej. Odkąd skończyła z zawodowym łyżwiarstwem, mieszka z mężem w Stanach i pracuje jako choreograf.

\- Ach! No tak, to o niej wspominał Georgi! A kiedy szliśmy z moją mamą korytarzem, widzieliśmy zdjęcie.

\- Jest bardzo ceniona na całym świecie – głosem pełnym uznania stwierdziła Masha. – Chociaż niedługo stuknie jej pięćdziesiątka, wciąż ma energię dwudziestolatki. Jej programy są bardzo oryginalne.

\- I bardzo _trudne –_ podkreślił Yakov.

\- Oj, tam, nie przesadzaj, trenerze! To i tak pikuś w porównaniu z programami twojej byłej żo…

            Pod wpływem bazyliszkowego spojrzenia trenera, najstarsza z łyżwiarek zamknęła buźkę.

\- Pozwoliłem ci pojechać do układów Tatiany już _dwa razy –_ Feltsman zwrócił się do Grankiny. – I za każdym razem kończyło się _katastrofą._ Nie dawałaś sobie rady z krokami. Wciąż goniłaś muzykę i zawalałaś skoki.

\- No tak, ale wtedy byłam _juniorką –_ kłóciła się Sonia. – Zgoda, byłam mała i smarkata, w dodatku pozwoliłeś mi pojechać tamte programy, tylko dlatego, że trułam ci tyłek, ale teraz jest inaczej! Wiem, ile umiem i _jestem_ gotowa! Nie chcę wciąż przegrywać z Viereczką.

\- Viera została Wicemistrzynią Świata BEZ programu Tatiany.

\- Uch… niby tak, ale nie o to chodzi! Od kilku lat chodzę na łatwiznę. W co drugim programie gram słodką uwodzicielkę!

\- Nie ma niczego złego w wygrywaniu za pomocą tego, w czym jesteśmy najlepsi.

\- Ale…

\- Ale to jest nudne! – do dyskusji włączył się niespodziewanie dziecięcy głos.

            Feltsman i Grankina spojrzeli na Viktora.

\- Mama mówi, że jak teatr wciąż wystawia to samo przedstawienie, publiczność zaczyna się nudzić  - z nienaturalnym wyrazem powagi oświadczył malec. – A dziadek mówił, że człowiek najszybciej owuluje, kiedy próbuje nowych rzeczy.

\- _Ewoluuje_! – przez zęby wycedził Yakov. – Mówi się „ewoluuje!”

\- Wszystko jedno - chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – Powinien pan pozwolić Sonii spróbować. Jak dzisiaj razem jeździliśmy, to była tak dobra jak Denis… eee… znaczy się _Denise._ Umie wszystkie łubudu skoki i jest niesamowita! Nie powinien pan czegoś jej zabraniać, tylko dlatego, że to jest za trudne.

            Brew pięćdziesięciolatka zadrgała nerwowo.

\- A ty kto, przepraszam bardzo, jesteś, _jej adwokat_? – wymamrotał, łypiąc na dzieciaka spod jasno-brązowej grzywy. – Zawody i programy to na razie nie twoje zmartwienie. Siedź cicho i nie wpierdalaj się do rozmów dorosłych!

\- Ale jak mam siedzieć cicho, kiedy pan w nią nie wierzy?

\- Do diabła! Wierzę w nią, ale…

\- Przepraszam za niego – paluszkiem pokazując trenera, Vitya zwrócił się do Sońki. – Wcześniej bawił się drewnem i teraz ma kontuzję siusiaka. To dlatego jest taki niedobry.

            Oczy solistek omal nie wyszły z orbit.

\- Cooooooo?!

\- Drewnem? W sensie że _porannym drewnem?!_

\- Raju, trenerze, tak dziarsko sobie _zwalałeś_ , że uszkodziłeś _Juniora_?!

\- Co to jest to… „zwalanie”? – głośno zastanawiał się chochlik. – Czy to coś podobnego do… ała! Ajć, ajć, AJĆ!

\- Ej, trenerze, nie ciągnij go za włosy! Gdzie ty go wleczesz?

\- Ale przyprowadzisz go jeszcze do nas trening, prawda? _Prawdaaaaa?!_ Prawda, Papciu?

 

**XXX**

 

\- No dobra, ty mała definicjo bezczelności i zboczenia… miarka się PRZEBRAŁA! Jesteś w tym klubie dopiero jeden dzień, a już narobiłeś więcej zamieszania niż Skarbówka i Sanepid razem wzięci! Jeżeli masz tu trenować przez pełne trzy miesiące, musisz nauczyć się przestrzegać określonych zasad. Za chwilę spiszemy sobie wszystkie te zasady. Na bank zgubisz kartkę, więc będę tak dobry i ci ją _skseruję!_ W _dziesięciu_ egzemplarzach! A teraz słuchaj uważnie…

            Siedzieli na poduszkach u Yakova w gabinecie. Przed Feltsmanem leżały kartka i paczka flamastrów. Zębami ściągnąwszy nakładkę czerwonego piśmidła, pięćdziesięciolatek zaczął pisać:

\- No dobrze. Pierwsza i najważniejsza zasada: absolutny… zakaz… wypowiadania… słowa… „siusiak”!!!

\- To jak mam mówić? „Chuj”?

            Podczas stawiania trzeciego wykrzyknika czubek flamastra wyjechał poza kartkę.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Ty przeklęty, mały, wulgarny…

\- Dobra, już dobra! – chłopczyk uspokajająco uniósł rączki. – Okej, przepraszam. „Chuj” to rzeczywiście bardzo brzydko. A może być „penis”?

\- Nie, NIE może!

\- A „prącie”?

\- Masz w ogóle nie wypowiadać nazwy tej części ciała. W jakikolwiek sposób.

\- Hę? Ale dlaczego?

\- Bo JA tak mówię! Zrobiłem ci przysługę? Wstawiłem się za tobą? To teraz ty zrób przysługę MNIE i przestrzegaj moich zasad. Raczej nie proszę o zbyt wiele… nic ci się nie stanie, jeżeli nie będziesz wymieniał nazwy tego, co masz w majtkach.

\- A jak zacznie mi odpadać siusiak i będę musiał wzywać pomocy? – błagalnie patrząc trenerowi w oczy, wyjęczał Vitya.

            Yakova na chwilę zatkało.

\- Dlaczego, _u diabła_ , miałby zacząć ci odpadać siusiak?

\- No bo mama powiedziała, że jak przed osiemnastką napiję się alkoholu, to odpadnie mi siusiak!

\- No to, _kurwa,_ nie pij alkoholu! I tak przed osiemnastką nie możesz legalnie pić, więc to nie powinno sprawić ci trudności!

\- A jak zyskam śmiertelnego wroga, który będzie chciał mnie wykończyć? A co jeśli potajemnie poda mi alkohol, by pozbawić mnie siusiaka? Na imieninach mamy omal nie napiłem się wina z kieliszka babci, bo myślałem, że to sok porzeczkowy! Wie pan, co mogło się stać, gdyby tata mnie nie powstrzymał? Mogłem stracić siusiaka! Wie pan, jakie to byłoby potworne?! A jak taka sytuacja się powtórzy i będę musiał wezwać pogotowie? Co mam powiedzieć ratownikom, skoro zabronił mi pan wypowiadać nazwy siusiaka? „Niech mi państwo przyszyją To Coś między nogami?” A co jeśli przyszyją mi nie to, co trzeba?! Na przykład siodło, albo banana, albo sedes, albo termometr, albo…

\- WYSTARCZY! – z oczami szaleńca Feltsman szarpał się za włosy. – Błagam, przestań już mówić! Niech ci będzie, kurwa! Możesz wypowiadać nazwę tej części ciała w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu bądź siusiakowi. Już lepiej zapomnijmy o tym i przejdźmy dalej. Zasada numer dwa: kategoryczny zakaz ściągania majtek!

\- Mam wciąż łazić w tej samej bieliźnie?! – oburzył się dzieciak. – Wie pan, jakie to _niehigieniczne?!_

\- Nie no… jak się przebierasz, to możesz zdjąć.

\- A łazienka? Mam robić kupę w majtki? Jestem za duży na pampersa…

\- DO DIABŁA! Przestań szukać kruczków w moich zasadach! Miałem na myśli to, że masz nie wyciągać siusiaka w miejscu publicznym!

\- A jak będę gdzieś na mieście i tak bardzo… bardzo… _bardzo_ będzie mi się chciało siku?

            Yakov wzdrygnął się. Przypomniału mu się coś _wybitnie nieprzyjemnego._

\- Plakaty… - wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Eee… co? – Viktor uniósł brwi.

\- Kurwa, nieważne! – burknął zaczerwieniony po same uszy mężczyzna – Jak będziesz chciał się wysikać, to poczekaj, aż będziesz w bezpiecznym miejscu. Sikanie w miejscu publicznym… brrrr… zazwyczaj _źle się kończy._ No dobra, zasada trzecia…

\- Ej, zaraz, zaraz! Wspominał pan coś o plakatach.

\- NIE CHCĘ SŁYSZEĆ SŁOWA O PRZEKLĘTYCH PLAKATACH!

\- No kurde, no… jak pan już zaczął, to niech pan powie, o co chodzi!

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Jak mi pan nie powie, zapytam o to też jutro!

\- Vitya…

\- Będę o to pytał co godzinę. Będę pytał, dopóki mi pan nie powie!

 _Cholera, zamęczy mnie na śmierć!_ – Feltsman sarknął w myślach.

Że też pieprzone słówko musiało mu się wymsknąć! Ech, perspektywa bycia zamęczanym przez Viktora wydawała się _mało zachęcająca._ Ale… być może była szansa, by w tej sytuacji ugrać coś dla siebie?

\- Czy jeśli ci powiem o plakatach - Yakov zaczął, przeszywając chłopca spojrzeniem – _obiecasz_ nie pokazywać siusiaka w miejscach publicznych?

\- Dobra, obiecuję! – smarkacz przysiągł bez chwili wahania. – Nie będę pokazywał siusiaka… no, chyba że zostanę do tego zmuszony.

 _Od czegoś trzeba zacząć –_ pomyślał Główny Trener Klubu Mistrzów. – _No dobra, niech mu będzie!_

\- Może dzięki tej historii odechce ci się publicznego wyciągania genitaliów – mruknął do siebie.

\- Niech pan nie mamrocze. Nic nie słyszę.

\- KURWA MAĆ, MÓWIŁEM DO SIEBIE!

            Feltsman dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie, po czym zaczął mówić:

\- Ech.. cholera… od czego by tu zacząć? No więc… ja…eeee… mam takiego jednego… yyy…. _kolegę_. Nazywa się Wronkov. Lubimy się ze sobą zakładać. Cóż, teraz, gdy obaj mamy po pięćdziesiąt lat, robimy to znacznie rzadziej, ale kiedy byliśmy młodsi, regularnie o coś się zakładaliśmy. Byliśmy parą młodocianych _kretynów_ i mieliśmy mnóstwo popieprzonych pomysłów. A poza tym rywalizowaliśmy ze sobą. Obaj jeździliśmy w parach sportowych, a zakłady były takim jakby „uzupełnieniem” naszej rywalizacji na lodzie. No i… więc… tego… incydent z plakatami miał miejsce… znaczy się… został wymyślony, gdy ja i Wronkov wpadliśmy na siebie na potańcówce. To było zaledwie miesiąc po tym, gdy zacząłem jeździć z Tatianą Lubichevą. Wronkov zaczął mi dokuczać. Twierdził, że jestem za mało męski, by okiełznać taką bestię jak Tatiana. Na co odpowiedziałem, że sam nie ma jaj, skoro pozwala jakiejś pannicy z Włoch prowadzać się na smyczy. Ostatecznie postanowiliśmy, że wymyślimy zawody, które wykażą, kto jest bardziej… yyy… męski. I nie pamiętam dokładkie, jak do tego doszło, ale od słowa do słowa, wywnioskowaliśmy, że jednym z wyznaczników poziomu męskości jest… sikanie.

\- Eeee… sikanie?

\- Vitya, błagam cię, _nie wnikaj!_ – Yakov zakrył sobie twarz dłonią. – To było totalnie popieprzone, jasne? Ja i Wronkov byliśmy popieprzeni! Totalnie nam wtedy odwaliło, okej? Ech, a wracając do tematu… ustaliliśmy, że najbardziej męski jest ten, kto w ekstremalnej sytuacji potrafi precyzyjniej kontrolować kierunek sikania oraz ilość wydzielanych szczochów. No więc… uch… żeby dowiedzieć się… ech… czy raczej roztrzygnąć, który z nas jest lepszy, założyliśmy się o to, który z nas zdoła szybciej obszczać określoną liczbę obiektów. A żeby dodać do tego wszystkiego element adrenaliny… - w tym momencie pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna przełknął ślinę – Wronkov wymyślił, że będziemy sikali na p…p… p-plakaty… p-propagujące przyłączenie się do Armii Czerwonej.

\- A co w tym takiego strasznego?

\- Jak to CO?! To była cholerna _Komuna!_ W tamtym czasach nie mogłeś nawet powiedzieć, że nie lubisz czerwonego koloru, a co tu dopiero mówić o sikaniu na… _uuuuch_!

\- Aaaa. Okej, chyba rozumiem. A dużo było tych plakatów?

\- Od zarypania. Z Wronkovem naliczyliśmy się stu trzynastu. Cały Leningrad był tym oblepiony.

\- Leningrad?

\- To dawna nazwa Peterbsurga.

\- Aha. I tyle? Mieliście sikać na plakaty, a kto pierwszy wszystkie obsikał, wygrywał?

\- Nie, nie, to był tylko jeden z warunków. Nie wytarczyło, że wygrałeś. Musiałeś jeszcze _udowodnić_ , że obszczałeś wszystkie plakaty. Tylko, kurde, jak to zrobić? No więc Wronkov, _idiota,_ wymyślił, że na każdy plakat trzeba naszczać _swoje inicjały._ Natomiast ja, _jeszcze większy idiota,_ zasugerowałem, że szczochy szybko schną, więc po naszczaniu inicjałów trzeba jeszcze zrobić zdjęcie.

\- Genialne – patrząc na Feltsmana z uwielbieniem, wyszeptał Viktor.

\- OSZALAŁEŚ?! – z oczami kogoś, kto właśnie uciekł z wariatkowa ryknął Yakov. – To było totalnie porypane! Nie dość, że symbolicznie dawaliśmy władzom do zrozumienia, co o nich myślimy, to jeszcze, cholera robiliśmy zdjęcia na dowód!

\- Ale wtedy nie uważaliście, że to porypane?

            Twarz pięćdziesięciolatka stała się rozmarzona.

\- Nie, wtedy tak nie uważaliśmy.

            Ach, wciąż pamiętał tą pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę. Cholera, tamten dzień był taki _ekscytujący!_ Z rowerami u boku stawili się w umówionym miejscu i wystartowali – Yakov na składaku, Wronkov na jakimś drogim ustrojstwie, które dostał od krewnych z Chin. Pedałowali co sił w nogach, zatrzymywali się obok papierowych form propagadny, wyciągali kuśki i działali.

Ten wiatr we włosach. Te zgrzyty rozpinanych rozporków. Ta _satysfakcja_ płynąca ze szczania prosto w twarze pierdolonych krasnoarmijców! A że były to twarze wymalowane na plakatach – nieistotny szczegół!

\- Najważniejsze było wybranie odpowiedniej _strategii –_ zatracony w cudownym wspomnieniu Feltsman nawet nie zauważył, że zaczyna mówić na głos. – Nie mogłeś wyszczać wszystkiego od razu, bo potem stałeś jak ciołek koło następnego plakatu i czekałeś, aż ci się zachce! Plus, trzeba było regularnie się nawadniać. Wronkov był dziany, więc łaził do sklepu. Huehue, ta jego kasa nareszcie go zgubiła! Ja zabrałem ze sobą pustą butelkę i tak ułożyłem sobie trasę, by często przejeżdżać przez mosty. Kiedy kończyło mi się picie, nabierałem wodę z Newy. Kupiłem też sobie całą pakę oranżady w proszku, bo po niej najbardziej chciało się człowiekowi szczać. I nigdy nie wysikiwałem wszystkiego do końca. Nie wiem, z czego to wynika, ale zawsze, jak ci trochę zostanie, pęcherz napełnia się szybciej.

\- I co? I co? – dopytywał się Viktor. – Wygrał pan?

\- Pfft! Pewnie, że wygrałem! Skończyłem dobre kilka godzin przed gogusiowatym gamoniem. On wciąż jeszcze biegał po mieście, gdy ja zdążyłem oddać moje zdjęcia do wywołania. Już nie wspomnę o tym, że mam ładniejszy charakter pisma, więc moje inicjaly wyglądały _sto razy_ bardziej elegancko niż _jego!_

\- Taka przygoda… - leniwie się uśmiechając, chłopiec oparł brodę na dłoniach. – Pewnie było fajnie.

\- Pewnie, że było fajnie – Yakov prychnął, wycierając pot z czoła. – A jak KGB przyszło na lodowisko, to już w ogóle było _zajebiście!_ Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak wielką zrobiłem durnotę…

 

**Leningrad, rok 1965**

 

\- O kurwa.

            Wyglądający przez okno młodzieniec z każdą sekundą był coraz bledszy. A gdy zobaczył, że przerażający faceci w garniturach kierują się w stronę wejścia, omal nie zemdlał.

\- O Boże! – zajęczał, łapiąc się za policzki. – O cholera, nie jest dobrze… nie jest dobrze… NIE JEST DOBRZE!

            Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie pokonał dystansu między oknami i bandą. Mogliby go pomylić z panczenistą!

\- Ej, Yakov, a ty dokąd? – usłyszał głos Igora.

\- Opuszczasz wolne zajęcia?! – krzyknęła zszokowana Tatiana. – Wszystko dobrze, Jasiu?

\- NIC NIE JEST DOBRZE! – Yakov wydarł się, przeskakując nad bandą. – Przyjechało KGB! _Zabiją mnie!_

            Los chciał, że w tym momencie na lodowisko wkroczyła Lilia Baranowska.

\- Tatiana? – zaczęła rozglądać się za przyjaciółką. – Skończyłaś już? Możemy…

            Słowa nie zdążyły opuścić ust pięknej baleriny.

            W normalnych okolicznościach Feltsman nie miałby nawet odwagi _odezwać się_ do tej cudownej kobiety, którą nazywał miłością swojego życia. No ale, kurwa, to mógł być jego _ostatni dzień!_ Niewiele myśląc – czy raczej: nie myśląc _wcale,_ w końcu panika odebrała mu jasność umysłu – złapał Lilię za oba policzki i bez ostrzeżenia połączył jej wargi ze swoimi.

\- TAK! – gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się triumfalny ryk Tatiany. – Iwanowicz, _przegrałeś!_ Wisisz mi cztery tysiące rubli!

\- O kurde, zrobił to – wyjąkał zszokowany Iwanowicz. – No nie mogę, on naprawdę to zrobił!  

            Tak, zrobił – szkoda tylko, że miał dość czasu, by nacieszyć się tym momentem. Nie miał nawet czasu, by odwrócić się i sprawdzić, jaki wyraz twarzy miała Lilka. W łyżwach pognał korytarzem, rzucając jeszcze przez ramię:

\- Jeśli przeżyję, nie znienawidź mnie!

            Jak to dobrze, że przed zostaniem aresztowanym przez tajniaków, mógł pocałować ukochaną kobietę. Przynajmniej umrze szczęśliwy!

\- TRENERZE, RATUJ! – wydarł się, z impetem petardy wpadając do gabinetu Novaka.

            Z wrażenia staruszek upuścił konewkę.

\- Y-Yakov? A-ale co się stało?

\- KGB! Idą po mnie!

\- Co? KGB? A-ale jak to? Dlaczego?

\- Przez plakaty!

\- Co? Jakie plakaty?!

\- Krasnoarmijców! Założyłem się z Wronkovem i obsikałem je! Obszczałem _każdy_ plakat propagandowy w tym mieście! 

            Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu podstarzały Kwiat Lotosu miał minę, jakby zamierzał przełożyć wychowanka przez kolano.

\- O kurde – wyjąkał, gapiąc się na Yakova oczami wielkości ćwierćdolarówek. – Mój sąsiad rzeczywiście mówił, że widział jakichś gołowąsów profanujących plakaty Armii Czerwonej. Yakov… czy ty _do reszty_ zwariowałeś? Co ty _rozumu_ nie miałeś?!

\- Nieważne, co wtedy myślałem! – Feltman złapał opiekuna za sweter. – Trenerze, błagam… jestem za młody, żeby umrzeć! Błagam, ZRÓB COŚ!

            Przez chwilę Novak krążył po gabinecie, nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie. Aż w końcu zatrzymał wzrok największej roślinie w pomieszczeniu – wielgachnej paprotce rosnącej w doniczce o rozmiarach beczki. Prezent od profesora botaniki, z którym Misza okazjonalnie pijał herbatę z chwastów.

            Novak wyrwał paprotkę razem z korzeniami, wysypał ziemię na stół i przełykając ślinę wskazał doniczkę.

\- Właź do środka!

\- CO?! – Yakov miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. – Chyba trener żartuje!

\- Chcesz żyć, czy nie?!

            Pewnie, że chciał. Przeżegnał się i wskoczył do cholernej doniczki. W tej samej chwili do gabinetu wpadli Igor, Pavlo, Nadiya, Oksana, Ivanowicz, Myszkin i Tatiana. Wszyscy mieli na sobie łyżwy.

\- Co się dzieje?! – zapytał rozgorączkowany Antonov. - Ponoć KGB przyszło po Yakova?!

\- Trener zwariował, czy jak?! – pisnęła Oksana. – Trener chyba nie zamierza ukryć go w tym czyś?!

\- A macie lepszy pomysł?! – histerycznym głosem zawył Novak.

            Siedmioro łyżwiarzy przecząco potrząsnęło główkami.

\- No to nie stójcie tak, tylko pomóżcie mi go zasypać! Tania, poszukaj tej ozdobnej połówki kokosa, którą przywiozłem z Afryki, żebyśmy mieli czym zakryć mu głowę! Aha i Yakov, przytul do siebie korzenie tej paprotki… nie mogę stracić was obojga!

            Wokół Feltsmana zaroiło się od rąk. Kiedy ziemia zaczęła sięgać mu do pasa, młodociany grzesznik o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Chwila moment _!_ – krzyknął.  

\- Yakov, nie mamy czasu… KGB zaraz tu będzie!

\- Ale wy nie rozumiecie… Wronkov! On pewnie też jest na celowniku! Muszę go ostrzec!

\- Że co?! – wytarłwszy pot z czoła, Tatiana posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Przecież nie cierpisz tego durnia! Wciąż powtarzasz, że to nadziany dupek!

\- Co z tego, kurwa, że dupek?! Nie zasłużył na to, żeby zginąć! Tu chodzi o HONOR! Trenerze, podaj mi telefon!

            Numer Wronkova został wykręcony, a Feltsmanowi podano słuchawkę. Nadziany dupek odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

\- Tak, słu…

\- Wronkov, spierdalaj! – Yakov wydarł się na cały gabinet.

\- CO?! Feltsman, ty przeklęty…

\- Nie… NIE! Nie to miałem na myśli! KGB nadchodzi! Spierdalaj z kraju!

\- Że co?! Zaraz, zaraz… Co ty pierdolisz?!

\- Wiedzą o naszych plakatach! Właśnie przyszli po mnie! Koledzy i trener chowają mnie w doniczce! Kurwa, zaraz zasypią mi ręce, więc lepiej _pośpiesz się i uwierz!_ Do diabła, Wronkov, ty naprawdę myślisz, że zadzwoniłbym do ciebie z byle powodu?!

            Nastąpiła kilkusekundowa pauza.

\- Ej, Feltsman? – Wronkov zagaił, nerwowo przełykając ślinę. - A mieli czarny samochód?

\- Mieli.

\- A mieli jedną naderwaną wycieraczkę?

\- Mieli.

\- A mieli takiego kretyńskiego plastikowego psa, co jak go postawisz na blacie, to kiwa głową?

\- Mieli.

\- O KURWA! To rzeczywiście KGB!

(Yakov potem przez lata zastanawiał się, skąd jego rywal wiedział o wycieraczce i plastikowym psie).

            Ze słuchawki zaczęło dobiegać płaczliwe kwilenie.

\- Feltsman, co ja mam robić? – skomlał Wronkov. – Ja nie nie chcę umierać, jestem za młody!

\- Toż ci przecież mówię, spierdzielaj za granicę! – Yakov uświadomił sobie, że jego policzki również są mokre. – No cholera, no, ale z nas debile… założyliśmy się o taką pierdołę i teraz nasze życie legnie w gruzach! Dlaczego musieliśmy to zrobić… dlaczego?! Wronkov, ja nie chcę… nawet jeśli przeżyję, nie chcę żyć bez łyżew!

\- Wyjąłeś mi to z ust! – głos nadzianego dupka przeszedł w szloch. – Kurwa, Feltsman, ty wiesz, że będzie mi brakowało naszej rywalizacji?

\- Kurwa, ty wiesz, że mnie też? – ukryty w doniczce młodzieniec również zaczął wyć. – Kurwa, Wronkov, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale twój salchow jest _taki zarąbisty!_

\- No wieeeem, no! Kurwa, ja też nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale twoje podnoszenia są _najpiękniejsze na świecie_! Jak ja ci ich, kurwa, zawsze zazdrościłem! Feltsman, muszę ci coś powiedzieć… ja _kocham_ naszą rywalizację! Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie! Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez naszych zakładów!

\- Kurwa, ja teeeeeż nie! Boże, jesteś takim zarozumiałem chujem, ale tak kurewsko będę za tobą tęsknił! Ty sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo _kocham_ doprowadzać cię do szału!

\- Feltsman, byłeś _najcudowniejszym_ rywalem na świecie! Choćbym kilka razy przeszedł reinkarnację, nie spotkam tak godnego jak ty przeciwnika! Kurwa, nienawidzę cię, ale _kocham_ twoje krawędzie!

\- Kurwa, a ja _kocham_ twoje piruety! Ty złamasie, ty krzywa mordo, mój ty jedyny prawdziwy rywalu!

\- Kurwa, ty prostaku z pedziowatym kucykiem, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale _kocham_ twoje włosy! Jezu, jak jak bym chciał mieć takie włosy! Jak ja bym chciał mieć _jakiekolwiek_ włosy!

\- Żegnaj… żegnaj mój ty _jedyny_ , popierdolony, _najdroższy_ rywalu! Żegnaj! Może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy…

            Ziemia sięgnęła szyi, więc Yakov został zmuszony do oddania słuchawki.

\- Co to, kurde, było? – z mieszaniną szoku i przerażenia spytała Tatiana. – Do diabła, jeśli przeżyjesz, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobimy, będzie sprawdzenie, czy niczego nie brałeś!

            Partner Lubichevy nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w tej chwili przykryto mu głowę kokosem. Dobrze, że brązowe paskudztwo miało dziurki na oczy! Szkoda, że nie dało się zorganizować niczego na dłonie – te akurat musiały zostać zasypane.

Puk! Puk!

            Ktoś załomotał w drzwi. Novak poprawił liście paprotki, by lepiej zakrywały kokosa.

\- Ani słowa – szepnął, po czym zniknął z pola widzenia. – Prooooszę!

            Do gabinetu wmaszerowało pięciu tajniaków. Wyglądali strasznie.

 _Nie macie tu czego szukać, panowie!_ – mieszkaniec doniczki próbował wysłać im telepatyczną wiadomość. – _Tutaj nie ma niczego podejrzanego!_

            Nie, bo siódemka osób z _łyżwami na nogach_ WCALE nie wyglądała podejrzanie. Ślady ziemi na biurku też nie były ANI TROCHĘ dziwnie!

\- Witam, państwa! – trener usiłował wejść w tryb „uroczego gospodarza. – Napiją się państwo, herbatki? Przepraszam, właśnie urządzaliśmy sobie małe… yyyy…. zebranie. Czy raczej sesję medytacyjną. WŁAŚNIE TAK, to sesja medytacyjna! Próbujemy nauczyć się… yyy… kontrolować stres podczas… yyy…. zawodów i dlatego siedzimy tutaj wszyscy razem. W łyżwach. Wyobrażamy sobie, że to zawody i dlatego siedzimy w łyżwach! To jak z tą herbatką?

\- Nie będzie żadnej herbatki! – warknął stojący najblżej agent KGB. – Wiemy, że ukrywasz tutaj _tę osobę_.

            Yakov zesrał się w majtki.

\- U-ukrywać! – pisnął Novak. – A-ależ skąd! J-ja nikogo nie ukrywam! B-bo niby gdzie miałbym tutaj kogoś ukryć? W _doniczce_?

\- Jest tutaj tylko jedno miejsce, w którym można się ukryć – przesłodzonym tonem odparował tajniak. – Sprawdzimy je i sobie pójdziemy, okeeeej?

            Pięć par butów ruszyło do przodu. Feltsman błyskawicznie wyspowiadał się z grzechów. Zaczął myśleć, że to jego koniec, ale wtedy…

\- Yulia Fiodorovna Anishina-Winogradova! Jesteś aresztowana za zbronie przeciwko Związkowi Radzieckiemu!       

 

**Petersburg, 1997**

\- Yyyy… cooo? – spytał Viktor.

\- Aresztowali sekretarkę – Yakov wyjaśnił zbolałym tonem. – Ponoć donosiła do NASA. O incydent z plakatami też ją oskarżyli, chociaż nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak oni do tego doszli, bo przecież baba nie byłaby w stanie nasikać swoich inicjałów. A w dniu, kiedy po nią przyszli, schowała się w szafie u Novaka w gabinecie.

\- W tej szafie? – chłopiec wskazał paluszkiem starą szafę.

\- Nie, w innej. Tę szafę kupiłem parę lat temu.

\- Łaaaał! Czyli przeżył pan zdarzenie jak z filmu?

\- Taa, jak z filmu – z ust pięćdziesięciolatka wyszło głośne westchnienie. – Niepotrzebnie wtedy spanikowałem. Ale co się najadłem strachu to moje. Uch, do dziś mam koszmary z udziałem tamtego dnia.

\- No, a ten pana chłopak?

\- Jaki chłopak?

\- No…ten cały Wronkov.

            Mało brakowało, a Feltsman udławiłby się własną śliną. Sugestia chochlika tak go zbulwersowała, że poleciał do tyłu i przygrzmocił plecami w podłogę. Który to już raz w przeciągu jednego dnia?

\- O-on… T-to nie jest mój… Kurwa mać, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że on jest moim CHŁOPAKIEM?! - zawarczał, podczołgawszy się do chłopca.

            Siedzący po turecku Viktor zamachał kolankami, jakby to były skrzydełka motylka.

\- No bo dzwonił pan do niego z wyznaniami miłości i w ogóle… - oświadczył, beztrosko się uśmiechając. – A poza tym mówił, że pana kocha i nie może bez pana żyć…

\- DO DIABŁA! Okazaliśmy sobie szacunek i tyle! To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy! Nienawidzę tej kanalii, jasne?!

\- Ale mówił pan, że go pan kocha!

\- Jego _piruety,_ nie jego, _jasne?!_

\- Pewnie się pan wstydził i bał się pan powiedzieć wprost.

\- Kurwa mać, to NIE jest mój chłopak!

\- Tak, tak, może pan to sobie powtarzać. Ale nieważne… to co z nim?

            Burcząc pod nosem przekleństwa, Yakov ponownie posadził tyłek na poduszce.

\- Po tygodniu znaleźli go w Japonii – powiedział, strzepując z siebie pyłki kurzu. – Ukrył się w jakiejś buddyjskiej świątyni. Ogolił sobie łeb do ostatniego włoska i przebrał się za mnicha. Medytował pod wodospadem i codziennie dawał się tłuc po ramionach takimi specjalnymi kawałkami drewna. Robił to wszystko, by się zakamuflować. A kiedy dowiedział się, że KGB jednak nic do niego nie ma, wrócił do kraju wkurwiony jak nigdy. Twierdził, że zadzwoniłem do niego, by go wyeliminować.

\- Niewdzięcznik! – prychnął Viktor.

\- No nie? – zgodził się Feltsman. – Cholerny dupek tylko skorzystał na tym wyjeździe. Nie wiem, co ten pobyt w świątyni z nim zrobił, ale jakimś sposobem baaaardzo podniósł sobie artystyczną. Może doznał jakiegoś oświecenia, czy coś?

\- Tak czy siak, to głupek. Dobrze, że pan z nim zerwał!

\- NIE zerwałem z nim, bo on NIE był moim chłopakiem! – Yakov wydarł się, obryzgując dzieciaka śliną. – Wbij to sobie wreszcie do durnego łba!

\- Aaaa, już rozumiem! Pewnie zerwał pan z nim, bo wolał pan tą dziewczynę, co ją pan pocałował! – chochlik triumfalnie wycelował w trenera palcem.

            Pięćdziesięcioletni rozwodnik zaczerwienił się.

\- Z nią to… to już trochę inna historia – wymamrotał, pocierając kark.

\- HA! Wiedziałem!

            Na czworakach Vitya podreptał do Yakova. Gapił się na Feltsmana z miną podekscytowanego psiaka.

\- Podkochiwał się w niej pan, prawda? A po tym pocałunku byliście razem?

\- Owszem, zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić dwa lata później. Ale wcześniej nie. Zanim zwróciła na mnie uwagę, co chwilę umawiała się z jakimiś gogusiami. Ledwo kończyła związek z jednym chłopakiem, a znajdywała sobie nowego. Wtedy, kiedy ją pocałowałem… - Yakov zawahał się - wtedy też kogoś miała. _Narzeczonego._ Zerwała z nim dzień po naszym pocałunku.

\- Łał – spojrzenie chłopca było rozmarzone. – Musiał być pan naprawdę dobry w całowaniu. Raz ją pan cmoknął i zrozumiała, że chce _właśnie_ pana!

\- Moje umiejętności nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. Ich zerwanie nie miało związku z naszym pocałunkiem.

\- No chyba pan żartuje! Naprawdę pan w to wierzy? Przecież zerwała z nim _dzień_ po waszym pocałunku! Skoro zrobiła coś takiego, zaledwie dzień po tym, jak ją pan pocałował, to musiała się w panu zakochać!

\- Lilia nie jest typem romantyczki, Vitya – były mąż Baranowskiej zaśmiał się ponuro. – I zapewniam cię, że moim krótkim pokazem odwagi… czy raczej _odważnej paniki_ , wcale nie zyskałem w jej oczach. Wciąż uważała mnie za takiego samego prostaka, co miesiąc wcześniej. Przez pełen rok od incydentu wyniośle mnie ignorowała. A ja wciąż konsekwentnie do niej wzdychałem.

\- O kurde… pewnie była bardzo ładna. Ma pan jakieś jej zdjęcie?

            Owszem, miał. Chociaż od rozwodu minęło wiele miesięcy, wciąż nosił je w portfelu. Sam do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego postanowił pokazać je Viktorowi. Jego ciało zdawało się podjąć tę decyzję samo z siebie – kończyny poruszały się sztywno, jak u robota.

\- Tak wyglądała, gdy miała dwadzieścia pięć lat – wyszeptał Yakov.

            Paluszki chłopca delikatnie przesunęły się po czarno-białej powierzchni zdjęcia.

\- Rzeczywiście piękna – stwierdził malec. – Tyle że strasznie płaska. Jest pan pewien, że to nie facet?  

\- Tak, kurwa, jestem pewien! – fuknął Feltsman. - Byliśmy małżeństwem przez dwadzieścia pięć lat! Miałem mnóstwo okazji, by sprawdzić, co ma w majtkach!

            Ledwo skończył to zdanie, a uświadomił sobie komizm całej tej rozmowy i zaśmiał się. Nie widział, jak to się stało, ale z jego ust _naprawdę_ wychodził szczery chichot.

\- Hę? – Viktor uniósł brwi. – Co się stało? Dlaczego pan się śmieje?

\- Bez powodu.

_Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna porozmawiałem z kimś o Lilce, nie czując bólu w sercu. Perwszy raz wypowiedziałem jej imię bez żalu i wyrzutów sumienia. Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe._

            Może czarna magia, którą praktykował ten dziwny dzieciak, jednak nie była aż taka zła?

\- Wie pan co? – chłopczyk zagaił, oddając trenerowi zdjęcie. – Tak sobie myślę, że od czasu do czasu dobrze jest zrobić coś, jak nasikanie na plakat albo pocałowanie dziewczyny. Może z tymi plakatami panu nie wyszło, ale z dziewczyną się pan ożenił, no nie? Z tego wniosek, że czasami trzeba być odważnym i zrobić coś ryzykownego. Dziadek mawiał, że „kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie gra”!

\- A czy ty przypadkiem nie mówisz mi tego, bo chcesz mnie namówić, żebym zrobił coś ryzykownego? – Yakov uniósł brew.

            Vitya zatrzepotał długimi rzęsami i spojrzał na trenera oczami niewiniątka.

\- To zgodzi się pan, żeby Sonia pojechała program pani Tatiany…?

            Feltsman zamrugał. A sekundę później wybuchł śmiechem. Tym razem śmiał się pełną gębą!

            Kiedy się uspokoił, poczochrał chłopcu włosy. Może solistki miały trochę racji? Ten dzieciak naprawdę był najsłodszym wrzodem na tyłku, który chodził po tym świecie. A Yakov zaczynał mieć przeczucie, że czeka go _bardzo_ interesujące lato…  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczególne podziękowania dla Akaitori za pomoc w korekcie - pierwszy raz zaufałam komuś na tyle, by powierzyć tej osobie mój ukochany tekst. To dla mnie coś nowego i chociaż wiem, że pomoc z zewnątrz zawsze się przydaje (ba - często jest wręcz niezbędna!), wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić i muszę starać się panować nad zaniepokojonym serduszkiem. Akaitori - ściskam cię bardzo mocno! Byłaś cudowna, fantastyczna, skuteczna, szybka i konkretna jak Yakov przed zawodami! Już nie mogę się doczekać, by się spotkać i postawić ci kawę za pokłady wsparcia i nieustającą wiarę w moje opowiadania :3 !
> 
> Dziękuję też Stokrotowi i Arienkowi - za znoszenie moich wahań nastrojów oraz wszystkie miłe słowa. Bez was nie dałabym rady! 
> 
> No i oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom - za cierpliwość, za komentarze, za gwiazdki i za kudosy! Za każdym razem, gdy widzę komentarz, poziom mojej motywacji wzrasta pięciokrotnie! 
> 
> Postaram się zaserwować wam kolejny rozdział najszybciej, jak się da!  
> Jeżeli wybieracie się na konwent Xmass, zagadajcie do mnie - możliwe, że się tam zobaczymy ^^!


	12. Rozdział 11 - Kierunki w sztuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co jest najważniejsze w wychowywaniu dziecka?  
> Dyscyplina? Ostrożność w rzucaniu dziwnych obietnic? Podchodzenie do próśb małolata z rozwagą? Umiejętność inteligentnego udzielania odpowiedzi na trudne pytania? Wynajdywanie dzieciakowi dodatkowych zajęć?  
> Jakie odpowiedzi czekają na Yakova w aż czterech różnych księgarniach? I która okaże się najwłaściwsza?  
> Jedno jest pewne – to będzie MEGA interesujące lato!

**Rozdział 11 – Kierunki w sztuce**

            Zgodnie z regułami rządzącymi światem edukacji każdy uniwersytet miał niezbyt wyrozumiałego, ale za to _cholernie_ wymagającego człowieka, nazywanego powszechnie „postrachem wydziału”. Za czasów Yakova wspomnianą personą był nauczyciel pedagogiki.

            Na oko dwustuletni (acz prawdziwego wieku nikt nigdy nie poznał), z ukrytymi w kościstych kończynach muskułami i oczami zdolnymi do wyłapywania ściąg z odległości kilometra, jegomość trzymał za mordę cały AWF.

            Ponoć tajniacy próbowali go kiedyś aresztować. Ponoć ujrzawszy go na własne oczy, zmienili zdanie i poszli do domu.

            Wszyscy bali się pana od pedagogiki. Wszyscy poza niejakim Feltsmanem, który uważał pana profesora za swojego guru i na każdym wykładzie patrzył nań z niemałym uwielbieniem. To właśnie on dokonał niemożliwego i otrzymał maksymalną ilość punktów ze wszystkich sprawdzianów.

\- Kurwa, Feltsman, jesteście genialni! – grzmiał profesor, gdy pod koniec roku wstawiał ulubionemu łyżwiarzowi figurowemu piątkę do indeksu. – Macie naturalny talent! Zostaniecie instruktorem nad instruktorami! Zrewolucjonizujecie świat edukacji!

            Przez całe życie Yakov nie spotkał osoby, która miałaby poglądy tak bliskie jego własnym! Nie licząc Lileczki.

            Profesor został oczywiście zaproszony na ślub pupilka, a nawet wręczył nowożeńcom prezent – liczącą ponad tysiąc stron pracę badawczą własnego autorstwa zatytułowaną „Wychowanie – najtrudniejsza ze sztuk pięknych”. Pan młody prawie poryczał się ze wzruszenia. Od tamtej pory ilekroć miał problem z jakimś dzieckiem, zawsze sięgał po dar od wykładowcy.  

            Musiało minąć ćwierć wieku, by znalazł się w czarnej dupie.

            Trzy miesiące i jeden Viktor – dokładnie tyle potrzebował Yakov, by stwierdzić, że instrukcje z książki, którą uważał za Wychowawczą Biblię, stały się _całkowicie bezużyteczne._

            I pomyśleć, że jego lato zaczęło się tak przyjemnie… tak niewinnie…

 

**XXX**

Po prawdzie, pierwsze dni Viktora w Klubie Mistrzów były _dość ciężkie_ , ale nigdy nie osiągały poziomu _Biellmanowego_ Armageddonu. Na pewno nie były _aż tak ciężkie,_ jak ostrzegał Sasza. Do czasu kolejnego Incydentu. Incydentu przez duże „I”. Który musiał się zdarzyć _akurat wtedy,_ gdy Yakov niczego się nie spodziewał i miał tak _zajebiście_ dobry humor.

            W ostatni tydzień czerwca szedł sobie spokojnie do pracy, pogwizdując pod nosem piosenkę Europe „The Final Countdown”. Poprzedniego dnia ogłoszono przydziały Grand Prix i okazało się, że zarówno Lence, jak i Mashce trafiły się Francja oraz Rosja. Było to o tyle dobrą wiadomością, że wspomniane łyżwiarki źle znosiły zmiany stref czasowych.

Sonia, z kolei, miała polecieć do Chin i Japonii – kolejny plus, gdyż Feltsman chętniej odwiedzał żółtków niż „mądralińskich” z Ameryki Północnej. Chociaż jednocześnie czuł żal, że w tym roku nie będzie miał pretekstu do spotkania Steve’a i Tatiany. Kiedy nieopatrznie podzielił się tym żalem z przybraną siostrą, zaśmiała się i obiecała, że zobaczą się podczas igrzysk w Nagano. I przy okazji zapytała, kiedy „Jasiuniu wyśle do niej swoją dziewczynkę”.

            Yakov odburknął krótkie „w lipcu!”

Ech, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że uległ namowom Grankiny (oraz pewnego upierdliwego gówniarza) i zgodził się, by smarkata wiedźma z rudym pasemkiem pojechała oba programy do choreografii _starej wiedźmy._ Jeśli miał być szczery, wciąż nie czuł się przekonany do tego pomysłu. Ale kiedy przy śniadaniu czytał naćpanego serduszkami dziękczynnego SMSa od Sońki, nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu.

Miał dobry humor. Bardzo dobry.

            Nie wiedział, że jego idylla wkrótce się skończy. Za sprawą Wiadomo Kogo.

            Tamtego dnia Vitya spóźnił się na poranny trening. Co było w cholerę dziwne, jako że Vitya _nigdy_ nie spóźniał się na treningi. Zawsze przyłaził na cholerne lodowisko _trochę_ przed czasem (dwie, trzy godziny przed czasem) i szukał okazji do zawracania trenerowi dupy. A dzisiaj Feltsman musiał na niego czekać _aż piętnaście minut!_ Dał Pogodinowi przyzwolenie na rozpoczęcie rozgrzewki, a sam stanął ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i gniewnie łypiąc na zegarek, tupał łyżwą o lód. Wreszcie pojawił się zziajany chochlik.

\- Gdzie ty, do diabła, byłeś?! – Yakov przywitał go zdrową dawką warknięć. – Wszystkie trzy tramwaje ci się spóźniły, czy jak?!

\- Proszę, to dla pana! – Viktor wyciągnął w kierunku trenera bukiet kwiatów.

            Rozjuszonemu mężczyźnie na moment odebrało mowę.

\- Wiedziałeś, że się spóźnisz i dlatego przylazłeś z kwiatami?

\- Nie, nie! Przyniosłem panu na imieniny. Wszystkiego najlepszego!

            Krótki moment ogłupienia.  

\- Ale ja nie mam dzisiaj imienin.

\- Właśnie, że pan ma! Mówili w tramwaju.

\- I to dlatego spóźniłeś się na trening? Bo myślałeś, że mam dzisiaj imieniny?

            Żarliwe kiwanie główką.

 _Okej, przyznaję. To z jego strony słodkie –_ Feltsman pomyślał, pocierając kark.

\- No cóż, bardzo ci dziękuję, ale już więcej nie rób takich rzeczy – odchrząknął, przyjmując bukiet. – Ja nie obchodzę imienin. Swoją drogą, gdzie ty znalazłeś takie bratki? Są niemal identyczne jak te, które rosną przed Pałacem Zimo…

            Synapsy nareszcie zaskoczyły. Radość z otrzymania kwiatów zamieniła się w furię.

_Nie. Kurwa, nie, nie mówcie mi, że…_

\- Ano, przed tym całym Pałacem Zimowym jest bardzo fajna łąka – z wyrazem samozadowolenia oznajmił Viktor. – U nas w Novowladimirsku to rosną tylko stokrotki, fiołki i mlecze. Dobrze, że na łąkach w Petersburgu rośnie tyle ładnych kwiatów, bo skonfiskowali mi kieszonkowe i nie mogłem pójść do kwiaciarni, by…

\- Ty cholerny mały wiochmenie! – Yakov ryknął, zdmuchując dzieciakowi grzywkę z czoła. – Myślałem, że nie trzeba ci tłumaczyć tak OCZYWISTYCH rzeczy! NIE ZRYWA się kwiatów przed dawną rezydencją Romanovów!

\- Niech pan nie chujsteryzuje! – chłopiec niedbale machnął ręką. – Przed Pałacem Zimowym zerwałem tylko cztery. Resztę wziąłem z botanicznego.

            Panie, świeć nad duszą Novaka! Biedny Misza przewraca się w grobie, słysząc o podobnym świętokradztwie popełnionym przez członka własnego klubu łyżwiarskiego. Jeszcze chwila, a „chujsteryzujący” Yakov dołączy do dawnego trenera w zaświatach. Przekroczy bramy niebios łysiuteńki jak Wronkov! Chyba że wreszcie zapanuje nad rękami, które przy każdym wyskoku chochlika wyrywały porcje włosów.

\- Vitya… - wycedził, strzepując z dłoni jasno-brązowe kosmyki. – Jak już ci tłumaczyłem _wiele razy,_ Petersburg to NIE jest Novowladimirsk. Tutaj _nie_ łazi się po dachach, _nie_ mówi się „dzień dobry” do wszystkich ludzi na ulicy i _nie_ zrywa się kwiatów w miejscach innych niż lokalny park. A nawet w parku wolno zrywać tylko z miejsc, które _nie_ są ogrodzone płotkiem. Rozumiem, że ciężko ci się przestawić… w końcu ja też wychowałem się na wsi… ale jeśli chcesz, bym dożył końca wakacji, lepiej pośpiesz się i zacznij zachowywać się jak mieszczuch.

\- Dobrze, postaram się – dzieciak obdarzył trenera przepraszającym cmoknięciem w policzek.

\- ILE RAZY MAM CI POWTARZAĆ?! ŻADNEGO CAŁOWANIA!

            Ale chochlik już tego nie usłyszał – pognał dołączyć do reszty dzieci.

            Wbrew pozorom to jeszcze NIE był Incydent. Nie. To był zaledwie _uszczerbek_ na dobrym samopoczuciu Yakova. Incydent nastąpił pół godziny później. Można powiedzieć, że następca Novaka sam go sobie sprezentował - jedną dziesięciosekundową utratą cierpliwości.

            No ale… kurde… jak miał _nie stracić cierpliwości_ , gdy co chwilę słyszał irytujący szczebiot Viktora?

\- Panie Feltsman, widział pan ten piruet?

\- Panie Feltsman, panie Feltsman! A popatrzy pan na mój skok?

\- Ładne to było, panie Feltsman? Ładne?

\- Panie Feltsman, a mogę wyjść do toalety?

\- Panie Feltsman, a dlaczego Lvu wolno próbować potrójnego toe loopa, a mnie nie wolno?

\- Panie Feltsman, a możemy pokręcić się razem w kółko?

\- Panie Feltsman, a da mi pan przytulasa za dobre sprawowanie?

            Kurwa, szło zwariować!

             

„Uwaga nauczyciela winna być podzielona równo pomiędzy _wszystkich_ uczniów!” – Nikiforov najwidoczniej nigdy nie słyszał o tej zasadzie. Zresztą, nawet gdyby słyszał, pewnie i tak miałby ją w poważaniu. Nie dość, że ubzdurał sobie, że cała uwaga Yakova powinna być poświęcona _jemu_ , to jeszcze śmiał _obrażać się,_ gdy pięćdziesięcioletni trener ośmielił się zająć kimś innym.

Przez pierwsze trzy dni podobne zachowanie mogło być jeszcze odbierane jako urocze. Ale czwartego dnia stawało się irytujące.

\- Nie no, panie Feeeeeltsman! Jak tak ładnie wylądowałem, a pan nawet nie wiiiiidział!

\- Buuu, panie Feltsman! Dlaczego nie patrzył pan na mój piruet, chociaż tak bardzo się staraaaaaałem!

\- Panie Feltsman, panie Feltsman! Tutaj, tutaj! Widział to pan? Panie Feltsman, widział pan? Super, no nie? Prawda, panie Feltsman? Panie Feltsman, mogę teraz spróbować skoczyć potrójnego toe loopa? Panie Feltsman…

\- DOSYĆ TEGO! – Yakov nie wytrzymał. – Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę „pan Feltsman”, to normalnie zawału dostanę!

            Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, odwrócił się i celem potraktowania zmaltretowanego gardziołka kojącym strumieniem wody, odjechał w stronę band. Był w połowie drogi, kiedy usłyszał znamienne słowa:

\- _Yakov_ , mogę teraz spróbować skoczyć potrójnego toe loopa?

            Pięćdziesięciolatek zastygł w miejscu.

            Koniec. Rekord świata w bezczelności. A-po-ka-li-psa.       

Wszystkie bachory na lodowisku… dosłownie _wszystkie_ (łącznie z dwudziestopięcioletnim bachorem, Vitalym Pogodinem) wydały głośne:

\- HYYYYYYYY!!!

            Ktoś powinien pomyśleć o wybudowaniu tutaj _schronu._ Wówczas piętnaście osób nie musiałoby rozglądać się za drogą ucieczki i z minami pod tytułem „O Boże, nie chcę tu być!” czekać aż obie półkule mózgu Yakova przetworzą znaczenie słów chochlika _._

            Trochę to trwało…

 _Zaraz, zaraz… ale o co to całe zamieszanie?_ – zapytała Lewa Półkula (racjonalna).

 _Viktor powiedział do nas na „ty” –_ wzdychając, odparła Prawa Półkula (kreatywna).

 _Jaki Viktor?_  

_No wiesz, Nikiforov._

_Aha. A ile on ma lat?_

_Osiem._

_Aha. No a do kogo on powiedział na „ty”?_

_No… do nas!_

_Nie, no co ty, kurwa…!_ – Lewa Półkula nareszcie załapała. - _Chyba żartujesz?!_

 _Nie, kurwa, nie żartuję –_ w głosie Prawej Półkuli zabrzmiała rezygnacja.

_O żesz, kurwa!_

_No właśnie, kurwa!_

_I na pewno nam się nie zdawało?!_

_No chyba nie, kurwa!_

_I na pewno DO NAS powiedział na „ty”?!_

_Tak, kurwa, wszyscy słyszeli!_

_O kurwa, ja go zabiję!_

_No, NARESZCIE, kurwa!_

            Yakov Feltsman wreszcie dojrzał do tego momentu – dzisiaj pobije swój rekord w byciu wkurwionym! Już czuł tę pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę. Już czuł tę rosnącą temperaturę twarzy. Już czuł maszerującą w stronę gardła armię słów – Oddział Wpierdol, Nieznająca Litości Konnica oraz Grupa Pikinierów DUPA („Dostarczmy Urwisowi Pierdolonej Agonii!”) szykowały się do natarcia.

 _Na niego! ­_ – wydarł się Mózg Yakova. – _Dajcie gówniarzowi popalić, ale tak, żeby mu, kurwa, w pięty poszło!_

            Jednak do wybuchu stulecia nie doszło, gdyż zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Drzwi skrzypnęły i na lodowisko wmaszerowała Viera.

\- Umm… trenerze, możemy porozmawiać? – spytała nieśmiało.

_Stooooooooop! Kurwa, wszyscy STOP! Kobieta w ciąży, zatrzyyyyymać się!_

            Pytanie: jak wygląda rozpędzony do dwustu na godzinę samochód, hamujący tuż przed przejściem dla pieszych, żeby nie przejechać matki z wózkiem?

            Odpowiedź: jak Yakov Feltsman szykujący się do zafundowania Zjebki Życia Viktorovi Nikiforovowi, ale zatrzymany w ostatniej chwili przez ciężarną Veronikę Sokolovą.

            Pisku opon co prawda nie było, za to zapiszczały łyżwy – kiedy wystrzeliły w stronę chochlika, ale skręciły na dźwięk głosu młodej kobiety, fundując właścicielowi widowiskowy upadek. Hamujący z dwustu na godzinę samochód raczej rozpierdoliłby sobie silnik – Yakov czuł, że rozpierdolił sobie _absolutnie wszystko!_ Plecy na pewno. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio _aż tak_ rypało go w krzyżu. Gdyby mógł, wybrałby się do Stwórcy i złożył zażalenie.

            Nie no, kurwa… tym razem siedzący w niebiosach złamas przeszedł samego siebie! To, co przed chwilą odwalił, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie! Jak tak można… no, kurwa, jak?! Żeby przed szarżującym bykiem Yakovem i jego płachtą (czerwoną koszulką Viktora) postawić _babę w ciąży?!_ Żeby pozbawić człowieka możliwości zafundowania gówniarzowi zasłużonej zjebki?! Kim jest ten cały Bóg? Co to za popieprzeniec? Kto go, u licha, zatrudnił?! Yakov żąda, by natychmiast zwolnili skurwysyna!

            Ech, cholera… wyżywanie się na jakiejś nadprzyrodzonej istocie prawdopodobnie nie miało sensu.

            Feltsman zmusił się do stłamszenia w sobie całej rządzy mordu  (co przypominało co nieco spuszczanie powietrza z gigantycznego balona) i podjechał do Sokolovej. Rzucił krótkie „poczekaj, tylko założę osłony” i dosłownie na pięć sekund pochylił głowę.

Coś srebrnego przemknęło mu przed oczami. To Viktor zeskoczył z lodu i bez ostrzeżenia przytulił się do Viery.

\- Ty też jesteś łyżwiarką? – z rączkami owieniętymi wokół szczupłej talii obdarzył młodą kobietę radosnym uśmiechem. – Masha, Lena i Sonia mówiły, że trenuje z nimi jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, i że jest taka super, i że jest Wicemistrzynią Świata, i że potrafi zrobić piruet Biellmann! To ty, prawda?

            Dolna warga Sokolovej zadrżała. Zaś z Yakova w jednej chwili wyparowała cała złość. Feltsman nie był pewien, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić, więc po prostu stał i w milczeniu obserwował scenę.

\- Kilka dni temu dałem wszystkim dorosłym dziewczynom powitalnego przytulasa! – radośnie oznajmił chłopiec. – Powiedziały, że to tradycja! Kiedy cię zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że ciebie też przytulę, bo… bo…

            Po policzkach Viery spływały łzy. Młoda łyżwiarka wpatrywała się w srebrnowłosego malca z przerażeniem w oczach i mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. W końcu nie wytrzymała. Zakryła sobie twarz dłońmi i zaczęła szlochać.

 _Ech, ale się porobiło –_ Yakov pomyślał, kręcąc głową.

            Tymczasem Viktor wpadł w panikę. Z kropelką potu spływającą po małym czółku, odskoczył do tyłu.

\- P-p-przepraszam! – wyjąkał, unosząc rączki. – J-ja… p-przepraszam… c-co ja zrobiłem? N-nie chciałem…

\- Już dobrze – trener nieznacznie ścisnął ramię chłopca.

\- Przepraszam! – dzieciak posłał pięćdziesięciolatkowi błagalne spojrzenie. – C-co mam zrobić?! Ja nie wiem, co robić, kiedy ktoś płacze! – zakończył piskliwym głosem.

            Gdyby okoliczności były inne, Feltsman mógłby uznać minę Viktora za komiczną. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Anny, identycznie wyglądał Sasza, kiedy musiał się zmagać ze szlochami żony.  

\- To nie twoja wina – Yakov obdarzył malca łagodnym spojrzeniem. – Viera po prostu… ech, chodź ze mną, Viereczka. Porozmawiamy w cztery oczy, dobrze?

            Kłykciami wycierając kąciki oczu, nieprzytomnie pokiwała głową. Trener objął ją ramieniem i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia.

Kilka minut później siedzieli na kanapie, która - razem z krzesłem na kółkach oraz biurkiem - została wczoraj postawiona w dawnym gabinecie Novaka. Pięćdziesięciolatek nie mówił ani słowa, dając młodej Wicemistrzyni Świata czas na wypłakanie się. Kiedy nieznacznie się uspokoiła, podał jej chusteczkę. Tę samą, którą jeszcze parę dni wycierał nos zapłakanemu Viktorowi.  

 _Osiem lat, dziewiętnaście lat –_ pomyślał, wzdychając. – _W jakim wieku by nie byli, zawsze mnóstwo z nimi kłopotów._

Palcami miętoląc chusteczkę, ciemnowłosa łyżwiarka splotła dłonie na padołku.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkała, wpatrując się w wyhaftowane na materiale misie w baletkach. – Ja… po prostu… nie wiedziałam, że dzieci mają _takie małe rączki._

            Yakov nie mógł powstrzymać słodko-gorzkiego uśmiechu.

\- Ty miałaś jeszcze mniejsze, kiedy przyszłaś tutaj po raz pierwszy – stwierdził, zatracając się we wspomnieniu. – Wciąż trzymałaś się moich spodni, bo bałaś się upaść. Matka wcisnęła cię w zestaw białych ciuchów, więc wyglądałaś jak mała śnieżna kulka. Byłaś mniej więcej tak samo duża, jak taka pluszowa lalka ze sklepu z zaba…

            Słowa ugrzęzły mężczyźnie w gardle, gdy kilkanaście lat starsza „śnieżna kulka” rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

\- Przepraszam, że powiedziałam ci tyle okropnych rzeczy trenerze! – zakwiliła, z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami, ciągnąc Yakova za poły swetra. – _Nie chciałam_ tego wszystkiego powiedzieć, naprawdę! T-tylko że… byłam tak strasznie przerażona i tak strasznie _zła!_ N-nie wiedziałam, co robić. A w-wtedy, kiedy to wszystko powiedziałam, nie myślałam i słowa same zaczęły wychodzić i wiem, że nie powinnam tego wszystkiego mówić, ale… ale chyba to wszystko się skumulowało i chciałam skupić na kimś swoją złość, a t-ty byłeś pod ręką trenerze i… i… i przez ten cały czas tak bardzo się bałam, że trener się na mnie wścieknie… chociaż mama i tata mówili mi, że trener na pewno nie będzie zły, bo trener to zawsze stał za nami murem, za całą naszą czwórką i… i… przepraszam. A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze, trenerze?!

            Otworzyła oczy i posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie. Feltsman nie był w stanie wykrztusić żadnego dźwięku, więc jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- _Zabezpieczałam się_! – Viera wyrzuciła z siebie tonem, który _błagał_  o zrozumienie. – Naprawdę… ja… _tak bardzo się pilnowałam!_ Na mojej uczelni jest tyle dziewczyn, które robią to na prawo i lewo, i w ogóle nie przejmują się zabezpieczaniem, i tylko czasami zaglądają do kalendarzyka, a _żadna_ z nich nie zaszła w ciążę, więc… więc dlaczego _ja_? I to po tym, jak tak bardzo się starałam… jak byłam tak bardzo _ostrożna_ , o wiele ostrożniejsza niż one i robiłam to tylko z chłopakiem, którego kochałam i myślałam, że już zawsze będziemy razem, ale… ja _nie rozumiem!_ Te głupie gumki _nigdy_ nie pękają, trenerze! Nie znam ani jednej osoby, której przytrafiło by się coś takiego! Więc _dlaczego właśnie MNIE?!_ I to akurat teraz?! Tak ciężko trenowałam i… w tym roku Igrzyska i… Boże, trenerze… _Igrzyska!_

            Głos młodej łyżwiarki ponownie przeszedł w szloch.  

\- Jak nie chcesz, nie musisz odpowiadać, ale… muszę cię o coś zapytać – Yakov zagaił, nieznacznie gładząc dziewczynę po ramieniu. – Co z ojcem maleństwa?

            Ciało Viery zatrzęsło się.

\- O-okazało się, że ma żonę. P-przysięgam, że nic nie wiedziałam, trenerze! Gdybym wiedziała, nigdy nawet bym na niego nie spojrzała, naprawdę, ja nie robię takich rzeczy, nie przystawiam się do zajętych facetów, a-ale… o-on… n-nie nosił obrączki i przekonywał, że jest wolny. Przyznał, że ma żonę, dopiero kiedy powiedziałam mu o ciąży. S-strasznie… strasznie się wtedy zdenerwował. Bo wiesz, trenerze, on… ten romans dla niego… p-powiedział, że miał dosyć rutyny swojego życia. Miał dosyć żony i dzieciaków, a kiedy spotkał mnie, na nowo poczuł, że żyje i zaczął nawet rozważać rozwód i związanie się ze mną na stałe. A-ale… k-kiedy powiedziałam mu o ciąży, wykrzyczał, że jestem taka sama jak inne kobiety. Że wziął mnie za kogoś ambitnego, za sportowca, za kogoś, kto ma marzenia i aspiracje, kto chce od życia czegoś więcej, a w rzeczywistości… w rzeczywistości zależy mi tylko na domu i bachorach.

\- Głupi kutas – burknął Feltsman.            

            Jego oburzenie zdawało się dodać dziewczynie otuchy. Oddech dziewiętnastolatki stał się jakby spokojniejszy, a ciało przestało być sztywne jak u drewnianej kukły.

\- To mnie naprawdę zabolało, trenerze – chusteczką wycierając resztki łez, wymamrotała Viera. – Nie tylko dlatego że go kochałam i dowiedziałam się, że mnie oszukał. Zabolało to też… moją dumę.

            Dłonie młodej łyżwiarki zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Powiedział to tak, jakbym zrobiła to _specjalnie._ Nie ma _pojęcia_ , czym dla mnie jest łyżwiarstwo! Ile dla mnie znaczyło… ile _nadal_ znaczy! Tak ciężko trenowałam, by osiągnąć obecny poziom… te wszystkie kontuzje, siniaki na nogach, wyjazdy, godzenie treningów ze szkołą… jak ktoś mógł powiedzieć, że nie mam marzeń i niczego od życia nie chcę?! Rozumiem, że dla niego to mogło wyglądać różowo… że może my wcale nie trenujemy tak ciężko jak faceci i tylko skaczemy sobie po lodzie w krótkich spódniczkach… ale przecież on też… co prawda przez krótki czas, ale mimo wszystko… grał w hokeja, więc powinien _wiedzieć,_ z czym to się wiąże. Jak mógł w ogóle _pomyśleć,_ że chciałabym dziecka _właśnie teraz_ , gdy nadchodzi sezon olimpijski. Zresztą… - zawahała się – nawet gdybym _kiedyś_ chciała dziecka, to czy to naprawdę coś złego? Mam być nazywana głupią kurą domową, tylko dlatego że _kiedyś_ chciałabym mieć dziecko?

\- W żadnym wypadku.

            Złość w sercu Yakova została zastąpiona przez nostalgię. Temat, który poruszyła Viera, przywołał całą masę wspomnień.

\- Nie ma niczego złego w tym, że ktoś chce dziecka – łagodnym tonem oznajmił Feltsman. – Nie ma też niczego złego w tym… że się go nie chce. Słuchaj, zwykle z nikim o tym nie rozmawiam, ale czuję, że to może ci pomóc, więc zaryzykuję.

            Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

\- Zanim Lilia została moją żoną, była zaręczona z takim jednym wymuskanym lalusiem. Koleś popełnił wielki błąd, bo nieopatrznie wypaplał komuś, że kiedy jego ukochana wreszcie zamknie rozdział z baletem, naturalną koleją rzeczy będzie gromada śliczniusich pulchniutkich dzieciaczków. Okropnie rozwścieczył tym Lilię. Nie znam szczegółów, bo o wszystkim usłyszałem od Tatiany, a ona lubi koloryzować, ale kłótnia była ponoć widowskowa, talerze latały i w ogóle, a na koniec facet został ciśnięty pierścionkiem w twarz i usłyszał definitywne „nie chcę cię więcej widzieć!”.

            To było dzień po wizycie KGB na lodowisku. Yakov nie kłamał, gdy mówił Viktorowi, że zerwanie Baranowskiej i jej „elegancika” prawdopodobnie nie miało żadnego związku z pocałunkiem.

\- Od tamtej pory Lilia wciąż powtarzała wszystkim, że nigdy nie będzie miała dzieci. Twierdziła, że za żadne skarby nie chce ich mieć. 

\- Sądzi trener… że nie mówiła szczerze? – niepewnie zapytała Viera.

\- Nie, sądzę, że w tamtym konkretnym momencie rzeczywiście nie chciała dzieci – Feltsman odparł bez wahania. – A ja nigdy nie byłem dość odważny, by zaproponować jej zmianę zdania. Przez całe małżeństwo żyłem w strachu, że moja żona rzuci mnie, jeśli zrobię to samo, co jej były narzeczony.

 _Nie żebym dobrze na tym wyszedł –_ pomyślał z goryczą. – _Żeby było śmieszniej, Lilia rozwiodła się ze mną, bo NIE zrobiłem tego, co jej były narzeczony._

\- A zatem trener… chciał dzieci? – dopytywała się młoda łyżwiarka.

\- Nie, wtedy raczej ich nie chciałem. Może i nie byłem im jakoś specjalnie przeciwny, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, bym miał jakieś szczególne parcie na przekazywanie genów. Zresztą… ja i moja żona od zawsze byliśmy otoczeni przez smarkaterię. Lilia matkowała trochę młodym baletnicom, a ja wychowywałem waszą czwórkę. Nigdy nie czuliśmy się nieszczęśliwi z racji nie posiadania dzieci. Wręcz przeciwnie: czuliśmy się _wolni._ Nasi przyjaciele tkwili w domach, łańcuchami przykuci do swoich pociech, a my żyliśmy pełnią życia. Nie musieliśmy zadawać sobie pytań w stylu „z kim zostawimy dzieciaka” albo „jak wytłumaczymy wszystko dziecku, jeśli na czymś nas przyłapie”. Nasz czas należał do nas, więc spełnialiśmy się zawodowo. Nasza przetrzeń należała do nas, więc robiliśmy, co chcieliśmy. Owszem, czasem skakaliśmy sobie do gardeł, zdarzało mi się spać na kanapie, ale byliśmy bardzo szczęśliwym małżeństwem.

\- To takie dziwne – Viera wbiła rozmarzony wzrok w splecione na kolanach dłonie. – Trener nigdy nie mówi o swoim związku z panią Lilią. A od rozwodu to już w ogóle strach trenera o to zapytać.

\- Wyjątkowe sytuacje wymagają poświęceń! – burknął Yakov. – Powiedziałem ci o tym, bo czuję, że chcesz tego dzieciaka, ale wstydzisz się przyznać!

            Na policzkach dziewczyny zakwitły dwa duże rumieńce. Sokolova otworzyła usta i przez chwilę wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaprzeczy. Jednak w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zamiar. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, zapytała cicho:

\- A czy… p-pani Lilia… też wstydziła się przyznać?

            Feltsman poczuł nieprzyjemne swędzenie w okolicach klatki piersiowej, jednak przełknął ślinę i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Tu nie chodziło o niego, lecz o Vierę.

\- Owszem – oznajmił cicho.

            Zawahał się, po czym ciągnął dalej:

\- Kiedy miała dwadzieścia lat, nie chciała dzieci. Kiedy miała trzydzieści lat, nie chciała dzieci. Jednak kiedy oboje przekroczyliśmy czterdziestkę, zacząłem dostrzegać… subtelne zmiany w jej zachowaniu.

            To były niuanse i dla kogoś innego mogły nie mieć znaczenia, jednak dla współmałżonka niosły ze sobą _aż nazbyt_ oczywisty przekaz. Kiedy twoja żona nagle rezygnuje ze stwierdzeń w stylu „sąsiadka me ze swoim bachorem same kłopoty” i przerzuca się na stwierdzenia w stylu „synek sąsiadki to w sumie jest całkiem słodki”, to musisz być idiotą, by _nie załapać._

            Yakov nie był idiotą. Był tchórzem.

\- Skoro pana żona zaczęła chcieć dzieci, to dlaczego nic nie powiedziała? – marszcząc czoło, zapytała Viera.

\- Bo jest cholernie _dumną_ kobietą – Feltsman stwierdził ze szczyptą czułości. – A poza tym, _nienawidzi_ , gdy coś jej się narzuca. Kiedy wszyscy nasi przyjaciele dorobili się potomstwa, nagle ulubionym sloganem na każdej imprezie stał się okrzyk: „no, to teraz czas na Yakova i na Lileczkę, no już, no już, pośpieszcie się, zróbcie sobie dziecko, przecież wszyscy mają dzieci! No co ty, Lileczka, nie chcesz? Ach, teraz to ty tak mówisz, ale jeszcze zobaczysz, za parę lat wszystko ci się zmieni!” Tyle razy to słyszeliśmy, że szło się porzygać. Zwłaszcza moja matka i biologiczne siostry lubiły w ten sposób dogadywać mojej żonie. Wiesz, to baby ze wsi… a na wsi stwierdzenie, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci, jest prawie tak samo bulwersujące jak stwierdzenie, że nie chodzisz do cerkwi. Lilia nie chciała, by ktoś wymuszał na niej określony styl życia. Ja też nie. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to byliśmy parą kretynów… żeby nie przyznać, że czegoś się chce, tylko po to, by zrobić na złość otoczeniu? No naprawdę, tylko kretyni tak robią. A ty, Viereczka? Powiedz mi, ale tak szczerze… chcesz tego dziecka, czy go nie chcesz?

            Usta łyżwiarki pozostawały zamknięte. Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny wskazywał na wewnętrzną walkę.

\- Bo jeśli go nie chcesz - kładąc uczennicy dłoń na ramieniu, zaczął Yakov – to przyrzekam, że nie będę cię oceniał. Nawet dam ci pieniądze na zabieg i nie zacznę dziwnie na ciebie patrzeć. Znałem dwie kobiety, które usunęły ciążę… jedną była łyżwiarka, która kiedyś trenowała w tym klubie, a drugą taka jedna narciarka. Łyżwiarki aborcja w ogóle nie obeszła, zaś narciarka do końca życia miała traumę. Tak więc sama widzisz, wszystko zależy od danego przypadku… i od kobiety. Ale wiesz, Viera, jeśli chcesz tego dziecka… jeśli _naprawdę_ go chcesz i po urodzeniu nie będziesz go obwiniać za zniszczenie kariery, albo coś w tym stylu…

            Ujrzawszy w wyobraźni pokręconą relację Saszy i Viktora, pięćdziesięciolatek wzdrygnął się.

\- … jeśli naprawdę go chcesz, to nie rezygnuj z tego, tylko dlatego że kłamliwy złamas zarzucił ci brak aspiracji i chęć zostania klaczą rozpłodową.

 _Po spotkaniu z Karolkiem ten facet będzie miał szczęście, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze coś powie –_ obiecał sobie Feltsman. – _Tylko poczekaj, skurwielu!_

            Czarne trzewiczki dziewczyny niepewnie szurały o podłogę.

\- Właściwie to… - Sokolova zaczęła nieśmiało – kiedy dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży, potrafiłam myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo _nie chcę_ tego dziecka. Ale wie trener… im więcej czasu mijało… kiedy tak siedziałam sama w domu i wkurzałam się na trenera…

            Na te słowa kącik ust Yakova nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. Atmosfera stała się znacznie luźniejsza niż na początku.

\- … zaczęłam robić się ciekawa – Viera posłała trenerowi ostrożne spojrzenie. – Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka…. jak by wyglądał… czy lubiłby jeździć na łyżwach… czy założyłby kiedyś ten dresik treningowy, który wciąż przechowuje moja mama? A kiedy ten chłopiec się do mnie przytulił… wie trener… ten przed chwilą…

\- Przepraszam cię za niego – zbolałym tonem rzucił Feltsman. – On jest taką małą przylepą. Wciąż tylko łazi i klei się do ludzi.

            Wicemistrzyni Świata pokręciła głową. Wyprostowała się i lekko się uśmiechając, wbiła zamyślony wzrok w sufit.

\- Nie szkodzi – oświadczyła. – Dzieci mojej kuzynki nie lubią się przytulać, więc to miła odmiana.

            W brązowych tęczówkach Viery ponownie pojawił się smutek.

\- Słyszałam, że kiedy kobieta usunie ciążę, czasami może potem normalnie rodzić dzieci, ale czasami… ponoć w wielu przypadkach jest tak, że to już koniec. Jeśli raz się usunie, można już potem nigdy… rozumie trener, o czym mówię?

\- Ta, rozumiem – z ust mężczyzny wyszło ponure westchnienie.

\- No więc… ja… na początku myślałam tylko o tym, że jeśli teraz się wycofam, mogę już nigdy nie zdobyć olimpijskiego złota. Jeśli urodzę dziecko, to na zawsze zamknę za sobą tamte drzwi. Tak na początku myślałam. Ale potem zaczęłam czytać te głupie czasopisma o gwiazdach kina, które kupuje moja mama... i dowiedziałam się o wielu przypadkach, gdy kobieta usunęła ciążę i już nigdy potem nie mogła rodzić. Wtedy chyba pierwszy raz dotarło do mnie, że mogę zamknąć za sobą również _inne_ drzwi… i wróciły do mnie słowa trenera. Przypomniało mi się, jak mówił mi trener, że spanikowałam, i że nie przemyślałam tego sobie, i że działałam pod wpływem impulsu. Pomyślałam sobie, że koniecznie chcę z tobą porozmawiać, trenerze. Dlatego przyszłam.

\- Cieszę się – Yakov poczochrał dziewczynie włosy.

Odpowiedziała mu nieśmiałym, ale mimo wszystko ufnym spojrzeniem. Bardzo przypominała w tej chwili tamtą kilkulatkę ze zdjęcia. Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że nie mógłby troszczyć się o nią bardziej, nawet gdyby była jego biologiczną córką.

\- A więc jest tak, jak myślałem? – wzdychając, podrapał się po karku. – Chcesz tego dzieciaka, tak?

\- Cóż… - wyjąkała, powracając do nerwowego miętolenia chusteczki. – Trochę się martwię, co ludzie powiedzą… że wybrałam dziecko zamiast kariery…

\- Ludzie mogą się _pierdolić –_ tonem ucinającym dyskusję rzucił Feltsman. – Nic im do ciebie i do twojego życia. Zresztą… może być tak, że wcale nie będziesz musiała wybierać.

            Posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Jest jeszcze opcja numer trzy – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – Kiedy cię słucham, to mam wrażenie, że jesteś przekonana, że urodzenie dziecka oznacza koniec kariery. Ale wcale nie musi tak być. Jesteś bardzo młoda, Viera. Może gdybyś nie była aż tak młoda, urodzenie dziecka rzeczywiście oznaczałoby pożegnanie z zawodowym łyżwiarstwem. Ale ponieważ masz dopiero dziewiętnaście lat, uważam, że jest szansa… nieduża, ale zawsze… że po porodzie dasz radę wrócić do formy.

            Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się. Kryła się w nich nieśmiała nadzieja.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywał i mówił, że będzie łatwo – ciągnął Yakov. – W rzeczywistości, jeśli zdecydujesz się spróbować, będzie ci cholernie ciężko. To będzie najtrudniejszy trening, z którym przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć… Trudniejszy niż wszystko przez co przeszłaś w trakcie całej kariery łyżwiarskiej. Po dziewięciu miesiącach noszenia dziecka twoje ciało będzie ociężałe, słabe i mniej elastyczne. Kondycja zacznie błagać o zlitowanie. Do tego jeszcze wszystkie hormony i cała reszta emocjonalnego burdelu. Powrót do formy po wypchnięciu z siebie płaczącego bachora to coś, czego nie dokonałby żaden facet… ale znam kilka kobiet, które dały radę. Katya Wronkova… brrr… chociaż ona może nie jest najlepszym przykładem, bo ta baba to potwór i staram się nie myśleć o tym, że gdy zdarza mi się wpaść na nią w siłowni, to pomimo urodzenia piątki bachorów podnosi te same sztangi co ja i jest w stanie zrobić więcej brzuszków ode mnie. Tatiana…

            Na wspomnienie płaczliwych telefonów od męża przybranej siostry, Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Chyba tylko cudem Steve przetrwał wszystkie trzy ciąże Tatiany i z nerwów nie przeniósł się na tamten świat. Przecież to, co ta wariatka wyczyniała w siódmym miesiącu, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie!

 _Powiedz jej coś, Yakov!_ – wył McKenzie. – _Powiedz jej coś, zanim zabije siebie i moje dziecko!_

            Biedak. Ale prawda była taka, że blond wiedźma od zawsze była pierdoloną farciarą i wszystko uchodziło jej płazem. Ponoć każde z trójki dzieci urodziła bez żadnego bólu, w niecałe dziesięć minut, jednocześnie dowcipkując z położnymi. Gdyby wszystkie baby miały tyle szczęścia, przyrost naturalny wzrósłby ze czterokrotnie…

\- A czy jeśli zdecyduję się urodzić i trenować dalej - odezwała się Viera – to trener mi pomoże?

\- Fakt, że w ogóle zadajesz trenerowi to pytanie jest uwłaczający! – krzyknął czyjś stłumiony głos.

            Feltsman i Sokolova spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wsunęła się głowa Sońki.

\- Sorki, sorki! – śmiejąc się nerwowo, łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem rozmasowała kark. – Bo my… tego… przechodziłyśmy obok i usłyszałyśmy wasze głosy.

\- I tak jakby… no… stanęłyśmy pod drzwiami – po chwili pojawiła się również głowa Lenki.

\- No i tak jakby wszystko słyszałyśmy – blond łepetyna Mashy pokazała się jako ostatnia.  

\- To się fachowo nazywa „podsłuchiwanie”! – wycedził Yakov. - A że jesteście najbardziej wścibskimi istotami na tym świecie, to było wiadomo już od…

            Urwał, gdyż najstarsza z łyżwiarek podeszła do kanapy, uklękła i obdarzyła zaskoczoną Vierę mocnym przytulasem.

\- No naprawdę, Viereczka, czemu nic nam nie powiedziałaś? – odsunęła Sokolovą na odległość ramienia i zaczepnie pociągnęła ją za nos. – Masz pojęcie, jak się martwiłyśmy?

\- Zaczęłyśmy wymyślać tak idiotyczne teorie, że nie masz pojęcia – Sonia oparła przedramiona o głowę Mashy. – Myślałyśmy, że jesteś chora! Albo że masz kontuzję! Co ty myślałaś, że będziemy się z ciebie nabijać, albo wyzywać od puszczalskich, albo coś w tym stylu? Nigdy byśmy czegoś takiego nie zrobiły! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami!

\- Właściwie to mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak się czujesz, a przynajmniej częściowo – palcami przeczesując koński ogon, z ustami ułożonymi w dzióbek wymamrotała Lenka. – Jakieś dwa lata temu, w samym środku sezonu okres mi się spóźnił o cały miesiąc. Normalnie omal zawału nie dostałam! Jednak kiedy poszłam do ginekologa, okazało się, że to nie ciąża. Następnego dnia dostałam miesiączki i popłakałam się ze szczęścia. Dobrze, że trener o niczym nie wiedział…

\- Wiedziałem – burknął Yakov.

\- Jezu, naprawdę? A skąd?!

\- Trzymam ze sprzątaczką, a sprzątaczka sprawdza kosze na śmieci. A ile leków na uspokojenie musiałem łyknąć, gdy o tym wszystkim usłyszałem, to tylko ja wiem! Myślisz, że kto zasugerował twojej matce, by kazała ci iść do ginekologa? Że też sama na to nie wpadła… w końcu jej cykle też były cholernie nierówne, gdy sama była łyżwiarką.

            Viera zamrugała.

\- Zaraz… Lena, twoja mama _też_ jeździła na łyżwach?

\- Tak, jeździła – Lena wyszczerzyła zęby. – Podobnie jak mama Mashy. Nasze mamy trenowały tutaj, w Klubie Mistrzów. Razem z trenerem.

\- Czemu nigdy o tym nie słyszałam? Znaczy… widywałam wasze mamy na zlotach dawnych członków klubu, ale sądziłam, że przychodziły tutaj jako wasze mamy, a nie jako…uch.

\- Musisz być bardziej towarzyska, Viereczka – wzdychając, zacmokała Sonia. – Ja wiedziałam o ich mamach już od bardzo dawna. To wszystko dlatego że tworzysz jakiś dziwny dystans między tobą i osobami, które są od ciebie dużo starsze!

\- Może dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do was jest _grzeczna i taktowna?_ –  Yakov poczęstował Grankinę rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Czyli że… - Viera zastanowiła się chwilę – z tym zmienianiem pieluch to nie był żart? Trener naprawdę się wami zajmował, gdy byłyście niemowlakami?

\- Ano, zajmował – zachichotała Masha – Ktoś musiał. Twojemu dziecku też będzie zmieniał pieluchy, jeśli ładnie poprosisz.

\- Nie składajcie w moim imieniu żadnych pierdolonych obietnic! – warknął czerwony ze złości Feltsman.

\- Oj, daj spokój, Papciu! – Sonia machnęła ręką. – Tylko ty jeden z nas wszystkich umiesz zmieniać pieluchy. Nie udawaj, że nie będziesz tego robił. Gdybyś nie był gotowy na taką ewentualność, to nie kazałbyś instalować przewijaka w kiblu obok swojego gabinetu.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek złapał się za głowę.

            Czemu, cholera, _czemu_ kazał zainstalować przeklęty przewijak?! A tak, no bo myślał, że Lenka zaciążyła… i oczywiście mógł to zrobić tylko w łazience obok swojego gabinetu, bo tylko tamta łazienka _była dość duża!_ A teraz przeklęte wiedźmy pomyślą, że zmienianie pieluch to dla niego forma hobby! Wspaniale. Po prostu, kurwa, fantastycznie!

\- W każdy bądź razie - odezwała się Lenka – wpadnij kiedyś do mnie na obiad, Viereczka. Moja mama co prawda mieszka za granicą, ale raz na jakiś czas przyjeżdżają z tatkiem do kraju. Będziesz mogła posłuchać, jak wygląda wracanie do formy po ciąży.

\- Do mnie też zajrzyj – zaoferowała Masha. – Moja mama mieszka w Moskwie, więc bywa w Petersburgu znacznie częśniej.

\- Ach, jak już odwiedzasz ludzi, to wbij i do mnie! – zaśmiała się Sonia. – Moja mama co prawda nie jeździła na łyżwach, ale po urodzeniu mnie bardzo szybko schudła. Na pewno zdradzi ci swój sekret! Tylko nie zdziw się, gdy powie… hę? Dlaczego płaczesz?

\- Wybaczcie – nieznacznie się uśmiechając, Viera wytarła spod  oczu kilka samotnych łez. – Po prostu… wy _zawsze_ namawiacie mnie do robienia dziwnych rzeczy… zapomniałam już, jakie potraficie być _kochane._

\- Awwww! – pomieszczenie wypełnił zbiorowy pisk. – Chodź do nas, kochana!

\- NIE ŚCISKAJCIE JEJ TAK MOCNO! – Yakov wydarł się na cały gabinet. – Ona jest w ciąży, do cholery!

            Podekscytowane czarownice nie zwracały na niego uwagi.

\- To kiedy idziemy kupować ciuszki dla dzidziusia?

\- Aaaach, kupmy mu taką polarową piżamkę z uszami króliczka!

\- I trzeba znaleźć łyżwy! Uch… właściwie to od ilu lat kupuje się łyżwy?

\- To może specjalny wózek na lód?

\- Vitya mówił, że jego dziadek woził go po lodzie w normalnym wózku. Więc normalny wózek też będzie okej.

\- A mogę być matką chrzestną?

            Atmosfera między czterema dziewczynami zrobiła się tak ciepła i tak _rodzinna_ , że Feltsman zwyczajnie nie miał serca ucinać irytującego szczebiotu. A nawet pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.

            Dla takich przyjaźni i takich momentów warto było walczyć o Klub Mistrzów. Tak, rywalizacja to ważna część sportu – ale umiejętność odsunięcia jej na dalszy plan i podania pomocnej dłoni koleżance z lodu to coś znacznie ważniejszego i _trudniejszego._ Może i myślenie o tym w ten sposób było w cholerę romantyczne i idealistyczne, ale Yakov cieszył się, że jego klub NIE stanowił zbieraniny ambitnych drapieżników, idących do celu po trupach. Nie wychował tych dziewczyn na osoby, które spojrzałyby na Viereczkę i pomyślały „o jedną rywalkę mniej!”. Wychował je na… właśnie takie pokręcone wariatki, które w pierwszej kolejności zastanawiały się, jak pomóc przyjaciółce wrócić do formy, a potem przerzucały się na ciuszki dla dziecka i walkę o pozycję matki chrzestnej.  

            Lenka i Masha prowadziły akurat żywą dyskusję na temat wyższości kołysek nad łóżeczkami, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po krótkim „proszę”, do pomieszczenia wszedł bardzo zestresowany czymś Lev.

\- Bo… tego… no… - zaczął, miętoląc skraj koszulki.

\- O co chodzi, Lyovochka? – zapytał Yakov.

            Czemu miał co do tego bardzo, _bardzo_ złe przeczucia?

\- Więc… no… pan Pogodin… - bełkotał Rykov.

            Feltsman wzniósł ręce ku niebie.

\- Noż kurwa, wykrztuś to wreszcie!

 

**XXX**

 

\- Panie Feltsman, ja przepraszam…. naprawdę przepraszam!

           Vitaly Pogodin spoczywał aktualnie na stole zabiegowym i był „doprowadzany do porządku” przez świeżaka, Ilię Shevchenko. Pavlo pojechał dzisiaj do urzędu załatwiać jakieś papiery, więc Ilia był jedynym dostępnym fizjoterapeutą w budynku.

\- Ja wiem, że to był durny pomysł, by zaproponować zabawę w berka – ze łzami w oczach tłumaczył młody instruktor. – Ale ja zwyczajnie, _nie wyrabiałem_ , panie Feltsman. Odkąd pan wyszedł, Viktor wciąż czegoś ode mnie chciał, wciąż mi w czymś przeszkadzał… Sądziałem, że jak go trochę zmęczę, uspokoi się! I o… o… obiecał mi, że jak go złapię, to do końca zajęć już ani razu się nie odezwie! Ja próbowałem… ja naprawdę się starałem…. Panie Feltsman, napraaaaawdęęęęęę!

\- No już, chłopie, już… - kręcąc głową, Feltsman poklepał biedaka po ramieniu. – Już dobrze, już po wszystkim…

\- I czego się mażesz, Vitaly?! – z rękami na biodrach burknęła Sońka. – Bądź facetem! Miej jaja! A nie zwalasz wszystko na Viktora…  

\- Właśnie, właśnie! – Masha żarliwie pokiwała głową. – Najłatwiej to zwalić na Viktora!

\- Żeby nie być w stanie złapać ośmiolatka… - Lenka prychnęła cicho. – Ale z ciebie oferma!

\- Trzeba być potworem, by zwalać winę na tak urocze dziecko – stwierdziła Viera.

            Kontuzjowany instruktor gapił się na cztery łyżwiarki ze spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla kompletnych psycholi. Yakov _tak bardzo_ się z nim utożsamiał – w końcu on też był „ofermą, która nie dała rady dogonić ośmiolatka”.

\- Odpierdolcie się od niego, wiedźmy! – mruknął. – No więc, jak to widzisz, Shevchenko? Ile?

\- W sensie… ile miesięcy? – niepewnie spytał Ilia.

 _Miesięcy?!_ – Feltsman pomyślał z przerażeniem. – _Sądziłem, że mówimy o tygodniach! Byłem pewien, że po kilku tygodniach facet będzie zdatny do pracy!_

            Dłonie fizjoterapeuty przez pewien czas przesuwały się po zmaltretowanych plecach. W końcu Ukrainiec głęboko westchnął.

\- O ile nie planuje pan podać mu leków przeciwbólowych jak dla konia…

\- Nie planuję! – gniewnie uciął Feltsman.

\- To sądzę, że… do końca lata to absolutne _minimum._ Musi odpoczywać przynajmniej do września.

            Szczęka Yakova, morale Yakova i optymizm Yakova – wszystkie trzy poleciały w dół.

\- Jak ty się wypierdoliłeś, Vityaly? – pogardliwym tonem zastanawiała się Sonia. – Nie nauczyli cię, że trzeba lecieć na ryj?

\- Już wam mówiłem, jak! –głosem bliskim histerii zawył Vitaly. – Bawiliśmy się w berka. Goniłem Viktora. Nagle Viktor krzyknął „ojej, ktoś zgubił gumkę do włosów” i z pełnej prędkości zatrzymał się i kucnął, by podnieść. Potknąłem się o niego, zrobiłem salto i upadłem na plecy!  

\- No widzicie, co za debil? – burzyła się Masha. – Jeszcze by nam Viktora zabił!

\- To na pewno była twoja gumka do włosów, Vitaly! – Lenka oskarżycielsko wycelowała w Pogodina palcem.

\- Żeby zrobić krzywdę niewinnemu dziecku i jeszcze narzekać! – Viera pokręciła głową.

\- Ten mały potwór wyszedł z tego wszystkie _bez szwanku!_ – ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach skomlał kontuzjowany gamoń. – Jeszcze próbował zrobić mi masaż pleców i poprzestawiał mi _wszystkie_ kręgi!

\- Chciał pomóc – wywnioskowała Sokolova.

\- JAK JESTEŚ TAKA MĄDRA, TO SAMA SPRÓBUJ GO POUCZYĆ!

            Sonia zdjęła osłonę z jednej łyżwy i z całej siły zdzieliła nią poszkodowanego w tyłek.

\- Co nam krzyczysz na Viereczkę?! Ona jest w ciąży, głąbie! Trenerze, powiedz mu coś!

\- A z Viereczką uczącą dzieciaki to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł – zanim Yakov zdążył się odezwać, uznała Masha. – Może nie będzie mogła wykonywać wszystkich elementów, ale mogłaby zostać asystentką trenera. Co o tym myślisz, trenerze?

 

**XXX**

            Koniec końców Viera rzeczywiście została Zastępczą Instruktorką. Po tym jak Vitaly udał się na przymusowy urlop i rozpoczął leczenie po potknięciu się o Viktora (oraz łomocie od solistek), Feltsman przeszedł się z Sokolovą do lekarza i wspólnie ustalili, na jakich zasadach dziewczyna będzie mogła pomagać przy dzieciakach. Na szczęście większość ćwiczeń wchodziła na „zakazaną listę” dopiero w późniejszych etapach ciąży.

            Na szczęście – bo Yakov chyba by się pochlastał, gdyby musiał demonstrować wszystkie skoki i piruety _osobiście._ Już i tak miał od zarypania roboty. Dobrze też, że dzieciaki tak szybko zaakceptowały zmianę instruktora. Z drugiej strony – jak mogłyby narzekać, gdy trenowały pod okiem _samej Wicemistrzyni Świata._ Feltsman wciąż pamiętał wszystkie „ochy” i „achy”, gdy na specjalne życzenie małolatów Viera zaprezentowała piruet Denise Biellmann.

            Czyli, generalnie, strata Pogodina nie miała tak strasznych konsekwencji, jak można się było spodziewać. Treningi zaawansowanych młodzików jakoś specjalnie się nie zmieniły – poza jednym szczegółem.

\- Zgodnie z Konstytucją Regulującą Stosunki Pomiędzy Dorosłymi i Dziećmi, jeżeli dorosły nie udzieli nieletniemu pouczenia _zaraz po_ popełnieniu przewinienia, wówczas daje nieletniemu _przyzwolenie_ na zachowywanie się w określony sposób, a powtórzenie rzeczonych działań przez nieletniego nie może być traktowane jako przewinienie.

            Nie, proszę państwa, to NIE żart. Właśnie to usłyszał Yakov, gdy po incydencie z Pogodinem próbował dać Viktorowi zjebkę za słynne zwrócenie się per „ty”.

\- PIERDOLĘ twoją posraną Konstytucję! – wydarł się, prawie rozrywając chochlikowi bębenki. – Nie będę przestrzegał jakiś _wyjętych z dupy_ reguł, które wymyślił twój dziadek!

\- Ale dziadek mówił, że brał te reguły z głowy, a nie z dupy…

\- NIE W TYM, KURWA, RZECZ! Nie będziesz zwracał się do mnie po imieniu ty mały, bezczelny…

            Padł trwający czterdzieści minut, z którego Viktor nie zapamiętał ani słowa. Zamiast odnieść się do słów trenera, wnuczek Nikiego złapał Feltsmana za poły swetra i z wypisanych w niebieskich oczach przerażeniem wyrzucił z siebie:

\- A wiesz, co mój dziadek kiedyś powiedział? Wiesz?! Powiedział dokładnie: „Jak w przyszły poniedziałek kurier nie dowiezie mojego ukochanego Playboya, to chyba, kurde, na zawał zejdę z rozpaczy!” I wiesz, co się później stało?! Kurier NIE przywiózł tamtego Playboya i dwa dni później dziadek NAPRAWDĘ miał zawał! JA NIE BĘDĘ RYZYKOWAŁ TWOJEGO ŻYCIA, YAKOV! Nie będę, rozumiesz?!

\- Właśnie, Viktor, _nie możesz_ ryzykować! – nie wiedzieć skąd pojawił się Georgi. – Wczoraj w twoim horoskopie pisali, że musisz bardziej zbliżyć się do osób, na których ci zależy, bo inaczej stracisz ich na zawsze i będziesz przeklęty na wieki wieków i wszystkie czakramy ci się zablokują i zapadniesz w wieczny sen!

            I tyle w temacie.

            Po dwóch dniach cały klub zaczął walić do Yakova na per „ty”. Dosłownie – _cały_ klub. Starzy, młodzi, doświadczeni, niedoświadczeni, dzieciaki, solistki, sprzątaczka… kurwa, Feltsman miał wrażenie, że nawet _pies sąsiadów_ szczeka na niego tak jakby bardziej poufale! To się, proszę państwa, nazywa paranoja.

            Grzeczni chłopcy pokroju Lva mieli chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, by mówić „pan Yakov”. Ale gdy ktoś ośmielił się powiedzieć „pan Feltsman”, Viktor z Georgim nagle wyskakiwali zza rogu i odpierdalali jakieś durne rytuały („Przestań mnie chlapać cholerną święconą wodą, Popovich, skąd ty ją w ogóle wziąłeś, przysięgam, jak jeszcze raz to zrobisz, pójdę do twojej matki i będziesz miał roczny szlaban na Disneya!!!”).

            Następca Novaka nie miał wyboru – musiał zaakceptować tę nową poufałość ze strony podopiecznych (i starać się nie myśleć o gębie Saszy, gdy uprzedzony dupek usłyszy o tym wszystkim). Zresztą… wkrótce przekonał się, że dzieciaki walące do niego na „ty”, to akurat najmniejszy z problemów.

 

**XXX**

Czerwiec powoli dobiegał końca.

            A opiekun Klubu Mistrzów wciąż dzielnie trzymał się książki swojego mistrza „Wychowanie – najtrudniejsza ze sztuk pięknych”. W jednym z rozdziałów znajdywało się polecenie: „ _uszereguj problemy z danym dzieckiem od najbardziej do najmniej kłopotliweg i spróbuj je rozwiązać dokładnie w tej kolejności_ ”.

            No więc, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, Yakov sporządził listę problemów z Viktorem:

Problem pierwszy - „nie kumpluje się z innymi dziećmi (więc zawraca mi dupę)”. 

Problem drugi - „nudzi się podczas niektórych treningów (więc zawraca mi dupę)”.

Problem trzeci - „spoufala się z solistkami (które zachęcają go do spoufalania się ze mną, więc zawraca mi dupę)”.

Problem czwarty - „okazjonalnie zachowuje się w sposób totalnie dziwny i popierdolony (najczęśniej w mojej obecności, więc jest to forma zawracania mi dupy)”. 

            Cóż… można powiedzieć, że wszystkie cztery problemy sprowadzały się do jednego Arcyproblemu (zawracania dupy trenerowi). Jednak Feltsman postanowił, że kwestią „odklejenia” od siebie chochlika zajmie się później. Póki co ograniczył się do przeanalizowania listy i ustalenia, który z problemów był najbardziej szkodliwy dla Viktora i dla otoczenia.

 _No dobra –_ podsumował w myślach. – _Z Czwórką (dziwne i popierdolone zachowania) w zasadzie mogę żyć. Dwójkę (nudzenie się podczas treningów) rozwiążę dając mu inne ćwiczenia. Zaś Trójka (spoufalanie się z solistkami) ma swoje zalety, więc nie narzekam._

            Czy raczej jedną Wielką Zaletę, jaką było przejęcie od trenera fuchy kuriera. To Vitya biegał teraz do sklepu, by realizować mniej lub bardziej skomplikowane kaprysy zawodowych łyżwiarek. W zamian za te „przysługi” mógł od czasu do czasu poćwiczyć z solistkami, a nawet uzyskać pomoc starszych koleżanek podczas wolnych zajęć.

\- Skocz do sklepu po cztery szampony i cztery odżywki porządnych marek – rzuciła któregoś razu Masha. - Jeden szampon ma być do włosów farbowanych, drugi do przetłuszczających się, trzeci do łamliwych, a czwarty do zbyt suchych. Odżywki tylko z naturalnych składników. A, i w każdej ma być błonnik. Tylko żadnej pokrzywy, jasne? Lenka jest na nią uczulona.

            Z początku Yakov uznał, że wspomniany wywód był skierowany do niego i już szykował się do rzucenia oburzonego „jak ja to wszystko, kurwa, zapamiętam?!” Ale wtedy usłyszał:

\- A kiedy już to wszystko zrobisz, Vitya, _skarbeńku_ , to nie zapomnij wziąć od pani sprzedawczyni paragonu. Na paragonach są teraz takie specjalne kupony zniżkowe, dzięki którym można kupić bardzo ładne rzeczy!

\- Jak się wyrobisz w dwadzieścia minut, pozwolimy ci pomalować nam paznokcie! – dorzuciła Sońka.

            Vitya wyleciał z lodowiska, aż się zakurzyło. A Feltsman doszedł do wniosku, że ośmiolatek kumplujący się dorosłymi babami to w sumie nie jakiś straszny problem.

            Ośmiolatek NIE kumplujący się z dzieciakami w swoim wieku – TO był prawdziwy problem! W sumie jedyny problem z listy Yakova zasługujący na miano poważnego problemu. I problem o tyle trudny do rozwiązania, jako że miał więcej niż jedno podłoże.

            Zazdrość – to od niej zazwyczaj wszystko się zaczynało. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego inne dzieci zazrościły Viktorowi… No bo jak tu nie zazdrościć komuś, kto uczył się wszystkiego trzy razy szybciej niż inni?  

Ciężko też było _nie_ zazdrościć Viktorowi w następującej sytuacji:  

            Wszystkie bachory ustawiały się w kolejce do dystrybutora wody. Zza zakrętu wyłaniały się solistki. Przerażone dzieciaki odskakiwały do tyłu. Potem z lodowiska wyczołgiwał się mokry od stóp do głów Nikiforov. Chwiejąc się jak pijak, z oczami zafiksowanymi na dystrybutorze, wlókł się korytarzem. Dorosłe łyżwiarki łapały się za policzki, szybciutko napełniały plastikowy kubek i przyciskały go do usteczek wymęczonego chochlika.

\- Proszę, słoneczko – mówiły. – Na pewno jesteś spragniony…

\- Och, Vitya, jakie ty masz mokre czółko. Daj, wytrzemy ci je ręczniczkiem.

\- Masz, potrzymam ci chusteczkę, żebyś mógł wysmarkać nosek.

\- Uczeszemy ci te śliczne włoski, żeby się nie zaplątały.

            Pewnie, że fajnie jest być małym księciuniem, chołubionym przez starsze koleżanki. Z tym że to raczej nie dostarcza popularności wśród rówieśników. Zwłaszcza, że solistki nie zmieniły swojego podejścia do innych dzieci ani o jotę:

\- Co się tak na mnie patrzysz, gówniarzu?! – Lenka łypała na Andreia. – Chcesz w papę?!

\- Nie hałasujcie tak, małolaty! – burczała Masha. – Od waszego nawijania boli mnie głowa!

            Yakov powstrzymał się przed zwróceniem uwagi, „od czyjego nawijania _również_ bolała głowa” i zamiast tego spróbował przemówić dziewuchom do rozsądku:

\- NIE pomagacie mu – tłumaczył. – Inne dzieci będą mu dokuczać.

\- Niech spróbują – Sonia wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak zaczną zaczepiać naszego Vitenkę, to im _wpierdolimy._

            I weź tu rozmawiaj z durnymi babami!  

            A tak na serio, gdyby zazdrość była tutaj _jedynym_ problemem, to sytuacja Viktora wcale nie wyglądałaby aż tak tragicznie. Większość dzieciaków mogła się zdobyć na odrzucenie zazdrości, jeśli _szczerze lubiła_ kolegę bądź koleżankę. Rzecz w tym, że jedynymi prawdziwymi kumplami młodego Nikiforova byli Lev i Georgi. Reszta dzieci jako tako akceptowała chochlika tylko ze względu na Rykova. Co w zasadzie… mogłoby wystarczyć, gdyby srebrnowłosy chłopczyk bardziej socjalizował się z równieśnikami. Gdyby bawił się z nimi _poza_ lodowiskiem, mógłby zaprezentować się z nieco innej strony i zostać uznanym za fajnego kompana.

            I tutaj właśnie zaczynały się schody. Większość zabaw, w których uczestniczyli koledzy Viktora wiązała się z przyjemnościami objętymi Zakazem przez duże „Z”. Gdyby mały buntownik złamał ów Zakaz, musiałby pożegnać się z łyżwami i Petersburgiem. Nie chciał ryzykować, zatem odrzucał wszelkie zaproszenia na lody, rolki i inne pierdołki, nieświadomie wysyłając rówieśnikom sygnał „nie lubię was”.  

            Yakov próbował wyeliminować problem, negocjując z Nikiforovami.

\- Może moglibyście trochę złagodzić zakaz? – przez telefon przekonywał Anastazję. – Pozwolić mu pojechać nad jezioro z Lvem, jego rodzicami i kilkoma bachorami z klubu? Przez cały tydzień był grzeczny. Zgódźcie się. Powiedzcie, że to nagroda za dobre sprawowanie.

\- Nie.  

            Próbował też wyeliminować problem, negocjując z _Viktorem._  

\- Przeproś mamę i tatę za ucieczkę z domu – namawiał zawziętego chochlika. – Gdy to zrobisz, zniosą ci zakaz przyjemności. Co ci szkodzi? Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz przeprosić? Przeproś dla zasady. Będziesz miał to z głowy.

\- Nie.

            „Nie, nie, nie”! Wszędzie to pieprzone „nie”! Ale żeby ktoś wyjaśnił, czemu to wszystko miało służyć? Albo żeby uparty smarkacz wreszcie _wytłumaczył_ , co dokładnie zrobił jego ojciec i skąd ten durny awers do przeprosin? Gdzie tam! Niech Yakov błądzi po omacku… Niech na ślepo próbuje znaleźć taktykę na małego diabła! Niech użera się z ośmioletnią upierdliwością od rana do nocy! 

            Bo, koniec końców, takie właśnie były konsekwencje tego całego „szlachetnego” Zakazu – Viktor spędzający _cały swój wolny czas_ z trenerem. Komuś w końcu musiał zawracać gitarę, a skoro nie mógł przyłączyć się do kolegów, zostawał Yakov. Z każdym dniem chochlik kleił się do ulubionego pięćdziesięciolatka coraz bardziej – na coraz więcej sobie pozwalał, wpadał na coraz durniejsze pomysły, zadawał coraz głupsze pytania i w ogóle coraz bardziej się rozbestwiał.

            A Yakov nie miał bladego pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

 

**XXX**

 

            W pierwszym tygodniu lipca wreszcie się poddał – zwątpił w mądrość dawnego wykładowcy i poszedł do księgarni. Wrócił do domu z ważącą dziesięć kilogramów torbą.

 _Co za wstyd! ­_ – skomlał sam do siebie. – _Żebym ja, kurwa, w wieku pięćdziesięciu lat… po trzydziestu latach pracy z małymi sukinsynkami, musiał się jeszcze DOKSZTAŁCAĆ?! To SKANDAL!_

            No cóż… należało się pogodzić z faktem, że Viktor wymagał po prostu _nadzwyczajnch_ środków. Wśród zakupionych poradników znalazły się między innymi takie pozycje jak: „Moje dziecko mnie nie słucha”, „Sposób na trudne dziecko”, „Dziecko, czy muszę ci to jeszcze raz powtarzać”, „Dziecko, ty mnie wykończysz!”, „O Boże, co ja mam zrobić z tym dzieckiem”, „Niech ktoś zabierze ode mnie to dziecko!” oraz „Czego ty chcesz, dziecko”.

            Zdesperowany trener był w trakcie czytania tego ostatniego, gdy srebrnowłosy wychowanek przylazł mu do gabinetu i oznajmił:

\- Yakov, chcę mieć drzewo.

            Aha. Zajebiście.

 _„Traktuj wszystkie prośby dziecka poważnie! Nigdy nie odmawiaj przed podjęciem dyskusji!”_ – pisał autor książki.

            Ciekawe, czy do tamtego faceta też kiedyś przylazł jakiś bachor i zażądał drzewa? Bo jeśli nie, to Yakov zażąda zwrotu kasy za bezużyteczną kupę papieru! Ale przedtem uczciwość nakazywała wypróbować sugerowaną metodę. Dyskusja, tak?

\- Drzewo… - powtórzył Feltsman. – Chcesz mieć drzewo. Takie małe? Bonsai?

\- Nie, normalne.

\- Normalne czyli jakie?

\- Jezu, Yakov… co ty drzewa nie widziałeś? Zobacz, rośnie ci za oknem.

            Wybuchowy mężczyzna powstrzymał chęć wyrzucenia Viktora przez okno i zamiast tego zerknął w stronę drzewa. Młody dąb nie był jakoś szczególnie wysoki, ale wciąż o jakiś metr za duży, by zmieścić się w salonie Anny Nikiforovej.

\- Takie drzewo? – Yakov upewnił się, pokazując na roślinę kciukiem. – Chcesz mieć _takie_ drzewo?

            Chłopczyk twierdząco pokiwał główką.  

 _”Zanim powiesz NIE, zapytaj o powód.”_ – sugerował poradnik. – _„Zadaj uprzejme pytanie.”_  

\- Mogę wiedzieć, na chuj ci ono?  

            Feltsman miał różne dzikie teorie a propos powodów tego bachora – na przykład Viktor mógłby chcieć powiesić na tym drzewie bieliznę. Albo gołego siebie, by dyndać z gołym tyłkiem jak pawian.

\- Do mierzenia – padła zaskakująca odpowiedź.

\- _Do czego?!_

\- No… do mierzenia! Jezu, Yakov, tobie to wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć! W Novowladimirsku mam takie drzewo, przy którym mama mnie mierzy, by sprawdzić, ile urosłem. Obwiązujemy wstążkę nad moją głową, by zaznaczyć miejsce.

            A…haaa. Okej, dobra.  Prośba nie była aż tak urwana z kosmosu, jak pięćdziesięciolatek z początku założył. Mimo to…

\- Będziesz tutaj tylko do końca lata – mruknął Yakov. – Jak wrócisz do domu, przestawisz sobie wstążkę. Nie potrzebujesz drugiego drzewa. A poza tym, ja NA PEWNO nie będę cię mierzył.  

            Trzydzieści wyrwanych włosów później, poszli na podwórko wybrać _cholerne_ drzewo.

 _Czemu się na to zgodziłem?_ – pokonany trener pytał samego siebi.e – _Czemu, kurwa… czemu?! Aha, bo nie chciał mi dać spokoju._

            Zatrzymali się obok przyuważonego wcześniej dębu. Tego widocznego z okna gabinetu.  

\- Tylko mocno zawiąż supełek, żeby się nie rozwiązał! – poprosił podekscytowany Viktor. – Ale nie przesadzaj, bo potem ciężko będzie przestawić!

\- I co jeszcze, kurwa?! – obwiązując jedwabną wstążkę wokół konara, burknął Yakov. – Mam ci na niej zainstalować suwak? I co, może jeszcze myślisz, że będę popierdalał do gabinetu po miarkę?

\- Jakbyś mógł…

\- NIE MA, KURWA, MOWY?! 

            Dziesięć zmarszczek na czole później, pięćdziesięcioletk poszedł po miarkę. Okazało się, że chochlik liczył dokładnie sto trzydzieści osiem centymetrów. Dość sporo jak na osiem lat.

            Opiekun Klubu Mistrzów przypominał sobie o tym incydencie za każdym razem, gdy siedział u siebie w gabinecie i patrzył w okno. Przypomniał sobie o tym również wtedy, gdy pewnego razu z plecaka chochlika wypadła linijka.  

\- Na co ci ona? – dopytywał się Yakov.

            Podniósł pół-przezroczystą rzecz i zaczął ją ostrożnie oglądać.

\- Do mierzenia.

\- Do mierzenia czeg… JEZUS MARIA!

            Przedmiot upadł na podłogę. Energiczność, z jaką łysiejący mężczyzna wymachiwał ręką, sugerował oparzenie wrzątkiem.

\- Ty cholerny mały zboczuchu! – wydarł się. – Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak popierdolony pomysł, by mierzyć sobie genitalia! I pomyśleć, że _ja_ wziąłem to do ręki!

            Viktor zamrugał.

\- Eee… Yakov, ale ja mierzyłem tą linijką _stopy._ No bo dziadek mówił, że jak łyżwy za ciasne, to już niedobre.

            Słowa utkwiły w gardle Feltsmana. Niestety tych, które zdążyły wyjść, nie można już było cofnąć. Po chwili chochlik wyszczerzył zęby i pokazał kciuk.

\- Wiesz co, Yakov? To _wspaniały_ pomysł! Siusiaka też zacznę sobie mierzyć! Gdyby majtki zrobiły się na mnie za ciasne, to by dopiero była tragedia!

            Yakov padł na kolana i złapał się za głowę.

_Co ja powiedziałem… co ja, kurwa, najlepszego powiedziałem?! Niech to szlag, jeszcze podsunąłem mu pomysł!_

 

**XXX**

            W drugim tygodniu lipca Feltsman doszedł do wniosku, że zwykła księgarnia mu nie wystarczy – poszedł do pedagogicznej. Kupił pozycję pod tytułem: „Rozmowy z dzieckiem: proste odpowiedzi na trudne pytania”. Zawarte tam instrukcje _ani trochę_ nie przygotowały go na pytanie, które miał wkrótce usłyszeć…

            Pewnego wieczoru stał sobie pod prysznicem w łazience swojego klubu i narzekając na obolałe mięśnie, mył głowę. Był przekonany, że wszystkie dzieciaki poszły już do domu. Jednak w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany przez Viktora. Poczęstował otulonego ręczniczkiem chochlika groźnym spojrzeniem i warknął krótkie:

\- Czego?!

            Dzieciak potrząsnął głową i sobie poszedł.

            A następnego dnia zaprezentował jedne z najgorszych skoków w całej swojej krótkiej karierze. Niemal tak fatalne jak to, co wyrabiał, gdy pierwszy raz zjawił się na obozie. Trener za cholerę nie mógł dojść, o co chodzi. W końcu nie wytrzymał i przywołał do siebie Nikiforova. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dopiegające zza bandy szczebiotania solistek, zagaił:

\- No więc?

            Viktor odpowiedział spuszczeniem wzroku i szuraniem czubka łyżwy o lód.

\- Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje? – zniecierpliwionym tonem spytał Yakov. – Rozumiem, że nawet tobie zdarzają się gorsze dni, ale tak fatalnie to chyba nigdy ci nie szło! Coś jest nie tak? Martwisz się czymś?

\- Ja… ja po prostu… nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć! – bąknął chłopczyk.

\- Ale o czym?

_O mamie? O tacie? O psiakach, które czekają na ciebie w domu? Tęsknisz za domem, prawda?_

            Ta, jasne. Nic z tych rzeczy.

            Dzieciak wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Yakov, jak ty to zrobiłeś, że masz takiego wielgachnego siusiaka?!

            Głosy solistek niespodziewanie ucichły. Nawet tłumacząca coś gromadce małolatów Viera urwała wpół słowa i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na trenera. W ogóle na całym lodowisku zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho. _Zbyt cicho!_

A Yakov zaczął fantazjować o wrzuceniu nowego poradnika do kominka – bo nie napisano w nim, co robić w takich sytuacjach! Noż, kurwa mać!

Oczywiście dał Viktorowi zjebkę życia (zaraz po zawleczeniu go poza zasięg słuchu ciężarnej Viery). Po powrocie dał _wszystkim innym_ do zrozumienia, że oni _również_ dostaną zjebkę życia, jeśli spróbują poruszyć _wiadomy temat._ Nabuzowany jak nigdy, zarządził początek treningu solistek.

Cholerne czarownice zawalały skoki. Wszystkie czarownice. I _wszystkie_ skoki. Ani jedna z tych tak zwanych „reprezentantek Rosji” nie dokręciła jak dotąd _ani jednego_ pieprzonego skoku! Po czterdziestu minutach Feltsman stracił cierpliwość – przywołał do siebie rozkojarzoną gromadę.

\- No dobrze… - skrzyżował ramiona i obdarzył swoje uczennice najmroczniejszym ze spojrzeń, na jakie było go stać. – Wyjaśnijcie mi, co się dzisiaj z wami dzieje… i lepiej dla was, by nie miało to żadnego związku z moim _chujem._

            Wymowne milczenie upewniło go w przekonaniu, że – owszem! – to miało _ogromny_ związem z jego (ogromnym) chujem.

\- No dobra, no, niech już trener nie trzyma nas w niepewności! – wiercąc się w miejscu zażądała Sońka.

\- Po prostu powiedz nam, ile masz i miejmy to z głowy! – zawtórowała jej Masha.

\- Ile mam, przepraszam bardzo, _czego?!_

\- No… tych centymetrów!

\- CHYBA, KURWA, OCIPIAŁYŚCIE, JEŚLI MYŚLICIE, ŻE WAM POWIEM!

\- Oj tam, znowu powiesz… - zachichotała Lenka. – Możesz nam _pokazać._

\- Nie obrazimy się!

\- Ty widziałeś nasze gołe tyłki, gdy byłyśmy niemowlakami, więc chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli my też zobaczymy, co tam masz? Po sprawiedliwości!

\- NIE MA, KURWA, MOWY! PRĘDZEJ ZATAŃCZĘ NAGO PRZED KAMIENICĄ LILKI, NIŻ ŚCIĄGNĘ PRZED WAMI MAJTKI! JAK NIE ZAMIERZACIE DOKRĘCAĆ SKOKÓW, TO DO KOŃCA DNIA BĘDZIECIE ĆWICZYĆ FIGURY OBOWIĄZKOWE!

            Nie pomogło. Karne pompki też nie pomogły. Ani przysiady. Ani brzuszki. Ani bieganie. Nic nie pomogło! Upierdliwe smarkule w dalszym ciągu drążyły temat.

            A na koniec jeszcze okazało się, że trzymanie słynnych „centymetrów” w tajemnicy właściwie nie miało sensu, bo cholerne dziewuchy poszły do swojego ulubionego ośmioletniego kumpla, a on oczywiście wszystko im wyśpiewał! A nawet zaprezentował – na swojej pieprzonej linijce.

            Yakov już nigdy nie spojrzy na żadną linijkę w taki sam sposób.

            Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił wieczorem, było podeptanie najnowszego z poradników. Zrobiło mu się trochę szkoda drzewek, które musiały umrzeć, by nieszczęsne dziełko mogło zostać wydrukowane…

 

**XXX**

W trzeci tydzień lipca wybrał się księgarni psychologicznej, którą polecił mu kolega. Znalazł tam genialną pozycję pod tytułem „Zaklinacz dzieci – jak rozwiązać problemy i nie skonać”. Styl autora od razu mu się spodobał.

_„Jeśli masz do czynienia ze smarkaczem z ADHD, to zrezygnuj ze wszystkich tak zwanych inteligentnych rozwiązań. Małego gnojka trzeba po prostu zmęczyć! Musi rozładować energię, inaczej nie da ci spokoju.”_

            Jakie prawdziwe! Feltsman czytał dalej.

„ _Najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest znalezienie dziecku stałej formy wysiłku fizycznego. Jeśli gówniarz uprawia już jakiś sport, dowal mu coś jeszcze!”_

            Coś jeszcze? Tylko co?

\- Vitya, przyniosłem ci rower!

            Zachwycony chochlik omal nie zeszczał się ze szczęścia.

\- Ooooch, naprawdę? _Dla mnie?_ Rower? Jaki piękny! Och, Yakov, dziękuję, jesteś najlepszy!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek obrócił głowę, by ukryć przed smarkaczem upokarzająco zaczerwienione policzki.

\- Znalazłem na go na śmietniku – burknął. – Nikt go nie chciał, więc może być twój!

            W rzeczywistości rower został zakupiony na placu i kosztował całkiem pokaźną sumkę. Jednak Feltsman nie chciał ryzykować, że _pewna osoba_ (Sasza aka Uprzedzony Dupek) oskarży go o jałmużnę. Zresztą… to tak naprawdę nie był prezent dla Viktora. To była _inwestycja!_ Oby przyniosła procent w postaci świętego spokoju pewnego pięćdziesięciolatka. Wystarczyło jedynie zaszczepić pomysł w głowie niczego nie podejrzewającego smarkacza…

\- Jazda na rowerze to mocne nogi! – Feltsman rzucił, jakby od niechcenia. – A mocne nogi to dobry łyżwiarz!

\- Oooooch, Yakov, jesteś taki mądry! Przyniosłeś mi ten rower, żebym mógł trenować nogi? Ach, dziękuję, dziękuję! Będę na nim jeździł _codziennie!_

\- Codziennie, tak? Na lodowisko też?

\- Ach, oczywiście! Na lodowisko przede wszystkim.

\- Cieszę się.

 _Zmęczysz się i może zrobisz się mniej pobudliwy…_ \- cwany trener wyszeptał w myślach.

            Podczas porannego treningu wszystko wskazywało na to, że plan sprawdza się _znakomicie._ Po przepedałowaniu długiej drogi z domu ciotki do Klubu Mistrzów, Viktor może i nie był jakoś szczególnie zmęczony, ale wydawał się jakby _odrobinę spokojniejszy._ Na pewno mniej gadał - a to już coś! Zadowolony z siebie Feltsman obiecał sobie, że na przyszły tydzień naszykuje upierdliwemu chochlikowi mnóstwo tras rowerowych i nareszcie zyska trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.

            Dopiero po południu zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielką popełnił głupotę.

            Otóż, sprawa wyglądała tak: Petersburg był dużym miastem. A czego można się spodziewać w dużych miastach? Korków. Zwłaszcza o określonej godzinie.

            Dlaczego, ach _dlaczego_ , Yakov poprosił Igora, by treningi kończyły się _wraz z rozpoczęciem największych korków?!_ Aha, bo wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że stanie w korku stanie się dla niego _aż tak kłopotliwe._

            Wracał sobie spokojnie do domu po całym dniu pracy. Na przemian słuchając ulubionej płyty i wiadomości, siedział wygodnie w fotelu, co jakiś czas leniwie dociskając pedał gazu i absolutnie niczego się nie spodziewając.

            Coś zastukało mu w szybę.

\- Czeeeeeeść, Yakov!

_Kurwa, a ten tu czego?!_

            Na widok Viktora i jego zajebiście różowego roweru z wiklinowym koszykiem, pięćdziesięciolatek omal nie zszedł na zawał.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – warknął tonem pod tytułem „po całym dniu mam cię dosyć”.

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, smarkacz zadał własne:

\- Yakov, a dlaczego tak wolno jedziesz?

\- Bo stoję w korku.

\- Ojej… moja babcia nienawidzi korków. A długo będziesz tak jechał?

\- Jakieś czterdzieści minut.

\- RAJU! Aż tak długo? I ty tak codziennie wracasz do domu?

\- Ta, a co mam, kurwa, robić?

_Jedź już sobie stąd… jedź już sobie stąd! Jedź, bo zaczynam mieć przeczucie, że to wszystko zmierza w BARDZO ZŁYM kierunku!_

\- Jeju, Yakov, to takie smutne, że ty codzinnie siedzisz tu sobie sam, _samiuteńki_ i przez całe czterdzieści minut nie masz co robić!

\- Już ty się, kurwa, nie bój! – w głosie Feltsmana zabrzmiała nutka strachu. – Umiem się sobą zająć.

_Odpierdol się od moich czterdziestu minut w korku! To jedyne czterdzieści minut wolnego, które mam w ciągu dnia! Boże, dziecko, czy ty nie masz co robić? Jedź już stąd…_

\- Yakov, jakże mógłbym zostawić cię samego, gdy dałeś mi taki _piękny_ rower? Mam świetny pomysł! Pojadę sobie obok ciebie i pogadam z tobą, dopóki samochody nie przyśpieszą. W ten sposób nie będziesz się nudził!

\- JA SIĘ, KURWA, NIE NUDZĘ! Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś taki wniosek?!

\- Oj, Yakov, nie ma się czego wstydzić! No już, nie denerwuj się. Opowiem ci o wszystkich mężach mojej babci!

            Daj smarkaczowi rower, by mógł zamęczać cię gadaniem przez caluteńką podróż do domu. Genialny plan. No po prostu, kurwa, _zajebisty!_ Tak zajebisty, że będąc prawie na miejscu, Feltsman był tak zmaltretowany psychicznie, że ledwo pamiętał własne imię. Dobrze, że tuż przed podjechaniem pod swój apartamentowiec, _coś sobie uświadomił._

_Zaraz… jeśli tutaj zaparkuję, Vitya dowie się, gdzie mieszkam! A ponieważ dałem mu rower, nie będzie musiał martwić się, czym zapłaci za komunikację miejską i zacznie do woli wbijać mi na chatę! A jak dowie się, gdzie trzymam zapasowy klucz (znając moje parszywe szczęście na pewno się dowie!), to już w ogóle będę miał przechlapane!_

Yakov w ostatniej chwili zawrócił samochód i pojechał w przeciwnym kierunku. Krążył po swojej dzielnicy dobre dwadzieścia minut, aż korki trochę zelżały i pojawiła się okazja do zgubienia Viktora.

            Wymęczone ciało przywitało się z kanapą jak ze starym dobrym przyjacielem.

            Och, Boże, nareszcie… nareszcie chwila spokoju! Kubek herbaty, wygodne siedzisko i wieczorny seans Gwiezdnych Wojen. Ach, nareszcie u siebie! Tutaj nic go…

Dryń dryń! – komórka zaczęła wibrować. - Dryń dryń!

            Hę? Kto mógł dzwonić do niego _o tej porze?_

Kiedy zobaczył nieznany numer, pięćdziesięciolatek już przeczuwał, czyj głos za chwilę usłyszy. I nie pomylił się. Z głośniczka dobiegł rozżalony jęk:

\- Yakoooov, zguuuubiłeeeem się!

            Dłoń Feltsmana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.

\- Vitya… gdzie ty, do cholery, pojechałeś?

\- No przecież mówię, że nie wiem. Gdybym wiedział, nie zdzwoniłbym!

\- Aha. A z czego dzwonisz?

\- Z budki telefonicznej.

\- Skąd znasz mój numer?

\- Nauczyłem się na pamięć.

Aha. No jasne, kurwa, jakżeby inaczej…

\- No dobra… - Yakov niechętnie podniósł zadek z kanapy i schylił się po buty. – To gdzie dokładnie jesteś?

\- Noż przecież mówię, że się zgubiłem!

\- _Kurwa,_ wiem, że się zgubiłeś, ale chociaż powiedz mi _orientacyjnie_! Co tam jest? Co widzisz?

\- Drzewa.   

            Ustalenie lokalizacji Viktora zajęło pół godziny. Dojechanie do lokalizacji Viktora - kolejne pół godziny. Wydarcie się na upierdliwego gówniarza – następne pół godziny. A trzeba było jeszcze wpakować rower do samochodu, pojechać do domu Anny, zorientować się, że Anny nie ma w domu, zorientować się, że Viktor zostawił klucz w szafce na lodowisku, wydrzeć się na Viktora, wrócić na lodowisko, nie znaleźć klucza, wydrzeć się na Viktora, znaleźć klucz w plecaku Viktora, wydrzeć się na Viktora, postać w korku spowodowanym wypadkiem na moście, posłuchać szczebiotania Viktora, wydrzeć się na Viktora, wyrwać z głowy połowę włosów, wejść do mieszkania Anny, zorientować się, że lodówka pusta i że Viktor zostawił kasę na kolację na lodowisku, wydrzeć się na Viktora, zabrać Viktora na kolację, odprowadzić Viktora do mieszkania ciotki i wsadzić Viktora do łóżka.

            Yakov wrócił do domu o północy. Zachciało mu się kupowania pierdolonego roweru…

 

**XXX**

            Ktoś mądry powiedział kiedyś, że najprostsze rozwiązania bywają najskuteczniejsze.

            Ktoś jeszcze mądrzejszy powiedział, że najlepsze pomysły przychodzą do człowieka pod wpływem desperacji.

            W ostatni tydzień lipca zdesperowany Feltsman poszedł do zoologicznego i wyszedł stamtąd z książką „Jak wytresować psa”.

 _Mam dość jajogłowych mądralińskich!_ – pomyślał, gniewnie kartując strony poradnika. – _Skoro Viktor ma te same odruchy, co typowy szczeniaczek, to zacznę go traktować jak nadpobudliwego szczeniaka!_

            Podobne podejście okazało się… strzałem w dziesiątkę _!_

            Jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, wszystko nagle zaczęło się układać. A właściwie to… poprawa była tak absurdalnie _duża_ , że Yakov łapał się za głowę i zapytywał sam siebie:

_A więc to od początku było TAKIE proste? Wszystko, co musiałem zrobić, to zmienić sposób myślenia?!_

            Tak. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak. A przynajmniej tak twierdził autor poradnika:

 _W przypadku odchudzania, jednorazowe przejście na dietę nie wystarczy –_ pisał w przedmowie. – _Nawet jeżeli znajdziesz jakiś magiczny sposób na tracenie kalorii, w chwili powrotu do dawnego stylu życia, kilogramy prędzej czy później do ciebie wrócą. Z tresowaniem psa jest tak samo. Chociaż, muszę przyznać, że nie lubię słowa „tresura”. O wiele bardziej wolę określenie „dialog pomiędzy psem i człowiekiem”. Zanim zabierzesz się za wybór odpowiednich ćwiczeń, poświęć chwilę, by spróbować zrozumieć punkt widzenia swojego zwierzaka. Musisz wiedzieć, że większość psów zachowuje się w określony sposób, ni mniej ni więcej, w celu niezdarnego okazania właścicielowi miłości. To, co odbierasz jako nieposłuszeństwo, wynika w rzeczywistości z niezrozumienia twoich potrzeb przez pupila. Zamiast zmieniać charakter psa albo próbować skrócić mu smycz, staraj się bardziej nakierować energię czworonoga na zachowania, które sprawiają ci przyjemność._

            Eureka! Właśnie _takich_ słów szukał Feltsman. To był jego złoty środek. Właśnie TO próbował osiągnąć przez całe lato – utemperowanie Viktora bez konieczności uciekania się do metod stosowanych przez Saszę. Kto by pomyślał, że rozwiązanie kryło się w poradniku dla psiarzy?

 _Jeżeli masz więcej niż jedno zwierzę, wykorzystaj to –_ sprytnie zachęcał autor. – _Chwal najgrzeczniejsze osobniki za pożądane zachowania, tym samym dając przykład mniej posłusznym członkom stada._

            Genialna strategia.

\- Wiesz, co najbardziej w tobie lubię, Kulkin? – zwracając się do Andreia, Yakov upewnił się, że słyszy go całe lodowisko (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pewnego srebrnowłosego osobnika). – To, że do tak wielu rzeczy dochodzisz _zupełnie sam!_ Jesteś takim zawziętym chłopcem! Jak czegoś nie rozumiesz, najpierw _sam_ próbujesz dojść jak to zrobić i dopiero później zawracasz mi gitarę. Żeby INNE dzieci były tak samodzielne jak ty!

\- Lyovochka, jaką ty masz _piękną_ pozycję po lądowaniu! Po prostu _fantastycznie_ , chłopie. Tak się cieszę, że najpierw doprowadziłeś do perfekcji podwójnego toe loopa i nauczyłeś się tak ślicznie lądować. Dzięki temu na pewno szybciutko opanujesz potrójny skok. Jesteś taki _cierpliwy_ i taki _mądry,_ o wiele mądrzejszy niż CO PO NIEKTÓRZY. Ale nie będę pokazywać palcem tych _nie tak mądrych jak ty_ dzieci, co wciąż trują mi dupę o potrójnego toe loopa, zanim jeszcze dobrze opanowały podwójnego i nie nauczyły się ładnie lądować. Dobra robota, Lyovochka, naprawdę dobra robota!

\- Ach, Georgi, Georgi, jak to się stało, że ty tak wspaniale jedziesz do muzyki? Aha, już wiem! To dlatego, że ty _nie gadasz_ podczas treningów i dzięki temu możesz lepiej wsłuchać się w utwór. No naprawdę… Jesteś największym _mistrzem_ koncentracji na tym lodowisku! Ty nawet nie jedziesz do muzyki… ty jesteś _jednością_ z muzyką! Naprawdę wielki plus za… I PRZESTAŃ, KURWA, RYCZEĆ! Nie wzruszaj się tak, tylko dlatego, że raz cię pochwaliłem!

            Efekty przerosły oczekiwania pięćdzisięcioletniego mężczyzny. Po pięciu dniach trenowania w _absolutnej ciszy_ , Vitya pociągnął opiekuna za nogawkę spodni.

\- Yakov - zaczął, dumnie zadzierając podbródek – a czy ty _zauważyłeś,_ że ja obczaiłem, jak zrobić skok do piruetu siadanego _zupełnie sam_ i _ani razu_ nie poprosiłem cię o pomoc?

\- Tak, Vitya – starszy mężczyzna odchrząknął, obdarzając dzieciaka aprobującym spojrzeniem. – Zauważyłem i jestem z ciebie _zajebiście_ dumny!

\- A czy zauważyłeś - dopytywał się chłopiec – że przez cały ten czas dużo ćwiczyłem podwójnego toe loopa i nauczyłem się ładnie lądować, z wyprostowaną nóżką i w ogóle?

\- Tak, Vitya. Brawo! Zrobiłeś _nieprawdopodobne_ postępy! Byłeś tak cierpliwy, że aż sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Tak dobrze się spisałeś, że może nawet pozwolę ci zacząć ćwiczyć potrójnego toe loopa!

\- Juhuuuu! A widziałeś, jak ładnie jechałem wczoraj do muzyki? Widziałeś? Bardzo się starałem, żeby nie gadać i przez cały czas byłem maksymalnie skoncentrowany!

\- Ślicznie pojechałeś, Vitya! Byłeś taki dzielny! Przez caluteńki tydzień nie rzuciłeś _ani jednego_ dziwnego tekstu o siusiakach!

\- Widzisz, Yakov? Widzisz? A mówiłeś, że nie dam rady!

\- No naprawdę… jak ty to wytrzymałeś?

\- Spisałem się, no nie?

\- Na _piąteczkę,_ Vitenka… na piąteczkę! Masz, aż dam ci paczkę Alyonek za dobre sprawowanie!

            Poradnik sugerował, by co jakiś czas nagradzać pieska smakołykami. No więc Yakov zrobił hurtowe zamówienie na malutkie czekoladki marki Alyonka. Ponoć miały mniej cukru i aż tak nie psuły się po nich zęby.

\- Alyonki?! – zapiszczał chochlik. – Jejku, _uwielbiam_ Alyonki! Yakov, jesteś najlepsiejszy na świecie!

            No dobrze, to teraz pozostawała jedynie kwestia znalezienia małemu upierdliwcowi jakiegoś zajęcia, by wymęczony trener miał więcej czasu dla siebie. Rozwiązanie przyszło wraz z otwarciem Młodzieżowego Domu Kultury w sąsiedztwie lodowiska. Zajęcia z rysunku były co prawda płatne, ale wstęp do świetlicy nie kosztował ani rubla.

\- Może byś tam poszedł i coś namalował? – pozornie obojętnym tonem zasugerował Feltsman.

\- Czy ja wiem? – z paluszkiem przyciśniętym do dolnej wargi, Viktor rozważał pomysł. – Nie chcę zostawiać cię tutaj _zupełnie samego_ , Yakov. W końcu siedzisz na lodowisku aż do wieczora, by ominąć korki. A co jeśli dostaniesz skurczu pachwin i nie będzie ci miał kto pomóc?

            Zamiast oburzyć się i poddać w wątpliwość istnienie tajemniczych „skurczy pachwin”, Feltsman postanowił trzymać się głównego tematu.

\- W razie czego zawołam naszego nowego pana Ukaraińca, by zrobił swoje czary-mary i wbił mi w ucho ten dziwny akupunkturystyczny kolczyk. A poza tym _bardzo_ bym się ucieszył, gdybyś coś dla mnie narysował! Chociaż jeśli masz coś lepszego do roboty, nie obrażę się.

            Następnego dnia Vitya polazł do świetlicy.

            A Yakov spędził _upojne_ dwie godziny, rozwalony na kanapie w swoim gabinecie, miętoląc w ustach lizaczka i _w spokoju_ analizując najnowsze statystyki solistek. Tak sobie wypoczął, że w momencie usłyszenia natarczywego pukania, nawet nie poczuł cienia irytacji.

\- Proszę! – zawołał, leniwie się przeciągając.

\- YAKOV, YAKOV! – do pomieszczenia wparował podekscytowany chochlik. – Zobacz, zobacz! Zrobiłem dla ciebie rysunek! Ładny? No powiedz, przyznaj… ładnie narysowałem? Ładnie?

\- No dobra, spokojnie, już patrzę! – wyluzowany mężczyzna wytarł zgromadzone w kącikach oczu śpiochy. – Pokaż, co żeś wymy… ślił.

            Ostatnia sylaba została wypchnięta z gardła pod wpływem niebotycznego wysiłku. Trzymająca obrazek dłoń Feltsmana zaczęła się trząść. Druga dłoń powędrowała do twarzy i zakryła zaciśnięte oczy. Relaks sprzed ostatnich kilku sekund był już zaledwie wspomnieniem.

\- Co, nieładny? – marszcząc czółko spytał Vitya.

\- Nie no… ładny… - zbolałym tonem stwierdził Yakov. – Nie powiedziałbym, że jest… brzydki.

\- A, chodzi o to, że nie przypominasz samego siebie, tak? – dochodził chłopiec. – Bo wiesz, Yakov, na tym rysunku jesteś ty.

\- Tak… tak, wiem, że to ja – w głosie pięćdziesięciolatka zaczęła pobrzmiewać pierwsza nuta wkurwu. – Rozpoznałem samego siebie _bez najmniejszego problemu._

\- Ahaaaa…. to pewnie popierdzieliłem coś z proporcjami! Zrobiłem ci za dużą głowę, co?

\- Nie, nie… głowa jest w porządku… tu nie chodzi o _głowę,_ Vitya.

\- Aha, to pewnie ręce! Jak nic narysowałem ci za krótkie ręce!

\- Nie, Vitya… uwierz mi… ręce to akurat _najmniejszy_ problem.

            Dłoń mężczyzny nareszcie oderwała się od twarzy. Feltsman obdarzył chochlika rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem, wziął głęboki oddech i jak smok wypuszczający z paszczy strumień ognia, rzucił w gówniarza następującym żądaniem:  

\- Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego jestem GOŁY?!

\- Bo stoisz w muzeum! – chłopiec odparł z prostotą.

\- W jakim, _kurwa,_ muzeum?!

\- No… w Luwrze! Poszedłem tam z babcią. Wszystkie najważniejsze posągi były _gołe._ Chciałem oddać ci hołd i dlatego narysowałem twój pomnik! – wesoło rozkładając rączki zakończył Vitya.

\- BYŁBYM WDZIĘCZNY, GDYBYŚ OD CZASU DO CZASU ODDAŁ HOŁD MOJEJ PSYCHICE! – Yakov wydarł się na cały gabinet. – Dlaczego… dlaczego _zawsze_ , kiedy zaczynam myśleć o tobie jak o słodkim dziecku, musisz zrobić coś zboczonego?! Mam tego dosyć, rozumiesz?! WON DO DOMU! Wyczerpałeś już swój dzienny limit wkurwiania mnie!

            Posławszy pięćdziesięciolatkowi rozżalone spojrzenie, obrażony dzieciak wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni spodenek i z nosem na kwintę opuścił pomieszczenie.

 _Masakra! –_ pomyślal Feltsman. – _Jak bardzo trzeba być porypanym, żeby pierdolnąć nagi portret własnego trenera?! Kurwa mać, to WCALE nie wygląda jak pomnik! A te bohomazy obok… chwila moment! A co to?_

            Okazywało się, że rysunek nie przedstawiał jedynie Yakov i jego klejnotów. Było na nim coś jeszcze. Następca Novaka wyjrzał na korytarz.

\- Vitya, wracaj tutaj! – nakazał szorstkim tonem.

            Chochlik wmaszerował z powrotem do gabinetu.

\- No więc… tego… Vitya, a powiedz… a ten mały gostek na tym rysunku… ten, co go miażdżę butem… kto to jest?

\- No to chyba oczywiste, że Stalin!

\- Aha. No tak, przecież ma te swoje wąsy. No a ten drugi… tamten złamas z długą brodą, co klęczy przede mną i błaga o wybaczenie… kto to jest?

\- Yakov, no co ty, nie poznajesz? Przecież to Dziad Mróz!

            Z ust pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny wyszło coś na kształt aprobującego chrząknięcia. Doświadczony trener robił co mógł, by zetrzeć ze swojej twarzy wyraz mściwej satysfakcji. Nie wyszło.

\- Wiesz co, Vitya? –  odezwał się, nie odrywając wzroku od obrazka. – Po namyśle to… ten rysunek w zasadzie… w zasadzie _nie jest aż taki zły._

            Oczka chłopca zaświeciły się.

\- A więc jednak ci się podoba?!

\- Tak… tak, chyba… chyba mi się podoba.

\- Awwwww! Jeju, Yakov , tak się cieszę, że narysowałem coś, co ci się podoba!

\- Tylko wiesz, Vitya… jakby ci to… no więc… tego… może pójdziemy na układ? Od dzisiaj możesz mnie rysować w podobnych sytuacjach z tymi dwoma skurwysynkami, ale tak żebym był w ubraniu, dobrze? Ja wiem, że nagość to epickość i w ogóle, ale ja jednak trochę się wstydzę, już nie jestem taki napakowany jak kiedyś, więc wolałbym coś na sobie mieć. Więc, jak będzie? Zrobisz swojemu trenerowi tę drobną przyjemność?

\- Ależ oczywiiiiiście, Yakov! Jak mogłeś we mnie zwątpić? – Viktor energicznie pokiwał główką. – Zrobię ci tyle ślicznych rysunków, ile tylko będziesz chciał!

            A zatem „epicka” kolekcja zaczęła się rozrastać. Trzeba przyznać, że chochlik miał naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię. Dzień w dzień, szedł do świetlicy, po dwóch godzinach przyłaził do trenera i jak piesek po przyniesieniu patyczka domagał się pochwał.

\- I co, Yakov? Ładnie narysowałem? Ładnie? Fajny miałem pomysł?

            Najnowsze dzieło nosiło tytuł: „Yakov jako diabeł gotujący Dziada Mroza ze Stalinem w wielkim kotle”.

\- Fantastyczny pomysł! – oznajmił Feltsman. – Taki swojski. Do tego te elementy ludowe i w ogóle… Brawo, Vitya! Tylko tak dalej!

            Kolejna propozycja: „Yakov jako Cezar rzucający Dziada Mroza ze Stalinem na pożarcie lwom”.

\- Piękny rysunek, Vitya. _Śliczny!_ Jesteś takim mądrym i oczytanym dzieckiem. Kto by pomyślał, że tak dobrze znasz historię Starożytnego Rzymu?

            Następny obrazek: „Yakov jako eskimos z saniami ciągniętymi przez Dziada Mroza i Stalina”.

\- Wynosisz sztukę na zupełnie nowy poziom, Vitya! Jak dla mnie możesz iść na ASP.

            Wreszcie najlepszy z najlepszych, absolutny faworyt, czyli rysunek pod tytułem: „Yakov jako rycerz w lśniącej zbroi unicestwiający Dziada Mroza oraz Stalina na oczach przebranej za księżniczkę Lilki”.

\- … do tego jeszcze zapamiętałeś, jak wyglądała moja była żona! Kurwa, Vitya, to jest genialne! Oprawię to sobie i powieszę w salonie!

            Naprawdę miał taki zamiar. Te obrazki szczerze mu się podobały. Doszło wręcz do tego, że _nie mógł się ich doczekać._ Siedział w swoim gabinecie, niecierpliwie zerkając na zegarek i zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze, kiedy Vitya przyniesie coś nowego, co to będzie tym razem i, ach, ten dzieciak ciągle czymś go zaskakiwał, Boże, przecież taki chłopiec to _skarb_ i Sasza chyba upadł na głowę, skoro uważał, że z tym uroczym skarbeńkiem mogły być jakiekolwiek problemy!

            Opieka nad Viktorem zaczęła przypominać cholerną _idyllę_! Aż do pewnego niefortunnego dnia, gdy Fetlsman popełnił _wielki błąd._ Zgubiła go zachłanność. Czemu… ach, czemu sobie tego nie przemyślał?! Pierdolone plakaty niczego go nie nauczyły! Przecież od samego początku było _oczywiste_ , że z tego najnowszego, durnego pomysłu nie wyniknie _nic dobrego!_

            Pozornie dzień jak co dzień. Chochlik zbierał się, by pójść do świetlicy.

\- O nie, Vitya! – Yakov zatrzymał go tuż przed wyjściem. – Dzisiaj to ja mam dla ciebie _zadanie specjalne._

\- Zadanie specjalne?! – podjarany na maksa dzieciak zaczął nerwowo kręcić się w miejscu. – Och, jakie, jakie?!

\- Wyjątkowe, Vitya, wyjątkowe! Jak dobrze je wykonasz, dostaniesz ode mnie aż dwie paczki Alyonek.

\- AŻ DWIE?! Och, rajuuuuniu! Już nie mogę się doczekać!

\- Chodź ze mną do gabinetu. Kupiłem ci kredki świecowe i blok artystyczny.

            Chłopczyk został posadzony przed biurkiem. Feltsman podstawił mu pod nos zdjęcie. Bardzo starą, czarno-białą fotogragię.

\- Oooo, a kto to jest? – spytał Viktor.

\- To Wronkov.

\- Aaaaaa…. ten twój były chłopak?

\- ILE RAZY MAM CI POWTARZAĆ?! On NIE był moich chłopakiem! NIE był i basta!

            Yakov dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu.

\- Do rzeczy – mruknął, przesuwając kredki bliżej dzieciaka. – Chcę, żebyś dzisiaj narysował, jak triumfuję nad tym gnojkiem. Zrób mi kilka ładnych rysuneczków. Ale mają być niebanalne, jasne? Takie z _przytupem_! Efekt ŁAŁ i w ogóle, kumasz?

\- No raczej – z miną szukującego się do pracy Picassa, ośmiolatek zaczął rozgrzewac palce. –O, Yakov, a mogę je narysować w stylu _greckim_?

\- Tak, tak, rysuj sobie co tam chcesz – Feltsman niedbale machnął ręką. – Nie śpiesz się, masz  masę czasu. Pójdę do biurka Hanki i wyślę z jej komputera kilka mejli do ISU. Zawołaj mnie, jak skończysz.        

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, machnę ci takie dzieła sztuki, że Mona Lizie z zazdrości odpadną cycki!

            Gdyby rywal Wronkova był mądrzejszy, potraktowałby tę obietnicę jak _ostrzeżenie._ Ach, gdyby tylko był mądrzejszy! Potrzeba zobaczenia łysiejącego dupka w upokarzającej sytuacji naprawdę go wtedy zgubiła. Gdyby tylko wiedział, w jakiej sytuacji _rzeczywiście_ zobaczy Alexeia… gdyby wiedział, to nie siedziałby przy biurku swojej sekretarki podescytowany jak nigdy, niecierpliwie szurając butami o podłogę!

\- Yakov, skończyłem! – po długich trzech godzinach zaanonsował Vitya.

            Radośnie przecierając ręcę, Feltsman skierował się do gabinetu.

\- No dobrze, mój ty mały da Vinci, pokaż, co tym razem naryso…

            Na widok efektów pracy gówniarza, zszokowanemu trenerowi omal nie odpadły oczy. Dłoń z sygnetem wystrzeliła w stronę twarzy. Nie pomogło. Zaciśnięcie powiek _też_ nie pomogło. Pierdolone _dzieło sztuki_ autorstwa Mistrza Nikiforova odmawiało opuszczenia umysłu załamanego pięćdziesięciolatka. Przeczucie mówiło, że zostanie tam na zawsze.

\- Vitya…

            Drżenie głosu Yakova mogło być spowodowane wieloma rzeczami: załamaniem, desperacją, wzburzeniem albo początkiem utraty zmysłów _._

\- Powiedz, dzieciątko… jak byłeś bardzo mały, to uderzyłeś się w głowę, prawda? Tak było, no nie? Bo w innym wypadku nie narysowałbyś mnie i Wronkova w sytuacji…  kurwa, jak bardzo trzeba _pierdolnąć_ się w głowę, żeby wymyślić coś takiego?! Czemu JA jestem GOŁY?! Czemu ON jest GOŁY?! Co to, do kurwy nędzy, ma być?!  

\- Ej, Yakov, ale bez takich! – cmokając, chłopczyk pokiwał palcem wskazującym. – Zapytałem, czy może być „w stylu greckim” i powiedziałeś, że tak!

\- KURWA MAĆ, skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że „w stylu greckim” oznacza „NAGO”?! Do diabła… miałeś narysować mój _triumf_ , a nie jakieś, za przeproszeniem _stosunki seksualne_ i to w stylu BDSM!

\- BDSM? – zainteresował się Viktor. – Co to jest BDSM?

            Feltsman pozwolił sobie na odsunięcie dłoni i uchylenie jednego oka. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo obrazki przedstawiające jego i Wronkova były dokładnie tak samo absurdalne i porypane jak chwilę temu.

\- Kurwa, nie… nie mogę na to patrzeć… _nie chcę!_ Czemu ja wbijam mu włócznię w tyłek? I co to za scena z biczem? Jezu, czy to są kajdanki..?! O kurwa, nie… moje oczy… błagam nie, dosyć już!   

\- Yakov, no weź, co to są te całe BDSMy?  

\- Bezmyślne Dzieła Skretyniałego Małolata! – wycedził znajdujący się u kresu wytrzymałości Yakov.

\- Aaaa! Czyli taki jakby… nurt w sztuce? Tak jak ten… no… dupaizm i obsralionizm?

\- Chyba _dadaizm i abstrakcjonizm?_

\- ŁAŁ! Yakov, ale ty jesteś mądry! A jaki jest twój ulubiony kierunek w sztuce?

\- Surrealizm.

\- Surwiwalizm?

\- _Surrealizm!_

\- Aha. A co to jest ten siurealizm? Są tam siuraki?

\- Kurwa, skąd niby wziąłeś taki wniosek?

\- No… przez tę nazwę. Yakov, a lubisz kupizm?

\- Nie kupizm, tylko _kubizm._ Kurwa, czy tobie wszystko kojarzy się ze sraniem albo siusiakami?

\- Nie, nie wszystko. Jedzenie wcale nie kojarzy mi się ze sraniem!

 _Pewnie jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miałeś biegunki –_ pomyślał Feltsman. – _Zaraz, ale o czym my właściwie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać?!_

\- Yakov, no to ty lubisz ten kutabolizm, czy nie? – dopytywał się Viktor.  

\- _Ku-bizm!_ Tak, lubię.

\- Ale super! Ja też!

\- Zajebiście.

\- A impenisjonizm lubisz?

            Dzieciak został poczęstowany lodowatym spojrzeniem.  

\- Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz tych nazw, czy robisz to specjalnie?

\- Ale co ja robię?

\- Ech, mniejsza o to… Ten kierunek nazywa się _impresjonizm._ Nienawidzę impresjonizmu.

\- Jeju… a czemu?

\- Bo to takie durne i zamazane. I nieciekawe. Nie lubię tego.

\- A sekspresjonizm lubisz?

            Feltsmanowi zadrgała brew.

\- Sekspresjonizm, tak? To może jeszcze _fiuturyzm_?

\- Fiuturyzm? Co to jest fiuturyzm?

\- Coś, czego NIE ma!

\- Yyy… czyli niewidzialne obrazy?

\- Nieważne. Po prostu wbij sobie do durnego łba, że kierunki w sztuce to: dadaizm, abstrakcjonizm, surrealizm, kubizm, impresjonizm, ekspresjonizm i futuryzm. Masz, zapisałem ci, żebyś lepiej zapamiętał.

\- A co to jest fiuturyzm?

\- Mówiłem ci: NIE ma fiuturyzmu.

\- Ale wcześniej mówiłeś, że jest.

\- To był sarkazm.

\- Siurkazm?

\- KURWA MAĆ! Ja nie umiesz wymawiać danych słów _poprawnie_ , to ich NIE używaj! A i jeszcze jedno… od dzisiaj masz kategoryczny zakaz rysowania ludzi! Twoje dzisiejsze rysunki to było totalne i absolutne _przegięcie_! Koniec z rysowaniem ludzi! KONIEC, ZROZUMIANO?!

            No i idylla dobiegła końca. Od tamtej pory było tylko gorzej. Następnego dnia Vitya wrócił ze świetlicy z obrazkiem przedstawiającym…

\- Kurwa, wiedziałem, że ty zawsze znajdziesz sposób, by zrobić coś zboczonego! – ryknął Feltsman. - Zabroniłem ci rysować ludzi, więc nabazgrałeś fiuta na całą kartkę!

\- Eee…. Yakov, ale to kaktus.

            Pauza.

            Musiało minąć trochę czasu, by Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że zaliczył jeszcze większą wtopę niż trzy tygodnie temu z linijką. Viktor poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- No naprawdę, Yakov… widziałeś kiedyś zielonego siusiaka?

            Pięćdziesięcioletni kłębek nerwów złapał się za głowę.

 _Ja pierdolę… dziczeję przez niego!_ – uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem. - _Wszędzie widzę pierdolone genitalia!_

\- Yakov, tobie to wszystko źle się kojarzy – wywnioskował chłopczyk. - No powiedz… po co miałbym rysować samego siusiaka? I to do góry nogami?

            Cholera wie, po co. Może po to, by udawać, że to kaktus? Chociaż nie, ten dzieciak raczej nie był wyrachowony. Zboczony – tak. Ale nie wyrachowany. Zresztą, cholerny kaktus miał _igły._ Skoro Yakov ich nie zauważył, to może warto rozważyć wizytę u okulisty? Albo innego speca? Na przykład Larry’ego Głupologa?

            Usiłując jakoś zetrzeć upokorzenie związane z siusiako-kaktusem, Feltsman zabrał się za analizowanie pozostałych obrazków Viktora.        

\- No proszę, jakie ładne zwierzątka narysowałeś – mruknął. - Ale czy ten pies nie ma trochę za krótkiego ogona?

\- To nie ogon tylko siusiak.

            Kolejna pauza.

\- Ale jest brązowy – zauważył Yakov.

\- To psy nie mają brązowych siusiaków?

            Pauza numer trzy. Podczas tej pauzy pięćdziesięciolatek zaczął rozważać rehabilitację umysłu.

\- No bo skoro człowiek ma kremową skórę i kremowego siusiaka - rozumował Vitya - to czy pies nie powinien mieć siusiaka pod kolor futra?

            Feltsman nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zresztą… jego uwagę pochłaniała w tej chwili kolejna osobliwość.

\- A dlaczego to coś ma pięć siusiaków?

\- Yakov, to nie są siusiaki, tylko wymiona. No co ty, Yakov, krowy nie widziałeś?

            JEBUT!

            Czoło doświadczonego trenera grzmotnęło w blat biurka. Yakov zrozumiał, że nie ma już dla niego nadziei. Diagnoza? Permanente zboczenie mózgu. Choroba zakaźna przekazywana przez wirus o wdzięcznej nazwie „Nikiforov”.

\- Vitya… ja się poddaję – z przyklejonych do drewna ust wyszedł stłumiony jęk. - Kapituluję. Nie znam się na sztuce. Rysuj co chcesz, dziecko.

\- Nawet ludzi? – ucieszył się chłopczyk. – Spodobały ci się moje nowe rysunki i dlatego znosisz tamten zakaz?  

\- Tak, Vitya, tak…  

\- A mogę narysować coś w stylu impenisjonistycznym? Chociaż nie, ty nie lubisz impenisjonizmu… a może być sekspresjonizm?

\- Tak, Vitya, tak…

\- Ech, ale coś bez przekonania brzmisz, Yakov… już wiem! Mam wspaniały pomysł! Spróbuję narysować coś _normalnego!_

            Boże uchowaj… aż strach pomyśleć, co się pod tym kryło! Może narysuje całą pustynię kaktusów i okaże się, że to wszystko siusiaki? Albo przygotuje serię rebusów ze zwierzątkami i Yakov będzie musiał odgadnąć, na których obrazkach widniały ogony, a na których genitalia? Plus za każdą złą odpowiedź zobowiąże się do unicestwienia dziesięciu neuronów. Chociaż nie, jego neurony pewnie i tak wymrą śmiercią naturalną, więc po co się nimi przejmować…  

\- Uszy do góry, Yakov! – Viktor poklepał trenera po plecach. – No już, nie bądź taki smutny! Jutro zrobię dla ciebie naprawdę ładny rysunek.

            Dla dobra własnego zdrowia psychicznego Feltsman wolał nie mieć co do tego rysunku żadnych szczególnych oczekiwań. Obiecał sobie, że cokolwiek to będzie, nie da wyprowadzić się z równowagi! Nie odczuje absolutnie _niczego!_

            Ach, te obietnice…

            Następnego dnia obserwował wkraczającego do gabinetu chochlika z dłońmi splecionymi na wysokości ust i miną błagającego o zbawienie grzesznika. Po rysunek sięgnął trzęsącą się ze strachu ręką. Zamknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu, po czym zerknął na najnowsze dzieło srebrnowłosego utrapienia.

            Przez dziesięć sekund panowała grobowa cisza.

Yakov patrzył na obrazek, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Wreszcie Viktor wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Ech, ty to zawsze do czegoś się przyczepisz! – mruknął, odwracając wzrok. – Na pewno powiesz, że zrobiłem ci za duże wcięcie w swetrze, albo coś w tym stylu. Albo nie! Na bank powiesz, że nie nosisz różowych skarpetek! Albo będziesz zły, bo narysowałem ci nogi jak patyczki! Ja nie umiem rysować nóg, okej? Naprawdę bardzo się starałem, ale…

\- Vitya.   

            Trener chłopca cicho westchnął. A potem posłał wychowankowi łagodne spojrzenie.

\- To jest bardzo ładny rysunek, Vitya – oznajmił, wolną ręką drapiąc się po zaczerwienionym karku.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Naprawdę.

            Policzki małego artysty poróżowiały od nieśmiałej radości.

\- No! – dzieciak wyszczerzył zęby. – Chociaż raz!

            Kąciki ust Yakova lekko drgnęły. Pięćdziesięciolatek nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć to dzikie łomotanie w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Przecież… po tych wszystkich latach pracy z dziećmi, uśmiech Viktora nie powinien aż tak go ruszać. Podobnie jak ten rysunek.

            Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie dostał takiego rysunku.

\- Hej! Tutaj, tutaj! – zawołał czyjś głos.

            Za oknem zamigotały sylwetki Lva, Andreia i jeszcze dwóch innych chłopców z klubu. Mieli ze sobą rowery. Z pupami opartymi o siodełka, czubkami butów dotykali ziemi, żeby nie stracić równowagi.  

\- Pojedźmy dzisiaj do tamtego parku co ostatnio! – zaproponował Kuklin. – Możemy pokarmić wiewiórki i wspiąć się na tamto drzewo, które wczoraj zwaliło się na łąkę.  

            Grupka zaczęła ustalać kolejne szczegóły wyprawy. Viktor obserwował kolegów z trudną do zinterpretowania miną. Kiedy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń trenera, podskoczył.

\- Pojedź z nimi, co? – zachęcał Yakov. – Pozbierasz w parku kilka ładnych żołędzi i jutro mi pokażesz. Włożymy je do szklanej miski, żeby ładnie wyglądały… okej?

            Na małym czułku pojawiła się bruzda.

\- Ale… jest już dosyć późno – chłopczyk spuścił wzrok. – A poza tym taka wyprawa to przyjemność. Do końca lata nie mogę mieć przyjemności.

\- Powiemy, że to był trening. Jazda na rowerze to forma treningu, tak? Dam ci swoją komórkę, a gdy zrobi się ciemno, zadzwonisz do klubu. Przyjadę po ciebie samochodem i odwiozę do domu.

            Było coś niewiarygodnie smutnego w sposobie, z jakim Viktor zaczął patrzeć na trenera. Jakby ta konkretna propozycja była ostatnią rzeczą, którą spodziewał się usłyszeć.

\- No co? – burknął Feltsman.

\- Nic – dzieciak wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu… myślałem, że chcesz, bym z nimi pojechał, żeby się mnie pozbyć. Ale jak po mnie przyjedziesz, to przecież i tak nie będziesz miał spokoju i zrobisz sobie kłopot, więc… ała! Ajć, ajć, ajć!

\- Pewnie, że czasami chętnie bym się ciebie pozbył! – ciągnąc smarkacza za nos, prychnął Yakov. – Ale żeby była jasność: _nie_ jesteś dla mnie kłopotem!

            Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę tak myślał. Mógł narzekać, ile chciał, ale taka była płynące ze szczerego serca prawda: Vitya _nie_ był dla niego kłopotem. Chodzącym źródłem chaosu – tak. Żywym zamiennikiem kawy, gwarantującym skok ciśnienia – tak. Ale żeby kłopotem…? Nigdy. Nawet za milion lat!

            Dzieciak rzucił się trenerowi w ramiona. Obdarzył bełkoczącego przekleństwa mężczyznę szybkim uściskiem, po czym wskoczył na parapet, otworzył na oścież okno i wydarł się:

\- HEEEEJ, POCZEKAJCIE NA MNIE!

            Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Lev pomachał do srebrnowłosego kolegi. Pozostali chłopcy zareagowali nieco mniej entuzjastycznie, jednak nie wydawali się jakoś szczególnie niezadowoleni z obecności chochlika.

            Feltsman został z nienacka zdzielony fioletowym plecakiem.

\- Popilnuj mi, okej? – Viktor krzyknął, zeskakujac na trawnik.

\- Ej, zaraz, zaraz! Jeszcze nie dałem ci komórki!

\- Zadzwonię z budki telefonicznej, tak jak ostatnio!

            Z buzią zarumienioną od dzikiej radości, ośmiolatek wskoczył na rower. Szast, prast i już go nie było!

            Yakov został zupełnie sam. Jednak wcale się tym nie zmartwił – zachęcenie tego dzieciaka do zabawy z rówieśnikami to powód do świętowania, nie żałoby.

            Jeszcze raz zerknął na dzisiejszy rysunek. Nabazgrane kredkami malowidło zostało zaytutuowane „Ja i Yakov”. A przedstawiało – jakżeby inaczej – niesfornego chochlika z uśmiechem w kształcie serca i jego wkurzonego mentora. Ten obrazek był zdecydowanie _zbyt_ słodki, by spojrzeć na niego i niczego nie poczuć. To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

            Wzrok mężczyzny skierował się w stronę leżącej na kanapie książki o tresowaniu psów. Była otwarta na obrazku przedstawiającym białego pudelka z wielkimi niebieskimi oczami. A pod spodem napis:

„Pamiętaj, że ja przede wszystkim potrzebuję miłości!”.

            Po namyśle Feltsman wyrwał kartkę i pinezkami przypiął ją do wiszącego na ścianie planera. Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Kawuuusia! – z filiżanką w dłoni, Hanna wkroczyła do gabinetu. – Oho? Szefunio dzisiaj podejrzanie zadowolony… coś się stało? O, jaki śliczny piesek!

\- Mam prośbę – przejmując napój, Yakov skinął w stronę stłoczonej na półce sterty książek. – Mogłabyś oddać to wszystko na makulaturę? Albo do biblioteki?

\- Te wszystkie poradniki o wychowaniu? – sekretarka zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. – Ale… dopiero je pan kupił.

\- Już ich nie potrzebuję.

            Biorąc łyk kawy, mężczyzna poczuł na języku przyjemną słodycz. Czy latte zawsze smakowała tak dobrze? A może to lekkość w sercu czyniła doznania intensywniejszymi?

\- Już ich nie potrzebuję – powtórzył, patrząc na zachodzące za oknem słońce.

            Tak się zagłębił we własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważył wyjścia Hani.

 _Byłem tak zajęty próbami okiełznania Viktora, że prawie nie zauważyłem upływu czasu –_ uświadomił sobie, biorąc do ręki rysunek. – _Ani się obejrzałem, a mamy sierpień. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie. Lato wkrótce się skończy. Ech… czemu wszystko, co dobre, musi tak szybko się kończyć?_

            Coś zaszeleściło. Dopiero teraz Yakov zauważył wystającą z fioletowego plecaka kartkę. Okno pozostawało uchylone, więc hałasowała pod wpływem wiatru. Czyżby kolejny rysunek? Dlaczego chochlik nie pokazał go trenerowi? Może zapomniał?

            Ciekawość zachęciła mężczyznę do obejrzenia tajemniczego obrazka. Nie kłamał ten, kto powiedział, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła…

            Rozkładając kartkę Feltsman spodziewał się zobaczyć coś zboczonego. A kiedy zobaczył, co _naprawdę_ tam było… to uznał, że chyba jednak wolałby kolejną dwuznaczną scenkę z Wronkovem. Dwuznaczna scena z Wronkovem nie przywołałaby tylu niewygodnych uczuć.

„Mama, tata i Vitya”.

            Na pierwszym planie znajdowały się trzy osoby i dwa psy. Niska postać z długimi srebrnymi włosami stała pomiędzy kobietą i mężczyzną, trzymając ich oboje za ręce. Na szyi miała złoty medal, a na nogach czarne figurówki. A w tle kolorowa tęcza i wyglądający zza chmurki starszy pan z małymi skrzydełkami anioła – z uśmiechem w kształcie serca obrzucał syna, synową i wnuka konfetti.

Namalowana Anastazja miała nieco większy biust niż w rzeczywistości. Namalowany Sasza w ogóle nie przypominał samego siebie – patrzył na namalowanego syna z uśmiechem i dumą.

Nakreślony ręką ośmiolatka obraz akceptacji.

            Wzdychając, Yakov włożył rysunek z powrotem do plecaka, zajął miejsce za biurkiem i sięgnął po komórkę. Kręcąc fotelem na prawo i lewo, stukał paznokciem w telefon i czekał, aż osoba po drugiej stronie linii odbierze. Brak odpowiedzi. Wykręcił ten sam numer jeszcze raz.

\- Pan Feltsman… - powiedział zdyszany głos Anastazji. – Przepraszam, właśnie lepiłam pierogi. Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło – Feltsman zastanawiał się, z której strony zacząć temat. – Po prostu… po prostu chciałem z panią o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Jeżeli znowu chce nas pan namówić, byśmy znieśli zakaz Viktora, to odpowiedź wciąż brzmi „nie” – kobieta westchnęła głęboko.

            Trener chochlika nie dał się ponieść rosnącej irytacji. Wyobrażanie sobie tkwiącego w plecaku rysunku pomagało mu zachować spokój.

\- Wiem, że nie zniosą państwo zakazu. Dzwonię w innej sprawie.

\- Tak? A w jakiej?

            Yakov podrapał się po uchu.

\- Nie pamiętam, czy już pani o tym wspominałem, ale co roku, tydzień przed końcem wakacji organizujemy małe przedstawienie z udziałem dzieciaków. Taki jakby mini-ice show. W tym roku smarkacze mają jechać do „Kręgu Życia” z disneyowskiego „Króla Lwa”. Viktor ma wystąpić jako jedno z trzech lwiątek.

\- A, tak – przypomniała sobie Anastazja. – Wydaje mi się, że coś pan na ten temat wspominał.

\- No więc pomyślałem sobie… ech… bo widzi pani, to przedstawienie jest w weekend. Może przyjadą państwo do Petersburga, by obejrzeć Viktora? Zobaczyliby państwo, jakie zrobił postępy i w ogóle. Ja wiem, że pani mąż i łyżwiarstwo figurowe to nie za bardzo, ale państwa syn bardzo ciężko pracował przez całe wakacje. Wydaje mi się, że był tutaj bardzo szczęśliwy, ale… ech… ale mimo wszystko bardzo tęsknił za panią i za pani mężem. Obiecałem sobie, że już nie będę się wtrącał, ale pomyślałem sobie… ponieważ minęło tak dużo czasu… może warto by zobaczyć to przedstawienie, a potem pójdziecie gdzieś we trójkę? Do zoo, do parku, czy coś… w końcu mały niedługo wróci do Novowladimirska. I sądzę, że dobrze by to wszystkim zrobiło, gdybyście przed jego powrotem zrobili sobie taki jakby rodzinny dzień? Tak, wiem, nie moja sprawa, ale sądzę, że takie małe rozluźnienie atmosfery nikomu by nie zaszkodziło. Złaszcza, że emocje po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w czerwcu, zdążyły już trochę opaść.

\- Cóż… w sumie… to brzmi jak sympatyczny pomysł! – głos kobiety nieznacznie poweselał. – Bardzo chętnie obejrzałabym sobie to przedstawienie…

            Nagle po drugiej stronie linii dało się słyszeć dziwny dźwięk. Jakby bzyczenie zepsutego sprzętu elektronicznego. Albo czyjeś burczenie. Czyjeś – to znaczy około dwudziestoośmioletniego gburowatego faceta.

\- … ale chyba jednak nie dam rady – Anastazja dokończyła ponuro. – B-bo wie pan, następnego dnia mamy z Saszą strasznie dużo roboty i boimy się, że nie uda nam się wyrobić.

\- Następnego dnia, czyli w poniedziałek?

\- Tak, tak! Czeka nas bardzo pracowity poniedziałek!

\- Aha. Przedstawienie jest w sobotę.

\- TFU! Chciałam powiedzieć, że czeka nas bardzo pracowita _niedziela._ Bardzo przepraszam, jestem rozkojarzona, wszystko mi się myli.

            Yakov nie odpowiedział.

\- Panie Fetlsman? Jest pan tam?

\- Ta, jestem. A pani mąż? Jest z panią w domu?

            Moment zawahania.

\- N-nie, nie ma go. Wyszedł. Mam mu coś przekazać?

_Ależ nie trzeba, złotko! Powiem to dość głośno, by usłyszał. W końcu jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu, czyż nie?_

            A kij z powstrzymywaniem się! Feltsman powie dokładnie to, co myśli!

 - Niech mu pani przekaże, że mam już powyżej uszu tego pierdolonego _fiuturyzmu_! – wycedził do słuchawki.

\- Eee… fiuturyzmu? – powtórzyła skołowana Anastazja. - Chyba chodziło panu o futuryzm?

\- _Nie._ Fiuturyzm.

\- Fiuturyzm? Czym, na litość boską, jest fiuturyzm?

\- Kierunek w sztuce wychowywania dzieci reprezentowany przez skończonych _FIUTÓW!_

            Gniewnie nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę, przerywając połączenie. Ledwie dziesięć sekund po tym, gdy to zrobił, jego telefon zaczął dzwonić.

\- Okej, przepraszam – burknął Yakov. – Przepraszam, trochę się zagalopowałem.

\- Za co właściwie przepraszasz? – zapytał rozbawiony głos Tatiany. – Ale chyba nie za to, że zgodziłam się ułożyć programy dla twojej uczennicy? Mówiłam, byś nie dziękował i nie przepraszał. Nie zawracasz mi dupy. To była czysta przyjemność.

            Oczy Feltsmana rozszerzyły się. Wzdychając, były partner Lubichevy-McKenzie przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- A, to ty – mruknął.

\- Mhm, ja – zaśpiewała. - A co? Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?

\- Właśnie wyzwałem kogoś od fiuturystów – wyjaśnił zbolałym tonem.

\- Aha? Kim są fiuturyści, Jasiu?

\- Przedstaciele nowego nurtu w edukacji. Nurtu, za którym niezbyt przepadam.

\- Widzę, że się nie nudzisz… A jak ci się wiedzie, poza tym, że wynajdujesz nowe, arcyciekawe pojęcia? Słyszałam od Pavelka, że Igorek ma jakiś konflikt z tym waszym nowym, młodym menadżerem.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego „konfliktem” – na samą myśl o wspomnianych zgrzytach, Yakov wzdrygnął się. – Po prostu Igorowi cholernie nie podoba się fakt, że Wlad uczył się u Amerykanów. Co chwilę sugeruje mi, bym zwolnił młodego i zostawił sztywniaka, którego on wybrał sobie na następcę.

\- Powiedz mu, by wreszcie się obudził! – prychnęła Tatiana. – Zimna Wojna skończyła się już wiele lat temu. Amerykanie może i są pokręceni, ale ich metody zarządzania są znacznie lepsze od naszych. Sam widziałeś, jak funkcjonuje lodowisko moje i Steve’a.

\- Ano, widziałem. Nie przepadam za zarozumialcami z kraju twojego mężusia, ale trzeba przyznać, że są nieźli w te klocki. Nawet Novak ich chwalił. Dobrze, że u niego w gabinecie nie było podsłuchu. Zatrudnienie kogoś takiego jak Wlad w tamych czasach byłoby nie do pomyślenia… cieszę się, że czasy się zmieniły.

\- Ta, ja też. Idziesz w stronę nowoczesności, Jasiu. Podoba mi się to! Ponoć i w gabinecie fizjoterapeuty można wyczuć powiew świeżości. Akupunkturka, sziatsu, czakramy… proszę, proszę! Jeszcze parę lat temu nie można było nawet zbliżyć się do ciebie z igłą, ale z tego, co słyszałam, teraz dałeś ich sobie wbić _aż pięć._ Jasiu, Jasiu, nie poznaję cię!

\- Nie miałem innego wyboru, jasne?!

            Palec Yakova dotknął miejsca na uchu, w które wbito tak zwany „kolczyk” – miniaturowy kwadracik z maleńką, nie dłuższą niż czubek paznokcia igłą. Specjalność przeciwbólowa Ilii Shevchenko!

\- Mam nadzieję, że ten Ukrainiec zostanie u nas na stałe – mruknął Feltsman. – Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale gdyby nie on i ta jego akupunktura, jak nic nie dożyłbym dzisiejszego dnia. W moim wieku nie powinno się popierdalać po lodzie z gówniarzami!

\- Ale o czym ty mówisz? – zaśmiała się Tatiana. – Soneczka mówiła mi, że dobrze się bawisz!

\- Tak, kurwa, wspaniale się bawię… _zajebiście_ się bawię!

\- Swoją drogą, jak idzie Soneczce? Kiedy dwa tygodnie temu żegnałam ją na lotnisku w San Francisko, wyglądała na gotową do walki. Była nastawiona niesamowicie bojowo…

\- To z powodu Viereczki – opiekun czwórki łyżwiarek nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Odkąd dowiedziały się o jej ciąży, pozostałe trzy dziewczyny zaczęły cholernie ciężko trenować. Słyszałem, że złożyły sobie jakąś obietnicę, że skoro Viera nie może wziąć udziału w Igrzyskach, to w jej imieniu dadzą z siebie wszystko. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by były aż tak zdeterminowane.

 _Obecność Viktora pewnie też nie jest tutaj bez znaczenia –_ dodał w myślach.

\- To bardzo słodkie, szlachetne i kozackie – w głosie Lubichevy-McKenzie dało się wyczuć nutę ciepła. – Innymi słowy, wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Przed Klubem Mistrzów świetlana przyszłość! Teraz pozostaje jedynie wygrać zakład…

            Feltsman przełknął ślinę.

\- Dostałaś nagranie, które ci wysłałem? To, na którym Lev jedzie swój program?

\- Taaaa – Tatiana westchnęła przeciągle. – Dotarło do mnie kilka godzin temu. Właśnie dlatego zadzwoniłam.

            Serce mężczyzny nieznacznie przyśpieszyło. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby czekał na wyniki totolotka..

\- I? – zapytał, szorstkością maskując zdenerwowanie.

\- Cóż…

            Yakov zaklął w myślach. Doskonale wiedział, czego spodziewał się po tym „cóż”. Słyszał je z ust Tatiany zbyt wiele razy, by nie wiedzieć, co oznaczało.

\- Choreografia jest całkiem fajna… - zamyślonym tonem oznajmiła była łyżwiarka. – Zrobił ją… przypomnij mi… Sergei Zieliński, tak? Ten twój były uczeń?

\- Właśnie on. Na obozie miał z Lvem bardzo dobry kontakt. Uznałem, że w jakimś stopniu zrozumiał punkt widzenia małego i dlatego wywnioskowałem, że dobrze im się będzie współpracować. Poza tym, facet jest skuteczny. Mistrz Świata Juniorów, z którym w kwietniu przegrał Maks, jechał właśnie do jego choreografii.  

\- Tak… tak, zgadzam się, że odwalił kawał dobrej roboty – przyznała Tatiana.

\- „Ale”? – syknął Yakov. – Do diabła, powiedz wreszcie to cholerne „ale”! Czuję, że ono wisi w powietrzu! Powiedz je, zanim z nerwow urwę podłokietnik mojego nowego fotela!

            Z wyrazem rezygnacji, kobieta wypuściła powietrze.

\- _Ale…_ ech, jakby ci to powiedzieć…

\- Najlepiej wprost – burknął. – Jesteś w czołówce najlepszych choreografów na świecie. Twoja opinia jest jedną z niewielu, z którymi się liczę. Słuchaj, gdybym mógł obiektywnie ocenić samego siebie, nie wysyłałbym ci tego nagrania. Zrobiłem to, bo wiem, że myślisz zupełnie innymi schematami niż ja. Kiedyś non stop wkurwiałem się na ten twój dziwny punkt widzenia… ale też rozumiem, że bez niego nie wygralibyśmy Olimpiady. Dlatego teraz daję ci pozwolenie na mentalne skopanie mnie i powiedzenie mi, co dokładnie jest nie tak.

\- Problem w tym, że ja sama do końca tego nie wiem – zbolałym tonem tłumaczyła Lubicheva-McKenzie. – Prawdę mówiąc nie widzę na tym nagraniu niczego, za co mogłabym cię skopać. Znaczy… jasne, program wciąż jest niewyjeżdżony, ale chłopak ma mnóstwo czasu, by doprowadzić go do perfekcji. Chodzi mi o to, że… ech… to bardziej przeczucie, niż jakiś konkretny argument.

\- Przeczucie związane z _czym?_

\- Z tą piosenką.

            Feltsman zamrugał.

\- Z piosenką? A co dokładnie jest z nią nie tak? Sądziłem, że lubisz „Time to say goodbye” Andrea Bocelliego i Sary Brightman?

\- Owszem, lubię. Tyle że…

\- … to nie jest piosenka, do której ułożyłabyś dla kogoś choreografię?

\- Nie, nie! – Tatiana natychmiast zaprzeczyła. – Właściwie to… nie no, chętnie ułożyłabym do tego choreografię, sądzę, że ten utwór ma potencjał i w ogóle, tylko że… sądzę, że w tej konkretnej sytuacji…w _twojej_ sytuacji… nie uważasz, że słowa piosenki są troszeczkę nieadekwatne?

\- Nieadekwatne? W jakim sensie?

\- Och, na litość boską, pomyśl trochę! 

\- NIE myślę tymi samymi kategoriami, co ty! – w tym momencie Yakov rzeczywiście urwał podłokietnik fotela. – Gdyby było inaczej, nie musiałbym cię _pytać!_ Wytłumacz mi to jak krowie na rowie!

\- No dobrze, już dobrze! A zatem pytanie pierwsze… co dokładnie znaczy „Time to say goodbye” oraz to drugie, dramatyczne „Con te partiro”?

            O co jej chodzi? To podchwytliwe pytanie, czy jak?

\- No… że czas się pożegnać – Yakov objął kawałek zepsutego mebla tęsknym spojrzeniem. – „Odchodzę razem z tobą”, czy coś w ten deseń.

\- Tak, no iiii…?

\- No i, kurwa, _co?_

\- Ech. Jako choreograf zawsze powtarzam zawodnikom: „nie tańczycie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla publiczności. Idealny program to połączenie kroków, uczuć łyżwiarza i muzyki. Te trzy rzeczy łączą się w jedną całość, a im bardziej do siebie pasują, tym lepiej. Najłatwiej otrzymać doskonały efekt, wysyłając publiczności wiadomość”. A teraz powiedz mi, Jasiu… jaką wiadomość wysyłasz publiczności, rzucając w nich słowami „czas się pożegnać”? Nie uważasz, że te słowa aż proszą się o interpretację w stylu „czas raz na zawsze się pożegnać z łyżwiarstwem figurowym, bo przegrałem i muszę pozbierać manatki”?

            Yakov gwałtownie poczerwieniał.

\- J-ja… ja wcale tego tak nie odbieram! – fuknął, oburzony. – I wcale NIE TO chcę dać do zrozumienia publiczności!

\- Ale tak to wygląda – westchnęła Tatiana. – Spróbujmy inaczej… kojarzysz tą smutaśną włoską balladę „Stammi Viccino”? Wiesz, dlaczego nikt nie chce do tego pojechać?

\- Bo diabelnie ciężko do tego pojechać?

\- Ponieważ z tej piosenki aż biją _nuda, rezygnacja_ i _zmęczenie życiem!_ I „Stammi Viccino” i to cholerne „Time to say goodbye” mógłby pojechać… no nie wiem… mistrz, który wygrał już wszystko, co się da, albo osiągnął wszystko, co się da, powoli zbliża się do końca kariery i nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- No cóż, to nawet do mnie pasuje – masując kark, wymamrotał Feltsman. – Może i nie osiągnąłem wszystkiego, co się da, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że zbliżam się do końca kariery.

\- Ty może tak, ale _Lev nie._ A przypominam ci, że to _on_ ma pojechać ten program, _nie ty_.

\- Słuchaj, wybraliśmy ten utwór, dlatego że mu się spodobał! – z nutą błagania mówił Yakov. – Przesłuchaliśmy z nim całą masę piosenek i to ta podeszła mu najbardziej. Przysięgam ci, że sam ją wybrał! Tak, wiem, to dziwne, że smarkacz w tym wieku lubi takie klimaty, ale co poradzić? Wydaje mi się, że „Time to say goodbye” jest dla niego najlepsze, bo podkreśla wszystkie jego mocne strony.

\- Nie mówię ci, że masz zmienić piosenkę – łagodnie podkreśliła Tatiana. – Tylko… no wiesz… może wypróbuj jakąś inną aranżację tego utworu? Albo niech pojedzie to w wersji bez słów? Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, Jasiu? Ja po prostu nie chcę, by ten program wyglądał jak twoje pożegnalne epitafium.

\- Tak, rozumiem, rozumiem…

            Feltsman zmarkotniał. Może rzeczywiście myślał o tym utworze właśnie w taki sposób? Może podświadomie obawiał się przegranej i dlatego postanowił „na wszelki wypadek” stworzyć coś na kształt epitafium?

\- Spróbuję coś wykombinować – poinformował przybraną siostrę. – Może rzeczywiście usunę słowa?

\- Słuchaj, a nie myślałeś… - była łyżwiarka ugryzła się w język.

\- No co?

\- Nie myślałeś, by zwrócić się do _Lileczki_?

            Ciało mężczyzny zesztywniało, jakby poraził je prąd elektryczny.

\- _Nie!_ – syknął, ucinającym dyskusję tonem.

\- Och, daj spokój! – Tatiana sprawiała wrażenie częściowo zirytowanej i częściowo zrezygnowanej. – Przecież wiesz, że by ci nie odmówiła. Cokolwiek się między wami wydarzyło, każde z was skoczyłoby za drugim w ogień. Nie udawaj, że jest inaczej! Dobrze wiesz, że Lileczka zna się na tych sprawach jeszcze lepiej niż ja. To JEJ choreografia do programu dowolnego, a nie moja choreografia do krótkiego dała nam zwycięstwo w Grenoble. Gdybyś wytłumaczył jej, o co toczy się stawka, nie odwróciłaby się do ciebie plecami! Powiedz, dlaczego nie chcesz…

\- Bo muszę udowodnić samemu sobie, że jestem w stanie zrobić coś bez niej!

            Głos Yakova załamał się. Ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, były mąż Baranowskiej przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- Proszę cię, spróbuj zrozumieć… - wyszeptał do słuchawki. – Jeżeli teraz poproszę ją o pomoc… jeśli nie wygram tej bitwy bez jej pomocy… to okaże się, że _niczego_ nie jestem w stanie zrobić bez niej. Że nie mogę bez niej żyć.

\- Kiedy ty naprawdę nie możesz bez niej żyć – wymamrotała Tatiana. – A ona bez ciebie. Naprawdę was nie rozumiem. Przecież wciąż się kochacie. Czemu nie możecie po prostu pogodzić się i…

\- BO SIĘ POPSULIŚMY!

            Feltsman dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu, po czym nieco spokojniej, dodał:

\- Popsuliśmy nasz związek… popsuliśmy to do tego stopnia, że naprawa prawdopodobnie sprawiłaby nam więcej bólu niż życie osobno. Nie jestem pewien… nie wiem, czy kiedyś spróbujemy to naprawić, ale teraz nie możemy. A już _na pewno_ nie możemy tego zrobić pod pretekstem ratowania mojej kariery. Wiem, co sobie myślisz… że z Wronkovem trzymającym w garści Klub Mistrzów, moglibyśmy połączyć siły, a potem zejść się jak w jakimś durnym filmie dla starych romantyczek. Ale to tak _nie działa._ Gdybym w tak krótkim czasie od rozwodu poszedł do Lilii błagać o pomoc, to zachowałbym się jak dupek, nie mający cienia szacunku do jej uczuć. Wiesz, że ona teraz nawet nie ogląda łyżwiarstwa figurowego? Unika wieści z lodu jak ognia, a wszystko po to, by nie myśleć o mnie i o naszym małżeństwie. Jej siostra powiedziała mi o tym, gdy byłem na przedstawieniu mojej siostrzenicy. Dlatego ja nie mogę… _nie mogę_ , rozumiesz? Proszę, obiecaj mi… obiecaj, że o niczym jej nie powiesz!

\- W porządku, obiecuję – głos Lubichevy-McKenzie stał się pełen zrozumienia i współczucia. – Ale w zamian obiecaj mi, że nie odmówisz, kiedy JA albo ktoś inny zaoferuje ci pomóc. Nie chcesz iść do Lileczki? Rozumiem. Ale nie próbuj robić wszystkiego sam. Pamiętasz, co kiedyś powiedział ci twój świętej pamięci braciszek?

            Kącik ust Yakov lekko drgnął, a serce zaprzestało szaleńczego łomotania.

\- Złotego medalu nie wygrywa się samodzielnie?

\- Właśnie! – dziarsko potwierdziła Tatiana. – Ja i moje ciemne moce jesteśmy do twojej dyspozycji o każdej porze dnia i nocy! Stevie ma znajomych w Akademii Muzycznej. Słyszałam, że stworzyli tam duetową wersję „Stammi Viccino” i wyszło naprawdę super! Tak więc… no… spróbujemy coś wykombinować, by ta twoja włoska ballada brzmiała trochę bardziej… eee… zwycięsko?

\- Dzięki – morale Feltsmana zaczęły się powoli odbudowywać. – Naprawdę… dziękuję.

\- Nie ma co iść na Wronkova z jakimiś bezpiecznymi taktykami, Jasiu! Twój program ma być jak włócznia i to tak ostra, że kiedy ją wbijesz w dupę Wronkova, to jeszcze przez długi czas będzie czuł się wydymany!  

\- ILE RAZY MAM CI POWTARZAĆ?! – nie panując nad sobą, Yakov wydarł się do słuchawki. – To NIE jest mój były chłopak i NIE zamierzam niczego mu wbijać!

            A sekundkę później uświadomił sobie, że… o kurwa! Co on, do licha, przed chwilą powiedział?! Kurwa, kiedy usłyszał o pierdolonej włóczni, przypomniały mu się cholere BDSMy Viktora i odruchowo wykrzyczał to, co zawsze mówił chochlikowi.

\- Co? Co? Co? – ożywiła się Tatiana. – Jasiu, co ty… co ty, kurde, przed chwilą powiedziałeś? Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

\- TO NIC TAKIEGO! – padła piskliwa odpowiedź. – NIC A NIC! Gadałem do siebie i tyle! Słuchaj… tego… no… chciałem cię zapytać o coś jeszcze!

            Zmienić temat, zmienić temat, kurwa, jak najszybciej zmienić temat!

\- Ach tak? A o co?

            Uff… o matko, dzięki Bogu.

\- Chciałem cię zapytać, co myślisz o tym, by Lev pojechał program zakładowy podczas tegorocznego pokazu pod koniec lata? Pozostałe dzieciaki mają wspólnie pojechać do „Kręgu Życia”, a on indywidualnie pojechałby choreografię Zielińskiego do „Time to say goodbye”?

\- Cóż… nie widzę przeciwskazań. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby przynajmniej kilka razy pojechał ten program publicznie. No wiesz, żeby nie rzucać go od razu na głęboką wodę, jaką jest tamta gigantyczna arena. Zwłaszcza że, jak mówiłeś, jest dosyć strachliwy. Powiedz, a masz jakiś szczególny powód, by NIE kazać mu jechać tego programu pod koniec lata?

            Yakov zacisnął palce na ułamanym podłokietniku.

\- Właściwie… właściwie to mam – wycedził przez zęby. – Chodzi o to, że jeśli pozwolę mu teraz pojechać ten program, to… to… to _odsłonię przed Wronkovem wszystkie karty._ I to cholernie wcześnie!

\- Okej, Jasiu, to teraz pytanie za sto punktów – odparła na to Tatiana. – Czy Ivanek Levin jest dość pewny siebie, by bez żadnego wcześniejszego publicznego przejazdu zostać wrzuconym na wielką arenę?

            Ramiona mężczyzny nieznacznie się rozluźniły.

\- Nie, nie jest. Znaczy… jasne, to arogancki mały gnojek, ale nie sądzę, by miał aż tak mocną psychikę, by przy pierwszym podejściu pojechać program czysto.

\- Tak więc sam widzisz… ty i Wronkov jedziecie na tym samym wózku. On TEŻ będzie musiał prędzej czy później pokazać karty, czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Zresztą… moim zdaniem to nie jest gra, w której powinno się trzymać swoją największą broń w sekrecie do ostatniej chwili. W tej grze koleś, który boi się pokazać karty, nie jest ich pewien. Bądź pewien swoich kart, Jasiu. Z dumą wyłóż je na stół. Dzięki temu Lyovochka też poczuje się pewniej. Czyż nie mówiłeś zawsze, że nastrój trenera udziela się zawodnikowi? Na pewno zauważyłeś, jak bardzo zmotywowałeś Soneczkę, gdy okazałeś zaufanie i pozwoliłeś jej kolejny raz zmierzyć się z moimi trudnymi programami.

\- Tak, zauważyłem – przyznał Yakov. – I zaczynam dostrzegać efekty. Cieszę się, że zaryzykowałem.

\- Tylko za bardzo nie przesadzaj z ryzykiem – zachichotała Tatiana. – To, że ta wariatka, twoja przybrana siostra namawia cię do odważnych zagrań, nie znaczy, że nie powinieneś zostawiać sobie żadnego koła ratunkowego. Mam nadzieję, że twój Lyovochka ma jakiegoś zmiennika… w razie nagłego wypadku?

\- Doskonale wiem, że powinienem uważać na rady od tej wariatki, mojej siostry! – prychnął Feltsman. – I _tak,_ Lyovochka ma zmiennika. A nawet dwóch. Kuklina i Popovicha. Uczą się choreografii razem z nim. A, i jeszcze Viktor ćwiczy z tą zgrają, ale on to wszędzie się wpierdoli. Jest dobry w motywowaniu Lva, więc jak dla mnie może sobie uczestniczyć w tych sesjach. A poza tym, Rykov woli jak jest więcej ludzi. Indywidualne treningi to nie jego bajka. W towarzystwie kolegów czuje się pewniej, bo nie lubi, gdy cała uwaga instruktora jest skoncentrowana na nim.

\- Totalne przeciwieństwo twojego pupilka – zaśpiewała Lubicheva-McKenzie.

\- Ta, wiem. Ten to gdyby mógł, pogoniłby całą resztę i ćwiczyłby ze mną jeden na… ALE ZARAZ, ZARAZ! J-jakiego, kurwa, pupilka?! J-ja nie mam pupilka!

\- Nie, wcale nie masz – złośliwy rechot Tatiany przywodził na myśl stare dobre czasy, gdy Yakov wypierał się uczuć do Lilki.

\- KURWA MAĆ! Jak mówię, że nie mam, to nie mam! Nikogo nie faworyzuję, jasne?!

\- Ależ oczywiście, że go nie faworyzujesz, _Jasiuniu._ Podobnie jak nie kupiłeś mu roweru, nie kolekcjonujesz jego rysunków i _wcale_ nie rozpływałeś się o nim przez telefon tydzień temu, przez dwadzieścia minut skomląc, jak to ślicznie nauczył się lądować podwójnego aksla i jak to omal nie popłakałeś się ze szczęścia, bo podczas przytulania nauczył się łapać cię w pasie a nie w kroku.

            …osiem, dziewięć, dziewięć! Bam! Blond wiedźma wygrywa przez nokaut!

\- Ej, Jasiu, ale przede mną nie musisz się wypierać – dodała z łagodnym rozbawieniem. – Ja nie jestem taka jak Igor. Na pewno nie będę ci prawiła morałów o dystansowaniu się do uczniów.

\- Weź mi o nim nie wspominaj! – Yakov wzdrygnął się.

\- Coraz częściej o coś się sprzeczacie, co? Ech, nie mogę uwierzyć, że doszliście do takiego etapu… na studiach ty, on i Pavelek byliście jak papużki-nierozłączki. Trójka uzależnionych od kart muszkieterów.

\- To już przeszłość. Mam wrażenie, że odkąd dowiedzieli się o zakładzie, już ich nie znam… a oni nie znają mnie. A poza tym wkurza mnie, że Igor wciąż ma coś do Viktora. Nie rozumiem, czemu aż tak przyczepił się do tego dzieciaka! Wydawało mi się, że skoro ma własne dzieci, okaże więcej zrozumienia.

\- To nie zawsze tak działa, Jasiu – wymamrotała Tatiana. – A Igorek niekoniecznie zalicza się do wyrozumiałej części populacji. Może nie pamiętasz, ale za mną też swojego czasu nie przepadał. Oczywiście teraz zachowuje się tak, jakby nic się nie stało… jakby to całe obgadywanie mnie za plecami nigdy nie miało miejsca, ale ja raczej nie zapomnę. Nie żebym miała mieć do niego pretensje, czy coś, no ale sam wiesz.

\- Taaa, wiem.

            Niechętnie musiał przyznać jej rację. Jako młodzieniec Antonov rzeczywiście nie był jakoś szczególnie tolerancyjny. Gdyby Yakov miał go do kogoś porównać, to pierwszą osobą, która przychodziła mu na myśl był… mały Andrei Kuklin. Zarówno Igor jak i najlepszy kumpel Lva byli duszami towarzystwa, którym teoretycznie nie można było niczego zarzucić. Niczego poza dystansem do dziwnych, wyróżniających się z tłumu osobników. Takich jak Tatiana czy Viktor.

\- Bardzo mi ciebie przypomina – Feltsman zwrócił się do przybranej siostry. – Mały Vitya, w sensie.

\- Aha? – w śmiechu byłej łyżwiarki pobrzmiewała nostalgia. – Jest dla ciebie aż takim wrzodem na tyłku?

\- Daj spokój, nigdy nie byłaś wrzodem na tyłku!

\- Kłamiesz, Jasiuniu, kłaaaaamiesz!

\- UGH! No dobra, niech ci będzie… _byłaś_ , ale w dobrym znaczeniu. Zadowolona?

\- Jak nigdy! – zaświergotała. – Nie możesz mnie winić za wyciąganie takich, a nie innych wniosków. Zawsze kiedy opowiadasz mi o Vitence, jesteś tak zajęty narzekaniem na jego odpały, że praktycznie zapominasz o całej reszcie. Ani razu nie wspomniałeś, jakim jest łyżwiarzem.  

\- Bo jeszcze nie ukształtował się jako łyżwiarz – Yakov stwierdził ponuro. – Uczę go już od jakiegoś czasu i czuję, że coraz więcej o nim wiem, a mimo to… on wciąż jest dla mnie zagadką. Za każdym razem, gdy wydaje mi się, że odkryłem, co siedzi w tej jego durnej głowie, on robi coś totalnie nieoczekiwanego i całkowicie zbija mnie z tropu. Potrafi jednego dnia być najbardziej skoncentrowanym dzieckiem na całym lodowisku, by następnego zachowywać się jak kompletny dzikus. Raz skoczy ci podwójnego lutza i wyląduje z taką łatwością, że wszystkim opadną szczęki, a za tydzień „w magiczny sposób” zapomni, co to jest lutz i będzie się wywalał przy każdej próbie. Robi duże postępy… powiedziałbym, że wręcz _ogromne._ Kiedy w czerwcu dołączył do grupy, to poziomiem był może trzeci od końca… a w tej chwili tylko Lev, Andrei i Georgi są od niego lepsi. I nie wiem czemu, ale wciąż mam to dziwne, głupie, _niewytłumaczalne_ przeczucie, że gdyby wykorzystał cały swój potencjał, mógłby bez problemu ich przeskoczyć.

\- Oho? – zainteresowała się Tatiana. – Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobi?

\- Sądzę, że coś go blokuje. Ale nie fizycznie. Jego ciało wydaje się zaprogramowane do jeżdżenia na łyżwach. Nie, tu chodzi o coś… o jakąś rzecz… w jego głowie. Kiedy patrzę na tego dzieciaka, to widzę wielkie, chaotyczne skupisko energii, które z jakiegoś powodu nie jest w stanie przybrać kształtu. Czasami myślę, że mam przed oczami odpowiedź, ale nie umiem jej nazwać… Sam nie wiem. Chodzi o to, że temu dziecku nigdy nie pozwalano tańczyć na lodzie. A teraz, kiedy wreszcie dostał zgodę, chciałby nadrobić cały stracony czas i to najszybciej jak się da. Jest taki zachłanny i niecierpliwy! Gdy prosił mnie o pozwolenie na udział w obozie, powiedział, że na jazdę figurową na łyżwach trzeba sobie zasłużyć. To mnie przeraża, wiesz? Ma dopiero osiem lat, a już musi _coś komuś udowodnić._ Ta presja… ta ciągła walka o możliwość jazdy na łyżwach jest trochę jak kajdany. Może to one tak bardzo go stresują? Może on myśli sobie „jeśli teraz, natychmiast nie zrobię wielkich postępów, to ojciec zyska punkt i znowu mi odmówi”? Czasami myślę, że gdyby choć trochę uwolnił się od tych wszystkich oczekiwań… gdyby skupił się tylko na tym, co najbardziej kocha, to mógłby zacząć robić naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy. Hej, jesteś tam? Słuchasz mnie?

\- Ta, jestem – westchnęła Tatiana. – Szkoda, że nie będę mogła przylecieć do Rosji i obejrzeć przedstawienia. Ten twój pieszczoszek coraz bardziej mnie intryguje. Chętnie poznałabym go osobiście.

\- Nie martw się, zobaczysz go. Nagramy dla ciebie cały występ. I tak zamierzaliśmy to zrobić. Wlad wpadł na fajny pomysł, by przygotować pamiątkowe kasety dla rodziców smarkaterii. Aleksandrowi Nikiforovi to nawet wcisnę jedną gardła, jeśli ośmieli się powiedzieć „nie”. Skoro nie zamierza pojawić się na przedstawieniu, to znajdę inny sposób, by pokazać mu, ile potrafi jego syn.

\- A matka małego? Ona też nie przyjdzie?

\- Niestety nie. Znaczy, spróbuję ją jeszcze raz przekonać… przeproszę za fiuturyzm i w ogóle… ale sądzę, że to daremny trud.

\- Przykra sprawa. Okropnie żal mi małego. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zacznie niepotrzebnnie się stresować. Tak ciężko pracował… byłoby przykro, gdyby przez nieobecność rodziców zawalił występ.

\- Pfft! On to raczej nie zawali występu – Yakov przewrócił oczami. – Ten utalentowany cwaniaczek ma to do siebie, że kiedy sprawa jest poważna, potrafi wziąć się w garść. Dokładnie tak jak na obozie, gdy kazałem mu zaprezentować skoki na oczach wszystkich instruktorów. To wykapany syneczek mamusi aktorki. Ma nerwy ze stali. Nikt i nic nie jest w stanie go ruszyć.

\- Hm… nie byłabym tego taka pewna, Jasiu.

            Trener chochlika zamrugał.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Nic takiego – nie widział Tatiany, ale miał wrażenie, że w tym momencie wzruszyła ramionami. – Po prostu zauważyłam, że póki co nikt poza tobą i paroma innymi osobami nie życzy temu maluchowi sukcesu. Oczywiście siła woli ma znaczenie, ale wobec miażdżącej przewagi otoczenia może czasami nie wystarczyć. A poza tym chyba wiesz, po czym się rozpoznaje geniusza, nie?

\- Po tym, że… pokonuje przeciwności?

            Gorzkie westchnienie.

\- Nie, Jasiu. Po tym, że „wszystkie osły i nieuki jednoczą się przeciwko niemu”.    

 

**XXX**

            Feltsman zastanawiał się nad słowami przybranej siostry przez długi, długi czas, ale w pełni pojął ich znaczenie dopiero w dniu przedstawienia. W Klubie Mistrzów nie było trybun, zatem pokazy miały się odbyć w specjalnej, wynajętej do tego celu arenie. Wszystkie dzieciaki bardzo stresowały się zmianą otoczenia. Wszystkie poza Viktorem, który już podczas rozgrzewki na lodzie wykonywał wszystkie elementy na pełnym luzie, w ogóle nie przejmując gromadzącą się wokół widownią. Głośno też komentował zdenerwowanie kolegów. Cały czas rzucał jakieś głupie teksty w stylu „czemu jesteś taki sztywny?” albo „ale o co chodzi, przecież jedziemy to, co zwykle”. Raczej nie starał się być złośliwy, ale na takiego właśnie wyglądał.

            Nie trzeba było specjalnie się wysilać, by wyobrazić sobie krążące w powietrzu myśli:

„Niech on się wywali! Chociaż raz! Żeby tak _raz_ coś mu nie wyszło… żeby przynajmniej raz miał te same trudności co inni! Och, Boże, błagam… jeśli tam jesteś, proszę daj mu nauczkę!”

            Oczywiście wznoszenie podobnych modłów wcale nie oznaczało, że Bóg posłucha sugestie. Mimo to Yakov czuł się dziwnie niespokojny.

            Pogoda za oknem była słoneczna, ciśnienie fantastyczne, a lód gładziuteńki jak szkło. Żaden z kostiumów się nie rozwalał, nikomu nie popękały sznurówki, żadnemu gówniarzowi nie rozmazała się charakteryzacja na gębie, a Viera nie miała porannych mdłości. _Idealny_ dzień na pokaz. Jednakże _coś_ wisiało w powietrzu.  Coś nieprzyjemnego!

\- Hej!

            Yakov wzdrygnął się, gdy Igor wbił mu łokieć w bok.

\- Skoncentruj się! – syknął menadżer. – Rykov zaraz zaczyna!

            A, tak. Racja. Dobrze by było zapodać dzieciakowi jakąś motywującą gatkę. Tylko bez przesady!

            Mocniej otuliwszy się płaszczem, Feltsman oparł łokcie o bandę. Jego oczy były teraz na tym samym poziomie co oczy stojącego na lodzie Lva.

\- Niczym się nie denerwuj – powiedział, obdarzając chłopca pokrzepiającym spojrzeniem. – Nie zwracaj uwagi na publikę, po prostu jedź swoje. To żaden poważny występ, tylko próba. Nawet jeśli coś zawalisz, _absolutnie nic się nie stanie_. Ivanka tu nie ma, więc nie myśl o tym, jak on by pojechał. Po prostu spróbuj sprawić jak największą przyjemność sobie i ludziom, którzy przyszli cię obejrzeć. Okej?

\- T-tak jest! – dzieciak spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale średnio mu to wyszło.

\- Potrójny toe loop i podwójny aksel, Lyovochka. To twoje priorytet, jasne?

\- A… a podwójny lutz?

            Yakov zastanowił się chwilę.

\- W porządku – przytaknął w końcu. – Jeśli czujesz, że dasz radę, możesz skoczyć podwójego lutza. To twój pierwszy publiczny przejazd, więc eskperymentowanie jest w porządku. Najważniejsze, byś pojechał do muzyki najładniej, jak tylko umiesz! Tak jak mówiłem, nie będę zły, jeśli nie dokręcisz wszystkich skoków. Właściwie to mógłbyś jeszcze zaryzykować kombinację po potrójnym toe loopie. W końcu na treningach ją lądowałeś.

\- Och, nie, nie, nie! – z ust chłopca wyszedł wystraszony pisk. – J-ja jednak wolałbym skoczyć tę… b-bezpieczną kombinację, co ją skakałem, gdy ćwiczyłem z panem Zielińskim.

\- W porządku – westchnął pięćdziesięciolatek. – Bezpieczna kombinacja może być. No to śmigaj, Lyovochka!

            Chłopiec odjechał w stronę środka lodowiska.

\- Jest bardzo rozsądny jak na swój wiek – Igor przytaknął z aprobatą.

            Trener Rykova miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie.

 _Z jednej strony to dobrze, że jedzie na pewniaka –_ pomyślał, obserwując tańczącego na lodzie ucznia. – _Ale z drugiej, nie może wygrać z Ivankiem samą przewagą artystyczną. Trochę się boję, że jeśli będzie cały czas wzbraniał się przed trudnymi elementami, przepaść techniczna między nimi za bardzo się zwiększy. Podczas kolejnego publicznego przejazdu, będę musiał nałożyć na niego odrobinę więcej presji._

            Przejazd Lva wyłował gromki aplauz publiczności. Mały rudzielec zrealizował wszystkie założenia w sposób podręcznikowy – na podwójnego lutza co prawda się nie poważył, ale potrójnego toe loopa i podwójnego aksla wylądował czyściuteńko! Poza tym wziął sobie do serca radę opiekuna i zinterpretował choreografię w sposób, który absolutnie chwytał za serce!

            A Tatiana miała rację, gdy sugerowała inną aranżację utworu. Śpiewaczka operowa z Akademii Muzycznej, w której pracowali znajomi Steve’a, podeszła do zadania bardzo poważnie. Dzięki niej „pożegnalna” piosenka brzmiała o wiele mniej przygnębiająco. Trzeba będzie wysłać mężusiowi wiedźmy butelkę dobrej wódeczki…

\- To był Lev Rykov! – z mikrofonem w dłoni zaanonsował Wlad. – A pojechał do piosenki pod tytułem „Czas już pożegnać się” w wykonaniu Mariny Angelici! Ten piękny utwór bazuje na „Time to say goodbye” Andrea Bocelli i Sary Brightman! Gromkie brawa dla Lva! Teraz godzinna przerwa, a potem młodzicy z Klubu Mistrzów pojadą do „Kręgu Życia”. Choreografię ułożyli wspólnie Sergei Zieliński oraz Veronika Sokolova. Treningi odbywały się pod okiem Yakova Feltsmana i Veroniki Sokolovej. Do zobaczenia wkrótce!

            Podczas gdy pracownicy lodowiska zajęli się ustawianiem kartonowych baobabów, Feltsman i Antonov pomaszerowali do bufetu. U ich boku dreptał podekscytowany Lev. Kiedy Igor zniknął, by kupić coś do picia, Yakov zwrócił się do ucznia.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś! – burknął, czochrając rudą czuprynę. – Bardzo ładnie pojechałeś! Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Myśli pan, że w kwietniu wygram z Ivankiem? – zapytał chłopiec.

\- Myślę, że jesteś na bardzo dobrej drodze, by w przyszłości pozamiatać nim lód. Masz bardzo dobry słuch do muzyki. To twój największy atut, Lyovochka! Trzymaj się swoich mocnych stron, a nie będziesz musiał niczym się martwić.

            Pod wpływem tak dużej ilości komplementów, nieśmiały dziesięciolatek aż się wyprężył. Na zaczerwienionej buzi widniał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Lev, Lev!

            Z szatni wypadło kilku chłopców w przebraniach zwierzątek.

\- Łał, Lev, ale to było super! – mówili. – Siedzieliśmy na widowni i klaskaliśmy, gdy skakałeś. Słyszałeś nas?

\- T-trochę – wyjąkał zaczerwieniony Rykov. – A-ale starałem się nie słuchać, bo pan Yakov kazał mi się skoncentrować.

\- Ach, ten program był taaaaaki romantyczny! – zawył przebrany za małpiego szamana Georgi. – Gdybym tak mógł pojechać go dla Beatki…

\- Superaśnie skoczyłeś tamtego potrójnego toe loopa! – radośnie wykrzyknął Viktor. – Podwójny aksel też był ekstra! Ale dlaczego nie skoczyłeś podwójnego lutza? Przecież tak ślicznie go lądujesz…

\- Sam sobie skocz podwójego lutza, jak jesteś taki mądry! – fuknął Andrei.

\- Nie podsuwaj mu pomysłów, Kuklin! – zanim chochlkik zdążył otworzyć usta, burknął Feltsman. – Nikt nie będzie mi tutaj zmieniał programu, zrozumiano?! Każdy wie, co ma skakać i tego się będziemy trzymać! A Lyovochka skoczy sobie podwójnego lutza następnym razem. Spokojnie i na luzie. Prawda, Lyovochka?

            Rudzielec energicznie pokiwał główką.

\- Teraz nie chciałem ryzykować, bo chciałem się skupić na muzyce, tak jak trener mi kazał.

\- O! Słyszałeś, Vitya? – Yakov posłał Nikiforovowi wymowne spojrzenie. – „Tak ja trener mi kazał”! Poproś Lyovochkę, żeby ci to przeliterował i powieś sobie nad łóżkiem!

\- Ale ja jestem dobry z ortografii! – zaprotestował Viktor. – Nie potrzebuję, by ktoś mi literował.

\- Tu nie chodzi o ortografię – wycedził Feltsman. – A teraz JAZDA mi z powrotem do szatni! Za chwilę wychodzicie na lód. A ty co, Vitya, głuchy?! Powiedziałem: jazda do…

            Srebrnowłosy hultajowi niespecjalnie się śpieszyło. Ani trochę nie stresował się faktem, że może spóźnić się na własny pokaz. Był tak zaabsorbowany komplementowaniem Lva, że nic do niego nie docierało.

\- A jak idealnie do muzyki skoczyłeś tamtą kombinację, to było takie ŁAŁ. Piruet też był ekstra! A najbardziej podobało mi się, jak…

\- Lyovochka? Ach, tu jesteś, skarbeńku!

            Przez tłum przepychała się matka Rykova. U jej boku kroczył dumny jak paw mąż.

\- Tak ślicznie pojechałeś, kochanie – na spocone czółko uśmiechniętego Lva spadł deszcz pocałunków. – Mamusia aż się wzruszyła. Tatuś musiał szukać chusteczki dla mamusi. Prawda, skarbie?

\- To prawda – rudy mężczyzna dziarsko poklepał syna po ramieniu. – Dobra robota, Lev! Pojechałeś dzisiaj jak prawdziwy _mistrz._ Zasłużyłeś na zwycięską porcję pizzy! Jaką byś chciał?

\- Ooooch, peperoni! Chciałbym peperoni z podwójnym serem! Pójdziemy jak skończy się przedstawienie? Och, tato, tato, a będę mógł napić się coli? W takie dużej szklance z plasterkiem cytryny? Ja wiem, że normalnie mi nie pozwalacie, ale może jednak…?

\- Cóż… - pan Rykov podrapał się po podbródku. – Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli _raz_ napijesz się coli. No dobrze! Jak świętować to świętować! Niech będzie peperoni z podwójnym serem i cola. Ale tatuś jest bardzo zmęczony, więc zamówimy do domku, dobrze?

\- Jeeeej! Ale esktra! Dziękuję, tatusiu!

\- Oddaj mamusi łyżewki, dobrze, kochanie? Mamusia pożyczyła od sąsiadki taki specjalny czyścik. Wypucujemy ci je, żeby były błyszczące i pasowały do twojego nowego pięknego stroju.

\- Oooch, dziękuję mamo, jesteś najlepsza!

\- Chodź, Lev. Tata zajął dla nas bardzo dobre miejsce. Popatrzymy jak jadą twoi koledzy, dobrze?

\- Okeej! Może już… och! – trzymając oboje rodziców za ręce, Lev odwrócił się przez ramię. – Powodzenia, Viktor!

            Cała trójka Rykovów zniknęła na schodach. Mina Viktora, w momencie gdy ich obserwował, była…

 _Ech, kurwa –_ w myślach zaklął Yakov.

            Bardzo chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł przestać patrzeć. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na tę nieruchomą jak posąg buzię. Twarz butnego ośmiolatka sprawiała wrażenie bezbarwnej i tylko oczy – błękitne i wzburzone jak morze podczas sztormu – zdradzały cień prawdziwych uczuć.

            Zazdrość. Niezrozumienie. Rozpacz. I pragnienie… cała masa pragnień!

Chochlik gwałtownie odwrócił się do trenera.

\- Yakov, ale _na pewno_ będzie nagranie z występu? – wyrzucił z siebie, z desperacją ciągnąc pięćdziesięciolatka za poły płaszcza.

\- Tak, Vitya, _na pewno_ – łagodnie potwierdził Feltsman.

\- I _na pewno_ będzie dużo kaset i każdy jedną dostanie?

\- Tak, _na pewno._

\- I Hania _na pewno_ pamiętała, żeby przynieść kamerę?

\- Tak, pamiętała. W razie czego Wlad ma jeszcze zapasową.

\- Ale dasz moją kasetę mamie i tacie, prawda, Yakov? Obiecujesz? Obejrzą mnie, prawda? Chociaż nie mogli przyjść, _na pewno_ zobaczą, że…

\- VITYA!

            W krzyku wybuchowego mężczyzny nie było śladów irytcji. Chodziło jedynie o to, by zatrzymać gromadzącą się w małym ciałku panikę.

\- Mama i tata _na pewno_ zobaczą to przedstawienie – Yakov położył dłonie na ramionach chłopca. – Dostaną kasetę i obejrzą wszystko na telewizorze. Masz na to moje słowo, dobrze?

            Viktor wypuścił powietrze i niepewnie pokiwał głową.

\- Nie myśl teraz o nich – łagodnie ciągnął Feltsman. – Po prostu bądź sobą, okej? Zrobiłeś ogromne postępy. Naprawę _pięknie_ jeździsz figurowo na łyżwach. I mówię ci to ja: najbardziej czepialski trener w całej pierdolonej Matuszce Rosji.

            Chłopiec zachichotał. Jego niebieskie oczka odzyskały część swojej typowej figlarności.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Vitya. Jestem przekonany, że pojedziesz swoją część bez najmiejszego błędu. Na pewno się nie wywalisz! Będziesz skakał jak na sprężynkach i wszyscy ludzie będą ci bili bra…

            Fetlsman urwał, czując wibrujący w kieszeni telefon. Kiedy zobaczył nazwisko dzwoniącego, nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

\- Oho? – posłał wychowankowi znaczące spojrzenie. – O wilku mowa! Dzwoni twoja matka.

            Nacisnął zielonę słuchawkę.

\- Umm… halo? – nieśmiało zagaiła Anastazja. – Czy przedstawienie już się zaczęło?

\- Nie, jest jeszcze trochę czasu. A co? Jednak udało się pani przyjechać?

            Ślepka srebrnowłosego chłopczyka zalśniły nadzieją.

\- Niestety nie – z żalem odparła pani Nikiforova. – Jednak nie wyrobiliśmy się ze wszystkimi obowiązkami. Stary Piotruś miał jakieś kłopoty i musieliśmy mu pomóc. Ale pomyślałam, że przynajmniej zadzwonię i życzę synkowi powodzenia. Mógłby pan znaleźć go i dać mi do tele…

            Yakov nawet nie poczuł cienia złości, gdy małe rączki wyrwały mu telefon. Z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni obserwował nawijającego do telefonu chochlika. Słowa wyskakiwały z ust Viktora z zabójczą prędkością, jak pociski z karabinu maszynowego.

\- Mamusiu, mamusiu! A wiesz, co? Wiesz? Jadę dzisiaj do „Kręgu Życia”, no wiesz, tego z „Króla Lwa”, tego disneyowskiego, i mam być jednym z trzech lwiątek, mam nawet ogon i taki fajny kostium, ale super, no nie? I wiesz co, wiesz? Mój kolega Georgi ma jechać jako małpi szaman, Rafiki, a mój drugi kolega Adrei jako Timon, a mój trzeci kolega…

            Z każdą minutą podekscytowanego nawijania Feltsman upewniał się w swoim przekonaniu:

_Naprawdę tęskniłeś, co? Spokojnie, jeszcze tylko tydzień. Za dokładnie siedem dni wrócisz do Novowladimirska i nie będziesz już musiał tęsknić za rodzicami. A że ja będę cholernie za tobą tęsknił to już inna sprawa…_

            No cóż, rola Yakova w tej historii wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Przygnębiony mężczyzna starał się przepędzić żal i zamiast tego myśleć o zbliżającym się Szczęśliwym Zakończeniu.

            Bo to lato rzeczywiście zakończy się szczęśliwie… czyż nie? Sasza dotrzyma słowa i pozwoli synowi jeździć figurowo na łyżwach. Raczej nie będzie miał wyboru… W końcu po dzisiejszym przedstawieniu Viktor zyska niezbity dowód swoich umiejętności i argumenty pod tytułem „jest za słaby” albo „nie nadaje się” przestaną mieć rację bytu.

            Nic nie stanie na drodze takiemu scenariuszowi. Nic nie powstrzyma młodego Nikiforova przed zaprezentowaniem pełi możliwości.

 Zdeterminowany chochlik _nie spieprzy_ swojego przejazdu… na pewno tego nie zrobi!

            Nie w sytuacji, gdy miał tak wiele do stracenia i jeszcze więcej do zyskania.

            Yakov wiedział, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Do czasu aż usłyszał słowa wychowanka. Dłoń chłopca mocniej zacisnęła się na komórce. 

\- T-tata… tata też chciałby mi coś powiedzieć? – pełnym niedowierzania głosem wykrztusił Viktor. – O-okej. Daj go do telefonu.  

 

 

 

 

 **Bardzo dziękuję** Faels, edzie9511, someonestolemysocks, Stokrotowi, Ruki18, Enlith, Naamah_Beherit, ZashiSeshino, Cyrance, Arienkowi i wszystkim zacnym gościom za zostawienie kudosów  <3

 **Niezmiernie dziękuję również wszystkim ludziom, którzy zostawili komentarz!** Cyranka, Eda9511, Olutka, ZashiSenshino, Enlith oraz Naamah_Beherit – mój Wen jest zbudowany z waszych głosów! Jesteście absolutnie niezastąpione! A wariatkom, które biją rekordy w komentowaniu i piszą coś pod każdym rozdziałem, to już w ogóle przesyłam miliard uścisków! Mam nadzieję, że chociaż z częścią z was spotkam się na Xmasconie :)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka autorki:  
> \- Po pierwsze, ta urocza ikonka z Yakovem patrzącym na zegarek to pomysł niezastąpionej Zashi Seshino, która tłumaczy dla mnie „Zakład” na angielski… a poza tym ślicznie rysuje :3 . Zrobiła też podobną ikonkę z małym Vićkiem – znajdziecie ją w „The Gamble”. Bardzo mi się spodobał ten pomysł. Dzięki temu zawsze będziecie mogli sprawdzić, na jakim etapie znajduje się kolejny rozdział i nastawić się, kiedy go przeczytacie. A ja ze swojej strony zrobię wszystko, by beżowy paseczek przesuwał się jak najszybciej!
> 
> \- Po drugie, ogromne podziękowania dla Akaitori07!  
> Kolejny raz dziękuję ci za korektę oraz wsparcie mentalne na wszystkich etapach tworzenia rozdziału!
> 
> \- Sprawa trzecia: przypominam o nadchodzącym Xmasconie w Krakowie. Jest już potwierdzone, że w niedzielę o 8 rano będę prowadziła panel „Trenerzy w mandze i anime, czyli coaching na wesoło”. Dopracowałam co nieco prezentację i mam nadzieję, że warsztaty wyjdą jeszcze fajniej niż na Niuconie i Japaniconie :3 Jeżeli nie możecie przyjść na panel, ale będziecie na konwencie, to wypatrujcie czapki z Yuri on Ice… albo Yakova. Właśnie tak, pierwszy raz w życiu będę robiła cosplay – kochanego papy Feltsmana. I będę miała do towarzystwa Lilię, która robi pełny szpagat :3 . Jeżeli planujecie pojawić się w Krakowie, koniecznie dajcie znać. 
> 
> \- Sprawa czwarta: „Geniusza rozpoznaje się po tym, że wszystkie osły i nieuki jednoczą się przeciwko niemu” to cytat autorstwa Jonathana Swifta. A Vitya łapiący Yakova w kroku to pomysł Arienka :3
> 
> \- No i sprawa ostatnia: uff, co za rozdział! Było wesoło. Teraz, dla odmiany, zrobi się nieco poważniej. Zdradzę tylko tyle, że nadchodzi kolejna konfrontacja Yakova i Saszy. Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału to „Zbrodnia i kara”. Jakieś pomysły, co to może oznaczać?


	13. Rozdział 12 - Zbrodnia i kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak będzie wyglądał pierwszy publiczny występ Viktora?  
> Wydaje się, że nic nie może stanąć na drodze talentowi i pewności siebie młodego Nikiforova... ale czy na pewno?

**Rozdział 12 – Zbrodnia i kara**

 

\- Trenerze? – gładząc się po nieznacznie zaokrąglonym brzuszku, Viera zwróciła się do Yakova. – Widział trener Viktora? Nigdzie go nie ma, a za chwilę zaczynamy przedstawienie.

\- Rodzice zadzwonili do niego, by życzyć mu powodzenia. O, ale wygląda na to, że już skończyli. Ej, Vitya, skończyliście już?

            Zezując w przestrzeń, przebrany za lwa chłopczyk powoli docisnął paluszek do czerwonej słuchawki.

\- Vitya? – Feltsman powtórzył, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

            Z miną kogoś wyrwanego z głębokiego transu, dzieciak podskoczył. Niepewnie skierował wzrok na parę opiekunów.

\- Mama i tata powiedzieli, żebyś dał z siebie wszystko? – łagodnie się uśmiechając, spytała Viereczka.

            Brak odpowiedzi. Niebieskie oczy pozostawały wlepione w Yakova. Wpatrywały się w niego z taką intensywnością, jakby próbowały go rozgryźć.

\- Coś się stało? – Feltsman uniósł brwi.

            Chłopczyk spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie, nic – wymamrotał, miętoląc w dłoniach pluszowy ogonek.

\- Viera zadała ci pytanie. Nie słyszałeś?

\- C-co?

\- Viera zapytała, czy mama i tata powiedzieli, żebyś dał z siebie wszystko.

\- Och! – Viktor zaczerwienił się. – T-tak, dali mi do zrozumienia, żebym pokazał na co mnie stać.

\- Ojciec też? – dopytywał się Yakov.

\- K-kto?

\- No… twój ojciec. Rozmawialiście przez dobre dziesięć minut. Wydawało mi się, że powiedział ci całkiem sporo. Dlatego pytam: co ci powiedział? Przełamał się i życzył ci powodzenia?

            Przez buzię chłopca przemknął cień zawahania. Z gniewnie zmarszczonym czółkiem chochlik gapił się w dół. W podobny sposób mógłby wpatrywać się w ciemną taflę jeziora – jakby stał na skraju urwiska i wahał się, czy skoczyć.

            Po kręgosłupie pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny przeszedł dreszcz. To skojarzenie _ani trochę_ mu się nie spodobało.

            Wreszcie Viktor podniósł wzrok. Migocząca w błękitnych tęczówkach determinacja sugerowała, że podjął jakąś decyzję. Mimo to jego dziecięcy głosik brzmiał zaskakująco niepewnie:

\- Tata… zmotywował mnie. Dzisiaj dam z siebie wszystko!

            To chyba dobrze, no nie? Jednak instynkt mówił Feltsmanowi, że coś było nie w porządku. Aura wokół srebrnowłosego dziecka zmieniła się. Jakby krążąca w małym ciałku energia, która przez ostatnie dwa miesiące ustabilizowała się, teraz na nowo zaczęła wariować. W złym znaczeniu.

\- Vitya - z ust Yakova wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie – jeśli ojciec powiedział ci coś złośliwego, to…

\- Nie! – panicznie pisnął chłopiec. – N-nie powiedział mi niczego złośliwego! N-naprawdę! Po prostu… no… powiedział mi coś ważnego.

\- Coś ważnego, czyli _co?_

\- Uświadomił mi jakie to ważne, żebym dał z siebie wszystko!

            Świetnie. Kolejna pokręcona odpowiedź! Można by ją dopisać na listę zagadek do rozwiązania – razem z piątkowym incydentem i tajemniczym czynem Saszy.  

Sfrustrowany mężczyzna kucnął i położył dłonie na ramionach chłopca.

\- Cokolwiek ci powiedział, nie przejmuj się. Nie myśl dzisiaj o przyszłości. Po prostu wyjdź na lód i dobrze się baw. To twój pierwszy publiczny przejazd i powinieneś się nim cieszyć.

            Viktor wyglądał jakby nic do niego nie docierało. Ach, ach, jakże wiele razy Yakov widywał ten wyraz twarzy podczas treningów! Mały cwaniak miał właśnie taką minę, gdy zafiksował się na punkcie jakiegoś elementu i za nic nie chciał odpuścić. Nakręcał się do tego stopnia, że uodparniał się na wszystkie bodźce z zewnątrz. Dopóki nie zdzielono go gazetą, pozostawał zamknięty w swoim światku.

            Feltsman rozważał sięgnięcie po porzucone na pobliskim stoliku piśmidło, jednak Viera powstrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Umm… trenerze? Nie chciałabym trenera popędzać, ale zostało niewiele czasu.

            Kątem oka, Yakov zerknął na Viktora. Dzieciak wciąż unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- No dobra… - stękając, główny trener Klubu Mistrzów wyprostował się. – Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę wszystko ogarnąć? Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię zmienić.

            Obdarzył ciążowy brzuszek wymownym spojrzeniem. Dłoń młodej łyżwiarki troskliwie pogładziła tamto miejsce.

\- Niech się trener nie martwi. W razie czego będzie ze mną Sergei. A poza tym, bardzo bym chciała osobiście wszystkiego przypilnować. W końcu pomagałam układać choreografię i w ogóle. Dzisiaj trener może się zrelaksować i na spokojnie obejrzeć wszystko z trybun!

\- Skoro tak mówisz…  

            Ramiona pięćdziesięciolatka pozostawały napięte. Z jakiegoś powodu Yakov nie potrafił się uspokoić. Co się dzieje? Co to za dziwne przeczucie?

\- Miej oko na tego łobuziaka – mruknął, czochrając chochlikowi włosy. – Miłej zabawy, Vitya!

            Ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w przestrzeń, chłopiec krótko skinął głową. Wywołał tym kolejne uniesienie brwi przez trenera.

 _Może za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmuję?_ – wspinając się na trybuny, wywnioskował Yakov. – _Jakbym sam miał jechać w tym durnym pokazie… Pfft! Paranoja!_

            Dotarłszy do najwyższego rzędu, zaczął rozglądać się za wolnym miejscem.

\- Hej, Papciu, _tutaj!_

 _­_ \- Yakov, Yakov, chodź do nas!

            Krzyki dobiegały z balkonu, na którym mieściła się nieczynna kawiarnia. Wystrojone czarownice siedziały na przytarganych ze stolików różowych krzesełkach w kwiatki. Otulone kolorowymi rajstopami nogi opierały się o zerdzewiałą barierkę.

Z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, Feltsman pomaszerował w tamtą stronę. Przy akompaniamencie dziewczęcych chichotów, zdobył sobie krzesło, posadził na nim tyłek, po czym zginając nogi jak dresiarz na osiedlu, postawił swoje czarne mokasyny obok czerwonych botków Sońki.

\- Siedzicie sobie tutaj jak jakieś królewny! – skomentował zniesmaczonym tonem. – Ani grama godności! Jakbyście nie mogły usiąść na składanych krzesełkach, jak normalni ludzie…

\- A trener to co? – zaśmiała się Lenka.

            W odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oj, daj spokój, _Papciu –_ Sonia poklepała go po barku .– Te krzesła są znacznie wygodniejsze niż tamte składane paskudztwa. A poza tym, zobacz, jak fajnie można rozłożyć nogi.

\- Ćśśś! – Masha przycisnęła palec do ust. – Zaczyna się!

            Światła w pomieszczeniu zaczęły stopniowo przygasać. Czający się w sercu Yakova niepokój jeszcze się wzmógł.

 _I  czym ty się tak denerwujesz, stary?_ – pięćdziesięciolatek zganił samego siebie. – _Przecież to tylko głupi pokaz! Co roku to samo: kilkanaście dzieciaków pojedzie w strojach zwierzaczków, kilkoro się wywróci, a na koniec publika i tak będzie głośno klaskać. Nic nadzwyczajnego!_

\- Ciekawe, jak poradzi sobie Viktor? – Yelena wypowiedziała jego obawy na głos.

\- Jak wyglądał przed występem? – Sonia szepnęła do ucha trenera. – Denerwował się?

\- A bo ja wiem… - Feltsman przypomniał sobie minę chłopca sprzed kilkunastu minut. – Nie powiedziałbym, że wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale…

\- Na pewno świetnie sobie poradzi! – stwierdziła Masha. – Podczas rozgrzewki jechał na „luzaka”. To mały profesjonalista! Niestraszna mu presja publiczności!

\- Grunt, żeby za dużo nie myślał! – dodała Sonia. – Wtedy wszystko pójdzie dobrze.  

            W głowie Yakova zabrzmiały słowa dawnego trenera.

\- Novak mawiał, że dla łyżwiarza figurowego rozpoczynanie programu jest jak wprawianie w ruch wibrującego bączka – mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do dziewczyn.

            Najstarsza z solistek zachichotała.

\- Co trenera naszło, by akurat teraz wspominać anegdoty staruszka?

\- Ja jeszcze nie słyszałam o bączku – zainteresowała się Grankina. – O co z nim chodziło?

\- Dokładnie o to, o czym wspomniałaś – wzdychając, wytłumaczył Feltsman. – O brak myślenia.

\- Aha?

\- Środek i koniec programu nie mają znaczenia. Tylko początek się liczy. Jeżeli potrafisz wprawić bączek w ruch, a potem nie ingerować w jego wibracje, tylko pozwolić mu kręcić się swoim rytmem, wówczas pojedziesz idealny program.

\- Trzeba wyłączyć kombinowanie i zaufać własnemu ciału? – wywnioskowała Lenka.

            Yakov skinął głową.  

\- Tak, i właśnie to jest w tym wszystkim najtrudniejsze. Podczas każdego publicznego przejazdu, człowieka nachodzą różne obawy i wątpliwości…

„Wronkov ma większy talent.”

„To Igrzyska. Jeśli dzisiaj przegram, będę musiał czekać cztery lata na kolejną szansę.”

„Wszyscy na mnie liczą! Trener na mnie liczy. Tatiana na mnie liczy. Lileczka na mnie liczy.”

„Dłoń mojej partnerki jest bardziej śliska niż zwykle. A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?”

            Palce byłego olimpijczyka zacisnęły się na materiale spodni. Pomarańczowe i zielone reflektory oświetliły ustawione na lodzie plastikowe baobaby.

\- Każda myśl to jak dźganie bączka palcem.

            W ciemności zamigotały sylwetki dzieciaków. Kilkunastu małych łyżwiarzy ustawiło się na pozycjach. Z głośników popłynęły pierwsze nuty „Kręgu Życia”.

\- Im więcej dźgnięć, tym bardziej rytm jest zaburzony.

            Wśród tańczących zwierzątek, Viktor przyciągał najwięcej uwagi ze względu na kolor włosów. Do srebrnego koczka przyczepiono opaskę z lwimi uszkami.

\- Jeżeli ktoś nie rusza swojego bączka i koncentruje wszystko na jednej, jedynej myśli, ciało jest zrelaksowane i płynnie przechodzi od jednego elementu do drugiego.

Georgi Popovich perfekcyjnie wczuł się w rolę małpiego szamana, Rafikiego. Jego piruet siadany był wykonany równie pięknie, jak na treningach. Ciekawe, czy to myśli o Beatce pomagały zbudować tak świetną koncentrację? 

\- Czasami pojawia się pokusa przyśpieszenia bączka podczas trwania programu. Jeżeli dźganie nie jest zbyt natarczywe, to konsekwencją są niespodziewane sukcesy… albo drobne błędy.

            Andrei Kuklinowi najwidoczniej bardzo zależało, by wylądować podwójnego aksla z taką samą biegłością co Lev. W efekcie przebrany za Timona dziesięciolatek nieznacznie przekręcił swój skok.

\- Natomiast, jeżeli komuś za bardzo zależy... jeżeli ktoś rozpaczliwie pragnie podkręcić swojego bączka, zamiast zostawić go w spokoju… jeśli bombarduje go myślami i nie może przestać…   

            Gdy Viktor nabierał prędkości, jego pluszowy ogonek nieznacznie podskakiwał. Coś w sposobie, z jakim łyżwy przecinały lód, wywoływało uczucie niepokoju.

 _…wówczas efekty są makabryczne –_ Yakov dokończył w myślach.

Ośmiolatek przymierzył się do skoku.

\- Aaaaaaaach! – wszystkie trzy solistki wydały głośny jęk.

            Biodro Nikiforova gruchnęło w lód.

\- Nawet mnie zabolało! – przyciskając dłonie do ust wybełkotała Masha.

\- Uch, jest dobrze… od razu wstał… jest dobrze! – Lenka wytarła pot z czoła.

\- Ej, trenerze, co to miało być? – głosem pełnym pretensji spytała Sonia. – Czemu Vitenka próbował skoczyć podwójnego lutza? Kopane nie są jego specjalnością, więc oprócz podwójnego toe loopa miał się nimi nie bawić. Viereczka mówiła, że w jego programie są prawie same krawędziowe!

            Feltsman zdjął nogi z barierki i podniósł się krzesła. Pochylił się, by lepiej widzieć lód. Dziewczyny poszły za jego przykładem.

\- Wprowadził ten element na własną rękę – burknął z oczami wlepionymi w chochlika. – Na treningach zdarzało mu się lądować, więc pewnie uznał, że da radę.

            W normalnych okolicznościach pomyślałby coś w stylu:

_Cholerny gówniarz… oberwie za to!_

Jednak tym razem pomyślał:

_Co się z tobą dzieje, Vitya? Gdybyś zmienił program, nawet bym się nie zdziwił, bo odwalałeś już wcześniej takie numery, ale… Jezu, ten upadek to była jakaś masakra! Zgoda, lutz nie jest twoją specjalnością, ale kiedy chcesz, potrafisz ślicznie go wylądować. A nawet kiedy ci nie wychodzi, co najwyżej lekko się chwiejesz. Nie zaliczyłeś tak widowiskowej wywrotki od czasu obozu!_

            Dłonie Lenki nerwowo drapały metalową obręcz.

\- Uuuch, mam nadzieję, że od tej pory da sobie spokój z kombinowaniem.

\- No już, mały, weź się w garść! – przyciszonym tonem zachęcała Masha. – Dobrze ci idzie, po prostu jedź swoje!

            Kolejnym zaplanowanym skokiem młodego Nikiforova był podwójny aksel. Gdy zobaczył równolegle ustawione nogi, Yakov omal nie dostał zawału.

\- Z monda?! – wydarł się, prawie wypadając z balkonu. – Czy ty, kurwa, oszalałeś?

\- Jezuuuus maaaaria! – równocześnie jęknęły solistki.

            Piosenka stopniowo zyskiwała moc, zapowiadając nadchodzący refren.

„To początek i kres!” – padło z głośników.

            Viktor przekręcił skok… ale wylądował!

            Ale, cholera, przekręcił skok… no ale, _kuźwa,_ wylądował!

            Nigdy wcześniej nie próbował skakać podwójnego aksla z monda.

\- O ja pierdolę – Sonia nerwowo gryzła skraj apaszki. – To chyba nazywa się „wrodzony talent”. Żeby wylądować taką ewolucję przy pierwszym podejściu… masakra!

\- Ale Vitenka chyba nie jest z siebie zadowolony? – zauważyła Masha.

            Rzeczywiście. Dzieciak znajdował się za daleko, by można było dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy, ale nerwowe skręty łyżew mówiły same za siebie. Gniew i rozczarowanie wręcz biły z każdego ruchu! Nawet piruet w pozycji wagi – wykonywany do znacznie spokojniejszej części utworu – został całkowicie wyzuty z subtelności.

            Yakov złapał się za głowę.

            Nie… nie! _Nie tak_ to powinno wyglądać! To był moment, gdy główny lew, Mufasa wchodził do jaskini, by przy akompaniamencie grającego w tle fletu, przywitać żonę i małego Simbę. Muzyka tego typu wymagała delikatności… ruchy ciała powinny być bardziej wyważone i łagodne. Tak jak, chociażby, u Georgija!

            Ale przecież Viktor doskonale o tym wiedział - w końcu nie był sztywnym, pozbawionym słuchu muzycznego bucem pokroju Ivanka! Chociaż jeździł w figurówkach od niedawna, jego zdolności interpretowania utworów niemal dorównywały zdolnościom Rykova i Popovicha. Więc dlaczego…?

            Przedramiona Grankiny opadły na barierkę.

\- To emocje – opierając podbródek na nadgarstkach, wymamrotała Sonia. – Pozwolił, by całkowicie pożarły jego koncentrację. Wpadł w błędne koło i nie może się uwolnić.

\- Zepsuł swój bączek – Masha dodała ponuro.

            Yakov zaryzykował szybki rzut okiem na swoje łyżwiarki. Wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak powinny teraz wyglądać – jak zawodniczki, które przynajmniej raz w karierze przeszły przez to samo, co teraz Nikiforov. Wpatrywały się w małego Viktora z minami pod tytułem:

„Wiemy, jak to jest. I dlatego _cholernie_ ci współczujemy!”

            Feltsman, z kolei, ani trochę nie współczuł zagubionemu chochlikowi. Był zbyt zajęty szukaniem wytłumaczenia. Rozpaczliwie próbował znaleźć powód tego… tego wszystkiego, co się działo!  

_O czym ty tak myślisz, Vitya? Skąd u ciebie ta dziwna desperacja? Błagam cię, obudź się!_

            Widowiskowy finał „Kręgu Życia” zbiegł się z kolejnym widowiskowym upadkiem srebrnowłosego dzieciaka. Zamiast skoczyć zaplanowanego podwójnego salchowa, zawzięty chłopczyk wygrzmocił się przy potrójnym toe loopie. Przez umysł załamanego trenera przeszła myśl, że rotacji tak czy siak było dość, ale… cholera… mimo wszystko…

 _Mimo wszystko coś jest nie tak!_ – wywnioskował Yakov. – _Bardzo nie tak!_

            Kolejny skok – podwójny flip zamiast podwójnego rittbergera. Lądowanie na dwóch nogach.

            Piruet siadany – ze zmianą nogi. Do diabła, nie było mowy o żadnej zmianie nogi! Ten bachor miał szczęście, że się nie wywalił!

            Sekwencja kroków wykonana ze dwa razy szybciej i ze trzy razy bardziej niezdarnie niż powinna.

            Ostatnim skokiem miał być podwójny aksel – ale został zmieniony na potrójnego toe loopa!

 _Co żeś się tak uparł na tego potrójnego toe loopa?!_ – szarpiąc się za włosy, Feltsman jęczał w myślach. – _Poprzedni upadek niczego cię nie nauczył?! No i masz… znowu leżysz! Ech, dzieciaku, dzieciaku… co się z tobą stało? Co to miało być?!_

            W przypadku Viktora zmienianie jednego, dwóch elementów programu było normą. Ale żeby zmieniać _wszystko_ …? Kurwa mać, WSZYSTKO?!

            Na co? Po co? W jakim, cholera, celu?!

            Już pal sześć, że ten dzieciak zrypał początek przedstawienia… ale żeby psuć skok za skokiem, piruet za piruetem i _w dalszym ciągu_ konsekwentnie podnosić poziom trudności?! Do diabła, przecież to nie zawody! Więc dlaczego Nikiforov jechał z rozpaczliwością kogoś walczącego o medal?

            Muzyka wreszcie ucichła. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Yakova, publiczność zaczęła entuzjastycznie klaskać. Jednak dłonie solistek pozostawały zaciśnięte na barierce.  

\- Twardy jak skała – wpatrując się w Viktora, skomentowała Sonia. – Błąd za błędem i ani jednej łzy.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale chyba wolałabym, żeby płakał – wyszeptała Lenka.

\- Ta, ja też – wyrwało się na wpół przytomnemu Feltsmanowi.

            Z przyklejonym do buzi sztucznym uśmiechem, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk kłaniał się widowni.

\- Kiedy na niego patrzę, z jakiegoś powodu mam dreszcze – jęknęła Masha. – Też macie wrażenie, że wewnątrz to on aż się skręca?

            Pozostałe dziewczyny ponuro pokiwały głowami.

            Jeden za drugim, dzieciaki zaczęły schodzić z lodu. Kuśtykając, poobijany ze wszystkich stron Viktor wlókł się za kolegami. Cały czas był bardzo dzielny i nie pokazywał po sobie cienia bólu.

\- Chodźmy go pocieszyć! – zarządziła Sonia.

            Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny zgodnie pokiwały głowami. Trójka łyżwiarek odsunęła się od barierki.

\- Trenerze, idziesz?

\- Za chwilę.

            Yakov nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ludzie wygrzebywali płaszcze spomiędzy składanych krzeseł i przy szumie podekscytowanych rozmów przepychali się do wyjścia, a on wciąż tkwił przy barierce, nieruchomy jak posąg. Wpatrywał się w pustą taflę lodu jakby oczekując, że zobaczy tam odpowiedź.

 

**XXX**

 

\- Ej, Yakov… YAKOV! Dokąd to? No co ty, stary, kolegi nie poznajesz?!

            Feltsman potrzebował chwili, by uświadomić sobie, że jegomościem, który ściskał go ze wszystkich stron, był nie kto inny jak jego kolega ze studiów, Rusłan Chernov. Liczący ponad dwa metry wzrostu dawny członek męskiej reprezentacji siatkówki nosił osobliwe przezwisko…

\- Czarny! – Yakov zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Ledwo cię poznałem. Co to za fryzura?

\- Długie włosy już mi się znudziły, więc je ściąłem – dłoń Rusłana odruchowo przeczesała krótkie czarne kosmyki. – Ja poznałem cię bez problemu… mimo tej skwaszonej miny! Coś taki markotny? Wyglądasz, jakby jedna z twoich łyżwiarek zawaliła program.

            Coś w tym było. Ten głupi pokaz może i nie miał jakiegoś szczególnego znaczenia… a mimo to…

\- Szukam jednego z moich wychowanków – wymamrotał Feltsman. – Gdzieś się zapodział, a bardzo chciałem z nim porozmawiać. To był jego pierwszy publiczny przejazd i cholernie zależało mu, żeby dobrze pojechać. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu pozmieniał wszystkie elementy i  zepsuł skoki.

            Twarz Czarnego nieznacznie złagodniała.

\- Jak zawsze nadopiekuńczy! – Rusłan zaśpiewał, dziarsko klepiąc kumpla po plecach. – Powiedz mi, jak to jest być głównym trenerem jednego z największych klubów łyżwiarskich w Rosji.

\- Tak, jak zwykle – westchnął Yakov. – Lepiej ty mi powiedz, jak to jest być dyrektorem najbardziej prestiżowej szkoły podstawowej w Petersburgu.

\- Zespołu szkół! – poprawił go dumny jak paw Chernov. – A więc słyszałeś o moim awansie?

\- Obiło mi się o uszy. Należało ci się! Po tym, ile wysiłku włożyłeś w rozwój tej budy, byliby skończonymi kretynami, gdyby wybrali kogoś innego.

\- Ugh… o mały włos, a zrobiliby dyrektorką tę wiedźmę od rosyjskiego! Mówię ci, stary, nie cierpię tej starej megiery! Gdyby to ona przejęła władzę, złożyłbym rezygnację! Na szczęście Antoine stanął po mojej stronie.

\- Antoine?

\- Kanadyjczyk z Montrealu. Od jakiś dwóch lat uczy u nas francuskiego. Przyszedł tu dzisiaj ze mną. Później was sobie przedstawię.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy…

            Głowa Feltsmana nie zaprzestawała ciągłego obracania się na wszystkie strony. W każdy inny dzień chętnie pogawędziłby sobie z kolegą, jednak w tej chwili potrafił myśleć tylko o jednym: o wypatrzeniu w tłumie srebrnego koczka.

\- Ach, a skoro już o tym mowa! – Czarny o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Jest coś, o co chciałem cię zapytać. Jakiś czas przed rozpoczęciem przedstawienia, ja i Antoine rozdzieliliśmy się. No wiesz, przyszło tyle ludzi, że wystarczył moment, bym stracił tego gamonia z oczu. Matoł nie zna rosyjskiego, więc bałem się, że się zgubi… ale okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłem! Pomógł mu taki jeden sympatyczny chłopczyk z bardzo jasnymi włosami. Ach, jak ten dzieciak mówił po angielsku! A i z francuskim radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Mówię ci, Antoine był nim oczarowany! No a potem, gdy oglądaliśmy przedstawienie, bardzo uważnie obserwowaliśmy tamtego chłopca… co prawda kilka razy leżał, ale nie mogliśmy oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wykonywał o wiele trudniejsze elementy niż inne dzieci. A jak wyskoczył z nogami ułożonymi równolegle i zrobił ten… no…

\- Podwójny aksel? – podpowiedział Yakov.

\- Właśnie tak! – Rusłan pstryknął palcami. – Wtedy to mnie i Antoinowi totalnie opadły szczęki! Bo wiesz, to było takie ŁAŁ i w ogóle… chyba nawet tamten dzieciak, co jechał do „Time to say goodbye”, nie wykonał takiego skoku?

\- Bo dzieciaki zazwyczaj nie bawią się w tego typu ewolucje – Feltsman westchnął, nerwowo masując kark. – Nie przerabialiśmy tak trudnych rzeczy na treningach młodzieżówki. Jestem prawie pewien, że Vitya podpatrzył ten element u którejś z moich zawodniczek.  Prawdopodobnie u Sońki, bo to ona specjalizuje się w akslach.  

\- Ach, a więc on ma na imię Viktor? Łał, jakie mocne imię! Kiedy go obserwowaliśmy, zaczęliśmy sobie z Antoinem mówić: „zobacz jaki mały zdolniacha! Nie dość, że poliglota, to jeszcze sportowiec! Byłoby cudownie, gdyby ktoś taki jak on mógł uczyć się u nas w szkole.”

            Musiało minąć trochę czasu, by Yakov w pełni pojął znaczenie ostatnich słów.

\- Chcesz… zaprosić go do swojej szkoły? – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chcę, a jakże! – Rusłan puścił mu oko. – Najchętniej do klasy sportowej, by mógł dalej realizować się w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Chociaż myślę, że w językowej też by się odnalazł. Akurat świetnie się składa, bo jeden z uczniów przeprowadził się z rodzicami do Hiszpanii, więc mamy jedno wolne stypendium. Co o tym myślisz, Yasha?

            Co o tym myślał? Ale tak szczerze?

Szczerze, to zwyczajnie _nie mógł uwierzyć._

            A więc przygoda Viktora w Petersburgu… trenowanie Viktora… wydzieranie się na Viktora i okazjonalne chwalenie go za dobre sprawowanie… to wszystko… wcale nie musiało się kończyć?

Jeszcze kilka minut temu Feltsman siedział w piekle. Tkwił tam razem z Viktorem, który ze znanych tylko sobie powodów załamał się i podsumował ich wspólne lato fatalnym występem. A potem pojawił się czarnowłosy facet i ni stąd ni zowąd oznajmił:

„Ej, chłopaki, wiecie co? Mam dwa bilety do nieba! Chce ktoś?”

            Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna:

„Tak, TAK! Dawaj pan te bilety! Wchodzę w to! Nie obchodzi mnie, że to najbardziej upierdliwy ośmiolatek, który łazi po tym świecie… nie obchodzi mnie, że zepsuł pokaz, do którego tak długo się przygotowywał… chcę tego! Chcę nadal go uczyć!”

            Entuzjazm nie trwał długo. Po chwili pięćdziesięciolatek przypomniał sobie o pewnym niewygodnym szczególe.

\- Byłoby cudownie – wyszeptał, patrząc Rusłanowi w oczy. – Ten chłopiec jest bardzo utalentowany, a do tego nieprawdopodobnie pracowity. Uważam, że nauka w twojej szkole otworzyłaby dla niego wiele drzwi. A poza tym, lubię go i nic nie sprawiłoby mi większej przyjemności niż kontynuowanie wspólnych treningów. Z tym, że wiesz… on nie jest stąd. Dostałem pozwolenie na trenowanie go tylko do końca lata, bo przez ten czas był na wakacjach u ciotki. Jednak we wrześniu będzie musiał wrócić do domu.

\- Rozumiem – wzdychając, Chernov skrzyżował ramiona. – To wielka szkoda! I na serio nie można nic zrobić? Słuchaj, gdzie on dokładnie mieszka?

\- Jakieś czterdzieści kilometrów stąd.

\- To nie tak daleko! Mógłby jeździć do domu w każdy weekend. Daj mi numer do jego rodziców, co? Sądzę, że powinni przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, jakie możliwości ma ich syn. A nuż się zgodzą?

\- Pewnie – nie robiąc sobie wielkich nadziei, Yakov sięgnął po komórkę. – Jak chcesz, możesz spróbować ich przekonać. Ale uprzedzam, że z ojcem chłopaka nie pójdzie ci łatwo. Facet jest uparty jak osioł! W dodatku nie cierpi łyżwiarzy figurowych. Nie masz pojęcia, ile musiałem się napocić, by wynegocjować trenowanie dzieciaka na czas letnich wakacji!

\- To jakiś polityk czy co? – zachichotał Rusłan.

\- Gorzej. Hokeista. Syn słynnego Viktora Nikiforova.

            Palec Czarnego, do tej pory śmigający po klawiaturze telefonu, niespodziewanie zastygł w powietrzu.

\- Zaraz… Sasza? W sensie, że… nie! _Mały Sasza?!_

\- Mały? – zdziwił się Feltsman. – Chwila moment, to ty go _znasz_?!

\- O matko, jaki ten świat mały! – Rusłan pacnął się w czoło. – Pewnie, że go znam! Zapomniałeś już, że mój starszy brat grał w hokeja? Niki był jego kumplem, a kiedy wyłazili razem na miasto, zostawiali małego Saszeńkę ze mną i moją matką. Często zajmowałem się chłopakiem. Chodziłem z nim na wrotki, uczyłem go grać w siatę i w ogóle. Odkąd dorósł, widujemy się znacznie rzadziej, ale od czasu do czasu do siebie dzwonimy. Wiedziałem, że ma syna, którego nazwał po swoim ojcu, ale nie pomyślałem… raju, ale mi teraz głupio! Jak mogłem nie rozpoznać Vitenki? Przecież to skóra zdjęta z dziadka!

\- To prawda – zgodził się Yakov. – Nie da się ukryć, że są do siebie bardzo podobni.

\- Słuchaj, a ty ostatecznie poznałeś Nikiego? Widzieliście się na Igrzyskach, no nie?

\- Tak, raz rozmawialiśmy. W Grenoble.

\- Ach, niezbadane są wyroki losu… kto by pomyślał, że przyjdzie ci trenować jego wnusia? Niesamowite, prawda?

\- Ta, niesamowite – burknął Feltsman. – Tak, jak mówiłem, musiałem nieźle się napocić, by móc go trenować. Skoro tak dobrze znasz Saszę, powinieneś wiedzieć o jego uprzedzeniu do łyżwiarstwa figurowego?

\- Ano, teraz jak o tym wspomniałeś, Saszeńka nigdy nie pałał miłością do tego sportu. Pamiętam, że gdy załatwiałeś mi bilety na zawody, chciałem go ze sobą zabrać, ale za każdym razem odmawiał. Niki coś tam mi tłumaczył, ale nigdy nie traktowałem tego poważnie. Wydawało mi się, że Saszeńka tylko tak sobie gada, ale tak naprawdę nie jest jakoś szczególnie przeciwny łyżwiarstwu figurowemu.

\- Żeby to było takie proste! – prychnął Yakov .– Spróbuj do niego zagadać na ten temat, a sam zobaczysz!

            W oczach Rusłana zalśnił bojowy duch.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że zagadam! Szaszeńka zawsze miał do mnie słabość, więc na pewno… oho? Chwilka, mam telefon. Chyba Antoine znowu się zgubił…

            Były siatkarz odsunął się od kolegi i po francusku zaczął wyrzucać z siebie zrezygnowane instrukcje. Feltsman poczuł, że ktoś nieśmiało szarpie go za spodnie.

\- Umm… Yakov?

            Oczy pięćdziesięciolatka rozszerzyły się. To był głos Viktora!

            Główny trener Klubu Mistrzów powoli odwrócił się do chłopca. Z białym sweterkiem narzuconym na lwi kostium ośmiolatek sprawiał wrażenie zagubionej owieczki. Łyżwy z niebieskimi osłonami wciąż tkwiły na nogach – co było dosyć dziwne, jako że pozostałe dzieciaki śmigały już po korytarzu w butach. Srebrne włoski, zazwyczaj starannie zaczesane, teraz całkowicie zbuntowały się przeciwko właścicielowi. Kilka kosmyków uwolniło się z koka i przylgnęło do spoconej szyjki.

            Ale jeszcze dziwniejsze niż wygląd chłopca były słowa, które wyszły z małych usteczek.

\- Czy… czy możemy pogadać? – Viktor zapytał, z niepokojem spoglądając trenerowi w oczy. 

            Szok stulecia. Yakov nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał - ale za cholerę nie przyszło mu do głowy, że nieprzewidywalny chochlik przyjdzie do niego i _sam z siebie_ zaproponuje rozmowę. I to z taką miną! A więc ten dzieciak mógł wyglądać i brzmieć _tak poważnie?_ Znaczy… no dobra, niby miał tą swoją „dojrzalszą stronę” ale pokazywał ją tak rzadko, że łatwo było zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Od czasu czerwcowej rozmowy nie pokazał jej _ani razu._ Dlaczego postanowił pokazać ją _właśnie teraz?_

 _Zapewne ma to związek z powodem, dla którego zawalił pokaz –_ wywnioskował Yakov.

            Pięćdziesięciolatka wypełniło coś na kształt ulgi. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał bawić się w przesłuchania i dowie się wszystkiego od razu!

            A nie dawało się ukryć, że _chciał wiedzieć._ Nawet nie dlatego że był rozczarowany występem Nikiforova. Właściwie to… w ogóle nie odczuwał rozczarowania. Chociaż teoretycznie powinien je odczuwać - bo przecież tak ciężko pracowali przez całe lato i możliwe, że wkrótce czekała ich rozłąka, a moment, który miał być _zwieńczeniem_ tych wszystkich wysiłków, został zastąpiony jakimiś dzikimi eksperymentami i w efekcie zakończył się totalną porażką.

            Może i Viktor zawalił na całej linii, a mimo to Yakov nie potrafił się na niego złościć. Albo być nim rozczarowanym. Nie. Zamiast tego odczuwał zmartwienie. Miał wrażenie, że odkąd opuścił trybuny, zawalony występ zupełnie przestał go obchodzić. Interesowało go tylko jedno:

_Co aż tak rozstroiło Viktora, że wyszedł na lód jak na pole bitwy?_

Feltsman miał nadzieję, że wkrótce usłyszy odpowiedź z ust samego zainteresowanego. Łagodnie skinął głową, by zachęcić dzieciaka do mówienia. Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech. Jednak zanim zdążył wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk, został powstrzymany przez powrót Rusłana.

\- Uch, no mówię ci, co za łamaga! – Czarny zwrócił się do kumpla. – Żeby nie potrafić znaleźć wyjścia z łazienki, to trzeba być… och! – właśnie przyuważył Nikiforova. – A kogo ja tu widzę! _Salut, Victor! Ça va?_

 _”Cześć Viktor! W porządku?” –_ Yakov przetłumaczył w myślach.

Malec zaczerwienił się. O ile zazwyczaj nie denerwował się w obecności obcych ludzi, tym razem sprawiał wrażenie lekko zestresowanego. Może dlatego, że nastawił się na poważną rozmowę z trenerem i nagłe wkroczenie kogoś trzeciego wyprowadziło go z równowagi?

\- _Q… Qui –_ wybąkał niepewnie. – _Comme si comme ça._

 „ _T-tak. Jako tako.”_

Kolejny szok. W normalnych okolicznościach, mały aktorzyna odpowiedziałby coś w stylu: „Fantastycznie! A pan jak się miewa?” Fakt, że Viktor praktycznie _przyznał się_ do swojego nienajlepszego samopoczucia, tylko wzmógł troskę Yakova. Rusłan, natomiast, wciąż tkwił w błogiej nieświadomości.

\- Doskonały timing, młody człowieku! – zaświergotał, lekko poklepując srebrny koczek. – Właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy! Nie wiem, czy wspomniałem o tym podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania, ale jestem dyrektorem bardzo fajnej szkoły. Dosłownie chwilę temu mówiłem twojemu trenerowi, że chętnie umieściłbym cię w klasie sportowej. Musiałbyś bardzo dużo trenować, ale też dostałbyś stypendium i mógłbyś zacząć gromadzić sobie pieniążki. Co o tym myślisz, Vitenka? Chciałbyś chodzić do szkoły w Petersburgu? Podoba ci się ten pomysł?

            Chłopiec wybałuszył oczy. Miał minę, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, którą spodziewał się usłyszeć. Feltsman szedł o zakład, że jego własna reakcja na szokującą propozycję wyglądała niemal identycznie. Podobnie jak moment „zejścia na ziemię”…

\- Bardzo bym chciał uczyć się w Petersburgu – ośmiolatek wyznał, spuszczając wzrok. – Zawsze chciałem tu mieszkać… _zawsze!_ Tylko że mama i tata na pewno się nie zgodzą. A poza tym… poza tym Yakov raczej nie będzie chciał już więcej mnie trenować.

            Zanim Feltsman zdążył oburzyć się i wyrzucić z siebie głośne „ŻE CO, KURWA?!”, Chernov pociągnął chłopca za nos.

\- Ej, mały, no co ty? – zganił dzieciaka. – Nie mów takich rzeczy o Yashence, co? Myślisz, że jak dwa razy się wywaliłeś, to on już nie będzie cię chciał? Nic z tych rzeczy! Jeszcze chwilę temu Yakov mówił o tobie w samych superlatywach! Rozpływał się nad tobą, jaki ty jesteś utalentowany, pracowity i w ogóle… a! I mówił jeszcze, że nic nie sprawia mu większej przyjemności niż trenowanie ciebie!

 _Rusłan, ty pierdolona paplo!_ – Feltsman poczęstował kumpla morderczym spojrzeniem. – _Wcale nie mówiłem takich rzeczy! Cóż… a przynajmniej nie w tak cholernie cukierkowaty sposób, jak to przedstawiłeś._

            Spojrzenie Viktora – do tej pory wbite w podłogę – wystrzeliło w górę! Sposób z jakim chochlik wciągnął powietrze przywodził na myśl nieboszczyka, którego ratownicy w ostatniej chwili potraktowali defibrylatorem i ożywili. Policzki również odzyskały kolor – na trupiobladej skórze zakwitły dwa zdrowe rumieńce.

\- N-naprawdę… naprawdę tak myślisz? – chłopczyk wyjąkał, gapiąc się na Yakova.

            Jego wielkie oczka były błękitne i szkliste jak miniaturowe źródełka. Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna niemal mógł zobaczyć w nich swoje odbicie.

            Feltsman zaczerwienił się. Reakcja Viktora tak nim wstrząsnęła, że nie odburknął tego, co zwykle, czyli czegoś w stylu:

„Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego!”

            Zamiast tego, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, oznajmił, głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Ta, cholera, zdarza mi się coś takiego pomyśleć. A co? Masz z tym, kurwa, problem?

            Zaciśnięte w cienką linię usteczka Viktora zaczęły się nieznacznie trząść. Dzieciak wyglądał, jakby był o krok od wybuchnięcia płaczem. Jednak jakimś cudem zapanował nad sobą – przełknąwszy ślinę, nie spuszczając wzroku z trenera, energicznie pokręcił główką.

\- Widzisz? – szczerząc zęby, Rusłan poczochrał chłopcu włosy. – Yakov bardzo cię lubi i z przyjemnością będzie dalej cię uczył. Na pewno nie porzuci cię z tak błahego powodu jak popsucie kilku skoków. Prawda, Yakov?

            Cały czas patrząc wychowankowi w oczy, Feltsman krótki przytaknął.

\- Trener jest na dobre i złe, Vitya – mruknął z nutą rezygnacji w głosie. – Jeśli mam być szczery, to fakt, że bałeś się porzucenia, trochę mi uwłacza. Rozumiem, że przykro ci z powodu występu… mnie też jest przykro… ale nie uważasz, że skoro nie wywaliłem cię za drzewo, linijkę, pytania dotyczące genitaliów oraz BDSMy, to byłoby dziwne gdybym wywalił cię z powodu nieudanego przedstawienia?

            Viktor otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Marszcząc czółko wbił wzrok w swoje łyżwy. Kiedy poczuł na głowie dłoń trenera, cicho pisnął.

\- Przed tobą jeszcze wiele występów – westchnął Yakov. – Dotrzymałeś warunków umowy, więc ojciec pozwoli ci kontynuować treningi. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy będziesz jeździł u mnie czy w Novowladimirsku… ale gdyby Rusłanowi udało się jakimś cudem namówić twoich rodziców na szkołę w Petersburgu, to wbij sobie do łba jedną rzecz: nie jestem twoim trenerem tylko po to, by krytykować cię za upadki. Jestem nim przede wszystkim po to, by pomóc ci wstać. Rozumiesz?

            I znowu to samo – chłopczyk wyglądał, jakby był o włos od płaczu. Ze zgromadzonymi w kącikach oczu kropelkami wody, niepewnie przytaknął.

 _No już, nie zgrywaj twardziela –_ pomyślał Feltsman. – _Jak masz płakać, to płacz. Lepiej to z siebie wyrzucić, wiesz?_

            Nie, Viktor najwidoczniej nie wiedział. Zamiast pozwolić łzom popłynąć po policzkach, zawzięcie walczył, by wciągnąć je z powrotem do środka. Aż w końcu mu się udało - oczy stały się mniej wodniste, oddech stopniowo zwalniał, a ruchy klatki piersiowej przestały przypominać fale podczas sztormu.

            Natomiast przez umysł Yakova przeszła zaskakująca myśl, że wycie w kiblu i wyrwanie sedesu może jednak nie było taką znowu złą reakcją na stres? Na pewno lepszą niż zakładanie maski i udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi z drzewami, genitaliami i BDSMami - masując podbródek zaczął Rusłan – ale, jak rozumiem, obaj zgadzacie się na moją propozycję? Jeśli chodzi o pomysł, by Vitenka chodził do mojej szkoły, to jesteście za, tak?

            Po zdecydowanym skinięciu głową, Viktor wbił wyczekujący wzrok w trenera.

\- Jeżeli twoi rodzice wyrażą zgodę, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wspaniale! – Czarny klasnął w dłonie. – Zadzwonię do Szaszeńki jeszcze dziś wieczorem. No już, Yakov, nie miej takiej pesymistycznej miny… zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży! Kiedy skończę ich urabiać, Saszeńka i Nastiuszka na pewno uznają, że przeprowadzka do Petersburga to świetny pomysł. Nie tylko ze względu na Vitenkę. Saszeńka to taki zdolny młody człowiek… Ugh, nie mogę znieść myśli, że ktoś taki jak on marnuje się w jakieś zabitej dechami dziurze! Najwyższy czas, by ktoś przemówił mu do rozumu! Rozumiem, że jest przywiązany do Starego Piotrusia i tamtego lodowiska, ale trzeba też od czasu do czasu pomyśleć o sobie. Sądzę, że gdyby Sasza zgodził się na trenowanie młodzieżowej drużyny hokeja, powitaliby go z otwartymi ramionami. Jako zawodnik niczym się nie wyróżniał, ale nauczyciel z niego przedni! Nieprawdaż, Vitenka?

            Syn Saszy szarpnął głową w bok. Po raz pierwszy od czasu zakończenia przedstawienia wyglądał na bardziej zirytowanego niż przygnębionego.

\- Tak, chyba tak… - wymamrotał, łypiąc na bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

            Zadowolony z siebie Rusłan pokiwał głową.

\- No to miłego, panowie! – zaśpiewał, machając do nich z drugiego końca korytarza. – Lecę szukać mojego Kanadyjczyka. Yakov, odezwę się do ciebie wieczorem, okej? No to pa pa!

 _Radosny jak szczypiorek na wiosnę! –_ Feltsman westchnął w myślach. – _Jestem mu wdzięczny za pomoc, ale cieszę się, że wreszcie sobie poszedł…_

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał, odwracając się do chochlika.

            Wyraz przerażonego skazańca całkowicie zniknął z buzi chłopca. Jego miejsce zajęła Maska Beztroski oraz wyćwiczony Uśmiech Numer Jeden. Tylko oczy nie pasowały do całości – wciąż były nieco markotne.

\- A, to nic takiego! – oznajmił Viktor. – Już zapomniałem, o co mi chodziło. To na pewno nie było nic ważnego.

            Zaraz, zaraz… że, kurwa, CO?! W jednej chwili gotowość do zwierzeń, a w drugiej bagatelizowanie sprawy i zasłanianie się słabą pamięcią?! Co się tu, u licha, wyrabia?!

            Feltsman czuł się całkowicie ogłupiony. Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Za cholerę nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, co działo się w głowie srebrnowłosego wychowanka. Ech, jeśli miał być szczery, to chyba już wolałby odpowiadać na pytania odnośnie rozmiarów siusiaka, niż męczyć się z tym dziwnym, poważnym, zmieniającym zdanie co pięć minut Viktorem.

            Zamierzał podjąć próbę nakłonienia dzieciaka do zwierzeń, jednak ktoś pokrzyżował mu plany.

\- Ach! Tu jesteś, skarbeńku! Szukałyśmy cię dosłownie wszędzie!

            Zza zakręty nadeszły solistki. Przygnębiony ośmiolatek został znienacka przytulony przez Mashę.

\- Boli pupa? – zapytała, delikatnie masując mu plecy.

            Chłopczyk nieznacznie się rozluźnił.

\- No. Troszkę – wymamrotał, przyciskając nos do eleganckiego żakietu.

\- Ale przynajmniej lód jest czystszy – zażartowała Sonia. – Pan od zamboniego powinien pozwolić ci przejechać się swoją maszyną, bo ułatwiłeś mu robotę. Jak go poprosisz na „oczy skrzywdzonego dziecka”, na pewno się zgodzi. Wiem, bo sprawdziłam. Kiedy byłam mała, bawiłam się zambonim za każdym razem, gdy psułam występ.

\- S-serio? – chłopiec poważył się na nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- No, kiedy nie poszły jej Juniorskie Mistrzostwa Świata, czyściła lód przez godzinę – zaśmiała się Lenka. – Tafla jeszcze nigdy nie była aż tak gładziuteńka!

\- Raz na jakiś czas każdy musi zawalić występ – u boku Grankiny pojawiła się ciężarna Viera. – Czasem dzieje się tak zupełnie bez powodu. I tak bardzo ładnie ci poszło, biorąc pod uwagę, że zmieniłeś wszystkie elementy.

            Zawstydzony, Viktor spuścił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam, że zawiodłem. Tak bardzo się starałaś, by wszystko dobrze wyszło, a przeze mnie… przeze mnie…

\- Pojechałeś znacznie lepiej niż ja w twoim wieku! – Wicemistrzyni Świata uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

\- A-ale za dużo ryzykowałem i wszystko zepsułem! – w głosie chłopca zabrzmiało poczucie winy.

\- Ano, troszkę żeś przeszarżował! – kiwając głową zacmokała Sonia. – Ale wiesz… na dłuższą metę ryzyko się opłaca. Może i zawaliłeś, ale też pokazałeś jaja! Po tym pierwszym upadku byłyśmy pewne, że przestaniesz kombinować, jednak do samego końca walczyłeś z potrójnym toe loopem. Za wytrwałość dostaje się punkty expo, wiesz? Teraz może z nich nie skorzystasz, ale za jakiś czas na pewno pomogą ci wygrać.

\- On nie gra w gry komputerowe, głupia! – Lenka szturchnęła Grankinę łokciem.

            Łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Gra czy nie gra, przekaz zrozumiał! Prawda, Vitenka?

\- Tak… - potwierdził weselszy niż chwilę temu malec. – Chyba tak.

\- No! A w ramach poprawienia humoru, możesz dzisiaj wpaść do ciotuni Soneczki pograć w Mario! Wakacje kończą się za tydzień, więc chyba nic się nie stanie, jeżeli podejdziemy do twojego zakazu przyjemności z lekkim przymrużeniem oka? Mam nadzieję, że masz większy talent niż Masha z Lenką. Przez te niedojdy prawie za każdym razem przegrywam level…

\- HEJ! – oburzyła się Masha. – Kogo nazywasz niedojdą?!

\- Ja też chcę pograć – odezwała się Viera. – Zawsze ogrywam kuzyna w Mario…

            Dzięki wsparciu dziewczyn, Viktor stopniowo się uspokajał. Obserwując, jak pobielała z nadmiaru nerwów buzia nabiera kolorów, Yakov czuł ulgę… ale i niepokój. Niepokój związany z faktem, że okazja do wysłuchania wyjaśnień chłopca _po raz_ kolejny przeszła mu koło nosa. Drążenie tematu w momencie, gdy solistki tak się postarały, by podnieść dzieciaka na duchu, byłoby nietaktowne. Z drugiej strony… kłopoty „odkładane na później” miały tendencje do rozrastania się. Jak mawiał Novak „coś, co na początku było zaledwie malutkim chwastem, po miesiącach ignorowania zatruwało cały ogród”.         

            Ale jak Feltsman mógł wyrwać cholernego chwastu, gdy nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać? Jak miał rozwiązać problem, jeżeli nie wiedział, o co chodzi? Ani nawet _pomysłu_ , o co mogło chodzić! Zero poszlak, zero podpowiedzi.

            No, może poza tamtą rozmową telefoniczną, którą Vitya odbył z ojcem…

 

**XXX**

 

             Od czasu przedstawienia minęły już trzy dni, a w Petersburgu wciąż lało jak z cebra. Jadąc samochodem do pracy, Yakov słuchał, jak jakiś gamoń w radiu truł o rzekomym wpływie pogody na nastrój. Że niby tłukący o szybę deszcz mógł całkowicie odebrać człowiekowi radość z życia i zdegradować dobrą wiadomość do poziomu mało znaczącej nowiny. Słuchając tego wykładu, Feltsman przypomniał sobie poranną rozmowę telefoniczną z Rusłanem.

\- Powiedzieli, że przed końcem wakacji wpadną do Petersburga, by obgadać wszystko z młodym i Anuszką – świergotał zadowolony z siebie Chernov .– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że w stu procentach ich przekonałem, ale jestem pewien, że wystarczy lekko ich popchnąć, by wreszcie powiedzieli „tak”. Stypendium bardzo ich kusi. Sądzę, że są już praktycznie zdecydowani, ale chcą jeszcze potwierdzić, czy Anuszka pomoże im w ewentualnej przeprowadzce… no i oczywiście ustalić, czy synek wytrzyma w szkole z tak ciężkim programem. O ile Vitenka nie zrobi w najbliższym czasie niczego głupiego, to od września będzie mógł się nazywać świeżo upieczonym Petersburżaninem!

            Yakov powinien skakać z radości. W końcu _aż tak_ optymistycznych wieści nie spodziewał się nawet w snach. No bo kto mógłby pomyśleć, że ten uprzedzony dupek Sasza pozwoli synowi przenieść się do Petersburga? Do Petersburga! - tego arcyniebezpiecznego miejsca, w którym aż roiło się od placówek oferujących grzeszną przyjemność, jaką była jazda figurowa na łyżwach (wliczając potępiony Klub Mistrzów prowadzony przez niejakiego Fetlsmana).

            Zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy dzieciak dostał oficjalne pozwolenie na trenowanie ukochanego hobby. W końcu „umowa to umowa”, a Vitya swojej części dotrzymał. Już nie ma opcji pod tytułem „nie bo nie”. Zasady zostały ustalone, pan żeś je potwierdził, panie Nikiforov, to teraz nie masz pan wyjścia!

            Feltsman był przekonany, że wraz z zakończeniem wakacji ojciec Viktora zechce jak najprędzej zabrać syna do domu. Fakt, że jednak posłuchał rozsądku, czy raczej posłuchał Rusłana, to pierdolony cud i to taki, który powinno się świętować trzema butelkami wódki. Co najmniej!

            Mimo to Yakov nie był w nastroju do picia. Ani świętowania. Pogoda skutecznie go do tego zniechęcała – jednak niekoniecznie ta, którą widział za oknem. To chmury, które wisiały nad Klubem Mistrzów, a nie te krążące wokół Petersburga, sprawiały, że czuł się tak ponuro.

\- Patrz, patrz! Królewicz ma całe spodnie w błocie! – usłyszał, wysiadając z samochodu.

            Spod parasolki dobiegały szepty dwóch chłopców. Rzucali złośliwe spojrzenia stojącemu na światłach Viktorowi. Chochlik rzeczywiście wyglądał marnie - spod naciągniętego na oczy kapturka spływały smętnie potargane kosmyki srebrnych włosów. Zazwyczaj idealnie czyste dżinsy i trampki pokrywały liczne brązowe smugi.

\- Może potknął się i wpadł w kałużę? – zastanawiał się jeden z małych złośliwców.

\- Na bank – zachichotał jego kolega. – W końcu jemu też zdarza się potknąć. Tak jak na przedstawieniu…

\- No. Wcale nie jest taki wspaniały i super!

\- Ale głupek, nie? Na każdym treningu zgrywa mądralę, a na występie to nic tylko się wywracał.

\- Potłukł sobie pupę i odechciało mu się robienia z siebie lodowego księcia!

\- Dobrze mu tak!

\- Nareszcie dostał za swoje!

\- Mam nadzieję, że…

            Na chłopców opadł złowieszczy cień Yakovowego spojrzenia. Para dziewięciolatków zrezygnowała z obgadywania Nikiforova i z cichym piskiem popędziła w stronę wejścia do budynku. Viktor również skierował się w tamtą stronę. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, mocno ściskając szelki plecaczka.

            Dłoń Feltsmana spoczęła na zmarszczonym czole. I znowu to samo… który to już raz przyłapał jakiś smarkaczy na szeptaniu podobnych złośliwości? Od poniedziałku nieprzerwanie _to samo!_ No naprawdę, czy te małolaty nie miały innych tematów? Ile można naśmiewać się z nieszczęścia kolegi?

Nawet jeśli ów kolega nie był specjalnie lubiany i poniekąd sam zapracował sobie na taką a nie inną reputację… na przykład rzucając teksty w stylu „Dlaczego inni nie potrafią tego zrobić?” albo „Jak ktoś może mieć problem z tym ćwiczeniem, chociaż ja nauczyłem się w pięć minut?”

            Okej, Vitya był trochę dziwny. Rzeczywiście brakowało mu empatii i ze względu na (monstrualne) pokłady naturalnego talentu nie potrafił postawić się w sytuacji innych. Jednak to nie usprawiedliwiało nagonki na tak wielką skalę.

            Gdyby tylko inne dzieci były takie jak Lev i Georgi! Albo… gdyby tylko _Viktor_ zachowywał się tak bezczelnie jak przedtem!

            Przebierając się w stary sweter, Yakov zadumał się chwilę nad tym ostatnim wnioskiem. Wcześniej był zbyt zajęty narzekaniem na śmiałe odzywki chochlika i nie zauważył, że podobne zachowanie było jednocześnie _tarczą_ tego chłopca.

            Póki Nikiforov był pewny siebie, póki jeździł z dumnie podnoszoną głową, póki podsumowywał każdy ze swoich upadków zawziętym spojrzeniem i regularnie doprowadzał trenera do szału, inne dzieci jakoś nie paliły się otwartych zaczepek. Nawet jeśli w pobliżu nie było Rykova, siedziały cicho.

            Jednak od czasu przedstawienia wszystko się zmieniło. Viktor się zmienił. Bez silnej osobowości i regularnych przepychanek z trenerem stał się praktycznie bezbronny. Zazdrośni rówieśnicy wyczuli to i natychmiast przystąpili do działania. Oczywiście obgadywanie nie mogło mieć miejsca non stop – jak na to nie patrzeć srebrnowłosy chochlik wciąż był ulubieńcem solistek (oraz Yakova, nie żeby Yakov się do tego przyznał) i dobrym kolegą Lva. Jednak, chociaż rzucane cichaczem i w ograniczonych ilościach, docinki docierały tam, gdzie trzeba.

            Na pierwszy rzut oka syn Saszy ćwiczył tak jak zwykle. Ale w błękitnych oczach wciąż widać było jedno – nadludzki wysiłek! Jakby nawet teraz – kilka dni po niefortunnym przejeździe – Viktor próbował dokręcić nieudane skoki i poprawić niedbałe sekwencje kroków. Jakby odtwarzał ten cholerny program w swojej głowie raz za razem, obwiniając się za każdy upadek. A zaczepki kolegów tylko to nakręcały. Zdawały się upewniać ambitnego chłopca w przekonaniu, że musi odpokutować za porażkę.

            Bo tak właśnie to wyglądało – jak pokuta. Yakov miał wrażenie, że całe to dziwne zachowanie od czasu przedstawienia miało być formą pokuty. Może Viktor czuł, że skoro coś zawalił, to nie zasługiwał już, by zamęczać trenera – by pytać go o siusiaka, znienacka przytulać, zasypywać głupimi tekstami i żądaniami pochwał? Właśnie tak to wyglądało.

            To było złe. Niewłaściwe.

 _Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zatęsknię za jego nagabywaniem –_ Fetsman pomyślał, wiążąc sznurówki dresowych spodni. – _Owszem, chciałem trochę od niego odpocząć, ale nie sądziłem, że… nie wyobrażałem sobie, że to będzie…_            

             Z cichym klikiem dłoń pięćdziesięciolatka zatrzasnęła drzwiczki szafy. Z łyżwami zarzuconymi na ramię, Yakov opuścił gabinet.

 _Chyba nie mam wyjścia –_ zdecydował, idąc korytarzem. – _Miałem nadzieję, że sam mi to wyjaśni, ale ponieważ tego nie zrobił, muszę go zmusić, by wszystko mi powiedział. Nie zniosę już ani jednego dnia w tej paskudnej atmosferze! Zwłaszcza, że nie mam pewności, czy we wrześniu będziemy mogli kontynuować wspólne treningi…_

            Nauczyciel chochlika zmarkotniał. Byłoby fatalnie, gdyby lato zakończyło się w ten sposób. Gdyby te bezcenne, ulotne trzy miesiące poznawania się… uczenia się siebie nawzajem… te wszystkie próby znalezienia taktyki na Viktora… to długie i męczące poszukiwanie złotego środka… i więź, która zaistniała między nimi, jednocześnie cudowna, dziwna, niesamowita i popaprana… gdyby to wszystko zakończyło się w ten sposób, to byłoby to zwyczajnie… _przykre_.

            Yakov nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Dosyć zamiatania problemów pod dywan! Dzisiaj dowie się, jakie to demony czaiły się w głowie Viktora – pozna je, choćby musiał wyciągnąć to z upartego gówniarza siłą!

            Tak, tak, to właśnie postanowił! Ale koniec końców wcale nie musiał się wysilać, bo obiekt zmartwień _sam do niego przyszedł._ Kilka minut po rozpoczęciu wolnych zajęć, Viktor zszedł z lodu i podreptał w stronę odpoczywającego na ławce trenera.

\- Umm… Yakov, możemy chwilę pogadać?

            Deja vu! Scena, która _już_ miała miejsce, rozegrała się ponownie. Jakby po tamtej zmarnowanej okazji, chochlik i jego wybuchowy opiekun dostali drugą szansę. Feltsman obiecał sobie, że tym razem nikt i nic im nie przeszkodzi!

\- Pewnie, siadaj! – mruknął, zachęcająco poklepując wolne miejsce na ławce.

            Chłopczyk nieśmiało przycupnął obok trenera.

\- Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy, Yakov, bo pewnie jesteś bardzo zajęty, ale… ale dziewczyny powiedziały, że na pewno się martwisz i że koniecznie powinienem z tobą pogadać, więc…

Dzieciak skinął w stronę pary blondynek. Masha i Lenka stały oparte o bandę, kilka metrów od Lva i Georgija.

 _Boże, normalnie zaproszę je później na piwo!_ – Feltsman zawył w myślach. – _Aaaach, Papa jest z was taki dumny, moje kochane, troskliwe… och, matko, ale żeście mi pięknie wyrosły! Ale nieważne… Mów dalej, dziecko, mów dalej!_

            Jednak Viktor miał pewne opory przed mówieniem. Co chwilę tylko otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, od czego zacząć.

\- Słuchaj, nie ma dużych i małych zmartwień – mruknął zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna. –  Najlepiej będzie, jeśli powiesz mi o wszystkim. O _wszystkim,_ okej? Nawet jeśli to błahostka, albo coś głupiego, albo coś dotyczącego siusiaka… wyrzuć z siebie absolutnie wszystko! Obiecuję, że nie będę zły. Po prostu opowiedz mi o wielkich i małych problemach. Od tego tu jestem, wiesz?

            Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, ale miał wrażenie, że kąciki ust chłopca uniosły się o parę milimetrów.

\- To nie dotyczy siusiaka - przełykając ślinę, zaczął Viktor – ale jest skomplikowane. N-nie wiem… nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

\- Od czego tylko chcesz – łagodnie podpowiedział Yakov.

\- A… a posłuchasz do końca? _Obiecujesz?_

\- Oczywiście! Nigdzie mi się nie śpieszy. Mam dzisiaj dla ciebie cały czas tego świata.  

            Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Bo wiesz… chodzi o to, że… przed tamtym występem… j-ja… pozmieniałem wszystko, bo chciałem… b-bo tata powiedział mi…

\- Yakov? – do pomieszczenia wejrzała głowa Hanki.

_AAAARGH! Noż na litość, kurwa mać, boską, kobieto, NIE TERAZ, czego ty, u licha, chcesz?!_

            Żeby była jasność – Yakov nie wykrzyczał tego wszystkiego, nie dlatego że dbał o słuch sekretarki. Chodziło bardziej o to, by nie spłoszyć zaniepokojonego Viktora nagłym wybuchem złości.

            A tak poza tym, to… co to do cholery, miało być? A, tak, kolejne deja vu… jednak tym razem wielce niepożądane! No ale, przepraszam bardzo… i co teraz, kurwa? Tak to będzie wyglądało przez cały tydzień? Viktor będzie nabierał odwagi do zwierzeń, ale zanim zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, jakaś łajza wyskoczy zza rogu i wszystko spierdoli? Czy to cholerne prawo Murphy’ego nie miało żadnych limitów?!

            O nie… nie ma opcji, by Feltsman tak po prostu dał się ponieść biegowi zdarzeń.

 _Wiesz co, zdziro?_ – w myślach zwrócił się do Bogini Przeznaczenia. – _Mam cię w dupie! I co teraz powiesz?_

\- Nie teraz! – burknął do pracownicy.  

            Ten prosty przekaz w połączeniu z twarzą Wkurzonego Buhaja powinien wystarczyć, by błyskawicznie wypłoszyć sekretarkę z lodowiska.

            O dziwo – nie wystarczył.

\- A-ale… - różowe paznokcie mocniej zacisnęły się na futrynie. – Chodzi o to, że… m-masz gościa. P-pewna ważna osoba chce się z tobą widzieć i wydaje mi się, że wolałbyś porozmawiać z nią _teraz._

 _­_ \- Posłuchaj, Hanka… - z ust Yakova wyszło zniecierpliwione westchnienie. – _Nie obchodzi mnie_ , czy ta osoba to mój przyjaciel, partner biznesowy, szef mafii, czy nawet sam Prezydent Rosji! Jestem teraz bardzo zajęty, jasne? _!_ Niech czeka!

 _-_ Umm… n-nie… w-wydaje mi się, że jednak _nie poczeka._

\- Aha? A któż to taki, że jesteś tego _aż tak pewna?_

_Igor? Rusłan? Hm… Wronkov? A może Aleksander kurwa jego mać Nikiforov?_

\- Pani Baranowska.

JEBUT!

            Te dwa słowa w zupełności wystarczyły, by Yakov Feltsman poleciał do tyłu i spierdolił się z ławki, niczym cholerny Luke Skywalker trafiony błyskawicą Imperatora.

 _P-pani Baranowska?_ – Prawa Półkula jego mózgu nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie. – ­­ _J-jaka Pani Baranowska?!_

 _Idiota!_ – syknęła Lewa Półkula. – _A ile znasz „Pań Baranowskich”?!_

_N-nie no… technicznie rzecz biorąc znam dwie. M-może to jej młodsza siostra, Róża?_

_Haha… ta, jasne! A tak poza tym, dobrze się czujesz?_

            Solistki nie miały wątpliwości.

\- O kurde, pani Lilia! – pisnęła Sonia.

\- Brrrr… ja nie chcę, by mnie zobaczyła! – szurając łyżwami po lodzie zawyła Lenka. – Z-zawsze krytykuje moją jazdę takimi inteligentnymi i sadystycznymi metaforami! J-jeszcze się nie pozbierałam po tym, co dwa lata temu powiedziała o mojej wolnej nodze!

\- Dziewczyny, chowamy się! – zarządziła Masha.  

            Wszystkie trzy zawodniczki ukryły się za bandą. Dobrze, że nie było Viery, bo ona miewała ostatnio problemy z kucaniem…

            Rzecz jasna tak oczywisty pokaz strachu ze strony cycatych postrachów Klubu nie mógł zostać niezauważony – młodzicy i juniorzy również zaczęli wyglądać na niespokojnych. Tylko jedna osoba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zagrożenia.

            Zdezorientowany Viktor wciąż dźgał trenera w brzuch.

\- Yakov? – zagaił nieśmiało. – Czy mogę dalej…

\- VITYA! – spanikowany mężczyzna poderwał się do klęczenia i nerwowo przełykając ślinę złapał chłopca za ramiona. – Idź-sobie-teraz-na-lód-poćwiczyć-razem-z-innymi-okej?

\- Eee…co?

\- CHOLERA! Mówię, żebyś poszedł teraz na lód, cholera, no! Dokończymy naszą rozmowę później, okej?!

            W niebieskich oczkach zalśniła żałość wykopanego z gniazda pisklaka.

\- A-ale…! – dzieciak posłał trenerowi błagalne spojrzenie. – M-mieliśmy teraz porozmawiać! _Obiecałeś_ , że wysłuchasz mnie do końca!

\- Tak, Vitya, wiem, to prawda, obiecałem i dotrzymam słowa, tylko trochę później! Nawet jeszcze dzisiaj, okej? Później pójdziemy gdzieś razem, wezmę cię gdziekolwiek, na pizzę, na lody, nawet do cholernego McDonalda, i pogadamy sobie na spokojnie, tylko ty i ja, tylko błagam, kurwa, idź sobie teraz stąd!

            Nic nie wskazywało na to, by chłopczyk miał zamiar ruszyć się z miejsca. Niewiele myśląc, Yakov zarzucił sobie wierzgającego gówniarza na ramię, podbiegł do wejścia na taflę i postawił małolata za bandą.

\- Siedź tutaj i nie oddychaj! – nakazał spanikowanym szeptem.

            A Bogini Przeznaczenia siedziała sobie gdzieś w górze i obserwując to wszystko, zaśmiewała się w kułak. A to _zdzira_!

            Zagubiony pięćdziesięciolatek wiedział, że miał teraz twarz przynajmniej o trzy odcienie zbyt szkarłatną niż zalecała Służba Zdrowia. Wiedział też, że obnosił się z tą upokarzającą miną, będąc obserwowanym przez całe lodowisko (a przynajmniej tę część, która się nie schowała). Ale, cholera, miał to gdzieś, walić to, teraz to nie było ważne, ważne było, żeby… eee… no właśnie, co było ważne? Ach, no przecież… kurwa, wygląd! Jezus Maria, wygląd! Przecież nie może pokazać się byłej żonie, wyglądając jak jakiś niechluj! Powinien niezwłocznie doprowadzić się do porządku!

            Zamierzał przygładzić sweter, przyglądając się własnemu odbiciu w oknie, jednak skończyło się na tym, że szukając odpowiedniego kąta, potknął się o sznurówki łyżew i wypierdolił.

(Żeby siedzieć w tym sporcie całe życie i nie nauczyć się, że sznurówki wpycha się do buta, no kurwa, gratulujemy!)

            No naprawdę, gruchnął całkiem solidnie! Na moment go ogłuszyło. A przynajmniej tak tłumaczył sobie fakt, że na lodowisku zapadła _absolutna cisza._ Dwadzieścia osób na tafli i, kurwa, ani dźwięku! Do czasu.

            Skrzypnęły drzwi. Pomieszczenie wypełnił stukot wysokich obcasów. Każdemu z dumnych kroków towarzyszyło głośne echo, niosące ze sobą przekaz, że nowoprzybyła osoba nie należała do ludzi, których można było zignorować. Tego typy silne charaktery robiły wrażenie, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się pojawiały.

            Leżący plackiem na podłodze mężczyzna wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie. Rozpoznałby te obcasy zawsze i wszędzie. Ich dźwięk czasami prześladował go w snach. Już nie miał wątpliwości – to była _jego_ kobieta. Czy raczej _była_ kobieta.

            „Była”. Zabawne, jak to jedno krótkie słówko mogło przyśpieszyć pracę serca. I zamienić wszystkie płyny w gardle w gorycz . Yakov zdążył już zapomnieć tego smaku. Ech, to ile oni się nie widzieli? Miesiąc? Trzy miesiące? A nie, już z dobre pół roku! Jak nie dłużej. Ech, cholera, jak ten czas leci…  

\- W ogóle się nie zestarzała, odkąd ostatni raz ją widziałyśmy! – gdzieś z lewej rozległ się nerwowy szept Mashy.

\- Myślicie, że brak cellulitu ma się zapisany w genach? – równie cicho zastanawiała się Sonia.

\- Boziu, dobija do pięćdziesiątki, a ma figurę jak grecka rzeźba! – pojękiwała Lenka. – Jezu, ta pupa… czemu _ja_ nie ma takiej pupy?! 

\- ĆŚŚŚ! Ciszej, głupia, jeszcze nas usłyszy!

\- Masheńka, zejdź niżej, bo widać ci koka!

\- Iiiik! Nie dotykaj mnie znienacka, mam dreszcze!  

            Czarne kozaki zatrzymały się dwa metry od głowy Feltsmana. Mężczyzna chciał podnieść wzrok, ale jakoś nie mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagi. Przez pewien czas po prostu leżał w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w łomotanie własnego serca. Aż wreszcie padło zniecierpliwione:

\- Yakov… co ty wyprawiasz?

            Głos Lileczki był jak zwykle wyniosły i surowy. Brzmiał jak głos z odległej przeszłości. Przez krótki moment rozwiedziony mężczyzna ujrzał w wyobraźni czarno-białe zdjęcie, które na początku lata pokazał Viktorowi.

            Karcące chrząknięcie przypomniało mu, że jeszcze nie udzielił odpowiedzi.

\- Nie widać? – mruknął. - Leżę na podłodze i medytuję.

            Skoro Bogini Przeznaczenia i tak się na niego uwzięła, próby wymyślenia inteligentnego wyjaśnienia nie miały sensu.

\- Jak się czujesz? – padło kolejne pytanie.

\- Dobrze. A co?

\- Jeśli w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund nie wstaniesz, to przestaniesz czuć się dobrze.

            Ta lodowata groźba tak ociekała osobowością dawnej Lileczki, że Feltsman nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i zaryzykował szybki rzut okiem na byłą żonę. Fakt, że patrzył do góry nogami, nieco zaburzał jego percepcję, ale wyłapał kilka istotnych szczegółów:

            Spływający po ramieniu kucyk gęstych ciemnych włosów.

            Zakupiony kilka lat temu czerwony płaszczyk.

            I mina pod tytułem: „za chwilę zadźgam cię na śmierć przy pomocy obcasa”.

            Ku własnemu zdziwieniu Yakov zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko – oddałby wszystko, byle tylko zostać „dźgniętym” przez Lileczkę. Czymkolwiek. Nawet obcasem. Przynajmniej umarłby szczęśliwy… o cholera, czy to pierwsze objawy masochizmu?! 

            Nie. Uczucia człowieka, któremu poderżnięto gardło przy pomocy damskiego obuwia, chyba jednak nie były czymś, o czym chciał się przekonać na własnej skórze. Szybciutko podniósł się z podłogi… po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Jeszcze _nigdy_ nie czuł się tak niezręcznie w towarzystwie Lilii. Nawet wtedy, gdy spotkał ją po raz pierwszy. Stali przed sobą w milczeniu jak żałobnicy na pogrzebie. Brakowało tylko symbolicznej trumny, w którą mogliby się wpatrywać – spoczywałby w niej trup ich związku. Po ciele Yakova przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Co u ciebie? – zapytał po chwili.

\- W porządku – Lilia wbiła wzrok w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. – Na zdrowie nie narzekam. Okazjonalnie boli mnie kręgosłup, ale w naszym wieku to chyba normalne. Zdaniem lekarza powinnam ograniczyć kawę. Tobie coś dolega?

\- Jestem zdrów jak ryba. Mam nadzieję, że ta wywrotka z ostatniej chwili niczego w tym temacie nie zmieniła.

\- Ja też mam taką nadzieję.  

            Feltsman czuł się jak lekarz podczas egzaminu z chirurgii. Dobierał słowa w ostrożnością i precyzją. Miał wrażenie, że każdy jego ruch był obserwowany i analizowany, a najmniejszy błąd groził katastrofą oraz pogorszeniem (i tak już kiepskich) relacji ze stojącą naprzeciwko kobietą.

 _To nasza pierwsza rozmowa od rozwodu –_ uświadomił sobie, przełykając ślinę. – _Milion razy próbowałem się do niej przygotować, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, zbaraniałem jak skacowany studenciak na widok niezapowiedzianej kartkówki. Lileczka powinna przynajmniej uprzedzić mnie, że przyjdzie… wiem, że nasz związek jest już nie do uratowania, ale miałem nadzieję, że krok po kroku, zamienimy to, co z nas zostało w sentymentalną przyjaźń. Z tym że, aby to osiągnąć, muszę zacząć pokazywać się z lepszej strony. Dobre chociaż to, że wszyscy albo pochowali się za bandami albo uciekli na drugi koniec lodowiska. Jeśli nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał, może jakoś dam radę się nie zbłaźnić._

            Ledwo skończył tę myśl, a poczuł, że ktoś szarpie go za nogawkę spodni. A konkretniej taki mały, uparty srebrnowłosy człowieczek.

_Szlaaaaaag!_

\- Yakov… - wolna dłoń Viktora była zaciśnięta w piąstkę i przytulona do piersi. – Możemy…

\- Nie, Vitya, _nie teraz! –_ Feltsman spróbował przepłoszyć chochlika karcącym spojrzeniem. – Mówiłem ci, że teraz _nie mogę!_ Nie słyszałeś?

Czuł się trochę winny, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Strapiony Vitya wchodzący w drogę Lileczce, która zjawiła się tutaj z niesprecyzowanymi, jak dotąd, intencjami, mógł popsuć wszystko na co najmniej tysiąc sposobów! Już niech lepiej idzie sobie i wyje w kącie. I tak wyjdzie na tym ze sto razy lepiej, niż gdyby miał niechcący podpaść przerażającej Carycy Rosyjskiego Baletu. Jego umiejętność oceniania sytuacji przedstawiała się fatalnie, ale… do diabła, chyba nawet on był na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zakumać, że trzeba spadać?

            Nie, nie był.

\- Słyszałem, ale to ważne.

\- Vitya, do jasnej cholery… mówiłem ci, że porozmawiamy _później_! Potem się tobą zajmę, a na razie idź sobie pojeździć. Zobacz, jak mało osób jest teraz na lodowisku. Masz prawie całą taflę dla siebie!

\- Chciałem pojeździć… - chłopczyk poczęstował trenera nieszczęśliwym spojrzeniem odrzuconego szczeniaczka. – Ale sznurówka w lewej łyżwie pękła i teraz nie mam jak zawiązać.

\- Idź do Mashy. Na pewno ma zapasowe sznurówki.

\- Już pytałem. Nie ma.

\- No to idź do Lenki.

\- Ona też nie ma.

\- Sonia na pewno…

\- Nie ma.

            Notatka na przyszły tydzień: wprowadzić bezwzględny obowiązek noszenia zapasowych sznurówek!

\- Poszukaj Viereczki i zapytaj…

\- Dzisiaj jej nie ma. Dziewczyny mówiły, że poszła do ginekologa.

            Czoło Yakova przecięła pojedyncza kropelka potu. To już nie było zwykłe szukanie sznurówek – to była walka z czasem!

\- W takim razie idź do…

\- Eghm! – z boku padło rozzłoszczone chrząknięcie.

            I tym samym limit cierpliwości Lileczki dobiegł końca. Podobnie jak czas na pozbycie się Viktora. Feltsman czuł, że morderczy wzrok byłej żony przepala mu skroń. Teraz już nie miał wyboru – musiał przedstawić sobie tę dwójkę.

\- Ehehe… Lilia, przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem! – nerwowo rozmasował kark. - To jest Viktor. Ma osiem lat. Ćwiczy tutaj od dwóch miesięcy…

… _i jest absolutnie normalnym chłopcem, a nie małym dziwakiem, który przekręca słowa i pokazuje obcym ludziom siusiaka. Właśnie tak, skarbie! To zupełnie normalny chłopiec, więc nie musisz się nim przejmować!_

\- Viktor, to jest _pani_ Lilia – tonem pod tytułem „błagam, nie narób mi wstydu!” zwrócił się do Viktora. – Opowiadałem ci o niej, pamiętasz? A teraz grzecznie powiedz _pani_ Lilii „dzień dobry” i idź do Sońki, by pomogła ci poszukać sznurówek. _Obiecuję_ , że gdy tylko skończę rozmawiać z _panią_ Lilią, natychmiast do ciebie przyjdę. Okej?

_Dam ci tyle Alyonek, że odpadną ci wszystkie zęby, tylko BŁAGAM CIĘ, zaklinam, idź już stąd!_

            Vitya zdawał się chwilowo zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Z ciekawością wpatrywał się w byłą żonę trenera.

\- Yakov, a kiedy ty mi o niej opowiadałeś, bo nie pamiętam?

\- Opowiadałem ci o PANI Lilii, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o paprotce, doniczce i dobrze-wiesz-czym! – pięćdziesięciolatek brzmiał, jakby był o włos od histerii. – Teraz pamiętasz?

            Dzieciak przekrzywił główkę.

\- No… _chyba pamiętam –_ oznajmił niepewnie. – Ej, Yakov, a to była ta twoja przybrana siostra, czy ta, której sprawdzałeś, co ma w majtkach?  

            Peterburski nekrolog: Yakov Feltsman, lat pięćdziesiąt, zgon ze wstydu. Panie, świeć nad jego duszą. Amen.

\- Ta druga – lodowatym tonem wycedziła Lilia.

\- Ahaaaaa! – Viktor podrapał się po karku. – Yakov, a ty na pewno dobrze się przyjrzałeś? Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że ta pani nie ma siusia…

\- VITYAAAAA!

            Chłopczyk został znienacka otoczony przez solistki.

\- Tu jesteś, skarbeńku, szukałyśmy cię dosłownie WSZĘDZIE! – nerwowo się śmiejąc, zaszczebiotała Lenka.

\- Chodź z ciocią Soneczką, razem poszukamy sznurówek!

            Dzieciak został złapany za kołnierz i zaciągnięty do bandy. Dorosłe koleżanki pochyliły się nad nim z przerażonymi minami.

\- V-Vitya, no co ty, _zwariowałeś?!_ – konspiracyjnym tonem wyrzuciła z siebie Masha.

\- Lepiej się w to nie mieszaj! – rzucając Lilce przerażone spojrzenia, dodała Lenka. – Ta straszna pani to trenera E… Ka… eS! EKaeS, łapiesz?!

   - Eee… co? – zapytał skołowany malec. – Seks?

\- Nie seks tylko eks! – przełykając ślinę poprawiła go Sonia.

\- Eks… co?

- _Żona_! – pisnęła najstarsza z łyżwiarek. – Eks-żona!

\- Ahaaa… - chłopczyk wbił zamyślony wzrok w sufit. – A czym ta cała seks-żona różni się od normalnej żony?

            Choćby Yakov miał do wykorzystania dziewięć żyć, nic by mu to nie dało – w wyobraźni Lileczki został już unicestwiony na _co najmniej_ dziesięć sposobów. Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu łypała na niego tak groźnie, że przebijała pod tym względem nawet samego Stalina.

            Uuugh, dlaczego durne dziewuchy nie mogły zabrać Viktora do szatni?! Dlaczego musiały z nim stanąć w takim miejscu, gdzie każdy mógł usłyszeć?!

\- Nie „seks-żona” tylko „eks-żona” – ze zrezygnowaniem tłumaczyła Masha. – Eks-żona czyli była żona. Ona i trener byli małżeństwem, ale rozwiedli się.

\- Raju – dzieciak wbił zasmucony wzrok w podłogę. – To Yakov wypuścił z rąk taką piękną panią? Nic dziwnego, że wciąż chodzi niezadowolony i śpiewa pod prysznicem takie smutaśne ballady o rozstaniu…

\- LILECZKA! – pisk Yakova omal nie przyprawił o zawał połowy lodowiska. – S-słuchaj, jak już tu jesteś, to może rzucisz okiem, jak jeżdżą moje dziewczyny, hm? B-bo wiesz, w tym sezonie Igrzyska, i w ogóle, i każda rada jest na wagę złota, a już zwłaszcza twoja, no więc co ty na to?  

            Solistki pozieleniały ze strachu. Ich miny wyrażały coś w stylu:

”Haaaaah?! Nie… NIE! Trenerze, nie, błagamy, nie rzucaj nas na pożarcie tej pozbawionej skrupułów sadystce!!!”

            To nie tak, że Feltsman im nie współczuł. Bo i owszem, współczuł. Rzecz w tym, że sobie współczuł _bardziej._ A żeby odwrócić uwagę od komentarzy dotyczących grzebania w majtkach i śpiewania pod prysznicem, poświęciłby naprawdę _kogokolwiek!_ Nawet swoje uczennice, które zawiniły tylko tym, że opuściły kryjówkę i usiłowały udzielić mu pomocy.

            Tak, tak, teraz liczyła się dla niego jedynie zmiana tematu. I żadne telepatyczne wyzwiska w stylu „Zdrajca!” albo „Niewdzięcznik!” nie mogły go w tej chwili zmiękczyć. Chociaż słyszał je dosyć wyraźnie, gdy patrzył na twarze podenerwowanych łyżwiarek.

\- Cóż… - czerwony paznokieć Lileczki przesuwał się po otulonej błyszczykiem wardze – właściwie to, dlaczego nie? Ostatnio nie miałam czasu na oglądanie łyżwiarstwa figurowego. No dobrze, Yakov, niech każda pojedzie program krótki.

\- Dzięki, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy – trener grupki dziewczyn odetchnął z ulgą. – Vitya, skocz do magazynu po głośniki! Będziesz teraz naszym ekspertem technicznym. To bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie, więc daj z siebie wszystko, jasne? A jak już dziewczyny skończą przejazdy, pójdziecie do sali baletowej trochę się porozciągać, okej? Porozmawiam z panią Lilią, a potem zabiorę całą waszą czwórkę do Centrum Handlowego za dobre sprawowanie.

            Obietnica wspólnych zakupów nie wywołała spodziewanej reakcji – Viktor wciąż wyglądał na cholernie markotnego, a solistki na cholernie zestresowane. Mimo to cała grupka bez szemrania zabrała się za wykonanie poleceń.

\- Ekspert techniczny! – gdzieś z boku rozległo się oburzone prychnięcie Andreia. – Akurat! On nawet nie umie grać na komputerze… _Ja_ podłączyłbym te głośniki w dziesięć sekund!

\- Ciekawe, dlaczego pan Yakov do wszystkiego go wyznacza? – zastanawiał się inny chłopiec.

\- Może plotki mówią prawdę i to rzeczywiście jego nieślubny syn?

            Czując, że zaraz eksploduje, Feltsman poszukał wzrokiem małego gaduły.

\- KUKLIN! – wydarł się na zaskoczonego bachora. – Idź pomóc Viktorowi z głośnikami! Jak nie wyrobicie się w przeciągu pierdolonych dziesięciu sekund, przez następne trzy treningi będziesz ćwiczył figury obowiązkowe! Nie wy dwaj, ale TY SAM! ZROZUMIANO?!                  

            Świetnie… po prostu, kurwa, fantastycznie! Tylko tego, kurwa, brakowało – by Lileczka uznała, że strzelił sobie dzieciaka na boku!

\- Bachory w naszych czasach… - zwrócił się do niej, udając oburzenie. – Widzisz, do czego doprowadza zazdrość? Wystarczy, że poświęcę komuś więcej czasu, a wygadują takie głupoty! No sama powiedz… przecież ten chłopak nie jest do mnie ani trochę podobny!

\- Skoro nie jest, to skąd ta panika? 

            Yakov gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Niech to szlag, o tym nie pomyślał! Reagując tak nerwowo, czyż nie pokazywał, że traktuje wspomniane plotki poważnie?!

Zerknął na byłą żonę – z przedramionami opartymi o bandę i trudną do zinterpretowania miną, obserwowała rozgrzewające się łyżwiarki.

\- P-posłuchaj… - zaczął, przełykając ślinę. – Ja naprawdę…

\- Przestań się tłumaczyć! – syknęła, szarpiąc głową w bok. – Nie mam aż tak niskiej samooceny, by uwierzyć, że osiem lat temu zdradzałeś mnie z jakąś jasnowłosą dziunią.

            Ramiona mężczyzny nieznacznie się rozluźniły. Cóż… przynajmniej nie zostanie oskarżony o brak wierności. Dobre chociaż to.

\- Zresztą - Lilia dodała po chwili – nawet gdybyś mnie nie kochał… w tamtym czasie miałeś tak napięty grafik, że nie miałbyś _fizycznej możliwości_ , by umawiać się z kimś na boku. Nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć chociaż jednego miesiąca, byś zrobił sobie dłuższą chwilę wolnego.

_„Jak mógłbyś zdradzać mnie z kobietą, skoro zdradzałeś mnie ze swoją pracą? Kiedy umarł twój brat, odrzuciłeś pocieszenie, które ci zaoferowałam i poszedłeś szukać go na lodowisku. To dla mnie równoznaczne ze zdradą!”_

            Nie powiedziała ostatnich trzech zdań, jednak Yakov usłyszał je bardzo wyraźnie. I nie potrafił się z nimi nie zgodzić. Doskonale wiedział, kiedy zaczął sabotować własne małżeństwo. Śmierć Wadima była początkiem końca – błędem, który zapoczątkował potworną reakcję łańcuchową. Baranowska odpłaciła się później małżonkowi, odtrącając go po śmierci własnego ojca. A utrata kolejnych członków rodziny tylko dopełniła dzieła zniszczenia.

            Pięć zgonów w przeciągu siedmiu lat. Nieźle. I zdecydowanie za dużo, nawet dla ludzi, którzy darzyli się tak wielką miłością. Czasem winę rzeczywiście ponosiły okoliczności. Mimo to, co jakiś czas pojawiało się pytanie „co by było gdyby”… co by było, gdyby któreś z nich zebrało się na odwagę? Gdyby wybrało ciepło ukochanych ramion zamiast kojącego chłodu, które oferowały Klub Mistrzów i gmach Petersburskiej Opery? Albo gdyby Bóg poprzestał na tamtych pięciu zgonach i nie popełnił okrutnego zgonu numer sześć, uśmiercając niewinną, niewiększą od orzeszka, bezimienną istotę…

\- Umm… no to… mogę zaczynać? – stojąca na środku tafli Sonia w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała trenera przed zanurzeniem się w otchłaniach rozpaczy.

            Palce Feltsmana, do tej pory ściskające sweter na wysokości serca, powoli wypuściły materiał. Yakov krótko skinął głową.

 _No już, skup się!_ – nakazał samemu sobie. – _Pozwól przeszłości odejść! Jeżeli nie przegnasz tych demonów, to już nigdy nie odbędziesz normalnej rozmowy z Lilią. A poza tym…_

            Głośniki zaskrzeczały. To Viktor, mimo instrukcji Andreia, nacisnął nie ten przycisk, co trzeba.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął z zarumienioną ze wstydu buzią.

_… skoro sam nie potrafisz zapomnieć o własnych błędach, to jak przekonasz tego chłopca, by zapomniał o nieudanym przedstawieniu?_

            Cóż, tym będzie się martwił później. Na razie priorytetem było zamazanie wcześniejszej „wpadki”. No i może Yakov wreszcie dowie się, po co jego była żona przyszła na lodowisko.

Cokolwiek stanowiło cel Baranowskiej, najwidoczniej nie było jakoś specjalnie pilne – w innym wypadku Lilia rzuciłaby jakiś złośliwy komentarz w związku z czasem potrzebnym na uruchomienie głośników. Zamiast tego, cierpliwie przeczekała problemy techniczne (urozmaicone przez wściekłe wyżywanie się Feltsmana na osobie Kuklina), po czym w milczeniu obejrzała programy solistek.

            Po zakończonych przejazdach, łyżwiarki ustawiły się w szereg. Zrobiły to mniej więcej z takim entuzjazmem jakby ustawiały się w kolejce pod gilotynę.

            Przez jakiś czas nikt nic nie mówił. Po długich dziesięciu sekundach milczenia, Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu nareszcie skończyła dumać.

\- No więc - zaczęła, wzdychając głęboko – chociaż jeżdżą bardziej jak wystraszone nastolatki, a nie jak doświadczone, pełne swoich umiejętności zawodniczki, którymi być POWINNY… wydaje mi się, że wszystkie trzy są w formie. Poprawiły się od czasu, gdy ostatnio je widziałam. A zwłaszcza Grankina…

            Dziewczyny odetchnęły z ulgą. Jednak wkrótce okazało się, że cieszyły się przedwcześnie.

\- … ma lepszą kondycję i wybija się do aksla znacznie pewniej niż wcześniej. Ale mimo progresu _wciąż_ nie nauczyła się, że skoków nie ocenia się po samej wysokości, bo ląduje z gracją pijanego bociana, zanurzającego się w błotnistym stawie.

            Podbródek Sońki pacnął w dekolt. Mogło się wydawać, że nieszczęsnej dziewczynie rzeczywiście obcięto głowę.

\- Berezina ma dużo wdzięku, a program do muzyki z Don Kichota doskonale do niej pasuje. Jest chyba najbardziej wszechstronna ze wszystkich twoich łyżwiarek. Czy raczej… _byłaby_ wszechstronna, gdyby nie piruety, które wyglądają, jakby wykonywano je na żwirze. Lód jest śliski po to, by wykorzystać siłę odśrodkową i przyśpieszyć, pokazując szaleństwo Don Kichota… a nie po to, by po trzech obrotach zwolnić i obracać się jak popsuty wiatrak po starciu z Don Kichotem.

            „Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat i nie wiem, że lód jest śliski… o matko, zaraz się rozpłaczę” – mówiła mina zdruzgotanej Mashy.

\- Co do Limonovej…

            Zacisnąwszy palce na różańcu, Lenka zmówiła pacierz.

\- … skacze i ląduje w sposób perfekcyjny. Jednak, gdy w grę wchodzą sekwencje choreograficzne jest świadoma swojej wolnej nogi mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu jak wystającej zza koszulki wielkiej białej metki.

            Wydawszy przerażony pisk, plotkara zaczęła macać się po karku.  

\- Zarówno ta metka, jak i wolna noga służą jej do tego samego, czyli do bezsensownego powiewania w powietrzu, bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli, elegancji czy przemyślenia. Przy piruetach problemem są dłonie, które podziewają się nie wiadomo gdzie, tym samym odwracając uwagę od dobrej prędkości i trudności wykonywanego elementu. Innymi słowy… dopóki Limonova nie nauczy się, że ciało jest złożone z czterech kończyn oraz jednej głowy i wszystkie te części stanowią integralną całość, wykonanie artystyczne jej programu wciąż będzie oceniane na marne cztery przecinek osiem zamiast solidnego pięć przecinek dwa.

            Ego dziewczyny z blond warkoczem zaliczyło zgon.

 _Kocham tę kobietę –_ z oczami wlepionymi w Lilię pomyślał Yakov.

            Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że czasy uganiania się za miłością życia już dawno minęły – zdobył ją, zaobrączkował… i po co? By po latach podpisać podesłane przezeń papiery rozwodowe. Ten rozdział dawno powinien być zamknięty. Mimo to durny umysł okazjonalnie miewał odruchy szczenięcego uwielbienia.

            Wydawszy z siebie poirytowane chrząknięcie, Feltsman przygładził ubranie.

 _No już, ogarnij się, facet!_ – fuknął sam na siebie.

\- No a ta twoja… najmłodsza? – po chwili zainteresowała się Lilia. – Veronika Sokolova? Jest u ginekologa, tak? Wszystko w porządku? Coś jej dolega?

            Wzięty z zaskoczenia mężczyzna aż podskoczył w miejscu. O cholera! Niespecjalnie palił się do poinformowania byłej żony o ciąży Viereczki. Nie, żeby stan dziewczyny stanowił jakąś tajemnicę, ale… cóż… temat nienarodzonych dzieci to dość „śliski grunt” do rozmowy.

Tylko jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji nie wzbudzając podejrzeń? Z pomocą przyszło mu nieoczekiwane nadejście pewnej osoby.

\- Jesteś świnią a nie siostrą! – ze strony drzwi dobiegł rozzłoszczony damski głos. – Masz pojęcie, jak długo cię szukałam? Jak mogłaś zostawić nas zupełnie same?!

\- To nie Luwr – wzruszając ramionami odpowiedziała Lilia. – Małe szanse na zgubienie się.

\- Niby ciężko się zgubić, a mimo to zupełnie straciłam Karolinkę z oczu! Na minutę zamknęłam się w łazience, a kiedy wyszłam, już jej nie było! Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się podziewa!

            Główny trener Klubu Mistrzów zamrugał.

 _No proszę! –_ pomyślał ze zdziwieniem. – _A więc jednak nie myliłem się, gdy pomyślałem o drugiej pani Baranowskiej. Kto by pomyślał, że odwiedzą mnie aż dwie właścicielki tego zacnego nazwiska?_

\- Nie martw się, na pewno nic jej nie będzie – zwrócił się do nowoprzybyłej. – Pewnie pobiegła do mojego gabinetu. Gdy zobaczy, że mnie tam nie ma, przyjdzie tutaj.

        Młodsza o dziesięć lat siostra Lilii aż prosiła się o podpis „kobieta biznesu” - proste czarne szpilki, damski garnitur, obcisłe spodnie i obcięte na boba ciemne włosy. Tylko uśmiech nie pasował do całości – nie był chłodny i zdystansowany, lecz ciepły i serdeczny.

\- Yakov! – pani Baranowska numer dwa ucałowała byłego szwagra w oba policzki. – Dobrze znowu cię widzieć… LAŁ! Nieźle wyglądasz! Schudłeś?

\- Ta, trzy kilo – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – To naturalna kolej rzeczy, gdy samemu prowadzi się zajęcia z dzieciakami.

            Róża wybałuszyła oczy.

\- _Osobiście_ prowadzisz zajęcia z maluchami? – zdziwiła się. – Od kiedy?

\- Od początku lata.

\- Ty to masz zdrowie… podziwiam, że nadal ci się chce!

\- Uwierz mi, to nie była decyzja dobrowolna. Tak jakby zostałem zmuszony.

            Po drugiej stronie lodowiska, Viktor upuścił na podłogę skupisko kabli. Zaczerwieniony chłopczyk posłał trenerowi spłoszone spojrzenie, po czym podreptał za niosącym głośniki Andreiem. Feltsman uniósł brwi. Nie miał jednak czasu, by dłużej zastanowić się nad znaczeniem tej dziwnej sceny…

\- Ale na cmentarz to chyba poszedłeś z własnej woli, co? – Róża puściła mu oko. – Widziałyśmy z Lilią, że ktoś zostawił kwiaty na grobie naszych rodziców. To byłeś ty, prawda?

\- Tak, byłem w okolicy, więc postanowiłem tam zajrzeć.

\- Wybrałeś dość… osobliwy bukiet, wiesz? Japońscy specjaliści od _ikebany_ na pewno mieliby na jego temat wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Spełniałem jedynie wolę waszego ojca – na wspomnienie teścia, Yakov nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Nie moja wina, że upodobał sobie lilie i róże. Po prostu przyniosłem mu to, co kochał najbardziej.

\- Miał prawdziwy antytalent do wybierania imion – zachichotała Róża. – Ale masz rację, na pewno by się ucieszył. W ogóle to wielkie dzięki, że posprzątałeś wokół grobów. W okolicach urodzin taty ja i Lilia zawsze jesteśmy zarobione. Bardzo nam pomogłeś!

\- Daj spokój, to nic takiego… - wpychając dłonie do kieszenie spodni, Feltsman odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie, nie! To _ogromna_ przysługa! Prawda, Lilia?  

            Starsza z kobiet została dyskretnie szturchnięta łokciem.

\- Tak – przyznała cicho. – Tak, to rzeczywiście bardzo miłe. Dziękuję.

            Zielone oczy Lilii na moment spoczęły na złotym sygnecie. Yakov bał się, że usłyszy na ten temat jakiś komentarz, ale na szczęście żadnego się nie doczekał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przed moim przyjściem moja złośliwa siostra nie zalazła ci za bardzo za skórę – z przepraszającym uśmiechem odezwała się Róża. – Chciałybyśmy prosić cię o ogromną przysługę.

\- Ach tak? – Yakov uniósł brwi. – A jaką…

\- Wuuuuuuuujku!

            Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, gdyż do pomieszczenia wpadła jak torpeda trzecia właścicielka nazwiska „Baranowska”. A konkretniej to dziesięcioletnia córeczka Róży, Karolinka. Z podskakującymi w powietrzu brązowymi warkoczykami w kilka sekund pokonała dystans pomiędzy Feltsmanem a drzwiami.

\- Wujku… - tuląc się do brzucha Yakova, głośno pociągnęła nosem. – _Nie_ dawaj mamie i cioci samochodu… ja NIE chcę do ortodonty!

            Samochód? Ortodonta? Ahaaaa, więc _o to_ chodziło!

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem. Karolinka była chyba jedynym dzieckiem (nie licząc Viktora), które bez skrupułów się do niego kleiło. Kucnął, by jego oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, co szkliste ślepka dziewczynki.

\- A po co musisz jechać do pana ortodonty? – zapytał łagodnie. – Znowu trzeba podkręcić aparacik?

\- Naprawić, nie podkręcić! – prychnęła Róża. – Masz pojęcie, co ona zrobiła, Yakov?! Kiedy sąsiad przyszedł do nas naprawić półkę, podkradła się do jego skrzynki z narzędziami, zabrała kombinerki i obcięła sobie nimi drut! Uwierzysz?! Boże, ja już nie mam siły do tego dziecka…

\- Niech to szlag, włożyłaś kombinerki do…?! - Yakov pokręcił głową. – Karolinko, nie wolno robić takich rzeczy! Po co zrobiłaś coś takiego?

\- Bo chciałam się pozbyć tego okropnego aparatu! – tupiąc nóżką krzyknęła dziesięciolatka. – _Nie cierpię_ go! To mama go chciała, nie ja! Jest brzydki, wszystko w niego włazi, nie mogę normalnie jeść, a jak pan ortodonta podkręca druty, to potem przez cały dzień _boli!_ A najgorsze, kiedy… ałaaaa!

            Dziewczyna złapała się za policzek. Feltsman ostrożnie uniósł palcem jedną z malutkich warg.

\- Rzeczywiście chujowo to wygląda – skomentował, posławszy Karolince porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie.

            Ceną za wywołanie uśmieszku siostrzenicy było przyjęcie morderczego spojrzenia dawnej małżonki.

\- Nie przeklinaj przy dziecku! – syknęła.

\- Dobra, kurwa, przepraszam – powiedział słówko na „k” tak cicho, by usłyszało go jedynie wspomniane dziecko.

            Mała księżniczka zachichotała. Chyba nawet kąciki ust Lilii nieznacznie się uniosły, ale Yakov był stary, więc równie dobrze mógł mieć omamy wzrokowe.  

\- Musimy jak najszybciej jechać do przeklętego ortodonty, by zrobił z tym porządek – zbolałym tonem rzuciła Róża/ – Przecież ona ledwo może z tym jeść! W dodatku szkoła już za kilka dni… a facet, który zajmuje się jej zębami, do końca wakacji siedzi na jakimś zadupiu dwieście kilometrów stąd, gdzie ma drugi gabinet. Dzień przed incydentem mój samochód poszedł do naprawy, a ten dupek, mój były nawet nie chce słyszeć o pożyczeniu nam swojego. Palant! Rozumiem, że to lekkoduch, który ma wszystko w poważaniu, ale od czasu do czasu mógłby coś zrobić dla własnej córki.  

\- No, tata to egoistyczny chuj – rzuciła dziewczynka.

\- KAROLINKO! – młodsza siostra Lilii pogroziła córce palcem. – _Ile razy_ mamusia tłumaczyła? Nie mówi się „no”! To jest bardzo nieeleganckie! Twoja świętej pamięci babunia, nauczycielka rosyjskiego, przekręca się w grobie, słysząc, że jej wnuczka zaczyna zdania od „no”!

\- A może byś tak zganiła ją za coś innego? – chłodno zasugerowała najstarsza z Baranowskich.

\- Czyli za co? – z mściwym uśmieszkiem spytała Róża.

\- Właśnie, za co? – zawtórował jej Yakov.

            Wiedział, że to niezbyt wychowawcze, ale czuł się poniekąd dumny z faktu, że to po nim Karolinka „odziedziczyła” zwyczaj wplatania do wypowiedzi kilku przekleństw. Dokładnie tak, jak niegdyś jej matka. Przez większość dzieciństwa maleńka Róża zachowywała się nienagannie i wszyscy przewidywali, że wyrośnie na kopię starszej siostry. Aż pewnego dnia Lilia przyprowadziła do domu pewnego wulgarnego narzeczonego i zachwycona dziewczynka znalazła sobie nowy wzór do naśladowania. Zostało jej do dziś.   

\- Niech już od maleńkości uczy się, że nie ma co liczyć na _cokolwiek_ od tego zapatrzonego w siebie dupka! – ze wstrętem podsumowała dyskusję na temat byłego chłopaka. – To jej oszczędzi wielu rozczarowań.

\- Tata jest do bani! – Karolinka obrażalsko zadarła nosek. – Nawet nie pamięta o moich urodzinach. Nie to co wujek Yakov! – posłała Feltsmanowi pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie. – Wujek Yakov to jest najfajniejszy na świecie! _Zawsze_ dotrzymuje słowa, a jak nie może do mnie przyjść, to przynosi potem prezent na przeprosiny! W dodatku jest silny, mądry, sprytny i ma kupę kasy! O, wujku, a dasz mi potem na…

\- Karolinkooo… - jęknęła Róża – ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Wujek Yakov NIE jest twoją prywatną skarbonką!

\- Nie? – zdziwiła się dziewczynka.

\- Spokojnie, wujkowi to nie przeszkadza – Yakov jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Pieniążki wujka i tak tylko leżą w banku i nie mają nic lepszego do roboty. Ile dokładnie potrzebujesz, Karolinko?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Potrzebuję pieniążków, by wydrukować moje drzewo genealogiczne i powiesić je w salonie, tak żeby zajmowało całą ścianę!

\- Drzewo genealogiczne?

            Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Przez Viktora miał złe skojarzenia z drzewami (oraz linijkami).

\- Narysowałam je na konkurs i wygrałam! – zachwycona Karolinka sięgnęła do plecaczka. – Zobacz, wujku! Zobacz, zobacz! Narysowałam cię z kapeluszem gangstera i guzikiem, który kontroluje świat!

 _No proszę, kurwa, i nawet jestem ubrany!_ – pomyślał Yakov. – _Ale zaraz? Niby czemu miałbym nie być ubrany?_

\- Śliczne drzewko! – pochwalił siostrzenicę. – Bardzo ładnie rysujesz, Karolinko!

\- A cioci Lilii narysowałam sukienkę z „Anastazji”! To taka nowa bajka o najmłodszej córce cara! O! I wiesz, wujku, wiesz?! Miesiąc temu byłyśmy z ciocią na przedpremierze „Anastazji” i cioci tak bardzo spodobała się muzyka, że powiedziała, że zrobi do niej własną choreografię!

\- Naprawdę? – Feltsman zwrócił się do byłej żony.

            Krótko skinęła głową.

\- Rozmawiałam już z szefostwem opery. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, w styczniu wystawimy nowy balet. Możesz przyjść i obejrzeć go razem z Karolinką.

\- Bardzo chętnie.

            Kurde, skoro ścieżka dźwiękowa była _aż tak_ dobra, to może powinien też pójść do kina na wspomnianą bajkę? Mógłby wziąć ze sobą Viktora… zaraz, zaraz, co?

\- … mamę narysowałam w garniturze - Karolinka kontynuowała prezentację drzewa – a braciszka z kałasznikowem!

\- Z kałachem? – zaśmiał się Yakov. – A więc twój syn nadal męczy się na tym kursie dla komandosów? – spytał Róży.

            Młodsza siostra Lilii wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nie chcę słyszeć słowem o wyczynach tego chłopaka! – oświadczyła gniewnie. – Przeklęty bachor… nie ma za grosz zrozumienia dla uczuć swojej biednej matki! A co jeśli go w końcu zabiją? W ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z zagrożenia! Ostatnio przysłał mi swoje pół-nagie zdjęcia na czołgu! Pozował na nim jak jakiś laluś! Uuuugh… dla niego cały ten kurs jest zabawą! Co on w ogóle widzi w tym wszystkim? Jak można czerpać przyjemność z biegania po lesie, picia wody z kałuży i strzelania do wszystkiego, co się nawinie?! W ogóle tego nie rozumiem… dobrze, że chociaż Karolinka jest takim spokojnym i bezkonfliktowym dzieckiem. Ech, to pewnie dlatego że ona i Józio mają innych ojców. Właśnie tak! Józek jak nic odziedziczył tendencje do agresji po ojcu… bo na pewno nie po mnie! 

\- A nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że tatko braciszka był największym tchórzem, jakiego znałaś? – przekrzywiając główkę wtrąciła dziewczynka. – Mówiłaś, że był łajzą i słabeuszem i że popłakał się ze strachu, gdy przyłapałaś go na zdradzie, a kiedy go pobiłaś, to stał jak sparaliżowany i nawet nie próbował się bronić, bo w ogóle to on by nawet jednego hantla nie podniósł, a jedyną rzeczą, z której potrafił dobrze strzelać, był jego siu…

\- NIEWAŻNE, co mamusia mówiła o ojcu twojego brata, Karolinko – przesyconym słodyczą tonem, Róża weszła córce w słowo. – Liczy się to, że mamusia nie poddała się i po dwudziestu trzech próbach, wreszcie znalazła dla was obojga idealnego zastępczego tatusia! Wołodia jest po prostu i-de-a-lny! Na pewno wkrótce zasłuży na zostanie dorysowanym do twojego drzewa!

            Lilia i jej siostrzenica jednocześnie przewróciły oczami. Zaś Yakov nie mógł się zdecydować, czy współczuć nieszczęśniczce czy raczej pomodlić się, by wreszcie dała sobie spokój z „poszukiwaniami ideału”. Gdy chodziło o brak szczęścia w miłości, chyba pobiła już wszystkie możliwe rekordy.

\- Jeżeli już coś dorysuję do mojego drzewa, to chyba tobie okulary – mruknęła Karolinka.

\- A dlaczego miałabyś dorysowywać mamusi okulary, kochanie? – zdziwiła się Róża.

\- Może dlatego, że jeszcze nie zauważyłaś malinek na szyi Wołodii? – ze szczyptą złośliwości zasugerowała Lilia. – Chyba, że sama je zrobiłaś, ale po subtelnym zaskoczeniu na twojej twarzy, wnioskuję, że to jednak nie to…?

            Usta zdradzonej kobiety zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Była szwagierka Yakova wyciągnęła komórkę.

\- Przepraszam na chwilkę – oświadczyła mrocznym tonem.

            Odeszła kilka metrów, wściekle stukając paznokciem w obudowę urządzenia.

\- Wołodia? Cześć, _kochanie!_ Jest coś, o co chciałabym cię zapytać… CZY MÓGŁBYŚ MI, KURWA, WYTŁUMACZYĆ, SKĄD NA TWOJEJ SZYI WZIĘŁY SIĘ MALINKI?! No już, gadaj, popierdoleńcu… gadaj, kurwa! No już, kurwa, przyznaj się!

\- Nie przejmuj się, wujku – Karolinka poklepała Yakova po boku. – Mama zawsze zachowuje się jak psycholka, gdy zrywa z nowym chłopakiem.

\- Bez obaw, wujek też swoje widział – westchnął Feltsman.

\- Uważnie przyjrzyj się swojej mamie, Karolinko – wycedziła Lilia. – Właśnie taka przyszłość cię czeka, gdy przesadzisz z braniem przykładu z wujka Yakova.

\- Ej, ja sobie wypraszam! – z udawanym oburzeniem oświadczył Yakov.

            A półgębkiem dodał:

\- Ja zrywam w ten sposób _jedynie_ kontakty z mało ogarniętymi partnerami biznesowymi.

            Jego była żona zamrugała, a potem – o cholera, nastąpił cud! – _uśmiechnęła się._

            Feltsman wybałuszył oczy. O raju, a więc wciąż był w stanie zmusić ukochaną do uśmiechu? I to jakiego – zwyczajnego, naturalnego, niewymuszonego! Pięćdziesięcioletni rozwodnik cenił ten uśmiech bardziej niż wszystkie medale, które kiedykolwiek zdobył.

            Czy to znaczy… że jednak miał szansę? Niekoniecznie na zejście się z Lilią, ale na… cokolwiek? Na normalność. Na przyjaźń. Na kilka miłych spotkań, nad którymi nie wisiało widmo przeszłości. Takich jak teraz, z Różą i Karolinką. Może naprawdę mógł je mieć? Może mógł odbudować relacje z byłą żoną, krok po kroku, cegiełka po cegiełce? Zacząć od drobnych gestów, takich jak sprzątanie grobów i pożyczenie samochodu… i w końcu zasłużyć na przebaczenie. Naprawdę mogło mu się udać! Pierwszy raz w to wierzył.

            I pomyśleć, że to spotkanie tak fatalnie się zaczęło.      

\- Pokażę ci rysunki, które zrobiłam na warsztatach plastycznych, wujku! – zaoferowała Karolinka. – Narysowałam dla ciebie śliczne…

\- YAKOV, YAKOV! A widziałeś już rysunki, które narysowałem w świetlicy? Zrobiłem je dla ciebie wczoraj, ale nie miałem kiedy pokazać, więc pokazuję teraz, no i powiedz, co myślisz, fajne, podobają się?

            Feltsman omal nie dostał zawału.

_O kurwa, Viktor! Zaraz, zaraz… ale skąd on się tutaj wziął? Przecież jeszcze chwilę zanosił głośniki do schowka z miną, jakby zabili mu psa. Kiedy on tu przylazł? Czego on chce?_

            Pięćdziesięciolatek nawet nie zdążył zdecydować, które pytanie zadać, bo podstawiono mu pod nos kilka rysunków. Z głosem, w którym dało się słyszeć determinację (i szczyptę desperacji?) Vitya zaczął mówić:

\- Zobacz, Yakov, na tym rysunku jesteś ty, jako Trener Trenerów, z wielką koroną na głowie! Chociaż stoisz w muzeum, _wcale nie jesteś goły!_ O, a na tym rysunku są wszystkie dzieci, które ćwiczyły tutaj w lecie… narysowałem ci, żebyś mógł powiesić sobie w gabinecie. O, Yakov, a ten obrazek…

            Zamiast koncentrować się na szczebiotaniu chochlika, Yakov dyskretnie zerknął na siostrzenicę. Zobaczył dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał – czyli zafiksowane na srebrnowłosym chłopcu oczy, z których bił _bardzo konkretny wkurw._

Karolinka była na ogół miłym i sympatycznym dzieckiem. Jednak gdy w grę wchodziło zabieranie jej sprzed nosa ulubionych rzeczy– na przykład ostatniej porcji strogonova (przez brata), komputera matki (przez matkę) albo wyłącznej uwagi ukochanego wujka (przez Viktora) – wówczas robiła się wyjątkowo _nieznośna._

\- I co, Yakov? – ośmiolatek posłał trenerowi nieśmiałe spojrzenie. – Podobają ci się moje obrazki?

\- Tak, Vitya, są bardzo ład…

\- W ogóle nie umiesz rysować!

            Głowy Fetlsmana i Nikiforova jednocześnie obróciły się w stronę Karolinki. Bo to oczywiście ona była tą, która weszła wujkowi w słowo.

\- Te obrazki wyglądają jakby zrobiła je małpa! – warknęła.

            Chude kolanka chłopca zaczęły się trząść. Zrozpaczony Viktor przytulił pomazane kartki do piersi.

 _No dobra, młoda, to było lekkie przegięcie!_ – zdecydował Feltsman.

Zamierzał powiedzieć małej złośnicy kilka ostrych słów, lecz ktoś go uprzedził.

\- Karolinko - z boku rozległ się chłodny głos Lilii – krytyka powinna być konstruktywna i adekwatna do umiejętności danej osoby. W innym wypadku nie jest krytyką, lecz złośliwością.

            Gdzieś na drugim końcu lodowiska ktoś wymruczał „konstruktywna, kurwa, krytyka!”. Brzmiało to podejrzanie jak Lenka.

\- Wybacz, ciociu – Karolinka uśmiechnęła się promiennie – Chciałam powiedzieć, że proporcje na jego rysunkach są pokręcone, kolory brzydkie, a postacie wyglądają głupio. Teraz lepiej?

\- To w dalszym ciągu bardzo niemiłe – Yakov uniósł brew. – Nie słuchałaś, co mówiła ciocia? „Adekwatnie do umiejętności danej osoby”. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Viktor nigdy nie uczył się rysować. Zamiast mu dokuczać, powiedz mu, co powinien poprawić. Zresztą, robi to tylko dla zabawy, więc jego rysunki nie muszą być idealne. Nie każdy jest najlepszy we wszy…

\- Są inne rzeczy, w których jestem dobry! – niespodziewanie wtrącił Viktor.

            Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zawziętego niż chwilę temu. I chyba cholernie mu zależało, by w jakiś sposób popisać się przed Yakovem.

\- Na przykład jestem bardzo rozciągnięty! – pochwalił się.

            Złapał piętę i wyprostował prawą nogę do pełnego szpagatu bocznego.

\- Widzisz, Yakov? Widzisz? Nauczyłem się stać tak _bez trzymanki!_

 _Jedyne, co widzę, to twoją rozpacz –_ pomyślał Yakov.       

Ech, biedny dzieciak. Naprawdę miał dzisiaj pecha. Nikt go nie ostrzegł, że w tej konkretnej konkurencji nie powinien wybierać sobie przeciwnika tak blisko spokrewnionego z Lilią Baranowską.

Karolinka bez problemu powtórzyła wyczyn nowego kolegi. Z tą różnicą, że w przeciwieństwie do niego obciągnęła palce u stopy.

\- Też coś! – rzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Każdy to potrafi.

\- Nie, ja nie potrafię – wtrącił Feltsman.

            Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł się dziwnie niespokojny. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że słyszy w oddali ostrzegawczy alarm?

            Viktor zacisnął zęby.

\- A tak potrafisz? – zapytał, robiąc mostek i kładąc łokcie na podłodze.

\- Dziecinada! – Karolinka zrobiła to samo.

\- A tak umiesz? – Viktor usiadł i zarzucił sobie nogę na głowę.

\- No raczej, i to lepiej od ciebie! – Karolinka zrobiła to samo.

 _Co to, kurwa, joga w wersji extreme?!_ – Yakov złapał się za głowę.

            Nie, nie joga, lecz zwykła kłótnia dzieciaków. Nic wielkiego! Ale… skoro nic złego się nie działo… to skąd to dziwne przeczucie, że z każdą chwilą sytuacja coraz bardziej wymykała się spod kontroli?

\- Karolinko! – Lilia zaczęła wyglądać na solidnie rozzłoszczoną. – Proszę _natychmiast_ przerwać tę nieprowadzącą do niczego rywalizację!

\- A-ale…ale to _on_ zaczął! – dziewczynka pokazała Nikiforova palcem.

 - _Nie interesuje mnie, kto zaczął!_ Przyszłaś tutaj, by zobaczyć się z wujkiem Yakovem, a nie wdawać się w bezsensowne kłótnie z innymi dziećmi. Niedługo zacznie się nowy sezon łyżwiarski, więc wujek będzie bardzo zajęty. Nie uważasz, że lepiej byłoby porozmawiać z wujkiem i wykorzystać to, że teraz ma dla ciebie czas?

            Okej, argument zrobił swoje. Zawstydzona dziesięciolatka spuściła wzrok.

\- Wujku, zrób mi samolot! – poprosiła w końcu.

            Yakov odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie później, Vitya!

Schylił się, by podnieść siostrzenicę. Jakiś czas podrzucał ją sobie nad głową, albo przechylał na wyprostowanych rękach, by mogła udawać, że szybuje. Był w trakcie obracania się w koło, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł Viktora. Mały uparciuch wciąż tkwił w tym samym miejscu! Noż, do ciężkiej cholery… o co mu chodzi?!

            Wreszcie pięćdziesięciolatka olśniło.

_Nie… no kurde, bez jaj! Chyba mi nie powiecie, że ten bachor jest o mnie ZAZDROSNY?!_

Owszem, był. Tak, proszę państwa. Viktor Nikiforov był zazdrosny o trenera!

           Zaś Karolinka była zazdrosna o wujka. Kiedy zobaczyła, że młodszy o dwa lata rywal nie ruszył się z miejsca, zupełnie przestała czerpać frajdę z zabawy w samolot. Zamiast chichotu, z jej małych usteczek zaczęły wychodzić gniewne pomruki.

            W końcu Yakov zmęczył się i odstawił siostrzenicę na ziemię. Ledwo to zrobił, dziewczynka zwróciła się do Viktora:

\- Ej, a ty też bawisz się z wujkiem w samolot? – zapytała napastliwie.

            Chłopiec uniósł brwi.

\- Nie – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- A mówisz do wujka Yakova „wujku”?

\- Nie.

\- A jesteś spokrewniony z wujkiem Yakovem?

\- Nie…

\- NO WŁAŚNIE! – Karolinka wściekle tupnęła nogą. – Ty i wujek Yakov nawet nie jesteście rodziną, więc _odczep się od wujka i ZJEŻDŻAJ!_

            Okrutna prawda ugodziła prosto w niespodziewające się niczego serduszko Viktora. Feltsman bez problemu mógł to sobie wyobrazić.

 _O KURWA!_ – pomyślał z przerażeniem.

            Na moment zupełnie go zatkało. Lilię też. I niestety właśnie to stało się przyczyną katastrofy. Bo być może gdyby któreś z nich zareagowało… gdyby nie stali obydwoje jak kołki, z szeroko otwartymi ustami i zamiast tego _zrobili coś_ , na przykład palnęli dziewczynce kazanie… być może wtedy będący na skraju rozpaczy Nikiforov nie powiedziałby tego, co powiedział. A powiedział dokładnie:

\- T-ty i Yakov… t-też nie jesteście ze sobą spokrewnieni!

            Przez buzię Karolinki przeszedł cień strachu.

\- C-co? – wyjąkała dziewczynka.

            Wzrok Viktora wiercił dziurę w podłodze. Z miną, jakby połykał gorzką truciznę, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk przełknął ślinę. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że może jednak się powstrzyma…. że nie powie już nic więcej! Ale niestety… potrzeba wzięcia odwetu… odruch zafundowania obcej dziewczynce takiego samego cierpienia, jakiego samemu się doznało… te uczucia ostatecznie przejęły kontrolę. Rozgoryczony ośmiolatek uniósł podbródek, po czym oznajmił:

\- Nigdy nie byłaś siostrzenicą Yakova, tylko jego żony, no, a teraz, kiedy oni już nawet nie są małżeństwem, to już w ogóle żadna z was rodzina.

            Po policzkach Karolinki popłynęły łzy… i to w zasadzie wystarczyło, by Vitya zupełnie zapomniał o własnym żalu! By zrozumiał, że popełnił ogromny… _ogromny_ błąd! Z wypisaną w niebieskich oczach paniką, zrobił niepewny krok w stronę dziewczynki!

\- P-przepraszam! – krzyknął, błagalnie wyciągając ręce. – J-ja… p-przepraszam… t-to nieprawda… j-ja… naprawdę nie chciałem…. przepraszam, ja… wcale nie chciałem powiedzieć…

\- … dzę cię!

            Oczy dziesięciolatki pozostawały zasłonięte przez grzywkę. Kiedy siostrzenica Yakova wreszcie podniosła głowę, okazało się, że zielone tęczówki są wypełnione żądzą mordu.

\- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

            Karolinka przewróciła Viktora na plecy i zaczęła go naparzać pięściami.

\- KŁAMCZUCH! – wrzeszczała przez łzy. – GŁUPEK! KŁAMCZUCH! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘĘĘĘ!

 Jedną ręką szarpała go za włosy, a drugą tłukła po twarzy.

\- Ale ekstra, biją się! – pisnął zachwycony Andrei.

            On i pozostali chłopcy stłoczyli się przy bandzie i zaczęli ochoczo komentować starcie.

            Jeżeli w ogóle można było nazwać to „starciem”. W końcu Viktor nawet nie próbował się bronić. Leżał nieruchomo na podłodze i zezując w przestrzeń, powtarzał słowo „przepraszam” jak mantrę. Wydawał się bardziej przerażony tym, co sam zrobił, niż faktem dostawania łomotu od dziewczyny.

            W końcu i Róża zauważyła rozgardiasz.

\- Jezus Maria… - wyjąkała, prawie wypuszczając z ręki komórkę. – KAROLINKO! Co ty, do licha, wyprawiasz?!

            Rozjuszona dziewczynka została złapana przez matkę i siłą odciągnięta do tyłu. Tymczasem solistki przepchnęły się przez tłum dzieciaków i podbiegły do Viktora. Poturbowany malec miał śliwę pod oczkiem i zakrwawiony nosek. Jego długie włosy przypominały ptasie gniazdo.

\- Przepraszam… - wyszeptał, gdy Masha zaczęła oglądać mu twarz. – Przepraszam… przepraszam…

\- No już, spokojnie… nie ruszaj się, obejrzymy buzię – mówiła Lenka.

\- Ej, gówniarze! – Sońka potraktowała pozostałych chłopców spojrzeniem wkurzonego dresiarza. – _Spierdalajcie!_ No już, poszli stąd! A nie stoicie i się gapicie… Cholerne małe gnojki!

            Yakov nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Z satysfakcją obserwował pryskających we wszystkich kierunkach gapiów.   

            Teraz pozostawało jedynie uciszyć Karolinkę. Dziewczynka nawet na moment nie przestała pochlipywać.

\- Co się z tobą, do diabła, dzieje?! – wyrzucała jej rozzłoszczona Róża. – Nie możesz tak po prostu wskakiwać na kogoś i tłuc go pięściami… nawet jeśli wcześniej ci dokuczył! Nie jesteś jakąś podwórkową łobuzicą, by zachowywać się w taki sposób! Masz natychmiast przeprosić chłopca!

\- Nie przeproszę… - piąstkami wycierając łzy, zawyła dziesięciolatka.

\- Karolinko, proszę _natychmiast_ przeprosić chłopca!

\- NIE PRZEPROSZĘ! Z-zasłużył sobie! Wcale nie muszę przepraszać… nie muszę i nie chcę! Nie chcę, nie chcę, NIE CHCĘ! 

\- Jak za chwilę nie przeprosisz, to…

\- Wuuuuujku!

            Karolinka dopadła do Yakova. Posławszy mu błagalne spojrzenie, zaczęła go szarpać za krawędź swetra.

\- N-nie muszę go przepraszać, prawda, wujku? S-sam widziałeś jaki był wstrętny! Nie muszę go przepraszać, prawda? Wujku, _powiedz,_ że nie muszę go przepraszać!

            Feltsman zawahał się. Mało brakowało, a uległby zapłakanym zielonym oczętom. Potrafiły naginać go do swojej woli, niemal tak dobrze jak oczy Lilii. Jednak tym razem im nie ustąpił. To byłoby nieuczciwe.   

\- Sądzę… że powinnaś przeprosić Viktora – oświadczył bezbarwnym tonem. 

            Malutkie dłonie zaprzestały ciągnięcia swetra.

\- Fakt, powiedział ci coś okropnego, ale tylko dlatego że wcześniej mu dokuczałaś – tłumaczył Yakov. – W dodatku od razu cię przeprosił. Nie zasłużył na to, byś walnęła go w nos. Powinnaś przeprosić za wcześniejsze zaczepki i za to, że go uderzyłaś.

            Dolna warga dziewczynki zaczęła się trząść. Kolejny szloch był tak głośny i niespodziewany, że po skroni Feltsmana spłynęła kropelka potu.

\- WUJEK JUŻ MNIE NIE KOOOOOOOCHAA!!! – wybiegając z pomieszczenia zawyła Karolinka.    

            Dłoń mężczyzny powędrowała w stronę zmarszczonego czoła.

            I bądź tu mądry w rozmowie z dzieckiem! Ech, kurwa… dlaczego wszystkie bachory musiały ostatnio dochodzić do jakiś popapranych wniosków?!

„Yakov mnie nie chce, bo zawaliłem program”.

„Yakov mnie nie kocha, bo każe mi przeprosić”.

            A gdyby tak ktoś _zapytał_ Yakova o jego prawdziwe uczucia, zamiast snuć różne dzikie teorie? Byłoby miło, kurwa, nie ma co! Może wtedy nie doszłoby do tej absurdalnej sytuacji?

            Róża rzuciła się w pogoń za córką.

\- Skaranie boskie z tym dzieckiem… - mruknęła do siebie.

            Również Lilia skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Będziemy na ciebie czekać w recepcji – rzuciła przez ramię do byłego męża. – Przyjdź, kiedy już zajmiesz się swoim…

            Zatrzymawszy wzrok na Viktorze, urwała. Przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się w srebrnowłosego chłopczyka z trudną do opisania miną.

\- … kimkolwiek on dla ciebie jest – dokończyła, wzruszając ramionami.

            Zastukotały obcasy i już jej nie było.

            Yakov podszedł do ławki, na której solistki posadziły poobijanego malca. Dzieciak wciąż był w szoku. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać kilku par dłoni, które krążyły wokół niego, przygładzając włoski, obmywając siniaki i przyklejając plastry. Nie odpowiedział na żadne z zatroskanych pytań Mashy, chociaż najstarsza z solistek mówiła do niego niemal cały czas. Otrząsnął się, dopiero gdy dostrzegł trenera.

\- Yakov, przepraszam! – wyrzucił z siebie, tonem błagającego o łaskę skazańca. – J-ja naprawdę… ja nie chciałem! Yakov, naprawdę… p-przepraszam… t-tak bardzo przepraszam, bo…

\- Vitya, spokojnie – Feltsman położył dłoń na głowie chłopca, nieznacznie go tym uspokajając. – Już dobrze. Nic takiego się nie stało. Przeprosiłeś Karolinkę, więc wszystko jest w porządku. No już, nie denerwuj się… nie jestem na ciebie zły.

\- A-ale… ale jak możesz nie być zły?! – wyjąkał Viktor. – Chociaż wciąż podchodziłem… nawet po tym, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że nie masz czasu i żebym przyszedł później! A potem… p-potem specjalnie pokazałem ci rysunki, bo chciałem… i powiedziałem coś tak okropnego…

\- Spokojnie, zdarza się każdemu. Powiedz… wciąż jesteś na mnie zły, za to, że powiedziałem, że nigdy nie będziesz jeździł figurowo na łyżwach?

            Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i z zaciśniętymi oczkami pokręcił główką.

\- Widzisz? – Yakov delikatnie poczochrał mu włosy. – Ja też się nie złoszczę. Lilia, Róża i Karolinka przyszły tu dzisiaj bez zapowiedzi. Poza tym wszyscy mieliśmy ciężki dzień, a zatem… ech. W każdym razie, już się nie przejmuj. Uznamy, że to tamto zdanie do Karolinki powiedział twój siusiak, okej?

            Nawiązanie do „ulubionej części” ciało miało być sposobem na rozbawienie Viktora. Jednak dzieciak wciąż miał w oczach tę samą potworną markotność.

A Feltsman tę samą troskę. Zastanawiał się, co takiego mógłby powiedzieć, żeby choć trochę podnieść chłopca na duchu.  

\- Ej, Vitya, wiesz co? – zagaił, klękając przed uczniem. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

            Podbródek Nikiforova wystrzelił do góry. Niebieskie oczka były okrąglutkie z wrażenia.

\- D-dumny?

\- Tak, Vitya, dumny. Ponieważ nie oddałeś Karolince. Twoja mama powiedziała mi wcześniej, że chociaż na takiego nie wyglądasz, potrafisz przywalić. Kiedy Karolinka cię biła, mogłeś uderzyć ją i to przerwać. Ale postanowiłeś tego nie robić i dlatego jestem z ciebie dumny. Zachowałeś się jak prawdziwy facet. Rozumiesz, że dziewczynkom się nie oddaje, dlatego przyjąłeś wszystkie ciosy na klatę, czy raczej na gębę i nie uroniłeś ani jednej łzy.

\- To nic takiego – mruknął Viktor. – Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo.

\- Oj, nie każdy… wierz mi, Vitya, że nie każdy!

\- A ty, Yakov? Postąpiłbyś tak, jak ja?

\- No raczej.

\- Naprawdę? Dałbyś się pobić?

\- Pewnie, cholera, żebym dał!

 _O czym my mówimy? Już parę razy dałem…_ \- Yakov pomyślał z rezygnacją.

            Bez wahania oddałby niedźwiedziowi syberyjskiemu, agentowi KGB albo i Vaderowi. Ale na pewno nie _kobiecie._ A już _na pewno_ nie kobiecie, która nosiła nazwisko Baranowska. Oddawanie przedstawicielkom tego straszliwego klanu wiązało się nie tylko z brakiem wychowania, ale i z perspektywą śmierci w męczarniach. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na byłych facetów Róży.

            Vitya nareszcie trochę poweselał. Trochę, bo trochę, ale to zawsze coś.

\- Szkoda, że Karolinka mnie znienawidzi – wyszeptał. – Gdybym wiedział, że będzie jej aż tak przykro, nigdy bym czegoś takie nie powiedział!

\- Karolinka zazwyczaj tak łatwo się nie złości – powiedział Yakov. – Z tym, że wiesz, Vitya… ona wychowywała się bez taty. A ja jestem jedynym dorosłym facetem, który kiedykolwiek się nią zajmował. Dlatego za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi, próbuje zagarnąć całą moją uwagę. Może byłoby inaczej, gdybym miał dla niej więcej czasu, ale… cóż… po rozpoczęciu sezonu zazwyczaj niewiele mogę zrobić. Od września do kwietnia prawie nie ruszam się z lodowiska. A w tym roku to już w ogóle byłem zabiegany. Ostatni raz widziałem się z Karolinką miesiąc temu!

\- Nic dziwnego, że była zła – chłopiec spuścił wzrok. – Gdyby dowiedziała się, że miałem cię dla siebie _codziennie_ przez całe lato, to już w ogóle dałaby mi popalić!

\- Lepiej jej o tym nie mów! – prychnął Feltsman. – Cieszę się, że próbujesz zrozumieć Karolinkę. Rozmyślanie nad uczuciami innych osób to pierwszy krok do zdobycia przyjaciół.

\- Sądzisz, że mógłbym zaprzyjaźnić się z Karolinką?

\- Może… Ciężko stwierdzić, biorąc pod uwagę, że przed chwilą wrzeszczała, jak bardzo cię nienawidzi. Ale sądzę, że nie obraziłaby się, gdybyś pomalował jej paznokcie.

            Na te słowa solistki zachichotały. Kącik ust Viktora również lekko drgnął.

\- Okej – dzieciak pokiwał głową. – Następnym razem jej to zaproponuję.

\- Pójdę teraz pogadać z Karolinką i oddać mojej byłej żonie kluczyki do samochodu. Zostaniesz z dziewczynami, okej?

            Chłopczyk niepewnie przytaknął.

\- Upewnijcie się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku – wzdychając, Feltsman zwrócił się do solistek. – Jeżeli pięć razy poprawnie przeliteruje słowo „siusiak”, to raczej nie uszkodził sobie mózgu.

\- Zaopiekujemy się nim, jak trzeba! – przytulając do siebie Viktora, obiecała Masha.

\- Jest w dobrych rękach! – z uśmiechem dodała Lenka.

\- Niczym się nie przejmuj i biegnij do seks-żony! – Sonia puściła trenerowi oko.

_Seks-żona, tak?_

            Zdarzenia z ostatnich kilku minut sprawiły, że Yakov czuł się dziwnie znieczulony na absurdalne neologizmy autorstwa Nikiforova. Zamiast zafundować Grankinie zasłużoną zjebkę, powlókł się do recepcji.

            Wycie Karolinki było słyszalne już w korytarzu.

\- Wujek już mnie nie kochaaaaaa! Wujek ma inne dzieci, którymi woli się zajmoooowaaaaaać! Wujek porzuci mnie tak jak tataaaaa! Wujek wsiądzie na motor i ucieknie do Arabii Saudyjskiej, by założyć haaaareeeeem!

\- Nie opowiadaj bzdur, Karolinko – odparł zrezygnowany głos Róży. – Wujek Yakov nie cierpi motocykli i nie wie, gdzie leży Arabia Saudyjska.

 _Właśnie, że wiem! ­_ – w myślach oburzył się Yakov. – _Jeżeli już powinnaś coś zakwestionować to moją chęć założenia haremu!_

\- Dlaczego wujek Yakov nie jest rodziną?! – płakała dziewczynka. – Ja nie chcę, by wujek zniknął z drzewa genealogiczneeeeeeegooooo!!!

            Feltsman wkroczył do recepcji akurat w momencie, gdy nieświadoma jego obecności Lilia pochyliła się nad siostrzenicą i nieprawdopodobnie łagodnym (jak na siebie) tonem oświadczyła:

\- Posłuchaj, Karolinko… wujek Yakov _nigdy_ nie zniknie z naszego drzewa genealogicznego! Nawet jeśli ucieknie do Arabii Saudyjskiej i założy harem. Wujek Yakov zawsze będzie częścią tej rodziny. A ty zawsze będziesz jego siostrzenicą. Chociaż wujek nie jest połączony z tobą więzami krwi, przychodzi na twoje przedstawienia, pamięta o twoich urodzinach i dba o groby twoich dziadków. Robi to, ponieważ cię kocha. To oczywiste, nie uważasz?

\- S-skoro tak… - Karolinka pociągnęła nosem – to dlaczego chce, żebym przeprosiła, chociaż tamten chłopiec był dla mnie taki wstrętny?

\- Ponieważ zależy mu, byś wyrosła na piękną i dobrą kobietę, taką jak twoja mama i ciocia – głośno oświadczył Yakov.

            Wywołał tym stwierdzeniem rumieniec _nie u siostrzenicy, ale u byłej żony._ Spojrzenie Lilii miało podpis:  

„Jak długo tam stałeś?!”  

            Kusiło go, by powiedzieć:

„Owszem, słyszałem, jak mówiłaś, że zawsze będę częścią twojej rodziny.”

            Jednak nie miał czasu delektować się ciepłem, które to stwierdzenie wniosło do jego serca. Ważniejsze było uspokojenie Karolinki.

            Widząc pędzącą w jego kierunku dziesięciolatkę, Feltsman kucnął i rozłożył ręce.

\- No już, kurwa, wystarczy tego płaczu – wymamrotał, gdy siostrzenica wtuliła się w jego tors. – Karolinko… nie płacz już, dobrze? Kiedy płaczesz, wujek czuje się absolutnie chujowo.

\- A to prawda, wujku? – dziewczynka niepewnie podniosła wzrok. – Naprawdę mnie kochasz?

\- No pewnie, kurwa, że tak.

\- I… i nie zejdziesz z drzewa genealogicznego?

\- Nie, nie zejdę z drzewa genealogicznego, bo mi na nim dobrze. W końcu mam guzik, który kontroluje świat i w ogóle…

            Z ust Karolinki wyszedł nieśmiały, podobny do czkawki, śmiech.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, wujku – wyszeptała córka Róży. - I nie tylko dlatego że dajesz mi kasę.

\- Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć – Yakov cicho parsknął.

            Odczekał chwilę, po czym nieco poważniej zapytał:

\- Rozumiesz, dlaczego chciałbym, żebyś przeprosiła Viktora… Prawda, Karolinko?

            Oczy dziewczynki rozszerzyły się. Zawzięta pannica gniewnie szarpnęła główką. Była w tym momencie cholernie podobna do swojej ciotki.  

 _Lileczka miała identyczną minę, za każdym razem, gdy była o mnie zazdrosna –_ Feltsman przypomniał sobie z nostalgią.

\- Jak mawiał pewien mądry człowiek, którego znałem, kultura osobista wymaga, by przeprosić każdego, kogo uderzyliśmy, chyba że jest komunistą albo niewiernym mężem – burknął, czochrając siostrzenicy włosy. – Innymi słowy… Nawet gdyby Viktor był wstrętnym łobuziakiem i dokuczał ci dla samego dokuczania, to z racji dostania po gębie powinien usłyszeć przeprosiny. Przepraszanie łobuziaków jest upierdliwe… można od tego dostać wrzodów ze złości, doskonale to wiem… a mimo to, jest _konieczne._ Jakie to szczęście, że Viktor nie jest łobuziakiem, tylko małym gamoniem, któremu wymsknęło się coś niemiłego! A zatem, przeproszenie go nie powinno być dla ciebie aż tak trudne, czyż nie?

\- Może i nie jest łobuziakiem, ale jest _wstrętny –_ syknęła Karolinka. – _Nienawidzę go!_

            Róża otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Yakov wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Okej – rzucił z udawaną nonszalancją. – W takim razie nie przepraszaj.

            Dziesięciolatka posłała mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie przepraszaj – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – W końcu do niczego cię nie zmuszę. To twoje sumienie, nie moje. Sądziłem, że jesteś mądrą i wrażliwą dziewczynką… Dość mądrą i wrażliwą, by wybaczyć smutnemu chłopcu, który spędził całe lato bez rodziców, a kilka dni temu zawalił swój pierwszy występ w życiu… No, ale jeśli taka _nie jesteś_ , i tak będę cię kochał. W końcu jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzinie wiele się wybacza.

            Oczy Karolinki rozszerzyły się.

\- On… spędził całe lato bez rodziców? _Dlaczego_?

\- Ponieważ jego rodzice nie chcą, by jeździł figurowo na łyżwach. Wujek nie do końca to rozumie, ale prawdopodobnie… ech… prawdopodobnie uznali, że jeżeli będzie tutaj zupełnie sam, to stęskni się i już nie będzie tak uparty. Jego tatuś też nie przyszedł na jego występ, wiesz? _Dokładnie tak jak twój,_ Karolinko. Teraz, kiedy jesteś starsza, to już nie myślisz o tym, że tatusia nie ma na przedstawieniach… ale pamiętasz, jak było ci przykro, gdy byłaś bardzo malutka i tatuś mówił ci, że będzie na przedstawieniu, a potem nie przychodził?

            Trochę to trwało, ale grymas na twarzy dziewczynki został w końcu zastąpiony czymś na kształt współczucia. Siostrzenica Lilii z pewnym oporem skinęła główką.

\- A pamiętasz, jak pewnego razu twój tata obiecał, że przyjdzie na twoje urodziny, ale nie dotrzymał słowa? – ciągnął Yakov. – Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś mamusi i cioci, że masz gdzieś ich prezenty, bo tata nie przyszedł? Mamusi i cioci było bardzo przykro… ale rozumiały, że powiedziałaś coś takiego, bo byłaś smutna. Dzieci zawsze mówią i robią okropne rzeczy wtedy, kiedy jest im bardzo przykro. Tak samo jest z tym chłopcem. Tak, wiem, popełnił niewybaczalną zbrodnię, bo chciał ci zabrać wujka, chociaż to był TWÓJ czas z wujkiem i tak dalej… ale zrobił to, bo było mu smutno i bardzo chciał, by wujek go pocieszył. Zamiast się na niego złościć, powinnaś mu współczuć. Więc jak będzie, Karolinko? Pomyślisz nad tym w drodze do ortodonty?  

            Karolinka zawahała się.

\- Okej – wymamrotała w końcu. – Dobrze, wujku, pomyślę. Ale powiedz… czemu ty się opiekujesz tym chłopcem? Dlaczego go kochasz, skoro on nie jest dla ciebie rodziną?

            Yakov omal nie zakrztusił się własną śliną.

\- S-s… słucham?! K-kto… j-jak… s-skąd w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy, że ja go kocham?!

            Dziewczynka przekrzywiła główkę.

\- A nie kochasz?

            Głos ugrzązł Feltsmanowi w gardle.

\- Myślę, że wujek jest zmęczony, a my mamy duże szanse na spóźnienie się do ortodonty – Róża w samą porę wtrąciła się do rozmowy. – Daj wujkowi pożegnalnego buziaka w policzek i zbierajmy się. Przepraszam cię za wszystko, Yakov… mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko pożyczysz nam samochód?

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – odparł nieprzytomnym tonem. – Nie przepraszaj. Wszyscy mieliśmy ciężki dzień. Grunt, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

            Lepiej niż dobrze. A przynajmniej dla niego. Ponieważ doskonale wiedział, który moment dzisiejszego dnia zapamięta _najbardziej._

            Nie moment, w którym Viktor wspomniał o grzebaniu w majtkach oraz seks-żonie.

            Nie moment, w którym Karolinka pokazała, że potrafi dawać prawe sierpowe z taką samą skutecznością, co brat.

            Moment, w którym zrozumiał, że chociaż spierdolił własne małżeństwo, to wciąż zajmował ważne miejsce w sercu ukochanej. Gdyby było inaczej, to nie mówiłaby, że należał do rodziny… nie podkreślałaby tego z taką żarliwością.

            _Wiedział,_ że nie chodziło jedynie o pocieszenie zapłakanego dziecka. _Widział_ to w oczach Lilii. Widział i to dawało mu nadzieję.

 _Może kiedyś… pewnego dnia…?_ – rozmarzył się, drżącą dłonią podając byłej żonie kluczyki do samochodu. – _Może ja i Lilia mamy jeszcze szansę? Bo moja Hondusia z całą pewnością nie ma ŻADNYCH szans! Nie z tymi „mistrzyniami kierownicy” od siedmiu boleści…_

            Czy powinien już zamówić wizytę u mechanika?

\- Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeżeli oddamy ci autko dopiero jutro? – spytała Róża. – To kawał drogi, więc bezpieczniej byłoby zatrzymać się w jakimś hotelu niż wracać po nocy.

            Taaak, w tej sytuacji ZDECYDOWANIE powinien!

\- Oczywiście. Nie ma problemu.

Kto wie, co przez ten cały czas zdążą zrobić jego maleństwu? Ale dobra… pieprzyć samochód! Grunt, że pożegnał się z nimi, po pokazaniu się od najlepszej strony.

\- „Nienawidzę romansideł… pornole życiem?” – usłyszał zniesmaczony szept Lileczki.

_KURWAAAA MAAAAAAAĆ!_

            Dawna pani Feltsmanowa patrzyła – jakżeby inaczej – na feralny breloczek, należący niegdyś do Viktorowego dziadka.

 _Czemu nie pomyślałem, żeby go odczepić?!!!_ – Yakov zawył w myślach. – _Przecież mogłem to zrobić, idąc do recepcji! Dlaczego… kurwa… DLACZEGO?!_

            Czuł się w tej chwili jak robak… jak nic niewarty karaluch, spoglądający w swojej maleńkości na gigantkę, którą w tej chwili wydawała mu się Lilia! Łypała na niego z góry, groźna i bezwzględna, jak Wieża Saurona na Froda z pierścieniem, a jej zielone oko wydawało się jeszcze straszliwsze niż tamto czerwone otoczone ogniem… aaaaach, Boże… Jeeeeezuuuu, miej litoooooość!

\- Powiedz…

Głos Carycy Rosyjskiego Baletu brzmiał jak piorun podczas burzy. Ach, w wyobraźni Yakov, na suficie rzeczywiście gromadziły się ciemne chmury… ciekawe, czy Wronkov też je widział? Ciekawe, czy tak właśnie się czuł, gdy wyczekiwał Sądu Ostatecznego z ręki Kateriny?

\- Co to za śmieć?   

 _Eeee… a mówiąc „śmieć”, masz na myśli mnie czy breloczek?_ – Feltsman nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Mogę go wyrzucić? – lodowatym tonem ciągnęła Lilia. – Mogę, prawda?

_Yyy… okej. Mnie już „wyrzuciła”, czy raczej „rzuciła”, więc pewnie chodzi o breloczek._

            Początkowo Yakov miał zamiar powiedzieć „tak, oczywiście”. Jednak potem wyobraził sobie reakcję Viktora i w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował.

\- Ta… NIE!

            Była żona zareagowała na jego okrzyk chłodnym uniesieniem brwi.

\- _Nie?_  

\- Eee… znaczy… chciałem powiedzieć… t-to dla mnie coś ważnego, więc… – Feltsman nerwowo rozmasował kark. – HEJ, POCZEKAJ!

            Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że miłość jego życia odwróciła się na pięcie i właśnie zmierza w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Lilieczka? – wybąkała zszokowana Róża. – Ale tak bez pożegnania? Ej, no weź! Chociaż podziękuj Yakovowi za samochód i… UUUUUGH! Ty jesteś po prostu…

            Pokręciła głową.

\- Yakov, przepraszam cię za nią – zbolałym tonem zwróciła się do byłego szwagra. – Ona jest… ona po prostu… ona czasami…

            Właściwe słowa nie zostały odnalezione. Ale Yakov ich nie potrzebował. Spojrzeniem dał Róży do zrozumienia, że wie, o co chodzi. Obdarzyła go szybkim uściskiem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, jakoś to będzie – wyszeptała łagodnie. – Dziękuję ci za pomoc. Lilia też to docenia, naprawdę. Zobaczymy się jutro. Zadzwonię do ciebie i dam znać, o której godzinie będziemy. Dbaj o siebie, okej?

            Krótko skinął głową.

Podczas gdy jej matka pobiegła za siostrą, Karolinka ostatni raz przytuliła się do Yakova.

\- Nie przejmuj się, wujku – oświadczyła, z poważną miną klepiąc go po policzku. – Nie przeszkadza mi, że lubisz oglądać nagich mężczyzn!

\- N-nagich mężczyzna? – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem.

            Dziewczynka zamrugała.

\- Przecież „pornole” to filmiki z nagimi mężczyznami, no nie? Wiem, bo mama ogląda… No to pa, wujku! Kocham cię! Do jutraaaaa!

            Bąknął nieprzytomne „do jutra” i mechanicznymi krokami robota ruszył z powrotem na lodowisko. Był w połowie drogi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał o przekazaniu dowodu rejestracyjnego. Zawrócił i pośpieszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

            Po wybiegnięciu ma parking usłyszał:

\- … a masz pretensje, że zwala sobie, jak każdy normalny facet! Skoro jesteś zazdrosna o głupie pornole, to co zrobisz, gdy kogoś sobie znajdzie?

            Czując dziwny skurcz w okolicach klatki piersiowej, zszokowany mężczyzna zastygł w miejscu.

            Samochód stał tyłem do niego. Mimo deszczu, szyba była opuszczona. Siedząca na tylnym siedzeniu Karolinka miała słuchawki na uszach, więc jej mama i ciotka mogły swobodnie rozmawiać.

\- W ogóle cię nie rozumiem – Róża mówiła do zmagającej się z kluczykami siostry. – Przecież go kochasz. Tęsknisz za nim do tego stopnia, że nie możesz znieść oglądania łyżwiarstwa figurowego w telewizji, chociaż zawsze to uwielbiałaś. Powiedz, dlaczego po prostu do niego _nie wrócisz?_ Zwłaszcza, że on też tego chce. Wystarczy na niego spojrzeć. Nie potrafiłby ci _niczego_ odmówić. Pożyczył nam swój drogocenny samochód, chociaż doskonale wie, że oddamy mu go w dwa razy gorszym stanie niż dostałyśmy. Poprosiłabyś go o nerkę, płuco albo i całe serce, a dałby ci bez chwili wahania.

            Po długim znęcaniu się nad stacyjką, Lilia wreszcie zdołała uruchomić silnik.

\- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś się nie wtrącała – warknęła.

\- Pewnie, mam jak zwykle się zamknąć! – Róża gniewnie skrzyżowała ramiona. – Ale wiesz… ciężko, bym się nie wtrącała, gdy spędzasz u mnie w domu więcej czasu, niż u siebie.

\- Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, mogę przestać.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że mi przeszkadzasz… _Cieszę się_ , że u mnie pomieszkujesz. Naprawdę. Po tym jak wychowałam Józka zupełnie sama, cieszę się, że przynajmniej moje młodsze dziecko nie musi siedzieć samo w domu, gdy zostaję dłużej w pracy. Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym nie chciała cię u siebie, powiedziałabym ci wprost. Problem w tym, że…

            Młodsza z Baranowskich wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jak ja mam się z tym czuć? – zwróciła się do siostry błagalnym tonem. – Jak mam się czuć z tym, że wciąż pomagasz mi przy dziecku, ale nie dajesz w żaden sposób pomóc SOBIE? Jak mam się czuć z tym, że pewnego dnia zjawiasz się u mnie z walizkami i oświadczasz, że rozwodzisz się z facetem, z którym byłaś dwadzieścia pięć lat… ale nie piśniesz słowem, dlaczego się rozwodzicie, ani co się właściwie stało? Nie pomyślałaś, że się martwię? Co złego w tym, że doradzam ci zejście się z kimś, kogo w zasadzie _kochasz?_

\- Trzydzieści nieudanych związków niczego cię nie nauczyło – bezlitośnie wytknęła jej Lilia. – Sądziłam, że jesteś już na tyle dorosła, by nauczyć się, że miłość _nie wystarczy_ , by dwoje ludzi mogło ze sobą być. A poza tym, bądź tak miła i zamknij wreszcie tę szybę. Po co ty ją w ogóle otworzyłaś?

\- Nie chciałam tego zrobić! Myślałam, że to przycisk do radia. Ech, nie ogarniam tych nowoczesnych samochodów. A wracając do tematu…

            Wraz z podniesieniem szyby, dźwięki przestały dobiegać z wnętrza Hondy. Siostry wciąż dyskutowały o czymś z dużym ożywieniem, ale Yakov ich nie słyszał.

 _Jeśli zatrzyma je policja, to trudno –_ postanowił, wracając do budynku. – _Najwyżej do mnie zadzwonią._

            Przypomniawszy sobie słowa byłej żony, spuścił wzrok. Dość długo stał w deszczu, więc buty zostawiały na podłodze brązowe plamy. Ciepło związane z przynależnością do rodziny Baranowskich zostało zastąpione przez bijący od mokrych ubrań chłód.

 

**XXX**

 

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że żaden z nas się nie przeziębi. Ta twoja kurteczka to służy chyba tylko do ozdoby, bo na pewno nie do ochrony przed deszczem! Ale i tak ci dobrze, że masz co zarzucić na grzbiet. Ja nie mam nic. Bo niby skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nie będę miał czym wrócić do domu…

\- Zawsze mogłeś zamówić taksówkę.

\- Fakt, mogłem. Ale wówczas ryzykowałbym popełnienie morderstwa. Przeklęci taksówkarze za każdym razem mnie wkurwiają… po _zajebistych_ wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia nie sądzę, bym był w stanie zapanować nad sobą i ograniczyć się do przemocy słownej.

             Stali we dwóch na zadaszonym przystanku autobusowym. Atmosfera była mniej więcej taka jak pogoda – czyli w cholerę ponura. Viktor jeszcze nie wyleczył się z wcześniejszego poczucia winy, a Yakov nie przestawał myśleć o podsłuchanej rozmowie.

            Dwóch ponuraków na przystanku… nie ma co, pasowali do siebie jak ulał! Nawet moknący na deszczu bezdomny był weselszy od nich - chociaż nie powinien, bo nie dość, że miał na sobie tylko złote majtki, to jeszcze wyginał plecy w mostku i z dumą prezentował słynny zabytek San Francisko - most Golden Gate (w tej wersji podpisany jako Golden Gay czyli Złoty Gej). Kapelusz był po brzegi wypełniony mokrymi banknotami.  

\- Nieźle się obłowił ten nasz Wiesiu – skomentował Yakov.

\- To już nie kloszard, tylko artysta – Vitya wyszeptał z namaszczeniem.

 - Jak dalej będziesz mu zlecał tak trudne zadania jak stanie w mostku przez pół dnia, to w końcu zacznie się nadawać do cyrku. Przez to lato nieźle przypakował.

\- Nie kazałem mu tego robić. Od miesiąca sam sobie wymyśla pozycje.

\- Oho? Przestał słuchać mistrza i zaczął działać na własną rękę? Pewnie ci przykro, co?

\- Wciąż jest na poziomie początkującym – ośmiolatek wzruszył ramionami. – Nie umie Mulić Różu. No i nie potrafi zrobić Wieży Srajfla, chociaż pokazywałem mu aż pięć razy. Daleko mu do mojego rekordu zarobków.

            Yakov zastanowił się od niechcenia, ile wynosił rekord Viktora. Albo jak wyglądała Wieża Srajfla. Nie, tego drugiego jednak _nie chciał_ wiedzieć.

\- Skoro ma tyle braków, _tym bardziej_ powinien na tobie polegać – burknął, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. – Trener jest od tego, żeby na nim _polegać_. A także od tego, żeby mu ufać. Żeby _mówić mu o zmartwieniach_ , zamiast je w sobie dusić.

            Chłopczyk nie odpowiedział. Ponurym wzrokiem obserwował pływający w kałuży listek.

\- No ale… - Feltsman westchnął po chwili. – To był tak szalony i wyczerpujący dzień, że może lepiej nie kończyć go poważną rozmową? Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja chętnie bym się zrelaksował. Pooglądał coś w telewizji, albo coś… co o tym myślisz?

            Odpowiedziało mu nieprzytomne skinienie głową.

\- Ej, Vitya? – Yakov posłał dzieciakowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – A ty długo planujesz zachowywać się tak… eee… grzecznie?

\- A co, to już grzecznym być nie można?

\- Nie no, można, ale…

            Pięćdziesięciolatek szukał właściwych słów.

\- … dziwnie się czuję, kiedy nie mam za co się na ciebie wydrzeć – burknął wreszcie. – To jasne, że twoje popaprane zachowania wkurwiają mnie i czasami chętnie bym sobie od nich odpoczął… jednak gdy robisz coś nienormalnego, mam przynajmniej pewność, że jesteś sobą. A w końcu po to poszedłem na wojnę z twoim ojcem, wiesz? Żebyś mógł być sobą.

            Na to stwierdzenie, buzia chłopca przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidorka. Dokładnie w tym momencie autobus podjechał na przystanek. Omal nie zapomnieli, że powinni wsiąść.

 _Ile lat to ja już nie jechałem komunikacją miejską? –_ łapiąc za jedną ze specjalnych pętelek zastanowił się Yakov. – _Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy był ostatni raz._  

            Robiąc mnóstwo hałasu, pojazd pomknął ulicą. Ulicą która z całą pewnością _nie prowadziła_ do mieszkania Feltsmana. Pięćdziesięciolatek wybrał wracanie do siebie okrężną drogą, bo chciał mieć oko na poobijanego wychowanka. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, wolał osobiście odeskortować dzieciaka do domu ciotki.

\- Wiesz co, Yakov? – niespodziewanie wyszeptał Viktor. – Mój tata to chyba mnie nienawidzi.

            Autobus gwałtownie przyhamował. Połowa ludzi poleciała do przodu - na szczęście nikt się nie wywrócił. Yakov wykorzystał zamieszanie, by zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie mów tak – mruknął w końcu. – To nieprawda, że ojciec cię nienawidzi.

\- A ja myślę, że prawda – rączki chłopca mocno ściskały metalową rurę.

\- Gdyby tak było, to zachowywałby się tak samo ojciec Karolinki. Czyli miałby w poważaniu, co robisz i na kogo wyrośniesz.

            Feltsman dziwnie się czuł, usprawiedliwiając Uprzedzonego Dupka, jednak gdyby niczego nie powiedział, czułby się jeszcze dziwniej. Wiele można było zarzucić Saszy, ale na pewno nie to, że nienawidził własnego syna.

\- Z ojcem, którego nie obchodzisz, nie można już nic zrobić – cierpliwie tłumaczył Yakov. – Natomiast ojciec, który nie akceptuje tego, co kochasz… to materiał, nad którym można popracować. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Vitya, zobaczysz. Twój ojciec i tak zrobił już spory krok do przodu… w końcu pozwolił ci jeździć u mnie przez całe wakacje i w ogóle. A teraz jest już prawie zdecydowany, by zgodzić się na szkołę w Petersburgu. Może po pewnym czasie przestanie mu przeszkadzać, że jeździsz figurowo na łyżwach? A póki co postaraj się mu nie podpaść, dobrze?

            Akurat w tym momencie podjechali pod kamienicę ciotki Viktora. Na przystanku stali … Anna w towarzystwie Saszy i Anastazji! O CHOLERA, RODZICE CHOCHLIKA!  Niech to szlag, niby mieli się tutaj pojawić w najbliższych dniach, jednak Yakov nie sądził… !

            Drzwi rozsunęły się. Chłopiec zeskoczył na chodnik, lecz kiedy ujrzał matkę i ojca, zbladł i błyskawicznie wskoczył z powrotem do autobusu.

\- Co ty, u licha, wyrabiasz?! – syknął Yakov.

\- W-widzieli mnie? – chowając się za trenerem, wyjąkał mały.

\- Nie, chyba nas nie zauważyli, bo o czymś rozmawiają, ale… DO DIABŁA! Puszczaj mnie i wyłaź z autobusu! Bo za chwilę nie zdą…

            Za późno. Z cichym sykiem drzwi zatrzasnęły się i mimo natarczywego wciskania czerwonego guzika przez wkurzonego pięćdziesięciolatka, odmawiały ponownego otwarcia. Autobus ruszył.

\- Widzisz, co narobiłeś?! – Feltsman gniewnie odwrócił się do ucznia. – Wysiądziemy na najbliższym przystanku i przejdziemy się.

\- N-nie… Yakov, proszę… nie…

\- Vitya, ja nie próbuję być złośliwy. Nie słuchałeś, co przed chwilą mówiłem? Jeżeli chcesz, chodzić tutaj do szkoły, to _nie podpadaj_ ojcu! Wiem, że nie widziałeś go od ucieczki z domu i bardzo się denerwujesz, ale nie możesz wiecznie unikać konfrontacji! A już _zwłaszcza_ nie teraz! Jak myślisz, co twój tata sobie pomyśli, gdy się dowie, że uciekłeś na jego widok?

\- A co sobie pomyśli, gdy zobaczy mnie w _takim stanie?_

            Yakov wybałuszył oczy.

 _O cholera, on ma rację!_ – uświadomił sobie.

            Kiedy kazał dzieciakowi wyskoczyć z autobusu, nie wziął pod uwagi „pamiątek” po przepychance.

\- Jeżeli tata mnie teraz zobaczy, to na pewno pomyśli, że się biłem! – ze wzrokiem błagalnie wbitym w trenera, wyjąkał Vitya. – A jak się dowie, że oberwałem od _dziewczyny_ , to już w ogóle będę miał przechlapane! Jak mam go przekonać, że zasługuję, by chodzić tutaj do szkoły, gdy wyglądam w taki sposób? Nie mam _żadnych_ szans!

            Niech to szlag, to prawda! Sytuacja rzeczywiście była beznadziejna. Felsman szczerze wątpił, by tłumaczenia w stylu „to nie była jego wina” albo „nic takiego się nie stało” miały dla Aleksandra Nikiforova jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wręcz przeciwnie – facet zapewne chwyciłby się pierwszego lepszego pretekstu, by odwrócić sytuację do góry nogami i powiedzieć synowi „nie”.

            I co, u licha, mieli zrobić?! Przecież – jak słusznie zauważył Yakov - nie mogli wiecznie unikać konfrontacji! Gdyby tylko mieli więcej czasu… tylko jak go zdobyć?

 

**XXX**

 

\- Moja sąsiadka to prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku. Znienacka zostawiła mi swojego psa! Cholerny czworonóg będzie u mnie do jutra. Kiedy Vitya o tym usłyszał, dostał małpiego rozumu i zaoferował, że pomoże mi zaopiekować się zwierzakiem. Upiera się, że zostanie na noc. Na początku mówiłem mu, że nie ma takiej opcji, ale gdy zobaczyłem, ile zniszczeń zostawia po sobie ten cholerny pies, doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie taki zły pomysł. Czy jest szansa, by wypożyczyła mi pani bratanka na jedną noc? Jeżeli ten kundel zeżre jeszcze jedną parę butów, to normalnie oszaleję!

            Dłoń Feltsmana nerwowo zacisnęła się na słuchawce. Okej, wyszło lepiej niż myślał. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Anna uwierzy w wyssaną z palca bajeczkę.

\- Cóż… w porządku – rozległ się jej łagodny głos. – Niech pobawi się z psem. W sumie to nawet cieszę się, że czymś się zajmie. Wie pan, od przedstawienia chodził taki markotny, że przykro było na niego popatrzeć.

\- Ta, mnie nie musi pani tego mówić – Yakov zgodził się ponuro.

            Kątem oka zerknął na krążącego po salonie chochlika. Srebrna głowa obracała się na wszystkie strony

\- ŁAŁ! Yakov, ale ty masz tutaj pudeł! Mogę je rozpakować?

\- Ani… mi się… waż! – Feltsman wysyczał, gniewnym ruchem dłoni dając bachorowi do zrozumienia, by nie przeszkadzał mu w rozmowie telefonicznej.

\- Słyszę, że już mu lepiej? – z rozbawieniem zauważyła profesor Nikiforova.

\- Taaaa, odrobinkę mu się polepszyło.

\- Nie dziwię się. Odwiedzenie pana w domu to było jego marzenie. Mówił mi, że próbował wyłudzić pana adres od sekretarki, ale nie chciała mu dać.

 _Zasłużyła na premię –_ postanowił Yakov. – _Szkoda, że jej wytrwałość na nic się nie zdała. Koniec końców sam przyprowadziłem tutaj tego małego nosiciela chaosu!_

\- Raju, ale wielgachna łazienka! – rozległo się z drugiego końca mieszkania. – Większa niż mój pokój! Yakov, a mogę się wykąpać w tej ogromnej wannie?

            Serce pięćdziesięciolatka wypełniło się łagodnością. Z dwojga złego lepiej złościć się na Viktora, niż martwić się, obserwując, jak ten dzieciak snuje się z miną skopanego szczeniaczka.  

\- Mam nadzieję, że pańskie mieszkanie przetrwa wizytę mojego bratanka – westchnęła Anna. – A właśnie, mam do pana prośbę. Mógłby pan zwolnić Viktora z porannego treningu? Sasza z Anastazją przyjechali do Petersburga, by podjąć decyzję w sprawie szkoły.

\- Ach tak? – Feltsman udał zdziwienie. – Nie nalegają, by spotkać się z synem już dzisiaj?

\- Nieszczególnie. W sumie bardzo im to na rękę, bo najpierw chcieli porozmawiać ze mną i z Rusłanem. Co prawda Anastazji było przykro, gdy Vitya nie pojawił się na przystanku o tej porze, co zazwyczaj… chciała zrobić mu niespodziankę i go wyściskać … no ale będzie miała na to czas jutro.   

\- I przez wiele najbliższych miesięcy, jeżeli podejmą z pani bratem decyzję o przeprowadzce do Petersburga.

\- To prawda. Chociaż, tak szczerze, nie sądzę, by się na to zdecydowali, nawet jeśli Vitya pójdzie tutaj do szkoły. A przynajmniej nie od razu. Za dużo by ryzykowali. Anastazja musiałaby rzucić pracę w teatrze, a Sasza zrezygnować z trenowania hokeistów w Śnieżnej Nibylandii. Takich rzeczy nie można załatwić w jeden tydzień.  

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. A tak między nami… myśli pani, że jest szansa, by Vitya poszedł do tej szkoły? To w ogóle realne, by pani brat się na to zgodził?

\- Jak najbardziej. W końcu to szkoła, która daje wiele możliwości. Sasza byłby idiotą, gdyby przekreślił ją tylko dlatego, że jest w Petersburgu. Cytując jego słowa, „nie widzi żadnych powodów, dla których miałby nie inwestować w wykształcenie syna”. A że w grę wchodzi jeszcze wysokie stypendium, to ma dodatkowy powód, żeby się zgodzić.

            Yakov pozwolił sobie na usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek.

\- To miłe usłyszeć, że pani brat zachowuje się racjonalnie.

\- Dla odmiany – uszczypliwie dodała Anna.

\- Dla odmiany – zgodził się z cichym parsknięciem.

            Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, profesor Nikiforova poprosiła:

\- Niech pan lepiej nie mówi Viktorowi, że przyjechali jego rodzice. Jeszcze spanikuje i będzie próbował nawiać, by się z nimi nie zobaczyć.

 _Za późno –_ Yakov zakpił w myślach. – _Już wie i już próbował. Tyle że z troszeczkę innych powodów, niż zakładasz._

\- Jasne, nic mu nie powiem – rzucił do telefonu. – Chociaż nie sądzę, by planował unikać rodziców. Stęsknił się.

\- A bo ja wiem, czy się stęsknił? – głośno zastanawiała się Anna. – Za matką na pewno. Ale od czasu występu jest o coś okropnie zły na ojca. Ilekroć wspominam imię Saszy, robi się taki… jakby to powiedzieć… rozgoryczony? Ale nie wiem, z jakiego powodu. Nie mogłam tego z niego wyciągnąć.

 _No to jest nas dwoje –_ w myślach westchnął trener chochlika.  

            Z łazienki dało się słyszeć szum wody.

\- Ej, tylko nie narób bałaganu, gdy będziesz się kąpał! – wychylając głowę na korytarz, ryknął Yakov. – I nie dotykaj żadnych ostrych przedmiotów! Wara od mojej golarki, ZROZUMIANO?!

\- A nić dentystyczna liczy się jako ostry przedmiot? – w odpowiedzi odkrzyknął Viktor.

            Chwila zastanowienia.

\- Wiesz co? Nie dotykaj _żadnych_ przedmiotów, nie tylko tych ostrych! Nie dotykaj niczego, co da się popsuć!

\- Ale jak można popsuć nić dentystyczną?

\- Nie wiem, ale założę się, że ty dałbyś radę – wycedził Feltsman. – Przepraszam, mówiła pani coś? – z powrotem przysunął sobie słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Tak – westchnęła Anna. – Prosiłam, by w miarę możliwości przekonał pan Viktora, by jednak przełamał się i przeprosił za ucieczkę z domu.  

            To zdziwiło Yakova. A także – co tu dużo mówić – lekko go zirytowało.

\- Czy to aby na pewno konieczne? Sądziłem, że skoro minęły dwa miesiące, pani brat przestanie się przy tym upierać.

\- Nie powiedziałabym, że jest konieczne. Ale sporo by ułatwiło.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Sama nie wiem… po prostu mam wrażenie, że to jakaś dziwna rozgrywka między Viktorem i Saszą. Jakby testowali siebie nawzajem i sprawdzali, który pierwszy się złamie.

\- Zapewniam panią, że Viktor nikogo nie testuje – mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, co usłyszał od wychowanka w autobusie. – Kocha swojego tatę i chce być przez niego akceptowany. To pani brat jest tym, który stawia warunki.

\- Nie robi tego dlatego, że nie kocha syna. Jak okrutnie by to nie brzmiało, miłość nie jest jedynym elementem, który kształtuje relacje między ludźmi. Są jeszcze inne czynniki. Na przykład duma…

            Brzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do tego, co wcześniej powiedziała Lilia.

\- Żeby tylko za bardzo się na niej nie przejechał – Yakov oznajmił ponurym tonem. – Na tej dumie, w sensie. Niech mu pani nie mówi, że usłyszała o tym ode mnie… ale duma to dość destrukcyjne uczucie. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia. Duma i pieniądze to dwie rzeczy, od których najczęściej rozpadają się rodziny. A wszystko, co mówimy i robimy ma swoje konsekwencje.

\- Oczywiście, przekażę mu. Co prawda wątpię, by coś do niego dotarło, ale zawsze warto spróbować. Przepraszam, że ma pan dzisiaj na głowie Viktora. Do zobaczenia!

\- Pani bratanek nie jest dla mnie problemem. Do widzenia!

            Z westchnieniem ulgi, pięćdziesięciolatek rozłączył się. Szukając miejsca do wyłożenia wymęczonych nóg, podreptał do salonu i opadł na kanapę. Nie zdążył nawet porządnie umościć się na miękkiej powierzchni, gdy poczuł, że coś wpija mu się w udo – jakiś przedmiot, którego wcześniej nie było.

             Biała muszelka. Kiedyś razem z Lilią przywieźli ją z Włoch, gdzie byli na jednym z nielicznych urlopów. Tylko skąd wzięła się tutaj? Razem z pozostałymi pamiątkami powinna tkwić w pudle.

            Szybki rzut okiem na salon uświadomił Feltsmanowi, że wszystkie kartony zostały opróżnione. Mało tego – wyciągnięte z nich przedmioty walały się po całym pokoju i to najczęściej w miejscach, gdzie normalny człowiek _za cholerę_ by ich nie postawił!

            Krawaty na telewizorze ( _Jak niby, kurwa, mam coś oglądać?_ ), hantle na półce obok książek ( _Aż się proszą, by spaść komuś na głowę),_ dubeltówka w stojaku na parasole ( _Karolek i jego durne prezenty…)_ , puchar Trenera Roku na lodówce ( _Dlaczego nie na komodzie?)_ wreszcie bikini Lilki na dywanie ( _Jezus Maria, skąd ja to w ogóle mam?!)._

            To tyle, jeśli chodziło o Viktora i jego „bycie grzecznym”. On w ogóle usłyszał, gdy Yakov dał mu do zrozumienia, że ruszanie pudeł nie wchodzi w rachubę? Czy to już ten moment, by podłączać wszystkie kable, przynieść gaśnicę i przypomnieć sobie numery alarmowe?

\- Yakov… - z łazienki dobiegł rozżalony głos. – Zepsułem nić dentystyczną!

            Celem schowania nieszczęsnego bikini (i sprawdzenia lokalizacji gaśnicy), pięćdziesięciolatek podniósł się z kanapy.

\- W jaki sposób? – odkrzyknął do Viktora.

\- Przywiązałem ją tam, gdzie nie powinienem.

\- Aha.

_Lepiej nie pytać, do czego. Ale dla dobra mojej psychiki założę, że chodziło o włosy…_

\- Łał, ile wody! – pisnął zachwycony chłopczyk. – Jakby była zjeżdżalnia, to już w ogóle byłoby super!

\- Przypominam, żebyś nie narobił bałaganu.

\- A piana na podłodze to już bałagan?

\- Nie, _kurwa,_ to szczyt schludności!

\- Jeju… Yakov, przepraszam. Bo wiesz, bawiłem się w „tsunami” i tak jakoś…

            Szukając odpowiedniego miejsca do ukrycia dubeltówki, Feltsman pokręcił głową. Dobra, walić to! I tak nie on tu sprzątał, tylko gosposia.

\- Niech będzie, baw się, w co tam chcesz – burknął, chowając broń do szuflady z gaciami. – Jak naświnisz, to trudno. Mnie tam wszystko jedno…

\- Serio?! Kurde, to najfajniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem od kogoś dorosłego! Ale nie martw się, Yakov, już ci nie nabrudzę! Teraz bawię się w „łódź podwodną”.

\- Że w _co_ się bawisz?

 _Żeby mi się tam, kurwa, nie utopił –_ Fetsman pomyślał z niepokojem.

\- No… trzeba zadrzeć siusiaka do góry, wysunąć główkę z wody i…

\- ZMIENIŁEM ZDANIE! – ściągając hantla z półki, Yakov przypieprzył się w łeb. - NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ, NA CZYM POLEGA TA ZABAWA!

\- Dziadek mnie jej nauczył. Jest bardzo fajna. O, Yakov, a poszukasz mi jakiejś ładnej piżamki do spania?

\- Tak, kurwa, wyczaruję ci z kapelusza! Bo w moim mieszkaniu aż się roi od piżamek dla małych chłopców. Piżamka… pfft! Fantasta!

            Z łazienki dobiegło ciężkie westchnienie.

\- No trudno. To będę spał na golasa…

\- ZARAZ COŚ CI ZNAJDĘ!  

            No i znalazł – bardzo stary T-shirt, który wieki temu dostał od Tatiany. Kupiła mu go, gdy całą paczką wybrali się do słynnego zoo w San Diego. Koszulka z napisem „Pan Słonik” przedstawiała (jak łatwo można było się domyślić) głowę z deczka zdezorientowanego słonia i nadawała się w zasadzie tylko do jednego – do rozśmieszania Lilki. Dawna primabalerina wybuchała śmiechem za każdym razem, gdy widziała męża w rzeczonej sztuce odzieży. Odkąd się rozwiedli, nie założył jej ani razu.

\- Możesz ją sobie wziąć na zawsze – burknął do stojącego na środku łazienki golaska.

\- Naprawdę? – ucieszył się Vikto.r – Jeju, dziękuję! Taka kolorowa i jeszcze ze słonikiem! Och, już wiem, już wiem! Zostawię ją sobie u ciebie, żebym miał na następne nocowania!

\- Uchowaj Boże… - Yakov mruknął pod nosem.

\- Co?

\- Nie, nic, nic. Załóż ją, zanim się przeziębisz.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek skierował się do kuchni, by dokończyć przygotowywanie kolacji.

\- Ojeeeeeejku! – usłyszał za sobą zachwycony pisk.

            Przez ramię zerknął na Viktora.

\- Zobacz, gdzie mam trąbę! – wesoło rozkładając rączki krzyknął chłopczyk.

            O cztery rozmiary za duża koszulka sprawiała, że trąba znajdywała się centralnie między chudziutkimi nogami. Gdyby jeszcze bardziej uruchomić wyobraźnię, uszy słonia mogłoby uchodzić za jądra.

\- Wielgachny super-siusiak! – kładąc dłonie na biodrach zaanonsował Vitya. – Siusiakowa koszulka!

\- Dla ciebie wszystko jest zboczone – wymamrotał Feltsman.

            Już teraz czuł, że będzie to dla niego baaaardzo wyczerpujący wieczór.

 

**XXX**

Późną nocą, gdy większość Petersburżan drzemała w łóżkach, trwający od kilku dni deszcz postanowił nareszcie opuścić miasto. Czarne jak węgiel chmury rozsunęły się, ukazując księżyc w pełni. Srebrna poświata wpełzła do sypialni ekskluzywnego apartamentu, zatrzymując się na twarzy śpiącego pięćdziesięciolatka.

            Łagodne oblicze Yakova zamieniło się w grymas. Przecierając oczy, mężczyzna przekręcił się na drugi bok i zaczął wymacywać blat szafki nocnej w poszukiwaniu budzika.

 _Trzecia w nocy, a mnie zupełnie odechciało się spać –_ pomyślał, łypiąc na mniejszą wskazówkę. – _Szkoda, że nie opuściłem zasłon._

            Z pewnym wysiłkiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. W gardle sucho jak diabli, a stojąca przy łóżku butelka wody mineralnej była przygnębiająco pusta. Trzeba będzie ruszyć tyłek i przejść się do kuchni.

            Feltsman niechętnie wstał z wyrka. Najciszej jak potrafił, opuścił sypialnię i dotarł do wodopoju. Kiedy kilka minut później wracał z powrotem, usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Zatrzymał się w połowie kroku.

            Z ciemności dobiegało ciche popiskiwanie. Mogłaby je wydawać mysz. Albo dziecko.

\- Vitya? – niepewnie zawołał Yakov.

            Płacz ustał. A przynajmniej tak mogło się z początku wydawać – bo kiedy pięćdziesięciolatek nadstawił uszu, zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż coś słyszy. Cichutkie, niewiele głośniejsze od szeptu, jęki. Dobiegały z okolic salonu. Feltsman natychmiast udał się w tamtym kierunku.

            W ogarniętym mrokiem pomieszczeniu nie dawało się niczego dostrzec – niczego poza ruchem na kanapie. Puchaty kocyk w kształcie zwiniętego w kłębek małego człowieka unosił się i opadał. To z niego pochodziły tajemnicze piski.

Poruszony zastanym widokiem Yakov bez problemu zrozumiał. Wzdychając, przeszedł przez pokój i opadł na wolne miejsce na kanapie tuż obok wystających z kocyka srebrnych włosków. Poruszył pokrętłem stojącej na stoliku lampki, tak by dała tylko odrobinę światła – dokładnie tyle, ile dawała średniej wielkości świeca. Schowana pod fałdami materiału istotka jeszcze bardziej się zatrzęsła.

\- Vitya… - opierając przedramiona na udach, zagaił Feltsman. – Vitya, dlaczego płaczesz?

\- N-nie płaczę – padło spod koca.

\- Vitya, no przecież słyszę. Co się stało?

\- N-nic się nie stało!

            Biedny malec. Ciekawe, jak długo tłumił w sobie te wszystkie emocje? Nic dziwnego, że w końcu nie wytrzymał i pękł.

\- Vitya…

            Yakov ostrożnie odchylił koc. Tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył mokrą od łez buzię. Drobne paluszki były zaciśnięte w piąstki i ułożone pod bródką. Wyglądające spod poduszki niebieskie oczko przywodziło na myśl zapędzonego w kozi róg jelonka.

\- To nic złego, że płaczesz – łagodnie tłumaczył chłopcu Yakov. – Wszyscy płaczą, nawet dorośli mężczyźni.

\- J-ja nie płaczę!

            Ech, co za mały uparciuch.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić. To naturalne. No już, Vitya, przestań się wypierać. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, że płakałeś. Nie będę też uważał cię za mięcza…

\- Yakov, masz jakiegoś pluszaka? – malec wszedł trenerowi w słowo.

\- Słucham?

\- P-pluszaka! – poduszka została całkowicie naciągnięta na drobną buzię. – Do przytulania… m-masz jakiegoś?

            Błaganie było tak rozpaczliwe, że Feltsman od razu podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Zaraz poszukam.

            W którejś z szafek powinno chyba być kilka pluszaków z zeszłego sezonu? Lenka z Sońką lubiły niepostrzeżenie podrzucać trenerowi „łupy z lodu” (żeby znalazł je i się wkurwił). Może i tym razem coś schowały… oho? Bingo!

\- Vitya, znalazłem jakiegoś pieska. Chcesz pieska? Może być piesek?

            Z wypisaną w oczach rozpaczliwością, chłopczyk wyciągnął rączki. Porwał psiaka w ramiona i ukrył zapłakaną buzię w sztucznym futerku. Salon ponownie wypełnił się cichymi szlochami.

            Yakov przysiadł obok wychowanka i ostrożnie położył dłoń na małym czółku.

\- Vitya… proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało? Chodzi o to, co powiedziałeś Karolince?

            Przeczące potrząśnięcie główką.

\- No więc o co? O przedstawienie? O mnie? O mamę? O tatę?

            Na dźwięk ostatniego słowa, ciałko Viktora zastygło w bezruchu. Czyżby strzał w dziesiątkę?

\- On mnie nienawidzi, Yakov – żałośnie zakwilił chłopczyk. – Nienawidzi mnie…

            Ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, Fetsman ścisnął czubek nosa. Podobnie jak wcześniej w autobusie, czuł się dość niezręcznie. Do usprawiedliwiania Saszy podchodził mniej więcej z takim samym entuzjazmem, z jakim podszedłby do usprawiedliwiania aktualnego prezesa Rosyjskiej Federacji Łyżwiarskiej. Obu niespecjalnie lubił, ale też wiedział, że obiektywnie rzecz biorąc nie byli aż takimi dupkami, za jakich uchodzili na pierwszy rzut oka. Z naciskiem na „ _nie aż takimi_ ”.

            Różnica polegała na tym, że na kaprys krytykowania prezesa można było sobie pozwolić. Chuj z obiektywizmem! W końcu prezes nie zawsze będzie prezesem – prędzej czy później wyleci ze stołka. Co innego ojciec. Ojciec to urząd z dożywotnią kadencją. I pełnią władzy do osiemnastki potomka.

\- Vitya… zgaduję, że tata powiedział ci coś okropnego przed występem. Nie mam pojęcia co, ale… cokolwiek to było, musisz zrozumieć… ech, kurwa, jakby to ująć? Wiesz, ja też nie uważam, by metody wychowawcze twojego taty były słuszne… z całą pewnością byłbyś o wiele szczęśliwszy, gdyby podchodził do tego, co kochasz w taki sam sposób jak ojciec Lva, ale… ale ponieważ nie bardzo możemy coś z tym zrobić, tylko liczyć na to, że krok po kroku podejście twojego taty zmieni się, to musisz spróbować… ech. Posłuchaj, twój ojciec jest trudnym człowiekiem, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Jednak mimo wszystko kocha cię i nie zachowuje się aż tak potwornie jak co poniektórzy ojco…

\- Powiedział, że to mój ostatni występ w życiu – zakwilił Viktor.

            Yakov zamrugał.

\- Słucham?

\- P-powiedział… - chłopczyk przełknął ślinę – powiedział, że pan Pankin zaoszczędził dużo pieniążków, sprzedał lodowisko blisko naszego domu i przeniósł się do Moskwy, by tam otworzyć nową szkółkę. A z-zatem… s-skoro już nie ma szkółki pana Pankina, to nie będę miał u kogo uczyć się łyżwiarstwa figurowego i… i dlatego to będzie mój ostatni występ _w życiu_!

            Brakujący puzzel brutalnie wypełnił lukę, ukazując rozwiązanie zagadki.

„Viktor będzie mógł jeździć figurowo na łyżwach u dowolnego instruktora w promieniu trzydziestu kilometrów od domu. Nawet u tego dupka Pankina.”

            A więc TO był ten kruczek, którego Yakov wcześniej nie mógł znaleźć! Sasza obiecał, że pozwoli synowi trenować u swojego śmiertelnego wroga, bo wiedział, że wspomniany wróg zamknie interes i przeniesie się na drugi koniec Rosji. Jednak ta informacja nie została podana Viktorowi od razu – usłyszał ją dopiero tuż przed przedstawieniem. Dopiero pod koniec lata, które przetrwał nie pozwalając sobie na żadne przyjemności. _Kurewsko_ przemyślane, nie ma co!

\- T-tata powiedział: – drżącym głosem ciągnął mały – „miałeś całe lato, by pobawić się w lodową królewnę. Dwa miesiące skakałeś po lodzie, wyszumiałeś się, to teraz mi podziękuj! Twój trener pewnie już ze cztery razy by cię wywalił, gdybym mu nie powiedział, że kiedy cię wywali, to już nigdy nie pozwolę ci jeździć na łyżwach. Zrealizowałeś swoje głupie marzenie, mam nadzieję, że się podobało, ale teraz już koniec, pojedź cholerny występ i wracaj do domu”.

            Mało brakowało, a Feltsman zleciałby z kanapy.

\- Dlaczego, u diabła, nie powiedziałeś mi o tym przed przedstawieniem?! – warknął na Viktora.

            Wystraszony chłopiec mocniej docisnął kolanka do brzuszka.

\- Okej, przepraszam. - zbolałym tonem mruknął Yakov. – Przepraszam, że podniosłem głos. No ale, Vitya… _musisz_ mi mówić takie rzeczy! Gdybyś mi powiedział, wyjaśniłbym ci, że to nie do końca było tak…

\- Teraz już wiem – malec głośno pociągnął nosem – Kiedy tata ze mną rozmawiał, to mówił o tobie tak, jakbyś mnie nie chciał i nie lubił mnie i miał mnie dosyć i… i ja tak bardzo chciałem ci pokazać, że jednak umiem! Chciałem pokazać, że umiem pojechać tak ładnie jak Lev i skoczyć wszystkie super skoki. I p-pomyślałem sobie… pomyślałem… że może jeśli ci zaimponuje, to coś wymyślisz i będziesz chciał dalej mnie trenować.

\- Vitya, ja tak czy siak chciałbym dalej cię trenować! Owszem, twój ojciec powiedział mi, że jeśli nie będę osobiście cię trenował, to już nigdy nie pozwoli ci jeździć na łyżwach. Ale ta groźba niczego dla mnie nie zmieniła. Nawet gdyby twój ojciec nie powiedziałby mi czegoś takiego, I TAK bym cię trenował. Cóż… może nie prowadziłbym wszystkich treningów _osobiście,_ bo w moim wieku to tak średnio zdrowe, ale… do diabła, przecież już na obozie pokazałem ci, że chcę być twoim trenerem! Sądziłem, że to _oczywiste!_

\- Teraz już tak – piąstkami Viktor wycierał z kącików oczu ślady łez. – Kiedy pan Rusłan powiedział, że mnie chwaliłeś… kiedy usłyszałem, że powiedziałeś tamte rzeczy, to już wiedziałem, że to nie do końca prawda… to, co powiedział tata. A-ale wcześniej… j-ja myślałem, że to ostatni raz… ż-że już nigdy… i chciałem… ch-chciałem dać z siebie wszystko, chciałem wszystkim pokazać…

\- Już dobrze. Rozumiem. Cicho już, Vitya. Nie płacz, nic się nie stało.

            Cały czas ściskając pluszaka, chłopczyk wypełzł spod koca. Siedział teraz obok trenera, ze zwisającymi z kanapy gołymi nóżkami.

\- Ja tak bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ chciałem ładnie pojechać – wyznał.

            Jedna z bladych stópek ocierała się o drugą.

\- To nie był twój ostatni występ, Vitya – Yakov oznajmił, obejmując malca ramieniem. – Czeka cię jeszcze wiele pokazów. A może i jakieś zawody? Słuchaj, ja zwykle nie mówię takich rzeczy wprost, bo źle wpływają na ego, ale… ty jesteś dobry, Vitya. _Bardzo_ dobry. Uczyłem już wielu małych chłopców, ale nigdy nie spotkałem takiego, który byłby tak utalentowany jak ty. Za parę lat będziesz tak dobry jak Lyovochka. Możliwe nawet, że go przegonisz. Masz dar, Vitya. I to podwójny. Bo nie tylko jesteś dobry w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, ale też bardzo je kochasz. To najpiękniejszy dar, jaki można dostać od losu. Kiedy się go ma, łatwiej jest walczyć z przeciwnościami. Pewnie wydaje ci się, że nic o tym nie wiem… że nie rozumiem, jak się czujesz. Ale prawda jest taka, że częściowo mogę sobie wyobrazić, przez co przechodzisz. Bo wiesz… moi rodzice też nie chcieli się zgodzić, bym jeździł figurowo na łyżwach.

            Srebrna główka wystrzeliła do góry. Niebieskie oczy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywały się w trenera. Feltsman uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Sam nie wiem, który z nas był w trudniejszej sytuacji – westchnął, drapiąc się po uchu. – Wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko ty. W końcu twój ojciec nienawidzi łyżwiarstwa, a mój nienawidził tylko i wyłącznie faktu, że wyjechałem z miasteczka i bawiłem się w zawodowego sportowca, zamiast wraz z moim bratem pracować w naszym rodzinnym sklepie. Z drugiej strony, ty to przynajmniej jesteś wybitnie utalentowany, więc masz w dłoni jakiś konkretny argument, by trenować. Ja nawet tego nie miałem.

\- Ale zdobyłeś medal olimpijski – spuszczając wzrok, zaznaczył Viktor. – Ja zepsułem mój występ, więc nie jestem… AŁA!

            Yakov pociągnął dzieciaka za ucho.

\- A co, ty myślisz, że ja nigdy nie spierdoliłem żadnego przejazdu? – prychnął. – Ten twój durny występ to cholerny _pikuś!_ Wyobraź sobie, co JA musiałem czuć, kiedy zawaliłem Mistrzostwa Świata! Albo Mistrzostwa Europy. Albo wszystkie zawody w trakcie jednego sezonu.

            Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić, po czym dodał:

\- Owszem, mam medal olimpijski. A nawet dwa. Jeden złoty, drugi srebrny. No ale zanim je zdobyłem… zanim zacząłem odnosić _jakiekolwiek_ sukcesy, byłem zaledwie wkurzonym chłoptasiem, który zawalał zawody. A _jeszcze wcześniej_ byłem trzęsącym portkami małym smrodem, który musiał poprosić rodziców, by pozwolili mu pojechać do Petersburga.

            Nie miał w planach otwierania swojego serca przed ośmioletnim uczniem – jednak instynktownie to właśnie robił. Mówił Viktorowi o uczuciach, którymi nie dzielił się prawie z nikim. Bo czuł, że tak trzeba. Chciał pokazać nieszczęśliwemu dzieciakowi, że nie on jeden musiał walczyć o akceptację rodziny.

\- Też kiedyś miałem ogromny żal do matki i do ojca – oświadczył, wpatrując się w splecione palce dłoni. - Kiedy byłem mały, wydawało mi się, że jestem ich najmniej ulubionym dzieckiem. Mój starszy brat był uważany za chodzący ideał. Ojciec zawsze był z niego dumny, zawsze go chwalił i _zawsze_ liczył się z jego zdaniem. Moje młodsze siostry, z kolei, robiły za małe księżniczki. Nie były jakoś specjalnie inteligentne… ba, gdyby ktoś mnie spytał, miały po prostu ptasie móżdżki. Ale kiedy trzeba było poplotkować o sąsiadach, ponabijać się z teleturnieju, bądź zaprezentować się w najnowszych kieckach, nie miały sobie równych. Pewnie dlatego zostały ulubieńcami matki. Natomiast ja byłem… ech, co tu dużo mówić, kurwa… popychadłem. Drugim synem. Kolesiem od odwalania brudnej roboty. Kiedy przynosiłem ze szkoły dobre oceny, rodzice patrzyli na mnie z minami: „Eeee, nic ciekawego. W końcu Wadim też przynosił piątki. Że Yakov przynosi to żadne zaskoczenie. Bez fajerwerków.” Kiedy siostry bez pozwolenia brały moje rzeczy, albo psuły coś mojego, matka mówiła coś w stylu: „Co z tego, że ty za to samo dostałbyś w tyłek. Są od ciebie młodsze, więc trzeba im odpuścić.” I gdybym wtedy nie wziął spraw we własne ręce… czy raczej _pasa_ we własne ręce, to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie doczekałbym się sprawiedliwości. Ale mniejsza o dygresje. Podobnie jak brat pomagałem ojcu w sklepie, chodziłem do budy i na dokładkę byłem jeszcze zobowiązany do zajmowania się siostrami. Cerowałem im kiecki, robiłem kanapki, okazjonalnie kupowałem staniki… rzecz jasna nigdy nie dostając pochwał za dobrze wykonaną robotę. W końcu, jak powtarzał ojciec, „to był mój obowiązek”.

            Dorosły już Drugi Syn zaśmiał się pod nosem. Teraz myślał o tamtych czasach ze zdrowym dystansem i odrobiną rozbawienia, ale wtedy za cholerę nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by nabijać się z własnej niedoli.

\- Nigdy głośno nie domagałem się równouprawnienia. Nigdy nie powiedziałem matce i ojcu, że chcę mieć te same przywileje, które na porządku dziennym dostawało moje rodzeństwo. Tylko jeden jedyny raz o coś poprosiłem. Kiedy miałem czternaście lat i zaproponowano mi, bym przeniósł się do Petersburga i tam trenował.

            Szczegóły tamtego dnia wyryły się w jego pamięci tak wyraźnie jak atrament na kartkach książki. Mógł je wyrecytować z taką samą łatwością jak „Ojcze Nasz”.

\- Poszedłem do rodziców i przedstawiłem im propozycję, która, jak mi się wydawało, zawierała same plusy. „Nie tylko będę mógł swobodnie trenować, ale i pójdę do lepszej szkoły”, mówiłem. „Trener załatwi mi pokój u siebie w mieszkaniu i żarcie w stołówce”, mówiłem. „Nie wydacie na mnie ani rubla, a na dodatek będziecie mieli jedną gębę mniej do wykarmienia”, mówiłem. „Jak dobrze pójdzie, dostanę państwowe stypendium”, mówiłem. „Na studia pójdę”, mówiłem. „Znajdę pracę”, mówiłem. No sam przyznaj, Vitya… same, kurwa, plusy, no nie?

\- A co na to twoi rodzice? – niepewnie zerkając na trenera, spytał chłopczyk.

\- Dwa słowa. „Chyba ochujałeś”.

            Dzieciak wytrzeszczył oczy. Yakov jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem i kontynuował opowieść.

\- Dość napastliwie zapytałem „czy macie chociaż jeden powód, żeby mi odmówić”? Na co oni: „oczywiście, mamy dziesięć”. No to ja: „dobra, kurwa, to mówcie”. To zaczęli wyliczać: „po pierwsze: masz siedzieć w domu i zajmować się siostrami. Po drugie: nie stać nas na to. Po trzecie: masz siedzieć w domu i zajmować się siostrami. Po czwarte: co ludzie powiedzą? Po piąte: nie stać nas na to. Po szóste: masz siedzieć w domu i zajmować się siostrami. Po siódme: co to w ogóle za sport, to łyżwiarstwo figurowe, przecież to takie niemęskie i chyba w ogóle nie ma z tego pieniędzy! Po ósme: masz siedzieć w domu i zajmować się siostrami. Po dziewiąte: masz pracować w sklepie u ojca, bo przecież po to twój ojciec dorobił się sklepu, byście z Wadimem mieli gdzie pracować. Po dziesiąte: nie stać nas na to”. 

\- Ale to tylko pięć powodów – stwierdził Viktor.

\- No WŁAŚNIE, kurwa! – w pięćdziesięciolatku obudziło się zbuntowane czternastoletnie Ja – A poza tym, czy chociaż JEDEN wydaje się sensowny?! Ktoś w ogóle słuchał, gdy ja mówiłem, że trener mi pomoże i nie trzeba będzie wydać ani rubla? A przynajmniej nie teraz, dopóki nie stanę na nogi i nie zacznę sam zarabiać? Ktoś w ogóle zauważył, że zadeklarowałem chęć pójścia do pracy? Ktoś wziął pod uwagę fakt, że byłem wzorowym uczniem i poza okazjonalnym biciu kolegów po mordach nie można mi było niczego zarzucić? Albo że jak pierdolona _baba_ , od małego pomagałem matce w obowiązkach domowych, podczas gdy prawdziwe posiadaczki cycków, moje siostry nigdy nawet nie kiwnęły palcem?

\- O kurde. I ty im to wszystko powiedziałeś?

\- Na szczęście nie zdążyłem. Zanim otworzyłem usta i palnąłem coś, co nie tylko przekreśliłoby mój wyjazd do Petersburga, ale i zafundowało mi szlaban życia, głos zabrał mój brat. Kiedy ja i rodzice zabijaliśmy się wzrokiem, nagle wstał z miejsca i oznajmił: „Yakov BĘDZIE trenował łyżwiarstwo figurowe w Petersburgu i ten fakt NIE podlega żadnej dyskusji”. Zszokował tym absolutnie wszystkich. A już zwłaszcza ojca. Tatko szykował się, by coś mu odwarknąć, ale wtedy Wadim powiedział: „Ja dostałem szansę, kiedy chciałem trenować akrobatykę sportową. Fakt, nie wyszło mi, ale to nie jest powód, by odmawiać mojemu bratu. Chcę, żeby spróbował. Może jeśli nie popełni mojego błędu i nie będzie próbował pogodzić treningów z pomaganiem w sklepie, to przywiezie do domu kilka medali? A poza tym, on nigdy o nic nie poprosił. Jeśli komuś należy się szansa, to właśnie jemu. Niech jedzie i skupi się na sporcie. Jak zabraknie mu pieniędzy, to dam mu z własnej kieszeni. Ale jeśli mu teraz nie pozwolicie, to kończę ze szkoleniem się na twojego następcę, tato, i możesz sobie szukać nowego pracownika.

\- Raju – rozmarzonym tonem wyszeptał Vitya. – Pewnie fajnie jest mieć takiego brata.

\- Mój brat był cudownym człowiekiem, Vitya. –Yakov skinął głową. – Dobrym i całkowicie bezinteresownym. Chociaż od małego był pupilkiem matki i ojca, nigdy nie byłem o niego zazdrosny. Jego zwyczajnie… nie dało się _nie lubić._ Sądzę, że nie miał w sobie ani jednej złej komórki. Był lojalny wobec przyjaciół i dbał o rodzinę. Bezgranicznie mu ufałem. Ba, nawet Lilia go lubiła, co już samo w sobie o czymś świadczy.

\- Lu…biła? – niepewnie powtórzył chłopiec. – Czyli, że on już…

\- Nie żyje – z nutą goryczy dokończył Feltsman. – Zginął zupełnie niespodziewanie, jako zdrowy czterdziestopięciolatek. Zabity przez pijanego kierowcę, gdy jak co dzień jechał z domu do pracy.

            Stara rana otworzyła się – krwawienie nie było już tak bolesne jak parę lat temu, ale wciąż w cholerę nieprzyjemne. Yakov wzdrygnął się.

\- Po utracie pierworodnego syna, moja matka załamała się. Ojciec też bardzo to przeżył. W dodatku zaczął mieć inny problem. Mój brat był nie tylko jego synem, ale i wspólnikiem. Razem zarządzali rodzinnym sklepem. Czy raczej: w większości zarządzał Wadim, bo ojciec miał już swoje lata. Krótko po śmierci mojego brata, tata nabawił się zapalenia płuc, ale ponieważ nie miał zmiennika, musiał pójść do pracy. Czy raczej: _wybrał_ pójście do pracy, bo przecież mógł też przyjąć ode mnie pieniądze. Ale nie przyjął, bo był dumnym starym uparciuchem. A może po prostu chciał mieć zajęcie, by nie myśleć o śmierci Wadima? Nie jestem pewien. W każdym razie ani się obejrzeliśmy, zmarł. Mama odeszła krótko po nim.

            Coś miękkiego przylgnęło do brzucha Feltsmana. Po chwili zszokowany pięćdziesięciolatek zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego uczeń. O kurde… ten szczyl _próbował go pocieszyć!_ Tulił trenera już nie jak ktoś, kto szukał pomocy, ale jak ktoś, kto usiłował ją zaofiarować.

\- To musiało być okropne – szepnął, patrząc na Yakova dużymi smutnymi oczami. – Stracić mamę, tatę i jeszcze brata. Kiedy umarł dziadek, to mnie wciąż tak bardzo, bardzo bolało serduszko. Ciebie musiało boleć trzy razy mocniej, Yakov.

            Feltsman nie od razu odpowiedział. Z niedowierzaniem gapił się na Viktora. Miał wrażenie, że dopiero w tej chwili dostrzega prawdziwą naturę tego chłopca. Pod warstwami wielu dziwacznych osobowości – łobuziaka, aktora i artysty – kryło się w rzeczywistości łagodne, zdolne do współczucia serduszko.

\- Owszem, to było cholernie bolesne – czochrając malcowi włosy, przyznał pięćdziesięciolatek. – Ale nie było nawet w połowie tak okropne jak utrata teściów.

\- Teściów? – zdziwił się Vitya. – Mój tata nie cierpi mojej babci. Twierdzi, że teściowa to zło konieczne.

\- No cóż, ja miałem więcej szczęścia od niego – zaśmiał się Yakov. – Bardzo lubiłem moją teściową. Teścia zresztą też… pfft! Kogo ja oszukuję, uwielbiałem faceta. Podobnie jak on mnie, ku wielkiej konsternacji mojej żony. Traktował mnie trochę jak syna, którego nigdy nie miał. Miałem wrażenie, że dał mi więcej miłości niż mój własny ojciec. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że nie kochałem ojca! Wiesz, Vitya… jeżeli z czegoś jestem dumny to z faktu, że przed śmiercią moich rodziców, wszystko sobie z nimi powyjaśniałem. Kiedy miałem dwadzieścia parę lat, wygarnąłem im wszystkie moje żale i od tamtej pory żyliśmy w całkowitej zgodzie.

\- A zaakceptowali to, że jeździłeś figurowo na łyżwach?

\- Ano, zaakceptowali. Wiesz, kiedy twój syn przywozi do domu medal z międzynarodowych zawodów, to głupio jest puszyć się przed sąsiadami, jednocześnie krytykując łyżwiarstwo. Przyznaję, mamusia z tatusiem długo nie mogli dojść do ładu z tym, że tańczę w rajtuzach na lodzie, ale kiedy zacząłem pojawiać się w telewizji i przesyłać do domu kasę, stopniowo im to przeszło.

\- Myślisz… że mojemu tacie też przejdzie? – chłopczyk wbił zamyślony wzrok w podłogę. – Kiedy zacznę przesyłać kasę do domu?

\- Możliwe, że przejdzie mu znacznie wcześniej – mruknął Feltsman. – Możliwe też… że przejdzie mu później. Ech, prawda jest taka, że zupełnie nie rozumiem twojego ojca i za cholerę nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, którą drogą pójdzie jego uprzedzony umysł. Ale patrząc na to, czego nauczyło mnie życie, Vitya, to… czasami sytuacja jest absolutnie chujowa i jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to ją przeczekać. Ja potrzebowałem około dziesięciu lat, by przekonać moich rodziców do łyżwiarstwa figurowego. I patrząc wstecz, wiem, że nie było sposobu, żebym mógł to przyśpieszyć. Czy mnie to wkurza? Owszem. Ale z drugiej strony wiem, że warto było poczekać. Ty pewnie też będziesz musiał swoje przecierpieć. Boli mnie to, Vitya, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo… tak cholernie chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że to będzie łatwo, ale wiem, że to nieprawda. Jedyną rzeczą, którą możesz zrobić, to… po prostu robić swoje. Rób to, co kochasz i staraj się nie podpadać rodzicom. Tak, wiem, że to jest, cholera, niesprawiedliwe, bo taki Andrei przynosi ze szkoły bańki, kłóci się z innymi chłopcami, opierdala się przy komputerze i przy tym wszystkim wolno mu bezkarnie tańczyć na lodzie, a na deserek jeszcze go tatuś po główce pogłaska za dobrze wykonany piruecik. Niesprawiedliwe to jak chuj, ale co zrobić? Świat _jest_ niesprawiedliwy. Ale czy to znaczy, że powinniśmy się poddawać?

            Jak przystało na prawdziwego wychowanka Yakova Feltsmana, Viktor Nikiforov zacisnął usteczka w cienką linię, przedramieniem wytarł resztki łez i pokręcił głową.

\- A skoro już o tym rozmawiamy… - ostrożnie zagaił pięćdziesięciolatek. – to chciałbym ci coś doradzić. Słuchaj, wiem, że wałkowaliśmy temat z milion razy, ale… naprawdę nie ma szans, żebyś przeprosił za ucieczkę z domu?

            W niebieskich oczach pojawił się błysk zawziętości.

\- N-nie mogę przeprosić – drżącym głosem oświadczył chłopiec.

\- A _dlaczego_? – łagodnie dopytywał się Yakov. – Dlaczego nie możesz ułatwić sobie życia i _dla świętego spokoju_ przeprosić za ucieczkę z domu? Bo naprawdę, Vitya, tylko o to w tym chodzi. O _święty spokój!_ Przeprosisz za to, że zafundowałeś rodzicom czterdzieści osiem godzin panicznego strachu, zyskasz dodatkowe punkty i będziesz miał czyste sumienie. Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić?

\- Bo… bo moje przeprosiny nic dla ojca nie znaczą?

\- Oczywiście, że _znaczą!_ Gdyby nic dla niego nie znaczyły, to by się ich nie domagał.

\- Jemu nie chodzi o przeprosiny! – Vitya wycedził przez zęby. – _Nigdy_ go nie przeproszę! Obieca mi coś, jeśli go przeproszę, a kiedy przeproszę, to I TAK tego nie dotrzyma słowa. Tata jest _kłamczuchem._ Jak przeproszę, to będzie jeszcze gorzej. T-tak jak… - głos chłopca załamał się – tak jak ostatnim razem.

            Feltsman zamrugał.

\- Jakim „ostatnim razem”?

\- Wtedy, kiedy wróciliśmy do domu po… p-po kłótni.

            Już któryś z kolei raz byli blisko otworzenia sejfu, w którym kryły się zdarzenia pamiętnego piątkowego wieczoru. Świadomość tego sprawiła, że pięćdziesięciolatek czuł się dziwnie nerwowy. Czy tym razem się uda? Czy Vitya wreszcie przekręci klucz… czy, tak jak wiele razy przedtem, w ostatniej chwili cofnie rękę i ucieknie? Jak przekonać go, by wreszcie uchylił rąbka tajemnicy?

\- Powiedziałeś, że twój tata ukarał cię, nie dotrzymując słowa. Co to znaczy? – Yakov zapytał po chwili.

            Z dziko bijącym sercem czekał na odpowiedź ucznia. Aż wreszcie Vitya przemówił. Głosem pozornie monotonnym i obojętnym – ale w rzeczywistości wypełnionym nieprawdopodobnymi ilościami cierpienia.

\- Mój Magiczny Zeszyt, w którym robiłem notatki z treningów.

            Feltsmanowi coś zaczęło świtać. Zaraz! Skoro już o tym mowa, to nie widział tamtego zeszytu przez całe lato! Chociaż na czas trwania obozu, chochlik praktycznie się z nim nie rozstawał.

\- Mój Magiczny Zeszyt. Zdjęcie z autografem Denise Biellmann. Wywiady z łyżwiarzami, które wyciąłem z gazety. Poradnik o łyżwiarstwie figurowym, który kupiła dla mnie babcia. Rysunki łyżwiarzy.

            Każda wymieniona przez Viktora rzecz sprawiała, że przez ciało Feltsmana przechodził dreszcz. Słuchający z uwagą mężczyzna nie wiedział jeszcze, do czego to wszystko zmierzało, ale miał bardzo… bardzo… _bardzo_ złe przeczucia.

\- Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, tata wyciągnął z plecaka mój zeszyt w pieski. Potem poszedł do mnie do pokoju. Posprawdzał wszystkie półki, wyrzucił wszystko z szuflad i w końcu znalazł pudełko pod łóżkiem. Trzymałem w nim wszystkie skarby. Wszystko związane z łyżwami, w sekrecie przed tatą. Tata wziął pudełko, dorzucił do niego zeszyt i rozpalił kominek…

_Nie, nie, nie, cholera, NIE! Kurwa, nie, nie mówcie mi, że…_

\- Błagałem go, by tego nie robił. Płakałem i błagałem. Ale tata mnie nie słuchał. Podniósł pudełko i powiedział: „przeproś za to, że kłamałeś, albo to spalę”. W-więc…

            W kącikach niebieskich oczu zaczęły się gromadzić nowe łzy, jednak chłopiec dzielnie je powstrzymał i mówił dalej:

\- P-przeprosiłem. Powiedziałem „przepraszam” wiele razy. Ale tacie to nie wystarczyło. Kazał mi przeprosić za to, że jeździłem figurowo na łyżwach. Nie chciałem za to przepraszać, bo to byłoby tak, jakby… j-jakby jeżdżenie na łyżwach było czymś złym. Ale… a-ale tata miał moje skarby. _Obiecał,_ że je zostawi, jeśli przeproszę. Więc przeprosiłem. A p-potem…

_Cholera, nie… nie… NIE!_

\- … on I TAK wrzucił je do ognia. M-moje skarby. P-po prostu je spalił. A ja n-nawet…

            Po policzku chłopca spłynęła jedna, pojedyncza kropelka.

\- … nawet nie miałem jak ich ratować, bo wciąż trzymałem figurówki. Bałem się, że jak je puszczę, to zabierze je i też spali. W-więc patrzyłem… mój zeszyt się palił, moje zdjęcia się paliły, moje rysunki, moja książka… w-wszystko… _wszystko_ się spaliło!

            Wyobrażanie sobie tego bolało nawet Yakova. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener był pewny, że nie zniósłby tego, gdyby na jego oczach wziął coś… jakikolwiek przedmiot związany z łyżwiarstwem figurowym i użył go jako rozpałki. A gdyby to jeszcze były rzeczy z _jego_ prywatnej kolekcji… _kurwa!_

\- Patrzyłem jak to wszystko się pali i płakałem. P-płakałem tak głośno, jak jeszcze nigdy!

            Feltsman widział to. I wiedział, że Viktor _też to widzi._ Patrząc w żałosne, zezujące w przestrzeń niebieskie oczy, można było dostrzec odbijający się w nich ogień. Płomienie pożerające jeden skarb za drugim. Czerniejące kartki, na których wymalowano hasające wesoło pieski. Zamieniająca się w popiół książka.

\- A jak… j-jak mama zapytała ojca, czemu to zrobił, to powiedział: „dałem mu karę adekwatną do zbrodni. Przez dwa tygodnie okłamywał nas. A zatem pokazałem mu, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś z rodziny cię okłamuje. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu nauczy się mówić prawdę.”

            W końcu dzieciak nie wytrzymał. Chwycił podkoszulek trenera, przycisnął buzię do szerokiej piersi i od nowa zaczął szlochać.

\- Ja NIE mogę go znowu przeprosić, Yakov! – zawył, z oczami zaciśniętymi tak mocno, że wydawało się to bolesne. – N-nie mogę, rozumiesz?! Nie dam rady… po prostu nie… n-nie umiem… _nie chcę…_ jak mógłbym przeprosić, po tym jak… b-błagam, nie każ mi tego robić. P-proszę nie zmuszaj mnie!

            Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, Feltsman przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze błagania Karolinki.                         

„S-sam widziałeś, jaki był wstrętny! Nie muszę go przepraszać, prawda? Wujku, powiedz, że nie muszę go przepraszać!”

            Wtedy nie uległ. Niezłomnie pozostał przy swoim i do ostatniej chwili próbował nakłonić dziewczynkę do przeprosin. Powiedział to, co powiedziałby każdy odpowiedzialny dorosły. Ale teraz… teraz…!

            Teraz nawet nie myślał. Wciąż miał przed oczami cholerne płomienie.

_Kurwa…_

            Facet obiecał, że gdy usłyszy przeprosiny, powstrzyma się przed wymierzeniem kary.

_Kurwa…_

Bezczelnie złamał słowo. _Obiecał_ własnemu dziecku… _obiecał!_ Mężczyzna, kurwa jego mać, mężczyzna (!) dał obietnicę dzieciakowi, swojemu własnemu synowi (!) i _nie dotrzymał słowa._

_KURWA MAĆ!_

            Aleksander Nikiforov dokonał niemożliwego: zmusił Yakova Feltsmana, by po trzydziestu latach pracy zapomniał o byciu odpowiedzialnym dorosłym.

\- Przeproszenie za zrobienie czegoś złego jest obowiązkiem każdego mężczyzny, niezależnie od okoliczności, Vitya – wysyczał lodowatym tonem.

            Viktor odskoczył od trenera. Był w trakcie posyłania rozjuszonemu opiekunowi rozżalonego spojrzenia i miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo na jego ramiona opadły dwie wielgachne dłonie. Z głosem aż ociekającym od wkurwu, Yakov dokończył:

\- Dlatego, dopóki ta _nie dotrzymująca słowa pierdoła, twój ojciec_ nie przeprosi cię za to, co zrobił tamtego dnia, to ani mi się, kurwa, waż przepraszać go za _cokolwiek!_ Nawet za niepozmywane naczynia! Czy się, kurwa, rozumiemy?

            Z drżącą od emocji dolną wargą, chłopczyk energicznie pokiwał główką. A potem rzucił się opiekunowi w ramiona. Z rączkami zaciśniętymi na twardym karku, oznajmił cichutko:

\- Yakov, kocham cię.

            Ciało pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny zareagowało odruchowo: najintensywniejszym z odcieni czerwieni na policzkach i aktywacją wszystkich możliwych alarmów w głowie!

\- Ale spokojnie, bez podseksów – pociągając nosem, dodał Vitya.

            Procedura „teraz wpadamy w panikę!” została w ostatniej chwili odwołana.

\- Bez czego? Aaaaa! Bez _podtekstów_ , tak?

            Chłopczyk pokiwał głową.

\- No. Tak jak Simba Mufasę.

            Feltsman odetchnął z ulgą. Mufasa był ojcem Simby.

\- No dobra – mruknął, nieznacznie poklepując dzieciaka po pleckach. – Niech będzie. Z miłością Simby do Mufasy jakoś mogę żyć.

\- A ty mnie kochasz, Yakov? Tak jak… Mufasa Simbę?

            Czerwień wróciła na policzki Feltsmana równie szybko jak z nich zniknęła. Procedura „teraz wpadamy w panikę” może i nie była potrzebna… ale chyba nie obejdzie się bez strategii „no dobra, stary durniu, to teraz spróbuj z tego wybrnąć”!

            Co do jednej rzeczy dziewięćdziesiąt procent poradników pedagogicznych była zgodna: trener raczej nie powinien kochać swojego ucznia. A przyznawać się do tego, _to już w ogóle_!

            Z drugiej strony… jeżeli Yakov skłamie, to skrzywdzone już z tak wielu stron serduszko Viktora ucierpi _jeszcze bardziej._

            Ostatecznie mężczyzna zdecydował się na rozwiązanie pośrednie.

\- Nie zadawaj pytań, na które znasz odpowiedź! – burknął do ucha dzieciaka.

\- Ale ja jej nieeee znam – zaskomlał chłopczyk.

\- Znasz, znasz! – mruknął Feltsman. – Znasz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. Pogłówkuj trochę, a zakumasz. 

            W wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało to mniej więcej coś w stylu:

„Kurwa, zrozum… i tak złamałem już dla ciebie z milion zasad etyki zawodowej! Błagam, nie każ mi łamać milion pierwszej!”

            Jakimś cudem gówniarz załapał.

\- Dobra pogłówkuję – wyszeptał, mocniej wtulając się w trenera. – Dziękuję, że stoisz po mojej stronie. Ale wiesz, Yakov… z tym czekaniem na przeprosiny od taty to raczej nic nie wyjdzie. Prędzej wszystkim chłopcom siusiaki odpadną, niż ojciec mnie za coś przeprosi!

            Patrzący ponad ramieniem wychowanka Feltsman, właśnie przepalał wzrokiem ścianę.

 _Oj, przeprosi cię, przeprosi_ \- pomyślał mściwie. – _Już ja się o to, kurwa, postaram…_

**XXX**

 

\- Umm… Yelena, skarbie? Rozumiem, że nadal przeżywasz komentarz Złośnicy-Baletnicy, ale czy naprawdę musisz robić to _tutaj?_

            Ciężko było znaleźć skrawek szatni, w którym nie walałyby się ciuchy Limonovej. Właścicielka blond kucyka siedziała na ławce i ze stopą opartą na kolanie, brała do ręki każdą sztukę odzieży, po czym z wypisaną na twarzy zawziętością obcinała metkę. W koszu wylądowało już co najmniej dwadzieścia białych prostokącików.

\- Jak mi pomożesz, to pożyczę ci kasetę z programami Kateriny Witt – Lenka burknęła do Sońki.

\- A po jaką cholerę mi one?

\- Bo Żelazna Lilia powiedziała, że „tylko ta niemiecka dziewucha” potrafi przyzwoicie lądować.

            Łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem bez słowa wzięła drugą parę nożyczek i usiadła obok koleżanki.

\- Aż zazdroszczę Viereczce, że jest w ciąży – mruknęła, biorąc do ręki najbliższą bluzkę. – Przynajmniej nie musiała słuchać „sympatycznych” rad Sadystki w Puentach!

\- Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz – czyszcząc ostrza łyżew, westchnęła Masha. – Zastrzyki w tyłek są średnio przyjemne.

\- Ja już bym wolała zastrzyki w dupę niż wczorajszy dzień! – mruknęła Lenka.

\- Albo dzisiejszy ranek! – zawtórowała jej Sonia.

\- Hę? – najstarsza z zawodniczek przerwała zajęcie i posłała koleżance zdziwione spojrzenie. – Co się stało dzisiaj rano?

\- Poszłam do trenera do domu, żeby zrobić coś z tą pożal się boże twarzą Vićka. Bo wiecie, przyjechali jego rodzice, a ponieważ ma się odbyć dyskusja o tej całej szkole, nie mógł im się pokazać z pięcioma siniakami. Za młodu całkiem sporo machałam pięściami, więc robienie tuszującego make-upu mam dopracowane do perfekcji.

\- Tja, doskonale to pamiętamy – Yelena uśmiechnęła się z nostalgią. – Nic dziwnego, że Papcio poprosił cię o pomoc. I co? Dałaś radę jakoś zakryć tą paskudną śliwę pod okiem?

\- Pfft! Do kogo ty mówisz? Ciocia Sonia miałaby nie dać rady? Że JA nie dałabym rady? Piętnaście minut i Vitya jak nowy!

\- Skoro tak - Masha uniosła brwi – to co takiego strasznego się stało?

\- Nic się nie stało! – prychnęła Sońka. – Poza tym, że trener wyglądał, jakby mógł w każdej chwili wywołać wojnę atomową.

\- Jezu, co Viktor tym razem mu zrobił?

\- Wskoczył mu do wanny?

\- Mierzył mu fiuta?

\- Zeżarł awaryjną paczkę lizaków?

\- Znalazł bikini?

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy! – Grankina zbyła pomysły koleżanek niedbałym machnięciem ręki. – Tym razem nie chodziło o Viktora.

\- No chyba sobie jaja robisz! – prychnęła Lena. – Nie wmówisz mi, że Vitya był u trenera w domu i niczego nie odwalił. My odwalamy coś za każdym razem, gdy wbijamy Papciowi na chatę! To co dopiero on…

\- Nie no, nie mówię, że niczego nie zrobił. Po prostu… ech… trener był wobec niego trzy razy bardziej opiekuńczy niż zwykle. Z jakiegoś powodu obchodził się z nim jak ze śmierdzącym jajkiem.

\- Heee… - zacmokała Masza. – W sumie, gdy wziąć pod uwagę wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia, nic dziwnego, że trener martwi się o małego. To była _masakra._

\- Ale coś mi mówi, że nie chodziło o wczoraj – masując podbródek mruknęła Sonia. – Czy raczej: _nie tylko_ o wczoraj.

\- Może chodzi o tę decyzję w sprawie szkoły Viktora – głośno zastanawiała się Lenka. – Słyszałam dzisiaj co nieco od Hanki.

\- Cooooo?! – dwie pozostałe łyżwiarki posłały jej wkurzone spojrzenia. – Jest już decyzja w sprawie szkoły młodego, a ty nic nam NIE MÓWISZ!

\- Ej, wyluzujcie trochę! Dowiedziałam się dopiero pół godziny temu…

\- No to mów, no..

\- Dobra, już DOBRA! Spokojnie… Jezu.

            Plotkara pozwoliła, by trzymające dres dłonie opadły między kolana.

\- Z tego, co słyszałam, Vitya rozmawiał dzisiaj rano z rodzicami i z ciotką – zaczęła zamyślonym tonem. – I wszystko wskazuje na to, że chociaż jego matka z ojcem nie przeprowadzą się tutaj… argumentują, że nie wiadomo, jak to będzie wyglądało za rok, może mały nie da rady, albo coś… to nasz ulubieniec MIMO WSZYSTKO będzie chodził tutaj do szkoły.

            Masha i Sonia aż zerwały się z krzeseł!

\- Taaaaaaak! – zawyły. – Kurde, ale ekstra! Wspaniale, że mimo wszystko…

\- ALE jest jeden szkopuł – wzdychając, Lenka przerwała entuzjazm koleżanek.

            Spojrzały na nią pytająco.

\- To niby nic takiego - plotkara pokręciła głową – ale ja na przykład _zupełnie_ tego nie rozumiem. Z tego, co usłyszałam, Viktor może chodzić do tej prestiżowej szkoły, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że wybierze klasę _językową_ , a nie sportową.

            Najstarsza z łyżwiarek wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Yyyy… _co?_

\- Szlag! – zaklęła Sonia.

\- Dlaczego „szlag”? – zdziwiła się plotkara.

\- Mój kuzyn chodził do tej szkoły – zbolałym tonem wyjaśniła Grankina. – Tłumaczył mi, że chociaż klasa językowa i sportowa mają podobny program, jest _ogromna_ różnica w podejściu. Gdy chodzisz do sportowej, masz dużą elastyczność w przekładaniu sobie sprawdzianów i możesz bez problemu dostać usprawiedliwienie za nieobecność na zajęciach, jeżeli tamtego dnia miałaś zawody albo trening. Natomiast w językowej… ech. Po pierwsze, wieczorami jest dużo dodatkowych konwersacji z obcokrajowcami, a jeżeli nie chce się stracić stypendium, trzeba regularnie brać udział w różnych olimpiadach i konkursach. O usprawiedliwianiu się zawodami sportowymi też za bardzo nie może być mowy.

\- Dupa – krzywiąc się, podsumowała Masha. – Niby Viktor będzie mógł nadal tutaj trenować, ale…

\- …ale kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wsadza go do językowej zamiast do sportowej?! – gniewnie dokończyła Lenka. – Znaczy… pewnie, jest dobry w angielskim i francuskim. To zrozumiałe w przypadku kogoś, kto lubi gadać. Doskonale to rozumiem, bo miałam tak samo. No ale, kurde… przecież na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że Viktor woli jeździć na łyżwach niż ślęczeć nad książkami! Poza tym, trzeba być skończonym idiotą, by po jednym występie stwierdzić, że chłopak nie ma predyspozycji do łyżwiarstwa.

\- Że CO, kurwa?! – ryknęła Sonia.

\- Kto niby doszedł do tak popierdolonego wniosku? – spytała Masza. – Chyba nie nasz trener…?

            Plotkara spojrzała na nią spode łba.

\- Ocipiałaś? A czy Papcio ma napisane na czole „skończony debil, który nie ma bladego pojęcia o łyżwiarstwie figurowym”?

\- To w takim razie, kto?

\- Ponoć ojciec Vićka…

\- NIEEEEEE!

\- Niestety tak…

\- Kto to, kurde, jest? Pewnie jakiś wymoczek z piwnym brzuszkiem, co nigdy nie uprawiał żadnego sportu!

\- No właśnie, cholera, nie! Vitya mówił mi, że jego tatko jest trenerem i to, kurwa, hokeja na lodzie!

\- Żartujecie sobie, prawda? Przecież to, kurwa, niemożliwe, żeby…        

          Dobiegający z recepcji hałas sprawił, że dziewczyny przerwały rozmowę. Na palcach podkradły się do drzwi i ostrożnie wyjrzały na korytarz.

\- … i mówiłem, KURWA, że nie mam dzisiaj samochodu! – tłukąc pięścią o biurko, Yakov wrzeszczał na sekretarkę. – Zamiast zadawać durne pytania, załatw mi taksówkę do Novowladimirska i to, KURWA, migiem!

\- A-ale… - bełkotała Hania – p-przecież nie cierpisz taks…

\- TO, CZEGO NIE CIERPIĘ, JEST W TEJ CHWILI CHUJ WAŻNE!!! Idę do gabinetu po parę pierdół. Lepiej żeby do mojego powrotu taksówka stawiła się przed Klubem, bo jak nie, to wezmę ten pierdolony telefon i rozwalę go o ścianę!

            To powiedziawszy, Felstman opuścił recepcję. Wzdychając, sekretarka zakręciła tarczą telefonu stacjonarnego.

\- Sveta - rzuciła do słuchawki – alarm pierwszego stopnia do wszystkich: „Szef wkurwiony. Nie podchodzić bez kija.” Porozklejaj czerwone serduszka. Tak, tak, te co zwykle… tak, w kiblu też. Dzięki. Kończę, bo mam coś do załatwienia.

\- Raju… - Lenka szepnęła do Mashy. – Tak wkurwiony to on _dawno_ nie był. Po prostu chodzący Armagedon! Ciekawe, na kogo spadnie WW?

\- Pal sześć WW – mruknęła najstarsza z łyżwiarek. – Bardziej mnie interesuje, po co jedzie do Novowladimirska.

\- Tam mieszkają rodzice Viktora.

\- O kurde, serio? Więc to do nich jedzie…

\- Uch, mam przeczucie, że będzie niezła masakra! Lepiej się gdzieś schowajmy.

\- Albo w ogóle znajdźmy sobie zajęcie na następne kilka dni. A co jeśli ten wkurw nie przejdzie mu do powrotu?

\- Zdurniałyście? – wyszeptał mroczny głos Grankiny.

            Lena i Masha niepewnie odwróciły głowy. Stojąca z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i dłońmi opartymi na biodrach Sonia przypominała szykującego się do bitwy żołnierza.

\- Kryjówka? – zagrzmiała. – Uciekanie? Zajęcie na kilka dni? Totalnie was _popierdoliło_ , laski? Nie widzicie, co się tutaj, kurwa, odpierdala? Naprawdę sądzicie, że to jest moment, by brać dupę w troki i uciekać?

\- Więc… co twoim zdaniem powinnyśmy zrobić?

            Pięść Wicemistrzyni Świata z cichym plaskiem uderzyła w otwartą dłoń. Napinając bicepsy, generał Grankina podzieliła się z koleżankami groźnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Sądzę, że już najwyższy czas, by podać Papciowi pomocną dłoń…  

 

Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym ludzi za  **kudosy** oraz  **komentarze** :3

Jesteście cudowni!

 

**Rozdział 13 - progres:**

Obrazek autorstwa Zashi Senshino :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za cierpliwość! Czekaliście na rozdział diabelnie długo - mam nadzieję, że choć trochę wam to zrekompensowałam, zdradzając tajemnicę piątkowych zdarzeń. 
> 
> Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału to "Wojna poglądów" :) 
> 
> Z naciskiem na "wojna" :) :) :)
> 
> Jakieś teorie a propos tego, co się wydarzy?
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom za gwiazdki i komentarze! Jesteście absolutnie cudowni, uwielbiam was :*
> 
> Trzymajcie się ciepło i do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	14. Rozdział 13 - Wojna poglądów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojciec czy trener? Sasza czy Yakov?  
> Do kogo TYM RAZEM będzie należało ostatnie słowo?  
> Kto okaże się posiadaczem najfajniejszych uczniów (bądź uczennic) na świecie?  
> Jaka Wielka Kara ostatecznie spadnie na Uprzedzonego Dupka? Czy w ogóle zostanie ukarany?  
> Przygotujcie się na... Wojnę Poglądów!

**Rozdział 13 – Wojna poglądów**

            W Petersburgu miał miejsce dość osobliwy koncert. Zamiast instrumentów grały klaksony, zaś rola wokalu przypadła wrzeszczącym ze wszystkich kierunków ludziom. Bilety zupełnie za darmo – wystarczyło udać się w okolice Teatru Marińskiego, gdzie na środku jednego z większych skrzyżowań zderzyły się dwa samochody.

            Yakov Feltsman gniewnie stukał palcem w tarczę zegarka.

\- Wskocz pan w boczną uliczkę i objedź cały ten cyrk! – burknął na prowadzącego taksówkę Gruzina.

            Akurat wtedy, gdy zależy ci na szybkim dotarciu do celu, musisz trafić na obcokrajowca z zerową znajomością miasta! Ech, kurwa… jak pech to na całej linii!

            Gdy jechali przez wyłożone starą kostką osiedle, z tyłu rozległ się dziwny dźwięk – jakby ktoś zgubił błotnik. Albo połowę samochodu.

 _Kierowca za nami raczej nie jest orłem –_ po szybkim spojrzeniu w boczne lusterko wywnioskował Yakov. – _Jak nie zacznie omijać dziur, to ten złom zaraz mu się rozpadnie! Hm… a tak swoją drogą, chyba gdzieś już widziałem tego Citroena?_

            Feltsman odwrócił się w stronę bagażnika. Wyglądało na to, że czerwony pojazd był własnością Arabów. A konkretniej – Arabek w burkach. Chociaż nie, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, to chyba jednak zwykłe rosyjskie babcie…? A, cholera wie!

Rozłożywszy się na tylnym siedzeniu, pięćdziesięciolatek naciągnął sobie kapelusz na nos. Może i dobrze, że trochę to potrwa? Przynajmniej będzie miał czas, by nieco ochłonąć.

 

**XXX**

 

\- O kurde, przed chwilą spojrzał do tyłu! Myślicie, że nas rozpoznał?

\- Nie ma szans! W końcu jesteśmy w przebraniach, nie?

            Podążając śladami trenera w wypożyczonym od pana Grankina czerwonym Citroenie, trójka dziewczyn sięgnęła po następujący kamuflarz: zarzucone na głowy kolorowe chusty w kwiatki oraz ciemne okulary w stylu Jamesa Bonda.

            Prowadziła Sonia. Pozostałe łyżwiarki siedziały z tyłu i w tej chwili niepewnie wyglądały zza siedzień. Lecąca w radiu melodyjka „Eye of the tiger” tylko pogłębiała bojowe nastroje.

\- A co jeśli zorientuje się, że go śledzimy? – konspiracyjnym tonem spytała Lenka.

            Kierowczyni wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To damy mu lizaka na przeprosiny.

            Pozostałe dziewczyny zgodnie pokiwały głowami. W torebce Mashy zawibrował telefon.

\- Halo? O, Viera! Jak było u ginekologa? Już po zastrzykach? Eee… gdzie teraz jesteśmy?

            Najstarsza z łyżwiarek rozejrzała się. Zabytkowe kamienice Petersburga zostały daleko w tyle. Teraz za oknem był jedynie las. Wiekowy Citroen wytrwale siedział na ogonie czarnej taksówki.  

\- Na wycieczce! – Masha zaszczebiotała w końcu. – Właśnie tak! Trener zabrał nas na wycieczkę edukacyjną. Eee… co dokładnie będziemy oglądać?

            Trójka dziewczyn wymieniła spojrzenia. Zakończona niebieskimi paznokciami dłoń oderwała się od kierownicy i przejęła telefon.

\- Jedziemy obejrzeć rzadki okaz _krótkowzrocznego chuja –_ lodowatym szeptem oznajmiła Sonia.

           

**XXX**

            Dźwięk gwizdka wprawił w ruch kilkanaście par łyżew. Krążek mknął po lodzie niczym pocisk! Odbijał się od kijka, od ostrza, od bandy, raz w jednym, raz w drugim kierunku, co kilka sekund zmieniając właściciela.

            Wreszcie z kłębowiska ciał wyrwał się jeden zawodnik. Pognał do bramki po upragniony punkt. Dwóch próbowało go zablokować, ale zręcznie ich ominął. Był już tak blisko… tak blisko wyrównania wyniku! Wystarczyło jedynie trafić.

            Zawodnik przymierzył się do strzału. Wziął zamach i z całej siły przygrzmocił w krążek. Czarny pocisk pofrunął i uderzył prosto w… słupek!

            Połowa obecnych wydała jęk zawodu ( _Niech to szlag, słupek!)._

            Druga połowa zaczęła skakać z radości ( _Ach, o mały włos, słupek!)._

Głośny, podobny do skrzeczenia, dźwięk obwieścił koniec meczu. Nieskuteczny strzelec ze złością cisnął kijek na lód. Przez jakiś czas stał w miejscu, opierając dłonie na kolanach.W końcu zdjął kask…

            Na żółtą kamizelkę opadła kaskada ciemnobrązowych loków. Dziewczyna wytarła pot z czoła, po czym ruszyła śladem kolegów. Przy bramce czekał rozczarowany trener. Z plecami opartymi o bandę i skrzyżowanymi ramionami, obdarzył zawodniczkę karcącym uniesieniem brwi.

\- To był strzał z lenistwa – rzucił. – Miałaś mnóstwo czasu i pusty lód. Powinnaś była podjechać do przodu i okiwać bramkarza.

            Czerwieniąc się, szarpnęła głową w bok.

\- Myślałam, że trafię…

\- Nie jesteś Dymitrem, by trafiać do bramki z połowy boiska!

            Siedzący na ławce Dymitr przerwał czyszczenie łyżew i z nadzieją podniósł głowę.

\- Hę? Czy to tylko sen, czy naprawdę zostałem pochwalony przez trenera?

\- Zdawało ci się – wycedził Sasza.

\- Szkoda – młodzieniec dramatycznie westchnął.

\- Mogłam trafić! – uparcie powtarzała dziewczyna. – To, że pan okiwałby bramkarza, jeszcze nie znaczy, że to było najlepsze…

            Widząc srogą minę trenera, urwała w pół zdania.

\- Próbujesz się ze mną kłócić? – zapytał chłodno.

            Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Przypominam ci, że zawodnicy, którzy pyskują, nie są wybierani do składu – wzdychając, Sasza zaczął pisać coś w notesie. – Pozwoliłem tobie i Gabrieli ćwiczyć z chłopakami, bo zadeklarowałyście, że będziecie dawać z siebie wszystko. Rezygnacja z walki kilka sekund przed końcem meczu rozmija się z moją definicją „dawania z siebie wszystkiego”. A może przychodzisz na treningi tylko po to, by znaleźć sobie chłopaka?

\- To na pewno nie to, trenerze! – unosząc palec wtrącił Dymitr. – Ze sto razy próbowałem zaprosić ją na randkę i za każdym razem dostawałem kosza!

\- Nie wpierdalaj się do tego! – syknęła młoda hokeistka. – Mówiłam, że nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

\- Słownictwo! – warknął Sasza. – Tylko mnie tutaj wolno przeklinać. Jeszcze raz rzuć takim tekstem, a wylatujesz.

            Pokręcił głową, po czym dodał:

\- Może mimo wszystko powinnaś wrocić do grupy dziewcząt? Fakt, odstawałaś od koleżanek, ale przynajmniej dawałaś radę kondycyjnie.

            Na sinej ze zmęczenia twarzy pojawił się przebłysk paniki.

\- Nie! – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Trenerze, proszę… niech mi pan da szansę!

\- No właśnie, trenerze! – dodał Dymitr. – Ona i Gabi grają z nami dopiero od miesiąca. Muszą po prostu złapać rytm.

\- Mówiłam, żebyś się nie wtrącał!

\- Nic nie poradzę. W końcu jestem kapitanem. To jak będzie, trenerze?

            Sasza zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – mruknął w końcu.

            Młoda hokeistka odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym usiadła obok koleżanki.

\- Będzie dobrze, Estercia! – z drugiego końca ławki zawołał do niej Borys. – Następnym razem na pewno trafisz!

\- Wal się, ofermo! – syknęła w odpowiedzi.

            Na czole srebrnowłosego mężczyzny pojawiła się bruzda. Sasza otworzył usta, niewątpliwie po to, by zmyć głowę niepokornej uczennicy. Jednak zanim zdążył to zrobić, zza pleców dziewczyn rozległo się:

\- Jesteś dla niej trochę za ostry.

            Kilkanastu młodych hokeistów przerwało ściąganie ekwipunku i odwróciło się. Z trybun przypatrywał im się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Siedział w typowej posturze szykującego się do bitki kibola – buciska na oparciu krzesła z niższego rzędu, dłonie miętolące pozostałości jakiegoś papierka.

\- Doceń to, że chce jej się ćwiczyć w pierwszy dzień okresu – burknął Yakov.

            Wydawszy zaskoczony pisk, Estera upuściła kask. Szczęki wszystkich chłopaków poleciały w dół. Sasza zareagował jedynie chłodnym uniesieniem brwi.

\- Umm… skąd pan wie, że to jej pierwszy dzień? – zapytała druga z hokeistek, Gabriela.

\- Tajemnica zawodowa.

\- Ej, chwila moment, to pan!

            Dymitr wreszcie rozpoznał Feltsmana. Wstał z miejsca i wesoło zamachał do pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Doberek! Jak się pan miewa?

            Udzielając odpowiedzi, Yakov nawet nie spojrzał na młodzieńca. Jego wzrok pozostawał skrzyżowany ze wzrokiem Saszy.

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. A teraz bierz kolegów i zmykaj do szatni! Dorośli muszą porozmawiać.

            Mogło się wydawać, że z oczu łypiących na siebie mężczyzn buchały wiązki laserowe – spotykając się w połowie drogi, tworzyły skrzeczącą wściekle iskrę.

\- Ale ja od dwóch dni jestem pełnoletni… - zajęczał Dymitr.

\- WON! – warknęli na niego jednocześnie Sasza i Yakov.

            Chłopak przepraszająco uniósł ręce.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze! Słyszeliście, panowie? Idziemy do szatni! No już, ruchy, ruchy… zaraz zacznie się bombardowanie.

            Sposób opuszczenia lodowiska przez grupę gołowąsów rzeczywiście przypominał bieg do schronu. Paru gamoni pogubiło rozmaite części ekwipunku. Gabriela z Esterą ewakuowały się o wiele wolniej – wychodząc, wciąż coś do siebie szeptały, posyłając Feltsmanowi zaciekawione spojrzenia.

            Wreszcie skrzypnęły drzwi i na lodowisku nie ostał się ani jeden „cywil”. Każdy z „trenerów-generałów” stał w całkowitym bezruchu, czekając na następne posunięcie rywala. W końcu Sasza przerwał milczenie.

\- Zakładam, że nie przyjechałeś tutaj tylko po to, by wtrącać się do treningów?

            Yakov nie opowiedział.

            Wydawszy zrezygnowane westchnienie, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wziął pod pachę piramidę słupków i lekkim szarpnięciem głowy wskazał drugi koniec lodowiska.

\- Za duże tutaj echo. Chodź do gabinetu.

 

**XXX**

           

            Cicho pogwizdując, Stary Piotruś klęczał na ziemi i umilał sobie czas, wyrywając chwasty z rosnącego przy wejściu na lodowisko ogródka. Był tak pochłonięty tym zajęciem, że prawie nie zauważył przyjazdu starego Citroena.

Drzwi samochodu otworzyły się. Na chodniku nieopodal pracującego mężczyzny stanął mieniący się agresywną czerwienią obcas.

\- Pan jesteś Aleksander Nikiforov? – padło pytanie.

            Wyrwany z zamyślenia Petrov spojrzał w górę. Wzdrygnął się, gdy promienie słońca zakuły go w oczy. Po przesunięciu się kilka centymetrów w lewo, odsunął przedramię od twarzy. Spoglądały na niego trzy młody kobiety – z migoczącym za plecami żółtym światłem wyglądały jak greckie boginie.

\- Nie, to nie ja. Sasza jest teraz na lodowisku. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie skończył trening młodzieżówki.

\- Dzięki.

            Stojąca najbliżej dziewczyna zdjęła chustę i okulary. Piotrusiowi aż zabrakło powietrza.

 _Jezusie Nazareński!_ – pomyślał, czując gromadzący się na policzkach żar.

            Długowłosa blondyneczka posłała mu zmysłowy uśmiech.

\- Proszę, niech pan to weźmie! – zaświergotała, wyciągając przed siebie chustę. – Pracowanie w takim słońcu z odkrytą głową może się źle skończyć. Okularki też panu oddam, żeby nie bolały pana oczka.

\- Dz… dziękuję, kochaniutka – wybąkał nieprzytomnie.

            Pozostałe dziewczyny również zrzuciły przebrania.

 _O matko… - S_ erce staruszka nie przeżyło czegoś takiego od czasu pierwszej przepustki w wojsku. – _O matko, matko, matko, matko, matko!_

\- No dobra, laski - zagrzmiała ciemnowłosa piękność z rudym pasemkiem – idziemy na wojnę!

            Zastukały obcasy i trójka aniołów (a może to były diabły?) pomaszerowała w stronę Śnieżnej Nibylandii. Stary Piotruś złapał się za oba policzki.

\- Ach, panie dziejku… - westchnął, kręcąc głową – ci biedni, niespodziewający się niczego chłopcy! Niech Bóg nad nimi czuwa!

 

**XXX**

\- Powinnaś być bardziej asertywna, Estercia – zagaił Dymitr. – Chodźmy jutro na pizzę. Dam ci kilka wskazówek, jak stawiać się trenerowi. Mogę cię nauczyć, jak to robić bez ryzykowania miejsca w składzie.

\- Głuchy jesteś? – zamiast Estery odpowiedziała Gabi. – Nie słyszałeś jak mówiła, żebyś spadał? Jeżeli chcesz się z nią umówić, musisz postarać się bardziej.

            Grupka złożona z dwójki dziewczyn i trzech chłopaków siedziała w mieszczącym się nad trybunami barze mlecznym. Panie zajmowały jeden stolik, panowie - drugi. Dymitr co jakiś czas brał łyk ze swojej piersiówki.

\- To bez sensu – burknął Borys. – Przecież Estercia lubi Dimę. Gdybyś wciąż nie powtarzała jej, że powinna „grać niedostępną”, dawno by się z nim umówiła!

            Policzki Estery pokryły się warstwą czerwieni.

\- Nie umówi się z nim, ponieważ _ma wymagania –_ wyniosłym tonem podkreśliła Gabi. – Niech Dima lepiej główkuje, jak je spełnić.

\- Kiedy to cholernie wredne – wtrącił pałaszujący pierogi Kacper. – Dlaczego Dima ma udawać kogoś, kim nie jest?

\- Dokładnie! – wtórował mu Boria. – Dlaczego baby wciąż próbują zmieniać facetów?

\- A gdyby tak Dima powiedział Esterci, że ma wymagania? A gdyby tak powiedział, że nie ma ochoty zadawać się z biegającą w bojówkach chłopczycą?

\- A gdyby powiedział, że woli ładną i zadbaną dziewczynę?

\- Więc twierdzisz, że Estercia nie jest ładna? – Gabriela uniosła brew. – Na szkolnej dyskotece  została wybrana Miss Wieczoru

\- To był ten jeden jedyny raz, gdy chciało jej się uczesać włosy – Kacper szepnął do ucha Borysa.

            Z ust dwójki młodzieńców wyszedł złośliwy rechot. A Dymitr, którego to wszystko dotyczyło, jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by częsciej oglądać Estercię w sukience – stwierdził zamyślonym tonem. – Ale bojówki też lubię.

\- Nie zamierzam nosić kiecek! – Estera zadarła nos. – Jeśli chcesz pustogłowej ślicznotki, to możesz jej sobie poszukać w Petersburgu!

\- Ładna dziewczyna wcale nie musi być głupia! – zauważył Kacper.

\- A z tym Peterburgiem, to uważaj czego życzysz Dimie – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dodał Borys. – Ani się obejrzysz, a pojedzie tam na studia. Kiedy nie będzie musiał się ograniczać do niewielkiej populacji Novowladimirska, może przestać uważać cię za atrakcyjną. Do maturki został rok, więc to twoja ostatnia szansa, by przestać dawać mu kosza.

\- Dymitr nie zacznie nagle wzdychać do jakiejś wydelikaconej burżujki! – kłóciła się Gabi. – Takie laski nie są w jego typie.

\- Czemu aż tak się uparłaś, by wrzucać wszystkie ładne dziewczyny do jednego wora? – odparował coraz bardziej zirytowany miłośnik pierogów. – Moja siostra lubi się malować, a wcale nie jest głupią dziunią. Mówisz o tym tak, jakbyście z Esterą były jedynymi twardymi laskami w obrębie stu kilometrów.

\- Bo tak jest! – Gabi z dumą wypięła pierś.

\- Akurat! – syknął Boria. – Żadne z was twardzielki! Nawet nie potraficie normalnie odpowiedzieć trenerowi bez trzęsenia portkami.

\- Trener wymaga od nas więcej niż od chłopaków! – burknęła wkurzona Estera. – To nie nasza wina. Nie stawiamy się, bo się nie da.

\- Umów się z Dymitrem, a zobaczysz, że się da!

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Uparta zdzira!

\- Głupi prostak!

            Kapitan drużyny z rezygnacją obserwował sprzeczających się towarzyszy. Zaczynał żałować, że nie złożył Esterze propozycji na osobności. Ech, zawsze to samo… Dlaczego z prywatnej sprawy jednego gościa musiała się robić taka kaszana?

 _Chyba matka miała racje, gdy mówiła, że ostatnio zrobiłem się mentalnym staruchem_ – wzdychając, wywnioskował Dymitr. – _Zaczynam mieć dosyć ogólniaka. Chcę już na studia!_

            Ciekawe, czy spotka na AWFie jakieś fajne dziewczyny? Może powinien poprosić panią Annę, by kogoś mu przedstawiła? Na myśl o strasznej wykładowczyni, uśmiechnął się.

\- Prawdopodobnie jedyną kobietą, która byłaby w stanie postawić się trenerowi, jest jego siostra – rzucił, skupiając na sobie uwagę reszty towarzystwa. – Ale czego innego można się spodziewać po osobie, która ma czarny pas w trzech sztukach walki? Ech, czasami żałuję, że jestem dla niej za młody… ile ja bym dał za tak piękną i agresywną kobietę! Gdybym taką spotkał, z miejsca bym się oświadczył!

\- Akurat taka cię zechce! – zakpiła Gabi. – Zamiast snuć fantazje, lepiej zacznij oszczędzać na kwiaty dla Estery. Choćbyś przeszukał cały Petersburg, nie znajdziesz większej twardzielki niż…

            Dokładnie w tym momencie drzwi na korytarz otworzyły się – sądząc po hałasie, ktoś mocno w nie kopnął. Oczom zszokowanego towarzystwa ukazała się uniesiona na wysokość głowy noga. Piękna smukła noga zakończona krwistoczerwonym butem na obcasie…

            Nadziany na widelec pieróg upadł na talerzyk, obryzgując sweter Kacpra śmietaną. Mało brakowało, a Dymitr upuściłby piersiówkę. Borys wyglądał, jakby upuścił mózg.

            W drzwiach stanęły rosyjskie odpowiedniki ponętnych Aniołków Charliego. Jędrne biusty w eleganckich bluzeczkach… zgrabne nogi w obcisłych dżinsach… hipnotyzujące, podkreślone subtelnym makijażem oczy. 

            Trójka młodzieńców pomyślała to samo:

_JEZU, ALE LAAAAAASKI!_

            Zakończone niebieskimi paznokciami palce sięgnęły do zmysłowych ust. Sonia wyjęła spomiędzy zębów gumę do żucia i włożyła ją do nadstawionej przez Mashę serwetki.

\- No więc? – burknęła, skanując otoczenie. – Gdzie on jest?!

\- Eee… a kto dokładnie? – nieśmiało spytał Dymitr.

\- Jak to „kto”?! Największy chuj na tym lodowisku!

            Kapitan nastoletnich hokeistów nerwowo rozmasował kark.

\- No więc… ehehe… nie przyglądam się kolegom pod prysznicem _aż tak dokładnie_ , jeśli wiesz, o co mi cho… iiiiik!

            Urwał, gdy pięść Grankiny przygrzmociła w stół tuż przed jego nosem.

\- Nie w sensie dosłownym! Pytam się, gdzie jest ta krótkowzroczna gnida, ojciec naszego Vićka! No gadaj, kurwa! Gadaj! ALE JUŻ!

            Na krótki moment zapadła cisza. W końcu Dymitr wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął.

            Sonia pochyliła się do przodu, by lepiej słyszeć. Celem ukrycia rumieńca, Dymitr naciągnął sobie czapkę z daszkiem na twarz. Zza materiału dobiegł trudny do zinterpretowania bełkot. Zdezorientowana Grankina przekrzywiła głowę. W końcu jej rozmówca wyjrzał zza czapki i z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem narkomana dokończył:

\- … czy jeśli ci powiem, zostaniesz matką moich dzieci?

 

**XXX**

 

            Sasza ściągnął sweter i powiesił go na zainstalowanym przy drzwiach wieszaku.

\- Kawy? Herbaty? – proponował z chłodną uprzejmością.

\- Dzięki, nie trzeba.

            Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Wzrok Yakova zatrzymał się na stojącej na biurku fotografii. Przedstawiała całą rodzinę Nikiforovów – matka i ojciec kucali obok kilkuletniego chłopczyka. Włosy Viktora były wtedy o wiele krótsze, jednak szeroki uśmiech w kształcie serca nie różnił się od obecnego ani o jotę.

\- Twoja obecność tutaj jest dla mnie sporym zaskoczeniem. - powiedział Sasza. – Spodziewałem się co najwyżej krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej w stylu: „dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś Viktorowi chodzić do szkoły w Petersburgu i tym samem dałeś mi okazję do dalszego spełniania moich zapędów rodzicielskich”.

            Na zewnątrz Feltsman sprawiał wrażenie perfekcyjnie opanowanego, jednak we własnej głowie obijał rozmówcy ryj już z dwunasty raz. _Zapłaciłby_ za możliwość zrobienia tego w rzeczywistości.  

\- Wiesz, co na tym świecie najbardziej mnie wkurwia, facet? – zapytał.

\- _Umieram z ciekawości –_ wycedził Sasza.  

\- Rzeczy, których nie rozumiem.

            Nikiforov pytająco uniósł brew.

\- Mój największy rywal, Wronkov… - na wspomnienie łysego dupka, Yakov wzdrygnął się – to mściwy skurwiel i zarozumiała gnida. Jednak, chociaż nie cierpię gnojka, to jako tako jestem w stanie zrozumieć motywy, którymi się kieruje. W podobny sposób myślę o prezesie Rosyjskiej Federacji Łyżwiarskiej. Albo o moich biologicznych siostrach. O tamtym gamoniu, Pankinie. Generalnie o wszystkich skończonych sukinsynach. Doprowadzają mnie do szału, a mimo to nie mam przez nich problemów ze snem. Nie marnuję wielu godzin dziennie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zachowują się tak a nie inaczej. Bo po co miałbym nad tym rozmyślać?

            Pięćdziesięciolatek zrobił sobie krótką przerwę na wzięcie oddechu. Potem spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy i mówił dalej:

\- Ale weźmy na przykład taki komunizm. Kiedy byłem młody, potrafiłem rozmyślać o nim non stop. Wkurwiał mnie niemiłosiernie, nawet bardziej niż Wronkov… i nie mogłem zrozumieć _dlaczego._ Aż w końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że ja go po prostu _nie rozumiem._ Nie rozumiem komunizmu. Nie rozumiem idealogii, która w teorii ma ułatwiać życie niższym klasom, a w praktyce rozpierdala życie milionom ludzi. Podobnie jak nie rozumiem ojca, który jest święcie przekonany, że działa na korzyść swojego syna, a w rzeczywistości robi dzieciakowi świństwa, od których włosy stają dęba.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś wprost powiedział, o co chodzi. Nie jesteśmy w szkole, by bawić się w rozbudowane metafory.

            Spoczywające na kolanach dłonie Yakova zaczęły się trząść.

\- Przez całe lato namawiałem go, żeby cię przeprosił – pięćdziesięciolatek wyszeptał jadowitym tonem. – Namawiałem go, bo nie wiedziałem, co się stało. A teraz, gdy już wiem, to czuję się jak skończony idiota. Czuję się jak kretyn, bo namawiałem Viktora do przeprosin.

\- I tylko dlatego tu przyjechałeś? – westchnął Sasza. – Z powodu kilku śmieci, które wrzuciłem do kominka?

\- _Śmieci?_ – wykrztusił Feltsman. – Czy ty masz chociaż pojęcie, jakie to było dla Viktora _ważne?_ Jak byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś spalił twoje zdjęcie ślubne? Albo wszystkie albumy, które masz w domu? Zakładam, że tego typu rzeczy są dla ciebie ważne, tak?

\- Rzeczy to tylko rzeczy – mąż Anastazji wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem materialistą. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, nie miałem wiele, więc nauczyłem się do niczego nie przywiązywać.

\- Viktor _nie jest_ tobą.

\- Racja. Jest rozpieszczonym małym książulkiem.

\- Książulkiem może i jest, ale na pewno nie rozpieszczonym. A jeśli już, to nie z tych powodów, co myślisz. Zresztą, nawet rozpieszczone książątka mają prawo do zachowania rzeczy, które kochają.

\- Nieposłuszeństwo wobec rodziców prowadzi do utraty niektórych praw.

\- Brzmi jak coś, co powiedziałby towarzysz Stalin. Żaden z ciebie rodzic, lecz współczesny _komunista._ Wychowujesz syna w sposób…

            Pięść Saszy znienacka przygrzmociła w blat biurka. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zaczął wyglądać na nieźle rozjuszonego.

\- Mów sobie co chcesz, stary durniu - wysyczał – ale od komunistów wyzywać się _nie pozwolę!_ Nigdy nie byłem ani nie będę zwolennikiem skurwysynów, którzy doprowadzili ten kraj do ruiny!

\- A kto mówi o kraju? – zakpił Yakov. – Póki co oskarżyłem cię jedynie o rujnowanie kontaktów z własnym synem. Stuprocentowym komunistą to ty może nie jesteś, ale podstawowe kryteria z całą pewnością spełniasz. Wkurzanie się o to, że „ktoś ma lepiej”… od tego właściwie zaczęła się cała ta popaprana ideologia, no nie? A ty przecież non stop zazdrościsz Viktorowi, bo twoim zdaniem ma łatwiejsze dzieciństwo niż ty. „Posłuszeństwo ważniejsze nić wolność”… to już wypisz wymaluj wizytówka ZSRR. I twojego domostwa też. No i wreszcie to, co najgorsze: naiwność. Podobnie jak ludzie niegdyś rządzący tym krajem, _naiwnie_ wierzysz, że zakładając komuś obrożę, narzucając mu pewne zachowanie, pozbawisz go wszystkich naturalnych odruchów. Niespodzianka: to tak NIE działa. Ktoś może tymczasowo dać się zastraszyć, może przez lata udawać potulnie wykonującego polecenia robota… ale w głębi siebie zawsze będzie tym, kim naprawdę jest. Czyli sobą. Rosja dorosła do tego, by przestać być Związkiem Radzieckim. I wiesz co? Vitya też kiedyś dorośnie. A wtedy nie będzie już musiał wykonywać twoich poleceń. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby pierwszą rzeczą kojarzącą mu się z rodzinnym domem był ojciec łamiący słowo i wrzucający do kominka ukochane skarby?  

            Nikiforov zawzięcie milczał. Mogło to wynikać z dwóch rzeczy: zgodzenia się z rozmówcą, albo szukania kontrargumentów. Oby to pierwsze.

\- Dzieciństwo to w rzeczywistości o wiele krótszy okres, niż ci się wydaje – nieco łagodniej ciągnął Feltsman. – Teraz Viktor jest mały. Zabiega o uwagę mamy i taty. Ale zanim się obejrzymy, zostanie nastolatkiem i zacznie mieć inne priorytety. Będzie miał kumpli, znajdzie sobie dziewczynę… przestanie przybiegać do ciebie i piszczeć „tatusiu, popatrz, popatrz”! Może sam nie jestem rodzicem, ale widziałem, jak bardzo przeżywają to inni rodzice. Odkąd syn mojej szwagierki wyprowadził się z domu, ona staje na głowie, by chociaż trochę zachęcić go do wspólnego spędzenia czasu. Ciebie też czeka taki moment… Pewnego dnia Viktor też wkroczy w taki okres. Właściwie to nie wiem, czy _już_ nie stoi w nim jedną nogą. W końcu aż dwa miesiące siedział sam w Petersburgu. Dla ośmioletniego bachora to _cholernie długo._ A teraz czeka go rok z dala od rodziny. Nie martwisz się, że…

\- Więc co, twoim zdaniem, miałem zrobić? – warknął Sasza. – Rzucić wszystko i przeprowadzić się do Petersburga? Skazać siebie i żonę na szukanie nowej pracy? I po kilku miesiącach usłyszeć, że to wszystko na nic, bo Viktor nie jest tak zdolny, jak myśleliśmy? Co wtedy? Powrót do Novowladimirska? Zaczynanie od zera?

\- W żadnym wypadku. Nie twierdzę, że układ, który wymyśliliście jest zły. Uważam, że jest rozsądny. Czego nie można powiedzieć o decyzji umieszczenia Viktora w klasie językowej zamiast sportowej.

            Oczy młodszego z mężczyzn zwęziły się.

\- A więc TO jest prawdziwy cel tej niespodziewanej wizyty? Wielkiemu Panu Feltsmanowi nie podoba się, że jego ulubieniec nie będzie mógł jeździć na zawody? Zrobiłeś się w cholerę zachłanny, facet, wiesz o tym? Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu wystarczało ci, by Viktor miał prawo do trenowania łyżwiarstwa figurowego. A teraz, gdy w zasadzie _wyraziłem na to zgodę_ , chcesz uczynić z tego sportu całe jego życie?

            W powietrzu zawisło niedodpowiedziane „tak jak mój ojciec uzależnił całe życie od hokeja”.

\- Dbam o mojego syna - ciągnął Nikiforov - dlatego wybrałem dla niego przyszłość, która nie rozpadnie się z tak błahego powodu jak kontuzja albo zawalenie występu za sprawą słabej psychiki. Viktor pójdzie do klasy językowej, gdzie biegle opanuje angielski i francuski. Dzięki temu dostanie się na wymarzone studia i zdobędzie wymarzoną pracę. I przy okazji w wolnym czasie będzie mógł sobie poskakać na twoim lodowisku. Jeszcze mi za to podziękuje.

\- _Podziękuje_?!

            Usłyszawszy o „zawaleniu występu za sprawą słabej psychiki”, Yakov gotował się ze złości.

\- Już całkowicie pomińmy fakt, że planujesz dorosłe życie _ośmioletniego_ szczyla. Powiedz mi jedno, facet… czy układając ten _zajebisty_ scenariusz, chociaż raz… jeden, kurwa, raz wziąłeś pod uwagę uczucia Viktora? Czy kiedy zadzwoniłeś do niego przed występem, by _z premedytacją_ zburzyć jego koncentrację, czułeś chociaż szczyptę wyrzutów sumienia? Przeszło ci przez myśl, że jego marzeniem _w tamym konkretnym momencie_ nie była praca, którą podejmie za kilkanaście lat, lecz pojechanie do „Króla Lwa” w jak najlepszym stylu?

\- Niezależnie od tego, co ci powiedział, nie zamierzałem burzyć jego koncentracji – warknął Sasza. – Po prostu poinformowałem go, co stanie się po przedstawieniu i dałem mu do zrozumienia, by zrobił z tą wiedzą co zechce. Dzieci nie potrafią być realistami, więc rodzice muszą odegrać tę rolę za nich. A realna ocena sytuacji nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości. Tamten występ jasno pokazał, że Viktor nie ma predyspozycji do łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

\- JUŻ JA CI, KURWA, DAM „NIE MA PREDYSPOCYZJI”!

            Obie pięści Yakova przygrzmociły w blat biurka. Dobrze, że nieszczęsny mebel wyglądał na wytrzymalszy niż stary stół po Nowaku… w innym wypadku mogłoby się skończyć kolejną „kontuzją jąder”.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, mądralo… - wysyczał Feltsman. – Nie znasz się na łyżwiarstwie figurowym. JA się na tym znam! I jako ktoś, kto się na tym zna, twierdzę, że żaden bachor w tym kraju nie ma do łyżwiarstwa figurowego _aż takich_ predyspozycji jak Viktor. Zarówno fizycznych, jak i mentalnych. Ten chłopak jest silny, rozumiesz mnie? Znacznie silniejszy niż ja byłem w czasach młodości. Skoro taka pozbawiona talentu łamaga jak ja dała radę się podnieść po zawaleniu Mistrzostw Świata, to ten urodzony aktorzyna, twój syn, podniesie się po zawaleniu głupiego przedstawienia. Jeszcze dwa lata treningów, a będzie rządził w tym sporcie! I nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma. Nic, rozumiesz? Ani brak pieniędzy… ani głupia klasa językowa… ani działający na jego niekorzyść _ojciec._

\- Nie działam na jego niekorzyść! – kłócił się Sasza.

\- Właśnie, że _działasz!_ Tuż przed występem dałeś mu do zrozumienia, że już go nie chcę i że jeśli chce, bym dalej go trenował, to musi mi zaimponować. Kto tak, u licha, robi? Kto celowo wchodzi między łyżwiarza i jego trenera? Wiedziałeś, że jestem jego jedynym sojusznikiem, więc próbowałeś nas poróżnić. _Chciałeś_ , żeby zawalił tamten występ. Liczyłeś na to, że słabo pojedzie i przez to sam uzna, że się nie nadaje. A kiedy _mimo tego wszystkiego_ zaimponował Rusłanowi, musiałeś mieć ostatnie słowo, więc pozwoliłeś mu iść do klasy językowej zamiast sportowej. Plus oczywiście wydłużyłeś swój „wakacyjny okres próbny” do jednego roku, żeby…

\- Taki jesteś mądry, facet?! W takim razie powiedz mi, kto zechce trenować Viktora, kiedy przegrasz swój głupi zakład?

            Słowa ugrzęzły pięćdziesięciolatkowi w gardle.

_Zakład? Ale on chyba nie ma na myśli TEGO zakładu? Bo niby skąd mógłby wiedzieć…_

\- Mój ojciec był olipijczykiem, pamiętasz? – wycedził Nikiforov. – Może i na takiego nie wyglądam, ale mam wielu znajomych w sportowym światku. Usłyszałem co nieco o twoim absurdalnym zakładzie z niejakim panem Wronkovem. Powiedz… jak mógłbym powierzyć syna komuś, kto poszedł na tak _niedopowiedzialny_ układ?

            Wszystko, co Yakov zamierzał wypomnieć rozmówcy, rozpłynęło się gdzieś w odmętach umysłu.

\- Przyznaję, że z początku byłem do ciebie uprzedzony – ciągnął Sasza. – Ale po rozmowie z Tazją odrobinę mi przeszło. Żona przekonywała mnie, że jesteś miłym facetem, który nie ma żadnych ukrytych motywów. I że zamiast marudzić, powinienem być wdzięczny, że trener z taką reputacją docenił mojego syna i zaoferował mu pomoc praktycznie we wszystkim. „Ile razy w życiu Viktor dostanie taką szansę?” - mówiła. Pomyślałem nad tym i doszedłem do wniosku, że może rzeczywiście powinienem zmienić nastawienie. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, jeden z najdroższych sportów na świecie, a mój syn może je trenować zupełnie za darmo, w dodatku u jednego z największych „ekspertów” w kraju? Toż to prawie jak bajka! Tak się w ogóle da?

            Ostatnie zdania zostały wypowiedziane z subtelną nutą sarkazmu.

\- Wiedziałem, że gdzieś jest haczyk – ojciec Viktora pochylił się i spojrzał Feltsmanowi prosto w oczy. – I miałem rację. Masz mnie za Wielkiego Złego, który staje między twoim pupilkiem i jego ukochanym zajęciem. A nie przyszło ci do głowy, facet, że ja po prostu myślę całościowo? Że podejmując decyzję, nie myślę jedynie o najbliższym roku, lecz ogólnie o przyszłości? Wyobraź sobie taki scenariusz: posyłam Viktora do klasy sportowej. Trenuje u ciebie na lodowisku, zaniedbując naukę i wszystko inne. Ale kogo to obchodzi, w końcu, jak twierdzisz „łyżwiarstwo to jego wielka miłość, a nie można stawać na drodze miłości”! Wszystko idzie miękko i gładko… do kwietnia. Przegrywasz zakład i nagle okazuje się, że Viktor nie ma ani _u kogo_ trenować, ani _gdzie_ trenować. I co wtedy, facet? Zdaniem Rusłana, na czwartym roku nauki nie ma już możliwości przejścia do klasy językowej. Uchodzisz za wielkiego dobroczyńcę, który pomaga chłopaczkowi z mało zamożnej rodziny … ale w rzeczywistości jesteś zwykłym egoistą, czyż nie? Zrozumiałem to, dopiero kiedy usłyszałem o zakładzie. Twoje działania przypominają desperację kogoś chorego na raka. Wiesz, że został ci „rok życia”, czy raczej „rok nauczania”, więc jesteś odważniejszy niż zwykle i decydujesz się na szaleństwa, o których normalnie nawet byś nie pomyślał. Może nie obchodzi cię, co stanie się za rok, ale Viktor…

\- Znajdę dla niego innego trenera.

            Sasza zamrugał.

\- Że co proszę?

            Feltsman nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Przez cały wykład rozmówcy myślał tylko o jednym – o znalezieniu rozwiązania. Zarzuty, które usłyszał, nie były wyssanymi z palca bzdurami. Wręcz przeciwnie – odłaniały gorzką prawdę i właśnie przez to były aż tak przerażające. Istniał tylko jeden sposób, by się przed nimi obronić.

\- Powiedziałem… - Yakov wziął głęboki oddech – że znajdę dla Viktora nowego trenera.

            Mina Nikiforova była bezcenna. Chyba palant zaczął wątpić w swoją teorię odnośnie „zapędów rodzicielskich” rozmówcy.

\- Nowego trenera? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – A niby skąd go weźmiesz? Do Śnieżnej Nibylandii przyjeżdżali już ważniacy od tańców na lodzie i jakoś największe kluby w Rosji nie ustawiają się w kolejce do uczenia Viktora.

            Oho? Czyli sekretna akcja Dymitra, Borysa i Starego Piotrusia jednak nie była tajemnicą? Cóż… w sumie to nie aż takie zaskoczenie.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że znajdę go _od razu –_ wzdychając, podkreślił Yakov. – Do kwietnia zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Pozwól, że zapytam… Jak rozumiem, Viktor spełnił warunki, które narzuciłeś mu w czerwcu i jeżeli treningi nie będą kolidowały z jego szkołą, będzie mógł trenować u mnie? Jeżeli wygram zakład, nie będzie problemu, tak?

            Sasza ostrożnie skinął głową.

\- A zatem chodźmy na układ. Do czasu roztrzygnięcia zakładu uruchomię swoje kontakty i poszukam kogoś, kto ewentualnie przejąłby Viktora. Dopilnuję, by był to ktoś, kto go doceni. Ktoś, kto wykorzysta jego potencjał i pozwoli mu korzystać ze stypendium, zamiast uczyć go na pół-gwizdka i wydoić ciebie z żoną do ostatniego grosza. Znajdę kogoś takiego w Petersburgu, masz na to moje słowo.

            Oczy srebrnowłosego mężczyzny zdradzały stan głębokiego namysłu.

\- A w zamian - tonem, jakby stąpał po cienkim lodzie, kontyunował Yakov – spróbujesz naprawić kontakty z synem i przywrócić w swojej rodzinie stan sprzed incydentu z obozu. Przytulisz tego dzieciaka, powiesz mu, że to, co było, już się nie liczy, że ważna jest tylko przyszłość i robicie z żoną wszystko, by był szczęśliwy. Nieważne już, co kto zrobił i kto ma do kogo pretensje… liczy się tylko to, co będzie. Poślesz go do klasy sportowej… pod warunkiem, że zgodzi się na prywatne lekcje francuskiego i angielskiego, by w razie wpadki z łyżwiarstwem figurowym, mógł przejść do klasy językowej. I wilk syty i owca cała. Tymczasem ja będę trenował Viktora, szukając zastępcy na wypadek przegrania zakładu. Mój rywal to niezły cwaniak i doświadczony trener, więc masz jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent szans, by po zawodach w kwietniu, _już nigdy nie ujrzeć mojej upierdliwej gęby_. Co o tym myślisz?

            Może i nie był to wymarzony scenariusz (na pewno nie tak ekscytujący jak zmieszanie Uprzedzonego Dupka z błotem i odebranie mu praw rodzicielskich), lecz na tym etapie Feltsman nie mógł wymyślić niczego lepszego. Liczył na to, że skusi Nikiforova magicznymi słowami „już nigdy nie ujrzeć mojej upierdliwej gęby”.

            I chyba się udało.

\- Niech będzie! – szarpiąc głową w bok, prychnął Sasza. – Nie zamierzam bawić się w durne sentymentalne rozmowy na zasadzie „to, co było, już się nie liczy”, ale mogę zgodzić się na cholerną klasę sportową.

\- Zanim zdecydujesz, że nie potrzebujesz „sentymentalnej rozmowy”, zerknij na to – Yakov wyciągnął z torby białą teczkę. – Pomyślałem, że powinieneś rzucić okiem na…

\- Nie jestem babą jak moja żona i nie licz na to, że zmiękczysz mnie zdjęciami biegającego po lodzie bachora!

\- To nie zdjęcia, tylko…

\- Już mniejsza o to!

            Ojciec Viktora wstał, gniewnie cisnął otrzymaną teczkę na półkę i zaczął czegoś szukać w pudełku oznaczonym napisem „97/98 – mecze, obozy, wyjazdy”. Był u kresu cierpliwości.

\- Zgadzam się na pierdoloną klasę sportowę na tych warunkach, które przedstawiłeś – mruknął, przeglądając papiery. – Dostałeś to, czego chciałeś. Nie masz tu już czego szukać. Do widzenia!

            Dłoń Yakova zacisnęła się w pięść. Mimo to Feltsman powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem kąśliwej odpowiedzi. Ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ledwo musnął palcami klamkę, gdy usłyszał:

\- Aha i jeszcze jedno. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że mam dodatkowy warunek. Jeżeli Viktor chce iść do klasy sportowej, to ma do wieczora zadzwonić do mnie i przeprosić za ucieczkę z domu.

TRZASK!

            Klamka pożegnała się z drzwiami i z głośnym łoskotem upadła na podłogę. Sasza jednak nie wydawał się tym jakoś szczególnie zmartwiony. Wręcz przeciwnie – kpiąco prychnął.

\- Właściwie to… coś jeszcze przyszło mi do głowy – zwrócił się do Yakova. – Skoro tak lubisz zakłady, to ja też chętnie się z tobą założę. Chcesz wiedzieć, o co?

            Feltsman chciał wiedzieć tylko jedno – w jaki sposób pierdolnąć kogoś w głowę, tak żeby przywrócić tej osobie rozum, jednocześnie nie popełniając morderstwa.

 _To jeszcze, kurwa, nie koniec, złamasie!!!_ – pomyślał, odwracając się do rozmówcy.

 

**XXX**

 

\- Kacper to dość niecodzienne rosyjskie imię, wieeeesz?

            Siedzący między dwoma blondynkami młodzieniec był tak oczarowany, że prawie zapomniał o udzieleniu odpowiedzi. Ogarnął się dopiero po dyskretnym kopniaku od Borysa.

\- Och! Eeee… tego… nie jest rosyjskie! T-tata jest Polakiem, więc… tego…

            Podskoczył, gdy jedna ze smukłych dłoni spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

 _Jezu, kobieta mnie dotknęła!_ – pomyślał, patrząc na kolegę. – _Ogarniasz, stary? Kobieta… prawdziwa, żywa kobieta! Taka dojrzała i w ogóle…_  

\- Nie musisz aż tak się denerwować, słoneczko – Lenka powiedziała mu do jednego ucha.

\- Nie jesteśmy straszne – do drugiego ucha wyszeptała Masha.

_Rajuuuuuuniu! Stary, czy ty to widzisz?!_

\- Przepraszam za niego – westchnął Boria. – Jedyne kob… znaczy się _dziewczyny_ , z którymi do tej pory rozmawiał to…

            Urwał, zatrzymawszy wzrok na naburmuszonych koleżankach z drużyny.

\- O! A wy jak się nazywacie, kochaniutkie? – zaszczepiotała Yelena.

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zabrały się za dosypywanie cukru do kubków z herbatą. Zignorowana blondynka uniosła brew.

\- Dlaczego nie odpowiadają? – spytała, pokazując na pannice kciukiem.

\- I dlaczego się do nas nie przysiądą? – dziwiła się Masha. 

\- T-to Estercia i Gabriela – Kacper wreszcie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie spójne zdanie.

\- Och! Kolejne egzotyczne imiona! Wasze koleżanki też mają rodziców obcokrajowców?

\- T-tak. Dużo tutaj mieszanych rodzin. Babcia mówiła mi, że w latach siedemdziesiątych była tutaj wielka fabryka i sporo osób przyjeżdżało do pracy.

\- Hmm… więc nie odpowiedziały, ponieważ słabo znają rosyjski, tak?

\- Nie o to chodzi – Borys podrapał się po uchu. – Sądzę, że są zazdrosne, bo nasz kapitan zupełnie stracił głowę dla waszej przyjaciółki.

            Przedstawiciele obu stolików zerknęli w stronę baru mlecznego, przy którym stała wspomniana parka.

\- Golnęłabym sobie kielicha wódy – z łokciami opartymi o ladę burczała Sonia. – Szkoda, że nie sprzedają alkoholu.

\- Trzeba samemu przynosić – uśmiechnął się Dymitr.

            Chciał wziąć demonstacyjnego łyka swojego „trunku”, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż wyrwano mu piersiówkę. Po skosztowaniu zawartości, Grankina oblizała usta.

\- Twoja wódeczka ma smak herbaty – stwierdziła, krzywiąc się. – Szkoda.

\- Kiedy będę pił z czegoś, na czym są ślady twojej szminki, poczuję się lepiej niż po wódzie – puścił jej oko.

            Zamrugała, po czym wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem.

\- To jeden z lepszych tekstów na podryw, które słyszałam – uznała, patrząc na rozmówcę spod długich rzęs. 

\- To nie tekst na podryw, lecz szczera prawda! Nie chciałabyś napić się z tej samej piersiówki co osoba, którą wielbisz?

\- Raczej nie. Wielbię Gene’a Simmonsa z zespołu Kiss. Facet jest w wieku mojego trenera. Za autograf bym zabiła, ale z tej samej piersiówki co on, to raczej bym się nie napiła.

\- Kiss? – ożywił się Dymitr. – Raju, serio? „I was made for lovin you baby” nigdy mi się nie znudzi!

\- No nie? – z ust Sonii wyszło rozmarzone westchnienie. – Chciałam pojechać do tej piosenki na gali. Dziewczyny zrobiły mi taki sam makijaż, co ma Simmons. Kiedy trener to zobaczył, omal nie dostał zawału. Wydzierał się dobrą godzinę. Na galę w stylu Kiss, rzecz jasna, nie zezwolił.

\- Moja mama też dobrze tego nie przyjęła, gdy poszedłem na imprezę szkolną przebrany za Simmonsa. Kiedy sąsiedzi ją potem pytali, mówiła, że to nie byłem ja.

\- Zaczynam żałować, że jesteś dla mnie za młody…

\- Ej! Nie odrzucaj faceta, tylko dlatego że wygląda młodo. Założę się, że sama nie masz więcej niż dwadzieścia dwa lata.

            Lekko pacnęła go w czoło.

\- Nie postarzaj mnie! – ostrzegła, cicho chichocząc. – Mam dwadzieścia jeden.

\- No widzisz? Dzielą nas marne trzy lata.

            Kacper i Borys obserwowali rozgrywającą się scenę, kręcąc głowami.

\- Totalnie go rozwaliło! – stwierdzili jednocześnie.

\- Soneczka też wygląda na oczarowaną – wyszeptała Lenka. – To dla niej nietypowe. Zwykle przepłasza wielbicieli.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć „papcio ich przepłasza” – dyskretnie sprostowała Masha.

            Sprzedawca wreszcie wrócił do swojego miejsca za kasą. Zapakowane w żółte papierki lody prawie wysypały mu się z rąk.

\- Przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło – wysapał. – Były na samym dnie zamrażarki.

            Grankina oraz jej wielbiciel wzięli zakupy i wrócili do stolika.

\- Truskawkowy! – Yelena oblizała usta. – Uwielbiam!

            Rozdzierając opakowanie wiśniowego loda, Sonia posłała Dymitrowi zmysłowe spojrzenie.

\- Jeżeli popatrzysz, jak jem tego loda i ci nie stanie - zaczęła – to zostawię ślady szminki na czymś innym niż twoja piersiówka.

\- Za późno – kapitan młodzieżowej drużyny hokejowej dramatycznie westchnął. – Już mi stanął.

\- Hę? Ale przecież nawet nie zaczęłam…

\- Wyobraziłem to sobie. Wystarczyło.

            Już któryś z kolei raz, łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem zaśmiała się.

\- Jesteś rozbrajająco szczery! Naprawdę zaczynam cię lubić.

            Przy sąsiednim stoliku Estera z Gabrielą wydały zniesmaczone prychnięcia.

\- Dz-dzięki za lody, dziewczyny! – wyjąkał Kacper.

\- Ależ nie ma za co, cukiereczku! – Lenka wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Trochę mi z tym głupio – z zaróżowionymi policzkami wybąkał Borys. – To faceci powinni stawiać kobietom.

\- Ano, powinni – zaśmiała się Masha. – Jeśli spotkamy się za parę lat i nie będziecie już biednymi licealistami, nie będziemy miały litości! Naciągniemy was na mnóstwo pyszności!

\- Albo - z oczami, w których czaił się mrok, Sonia wbiła śliczne ząbki w czubek loda – możecie nam podziękować w inny sposób. Jak już wspominałam, mamy do waszego trenera _interes._

            Kacper i Borys nieznacznie się zatrzęśli. Dymitr zerwał się z miejsca.

\- To może ja pójdę do toalety, a jak będę wracał, zajrzę do staruszka? – zaproponował, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Poproszę go, żeby tu przyszedł.  

\- Zapytaj go, czy ma wykupione ubezpieczenie! – zawołała za nim Grankina.

\- J-jesteś przerażająca – wyjąkał chłopak z polskimi korzeniami. – Jakbyś jeszcze była ruda, to już w ogóle wyglądałabyś jak wiedźma!

\- Och! Właściwie to Soneczka jest ruda – wtrąciła Masha.

\- Hę?

\- To prawda – nawijając rude pasemko na palec, zarechotała Sonia. – Wszyscy myślą, że jestem szatynką i zafarbowałam sobie tylko ten skrawek. A w rzeczywistości jest na odwrót. Rudy to mój naturalny kolor. Cała reszta jest zafarbowana.

\- Mówiłem już, że uwielbiam rude? – zza drzwi wyjrzała głowa Dymitra. – _Błagam_ , zostań matką moich dzieci!

\- IDŹ PO TRENERA! – warknęły na niego wszystkie trzy łyżwiarki.

 

**XXX**

\- To się NIE stanie! – syknął Yakov.

\- Jesteś tego taki pewien? – odburknął Sasza. – Poczekaj trochę, a sam się przekonasz. Kiedy to nastąpi, może wreszcie zrozumiesz, dlaczego podejmuję takie a nie inne decyzje.

\- Twoje decyzje są spowodowane uprzedzeniami oraz smarkatymi żalami wobec ojca i całego świata! Dzień, o którym mówisz NIE nastąpi, więc nigdy NIE wygrasz tego zakładu! Podobnie jak Viktor NIE przeprosi cię za ucieczkę z domu, dopóki ty nie przeprosisz za to, że spaliłeś jego skarby.  

\- Nie muszę za nic przepraszać ośmioletniego smar…

\- Umm… trenerze?

            Do gabinetu nieśmiało wszedł Dymitr.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale…

\- WON! – ryknęli jednocześnie rozjuszeni mężczyźni.

\- Kiedy chodzi o to, że…

\- WYPIERDALAJ!

\- Ale na lodowisko przyszły…

\- WYNOCHA STĄD, ALBO, KURWA, POŻAŁUJESZ!!!

            W czoło młodzieńca uderzyło opakowanie po chusteczkach. Po chwili w ruch poszły także inne przedmioty – pudełko pełne biurowych spinaczy, gumka do mazania, temperówka, kalendarz…

\- Dobra, NO DOBRA, idę sobie!

            Widząc, że jego trener sięga po popielniczkę, Dymitr postanowił, że to właściwy moment na ewakuację.

\- Tylko nie mówcie, że was nie ostrzegałem! – krzyknął na odchodnym.

            Żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na to ostrzeżenie uwagi.

 _Trafiłem go więcej razy niż Sasza!_ – z dumą pomyślał Yakov. - _Przynajmniej jeden plus tej popapranej sytuacji._

\- A wracając do tematu… - ponownie zwrócił się do rozmówcy. – Nie mam wątpliwości, że OBAJ powinniście przeprosić za to, co zrobiliście. Ty za złamanie słowa i spalenie ukochanych skarbów syna, zaś mały za ucieczkę z domu. Pozostaje jedynie kwestia tego, który z was ugnie się pierwszy. I tym kimś NIE będzie Viktor!

\- Ponieważ jego trener mu zabronił? – lodowatym tonem spytał Sasza.

\- _Ponieważ_ STRACIŁEŚ JEGO ZAUFANIE! – podkreślił Feltsman. – Jesteś mężczyzną, facet, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje! Nie jestem tak zafiksowany na punkcie chromosomu igrek jak ty. Nie uważam, by tak zwany „prawdziwy facet” musiał mieć muskuły jak po sterydach, ogolony na trawnik łeb i kuśkę do kolan. ALE jeżeli ktoś określa siebie mianem „prawdziwego faceta”, to powinien przynajmniej spełniać to jedno podstawowe kryterium, jakim jest _dotrzymywanie słowa._ Viktor to gówniarz. Póki jest mały, można przymknąć oko  na to, że kłamie, kombinuje, albo ze strachu zataja przed dorosłymi prawdę. Ale _ty_ , facet to co innego. Wszystko, co mówisz i robisz wpływa na to, jak twój syn postrzega świat. Twierdzisz, że chciałeś go czegoś nauczyć… no i rzeczywiście, nauczyłeś: tego że nie może ufać własnemu ojcu. Oszukałeś go już dwa razy! Wtedy, po piątkowym incydencie, gdy obiecałeś, że nie spalisz jego skarbów… no i przed przedstawieniem, gdy naopowiadałeś mu kłamstw na mój temat. MUSISZ za to przeprosić! Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to ta sprawa będzie wisiała nad wami, jak…

\- DOSYĆ!

            Nikiforov zerwał się z miejsca. Stał teraz z trzęsącymi się dłońmi opartymi o blat biurka. Jego gniewne oczy przez jakiś czas łypały na Yakova, potem zamknęły się i z powrotem rozchyliły, o wiele bardziej opanowane niż chwilę temu. Sasza powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- Nasza rozmowa dobiegła końca – oznajmił bezbarwnym tonem. – Wracam do domu. Żegnam!

            Zdezorientowany pięćdziesięciolatek nie od razu zajarzył, co się stało. Dopiero widok kroczącego w stronę drzwi ojca Viktora wyrwał go z otępienia.

\- Chwila moment! – krzyknął. – Jeszcze nie skończy…

\- Owszem, _skończyliśmy!_

Feltsman zacisnął zęby. Bez wahania ruszył śladem Nikiforova.

\- Co z klasą sportową? – dopytywał się, gdy szli korytarzem.

\- To, co mówiłem – kroczący z płaszczem pod pachą Sasza nawet nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na rozmówcę. – Niech Viktor przeprosi za ucieczkę z domu.

\- Tłumaczyłem ci, że tego NIE zrobi!

\- Więc nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- NIE WAŻ SIĘ MNIE IGNOROWAĆ, CHOLERNY GÓWNIARZU! 

            Uprzedzony dupek nareszcie raczył się zatrzymać. Znajdowali się centralnie obok wejścia na lód. Dysząc od ledwo kontrolowanej złości, Yakov wpatrywał się w plecy rywala. Sasza powoli się odwrócił.

\- Powiem to po raz ostatni: – oświadczył, dokładnie cedząc każde słowo – to JA jestem ojcem Viktora i JA decyduję, co mu wolno, a czego nie wolno. Stary dureń taki jak ty nie ma w tej sprawie nic do gadania. _To koniec._

            Powietrze przeciął jakiś przedmiot – a konkretniej nadgryziony lód na patyku. Poszybował, po czym przygrzmocił zaskoczonego Saszę w głowę.

\- Mylisz się, _dupku!_ – rozległo się z góry. – To dopiero _początek!_

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli w stronę trybun. Jak w scenie rodem z powieści Aleksandra Dumas, na balkonie migotały trzy postacie. Z dłońmi na biodrach i dumnie wypiętymi biustami mogły robić za muszkieterów – brakowało jedynie powiewających na wietrze peleryn.

            Yakov wybałuszył oczy. O kurwa, przecież to…

\- A więc sądzisz, że masz nieograniczone prawo do znęcania się nad Vićkiem i nikt ci nic nie zrobi?!

\- Sądzisz, że możesz bezkarnie wyzywać papcia od starych durni i puścimy ci to płazem?!

\- Niedoczekanie, złamasie!

\- Właśnie, kurwa! NIEDOCZEKANIE!

\- Pierdol się! Sprawimy, że wyrzygasz te słowa i jeszcze za to przeprosisz!

\- Kiedy z tobą skończymy, ze strachu wysrasz całe gówno, jakie w tobie siedzi i będzie ci głupio, bo będziesz musiał je posprzątać!

\- Jeszcze pożałujesz, gnido!

\- Pożałujesz, że…

\- CO WY TU, DO KURWY NĘDZY, ROBICIE?!

            Wystarczył jeden ryk czerwonego ze złości Feltsmana, by zaskoczone łyżwiarki straciły wątek. Z wrażenia Masha omal nie wypadła przez barierkę.

\- Ehehe… cześć, papciu! – nerwowo się uśmiechając, zamachała do trenera. – Nie musisz aż tak się wydzierać. Przecież dobrze cię słyszymy.

            Brew pięćdziesięciolatka zaczęła wściekle drgać.

\- Wy cholerne wścibskie czarownice… - Yakov wycelował w uczennice palcem. – Tylko poczekajcie aż wrócimy do Petersburga! Zafunduję wam taki trening wytrzymałościowy, że z wysiłku cycki wam…

\- Znasz te kobiety? – chusteczką ścierając resztki loda, zapytał Sasza.

            Zanim Feltsman zdążył odpowiedzieć, Sonia zeskoczyła z balkonu, usiadła na poręczy i zjechała na sam dół.

\- Jesteśmy protegowanymi faceta, którego nazwałeś „starym durniem”! – oświadczyła, lądując tuż obok Nikiforova. – A tak w ogóle…

            Złapała Saszę za krawat i pociągnęła, tak że ich czoła znalazły się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie.

\- Ten krawacik nie pasuje ci do sweterka, wieeeeesz? – zaśpiewała z mordem w oczach. – Założyłeś go, by kogoś sprowokować, prawdaaa? Mam cię nim poddusić?

            Jedyną reakcją srebrnowłosego mężczyzny było chłodne uniesienie brwi.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł!

            Nie wiedzieć kiedy, obok Sońki pojawiła się Masha. Wygrzebała ze sportowej torby parę figurówek.

\- Zgolimy mu bródkę tymi łyżwami! – zaproponowała, złośliwie się uśmiechając. – Jeśli niechcący poderżniemy mu gardziołko, nikt nie będzie po nim pła… AŁA!

\- Zdurniałyście do reszty?! – Yakov pociągnął najstarszą z uczennic za ucho. – Macie mi się zaraz, kurwa, uspokoić! Nawet nie wiecie, o co chodzi…

\- Właśnie, że wiemy! – padło z trybun.

            Lenka schodziła po schodach, ciągnąc za łokieć przerażonego Borysa.

\- Ten tutaj wszystko nam wyśpiewał! – oznajmiła z triumfem w głosie. – Włącznie z tą aferą z nożyczkami!

\- Trenerze, _przepraszam!_ – pisnął przerażony chłopak. – Ja _nie chciałem_ im tego mówić! Naprawdę, zmusiły mnie … przysięgam, że nie chciałem! P-prawda, Dima? No powiedz!

\- A co mam powiedzieć? – westchnął Dymitr. – Przecież nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że z ciebie największa papla w drużynie.

\- Wnioskuję, że znasz te smarkule, Feltsman – chłodno powiedział Sasza. – Wytłumacz tej tutaj, że jeżeli zaraz nie puści mojego krawata, złamię jej rękę.

\- Jesteś trochę za młody, by nazywać je „smarkulami” – w odpowiedzi wycedził Yakov. – Między tobą i Mashą są tylko trzy lata różnicy…

\- A widzisz, złamasie?! – krzyknęła Masha. – Trzy lata!

\- … i dla twojej wiadomości, jeżeli złamiesz którejkolwiek z nich choćby _paznokieć_ , to ręcznie cię wykastruję – Feltsman dokończył, lodowatym tonem. – Sońka, puść ten cholerny krawat!

            Grankina niechętnie spełniła polecenie.

\- Ooooch, paaaapciu! – z uwielbieniem patrząc na trenera, Lenka splotła dłonie jak do modlitwy. – Kiedy nas bronisz, jesteś taki… HEJ! Co robisz?! Puść mnie!

            Zarzuciwszy sobie wierzgającą blondynkę na ramię, Yakov odwrócił się do Saszy.

\- Przepraszam za zamieszanie – oświadczył chłodno. – Widzę, że nic nie wskóram, więc zabieram moje dziewuchy i wracam do Petersburga. Może za rok dojrzejesz do tego, by pozwolić Viktorowi chodzić do klasy sportowej.

\- HAH?! – piąstkami tłukąc Feltsmana po plecach, zawyła Yelena. – Co ty robisz, trenerze?! Nie ma opcji, byśmy tak to zostawiły! Natychmiast mnie postaw!

            Oberwujący całą scenę Kacper pochylił się nad uchem Dymitra.

\- M-ma facet krzepę! – wyjąkał, przełykając ślinę. – Nasz trener niby taki młody i silny, a ledwo podnosi pięciolatka.

\- Sońka, Maszka, wychodzimy! – zarządził Feltsman. – Pójdziecie same, czy może mam was zawlec siłą?

            Młode kobiety nie ruszyły się z miejsca.

\- Zwariowałeś, trenerze? – krzyżując dłonie, Masha uniosła podbródek i posłała opiekunowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Przyjechałeś tutaj powalczyć o Vićka, a teraz tak po prostu się _poddasz?_

\- To nie jest kwestia poddawania albo nie poddawania się! – przyciszonym tonem fuknął Yakov. – Ten facet ma mentalność jaskiniowca!

\- Może i mam mentalność jaskiniowca - zaczął Sasza – ale przynajmniej nie pozwalam pyskatym dziewuchom wchodzić sobie na głowę. To, co widzę, tylko dowodzi tego, że miałem rację. Naprawdę fatalny z ciebie trener! Jedni uczniowie od ciebie odchodzą, a drudzy cię nie szanują. Ja wyznaczam granice między sobą i wychowankami. I nie zawracam sobie głowy dyskutowaniem z rozgorączkowanymi babami.

            Feltsman otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo Sonia odezwała się pierwsza.

\- No to świetnie się składa, dupku, bo wcale nie zamierzamy z tobą dyskutować! – warknęła. – Nie zamierzamy też przekonywać cię, że nasz trener jest od ciebie lepszy. No bo po co, skoro możemy to _udowodnić?_

            Na te słowa zapadła głucha cisza. Niemal każda szczęka w pomieszczeniu (łącznie z tą należącą do Yakova) poleciała w dół.  Nawet Nikiforov wyglądał na oniemiałego.

\- Udowodnić? – zapytał po chwili. – W jaki sposób?

            Lenka skorzystała z osłupienia trenera, by zsunąć się na podłogę. Podniosła porzuconą wcześniej sportową torbę i podbiegła do koleżanek. Trzy łyżwiarki spojrzały na siebie nawzajem, zgodnie skinęły głowami, po czym posłały Saszy wyzywające spojrzenie. Sonia wyjęła z torby białą łyżwę i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie jak szablę.

\- Skrzyżujmy figurówki z hokejówkami! – zagrzmiała. – Załóżmy się o to, kto lepiej naucza łyżwiarstwa: ty czy nasz trener!

\- Rozegrajmy krótki meczyk przy pomocy twojego ulubionego narzędzia! – podrzucając w dłoni krążek, dodała Masha .– Twoja szkoła przeciwko jego szkole! Brzmi uczciwie, nie?

\- A jeśli przegrasz, pozwolisz naszemu Vitence pójść do klasy sportowej i zdejmiesz z niego ten popaprany zakaz przyjemności! – triumfalnie dokończyła Lenka.

            Yakov omal nie przewrócił się z wrażenia.  

_Że… COOOOOO?!_

            Głowa Borysa obracała się, raz w stronę grupki łyżwiarek figurowych, raz w stronę stojących na balkonie koleżanek z drużyny.  

\- Foczki będą się bić… - młodzieniec zapiszczał, w podnieceniu podgryzając rękaw bluzy. – Jeżuniu, foczki będą się bić!  

\- Wyzywacie moje dwie najlepsze zawodniczki? – unosząc brew, wyszeptał Sasza. – Nie da się ukryć, że macie tupet.

\- Większy niż myślisz – wyniośle odparła Sonia. – Wcale nie wyzywamy twoich małych zazdrosnych panienek z zadartymi wysoko noskami. Wyzywamy twoich trzech _słodziutkich_ chłopaczków, którzy kilkanaście minut temu nazwali samych siebie asami drużymi. Damy taki pokaz, że jaja im poodpadają!

            Cztery osoby jednocześnie się zakrztusiły, każda czymś innym: Borys kawałkiem bluzy, Kacper resztkami loda, Dymitr herbatą z piersiówki, a Yakov własną śliną.

\- Że co?! – wrzasnęły oburzone Estera z Gabrielą.

\- Że jak?! – zawyli Borys z Kacprem.

\- Że CO, kurwa?! – ryknął Yakov.

\- Wyjdź za mnie… - z herbatą ściekającą po brodzie, Dymitr zaskomlał do Sońki. – Błagam, zostań matką moich dzieci!

            Chichocząc, Lenka pochyliła się nad uchem Grankiny.

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że on składa ci te propozycje na poważnie…

\- CO SIĘ TUTAJ, U LICHA, DZIEJE?! – Feltsman wydarł się na całe lodowisko.

            Nie, kurwa, to jakiś absurd! Co się tu…?! Skąd te trzy jędze… i jak one wymyśliły… i co one w ogóle chcą osiągnąć, wyskakując z propozycją, która… nie, kurwa, to nierealne! Po pierwsze, nie ma opcji, by ten dupek, Nikiforov się zgodził, a po drugie…

\- Zgoda – nieoczekiwanie rzucił Sasza.

_ŻE CO?!_

\- Jeśli zdołacie _zremisować_ , pozwolę Viktorowi pójść do klasy sportowej i cofnę mu zakaz przyjemności.

            Pięść Sonii z cichym plaskiem uderzyła w otwartą dłoń.

\- O TAK, kurwa! – oblizując usta, zaśpiewała Grankina.

\- O NIE, kurwa! – warknął Yakov.

\- Eee… „nie”? – zdziwiła się Lenka. – Jak to „nie”?

\- Okej, misiaczki, czas! – klaszcząc w dłonie zaśpiewała Masha. – Drużyna figurowych oficjalnie prosi o czas! Papciu, pozwól na stronę…

            Grupka przybyłych z Petersburga oddaliła się o kilka metrów. Feltsman zmierzył uczennice surowym wzrokiem.

\- Co… was… u diabła… napadło?! – wysyczał. – Odpierdalałyście już różne popaprane numery, ale żeby znienacka wyskakiwać z czymś takim…

\- Po pierwsze: wcale nie znienacka! – unosząc palec wskazujący podkreśliła Masha. – To nie jest plan wymyślony na poczekaniu. Rozważałyśmy go już w samochodzie. Tyle że myślałyśmy bardziej o pojedynku jeden na jeden z tamtym złamasem… a że tamci trzej się napatoczyli to nawet lepiej!

\- Po drugie: w tym, co robimy nie ma niczego popapranego! – zgrzytając zębami dorzuciła Sonia. – Ten facet cię obraził, trenerze! Nazwał cię „starym durniem” i śmiał stwierdzić, że uczniowie cię nie szanują! Chyba nie sądziłeś, że puścimy mu to płazem, co?

\- Teraz nie chodzi już tylko o Viktora, lecz o _honor!_ – Lenka gniewnie tupnęła nogą. – Żaden gnój nie będzie w naszej obecności mieszał cię z błotem!

\- NIE BĘDZIE!

\- Niech dziękuje Bogu, że uczniowie zbiorą lanie za niego! Gdyby to on przeciwko mnie grał, wbiłabym mu kijek między zęby!

            Słowa trafiły prosto do serca pięćdziesięcioletniego trenera i sprawiły, że omal nie stracił czucia w kolanach. Yakov nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo. Być może po upokorzeniu, którego doznał ze strony Maksa, zwyczajnie zapomniał… nie oczekiwał… nie _spodziewał się_ ujrzeć przed sobą aż takich pokładów oddania i lojalności.

            Rozważał przytulenie niesfornych dziewuch - przecież w głębi siebie wcale nie chciał powstrzymywać ich przed tym absurdalnym meczem! Na szczęście szybko zapomniał o wzruszeniu i przypomniał sobie o rozsądku.

\- Bardzo mi schlebia, że stoicie po mojej stronie i macie ochotę na zmieszanie pana Nikiforova z młotem - zaczął surowym tonem – ale czy chociaż przez chwilę pomyślałyście, jakie mogą być konsekwencje tego zakładu? Zapomniałyście już, że jesteście czynnymi zawodniczkami z przydziałami Grand Prix? A twój udział w Igrzyskach, Sońka? Co zrobisz, jeżeli w trakcie tego durnego meczyku skręcisz sobie kostkę? Widziałaś ty chociaż kiedyś, jak wygląda hokej? Zostałaś kiedyś przyciśnięta do ściany przez jadącego na pełnej prędkości faceta?

\- Rozmawiałyśmy z tymi chłopakami – uspokajająco unosząc dłonie, wtrąciła Masha. – Są w porządku. Jestem pewna, że nie zrobią nam krzywdy. A jeśli ładnie poprosimy, zrezygnują z wrzucania nas na bandy i…

\- I co, myślisz, że bez wrzucania na bandy nie będzie żadnego ryzyka kontuzji?! – warknął Yakov. – Jestem waszym TRENEREM i nie pozwolę, byście w obronie mojej głupiej dumy narażały się na coś takiego! Moim obowiązkiem jest działanie w interesie wychowanków, a nie wykorzystywanie ich do prywatnych rozrachunków z jakimś kretynem!

\- Viktor też jest twoim uczniem! – unosząc podbródek oznajmiła Lenka. – Co z jego interesem?

            Na policzkach Feltsmana zakwitł zaskoczony rumieniec.

\- T-to prawda, że jest moim uczniem… - zaczął gniewnie – ale nie faworyzuję go aż tak bardzo, by… uch, do diabła! NIKOGO nie faworyzuję aż tak bardzo, by w jego interesie narażać innych łyżwiarzy!

\- Narażamy się z własnej woli! – oświadczyła Sonia. – Jesteśmy dorosłe. Nie możesz nam zabronić.

\- Do diabła, wiem, że lubicie tego dzieciaka, ale nie możecie…

\- … aż tak dla niego ryzykować? – dokończyła Masha. – A dlaczego nie? Wiesz, co ja myślę trenerze? Że jesteś _hipokrytą!_ Kilka miesięcy temu postawiłeś wszystko na jedną kartę! Założyłeś się z panem Wronkovem o coś, co jest całym twoim życiem! To nie to, że nie przejmujesz się konsekwencjami, bo owszem, przejmujesz się, ale i tak musiałeś zaryzykować, bo Klub Mistrzów jest rodziną, a jeśli dla czegoś warto aż tak nadstawiać karku, to _tylko dla rodziny!_ Czyż nie to próbowałeś nam zakomunikować, kiedy wydarłeś się, że mamy celulit?

            Głos ugrzązł pięćdziesięciolatkowi w gardle. Coś w słowach Bereziny sprawiło, że Yakov spojrzał na stojące przed sobą dziewczyny… spojrzał na nie jeszcze raz, ale tym razem zupełnie trzeźwo, nie przez pryzmat zgromadzonej pod wpływem chwili złości. I zupełnie trzeźwo zobaczył… zobaczył… ach, tak wiele rzeczy!

            Dorosłość.

            Nadzieję dla przyszłych pokoleń.

            Dowód, którego szukał. Dowód na to, że Klub Mistrzów nie był jedynie skupiskiem cegieł _._

            Od maja minęło tak niewiele czasu… kto by pomyślał, że w tych trzech dziewuchach zajdą aż takie zmiany? Że te same, nierozumiejące niczego smarkule, które wcześniej uparcie powtarzały „niech trener zapomni o tej kupie gruzu”, teraz…

            Dłoń Lenki spoczęła na ramieniu Feltsmana.

\- Przepraszamy, że krytykowałyśmy cię za zakład z Wronkovem, trenerze.

\- Marudziłyśmy, bo nie rozumiałyśmy, dlaczego to aż takie ważne – z powagą dodała Masha. – Ale teraz już rozumiemy.

\- Kiedy byłam w Stanach, pani Tatiana powiedziała mi, że w ważnych sprawach trzeba ryzykować – oznajmiła Sonia. – I że zwycięzcami zostają ci, którzy mają najwięcej do stracenia i najwięcej do zyskania. Jeszcze nie rozumiesz, trenerze? Ten meczyk nic dla tego kolesia nie znaczy. On chce jedynie utrzeć ci nosa! To _my_ walczymy o coś ważnego i dlatego _musimy_ wygrać! A ty _musisz_ nam na to pozwolić!

\- Rodzice nigdy nie stawali na drodze moich treningów, nawet wtedy, gdy przegrywałam – na zakończenie powiedziała Masha. – Skoro przeciwko Viktorowi jest jego własny ojciec, to kto ma stanąć za nim murem, jak nie Klub? Ten Klub to NIE tylko ty, trenerze! Już czas, byś przestał zmagać się ze wszystkim sam.  

                Przez moment Yakov poczuł się tak, jakby znowu był uczniem. Chociaż stał przed trzema młodymi kobietami, które ledwo przekroczyły progi dorosłości, miał wrażenie, że stał przed swoim dawnym mentorem, Miszą Novakiem i od nowa uczył się starych mądrości. Nie było to takie znowu złe uczucie. Ile to już lat, odkąd ktoś wyciągnął w jego kierunku pomocną dłoń? Ile to już lat, odkąd usłyszał, że nie musi polegać wyłącznie na sobie?

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem posyłać cię do Tatiany, Sońka – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok. – Cholerna wiedźma całkowicie namieszała ci we łbie!

            W odpowiedzi Grankina wyszczerzyła zęby. Już znała odpowiedź trenera. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, a pozostałe dziewczyny dołożyły swoje dłonie, tak jak miały zwyczaj czynić przed wszystkimi większymi zawodami. Bojąc się konsekwencji tej decyzji, w końcu i Yakov wysunął dłoń.

\- Vitya to złoty dzieciak – tonem planującego starcie generała zarządziła Sonia. – Taki mały zdolniacha jak on zwyczajnie _musi_ być nasz! No to wyrwijmy go z tej zabitej dechami dziury! 

 

**XXX**

 

            Stojący po środku lodowiska Stary Piotruś trząsł się jak osika. Ech, naprawdę nie chciał się w to mieszać! Dlaczego go zmusili? _Dlaczego?_ Tak dobrze pracowało mu się w ogródku… że też Sasza i ten cały Feltsman musieli stwierdzić, że potrzebują „w miarę obiektywnego sędziego” ! Siłą przytargali go na lód i nawet nie dali mu szansy zaprotestować!

            Przełykając ślinę, staruszek zerknął na prawo. Bojowo nastawione młode kobiety w obcisłych dresach, kaskach i figurówkach… uch, co to było za przedstawienie, kiedy kilka minut temu się przebierały! Petrov wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po tym, jak ta z rudym pasemkiem bez ostrzeżenia, _publicznie_ zrzuciła bluzkę i krzyknęła do Feltsmana:

\- Trenerze, podciągnij mi ramiączko stanika!

 _To musiało być zagranie taktyczne!_ – wzdychając, wywnioskował Petrov. – _I to skuteczne._

            Skierował wzrok w stronę trzech chłopaków, którzy oprócz hokejówek, swetrów i kasków posiadali również siniaki w różnych miejscach. W końcu na widok półnagich kobiecych ciał wszyscy trzej widowiskowo się _wypierdolili._ Sasza nie zabił ich za to, tylko dlatego, że musieli wygrać dla niego mecz. Pytanie tylko – czy aby na pewno mieli zagwarantowane zwycięstwo?

            Stary Piotruś chwilę się zadumał. Ten mecz miał zostać rozegrany na wpół poważnie – tylko jedna tercja i uproszczone zasady gry. Jako że Sasza obiecał Feltsmanowi powstrzymać się od „przepychanek”, chłopaki nie byli nawet w pełnym ekwipunku! Zresztą, po co mieliby jakoś specjalnie się szykować, skoro ich przeciwniczek nawet nie można było określić mianem hokeistek? Rozsądek podpowiadał, że to ci, którzy znali się na danym sporcie powinni mieć przewagę… ale czy na pewno?

 _Raz czy dwa widziałem te dziewczyny w telewizji –_ przełykając ślinę, przypomniał sobie Piotruś. – _Wiem, że potrafią jeździć na łyżwach._

            A poza tym było jeszcze to, co podsłuchał z przedmeczowej narady Drużyny Figurowych.

\- Czy macie jakąś przewagę? – prychnął Feltsman. – No chyba tylko, kurwa, to, że tamci trzej na was lecą i gdyby mogli, jeździliby z językami przyklejonymi do lodu! Oprócz tego można się łudzić, że są umordowani po własnym treningu i wcale nie chce im się grać. Ale poza tym, chyba nie muszę wam, kurwa, mówić, że to my jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji?

            Ech, w samo sedno! Patrząc na Dymitra, Borysa i Kacpra, gdy tak stali, jak trzech Romeów pod balkonem Julii, opierając się na kijkach i co rusz żałośnie wzdychając, rzeczywiście można było dojść do wniosku, że wcale nie chciało im się grać. Aż prosili się o podpis: „zero entuzjazmu”.

 _Chociaż nie, entuzjazm to oni mają –_ Piotruś podrapał się po skroni. – _Tyle że nie ten, co trzeba…_

            Konkretniej: entuzjazm do tańcowania z Julią, ale nie do pojedynku z Tybaltem. A hokej to był raczej bliższy temu drugiemu! Jeżeli chłopcy wykrzesali z siebie jakiegokolwiek ducha rywalizacji, to tylko za sprawą morderczego spojrzenia Saszy.

\- Więc?

            Petrov aż podskoczył. Uświadomił sobie, że wszyscy zebrani patrzą w jego kierunku – a dokładniej w kierunku trzymanego przezeń krążka.

\- To zaczynamy, czy nie? – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzuciła Lenka.    

            Wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z czarnym przedmiotem, staruszek po cichu zmówił modlitwę. Wolał nie wiedzieć, jak to się skończy.

            Do wybijania Drużyna Figurowych oddelegowała Sońkę. Chłopacy jakiś czas po prostu stali z głupimi minami.

\- Dima! – unosząc ręce, fuknął Sasza. – A ty, kurwa, co? Zasnąłeś?!

            Wzdychając, Dymitr podjechał do przeciwniczki. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, po czym zaczepnie trącił jej kijek swoim.

\- Cóż za brak kultury! – zaśpiewała, trzepocząc długimi rzęsami. – Dlaczego molestujesz mój kijek?

\- Przepraszam – młodzieniec uśmiechnął się. – Chciałem się tylko przywitać.

            Kijki ponownie otarły się o siebie.

\- Chyba się lubią – wyszeptała Sonia.

            Oberwującemu to wszystko Piotrusiowi zakręciło się w głowie. Ale zaraz… zaraz! Cz-czy to starcie nie miało przypadkiem dotyczyć hokeja?!

\- Nie ściskaj tego _drewna_ tak mocno – zmysłowym tonem poradził Dymitr. – Będzie ci łatwiej, jeśli złapiesz trochę wyżej.

\- Nie martw się, umiem obchodzić się z _drewnem_ – posłała mu słodki uśmiech. – Śmiem twierdzić, że moja wiedza w danym temacie jest jeszcze rozleglejsza od twojej.

\- Serio? Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak…

\- CO WY, KURWA, ODPIERDALACIE?!

            Ryki obu trenerów prawie rozerwały Piotrusiowi uszy. Z wrażenia staruszek upuścił krążek. Natomiast Dymitr chyba zbyt mocno zagłębił się w wizję, w której królowały drewniane „kijki”, bo w ogóle nie zauważył, że prawdziwy kijek zabrał mu zdobycz sprzed nosa. 

            Pierwszy punkt został zdobyty tak błyskawicznie, że mało brakowało, a sędzia w ogóle by go nie zarejestrował. Tym, co wyrwało go z osłupienia, był wirujący w siatce krążek. Drużyna figurowych zaczęła głośno wiwatować.

\- J-jeden zero! – wyjąkał Petrov.

            Sasza obdarzył wychowanków chłodnym spojrzeniem, jednak nie skomentował straty ani słowem. Stojące u jego boku Estera z Gabrielą wprost kipiały od furii.

\- Mówiłyśmy, że to MY zagramy! – jęczała ta pierwsza.

\- Trenerze, _błagam_ , zmień mnie z Dymitrem! – prosiła Gabi.

            Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zmroził uczennice wzrokiem.

\- _Nie_ – oświadczył tonem definitywnie ucinającym dyskusję. – I od razu mówię, że jeżeli macie jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, _kto_ wygra ten mecz, to chyba nie powinno was być w drużynie.

\- Ale tu NIE chodzi o umiejętności! – rozpaczliwie przekonywała Estera. – Te umalowane dziunie namieszały im w głowach. Oni NIE są sobą!

\- Jako trener tych tak zwanych „umalowanych dziuń” - wtrącił stojący kilka metrów dalej Yakov – to czuję się zobowiązany, żeby coś sprostować. Te dziewuchy może i nie są hokeistkami, ale noszą swoje łyżwy jak żołnierze kałachy. Wychodzą na lód jak na pole bitwy, a zawziętością niczym nie ustępują napakowanym facetom. Znam je dłużej niż ty, młoda, i zapewniam, że ani medali z międzynarodowych zawodów, ani punktu w starciu z waszymi kolegami nie zdobyły trzepocząc rzęsami. Czy raczej: _nie tylko_ trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Mecz jeszcze się nie rozstrzygnął, a ty już brzmisz, jakbyś był dumny – wycedził Sasza.

\- No bo jestem, kurwa, dumny! – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami.

            W spuszczonych spojrzeniach dwóch młodych hokeistek Piotruś dopatrzył się czegoś na kształ żalu – jakby przez ułamek sekundy Estera z Gabrielą żałowały, że Sasza nigdy nie powiedział o nich tego samego, co ten wulgarny starszy pan, zajmujący się łyżwiarkami figurowymi.   

 _Świadomość, że twój trener w ciebie wierzy, z całą pewnością pomaga –_ obserwując trójkę Petersburżanek, wywnioskował właściciel lodowiska.

            Sonia, Masha i Lena walczyły o każdy punkt jak lwice! Natomiast wychowankowie Nikiforova w ogóle nie potrafili złapać rytmu. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, wynik jeden do zera przekształcił się w wynik cztery do zera. Po dziesięciu minutach, zarządzoną krótką przerwę techniczną.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że są jakoś szczególnie dobre – odkręcając nakrętkę wody mineralnej, wydyszał Kacper. – Po prostu nie grają w hokeja tak jak wszyscy. Grają dokładnie tak, jak… jak…

\- Jak Viktor? – wzdychając, dokończył Dymitr.

\- Właśnie tak! - Boria energicznie pokiwał głową. – To tak jakby rozgrywać mecz przeciwko trzem Viktorom.

\- Niepodobne to do niczego…

\- Dziwne…

\- Zero taktyki, zero znajomości strategi…

\- Tylko tyle, że one świetnie jeżdżą na łyżwach…

            Słysząc głośne chrząknięcie trenera, trzej młodzieńcy obrócili głowę. Sasza stał z przedramionami opartymi o bandę i wzrokiem, w którym tliła się szczypta irytacji.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że dobrze się bawiliście, grając sobie w „alternatywnego hokeja” - zaczął, tonem przesyconym sarkazmem – ale sądzę, że czas na rozgrzewkę dobiegł końca. Przegranie pierwszej połowy meczu może być jeszcze zinterpretowane jako „bycie dżentelmenem”, jednak przegranie _całego_ meczu zostanie zinterpretowane jako „trzej faceci dostający łomot od panienek”. Właśnie tak przedstawię to jutro waszym kolegom. Albo… mogę zmienić zdanie i jednak wymienić was na Esterę i Gabi? Jak w przeciągu minuty, nie weźmiecie się w garść, to właśnie zrobię.

            Ostrzeżenie spełniło swoje zadanie. Kiedy Kacper, Dymitr i Borys z powrotem włożyli kaski, to zrobili to w sposób znacznie bliższy gladiatorom niż pijanym legionistom.

            Zmiana była oczywista już przy pierwszym zetknięciu krążka z kijkiem. Kapitan młodych hokeistów odebrał czarny przedmiot Sońce w sposób tak zwinny i bezpardonowy, że nawet nie zdążyła zareagować. Mogła jedynie wydać z siebie zaskoczony jęk i obserwować, jak facet, który kilka chwil temu do niej wzdychał, teraz zdobywa punkt z samego środka lodowiska („Ze środka!” – zapiszczała zdziwiona Lenka „O kurde, ze środka!”).

\- Nie dopuszczajcie go do krążka – zawołał stojący za bandą Yakov. – Niech jedna z was nie odstępuje go na krok!

            Mądra rada. Doskonale zaznajomiony z „sokolim okiem” Dimy, właściciel lodowiska zaanonsował wynik:

\- Cz-cztery do jednego!

            Nikt nie musiał mówić dziewczynom, że to starcie będzie od teraz wyglądało _zupełnie inaczej._ Same instynktownie to wyczuły i dlatego zaczęły „grać na czas”. Jeżeli udało im się przejąć krążek, podawały go do siebie, licząc, że minuty w magiczny sposób zaczną upływać szybciej. Jeżeli nie miały krążka, koncentrowały się na blokowaniu chłopaków. Zamiast atakować bramkę przeciwnika i próbować powiększyć obecną przewagą, skupiły się na utrzymaniu obecnej.

            Nadaremno.

            Im bliżej końca meczu, tym większą swobodę wyczuwało się w drużynie Saszy. Zachęceni zdobywanie kolejnych punktów, Borys i Kacper stopniowo „przypominali sobie”, jak powinni grać, a Masha i Lenka, mimo najlepszych chęci, nie były w stanie dotrzymać im kroku. Z każdą chwilą, oddechy łyżwiarek figurowych stawały się płytsze, zaś zaciskające się na bandzie palce Feltsmana – bielsze.

W końcu sędzia zaanansował alarmujące cztery do czterech. A dziesięć sekund przed końcem – jak na złość! – Dymitr, którego dotychczas skutecznie powstrzymywała Sonia, wreszcie dobrał się do krążka i jeden – sam jeden! – ruszył w stronę bramki.

\- STRZELAJ! – wrzasnęły Estera z Gabrielą.

\- POWSTRZYMAJCIE GO! – krzyknął Yakov.

 _Powstrzymać? –_ pomyślał Piotruś. _– Nie ma szans!_

            Nie w sytuacji, gdy jechał tak szybko. Nawet z panczenami na nogach, trójka dziewczyn nie dałaby rady go dogonić.

            Czysta pozycja do strzału. Wystarczało jedynie uderzyć!

            Mimo to kapitan młodych hokeistów nie zrobił tego od razu. Chociaż uchodził za najlepszego strzelca w drużynie i punktował już z większych dystansów, wciąż gnał przed siebie. Zdaniem Starego Piotrusia chciał zmniejszyć odległość między sobą i bramką, by zminimalizować ryzyko pudła.

            Do końca meczu zostało dziesięć sekund.

\- Widzisz? – Sasza burknął do Estery. – Kiedy ma się czas, _wykoszystuje się go!_ Gdy chodzi o trafianie do bramki, Dymitr jest sto razy lepszy od ciebie… a mimo to nie zachowuje się jak zarozumiały kretyn i nie podejmuje ryzyka!

            Sonia, Lenka i Masha rozpaczliwie próbowały dogonić cudownego strzelca. Nie udało się. Kiedy zatrzymał się cztery metry przed bramką, wciąż były dobre pięć kroków za nim!

\- NIEEEEEE! – krzyknął przerażony chórek głosów.

            Pięć sekund do końca. Dymitr zawahał się. A potem zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył!

            Z głośnym hukiem krążęk trzasnął w bandę tuż obok bramki. Sekundę potem zegar pokazał cyfrę zero, która uruchomiła obwieszczający koniec meczu głośny klakson.  

            Zrozumienie tego, co się stało, zajęło chwilę czasu. Przez chwilę wszystkie oczy na lodowisku pozostawały wlepione z stojącego w bezruchu Dymitra.

\- Spudłował… - z niedowierzaniem wyszeptała Lenka. – O kurde, spudłował! Ale przecież… nie mógł spudłować? Był za blisko, no nie?

\- Z takiej odległości to i ja bym trafiła – z oczami wielkości ćwierćdolarówek wybąkała Masha. – Chociaż z drugiej strony, każdemu może się zdarzyć.

\- Nie jemu – wyszeptała Sonia. – Trener powiedział, że on jest najlepszym strzelcem w drużynie. Ponoc trafia do bramki z połowy boiska. Jeżeli spudłował z tak bliskiej odległości, to zrobił to…

„Celowo” – nikt nie ośmielił się wymówić tego słówka na głos. Bo przecież to było absurdalne! Dlaczego Dymitr miałby…?

            Stary Piotruś nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Znał tego młodzieńca wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten ostatni strzał nie był wynikiem stresu aalbo zmęczenia. Sasza też musiał to wiedzieć – nic dziwnego, że wpatrywał się w ulubionego zawodnika z miną, jakby był świadkiem krachu na Wall Street. Albo i gorzej – jakby znowu przeżywał tę tragedię z tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego, kiedy to niepokonana od kilku Olimpiad drużyna radziecka dostała w Lake Placid wpierdol od Amerykanów. Miał w oczach to samo niezrozumienie – tę samą domagającą się wyjaśnień niemą wściekłość.

            Przez chwilę Dymitr po prostu stał plecami do towarzystwa, nie mówiąc ani słowa. W końcu obrócił się i odjechał w stronę bandy. Jak na to, że przed chwilą spieprzył najważniejszy strzał w meczu, był zadziwiająco spokojny. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wyczytać ani smutku ani strachu. Minął wytrzeszczającego oczy Feltsmana i podjechał do Saszy. Zamarł na moment, po czym oznajmił:

\- Trenerze, przepraszam, ale ja… ja uważam, że Viktor _powinien_ jeździć figurowo na łyżwach.

            Z wrażenia Sonia aż zatkała usta. Yakov wyszeptał zszokowane „O cholera”. Sasza nie powiedział nic.

\- Odkąd pierwszy raz zakręcił piruet na treningu stało się jasne, że sprawia mu to większą radość niż bieganie za krążkiem – ciągnął młodzieniec. - On to uwielbia! A w dodatku ma nieprawdopodobny talent!

            Dymitr zacisnął powieki, a kiedy je rozchylił, przemówił znowu, tym razem jakby ze szczyptą błagania.

\- Przecież _wiesz_ , że to prawda, trenerze! _Wszyscy_ tutaj to wiedzą. Ja, Boria, Kacpro, Stary Piotruś… Nawet pani Anastazja! Tak naprawdę wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, ale nikt nie miał odwagi, by powiedzieć o tym głośno, ze względu na to, co myślisz o łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Sądziliśmy, że nie powinniśmy się wtrącać, że to sprawa między tobą i młodym, ale… tak nie można, trenerze! Odkąd wstąpiłem do drużyny uczyłeś mnie, bym walczył do upadłego… ale jak mogę walczyć do upadłego, gdy tym samym rzucam kłody pod nogi dzieciakowi, który walczy o swoje marzenie? Czuję się _głupio_ , bo rozegraliśmy ten głupi mecz tylko po to, byś mógł postawić na swoim. Byś posłał go do klasy językowej, tylko po to, by siedział w ławce z miną głupka i dostawał po uszach od nauczyciela za bazgrolenie w zeszycie karykatur łyżwiarzy figurowych.

            Rysowanie łyżwiarzy figurowych na lekcjach – Stary Piotruś bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić Viktora robiącego coś takiego. I wyglądało na to, że wizja zmiękczyła nie tylko jego, bo wszyscy obecni na lodowisku nagle spuścili głowy. Nie tylko Feltsman i jego uczennice. Również Kacper z Borysem oraz Estera z Grabrielą. Nawet Sasza przez moment miał w oczach coś na kształt wstydu.

\- Tak więc przepraszam, ale… - dłonie Dymitra zacisnęły się na rękojeści kija – ale nie mogłem strzelić tej bramki.

            W oczekiwaniu na reakcję Nikiforova wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

 _Czy to możliwe?_ – gorączkowo zastanowił się Piotruś. – _Czy to możliwe, że Saszeńka w końcu pozbędzie się uprzedzeń?_

            W końcu ojciec Viktora podniósł wzrok. Spojrzenie, którym poczęstował Dymitra, było pełne jadu.

\- W porządku – wyszeptał. – Dotrzymam słowa i pozwolę Viktorowi pójść do klasy sportowej… ale możesz być pewien, że tobie już nigdy nie pozwolę zagrać w barwach tutejszej drużyny. Zanim opuścisz szatnię, zabierz stamtąd _wszystkie_ swoje rzeczy. Przepaskę kapitana oddaj Esterze. Nie chcę więcej widzieć cię na oczy.

 

**XXX**

            Yakov i jego uczennice siedzieli na murku przed Śnieżną Nibylandią. Chociaż wyprawa do Novowladimirska zakończyła się sukcesem, nie było okrzyków radości ani wypraw do sklepu po szampana. Na to miał przyjść jeszcze czas. Przedtem należało załatwić pewną sprawę.

            Z budynku wyłoniło się trzech młodzieńców.

\- … poza tym wstawimy się za tobą, stary! – gorliwie obiecywał Borys.

\- Cała drużyna stanie za tobą murem! – dodał Kacper.

            Dymitr jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili przyuważył grupkę na murku.

\- Jeszcze nie pojechaliście do domu? – zapytał, szczerząc zęby.

            Feltsman podniósł się jako pierwszy.

\- Słuchaj, młody… - burknął, masując kark. – To zapewne nie wynagrodzi ci tego, że wyleciałeś z drużyny, ale… jakby to… ech. No więc, cholera, _dziękuję_! To było diabelnie odważne. Jesteś jeszcze smarkaczem, ale zachowałeś się jak dorosły chłop. I to nie byle jaki. Znam hokeistów po trzydziestce, którzy nie zdobyliby się na to, co ty zrobiłeś.

\- To drobiazg – Dymitr spuścił wzrok. – Tak naprawdę nie zasługuję na pochwałę. Do tej sytuacji doszło, bo przez kilka… czy raczej _kilkanaście_ lat obserwowałem, co się działo i milczałem. A fakt, że inni też nie mieli odwagi się odezwać, nie jest żadnym usprawiedliwieniem.

\- Przestań pierdolić, młody! – żachnął się Yakov. – Zasłużyłeś na pochwałę i dobrze o tym wiesz! Słuchaj, pójdę do tego idioty, twojego trenera, i powiem mu, żeby…

\- Niech pan lepiej tego nie robi! Tylko pogorszyłby pan sprawę. A poza tym, sądzę, że mimo wszystko przywróci mnie do drużyny. Kiedy pani Anastazja usłyszy, co się stało, na pewno da mu po uszach. Zbyt wiele razy zajmowałem się ich synem, by mogli mnie tak po prostu „skreślić”. Za jakiś tydzień pójdę do trenera, pokajam się, powiem, że stresowałem się przed maturą, albo coś… Na pewno przyjmie mnie z powrotem.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że miałeś dzisiaj największe jaja.

\- Szczerze? Uważam, że pańskie dziewczyny mają większe jaja od moich.

            Ledwo skończył to zdanie, a podeszła do niego Sonia. Bez ostrzeżenia złapała go za poły swetra i wbiła się ustami w jego wargi.

            Boria i Kacper omal nie zeszli na zawał (acz ciężko stwierdzić czy z radości czy z zadrości). Lenka z Mashą wydały zachwycony pisk, po czym zaczęły głośno klaskać. Natomiast Yakov musiał zwalczyć chęć rozdzielenia parki, tłumacząc sobie, że po wcześniejszym wyczynie gówniarzowi należy się jakaś nagroda.

            Z głośnym cmoknięciem, Grankina oderwała się od oblubieńca.

\- Dobrze, że moje „jaja” są tylko przysłowiowe – uśmiechnęła się do jego zaczerwienionej od dzikiej radości twarzy. – Inaczej mielibyśmy problem ze spłodzeniem tych dzieci, które mi obiecałeś…

\- ŻADNYCH, KURWA, DZIECI! – ryknął Yakov. – Wystarczy mi, że Viera chodzi z brzuchem!

\- Nie histeryzuj, trenerze – Sonia przewróciła oczami, po czym ponownie pocałowała Dymitra.

\- Mówię, kurwa, poważnie! Jeden nieplanowany bachor wyznacza granicę mojej wytrzymałości!

\- Dwa – rzuciła Lenka.

            Mało brakowało, a Feltsman przewróciłby się z wrażenia. Zanim zdążył to zrobić, plotkara uspokajająco uniosła ręce.

\- Nie… NIE! Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, trenerze. Spokojnie, nikt poza Viereczką nie jest w ciąży. Nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Więc, O CO ci, kurwa, chodziło?! – Yakov poczęstował Lenkę spojrzeniem pod tytułem „Kobieto, czy ty wiesz, co ja przez te kilka sekund, przeżyłem?!”

\- No… o Vićka – wyszczerzyła zęby. – W końcu on też był nieplanowany.

\- A teraz jest nasz – kiwając głową dodała Masha. – Wywalczyłyśmy go kijkami i urokiem osobistym! Wywalczyłyśmy go i teraz go szybko nie oddamy. No!

            Spojrzenie Yakova złagodniało… i znowu stało się żądne mordu, gdy przyuważyło dłonie Dymitra na tyłku Sońki.

\- Pierwsza baza na pierwszym spotkaniu to jest, kurwa, wszystko na co możesz sobie pozwalać, smarkaczu! Zabieraj te łapy, albo ci je poobrywam!

\- Ale to _ona_ je tam położyła! – bronił się młodzieniec.

\- Hm… wciąż całujesz jak niewinne chłopczątko – klepiąc oblubieńca po policzku, zacmokała Sonia. – Ale spokojnie, popracujemy nad tym. Wszystkiego cię nauczę. Płodzenie dzieci wymaga pieszczot wysokiej jakości…

\- JAK JESZCZE RAZ USŁYSZĘ O PIERDOLONYCH DZIECIACH, TO PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE KOGOŚ ZABIJĘ! – Feltsman wydarł się na całe gardło.

            Łyżwiarka z rudym pasemkiem była zupełnie głucha na wybuchy złości trenera. Jej dłoń sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni Dymitra i wyjęła stamtąd komórkę.

\- Wpisałam ci mój numer. Puść mi strzałę.

\- Strzałę amora – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Okeeeej, zrobione. Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić, gdy będę się rozglądał za mieszkaniem w Petersburgu?

\- Możesz do mnie zadzwonić bez żadnego powodu. Ale wcześniej koniecznie dowiedz się, kiedy mam zawody. Jeżeli zadzwonisz do mnie, gdy będę w Chinach albo w Japonii, pójdziesz z torbami i nie będzie cię stać nawet na bilet do Petersburga.

\- Zatem na czas zawodów będę cię wspierał mentalnie. Teraz będę mógł oglądać łyżwiarstwo figurowe w telewizji, nie bojąc się, że trener wywali mnie za to drużyny. W końcu już mnie wywalił, więęęęc…

\- Och, _moje biedactwo_! – Sonia pocałowała Dymitra po raz trzeci.

            Do uszu Yakova doszło ciche mamrotanie Borysa i Kacpra. Nie słyszał go zbyt wyraźnie, ale był prawie pewien, że wyłapał coś w stylu:

„Czemu JA nie próbowałem strzelić tej ostatniej bramki… czemu JA specjalnie jej nie popsułem?!”

            W końcu Feltsman stracił cierpliwość.

\- Już mu, _kurwa,_ lepiej, Sońka, więc łaskawie _wyjmij język z jego ust_ i ładuj chudą dupę do samochodu! – gniewnie tupiąc nogą, wskazał palcem Citroena.

\- Ech, Papcio jest taki niewdzięczny! – głaszcząc oblubieńca po włosach westchnęła Grankina. – Tak szybko zapomniał o twoim bohaterstwie!

\- DO AUTA, ALBO, KURWA, PRZEŁOŻĘ PRZEZ KOLANO!

            Kiedy cała czwórka siedziała już w samochodzie, Dymitr zastukał w szybę.

\- Jeżeli liczysz na kolejną wymianę śliny, to od razu uprzedzam, że _nie ma mowy!_ – fuknął Yakov.

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- Więc o co?

            Młodzieniec zawahał się.

\- Wiem, że po wszystkim, co się stało, to zabrzmi niedorzecznie, ale… proszę, niech pan nie myśli źle o moim trenerze.

            Feltsman nachmurzył się. Ta prośba _rzeczywiście_ brzmiała niedorzecznie.

\- Wiem, że dzisiaj nie pokazał się panu… _wam_ z najlepszej strony, ale to naprawdę dobry człowiek – niepewnym tonem ciągnął Dymitr. – Po śmierci ojca trochę się zagubił, ale jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później przejrzy na oczy. Wierzę, że kiedy minie trochę czasu, na dobre zapomni o swoim uprzedzeniu do łyżwiarstwa figurowego i będzie dla syna wsparciem.

\- I mówisz to wszystko po tym, gdy wyrzucił cię z drużyny? – Yakov zaśmiał się ponuro. – Ten facet ma cholerne szczęście do uczniów.

\- Może i tak. Ale pan ma jeszcze większe.

            Młodzieniec wymownie skinął w stronę trójki łyżwiarek.

 _On ma rację –_ zaciskając palce na kierownicy uświadomił sobie pięćdziesięciolatek.

            Nawet mimo tego, co stało się z Maksem Levinem, miał _cholerne_ szczęście do uczniów.

            Chwycił się tej pozytywnej myśli, po czym nacisnął pedał gazu, kierując się w stronę wyjazdu z parkingu.

\- Heeej, poczekaj! – Sonia wychyliła głowę przez okno. – Jak mam cię zapisać w komórce?

            Zmierzający w stronę kolegów hokeista, przystanął, obrócił się przez ramię i, szczerząc się jak głupek, odkrzyknął odpowiedź.

 

**XXX**

\- Godzinę temu zadzwonił do mnie Stary Piotruś. Powiedział, że _Dymitr Babichev_ zalazł ci za skórę i wyrzuciłeś go z drużyny. To prawda?

            Byli na stacji benzynowej. Tej samej, z której niegdyś pewien trener zaproponował drugiemu trenerowi podwózkę. Niedoczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Anastazja nieznacznie ścisnęła ramię męża.

\- Sasza?  

\- Ciągle zmieniają ustawienia – odburknął, wpatrując się w rzędy gazet. – Niczego nie można znaleźć.

\- Sasza…

\- Gdy zobaczysz gdzieś „Gwiazdy Sportu”, daj mi znać.

\- Sasza!

            Wreszcie raczył spojrzeć w jej stronę.

\- Słyszałeś, co mówiłam?

\- Słyszałem.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie ignorujesz?

\- Nie ignoruję. Po prostu nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, by o tym rozmawiać. Oho, wreszcie znalazłem!

            Z gazetą pod pachą, Sasza pomaszerował w stronę kas. Żona ruszyła jego śladem.

\- No naprawdę, kochanie… - westchnęła, gdy stali w kolejce. – Rozumiem, że miałeś zły humor i byłeś rozjuszony, bo Feltsman przyjechał na lodowisko i _znowu_ pokłóciliście się o Viktora, ale… ten chłopak to _kapitan_ twojej drużyny. Mało tego, to _nasz przyjaciel._ Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś mu coś takiego!

\- Czego nie zrozumiałaś, gdy powiedziałem, że nie jestem gotowy, by o tym rozmawiać? – Sasza mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Zresztą… nie wyrzuciłem go na stałe. Za jakiś czas przywrócę go do drużyny. Ale chcę, by do tego czasu przemyślał sobie, czy warto publicznie się buntować. Hokej rządzi się określonymi prawami. Kiedy jeden zawodnik _z premedytacją_ ignoruje polecenie trenera, na lodowisko wkrada się anarchia. Zrobiłem to, co musiałem.

            Anastazja skrzyżowała ramiona i kręcąc głową, wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie.

\- Cóż… nie znam się na hokeju, skarbie, jednak wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko przesadziłeś.

\- To Feltsman jest tym, który przesadza.

            Zniecierpliwiony, Nikiforov otworzył gazetę. Znalezienie artykułu, o którym tyle słyszał, nie zajęło wiele czasu.

            Połowę pierwszej strony zajmowało zdjęcie małego blondynka. Chłopiec nie mógł mieć więcej niż jedenaście lat. Z przyklejoną do buźki mściwą radością – co jak na dziecko w tym wieku było zdaniem Saszy dość dziwnym wyrazem – sunął w figurówkach po lodzie. W wysuniętej do tyłu szczupłej nodze i rozłożonych szeroko rękach dało się rozpoznać pozycję po udanym skoku. Wytłuszczony nagłówek głosił:

„Cudowne dzieci rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa. Czy istnieje skok, którego Ivan Levin nie jest w stanie się nauczyć?”

Jeden z podrozdziałów nosił tytuł:

„Idealny materiał do pracy. Ma dziesięć lat, a mógłby rywalizować z piętnastolatkami!”

A pod fotografią surowo wyglądającego mężczyzny zamieszczono cytat:

„Jesteśmy fabryką mistrzów, a młody Levin to najlepszy z naszych produktów!”

            Pomimo niechęci do Feltsmana, Sasza nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy, które na widok artykułu przeszły mu po plecach. A jeszcze nawet nie zaczął czytać!

            Materiał? Fabryka? _Produkt?!_ Na litość boską, jak tak można?

 _A więc tak ma wyglądać przyszłość rosyjskiego sportu?_ – pomyślał ponuro.

\- Wszędzie tylko młodociani geniusze – mruknął na głos. – Cholerne maszyny do wygrywania, które szykują się od Olimpiady, jeszcze zanim zostaną nastolatkami. Można powiedzieć, że tata miał szczęście, bo odkryto go, _dopiero_ gdy poszedł do piątej klasy.

\- Feltsman nie traktuje Viktora jak produktu – Anastazja powiedziała cicho. – Bardzo się o niego troszczy.

\- Ta, zauważyłem. Nie ma własnych dzieci, więc o kogoś _musi_ się troszczyć. Może gdyby się nie troszczył, zauważyłby, że inwenstuje w coś bez przyszłości. Sądzisz, że gdyby Viktor miał smykałkę do tańców na lodzie, to zawaliłby tamto głupie przedstawienie?

\- _Sądzę -_ podkreśliła – że jesteś złośliwy i nie myślisz racjonalnie. Sam od dawna powtarzałeś, że trener widzi więcej niż rodzic. Być może Feltsman widzi coś, czego my nie dostrzegamy? Być może Vitya rzeczywiście ma talent… i możliwe, że pewnego dnia zostanie zawodowcem?  

\- Nawet JEŚLI ma talent, to co może osiągnąć, gdy otacza go TO?

            Sasza podsunął żonie gazetę ze zdjęciem „Cudownego Dziecka Rosyjskiego Łyżwiarstwa”.

\- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Tazja – pokręcił głową. – Hokej i łyżwiarstwo figurowe to tego typu sporty, w których jedni rodzą się, by być aktorami, a inni statystami.

\- No wiesz – obrażalsko wydęła usta. – Nikt nie rodzi się do grania głównej roli. Na to trzeba _zapracować._

\- W aktorstwie może tak. Ale nie w zawodowym sporcie. Tutaj sam talent nie wystarczy. Potrzebny jest _nadzwyczajny_ talent. Taki, jaki miał mój ojciec albo i większy. To prawo natury, a Feltsman jest głupcem, próbując mu zaprzeczyć. Ten człowiek jest tylko podstarzałym frustratem, który nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego czas minął. Jest beznadziejnym trenerem! Ma szczęście, że jeszcze ktokolwiek chce u niego ćwi…

            Nad Saszą zawisła niespodziewanie zakończona czerwonymi paznokciami dłoń. Przechyliła kubek kawy i wylała letnią zawartość na głowę niespodziewającego się niczego mężczyzny.

\- Ty - zaczął chłodny kobiecy głos – urodzony po śmierci Stalina młodzieńcze jesteś w wieku, w którym nie wypada ci określać pracy jakiegokolwiek trenera mianem „beznadziejnej”, a co dopiero opisywać tym przemiotnikiem człowieka, który trenował olimpijczyków, jeszcze zanim zmieniano ci pieluchy. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że z wiekiem nabierzesz rozsądku, ale sądząc po potoku niedorzeczności, który wypływa z twoich ust, szasne na to są raczej nikłe. Co zaś się tyczy „podstarzałego frustrata”… Cóż, nie wiem, kiedy jego czas minie, ale bądź pewien, że nawet PO TYM, gdy to się stanie, znajdą się osoby gotowe wylać kawę na _dupka_ , który mu uwłacza. Bo tylko JA na tym świecie mam prawo uwłaczać Yakovowi Feltsmanowi. Spróbuj jeszcze raz zawłaszczyć moje prawo, a obiecuję ci, że w kubku będzie wrzątek.

            Zanim Anastazja i jej przemoczony małżonek zrozumieli co się stało, kobieta odwróciła się odeszła w stronę drzwi. Pozostało im jedynie gapić się na jej elegancki płaszcz i stukające o podłogę wysokie obcasy.

            Rozwścieczony Sasza odgarnął lepiące się do czoła włosy. Chciał pognać za nieznajomą i wszcząć dziką awanturę, lecz zanim zdążył to zrobić, jakieś dziecko pociągnęło go za nogawkę spodni.

\- Nie radzę – powiedziała dziewczynka. – Ciocia Lilia zawsze wygrywa.

            Nie miał nawet czasu, by zastanowić się nad znaczeniem tych słów, gdyż małolata zapodała mu mocnego kopniaka między nogi.

\- No. A to za wujka Yakova!

            Wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona skinęła główką, po czym pobiegła za ciotką.

            Anastazja przyłożyła obie dłonie do policzków!

\- Łał! – westchnęła z nutą podziwu. – Cóż za rodzinna solidarność!

\- To. NIE. Jest. Śmieszne! – stękając z bólu, mąż posłał jej nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Nie powiem, że ci się należało, kochanie, bo miałeś już na dzisiaj dość wrażeń. O, zobacz, teraz nasza kolej. No już, nie bocz się! Kupię ci twoją ulubioną gazetę.

            Podając sprzedawcy banknot, pani Nikiforova dyskretnie zerknęła w stronę otwartego okna. Tajemnicza napastniczka podeszła do podobnej ciemnowłosej kobiety, która właśnie kończyła przecieranie szyby.

\- A gdzie twoja kawa? – padło pytanie.

\- Posłużyła za nawóz – Lilia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Do czego?

\- Do wybitnie irytującego chwasta.

 

**XXX**

\- Yakov, Yakov, nie uwierzysz, co się stało!

            Viktor dopadł do trenera, gdy tylko ten pojawił się na lodowisku. Wziął rozpęd i w łyżwach wskoczył pięćdziesięciolatkowi na ręce. Towarzyszące Feltsmanowi Sonia, Lenka i Masha zachichotały.

\- No dobra – wystękał Yakov. – Wal.

\- Przed chwilą zadzwoniła do mnie mama! – radośnie oznajmił chłopczyk. – Wiesz, co powiedziała? Wiesz? Tata zmienił zdanie! Jednak pozwoli mi pójść do klasy sportowej. Ale super, no nie?

\- Zajebiście. Wybacz, że nie zaryczę z radości, ale pewna długowłosa _małpa_ poddusza mi gardło i tak średnio mogę oddychać.

\- Och, Yakov, jednak miałeś rację! To nieprawda, że tata mnie nienawidzi. Musi mu na mnie naprawdę zależeć, skoro zrobił coś takiego…

            Twarze solistek poczerwieniały z oburzenia. Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny otworzyły usta, by wyjaśnić, „jak to było naprawdę” z tą wielkodusznością Saszy. Jednak zanim zdążyły się odezwać, Feltsman posłał im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i stanowczo potrząsnął głową. Niechętnie zasznurowały wargi.

  _Co prawda Uprzedzony Dupek nie zasłużył na słowa uznania -_ pomyślał Yakov – _ale gdybym powiedział o tym na głos, złamałbym dzieciakowi serce._

\- O! A tak w ogóle Yakov, to przyjechały do ciebie jakieś panie! – przypomniał sobie Viktor.

\- Panie?

            Z lewej dało się słyszeć strzępki rozmowy:

\- … ale drugi miesiąc jest już znacznie łatwiejszy!

\- To prawda. Przestaniesz się czuć jak słonica… ale musisz też uważać z powrotem na lód. Kiedy ciało odzwyczaja się od ćwiczeń łatwo o kontuzję.

\- Dziękuję za wszystkie rady – powiedziała Viera. – Od razu zrobiło mi się lżej na sercu.

\- Będzie dobrze, kochaniutka. Więcej optymizmu! Jeszcze zobaczysz, że… Och! Przyjechały nasze dziewczynki!

            Lenka i Masha wyrwały do przodu.

\- Mamo! – krzyknęły jednocześnie.

\- Nadiya, Oksana – na widok dawnych koleżanek z klubu, Yakov nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Co za miła niespodzianka. Nie wiedziałem, że przyjechałyście do Petersburga.

\- Jeszcze większą niespodzianką było to, że cię tutaj nie zastałyśmy! – powiedziała Nadiya, matka plotkary. – Co żeś wyprawiał z naszymi biednymi córeczkami? 

\- Chyba nie zaciągnąłeś je do lasu na jeden z tych dzikich interwałów, na które zwykłeś zabierać Tatianę? – wzdychając spytała Oksana, matka drugiej z łyżwiarek. – Masheńka wygląda jakby przerzucała tony drewna!

\- Trener zorganizował nam mecz hokeja, byśmy poprawiły kondycję – puszczając Feltsmanowi oko oznajmiła Sonia.

\- Ach, hokej! – gładząc puchaty kołnierz płaszcza westchnęła Nadiya. – To przywołuje wspomnienia…

\- Tak jak wtedy, gdy Yakov ze Stevem zagrali meczyk przeciwko Tatianie i Lilce – zachichotała Oksana – i dostali tęgie lanie!

\- Seeeeerio?! – padło z ust wszystkich czterech solistek oraz Viktora.

\- Nie chcę o tym, kurwa, słyszeć! – ryknął zaczerwieniony po same uszy Yakov. – Wstrętne czarownice oszukiwały, a poza tym… p-poza tym…

\- Tak, tak, możesz to sobie powtarzać! – Nadiya poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Opowiedz nam coś więcej, mamo! – błagalnie poprosiła Lenka.

\- Chętnie bym to zrobiła, skarbie, ale niestety goni nas czas. Jesteśmy dzisiaj w Petersburgu tylko przelotnie.

\- Wpadłyśmy do Klubu wcześniej, ale was nie zastałyśmy – ponuro dodała Oksana. – No, ale przynajmniej miło spędziłyśmy czas z waszą przyjaciółką, Viereczką!

\- Było mi bardzo miło – Viera uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Już lecicie? – Feltsman uniósł brew. – To wielka szkoda. Pomyślałem, że czegoś się napijemy.

\- Wybacz, Yasha. Niedługo mamy pociąg. ALE zostało nam kilka wolnych minut i chciałybyśmy je poświęcić na to, co obiecał nam Igorek!

\- Hę? A co dokładnie wam obiecał?

\- Mówił, że chcesz się pochwalić pewnym _utalentowanym chłopcem_ i potrzebujesz widowni. Powiedział, że będziesz wiedział, o co chodzi. Wysłał ci SMSa.

            Marszcząc brwi, Yakov sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. W komórce rzeczywiście czekała wiadomość od Antonova:

 

_Yakov, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Postaraj się wrócić jak najszybciej! Nadiuszka i Oksana przyjechały do Petersburga z niespodziewaną wizytą. Zanim wyjadą, koniecznie pokaż im Lva! Pomyślałem, że każdy publiczny przejazd jest na wagę złota ;) Kilka pochwał od naszych koleżanek na pewno podniesie małemu gwiazdorowi samoocenę :))) Tak, wiem, że to świetny pomysł. Nie musisz dziękować ;)_

            Pomysł rzeczywiście był niegłupi. Tak jak radziła Tatiana, przed ostatecznym starciem przeciwko Ivankowi, mały Rykov powinien pojechać swój program przynajmniej kilka razy. A do obowiązków Yakova należało zapewnienie mu wielu okazji do publicznego zaprezentowania umiejętności. Mimo to…

\- Lev jest w szatni razem z Andreiem – wzdychając, powiedział Viktor. – Pójdę go zawołać.

\- Poczekaj – Sonia złapała chłopca za nadgarstek.

            Oczy jej i pozostałych zawodniczek powędrowały w stronę trenera. To był jeden z momentów „zrozumienia siebie nawzajem bez słów”. Feltsman doskonale wiedział, co te wojownicze młode kobiety próbowały mu przekazać. Wiedział, ponieważ czuł dokładnie to samo. Serce mówiło mu, że konkluzja dzisiejszego dnia mogła być tylko jedna:

\- Wracaj na lodowisko, Vitya – burknął do Nikiforova. – Pojedziesz do „Kręgu Życia” dla Nadyi i Oksany.

            Policzki chłopca pokryły się warstwą różu.

\- A… a-ale… - zazwyczaj bardzo pewny siebie chochlik zaczął się jąkać – p-przecież ja…

„Zawaliłem tamten przejazd” – zawisło w powietrzu. – „Dałem dupy”.

\- Chuj z tym! – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami. – Widziałem, jak na treningach jedziesz ten program. Chcę to zobaczyć jeszcze raz.

\- Takie słownictwo przy dzieciach! – Oksana pokręciła głową. – Ty naprawdę nic się nie zmieniłeś…

\- Dlaczego ja a nie Lev? – rozpaczliwie dopytywał się Viktor. – Przecież Lev pojechałby lepiej! Albo Andrei… albo Georgi…

\- Chcę, żebyś TY pojechał.

\- Ale _dlaczego?_ Przecież Lev dostał owacje na stojąco!

\- Nie chcę pokazywać moim dobrym koleżankom przejazdu, który sprawia, że ludzie biją brawo na stojąco – podkreślił Yakov. – Nadiya i Oksana widziały _mnóstwo_ takich przejazdów. Chcę im pokazać przejazd, który sprawia, że emerytowani siatkarze zbierają szczęki z podłogi i błagają mnie, bym zapisał wychowanka do ich szkoły.

            Oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się. Wpatrywały się w trenera, wielgachne i pełne niedowierzania jak u wyrwanego z ciemności ślepca, który właśnie odzyskał wzrok. To mógł być pierwszy promyczek światła, który ten chłopiec ujrzał od czasu niefortunnego przedstawienia.

 _Możliwe, że to moja jedyna szansa!_ – uświadomił sobie Feltsman. – _Jedyna i ostatnia szansa. Muszę wykorzystać okazję i odbudować jego pewność siebie: muszę zrobić to teraz, póki wstyd i strach nie zapuściły jeszcze korzeni w jego sercu._

             Nie było innego wyjścia. Albo Vitya odrodzi się jak feniks i wróci do stanu sprzed Porażki przez wielkie P… albo okaże się, że to, co jedną rozmową telefoniczną zniszczył Sasza, jest już nie do naprawienia. Że odeszło w niepamięć…

            Oby do tego nie doszło!

            Sonia i Viera przygotowały radio, a Viktor ustawił się na środku lodowiska. Jego sylwetka rzucała na talfę długi cień. Za oknami wciąż nieznacznie się chmurzyło, więc do pomieszczenia wpadało niewiele światła. Z głośników rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty muzyki…

 _Zadziwiające_ – z osłupieniem pomyślał Yakov. – _Tym razem ma na sobie jedynie czarny dres. A mimo to jedzie o wiele bardziej drapieżnie niż wtedy, gdy miał na sobie tamten idiotyczny kostium._

            Przyszedł czas na pierwszy skok.

\- Tak! – Feltsman pozwolił sobie na rzucenie pod nosem cichego okrzyku triumfu.

\- Bardzo ładny podwójny toe loop – z palcem przy brodzie Nadiya obdarzyła chłopca aprobującym skinięciem. – Jak na takiego malca, robi bardzo krótki najazd. To wielka rzadkość.

            Kolejny element…

\- No proszę, a teraz podwójny flip! – Oksana entuzjastycznie zaklaskała. – Kopane są jego specjalnością?

\- Właściwie to jest na odwrót – odparł Yakov. – Do tej pory był specem od krawędziowych. A kopane zawsze szły mu jak krew z nosa.

\- Pfft, pewnie po prostu się go czepiałeś! – Nadiya zaczepnie trzepnęła dawnego kolegę w ramię. – Od razu widać, że ma smykałkę do kopanych!

 _Zaczynam myśleć, że w chwilach natchnienia, on ma smykałkę do wszystkiego!_ – wywnioskował trener chochlika. – _Jak mi jeszcze odpierdoli podwójnego lutza, to zacznę podejrzewać, że ma tajnego klona, który jest skończoną fujarą i którego wystawił zamiast siebie podczas tamtego przejazdu…_

            Po dynamicznym piruecie siadanym ze zmianą nogi, który zawstydziłby nawet Lva, Viktor przymierzył się do skoku.

\- Jeeej! – Sonia, Viera, Masha i Lenka zrobiły falę z rąk. – Brawo, Viciek!

\- Łoch, to był podwójny lutz? – Oksana wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Był – z uśmiechem potwierdziła Nadiya. – I to z _właściwej_ krawędzi. Większość dzieciaków… ba, zresztą nie tylko dzieciaków ma brzydki zwyczaj zmieniania krawędzi. W ostatniej chwili przerzucają się z zewnętrznej na wewnętrzną i robią _flutza._   

\- Słyszałaś matkę, Limonova? – burknął Yakov. – To było o tobie.

\- Tere-fere! – Lenka pokazała mu język.

\- Zamiast ją sztorcować, skup się na Vićku, trenerze – kciuk Soni pokazał lodowisko. – Zobacz, do czego on się ZNOWU przymierza!

            Cholerny gówniarz jechał w pozycji monda. Za szybko jak na zwykły element choreograficzny. Nietrudno było odgadnać jego zamiary.

\- ANI MI SIĘ, KURWA…

            Viktor skoczył podwójnego aksla.

\- … waż – Feltsman dokończył z przyciśniętą do spoconego czoła dłonią.

            Mały buntownik ostatecznie wyglądał na dwóch nogach… no ale, cholera, wylądował! A potem z zaczerwienioną od dzikiej radości buzią zaczął końcową sekwencję kroków.

\- O w mordę Lenina, co to było?! – sapnęła Oksana.

\- Uczysz dzieciaki takich trudnych rzeczy? – Nadiya posłała Yakovowi pełne podziwu spojrzenie. – Ach, ty cicha wodo! A myślałam, że to Wronkov ma tupet, ucząc małego Levina potrójnego salchowa.

            Rywal Alexeia omal nie udławił się własną śliną.

\- Że CO proszę?!

_Potrójny salchow?! Pierwsze słyszę!_

\- Nie czytałeś „Gwiazd Sportu”? – zdziwiła się matka Lenki. – Dzisiaj wyszedł nowy numer. Ponoć Ivanek zdołał wylądować potrójnego salchowa.

\- A po kiego mówisz to Yakovowi, głupia! – skarciła ją Oksana. – Zapomniałaś już, że ten niewdzięczny szczeniak był kiedyś jego uczniem?

\- Cóż, to prawda, ale… przecież Yakov już jakiś czas temu mówił nam, że ten dzieciak ląduje potrójnego salchowa. Umiał go, jeszcze kiedy trenował tutaj… czyż nie?

\- Toe loopa – Yakov wycedził przez zęby. – Umiał potrójnego _toe loopa._ O salchowie nic nie wiedziałem…

\- Oł! – Nadiya zakryła dłońmi usta. – Cóż… więc…

\- Daj spokój, trenerze! – lekceważącym tonem rzuciła Sonia. – To, że bachor wylądował jakiś skok _na treningu_ , jeszcze nie znaczy, że poważy się to samo na zawodach.

\- Soneczka ma rację, Yakov – Oksana położyła Feltsmanowi dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie masz się czym martwić. W „Gwiazdach Sportu” pisali, że Ivanek wylądował ten skok _tylko raz._ Kiedy przyszli przeprowadzić z nim wywiad, oprócz tej jednej udanej próby zaliczył praktycznie same upadki. 

            Dłonie pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny zacisnęły się na bandzie. Jakoś go to, _kurwa,_ nie uspokoiło!

            Żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od czarnych myśli, skupił się na ostatnich sekundach przejazdu Viktora.

\- Przypomniała mi się Tatiana – usłyszał przy uchu podniecony szept Nadiyi. – Kiedy pierwszy raz przyszła do nas do klubu, jeździła dokładnie tak jak ten chłopiec. _Dzikuska_ z cudownymi predyspozycjami i totalnym brakiem zahamowań!

\- Aż mi szkoda trenera, któremu wyrwałeś ten _nieoszlifowany diament_ – zacmokała Oksana. – Facet pewnie do dzisiaj pluje sobie w brodę.

\- Chętnie naplułby mi w twarz - westchnął Yakov – za to że przeciągnąłem jego syna z „męskiego” hokeja na „babskie” łyżwiarstwo figurowe”.

\- Mały grał też w hokeja? – zainteresowała się matka Mashy.

\- Nie „też”. „Tylko”. Grał TYLKO w hokeja.

\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? To jak długo on jeździ figurowo na łyżwach?

\- Tak z kilka miesięcy…

            Dawne zawodniczki nie miały okazji wyrazić zdziwienia odnośnie usłyszanych rewelacji, gdyż Vitya właśnie zakończył przejazd. Kiedy ukłonił się, odpowiedziało mu głośne klaskanie. Ze strony Yakova, Nadiyi, Oksany, solistek i…

\- Cudowne! – krzyknął ktoś z prawej. – To było wspaniałe! Brawo!   

Feltsman obrócił głowę i zdał sobie sprawę z obecności osób, które niepostrzeżenie pojawiły się na lodowisku. Nieopodal Viery stały Róża z Karolinką. Obie wydawały się oczarowane występem Nikiforova. A zwłaszcza Karolinka – kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wujek przyłapał ją na oklaskiwaniu chłopca, któremu zaledwie wczoraj obiła nos, zaczerwieniła się i z cichym piskiem schowała za matką. Yakov zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- To my już pędzimy, Yasha – Nadiya ucałowała trenera córki z oba policzki. – Dziękujemy za świetny pokaz!

\- Będziemy z niecierpliwością czekać na rozwój kariery twojego Cudownego Dziecka – Oksana puściła Feltsmanowi oko. – Pożegnamy się z dziewczynkami i uciekamy. Do najbliższego zobaczenia!

            Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Viktor podjechał do trenera.

\- I jak? I jak? – z rączkami na bandzie, nie poprzestawał energicznego podskakiwania w miejscu. – Ładnie pojechałem, Yakov? Ładnie? No powiedz, przyznaj… ładnie pojechałem? Jak toe loop? Zaskoczyłem cię tym lutzem, no nie? Nad akslem jeszcze muszę popracować, ale gwarantuję ci, że kiedy następnym razem go skoczę, to będzie już miodzio-lodzio!

            Z obliczem ciskającego piorunami Zeusa, Yakov skrzyżował ramiona. Miał temu smarkaczowi wiele do powiedzenia i nie było to „miodzio-lodzio”.

\- Już całkowicie pomińmy fakt, smarkaczu, że dostając DRUGĄ szansą, ZNOWU zmieniłeś układ skoków i zamiast wykonać salchowa i ritbergera, TAK JAK CI KAZAŁEM, zabrałeś się za flipa i lutza, czyli skoki kopane, które do tej pory wykonywałeś jak skończona dupa…

\- Ej, ale tym razem je wylądowałem! – chłopczyk triumfalnie uniósł paluszek. – A poza tym, nie próbowałem potrójnego, więc zrezygnowałem z ryzyka.

\- Nie, kurwa, bo ten aksel z monda to nie było, kurwa, ŻADNE ryzyko… nie, kurwa, wcale! Ale dobra, Vitya, pomińmy to wszystko. Wyłapałem w twoim przejeździe mnóstwo błędów, ale zabierzemy się za nie później, kiedy będę lepszym w nastroju do rozdawania zjebek. Dzisiaj mam do ciebie już tylko jedną prośbę.

            Feltsman położył dzieciakowi dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał prosto w podekscytowane niebieskie oczka.

\- Ktokolwiek jechał za ciebie w tamtym przedstawieniu - zaczął, głosem pełnym powagi – nie chcę _już nigdy więcej_ widzieć go na lodzie. Mogę patrzeć, jak pięć razy wypierdalasz się, jak czyścisz lód na oczach setek ludzi, nie przeszkadza mi to, serio… ale nawet jak ci nie wyjdzie, to chcę, żebyś był na lodzie jako ty, Viktor Nikiforov. A nie spanikowane chłopczątko, które musi udowodnić swoją wartość. To nie ty, Vitya. Ty jesteś utalentowanym małym skurczybykiem i NIKOMU nie musisz udowadniać swojej wartości. A już na pewno NIE MNIE. Twoja wartość… twój talent… twoje łyżwiarstwo rozkwita kiedy jesteś sobą. Tak jak dzisiaj przed Nadiyą i Oksaną, na których zrobiłeś _piorunujące_ wrażenie. „Viktor na lodzie to” najlepsza wersja ciebie na lodzie. Zrozumiano?

            Chłopczyk ochoczo pokiwał główką.

\- No dobra! – weschnął Yakov. - A teraz wkładaj osłony! Wygląda na to, że ktoś chce cię przeprosić…

            Róża i jej córka powoli się do nich zbliżyły.

\- Karolinko – siostra Lilii nieznacznie się odsunęła, by zrobić dziewczynce miejsce – czy jest coś, co chciałabyś podpowiedzieć Viktorowi?

            Stópka dziesięciolatki kręciła na podłodze nerwowe kółka. Viktor założył już osłony na łyżwy i teraz stał obok trenera, z zaskakująco cierpliwą miną.

\- No dobra… - Karolinka ostrożnie podniosła wzrok. – Viktor, przepraszam, że obiłam ci nos i kilka innych miejsc, bo bijesz się jak dziewczyna i nawet nie umiałeś się obronić, a tak poza tym…

\- Karolinko! – syknęła Róża. – NIE tak się przeprasza!

\- Przecież do tego zmierzam, no nie?

            Dziewczynka rzuciła matce obrażone spojrzenie. Potem wzięła głęboki oddech i uniosła podbródek, przez co zaczęła wyglądać na baaardzo podobną do swojej wyniosłej ciotki.

\- Wczoraj zachowałeś się wyjątkowo _grubiańsko_ , aczkolwiek ja też nie wykazałam cech godnych damy, w dodatku nie przeprosiłam cię, kiedy ty to uczyniłeś, co było bardzo niehonorowe, a teraz bardzo tego żałuję oraz pokornie proszę cię o wybaczenie!

            Yakov z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Szedł o zakład, że to _Lilia_ wymyśliła cały ten wywód, a potem zapisała na kartce i rozkazała niepokornej siostrzenicy wykuć na pamięć.

            Viktor posłał trenerowi niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Eee… Yakov? A co to dokładnie znaczyło?

\- To znaczyło „przepraszam”, Vitya.

\- A! To nie można było tak po ludzku?

\- Właśnie! – Karolinka posłała matce rozżalone spojrzenie. – Czemu musiałam się uczyć tego trudnego tekstu?

            Zanim Róża zdążyła odpowiedzieć, dziewczynka pokręciła główką i sięgnęła do plecaczka.

\- Mniejsza o to… Viktor, przyniosłam ci coś na przeprosiny. To kaseta z moimi ulubionymi odcinkami „Czarodziejki z księżyca”. Będę tak miła i ci ją pożyczę. Ale jeśli znajdę potem chociaż jedną ryskę, urwę ci siusiaka!

\- Boże Przenajświętszy! – siostra Lilii złapała się za głowę. – Czy ty zupełnie… na litość boską, dlaczego „Czarodziejka z księżyca”? Viktor to _chłopiec!_ Na pewno nie spodoba mu się…

\- „ _Czarodziejka z księżyca?!”_ – twarz Viktora wyrażała czystą ekstazę. – Jejuuuu, ja od tak dawna _marzyłem_ , żeby wreszcie to obejrzeć, ale ten chytrus, Georgi nie chciał pożyczyć mi kasety! Dziękuję, Karolinko!

            Mały przystojniaczek pochylił się i bez ostrzeżenia cmoknął koleżankę policzek.

\- T-to nic takiego! – wyjąkała z twarzą koloru dojrzałego pomidorka. – A… a t-tak w ogóle to… chociaż rysujesz jak fujara… i rozciągasz się… t-też jak fujara, to… to na łyżwach jeździsz absolutnie prześlicznie!

\- Awwww, dziękuję! To dlatego, że Yakov mnie uczy!

\- Jeśli znowu mnie nie wkurzysz i nie będzie za często podkradać mi wujka Yakova, to możesz pójść ze mną i z wujkiem Yakovem na przedstawienie cioci Lilii. Ale tylko jeśli nie będziesz za często podkradał wujka!

            Widząc, że dzieciaki zaczęły się dogadywać, Róża odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Proszę, oddaję kluczyki – powiedziała, odwracając się do Yakova.

\- No proszę! Widzę, że „pornole” zostały na swoim miejscu… – mruknął, kciukiem gładząc złoty breloczek. – Ale twoja siostra pewnie wciąż się na mnie złości, skoro nie przyjechała tu dzisiaj z tobą?

\- Och, nie przejmuj się tym! – matka Karolinki machnęła ręką. – Poprosiła, bym wysadziła ją koło sali baletowej. Chciała odreagować spotkanie z pewnym palantem, któremu wylała kawę na głowę.  

\- Biedaczek. Pewnie sobie nie zasłużył…

\- Pewnie nie. Ale w sumie nie powiedziała, o co między nimi poszło. A tak w ogóle, Yakov…

            Róża wypięła biust i ze zdeterminowaną miną poklepała byłego szwagra po ramieniu.

\- Wiedz, że jestem _całkowicie po twojej stronie!_ Jesteś zdrowym, pięćdziesięcioletnim facetem i masz pełne prawo, by zwalać sobie do filmików, zboczonych gazet, czy co ty tam w wolnym czasie oglądasz!

\- Do ciężkiej cholery! Tak naprawdę to dostałem ten breloczek od…

\- Och, Yakov, już daj spokój! Naprawdę nie masz się czego wstydzić! Wszyscy się masturbują. To jest dobre dla zdrowia! Co? Myślisz, że JA się nie onanizuję?

\- Ta informacja nie jest mi do niczego…

\- Gdyby nie porno, to _w życiu_ bym się nie pozbierała po zerwaniu z tymi wszystkimi palantami! No naprawdę, Yakov, _doskonale_ wiem, co teraz przeżywasz! O! A tak w ogóle, to może mógłbyś polecić mi coś mocniejszego? Kiedy byłyśmy w recepcji, sprzątaczka plotkowała z sekretarką, że widziała u ciebie jakieś BDSMy…

\- KURWAĆ MAĆ! To nie żadne BDSMy, tylko rysunki, które Viktor…

\- Yakov?

            Szarpnięcie za sweter ocaliło Feltsmana przed kontynuowaniem tej absurdalnej rozmowy. Yakov spojrzał w dół tylko po to, by ujrzeć Viktora i Karolinkę wpatrujących się weń z nienaturalnie poważnymi minami.

\- Wujku - zaczęła dziewczynką – z radością informuję cię, że doszliśmy z Viktorem _do porozumienia._

\- Do czego, kurwa, doszliście? – Yakov zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zakończyliśmy negocjacje i stworzyliśmy dla ciebie _kalendarz!_ – z dumą oznajmił Viktor.

            Dzieciaki wyciągnęły w stronę pięćdziesięciolatka różowy zeszyt w jednorożce. Feltsman rozpoznał w nim „Szkolny Kalendarz Księżniczki”, który Karolinka dostała na Dzień Dziecka. Z tym że słowo „Księżniczki” zostało przekreślone i zastąpiło je zapisane markerem słowo „Yakova”.

            Bojąc się tego, co zobaczy, mężczyzna niepewnie otworzył książeczkę. Jak się okazało, jego złe przeczucia były w pełni uzasadnione…

_Siódmy września – Kino z Karolinką._

_Ósmy wcześnia – Plac zabaw z Viktorem._

_Jedenasty wsześnia – Karolinka zdaje egzamin z karate kyokushin. Nieobecność grozi śmiercią!_

_Trzynasty września – Viktor chce obejrzeć „Czarodziejkę z księżyca” w telewizji, ale nie ma u cioci tego programu, więc obejrzy u ciebie (w tym miejscu narysowane trzy serduszka)._

_Szesnasty września – Wycieczka do zoo z Karolinką (Viktor też może iść)._

_Siedemnasty wcześnia – Wycieczka z Viktorem do muzeum (Karolinka też może iść)._

            I tak, kurwa, do czerwca…

\- CZYŚCIE, KURWA, OCIPIELI?! – ryk opuścił usta Yakova jeszcze zanim mózg zarejestrował złość. – A kiedy ja mam, przepraszam bardzo, trenować zawodników i w ogóle robić _cokolwiek?!_

\- To już nie nasze zmartwienie – Karolinka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Postaraliśmy się, by ominąć weekendy, bo wiemy, że wtedy jeździsz z dziewczynami na zawody! – radośnie oznajmił Viktor. – O, ale jeśli chcesz, to damy potem ten kalendarz Wladowi do zweryfikowania.

\- Możesz sobie pozmieniać daty, byleby żadne z nas nie zostało zaniedbane. Chyba nie chcesz, by znowu doszło do rozlewu krwi?

            Szczęka Feltsmana poleciała w dół. Nie, to, kurwa, jakiś żart!

\- A ty z czego się śmiejesz, Róża? – ryknął. – To nie jest, kurwa, śmieszne!

            Wzdychając, jeszcze raz przekartkował nieszczęsny kalendarz. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko częstego spędzaniu czasu z Viktorem i swoją siostrzenicą. Właściwie to nie przeszkadzało mu, że to miał być jego najbardziej pracowity sezon.

            Rzecz w tym, że gdzieś w pesymistycznych odmętach umysłu wciąż widział widmo Ivankowego potrójnego salchowa. I chociaż cieszył się z powodu wszystkiego, co udało mu się dzisiaj osiągnąć… chociaż powtarzał sobie, że nie ma powodu do obaw, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma mniej więcej dziesięć procent szans na nauczenie Lva tego nowego skoku. I ta myśl napawała go lękiem.

 

**Prace nad kolejnym rozdziałem:**

Proszę państwa, ogłaszam wybory na Bohatera Odcinka Trzynastego! Kto, waszym zdaniem, najbardziej dał czadu? Sońka? Dymitr? A może Żelazna Dama z Kawą ;) ? Kto podbił wasze serca i dlaczego?

 

Dziękuję wszystkim zacnym duszom, które zostawiły tutaj  **komentarz** albo  **kudosa.** Tym, którzy zostawili  **jedno i drugie** dziękuję podwójnie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uch, już całkiem długo nie było tego rozdziału, no nie? Wypadałoby napisać kilka słów wyjaśnień… zrobię to, a potem przejdę do bardziej… eghm… ekscytujących wiadomości ;)
> 
> No więc, w ciągu jednego miesiąca zbiegło się kilka niefortunnych okoliczności:  
> \- Angina ropna. Nie polecam. Białe pryszcze w gardle i wiele dni na środkach przeciwbólowych. Czuję, że wciąż jedną nogą tkwię w tej chorobie, a ilość upadków, które zaliczyłam dzisiaj na lodowisku, upewniła mnie w tym przekonaniu.  
> \- Laptop. Uuuugh! Word wieszający się co trzy minuty. Dosłownie! Masz natchnienie, a nagle musisz przerwać, bo twój komputer „myśli”. Na chwilę chowasz Worda, by zobaczyć co innego. Kiedy Word wreszcie się namyśli, natchnienie pokazuje ci środkowy palec. Super. Ale w tym tygodniu jest szansa na nowy komputer, więc nie tracę nadziei.  
> \- Igrzyska Olimpijskie ^^ - no dobra, tu już się usprawiedliwiam trochę na siłę. Ale musicie przyznać, że regularne wstawanie o trzeciej w nocy celem obejrzenia łyżwiarzy może trochę zmęczyć.  
> \- Umysł dryfujący w stronę… i tu przejdziemy już do tych „dobrych wiadomości”. 
> 
> Otóż…
> 
> Po „Zakładzie” zabieram się za coś Wielkiego. Coś mojego. Tylko mojego. Niezwiązanego z „Yuri on Ice”. Właściwie już się za to zabrałam i to „troszeczku” odrywa mnie od „Zakładu”.  
> Chcę napisać książkę, którą mogłabym wydać. Zaczęłam już nad nią pracować i chociaż nie dopracowałam jej jeszcze w stu procentach, to jestem w niej zakochana. Tak, zakochana. To dobre słowo ;)  
> Nie mogę wam zdradzić zbyt wiele, gdyż szczegóły tego Tajnego Projektu są znane tylko trzem personom, które znam osobiście już od jakiegoś czasu… ALE już teraz mogę wam powiedzieć (nie jest to spojler, jako że ta informacja zostanie podana czytelnikowi już na początku książki), że jednymi z czołowych bohaterów będą dwaj mężczyźni tworzący parę małżeńską (w sensie dosłownym). Pojawi się też duet dwóch młodych panów, o których jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, czy zostaną parą. Reszta jest milczeniem ;)
> 
> Jak przykro by to nie brzmiało, po „Zakładzie” prawdopodobnie skończę na jakiś czas z fanfikami. No, może napiszę jeszcze „Drogę do intymności” i kilka one-shotów. Ale ogólnie to… nie chcę już być fanfikarą. Cóż, ja w zasadzie nie zaczynałam jako fanfikara – na początku tworzyłam wyłącznie autorskie projekty. Za fanfiki zabrałam się, by znowu zakochać się w pisaniu, po tym jak pewien incydent złamał mi serce… za co jestem fanfikom wdzięczna i zawsze będę je uwielbiać.  
> No, ale Jora tu się wynurza, a jest jeszcze parę spraw!  
> Szykuję dla was one-shota na urodziny Jurka Plisetskiego. Nie wiem, czy wyrobię się na 1 marca, ale będę się starać. Główne role przypadną: Jurkowi P., Yakovowi F. oraz Lilii B.  
> Tak, to będzie masakra. Dużo butli tlenowych, proszę państwa. Ze trzy co najmniej.  
> Równocześnie będę pracować nad kolejnym rozdziałem „Zakładu” o zacnym tytule „Łyżwy i baletki”. To jest rozdział, do którego potrzebne są paczki chusteczek, więc będę chciała przebrnąć przez niego jak najszybciej. Zwłaszcza, że rozdział zaraz po nim będzie jednym wielkim rollercoasterem emocji!  
> Jak zawsze dziękuję Akaitori za korektę. Przy niektórych moich literówkach i innych „wpadkach miałyśmy niezły ubaw :3


	15. Rozdział 14 - Łyżwy i baletki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W zimny grudniowy wieczór do Yakova wracają wspomnienia. Zaś grupowy wypad na lodowisko kończy się...!

**Rozdział 14 – Łyżwy i baletki**

\- Witamy państwa w specjalnym wydaniu Dziennika Sportowego! Polina Aristova…

\- … i Artur Bobrov!

            Kobieta i mężczyzna zamachali do widzów z wystylizowanego na biegun północny studia. W kącie stała choinka, a z sufitu zwisały majestatycznie plastikowe płatki śniegu.

\- Dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy rok powoli dobiega końca, a Igrzyska w Nagano są tuż za rogiem! Tylko spójrzmy na naszych sportowców! Są tacy zdeterminowani i pełni entuzjazmu! Robią wszystko, by przygotować się do Olimpiady, czyż nie?

\- Zdecydowanie, Art. Muszę przyznać, że ze szczególną uwagą obserwowałam zmagania w łyżwiarstwie figurowym i właśnie tego będzie dotyczyć dzisiejsze wydanie Dziennika!

\- Nie da się ukryć, że tegoroczny sezon obfituje w niespodzianki. Nie wiem, jak ty, Polina, ale mnie osobiście bardzo bolała nieobecność Veroniki Sokolovej podczas Grand Prix…

\- To prawda. Ta dziewczyna ślicznie interpretuje muzykę! Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki się porusza. Jest bardzo elastyczna i pełna wdzięku.

\- No i wykonuje piruet Denise Biellmann najlepiej ze wszystkich łyżwiarek.

\- Poza samą Denise, Art!

\- Och! No tak, oczywiście. Plus jest jeszcze nasza Tatiana Lubicheva… a właściwie Lubicheva-McKenzie. To ona, jako pierwsza wykonała legendarny piruet! Poza tym, krążą słuchy, że wciąż potrafi to zrobić…

            Art puścił oko do kamery. Na ekranie za jego plecami wyświetliły się nagrania wszystkich łyżwiarek wykonujących wspomniany piruet.

\- Dawnej partnerce Yakova Feltsmana rzeczywiście można pozazdrościć kondycji – Polina pokiwała głową. – Ta kobieta dobija do pięćdziesiątki! A wracając do Veroniki… Do niedawna młodziutka Sokolova była murowaną kandydatką do Olimpijskiego medalu. Po tym jak zdobyła srebro na Mistrzostwach Świata, zaledwie o włos przegrywając z amerykańską rywalką, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że pojedzie do Nagano. Tymczasem, chwilę przed początkiem nowego sezonu, jej trener, Yakov Feltsman, ogłosił, że Sokolova wycofuje się z zawodowego łyżwiarstwa na pełen rok!

\- To był niezły szok, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że powodem była ciąża…

\- Na pewno Veronika w jakimś stopniu rozpacza nad utratą olimpijskiej szansy. Z drugiej strony, po urodzeniu dziecka wyglądała na całkiem szczęśliwą.

            Filmiki z występami łyżwiarek zniknęły. Zastąpiła je fotografia uśmiechniętej młodej mamy z ciemnowłosym niemowlakiem w ramionach.

\- Ta kruszynka urodziła się zaledwie wczoraj – powiedział Bobrov. – Chociaż przyszła na świat nieco przed terminem, waży całkiem sporo!

\- Od razu widać, że to przyszła sportsmenka – Zaśmiała się Polina. – Ma już nawet własny Szwadron Ciotek! W końcu zdobywczynie drugiego i czwartego miejsca w Finale Grand Prix, Yelena Limonova i Maria Berezina specjalnie wcześniej wróciły z Monachium, żeby być przy koleżance z lodu, gdy ta urodziła przed terminem.  

\- Przyjaźń godna pozazdroszczenia. Ale Sonia Grankina niestety nie mogła im towarzyszyć.

\- Ano nie mogła – prezenterka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Wstydem byłoby, gdyby nie została na Gali, po tym, jak w widowiskowy sposób zdobyła złoto.

\- I po tym, jak trener Feltsman _nareszcie_ pozwolił jej pojechać pokaz, którego motywem przewodnim jest piosenka _Kiss_ „I was made for lovin you” – podekscytowany Artur zaczął wiercić się w miejscu. – Już nie mogę się doczekać!

            Na ekranie zamigotała sylwetka skaczącej Sonii.

\- Zwyciężając w Finale, Grankina zaskoczyła absolutnie wszystkich! Zwłaszcza, że jak dotąd nie miała dobrej passy…

\- Masz rację, Art – westchnęła Polina. – Na miejsce do Monachium załapała się ledwo co! W Chinach była trzecia, a w Japonii druga. Wszystko za sprawą potrójnego aksla, którego regularnie psuła w programie dowolnym…

\- Ach, potrójny aksel! – Zachłysnął się Bobrov. – To dopiero coś! Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnim razem go widzieliśmy, prawda Polina? Odkąd Midori Ito i Tonya Harding przestały jeździć, stęskniłem się za tymi wszystkimi emocjami, które wiążą się z tym arcytrudnym skokiem! Z drugiej strony… jestem diabelnie zdziwiony, że trener Feltsman pozwolił Grankinie na coś takiego. W końcu ta dziewczyna ma już swoje lata…

\- Ej, nie nazywaj dwudziestojednolatki staruszką! – na wpół-karcąco, na wpół-żartoblibie fuknęła Aristova.

\- Wybacz, Polcia, nie miałem złych zamiarów – Art udał, że wykonuje pokorny ukłon. – Jednak sama dobrze wiesz, że gdy mówimy o łyżwiarstwie figurowym, dwadzieścia jeden lat to już wiek mocno _średni._ Zwłaszcza w zawodach kobiet. Dlatego tak bardzo podziwiam naszą Soneczkę. Odkąd Viera została liderką, Sonia nie miała okazji zabłysnąć. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że już na zawsze pozostanie w cieniu młodszej koleżanki. A tu taka niespodzianka! Podczas Finału Grand Prix Sonia wreszcie wylądowała potrójnego aksla… jako pierwsza Rosjanka w historii! Nie wiem, jak ty, Polina, ale ja jestem cholernie dumny!

\- Na pewno nie tak jak trener Feltsman – zaśmiała się Polina.

            Wówczas gwiazdą ekranu został wiwatujący pięćdziesięciolatek. Pokazano nagranie, na którym stał za barierką i głośno dopingował występującej uczennicy.

\- TAK! Właśnie tak, Soneczka, skarbie ty moje… O to chodzi, mała! Och, tak, brawo, zajebiście… tak, tak, TAK! Jeszcze tylko…

            Wówczas Yakov zdał sobie sprawę, że go filmują. Zaprzestał podekscytowanych podskoków, wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni, po czym z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i naburmuszoną miną mruknął:

\- M-musi jeszcze popracować nad krawędziami.

            Polina i Artur zachichotali.

\- Odnośnie tego, co powiedziałeś, Art… Dlaczego Feltsman pozwolił Grankinie na treningi potrójnego aksla… Sądzę, że Tatiana Lubicheva-McKenzie maczała w tym palce.

\- Bardzo możliwe. Już jako zawodniczka była znana z częstego przeciągania Feltsmana „na ciemną stronę mocy”. Zawsze namawiała go do wykonywania trudnych i niebezpiecznych elementów. Dobrze, że Yasha to rozsądny człowiek. Na pewno dokładnie sobie wszystko przemyślał, zanim pozwolił Soneczce ćwiczyć potrójnego aksla.

\- To była z jego strony bardzo odważna decyzja! Podobnie jak postanowienie, by to Lubicheva-McKenzie ułożyła program dowolny dla Grankiny. Wszyscy dobrze pamiętamy, jak skończyło się poprzednim razem…

\- Gdy była jeszcze juniorką, Sonia nie radziła sobie z trudną choreografią Tatiany. Jednak w tym sezonie bardzo dojrzała jako łyżwiarka!

\- Pojechała do zmodyfikowanej wersji „Sugar Plum Fairy” po prostu fantastycznie! Swoją drogą, absolutnie zakochałam się w tej melodii, Art. Podoba mi się bardziej niż oryginalna wersja Czajkowskiego.

\- Mnie również. A skoro mówimy o pięknych utworach… Krążą słuchy, że nowa Ulubienica Ameryki, Tara Lipinsky ma pojechać program do soundtracku z „Anastazji”. Mała dygresja: byłem na tej bajce z córką i wyszedłem z kina absolutnie zachwycony!

\- Dygresja numer dwa – Polina skinęła rozmówcy głową. – Muzyką z „Anastazji” zainteresowała się również była żona Feltsmana, legenda rosyjskiego baletu, Lilia Baranowska. Dzisiaj w Petersburskiej Operze debiutuje wyreżyserowany przez nią speklakl „Zaginiona Księżniczka”. Bilety rozeszły się z prędkością światła!

\- To coś, czego nie można przegapić. A wracając do łyżwiarstwa figurowego… Nieco mniej ekscytujące, ale wciąż pozytywne rezultaty osiągnęli nasi zawodnicy podczas Juniorskiego Grand Prix. Maks Levin ma ostatnio niewiarygodne szczęście do srebra, czyż nie?

\- Ten kolor przykleił się do niego na poprzednich Mistrzostwach Świata i nie chciał puścić przez całe Grand Prix. Aczkolwiek sam Levin nazywa ten fenomen nie „szczęściem do srebra”, lecz „pechem do sędziów”.

\- Chłopak ewidentnie lubi sobie ponarzekać.

            Kilka sekund później wywiad z Levinem pojawił się na ekranie.

\- Wykonałem znacznie trudniejsze skoki od moich rywali – mówił sfrustrowany Maks. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego dostałem tak mało punktów…

\- Ciężko nie odpowiedzieć słynnym powiedzonkiem, którym Feltsman raczył Levina, gdy byli jeszcze trenerem i wychowankiem – masując podbródek mruknął Art. – „Część artystyczna, Maksiu!”

\- Ano właśnie – zgodziła się Polina. – Część artystyczna. Program Maksa Levina w niczym nie przypomina wyważonego programu Sonii Grankiny, w którym zarówno skoki jak i interpretacja muzyki stoją na wysokim poziomie. To poniekąd wyjaśnia, dlaczego Ona wraca do domu ze złotem, a On ze srebrem.

\- Co prawda, to prawda. Ale Maxim nie był jedynym Levinem, który brylował podczas Juniorskiego Grand Prix. Dzięki wpływom Alexeia Wronkova, młodszy brat Maska, Ivan mógł zaprezentować swoje umiejętności podczas Gali.

\- Coś takiego zwykle się nie zdarza. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że aby to załatwić, trzeba było wyłożyć sporą sumę pieniędzy.

\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, jak dużą – Artur wzdrygnął się. – Tak czy siak, publika była nieźle zszokowana występem naszego dziesięciolatka. Kto to widział, by dzieciak w tym wieku skakał potrójnego salchowa?

\- I toe loopa!

\- Owszem. Aż mam z tego powodu ciarki! Zastanawiam się też, czy pan Wronkov aby nie przesadza, ucząc tego chłopca tak wielu trudnych elementów. W końcu mały nawet nie jest juniorem! Po co obciążać go tyloma trudnymi skokami?

\- Cóż… małolaty wykonujące takie ewolucje to ostatnimi czasy coś na kształt trendu. W większych klubach łyżwiarskich pojawia się coraz więcej tak zwanych „Cudownych Dzieci”. Nawet wychowanek znanego z ostrożności Feltsmana, Lev Rykov potrafi wykonać potrójnego toe loopa. Zaprezentował go tydzień temu, na finale zawodów międzyszkolnych. Który, swoją drogą, wygrał.

\- Gdyż nie było Levina.

\- Taaaak, niektórzy lubią tak mówić.

\- Nie zazdroszczę tym chłopcom. Na pewno nie łatwo jest trenować pod okiem dwóch wybuchowych facetów, którzy nienawidzą się od zarania dziejów.  

\- Krążą słuchy, że małoletni reprezentanci Klubu Mistrzów oraz Spartana zaprezentują się podczas Ice Show w maju.

\- Na kilometr pachnie tu słynną rywalizacją Feltsmana i Wronkova. Co prawda obaj panowie są zaskakująco dyskretni i zapytani o tę sprawę w wywiadach, milczą jak zaklęci… Lecz ludzie z łyżwiarskiego światka tak czy siak wyczuwają, że coś się święci.

\- Nie będziemy publicznie powtarzać plotek, które są niepotwierdzone, ale jedno możemy powiedzieć na pewno: majowy Ice Show będzie _diabelnie interesujący!_             

 

**XXX**

 

            Czas mijał zdecydowanie _za szybko._ Yakov dopiero co wracał z Novowladimirska po słynnej sprzeczce odnośnie przyszłości Viktora, a teraz przedzierał się przez lotnisko z Sonią, która wygrała Grand Prix. Terminal przylotów w Petersburgu wręcz _pękał_ od gamoni z mikrofonami, z których każdy był gotów zabić za zdjęcie bohaterki i jej złotego medalu. Dzięki Bogu za Wlada Malinowskiego i jego plan wymknięcia się bocznym wyjściem.

\- Brawo, chłopie – pochwalił go Feltsman. – Naprawdę umiesz dogadywać się z ochroną.

\- Ż-żaden kłopot, proszę pana.

\- Spisałeś się. Nie tylko dzisiaj, ale w ogóle przez ostatnie miesiące. Gdyby nie ty, w życiu bym wszystkiego nie ogarnął. Zasługujesz na premię. Ty tak samo, Ilia.

\- K-kto? Ja? – dziwił się fizjoterapeuta. – Ale ja przecież nic nie zrobiłem! Tylko raz pomogłem ze złamanym paznokciem u nogi.

\- Twoja paznokciowa akcja ratunkowa ocaliła mój program krótki – podkreśliła Sonia. – Gdyby nie ty i twoje lecznicze maście, nawet nie odważyłabym się wyjść na lód. Zanim się tym zająłeś, bolało _jak cholera!_

\- Właśnie – Yakov skinął głową. – Wiele razy ratowałeś zawodniczkom skórę, więc nie umniejszaj swoich zasług. Jak mówię, że należy ci się premia, to tak, do diabła, jest! Mam nadzieję, że wygram zakład i będę mógł was zatrzymać, chłopaki.

            Obaj panowie gwałtownie poczerwienieli.

\- Mówisz o tym tak, jakby byli twoimi zwierzątkami – zaśmiała się Grankina.

\- To dobrzy pracownicy, jasne?! – fuknął. – I nie myśl sobie, że wolno ci droczyć się z trenerem, tylko dlatego że wygrałaś Grand Prix.

\- A jak wygram Igrzyska, będę mogła się z tobą droczyć?

            Feltsman odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jeśli wygrasz Igrzyska, padnę ze szczęścia i będą musieli mnie reanimować – mruknął. – Nie będziesz miała _z kim_ się droczyć.

\- Oooooch, jesteś taki słodki, Papciu! – stanęła na palcach i z cichym cmoknięciam pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Gdzie z tym ryjem?! Zachowaj czułości dla swojego chłopaka!

            A skoro już mowa o chłopakach, przed wejściem na lotnisko czekali Dymitr z Viktorem.

\- Pokaż medal! – piszczał podekscytowany malec. – Pokaż medal! Pokaż medal! Pokaż medal!

\- Ty weź się trochę uspokój! – bez przekonania burknął Yakov.

\- Prooooszę – szczerząc zęby, Granina zdjęła z szyi złoty krążek. – Wszystkiego najlepszego!

\- Łał! Sonia przywiozła do Rosji medal w moje urodziny! – ucieszył się Viktor. – Ale ekstra! Mogę go pocałować?

\- A, pewnie. Całuj.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, _złotko!_ – Dymitr wręczył Sonii gigantyczny bukiet kwiatów.

\- Goździki w barwach rosyjskiej flagi – zachwycona łyżwiarka zanurzyła twarz w morzu płatków. – Jakiś ty kreatywny, Dima!

\- Patriotyczny bukiet dla patriotki, która skopała tyłki wszystkim amerykańskim laskom!

\- Ooooch, chodź tutaj, skarbeńku!

            Para utonęła w namiętnym pocałunku. Ilia i Wlad spojrzeli w drugą stronę, a Yakov wydał zniesmaczone prychnięcie. No, ale przecież NIE mógł odmówić wiedźmie publicznego ślinienia się w facetem - nie po tamtym potrójnym akslu, którego wciąż regularnie puszczano, w co drugim telewizorze w Rosji.

 _Niech już jej będzie_ – pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem. – _W końcu zasłużyła…_   

            Viktor zaczął szarpać starszego kolegę za nogawkę spodni.

\- Ej, _Dima_ , no weź! – jęczał. – Mówiłem ci, że tak się tego NIE robi! Twoja technika jest do bani! Musisz wpleść palce w jej włosy i bardziej przechylić głowę…

            Nie przerywając wymiany czułości, Dymitr zamachał dłonią w geście, który miał oznaczać:

„Nie przeszkadzaj mi, gdy wkładam mojej dziewczynie język do ust. Pilnuj własnego nosa, dzieciaku. No już. Sio!”

\- Jak chcecie się obłapiać, droga wolna, ale wiedzcie, że jeśli zostaniecie przyłapani przez dziennikarzy, to _ja umywam ręce_ – Feltsman przewrócił oczami. – Idź łapać taksówkę, Vitya, bo spóźnimy się do opery! Do zobaczenia później, chłopaki!

\- Do widzenia! – Ilia i Wlad zamachali pracodawcy na pożegnanie.

            Kilka minut później Yakov i jego ośmioletni… a nie, poprawka, od dzisiaj _dziewięcioletni_ uczeń siedzieli w samochodzie. Zanim podekscytowany dzieciak zdążył zasypać go pytaniami, pięćdziesięciolatek zagaił:

\- Nie sądziłem, że jednak przyjedziesz do Petersburga.

            Chłopczyk zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.  

\- Ale, Yakov, przecież ja już tydzień temu mówiłem ci, że przyjadę. W końcu mamy iść na przedstawienie twojej seks-żony i w ogóle.

            Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu słowo „seks-żona” wywołałoby atak wścieklizny. Dzisiaj Feltsman jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Tak wiem, że umówiliśmy się, że pójdziemy na przedstawienie… _Lilii_ …

_Mam to zapisane wielkimi literami w moim kalendarzu w cholerne jednorożce._

\-  … jednak nie sądziłem, że… no wiesz, dzisiaj twoje urodziny. Tak na marginesie, wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Jeeeeej! Dzięki!

\- Sądziłem, że zmienisz zdanie i będziesz chciał świętować z rodzicami.

\- Przecież świętowałem. Był tort i w ogóle… Ciocia Ania przywiozła mi prezent, zanim pojechała do Moskwy. No i Stary Piotruś pozwolił mi przejechać się zambonim!

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Twoim rodzicom na pewno jest przykro, że w ten wyjątkowy wieczór idziesz z trenerem do opery, a potem jeszcze zostaniesz u niego na noc.

\- Wcale nie jest im przykro – Viktor wzruszył ramionami – Tak naprawdę to był ich pomysł, bym dzisiaj wrócił do Petersburga. Wiedzieli, że Dymitr będzie chciał przyjechać po Sonię. Mama powiedziała, że woli, bym dzisiaj jechał z Dimą niż jutro autobusem. Tak jest bezpieczniej.

\- Niby tak, ale…

            Feltsman miał ochotę coś dodać, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język. Trudna rozmowa o rodzicach niekoczniecznie była czymś, co powinno się odbywać w czyjeś urodziny. Zresztą, Yakov nawet nie miał do czegoś takiego siły. Po długim locie… ech, a w sumie to chyba po całym Grand Prix padał ze zmęczenia. Czasami naprawdę czuł się do tego wszystkiego za stary.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent – mruknął, zamykając oczy – Dam ci, gdy pójdziemy do mnie do domu.

            Srebrna główka oparła się o ramię pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Wiesz, Yakov? Ty naprawdę jesteś najlepsiejszym trenerem na świecie!

 

**XXX**

            To nie była premiera, ale już trzeci dzień wystawiania spektaklu - mimo to Opera pękała w szwach. Zewsząd słychać było podekscytowane dyskusje na temat najnowszego dzieła legendarnej Lilii Baranowskiej. Ludzie nawijali o tym, jak to nie mogą doczekać się przedstawienia i na własne oczy przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście zasłużyło na niebywale przychylną recenzję, którą zamieszczono w „Dzienniku Petersburskim”.

            Eleganckie garnitury i balowe suknie pasowały do marmurowej posadzki i zawieszonego na suficie kryształowego żyrandola. W większości wystrojonych bogaczy Yakov rozpoznał partnerów biznesowych, z którymi niegdyś robił ineteresy. Wydawało mu się, że przez moment widział jednego z przydupasów Karolka, a nawet… oho? Chyba obok toalety mignął mu Wronkov? Z drugiej strony, mogło mu się tylko wydawać. Od rozpoczęcia sezonu miał wrażenie, że wszędzie widzi ryj łysego dupka…

\- Wujku, wujku! Tutaj jesteśmy!

            Z drugiego końca holu machały do nich Róża i Karolinka. Na widok siostrzenicy trenera, Viktor rozpromienił się.

\- Cześć, Karolcia! – zawołał z tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem w kształcie serca.

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło ciche parsknięcie. Jak na takich, co rozpoczęli znajomość od wyzwisk i bójki, ci dwoje zaprzyjaźnili się zadziwiająco szybko. Okazało się, że mieli wiele wspólnych zainteresowań (z których numerem jeden było oczywiście wynajdywanie sposobów na zawracanie Yakovowi dupy).

\- Viktor, wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! – radośnie krzyknęła Karolinka. – Przyniosłam ci prezent!

            Solenizanta na moment zatkało.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Ja… - chłopczyk przełknął ślinę. – Ja jeszcze _nigdy_ nie dostałem prezentu od kolegi albo koleżanki!

 _Nie ma to jak popularność, co?_ – z mieszaniną rezygnacji i smutku pomyślał Yakov.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz – córka Róży wyszczerzyła zęby. – No już, rozpakuj!

            Drżącymi rączkami Viktor rozdarł papier.

\- Ooooch, rajuuuuuniu!

            W pudełku kryło się opakowanie na chusteczki, ale nie takie zwyczajne – wyglądało niemal identycznie jak pluszowy pudel, którego Feltsman przynosił wychownkowi, gdy ten u niego nocował.

\- Zamówiłyśmy ci go z mamą aż z Chin! – Z dumą oświadczyła Karolinka. – Wujek powiedział, że masz ostatnio fazę na pudle, a coś takiego na pewno przyda ci się na lodowisku.

\- „Faza na pudle” to mało powiedziane – mruknął Yakov. – To „pudlo-obsesja”! Odkąd dopadł tamego futrzaka u mnie w domu, wszystko chce mieć w pudle! Zobaczył piżamę w pudle na wystawie i język mu się przykleił do szyby… Gdybym nie go odciągnął siłą, zostałby tam na zawsze!

\- To najpiękniejsiejszy prezent, jaki dzisiaj dostałem – wyznał Viktor. – Bardzo dziękuję!

\- No dobrze, chodźmy zająć miejsca! – Róża położyła dłonie na karkach dzieciaków. – Spektakl za chwilę się zacznie.  

                

**XXX**

            Wszystko, za co zabierała się Lilia, musiało być perfekcyjne. Ale Yakov wiedział o tym już od bardzo dawna. Dlatego gdy wraz z pozostałymi ludźmi w operze nagrodził przedstawienie owacjami na stojąco, bardziej niż zwykle żałował, że reżyserka czegoś tak cudownego nie była już jego kobietą… Być może za sprawą zmęczenia czuł się dzisiaj okropnie ponuro. Miał wrażenie, że myśli, przed którymi od bardzo dawna się bronił, próbowały teraz przebić się przez jego wewnętrzną skorupę. A świadomość, że jego uczeń nie spędzał urodzinowego wieczoru z rodzicami, bynajmniej nie pomagała.

\- Chodźmy wręczyć twojej cioci kwiaty!

\- Może przedstawi nas Głównej Tancerce?

             Viktor i Karolinka popędzili komentarzem.

 _Cóż, przynajmniej dzieciaki dobrze się bawią_ – mozolnie wstając z miejsca, pomyślał Feltsman.

            Prośba o zapoznanie z Gwiazdą Spektaklu wywołała u Lilii chłodne uniesienie brwi. Mimo to Baranowska dała się zmiękczyć Karolinkowemu „oj, no weź, ciociu, to jego urodziny” i ostatecznie poszła sprowadzić aktualną Primę Balerinę. Która okazała się… Baletmistrzem!

\- Facet? – jęknęła córka Róży. – Jesteś _facetem?_ Anastazja to _chłopak?!_

\- Ekstra – z oczami wlepionymi w ciemnowłosego tancerza wyszeptał Viktor.

\- Ile masz lat? – dopytywała się Karolinka. – Na serio jesteś facetem? Masz na to jakiś dowód? Możesz nam pokazać…

            Yakov pociągnął siostrzenicę za ucho.

\- No co? – posłała mu rozżalone spojrzenie. – O co ci chodzi, wujku? Przecież ja tylko chciałam poprosić, by pokazał nam _dokument tożsamości._

 _Wybacz ­–_ Feltsman miał ochotę powiedzieć. – _Przez Viktora mam dziwne odruchy._   

\- To Denis Abramowicz Zolotov – Lilia położyła dłoń na ramieniu zaczerwienionego protegowanego. – Nasz nowy nabytek. Mimo młodego wieku jest bardzo utalentowany.

\- N-nie radziłem sobie z podnoszeniami, więc myślałem, że wylecę z opery – nieśmiało wyznał Zolotov. – Żaden choreograf nie chciał ze mną pracować. D-dopiero pani Baranowska odkryła, że jestem dobry w odgrywaniu kobiecych ról. K-Kiedy wyznaczyła mnie do zagrania Anastazji, wszyscy chcieli ją od tego odwieść, ale nie dała się przekonać.

\- Gdy Lilia się na coś uprze, to koniec – dumny jak paw Feltsman nie mógł się powstrzymać i skinął byłej małżonce głową. – Wiedziała, że dasz sobie radę i nie dała się zastraszyć głupim konserwatystom. Faceci mogliby się od niej uczyć.  

\- Masz imię jak moja ulubiona łyżwiarka – błyszczące z ekscytacji ślepka Viktora nawet na moment nie odrywały się od baletmistrza. – Mogę do ciebie mówić „Denise”?

\- J-ja… eł… tego… PRZEPRASZAM! M-muszę wrócić do garderoby i zmyć makijaż!

            Przy akompaniamencie jęków rozczarowanych dzieci, Zolotov czmychnął z pola widzenia.

\- No tak, ma ogromny talent, ale jest potwornie nieśmiały – westchnęła Lilia. A chwilę potem pochyliła się nad uchem Yakova i wyszeptała. – W rzeczywistości jest gejem, ale jeszcze nie ogłosił tego publicznie. Nawet jego rodzice nie wiedzą. Bardzo się tym przejmuje. Jest trochę zagubiony.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? – Feltsman uniósł brwi.

            Jego była żona skinęła głową w stronę Viktora, który tłukł piąstkami w drzwi garderoby.

\- Denise, proooooszę – skomlał płaczliwym głosem. – Daj mi chociaż autograf!

\- Odsuń się – podwijając rękawy, rozkazała Karolinka. – Wywarzę drzwi kopniakiem. Nauczyłam się tego na karate.

            Małolaty zostały złapane za kołnierze i odciągnięte do tyłu – dziewczynka przez matkę, a chłopiec przez trenera.

\- No już, idziemy – warknęła Róża. – Musisz jeszcze odrobić lekcje!

\- Ale przecież są feeeerieeee!

\- Owszem, jednak nie myśl, że zapomniałam o karnym wypracowaniu, które wychowawczyni kazała ci zrobić, za to, że wrzuciłaś koleżankę do basenu.

\- Zostaw Denisa w spokoju – Yakov burknął do wychowanka. – Lilia załatwi ci jego autograf.

            Szkliste oczka Viktora były pełne wątpliwości.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Tak, _cholera,_ obiecuję! A teraz bądź grzecznym dzieckiem i zakładaj czapkę. Zapomniałeś, że mam dla ciebie prezent? Jeśli nie wrócimy do domu przed północą, _nie_ dostaniesz go!

            Oczywiście nie mówił poważnie, bo _tak czy siak_ wręczyłby gówniarzowi prezent, nawet gdyby miało to nastąpić tydzień po terminie. Jednak dobrze zrobił, że sięgnął po ten argument, gdyż fan Denisa natychmiast założył kurteczkę i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do wyjścia.

\- Ej, Yakov? – zagaił, gdy jakiś czas później szli zaśnieżoną ulicą.

            Blask święcącej w ciemnościach latarni pięknie eksponował tańczące w powietrzu płatki. Pięćdziesięciolatek podniósł łokieć, by osłonić się przed białymi pociskami. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu.

            To zimno… te pokryte piałym puchem ławki… to wszystko przywoływało zdecydowanie _zbyt wiele_ wspomnień. Z punktu widzenia kogoś innego, grudniowy Petersburg mógł wyglądać pięknie. Jednak z punktu widzenia Feltsmana wyglądał _cholernie ponuro ­_ – dokładnie tak jak pewnego pamiętnego dnia.

\- Yakov?

\- Hm?

\- Myślisz, że jakieś sklepy są jeszcze otwarte?

            Tarczę zegarka pokrywała warstwa białego puchu. Yakov oczyścił ją frędzlem szalika. Ósma trzydzieści.

\- Jeśli coś będzie jeszcze o tej porze otwarte, to tylko galerie handlowe – poinformował Viktora. – A co?

            Chłopczyk wbił wzrok w brodzące w śniegu czubki butów.

\- Dostałem od mamy i taty pieniądze na nowe łyżwy…

\- Nowe łyżwy?! – powtórzył zszokowany Feltsman. – Stare już na ciebie nie pasują?

\- Zaczęły mnie cisnąć jakiś miesiąc temu.

            Pięćdziesięcioletni trener zaklął pod nosem.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym _wcześniej?_ – zganił wychowanka. – _Nie jeździ_ się w za małych łyżwach!

\- Niby tak, ale… - Viktor nie zaprzestawał zezowania na własne kozaki. – Wiedziałem, że niedługo moje urodziny, a tata co roku kupuje mi nowe łyżwy. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy kupi mi figurówki. Myślałem, że tak, bo przecież pozwolił mi pójść do klasy sportowej i w ogóle… Ale w końcu tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie. Nie kupił ci figurówek, ponieważ się na nich _nie zna._ Twój ojciec wie, co robi. Chce, byś trenował na dobrym sprzęcie, dlatego nie ryzykował i zostawił zakupy tobie. Spójrz na to z innej strony: dał ci pieniądze. To tak jakby dał ci swoją akceptację.

\- Właściwie to mama dała mi pieniądze – z nutą goryczy wyszeptał chłopiec. – Powiedziała, że to od niej i od taty, ale…

\- Żadnego „ale”! Twój ojciec na pewno też się dorzucił. Jestem tego pewien!

 _Akurat jesteś_ – zaśpiewał głosik w głowie Feltsmana. – _I kogo ty chcesz przekonać, stary durniu? Sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz._

            Z drugiej strony, skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy Sasza _rzeczywiście_ nie dołożył się do łyżew? Przecież mógł to zrobić. Dlaczego miałby tego _nie zrobić?_

            Może dlatego że chociaż odwiedzał synka w Peterbsurgu, ani razu nie pojawił się w Klubie Mistrzów, by obejrzeć trening?

            Może dlatego że wciąż miał żal do Dymitra? Wszak wcale nie przywrócił chłopaka do drużyny - nawet po głośnych protestach Anastazji, o których Yakov usłyszał od Sońki.

            Może dlatego że regularnie szukał okazji do wykluczenia syna z tańcem na lodzie? Na przykład groził cofnięciem pozwolenia, gdyby oceny Viktora spadły poniżej określonego poziomu. Dobrze, że dzieciak miał przynajmniej dość oleju w głowie, by przykładać się do zadań domowych. Prawdopodobnie wyczuwał, że nie był w tej samej sytuacji, co Georgi, Andrei i Lev – że w przeciwieństwie do kolegów musiał sobie _zasłużyć_ na możliwość spędzania wolnego czasu na lodowisku.

 _To JA powinienem być jego ojcem_ – zaciskając zęby, pomyślał Yakov. – _Ja nie stawiałbym mu warunków, by mógł robić to, co kocha._

            Po kręgosłupie pięćdziesięciolatka przeszedł dreszcz. Teraz, kiedy Feltsman wreszcie to zrobił – kiedy po raz pierwszy wypowiedział w myślach tę najbardziej skrytą fantazję – poczuł do samego siebie ogromny wstręt.

 _Nie!_ – zganił samego siebie. – _Nie możesz marzyć o czymś takim… NIE wolno ci!_

            Jakim sukinsynem trzeba być, by pragnąć cudzego dziecka dla siebie? Ten dupek, Sasza, miał rację – Yakov rzeczywiście zaczął widzieć w Viktorze kogoś więcej niż wychowanka.

            Czemu… _do diabła,_ czemu musiał popełniać ten sam błąd, co kiedyś z Maksem? Poprzedni kopniak w tyłek niczego go nie nauczył. Wciąż czuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy przechodząc obok kiosku, widział nagłówek na okładce jednej z gazet:

„Yakov Feltsman – najbardziej wulgarny trener w całej Rosji” 

            Albo kiedy robił zakupy w sklepiej elektronicznym i słyszał wydobywający się z telewizora fragment wypowiedzi Levina:

„Gdyby to jeszcze był proletariusz bez wykształcenia, mógłbym to zrozumieć… Ale przecież pan Feltsman jest człowiekiem po studiach! Mimo to bez opamiętania rzuca kurwami, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że demoralizuje młodzież. Do tego złości się, gdy ktoś wyrazi negatywną opinię o jego nieeleganckim wyrażaniu się. Powierzanie mu nastoletnich umysłów, które nie mają jeszcze wyrobionego poglądu na świat, to poważny błąd. Życze panu Feltsmanowi pokory i samokrytyki”

            No tak. W końcu Sonia zdobyła złoto i nazywanie Yakova „złym trenerem” trochę już wyszło z mody. Jednak Maksiu nie byłby sobą, gdyby przynajmniej raz w miesiącu nie obsmarował dawnego mentora. Zatem porzucił krytykowanie metod Feltsmana i zabrał się za przekleństwa.

Swoją drogą, aż dziw, że dziennikarze zainteresowali się tematem – w końcu wulgarne słownictwo jednego z najbardziej znanych trenerów nie było okryciem Ameryki. Z drugiej strony, kto tam zrozumie tych pismaków? Przecież nie mogli wiecznie trąbić o sukcesach rosyjskich łyżwiarek… to byłoby przeraźliwie nudne!

\- Yaaaaakov!

            Wyrwany z zamyślenia mężczyzna aż podskoczył.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – zapytał Viktora.

\- To idziemy do tego sklepu czy nie? – chłopczyk niecierpliwie wiercił się w miejscu. – Chciałem, żebyś pomógł mi wybrać łyżwy.

            Feltsman zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Wiesz co? Mam pewien pomysł. Chodzi o to, że mam w domu pewne… Tylko nie wiem, czy będą na ciebie pasowały, więc… ech. Może odpuśćmy sobie na dzisiaj te zakupy, co? W końcu musimy jeszcze wstąpić do Viery. Dzisiaj pójdziemy zobaczyć dzidzię, a do sklepu wybierzemy się jutro. Może tak być?

\- Ale prezent dostanę dzisiaj, tak?

\- Tak, tak. Prezent dostaniesz dziś.

\- Nawet jeśli będziemy u ciebie po północy?

\- Nawet wtedy.

            Dzieciak wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Okeeeej, w takim razie zakupy mogą poczekać do jutra.   

 

**XXX**

 

            Jak na kogoś, kto zaledwie kilka dni temu wydał na świat pulchniutkie dzieciątko, Viera trzymała się całkiem dobrze. Chociaż nie miała makijażu i paradowała po domu w trzy razy za dużej koszulce, mogła się pochwalić zaskakująco szczupłą sylwetką. Na widok Yakov i Viktora, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- No dobra – burknął Feltsman. – No to pokaż tego swojego smroda!

\- Niecht trener nie nazywa mojej córeczki „smrodem”! 

Sokolova udawała urażoną, jednak w jej oczach migotały wesołe ogniki. Po chwili wróciła do salonu, niosąc na rękach wierzgającego bobasa.

Viktor wydał przerażony pisk i schował się za opiekunem. Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- Wyluzuj, to tylko dziecko!

\- Spokojnie, Juleczka nie zrobi ci krzywdy – Viera puściła chłopcu oko. – Sam zobacz, jaka jest urocza!

            Dziewięciolatek niepewnie wysunął głowę zza pleców trenera. Feltsman wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie położył ją na czółku maleństwa. Jak na liczącego kilka dni szkraba miało w cholerę dużo włosów – ciemnych i gęstych, jak u matki.

Tyle że bardziej delikatnych.

            Gdy Yakov zaczął je przeczesywać, Julia wyciągnęła rączkę. Skubała złoty zegarek maleńkimi, przypominającymi serdelki, paluszkami. Wpatrywała się w nieznajomego mężczyznę brązowymi oczami, które były wielgachne i śliczne, jak u porcelanowej laleczki. A po chwili na pyzatej buźce pojawił się również bezzębny uśmiech.

\- Lubi cię – stwierdziła Viera.

\- Dobrze, że nie odziedziczyła twojej nieśmiałości – parsknął Yakov. – Większość małych brzdąców boi się obcych.

\- Chcesz ją potrzymać?

            Zawahał się. To nie to, że nie wiedział, jak trzymać niemowlaka – bo i owszem, wiedział – z tym że trochę się tego bał. Bijące szybciej niż zwykle serce mówiło mu, że wzięcie Julki to _bardzo zły pomysł._

            Ale gdyby odmówił, zachowałby się w niegrzecznie.

\- Dobra, ale tylko na chwilę.

            Ostrożnie ułożył sobie niemowlaka na klacie. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, mała ślicznotka zaczęła ssać piąstkę.

            Viktor nareszcie odważył się wyjść z ukrycia… i zaraz tego pożałował, gdyż zaślinione paluszki złapały go za włosy.

\- Ałaaaa – zawył, posyłając trenerowi spanikowane spojrzenie. – Yakov, co ja mam robić? Co ja ma robić?!

\- Przede wszystkim nie podnosić głosu – warknął Feltsman. – Tego tylko brakuje, żebyś ją wystraszył.

\- Kiedy ona chce mi wyrwać włosy! Przez nią będę zupełnie łysy…

\- No to będziesz łysy – Yakov wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zacznij się przyzwyczajać – zaśmiała się Viera. – Dorośli zawsze biorą stronę niemowlaków.

\- To takie niesprawiedliwe – żalił się Viktor. – Ja już bym chyba wolał dostać w twarz od Karolinki… AŁA! Ajć, ajć, ajć!

            Szarpanie długich srebrnych kosmyków zaczęło sprawiać Julce coraz większą frajdę. Ciągnęła za nie, radośnie wierzgając nóżkami. Maleńkie stópki były otulone różowymi skarpetkami w króliczki.

\- Na pocieszenie przyniosę ci prezent – Viera poklepała dziewięcioletniego solenizanta po ramieniu.

            W odpowiedzi posłał je rozżalone spojrzenie.

\- No już, nie dąsaj się – mruknął Feltsman. – Pokaż jej breloczek z pudlem. Może zostawi cię w spokoju. Tylko go nie wypuszczaj, bo jest mała i mogłaby go połknąć!

            Strategia okazała się skuteczna. Viktor zamachał plastikowym pieskiem nad buzią Julki. Zachwycona, natychmiast chwyciła przedmiot w maleńkie rączki. Wolna dłoń chłopca rozczesała zmaltretowane srebrne włosy.

\- Proszę bardzo – młoda mama wróciła do salony. – To ode mnie i pozostałych dziewczyn!

            Wiedźmy podarowały młodszemu koledze kartkę z autografami łyżwiarzy i łyżwiarek, z którymi widziały się podczas minionego Grand Prix. W sumie około dwadzieścia podpisów.

\- Denise Biellmann! – pisnął zachwycony Vitya. – I Michelle Kwan! O Boziu, jeszcze Ilia Kulik… rajuuuuniu! Ale ekstra! Pozostali chłopacy umrą z zazdrości!

 _Szczerze wątpię_ – pomyślał Yakov. – _Tylko trzebe będzie przypilnować Georgija, by nie podciął sobie żył, gdy zobaczy autograf Tatiany._

            Lubicheva-McKenzie machnęła swoje bazgroły, gdy Sonia pojechała do niej po obiecaną choreografię. Co oznaczało, że solistki planowały tę akcję od lipca. A to cwaniary!

 _Przez kolegów może i nie jesteś specjalnie lubiany_ – Feltsman spojrzał na Viktora. – _Ale wśród dorosłych masz już przynajmniej cztery lojalne wyznawczynie!_

            Po chwili został zmuszony do skierowania uwagi z powrotem na Julkę. Kilkudniowa córka Viereczki ponownie dobrała mu się do zegarka.

_A jak będzie z tobą, mała? Jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, ale być może pewnego dnia ty też będziesz trenować pod moim okiem. Jeśli wygram zakład, twoja mamuśka na pewno mi tego nie odpuści…_

Te ciemne włoski i brązowe oczy… Istna kopia rodzicielka!

            Rodzicielki, która była całkiem podobna do Lilii.

            Julia też przypominała Lilię.

            Ta mała mogłaby być córką Lilii. Łatwo można było sobie wyobrazić, że tak rzeczywiście było.

            Feltsman gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Ujrzał w głowie ciąg obrazów: ośnieżone ławki, sypiący śnieg i reklamówka z symbolem sklepu sportowego. A w reklamówce…

\- Weź ją z powrotem – ochrypłym głosem, Feltsman zwrócił się do uczennicy. – Vitya, wychodzimy!  

            Oddał niemowlę matce tak szybko, jakby trzymał w ramionach płonącą gałąź.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoiła się Viera.

\- Mam za sobą długi lot i dwugodzinne przedstawienie. Nic się dzieje. Po prostu jestem zmęczony.

\- Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe. Przepraszam, że musieliście przyjść…

\- To żaden problem – podkreślił Viktor. – _Chcieliśmy_ przyjść. Prawda, Yakov?

            Pięćdziesięciolatek krótko skinął głową. Wyraźnie uspokojona, Viera stanęła na palcach, by pocałować go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję, że wpadłeś trenerze. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ty również, Vitya. Przepraszam, że moja córka prawie wyrwała ci włosy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Następnym razem przyjdę w kasku!

            Młoda matka zachichotała. Delikatnie przyłożyła wargi do czółka maleństwa.

\- Widzimy się po nowym roku. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że przyszliście!

 

**XXX**

 

            W powietrzu wisiało coś dziwnie ponurego i nostalgicznego. A Feltsman nie potrafił się od tego odpędzić.

 _Jestem masochistą_ – wywnioskował, grzebiąc w szafie. – _Po co ja właściwie to robię? Co chcę osiągnąć? Ech, nieważne… to gdzie ja to, cholera, wsadziłem?_

\- Hej, Yakov! – z salonu dobiegł głos Viktora. – Znalazłem jakieś balony! Mogę je nadmuchać?

\- Tak, tak, rób z nimi, co chcesz!

            Hm… teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć, to trochę dziwne. Skąd u Yakova w mieszkaniu wzięłyby się balony?

\- Ej, Vitya?

\- Hm?

\- A gdzie je znalazłeś?

\- W kieszonce marynarki.

_Kieszonka marynarki… kieszonka marynarki… z czym mi się to… o cholera!_

            Feltsman nareszcie sobie przypomniał. Tegoroczny bankiet. Solistki. Cholera!

            Znalazłwszy właściwe pudło, pięćdziesięciolatek pomaszerował do salonu. Na widok tony nadmuchanych prezerwatyw, wydał przerażony jęk. Vitya właśnie męczył się z piętnastą.

\- O kurde – wysapał, wycierając pot z czółka. – Bardzo ciężko je napełnić. A poza tym mają taki dziwny kształt i…

            Chłopczyk nieoczekiwanie urwał. Spojrzał na kodnoma, potem na suwak swoich dżinsów, znowu na kondoma i jeszcze raz na suwak. Niebieskie oczy gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

_Oho? Załapał!_

\- Wiesz co, Yakov? – Viktor podrapał się po skroni. – To chyba NIE są balony.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek wstrzymał oddech. Dzieciak dumał przez dobre dwadzieścia sekund, aż wreszcie klasnął w dłonie i triumfalnie uniósł paluszek.

\- Już wiem! To są takie specjalne _ogrzewacze_ i jak komuś zimno w siusiaka, to może sobie założyć. Może zaniesiemy potem Wieśkowi, żeby… hę? Yakov? Z czego się śmiejesz? Co ja takiego powiedziałem?

\- Nieważne – Yakov pokręcił głową. – Czasami nie mogę się zdecydować, czy wyrzucić cię przez okno, czy głaskać cię po tej twojej „kreatywnej” główce. A teraz chodź tutaj! Mam dla ciebie prezent. Albo i dwa prezenty. Zależy, czy ten drugi będzie na ciebie pasował.

            Rozochocony solenizant pobiegł do trenera, miażdżąc pod drodze kilka napompowanych prezerwatych. Nic sobie nie robił z faktu, że narobił huku na poziomie fajerwerków. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, Feltsman również nie poczuł się zbulwersowany. Wręcz przeciwnie – widząc Viktora w trybie „podekscytowanego szczeniaczka”, nie mógł powstrzymać kpiącego uśmieszku.

\- Masz, to dla ciebie – burknął, wysuwając w stronę smarkacza reklamówkę. – Nie jestem dobry w wymyślaniu życzeń, więc po prostu pomyśl sobie życzenie, a ja zażyczę sobie, żeby się spełniło. W pakowaniu prezentów też nie jestem dobry, więc nie marudź.

\- Nie będę marudził – Vitya wyszczerzył zęby. – Dziękuję, Yakov!

            Obdarzył trenera szybkim uściskiem, po czym dobrał się do zawartości reklamówki. Chwilę później, wodził małymi paluszkami po okładce skórzanego notesu.

\- Wygląda na bardzo stary – wyszeptał.

\- To mój zeszyt z notatkami na temat łyżwiarstwa – powiedział Feltsman. – Zacząłem go prowadzić, gdy byłem trochę starszy od ciebie.

\- I naprawdę mogę go dostać? – chłopiec przyciskał notes do piersi, wpatrując się w trenera z mieszaniną niedowierzania i uwielbienia.

\- Już go nie potrzebuję – Yakov wzruszył ramionami. – Wszystko mam w głowie. Tobie bardziej się przyda. Postanowiłem, że ci go dam, gdy usłyszałem, co się stało z tym poprzednim… no wiesz, tym w pieski. Podoba się?

            Viktor energicznie pokiwał głową. A potem przysiadł na kanapie i zaczął kartkować zeszyt. Jak na najbardziej niecierpliwą istotę na świecie, robił to zaskakująco powoli – zupełnie bez pośpiechu. Niebieskie oczy pochłaniały kolejne porcje tekstu z niepokojącą wręcz żarłocznością.

 _Wyrastasz na niezłego łyżwoholika_ – pomyślał Yakov. – _Albo, jak mawiają smarkacze: łyżwiarskiego nerda. No dobrze, to teraz prezent numer dwa…_

            Jeśli miał być szczery, wciąż nie był pewny, czy postępuje właściwie. Ale cóż… skoro już się zdecydował.

            Zresztą, możliwe, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. W końcu nie wiadomo nawet, czy to rozmiar Viktora i w ogóle…

\- Chciałbym, żebyś coś przymierzył – z oczami zafiksowanymi na ciemnym ekranie telewizora, Feltsman wysunął w stronę wychowanka pudełko. – Sprawdź, czy dobre. Kupiłem je jakiś rok temu i nie mam, komu oddać. Jeżeli będą na ciebie pasować, możesz je zatrzymać.

            Rozległ się cichy szelest papieru. Dziewięciolatek aż pisnął z wrażenia.

\- Nowiuteńkie figurówki! Jeju, jakie piękne… Naprawdę mogę przymierzyć?

\- No przecież mówiłem, że możesz!

            Yakov wciąż nie patrzył w stronę Viktora. Nie odrywając wzroku od nieszczęsnego telewizora, wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki poszczególnych czynności – włożenie stopy do buta, zawiązanie sznurówek. Wreszcie stukot ostrzy o podłogę. Feltsman sam nie wiedział, którego rezultatu bał się _bardziej:_ tego, że łyżwy NIE będą pasowały na Viktora, czy tego że…  

\- Yakov…

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna policzył do pięciu, po czym powoli obrócił głowę.

            Rezultat był następujący: czarne figurówki otulały nóżki Nikiforova w taki sposób, jakby zostały dla niego stworzone. Yakov nie wiedział tego, ponieważ miał rentgnen w oczach. Wiedział to, bo buzię Viktora zdobił najszczęśliwszy z uśmiechów.

\- Jak ulał – trener i jego wychowanek wyszeptali równocześnie.

            Przez jeden krótki moment Feltsman miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

\- Możemy pójść na zamarznięty staw i je wypróbować? – zapytał chłopczyk.

           Było w cholerę późno. Jeszcze godzina i zegar wybije północ. Mimo to Yakov, powoli skinął głową. Zrobił to, czując w gardle nieprzyjemną gulę.

 

**XXX**

 

            Zakaz Mulenia Różu teoretycznie wciąż obowiązywał, jednak z uwagi na urodziny dzieciaka, pięćdziesięcioletni trener postanowił zrobić wyjątek. Kiedy dotarli do parku, pozwolił Viktorowi pokręcić się na słupie od przystanku autobusowego. W końcu dochodziła północ i ulice Petersburga były całkowicie wyludnione – a przynajmniej w tej części miasta. A poza tym – trzeba było znaleźć jakiś sposób, by zmusić podekscytowanego bachora do chociaż _minimalnej_ rozgrzewki. Gdyby nie ćwiczenia na nieszczęsnym słupku, chochlik wsinąłby łyżwy i wskoczyłby na lód „tak jak stał”.

            Obserwując wiążącego sznurówki chłopca, Yakov przysiadł na ławce. Promieniujące od siedziska zimno szybko rozeszło się po całym jego ciele.

\- Bezpiecznie? – ostrożnie dociskając ostrze łyżwy do lodu, spytał Viktor.

\- Minus dwadzieścia – Feltsman szczelniej otulił się płaszczem. – Możesz włazić bez obaw!

            Dzieciak cały się rozpromienił. Szybciutko wskoczył na białą powierzchnię i wykonał kilka testowych kółek. A chwilę później zaczął tańczyć – sunął po lodzie z gracją mitologicznej nimfy, tak pięknie i łatwo, jakby przez całe życie nie robił niczego innego. Wystające spod czapki długie srebrne włosy ciągnęły się za nim jak welon.

\- Tylko nie przeszarżuj – upomniał go trener. – Nowe łyżwy trzeba rozjeździć!

            Chochlik zdawał się go nie słyszeć. Całkowicie zatracił się w wykonywanym z niesamowitą prędkością piruecie na dwóch nogach. Drobne dłonie wysunęły się w górę, jakby próbowały dosięgnąć gwiazd – mimo to obroty dziewięcioletniego ciała nie stały się ani odrobinę wolniejsze. Feltsman obserwował to jak zahipnotyzowany.

            Podczas kręcenia pirutetów, chłopcy z klasy młodzików zawsze znajdywali powody do narzekania. Jednemu przeszkadzały zbyt długie włosy, drugiemu powciskane do kieszeni kurtki drobniaki, których ciężar rzekomo zaburzał równowagę. Każdy miał dobrą wymówkę, by wytłumaczyć, dlaczego coś mu nie wyszło. Ale nie Viktor.

            Cóż – raz, że uczył się wszystkiego o wiele szybciej niż reszta. Dwa, że nawet gdy nie potrafił czegoś zrobić, nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego zawalił, tylko próbował dalej. Pft! On _w ogóle_ się nie zastanawiał. Nad niczym. Zwykle nie myślał i po prostu działał instynktownie. Yakov uświadomił sobie, że lubi w nim tę cechę.

\- Te łyżwy są po prostu fantastyczne – z zarumienionymi od dzikiej radości policzkami, dzieciak zamachał do trenera. – W nowych łyżwach jednak jeździ się zupełnie inaczej niż w używanych… o! A swoją drogą, Yakov, pomożesz mi znaleźć nowego właściciela dla moich dawnych łyżew? Umówiliśmy się, że przekażę życzliwość dalej.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

            Yakov z trudem przełknął ślinę. Zbierał się do poproszenia o coś _nietypowego_ i modlił się, by jego urwis ze wścibskim nochalem nie zadawał w związku z tym zbyt wielu pytań.

\- A przy okazji, Vitya… chciałbym, żebyś mi coś obiecał.

            Z wprawą zawodowego hokeisty, chłopiec przyhamował. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na trenera.

\- Noga rośnie człowiekowi mniej więcej do dwudziestego roku życia – Feltsman wbił wzrok we własne buty. – Czasem i dłużej. Oznacza to, że będziesz musiał zmieniać łyżwy jeszcze wiele, wiele razy. Cóż… jeśli postanowisz zostać zawodowcem, to nawet częściej niż inni. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale przy wykonywaniu elementów z górnej półki, łyżwy prędzej czy później się psują. Ale dopóki nie zostaniesz juniorem, ta sytuacja raczej ci nie grozi. Zaś co do momentów, gdy noga ci urośnie i łyżwy przestaną pasować... możesz zrobić to, o czym rozmawialiśmy na obozie. Jeżeli łyżwy staną się na ciebie za małe, ale wciąż będą zdatne to użytku, możesz je oddać komuś innemu. Możesz tak zrobić z łyżwami, które dostaniesz po tych… podobnie jak z następnymi, kolejnymi i jeszcze następnymi. Ale mam prośbę…

            Yakov wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Tych konkretnych łyżew… tych, które dostałeś _teraz_ , nie oddawaj byle komu. Przechowaj je dla wyjątkowej osoby. Dla córki, syna, wnuka, albo coś w ten deseń. Kiedy dorośniesz i założysz rodzinę, będziesz miał, co podarować latorośli. Możesz mi to obiecać?

            Na czółku Viktora pojawiła się bruzda.

 _Nie rozumie_ – Feltsman pomyślał ponuro.

\- Eee… jasne, Yakov, zrobię tak, jak mówisz, ale… dlaczego…?

\- Nieważne. Po prostu mi to obiecaj, okej?

            Dziewięciolatek niepewnie pokiwał główką. Można się było po nim spowiedziać, że powróci do ślizgania się po stawie. Zwykle tak robił po przeprowadzeniu z trenerem „ważnej rozmowy”. Wysłuchiwał tego, co miał usłyszeć, po czym od nowa zatracał się w ukochanych tańcach na lodzie, zapominając o Bożym świecie.

            Tym razem jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Intenywnie wpatrywał się w Feltsmana. W jego oczach niepewność mieszała się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Yakov, a powiedz… a właściwie, to… dlaczego ty miałeś w domu łyżwy dla małego chłopca?

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie zrozumiesz.

            Cicho parsknąwszy, Viktor szarpnął głową w bok.

\- Zawsze to samo – mruknął. – Mówisz jak mój tata! Dorośli nigdy nie chcą mi niczego powiedzieć, bo „jestem mały i nie zrozumiem”.

            Yakov był _zdecydowanie_ zbyt przewrażliwiony na pukcie porównań do Saszy. Słowa „mówisz jak mój tata” nie powinny tak na niego podziałać. Ale podziałały.

\- W porządku – wzdychając, dał za wygraną. – Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, powiem ci. W sumie to żadna tajemnica.

_Pfft! „Żadna tajemnica”? Skoro tak, to dlaczego jeszcze nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś?_

            Zimny powiew powietrza polizał go po karku i Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

            Może „wygadanie się” komuś dobrze mu zrobi? W sumie to nawet lepiej, że Vitya nie zrozumie… Przynajmniej nie będzie potem przyłaził do trenera, ofiarując mu więcej współczucia niż wymagała przyzwoitość. Tak, jak robili to Igor i Pavlo. Albo ktokolwiek inny.

            Rozwód nauczył Yakova jednego - widok ludzi, którzy przy każdym spotkaniu wyskakiwali z podnoszeniem cię na duchu _, też mógł się przejeść_.

            Ale Viktor to co innego. Być może otworzenie się przed dziewięciolatkiem okaże się mniej stresujące?

            Feltsman podjął decyzję.

\- W listopadzie ubiegłego roku ja i moja żona mieliśmy pewne problemy.

\- Żona, w sensie… pani Lilia? – chłopczyk spytał niepewnie. – Teraz to twoja seks-żona?

            Pięćdziesięcioletni rozwodnik uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Tak, Vitya, teraz to moja eks-żona. Ale wtedy byliśmy jeszcze małżeństwem. W naszym życiu wydarzyło się wiele złego i stopniowo oddaliliśmy od siebie. Pewnego dnia zdałem sobie sprawę, że praca to dla mnie forma ucieczki przed problemi, i że nie poświęcam Lilii tyle czasu, ile powinienem. Wiem, że dla dzieciaka w twoim wieku to trudne do ogarnięcia, ale nadążasz?

            Przytaknięcie.

\- Zacząłem się bać, że pewnego pięknego dnia wrócę do domu, a ona poprosi mnie o rozwód.

            Taa, bał się. I co z tego? Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro _nic z tym nie zrobił?_ Był tchórzem… cholernym tchórzem.

\- No więc wyobraź sobie taką sytuację: któregoś razy przychodzę do mieszkania, a Lilia siedzi przy stole w kuchni, poważniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Serce wali mi jak cholera. Jestem przekonany, że za chwilę usłyszę coś w stylu „chcę rozwodu!” A tu niespodzianka, bo ona patrzy mi prosto w oczy i oznajmia: „Yakov, okres mi się spóźnia. O trzy tygodnie.” No to pomyślałem sobie „o kurde, ale jazda!”

\- Była w ciąży! – radośnie wywnioskował Viktor.

            Yakov obdarzył gówniarza karcącym uniesieniem brwi.

\- Nie musisz wrzeszczeć o tym na pół parku, Sherlocku – wycedził.

            Powoli wypuścił powietrze, po czym nieco spokojniejszym tonem kontynuował opowieść.

\- Ale masz rację. Doszedłem do tego samego wniosku. Czy raczej: doszliśmy. Zrobilismy test i w ogóle… Znaczy się, ona zrobiła.

\- Jeeej! Pewnie bardzo się cieszyliście?

\- Trochę tak i trochę nie. No bo wiesz, nasza pierwsza reakcja to była mniej więcej taka: „Baba. Prawie pięćdziesiąt lat. _W ciąży._ O kurde, ale kosmos!” W tym wieku zwykle nie rodzi się dzieci. Co jakiś czas przeczytasz w gazecie, że jakaś sześćdziesięciolatka albo inna emerytka wydała na świat bachora, ale… no wiesz. To jest dometa gazet i sensacji, a nie coś, co przydarza się człowiekowi na porządku dziennym.

\- Tym bardziej trzeba się cieszyć – twarz Viktora stała się rozmarzona.

 _Ty naprawdę jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem_ – Yakov pomyślał ponuro. – _Gdybyś tylko wiedział, w którym kierunku zmierza ta historia. Aż dziw, że jeszcze tego nie wywnioskowałeś. Z drugiej strony – dlaczego miałbyś? Pewnie jeszcze nikt nie opowiadał ci tego typu przygnębiających opowieści. Ech, to wszystko sprawia, że czuję się jak potwór._   

\- Ja i Lilia poszliśmy na spacer, by ochłonąć i obgadać całą tę wstrząsającą rewelację. Pogoda była wtedy tak koszmarna jak teraz. Padał śnieg. W cholerę dużo śniegu! Jednak ja i moja żona zawsze lubiliśmy dyskutować o problemach na zewnątrz. Nie wiem, skąd nam się to wzięło. W każdym razie poszliśmy nad Newę i przysiedliśmy na ławeczce. Zaczęliśmy na zmianę narzekać: „O matko, dziecko! Co to będzie?! Przecież my dobijamy do pięćdziesiątki! Co my zrobimy? Jak mogliśmy być tak nieostrożni? Z drugiej strony, trzeba się popukać w głowę, by w tym wieku się zabezpieczać. No naprawdę, kto mógł przewidzieć… O Boże, to jakaś masakra! Przecież jak ten szkarb albo szkrabówna dorośnie, będziemy mieli po siedemdziesiąt lat!”

            Na wspomnienie tamtej sprzeczki, Feltsman pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Już wtedy wiedział, że całe to durne gadanie było tylko na pokaz. Mówili to wszystko, bo w podobnych okolicznościach _wypadało_ coś takiego mówić. Wypadało się martwić.

            Ale w rzeczywistości żadne z nich się nie martwiło. Może nie powiedzieli tego głośno, ale tak naprawdę nie bali się. Byli szczęśliwi. _Cholernie_ szczęśliwi.

\- Wracając do domu, zaczęliśmy się kłócić o płeć dziecka. Lilia była przekonana, że będziemy mieli dziewczynkę. „Córka, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu!”, mówiła. „Jestem przekonana, że to będzie córka. W końcu JA jestem tutaj _matką_ i to JA się znam”.

            Na wspomnienie dumy, z jaką Lilia wypowiedziała słowo „matką”, serce Fetlsmana omal nie pękło.

\- Oczywiście nie pozostałem jej dłużny i szybko odpowiedziałem: „Te baby tylko tak gadają, a w rzeczywistości nic nie wiedzą. JA jestem _ojcem_ tego małego i oświadczam ci, że to będzie chłopak. Łyżwiarz, taki jak ja. Uparty i zawzięty! No… tylko może nieco bardziej utalentowany niż ja, bo nie chcę, by miał pod górkę. W każdym razie, wszystkiego go nauczę i już w wieku piętnastu lat będzie bił rekordy świata! Pozostaje tylko modlić się, by do tego czasu frajerzy z ISU zmienili system oceniania.” Na co Lilia wielce się oburzyła i oznamiła: „Nie łyżwiarz, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu, tylko baletnica! Nauczę ją pięknie tańczyć! Tak pięknie, że nikt nie będzie mógł oderwać wzroku! Jeszcze zobaczysz, zostanie królową sceny!”

            Viktor zachichotał.

            Wspomnienie przyprawiało Yakova o zawroty głowy. Z każdą chwilą widział je coraz wyraźniej – przez moment nawet miał wrażenie, że przeżywa je po raz drugi.

\- W końcu wkurzyłem się, złapałem Lilię za nadgarstek i wciągnąłem ją do sklepu sportowego – mówił nieprzytomnym tonem. – Złapałem pierwsze z brzegu łyżwy…

Oczy pięćdziesięciolatka spoczęły na nowych figurówkach Viktora.

\- I krzyknąłem „dla syna!” Na co Lilia zrobiła rozzłoszczoną minę, wzięła pierwsze z brzegu baletki i krzyknęła „dla córki”!

            Z ust mężczyzny wyszedł cichy śmiech. Na pierwszy rzut oka ten chichot mógł sprawiać wrażenie radosnego, ale przy uważniejszym wsłuchaniu się, dało się w nim wyczuć ogromne pokłady bólu.

\- Nawet nie patrzyliśmy na rozmiar. Po prostu wzięliśmy, co wpadło nam w ręce. Te baletki, które wybrała Lilia, w sumie to chyba pasowałyby na jakąś nastolatkę. Gdybyśmy mieli córkę, musielibyśmy długo czekać, by do nich dorosła. Ale mniejsza o to. Poszliśmy do kasy, zapłaciliśmy i wyszliśmy.

            Pamiętał to jak dziś. Szli zaśnieżoną ulicą – Yakov trzymał jedno ucho reklamówki, Lilia drugie. Ich ramiona stykały się, a z twarzy nie schodziły dyskretne uśmiechy. Ostrożne, rzucane po kryjomu, potajemne uśmiechy. Jakby cieszenie się z dziecka było sekretem. Cóż – poniekąd nim było. Nie chcieli otwarcie świętować, bo wówczas stałoby się jasne, jak bardzo pragnęli potomka.

            To nie to, że żałowali tamtych dwudziestu lat bez dziecka. Bo nie, nie żałowali. Jednak wtedy, w tamtym konkretnym momencie, naprawdę marzylili o własnym maleństwie. Co z tego, że dobijali do pięćdziesiątki? Jakie to miało znaczenie?

            Otóż miało. Dla matki natury.

            Teraz, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, łudzenie się, że kobieta u progu menopauzy mogła tak po prostu urodzić dziecko, było naiwne. _W cholerę naiwne_.

\- Następnego dnia – Feltsman był zszokowanym spokojnym brzmieniem własnego głosu – wstałem z łóżka szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Powiedziałem Lilii, że idę do sklepu po gazetę. Siedziała przy stole w kuchni i piła herbatę. Zapytałem, czy czegoś jej nie kupić. A ona odpowiedziała słowo, które zmieniło między nami _wszystko_.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek wstał z ławki, dając wychowankowi do zrozumienia, że już czas zbierać się do domu.

\- „Podpaski”.

            Viktor nie odpowiedział. Od dobrych kilku minut nie drgnął nawet o centymetr. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Yakova z trudną do zinerpretowania miną.

\- Wyszedłem z domu i wróciłem około jedenastej wieczorem. Gdy wszedłem do mieszkania, nie zastałem tam już ani mojej żony ani jej rzeczy. Tylko krótką karteczkę na stole. Doigrałem się. Lilia poprosiła mnie o rozwód. Ot i cała historia. Chodź, Vitya, zbierajmy się!

\- Poprosiła cię o rozwód? – chłopczyk powtórzył, pełnym niedowierzania szeptem. – Ale… ale _dlaczego?_ Co zrobiłeś?

\- Nie chodziło to, co zrobiłem – gorzko wyznał Feltsman. – Ale o to, czego _nie_ zrobiłem.

\- A czego nie zrobiłeś?

_Nie zostałem w domu. Nie przytuliłem mojej kobiety. Nie złapałem jej, gdy w swoim żalu spadała w przepaść._

             A powinien był to zrobić. Wiedział, że Lilia tego potrzebuje. Być może świadomie lub nieświadomie obwiniała się o stratę dziecka. Być może czuła się fatalnie z tym, że miała już czterdzieści siedem lat i tym samym mniejsze szanse na utrzymanie ciąży.

            Yakov powinien był wziąć ją w ramiona. Powiedzieć coś w stylu:

_Nic się nie stało, kochanie. Mnie też jest cholernie przykro, ale jakoś to będzie. Spróbujemy znowu, dobrze? A jak nam nie wyjdzie, to adoptujemy. Jeśli chcesz dziecka, to ci je dam. Dam ci wszystko. Kocham cię. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim._

            Nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy. Dlaczego? Bo był tchórzem. _Piedolonym,_ zaryczanym tchórzem.

_Fakt, że sam tonąłem w morzu bólu, nie jest żadnym usprawiedliwieniem._

            Pamiętał minę sprzedawcy w momencie, gdy wszedł do sklepu. Facet nagle zakrył dłonią usta i zapytał, co się stało. Dopiero po chwili Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Kupił cholerną gazetę, po czym pobiegł za róg i zaczął szlochać. Przycisnął pięści i czoło do ściany budynku, i zapłakał jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Był pierdolonym _egoistą._ W ogóle nie myślał o swojej kobiecie – nie zastanawiał się, jak ona musiała to wszystko przeżyć. Myślał tylko o sobie.

            To dlatego został sam, mając za pamiątkę jedynie malutkie łyżwy. Lilia zabrała baletki.

\- Yakov?

            Głos Viktora wyrwał pięćdziesięciolatka z mrocznych objęć wspomnienia. Feltsman dotknął dłonią policzka. Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy poczuł na skórze ślady wilgoci.

\- Ubieraj się – mruknął do chłopca. – Jest w cholerę zimno. Wracajmy już do…

            Urwał, gdy mały srebrnowłosy człowieczek nieoczekiwanie rzucił mu się w ramiona. Wtulając buzię w brzuch opiekuna, z mieszaniną łagodności i zawziętości wyszeptał:

\- Yakov… obiecuję ci, że nie przyniosę tym łyżwom wstydu. _Obiecuję ci!_

            Wybuchowy mężczyzna zamrugał. Jednak po chwili westchnął i bez słowa odwzajemnił uścisk. Czemu miał wrażenie, że Viktor zrozumiał z tej opowieści znacznie więcej niż powinien?           

 

**XXX**

 

         Nadszedł luty – dla wielu jeden z najbardziej wyczekiwanych miesięcy w roku! Głównie za sprawą Zimowych Igrzysk, które w tym roku odbywały się w Nagano. Nastroje w Klubie Mistrzów były jednocześnie radosne, bojowe i nerwowe. Sonia i Lenka przeżywały nadchodzący olimpijski debiut gorzej niż swoje pierwsze miesiączki! Żeby trochę je uspokoić, Yakov tymczasowo zawiesił wszystkie zajęcia w Klubie. Pomyślał, że dziewczyny poczują się lepiej, jeżeli będą miały lodowisko tylko dla siebie. No cóż – po części zadziałało. Ale miało też swoje minusy.

\- Yaaaakov, a kiedy znowu będą treniiiiingi? – skomlał zrozpaczony Viktor.

\- O co ci chodzi? – brew Feltsmana zaczęła wściekle drgać. – Przecież idę z tobą na lodowisko przed Pałacem Zimowym, żebyś mógł pobawić się z Andreiem, Lvem i Georgim.

\- Kiedy to nie to samo, co trening. To niesprawiedliwe!

\- A fakt, że za darmo robię za twoją niańkę, to niby jest sprawiedliwy?! Tłumaczyłem ci, że dziewczyny potrzebują _przestrzeni._ Sonia i Lenka nigdy nie były Olimpiadzie. Viera i Masha nawet nie są w kadrze, a i tak się denerwują. Durne baby… Cholerna solidarność jajników!

\- A ja nie mogę się z nimi soliduparyzować?

\- NIE, NIE MOŻESZ!

\- Ale dlaczeeeeego?

\- Bo NIE, i tyle! Słuchaj, wiem, że cierpliwość nie jest twoją najmocniejszą cechą, ale musisz jakoś wytrzymać. Kiedy wrócimy z Japonii, wszystko wróci do normy.

            No, nie całkiem wszystko. Wraz z zakończeniem Igrzysk, inne ważne zawody staną się powodem panującej w klubie nerwówki. I _nie,_ wcale nie chodziło o Mistrzostwa Świata.

            Chodziło o Zakład. O Zakład, który rozstrzygnie się za niecałe trzy miesiące.

            O matko. Trzy miesiące! Feltsman wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostało mu tak mało czasu. Po przerwie międzysemestralnej trzeba będzie na poważnie wziąć się za Lva! Jeśli to, co mówiono o Ivankowym potrójnym salchowie było prawdą…

\- Ach, Japonia – rozmarzony głos Viktora wyrwał Yakova z zamyślenia. – Ze wszystkich krajów, najbardziej chciałbym pojechać do Japonii!

\- Dlaczego akurat tam?

\- Bo dziadek był tam na Olimpiadzie i mówił, że było super! Mają takie wielgachne wanny na powietrzu, i fajne kreskówki, i… o! I wiesz co, Yakov? Wiesz? Kiedy dziadek pojechał na Olimpiadę i razem z drużyną meldował się w hotelu, podbiegły do nich Japonki i zaniosły ich bagaże do pokoi! Ale tylko facetom! Dziewczyny musiały radzić sobie same.

\- Też to pamiętam – Yakov zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Tatiana była nieźle wkurzona. Ale wiesz, teraz w Japonii nieźle się pozmieniało. Żółtki już nie są takimi szowinistami jak kiedyś.

\- A kto to jest „szujwinista”?

\- Nieważne – Feltsman pokręcił głową.

            Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do popapranych neologizmów wychowanka. Szkoda, że nauczyciele w szkole chochlika nie byli tak tolerancyjni…

\- O! – pisnął Viktor. - Są już Andrei i Georgi! O, jest też Lev! Lev, Lev, tutaj!

            Podskakując jak młoda sarenka, chłopiec pobiegł do kolegów.

\- Patrz, co przynieśliśmy – z uśmiechem zaanonsował Georgi.

            Matka Popovicha niosła dużą reklamówkę, z której wystawały cztery plastikowe kijki do hokeja. Viktorowi szczezła mina.

\- Wygrzebałem skądś krążek – powiedział ucieszony Lev. – Ale ekstra, nie?

\- S-s-super… - srebrnowłosy potomek Nikiego wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

            Yakov poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Bawcie się, a ja idę do automatu po kawę. Tylko ostrożnie z tym krążkiem, jasne?! Co prawda jest dosyć wcześnie i na lodzie prawie nikogo nie ma, ale to nie znaczy, że nie macie uważać. Zrozumiano? Pani Popovich, przypilnuje ich pani?

\- Oczywiście! Niech pan spokojnie idzie po kawę.

            Odchodząc, Feltsman spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię na Viktora. Unieszczęśliwiony chochlik łypał na plastikowe kijki, jednak nie zaproponował zmiany zabawy. Yakov zaśmiał się pod nosem.

_Uciekałeś przed hokejem, a on i tak cię dopadł? Ach, Vitya, Vitya…_

            Przed automatem zdążyła się zebrać sporej długości kolejka. Jeden z facetów głośno narzekał na brak drobniaków. Po chwili Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że zna gościa. Przecież to był nie kto inny, jak ten prezenter telewizyjny z „Dziennika Sportowego”.

\- Kochanie, już ci mówiłem… - Artur Bobrov tłumaczył upartej latorośli. – Nie możemy kupić czekoladki, bo tatuś nie ma monet!

\- Jak nie masz, to zdobądź! – dziewczynka gniewnie tupnęła nóżką. Na oko była w wieku Viktora i Karolinki.

\- Trzymaj – Yakov wyciągnął w stronę Bobrova dłoń z drobniakami. – Pożyczę ci.

\- O, pan Feltsman! – ucieszył się prezenter. – Jak miło znowu pana widzieć! Nie widzieliśmy się od tamtego wywiadu po Finale Grand Prix. Jak tam nasza mistrzyni? Gotowa do Olimpiady? Och, przepraszam, w sumie nie powinienem o to pytać… ehehe… w końcu nie jestem w pracy, ani nic. A tak w ogóle to wielkie dzięki za te drobniaki! Ratuje mi pan życie.

            Jakiś czas później przycupnęli na krzesłach nieopodal kas biletowych, bez pośpiechu sącząc swoje kawy. Okazało się, że Artur nie był tak do końca szczery, gdy mówił, że „nie przyszedł do pracy”.

\- Tak naprawdę wysłali mnie tu, bym porobił wywiady z dzieciakami – pożalił się Feltsmanowi. – Mam ich podpytać, co wiedzą o naszych olimpijczykach i takie tam…jakby nie było ciekawszych tematów! Jestem zły, bo chciałem tutaj przyjść prywatnie. W końcu obiecałem to córce. Pamięta pan moją Żenię, prawda?

\- Pamiętam – Yakov skinął Evgenii głową. – Lubisz balet, prawda, mała?

\- Aha – potwierdziła, wypuszczając z ust różowy balonik.

            Pyknęło i guma do żucia pękła. Córka Bobrova przeżuwała ją ze znudzoną miną.

\- Chciałem ją wysłać do pańskiej byłej żony, ale odmówiła – powiedział Artur. – Oświadczyła, że od dawna nie uczy dzieci.

\- Wyślij ją do mnie – poradził Feltsman. – Mamy w Klubie salę baletową.

\- Zastanowię się. Żenia jest diabelnie wybredna. Ledwo trafia do nowego miejsca, a prawie natychmiast jest niezadowolona. Ech, sam nie wiem, po kim ona to ma…

            Obok przemknęła grupa rozchichotanych dziewczynek. Miały pożyczone łyżwy i kamizelki z napisem „Szkoła podstawowa imienia Świętej Teresy”. Bobrov odprowadził je zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.

\- I z kim ja mam niby zrobić wywiad? – zajęczał. – Z nimi? Boże, na samą myśl mi się nie chce! Petersburg ma teraz ferie i prawie cała smarkateria wyjechała za miasto. No naprawdę, nie mogli sobie wybrać gorzego terminu na ten wywiad…

\- Zawsze może pan podpytać mojego brata – powiedział czyjś głos.

            Yakov i prezenter obrócili głowy. Na widok wyniosłej miny Maksa Levina, Feltsman omal nie puścił pawia.

 _No naprawdę, Boże, bardzo ci dziękuję_ – w myślach zwrócił się do Stwórcy. – _Nie miałeś mi kogo zesłać w ten popaprany dzień. Zajebisty prezent, nie ma co!_

            Pracownik „Dziennika Sportowego” również nie zaliczał się do fanów tegorocznego Wicemistrza Juniorów.

\- Hm… wybacz, Maks, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że chcesz mi pomóc i w ogóle, ale… no wiesz, muszę zebrać materiał, który zainteresuje widzów. A o przeklinaniu pana Feltsmana, o którym ostatnio regularnie trąbisz, nikt już za bardzo nie chce słuchać.

            W głosie Bobrova dało się wyczuć nutkę chłodu.

 _Miło wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy reporterzy są przeciwko mnie_ – ucieszył się Yakov.

            Levin zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie proponuję panu wywiadu ze mną, lecz z _Ivankiem._ A co do tego, że Pan Feltsman przeklina, to mamy wol…

\- Wolność słowa – wzdychając, Feltsman wszedł byłemu wychowankowi w słowo. – Tak, _wiemy._ Nikt nie odbiera ci twojego świętego prawa do jeżdżenia, po kim tylko dusza zapragnie. Zapewne znajdzie się też cała masa takich, którzy ci w tym przyklasną. Ale znajdą się i tacy, którzy spojrzą na _fakty_ i wyciągną właściwe wnioski. A fakty są następujące: jak widać po złotym medalu Sonii, twoje próby zeszmacenia mnie _nie działają_ , bo ja nadal jestem diabelnie dobry w tym, co robię i będą to robił _dalej_ , niezależnie od tego, kto będzie mieszał mnie z błotem.

\- Fantastyczna wypowiedź, panie Feltsman! – w oczach Bobrova rozbłysły ogniki dziennikarskiej żądzy. – Mogę ją ogłosić do wiadomości publicznej?

\- Ogłaszaj sobie, co tam chcesz – pięćdziesięciolatek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Będzie pan to robił dalej - jadowitym tonem podkreślił Maks – tylko pod warunkiem, że _wygra_ pan Zakład.

\- Zakład? – zainteresował się prezenter. – Jaki zakład?

„Och, błagam, powiedzcie mi… dostanę awans!” – mówiła jego błagalna mina.

\- Nieważne – rzucił Levin. – Liczy się to, że pan Feltsman nie ma żadnych szans na zwycięstwo.

\- A coś tego taki pewny? – znudzonym tonem spytał Yakov.

            Levin uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ivanek przyszedł tu dzisiaj ze mną. Niech pan popatrzy na jego jazdę, a przekona się pan, że _mam rację._

            Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

_O matko, ten zarozumiały gówniarz też tu jest? Ech, cholera… mam nadzieję, że nie będzie kłopotów._

**XXX**

 

\- Lev, tutaj, TUTAJ!

Rykov spełnił prośbę kumpla i podał – niedokładnie, przez co Andrei musiał ścigać krążek. Gonił go, z zawziętą miną i wystającym uroczo językiem. Chciał wykonać widowiskowy strzał, jak jeden z tych, które widział w telewizji, lecz coś poszło nie tak i ostatecznie skończył jadąc brzuchem po lodzie. Pozostawało jedynie leżeć ze smętną miną i patrzeć na toczący się krążek.

            Czarny przedmiot mknął do przodu, dopóki czyjaś łyżwa nie zatrzymała go w miejscu. Bardzo _droga_ czarna łyżwa. Z osób, które znał Andrei, tylko jednego dziesięciolatka stać było na tak wypasiony sprzęt. Kogoś, kto lubił dociskać twarze innych do ziemi - tak jak teraz dociskał krążek do lodu, stojąc na nim naostrzoną płozą.

            Na widok krótkich blond włosów i okraszonej mściwą satysfakcją buźki, Kuklin zacisnął zęby. Chłopiec, który pojawił się na horyzoncie, był wyższy od większości dzieciaków ze swojego rocznika. Prawdopodobnie, także zdolniejszy. I z całą pewnością _wredniejszy_.

            Złośliwiec, za którym _nikt_ na lodowisku Yakova nie tęsknił. Młodszy brat Maksa, Ivanek Levin.  

\- Siemka – zagaił, głosem aż kipiącym od arogancji. – Co słychać w Klubie Frajerów?

\- Oddawaj krążek – warknął Andrei. – Oddawaj krążek i idź sobie! Nikt nie chce się z tobą bawić, deklu!

            Jednym szybkim ruchem nogi, młodszy brat Maksa popchnął krążek w kierunku właściciela. Pechowo dla siebie, Andrei wciąż leżał na lodzie. Po bolesnym strzale w czoło, złapał się za głowę i głośno jęknął.

\- Możesz go sobie zabrać – rzucił Ivanek. – Nie interesuje mnie jakiś głupi hokej.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? – Lev podjechał do przyjaciela.

\- Głupek… - rozmasowując siniak, wysyczał Kuklin. – Jeszcze zobaczysz!

\- Ojej… powiesz mamusi? – z usteczkami ułożonymi w dzióbek, zaszczebiotał Levin.

Andrei odruchowo poszukał wzrokiem matki. Nie swojej własnej, a Georgija – w końcu to jej przypadło zadanie „pilnowania porządku pod nieobecność trenera”. Koniec końców jednak, w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na grupkę dzieciaków. Siedziała na ławce, całkowicie pochłonięta czytaniem ulubionego harlequina. Oczywiście mogliby ją zawołać, ale… ale wtedy wyszliby na tchórzy! Jakby tego było mało, Pana Feltsmana wciąż nie było nigdzie widać. Andrei poczuł pierwszą falę niepokoju.

            Byli zdani _wyłącznie_ na siebie.

            Ivanek zaczął krążyć wokół nich niczym sęp nad padliną. Chociaż zarzekał się, że nie lubił hokeja, jak na ironię, przypominał bardziej młodego hokeistę niż łyżwiarza figurowego. Patrząc na niego, łatwo można było wyobrazić sobie, że w wolnym czasie wrzucał równieśników na bandy. Być może rzeczywiście tak robił? Kiedy trener nie patrzył? Kto wie?

            W tej chwili obserwował pozostałych chłopców z miną zadowolonego wilka, który zapędził owieczki w kozi róg. Wystarczyło raz spojrzeć mu w oczy, by wiedzieć, że przymierza się do czegoś naprawdę paskudnego. Po chwili zatrzymał się obok Lva.

\- Coś taki cichy, Rykov? – zapytał, udając sympatyczny ton. - Nie przywitasz się ze mną? Ale chyba nie jesteś nadal obrażony o to, co _wtedy_ powiedziałem? Mama ci nie mówiła, że to nieładnie chować urazę?

\- Odczep się od niego! – warknął Andrei. – Idź sobie! Nie chcemy cię tutaj!

\- Nie chowam urazy – nieśmiało oznajmił Lev. – Ale nie chcę się z tobą zadawać.

\- Och! Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem? Przecież powiedziałem tylko _szczerą prawdę._ A tak z ciekawości… Wytłumaczyłeś swoim koleżkom, za co dokładnie mnie walnąłeś?

Rykov zaczerwienił się.

\- Oczywiście, że nam powiedział – wyniosłym tonem wtrącił Georgi. – Mówiłeś brzydkie rzeczy o jego mamie i tacie, co było bardzo nieeleganckie, niehonorowe i nierycerskie! Powinieneś się wstydzić!

            Ivanek zamrugał… a chwilę później zgiął się w pół i wybuchł śmiechem.

\- _Tak_ im powiedziałeś? – wycierając łze spod oka, zwrócił się do Lva. – Ale z ciebie cykor! Ciekawie, czy twoi rodzice…

\- ZOSTAW GO W SPOKOJU! – Andrei zaczął wściekle wymachiwać pięścią. – Jesteś głupi i zazdrosny, bo on jeździ na łyżwach ładniej niż ty. Od początku mu dokuczałeś! Ale wiesz, co? Lev wygrał zawody międzyszkolne! I te kolejne zawody, w których wy obaj macie wystąpić, też wygra! Jeszcze zobaczysz! Bez problemu cię pokona!

\- Wyglał ziawody międzyśkolne, a w naśtępnych njapewno mnie pokona? -  Ivanek przedrzeźnił Kuklina. – A w jaki sposób? Może pokażesz, co potrafisz… co, Rykov? No chodź! Wprost _nie mogę się doczekać_ , by zobaczyć, jakie zrobiłeś postępy!

            Lev nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie? – młodszy brat Maksa udał rozczarowanie. – W takim razie ja wam pokażę, czego się nauczyłem. Patrzcie uważnie, ofermy!

            Dziesięcioletni blondynek pognał po obwodzie lodowiska. Obserwujący to Rykov i Popovich nerwowo przełknęli ślinę.  

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – Andrei poklepał Lva po ramieniu. – On tylko tak gada! Głupek, pewnie wcale nie nauczył się niczego…

            Ivanek skoczył potrójnego salchowa.

\- … nowego.

            Ostatnie słówko zostało wykrztuszone z wyraźnym trudem. Tymczasem Levin kontynuował popisy – mknął przed siebie, z wypisaną na dziecięcej buzi satysfakcją. Kuklin tak bardzo go w tej chwili _nie cierpiał!_

 _Jest wstrętny_ – myślał. – _Zły, głupi i wstrętny! Uważa się za najlepszego z najlepszych, a tak naprawdę to tylko wszystkim dokucza! Uuuugh, dlaczego zawsze musi mu wszystko wychodzić?! Przewróć się! Przewróć się! PRZEWRÓĆ SIĘ!_

            Pobożne życzenia. Młody Levin nie wywrócił się ani razu. Co jakiś czas posyłając dawnym kolegom złośliwe spojrzenia, zaprezentował jeszcze potrójnego toe loopa, podwójnego rittbergera i podwójnego lutza. Po niezwykle szybkim piruecie siadanym, uznał, że pokazał już dość.

\- I jak, łamagi? Podobało się?

            Stał z dłońmi na biodrach, doskonale wiedząc, że nikt mu nie odpowie. Bo co niby mieliby powiedzieć? Że go nie lubią? Że chcą, aby stąd poszedł? Rzecz w tym, że już raz mu to powiedzieli. Ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że wykonywał swoje skoki w sposób po absolutnie perfekcyjny. A tylko to się dla niego liczyło.

            Andrei zbyt wiele razy miał do czynienia z Ivankiem, by zrozumieć, że na tego typka działała tylko brutalna siła. Brutalna siła albo świadomość, że w pobliżu kręcił się ktoś lepszy. Kuklin dyskretnie zerknął na Lva. Ech, gdyby tylko jego rudy przyjaciel był bardziej pewny siebie… gdyby tylko miał dość odwagi, by pogonić Levinowi kota! Przecież mógł to zrobić… prawda? Na pewno dałby radę!

            Chyba.

\- Pewnie pierwszy raz w życiu mogliście zobaczyć, jak wygląda porządny lutz – mówił Ivanek. – Założę się, że…

\- Flutz.

            Trzy głowy jednocześnie obróciły się w lewo. To Viktor – do tej pory przyglądający się wszystkiemu z boku – wreszcie postanowił się odezwać. Ivanek ruszył na niego z pełną prędkością. Przez moment wydawało się, że staranuje srebrnowłosego chłopca, jednak w ostatniej chwili zahamował, skręcając oba.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – wysyczał, zaledwie metr od twarzy Nikiforova.

            Obserwujący tę scenę Andrei miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony nie przepadał za Viktorem – no bo jak tu przepadać za takim bezczelnym zarozumialcem, co zawsze się wymądrza i wciąż przywłaszcza sobie uwagę trenera? Z drugiej strony, ciężko było nie odczuwać mściwej satysfakcji, widząc kogoś, kto ani trochę nie bał się Ivanka. Viktor nawet nie drgnął, gdy drugi chłopiec przed nim zahamował! Teraz też - wpatrywał się w oczy Levina bez cienia strachu.

\- Flutz – powtórzył tonem znawcy. – Kiedy się wybijasz, w ostatniej chwili zmieniasz krawędź. To flutz, a nie lutz.

            Georgi i Lev aż sapnęli z wrażenia. Natomiast Andrei mentalnie przyznał Viktorowi dziesięć punktów expo za powiedzenie tego wszystkiego Ivankowi prosto w arogancką gębę.

            Levin stał w bezruchu, jakby go spetryfikowano. Widząc jego minę, Nikiforov najpierw zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się i pokrzepiająco poklepał nieznajomego po ramieniu.

\- Nie przejmuj się. W końcu się odzwyczaisz! Tego okropnego zginania nogi po podwójnym rittbergerze też się kiedyś oduczysz!

            Poprawka: STO punktów expo!

            Andrei Kuklin oficjalnie wybrał stronę. Jego wewnętrzne Ja rzucało popcornem i głośno wiwatowało:

_Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor!_

            Po długich trzydziestu sekundach Ivanek wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że od razu przejdzie do zaczepek, ale, o dziwo, wcale tego nie zrobił. Sprawiał wrażenie ostrożniejszego niż zwykle.

\- A ty kim jesteś? – zapytał, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy. – Nie znam cię, _królewno!_

            Jakiś czas krążył wokół Viktora. Przypatrywał mu się z takim wyrazem, jakby spotkał zwierzę nieznanego gatunki i nie był pewien, czy powinien podchodzić bliżej. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed srebrnowłosym dziwadłem, czekając na kontr-pyskówkę.

            No tak. Nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Nie jestem królewną – Nikiforov uniósł palec wskazujący. – Królewną jest narzeczona Georgija, Beatka. Ja jestem zwykłym chłopcem i nazywam się Viktor.      

\- Oooooch, Viktor! – wzruszony Georgi, złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy.

\- Chłopcem, tak? – zakpił Ivanek. – Na pewno nie dziewczynką?

\- Nie, chłopcem. Mogę ci poka…

\- NIE POKAZUJ MU! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Rykov, Kuklin i Popovich.

            Dostali od Pana Feltsmana _bardzo wyraźne instrukcje_ odnośnie sytuacji, w której Viktor chciałby pokazać _wiadomą część ciała._

            Młodszy brat Maksa natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i wytoczył najcięższe działa, jakie miał w arsenale.

\- Co niby chciałeś mi pokazać? Swoje słodkie sukienusie? Pożyczasz je od swojej matki dziwki?

            Nieszczęsnego blondynka czekał szok stulecia, bo Viktor złapał go za nadgarstki i zawył:

\- Jak udało ci się dostać na to przedstawienie?!

\- Eeee… co?

\- No przecież wiesz! – oczka chochlika aż błyszczały z ekscytacji. – Przedstawienie mojej mamy! To, w którym zagrała dziwkę. Uuuugh, dlaczego tata nie pozwolił mi obejrzeć?! To _niesprawiedliwe!_ Mama powiedziała, że nie pokazali _ani jednej_ sceny dla dorosłych, a to była ponoć rola jej życia. Dostała bombowe recenzje we wszystkich gazetach, nawet w Głosie Novowladimirska, gdzie zawsze piszą okropne rzeczy na temat…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

            Dysząc od kiepsko skrywanej złości, Ivanek odskoczył kilka metrów do tyłu.

\- Nie byłem na żadnym przedstawieniu, a ty jesteś dziwny i głupi!

\- Wcale nie jest głupi! – Lev odzyskał odwagę i wtrącił się do rozmowy. – Zaraz po kujonach jest najlepszy w klasie! Prawda, Viktor? Pochwal się tą szóstką, którą ostatnio dostałeś z rosyjskiego!

\- Kiedy pani mi ją wymazała – Viktor westchnął żałośnie. – Wkurzyła się, bo na kartkówce napisałem o BDSMach.

\- Co to są BDSMy? – zainteresował się Georgi.

            Andrei przewrócił oczami.

\- Bardzo Dobre Strategie Militarne, deklu!

\- Taaak? – chochlik podrapał się po głowie. – A Yakov mówił co innego…

\- Możesz sobie mieć szóstki ze wszystkich przedmiotów – warknął Ivanek. – Ale pan Wronkov powiedział, że ja jestem _najlepszym_ łyżwiarzem ze swojego rocznika. I wcale NIE skaczę flutza.

\- Właśnie, że skaczesz – rzeczowym tonem powiedział Viktor. – Widziałem…

\- Nic nie widziałeś! Nie widziałeś, bo kiepsko jeździsz na łyżwach, jesteś nikim i nie znasz się! Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam skocz podwójnego lutza, _panienko!_

            Z ust Kuklina wyszedł stłumiony chichot. Gdyby tylko Ivanek wiedział… gdyby tylko wiedział, że tekst, który przed chwilą rzucił, urósł już w Klubie Mistrzów do rangi legendy! Ile to już osób warknęło w stronę Viktora „jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam to zrób”?

            Trzy? Trzynaście? Trzydzieści trzy?

            Nieważne, ilu ich było. Liczyło się to, że wszyscy kończyli z identycznymi skołowanymi minami.

            Bo Viktor nie był jak inne dzieci i kiedy mówili mu „nie zrobisz tego”, on natychmiast _to robił_ i to w takim stylu, że wszystkim opadały szczęki. Andrei zwykle go za to nienawidził. Ale dzisiaj chętnie zbudowałby srebrnowłosemu koledze ołtarz!

            Szkoda, że nikt nie miał aparatu. Mina Ivanka, gdy obserwował podwójnego lutza w wykonaniu Nikiforova, była zwyczajnie _bezcenna._

 _Plus trzy punkty na adżiliti –_ pomyślał Kuklin. – _Plus pięć na strengfy i plus dwa do witaliti. Viciek, przechodzisz na następny level!_

           Srebrnowłosy chochlik podjechał do Levina.

\- Widzisz? _Tak_ wygląda lutz – podkreślił. – Trzeba jechać na zewnętrznej krawędzi, zrobić zamach rękami i…

\- A potrójnego salchowa umiesz?! – zjadliwym tonem spytał Ivanek.

            Viktor zamrugał.

\- Eee… nie, nie umiem. Yakov nie pozwala mi skakać potrójnych. Mówi, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowy… och! A może ty mnie nauczysz? Mógłbyś?

            Niebieskie oczy zalśniły nadzieją. Natomiast miny pozstałych chłopców z Klubu Mistrzów stały się pełne politowania.

 _Okej, ale za inteligencję to muszę ci odjąć punkty_ – kręcąc głową pomyślał Andrei.

\- Niczego nie będę cię uczył – warknął Levin.

\- Nie? – zapytał zasmucony chochlik. – Ale _dlaczego_?

\- Posłuchaj, Viktor… - przełykając ślinę, Lev położył dłoń na ramieniu srebrnowłosego kolegi. – Nie gadaj z nim. On _nie_ jest fajny. Kiedyś chodził z nami do Klubu, ale pan Yakov go wyrzucił.

\- Co?! Ale za co?

\- Za to, że nie pasuję do głupoli, którzy nie mają talentu – Ivanek oznajmił, złośliwie się uśmiechając. – Właśnie _dlatego_ nie będę cię uczył! Nigdy nie nauczysz się skakać potrójnych skoków, _laluniu._

            Zadowolony z siebie, odwrócił się i odjechał w stronę band. Kiedy był jakieś trzy metry od Viktora, rzucił przez ramię:

\- Zresztą, i tak nie dałbyś rady tego zrobić w tych paskudnych starych łyżwach… 

Oczy srebrnowłosego chłopca rozszerzyły się.

\- POWTÓRZ TO!

            No, to był dopiero szok! Andrei, Lev i Georgi omal nie przewrócili się z wrażenia. No bo, kto mógł przypuszczać, że Viktor… _Viktor_! Ta milusia rusałka, która nawet na „kurwy” pana Feltsmana reagowała zachwyconymi piskami… ta Świątynia Zboczonej Radości mogła stać na lodzie z _taką miną_? Z miną, jakby była o krok od popełnienia _morderstw!_

            Piękne niebieskie oczy, zwykle łagodne i ciepłe jak woda w brodziku, teraz były wzburzone i zimne, jak fale Pacyfiku. Malutkie dłonie nie zacisnęły się w pięści, ale wyglądały nienaturalnie sztywno – jakby to był Western, a Viktor grał kowboja, który miał za chwilę sięgnąć po pistolet.

 _Jest nienormalny_ – przełykając ślinę, wywnioskował Andrei. – _Nie zakumał, gdy obrażono mu matkę, nie zakumał, gdy obrażono jego… a wścieka się o parę głupich łyżew? Co jest z nim nie tak?!_  

            Ivanek też wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale w inny sposób. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że ze wszystkich rzuconych obelg, zadziała ta, którą rzucił _mimochodem._ Zachwycony, że prowokacja jednak zakończyła się sukcesem, powoli odwrócił się do chochlika.

\- Powiedziałem - zaczął, dokładnie cedząc każde słow – że twoje łyżwy są stare i paskudne. Podobnie zresztą jak twój trener. Ten zniedołężniały siwiejący emeryt już nikogo niczego nie nauczy.

_O maaaaaaaatko!_

            Obserwując minę srebrnowłosego kolegi, Andrei, Lev i Georgi doszli do tego samego przerażającego wniosku: teraz to już Viktor NIE odpuści! Ta konfrontacja z całą pewnością zakończy się _rozlewem krwi!_ Pytanie tylko – czyjej? Co do jednego nikt nie miał wątpliwości pewność:

            To. Będzie. Masakra.

 

**XXX**

 

\- Powinien pan pójść na terapię. Może wtedy nauczyłby się pan, jak w _dojrzały_ sposób przyjmować krytykę.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami. Szkoda, że nie wynaleziono jakiejś magicznej katapulty, która umożliwiałaby pozbycie się _niepożądanych osobników_ w tempie ekspresowym. Chętnie wypróbowałby ją na _Maksiuniu._

\- Aha, i jeszcze jedno – wycedził Levin. – Jak któryś z pańskich wychowanków _jeszcze raz_ podniesie rękę na mojego brata, to…

\- PAAAANIEEEE YAAAAKOV!

            Spanikowany okrzyk sprawił, że Feltsman zapluł się kawą.

\- Co do… co się dzie… co do kur…?

            To Lev pędził w ich kierunku z osłonami na łyżwach. Zatrzymał się tuż przed trenerem i ze łzami w kącikach oczu zawył:

\- POMOOOOOOCY! BIJĄ SIĘ!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuch, ale się porobiło! A zatem nasz Ivanek nareszcie się pojawił! Jak myślicie - jak zakończy się jego konflikt z Vićkiem?
> 
> Lojalnie uprzedzam, że następny rozdział złamie niektórym z was serca - chociaż nie do końca z tych powodów, o których teraz myślicie :) 
> 
> Przepraszam, że tyle musieliście czekać na "łyżwy i baletki" - czternastka była gotowa już kilka dni temu, ale nie publikowałam jej, bo chciałam najpierw zakończyć "Zakaz Przeklinania". Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystkich smutnych momentów, podobało wam się...
> 
> Teraz akcja znacznie przyśpieszy - najważniejsze rozmowy na temat przyszłości Vićka już w dużej mierze za nami i teraz zmierzamy powolutku w stronę Wielkiego Finału. 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim (zalogowanym oraz gościom) za wspaniałe komentarze i kudosy! Tak, wiem, powtarzam się, ale co mogę poradzić? Wy naprawdę jesteście najlepszymi czytelnikami na świecie :)


	16. Rozdział 15 - Diabeł w skórze anioła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan Groźny kontra Sneguroczka!   
> Jak zakończy się to starcie?!

**Rozdział 15 – Diabeł w skórze anioła**

            Biją się?! O kurwa! Kto? Jak? _Dlaczego?!_

            Jezus Maria, a jeśli Lev znowu… nie, zaraz. Przecież Lev stoi _tutaj!_ Nie mógł być w dwóch miejscach naraz, a zatem nie brał udziału w bójce. Czyli że…

\- Kto? – wysapał Yakov.

            Dolna warga Rykova zadrżała od powstrzymywania łez.

\- Vi… Vi… Vi…

\- Viktor?!

            Twierdzące skinienie główką.

_O cholera, ja pierdolę!_

Pięćdziesięciolatek zerwał się do biegu. Bobrov i Levin poszli w jego ślady.

\- Jest pan skończony! – wysyczał Maks. – Jeśli Ivankowi spadnie z głowy chociaż jeden włos, pożałuje pan!

 _Ma rację_ – z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie Feltsman. – _Jestem skończony!_

            O matko, to będzie masakra. Jednego wychowanka – rozbójnika to jeszcze każdy trenerski życiorys mógł udźwignąć. Ale drugiego?!

            Jak się z czegoś takiego wyplątać? Czy w ogóle DAŁO się coś takiego wyprostować?! Za pierwszym razem Yakov miał szczęście, gdyż winowajcą był dzieciak z nieskalaną reputacją. Ponieważ Lev nigdy wcześniej niczego nie przeskrobał, łatwo było rozgrzeszyć go z tej jednej bójki. Natomiast Viktor… ha! Ten mały zboczuch, ze szkolnym porfolio pełnym smaczków w stylu kontuzjowania instruktorów, jeżdżenia komunikacją miejscą bez biletu, wreszcie wysłania do szpitala pewnego policjanta, który zagapił się na Mulenie Różu i wjechał na słupek? Kurwa mać, biedny gliniarzyna tak się przeraził, że postanowił skończyć z patrolami i przyjąć posadę więziennego naczelnika! I Vitya… Vitya, który za to wszystko odpowiadał, miałby teraz dostać odpust za trzaśnięcie innego dzieciaka w ryj?! Z taką kartoteką? Bez szans!

 _Jego matka mnie zabije_ – Yakov przełknął ślinę. – _A ojciec… HA! Najzabawniejsze jest to, że Szanowny Tatuś może się z tego wszystkiego cholernie ucieszyć! Gdy ostatnim razem usłyszał o bijatyce z udziałem syna, ponoć omal nie popuścił ze szczęścia!_

            Tja, będzie zadowolony z faktu, że rusałcza latorośl przejawia cechy prawdziwego faceta. Jednak to nie przeszkodzi mu w wymierzeniu tej samej latorośli surowej kary. Pewnie z dziesięć lat bez łyżwiarstwa. Co najmniej!

 _Niech tylko ja go dopadnę!_ – zaciskając zęby, pomyślał Feltsman. – _Tylko poczekaj, Vitya… Tak przetrzepię ci tyłek, że nie będziesz mógł siadać przez miesiąc! Skoro moja kariera i tak jest skończona, mogę sobie na to pozwolić! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś AŻ TAK głupi._

            Gdy pędzili korytarzem, z głośników zaczęła wydobywać się jakaś piosenka. Co to za kawałek? Grzmoty piorunów? Wpadająca w ucho melodia? Głos przywodzący na myśl Tinę Turner? Kurde, często puszczali to w radiu, a tytuł to…

\- Panie i Panowie, rozpoczynamy _bitwę taneczną_ do przeboju „It’s raining man” autorstwa  Weather Girls!

            Yakov zahamował tuż przed wejściem na lodowisko. Zahamował i wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

            Tafla była niemal całkowicie wyludniona. Wszyscy uczestnicy ślizgawki przenieśli się za bandy – stali z podekscytowanimi minami, jakby czekali na rozpoczęcie jakiegoś show. Na lodzie zostali jedynie Viktor i Ivanek. A pomiędzy nimi…

\- Oklaski dla zacnych uczestników turnieju!           

Georgi trzymał kijek do hokeja, udając, że to mikrofon. Zachowywał się jak rasowy prezenter telewizyjny – przebijał nawet gościa z „Koła Fortuny”!

\- W lewym narożniku, Viktor „Sneguroczka” Nikiforov, Drugi Tego Imienia i Nazwiska, przedstawiciel Klubu Mistrzów i protegowany trenera Yakova Feltsmana!

            Damulki ze Szkoły Świętej Teresy zareagowały na ukłony Viktora zachwyconymi piskami. Jakaś kobieta pochyliła się nad uchem partnera i szepnęła coś w stylu „myślałam, że to dziewczynka”.

\- W prawym narożniku, Ivan „Groźny” Levin, Drugi Tego Imienia i Pseudonimu, przedstawiciel Spartana i protegowany trenera Alexeia Wronkova!

            Z dłońmi na bandzie, młodszy brat Maksa wykonywał serię przysiadów. Feltsman jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widział u niego aż takiej zawziętości.

            U Viktora też, skoro już o tym mowa.

 _Hi, hi_ – padło z głośników. – _We’re your Weather Girls… ahaaa… and have we got news for you._

            Z miną szykującego się do pojedynku samuraja, Nikiforov wyjął niebieską frotkę – tę samą, którą miał, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Yakova! – i zebrał włosy w kucyk. Po kręgosłupie Feltsmana przeszedł dreszcz.

            Ivanek ostatni raz naciągnął mięśnie ramion, po czym wreszcie odepchnął się od bandy. Popovich czmychnął z pola bitwy.

_You better listen. Get ready…_

            W piosence trzasnęły pioruny. Dwaj chłopcy spotkali się na środku lodowiska. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Załatwię cię – wycedził Ivanek.

\- Nie – lodowatym tonem zaprzeczytł Vitya. – _Spróbujesz._

\- Panie i Panowie – zza reklamy Coca Coli zawołał Georgi – zwycięży ten, który dostanie większy aplauz! A zatem…

_… all you lonely girls and leave your umbrellas at home!_

\- STAAAAART!

_Humidity’s rising…_

            No to się zaczęło! Viktor i Ivanek ruszyli – na początek pomknęli po obwodzie lodowiska, z zatrważającą prędkością, jak zawodowi panczeniści.  

_Barrometr’s getting low…_

            Jechali łeb w łeb, obserwując siebie nawzajem przepełnionymi nienawiścią oczami. Nikiforov zaczął nieznacznie wyprzedzać Levina.

_According to all sources…_

            Chłopcy wykonali serię trójek walcowych. Chochlik był znacznie swobodniejszy od rywala i z łatwością powiększył dzielący ich dystans. Młodszy brat Maksa zacisnął zęby.

_The streets, the place to go…_

            Ivanek skoczył podwójnego lutza (czy raczej flutza) - jednak mało kto zwrócił na to uwagę, bo dokładnie w tym momencie Viktor zaczął _tańczyć._

_Cause toninght foooooor the first time…_

            Oczy wszystkich ludzi chłonęły postać młodszego z chłopców, który przejechał przez połowę tafli, klęcząc na jednej nodze, z ciągnącymi się po lodzie srebrnymi włosami. Krzyki cholernych Świętych Teres zaczęły rozrywać Yakovowi uszy.

_Just about half-pas ten…_

            Kolejny popis ze strony Levina – tym razem potrójny toe loop. „Szkoda”, że nie został zsynchronizowany z muzyką, przez co w ogóle nie przyciągnął uwagi publiczności. 

_For the first time… In history…_ _It’s gonna start raining meeeeeen_

            Tym razem to Viktor przymierzał się skoku.

_It’s raining men!_

            I skoczył! POTRÓJNEGO TOE LOOPA! Niech to szlag, powtórzył wyczyn Ivanka i skoczył cholernego _potrójnego toe loopa!_ Pierwszy raz zrobił to bezbłędnie. Pozycja po lądowaniu była absolutnie naturalna i bezbłędna! Jakby skok nie sprawiał Viktorowi najmniejszego problemu… Jakby ten konkretny element wychodził Nikiforovowi przez całe życie!

_Hallelujah! It’s raining men! Amen!_

            Chochlik tańczył dalej, a rywal rozpaczliwie próbował za nim na nadążyć. Nie wychodziło.

_I’m gonna go out… and gonna get myself get… absolutely soaking wet!_

            Postawiony pod ścianą (a nawet troszkę spanikowany?) Ivanek nie miał innego wyjścia niż sięgnąć po swój jedyny atut – skoki. W końcu tylko pod tym względem przewyższał resztę dzieciaków. W przeciwieństwie do Viktora nie mógł liczyć na wdzięk i urok usobisty - pozostawało wykonanie kolejnego skoku. Osławionego potrójnego salchowa, o którym tak trąbiono w telewizji! Element podobnego kalibru po prostu _musiał_ przyciągnąć uwagę widzów!

            I rzeczywiście – udało się. Publika wydała zdumione: „uuuuuuuu!”

_It’s raining men! Hallelujah! It’s raining men! Every specimen!_

            Viktor nie przerwał tańca, lecz dosłownie na ułamek sekundy objął wzrokiem Ivanka. Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał przed siebie, jego oczy sugerowały, że odpowie na skok czymś _jeszcze bardziej widowiskowym._ Chwilę potem rozpoczął piruet.

_Tall… blonde…dark and lean…_

            Kręcił się coraz szybciej i szybciej. W pewnym momencie złapał za część łyżwy, która łączyła ostrze z butem.

            Z wrażenia Yakov omal nie stracił równowagi. Musiał przytrzymać się bandy, by nie upaść. O cholera! Ale ten dzieciak chyba nie zamierzał…?  

_Rough and tough and strong and mean!_

            A jakże – zamierzał! Zamierzał i _zrobił to!_ PIRUET DENISE BIELLMANN!

 _Bogowie, pierdolcie mnie!_ – Feltsman złapał się za głowę. – _Piruet Biellmann. Popisowy numer Denisa Kurwa Jego Mać Biellmanna! Kiedy on…? Jak on…? Kto go tego…?!_

            Nie tylko na wybuchowym pięćdziesięciolatku pełny szpagat Viktora zrobił wrażenie. Publika zwyczajnie _oszalała!_ Smarkule ze Szkoły Świętej Teresy wrzeszczały tak głośno, że ktoś powinien je za to aresztować – przeklęte gówniary! I kto tym wszystkim biednym ludziom zwróci za aparaty słuchowe? O, a skoro już o tym mowa, parę osób wyciągnęło aparaty – tyle że fotograficzne. Młodziutka Evgenia strzelała fotkę praktycznie co sekundę.

\- Załatwiam ci awans, tatku – rzuciła z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Tatuńcia córeczka! – zapiszczał wzruszony Bobrov.

            Do diabła, nawet Andrei, który do tej pory odmawiał bratania się z chochlikiem, teraz skandował imię kolegi chyba najgłośniej ze wszystkich! Gdyby Lev i Georgi nie trzymali go za portki, fiknąłby koziołka przez bandę.      

            A Ivanek? Ta mała zarozumiała gnida,  której nikt nigdy nie podskoczył? Teraz stała z durną miną i obserwowała, jak wygięte w piruecie Biellmann dziwadło w tempie błyskawicznym odbiera mu tytuł Najlepszego Łyżwiarza Poniżej Lat Dwunastu.

 _God bless Mother Nature!_ – śpiewały Weather Girl.

            A jakże - chwała Matce Naturze! Obdarowała Nikiforova zdecydowanie _zbyt hojnie!_ Wystarczająco, by zepchnąć zwykłych śmiertelników w otchłanie rozpaczy. Również młodszy brat Maksa się do nich zaliczał. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, jakby rozważał poddanie się i błyskawiczną ewakuację z tego miejsca. Ze Świątyni Nikiforova. Taaaa, lodowisko powolutku się nią stawało.

            Zwłaszcza, że wraz z rozpoczęciem drugiej zwrotki, Viktor zaczął inicjować kontakt wzrokowy z poszczególnymi widzami. Tu puścił oko staruszce, tam zamachał do dziewczynki, a jeszcze innym razem zaprezentował około czterdziestoletniej kobiecie teatralne odrzucenie włosów do tyłu. Biedaczka omal nie padła wrażenia.

            Mimo to bitwa pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta. Ivanek podjął kolejną próbę zyskania przewagi nad rywalem.

            Tja. Podjął próbę.

            Nagle słowo, które Viktor rzucił tuż przed bitwą taneczną – tamto krótkie „spróbujesz” – nabierało zupełnie nowego znaczenia.

            Levin wykonał jeszcze dwa skoki. No bo co mógł robić? Tylko to mu pozostało. Prezentował wysoki poziom tylko i wyłącznie w skakaniu…

            A tak się składało, że Nikiforov też nie był pod tym względem _kompletną ofermą._

            Kiedy jego uczeń ustawił się w pozycji do monda, Yakov instynktownie przewidział przyszłość. Nie wiedział skąd – ale był pewien, że tym razem Viktorowi się _uda!_ To był jeden z tych dni, gdy niesforny chochlik był nie do zatrzymania. Tak jak wtedy, gdy mógł wylecieć z obozu, ale pokazał, na co go stać. Tak jak w dniu przyjazdu Oksany i Nadiuszki, kiedy dał występ życia.

            I teraz też – gdy tańczył w sposób, który odbierał ludziom oddech. On nie wyszedł na lód z myślą, że „spróbuje pokonać Ivanka”. Wyszedł na lód z założeniem, że ruszy na rywala ze wszystkim, co ma i bezlitośnie go _zmiażdży._

            To dlatego mógł skoczyć podwójnego axla z monda i (pierwszy raz w życiu) poprawnie go wylądować.

 _Uzdolniony sukinsynek!_  

Yakov aż chrząknął z dumy... a niemal sekundę później przeżył moment grozy! Jedno ze stojących przy bandzie dzieci upuściło wodę mineralną. Otwarta butelka poturlała się pod nogi tańczących chłopców.

\- Viktor, uważaj! – krzyknęli Lev, Andrei i Georgi.

_O BOŻE, NIE!_

            Zaalarmowany Ivanek zahamował tuż przed kałużą wody. Lecz Viktor w nią wjechał…

 _O matko, o kurwa, on się zabije!_ – pomyślał przerażony na śmierć Feltsman.

A jednak chochlik się nie wywrócił. O kurde! Nie wywalił się!

            Ostrza łyżew z gracją przejechały po mokrej powierzchni. Drobne dłonie chwyciły butelkę i przycisnęły ją do piersi. Nikiforov zjechał z kałuży i rozpoczął piruet. Szczupłe ciało wirowało jak bączek, z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej i szybciej - w pewnym momencie tak się rozpędziło, że nie dawało się już policzyć obrotów. Butelka została uniesiona nad głowę – bryzgająca na wszystkie strony woda, zalewała Viktora oraz lód.

_It’s raining men!_

            Widownię ogarnął absolutny szał!

            Wrzaski pseudoreligijnych lasek osiągnęły poziom niebezpieczny dla zdrowia. Kuklin krzyczał coś o punktach expo i kolejnym levelu. Georgi chyba śpiewał jakąś pieśń rycerską? Lev zawiesił kurtkę na kijku od hokeja i zaczął wymachiwać całością jak flagą. Kobiety wzdychały z zachwytu, mężczyźni gwizdali z aprobatą, a małe dzieci podskakiwały radośnie.

            Natomiast Yakov po prostu stał w bezruchu, całkowicie oniemiały, z szeroko rozdziawioną gębą.

_Co się tutaj, kurwa, odpierdoliło?_

            Piosenka dobiegła końca, a chochlik skończył piruet. Stał teraz ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i rozłożonymi szeroko rękami. Pusta butelka po wodzie wciąż spoczywała w jego dłoni.

\- To kto jest zwycięzcą? – spytał Georgi.

            Odpowiedź publiki mogła być tylko jedna:

\- Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor!

            Jasna cholera. Byli na zwykłym lodowisku… na cholernym _publicznym_ lodowisku przed Pałacem Zimowym, a poziom podjarania zahaczał o same zawody Grand Prix! Zdyszany i mokry, Viktor zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by ludzie bombardowali go fleszami. Przyjmował kolejne błyski tak bezproblemowo i naturalnie, jakby leżał na plaży i chłonął ciepłe promienie słońca. Kiedy wreszcie rozchylił błękitne ślepka, było w nich nie tylko zadowolenie, ale i… jakaś taka dziwna, sadystyczna przyjemność. Jakby w tym starciu chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko o łyżwiarstwo.

            Lodowaty uśmieszek, który chochlik posłał klęczącemu na lodzie Ivankowi utwierdził Feltsmana w przekonaniu – tu _zdecydowanie_ nie chodziło o łyżwiarstwo!

 _No cóż, przynajmniej się nie pobili_ – przyciskając dłoń do czoła, Feltsman wydał westchnienie ulgi.

            Wyhaczywszy w tłumie trenera, Viktor cały się rozpromienił. Przy akompaniamencie wiwatujących ludzi wystrzelił w kierunku band. Gnał w stronę Yakova, tak jak wcześniej Ivanek gnał w stronę niego – z tą różnicą, że w przeciwieństwie do Levina uśmiechał się. Jego buzia była mokra od potu i zaczerwieniona ze szczęścia.

            Para maleńkich figurówek zatrzymała się zaledwie metr od Feltsmana. Stojący ze skrzyżowanymi rękami mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Od razu przypomniała mu się scena sprzed wielu lat – wtedy, gdy omal nie został staranowany przez Tatianę. Ona również zatrzymała się przed nim z pełnej prędkości, otoczona wyimaginowanym fioletowym światełkiem. Taki sam kolor otulał teraz Viktora.

            Yakov zerknął ponad ramieniem ucznia, na wciąż klęczącego Ivanka. Młodszy brat Maksa trzymał się za brzuch i z zębami zaciśniętymi ze złości, próbował wyrównać oddech. Następnie Feltsman spojrzał na Andreia, Lva i Georgija, którzy skandowali imię srebrnowłosego kolegi. A potem na publikę, która nawet kilka minut po zakończeniu starcia nie zaprzestała entuzjastycznych oklasków.

            Aż wreszcie… _wreszcie_ pięćdziesięciolatek skierował wzrok na Viktora. Na Viktora, który nic nie mówił i tylko czekał na coś z buźką podekscytowanego szczeniaczka.

            Yakov otworzył usta:

_Co ty znowu, do cholery, odwaliłeś?! Bitwy taneczne z Levinem pod moją nieobecność? Totalnie cię porypało?!_

            I zamknął je. Chwilę później znowu je otworzył:

_Kto ci pozwolił skakać potrójnego toe loopa?! A ten podwójny axel z monda?! Masz pojęcie, jakie to niebezpieczne?! Jeszcze nie jesteś gotów, by próbować takich trudnych rzeczy!_

            I zamknął je. Sfrustrowany, otworzył usta po raz trzeci, z zamiarem zafundowania wychowankowi Zjebki Życia. A w rzeczywistości zupełnie stracił władzę nad własnym językiem i wykrztusił jedynie:

\- Kto cię nauczył piruetu Denise Biellmann?

            Vitya wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Viereczka!

\- Aha. Ona? No tak, to w sumie oczywiste…

            Feltsman wbił wzrok we własne buty. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale jego wargi _same_ ułożyły się w uśmiech. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy wyszedł z nich cichy rechot. Dłoń pięćdziesięciolatka zasłoniła twarz.

\- Vitya – zza rozpostartych palców parsknął Yakov. – Jesteś popaprany, wiesz?

            Jakiś czas po prostu tak stał i chichotał pod nosem. W końcu odsunął dłoń od twarzy i spojrzał chochlikowi w oczy.

\- Jesteś najbardziej popaprany ze wszystkich chłopców, których kiedykolwiek uczyłem… ale sposób, w jaki jeździsz na łyżwach jest _totalnie zajebisty!_

            Viktor nie potrzebował lepszego zaproszenia. Rozpromieniony, padł trenerowi w ramiona. Wyczuwając bijącą od srebrnych włosów wilgoć, Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

\- Niech to szlag, jak nic wylądujesz w łóżku z przeziębieniem życia! – fuknął.

            Szybciutko zdjął płaszcz i zarzucił go kichającemu bachorowi na ramiona. Następnie wziął swój niebieski szalik i zakręcił go wokół głowy chochlika, tworząc niechlujny turban. Dzieciak wyglądał w tym zestawie nader pociesznie.

            Burza na widowni nareszcie się uspokoiła – jedna po drugiej, kolejne osoby wracały na lód. Ściszono muzykę i teraz z głośników wydobywał się jakiś przebój z lat osiemdziesiątych. Jednak zza horyzontu nadciągała _kolejna burza._ Z wkurzonym braciszkiem u boku, Maks zbliżył się do Yakova.

\- To było nie do pomyślenia! Ma go pan _natychmiast_ ukarać! – zagrzmiał, pokazując Viktora palcem.

            Feltsman pozostał niewzruszony.

\- A niby za co? – zapytał, unosząc brew. – Za to, że _wygrał?_

            Obaj bracia poczerwienieli.

\- To było niebezpieczne…

\- W jaki sposób? Byli na lodzie tylko we dwóch.

\- Szczeniackie…

\- Owszem. Ale bezpieczne.

\- Przez tę głupią akcję, mój brat został upokorzony i…

\- I co z tego? – Yakov nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać kpiącego uśmieszku. – Przecież nie stała mu się krzywda. No, chyba że bierzemy pod uwagę krzywdy wyrządzone czyjemuś _ego._

\- On _nie powinien był wygrać_ – łypiąc na Viktora, wycedził Ivanek. – Ja skoczyłem pięć razy, a on tylko dwa. W normalnych zawodach nie miałby szans!

\- Może i tak – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jakbyś nie zauważył, Waniuszka, to _nie były_ oficjalne zawody. Powtarzając słowa twojego brata, wziąłeś udział w głupiej, szczenięcej rozgrywce. ALE nikt cię do tego nie zmusił, a zasady były jasno ustalone. „Kto dostanie większy aplauz, ten wygrywa”, tak? Wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz, więc teraz nie miej do nikogo pretensji.

            Maks zawahał się. A po chwili uniósł podbródek i wyniosłym tonem oznajmił:

\- Nie podoba mi się, że Ivanek wziął udział w tym _idiotycznym_ przedstawieniu. Gdy tylko wrócimy do domu, odbędę z nim poważną rozmowę. Pan _również_ powinien powiedzieć uczniowi kilka ostrych słów.

\- Ech, masz świętą rację! Jak mógłbym go nie opieprzyć? Przecież dawanie dzieciakom zjebek to powołanie mojego życia!

            Yakov wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do Nikiforova:

\- Co ty sobie, u licha, wyobrażasz?! Przez cały ten cholerny pojedynek _w ogóle_ nie pilnowałeś krawędzi! A twoja pozycja po lądowaniu? Wyjścia z piruetów? KOSZMAR! No naprawdę, Vitya, przecież ty rywalizowałeś z kompletnym _matołem_ , który nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak tańczyć do muzyki! Jak jedziesz przeciwko takiemu, to musisz mu dać _przykład_!

\- Och, Yakov! – udając załamanie, Vitya teatralnie dotknął nadgarstkiem czoła. – Jak ja mogłem?

\- No właśnie, kurwa! Jak ty mogłeś?!

\- Och, Boże, tak bardzo się wstydzę!

\- I _powinieneś_ się wstydzić! Jest mi za ciebie tak bardzo wstyd, Vitya! Miałeś być wzorem dla _upośledzonego artysycznie_ _osła_ , a co mu pokazałeś?! Jakieś… kurde… wygipasy i… nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać, ale to miało więcej wspólnego z Muleniem Różu niż z łyżwiarstwem figurowym! W ogóle nie zasłużyłeś na te wszystkie owacje…

\- Ach, to prawda! Nie zasłużyłem _wcale!_

\- A ten twój piruet Biellmann? Pfft! _Amatorstwo!_ Ani trochę się nie postarałeś. Gdybyś jeszcze bardziej zgiął nogę, miałbyś pełniuteńki szpagat! A tak, zamiast pełnego kąta sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, miałeś jakiś nędzny kąt sto siedemdziesiąt pięć stopni! Znaczy… no dobra, Ivanek to nawet nie umie _dosięgnąć ziemi bez zginania kolan_ , ale przecież ty dajesz mu PRZYKŁAD!

\- I to jaki? Fatalny!

\- WŁAŚNIE! Tylko pomyśl, jak wielką wyrządziłeś mu krzywdę? Mogłeś mu pokazać solidną technikę i precyzję, a pokazałeś dziką zajebistość!   

            Na tym etapie Andrei, Georgi i Lev wręcz zwijali się ze śmiechu. A Yakov był tak _cholernie_ dumny z własnego niedojrzałego zachowania, że mógłby napisać o tym referat. Żeby dopełnić wgniatania Ivanka w ziemię, pochylił się i z oczami, które były tak samo rozbawione jak niebieskie ślepka chochlika, powiedział:

\- Tak więc, Vitya, kiedy następnym razem postanowisz _pozamiatać nim lód_ , bądź tak miły i chociaż TROCHĘ się do tego przyłóż. Okeeeej?

\- O-keeej! – zaśpiewał Viktor.

            Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo wyglądając zza połów wielgachnego płaszcza z szaliko-turbanem na głowie. Evgenia zrobiła mu kolejne zdjęcie.

\- Dasz mi autograf? – spytała, wyciągając zeszyt z „Pocahontas”. – Kiedy już zostaniesz Mistrzem Świata, będzie wart fortunę.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – chochlik machnął podpis, dorysowując jeszcze swoją własną buźkę z uśmiechem w kształcie serca.

\- Ej, tatku! Od teraz chcę chodzić na balet tam, gdzie _on!_ Zapiszesz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, cukiereczku! – zaszczebiotał zachwycony Bobrov. – A tak swoją drogą, cudowny chłopczyku… Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i pozwolisz, bym przeprowadził z tobą wywiad? Zgodzisz się, prawda? Och, _proszę_ , zgódź się! Zrobimy piękniutki program o twoim piruecie i podwójnym axlu z monda. Nareszcie dostanę podwyżkę, a i dla ciebie kapnie trochę pieniążków. Och, błaaaagam, powiedz „tak”.

            Uszczęśliwiony chłopiec otworzył usta.

\- Ty nie bądź taki do przodu – Yakov wszedł mu w słowo. – Zanim pokażą cię w telewizji, musisz zdobyć zgodę rodziców!

            Viktor westchnął żałośnie.

\- W takim razie bardzo mi przykro – przepraszająco poklepał prezentera po ramieniu. – Mój ojciec to prędzej się z panem prześpi, niż pozwoli pokazać mnie w telewizji.

            Dłoń Felstamana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole.

_Akurat, gdy myślałem, że nie usłyszę dzisiaj żadnych dziwnych tekstów…_

\- Marzę o tym, by poznać twojego ojca! – oznajmił Bobrov.

\- Jezu, _tato_ , jesteś gejem?! – zdziwiła się Evgenia.

\- Nieeee, słoneczko… Tatuś jest po prostu bardzo ambitnym dziennikarzem, który nie boi się wyzwań.

\- Uwierz mi, tego wyzwania _nie chcesz_ się podejmować _!_ – podkreślił Yakov.

 _Wyzwanie o imieniu Aleksander Nikiforov było trudne do przeskoczenia DLA MNIE, a co dopiero DLA CIEBIE!_  

\- On nie jest żadną gwiazdą! – Ivanek gniewnie tupnął nogą. – Żądam rewanżu! Mogę go pokonać i…

\- Zgoda.

            Kilana osób sapnęło z wrażenia. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Viktora.

\- Zgoda – chłodno powtórzył chochlik. – Jak chcesz rewanżu, zróbmy to. Kiedy chcesz! Skoczę to samo, co ty, choćby i dziesięć razy!

\- Potrójnego salchowa nie skoczysz! A zresztą, nawet gdybyś umiał, twój śmierdzący trener i tak by ci na to nie pozwolił. On nikomu nie pozwala robić superaśnych rzeczy, bo jest sfrustrowanym starym kretynem, który zepsuł sobie karierę!

            To, co się później stało można było opisać tylko jednym słowem – cud. Ewentualnie Boża Łaska.

            Ponieważ _jakimś cudem_ – być może za sprawą Anioła Stróża, który czuwał w niebie – Feltsman _wyczuł_ zamiar wychownka i zdążył zainterweniować. Z refleksem, którego nie powstydziłby się Mistrz Wimbledonu, mocno pociągnął Viktora za ucho.

\- AŁA! – obdarzywszy trenera rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem, chłopczyk rozmasował zaczerwienione miejsce. – Yakov, za co to było?! Przecież NIC nie zrobiłem!

\- Ale _pomyślałeś!_ – Feltsman dał dzieciakowi lekkiego prztyczka w czoło. – Nie myśl tyle.

            Po tych słowach, złapał rozgoryczonego dziewięciolatka za kark. Na wszelki wypadek. Żeby przytrzymać go, gdyby jednak zamierzał zrobić to, co kilka sekund temu sugerowały jego ogarnięte szałem oczy.

            Ivanek _ewidentnie_ liczył na wybuch rywala. Kiedy refleks Yakova pokrzyżował mu szyki, zacisnął małe dłonie w piąstki. Lev obserwował to wszystko z ponurą miną. Zapewne doskonale pamiętał, co stało się pół roku temu. Pamiętał i żałował. W końcu, gdy sam stracił nerwy, nie miał przy sobie nikogo, kto by go powstrzymał.  

\- To trochę dziwne - chłodno zaczął Bobrov – że twój brat powiedział coś tak obrzydliwego, a ty jeszcze nie nałożyłeś na niego szlabanu na telewizję. W ogóle nie powiedziałeś słowa.

\- I-Ivanek… - Maks zawahał się. – Ivanek jest zestresowany tym, co się dzisiaj stało. _Nie chciał_ czegoś takiego powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chciał – tonem przesyconym fałszywą słodyczą wycedził Yakov. – W końcu od kogo mógłby usłyszeć, że jestem „sfrustrowanym starym kretynem, który zepsuł sobie karierę”?

\- Nigdy tak o panu nie powiedziałem. Chociaż zgadzam się ze stwierdzeniem, że nie ma pan talentu i zepsuł pan sobie karierę. Mam prawo uważać, że jest pan najgorszym trenerem na świe…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

            Feltsman aż podskoczył z wrażenia. To Viktor mordował Maksa wzrokiem. Wyglądał, jakby chciał go zagryźć.

\- Spróbuj to, _kurwa,_ powtórzyć!

 _O JA PIERDOLĘ!_ – oczy Yakov prawie wyszły z orbit. - _Dopisać do listy „najbardziej wstrząsających rzeczy, które przydarzyły mi się w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym roku”: usłyszałem, jak dziewięcioletni smród wypowiada słowo na „k”! Cholera jasna, świat się kończy!_

            No, nie da się ukryć – z tym ostatnim to Vitya _nieźle_ pojechał! Nawet Ivanek był pod wrażeniem. Andrei trząsł się w taki sposób, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili całować Nikiforova po stopach, mina Lva wyrażała mieszane uczucia, i tylko Georgi miał dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na oburzonego.

\- No tak brzydko się NIE MÓWI – Popovich zwrócił się do kolegi. Przypominał trochę Zazu zwracającego się do Simby. – Mama powiedziała, że to słowo jest zarezerwowane dla niewychowanych prostaków!

\- Mam to w dupie – rzucił Viktor. – Załatwię tego wstrętnego chama! Pozamiatam nim lód!

\- Taaaak, proszę, zrób toooooo! – zawył Kuklin.

 _A swoją drogą, gdzie się podziewa matka Georgija?_ – Yakov rozejrzał się dookoła. – _Aha, ma słuchawki w uszach i wciąż czyta durnego Harlequina. Dopiszę ją na moją Czarną Listę Pseudo-Odpowiedzialnych Rodziców._

\- Viktor NIE może skopać Maksowi tyłka, ponieważ jest za mały – powiedział, głośno wzdychając.

\- Wcale, że nie jestem! – kłócił się chochlik.

\- Owszem, _jesteś._ On już jest juniorem. Natomiast ty, w najlepszym wypadku, trafisz na zawody młodzików. Jeśli się postarasz.

\- No dobra, a kiedy będę tym juniorem?

\- Najwcześniej za kilka lat. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo on wtedy przejdzie do seniorów.

\- Okej. To kiedy ja będę seniorem?

            Feltsman zignorował Viktora i zamiast tego zwrócił się do Maksa.

\- Jeśli masz w sobie chociaż odrobinę przyzwoitości, przeprowadzisz poważną rozmowę ze swoim bratem…

\- Yakov, no ale _kiedy_ ja będę tym seniorem? – srebrnowłosy dzieciak uparcie szarpał trenera za rękaw.

\- … dla ciebie chyba już za późno, ale on może jeszcze wyjdzie na ludzi…

\- Yakooov, no weź! Kiedy będę seniorem?

\- … jeśli uważasz, że moja opinia nie jest obiektywna, to pogadaj z jego nauczycielami w szkole…

\- Yakov. Kiedy? No poooowiedz! Kiedy ja będę seniorem?

\- … jestem pewien, że powiedzą ci to samo, co…

\- Yaaaaakov, no ale kiedy ja będę…

\- SKĄD MAM TO, KURWA MAĆ, WIEDZIEĆ?! Może nigdy nie będziesz?! Dopiero od pół roku wolno ci jeździć figurowo na łyżwych, więc nie zadawaj mi takich trudnych pytań! Zakładając najbardziej optymistyczny scenariusz, jeżeli wciąż będziesz u mnie jeździł, puszczę cię do seniorów _najwcześniej_ w wieku siedemnastu lat.

\- Siedemnaście, tak?

            Kciukiem masując podbródek, Viktor dokonał szybkich obliczeń.

\- Okej – w końcu przybrał groźną minę i wycelował w Maksa palcem. – W takim razie za osiem lat jesteśmy omówieni!

            Feltsman przewrócił oczami.

\- Georgi, idź po matkę! A reszta jazda do szatni ściągać łyżwy! Na dzisiaj wystarczy lodowiska.

\- Ale czemu? – Andrei poczęstował Ivanka złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Przecież tu jest fajnie.

\- JAZDA DO SZATNI!  Vitya, pozwól na słówko…

            Chochlik został złapany za nadgarstek i pociągnięty w stronę wejścia do budynku.

\- Mówiłem poważnie! – wykrzykiwał jeszcze w stronę Maksa. – Przed moimi siedemnastymi urodzinami masz nie przechodzić na emeryturę! Jesteśmy oficjalnie umówieni na spuszczenie ci łyżwiarskiego wpierdolu!

\- Boże uchowaj… - Yakov wyszeptał zbolałym tonem.

\- Do zobaczenia! – Bobrov zamachał do nich na pożegnanie.

\- Pa pa, Viciek! – zawołała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Evgenia. – Widzimy się na balecie!

            Gdy dotarli do kawiarenki, Nikiforov wciąż telepał się ze złości. Zaniepokojony trener obserwował go kątem oka. Kiedy wypatrzył wolną ławkę, przysiadł na niej i z westchnieniem poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

\- No dobrze, Vitya… Siadaj.

\- A mogę pójść do automatu i kupić sobie czekoladkę?

\- Sam kupię ci czekoladkę. Ale najpierw czeka nas poważna rozmowa.

            Określenie „poważna rozmowa” wywołało odpowiedni łańcuch skojarzeń i dzieciak nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Nie spuszczając wzroku z opiekuna, powoli zajął miejsce. Pewnie wyczuł, że coś się święci. Do rozsądnych nie należał, ale na pewno _nie był głupi._ Znał już swojego trenera na tyle, by domyślić się, że to właśnie _takich_ momentów powinien się bać najbardziej. Momentów, gdy Feltsman nie wykrzykiwał – tak jak zwykle – kurwy za kurwą, lecz przemawiał łagodnie i emanował tym dziwnym, niepokojącym spokojem.

\- Yakov, czy ja… zrobiłem coś złego?   

\- I tak i nie.

            Viktor mocniej otulił się zbyt dużym płaszczem.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Ujmę to tak: owszem, zrobiłeś coś złego, ale nie z własnej winy, dlatego sądzę, że można ci to z miejsca wybaczyć. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że _nigdy więcej_ tego nie zrobisz. _Rozumiemy się?_

            Chłopczyk ewidentnie nie rozumiał – lecz mimo wszystko przytaknął.

\- No dobrze – z odbijającym się na twarzy zmęczeniem, Yakov potarł skroń. – Sprawa pierwsza. Jesteś za mały i za smarkaty, by pozwalać sobie na słówka typu „kurwa” albo „wpierdol”. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takie nie mówiłeś, więc sądziłem, że to dla ciebie oczywistość nad oczywistościami.

\- Bo to jest oczywiastość nad… oczywicośtam – szczęśliwie dla siebie, dzieciak od razu przeszedł do skruchy. – _Przepraszam_ , że to powiedziałem, Yakov. No ale, no… przecież _sam_ widziałeś, że nie miałem innego wyjścia! Jesteś moim trenerem, a tamten chłopak cię _obrażał!_ Dziadek powiedział mi, że mężczyzna, który nie broni bliskich, popełnia hańbę i to taką najgorszą z możliwych. Nawet _Georgi_ by się z nim zgodził, gdyby go usłyszał. Dziadek mówił, że kiedy ktoś dokucza twoim bliskim, to nie powiedzenie czegoś jest dużo gorsze niż powiedzenie.

\- Prawdopodobnie zapomniał dodać „po osiemnastym roku życia”! – burknął Feltsman. – Broń Boże nie neguję zasad twojego dziadka. To dobre zasady i jeżeli mam być zupełnie szczery, to właściwie się z nimi zgadzam. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że dopóki jesteś dzieckiem, smarkatym i niepełnoletnim, między tobą i dorosłymi istnieje niewidzialna linia.

\- Nie cierpię jej!

\- A pewnie, że nie cierpisz! Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dopóki ona tam nie jest, _nie będziesz traktowany poważnie._ Jeżeli już chcesz kogoś bronić, to musisz być dość sprytny, by zrobić to w subtelny sposób. A do subtelności to na razie ci nie po drodze. Z chłopców, których znasz, chyba tylko Lev potrafi odpierać ataki, nie będąc oskarżanym o bycie niewychowanym gówniarzem. Chociaż… to trochę zabawne, że każę ci brać z niego przykład. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zdarzyło mu się kiedyś uderzyć innego chłopca…

\- LEV KOGOŚ UDERZYŁ?! – wysapał Viktor. – On?! Nie wierzę!

\- Owszem, to dość nieprawdopodobne, ale tak było. Lev został sprowokowany i pobił innego chłopca… A konkretniej tego, któremu skopałeś dzisiaj tyłek w bitwie tanecznej.

            W oczach chochlika ponownie rozbłysła nienawiść.

\- Nie dziwię się, że go walnął – łypiąc na bliżej nieokreślony punkt, burknął malec. - Też bym go walnął!

\- Tak, jak wiem, że ty byś go walnął. Co nas sprowadza do _drugiej_ ważnej sprawy. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jakie miałeś dzisiaj szczęście, Vitya…

\- Szczęście! – dzieciak posłał trenerowi oburzone spojrzenie. – Nie wygrałem z nim dzięki _szczęściu!_

\- Nie mówię o twojej wygranej – głos Yakova nawet na moment nie tracił opanowania i spokoju. – Mam na myśli moment, w którym chciałeś mu przyłożyć. Bo nie ulega wątpliwości, że _chciałeś_ i nawet nie udawaj, że jest inaczej.

\- Przecież nie udaję! Przywaliłbym mu tak, że jego głowa poleciałaby na drugą stronę lodowiska! Szkoda, że mi nie pozwoliłeś…

\- Całe SZCZĘŚCIE, że ci nie pozwoliłem!

            Feltsman dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie. Miał całkiem obrazową wizję tej… eghm… lecącej na drugą stronę lodowiska głowy Ivanka. Nareszcie zaczynał rozumieć, co próbowała mu powiedzieć Anastazja. A zatem teoria, jakoby Viktor zamieniał się w rozszalałe zwierzę w momencie, gdy dokuczano jego bliskim, nie była tak całkowicie wzięta z kosmosu.

\- Właściwie to, o co między wami poszło? – zainteresował się Yakov.

\- Obraził moje łyżwy.

\- Ach! No przecież! Niewybaczalna zbronia!

_Kiedyś wprałem Wronkovowi z tego samego powodu, więc chyba nie powinienem się odzywać. No, tyle że ja wprałem mu dosłownie. Na zawodach niestety nie umiałem mu wprać, bo byłem za słaby._

\- Dlaczego nie dałeś mi go stłuc? – zapytał rozzłoszczony Viktor.

\- Z powodu życiowej mądrości, którą ci za chwilę przekażę. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Vitya… Jak rozumiem, chcesz kiedyś zostać zawodowym sportowcem, tak? Albo przynajmniej rozważasz to. Chciałbyś pojechać na Olimpiadę, tak jak ja i twój dziadek?

            Chłopczyk energicznie pokiwał główką.

\- A zatem zapamiętaj sobie tę zasadę – westchnął Yakov. – Jeżeli chcesz coś osiągnąć w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, to nie wolno ci _nigdy…_ powtarzam: NIGDY podnieść ręki na drugiego człowieka. A już ZWŁASZCZA innego sportowca! Rozumiesz?

\- Ale… ale _dlaczego?_ – ze zmarszczonym czółkiem wyjęczał chochlik.

\- Ponieważ na tym polega bycie sportowcem. Jak myślisz, czym jest sport, Vitya? To jedyny sposób, by człowiek mógł zaspokoić wrodzoną żądzę rywalizacji, nie krzywdząc drugiego człowieka. Karate i innych wpierdol-dyscyplin nie liczę. Ale sam pomyśl… na świecie jest tyle wojen. Jeden pokłóci się z drugim, a potem giną miliony. Natomiast sport to całkowite przeciwieństwo wojny. Igrzyska Olimpijske oraz inne zawody zostały wymyślone _nie_ _tylko po to_ , by przekonać się, kto jest najlepszy. Wymyślono je przede wszystkim po to, by połączyć ludzi. By dać im możliwość triumfowania, przegrywania i rywalizowania bez udziału pięści bądź kałacha. Dlatego sportowcom, bardziej niż innym, patrzy się na ręce. Jeżeli reprezentujesz swój klub, swoje miasto lub swój kraj i na zawodach, albo poza zawodami dajesz komuś w papę, to zyskujesz łatkę brutala, której nawet wszystkie medale tego świata nie będą w stanie zerwać. Wystarczy spojrzeć na Lva… Ma szczęście, bo jest jeszcze mały i możliwe, że ta jedna wpadka zostanie mu wybaczona. Chociaż kilka miesięcy temu nic nie wskazywało na to, by gównoburza miała się szybko uspokoić. Kiedy Lev przywalił Ivankowi… Jak myślisz, czy kogoś obchodziło, jaki Lev jest na codzień? Czy fakt, że to najgrzeczniejszy chłopiec na świecie, miał dla kogoś _jakiekolwiek_ znaczenie? Czy ktoś zapytał, ile razy Lev słuchał zaczepek Ivanka i nie reagował?

            Viktor spuścił wzrok. Chyba zaczynał rozumieć.

\- _Nie_ – podkreślił Yakov. – Liczyło się tylko to, że ten _jednen jedyny_ raz, i jednocześnie o _jeden raz za dużo_ , nie wytrzymał i stracił nerwy. Tak zmieszali go z błotem, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, Vitya. Dzieciaka, który jest żywą definicją łagodności i niewinności. Ale utrata reputacji to jedno, a przecież są jeszcze _inne_ konsekwencje. Wywalenie ze szkoły, kara od Rosyjskiej Federacji Łyżwiarskiej… O tak, Rosyjska Federacja Łyżwiarska jest bezlitosna wobec dzieciaków, które machają pięściami. W końcu to potencjalni reprezentanci kraju, a nie możemy pokazać na arenie międzynarodowej jakiegoś łobuza i zabijaki. Lev sam postanowił zmienić szkołę, a kary od Federacji nie dostał, _tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że_ ja jestem jego trenerem. Wstawiłem się za nim, wiedząc, że mi się za to oberwie. Zrobiłem to, bo sprawiedliwość jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż reputacja. Ale wracając do tematu… Sądzisz, że Ivanek nie mógłby oddać Lvu? Myślisz, że nie potrafiłby się obronić? Oczywiście, że potrafiłby! Ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego _specjalnie_ dał się pobić, bo wiedział, że prasowe ataki na Rykova wynagrodzą mu wszystkie cierpienia. Tak samo byłoby tym razem. Gdybyś trzasnął go w ryj, tylko zrobiłbyś mu przysługę. Ten pobyt w szpitalu, który chciałeś mu zafundować, byłby dla niego jak spóźniony prezent gwiazdkowy! Serio. Dzięki temu poczułby się nieznacznie lepiej, po tym, jak załatwiłeś go w bitwie tanecznej. A tak nie przywaliłeś mu i dzięki temu wraca do domu wściekły i upokorzony. To chyba nie takie złe, co?

\- Nie – cichutko potwierdził chłopiec. – To nie takie złe.

\- Dlatego zapamiętaj sobie: nawet gdy ktoś będzie cię obrażał… choćby zmieszał błotem twoją matkę, twojego ojca i w ogóle całą twoją rodzinę… choćby nazwał „gównem” każdego, kto jest dla ciebie ważny, nie wolno ci zerwać ani jednego śmierdzącego włosa z pustej głowy skurwysynka. Ani teraz, ani nigdy! Możesz mi to obiecać?

\- Okej – Viktor westchnął ponuro. – Okej, obiecuję. Ale, Yakov… To co ja mam robić, gdy ktoś znowu cię obrazi? Co mam zrobić, gdy będę tak bardzo, bardzo zły i nie będę mógł wytrzymać?

\- Szukać zemsty na lodzie. Choćby tak jak dzisiaj. Cóż… może i nie było to do końca _rozsądne_ rozwiązanie, no bo publiczne lodowisko i w ogóle, a gdyby ludzie nie zeszli z tafli i komuś stałaby się krzywda, obaj mielibyście z Ivankiem przejebane. ALE, ponieważ nikt nie ucierpiał, można powiedzieć, że rozwiązałeś sprawę po mistrzowsku. Aczkolwiek wolałbym, byś w przyszłości ograniczał się do pojedynków podczas _oficjalnych zawodów._

\- Oficjalne zawody… - dzieciak miał minę, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. – Ej, Yakov? A on miał rację, gdy mówił, że na normalnych zawodach bym nie wygrał?

            Oho? Feltsman już czuł, w którym kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa. I wcale mu się to nie podobało.

\- Owszem, miał rację. On wykonał pięć skoków, a ty tylko dwa. Jednak dobrze zrobiłeś, że nie skakałeś, bo cały czas jechałeś do muzyki i…

\- Naucz mnie trudniejszych skoków! – zażądał Vitya. – Chcę się nauczyć potrójnego salchowa!

 _Niech to szlag, wiedziałem!_   

\- Nie ma mowy! – burknął Yakov.

\- Ale dlaczego? – głos chłopca był mieszaniną żalu i irytacji. – Skoro nie pozwalasz mi go bić, muszę dać mu do wiwatu w jakiś inny sposób! _Jak_ mam go pokonać, skoro nie umiem tych wszystkich superaśnych skoków, co on?

\- NIE musisz go pokonywać, Vitya. Jest od ciebie starszy i jeździ figurowo na łyżwach dłużej niż ty. Kiedyś zmierzycie się ze sobą, ale NIE TERAZ. Uwierz mi na słowo, Vitya… Potrzebujesz tylko dwóch lat. Za dwa lata bez problemu go pokonasz. Nawet bez wszystkich wypasionych skoków, bo on nie ma za grosz wdzięku i nigdy nie będzie miał tak dobrego słuchu muzycznego jak ty. Kiedyś…

\- Ja nie chcę KIEDYŚ! Chcę TERAZ!

\- I właśnie w tym cały problem! – burknął Yakov. - Ty WSZYSTKO chcesz TERAZ! Jesteś zniecierpliwionym małym kaskaderem, u którego odwaga miesza się z kompletnym brakiem instynktu samozachowawczego. Innych smarkaczy muszę zachęcać, by próbowali trudnych skoków… Natomiast ciebie nie trzeba do niczego zachęcać i to jest PROBLEM! Nie boisz się niebezpiecznych elementów, bo NIE WIESZ, że powinieneś się bać. Rzucasz się w te wszystki dzikie ewolucje, nawet nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Pfft! Pal sześć konsekwencje… Ty _w ogóle_ nie myślisz. Bez wahania wskoczyłbyś do Newy, gdyby ci powiedzieli, że na dnie rosną wodorosty w kształcie siusiaków!

\- A rosną?

\- NIE, NIE ROSNĄ! I niech ci nawet nie przyjdzie do durnego łba, żeby to sprawdzać!

\- Dobra, już dobra! Jezu, Yakov, nie denerwuj się tak…

            Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- No to - zagaił Vitya – _kiedy_ zaczniesz mnie uczyć potrójnego salchowa?

            Feltsman wzniósł ręce ku niebu.  

\- Kurwa mać, czy ja mówię do ściany? Nie, poprawka: _do obrazu._ Do smarkatego obrazu zawziętości i zboczenia! Do ciężkiej cholery, Vitya… wciąż miewasz problemy z niektórymi podwójnymi skokami. Dlaczego miałbyś trenować potrójne?

\- Lev też miewa problemy z podwójnymi skokami, a jemu _pozwalasz_!

\- Lev to… - Yakov w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

            O cholera, prawie mu się wyrwało! Powinien bardziej uważać na słowa. Smarkateria z Klubu Mistrzów nie musiała wiedzieć, że kariera głównego trenera wisiała na włosku.

            Ostatecznie pięćdziesięciolatek postanowił powiedzieć Viktorowi o zakładzie, ale bez zdradzania pewnych istotnych szczegółów.

\- Krótko po Mistrzostwach Świata Lev i Ivanek wezmą udział w czymś na kształt… yyy… pojedynku. Każdy z nich pojedzie do jednej piosenki, a piątka trenerów zdecyduje, kto był lepszy. To dlatego pozwalam Lvu na więcej niż innym. Muszę… ech… muszę go dobrze przygotować.

\- Lev jest Lodowym Księciem – chochlik niedbale machnął ręką. – Skoro ja dałem radę wykończyć Ivanka, to on _tym bardziej_ go załatwi.

            Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Yakov parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żeby tylko on wierzył w siebie, tak jak ty wierzysz w niego…

\- A dlaczego miałby nie wierzyć? – Vitya zamrugał i przekrzywił główkę. – Przecież jest najlepszy z całej naszej grupy! Na pewno sobie poradzi!

\- Ta, poradzi.

 _Do zwyciężania potrzeba czegoś więcej niż umiejętności, Vitenka_ – pomyślał Feltsman. – _Wystarczy spojrzeć na pokaz, który zawaliłeś. Albo na tę dzisiejszą bitwę taneczną…_

            Wspomnienie piruetu Biellmann wciąż wywoływało dreszcze. Podwójny axel z monda też nie był czymś, co łatwo było wyrzucić z pamięci.

\- Yakov, a jak nauczę się wszystkich podwójnych skoków, wytłumaczysz mi, o co chodzi z potrójnym salchowem?

            Dłoń pięćdziesięciolatka powędrowała do czoła.

\- A ten znowu swoje! Do ciężkiej cholery… Nie możesz po prosru odpuścić?! I co? Może myślisz, że jak zrobisz „oczka skopanego szczeniaczka” i rzucisz krótkie „proszę”, tak po prostu ci na wszystko pozwolę?

\- Proooooooooszę! – z oczami skopanego szczeniaczka zawył Vitya.

            Feltsman wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- _Zgoda._ Niech ci będzie! Jeżeli uda ci się wykonać każdy z podwójnych skoków _pięć_ razy pod rząd, nauczę cię potrójnego salchowa.

\- Jej! Yakov, jesteś najlepszy! A mogę jutro przyjść do Klubu, by trochę poćwiczyć?

\- A obiecasz, że nie będziesz przeszkadzał dziewczynom? – Yakov uniósł brew.

\- O-bie-cu-ję! – z rączką na sercu chłopiec złożył przysięgę.

\- No dobra. W takim razie dziesiąta rano i _ani minuty później._ Rozumiemy się?

\- Przyjdę o wpół do dziesiątej!

_No to mam za swoje… Się zawziął, mały cwaniaczek!_

            Po odwiezieniu wychowanka pod kamienicę ciotki, Feltsman przez jakiś czas nie ruszał się z parkingu. Siedział w samochodzie z włączonym silnikiem, słuchając „Sweet Dreams” i rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami minionego poranka. Przyłapywał się na tym, że kiedy zamykał oczy, widział najbardziej widowiskowe momenty przejazdu Viktora.

            Potrójny toe loop. Podwójny axel z monda. Piruet Biellmann. Energiczna sekwencja kroków.

            Wcale nie chodziło o to, że zawzięty malec pokazał to wszystko mimo młodego wieku. Chodziło o to, _jak_ to pokazał.

            Novak podzielił niegdyś przejazdy łyżwiarzy w następujący sposób:

            „Słabe programy były jak równania matematyczne – salchow, plus toe loop, plus piruet, plus ładne lądowanie, plus dobra interpretacja muzyki, plus kiepska wysokość skoku, plus coś tam jeszcze, równa się ocena (techniczna bądź artystyczna).

            Dobre programy przypominały opowieści. Poszczególne elementy zlepiały się ze sobą, tworząc emocjonującą całość, której nawet upadek nie był w stanie rozproszyć.   

Natomiast _najlepsze_ programy działały na widza jak hipnoza. Patrzyłeś na kogoś i nie byłeś w stanie myśleć o krawędziach i rotacjach – albo po sekundzie o nich zapominałeś. Ruchy łyżwiarza pochłaniały cię tak bardzo, że nie mogłeś oderwać wzroku.”

Już dawno nikt nie zahipnotyzował Yakova tak jak Viktor. I pomyśleć, że ten dzieciak wspiął się na wyżyny artyzmu, _tylko dlatego że_ ktoś obraził jego łyżwy! Łyżwy, które dostał od _trenera._ Świadomość tego sprawiała, że pięćdziesięciolatkowi robiło się ciepło na sercu.

 _Może Tatiana miała rację i rzeczywiście za bardzo się wszystkim przejmuję?_ – opierając się o zagłówek, Feltsman zamknął oczy i głęboko westchnął. – _Czemu mam płakać nad złośliwymi wywiadami Maksiunia, gdy mam uczniów, którzy poszliby za mną w ogień?_

            Solistki stanęły u jego boku, gdy szedł na Wojnę Poglądów z Aleksandrem Nikiforovym. Viera donosiła ciążę, urodziła córeczkę i teraz pomagała koleżankom w przygotowaniach do zawodów. Sońka była faworytką do Olimpijskiego Złota. Viktor jako pierwszy dzieciak skopał Ivankowi tyłek. Natomiast Lev zobaczył porażkę rywala, uświadomił sobie, że „Tego Małego Geniusza” Levina da się pokonać i dostał motywacyjnego kopa w tyłek!

            Z maski rozdzielczej buchało przyjemne ciepełko, a Yakov pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuł, że Bóg mu sprzyja. A kilka sekund później uzyskał potwierdzenie w postaci SMSa od Róży:

„ _Czuję, że moja siostra chce do ciebie wrócić. Jeszcze na nic się nie nastawiaj, ale nie zdziw się, gdy znienacka zostaniesz zaproszony do teatru. I pamiętaj – NIE wiesz tego ode mnie ;)”_

            Usta Feltsmana ułożyły się w leniwy uśmieszek. A więc po tych wszystkich rewelacjach, Armegedonach i zwrotach akcji, nareszcie nastąpił moment stabilizacji? Jak to miło ze strony Stwórcy, że postanowił pokazać się z lepszej strony! Tak dla odmiany. Ech, to jednak równy gość!

            Telefon zabrzęczał po raz drugi, tym razem informując o przychodzącym połączeniu. Widząc nazwę kontaktu „Katerina Wronkova”, Yakov zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

 _Katya?_ – pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie. – _Ona, a nie jej pizdusiowaty mężuś? Czego mogłaby ode mnie chcieć?_

            Czyżby Łysy Dupek już usłyszał o akcji z Ivankiem? Ale w takim razie… Dlaczego oddelegowywał do rozmowy żonkę?

_No dobra! Od rozmyślania niczego się nie dowiem!_

            Zaintrygowany, pięćdziesięciolatek nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Tak, słucham?

\- Miło cię słyszeć, Feltsman – powiedział ostrożny głos Kateriny. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? Pomyślałam, że w tych okolicznościach nie odbierzesz telefonu od Alexeia, więc będzie lepiej, jeśli to ja zadzwonię.

            Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym dodała:

\- Chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że jest nam ogromnie przykro z powodu tego, co się stało. Nam obojgu.

            Yakov nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia.

\- A mnie nie jest przykro!

\- Eee… słucham? _Nie jest?_

 _-_ Nikt nie ucierpiał, a ten wasz Cudowny Chłopaczek Ivanek zasługiwał na to, by ktoś skopał mu tyłek. Nie powiesz mi, że nie. Zasady Bitwy Tanecznej były dosyć jasne, więc bardzo bym prosił, by nie przychodzić do mnie z pretensjami.

            Miał jeszcze zamiar spytać „co ten tchórzliwy złamas, Alexei nagadał ci, że zgodziłaś się zadzwonić w jego imieniu”. Ale zrezygnował, gdy usłyszał skołowaną odpowiedź Kateriny.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… _Jaki_ Ivanek? Jaka Bitwa Taneczna? O czym ty, u licha, mówisz, Feltsman?

            Yakov na moment zamarł w bezruchu.

\- A o czym TY mówiłaś?

\- Feltsman… Chyba nie powiesz mi, że jeszcze o tym _nie słyszałeś?_ Przecież od rana trąbią o tym w telewizji!  Z tego, co pamiętam, zawsze byłeś na bieżąco z wiadomościami?

\- C-cóż… - pięćdziesięciolatek nie potrafił tego  wyjaśnić, ale z jakiegoś powodu jego serce zaczęło dziko łomotać. – Owszem, jestem, ale... dzisiaj odpuściłem sobie wiadomości. Rano poszedłem… no, po prostu miałem co innego do roboty. A o co chodzi? Co dokładnie się stało?

 

**XXX**

 

            Wpadł do szpitala z takim impetem, że omal nie wyważył drzwi. Pierwszą rzeczą, która przykuła jego uwagę, był wiszący w poczekalni telewizor.

\- … pijany kierowca jechał z prędkością osiemdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę, gdy uderzył w autobus miejski linii B – dłonie jasnowłosej prezenterki zacisnęły się na mikrofonie. – Zdarzenie miało miejsce na skrzyżowaniu, przy którym prowadzone są prace remontowe. Autobus przechylił się i wpadł do rowu. Przez przybyciem ekipy ratunkowej, przez ponad dwadzieścia minut leżał podwoziem do góry! Na szczęście poza pijanym kierowcą nie ma ofiar śmiertelnych, lecz najnowsze dane donoszą, że sporo osób odniosło poważne obrażenia. Ta informacja nie jest jeszcze potwierdzona, ale… - głos dziennikarki załamał się – w autobusie znajdywały się ponoć trzy znane łyżwiarki figurowe, z czego dwie zostały wybrane, by reprezentować Rosję podczas tegorocznych Igrzysk w Nagano…

            Yakov nieznacznie przyśpieszył kroku. Czuł się w tej chwili jak ktoś pozbawiony władzy nad własnym ciałem – miał wrażenie, że jego nogi i ręce poruszały się samoistnie, a umysł przebywał gdzieś daleko stąd. Być może w tamtym autobusie, który właśnie został pokazany na ekranie?

            Wielki dwuczęściowy pojazd leżący kołami do góry. Dwie zbite szyby. Biało-czerwona szarfa, oznaczająca roboty drogowe, zerwana na pół. Miotający się robotnicy w żółtych kaskach. Jeden z nich wzywał pomoc, ściskając w drżącej dłoni usmoloną krótkofalówkę.

_Boże. O kurwa, Boże… Błagam, nie rób tego!_

\- Pani NIE rozumie! To są moje PRZYJACIÓŁKI!

            Przy recepcji stała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała na sobie wygniecione, jakby nałożone w wielkim pośpiechu, ciuchy.

\- Bardzo mi przykro – z kamienną twarzą odrzekła pielęgniarka. – Tylko _członkowie rodziny_ mogą w tej chwili odwiedzić rannych.

            Viera wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak Yakov się czuł – prawdziwy obraz rozpaczy i desperacji!

\- Ich rodziny są teraz poza Petesburgiem! – zagrzmiała, uderzając szczupłą dłonią w drewniany blat. – Muszę do nich iść! One NIE mogą być teraz same!

\- Za kogo się pani uważa? Zasady są takie same dla wszy…

            Wówczas na scenę wkroczył Yakov. Z głośnym plaśnięciem położył przed pielęgniarką plik banknotów. Aż podskoczyła z wrażenia.

\- Masz wybór, paniusiu – wysyczał Feltsman. – Albo weźmiesz łapówkę i wpuścisz nas do dziewczyn, które są dla nas jak rodzina, albo naślę na ciebie skarbówkę, sanepid, policję, mafię i wszystko inne, co przyjdzie mi do głowy! Jak nie wierzysz, spytaj swojej koleżanki, Gienki! I radzę podjąć decyzję szybko, bo, _kurwa,_ nie ręczę za siebie!

            Babka nie była głupia. Trzęsąc się jak osika, wydukała:

\- P-pan zatrzyma pieniądze! P-pokój dwieście sześć!

\- Dzięki. Viera, idziemy!

            Otoczywszy uczennicę ramieniem, Yakov ruszył korytarzem.

            Nie pamiętał, jak dotarli do pokoju dwieście sześć. Nie pamiętał, czy jechali windą, czy szli schodami. Nie pamiętał, czy z kimś po drodze rozmawiali. Nie pamiętał nawet, czy rozmawiali _ze sobą._

            Momentem, który wyrwał go z otępienia, było spotkanie z Mashą. Najstarsza z solistek stała przed automatem – jedną rękę miała w gipsie, drugą wodziła nad przyciskami, próbując coś wybrać. Kiedy spojrzała w ich stronę, dostrzegli, że miała na czole kilka (albo i kilkanaście?) szwów. Feltsman omal nie zemdlał.

\- Trener? Viereczka? Och, dzięki Bogu!

            Krzywiąc się z bólu, Masza uściskała najpierw koleżankę z lodowiska, a potem bledszego niż zwykle Feltsmana.

\- W… wszyst… wszystko w po…

            Nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by wykrztusić zwykłe „wszystko w porządku?”.

\- Ze mną tak – odparła Berezina. Jej głos brzmiał w miarę spokojnie.

\- A Lena i Sonia? – wyszeptała Viera.

            Masha zawahała się. Skinęła, by poszli za nią. Gdy wsiedli do windy i wybrali piętro, na którym mieścił się wydział ortopedyczny, serce Yakova wykonało salto. A może doszło do zawału? Ciężko stwierdzić… w każdym razie, ból w klacie był _potworny!_

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stanie są inni, miałyśmy w cholerę dużo szczęścia – ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, najstarsza z solistek przerwała milczenie. – Ja mam złamaną rękę, ale się wyliżę. Lenka oberwała najmniej, ale i tak skończyła ze skręconą kostką. Niby nic takiego, ale lekarz powiedział, że na rehabilitację przed Igrzyskami nie ma najmniejszych szans. Natomiast Sonia…

            Serce Yakova zaliczyło kolejny wyimaginowany zgon. Gdyby zliczyć te wszystkie pseudo-zawały, byłby już martwy ze dwanaście razy. I, cholera, _czuł_ się martwy! Bo jak, do diabła, miał się czuć?!

 _Co z Sonią?_ – myślał rozpaczliwie. – _Niech to szlag, co z Sonią? Co z Sonią, co z Sonią, co z Sonią… Kurwa mać, MUSZĘ wiedzieć, co z Sonią!_

            Wkrótce ją zobaczyli - przez uchylone drzwi sali zabiegowej. Siedziała na krześle z nogą w gipsie i ortopedycznym kołnierzem wokół szyi. Na twarzy była jeszcze bardziej podrapana niż Masha. Zezowała w przestrzeń w jakiś taki dziwny, przyprawiający o dreszcze sposób.

            Ortopeda poklepał ją po ramieniu, po czym wyszedł na korytarz. Kiedy napotkał wzrok Yakova, chyba instynktownie wyczuł, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Pan jest trenerem? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

\- Tak, jestem – Feltsman usłyszał swoją odpowiedź jakby z oddali.

\- Pańska uczennica miała dużo szczęścia. Dużo, dużo szczęścia.

            Lekarze informowali kogoś, że ich bliski „miał dużo szczęścia” na dwa sposoby. Pierwszy sposób oznaczał sytuację w stylu:

„Miał dużo szczęścia, ale wszystko z nim okej!”

            Natomiast drugi sposób… drugi sposób mógł oznaczać sytuację, w której słowa „miał dużo szczęścia” były osłodzeniem nadchodzącej gorzkiej diagnozy.

            Yakov modlił się o pomyłkę. Modlił się, by diagnoza, którą widział w spojrzeniu tego lekarza, nie była _aż tak fatalna._

            W końcu Viera odważyła się zadać pytanie.

\- A-ale… o-ona będzie mogła jeździć na łyżwach… tak?

            Ortopeda spuścił wzrok.

\- Tak, proszę pani. Pani przyjaciółka _będzie mogła_ jeździć na łyżwach.

            Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą. Lecz wtedy lekarz podniósł oczy i z wypisanym na twarzy smutkiem, dodał – tylko jedno słowo.

\- Rekreacyjnie.

 

**XXX**

 

            W chowającym się za budynkami słońcu było coś obrzydliwie przygnębiającego. Ten paskundy odcień pomarańczy… te dłuższe niż zwykle cienie… pobrzmiewające z oddali krzyki mew i dźwięki jadących samochodów.

            Obrzydliwość. Totalna obrzydliwość!

            Yakov stał nad brzegiem Newy, tępym wzrokiem obserwując uderzającą o kamienie wodę. Jego płaszcz i jasnobrązowe włosy lekko powiewały na wietrze. Zaciśnięte dłonie tkwiły głęboko w kieszeniach spodni.

            Zadziwiające, że ze wszystkich miejsc przyszedł właśnie tutaj – do tego konkretnego zakątka nad rzeką, nieopodal ławki, na której niegdyś siedział z Lilią. Rozmawiali wtedy o dziecku. O dziecku, które miało się nigdy nie narodzić. Patrzyli za zachodzące słońce i mówili, że wygląda pięknie.

            A teraz wyglądało obrzydliwie. _W cholerę_ obrzydliwie. Najpaskudniejszy widok na świecie!

            Z twarzą, która mogłaby należeć do posągu, Yakov podniósł z ziemi mały kamyczek.

_„Rekreacyjnie”._

            Z cichym pluskiem przedmiot wylądował w wodzie. Feltsman schylił się po coś większego.

_„Rekreacyjnie!”_

            Ciśnięcie kamienia do wody poskutkowało ochlapaniem spodni. Pięćdziesięciolatek wypatrzył głaz wielkości piłki lekarskiej. Z trudem go podniósł. Ciężki… _kurewsko ciężki_!

_„Miała pani dużo szczęścia! Wie pani, że po takim wypadku, niektórzy kończą jako kaleki?”_

PLUSK!

            Yakov był mokry od stóp do głów. Obdarzył wystający z wody głaz nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Następnie spojrzał w niebo – czyli tam, gdzie ponoć rezydował Bóg – i zaczął wrzeszczeć:

\- Szczęście?! To nazywasz _jebanym_ szczęściem?! Wiesz co ci powiem? PIERDOL SIĘ!

            Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla postronnego obserwatora mógł wyglądać jak szaleniec, ale niewiele go to obchodziło.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym skurwysynem, wiesz?! – wydarł się do wyimaginowanego Stwórcy. – Ja to jedno… Ale żeby odwalać takie numery _niewinnym_ dziewczynom?! Co złego ci uczyniły?! Aha, chodzi o to, że stały po mojej stronie, a ja jestem dokładnie taki, jak mówi Maks, czyli beznadziejny człowiek i trener, i należy mi się surowa kara… To chciałeś mi powiedzieć?! Tak?!

            Widział w głowie fragmenty wspomnień – widział je tak wyraźnie, jakby śnił na jawie! Zapłakaną Lenkę. Vierę obejmującą ramieniem Mashę. Wreszcie Sonię – rozwścieczoną, jak nigdy, ciskającą różnymi rzeczami o ścianę. Te ogarnięte szałem oczy, ta dłoń z pomalowanymi na czerwono pazniokciami łapiąca najpierw bandaż, potem nożyczki, potem lampę, a potem jakiś inny przedmiot, który miał pecha znaleźć się na szafce nocnej. I łzy… spływające po zarumienionych policzkach łzy. Yakov nie pamiętał, co było dalej… Chyba do szpitala przyszedł Dymitr? I chyba szeptał do Sonii jakieś słowa, których inni nie mogli usłyszeć? Chyba ona ostatecznie przytuliła się do niego i zrezygnowała z demolowania otoczenia? Feltman nie miał pewności… wszystko było takie zamazane.

            Nawet cholerny zachód słońca przez chwilę wydawał się niewyraźny. Dopiero po chwili pięćdziesięciolatek uświadomił sobie, że to przez jedną zbłąkaną łze, która wyślizgnęła mu się z oka. Przegonił ją wściekłym ruchem nadgarstka.

\- Jesteś nieuczciwy – wysyczał w stronę nieba. – Podły, wstrętny i nieuczciwy! Nawet jeśli ja jestem skurwysynem, to ty jesteś gorszy! To MNIE powinieneś był wysłać do tego szpitala… MNIE, rozumiesz?! Jestem stary, już swoje przeżyłem! To NA MNIE powinieneś był nasłać pijanego sukinsyna, który nawet nie miał dość przyzwoitości, by przeżyć i skończyć na wózku… musiał zdechnąć na miejscu, pieprzony zajebieniec! Zabijając go, zrobiłeś mu przysługę, wiesz?! Gdybym go dopadł, modliłby się o śmierć! Powiedz, o co ci chodzi?! To jakaś próba? Chcesz mnie zahartować? Jaki skurwiel kontuzjuje trzy łyżwiarki tuż przed Igrzyskami Olimpijskimi?! Nawet Wronkov i Aleksander Kurwa Jego Mać Nikiforov nie odwalili mi takiego numeru!

            Wymęczony nieustannymi wrzaskami, kucnął i z ramionami na udach zaczął powoli uspokajać oddech.

            Po kilku minutach nieznacznie doszedł do siebie. Już nie był rowścieczony – był _zmęczony._ Minionym dniem. Pieprzoną niespodzianką od Boga! Życiem.

Czuł, że nie było takiego zdarzenia, które w tym konkretnym momencie mogłoby go bardziej zaskoczyć. Zabawne, że o tym pomyślał, bo dosłownie sekundę później wyczuł wibracje telefonu.

_Dzwoni Alexei Wronkov._

            Feltsman zawahał się.

            Katerina uprzedziła wcześniej, że jej nadęty mężuś zadzwoni. Podkreśliła, że w wiadomych okolicznościach Yakov nie miał _żadnego_ obowiązku podejmowania rozmowy. O cokolwiek chodziło, mogli to zostawić na jutro. To nie byłby żaden wstyd! Naprawdę.

            A mimo to… mimo to Yakov czuł trudną do zinterpretowania chęć wciśnięcia zielonej słuchawki. Może wiedział, że nic już _bardziej go nie załamie?_ Może wolał mieć tę nieszczęsną rozmowę za sobą – wrzucić wszystkie pierdolone nieszczęścia do jednego dnia, zamiast rozkładać je na dwa dni? A może… może wręcz _chciał_ , by Alexei czymś go wkurwił i tym samym odwrócił uwagę od minionej tragedii?

            Nie rozumiał własnych motywacji. Ale ostatecznie postanowił „popłynąć z prądem” – powolnym ruchem kciuka nacisnął właściwy przycisk.

\- Wronkov – wycedził do słuchawki.

\- Feltsman.  

            Oho? W głosie Łysego Dupka dało się słyszeć subtelną nutkę… czegoś na kształ ostrożności.

\- Dzwonię nie w porę? Możesz rozmawiać?

 _Alexei Wronkov próbuje być taktowny_ – w myślach Yakova zabrzmiał groteskowy śmiech. – _No, kurwa, świat się kończy!_    

\- Bez obaw. Możesz mówić.

\- No dobra… a zatem… tego… więc… więęęęc, zacznę od tego, że…  pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale… mnie i Katyi jest ogromnie przykro z powodu tego, co przydarzyło się twoim zawodniczkom. Nam OBOJGU jest przykro i OBOJE ci współczujemy.

\- Kazała ci tak powiedzieć? – ku własnemu zdziwieniu, Feltsman pokusił się o rozbawiony ton. 

\- Owszem – padła zniesmaczona odpowiedź. -  Ale wiedz, że to moje _prawdziwe_ uczucia. Tylko tyle, że z własnej woli nie powiedziałbym o nich NA GŁOS. Wierzysz mi?

\- Jasne, wierzę.

\- UGH! Mówię poważnie, okej? Słuchaj, Feltsman, jesteś moim rywalem. Zawsze będę uważał cię za pierdolonego cieniasa i NIC tego nie zmieni! ALE mimo wszystko wolałbym widzieć na olimpijskim podium Rosjankę, a nie tą pieprzoną smarkulę, Kwan, albo jej koleżankę, pierdoloną Tarę „Barbie” Lipinsky!

            Yakov porównał te słowa do obelg pod adresem amerykańskiej reprezentacji, które Alexei rzucał w wywiadach.

_Okej, to dupek. Ale mimo wszystko szczery._

\- To miłe z twojej strony, że jesteś patriotą – następca Novaka westchnął, przysuwając słuchawkę bliżej ucha. – Ale chyba nie zadzwoniłeś tylko po to, by wyrazić ubolewanie, że nasza reprezentacja przywiezie z Nagano o kilka medali mniej?

\- Niestety nie – głos Wronkova wskazywał na przymus powiedzenia czegoś _wybitnie nieprzyjemnego. ­_ – Słuchaj, Feltsman, chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno: ja sam, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, W ŻYCIU bym ci czegoś takiego nie zaproponował! To żona mnie zmusiła, jasne?! Katya stwierdziła, że zgodziłeś się na nasz zakład częściowo ze względu na swoje solistki, dlatego… uuugh… no… tego… w takich okolicznościach _wypada_ dać ci możliwość wycofania się.  

            Przez moment Yakov sądził, że się przesłyszał.

\- Możesz, kurwa, powtórzyć?

\- Nie, _kurwa,_ nie mogę! – syknął Wronkov. – Dobrze usłyszałeś za pierwszym razem i nie udawaj, że jest inaczej! Jestem już wystarczająco wkurwiony o to, że prowadzimy tę rozmowę… Nie zamierzam drugi raz powtarzać, że zostałem do tego zmuszony przez żonę!

 _Ale powtórzyłeś_ – Feltsman zakpił w myślach.

\- Po prostu powiedz, czy się wycofujesz i miejmy to z głowy! – Łysy Dupek rzucił zniecierpliwionym tonem.

\- A jak się wycofam, sprzedasz mi lodowisko?

\- Naturalnie…

              Yakov przeżył króciutki moment radości.

\- … gdy tylko ogłosisz koniec kariery!

            No tak. Czyli powrót do punktu wyjścia? W tej sytuacji można było zrobić tylko jedno…

 _Po prostu kupmy od niego to lodowisko!_ – zapłakała Niewieścia Część osobowości Yakova. – _Cóż możemy zrobić, gdy sam Bóg jest przeciwko nam?_

            Przez moment wydawało się, że Męska Część została unicestwiona w szpitalu. Jednak jakimś cudem ją reanimowano.

_A wiesz, co JA mam w tej sprawie do powiedzenia, KURWO?!_

\- Z niczego nie będę się wycofywał – oznajmił Feltsman. – Uszanowania dla małżonki, było miło, całusy na drogę, spierdalaj.

\- Również było miło, uściski na drogę, spierdalaj podwójnie!

\- Spierdalaj potrójnie!

\- A ty spierdalaj poczwórnie!

\- Spierdalaj z pomocą swoich pięciu neuronów, bo tylko tyle posiadasz!

            Zanim Łysa Gnida zdążyła go przelicytować, Yakov przerwał połączenie. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu odkrył, że czuje się nieznacznie lepiej.

            Zadziwiające, że to rozmowa z Wronkovem pomogła mu wyjść z ciemnego dołka, który zdawał się nie mieć dna! Cóż… może nie wyjść-wyjść, ale przynajmniej zrobił krok w kierunku światła. Bardzo malutki, mikroskopijny kroczek. Ale to zawsze coś.

            Z drugiej strony, wyczuł w swoim sercu zupełnie nowy niepokój.

Czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił, odrzucając propozycję rywala? Mówiąc „nie”, bez żadnego głębszego zastanowienia? Przecież mógł poprosić o czas… No, chyba że to była oferta jednorazowa? Znając Wronkova, pewnie była – ale żeby odrzucić ją w kilka sekund? Nawet nie minut, a sekund?! Czy Yakov postradał rozum?!

 _Jak na kogoś z tak słabymi kartami, zachowujesz się, jakbyś co najmniej trzymał Jokera!_ – zakpił cichy głosik w jego głowie. – _Jesteś pewien, że zdążysz przygotować Lva? Zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach, gdy wszystko… powtarzam: absolutnie WSZYSTKO jest przeciwko tobie?!_

            Gdyby nie cała potworność i niesprawiedliwość związana z wypadkiem solistek, ktoś mógłby uznać, że to przykre zdarzenie było pod pewnym względem _darem od losu._ W końcu szanse na wycofanie się z zakładu były, jak dotąd, bliskie zeru.

            Może… może Bóg wcale nie nienawidził Yakova? Może było wręcz na odwrót i za pomocą tego paskudnego incydentu chciał dań Feltsmanowi jedną jedyną szansę na _godne_ zakończenie kariery? Być może to miało być ostrzeżenie:

„Wycofaj się, póki możesz, stary! Wycofaj się, bo przegrasz!”

            Yakov _nie chciał_ wierzyć, że takie były intencje stwórcy. Ale nie dało się ukryć, że po tak koszmarnym dniu miał _tendencje_ do wierzenia w pesymistyczne scenariusze.

 _Cóż, cokolwiek niesie przyszłość, teraz już za późno, by wyplątać się z zakładu_ – pomyślał, mocniej otulając się płaszczem. – _Wronkov pewnie skacze z radości!_

 

**XXX**

 

\- _Kurwa!_

            Z cichutkim, ledwo wychwytywalnym dla ucha przekleństwem, Alexei Wronkov odłożył słuchawkę. Jego asystent, a zarazem główny choreograf w Spartanie, Vitaly Smirnov, mocniej przycisnął teczki do piersi.

\- A-a zatem Feltsman odrzucił propozycję. T-to… to chyba dobra wiadomość, prawda?

\- Owszem – Wronkov wycedził, odwracając wzrok.

\- N-na pewno panu ulżyło! W końcu przed rozpoczęciem tej rozmowy, powtarzał pan, jak bardzo jest pan nastawiony na ten zakład i jest pan pewien wygranej, i chce pan ostatecznie pokonać Feltsmana, ale tak z przytupem, i…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, SMIRNOV!

            Pięść łysego mężczyzny z całej siły przygrzmociła w blat biurka. Vitaly zareagował na ten pokaz złości przerażonym piskiem.

\- Czemu Feltsman musi być tak _cholernie_ uparty?! – Wronkov warczał sam do siebie. – Czemu nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że to JA jestem lepszy?! Pierdolony stary kretyn… Pożałuje, że nie przyjął mojej propozycji!

            Smirnov zawahał się. Jego pracodawca wpatrywał się w blat biurka z czymś na kształt niepewności.

\- Umm… p-panie Wronkov? Czy… czy to możliwe, że pan… obawia się przegranej?

\- Pierdolnąłeś w coś swoją pustą głową, Smirnov?!

\- Iiik!

            Notes ze skórzaną obrawą przeleciał przez gabinet i z głośnym plaśnięciem uderzył w ścianę tuż nad czupryną choreografa. Przerażony na śmierć Vitaly nie miał odwagi, by się wyprostować. Może powinien paść na podłogę? Albo w ogóle schować się pod krzesłem?

\- To JA wygram ten zakład – zagrzmiał Wronkov. – To JA jestem lepszym trenerem i to JA mam lepszego zawodnika!

            Tak właśnie powiedział, a mimo to… mimo to znowu obdarzył blat biurka tym samym pseudozaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał na sfrustrowanego, ale w taki sposób, że nie dało się tego wychwycić na pierwszy rzut oka. Gdyby Smirnov pracował w Spartanie mniej niż dwadzieścia lat, mógłby niczego nie zawuażyć.

\- Jestem pewien, że wygram - nieco spokojniejszym tonem burknął łysy mężczyzna – ale prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie można być całkowicie pewnym wygranej. Można mieć dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent szans na zwycięstwo, ale zawsze zostaje ten cholerny jeden procent!

            Vitaly nie miał odwagi zapytać, co – zdaniem Wronkova – było tym „jednym procentem”. Jednak skrycie liczył, że pracodawca sam mu o tym powie. I rzeczywiście…

\- Ivanek – tonem aż ociekającym od zniesmaczenia, Alexei wypluł imię młodszego z Levinów. – Ten _leniwy gówniarz_ Ivanek!

\- Umm… Ma pan z nim jakiś problem?

\- Czy ja mam z nim problem? Pomagałeś zrobić dla niego choreografię i jeszcze się, kurwa, pytasz, jaki mam z nim problem?!

            Vitaly odruchowo uchylił się. Kiedy uderzenie jednak _nie nastąpiło_ , postanowił zaryzykować i zadać kolejne pytanie.

\- Co mógłby pan mieć do zarzucenia tak zdolnemu dziesięciolatkowi jak Ivanek? Przecież ten dzieciak _fantastycznie_ skacze! Powiedziałbym wręcz, że najlepiej z całego swojego rocznika. A i niektórzy starsi chłopcy mogliby się od niego wiele nauczyć.   

\- Owszem – łypiąc na swoje własne, splecione palce mruknął Wronkov. – Ivanek jest bardzo zdolny, podobnie jak brat. ALE jest też kurewsko arogancki i leniwy, _zupełnie nie_ jak brat!

            Wzrok łysego trenera powędrował do gablotki, w której stały różne puchary i medale - w większości złote. Jednak pamiątka z Igrzysk w Grenoble była _wkurwiająco_ srebrna. Na sam widok niezbitego dowodu swojej porażki, Alexei prawie odgryzł kawałek długopisu.

\- Wiesz, Smirnov… rzuciłem pod adresem Feltsmana wiele obelg, ale z jednego jestem dumny: z tego, że _nigdy_ go nie zlekceważyłem. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli odpuszczę sobie chociaż na chwilę, ten skurwiel mnie przegoni! No dobra, może nie od początku byłem pracowity… przyznaję, przed rozpoczęciem współpracy z Katyą, zdarzało mi się leniuchować! Ale nigdy… kurwa mać, _nigdy_ nie byłem aż tak zadufany w sobie jak Ivanek!

\- Sądzi pan, że młodszy brat Maxima może przegrać z Rykovem? – niepewnym tonem spytał Vitaly.

            Z ust Wronkova wyszło ponure prychnięcie.

\- Jeżeli przegra, to tylko z jednego powodu: _przez głupotę!_ Bo jest na tyle głupi, by sądzić, że w wieku dziesięciu lat ma podstawy, by uważać się za Alfę i Omegę łyżwiarstwa figurowego! Jest przekonany, że wygra, dlatego sobie odpuszcza. I gdyby odpuścił sobie raz czy dwa, nie byłoby problemu… w końcu, jak już ustaliliśmy, jest cholernie zdolny. Ale jeśli przesadzi z odpuszczenim sobie, Rykov może zdobyć przewagę. I nie to, że się niepokoję, bo, _kurwa,_ nie niepokoję się wcale… nic a nic, kurwa! Po prostu ten szczeniak doprowadza mnie do szału! Jestem już znudzony nieustannym zaganianiem go do roboty! Jak, u diabła, Feltsman to zrobił, że zmusił tego małego dziada do posłuszeństwa? Jakim cudem nauczał tego smarkatego lenia przez _tyle lat_ i jeszcze zdołał wbić mu do łba wszystkie podstawy techniczne?! Przecież po tym, co ja się naoglądałem przez ostatnie miesiące, samo zmuszenie małego gnojka do spędzenia dłuższego czasu na lodowisku, wymaga wysiłku porównywalnego do zaciągnięcia wielbłąda na Syberię! Więc pytam się, kurwa: _jak_ Feltsman zrobił z Tego Czegoś tak dobrego skoczka?!

\- Eee… bo to Feltsman?

            Czując na sobie morderczy wzrok pracodawcy, Smirnov szybciutko sprostował:

\- N… n-no bo sam pan zawsze powtarzał, że „Feltsman jest jak pieprzony iluzjonista! On to by nawet z gówna ulepił Adama i jeszcze zrobił z niego Królową Lodu”.

\- Ta, może i rzeczywiście coś takiego mówiłem – Wronkov westchnął ponuro.

            Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, musiał przyznać, że Yakov był _cholernie_ dobrym trenerem. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrym, by mieć go za konkurenta.

 _Kiedy usłyszałem o wypadku, wkurzyłem się, ale też uznałem to za zrządzenie losu –_ masując podbródek, pomyślał Alexei. – _Sądziłem, że Feltsman wymięknie i jednak przejdzie na emeryturę. Ech, pieprzony uparciuch!_  

\- Gdy przejąłem braci Levinów, byłem pewien, że ukradłem rywalowi dwie dojne krowy… a w rzeczywistości dostałem utykającą mućkę, która łapie kontuzję przy każdym najmniejszym wierzgnięciu kopytami, oraz cielaka, którego muszę siłą zaciągać na pastwisko!

\- N-niech pan spojrzy na to z pozytywnej strony! – nieśmiało wtrącił Smirnov. – Fetlsmanowi zostały krowy, które _w ogóle_ nie dają mleka. Znaczy… Gdyby pańskiemu rywalowi trafił się ktoś _utalentowany_ , aż strach pomyśleć, co by się działo! Ale tak NIE jest, więc to chyba lepiej, że mamy w arsenale leniwego Levina, a nie raczkującego Rykova?

\- Prawda, lepiej – odwracając wzrok, burknął Wronkov. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, by zagonić aroganckiego gówniarza do roboty. Już prędzej ktoś wpierdoli mi do gabinetu bez pukania, niż ten smarkacz weźmie się za trening z własnej woli…

JEBUT!

            Dokładnie w tym momencie Ivanek we własnej osobie wpierdolił do gabinetu _bez pukania._ Stał teraz drzwiach, z drżącą rączką na framudze, dysząc jak krasnolud po starciu z bandą leśnych elfów. Rozszerzone ze złości oczy były wlepione w trenera.

\- Jak śmiesz?! – zagrzmiał choreograf. – Nie nauczyli cię, że…

            Krótkim uniesieniem dłoni, Wronkov uciszył podwładnego. Nie odrywał zafascynowanego wzroku od chłopca. Nic nie mówił, tylko cierpliwie czekał, aż dzieciak wykona jakiś ruch.

            W końcu Ivanek zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, przeszedł przez gabinet i usiadł naprzeciwko trenera. Jakiś czas łypał na bliżej nieokreślony na podłodze.

\- Od dzisiaj… - wykrztusił w końcu – od dzisiaj będę wykonywał wszystkie polecenia. Niech mi pan powie, co mam robić i będę to robił! Mogę trenować od rana do nocy, nawet te durne figury obowiązkowe, czy jak to się nazywa…

            Mało brakowało, a Wronkov spadłby z krzesła.

_Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz, zaraz… Że CO, kurwa?!_

            Nawet nie zdążyli ze Smirnovem porządnie przyswoić sobie tej nowej rewelacji, gdyż do pomieszczenia wpadł Maks. Był nieźle zdyszany, jakby całą drogę do gabinetu pokonał biegiem.

\- I… Ivanku! – wysapał, obdarzywszy niesfornego braciszka karcącym spojrzeniem. – Mówiłem ci, że pan trener jest teraz zaję…

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – syknął chłopiec.

\- Ale Ivanku, przecież…

\- NIE obchodzi mnie to! Spierdalaj!

\- IVANKU! Kto cię nauczył tak brzydko się wyrażać?!

            Energicznym krokiem, wzburzony Maks zbliżył się do biurka.

\- Ivanku… _nie_ możesz tak po prostu wpadać do gabinetu pana trenera! A poza tym, przecież już o tym _rozmawialiśmy._ Nic takiego się nie sta…

            Próbował położyć dłoń na ramieniu brata, lecz Ivanek się wyszarpnął.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, że nic się nie stało! Nie TY zostałeś dzisiaj wyśmiany i upokorzony!  Przegrałem z jakąś głupią lalunią i KTOŚ MI ZA TO ZAPŁACI!

            Krzycząc ostatnie pięć słów, wściekle tłukł piąstkami w blat biurka.

Z każdą chwilą Wronkov był coraz bardziej _zaintrygowany._ Póki co guzik z tego wszystkiego rozumiał… No, może poza faktem, że Ivanek miał najwyraźniej zadatki na dyktatora-psychopatę.  

\- A co dokładnie przegrałeś? – zainteresował się Smirnov.

\- BITWĘ TANECZNĄ PRZEGRAŁEM, CHOCIAŻ WCALE NIE POWINIENEM PRZEGRAĆ, BO SKOCZYŁEM PIĘĆ RAZY, A ON TYLKO DWA!

\- „On”? – Wronkov uniósł brew. – Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, Maks. Miałeś przypilnować brata, by do kwietnia trzymał się z dala od Rykova. Czego NIE zrozumiałeś w stwierdzeniu „żadnych konfrontacji przed ostatecznym starciem”?

\- Wpadliśmy na pana Feltsmana i jego bandę bachorów zupełnie przypadkiem – zbolałym tonem wyjaśnił starszy z Levinów. – A przeciwnikiem Ivanka wcale nie był Rykov.

\- Więc kto?

\- Viktor Nikiforov – wysyczał Ivanek.

\- Że KTO, kurwa?!

\- Kuklin powiedział mi, że to nowy pupilek trenera Feltsmana – nabzdyczony dzieciak wzruszył ramionami. – Ponoć trener Feltsman znalazł go w lesie i przyprowadził na obóz, potem ściągnął go do Petersburga, a teraz chodzi do niego do szkoły na wywiadówki.

 _Co, co, co?! –_ Wronkov wybałuszył oczy. – _Że w lesie… że ściągnął… i że Feltsman popierdala na wywiadówki?! O co tu chodzi? I co ważniejsze…_

\- Nikiforov… Nikiforov… z czym mi się to kojarzy?

            Smirnov podskoczył, jakby coś mu się przypomniało.

\- Ej, zaraz? A czy to nie jest przypadkiem wnuk tego hokeisty? Dwukrotnego Mistrza Olimpijskiego, Viktora Nikiforova? Ten, co go pojechaliśmy wybadać?

            Alexei groźnie zmrużył oczy.  

\- Aha? A więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że _widziałeś_ to młodociane dziwadło, które teraz popierdala na lodzie u Feltsmana i pokonuje Ivanka w bitwach tanecznych? Możesz mi to, _kurwa,_ wyjaśnić, Smirnov?

\- A-ale tu nie ma czego wyjaśniać! – wyjąkał zaczerwieniony choreograf. – Przyjrzałem się tamtemu chłopcu i uznałem, że nic z niego będzie. Ten dzieciak jest nieokrzesany! To mały dzikus, który nie potrafi słuchać poleceń, a poza tym nie pamięta układów i nie ma w sobie za grosz wdzięku! Zresztą, to hokeista, a nie łyżwiarz figurowy. Naprawdę, panie Wronkov, nie było się czym zachwycać…

\- Weź sobie kup okulary, głupi staruchu! – fuknął Ivanek.

\- Jak ty mówisz do pana Smirnova?! – oburzył się Maks. – Trenerze, niech pan o tym zapomni…

\- Właśnie, nie ma się czym przejmować! – ochoczo dodał Smirnov.

\- To nawet nie był prawdziwy pojedynek, tylko jakaś idiotyczna zabawa!

\- Dokładnie! Jakie to ma znaczenie, że jakiś bachor spodobał się kilku ludziom?

\- Wykonał tylko dwa skoki, więc w zasadzie niewiele potrafi. Pan Feltsman na pewno oddeleguje do kwietniowego pojedynku Rykova!

\- A poza tym…

\- DOSYĆ!

            Choreograf i nastoletni łyżwiarz zamarli w miejscu.

\- Wy dwaj – z dłońmi splecionymi przed twarzą, wyszeptał Wronkov – _morda w kubeł!_

            Ani trochę nie kupował całej tej gatki-szmatki pod tytułem „nie ma się czym przejmować”. Zamiast tego pozostawał niezmiennie zafascynowany Ivankiem. Tym aroganckim gówniarzem, który jeszcze kilka dni temu gotów był wyzwać do walki choćby i samego Ilię Kulika (słuchanie tego było nader pocieszne), a teraz trząsł portkami, bo przegrał z… z… no właśnie – z kim? Z jakimś, cholera, _nikim!_

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ – myślał Wronkov. – _Kto to, u licha, jest?! I skąd Feltsman go wytrzasnął? Bo przecież, kurwa, nie z lasu!_

\- Chciałbym teraz wysłuchać, co Ivanek ma do powiedzenia. Powiedz mi coś więcej na temat ferelnego zajścia, Ivanku. Na czym to polegało? Ilu było ludzi?

\- Ten laluś wymyślił sobie, że stoczymi bitwę taneczną – wymamrotał Ivanek. – A jego kumpel, Georgi, powiedział, że wygra ten, który dostanie większy aplauz. Ludzi było całkiem dużo… tak ze czterdzieści osób.

\- Aha? A ktoś cię oklaskiwał?

            Dzieciak zacisnął zęby.

\- _Nikt_ – wydusił z wyraźnym trudem. – Za to długowłosy pajac miał owacje przez kilka minut!

\- Hm… to się zdarza, Ivanku. Zapewnie jest od ciebie o kilka lat starszy i dlatego tak dobrze sobie poradził…

\- Właśnie, że nie! Jest ode młodszy.

\- MŁODSZY?!

            To już była dość niepokojąca informacja! Do tej pory Wronkov zakładał, że wspomniany dziwoląg miał więcej niż jedenaście lat i przez to nie łapał się na wiek ustalony do zakładu. Ale że młodszy… i mimo tego skopał Ivankovi tyłek?!

\- Co dokładnie pokazał? – czując lekki ścisk w gardle, spytał Alexei.

\- Potrójnego toe loopa i takie dziwnego podwójnego axla... kiedy wyskoczył, miał nogi obok siebie.

\- W sensie, że z monda?!

\- Ledwo wylądował – podkreślił Maks.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się zamknął – Wronkov zganił starszego z Levinów. – Coś jeszcze, Ivanku?

\- Kiedy kręcił się w piruecie, zrobił szpagat.

\- Szpagat… czyli piruet Denise Biellmann?! Coś ci się popierdoliło, Ivanku. Tylko dziewczynki wykonują ten piruet. Chłopcy są za mało…

\- WIEM, CO WIDZIAŁEM!

            Piąstki dziesięciolatka znowu przygrzmociły w blat biurka. Mina dzieciaka sugerowała chęć wyrzucenia wspomnianego mebla przez okna. Dobrze, że cholerstwo było diabelnie ciężkie.

 _Snucie teorii do niczego nie prowadzi_ – wodząc palcem po dolnej wardze, pomyślał Alexei. – _Muszę zobaczyć tego małego dziwoląga na własne oczy!_

 _-_ Smirnov, dawaj mi zaraz nagranie z występem dzieciaków Feltsmana! Natychmiast!

            Choreograf szybciutko odnalazł odpowiednią kasetę. Na ekranie stojącego obok gablotki telewizora pojawili się tańczący chłopcy.

\- To on! – Ivanek pokazał palcem srebrnowłosego pięknisia. – Od razu go poznałem… To on! To on! To on!

            Wronkov oparł łokcie o biurko i nieznacznie pochylił się do przodu. Oglądał nagranie w całkowitym milczeniu, nieruchomy niczym posąg w muzeum. Obraz z telewizora odbijał się w jego skupionych, lekko zmrużonych oczach.

            Tajemniczy Viktor wywalał się raz za razem.

\- Udaje – Ivanek wycedził przez zęby. – On wcale tak NIE jeździ! Na pewno specjalnie się wywraca, by wszystkich zmylić!

\- Może coś w tym jest? – Smirnov podrapał się po głowie. – Może Feltsman kazał mu zepsuć wszystkie skoki, bo wiedział, że go szpiegujemy?

 _NA BANK wie, że go szpiegujemy_ – pomyślał Alexei. – _Ale nigdy nie poprosiłby wychowanka o zepsucie skoków. Za dobrze znam tego starego pierdziela… podobne zagrania taktyczne są zupełnie nie w jego stylu. A jeśli chodzi o tego małego… hm…_

\- Smirnov, przewiń mi ten ostatni skok.

            Chodziło o potrójnego toe loopa, przy którym Nikiforov zaliczył glebę. Choreograf spełnił polecenie.

\- Jeszcze raz – zażądał Wronkov.

            Jego bystre oczy obserwowały każdy ruch srebrnowłosego chłopca. Najazd do skoku, wybicie, obroty, lądowanie… no tak, lądowanie było koszmarne.

\- Jeszcze raz.

            Smirnov ewidentnie nie rozumiał, do czego zmierzał pracodawca – mimo to posłusznie przewinął do tyłu.

\- _Jeszcze raz!_

            W końcu Maks stracił cierpliwość.

\- Przepraszam, ale… po co pan to ogląda tak wiele razy? Przecież widać, że ten skok mu nie wychodzi. Wywalił się.

\- Owszem – nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu powiedział Wronkov. – Ale spójrz na jego najazd. Przyjrzyj się sposobowi, z jakim rozpędza się do skoku. Spójrz na jego minę. Jak sądzisz, o czym on myśli?

            Smirnov i Levin zamyślili się.

\- Prawie w ogóle się nie rozpędza! – chociaż nikt nie pytał go o zdanie, to Ivanek udzielił burkliwej odpowiedzi. – A nie myśli o niczym.

            Rywal Yakova lekko zaklaskał.

\- Brawo – wycedził, posyłając wychowankowi i asystentowi chłodne spojrzenia. – Punkty za spostrzegawczość otrzymuje dziesięcioletni gówniarz! Może to i racja, że bachor się wywalił… ale zanim zaliczył glebę, zaliczył też odpowiednią ilość rotacji. A najazdu, który nam sprezentował, praktycznie się teraz nie widuje. A już na pewno nie u małoletnich _smrodów!_ Widziałem tylko jedną osobę, która skakała w taki sposób: nagle i bez zastanowienia!

            Na myśl o tlenionej czarownicy, Wronkov aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Tatiana Lubicheva.

\- Kto? – zdziwił się Maks.

\- Ta babka, z którą trener Feltsman kiedyś jeździł – Ivanek przewrócił oczami. – Ten głupek, Georgi wciąż o niej gada.

\- Jest teraz bardzo znaną choreografką – dodał Smirnov. – Ale co ona ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Przecież siedzi w Stanach, no nie? To Feltsman uczy tego chłopca techniki, nie ona…

\- Skakanie bez namysłu nie jest częścią techniki! – zagrzmiał Wronkov. A po krótkiej pauzie dodał: – Przynajmniej nie do końca. Bardziej chodzi o stan umysłu. O to, z jakim podejściem jedzie się program. Jedni modlą się przed każdym skokiem, inni _starają się_ o niczym nie myśleć, a jeszcze inni _nie myślą wcale._ Stan numer trzy to w łyżwiarstwie figurowym wielka rzadkość. Bardzo niewielu jest takich, którzy potrafią wyłączyć myślenie ot tak, na zawołanie. U normalnej osoby takie coś trafia się u szczytu formy i to raz na dziesięć przejazdów.

\- Czyli, że co?! – Ivanek nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Czyli, że Kuklin miał rację i ten cały Viktor rzeczywiście ma jakieś supermoce?!

            Zanim trener zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, dzieciak oznajmił:

\- Chcę dostać dopalacze! Niech mi pan da te same dopalacze, które dostaje _on!_

\- Na litość boską _, Ivanku…_! – przeraził się Maks. – S-skąd… skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, co to są dopalacze?!

\- Nieważne! Chcę dostać te same dopalacze, co tamten chłopiec!

\- Do uczniów, którzy choćby pomyślą słowo „dopalacze”, Feltsman strzela z kałacha – chłodno oznajmił Wronkov. – Ten dzieciak na pewno ich nie bierze.

\- WŁAŚNIE, ŻE BIERZE! – wydarł się Ivanek. – To niemożliwe, by sam z siebie jeździł w taki sposób!

\- Hm… sądzę, że to właściwy moment, byśmy porozmawiali o twoich perspektywach. Maks, wynocha! Smirnov, ty możesz zostać.

            Starszy z Levinów niechętnie opuścił gabinet.

\- A więc… - wygodniej rozparłwszy się na krześle, Wronkov zwrócił się do Ivanka. – Kiedy tu przyszedłeś, zadeklarowałeś chęć przykładania się do treningów. To dla mnie miłe zaskoczenie. Chociaż sądzę, że nie musisz się niczego obawiać, cieszę się, że traktujesz sprawę powa…

\- Powiedziałem, że będę się przykładał, to będę się przykładał, okej?! – pyskaty gówniarz wszedł opiekunowi w słowo. – A pan ma mi zagwarantować zwycięstwo, jasne?! Jest pan moim trenerem, więc niech pan zrobi tak, żebym wygrał!

\- Po pierwsze, nie takim tonem. Chyba nie chcesz, bym nasłał na ciebie trenerkę Katyę?

            Groźba spotkania z „Carycą Katarzyną” spełniła swoje zadanie. Dzieciak zatrząsnął się ze strachu.

\- A co do twojej prośby, czy raczej żądania – Wronkov poczęstował małolata kpiącym uśmieszkiem – masz rację: jestem twoim trenerem i zrobię, co w mojej mocy, byś pozamiatał tym drugim lód. Ktokolwiek to będzie…

\- To na pewno NIE będzie Rykov – Ivanek mruknął odwracając wzrok.

\- Ośmielę się nie zgodzić – wyniośle zadzierając noc, Smirnov poprawił kołnierzyk. – Zupełnie nie rozumiesz punktu widzenia rozsądnego trenera, młody człowieku. To oczywiste, że Lev jest lepszym wyborem niż ten cały Viktor! Dłużej jeździ figurowo na łyżwach, ma raczej równą formę i przede wszystkim jeszcze _nigdy_ nie zawalił żadnego występu. Cóż, na pewno nie tak jak ten chłopiec, którego przed chwilą obejrzeliśmy! Twój brat miał rację, gdy mówił, że Feltsman wybierze Rykova!

            Główny trener Spartana miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie.

 _No nie wiem_ – pomyślał. – _Feltsman jest znany z bycia ryzykantem. Prędzej postawi na Czarnego Konia niż na Faworyta Zawodów. Nawet jeśli pierdyliard „rozsądnych” osób na jego miejscu postąpiło by inaczej._

            Alexei poczuł dziwne swędzenie w okolicach karku. Zaniepokojony, odruchowo spojrzał w stronę gablotki – na znienawidzony srebrny medal z Grenoble.

_O kurwa! Ostatni raz swędziało mnie w taki sposób, tuż przed tym, gdy Feltsman z Lubichevą wydymali mnie na Olimpiadzie! Niech to szlag, co to za dziwne uczucie? Z jakiegoś powodu jestem dziwnie niespokojny._

            Tak czy siak, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- Jestem twoim trenerem, - ponownie zwrócił się do naburmuszonego Ivanka – więc zrobię wszytsko, żebyś wygrał. ALE musisz wiedzieć, że nie mogę ci zagwarantować zwycięstwa.

\- Jak to?! – zapytał zdumiony dzieciak.

\- Tak to – parsknął Wronkov – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „pewne zwycięstwo”. Zwycięstwo _nigdy_ nie jest w stu procentach pewne. ALE możemy poczynić pewne przygotowania, aby zwiększyć jego prawdopodobieństwo. Gdybyś na przykład… no nie wiem… wylądował skok, którego żaden dziesięciolatek jeszcze nigdy nie wylądował, byłoby to dla drugiej strony _wręcz_ przytłaczające. Oczywiście masz swojego potrójnego salchowa, którego nie potrafi Rykov… ale już na przykład pewien chłopaczek z Lenina nie ma z tym skokiem najmniejszych problemów. Dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy poszerzyć twój arsenał. Dorzucić do niego coś z efektem „łał”! Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o potrójnym flipie?

\- W porządku – młodszy brat Maksa wzruszył ramionami. – Skoczę go.

            Alexei zamrugał. A chwilę później wybuchł śmiechem.

            I pomyśleć, że to ten sam bachor, który jeszcze tydzień temu obił sobie tyłeczek i oświadczył z całą stanowczością, że „ma w dupie potrójnego flipa” i „na kij mu to potrzebne”.

\- W takim razie nie masz się czym martwić! To wszystko, Ivanku. Możesz już iść.

            Dzieciak skinął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Jednak w połowie gabinetu zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na trenera.

\- Jest jeszcze coś. Niech mi pan zmieni program! Jeżeli pojadę do durnego „Walca Wiedeńskiego”, nie wygram.

\- Jak śmiesz?! – obruszył się autor choreografii do wspomnianego Walca. – Jak śmiesz mówić w ten sposób, o programie, który…

\- Zastanowię się – Wronkov wszedł pracownikowi w słowo.

            Vitaly aż pobladł z wrażenia.

\- Chyba pan żartuje? Przecież nie może pan uczyć go nowego programu, gdy zostały zaledwie dwa miesiące do…

\- Przymknij się, Smirnov! Coś jeszcze, Ivanku?

            Butny blondynek zawahał się.

\- Chcę… - zacisnął zęby, po czym dokończył – _chcę_ być dobry nie tylko w skakaniu. Niech pan zrobi tak, bym miał lepsze wyniki w tych… no… tańcach, czy jakoś tak!

\- W części artystycznej? – zgadł Wronkov.

\- O! Tak, właśnie tak!

            Główny trener Sprartana wybuchł śmiechem. Rechotał dobrą minutę, zanim zdołał się uspokoić.

\- Ivanku - zaczął, wycierając łzę spod oka – co cię nagle napadło? Zawsze mówiłeś, że wysokie wyniki z „kręcenia tyłkiem” osiągają tylko miernoty. A ja się z tym _zgodziłem._ Ustaliliśmy, że rozbudowana część artystyczna nie jest ci do niczego potrzebna. To skoki są twoją mocną stroną i to w nich musisz osiągnąć miażdżącą przewagę.

\- A co jeśli ten drugi _znowu_ dostanie aplauz publiczności?

\- To NIE publiczność decyduje.

\- Ale Maks mówił mi, że sędziowie czasami patrzą na publiczność! A co jeśli tym razem _też_ tak będzie? Nie mógłbym się nauczyć tego… no… tańca i artyzmu i całej reszty… tak na wszelki wypadek?

\- To tak, jakbyś mnie poprosił, bym „na wszelki wypadek” nauczył cię szpagatu – zakpił Wronkov. – Na coś takiego trzeba _lat._

 _­_ \- A nie można by szybciej?

\- Pfft! _Serio_ mnie o to pytasz? Jedyną osobą, która w kilka miesięcy robi z kogoś baletmistrza, jest Lilia Baranowska. A ona bierze pod swoje skrzydła tylko takich, co w wieku pięciu lat zakładają sobie nogi na głowę. Tak więc sam widzisz, że to trochę za wysokie progi. Już nie wspomnę o tym, że ta megiera trzyma z Feltsmanem i chętnie poderżnęłaby mi gardło obcasem. Posłuchaj Ivanku… Skopałem tyłek twojemu trenerowi na wielu, wielu zawodach. WIEM, w jaki sposób pokonuje się jego i tych, którzy ćwiczą pod jego okiem. Po prostu skup się na treningach, a myślenie zostaw mnie. Jeśli to zrobisz, masz niemal całkowitą gwarancję zwycięstwa.

            Dzieciak odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Czyli… nie muszę się martwić? Jak będę się przykładał, to wygram? Tak?

            Wronkov krótko skinął głową.

            Wyraźnie uspokojony, Ivanek ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy kładł małą dłoń na klamce, mruknął pod nosem:

\- Teraz muszę go tylko wyeliminować…

            Rywal Yakova poruszył się niespokojnie. Ale ten gówniarz chyba nie miał na myśli…?!

\- Co powiedziałeś? – warknął w stronę chłopca. – Powtórz!

            Przez jakiś czas Ivanek stał tyłem do trenera. Kiedy się odwrócił, miał na buźce wyraz prawdziwego aniołka.

\- Powiedziałem - zaczął, uśmiechając się niewinnie – że teraz muszę tylko wyeliminować _ten okropny nawyk_ , który mam po lądowaniu. Wie pan, ta krzywa noga i tak dalej…

            Z ust łysego mężczyzny wyszło abrobujące chrząknięcie.

\- Tak, tak, koniecznie nad tym popracuj! – Wronkov niedbale machnął ręką. – Najlepiej od razu. No już, spadaj! Omówimy ze Smirnovem plan twoich treningów.

            Za Ivankiem zamknęły się drzwi. Choreograf uśmiechnął się do pracodawcy.

\- Cóż za szczęśliwy zwrot akcji! Kto by pomyślał, że nasze problemy rozwiążą się w kilka minut? Ech, nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten szczeniak sam z siebie postanowił przyłożyć się do treningów! Czy to nie wspaniałe, panie Wro… eee… panie Wronkov? Wszystko w porządku? Strasznie pan spoważniał.

\- Musimy mu załatwić nowy program – drapiąc się po karku, mruknął Alexei. – I zrobić coś z tą jego pożal się Boże częścią artystyczną…

\- CO?! A-ale… ale przecież _powiedział_ pan…

\- Powiedziałem mu to, co musiał usłyszeć! Ale jeśli mam być szczery, uważam, że ma trochę racji. Sam powiedz Smirnov… Nie masz takiego uczucia, że powinniśmy się jakoś zabezpieczyć?

\- Eee… Ale dlaczego powinniśmy się zabezpieczyć?!

\- Ponieważ najbardziej arogancki gówniarz, jakiego znam, przylazł do mnie, by oznajmić, że wystraszył się jakiegoś elfa z ADHD, którego Feltsman chowa po kątach! A TY SIĘ, KURWA, PYTASZ: DLACZEGO?!

            Jednym wściekłym ruchem, Wronkov zwalił z biurka połowę papierów. Pojedyncza ulotka na moment zawisła w powietrzu. Tańcząc w powietrzu jak piórko, jakiś czas chwiała się majestatycznie, aż wreszcie opadła na dłoń rozjuszonego mężczyzny. Schwycił ją drżącymi palcami. Jego oczy patrzyły na wydrukowany obrazek w taki sposób, jakby przeglądały księgę zaklęć.

\- Tak… - chciwie się uśmiechając, wyszeptał Wronkov. – To jest to! Dlaczego od razu na to nie wpadłem?

\- P-proszę pana…? – Smirnov nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

            Rywal Yakova przytulił ulotkę do piersi.

\- Śliczna muzyka, która odwróci uwagę od niedociągnięć artystycznych… genialna choreografia, która w wykonaniu _każdego_ będzie wyglądała świetnie! Przecież to takie proste i… oooch, jakie przyjemne! Już nie mogę się doczekać _miny Feltsmana_ , gdy zobaczy przejazd Ivanka!

            Vitaly wreszcie odgadł zamiar pracodawcy.

\- Nie może pan! – pisnął, z dłońmi tuż przy ustach.

\- A dlaczego? Ktoś mi zabroni?

\- Ch… ch-chyba nikt panu nie zabroni… z-znaczy się… j-jeżeli nikt się _nie dowie._ A-ale przecież… t-to będzie oszustwo! Już nie wspomnę o tym, że żona pana zabije.

\- Może mnie nie zabije – Wronkov wzruszył ramionami. – Jeżeli wystarczająco szybko ewakuuję się na Karaiby. Polecę tam zaraz po roztrzygnięciu kwietniowego pojedynku i poczekam, aż Katyuszce przejdzie złość. Pewnie bez kilku złamanych żeber tak czy siak się nie obejdzie…

            Z ust łysego mężczyzny wyszedł mroczny rekord.

\- … ale to dość niska cena za _wygranie zakładu!_

 

**XXX**

            Dziewczyny wciąż lizały rany, więc teoretycznie nie było dla kogo organizować porannego treningu. Mimo to Yakov pojechał na lodowisko. Zrobił to, bo wiedział, że spotka tam Viktora. W końcu obiecał coś temu dzieciakowi – i chociaż w tych przykrych okolicznościach złamanie danego słowa byłoby uzasadnione, pięćdziesięciolatek uznał, że lepiej będzie mimo wszystko się pojawić.

            Spotkać się z małym twarzą w twarz i powiedzieć mu, co zaszło. Gdyby nieprzewidywalny chochlik usłyszał o wypadku dziewczyn przez telefon, mógłby wpaść na jakiś durny pomysł - na przykład zrobić niespodziewany nalot na szpital. Pewnie przechytrzyłby pielęgniarki i jakimiś na wpół-legalnymi środkami dostałby się do koleżanek. A one niekoniecznie chciały teraz kogoś widzieć…

 _Już prawie dziesiąta_ – Feltsman zerknął na zegarek. – _Poczekam tu na niego. Powiem mu o dziewczynach i może gdzieś razem pójdziemy? Viera mówiła, że powinienem się czymś zająć… Pilnowanie hiperaktywnego gówniarza to chyba dobry sposób na odwrócenie uwagi od stresu?_

            A jednak coś było _nie tak._ Wskazówki pokazywały dziesiątą, a chochlika wciąż ani widu, ani słuchu. Śpóźnianie się na obiecany trening zdarzało się Viktorowi raz na chiński rok! A konkretniej – zdarzyło się tylko ten jeden jedyny raz, gdy durny dzieciak poszedł rwać kwiaty na domniemane imieniny trenera. Więc dlaczego jeszcze nie przyszedł? Zwłaszcza, że zapowiedział, że pojawi się pół godziny przed czasem!

            Po kręgosłupie Yakova przeszedł dreszcz. A jeśli _coś się stało?_

            

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3m5dNdu8Efo> _

 

Proszę bardzo - link do  **"It's raining men"** by  **Weather Girls.** To wersja z 1982 roku - trochę mniej znana niż utwór Geri Halliwell (ale i tak zarąbista). Mała poprawka: zakładam, że w radiu leciała skrócona wersja (3 i pół minuty?) - bo w innym wypadku Viciek i Ivanek mogliby nie wytrzymać kondycyjnie. 

Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili  **komentarz** bądź  **kudosa.**

Absolutnie was uwielbiam - jestem dumna, że dla was piszę ;) Sądzę, że teraz rozdziały będą się ukazywać znacznie częściej - wiele się dzieje, a do Wielkiego Finału coraz bliżej. Trzymajcie kciuki! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do wszystkich: domyślam się, co chcielibyście mi powiedzieć:  
> "Jak mogłaś zrobić dziewczynom COŚ TAKIEGO?! Dlaczego Sonia...?! Po co to było? NA CO?!"
> 
> Nawet korektorka się wkurzyła i rzuciła w moim kierunku groźne "wiem, gdzie mieszkasz"!  
> Kurde, przez moment i JA byłam na samą siebie cholernie zła. Przez moment. Króciutki :)   
> Ech, czasami Autor musi być zimny i bezlitosny - bo kiedy to robi, jego późniejsza wielkoduszność ma jeszcze lepszy efekt (znaczy się, gdy będzie się działo po myśli Yakova, to będzie się działo, że ho ho!). 
> 
> Prędziutko wyjaśniam i uspokajam: to zdarzenie było cholernie ważne dla fabuły i mocno wpłynie na decyzję, którą Feltsman podejmie tuż przed samym pojedynkiem zakładowym. W swoim czasie zrozumiecie. Może i dostaliście teraz solidne porcje angstu, ale później będzie lepiej. Obiecuję wam, że ta historia ma Happy End. Naprawdę FAJNY Happy End. Również dla dziewczyn :3 
> 
> Okrutne słowa w stylu "od teraz będzie pani mogła trenować tylko rekreacyjnie" naprawdę pojawiają się w życiu sportowców. W tym i moim. Nie żebym była profesjonalistką, ale miałam etap, gdy ćwiczyłam po kilka godzin dziennie. Gdy zepsuta noga odbiera ci coś takiego, musisz przemyśleć wiele rzeczy. Są różne sposoby na znalezienie szczęścia - nie można się poddawać, "tylko dlatego" że w jednym nam nie wyszło. Ta. "Tylko dlatego". To brzmi zdzirowato, wiem. 
> 
> I nie martwcie się o Vićka - jego to nawet licho się boi ;) W kolejnym rozdziale będzie miał "problemy", ale nie jakieś... hm... bardzo poważne. Tytuł to "Stracona okazja". 
> 
> Swoją drogą - domyślacie się już, co knuje Wronkov?  
> Jak wam się podobał "słodziutki aniołek" Ivanek?


	17. Rozdział 16 - Stracona okazja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wciąż nie pojawił się na lodowisku... czyżby coś mu się stało?   
> Jak na najnowsze problemy z wychowankiem zareaguje Yakov?  
> Co zrobią rodzice chochlika? 
> 
> W tym rozdziale dowiecie się, dlaczego telefon to najbardziej znienawidzone narzędzie Papy Feltsmana...

**Rozdział 16 – Stracona okazja**

 

\- Uuuch, przepraszam za spóźnienie, Yakov. Budzik mi nie zadzwonił i… uch… zaspałem.

\- No, cholera, _nareszcie!_ – Feltsman wzniósł ręce ku niebu. – Zacząłem myśleć, że w ogóle nie przyj… Jezus Maria, jak ty wyglądasz?!

            Zazwyczaj puszyste i delikatne, srebrne włosy sprawiały wrażenie nienaturalnie tłustych. Śliczny nosek był zaczerwieniony i lekko napuchnięty. Drobne usteczka pozostawały rozchylone, jakby dzieciak miał problem z oddychaniem.

            Dłoń Feltsmana wystrzeliła w stronę małego czółka.

_Ciepłe jak diabli!_

\- Vitya, pokaż gardło! Zrób „aaaa”!

            Polecenie zostało wykonane bez cienia wachania – kolejny znak, że coś było nie tak. Pomagając sobie znalezioną na biurku Hanki łyżeczką do herbaty, Yakov zajrzał wychowankowi do ust. Podniebienie miało bardzo niezdrowy odcień czerwieni. 

\- Yakov… - mrużąc niebieskie oczka wymruczał Vitya. – Mogę już… uch… iść do szatni?

\- Do szatni? – powtórzył Feltsman. – Czyś tu, do licha, zwariował? Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jesteś chory! Masz tak rozgrzany łeb, że możnaby smażyć ci na głowie steki! Szlag, to pewnie przez ten wczorajszy prysznic… Wiedziałem, po prostu _wiedziałem_ , że po tamtej akcji z butelką będziesz zdychał. Jak się czujesz? Boli cię głowa?

            Chłopczyk odpowiedział nieprzytomnym potakiwaniem.

\- Czujesz drapanie w gardle?

            Potwierdzenie.

\- Kaszlesz?

            Z małych usteczek wyszło kilka twierdzących kaszlnięć.

\- Ubieraj się! Idziemy do lekarza.

\- Do lekarza? – zdziwił się Vitya. – Ale ja _nie chcę_ do lekarza!

\- Tak czy siak do niego _pójdziesz!_ Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt rozgrzany jak na zwykłe przeziębienie. Znając życie, pewnie nie wziąłeś wczoraj ciepłej kąpieli, tak jak ci kazałem. W ogóle to jestem w szoku, ze ciotka puściła cię na trening…

\- Cioci nie ma w domu. Jest na sympozjum w Kanadzie…

\- W Kanadzie?! To kto, u licha, się tobą zajmuje?!

\- Pani Hania robi dla mnie obiady. A tak to… uch… umiem się sobą zająć.

\- Ta, jasne, umiesz – prychnął Yakov. – A kiedy wraca twoja ciotka?

\- Za dwa tygodnie…

\- Że KIEDY?!

 _Kurwa mać, nie mogła sobie wybrać lepszego momentu na wyjazd!_ – Feltsman zacisnął zęby. – _Miejmy nadzieję, że to nic poważnego._

            Podróż samochodem upłynęła przy akompaniamencie jęczących protestów.

\- Yakov, ja _nie chcę_ do pana doktora! On ma nożyczki!

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, nikt nie obetnie ci włosów! Pan doktor posłucha ci serduszka, gardło obejrzy, do uszka zajrzy…

\- Do… uch… uszka? Czy to Larry Głupolog?

            Yakov uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Tak, Vitya, jedziemy do Larry’ego Głupologa.

 

**XXX**

           

            Ilość ludzi w poczekalni przywodziła na myśl stare dobre komunistyczne kolejki. Czekających było od groma! Z początku Yakov chciał podejść do recepcjonistki, cisnąć na biurko łapówkę i wejść poza kolejnością. Ale gdy przyjrzał się tym wszystkim zmaltretowanym rodzicom, którzy wyglądali, jakby tkwili tu od kilku godzin, zrobiło mu się głupio. Większość dzieciaków była w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż Vitya.

            Zawstydzony, ostatecznie podprowadził swoje schorowane biedactwo do wolnej przestrzeni na ławeczce.

\- Trochę sobie poczekamy – westchnął.

            Główka chochlika opadła na ramię opiekuna. Z małego gardziołka wyszło kilka brzydkich kaszlnięć.

\- Długo tak ma? – zainteresowała się siedząca naprzeciwko kobieta.

\- Od dzisiaj – dłoń Yakova odruchowo spoczęła na czubku srebrnej czupryny.

\- Trzy dni temu mój Siergiej charczał tak samo. Zbagatalizowaliśmy to i widzi pan, do czego doszło.

            Ano, dzieciak rzeczywiście wyglądał nieciekawie – otulona szaliczkiem buźka była czerwona jak u nowordka!

\- Dobrze, że od razu przyszedł pan do lekarza. Sam pan widzi, co się dzieje… prawdziwa epidemia! Prawie wszyscy koledzy Siergieja są chorzy. Z drugiej strony, nie ma co się dziwić. Przy takiej pogodzie… Och! Przepraszam, teraz nasza kolej!

           Kobieta poprowadziła chwiejącego się syna do gabinetu. Straciwszy rozmówczynię, Yakov został bez zajęcia. Podjął próbę przeczytania gazety, jednak już po dziesięciu minutach odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się skupić. Kompletna cisza ze strony siedzącego obok Viktora przyprawiała go o dziwną nerwówkę.

 _Już wolałbym, by nawijał, tak jak zwykle_ – Feltsman pomyślał ponuro. – _Nie obraziłbym się, nawet gdyby rzucił jakiś dziwny tekst o siusiakach!_

            Póki co nie było szans na _jakikolwiek_ tekst – zboczony czy niezboczony. Drobne wargi pozostawały zaciśnięte, podobnie jak oczy. Gdyby nie sporadyczne kaszlnięcia, można by dojść do wniosku, że chłopiec śpi.

_O matko…_

            Minuty mijały i nie wiedzieć, kiedy uzbierały się na pełną godzinę. Potem kolejną. I jeszcze jedną!

            Czekając, aż ostatni dzieciak opuści gabinet, Yakov niecierpliwie stukał butem o podłogę. Okazjonalnie zerkał na Viktora, który z każdą chwilą wyglądał coraz gorzej. Czas spędzony w poczekalni nieźle dał im obu w kość! Gdyby spojrzeli teraz w lustro, mogliby nie poznać samych siebie.

_Proszę, niech to wreszcie się skończy! Niech to wreszcie się skończy, niech to wreszcie się skończy!_

            Drzwi skrzypnęły. Rudy bachor _nareszcie_ wylazł od lekarza. No, _kurwa,_ w końcu!

\- Proszę! – zawołał doktor.

\- Chodź, Vitya, teraz my.

            Strach przed nożyczkami już dawno został zapomniany. Viktor chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń trenera i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do gabinetu. Sądząc po jego minie, w tym stanie dałby się zaprowadzić _gdziekolwiek_ – nawet na mecz hokeja!

 _Boże, miejmy to już za sobą!_ – zajęczały myśli wymęczonego na śmierć Yakova.

            Jak na faceta po tak pracowitym dniu, lekarz wyglądał całkiem rześko. Był chudym blondynem, chyba nieznacznie młodszym od Feltsmana. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto nieźle radził sobie z dzieciakami.

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się do Viktora.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Larry.

\- Eee… Larry?

\- On tak mówi na lekarzy – westchnął Yakov.

\- Rozumiem. A ty jak się nazywasz, chłopczyku?

\- Viktor.

\- Vitya, tak? Okej, już widzę, że jesteś na liście. A pan to dziadek? Czy ojciec?

\- Trener.

            Lekarz uniósł brwi.

\- Rodzice mieszkają w małej miejscowości, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd – walcząc ze zmęczeniem, Felstaman potarł twarz. – Zadzwonię do nich, gdy od pana wyjdziemy.

\- Okej. Przepraszam, byłem pewien, że jest pan jego ojcem. Emanuje pan… hmm, jak by to powiedzieć? Ojcowską aurą.

            W odpowiedzi Feltsman jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- To co? – uśmiechając się, „Larry” klasnął w dłonie. – Ściągaj koszulkę, młody! Posłuchamy serduszka, dobrze?

            Chwiejąc się jak pijak, Viktor poczłapał w stronę doktora. Chwilę potem siedział na kozetce, goły do pasa, oddychając głęboko.

\- Coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? – dopytywał się lekarz. – Bieganie po podwórku bez czapki? Picie Coli z lodem? Kąpiele w rzece? To moja dzisiejsza Top Lista głupich pomysłów – zażartował.

\- Wczoraj na lodowisku wylał na siebie butelkę wody.

_Z czapką go pilnowałem, z Colą raczej też. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie polazł do rzeki, by sprawdzić cholerne wodorosty…_

\- To była bitwa taneczna – sennie mrużąc oczka, wyszeptał Vitya. – Wygrałem.

\- Gratuluję – doktor skinął mu głową. – A co wygrałeś? Oczywiście poza tym paskudnym przeziębieniem?

\- Honor.

            Larry zachichotał.

\- W porządku – stwierdził, odkładając słuchawki. – Jak honor, to może było warto. No dobrze, a teraz zmierzymy temperaturę. Powiedz, Vitya… A drapie cię gardziołko?

\- Drapie… bardzo drapie!

\- Okej. A długo cię tak drapie?

\- Kilka dni.

\- ŻE CO?! – ryknął Yakov.

\- Nie powiedział panu, co? – lekarz pokręcił głową.

\- Myślałem, że… uch… samo przejdzie – wymamrotał Vitya.

\- Sam to przejdzie ci tylko siniak, którego zostawię ci na dupie! – wycedził Feltsman. – A nie, przecież ja nie mogę cię zbić. Ale bądź pewien, że gdy tylko wyzdrowiejesz, będziesz ćwiczył figury obowiązkowe do usranej śmierci.

\- Nie wolno ukrywać takich rzeczy przed panem trenerem – zganił chłopca Larry.

\- Ale wcześniej to tak bardzo… uch… nie drapało. Dopiero wczoraj wieczorem zaczęło boleć. Poza tym, to przez Yakova, bo odwołał treningi…

 _No ja pierdolę!_ – pięćdziesięciolatek złapał się za głowę. – _Żeby jeszcze w taki sposób powiedzieć, że to moja wina…!_

\- Nie mów trenerowi takich rzeczy, bo popadnie w depresję!

\- Dobrze. Przepraszam.

\- Okej, pokaż termometr. Zobaczymy, jak się sprawię mają…

            Przejąwszy podłużny przedmiot od Viktora, lekarz zmarszczył brwi. Yakov przełknął ślinę.

\- _Ile?_ – wysapał.

\- Dużo – wyraźnie strapiony, Larry zabrał się za wypisywanie recepty.

\- Kurwa mać, _ile_! Mów pan, bo zaraz tu na zawał zejdę!

\- Czterdziecha.

\- O ja pierdolę! 

            Trzeba przyznać, że doktorzyna nadawał się do swojej roboty. Słysząc przekleństwa Feltsmana nawet nie mrugnął. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zajmował się dzieciakami już od bardzo dawna. Pewnie _niejedno_ w tym gabinecie widział _._

\- To cud, że w ogóle pan go tutaj przywlókł. Przy tak wysokiej gorączce…

            Rozległ się dźwięk rwania papieru. Recepta gotowa!

\- Antybiotyk i czopki na zbicie temperatury. Do łóżka na minimum tydzień! A przez następny tydzień żadnego sportu. Nawet WF-u. Rozumiemy się? Na wszelki wypadek napisałem zwolnienie, ale wątpię, by po pierwszym tygodniu nadawał się do szkoły.

\- Nie chcę do łóżka! – zajęczał Vitya. – I _nie_ lubię antybiotyków.

\- Niech to szlag, masz czterdzieści stopni gorączki! – warknął Yakov. – Czterdzieści, kapujesz?! Ty w ogóle wiesz, ile to jest? Kurwa mać, gdy sobie pomyślę, że ty w takim stanie chciałeś iść na trening…!

_Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie przylazł na lodowisko, w ogóle nie zorientowałbym się, że jest chory._

\- Teraz trochę sobie poleżysz, ale na wiosnę będziesz już jak nowy – Larry poklepał dzieciaka po ramieniu. – Gwaranutuję ci to. Zobaczysz, bardzo szybko ci to zleci. Odpoczniesz, pooglądasz bajeczki…

\- Ja chcę na lodowisko!

\- _Wrócisz_ na lodowisko, ale na razie DO ŁÓŻKA!

\- Uuugh… a mógłbym nie dostawać antybiotyków? Mogę wziąć więcej czopków! Czopki są fajne. To takie małe wibratory.

 _Ja pierdoooolę, taki wstyd przed lekarzem!_ – będący na skraju histerii Feltsman wyrwał sobie garść włosów.

            Nie wiedział już, czy śmiać się czy płakać.

\- Czemu tak dziwnie na mnie patrzycie? – nieprzytomnym głosem zapytał Vitya. – Dziadek miał breloczek z takim napisem: „Czopki są fajne. To takie małe wibratory”.   

_Jak na jednym breloczku są pornole, a na drugim wibratory, to aż strach pomyśleć, co było na pozostałych…_

            Na szczęście Larry Głupolog jedynie machnął ręką. Miał minę pod tytułem „chyba lepiej w to nie wnikać”.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Vitya, ale MUSISZ wziąć antybiotyk. Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, gdy byłeś w poczekalni, dużo dzieci teraz choruje. To dlatego że w powietrzu panoszy się wyjątkowo paskudna bakteria. Jeżeli nie weźmiesz żadnego lekarstwa, obawiam się, że samo z siebie ci nie przejdzie. No już, wszystko będzie dobrze…

            Dzieciak wcale nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. A jednak to Yakov z ich dwóch wyszedł z gabinetu bardziej straumatyzowany.  

 _Co ja mam robić?_ – myślał, obgryzając paznokcie. – _Co ja mam, u licha, robić? Znaczy… okej, lekarz mi powiedział: dać antybiotyk, wsadzić do łóżka. Tyle że to obowiązek jego ciotki, nie mój. Ale przecież cholerna baba siedzi w Kanadzie, więc co mam…_

            Mała rączka pociągnęła opiekuna za nogawkę spodni. Feltsman spojrzał w dół. Z osłupieniem uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział u Viktora tak rozpaczliwego błagania.

\- Yakov…

            Pięćdziesięciolatek miał zamiar zapytać:

„No co?”

Jednak widząc wyraz twarzy małego, postanowił mimo wszystko poczekać. Dzieciak wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Yakov… _Chcę do mamy._

_O kurwa, Boże, ja pierdolę!_

\- Chcę do mamy – nie odrywając szklistych oczu od trenera, powtórzył Viktor. – Proszę, chcę do mamy!

            Dłoń Feltsmana zaczęła się trząść.

\- O…o-okej – Yakov nerwowo oblizał usta. – Okej, dobra. Zrozumiałem. Do mamy, tak? Chcesz pojechać do Novowladimirska?

            Chochlik przytaknął – bardzo powoli, jakby robił to ostatkiem sił.

\- W-w porządku. Nie ma sprawy. Chodź, Vitya, daj rączkę. Pojedziemy do twojej mamy, okej? No już, już, spokojnie. Niedługo zobaczysz się z mamą.

            Kilkanaście minut później byli już za miastem. Gdy minęli znak z przekreślonym napisem „Sankt Petersburg”, Feltsman po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że niezbyt dobrze przemyślał swoją decyzję o zawiezieniu wychownka do Novowladimirska.

            To mimo wszystko kawał drogi! Dla dzieciaka z czterdziestoma stopniami gorączki długa podróż samochodem musiała być katorgą. Z drugiej strony…

\- Mama… - zza pleców Yakova dobiegł cichutki szept. – Proszę, chcę już do mamy.

            Feltsman zaryzykował szybki rzut okiem w lusterko wsteczne. Skulony na tylnym siedzeniu Vitya wyglądał tak samo żałośnie jak kilka minut temu. Spod błękitnego kocyka wystawały jedynie trampki i skrzywiona z bólu twarzyczka. Dłonie pięćdziesięciolatka mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy.

            Jak, u diabła, mógłby odmówić, gdy jego uczeń domagał się obecności matki w tak rozpaczliwy sposób? Jak, u licha, mógłby powiedzieć „nie”?! Patrząc teraz na Viktora, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że za tą wystraszoną, zwiniętą w kłębek istotką, krył się ten sam zuchwały chłopiec, który zwiał z domu i był dość samodzielny, by samemu chodzić na treningi!

 _To jeszcze dziecko –_ Feltsman pomyślał ponuro. - _Dziecko, jak każde inne! A kiedy jest chory i go boli, chce być blisko rodziców…_

\- Yakov, daleko jeszcze? Chcę mamę.

\- Jeszcze troszkę, Vitya. Wytrzymaj! Już prawie jesteśmy.

            Po podróży, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, wreszcie dotarli pod dom Nikiforovów. Jednak, wbrew temu, czego spodziewał się pięćdziesięciolatek, wcale nie usłyszeli powitalnych szczeknięć. Żaden pies nie podbiegł do płotu i nie położył wielkich łap na bramie. Czyżby czworonogi schowały się w domu?

\- Muna? – słabym głosem zawołał Viktor. – Bismark?

            Marszcząc brwi, Feltsman wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer Anastazji. Próbował dodzwonić się do matki chochlika, jeszcze zanim wyjechali z Petersburga, jednak za każdym razem słyszał tę samą irytującą pocztę głosową. Teraz również nie miał szczęścia:

 _Czeeeść, tu Nastia! Zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię. No to papa!_  

            Yakov zacisnął zęby. Gdzie, u diabła, podziewała się ta kobieta? Dlaczego nie odbierała telefonu?! Szlag! Nie było innego wyjścia – skoro jeden rodzic nie odpowiadał, należało spróbować z drugim.

            Zmusiwszy się do zachowania spokoju, Feltsman wykręcił numer Uprzedzonego Dupka.

_Tu Aleksander Nikiforov. Zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

\- Kurwa… - pięćdziesięciolatek zaklął pod nosem.

            Tymczasem Vitya zaprzestał wołania ukochanych psiaków. Podreptał w stronę porzuconego wiadra i wygrzebał spod spodu zapasowy klucz. Zachowywał się tak, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o obecności trenera. Z oczami, w których wciąż tliło się nieme błaganie, przekręcił zamek i wszedł do domu. Yakov ruszył jego śladem.

\- Muna! – głos chłopca odbił się od ścian pustego pomieszczenia. – Bismark! Mamusiu! Tatusiu!

            Jedyną odpowiedzią była głucha cisza.

\- Przepraszam za najście – odruchowo burknął Feltsman.

            Nawet na moment nie spuszczał wzroku z Viktora.

\- Mamusiu! – zawołał zrozpaczony malec. – Mamusiu, gdzie jesteś? Mamusiu…

            Wzywał rodzicielkę przez dobre dziesięć minut, zanim wreszcie się poddał. Nieznacznie się chwiejąc, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem wdrapał się na piętro. Trener podążał za nim jak cień.

            W łazience i sypialni państwa Nikiforovów było tak samo pusto, jak w salonie. Po srpawdzieniu toalety, chłopczyk skierował się w stronę kolorowych, ozdobionych wieloma naklejkami, drzwi. To musiał być jego pokój. Yakov na moment zawahał się, ale ostatecznie poszedł za wychowankiem.

            Pomieszczenie okazało się nieduże i po brzegi wypełnione obecnością Viktora. Zupełnie niepodobne do modnie urządzonego pokoju gościnnego, w którym młody Nikiforov rezydował u ciotki. Patrząc najpierw na stojące na biurku liczne rodzinne zdjęcia, potem na upchane w wielkim wiklinowym koszu pluszaki, Feltsman poczuł napływ wyrzutów sumienia. Wyprowadzka z tego miniaturowego królestwa małego dziecka musiała być cholernie bolesna! Dopiero teraz, widząc wypisaną w niebieskich oczach ulgę, stało się jasne, jak bardzo ten chłopiec tęsknił za domem. Znajome otoczenie zdawało się go uspokajać.

            Kiedy Viktor ruszył w stronę własnego łóżka, zrobił to z desperacją żeglarza, będącego o krok od rodzinnej wyspy. Zakopał się pod stertą pościeli w pieski, jak ślimak chowający się pod bezpieczną powierzchnią skorupki. Mała rączka wysunęła się spod kołdry i schwyciła łapkę leżącego na podłodze pluszowego wilka. Sporych rozmiarów zabawka została przyciągnięta do drobnej piersi. Głowa wypchanego zwierzaka spoczywała teraz na poduszce, tuż obok rozrzuconych na wszystkie strony srebrnych włosów.

            Yakov położył dłoń na rozgrzanym czółku.

\- Zrobię ci herbatkę. Dobrze, Vitya?

            Dzieciak nawet nie miał siły przytaknąć. Jedynym gestem, który zdołał z siebie wykrzesać, było powolne mrugnięcie powiekami.

            Totalnie skołowany i zagubiony, Feltsman zszedł do kuchni. Wsłuchując się w bulgotanie czajnika, krążył po salonie i zastanawiał się, co, u diabła, powinien teraz zrobić?

            Na szczęście rozwiązanie przyszło samo. Telefon zaczął wibrować. Nazwisko Anastazji Nikiforovej było jak zbawienie! Pięćdziesięciolatek wydał jęk ulgi. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie nacisnął zielonej słuchawki, aż tak szybko.

\- Panie Feltsman? – niepewnym tonem odezwała się żona Saszy. – Czy coś się stało?

\- Owszem, stało się – wycierając pot z czoła, wysapał Yakov. – Od godziny próbuję się do pani dodzwonić. Vitya jest bardzo chory.

\- Chory?!

\- Właśnie tak. Niedawno wyszliśmy od lekarza. Vitya ma zaczerwienione gardło i czterdzieści stopni gorączki. Jesteśmy teraz u państwa w domu.

\- W domu? U nas?

\- Przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem wchodzić bez pozwolenia, czy nawet przyjeżdżać tutaj tak zupełnie znienacka, ale… Chodzi o to, że Vitya bardzo chciał się z panią zobaczyć. Wciąż powtarzał tylko „chcę do mamy, chcę do mamy i chcę do mamy”. Przepraszam, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafiłem mu odmówić. Od razu wsadziłem go do auta i zawiozłem do Novowladimirska. Byłem pewien, że jesteście w domu.

            Z drugiej strony linii dobiegło zmartwione westchnienie.

\- Och, Boże… - zbolałym tonem wyszeptała Anastazja. – Kiedy jest chory, Vitya robi się bardzo… ech, jakby to powiedzieć… spragniony czułości? Wciąż chce, bym przy nim była. Staje się strasznie marudny i zwykle nie potrafi się uspokoić, gdy nie ma przy nim mnie albo Saszy. Rozumie pan, co mam na myśli?

\- Ta, rozu…

            Yakov urwał, gdyż usłyszał coś _bardzo_ dziwnego:

„Pasażerowie lotu FR 3243 proszeni o niezwłoczne kierowanie się do bramki numer trzy. Pasażerowie lotu FR 3243, ostatnie wezwanie!”

            Na moment czas stanął w miejscu.

\- Przepraszam, ale… G _dzie_ dokładnie pani jest?

            Feltsman domyślał się odpowiedzi, jednak przez chwilę łudził się, że być może miał omamy słuchowe…? To przecież niemożliwe, by Nikiforovowie byli tam, gdzie _myślał, że byli!_ Gdyby byli, wiedziałby o tym, no nie? Powiedzieliby mu, prawda? Biorąc pod uwagę, że Viktor został w Petersburgu zupełnie sam, nie mogliby _nie poinformować_ trenera… Prawda?!

\- Ja i Sasza jesteśmy na lotnisku – ostrożnie oznajmiła Anastazja.

\- Na _którym_ , przepraszam bardzo, lotnisku? – chociaż bardzo się starał, Yakov nie potrafił wyeliminować z głosu nutki chłodu. – Ale chyba nie w Kanadzie? Nie pojechali państwo do Kanady razem z profesor Nikiforovą?

\- Nie, jesteśmy na lotnisku z Petersburgu. Za kilkanaście minut lecimy do Japoni.

\- DO JAPONII?!

            Nie, nie, nie, nie… To jakiś żart! Pieprzony Prima Aprilis w lutym! Nie, kurwa, to niemożliwe. Cholerna baba robi sobie z niego jaja, prawda? Przecież to niemożliwe żeby…

\- Do jakiej, cholera, Japonii? Skąd w ogóle… kiedy postanowiliście, że… zaraz, zaraz, żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli! – ściskając czubek nosa, Feltsman z trudem kontrolował złość. – Macie dziecko, lat _dziewięć…_ wasza krewna, u której wspomniane dziecko _mieszka_ , jest na drugim końcu świata… a teraz wy, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, postanawiacie, że również polecicie na drugi koniec świata?!

\- Proszę, niech pan nie mówi o tym w ten sposób…                  

\- A W JAKI SPOSÓB, MAM O TYM, KURWA, MÓWIĆ?!

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, że właśnie wydarł się do słuchawki, Feltsman kilka razy poklepał się po policzkach. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i już o wiele ciszej zapytał:

\- Jak pani może?

\- Anna powiedziała, że będzie dostawał śniadania, obiady i kolacje – rozpaczliwie tłumaczyła Anastazja. – A w razie czego Dymitr jest w Petersburgu u swojej dziewczyny. Sądziliśmy, że Vitya jest zdrowy…

\- Otóż sytuacja się ZMIENIŁA i już NIE JEST! – totalnie wkurwionym tonem podkreślił Yakov. – Dla przypomnienia: ma pierdolone czterdzieści stopni gorączki, a gardło czerwone jak ryj Ostatniego Mohikanina! Niech pani zapomni o cholernej Japonii i wraca do domu!

            Pani Nikiforova przez chwilę milczała. Feltsmanowi wydawało się, że z chaotycznego zlepka słyszalnych w tle rozmów wychwycił głos Saszy. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- N-nie… - Anastazja wyjąkała w końcu. – N-nie możemy wrócić. Absolutnie nie ma takiej możliwości!

\- Niech mnie pani posłucha – głos Yakova przestał być rozzłoszczony i stał się błagalny. – Ja nie mogę patrzeć, jak pani syn się męczy. Przez całą drogę musiałem słuchać, jak wołał, że teraz, natychmiast chce panią przy sobie. Rozumiem, że zaplanowaliście sobie wycieczkę i pewnie sporo to kosztowało… do diabła, odkupię dla was bilety, które straciliście, byście mogli pojechać kiedy indziej, tylko _proszę,_ wróćcie teraz do…

\- Nie o to chodzi – wzdychając, kobieta weszła mu w słowo. – Sami nie kupiliśmy tych biletów. Bo widzi pan… Kolega, któremu mój mąż zrobił kiedyś wielką przysługę, zaoferował, że zabierze naszą trójkę na Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Że wszystko zasponsoruje, i tak dalej. W tym roku w meczach hokeja po raz pierwszy będą mogli wziąć udział zawodnicy amerykańskiej ligii NHL, więc Saszy bardzo zależy, żeby tam być.

\- Tylko jedno pytanie: mówiąc „naszą trójkę” miała pani na myśli siebie, męża i kolegę męża… czy może siebie, męża i _Viktora?_

            Milczenie Anastazji było _bardzo wymowne._

\- Rozumiem – wycedził Feltsman. – Czyli że kolega, który ma dług u pani męża, zaprosił na Igrzyska panią, Saszę oraz Viktora… ale ostatecznie jedziecie tylko wy dwoje? A Viktor, jak rozumiem, o niczym nie wie? Pfft! To oczywiste, że nie wie! Gdyby wiedział, trajkotałby o tym _codziennie!_ Uroczo, nie powiem…

\- Niech pan nas nie ocenia! – pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, pani Nikiforova sprawiała wrażenie rozzłoszczonej. – T… t-to nasza decyzja i nic panu do tego! Z-zresztą… V-Vitya i tak nie chciałby jechać, bo już _nie lubi_ hokeja.

\- Jaja sobie pani robi? Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że Japonia to jego marzenie?  

\- T-to nie ma znaczenia! Wciąż nie przeprosił za ucieczkę z domu…

\- Ach, no przeeeeecież, on wciąż ma tą swoją karę! – sarkastycznie zaśpiewał Yakov. – Och, no racja! Ale ze mnie gapa. Gdzież ja mógłbym pomyśleć, że wasz syn ot tak dostanie odpust za swój wybryk. Znaczy, pani mąż już dawno dostał odpust za złamanie słowa, ale nie mówmy o tym, bo to przecież „zupełnie nie to saaaamoooo”! Matko, Vitya tak potwornie narozrabiał tą swoją ucieczką z domu… aż strach zapytać, kiedy ta zbrodnia mu się przeterminuje. Będę strzelał: tak za dwadzieścia lat?

\- Niech pan nie zmienia tematu – westchnęła Anastazja. – Skoro, jak pan twierdzi, Vitya jest chory, i tak nie mógłby jechać.

\- A wie pani, co? MOŻE gdybyście zabrali go ze sobą, wcale by się NIE rozchorował? Zamiast siedzieć w Petersburgu, byłby z wami i szykował się do wyjazdu… Tym samym, nie wylałby na siebie wczoraj butelki z wodą.

\- Dlaczego mu pan na to pozwolił?

\- Dlaczego mu, kurwa, pozwoliłem? A, kurwa, nie wiem… bo przez jakieś dziesięć minut zajmowałem się czymś innym? Przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałem, że jestem waszym prywatnym Osłem Frajerem, który na ogół ma się nie wpierdalać, ale kiedy dzieje się coś złego, powinien w każdej sekundzie skakać wokół Viktora i go pilnować. Niech mi pani wybaczy, ale jestem trochę głupi i przez moment pomyliłem moment „pilnowania” z momentem „nie wpierdalania się”.

            Kiedy tylko to powiedział, przez moment wystraszył się, że przesadził. Pani Nikiforova mogłaby mu oświadczyć, że koniec ze szkołą w Petersburgu, a on, Yakov Feltsman, ma dożywotni zakaz zbliżania się do jej syna.

            Na szczęście, chyba w mózgu kobiety coś „kliknęło” i nieszczęsna baba uświadomiła sobie powagę sytuacji. Ze słuchawki dobiegł jej cichy płacz. A także stanowczy głos Saszy, wypowiadający słowa takie jak „już nie jest dzieckiem”, „późno”, „Olimpiada” oraz „wielka przysługa”.

 _No pewnie_ – w myślach zakpił Yakov. – _Dziewięć lat, ale gdzie tam, kurwa! Jakie dziecko? Dziewięć lat, to już, kurwa, nie dziecko! No jasne, jeszcze pozwólcie gówniarzowi iść na wybory._

            Anastazja wreszcie podjęła dezycję. Głośno pociągając nosem, wyszeptała:

\- Niestety Stary Piotruś zabrał nasze psy i pojechał na kilka dni na ryby. Mam prośbę: mógłby pan zostać chwilę z Viktorem, albo zawieźć go do sąsiadki? Zadzwonię do kuzynki z Moskwy, by przyjechała i się nim zajęła.

            Kuzynka, tak? Aha. Zanim ktoś przyjedzie z Moskwy, dzieciak zdąży zarzygać połowę domu. Albo wykitować.

\- Niech pani zapomni o kuzynce – wycedził Yakov. – Sam zajmę się Viktorem. Zakładając oczywiście, że mi wolno?

            Jeśli miał być szczery, to na tym etapie miał ich zgodę totalnie _w dupie._ Ale spytać wypadało.

            Pani Nikiforova zawahała się.

\- Zapłacę panu… - zaczęła w końcu.

\- Nie musi pani – chłodno przerwał jej Feltsman.

\- Nawet jeżeli nie przyjmie pan pieniędzy, jakoś je panu…

\- A niech pani robi co chce! – zaciskając zęby, Yakov szarpnął głową w bok. – Już wszystko mi jedno.

\- A-ale… ale wie pan, jak zajmować się chorym dzieckiem? Robił pan to kiedyś?

\- Tak, cholera, przerobiłem pierdyliard obozów z pierdyliardem chorych małolatów, które miały pierdyliard różnych przypadłości. Zaliczyłem wszystko od symulacji ospy wietrznej po prawdziwą różyczkę. Może i nie mam własnych dzieci, ale znam się na doprowadzaniu gówniarzy do stanu używalności.

\- Ja… ja bardzo panu… dziękuję – szepnęła wyraźnie zawstydzona Anastazja.

            Cóż przynajmniej miała na tyle przyzwoitości by podziękować. Mimo to Yakov nie miał _najmniejszego zamiaru_ rozgrzeszać jej z pozostałej części rozmowy.

\- Przyjemnej podróży! – rzucił.  

            Nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę i wyszedł z kuchni. Od jego wkurwionych kroków zatrzeszczały schody. Drzwi do pokoju Viktora otworzyły się z hukiem. Mimo to cierpiący chłopczyk w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na hałas. Był dokładnie w takim samym stanie, w jakim zostawił go Yakov - wystające spod kołdry zamknięte oczka, nosek wtulony w szyję pluszowego wilka.

            Czując, że serce zaraz przełamie mu się na pół, Feltsman delikatnie potrząsnął małym ramieniem.

\- Vitya? Vitya, przepraszam, ale musisz wstać. Jedziemy z powrotem do Petersburga.

            Z wyraźnym trudem malec rozchylił oczka.

\- Mama… - zakwilił. – Yakov, gdzie mama?

_Ta swołocz, twoja matka, jedzie do Japonii razem z twoim ojcem. Fajnie, prawda?_

\- Przykro mi, ale twoja mama nie przyjdzie – ze smutkiem oznajmił Yakov. – Wstań. Nie możemy tu zostać. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie tutaj jest apteka. Musimy jechać do Petersburga.

\- Nie chcę do Petersburga. Chcę _do mamy!_

\- Twoja mama pojechała w podróż służbową. Ona i twój tata wrócą dopiero… za jakiś czas.

            Powieki chłopca rozszerzyły się w nagłym strachu.

\- A-ale… ale nie umarła?! – przeraził się dzieciak. – Nie umarła, prawda?

\- Jezu, Vitya, spokojnie! Nie, nie umarła. Obiecuję, że nic jej nie jest!

\- To kiedy wróci? Dlaczego jej tu nie ma?  

\- Mówiłem ci: pojechała w podróż służbową. Niestety nie wiem, kiedy wróci. Chodź, Vitya. Gdy tylko dojedziemy do mnie do domu, położysz się i będziesz mógł w spokoju pospać. A do tego czasu wytrzymaj, okej?

            Czy możliwa była aż taka nienawiść do samego siebie?

            Yakov _tak bardzo_ się w tej chwili nienawidził. Za wyrzucanie wychowanka z łóżka. Za własną _głupotę!_ Gdyby tylko nie wsiadł wtedy do samochodu i w swojej bezmyślności nie pojechał do cholernego Novowladimirska! Trzeba było zostać w Petersburgu i zasypać Nikiforovów telefonami. No ale skąd mógł wiedzieć?!

A teraz, cholera, musiał patrzeć jak Vitya opuszcza pokój, za którym tak strasznie się stęsknił. Jak z miną najsmutniejszego dziecka na świecie spełza z łóżka, a następnie idzie w stronę drzwi, wciąż ściskając w drobnej dłoni łapę pluszowego wilka. Nieszczęsna zabawka sunęła po podłodze, zbierając kurz.  

\- Vitya, daj… Wezmę to dla ciebie, dobrze? – Yakov schylił się po przytulankę. – Ciebie też mogę ponieść. Chciałbyś?

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, chłopczyk złapał trenera za szyję i wtulił buzię w szeroką pierś. Modląc się o jak najszybszy powrót do Petersburga, Feltsman podniósł maskotkę oraz jej właściciela. Po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na przytulny, słodki pokoik, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

            Kiedy odjeżdżali, Viktor do samego końca odprowadzał wzrokiem rodzinny dom. Budynek zniknął za koronami drzew, a po małym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

 

**XXX**

 

\- N-nie… o Boże, nie… nie, nie, nie!

            Anastazja wpatrywała się w telefon jak w niemowlę, któremu ktoś uczynił straszną krzywdę. Piękna dłoń trzęsła się, a niebieskie oczy pozostawały wielgachne i przerażone. W końcu spanikowana kobieta zupełnie straciła kontrolę nad emocjami.

\- O mój Boże, co ja zrobiłam?! To potworne, muszę to natychmiast odwołać! Och, nie, Vitya… o Boże, jak mogłam…

\- Tazja!

            Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna chwycił żonę za ramiona. W odpowiedzi wplotła palce w jego sweter i zaczęła lekko potrząsać materiałem.

\- Sasza, musimy wracać… musimy _wracać!_ Ja nie dam rady! Nie polecę do Japonii, wiedząc, że Vitya jest chory! Och, Boże… Moje biedne dziecko!

\- Tazja – wzdychając, Sasza pokręcił głową. – Proszę, uspokój się.

\- Ale mój synek… - łkała, wpatrując się w męża ze spływającymi po policzkach łzami. – Mój _maleńki_ synek!

\- Nie taki znowu mały.

\- Na pewno jest wystraszony i zagubiony… Jeszcze nigdy nie chorował, gdy nas nie było w pobliżu!

\- Nie zawsze będzie nas miał na wyciągnięcie ręki. Niech lepiej się przyzwyczaja! Ja milion razy byłem chory, gdy ojca przy mnie nie było i jakoś dawałem sobie radę.

\- To NIE to samo!

\- To doświadczenie dobrze mu zrobi. Przypomnij sobie, jak wcześniej wokół niego skakaliśmy! Kiedy zobaczy, jak choruje się bez rodziców, może wreszcie nas doceni? Nie możemy wciąż traktować go jak maleńkiego książulka!

\- Czy coś się stało?

            Sponsor wyprawy do Japonii właśnie wrócił z obchodu terminala.  

\- Wszystko w porządku, Nastiuszka? – zapytał z troską.

\- To nic takiego – czując, że żona zaczyna się uspokajać, Sasza rozluźnił uścisk. – Dowiedzieliśmy, że nasz syn jest chory. Przed chwilą zadzwonił do nas jego trener.

\- Aaa, ten cały Feltsman? 

            Nikiforov krótko przytaknął.

\- Czyli to jednak dobrze, że nie zabieramy Vitenki ze sobą – wywnioskował Siergiej. – Skoro miał się rozchorować, to całe szczęście, że jednak został w domu! To chyba nic poważnego?

\- Zwykłe przeziębienie – odparł Sasza.

            Anastazja lekko szarpnęła głową w bok. Przyjaciel męża lekko poklepał ją po ramieniu.

\- No już, Nastiuszka, rozchmurz się! Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, wakacje wam się należą. Od śmierci Nikiego nie mieliście ani jednej chwili wytchnienia. Wciąż tylko praca, praca i praca! A z tego, co mówiliście mi o tamtym trenerze, wynika, że pociecha jest w dobrych rękach, czyż nie?

\- Niby tak, ale… - lekko pociągając nosem, kobieta wyciągnęła chusteczkę i starła z policzków resztki łez. – Źle się czuję wiedząc, że zostawiamy Yakova samego z tym wszystkim.

\- Jemu z całą pewnością nie jest przykro! – prychnął ojciec Viktora. – Pewnie skacze z radości na samą myśl, że może zająć się naszym synem.

\- No nie wiem… Kiedy rozmawiałam z nim przez telefon, wydawał się wściekły!

\- A tak swoją drogą - zainteresował się Siergiej – czy ten facet nie powiniem przypadkiem szykować się do wyjazdu? Mówiliście, że jego zawodniczki są w kadrze olimpijskiej. A skoro tak, to on i jego ekipa powinni lada moment lecieć do Japonii. 

\- W sumie… - na pięknym czole pani Nikiforovej pojawiła się bruzda. – To rzeczywiście dość dziwne. Myślicie, że coś się stało?

\- Nawet _jeśli_ \- podkreślił Sasza – to my nie mamy już na to wpływu. Właśnie zaczęli wpuszczać do naszej bramki. Chodź, kochanie.

            Otoczył żonę ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę sprawdzającej paszporty kobiety.

            Czterdzieści minut później samolot wzbił się w górę. Siedząca przy oknie Anastazja nie odczuwała strachu związanego z pierwszym w życiu lotem. Patrząc na ciągnące się w dole ulice Petersburga myślała, że gdzieś tam był jej synek – biedny, cierpiący i wystraszony, ze starym trenerem jako jedynym towarzystwem. A co jeśli wcale mu się nie polepszy? A co jeśli będzie domagał się obecności mamy i taty przez cały czas, i nawet na chwilę nie przestanie płakać?

            Kobieta nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Czy właśnie popełnili z Saszą największy błąd w życiu?

 

**XXX**

            Wiszący w salonie zegar właśnie wybił ósmą wieczorem. A przecież poranny trening dopiero co się zaczął! Co się stało z ubiegłymi dziesięcioma godzinami? _Kiedy_ zdążyły upłynąć? Czy to za sprawą emocji czas biegł kilkanaście razy szybciej? Ciężko stwierdzić…

Wymęczony na śmierć Feltsman z westchnieniem opadł na kanapę. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie miał już niczego do zrobienia. Masując czoło, na którym przybyło chyba z milion nowych zmarszczek, zaczął wyliczać:

_Dałem mu antybiotyk. Przypilnowałem, żeby wziął czopek. Masło z mlekiem i miodem, chlebek z czosnkiem, witaminy, wapno, srapno, pierdylion litrów herbaty… Okej, chyba wszystko zaliczyłem! Położyłem go do łóżka. Lada moment powinien zasnąć. Oby tak było, bo jak nie, czeka mnie cholernie ciężka noc! Ech, ten dzień nie mógłby być gorszy._

            Z przerzuconej przez oparcie kanapy marynarki dobiegło ciche brzęczenie. Pełen nadziei, Yakov poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Czyżby rodzice chochlika postanowili jednak zostać w kraju?

            Pudło. Migoczące na wyświetlaczu imię było dla pięćdziesięciolatka tak wielką niespodzianką, że przez moment myślał, iż tylko je sobie wyobraził! Nie mógł się też zdecydować, co w związku z tym czuje.

            Zaskoczenie – to na pewno.

            Motyle w brzuchu – bez wątpienia!

            A oprócz tego jeszcze mieszanina strachu i niepokoju. I wątpliwość. Cała masa wątpliwości?

_O co chodzi? Dlaczego teraz?_

Telefon nie przestawał dzwonić. Trwało to zdecydowanie _za długo._ Wyrwany z zamyślenia Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że jeśli za chwilę nie odbierze, straci niepowtarzalną okazję! Błyskawicznie nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Lilia – wydyszał do telefonu. – Wszystko dobrze? Co u ciebie słychać?

\- Yakov… Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Nie lubię bawić się podchody, więc powiem wprost: dowiedziałam się o wypadku.

            Na dźwięk głosu ukochanej, mężczyzna napiął się jak struna. Ta kobieta w ogóle nie brzmiała jak Lilia!

            Znaczy się… okej, to _była_ Lilia, ale nie przemawiała tak pewnie jak zazwyczaj. Nie wymówiła imienia byłego męża w _taki sposób_ już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Cóż, nawet kiedy wciąż byli małżeństwem, używała takiego tonu niezmiernie rzadko. Jakby Yakov nie był wielkim, przerażającym facetem, lecz wystraszonym chłopcem, potrzebującym czułości i pocieszenia.

            Wolną dłonią przeczesując kosmyki włosów, Feltsman powoli wypuścił powietrze. Przez całą tę akcję z Viktorem, zdążył zapomnieć o nieszczęsnym wypadku. Ale jakoś nie potrafił złościć się na Lilię za to, że mu o nim przypomniała. Wręcz przeciwnie – cieszył się, że zadzwoniła do niego ze słowami współczucia.

\- A więc już wiesz? – wymamrotał słabym głosem. – Wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Sądziłem, że nie interesujesz się wiadomościami z łyżwiarskiego światka?

\- Rzeczywiście, staram się ich unikać. To Tatiana powiedziała mi, co się stało. Mówią o tym nawet w Stanach.

\- Ach tak?

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to pytanie zabrzmi beznadziejnie tanio i głupio, ale… Powiedz, jak się czujesz?

            To pytanie nie zabrzmiało ani tanio ani głupio. Zabrzmiało bardzo delikatnie i czule – jakby zostało zadane z troską i miłością. Ramiona Yakova nagle przypomniały sobie, jak się rozluźnić. Przygnębiony minionym dniem mężczyzna poczuł, że wraca do niego życie.

\- Wczoraj czułem się absolutnie chujowo – wyznał ze spokojem, który zaskoczył nawet jego samego. – Dzisiaj… ech, chyba wciąż to do mnie nie dociera. To, co się stało. Miałem trochę roboty, więc nie myślałem o wypadku…

_Pfft! „Trochę”!_

\- … ale teraz, gdy już wróciłem do domu, pewnie od nowa zacznę się zamartwiać.

\- Nie musisz zamartwiać się sam – głos Lilii był nienaturalnie cichy.

            Feltsman zamrugał.

_Nie?_

\- Bo wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam… jeżeli chciałbyś z kimś porozmawiać, to jestem… to znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, że _zapraszam cię i…_ ech. Po prostu pomyślałam, że może wpadłbyś do mnie na chwilę? Mam wino. I wódkę, w razie gdybyś potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego. Albo kompot, gdybyś jednak nie miał ochoty na alkohol. Moglibyśmy usiąść i porozmawiać o tym wszystkim. Może się mylę, ale wydaje mi się, że _chciałbyś_ z kimś porozmawiać… No bo, kto by _nie chciał?_ A ty raczej nie jesteś typem, który dusiłby w sobie złość. Zwykle wrzeszczysz albo przeklinasz. Więc gdybyś chciał powrzeszczeć i poprzeklinać, to wiedz, że… nie przeszkadza mi to. I gdybyś miał do mnie przyjechać i porozmawiać, to też nie mam nic przeciwko… to znaczy, _nie to_ chciałam powiedzieć! Tu nie chodzi o to, że _nie mam nic przeciwko._ Chcę. Ja _chcę_ , żebyś przyjechał.

_„Chcę ciebie”._

            Tego ostatniego nie powiedziała, ale Yakov usłyszał to całkiem wyraźnie.

 _O Boże…_ \- pomyślał.

Czuł, że zaraz zemdleje od nadmiaru wrażeń.

            A więc _miał rację_! Lilia rzeczywiście pragnęła go pocieszyć. Z tym, że nie chodziło wyłącznie o pocieszenie! Feltsman przypomniał wczorajszego SMSa od Róży:

„ _Czuję, że moja siostra chce do ciebie wrócić. Jeszcze na nic się nie nastawiaj, ale nie zdziw się, gdy znienacka zostaniesz zaproszony do teatru._

            Cóż… zaproszenie, które właśnie otrzymał, co prawda nie dotyczyło teatru, ale… ale mimo wszystko _było_ zaproszeniem! Do czegoś. Może do… czegoś więcej? 

            Oczywiście mógł się _mylić_ – to nie tak, że nie było takiej możliwości. _Zawsze_ była taka możliwość! Jednak tym razem czuł, że przeczucia go nie myliły. Rozwód czy nie rózwód, po dwóch dekadach małżeństwa znał swoją kobietę całkiem nieźle – potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy wyciągała w jego kierunku dłoń na zgodę.

            W taki sam chaotyczny sposób próbowała podnieść go na duchu, gdy umarł jego brat. A on, w swojej pieprzonej dumie, postanowił ją odtrącić! Uważał, że szukanie pocieszenia u własnej żony byłoby oznaką słabości, więc odrzucił pomoc i zamknął się w sobie. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zranił tym Lilię. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że przez niego poczuła się niechciana i odtrącona. To była pierwsza oznaka rozpadu ich małżeństwa – pierwszy filar, który się zawalił.

            A teraz, chociaż graniczyło to z niemożliwością… Mógł zostać naprawiony?

O Boże, Lilia naprawdę dzwoniła z propozycją drugiej szansy! To tak jakby powiedziała:

_Tym razem pozwól sobie pomóc. Pokaż, że się zmieniłeś. Pokaż, że mi ufasz! Pozwól mi być dla ciebie oparciem, a może jakoś posklejamy to, co jest między nami._

            Dłoń mężczyzny mocniej zacisnęła się na słuchawce. Feltsman czuł się, jak szczęściarz, do którego niespodziewanie zadzwoniono z Milionerów. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że _zupełnie za darmo_ dostał dar od losu! Że nie było żadnego kruczka ani pułapki! Że wystarczyło powiedzieć krótkie „tak”, by wszystkie marzenia stały się rzeczywistością.

_Na co czekasz, idioto? Zgódź się! No już, powiedz jej to! Powiedz, że idziesz na taki układ! No dalej, nie bój się! Co masz do stracenia?_

            Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Chętnie do ciebie wpadnę, tylko…

 _„Tylko wezmę płaszcz!” –_ miał zamiar powiedzieć.

            Ale wówczas usłyszał kilka brzydkich kaszlnięć.

\- Yakov? – z pokoju gościnnego dobiegł słaby głosik. – Yakov, gdzie jesteś?

            Słowa ugrzęzły Feltsmanowi w gardle. Pięćdziesięciolatek zacisnął oczy. Jego ramiona od nowa się napięły, a po szyi spłynęło kilka kropelek potu.

\- … tylko… tylko _nie mogę –_ wyszeptał zbolałym tonem.

            Lilia przez chwilę milczała.

\- Czy coś się stało?  

            Nie zadała tego pytania tym samym tonem, którym zaczęła rozmowę. W jej głosie zaczęły rozbrzmiewać pierwsze nuty surowości.

            Yakov poczuł napływ paniki. Potrzebował _czasu!_ Czasu, by pozbierać myśli. By obmyślić _jakiś plan!_

\- Słuchaj, mogę do ciebie oddzwonić? – rzucił. - Chodzi o to, że nie jestem sam.

            Odpowiedziało mu kolejne dziesięć sekund grobowej ciszy. Niestety, dopiero po tych dziesięciu sekundach, uświadomił sobie, co zasugerował.

\- To znaczy, „sam” nie w tym sensie! Nie chodziło mi o to, że z babą, tylko z dzieckiem… Właśnie tak, jestem w domu z dzieckiem! Dlatego… więc… gdybyś pozwoliła mi oddzwonić za kilka minut, to…

\- Z jakim dzieckiem?

\- Z Viktorem.

            Zza uchylonych drzwi dało się słyszeć cichutki płacz. Z przyciśniętą do piersi komórką, Yakov ostrożnie zajrzał do pokoju gościnnego. Spod kołderki wyglądała zaczerwieniona od gorączki buzia. W pół mroku dawało się dostrzec spływające po zarumienionych policzkach łzy.

\- Yakov… - zakwilił chłopczyk. – Gdzie mama?

\- Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę, Vitya – łagodnie odparł Felstman. – Poczekaj chwileczkę, dobra? Za pięć minut do ciebie przyjdę, ale na razie mnie nie wołaj, okej?

            W odpowiedzi zrozpaczony dzieciak mocniej wtulił nosek w poduszkę. Widząc wypisane w niebieskich oczach błaganie, pięćdziesięciolatek uświadomił sobie, że w żadnym wypadku nie może wyjść z domu. A przynajmniej _nie dzisiaj!_ Nie po tym, jak każdy, kto był dla tego chłopca ważny, wyfrunął albo do Kanady albo do Japonii.

 _Przez moment sądziłem, że będę mógł zostawić go z Hanką albo z kimś innym_ – Yakov pomyślał ponuro. – _Ale teraz widzę, że NIE ma takiej opcji._

            A to oznaczało, że nie będzie mógł przyjąć zaproszenia Lilii. Świadomość, że będzie musiał odmówić miłości swojego życia, przyprawiała go o wymioty.

            Wrócił do salonu, przyłożył sobie słuchawkę do ucha i zbolałym tonem zaczął tłumaczyć:

\- On jest bardzo chory. Ma czterdzieści stopni gorączki i prawie cały czas kaszle.

\- Kto? Viktor?

\- Tak. Bo widzisz, on…

\- A to ciekawe. Z tego co mi wiadomo, jeszcze wczoraj był z tobą na lodowisku. Karolinka mówiła, że zapraszaliście ją na wspólne ślizganie się przed Pałacem Zimowym.

            Yakov na moment przestał oddychać.

\- Sądzisz, że kłamię? – wydyszał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam.

            Jednak jej ton to właśnie sugerował.

\- Lilia… - Feltsman z trudem wypowiadał kolejne słowa. – Lilia, no co ty… przecież… chyba nie sądzisz, że ja… dlaczego miałbym cię okłamywać? Naprawdę myślisz, że szukam sobie wymówek?

\- Nie wiem. A szukasz?

\- _Nie, nie szukam!_

\- Po prostu wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobne, by jakiś dzieciak jednego dnia był w pełni zdrowy i szalał na lodowisku, a drugiego dnia leżał w łóżku z ciężką chorobą.

\- To nie tak, że rozchorował się z dnia na dzień. Kiedy poszliśmy do lekarza, okazało się, że męczył się już od kilku dni. Po prostu nic mi nie powiedział. Sam byłem w szoku, bo nie sądziłem, że można tak dobrze ukrywać, że jest się cho…

\- W porządku, wierzę ci – po drugiej stronie linii dało się słyszeć westchnienie. – No ale dlaczego Viktor jest u ciebie? Jeśli dobrze zapamiętałam, ma ciotkę, czyż nie?

\- Jego ciotka jest na sympozjum w Kanadzie.

\- A rodzice?

\- Eee… rodzice?

\- Tak, Yakov, _rodzice_ – wycedziła Lilia. – Wiesz, tacy ludzie, co wydali dziecko na świat.

 _Do diabła, znam znaczenie tego słowa!_ – Feltsman miał ochotę warknąć.

\- Jego rodzice są w Japonii.

\- Aaaaach. W Japooooni, powiadasz?

Ta rozmowa coraz bardziej przypominała przesłuchanie. Yakov miał wrażenie, że siedzi na cholernym _posterunku_ i musi się tłumaczyć z popełnionej zbrodni.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to brzmi tak, jakbyś nie wierzyła w ani jedno moje słowo? – zwrócił się do byłej żony.

\- A zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak brzmi to, co TY mówisz? – wysyczała w odpowiedzi.

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, _kobieto!_ Przecież znasz mnie całe życie! Może i mam wady, ale doskonale wiesz, że nie jestem _pierdolonym kłamcą!_ Gdybym nie chciał przyjechać, powiedziałbym ci to wprost!

            Oho? Chyba _troszeczkę_ się zagalopował. Ups.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Jasna cholera, przepraszam! Wiem, że nie powinienem krzyczeć. Po prostu… Jestem tak _cholernie_ zestresowany tym wszystkim, że zwyczajnie nad sobą nie panuje! Ten wypadek… i to dzisiejsze bieganie aptekach… to wszystko zwyczajnie mnie wykończyło! Jestem jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów.

\- Rozumiem – Lilia również sprawiała wrażenie spokojniejszej. – Ja też przepraszam. Przesadziłam.  

            Urwała na chwilę, po czym zapytała:

\- Czyli, że…  chcesz przyjechać? Tak?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – odpowiedział łagodnie.

            Z pokoju gościnnego dobiegło cichutkie kwilenie.

– Znaczy… _chciałbym_ , ale nie mogę.

\- Co to znaczy „nie możesz”? Nie możesz, bo nie masz z kim zostawić dzieciaka… Czy raczej nie możesz, bo _wolisz_ z nim zostać?

            Yakov zaklął pod nosem. Prawdziwy talent do zadawania niewygodnych pytań, nie ma co!

\- A więc? – chłód w głosie kobiety sugerował, że wyczuwała odpowiedź byłego męża.

\- Cóż…

_Kurwa mać. Kłamstwo czy szczerość? Kłamstwo czy szczerość?! Uuuugh… Skłam, skończony idioto! Powiedz, że dzwoniłeś już do wszystkich osób z książki telefonicznej i nikt nie może zająć się małym. Wymyśl coś, ale NIE mów prawdy. Nie bądź IDIOTĄ i NIE przyznawaj się do tego, do czego chcesz się przyznać! Nie rób tego – to się ŹLE skończy!_

A jednak to zrobił. To było silniejsze od niego.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to ktoś pewnie by się znalazł. Matka Viktora mówiła, że może przysłać tutaj swoją kuzynkę z Moskwy. Ale poprosiłem, by tego nie robiła. W sumie, jest jeszcze ten gówniarz Dymitr i wiem, że siedzi u Sońki i gdybym do niego zadzwonił, pewnie zgodziłby się pomóc. Jednak nie chcę dzisiaj do niego dzwonić. 

            Milczenie Lilii było bardziej złowieszcze niż ścieżka dźwiękowa co poniektórych horrorów.

\- Proszę cię, zrozum! – rozpaczliwie wyrzucił z siebie Feltsman. – Ja _muszę_ się nim zająć! To _muszę_ być ja! Żebyś tylko wiedziała, w jakim on jest w stanie. Jeszcze ani razu go takim nie widziałem.

            Z głośniczka telefonu wciąż nie padło ani jedno słowo.

\- Oprócz matki, ojca i ciotki, to MNIE widuje najczęśniej ze wszystkich. Kiedy dowiedział się, że jego rodzice wyjechali, był zdruzgotany. Gdybym jeszcze ja go porzucił, zupełnie by się załamał. Przepraszam, ale _nie mam serca_ go zostawić.

            W dalszym ciągu cisza. Mimo to Yakov miał przeczucie, że wkrótce dostanie bardzo nieprzyjemną odpowiedź. Niemal mógł wyczuć gromadzącą się w byłej żonie złość. I nie pomylił się. Wkrótce usłyszał przepełniony jadem głos:

\- Yakov, powiedz mi… Czy ty jesteś _nienormalny?_ Pozwól, że podsumuję całą tę absurdalną sytuację, żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli…

            Ten ton brzmiał cholernie znajomo. Feltsman przypomniał sobie, że w identyczny sposób przemawiał do Anastazji, gdy dowiedział się o niespodziewanym wypadzie do Japonii.

\- Wczoraj twoje solistki miały wypadek. Zawodniczki, które trenujesz _od lat,_ nie pojadą na Igrzyska Olimpijskie, bo jakiemuś kretynowi zachciało się prowadzić po kilkunastu kieliszkach wódki. Jeśli wierzyć twojej uczennicy, Veronice, w szpitalu szalałeś z rozpaczy i wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić.

            Yakov aż podskoczył na kanapie. Nie spodziewał się, że Lilia posunie się aż tak daleko, by zadzwonić do Viery.

\- Tatiana umiera ze strachu, bo nie odbierasz od niej telefonów. Antonov i Kapustin twierdzą, że chyba jesteś na skraju depresji i boją się cokolwiek ci powiedzieć. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, masz co najmniej _milion_ powodów, by skupić się na sobie i własnych problemach. By w spokoju dojść do ładu po tym, co stało się twoim zawodniczkom. I mimo tego wszystkiego, pozwalasz jakimś pseudoodpowiedzialnym rodzicom robić z siebie darmową niańkę?!

            W głowie Feltsmana pojawiła się absurdalna myśl, by wspomnieć o tym, że Anastazja zaproponowała zapłatę za opiekę nad synem. Pfft! Jakby to coś zmieniało!

\- A tak między nami, Yakov… – coraz bardziej zjadliwie ciągnęła Lilia. – Czy ty aby trochę nie przesadzasz? Nie chciałam ci tego mówić ostatnim razem, ale ilość czasu, którą poświęcasz temu dzieciakowi zahacza o obsesję! Zgadzam się, że to dobry chłopiec… Trochę dziwny, ale mimo wszystko miły, jednak… Na litość boską, ty go znasz dopiero kilka miesięcy! Znasz go kilka _marnych_ miesięcy, a zachowujesz się tak, jakby to była wieloletnia znajomość! Jakbyś trenował go, odkąd tylko się urodził! Rozumiem, że go lubisz, ale do _ciężkiej cholery_ , zdaj sobie sprawę z faktu, że to NIE jest twoje dziecko!

\- W-wiem, że to nie jest moje dziecko – wyjąkał Yakov. – I przestań sugerować, że tego nie wiem.

_Przestań rzucać w moim kierunku te same oskarżenia, co Aleksander Kurwa Jego Mać Nikiforov! Przestań, bo zrobię coś głupiego!_

            Jednak Lilia nie zamierzała przestać.

\- A niby dlaczego miałabym ci tego nie sugerować?! – krzyknęła. – Tylko spójrz na siebie! Twój świat wczoraj się zawalił, a ty wciąż dostosowujesz do tego chłopca cały swój harmonogram! Uważasz, że to jest normalne?! I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może się nim zająć! Doskonale wiesz, że tak NIE jest! Tu nie chodzi o to, że to _musisz_ być ty… Tak naprawdę _chcesz_ się nim zająć, bo ubzdurałeś coś sobie i chcesz, żeby on był twoim synem!

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi! – w nagłym przypływie furii, ryknął Yakov. – Jesteś _ostatnią_ osobą, od której chciałbym wysłuchiwać kazań, wstrętna hipokrytko! Nie mam zamiariu tłumaczyć się _sfrustrowanej babie_ , która poświęca cały wolny czas siostrzenicy, ponieważ nie ma własnej córki!

            Czując pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę, z zaciśniętymi zębami czekał na odpowiedź przeciwniczki. Kiedy zamiast tego usłyszał ciszę, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielką popełnił _głupotę._ Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.

            Ze słuchawki dobiegło głuche pipanie. Osoba po drugiej stronie linii rozłączyła się. Z oczami rozszerzonymi, jak u szaleńca, Feltsman gapił się na ekran komórki.

\- Jezu, przepraszam – wyszeptał. – O Boże, Lilia, _przepraszam!_

            Spanikowany, zabrał się za wstukiwanie numeru. Jego drżące palce z trudem trafiały w klawisze.

 _Odbierz!_ – błagał w myślach. – _Proszę cię, odbierz! Ja NIE chciałem tego powiedzieć… Naprawdę NIE chciałem! Moja kochana, proszę, zaklinam cię… Odbierz cholerny telefon! Powiedziałem ci coś potwornego i teraz muszę przeprosić!_

            Kurwa, dlaczego musiał być aż tak słaby?

            Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, co przed chwilą zrobił? Pieprzona słabość! Brak samokontroli!

            W głębi siebie _wiedział_ , że ukochana wcale nie zamierzała go zranić. Zdenerwowała się, bo nie chciał… czy raczej _nie mógł_ do niej przyjechać. Ich być może jedyna szansa na trwały rozejm poszła się, za przeproszeniem, _pierdolić._ Kiedy Lilia uświadomiła sobie, że ze spotkania nic nie będzie, w przypływie złości postanowiła zranić byłego męża. Prawdopodobnie to nawet nie był świadomy zamiar, a zwykły odruch.

            Tyle że tak fatalnie… niefortunnie… kurwa, _koszmarnie_ dobrała słowa! Ze wszystkich zjadliwych rzeczy, które mogła powiedzieć, wybrała sobie _akurat_ teksty Saszy, czyli te teksty, na które Yakov był najbardziej uczulony. A kiedy je usłyszał, zupełnie odruchowo odpowiedział ciosem za cios. Zapragnął zranić ukochaną kobietę, tak jak ona zraniła jego.

_I, kurwa, udało się. Gratulacje!_

\- Osoba, do której dzwonisz, ma wyłączony telefon. Prosimy spróbować później.

JEBUT!

            Komórka przeleciała przez salon i roztrzaskała się na ścianie. Podobnie jak psychika Yakova. Pięćdziesięciolatek padł na kolana i tłukąc pięściami o podłogę, zawył:

\- JA PIERDOLĘ, KURWA MAĆ, NIECH TO SZLAG!

            Kąciki oczu zaczęły go szczypać. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie wyrzuci z siebie złości, prawdopodobnie się rozpłacze. A, do diabła, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ryczeć! Ostatecznie wybrał wrzaski:

\- Dlaczego nie mogłem się powstrzymać?! Kurwa mać, dlaczego?! Co ja, kurwa, gówniarz jestem, by nie umieć utrzymać języka za zębami! Niech to szlag, co ze mnie za idiota! PIEPRZONY, KURWA MAĆ, IDIOTA! Boże, zlituj się… Dlaczego popełniam błąd za błędem?! Czemu nie mogę przeżyć jednego dnia bez zafundowania sobie miniaturowego Końca Świata? Wytłumacz mi, kurwa, DLACZEGO?!

            No, no, sąsiedzi będą zachwyceni! Ten z dołu na pewno wpadnie jutro z wizytą, by zapytać, po kiego grzyba ktoś przez kilka minut tłukł pięściami w _jego sufit._ Cała reszta przyjdzie spytać o wrzaski. Zakładając oczywiście, że ktoś _dotrwa_ do momentu rozmowy, a nie (tak jak ostatnio) _ucieknie_ na sam widok twarzy Yakova.

 _Nawet ja nie ośmieliłbym się teraz spojrzeć w lustro_ – pomyślał Feltsman. – _Nic dziwnego, że sąsiedzi się mnie boją._

            Jak miało się wkrótce okazać – nie tylko sąsiedzi. Cichutkie piski, które wcześniej dochodziły z pokoju gościnnego, teraz przerodziły się w szloch. Zaalarmowany, Yakov pobiegł do Viktora.

            Mocno tuląc do siebie pluszowego wilka, chłopczyk głośno łkał. Na widok trenera, przycisnął buzię do sztucznego futerka. Wyglądało to na próbę zagłuszenia własnego płaczu. Niebieskie oczy były wytrzeszczone i absolutnie nieszczęśliwe.

\- Yakov, przepraszam.

\- Słucham? – Feltsman wybałuszył oczy.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły – wydawszy kilka cichutkich czknięć, wyszeptał malec. – Słyszałem, jak krzyczałeś. Jesteś zły, bo rozchorowałem się i znowu miałeś przeze mnie problemy…

\- O Jezu, Vitya, nie! 

Yakov usiadł na łóżku i zaczął delikatnie masować plecy wychowanka. Były tak spocone, że sprawiały wrażenie trwale przyklejonych do koszulki.

\- Vitya, to nie tak…

\- Więc dlaczego krzyczałeś? Na pewno przeze mnie! Zawsze jesteś zły przeze mnie. Yakov, przepraszam… ja naprawdę nie chciałem. Już nigdy nie będę chory, tylko _proszę_ , nie zostawiaj mnie!

\- Vitya, już dobrze. Cichutko, nie płacz. To nie przez ciebie. Wcale nie jestem na ciebie zły. To JA nawaliłem, nie ty. Krzyczałem, ponieważ byłem bardzo, bardzo zły na siebie. To nie twoja wina, że jesteś chory. No już, chodź tutaj!

            Dzieciak wgramolił się trenerowi na kolana. Kiedy tak siedział, tuląc się do szerokiej piersi, zaczął się powolutku uspokajać.

\- Przepraszam, Vitya – wyszeptał Yakov. – Obiecuję, że już nie będę krzyczał. No, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz. I przysięgam, że cię _nie zostawię._ Będę przy tobie cały czas, więc już się nie martw… Okej?

            Viktor odpowiedział niepewnym przytaknięciem.  

\- Zaraz przyniosę ci czystą koszulkę, bo ta jest cała spocona. A potem ci coś poczytam, dobrze? Może wtedy zapomnisz o bólu i łatwiej ci będzie zasnąć?

\- Yakov…

\- Hm?

            Niebieskie oczy były pełne rozpaczy i błagania.

\- A kiedy przyjdzie mama? Chcę do mamy!

            Feltsman nawet nie miał siły odpowiedzieć. Już teraz czuł, że czeka go baaardzo długa noc.        

 

**XXX**

  

            Po przerobieniu wszystkich obozowych epidemii, o których przez telefon opowiadał Anastazji, pięćdziesięciolatek sądził, że nic go już nie zaskoczy. Wkrótce miał zrozumieć, jak bardzo się pomylił…

             Pierwszy dzień opieki nad chorym Viktorem był zaledwie zapowiedzią nadchodzącego piekła. Gorączka, co prawda, spadła chłopcu dosyć szybko, lecz chęć zobaczenia rodzicielki - ani trochę. Cierpiący malec domagał się obecności matki przynajmniej dwadzieścia razy dziennie. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie robił to dalej, niezależnie od tego, co powie mu Yakov. Było to dla zmaltretowanego trenera zarówno bolesne jak i upierdliwe! Wybuchowy mężczyzna dwoił i się troił, by spełniać zachcianki wychowanka, a jedynym, co słyszał w odpowiedzi, było wzywanie marnotrawnej rodzicielki!

            No ALE, przecież nie mógł powiedzieć Viktorowi, że mamusia z tatusiem zostawili go i polecieli sobie do Japonii! Chociaż kusiło go, by to powiedzieć i to całkiem wiele razy! Żeby nie powiedzieć – _za każdym_ razem, gdy padało słynne „chcę do mamy!”

            Całe szczęście Feltsman potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Zresztą… miał pewne przeczucie, że dzieciak nie zaprzestałby swoich błagań, nawet gdyby usłyszał, że Anastazja poleciała na księżyc! Pozostawało jedynie powtarzać, metodą zdartej płyty: „twoi rodzice pojechali do pracy za granicę”.  

Możliwe, że wymyślenie dodatkowych szczegółów dałoby lepszy rezultat, jednak Yakov zwyczajnie nie miał do tego głowy. I bez tego był zawalony obowiązkami. Sporo tego było… oj sporo!

            Po pierwsze – codzienne zdobywanie pożywienia.Fetlsman orłem z gotowania _nie był_ , ale na szczęście potrafił przygotować podstawowe potrawy. Czasami wyręczała go Hanka. Hanka, która mieszkała w drugiej części miasta, więc za każdym razem trzeba było organizować dla niej taksówkę. To oznaczało telefony. Cholernie dużo telefonów! A tym samym i nerwów.  

            Po drugie – kiedy obiad wreszcie został dostarczony, pozostawała kwestia zmuszenia dzieciaka do jedzenia. To zrozumiałe, że Viktor był chory i nie miał apetytu, ale…

 _Ale mógłby wykazać chociaż minimalną chęć współpracy!_ – z rezygnacją myślał Yakov.

            Modlił się nad każdą łyżką rosołu dłużej niż nad obrazem Matki Boskiej!  

\- Vitya, proszę, chociaż troszeczkę!

\- Nie, już nie mogę…

\- Jeszcze tylko dwie łyżki, Vitya. Musisz coś zjeść. Dwie łyżki i dam ci spokój.

\- Uuuuch, no dobra.

\- Okej. No to jeszcze jedna.

\- Ale ja już nie mogę…

\- Vitya, proszę: jedna. _Tylko jedna_ łyżka rosołu!

            Kiedy dziewięciolatek zakończył etap sabotowania posiłków, Feltsman poczuł się jak Jezus w momencie doniesienia krzyża do kolejnej stacji! Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż miał przed sobą całą masę trudów:

            Lekarstwa, apteki, wynajdywanie dzieciakowi zajęć, lekarstwa, apteki, utulanie do snu, lekarstwa, apteki, posiłki, nocne napady płaczu, lekarstwa, apteki, bajeczki na dobranoc, telefony do Hanki, lekarstwa, apteki… Po kilku dniach Yakov zdążył zapomnieć, czym był „czas tylko dla siebie”. Zapomniał też o paru innych, niezwykle ważnych rzeczach.  

\- Tak, słucham? – wymamrotał, gdy pewnego pięknego poranka zadzwonił do niego telefon.

            Nowiuteńki, lśniący telefon – w końcu stary zakończył żywot na ścianie.

\- Umm… trenerze? – ze słuchawki dobiegł nieśmiały głos Viery. – Długo się trener nie odzywał, więc zastanawiałam się, czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyny wyszły przedwczoraj ze szpitala i czują się już znacznie lepiej. Wcześniej nie chciały nikogo widzieć, ale teraz chyba trochę im przeszło. Może pojedziemy do nich razem?

            Przetworzenie tych wszystkich imformacji zajęło Feltsmanowi dobre dziesięć sekund.

\- Trenerze?

\- Viera, przepraszam. Zupełnie zapomniałym o tym cholernym wpadku…

\- Zapomniał trener o wypadku?!

\- To przez Viktora. Dzień po naszej wizycie w szpiralu, rozchorował się i dostał antybiotyk. Przez chwilę miał czterdzieści stopni gorączki. Na szczęście szybko mu przeszło… Jego ciotka jest na sympozjum w Kanadzie, a matka z ojcem pojechali do Japonii oglądać Igrzyska.

\- Żartuje trener…?! - z niedowierzaniem wydyszała dziewczyna.

\- Niestety nie żartuję.

\- A zatem… Kto się nim zajmuje?

            Z ust mężczyzny wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Wyszło na to, że ja. Przez ostatnie kilka dni urządził mi mini-piekiełko. W sumie wygląda już znacznie lepiej: przestał kaszleć co pięć sekund i w ogóle… No i zaczął mieć gardło w jakimś normalnym kolorze. Wydaje mi się, że szybko się wyliże, ale wciąż jest bardzo słaby i ma problemy z zasypianiem. W dodatku okropnie to wszystko przeżywa, bo pierwszy raz jest chory, gdy w pobliżu nie ma rodziców. Z jednej strony cieszę się, bo kiedy koło niego skaczę, nie myślę o problemach, ale też… jestem tak cholernie wykończony, że nawet nie masz pojęcia!

            Dopiero po wyrzuceniu z siebie tego wszystkiego uświadomił sobie, że powiedział znacznie więcej, niż zamierzał. Ech, trzeba było jednak trzymać język za zębami! Może Viereczka wcale nie chciała wysłuchiwać jego żali?

            Teraz przez dłuższy moment milczała. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwała, zaczęła nawijać z prędkością karabinu maszynowego:

\- Posłuchaj, trenerze… Jesteś teraz w domu? Jesteś, prawda? Siedzisz tam z Viktorem i nie zamierzasz wychodzić?

\- No… tak, ale…

\- W takim razie nie ruszaj się stamtąd, okej? Zostań w mieszkaniu, dobra? Niedługo się odezwę! Do zobaczenia!

            Nawet nie dała Feltsmanowi szans, by zapytał, co to, u licha, miało znaczyć. Po wyrzuceniu z siebie tej dziwnej instrukcji, rozłączyła się.

            Zagadka została rozwiązana jakąś godzinę później. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Na widok Viery, Lenki i Mashy, Yakov wybałuszył oczy. Najstarsza z solistek wciąż miała rękę w gipsie, a plotkara lekko utykała.

\- Niespodzianka! – równocześnie zaanonsowały dziewczyny.

            Zszokowanemu mężczyźnie na moment zabrakło słów.

\- Co wy… po co wy… gdzie wy…?!

\- Przyszłyśmy zrobić dla was kolację! – szczerząc zęby, Viera zamachała wypełnioną po brzegi reklamówką. – Zadzwoniłyśmy do Hani, by dzisiaj nie przychodziła.

\- Po drodze zajrzałyśmy do Georgija– z uśmiechem dodała Masha. – Pożyczyłyśmy od niego kilka kaset z bajkami Disneya. Żeby młody miał, co oglądać.

\- Pomyślałyśmy, że skoro i tak siedziemy w domu i użalamy się nad sobą, to równie dobrze możemy użalać się nad sobą u ciebie – zaplatając kosmyk włosów za ucho dokończyła Yelena.  

            Nie czekając na zaproszenie, trzy wiedźmy przemknęły obok Feltsmana i zaczęły urządzać się w kuchni.

\- Trenerze, gdzie masz garnki?

\- Jezu! Ta patelnia wygląda, jakby nie była używana od wieków…

\- Mam tylko jedną sprawną rękę, więc będę tłukła kotlety, dobra? Z obieraniem raczej sobie nie poradzę.

            Yakov w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Na początku po prostu stał jak kretyn i obserwował szerzący się po kuchni chaos. W końcu potrząsnął głową i przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi.

\- A-ale… Viereczka, co z twoją córką?

\- Jest z moimi rodzicami – nie przerywając płukania warzyw, Sokolova niedbale machnęła ręką. – Uwielbiają ją. Niesamowite prawda? Kiedy powiedziałam im, że jestem w ciąży, byli załamani… A teraz świata poza wnusią nie widzą! Często biją się o to, kto ma iść z małą na spacer. Ojciec co chwilę opowiada kolegom o Julce, a mama trzy razy dziennie biega do sąsiadów, by się pochwalić, jakie to ma _odpowiedzialne_ zadania jako babcia.  

\- A-aha – Feltsman podrapał się po karku. – A słuchacie… Nie boicie się, że zarazicie się chorobą młodego… albo coś?

\- Nawet jeśli się zarazimy, to co z tego? – prychnęła Lenka. – Ja i tak większość czasu spędzam w łóżku! Wierz lub nie, trenerze, ale kiedy jednego dnia zasuwasz po kilka godzin dziennie, a drugiego w ogóle nie możesz się ruszać, zaczynasz myśleć, że oszalejesz.

\- Jak już mamy się męczyć, to męczmy się wszyscy razem – westchnęła Masha. – Kiedy usłyszałyśmy, że od kilku dni siedzisz tutaj sam z Vićkiem, natychmiast zamówiłyśmy taksówkę. Mogłybyśmy siedzieć w domu i rozpaczać nad tym, że nie ma nas w Japonii. A tak to przynajmniej zrobimy wam kolacyjkę i poczujemy się potrzebne.

\- Eee… kolacyjkę? Zaraz, zaraz! Jest dopiero dwunasta. Mówicie o kolacji, ale co z obiadem?

            Ktoś ponownie zadzwonił do drzwi. Jeszcze bardziej osłupiały niż chwilę temu, Yakov pomaszerował do przedpokoju. Miał pewne przeczucia, kogo zobaczy. I nie pomylił się.

\- Dostawa pizzy! – zaśpiewała Sonia.

            Szczęka Feltsmana poleciała w dół. Zwyciężczyzni Grand Prix w dalszym ciągu miała nogę w gipsie i kołnierz na szyi, przez co nie mogła samodzielnie się poruszać. Jednak wcale nie musiała, bo Dymitr zaniósł ją do mieszkania trenera na własnych rękach! Stał teraz w drzwiach, wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha, trzymając swoją dziewczynę. Ona trzymała pięć pokaźnych pudełek pizzy.

            Zaciągnąwszy się zapachem salami, Yakov pomyślał, że tego właśnie było mu trzeba! Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostanim razem miał w ustach pizzę? No cóż, łyżwiarki figurowe na ogół nie mogły jeść takich rzeczy, a on, jako trener, zwykle się z nimi solidaryzował. Jednak dzisiaj zamierzał napchać się do syta! Może, przy odrobinie szczęścia, i Viktor wpałaszuje swoją część bez przymuszenia?

            Jak na zawołanie, z sypialni dla gości dobiegł cichutki głosik:

\- Yakov? Yakov, gdzie jesteś? Chcę do mamy!

            Dymitr odstawił Sonię na kanapę i poszedł przywitać się z chłopcem.

\- Co tam, młody? – przysiadł na łóżku i delikatnie poczochrał srebrne włosy. – Widzę, że nieźle się załatwiłeś.

\- Dima – wyszeptał Viktor. – Dima, gdzie jest mama? Chcę do mamy!

\- Przykro mi, ale w najbliższym czasie nie zobaczysz się z mamą. Ale wiesz, co? Przynieśliśmy ci z Soneczką pizzę! Twoja ulubiona, z ananasem! Może zjesz troszeczkę?

\- A Yakov też będzie jadł?

\- No pewnie! Będzie jadł razem ze wszystkimi. Będziemy jeść i oglądać, bo Lenka przyniosła różne bajki o pieskach. Co byś chciał obejrzeć? Mamy „Zakochanego Kundla”, „Sto Jeden Dalmatyńczyków” oraz „Lisa i Psa”.

            Chłopczyk zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Możemy obejrzeć Dalmatyńczyki i… i zjeść.

Myśli Yakova wydały triumfalny ryk! Do ciemnej jak noc rzeczywistości zupełnie nieoczekiwanie powróciło słońce. A więc tak wyglądał szwadron ratunkowy zesłany przez Boga? Cztery baby, jeden gołowąs i pięć pudełek z pizzą? Mając takie wsparcie, nawet wysłuchiwanie kolejnych pytań o Anastazję wydawało się mniej męczące.

 _Może proszenie innych o pomóc mimo wszystko nie jest takie złe?_ – wywnioskował Feltsman. – _Może nie powinienem aż tak się przed tym bronić?_

**XXX**

            Nie wiedzieć kiedy, obiad przerodził się w kolację, a kolacja – w pidżama party, Właśnie tak – wybiła dziesiąta wieczorem, a piątka niespodziewanych gości stwierdziła, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru iść do domu! Rzucili się na zawartość szafy Feltsmana, wygrzebali stamtąd ciuchy, w których tylko Dymitr NIE wyglądał komicznie i zarekwirowali kolejne miejsca przed telewizorem.

Oglądali „Sto Jeden Dalmatyńczyków” już drugi raz. Viktor siedział na kanapie pomiędzy Lenką i Maszą – z kocykowego kokona wystawały jedynie niebieskie oczka i kępka srebnych włosów. 

\- Wiecie co? – stwierdziła Sonia. – Ten cały Nochal jest bardzo podobny do Wronkova.

\- Nie gadaj głupot! – burknął rozwalony na fotelu Feltsman. A pół-gębkiem dodał: – Wronkov jest znacznie brzydszy i ma mniej włosów…

\- Kim jestem ten cały Wronkov? – zainteresował się Dymitr.

\- To były chłopak Yakova – nieprzytomnym tonem wymamrotał Vitya. – Czasami chodzą razem na miasto i sikają na plakaty.

            W normalnych okolicznościach, podobny komentarz stałby się źródłem irytacji. Jednak tym razem przyniósł Feltsmanowi ulgę – był niezbitym dowodem na to, że wszystko wracało do normy. W końcu, skoro Vitya miał dość sił, by rzucać zboczonymi tekstami, to musiał być na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia… Czyż nie?

Yakov miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak właśnie było. Tamtej nocy pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna spał spokojnie. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało! Nic. Nawet to, że dziewczyny przywłaszczyły sobie jego sypialnię… nawet to, że musiał przez to spać na kanapie! I tak miał lepiej niż Dymitr, któremu został dywan z przedpotopową parodią śpiwora w gratisie.

Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. Nie było powodów do zmartwień!

A przynajmniej do rana…

Zegar wybił dziewiątą, a większość towarzystwa wciąż smacznie spała. Feltsman przeciągnął się i z nieprzyzwoicie dobrym humorem powędrował do kuchni. Pogwizdując pod nosem piosenkę Cruelli De Mon, zabrał się za szykowanie kawy. Idyllę przerwało brzęczenie telefonu.

            Na widok nieznanego numeru, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Tak?

\- Panie Feltsman? Bardzo się cieszę, że pana zastałem. Tu Kozłowski z Klubu Lenina!

            Kozłowski? A to niespodzianka! Czego mógłby chcieć? Feltsman nie słyszał jego głosu już od bardzo dawna.

\- A, to ty – burknął. – Wybacz, nie zapisałem sobie twojego numeru. Kilka razy zmieniałem telefon.

            „Zmieniałem” czytaj „rozpierdoliłem”.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Kozłowski udał rozbawionego. – W końcu nie kontaktujemy się ze sobą jakoś bardzo często. Co słychać? Jak zdro…

\- Skończ z tymi podchodzami i mów, czego chcesz – główny trener Klubu Mistrzów przewrócił oczami. – Jak słusznie zauważyłeś, nie rozmawiamy zbyt często. A dokładniej: rozmawiamy ze sobą tylko wtedy, gdy jeden z nas ma drugiego jakiś interes. No więc mów: jaki masz do mnie interes?

\- Jak zwykle bardzo pan konkretny. A zatem przejdę do rzeczy: słyszeliśmy o tym, co przydarzyło się pańskim solistkom. Za parę godzin lecimy do Japonii. Jest nam ogromnie przykro, że nie zobaczymy na Igrzyskach Yeleny Limonovej i Sonii Grankiny. Chcielibyśmy, by wiedział pan, że…

\- Jeśli to kolejny telefon z kondolencjami, to nie musisz się wysilać. Mam już podobnych rozmów powyżej uszu! Przyjąłem wasz żal do wiadomości. Wypadało, żebyście wyrazili, jak bardzo wam przykro i to właśnie zrobiliście. Zadanie zaliczam, misja wykonana. Jeżeli to wszystko, będę się żegnał.

\- Chwileczkę! Nie dzwonię do pana _jedynie_ z kondolencjami. Chciałbym porozmawiać o przyszłości.

            Yakov dał sobie chwilę na przetworzenie tych słów i wychwycenie ewentualnej pułapki. Póki co, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Będzie musiał zapytać Kozłowskiego o więcej szczegółów.

\- Przyszłości? – powtórzył niepewnie.

\- Tej, która dotyczy Sonii Grankiny – sprecyzował przedstawiciel Klubu Lenina. – Doszły nas słuchy o potwornej diagnozie, którą usłyszała pańska zawodniczka. To był dla nas wszystkich szok! Uważamy, że gdyby tak utalentowana łyżwiarka przedwcześnie przeszła na emeryturę, byłaby to dla Rosji wielka strata! Dlatego postanowiliśmy, że pomożemy panu zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Niestety nie możemy sprawić, by Grankina pojechała na tegoroczną Olimpiadę… ale, jeśli się postaramy, możliwe, że poślemy ją na kolejną. Co pan o tym myśli?

            Co Yakov na ten temat myślał? Że to wszystko brzmiało cholernie podobnie do tego, co wcześniej mówił Wronkov. Z tą różnicą, że Łysy Dupek nie proponował _pomocy,_ przez co jego zachowanie _nie_ było podejrzane. A cwaniacy z Lenina byli ulepieni dokładnie z tej samej gliny! Nie ma opcji, by zaproponowali wsparcie, nie oczekując niczego w zamian.

\- A dokładnie jaką pomoc masz na myśli? – ostrożnie zapytał Feltsman.

\- Pięć lat temu korzystaliśmy z usług pewnego profesora ortopedii. Jestem pewien, że pan go pamięta. Kiedy nasz zawodnik miał wypadek samochodowy, to właśnie ten człowiek pomógł mu odzyskać pełnię zdrowia.

\- Owszem, pamiętam. Sam nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem, ale wiem, że to bardzo dobry lekarz.

\- Niestety jakiś czas temu uznał, że ma dosyć Rosji i przeniósł się do Hiszpanii. Chciał się odciąć od dawnego życia, więc skończył współpracę ze wszystkimi Klubami Sportowymi. A jednak my wciąż mamy z kim kontakt. Kontakt i sposoby, by przekonać go, żeby wyświadczył nam drobną przysługę. Zdobyliśmy wyniki badań pańskiej zawodniczki i przesłaliśmy mu do wstępnej diagnozy. Mam nadzieję, że się pan nie gniewa?

\- Ależ skąd – wycedził Yakov. – Ani trochę.

            Żył na świecie wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że dla ludzi o odpowiednio grubych portfelach zdobycie poufnych informacji było śmiesznie łatwe.

\- Zapewne ucieszy pana wieść, że wstępne prognozy są dość optymistyczne – zdawkowym tonem oznajmił Kozłowski. – Pan profesor wcale nie uważa obrażeń pańskiej zawodniczki za tragiczne. Co więcej, wierzy, że przy pomocy nowoczesnego sprzętu do rehabilitacji, z którym zaznajomił się w Hiszpanii, mógłby z powrotem przywrócić pannę Grankinę do gry. Sonia zaczęłaby znowu jeździć na łyżwach. NIE TYLKO rekreacyjnie. Rozumie pan, o czym mówię?

            O tak, kurwa… Rozumiał wszystko doskonale! Rozumiał i przez to zakręciło mu się w głowie.

            Powinien skakać z radości. Cieszyć się, że jednak jest nadzieja! Ale _nie mógł_ się cieszyć, bo wiedział, że wciąż nie usłyszał ceny za przywrócenie Soneczki do świata zawodowego łyżwiarstwa. _Bał się_ poznania warunków… Ale jeszcze bardziej bał się sytuacji, w której nie byłoby go stać na zapłacenie ceny!

            Czuł, że nie jest gotowy na tę rozmowę. Nie _teraz!_ Nie po tym, jak wszystko zaczęło się układać!  Aż strach pomyśleć, czego zażąda Kozłowski… A co jeśli Yakov będzie musiał odmówić? A co jeśli będzie musiał się _zgodzić?!_

            Bardzo długo zwlekał z zadaniem pytania. W końcu zebrał się na odwagę:

\- A czego byście sobie życzyli za wyświadczenie mi… tak ogromnej przysługi?

\- Niczego szczególnego – przedstawiciel Lenina udał beztroski ton. – Ostatnio doszliśmy do wniosku, że w naszej grupie młodzików brakuje świeżej krwi i zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie oddałby nam pan jednego ze swoich uczniów?

            Feltsman aż sapnął z wrażenia. A kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że sapnięcie prawdopodobnie było słyszalne po drugiej stronie linii, zaklął pod nosem. Szlag! Właśnie dał rozmówcy do zrozumienia, że trafiono w jego czuły punkt. Niedobrze.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie prosimy o zbyt wiele? – rzucił Kozłowski.

            Myśli Yakova pędziły z zatrważającą prędkością. Pięćdziesięciolatek próbował sobie to wszystko poukładać, ale im dłużej analizował różne możliwości, tym bardziej gubił się we własnych wnioskach. Nic mu się tutaj nie zgadzało – ani motywy rozmówcy, ani inne podejrzane szczegóły! Nic nie miało sensu!

\- Słuchaj… zanim udzielę odpowiedzi, powinniśmy coś ustalić. Wychowanek to nie jest rzecz, którą można tak po prostu komuś oddać. I nie chodzi mi tylko o to, że mówimy o człowieku, a nie przedmiocie. Przecież te dzieciaki są małe! A ja nie mogę w pełni decydować o ich losie: od tego są rodzice. I chyba domyślasz się, że nie wszyscy rodzice zaczną skakać z radości, gdy zasugeruje im się natychmiastową przeprowadzkę do Moskwy. Wasz Klub znajduje się dobry kawał drogi stąd i…

\- To nie będzie problemem.

\- Nie będzie? A dlaczegóż to?

\- Ponieważ od przyszłego sezonu planujemy rozszerzyć działalność naszego Klubu. Chcemy otworzyć ośrodek szkoleniowy w Petersburgu. Jakieś dwa miesiące temu rozmawiałem z Alexeiem Wronkovem. Powiedział, że w okolicach czerwca będzie miał do sprzedania lodowisko. Jesteśmy już praktycznie zdecydowani, by przyjąć jego ofertę.

STUK!

            Dłoń zaskoczonego trenera niechcący przewróciła kubek. Kawa popłynęła po blacie stołu i zaczęła kapać na podłogę. Kilka kropel wylądowało na kapciach Yakova.

            Nie. To żart. Głupi, cholera, dowcip!

            A więc Wronkov wcale nie zamierzał burzyć Czempiona? Chciał go sprzedać nadętym Moskalom? Kurwa mać, gnojek był tak pewny wygranej, że śmiał składać nadzianym kumplom wstępne oferty sprzedaży?! PIEPRZONY CHUJ!

 _Jeżeli chciał wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, to mu się udało_ – zaciskając zęby, pomyślał Yakov. – _Niech to szlag, już bym chyba wolał, by zrównał moje lodowisko z ziemią! Nie zniosę myśli, że komunistyczne skurwysyny trenują w dziedzictwie Novaka… Po prostu tego, kurwa, nie zdzierżę!_

            Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wysyczał:

\- A co jeżeli do tej wymarzonej transakcji jednak nie dojdzie? A co jeżeli Wronov jednak _nie będzie_ miał lodowiska, zaś wasza wizja otworzenia ośrodka w Petersburgu pójdzie się, delikatnie mówiąc, _pierdolić?_

            Kozłowski musiał już usłyszeć o zakładzie…. Jak nic o wszystkim wiedział! I po chwili stało się też jasne, czyje zwycięstwo obstawiał. Ze słuchawki dobiegł kpiący śmiech.

\- Śmiem wątpić w taki obrót zdarzeń. ALE, gdyby jednak miało do dojść do takiej sytuacji, nie potrzebowalibyśmy już pańskiego wychowanka. Mamy wystarczająco dużo talentów tutaj, w Moskwie. Nie musimy ściągać sobie uzdolnionych łyżwiarzy z drugiego końca Rosji.

\- To jak, w takim wypadku, wyglądałby nasz układ? Załatwicie lekarza dla Sońki, niezależnie od tego, czy Wronkov będzie miał dla was lodowisko?

            Przedstawiciel Lenina chwilę się zastanowił.

\- Tak – odparł pewnym głosem. – Właśnie tak. Jeżeli Wronkov będzie miał lodowisko, odda nam pan swojego ucznia. Natomiast, gdy nie dostaniemy lodowiska, nie będzie pan musiał nikogo nam oddawać. Tak czy siak, Sonia Grankina wróci do stanu sprzed wypadku. Cóż… albo przynajmniej do zbliżonego stanu, w zależności od tego, jak spisze się pan profesor. Jednak, o ile go znam, spisze się doskonale. To uczciwy układ, nie uważa pan?

_Powiedziałbym, kurwa, że idealny! Zakładając oczywiście, że to JA wygram pojedynek z Wronkovem._

            Feltsman nachmurzył się. Poczynania rywala mocno nadwyrężyły jego pewność siebie. A słowa Kozłowskiego były tylko kolejnym gwoździem do trumny. Świadomość, że ci dwaj w ogóle nie widzieli w nim zagrożenia, sprawiała, że Yakov czuł się absolutnie _chujowo_.

\- A kogóż to chcielibyście ode mnie przejąć, że tak bardzo się staracie? – zapytał, cicho wzdychając.

\- A to ma jakieś znaczenie? Biorąc pod uwagę, co panu proponujemy w _zamian_ , powinien pan z miejsca się zgodzić. Myślałem, że zdrowie Grankiny jest dla pana _bezcenne?_

\- Bo JEST! – chłodno podkreślił Yakov. – Ale nie zawieram ślepych transakcji. Nie ma opcji, bym się zgodził, nie pytając nawet, o kogo chodzi.

\- Cóż… to z pana strony mądre.

\- A zatem? Kogo chcecie? Rykova? Uprzedzam, że jego rodzice mogą się nie zgodzić. Biorą pod uwagę moje zdanie, ale nie zawsze mnie słu…

\- Nie chodzi o Rykova.

\- Nie? A więc o kogo? Ciężko mi uwierzyć, by ktoś poza Lvem przyciągnął waszą uwagę. No więc? Kto to jest? Popovich? Kuklin?

\- Nikiforov.

            Gdzieś z drugiej części mieszkania dobiegło kilka cichutkich kaszlnięć. Wytrzeszczone ze zdziwienia oczy Feltsmana, odruchowo spoczęły na drzwiach. Mężczyzna musiał oprzeć się o blat, by nie stracić równowagi.

\- Słucham? – wydyszał.

\- Nikiforov – powoli i dokładnie powtórzył przedstawiciel Lenina. – Viktor Aleksandrowicz Nikiforov. Wnuk legendarnego hokeisty. Chyba wie pan, o kim mówię?

\- Tak, ale… kto wam… Skąd wy o nim wiecie?

            Yakov czuł, że całkowicie traci kontrolę nad własnym głosem. Słowa rozmówcy zdawały się dobiegać jakby z oddali.

\- Widziałem go na własne oczy już dobry rok temu – mruknął Kozłowski. – Dziwnie się zachowywał, więc od razu spisałem go na straty.

 _Aaaaa! No przecież! To CIEBIE pytał o kolor włosów łonowych! Jak mógłbym zapomnieć_ … _Było zrezygnować z pasemek, misiu._

\- Jednak teraz wiem, że popełniłem błąd. Wczoraj, na treningu, wszystkie dzieciaki trajkotały o tym całym Nikiforovie. Ponoć potrafi skoczyć podwójnego aksla z monda i bez problemu wykonuje piruet Denise Biellmann. Z początku sądziłem, że bachory robią sobie ze mnie jaja. No bo przecież… skąd banda małolatów z Moskwy miałaby wiedzieć, co wyrabia jakiś dzieciak w Petersburgu?

 _Fakt –_ w myślach zgodził się Feltsman. – _To rzeczywiście dość dziwne._

\- Okazało się, że jeden z chłopców przyjaźni się z Ivanem Levinem. Ponoć usłyszał od niego o jakimś… hm… ciekawym incydencie, który miał miejsce kilka dni temu.

_Ivanek z kimś się przyjaźni?!_

            Okej, to już było podejrzane do kwadratu. Młodszy brat Maksiunia nie miewał przyjaciół. Jeśli już, to przydupasów, którzy bali się mu podskoczyć. Ale jednego Yakov był pewien – na pewno nie miał wspomnianych przydupasów _w Moskwie!_ A nawet gdyby było inaczej, prędzej połknąłby własne łyżwy, niż zadzwonił do koleżki z informacją, że dostał łomot od kogoś młodszego.

\- Coś kręcisz, Kozłowski – Yakov zwęził oczy. – Jesteś pewien, że było tak, jak mówisz? A może to Wronkov zadzwonił do ciebie i opowiedział ci o „cudownym chłopcu z Petersburga”?

\- Niech pan tak nie żartuje – przedstawiciel Lenina zaśmiał się dobrodusznie. – Gdyby pan Wronkov wiedział o talentach Nikiforova, jak nic chciałby przejąć go dla siebie. W końcu już raz tak zrobił, czyż nie? Zabrał panu braci Levinów.

            Fakt. Gdy spojrzeć na to z tej strony, Łysy Dupek rzeczywiście nie miał powodów, by pomagać rywalom z Moskwy. Może i pozostawał z nimi w miarę przyjaznych stosunkach – ale nie do tego stopnia, by dawać im na tacy młodocianych geniuszy. Logika mówiła, że to nie on powiedział Kozłowskiemu o Viktorze. A mimo to…

 _Coś mi się tutaj nie zgadza_ – Feltsman rozmasował podbródek. – _To wszystko jest ZBYT dziwne. Nie wierzę w to, że Ivanek powiedział o minionym incydencie jakiemuś pseudokumplowi z Moskwy. Z drugiej strony, Wronkov też nie ma powodów, by kłapać dziobem na prawo i lewo. O co tu, do diabła, chodzi?_

            To wszystko wyglądało na spisek. I to taki szyty bardzo grubymi nićmi! Tylko, kto go uknuł? I – co ważniejsze – jaką odpowiedź należało dać Kozłowskiemu?

\- A więc? – niecierpliwił się Moskal. – Mam dzwonić do pana profesora i umawiać spotkanie, by mógł pomóc pana uczennicy? Mamy umowę i w czerwcu odda nam pan Viktora Nikiforova? Jaka jest pana decyzja?

\- Decyzja jest taka, że Viciek NIE jest na sprzedaż, a ty możesz się pierdolić, _skurwysynie!_

            Yakov omal nie udławił się własną śliną. To _nie on_ rzucił do słuchawki tę wulgarną odpowiedź – zrobiła to _Sonia._ Pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd i wyrwała trenerowi telefon! Aż cud, że zdołała to zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę, ile trudu kosztowało ją poruszanie się.

Z cichym brzdękiem kule upadły na podłogę. Gdyby kontuzjowana dziewczyna nie przytrzymała się blatu, jak nic skończyłoby się bolesnym upadkiem. Grankina obdarzyła telefon ostatnim nienawistnym spojrzeniem, po czym nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę.

\- Sońka?! – wysapał Yakov. – Zdurniałaś?! Co ty… dlaczego ty… w takim stanie nie powinnaś samodzielnie wstawać z łóżka! Dlaczego żadna z koleżanek ci nie pomogła?!

\- To nie ma znaczenia – warknęła w odpowiedzi. – Lepiej ty powiedz, dlaczego rozważałeś oddanie Viktora w obce ręce!

\- Słucham?! Niczego nie rozważałem! Nawet nie wiesz, o co chodzi!

\- Właśnie, że wiem! Wszystko słyszałam!

            Zagryzając zęby, rozjuszony mężczyzna gniewnie szarpnął głową w bok.

\- Pieprzona podsłuchiwaczka. Wszystkie jesteście takie same! Cholerne wścibskie czarownice…

\- Wcale nie podsłuchiwałam. Jak sam zauważyłeś trenerze, przemieszczanie się z punktu A do punktu B zajmuje mi w cholerę dużo czasu. Wracałam z toalety i usłyszałam, że rozmawiasz przez telefon. A, że mówisz dosyć _głośno_ … no wiesz.

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie. Pięćdziesięciolatek odsunął jedno z krzeseł i pomógł uczennicy usiąść przy stole. Sam zabrał się za wycieranie rozlanej kawy.

\- Niczego nie rozważałem – wyburczał, klęcząc na podłodze. – Nawet _nie zdążyłem_ niczego rozważyć, biorąc pod uwagę, że podjęłaś decyzję _za mnie_. Nie powinnaś tego robić.

\- A dlaczego nie? Przecież nie było niczego sensownego do rozważania.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Może nie zauważyłaś, ale chodziło o twoje zdrowie.

\- _Właśnie._ MOJE zdrowie! Mam prawo sama o nim decydować.

\- Ach tak? – Yakov skończył z wycieraniem podłogi i przerzucił się na czyszczenie stołu. – I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że należało tak po prostu odrzucić możliwość spotkania z jednym z najlepszych lekarzy w Rosji? Powiedz, zamierzasz jeszcze kiedyś jeździć figurowo na łyżwach? A może już się poddałaś?

\- NIE PODDAŁAM SIĘ!

            Pięść dziewczyny z hukiem uderzyła w stół. Widząc wypisaną w pięknych oczach furię, Yakov opadł na krzesło i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Sonia, przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Wiem, że się nie poddałaś. Nie panuję nad sobą. Już sam nie wiem, co robię… Wokół mnie dzieją się niestworzone rzeczy, przez co wariuję i mówię ludziom same potworności. Najpierw Lilia, a teraz ty…

\- Hę? – zdziwiła się Sonia. – Pani Lilia? Ale co…

\- Nieważne. Nie chcę teraz do tego wracać. Ja po prostu mam już dosyć, rozumiesz? To, co się teraz dzieje… To wszystko jakaś pieprzona pomyłka! Wygrałaś Grand Prix, do ciężkiej cholery! Powinnaś teraz siedzieć w samolocie do Japonii i myśleć o Olimpiadzie… Niech mnie diabli, jeśli ci się nie należało! Pracowałaś najciężej ze wszystkich dziewczyn! Zresztą to nieważne, bo wszystkie wspaniale trenowałyście. Nawet Viera wzięła się w garść po tej całej aferze z ciążą! Te Igrzyska były _dla was._ Dla was wszystkich! A potem musiał wyskoczyć tamten pijany kierowca, jakby, _kurwa,_ zesłany Bożą ręką i wszystko rozpierdolić! I jakby tego, cholera, było mało, to jeszcze dowiaduje się, że Wronkov jest tak pewny wygrania zakładu, że zdążył już obiecać Moskalom nasze lodowisko! A na dodatek ten pieprzony cwaniak, Kozłowski chce mi zabrać Viktora. Sońka, ja _wiem,_ że nie powinienem oddawać tego smarkacza komukolwiek… a już _na pewno_ nie dupkom z Lenina! Zbyt dobrze znam ich metody nauczania, by powierzyć im _jakiegokolwiek_ dzieciaka! Ale powiedz… jak mógłbym powiedzieć „nie” bez żadnego zastanowienia? Ciebie uczę znacznie dłużej niż Viktora. I co? Miałem odrzucić być może jedyną szansę na wyleczenie cię? Jak mógłbym zrobić coś takiego bez chwili namysłu?

            Spojrzenie dziewczyny złagodniało. Grankina wyciągnęła dłoń i nieznacznie ścisnęła przedramię Yakova.

\- Już dobrze, trenerze. Rozumiem. I dziękuję, że martwisz się o mnie do tego stopnia, by rozważać coś tak okropnego. Jak mówiłam: nie poddałam się. Jeszcze nie zrezygnowałam z marzeń o Olimpiadzie. Ale wiedz jedno: nie przehandlujemy Vićka za moje zdrowie!

            Feltsman powoli odsunął dłonie od twarzy.

\- My?  

\- Tak, _my_ – podkreśliła Sonia. – Sądziłam, że dałyśmy ci to zrozumienia, gdy pojechałyśmy za tobą do Novowladimirska. Albo teraz, gdy przyjechałyśmy pomagać ci przy Vićku. Nie jesteś w tym wszystkim sam, trenerze! Nauczyłeś nas, że Klub Mistrzów nie jest jedynie przypadkową zbieraniną ludzi. To _rodzina!_ I tak właśnie zamierzamy przez to wszystko przejść: jak rodzina. Nie osobno, lecz razem. Okej?

            Słowa były tak piękne, że Yakov nie mógłby nie przytaknąć.

\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – Grankina uśmiechnęła się. – Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: skoro jeden lekarz zerknął na moje papiery i stwierdził, że jest nadzieja, to dlaczego nie mieliby się znaleźć także inni? Wystarczy dobrze poszukać.

\- Tak, wiem – pięćdziesięciolatek z trudem przełknął ślinę. – A-ale gdy pomyślę sobie… że miałabyś już nigdy…

\- To przypomnij sobie, co sam czułeś, gdy skończyłeś z zawodami.

            W niebieskich oczach dwudziestojednoletniej łyżwiarki kryło się coś, czego wcześniej nie było – dojrzałość. Dopiero teraz Feltsman zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielką przemianę przeszła najbardziej zadziorna z jego uczennic. Myśl, że i on przyczynił się do tej metamorfozy, dawała mu więcej radości niż wszystkie medale olimpijskie tego świata!

\- Bardzo dużo rozmawiałam na ten temat z Dimą – opierając podbródek na dłoni powiedziała Sonia. – Opowiadał mi o tym, jak dziadek Viktora i inni znani hokeiści kończyli kariery. Ty też wiele razy mówiłeś, że każdy sportowiec ma w sobie…

\- … tykający zegar – ponurym tonem dokończył Yakov. – Każdy, prędzej czy później, będzie musiał skończyć. _Każdy_ bez wyjątku. Dlatego nie możemy myśleć wyłącznie o łyżwiarstwie. Trzeba dbać także o inne aspekty: chociażby życie i miłość. Bo jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, w momencie zakończenia kariery nic nam nie zostanie.  

            Sonia puściła trenerowi oko.

\- Właśnie tak! Dlatego postanowiłam skupić się na pozytywach. Podkreślam, że jeszcze się nie poddałam… Ale nawet jeśli nie uda mi się wrócić do łyżwiarstwa, to przynajmniej mam fantastycznego chłopaka!

            Feltsman zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Ta, trzeba przyznać, że znalazłaś sobie chłopa wysokiej jakości! Skoro dobrowolnie wniósł cię na trzecie piętro, to raczej będzie nadawał się na męża. Zwłaszcza, że chyba odrobinę przytyłaś i…

\- Ej! Bo przywalę ci gipsem!

            Obrażona mina dziewczyny utrzymała się do momentu, gdy Yakov położył dłoń na rudej głowie. Farba zejszła już jakiś czas temu, więc włosy wróciły do dawnego koloru.

\- Dobre z ciebie dziecko, Sońka! – na wpół szorstkim, na wpół czułym tonem stwierdził Feltsman. – Nie wiem, czy już kiedyś ci to mówiłem, ale naprawdę dobre z ciebie dziecko.

\- A z ciebie jest najlepszy trener na świecie!

            Oczy mężczyzny zaszły mgłą.

\- Hę? – Granika pochyliła się, by lepiej widzieć. – Czy ty…

\- Nie płaczę, jasne?! Nie będę się mazał, tylko dlatego że nazwałaś mnie „najlepszym trenerem na świecie”! Nie jestem jakimś durnym mazgajem, by ryczeć z takiego powodu! A spróbuj tylko powtórzyć pozostałym czarownicom, że widziałaś, jak coś wpadło mi do oka, a pożałujesz, że się urodziłaś!

\- Och, daj już spokój. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś mięciutki jak galaretka!

            Ruda złośnica wyszczerzyła zęby. Patrząc na jej wesołe oczy i zarumienione policzki, Feltsman nie mógł nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Szybkim ruchem nadgarstka starł zgromadzoną w kąciku oka wilgoć. Czuł się już znacznie lepiej.

            Nagle coś skrzypnęło. Yakov i Sonia spojrzeli w stronę źródła dźwięku.

            W drzwiach stał zaniepokojony Dymitr. Wyglądał, jakby niedawno się obudził - jego krótkie włosy przypominały ptasie gniazdo.

\- Panie Feltsman, nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć pilota do telewizora. Wie pan, gdzie on jest?

\- Dzisiaj rano wpadł mi pod kanapę – Feltsman uniósł brwi. – Zaraz po tym, jak skończyły się wiadomości. Kiedy ostatnim razem próbowałem go wyciągnąć, przetrąciłem sobie bark, więc stwierdziłem, że na razie go zostawię. A co? Pewnie nie mogłeś spać, bo zostawiłem włączony telewizor?

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- Więc o co?

            Młodzieniec nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Chodzi o młodego. Nikt mu jeszcze nie powiedział u wypadku dziewczyn… prawda?

            Yakov zaklął pod nosem.

\- Zupełnie zapomniałem mu o tym wspomnieć – wyjaśnił zbolałym tonem. – Zresztą, przez ostatnie kilka dni był tak zmaltretowany, że i tak nic do niego nie docierało. Sam widziałeś, że prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na gips Sońki.

\- To prawda, ale… teraz już o wszystkim wie. Kiedy wygrzebywałem się spod mojego śpiwora, siedział na kanapie i oglądał wiadomości. A ponieważ Olimpiada tuż za rogiem, dziennikarze wciąż rozstrząsają temat… ugh… _wypadku_.

\- Na litość boską, Dima…! – fuknęła Sonia. – Dlaczego nie wyłączyłeś telewizora?!

\- Chciałem, ale nie mogłem znaleźć pilota.

\- Było odłączyć chorestwo od prądu! – rzucił Feltsman.

\- Szlag! O tym nie pomyślałem…

 _Pewnie obejrzałeś w życiu za mało wkurwiających programów…_ \- pięćdziesięciolatek pokręcił głową. A na głos zapytał:

\- Jak to przyjął?

\- Koszmarnie. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale na bank wszystko zrozumiał. Było widać po jego minie. Aż mi, cholera, ciarki przeszły po plecach! To wyglądało tak, jakby ten program dał mu większego kopa niż antybiotyk. Siedział przed ekranem z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i cały się trząsł. Zacząłem coś do niego mówić, ale nie sądzę, by mnie słyszał.

\- Ech, do diabła! – Sonia przycisnęła sobie dłoń do czoła.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec… - westchnął Dymitr.

\- Co?! – jęknął Yakov. – Jak to „nie koniec”?!

_Co jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć? Vitya zemdlał? Wstając z kanapy rozbił sobie głowę? A może…_

\- Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, że w telewizji trąbią o tym, że założyłem się o lodowisko, to przysięgam, że kogoś zabiję!

\- Eee… nie. O niczym takim nie słyszałem. Chodzi o coś gorszego.

\- _Gorszego?!_

            Miarka się przebrała! Feltsman zerwał się z krzesła i energicznym krokiem ruszył do salonu. Jeszcze zanim dotarł na miejsce, usłyszał fragment wywiadu:

\- … i tak, będziemy oglądać Igrzyska Olimpijskie po raz pierwszy. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani.

\- Stwierdziła pani, że Japonia to dla pani rodziny wyjątkowy kraj. Mogłaby pani powiedzieć na ten temat coś więcej?

\- Ojciec mojego męża był tutaj na Olimpiadzie. Grał w radzieckiej drużynie hokejowej. Przywiózł z tego kraju wiele wspaniałych wspomnień i zawsze opowiadał o tym, jak…  

            W trakcie naciskania klamki, dłoń Yakova nie przestawała się trząść. Przesmyk między drzwiami i futryną stawał się coraz szerszy - już wkrótce oczom pięćdziesięciolatka ukazał się telewizor. A w nim – jakżeby inaczej! – przemawiająca do mikrofonu Anastazja Nikiforova.

            O cholera. Matka Viktora. W towarzystkie irytującego małżonka. I z majestatyczną Tokyo Tower w tle. _Niech to szlag!_

            Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk siedział na kanapie, przyciągając do piersi zgięte nogi. Paluszki gołych stópek nieznacznie wbijały się w skórzane obicie mebla. Bródka malca spoczywała na kolanach. Obraz z telewizora odbijał się w tęczówkach niebieskich oczu, które w przeciągu trzydziestu sekund nie mrugnęły ani razu.

            A-ni ra-zu!

            Wywiad trwał, a Viktor nie poruszył nawet jedną rzęsą. A Yakov był absolutnie przerażony! Gdyby miał wybierać między tym, co widział teraz, a szlochami, które oglądał przez ostatnie kilka dni, to chyba już wolałby płacz.

            Niezrozumienie, rozpacz i poczucie bycia zdradzonym – te emocje były wypisane na buzi dziewięciolatka _aż nazbyt_ wyraźnie!

            Chwiejąc się jak robot, Vitya wstał, minął trenera, poszedł do sypialni dla gości i zakopał się pod kołdrą.

            Po tym incydencie był chory jeszcze przez siedem potwornych dni. W przeciągu tych siedmiu dni nie zapytał o mamę ani razu.

 

**XXX**

            W zeszłym roku zima trwała nieprzyzwoicie długo, jednak w obecnym skończyła się zadziwiająco szybko. Gdy zgaszono płonący w Nagano znicz olimpijski, leżący na ulicach Petersburga śnieg zamienił się w wodę. Drzewa stały się gołe, a chodniki szare.

            Jadąc samochodem na lodowisko, Yakov słyszał brzęczenie komórki, jednak z premedytację je ignorował. Od pewnego czasu miał focha na wszelkiego rodzaju telefony. Zaczął do nich podchodzić z taką samą rezerwą jak do czarnych kotów – po prostu, cholera, przynosiły pecha! _Za każdym razem_ , gdy dzwonił telefon, działo się coś okropnego! Jaki z tego wniosek? Nie odbierać telefonów! _W ogóle._ I to do końca życia!

            Oczywiście Feltsman zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał się złamać, ale póki co radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Wytrzymał bez komórki już okrąglutki tydzień. Cóż, sporo osób zdążyło się z tego powodu na niego obrazić, jednak miał to w głębokim poważaniu.

            W końcu brzęczenie ustało. Pięćdziesięciolatek usłyszał swój własny burkliwy głos.

\- Tu Feltsman. Jeśli to coś ważnego, oddzwonię. Ale jak chodzi o byle pierdołę, to lepiej zamknij mordę i nie zawracaj mi gitary!

            Zmienił treść wiadomości głosowej całkiem niedawno i był z niej _kurerwsko_ dumny. Oddzwierciedlała jego obecny stosunek do świata: kontakt ze skończonymi sukinsynami ograniczony do absolutnego minimum!

            Cóż, osoba, która w tej chwili próbowała się do niego dodzwonić, może i nie była sukinsynem… ale też nie zaliczała się do przyjaciół.

\- Umm… panie Feltsman? – nieśmiało zagaiła Anastazja Nikiforova. – Eee, bardzo fajna poczta głosowa. Muszę powiedzieć Saszy, by nagrał sobie podobną wiadomość. Wszystko u pana w porządku? Anna mówi, że ma pan problemy z telefonem, dlatego pan nie odbiera… Mimo to miałam nadzieję, że jednak porozmawiamy. Od naszego powrotu z Japonii ani razu nie widzieliśmy się z Viktorem. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy do Petersburga, poszedł nocować do kolegi, a kiedy zadzwoniliśmy… Anna powiedziała, że musiał natychmiast wyjść na dwór, by coś załatwić. Może mi się tylko wydaje, ale mam wrażenie, że on nas unika…

 _No to, kurwa, strzał w dziesiątkę!_ – Yakov parsknął w myślach. – _Zastanówmy się, skąd mu się to wzięło?_

\- Wiem, że jest już zdrowy i normalnie chodzi na treningi… jednak wciąż bardzo się martwię. Nie mogę pogodzić się ze świadomością, że nie było mnie przy nim, kiedy był chory.

_To po co, kurwa, wyjeżdżałaś?_

\- Chciałabym go porządnie wyściskać! I pana również. W końcu przez cały ten czas otoczył go pan opieką. Anna mówiła, że jest pan bardzo zajęty, więc nie nalegam na spotkanie, ale… gdyby miał pan jakiś wolny termin, niech mi pan da znać!

_Raczej szybko to nie nastąpi…_

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam za wszystkie kłopoty! Będę czekała na telefon.

            Rozległo się cichutkie pipanie, oznaczające koniec wiadomości.

\- Nieźle się nagadała – westchnęła siedząca obok trenera Yelena.

\- No – burknął Feltsman. – Wyrzuty sumienia czuć na kilometr.

\- Uch, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak po prostu wsiedli w samolot i polecieli do Japonii bez Viktora! – gniewnie nadymając policzki, plotkara skrzyżowała ręce. – I to _akurat wtedy_ , gdy się rozchorował! Jeszcze się dziwią, że mały się na nich boczy…

\- No bo nie wiedzą, że on wie.

\- Hę? Nie powiedziałeś im?

\- Tak szczerze, to trochę się bałem – Yakov wzruszył ramionami. – Jeszcze by uznali, że specjalnie mu powiedziałem, albo coś… Dimie też pewnie by się oberwało, bo w porę nie wyłączył telewizora.

\- No naprawdę… - Lenka pokręciła głową. – Co to za rodzice? Znaczy, z jednej strony ich rozumiem… bo kupione bilety i tak dalej… no ale, kurde, no! Nawet _ja_ wiedziałam, że Vitya marzył o Japonii! Wiedziałam o tym, chociaż znam go dopiero od pół roku.

\- Wszyscy wiedzieli.

\- Sama nie wiem, jak czułabym się na miejscu Vićka. Nie mogę się zdecydować, o co byłabym bardziej wściekła: o to, że rodzice pojechali beze mnie do mojego wymarzonego kraju, czy o to, że wyjechali, gdy byłam chora.

\- On nie jest wściekły.

\- Nie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że jest bardziej smutny niż wściekły. Ostatnio prawie się nie uśmiecha. Nawet z treningów się nie cieszy. A tak bardzo nie mógł się ich doczekać…

            Biała honda zatrzymała się przed kamienicą profesor Nikiforovej. Siedzący na ławce Viktor skubał suwak plecaka. Kiedy wsiadł do samochodu, przywitał się z trenerem i Lenką jedynie cichutkim „cześć”. Feltsman i jego uczennica wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

 _Choroby już dawno się pozbył_ – obserwując chłopca przez lusterko wsteczne, pomyślał Yakov. – _Ale wygląda na to, że wciąż nie wyleczył złamanego serca. Ech, cholera… Wyjazd rodziców wstrząsnął nim bardziej, niż zakładałem._

            Podróż do Klubu Mistrzów upłynęła w milczącej, ponurej atmosferze. Kiedy byli już prawie na miejscu, przed samochód wyskoczyła Masha.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – zaskoczony pięćdziesięciolatek odruchowo wcisnął pedał hamulca.

            Pasażerów nieznacznie poderwało do przodu. Na szczęście durna baba wyszła z incydentu bez szwanku…

\- Oszalałaś?! – Feltsman opuścił szybę i zaczał wściekle wymachiwać pięścią. – Chciałaś się, cholera, zabić? Mało ci, że miałaś jeden wypadek?! Musisz jeszcze wskakiwać mi pod ko…

\- Trenerze, ktoś włamał się do klubu!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek zastygł w bardzo głupiej pozie z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Że co?! – wykrztusił.

           Mashce towarzyszyły Viera i Sońka. Młoda mama miała na piersiach nosidełko z wierzgającym noworodkiem, a Grankina w dalszym ciągu nie rozstawała się z gipsem.

\- Przed chwilą tu przyszłyśmy i drzwi były _otwarte_ – palcem pokazując wejście do budynku, oświadczyła nastarsza z łyżwiarek. – Ktoś się włamał!

\- Może to pani Hania? – zgadł Viktor.

\- Nie ma szans – Sonia pokręciła głową. – Wyjechała za miasto odwiedzić kuzyna.

\- A wcześniej dała mi swoje klucze! – dodała Viera.  

            Lenka wysiadła z samochodu. Chodząc w kółko, jęczała na całą ulicę:

\- Włamanie na lodowisko… włamanie na lodowisko… Jezus Maria, włamanie na lodowisko! Trenerze, masz pozwolenie na broń?

\- Ocipiałaś?! – ryknął Yakov. – Jaką, kurwa, broń?

\- A co jeśli jakoś bandzior właśnie nas okrada? A co jeśli jest uzbrojony i niebezpieczny?!

\- Naprawdę wierzycie, że w tym mieście znajdzie się ktoś bardziej niebezpieczny _ode mnie?_

            Pięć osób pokręciło głowami. Julka energicznie zamachała nóżkami.  

\- Ech, nie ma co tutaj stać – Feltsman wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni i skierował się w stronę wejścia do budynku. - Zobaczmy, co to za łobuz i czego od nas chce.

            Reszta towarzystwa zbiła się w ciasną kupkę i ruszyła śladami trenera.

 _I czego oni się tak boją?_ – pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. – _Pewnie to tylko Sveta. Może znowu naszło ją na dyskretne popijanie w kanciapie?_

            A jednak to nie była Sveta. Sveta nie puściłaby muzyki na cały regulator. Słysząc pierwsze nuty piosenki Prince „Let’s go crazy”, Feltsman zaczął mieć pewne przeczucia.

_O cholera! Czy to możliwe, że…_

            Zerwał się do biegu. Niemal wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów, z hukiem wpadł na lodowisko. Został powitany przez wiedźmowaty śmiech.

\- Żeby chować zapasowy klucz pod doniczką… Uważaj, bo pewnego dnia ktoś rzeczywiście cię okradnie, _Jasiu!_

            Feltsman zamarł w bezruchu. Kiedy tak stał, z oczami wielkości kolekcjonerskich monet, do pomieszczenia wpadły jego uczennice. A za nimi Viktor. Cała piątka otworzyła usta z wrażenia. Wszyscy uczniowie Feltsmana wpatrywali się w tańczącą na lodzie kobietę.

 _Let’s go crazy!_ – padło z głośników. – _Let’s get nuts!_

            Pod największym wrażeniem był srebrnowłosy chłopiec. Chaotyczne ruchy białych łyżew zdawały się go hipnotyzować. Ciekawe, co sobie myślał, obserwując tego typu łyżwiarstwo? Czy instynktownie wyczuł, że ma przed oczami drugiego kaktusa?

 _Chyba tak_ – wywnioskował Yakov. – _Inaczej nie byłby aż tak zafascynowany._

            Odziana w czarny dres kobieta zakończyła przejazd szybkim piruetem. Patrząc na nią, można było odnieść wrażenie, że miała niemal tyle samo energii, co zdrowa nastolatka.

\- Kto to jest? – oniemiałym tonem spytał Viktor.

            Masha pochyliła się nad uszkiem chłopca.

\- To genialna choreografka, z którą nasz trener jeździł kiedyś w parze sportowej – wyszeptała. – Tatiana Lubicheva-McKenzie.

Blond wiedźma wreszcie się zatrzymała. Jej krótkie włosy były kompletnie rozczochrane i zasłaniały oczy. Przesunęła je lekceważącym dmuchnięciem. Następnie oparła dłoń na biodrze i posłała Feltsmanowi jeden ze swoich cwaniackich uśmieszków.

\- Tęskniłeś?

 

**Rozdział 17 - progres**

Obrazek autorstwa Zashi Senshino ;)

Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili  **komentarz** bądź  **gwiazdkę.**

Dziękuję wam za ponad 1000 odsłon - aż się łezka w oku zakręciła. A poniżej macie obrazek zapowiadający kolejny rozdział. Tytuł do "Decyzja Szaleńca" - macie jakieś pomysły, co to może oznaczać ^^?


	18. Rozdział 17 - Decyzja szaleńca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co sprawia, że gburowaci pięćdziesięciolatkowie zrzucają koszulki i zaczynają śpiewać własną wersję "Final Countdown"? Przekonajmy się...

**Rozdział 17 – Decyzja szaleńca**

 

            Jak się wkrótce okazało, Tatiana wcale nie przyjechała do Petersburga _sama._ Towarzyszył jej chudy mężczyzna ze zawiązanymi w kucyk rudymi włosami i okrągłymi okularami. Większość brała go za skoczka narciarskiego, kolarza lub panczenistę. Opcja numer trzy była strzałem w dziesiątkę – ten pantoflarz o figurze sznurówki rzeczywiście mógł się pochwalić niezłymi sukcesami w łyżwiarstwie szybkim! W tym dwoma złotymi medalami olimpijskimi.

\- H-hej! – niepewnie zamachał do Yakova. – Co słychać?

\- Ciebie też tu przywlokła, McKenzie? – wzdychając, Feltsman zwrócił się do Steve’a. – Co wy tu, u diabła, robicie?

\- Jak to, „co”? – Tatiana podjechała do bandy, by wziąć od mężulka butelkę z wodą. – Przyjechaliśmy wspierać cię w trudnych chwilach!

            Przeklęta wiedźma wcale nie miała zamiaru się napić! Zamiast tego zafundowała spoconej blond głowie zaimprowizowany prysznic. Normalnie, _kurwa,_ jak Viktor!

\- Nie wylewaj wody na MÓJ lód! – tłukąc pięścią o bandę, ryknął Yakov.

\- Ne ne ne ne! – cholerna jędza odwróciła się do niego tyłkiem. – Nie słyszę, co mówisz, ne ne ne ne!

\- NIE POKAZUJ MI CHOLERNEGO ZADKA! 

            Nie widział jej twarzy, ale szedł o zakład, że była wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha. Przeklęta baba! Fetlsman chciał ją pociągnąć za kołnierzyk, ale nie zdążył, bo akurat w tym momencie odjechała w stronę środka lodowiska. Yakov został przy bandzie z zakłopotanym Stevem.

\- Yakov, przepraszam – nie przerywając nerwowego pocierania ucha, Amerykanin zwrócił się do Feltsmana. – _Mówiłem_ jej, byśmy przynajmniej zadzwonili i uprzedzili, że przyjedziemy.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym – główny trener Klubu Mistrzów jedynie machnął ręką. – Macie, gdzie się zatrzymać?

\- Poprosiliśmy twojego nowego menadżera, by zawiózł bagaże do ciebie na chatę – zawołała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Tatiana. – Cieszysz się, prawda?

\- Tak, kurwa, _skaczę z radości!_

\- I w ogóle ci nie przeszkadza, że nie zapytaliśmy cię o zgodę?

\- Nieeeeee, ależ skąd, _kurwa!_ Gdzie by mi to, _kurwa,_ przeszkadzało? W ogóle mi to przeszkadza! Ani, kurwa, troszeczkę!

\- Oooch! Jakiś ty wyrozumiały, Jasiu!

\- Yakov, ja ci przyrzekam…. – rozpaczliwie tłumaczył mężuś szalonej wiedźmy.– Próbowałem ją powstrzymać! Naprawdę się starałem i… i…

\- Tak, chłopie, ja wiem – Yakov poklepał biedaka po plecach. – Wyluzuj. Wiem, jak jest.

\- To pani jest tą choreografką, którą lubi Georgi!

            Między dwójką mężczyzn nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Viktor. Stał teraz, z rączkami opartymi o bandę, sprawiając wrażenie bardziej nieśmiałego niż zwykle.

\- Hmm… - palec Tatiany powoli powędrował do policzka. Tył jednej z płóz rytmicznie stukał w lód. – Ty zapewne jesteś tym słodkim chłopcem, którego Jasiu uważa za swojego pupilka?

\- On nie jest moim…

            Zaczerwieniony Yakov miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale nie zdążył, gdyż blond wiedźma podjechała do Viktora. Pochyliła się, by przyjrzeć się srebrnowłosemu chłopcu.

\- Rzeczywiście wyglądasz jak mały chochlik – stwierdziła, przypatrując się dzieciakowi spod długich rzęs. – Ale co to za smutna minka? Wydajesz się nieco przybity.

\- Kiedy był chory, rodzice zostawili go u trenera i polecieli do Japonii – do towarzystwa dokuśtykała Sonia. – Zobaczył ich w telewizji.

\- Ech, znam ten ból! – Tatiana westchnęła dramatycznie. – Masz pojęcie, jak było nam ze Steviem przykro, gdy nasz najstarszy syn poszedł na plażę nudystów _bez nas?!_

\- Mów za siebie – ledwo słyszalnym szeptem wymamrotał Steve. – Ja nie chciałem tam iść.

\- Och, już nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, kotku.

            Nie wiedzieć kiedy, dłoń Lubichevy-McKenzie znalazła się na pośladku męża. Zaskoczony Amerykanin aż podskoczył z wrażenia.

 _Powinni mu przyznać jeszcze jeden medal_ – zdecydował Yakov. – _Za samą odwagę wzięcia ślubu z tą wariatką…_

\- Czym jest plaża dla nudupistów? – spytał Viktor.

\- To miejsce, które odwiedzają żądni wrażeń fiu-turyści – bez zająknięcia odparła Tatiana. – Fiu-turysta to ktoś, kto jeździ po świecie i ogląda siusiaki.  

\- Aaach! – żachnął się chłopczyk. – A Yakov nie chciał mi powiedzieć! Wie pani, mój dziadek to _na bank_ był fiu-turystą! Podziwiał siusiaki w Luwrze, w Atenach i w Rzymie… Znaczy, bardziej lubił piersi, ale siusiaki też oglądał.

\- Nie musisz mówić „pani”. Wystarczy „Tatiana”. A to jest wujcio Steve!

\- Czeeeeś, wujku!

\- Eee… cześć? – McKenzie niepewnie zamachał do dziewięciolatka.

\- Nie przejmuj się, on jest jeszcze bardziej bezczelny niż twoja żona – burknął Yakov.

\- Bezczelna? _Ja?_ – Tatiana teatralnie złapała się za policzki. – Ale, Jasiu, o czym ty mówisz?

            Sonia zachichotała. A chwilę później wzdrygnęła się. Jej gips przechylił się w taki sposób, że musiało nieźle zaboleć. Przykra scena nie uszła uwadze Tatiany.

\- Słychałam o twoim wypadku, kochana – Lubicheva McKenzie pochyliła się, by nad bandą wyściskać Grankinę. – Byłam pewna, że z moją choreografią zawojujesz Olimpiadę. No, ale przynajmniej na Grand Prix skopałaś wszystkim tyłki! Bądź dzielna, okej? Jeszcze im pokażesz!

\- Tak, wiem… Teraz już mi trochę lepiej, ale miałam kilka okropnych momentów. Gdyby nie dziewczyny, załamałabym się.

\- Ano, Jasiu mówił mi, że wasza czwórka zawsze trzyma się razem. Ej, wy! Coście się tak pochowały z tyłu? Chodźcie tutaj i pokażcie się!

            Lenka, Masha i Viera niepewne wyszły z cienia. Obserwując ich miny, Yakov zaśmiał się pod nosem. W przeciwieństwie do Sonii, widziały Tatianę może dwa razy w życiu – nic dziwnego, że trochę się bały.

            Była partnerka Feltsmana zacmokała.

\- Ach, wasza dwójeczka wygląda diabelnie znajomo! Jakbym widziała Oksanę i Nadiuszkę. Jesteście jeszcze ładniejsze niż wasze mamuśki, gdy miały po dwadzieścia lat.

\- Dziękuję – policzki Mashy pokryły się rumieńcem.  

\- Pani również wygląda świetnie! – entuzjastycznie oznajmiła Lenka.. - W przeciwieństwie do naszych mam, ma pani idealnie płaski brzuch.

\- Nie powtarzajcie im tego, bo się poobrażają – Lubicheva-McKenzie puściła plotkarze oko. – I nie „pani”, tylko Tatiana. Ech, może i nie utyłam, ale czasami zazdroszczę waszym mamciom, że są takie kobiece. Ze mnie zawsze była typowa chłopczyca.

            Dla potwierdzenia, przeczesała swoje krótko obcięte blond włosy. Viktor podejrzliwie zmrużył oczka.

\- Na pewno jesteś kobietą? – zapytał. – Jesteś bardzo ładna, ale… Skąd  mogę mieć pewność, że nie masz siusiaka?

            Dłoń Feltsmana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. Ciekawe, czy rozmowa tego bachora z Denise aka _Denisem_ Biellmann również wyglądała podobnie?

\- Spokojnie, jestem stuprocentową niewiastą – beztrosko się uśmiechając, Tatiana uniosła koszulkę, ukazując wszystkim ściśnięte różowym stanikiem cycki. – Noszę miseczkę D!

\- NIE OBNAŻAJ SIĘ! – jęknęli jednocześnie Yakov i Steve.

\- Ale o co wam chodzi? Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną.

\- Czy to amerykański biustonosz? – zainteresował się Viktor.

\- Tak, słoneczko! Kupiony w centrum handlowym w Kalifornii.

\- Ale ekstra! Moja mama o takim marzy i…

            Niebieskie oczka rozszerzyły się. Chłopiec przypomniał sobie, że jest obrażony na mamę. Zamiast dokończyć zdanie, odwrócił wzrok i rzucił cichutkie „To ładny biustonosz”. Zakończona fioletowymi paznokciami dłoń Tatiany lekko poczochrała srebrne włosy.

\- Nie łam się, słodziaku! Jeszcze ułoży ci się z mamą. Zobaczysz. Między mamusią i jej synkiem jest taki magiczny magnes, wiesz? Nawet, gdy próbujecie trzymać się z dala od siebie, prędzej czy później, znowu zaczniecie się przytulać.

            Viktor nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Na pewno? – posłał kobiecie pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście! Doskonale wiem, co mówię. W końcu mam trzech synów.

\- Aż trzech? – Viera odważyła się włączyć do rozmowy. – O kurde.

            Jej córeczka wesoło zamachała nóżkami.  

\- Mhm – Tatiana delikatnie połaskotała dzidziusia po brzuszku. – Trzech diabłów. W niczym nie przypominają tego rozkosznego maleństwa. Ty jesteś Viera, prawda? A ona to Julia?

\- T-tak. Juleczka.

\- Czeeeeeść, ślicznotko. A kto ma takie piękne oczka? Ach, małe dzieci są takie urocze! Masz szczęście, że córka jest do ciebie tak bardzo podobna. Moi chłopcy w niczym mnie nie przypominają. Wszyscy trzej są rudzi jak wiewióry. Na kilometr widać, że to wykapani synkowie tatusia.

\- Chyba z zewnątrz – Steve szepnął do Yakova.

\- _Wyłącznie_ z zewnątrz – zgodnie wycedził Feltsman. – Gdy idzie o osobowość, ci trzej popaprańcy to wykapane kopie wrednej mamuśki.

\- Ej, ja wszystko słyszę – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem rzuciła Tatiana. – O! A skoro już o tym mowa, mam telefon… _Hiiiiii, sweatheart!_ _What’s up? Me and dad are in Russia now. How is the weather?_ _When we were leaving, it was…_

            Leniwie jeżdżąc w kółko, po angielsku szczebiotała do telefonu.

\- Tak, tak, cukiereczku. Oczywiście pozdrowię od ciebie wujka Yakova. Jasiu, Eddie cię pozdrawia!

\- Przekaż gówniarzowi, że my też go pozdrawiamy – burknął Feltsman. – Ja i plama na suficie mojej Hondy. Powiedz mu, że jak jeszcze raz otworzy szampana u mnie w samochodzie, to go zabiję. I nie, nie zdradzę, skąd wiem, że to on.

\- Wujek bardzo za tobą tęskni – westchnęła Tatiana. – Narzeka, że za rzadko go odwiedzasz. Aha, i czuje się wielce skrzywdzony, że pożyczyłeś Hondę na camping i nawaliłeś się bez niego. Zanotuj sobie, by na następne odwiedziny przywieźć wujkowi dobre kalifornijskie wino. Dżip? Ależ oczywiiiiiiście, że możesz go pożyczyć, kochanie!

\- NIE! – oczy Steve’a rozszerzyły się w panice. Przerażony Amerykanin omal nie wypadł przez bandę. – M-mój samochód!

\- Twój ojciec nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Właśnie, że mam!

\- Driftowanie jest w porządku, tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie prowadzić po pijaku. Mamusia ma w różowej torebce przenośny alkomat. Koniecznie zabierz go ze sobą, zanim pojedziesz urządzać libacje w dziczy.

\- L-libacje w dziczy – McKenzie był o włos od wybuchnięcia płaczem. – P-proszę, nie! Mój samochód… _mój kochany samochód!_

\- Postaw się! – warknął Yakov. – No już, bądź mężczyzną!

\- A-ale… ale ja _nie umiem!_

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło przeciągłe westchnienie. Matko Boska, ten facet w ogóle się nie zmienił. Wciąż był z niego pantoflarz jakich mało!

\- No jasne! – z twarzy Tatiany nie schodził beztroski uśmiech. – Przywieziemy ci z Petersburga mnóstwo słodyczy. To pa, cukiereczku!

            Uwieszony na bandzie Steve wciąż cichutko pochlipywał. Żona poklepała go po plecach.

\- No już, skarbie, nie łam się! Co? _Pierworodnemu_ będziesz odmawiał samochodu?

\- Przecież ma swój! Dlaczego musi brać mój?! Niech swój psuje…

\- Oj tam znowu psuje! Jesteś dla niego za surowy, misiaczku. Eddie wcale nie jest aż tak kiepskim kierowcą! Trzy wizyty u mechanika w ciągu miesiąca jeszcze o niczym nie świadczą.

            Yakov śmiał się nie zgodzić. Na jego Czarnej Liście Najgorszych Kierowców, Edward McKenzie zajmował zaszczytne trzecie miejsce - zaraz po Róży i Lileczce. Znaczy… okej, to nie tak, że ten młodziak prowadził jak baba. On po prostu prowadził jak swoja matka – czyli szybko i na wariata. Trzeba nie lada talentu, by jadąc _pierdolonym_ trabantem złamać dwadzieścia przepisów i przekroczyć prędkość o dobre dwadzieścia kilometrów. Trzeba jeszcze większego talentu, by jadąc tym samym trabantem wyprzedzić popierdalającego wypasionym autem Wronkova – i to był w zasadzie jedyny powód, dla którego Feltsman wciąż pozwalał przybranemu siostrzeńcowi zbliżać się do swojej Hondy.

            Zupełnie jednak nie rozumiał motywacji Steve’a, który nie miał w Stanach żadnych śmiertelnych wrogów.

\- Totalny z ciebie pantofel, McKenzie!

\- No wiesz? – powiedziała Tatiana. – Mój ukochany wcale nie jest pantoflem. Stevie, nie chce mi się schylać, zawiąż mi sznurówkę!

            Biała łyżwa wylądowała na ramieniu Amerykanina. Były panczenista posłusznie wypełnił polecenie. Lenka, Masha i Viera obserwowały całą scenę z otwartymi w oniemieniu ustami.

\- Zapamiętajcie sobie, dziewczyny – zaplatając kosmyk za ucho, zmysłowym tonem rzuciła Tatiana. – Nieśmiali okularnicy to najcudowniejsi mężowie na świecie! Najlepsze oprogramowanie na matrymonialnym rynku. Spełniają wszystkie twoje zachcianki, lubią się przytulać i są wierni po sam grób!

\- Ale ekstra – wyszeptał oczarowany Viktor.

\- Ty to jesteś trochę za mały na szukanie męża – ciągnąc dzieciaka za ucho, prychnął Yakov.

            Jednocześnie na chwilę się zadumał. Już od spotkania z przystojnym baletmistrzem, zaczął mieć przeczucie, że zainteresowanie chochlika _powolutku_ przestaje ograniczać się do dziewczynek. Czy państwo Nikiforovie powinni o tym wiedzieć? Czy należało ich o tym fakcie… poinformować?

 _Lepiej nie_ – uznał Feltsman. – _To może być tylko faza przejściowa, a znając Uprzedzonego Dupka, pewnie zacząłby sobie myśleć nie wiadomo co! Viktor i tak już bardzo się wyróżnia. Chyba lepiej, by niektóre jego odmienności pozostały tajemnicą._

\- Dziękuję, skarbie! – Tatiana cmoknęła męża w policzek. – Słuchaj, Jasiu, za chwilę pogadamy, ale najpierw muszę coś dokończyć. Zanim tutaj przyjechałam, dostałam kilka zleceń. Obiecałam jednemu Kanadyjczykowi, że nagram dla niego choreografię. Stevie, słonko, masz kamerę? Doskonale. Tylko nie pchaj paluchów do obiektywu! Jak znowu zasłonisz cały obraz, nie pozwolę ci dojść.

            Solistki aż sapnęły z wrażenia. Głowa spanikowanego Amerykanina była tak czerwona, jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować.

\- Dojść? – Viktor przekrzywił główkę. – A gdzie wujek będzie dochodził?

\- Do nieba, słoneczko – z uśmiechem odparła Tatiana.

\- Oooo! Ja też chcę! A jak się dochodzi do nieba?

\- Do nieba dochodzi się, kiedy robi się siusiakiem coś innego niż siku.

\- Coś innego niż siku? Czyli co?

\- No wiesz, na przykład…

\- TY CHOLERNA ZBOCZONA WARIATKO! – Yakov wydarł się tak głośno, że kosmyki włosów Tatiany poleciały do tyłu. – Że własnego męża chcesz przyprawić o zawał to jedno! Ale pozostałych może oszczędź, co?!

\- Oj tam! – blond wiedźma wepchnęła palec wskazujący do ucha. – Nie histeryzuj.

\- Yakov, co się robi siusiakiem innego niż siku? – dopytywał się chochlik.

\- Jak mam nie histeryzować, gdy publicznie walisz takie teksty?!

\- No już, nie udawaj zdzwionego. Przecież mnie znasz.

\- Yakov, co się robi siusiakiem innego niż siku?

\- Owszem, znam cię, ale to nie znaczy, że będę przymykał oko na wszystkie twoje wygłupy!

\- Wyluzuj. Przymykanie oczu dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Yakooooov, no ale poooowiedz. Co się robi siusiakiem innego niż siku?

            W końcu Feltsman stracił cierpliwość.

\- Kurwa mać, _dzieci_ się robi! – warknął na Viktora.

\- Dzieci? – powtórzył zdziwiony chłopczyk. – Ale jak można robić siusiakiem dzieci? One z niego wyskakują, czy jak? Przecież się nie zmieszczą…

            Wyobraźnia Yakova zaczęła produkować baaaaardzo dziwne obrazy. Dziwne i nieprzyzwoite obrazy! I chyba _nie tylko_ jego wyobraźnia – Tatiana zwijała się ze śmiechu. Pozostałe dziewczyny również rechotały i tylko Steve stał jak sparaliżowany z miną nieuświadomionego prawiczka (którym, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie był).

 _Jezus Maria, jak w ogóle doszło do tej rozmowy?!_ – pięćdziesięcioletni trener złapał się za głowę. – _Sądziłem, że ten gówniarz zna wszystkie szczegóły tak zwanego dziecioróbstwa! W końcu sam mi powiedział, że bachory nie biorą się z kapusty._

            Cholerny mały kłamczuch… Tak naprawdę _gówno_ wiedział! Gdyby lepiej rozumiał prawa natury, nie stałby teraz z rozkroku, wgapiając się w rejony swojego ciała umiejscowione poniżej pasa.

\- Nie ma szans, by dziecko się zmieściło. Chyba, że…

            Malec obrócił głowę, by zlustrować skołowanym wzrokiem własny szczupły zadek.

\- Nie no, jak już to przez pupę!

            Okej, teraz to nawet Steve zaczął się śmiać. Yakov przez chwilę fantazjował o wyrzuceniu Tatiany przez okno… ale koniec końców sam pozwolił sobie na coś na kształt uśmiechu. Rzecz jasna dyskretnego, by bezczelna wiedźma nie pomyślała sobie, że jej się upiekło.

 _Cieszę się, że przyjechała_ – czując rozchodzące się po klatce piersiowej ciepło, pomyślał Feltsman. – _Potrzebowała zaledwie kilku minut, by zarazić nas wszystkich zdrowymi porcjami radości! A po tym, co się wydarzyło, chyba cholernie tego potrzebowaliśmy._

            Wesoła atmosfera utrzymała się jeszcze przez całą godzinę. Podczas, gdy Tatiana jechała swoją choreografię, rozbawione solistki głośno dyskutowały na temat „robienia dzieci siusiakiem”. Potem Lubicheva-McKenzie zeszła z lodu i rozkazała małżonkowi założyć łyżwy. Steve dostał odpowiedzialne zadanie „zajęcia czymś” napompowanego energią Viktora. Wówczas bezczelny chochlik pierwszy raz w życiu przekonał się, że jest ktoś, kogo _nie da się_ pokonać w berka. Z uroczo wywalonym językiem, ganiał za byłym panczenistą, jednak, chociaż starał się ze wszystkich sił, za nic nie mógł zmniejszyć dzielącego ich dystansu.

            W między czasie Viera zajęła drugą połowę tafli (lodowisko zostało przedzielone pomarańczowymi słupkami) i zaczęła powolny proces wracania do formy. Pozostałe dziewczyny opiekowały się Juleczką, a Yakov z Tatianą przysiedli na ławce po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Teraz, kiedy mieli trochę prywatności, mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać.

\- Długo planujecie zostać? – spytał Feltsman.

\- Do końca maja.

_Do maja, tak?_

            Szybko połączył fakty. Czyli przybrana siostra planowała zostać z nim aż do rozstrzygnięcia zakładu? Miło z jej strony.

\- Chyba, że wcześniej złapiesz za miotłę i nas przegonisz? – dała mu zaczepnego kuksańca w bok.

            Siedzieli obok siebie, obserwując ścigających się Steve’a i Viktora. Z szyi Tatiany spływał pot. Zarzuciwszy sobie ręcznik sportowy na kark, blond wiedźma wzięła kilka łyków wody.

            Ta scena przypomniała Feltsmanowi stare dobre czasy. Kiedyś regularnie przesiadywali na tej ławce i rozmawiali. Kłócili się o wprowadzanie do programu nowych elementów, narzekali na komunistów, a okazjonalnie obgadywali Wronkova. Zaiste piękne czasy.

\- Nie zamierzam was przeganiać – szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, Yakov oparł tył głowy o ścianę. – Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście. Zwłaszcza, że w tym tygodniu Igor i Pavlo wyjeżdżają. Jeden jedzie do Szwajcarii, drugi do Irkucka.

\- Tak szybko? – Tatiana uniosła brwi. – Sądziłam, że jeszcze z tym poczekają.

\- Bo taki był oryginalny plan. Pewnie to ja skłoniłem ich do przyśpieszenia decyzji o wyjeździe. Ponoć ostatnimi czasy byłem nie do wytrzymania.

            Lubicheva-McKenzie dopiła resztki wody z butelki.

\- Cieniasy – rzuciła. – Nie sztuka być przy kimś, tylko wtedy, gdy ma dobry humor. Właśnie teraz, kiedy jesteś podenerwowany i okropny, powinni siedzieć tutaj i cię wspierać.

\- Oni to nie ty.

\- To miał być komplement?

\- Owszem.

            Tatiana wyszczerzyła zęby. Jak zawsze, miała ładny uśmiech – taki szalony i zawadiacki. Yakov uświadomił sobie, że bardzo się za nim stęsknił.

\- Jestem w szoku, że zostawiliście Nikitę samego w domu – powiedział, żeby zmienić temat. – Z tego co pamiętam, ze wszystkich waszych synów, to on zawsze był największym łobuzem.

\- Och, nie zostawiliśmy mu domu. Od miesiąca z nami nie mieszka.

            W głosie kobiety pojawiła się rzadka nuta powagi. I chyba nawet… ślady smutku? To przykuło uwagę Feltsmana.

\- Pierwsze słyszę. Nie mówiłaś mi o tym.

\- Nie odbierałeś ode mnie telefonów.

\- _Kurwa._ Słuchaj, przepraszam, ja naprawdę…

\- Nie przejmuj się tym – Tatiana machnęła ręką. – Wiem o wszystkim, co się działo. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. A co do tego, że Nikita już z nami nie mieszka… i tak nikomu o tym nie mówiliśmy. Chyba musieliśmy sami to przegryźć.

\- Nie rozumiem, co tu przegryzać. Przecież nie mogliście się doczekać jego wyprowadzki.

\- Tja, rzeczywiście coś takiego mówiliśmy… Ale, jeśli mam być szczera, to było takie trochę gadanie na pokaz.

            Yakov pytająco uniósł brwi. Tatiana założyła nogę na nogę, oparła łokcie na kolanie i ułożyła brodę na wnętrzach dłoni. Wyglądała przekomicznie, patrząc przed siebie z naburmuszoną miną.

\- Wiesz, jak jest – mruknęła, delikatnie kołysząc stopą. – Eddie i Kolia to łobuzy, ale zawsze umieli o siebie zadbać. Stevie nauczył ich sprzątać, gotować i w ogóle… A Nikita? On jeden potrafił _całkowicie_ się wyluzować. Woził mnie na lodowisko tym swoim motorem, chodził w kurtce ze ćwiekami i za cholerę nie dawało się go zmusić, żeby zrobił coś w domu. Cieszyłam się, że nie jestem jedyną osobę w rodzinie, która nie umie sprzątać i gotować.

\- Więc co się stało? Steve zbuntował się i postanowił, że już nie będzie usługiwał waszej dwójce?

\- Nie do końca. Stevie jak zawsze chodził jak w zegarku. Po prostu pewnego pięknego dnia Nikita przyszedł do nas i oznajmił, że się wyprowadza. Z początku skakaliśmy z radości, bo jak dotąd wątpiliśmy w to, że _kiedykolwiek_ się wyprowadzi. Wiesz, jest kompozytorem muzycznym, więc może pracować w domu.

\- Pewnie koledzy zaprosili go, by założył z nimi studio nagrań, albo coś w tym stylu?

\- Yyy… strzał w dziesiątkę? – Tatiana zlustrowała przybranego brata podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Skąd wiesz? Mówił ci coś?

\- Coś tam przebąkiwał, ale nie potraktowałem go poważnie. Sądziłem, że prędzej niebo zwali mi się na łeb, niż ten maminsynek się od was wyprowadzi. A już zwłaszcza do Los Angeles, gdzie nie ma możliwości wpadania do was na obiad w każde popołudnie…

\- NO NIEEE?! – łapiąc się za głowę, zawyła Lubicheva-McKenzie. – Okej, niby to tylko kilka godzin jazdy, ale mimo wszystko! Jak on _mógł_ przenieść się do Los Angeles?! Co mu przeszkadzało w San Francisco? No sam powiedz: CO?! Ech, odkąd się wyprowadził, nie możemy ze Stevem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Czasami odruchowo wołamy go, by zszedł na obiad z piętra. A kiedy przypominamy sobie, że go nie ma, jest nam tak cholernie _smutno._ Wiesz, przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie to jeszcze wydzwaniał do nas z różnymi pytaniami. Jak zrobić pranie, co zrobić ze spaloną patelnią, jaki jest numer straży pożarnej… Wiesz, takie tam pierdoły.

\- A potem przestał?

\- Że przestał to pół biedy. Mało tego… Kilka dni przed wylotem zaprosił nas na obiad. Ogarniasz to?! On NAS! Do siebie do domu! Zaprosił nas na obiad, który SAM ugotował! A kiedy przyszliśmy, otworzył nam drzwi _w garniturze_! Rozumiesz to?! Nikita… _nasz_ Nikita w cholernym garniaku! Steve omal nie zemdlał z wrażenia, a ja myślałam, że z miejsca dostanę zawału. Oczywiście próbował nam się tłumaczyć… „to nie tak jak myślisz, mamcia”, mówił… „ja w tym garniaku, bo wracam ze spotkania z klientami”, mówił. A wiesz, co jeszcze powiedział? Wiesz?! Powiedział, że od teraz „mogę na nim polegać i jakbym potrzebowała jakiegoś utworu czy składanki, to on mi zawsze chętnie pomoże”. Żeby niby JA miałabym polegać na własnym synu?! Niedoczekanie! Oczywiście są też zalety tej sytuacji, bo skoro jesteśmy ze Steviem sami, możemy pieprzyć się jak króliki we wszystkich pomieszczeniach w domu, ale…

\- Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć! – wycedził Yakov.

\- … ale i tak strasznie tęsknimy za naszym pieszczoszkiem – cichutko pociągając nosem dokończyła Tatiana. – Tak, wiem, rodzice nie powinni faworyzować żadnego z dzieci. Jednak Nikita zawsze był takim naszym misiaczkiem przytulaczkiem, a pozostała dwójka nie miała z tym problemów.

\- Przejdzie wam. Przyzwyczaicie się, że go nie ma.

\- Pfft! „Przyzwyczaicie się”! Też coś. Łatwo ci mówić, bo sam nie masz…

\- Nie mam dzieci, tak? – mając w pamięci złośliwe komentarze Aleksandra Nikiforova, dokończył Fetlsman.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć, że „nie masz problemu ze znalezieniem sobie zajęcia”, koziołku matołku! – Tatiana lekko pociągnęła go za nos.

            Pokręciła głową. Miała minę pod tytułem: „Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie jestem aż tak nietaktowna, by przypominać ci o braku potomstwa!”

\- Chodziło mi o to, że zawsze masz coś do roboty. Kiedy twoi uczniowie dorastają, na ich miejsce zawsze przychodzą nowi. Dlatego łatwiej ci dojść ze sobą do ładu, gdy ktoś skończy karierę. Ze mną i ze Stevem było podobnie. Kiedy Eddie i Kolia wyprowadzili się, nie przeżyliśmy tego aż tak bardzo. Ale Nikita…

            Wzrok Lubichevy-McKenzie powędrował w dół.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale wyjazd ulubionego dziecka to dla rodziców ogromny wstrząs – ponurym tonem podsumowała kobieta.

            Nie wiedzieć, czemu, Yakov ujrzał w wyobraźni dorosłego Viktora, idącego w stronę bramek na lotnisku. Przerażony kierunkiem własnych myśli, potrząsnął głową.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? – burknął, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaczyna mówić na głos. – Czym ja się przejmuję? Lilia miała rację. Znam tego dzieciaka zaledwie pół roku!

\- Hmm, a skoro już mówimy o Lileczce…

            Feltsman naprężył się jak struna. Żeby niechcący poruszyć _jedyny_ temat, którego chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć… No, kurwa, gratulacje!

\- Jak wam się układa? – ostrożnie zapytała Tatiana. – Kiedy parę dni temu wspomniałam o tobie przez telefon, Lileczka sprawiała wrażenie nieźle rozjuszonej.

\- Od ciebie to przynajmniej odbiera telefony – Yakov pokręcił głową. – Moich pewnie nie będzie odbierać jeszcze przez następne dwadzieścia lat.

            Opowiedział przybranej siostrze o swojej ostatniej, niefortunnej rozmowie z Lilią. Lubicheva-McKenzie słuchała przykrej historii z ponurą miną.

\- Cóż… - stwierdziła w końcu. – Myślę, że jesteś dla siebie trochę zbyt surowy, Jasiu. W zasadzie miałeś sporo racji. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile czasu poświęca Karolince, Lileczka nie ma prawa się ciebie czepiać. Niby one są ze sobą spokrewnione, a ty i Vitya _nie jesteście_ … Ale mimo wszystko to jedno i to samo. Nie powiedziałeś Lileczce niczego niewłaściwego. Tylko tyle, że timing był…

\- … _chujowy?_

\- Taaaa.

            Oboje westchnęli głęboko. Tatiana splotła dłonie za głową.

\- Gdybyś powiedział to Lileczce w trochę innych okolicznościach, mogłaby tak bardzo się nie wkurzyć. Ale, jak to czasem bywa, język ci się „poślizgnął” w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Cholerne prawo Murphy’ego!

\- Mnie nie musisz tego mówić – kipiącym od frustracji tonem mruknął Yakov. – Ostatnio wszystkie durne sytuacje mają miejsce akurat w momencie, gdy najmniej bym sobie ich życzył. Twój przyjazd jest jedynym wyjątkiem.

\- Cieszę się. A swoją drogą, przywiozłam ci coś, co pomoże ci wyprostować sytuację z Lileczką.

            Kobieta wygrzebała z torebki tajemnicze czarne pudełeczko. Kiedy je otworzyła, oczom pięćdziesięcioletniego rozwodnika ukazał się drogi naszyjnik. Był nieco zakurzony, ale w dalszym ciągu piękny. Feltsman bez problemu go rozpoznał.  

\- To perły, które kiedyś pożyczyłaś od Lilii. Tylko nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób mogłyby mi pomóc „wyprostować sytuację”.

\- No to rusz głową, matołku!

            Na twarzy Tatiany pojawił się wyraz zniecierpliwienia. Blond wiedźma wstała z ławki, odeszła na kilka metrów, po czym naśladując męski sposób chodzenia, zbliżyła się do przybranego brata.

\- Cześć, Lileczka – powiedziała, naśladując głęboki głos Yakova. – Jak się dzisiaj miewasz, maleńka? Nigdy nie zgadniesz, co ci przyniosłem! Pamiętasz te perły, których Tatiana nigdy ci nie oddała? Przypomniała sobie o nich i poprosiła, bym ci je przekazał. Wiesz, jaka ona jest! Leniwej zdzirze nawet nie chce się ruszyć tyłka, żeby cię odwiedzić! Oddelegowała mnie, żebym w jej imieniu zwrócił twoją własność. Ale w sumie nie przeszkadza mi to, bo baaaardzo chciałem cię odwiedzić.

            Feltsman obdarzył przybraną siostrę spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla skończonych wariatów.  

\- Nie – rzucił krótko.

\- Eee, nie?

\- _Nie._ To NIE zadziała.

\- Nie bądź takim pesymistą – Tatiana przewróciła oczami. – Zadziała, jeśli się przyłożysz1

\- Żartujesz sobie? Każe mi zostawić perły pod drzwiami i sobie pójść!

\- No to powiesz, że jesteś w stanie agonalnym i teraz, natychmiast, musisz napić się leczniczej herbaty. Bo jak nie, to zemdlejesz na miejscu i będzie musiała zrobić ci usta-usta.

\- To _nie jest_ śmieszne!

\- Właśnie, że jest.

\- Ty nie rozumiesz. Dobrze znam Lilię. Sądzę, że przed podjęciem próby naprawienia czegokolwiek, powinienem jej dać trochę przestrzeni.

\- Szczerze? Znasz Lileczkę bardzo dobrze, ale nie masz _bladego pojęcia_ , kiedy ona potrzebuje przestrzeni.

            Tatiana ponownie usiadła obok Yakova. Nieznacznie poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- No naprawdę, Jasiu… Byliście małżeństwem przez prawie trzydzieści lat, a mam wrażenie, jakbyście wrócili do momentu, gdy pierwszy raz się poznaliście. Oboje zawsze byliście beznadziejni w robieniu pierwszego kroku. Aż przykro było na to patrzeć! Nawet po tamtym pocałunku nie odzywaliście się do siebie przez tydzień. Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdybyś niechcący nie zwyzywał dyrektora Opery, myśląc, że to chłopak Lileczki…

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać! – syknął zaczerwieniony po same uszy Feltsman.

            Wciąż drżał na myśl o morderczej wściekłości, którą ujrzał wtedy w oczach ukochanej kobiety. Kiedy zorientował się, na kogo nawrzeszczał, był pewien, że Lilia go zabije! Nawet pomimo faktu, że dzięki niemu została głównym łabędziem…

\- Niech będzie, nie mówmy o incydencie z dyrektorem – westchnęła Tatiana. – Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Ty i Lileczka pogubiliście się, bo _przestaliście rozmawiać._ Dlatego, zamiast siedzieć jak ciołek i czekać, aż „emocje opadną”, idź do niej i pokaż, że ci zależy. Co masz do stracenia? W końcu tym, że się z tobą _rozwiedzie_ już nie musisz się martwić.

 _Racja ­_ – w myślach zakpił Yakov. – _Jak na to nie patrzeć, już się ze mną rozwiodła!_

\- Może masz rację? – burknął. – Chyba rzeczywiście zrobię tak, jak mówisz.

            Czekał, aż przybrana siostra odpowie. Ale ona jedynie siedziała obok niego, z wyciągniętym przed siebie pudełeczkiem i przyklejonym do wiedźmowatej gęby wymownym uśmiechem. W tle dało się słyszeć wesołe popiskiwania Viktora, ale pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

\- W sensie, że _teraz?!_ – wysapał z niedowierzaniem.

\- A kiedy?

\- Chyba, _kurwa,_ żartujesz!

\- Oj, daj spokój… - Tatiana przewróciła oczami. – A na co chcesz czekać? Aż minie kilka dni i twój pesymistyczny mózg zacznie dochodzić do jakiś głupich wniosków? Chyba pamiętasz, co mówił trener Novak: „Nie odkładaj podlewania, bo nawet kaktus ci wyschnie!” Dzięki mnie jesteś pozytywnie nastawiony i wiesz, co masz mówić. Tak więc bierz konewkę - pudełeczko zostało wepchnięte do dłoni Feltsmana – i podlewaj!

            Yakov patrzył na otrzymany przedmiot z niepewną miną.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to może się udać? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Jak nie wierzysz, to przypomnij sobie, co mówiłeś o podwójnym lutzu.

            Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się wokół pudełeczka. Czując w sobie rosnącą determinację, Feltsman wstał w miejsca. Obrzuciwszy wyszczerzoną twarz Tatiany ostatnim spojrzeniem, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Miej oko na młodego i dziewczyny – rzucił przez ramię. – Wrócę za jakieś dwie godziny!

\- Ma się rozumieć, szefie – blond wiedźma zasalutowała. – Nie musisz się śpieszyć.

            Yakov skinął głową i energicznym krokiem opuścił budynek. Powiew wiosennego wiatru nieznacznie dodał mu otuchy. Oby szalona wariatka miała rację. Oby Lilia zareagowała na niespodziewaną wizytę byłego męża w miarę dobrze. Bo jeszcze jedno złe wydarzenie byłoby ze strony Boga rekordem świata w złośliwości.

 

**XXX**

 

\- Gdzie trener? Wydawało mi się, że rozmawiał o czymś z panią Tatianą…

            Viera skończyła trening już dobre dziesięć minut temu. Właśnie przebrała się w czyste rzeczy i teraz stała przy bandzie w towarzystwie koleżanek.

\- Wysłałam go na ściśle tajną misję – do grupki zbliżyła się Lubicheva-McKenzie we własnej osobie.

\- Misję? – Yelena pytająco uniosła brwi.

\- Mhm. Dla was też mam zadanie specjalne.

            Po kręgosłupach młodych łyżwiarek przeszedł drzesz ekscytacji. Zadanie specjalne od Żyjącej Legendy Klubu Mistrzów? Już na samą myśl pęczniały z dumy.

\- To miejsce ma w sobie negatywną aurę, której wcześniej nie było – cwaniacko się uśmiechając, Tatiana klasnęła w dłonie. – Trzeba ją czym prędzej przegonić! Na nowo wypełnimy ludzkie serca radością i nadzieją. Jak mawia mój najmłodszy syn, zrobimy „zadymę na miarę piosenki Disneya”!

\- Eee…

\- Mówiąc po ludzku: zorganizujemy imprezę.

            Młode dziewczyny aż zapiszczały z wrażenie. Nawet maleńka Julka zareagowała na pomysł wesołym gaworzeniem.

\- Imprezę? – konspiracyjnym tonem powtórzyła Masha. – Ale gdzie?

\- Jak to „gdzie”? Tutaj!

\- Ale że na lodowisku?! – Viera aż zakryła usta. – Trener w życiu się nie zgodzi! Powie, że to profanacja Ziemi Świętej!

\- Postawimy go przed faktem dokonanym – Tatiana lekceważąco wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Oooch, uwielbiam twój tok rozumowania! – Sonia patrzyła na swoją choreografkę z zachwytem w oczach. – Mogę zaprosić Dimę?

\- Pfft! Nie tylko „możesz”, ale musisz! Zaprosimy, kogo się da. Sekretarkę, sprzątaczkę, wszystkich młodych trenerów… Och, no i oczywiście nie możemy zapomnieć o tych nowych chłopaczkach, których Jasiu zatrudnił na miejsce Igorka i Pavelka. Jak oni się…

\- Ilia i Wlad – podpowiedziała najstarsza z solistek.

\- Właśnie oni! – Lubicheva-McKenzie pstryknęła palcami. – Ja zadzwonię do kolegów Emigrujemy Do Irkucka I Szwajcarii. Wątpię, by się zgodzili, ale zapytać wypada! Pfft! Ostatnio stali się strasznymi sztywniakami. Są bezwarunkowo posłuszni swoim nudnym żonkom… A Jasiu twierdzi, że to mój Stevie jest pantoflem!

            Były Mistrz w łyżwiarstwie szybkim właśnie uwiesił się na bandzie. Wyglądał jak bokser po zakończeniu wyjątkowo wyczerpującej rundy.

\- Już nie mogę… - wysapał. – Po prostu nie dam rady! Czy on _w ogóle_ się męczy?!

            Jak można było się spodziewać, u boku mężczyzny pojawił się Viktor.

\- Wujku, no chodź! – jęczał, szarpiąc dorosłego towarzysza zabaw za rękaw. – Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! Tym razem cię dogonię!

            McKenzie wbił zrozpaczony wzrok w małżonkę. Nie trzeba było specjalnych zdolności, by usłyszeć telepatyczny SOS.

\- Wujcio Steve jest mi potrzebny do wyższych celów, skarbeńku – uśmiechając się do chłopca oznajmiła Tatiana. – Będziesz musiał chwilę pobawić się sam.

\- Sam? – usteczka dziewięciolatka ułożyły się w obrażony dzióbek. – Ale samemu to tak nudno.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale mam dla ciebie _bardzo odpowiedzialne_ zadanie!

\- Och! Zadanie? Dla mnie?

\- Oczywiście! Jesteś jedynym chłopcem, któremu mogłabym powiedzieć tak ważne zadanie! Ja, Steve i pozostałe dziewczyny pójdziemy coś załatwić, a ty zostaniesz tutaj i poczekasz na Jasia. Zostawię ci płyty z fajnymi piosenkami, żebyś mógł sobie potańczyć. A kiedy twój trener wreszcie wróci, koniecznie gdzieś razem pójdźcie. Na przykład na lody, albo na plac zabaw. To _bardzo ważne,_ by Jasia tutaj nie było przez co najmniej dwie godziny! Mogę na ciebie liczyć, skarbeńku?

\- Ma się rozumieć! – Viktor był tak dumny z powierzonej misji, że aż się wyprężył. – Tak zajmę Yakova, że nie będzie miał czasu myśleć o czymś innym.

\- Cudnie! A zatem, pozostaje omówić szczegóły…

            Podczas gdy Steve przysiadł na ławce i zaczął masować obolałe łydki, Tatiana otoczyła ramieniem Lenkę i Viereczkę.

\- Będziemy potrzebować kilku ważnych rzeczy. Alkohol to podstawa. Załatwcie też trochę zwykłego soku, na wypadek gdyby jakieś dzieciaki miały przyjść. Niektórzy trenerzy mają synów i córki, a nie mamy pewności, że będą mieli z kim zostawić pociechy. A poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie imprezy bez tego Jasiowego ulubieńca, Vitenki.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewna, że Papcio na wszystko się zgodzi? – spytała Sońka.

\- Spokojnie – z ust Tatiany wyszedł złośliwy rechot. – Zanim tutaj przyjdzie, odpowiednio go przygotuję. Mały Viciek nie może go zabawiać przez wieczność. Podczas gdy wy będziecie wszystko rozkręcać, zadzwonię do mojego kochanego braciszka, by zaprosić go na wspólną popijawę w jego ulubionej knajpie. Kiedy będzie wystarczająco wstawiony, zabiorę go do Klubu Mistrzów. Zobaczycie, wszystko pójdzie gładko! Po dzisiejszej imprezie wszyscy zobaczymy świat w jaśniejszych barwach.

 

**XXX**

           Yakov stał przed kamienicą Lilii już dobre piętnaście minut i wciąż nie kwapił się do opuszczenia samochodu. Serce mu waliło jak młot, a z zaciśniętych na kierownicy kłykci niemal całkowicie odpłynęła krew.

            W końcu mężczyzna zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Kiedy ponownie rozchylił powieki, wiedział już, co chce powiedzieć. Wyszedł z samochodu i szybciutko wygładził sweter. Oby Lileczka była w domu!

            Zrobił krok w stronę budynku. Nie zdążył nawet przejść dwóch metrów, gdy poczuł dobiegające z kieszonki marynarki wibracje telefonu.

            Feltsman zawahał się. Orzeźwiająca rozmowa z Tatianą sprawiła, że nabrał odwagi, jednak wciąż nie przełamał wcześniejszego wstrętu do odbierania komórki. Z drugiej strony, powinien przynajmniej sprawdzić, kto dzwoni.

            Na wyświetlaczu widniało nazwisko pani Rykovej. Matka Lva raczej nie mogła wyprowadzić go z równowagi, czyż nie?

\- Tak, słucham.

            Kiedy przyłożył telefon do ucha, Yakov ujrzał w oknie Lilię. Krzątała się po mieszkaniu i chyba czesała włosy? Nie miał pewności. Nie widział jej zbyt dobrze. No, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że ją zastanie! Świadomość tego sprawiła, że się uśmiechnął.

\- P-panie Feltsman? – usłyszał drżący głos pani Rykovej. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

\- Nie, ależ skąd – Yakov nie odrywał wzroku od byłej żony. – Za chwilę muszę coś zrobić, ale mam jeszcze chwilę czasu. Coś się stało?

\- Chodzi o Lva…

\- A, tak. Wspominała pani, że zaliczył krótkie przeziębienie. To rzeczywiście była prawdziwa epidemia! Chyba nie znam ani jednego dzieciaka, który by się w tym czasie rozchorował. Jeżeli martwi się pani jego zdrowiem, to może niech go pani przetrzyma w domu jeszcze kilka dni? Co prawda przygotowania do zawodów w maju są ważne, ale nie ma pośpiechu. Lev wszystko umie, więc…

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- Zatem o co?

\- T-te… te zawody… Sądzę, że mój syn jednak w nich nie pojedzie.

            Wpatrzony w Lilię Feltsman wreszcie wyrwał się z zamyślenia i zamarł w miejscu. Miał wrażenie, że stoi na środku zamarzniętego jeziora i czuje pękający pod stopami lód.

\- S-słucham?

\- Jakieś kilka dni temu Lyovochka wyzdrowiał i miał dzisiaj przyjechać do pana na trening – zbolałym tonem tłumaczyła matka Rykova. – Mamy taką ładną pogodę, że pozwoliłam mu pojechać na rowerze. Machałam mu przez okno, gdy odjeżdżał. Kiedy zniknął za zakrętem, usłyszeliśmy jego krzyk. Pobiegliśmy tam z mężem i… _Boże!_ – głos kobiety załamał się. – Leżał pod swoim rowerem i miał tak dziwnie wygiętą nogę! Dzięki Bogu nie uderzył się w główkę, ale… nie możemy sobie z mężem wybaczyć, że pozwoliliśmy jeździć na rowerze bez kasku!

            Yakov niemal czuł, jak wpada do lodowatej wody. Niemal widział własną dłoń wyciągniętą ku górze. Ku światłu, które powoli zaczynało zanikać.

\- Jak to się stało? – wykrztusił w końcu. – Ten rower… jak…?

\- Mój biedny synek… zwykle jeździ tak ostrożnie! Mówił, że jechał w stronę przejścia dla pieszych i kiedy zobaczył czerwone światło, chciał zahamować. Jednak hamulec mu nie zadziałał, więc Lyovochka spanikował i próbował zatrzymać rower, szurając nogami po chodniku. Na szczęście nie wpadł pod pędzące samochody, ale ten jego upadek… Boże, ten _przeklęty_ rower! Mówiłam mężowi, by rzucił na niego okiem… mówiłam! Przez całą zimę stał u nas w piwnicy. Może ktoś próbował go ukraść i przy okazji uszkodził hamulce? Okno do piwnicy jest dość duże, a elektryk czasami zostawia je uchylone. Boże… nie mogę sobie darować, że nie sprawdziliśmy tego roweru… nie mogę…

\- Już dobrze! Spokojnie. Przecież to nie pani wina…

            Nie wiedział, kogo tak naprawdę próbował uspokoić – ją czy siebie.

\- Jesteście teraz w szpitalu? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Tak – Pani Rykova żałośnie pociągnęła nosem. – I wygląda na to, że Lyovochka trochę tutaj poleży. Jest taki nieszczęśliwy, Panie Feltsman. Wciąż powtarza, że pana zawiódł!

\- Niech mu pani powie, że wcale mnie nie zawiódł. Kiedy tylko będę mógł wpadnę do niego z torbą jego ulubionych cukierków. Zmobilizuję też pozostałych małolatów, by przynieśli mu do szpitala lekcje i jakieś bajki.

\- Bardzo panu dziękuję…

\- A co powiedział lekarz?

            Matka Lva przez chwilę milczała.

\- Powiedział… powiedział, że do maja noga Lva powinna być już sprawna. Jednak pokreślił, że dobrze by było, żeby nasz syn nie forsował się tuż po kontuzji. Ale wie pan, co? Słyszeliśmy o pewnej niekonwencjonalnej rehabilitacji i zastanawialiśmy się, czy…

\- _Nie_ – twardym jak stal tonem Yakov wszedł kobiecie w słowo.

            Na moment zapadła cisza. Feltsman rzucił ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie nieświadomej jego obecności Lilii, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść. Nie był do końca pewny, dokąd zmierza – po prostu czuł, że musi się przejść.

\- Nie – powtórzył. – Nie zapisujcie Lva na żadne niekonwencjonalne rehabilitacje! Nie zgadzam się na to! Kontuzja to kontuzja. Kiedy łyżwiarzowi staje się krzywda, priorytetem jest _powrót do zdrowia._ Zawsze trzymałem się tej zasady i nie zamierzam robić wyjątków. Nie pozwoliłem Maksowi Levinowi pojechać z kontuzją, gdy w grę wchodziła jego kariera. Tym bardziej pozwolę na to Lvu. Nawet, gdy w grę wchodzi moja własna kariera.

\- Rozumiem. Oczywiście, ma pan rację.

\- Niech się pani mną nie przejmuje i skupi się na synu. Jakby dalej się martwił, niech mu pani powtarza, że nic się nie stało. Bo naprawdę nic się nie stało. Zupełnie nic.

            Jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział żadnego kłamstwa z tak wielkim spokojem.

\- Liczy się tylko to, by Lev wrócił do zdrowia – dokończył bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Naturalnie – pani Rykova odetchnęła z ulgą. – Ulżyło mi, że nie ma pan do niego żalu.

\- Gdybym miał, byłbym beznadziejnym trenerem.

\- Jest pan _cudownym_ trenerem. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak wstawił się pan za Lyovochką po tamtej okropnej aferze!

\- To nie było dla mnie problemem. Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne.

            Przed nosem Yakova śmignęło kilka samochodów. Feltsman stał przed przejściem dla pieszych, czekając aż światło zmieni się na zielone. Nie pamiętał, jak się tutaj znalazł. Ciekawe, czy to na tym skrzyżowaniu Lev miał feralny wypadek?

\- Miałam panu przekazać… - nieśmiało zagaiła matka Rykova. – Wiemy, że to do pana należy decyzja i w ogóle, ale… Lev prosił, by przekazać panu, że bardzo by chciał, by Andrei Kuklin pojechał program za niego. Bo wie pan, to jego najlepszy przyjaciel i… Rozumie pan, to dla niego dosyć ważne.

            Samochody zatrzymały się. Ludzie stojący po obu stronach pięćdziesięciolatka ruszyli przed siebie.

\- Przemyślę to – rzucił Yakov. – Jeszcze do pani zadzwonię. Do widzenia!

\- Do zobaczenia!

            Feltsman rozłączył się, po czym poszedł śladami tłumu. Większość osób kierowała się w stronę ścieżki, która biegła wzdłuż Newy. Ta malownicza trasa prowadziła prosto do Klubu Mistrzów. Nic dziwnego, że Lev lubił pokonywać ją na rowerze.

            Wsłuchując się w krzyki mew, Yakov szedł przez siebie. Co jakiś czas mijali go rodzice z roześmianymi pociechami. Nie był pewien, dokąd właściwie zmierza. Wiedział tylko, że nie chce tkwić w miejscu i nie ma ochoty z nikim rozmawiać.  

            Telefon ponownie zawibrował. Przekonany, że to Pani Rykova zapomniała o czymś wspomnieć, Feltsman odruchowo nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Yakov! – usłyszał zdyszany głos Igora. – Na litość boską, ostatnio w ogóle nie mogę się do ciebie dodzwonić! Posłuchaj, niedawno zadzwonił do mnie Anatoly Rykov i powiedział…

\- Wiem. Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z jego żoną.

            Nastąpiła kilkusekundowa pauza.

\- Więc… więc już wiesz – westchnął menadżer. – Cholera, Yakov, tak mi przykro! Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo! Słuchaj, mam pomysł! Może moglibyśmy pogadać z Wronkovem i przekonać go, by wycofał się z zakładu? Skoro…

\- Nie. Będę. Z niczego. Się. Wycofywał! – kipiącym od wkurwu tonem wycedził Yakov.

            Racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że nie należało mieć pretensji do Antonova. Facet próbował być rozsądny, a to przecież nic złego!

            Jednak z jakiegoś powodu Feltsman czuł w sobie rosnącą wściekłość na kumpla. Gdyby Tatiana tu była, wiedziałaby, że nie oczekiwał rozsądnych rad. Zamiast tego oczekiwał… Cóż, nie był pewien, _czego_ dokładnie oczekiwał, ale na pewno NIE rozsądnych rad!

            Dlaczego Igor nie mógł być jak Tatiana? Dlaczego musiał dzwonić do kolegi, gdy ten nie zdążył jeszcze przetrawić nowej _popieprzonej_ rewelacji?!

\- Słuchaj - ostrożnym tonem zaczął menadżer – rozumiem, że masz swoją dumę, ale w tym przypadku powinieneś pomyśleć o…

\- NIE będę się z NICZEGO wycofywał! – warknął Feltsman.

 _Spadaj –_ pomyślał, zgrzytając zębami. – _Spadaj, spadaj, spadaj! NIE chcę teraz z tobą rozmawiać! Nie chcę z NIKIM rozmawiać! Chcę być sam._

\- Okej – Antonov musiał instynktownie wyczuć nadchodzący wybuch, gdyż nagle zrezygnował z namawiania przyjaciela do wywieszenia białej flagi. – Okej, nie rezygnujesz. Rozumiem. W porządku, zrozumiałem. W takim razie, kogo wystawisz zamiast Lva?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Andreia Kuklina?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Georgija Popovicha?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ugh, ale przecież _musisz_ kogoś wystawić! Skoro nie chcesz rezygnować, powinieneś jak najszybciej zdecydować, kto…

\- NIE WIEM! Głuchy jesteś?! Nie wiem, kogo wystawię zamiast Lva! Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć! Nie chcę O NICZYM myśleć! Muszę oswoić się z myślą, że Bóg zrzucił na mnie kolejną śmierdzącą bombę! Muszę oswoić się z myślą, że na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent przegram ten zakład!

            Yakov oparł się o barierkę, by nieco uspokoić oddech. Krążące nad wodą ptaszyska robiły jeszcze więcej rabanu niż zwykle.

\- Skoro… skoro wiesz, że przegrasz, to po cholerę chcesz to ciągnąć?! – Antonov również stracił cierpliwość. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie szaleńczo. – Posłuchaj samego siebie! To, co robisz, jest _irracjonalne!_ Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć?! Sam przyznałeś, że na pewno przegrasz zakład, bo Lev miał wypadek. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że za cholerę nie zdążysz przygotować drugiego dzieciaka, a mimo to.. co? Nie wycofasz się, bo co?! Bo nie chcesz przyznać, że poległeś?!

\- Tak. Właśnie, kurwa, tak!

\- To jest NIENORMALNE!

\- A może, kurwa, _lubię_ być nienormalny?!

\- Wiesz co? Mam już DOSYĆ bycia twoim rozsądkiem! I tak nigdy mnie nie słuchasz! Zawsze byłeś uparty jak osioł, ale odkąd rozwiodłeś się z Lilką, stałeś się rozjuszonym mitomanem, który nie potrafi _realistycznie_ ocenić swoich szans! Za parę dni wyjeżdżam, a ty kiś się w swoim sosie! Próbowałem przemówić ci do rozumu, miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej ocalimy miejsce, któremu poświęciliśmy prawie wszystko… Ale skoro pieprzony Pan Kapitan woli zatonąć ze swoim statkiem, ja jako pierwszy oficer nie mam w tej sprawie nic do gadania! Jestem pewien, że Novak byłby _zachwycony_ , wiedzą, jak _zajebiście_ pokierowałeś jego ukochanym klubem! Trzymaj się i _do widzenia!_

            Do uszu Feltsmana dobiegło głuche pipanie, zwiastujące zakończenie połączenie. Z policzkami zaczerwienionymi od skrajnych emocji, Yakov wydarł się do słuchawki:

\- Ty… TY TEŻ SIĘ ZMIENIŁEŚ!

            Te słowa zadziałały jak hasło wyrywające zahipnotyzowanego z transu. Sprawiły, że w jeden chwili z pięćdziesięciolatka wyparowała cała złość. Nawet skrzeczące mewy stały się mniej irytujące niż minutę temu.

            Następca Novaka przez chwilę stał w miejscu, pozwalając, by mijali go zmierzający w różnych kierunkach ludzie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie ruszył do przodu.

            Maszerował, z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni, wsłuchując się w szum wiosennego wiatru. Po jakimś czasie minął plac budowy. W rozebranym do połowy budynku rozpoznał Akademik, w którym kiedyś mieszkał razem z Kapustinem i Antonovem. Zabawne… wydawało mu się, że to miejsce już na zawsze pozostanie niezmienne. Podobnie jak jego przyjaźń z Igorem i Pavlo. A teraz oba przechodziły tak gruntowną… przebudowę.

            Ciekawe, co postawią na miejscu Akademika? Ciekawe, co postawią na miejscu _Klubu Mistrzów?_ A co jeśli Wronkov rzeczywiście sprzeda spuściznę po Novaku kolesiom z Lenina? Jak bardzo zmieni się ukochane lodowisko Yakova, gdy wprowadzą się do niego Moskale?

            Przechodząc obok parku, Feltsman natrafił na plakat promujący światowy bestseller. Książka nosiła tytuł „Moje ostatnie czterdzieści dni – co byś zrobił, wiedząc, że wkrótce nastąpi koniec?”

            Doświadczony trener spuścił wzrok. Czy jego koniec _też był blisko?_ Może zamiast walczyć z przeznaczeniem, należało się z nim… pogodzić?

            Nieopodal, pod parasolami znanej lodziarni siedziała grupka ludzi. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone w stronę siwego mężczyzny, który właśnie wznosił toast.

\- Chociaż przechodzę na emeryturę, nie jest mi przykro – mówił uśmiechnięty starszy pan. – Wiem, że to początek nowego ekscytującego rozdziału w moim życiu!

            Yakov głośno westchnął. Może ten facet miał rację? Może emerytura wcale nie była taka zła?

            Nogi pięćdziesięciolatka niespodziewanie zatrzymały się. Wyrwany z transu mężczyzna powoli uniósł podbródek. Wówczas uświadomił sobie, dlaczego jego ciało postanowiło zaprzestać wędrówki – nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znalazł się przed Klubem Mistrzów!

            No proszę. Tak długo szedł przed siebie, że dotarł aż tutaj? Jakby to lodowisko go przyciągało! Może rzeczywiście tak było?

            Feltsman uświadomił sobie pewną ważną rzecz. Wielu spraw nie był pewien, ale co do jednej nie miał wątpliwości – jeżeli jego dni jako trenera były policzone, to chciał je spędzić _tutaj._ Właśnie tu, w tym budynku!

            Aha, i jeszcze jedno – chciał się dobrze bawić.

            Z tym postanowieniem pchnął pierwsze drzwi, potem kolejne i jeszcze następne. W swoim gabinecie założył łyżwy. Nawet nie przebrał się w dres – miał gdzieś, że ubabra sobie najlepszy garnitur! Czując się lżejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ruszył na lodowisko. Zastał tam jedynie Viktora.

Srebrnowłosy dzieciak szalał do „Let’s go crazy” Prince’a. Chyba próbował naśladować najnowszą choreografię Tatiany. I nawet nieźle sobie radził! Na widok trenera uśmiechnął się i podjechał do bandy.

\- Yakov, Yakov! Widziałeś ten ostatni piruet? Widziałeś? Ale szybko się kręciłem, no nie? Ciotunia Tatiana dała mi kilka rad i chyba już zaczynam łapać to całe… Yakov? Wszystko okej?

           Buzia chłopca stała się bardzo poważna. Jakby malec instynktownie wyczuł kotłujące się w opiekunie emocje.

\- Wszystko gra – Feltsman jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Czemu coś miałoby nie grać?

\- No nie wiem. To dlatego, że jesteś taki jakiś… inny. Masz taką samą aurę, co mój dziadek, gdy bolały go plecy i nie chciał nikomu powiedzieć.

            Dzieciak przekrzywił głowę – jakby łudził się, że gdy spojrzy na trenera pod innym kątem, dostrzeże źródło problemu.

\- Może rzeczywiście trochę bolą mnie plecy? – Yakov ściągnął osłony, wszedł na lód i położył dłoń na głowie wychowanka. – Ale nie przejmuj się. Przejdzie mi.

            Viktor nie odpowiedział. Wciąż wpatrywał się w opiekuna wielkimi zmartwionymi oczami. Feltsmanowi nie podobała się ta smutna minka. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale postanowił, że bardzo chce ujrzeć uśmiech Viktora. Nie potrzebował żadnych negatywnych wibracji oprócz tych, które już dostał.

\- A więc podpasował ci Prince, tak? – burknął, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

            Chłopczyk energicznie pokiwał główką.

\- Choreografia ciotuni Tatiany jest super! A piosenka „Let’s go crazy” to najfajniejsiejszy utwór na świecie!

\- Najfajniejszy! – prychnął Yakov. – W ogóle nie znasz się na muzyce, dzieciaku! Ta wiedźma, moja siostra, ma na końcie dużo lepsze układy. Robiła już choreografię do utworów o wiele _zajebistszych_ niż jakieś „ _Let’s go crazy!”_

\- Naprawdę? – Viktor połknął przynętę. Wyglądał teraz na maksymalnie zainteresowanego. – Na przykład, do jakich?

\- Jak chcesz, to ci pokażę.

\- Serio? Och, tak! Pokaż, pokaż, pokaż!

            Feltsman podjechał do miejsca przy bandzie, gdzie stał magnetofon. W koszyczku było całe mnóstwo kaset! Ciekawe, czy wśród nich znajdzie się… Ach, tu jest!

„Tania i Jasiu, 1989, Smooth Criminal, Jackson”.

            Kącik ust Yakova nieznacznie uniósł się do gory. O tak, to będzie dobre! Od pamiętnego Ice Show minęło już dobre dziewięć lat, jednak choreografii zwyczajnie nie dawało się zapomnieć!

_Jutro wszystko będzie mnie boleć, ale walić to!_

            Feltsman włożył kasetę do odtwarzacza i poprawił kapelusz. Nie był pewien, na ile dobrze pokaże ten układ w wersji _solo_ , skoro, jak dotąd, zawsze wykonywał go z Tatianą… Ach, już trudno! Najwyżej będzie improwizował! Zakochał się w stylu Jacksona od pierwszego koncertu, więc powinien dać radę.

\- Pokażę ci, jak wygląda prawdziwe łyżwiarstwo figurowe – mruknął do Viktora. – Zobaczysz, jak się ruszał ten stary pierdziel, twój trener, gdy jeszcze miał siłę występować w pokazach! Jakby coś poszło nie tak, pamiętaj, że numer na pogotowie wisi w recepcji.

            Kciukiem Yakov wcisnął „play”. Z odtwarzacza dobiegły odgłosy strzelaniny. To nie była pełna wersja „Smooth Criminal”, lecz przygotowana na użytek pokazu składanka. Fetlsman absolutnie ją _uwielbiał._

            Wystrzelił w stronę osłupiałego Viktora, co chwilę gwałtownie zmieniając kierunek, jakby uciekał przed kulami. Potem zaczął krążyć wokół dzieciaka, w rytm grającej w tle perkusji. Kiedy padł pierwszy krzyk Jacksona, malec rozpoznał utwór i wydał głośni pisk szczęścia.

\- Rajuniuuuu, znam to!

            Wówczas wydarzyło się coś nieprawdopodobnego – chłopiec ustawił się obok Yakova i zaczął tańczyć _razem z nim!_ I wszystko wskazywało na to, że wcale nie improwizował. Tańczył tak, jakby znał _tę konkretną choreografię!_

            Feltsman wybałuszył oczy, lecz nie zatrzymał się. Zamierzał wypytać dzieciaka, ale ostatecznie postanowił, że nie chce przerywać wspólnej zabawy. Wkrótce obaj zatracili się w muzyce…

 

**XXX**

 

            Maks Levin stał przed wejściem do Klubu Mistrzów z miną, jakby połknął cytrynę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Pan Wronkov go tutaj przysłał! Co z tego, że rachunki za prąd niechcący trafiły do skrzynki pocztowej Spartana? Co z tego, że jacyś gamonie nie dawali sobie przetłumaczyć, że chociaż właściciel Czempiona się zmienił, wszelkie płatności wciąż powinni być dostarczane _Feltsmanowi?_ Maks wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego to właśnie _on_ musiał robić za kuriera! Nie lepiej byłoby wysłać kogoś dorosłego i mniej zajętego – chociażby pana Smirnova?

            Wciąż zły, że nie postawił się Wronkovowi, młodzieniec pchnął drzwi. Na widok recepcji nieznacznie się wzdrygnął. Miał z tym miejscem _zdecydowanie_ zbyt wiele wspomnień.

            Zamierzał zostawić kopertę na biurku i czym prędzej stąd pójść, lecz kiedy usłyszał dobiegającą z oddali muzykę, zmienił zamiar. Co to za melodia? A tak w ogóle, to… o tej porze miało przecież nie być żadnych treningów? Sekretarka Spartana specjalnie wykonała kilka telefonów, by upewnić się, że podczas swojej kurierskiej misji Maks nie zastanie Feltsmana. Więc dlaczego…?

            Ciekawość zwyciężyła nad niechęcią spotkania dawnego trenera. Młody Levin na palcach pokonał odległość pomiędzy recepcją i lodowiskiem. Kiedy ostrożnie wyjrzał przez przesmyk między drzwiami i ścianą, ujrzał dość… _osobliwy_ widok.

_So Annie, are OK? When you dance, are you OK? You’ve been hit by… a Smooth Criminal!_

            Do diaska, przecież to Feltsman! O cholera. Feltsman, tańczący na lodzie, prawie jak za czasów młodości. A towarzyszył mu – jakże by inaczej! – ten nowy chochlikowaty ulubieniec, Viktor Nikiforov. I ze wszystkich możliwych utworów tańczyli do cholernego _Smooth Criminal_ Michaela Jacksona.

_So Annie, are OK? When you dance, are you OK?_

            Dłonie Maksa mocniej zacisnęły się na framudze. W głowie młodzieńca zaczęły pojawiać się niechciane wspomnienia.

            Osiemdziesiąty dziewiąty rok. Lodowisko w Łużnikach, Moskwa. Miał wtedy sześć lat. On, jego mama i niespełna roczny Ivanek pojechali do rodziny. Bogaty krewny zabrał ich na Ice Show. To tam maleńki i oczarowany Maks pierwszy raz ujrzał byłych Olimpijczyków, Tatianę Lubichevę-McKenzie i Yakova Feltsmana. Tańczyli do tego samego układu, który pięćdziesięciolatek wykonywał teraz z tym smarkaczem, Nikiforovem. Kiedy czterdziestojednoletni wówczas Feltsman zszedł z lodu, Maks zaczął miętolić koszulkę i zapytał nieśmiało: „Czy zostanie pan moim trenerem?” Mężczyzna zdziwił się i odpowiedział coś w stylu „Niedługo obóz dla początkujących. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz przyjść.”

            No więc Maks poszedł na obóz dla początkujących. Był nikim, ale został zauważony. A kilka lat później brylował na letnim „obozie dla wybrańców” jako najlepszy uczeń Feltsmana. Wszyscy go podziwiali! Mógł trenować łyżwiarstwo figurowe i wygrywać zawody. A przede wszystkim, dobrze się bawił.

           Pamiętał, jak kiedyś wszyscy zostali po zajęciach. Jedna z solistek – chyba Sonia albo Viera? – błagała trenera, by zatańczył dla nich do Smooth Criminal. Feltsman odburknął coś w stylu, że jest za stary i mu się nie chce. Wówczas jedenastoletni Maks – dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy był nieznanym sześciolatkiem – zaczął miętolić koszulkę i zapytał, czy w takim razie on nie mógłby nauczyć się tej choreografii. Trener poczochrał mu włosy i odpowiedział krótkie: „Gdy będziesz starszy.” Kto mógł wtedy przewidzieć, że ich drogi się rozejdą?

            Maks zacisnął zęby. Ten facet nie pozwolił mu wystąpić w Mistrzostwach Świata. _Zniszczył_ najlepszy moment w całej jego karierze! Wyrzucił z klubu jego ukochanego młodszego brata! A teraz śmiał nauczyć tego… tego… tego _gówniarza_ choreografii, której odmówił _Maksowi!_ Jak śmiał?!

 _To jeszcze głupi szczeniak!_ – łypiąc na srebrnowłosego chłopca pomyślał Levin. – _Jakim cudem rusza się w taki sposób?! Jak mógł opanować tak trudną choreografię?! Jest do tego ZA MAŁY! O trzy lata młodszy niż ja, gdy prosiłem… A mimo to Feltsman pozwolił mu… !_

            Rozwścieczony jak nigdy wcześniej, Maks dyskretnie zamknął drzwi. Maszerując korytarzem, nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci energicznego tańca swojego byłego trenera i jego najnowszego pupilka.

            Dlaczego ten dzieciak nadal tu był? Przecież miał się przenieść do… Maks postarał się, by… niech to szlag!

            Młodzieniec wciąż czuł w gardle tę charakterystyczną gorycz wstydu związaną z incydentem obok Pałacu Zimowego. Tamta przeklęta bitwa taneczna była _pomyłką!_ To niesprawiedliwe, że Ivanek przegrał! To nieuczciwe, że publiczność decydowała! Nie powinno tak być… Nie powinno! Ugh, i jeszcze Feltsman stanął po stronie bezczelnego srebrnowłosego smarkacza. Jak mógł?!

            Dotarłszy do recepcji, chłopak cisnął kopertę na biurko. Już miał wyjść, kiedy zauważył notes z adresami i numerami telefonu. Natychmiast rozpoznał w nim własność Feltsmana. Na otwartej stronie widniała lista nazwisk na „N”:

_Nazarov Konstantin, Nardin Nikita, Nemstov Alexei, Nechayev Andrei, Nikiforov Aleksander…_

            Maks aż sapnął z wrażenia.

_Nikiforov!_

            To musiał być ojciec tamtego małego zwyrodnialca! A jego numer telefonu tkwił jak byk na otwartej stronie notatnika – jakby prosząc, by ktoś z niego skorzystał.

            Usta Levina zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Z drugiej części budynku wciąż dobiegało przeklęte _Smooth Criminal!_ Niewiele myśląc, młodzieniec sięgnął po kartkę i długopis. Może mimo wszystko nie przyszedł tutaj na próżno?

 

**XXX**

\- Ej, a tak w ogóle to… Jakim cudem znałeś choreografię do _Smooth Criminal_? Kto cię jej nauczył?

            Yakov i Viktor siedzieli na murku i jedli lody. Po wspólnym szaleństwie do różnych piosenek, Feltsman był w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze, więc zabrał wychowanka do parku, a nawet kupił mu trzy gałki mrożonej bomby kalorycznej. Samemu sobie zafundował do samo – w obliczu nadchodzącego końca, myślenie o rosnącym brzuszku wydawało się sprawą drugorzędną.

            Dzieciak nie od razu odpowiedział. Jego różowy języczek miał taką samą ochotę na oderwanie się od lodów, jak języczek kotka na oderwanie się od miski mleka. Natomiast Feltsman był tak wstrząśnięty sensacjami dzisiejszego dnia, że nawet nie miał siły się wkurwić. Jeśli miał być szczery, czuł się trochę jak na haju.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – oświadczył Vitya. – To tajemnica między mną i moim dziadkiem.

\- Twoim dziadkiem, tak?      

\- Kiedy następnym razem będę w Novowladimirsku, pójdę na grób dziadka i postawię tam jakieś ładne kwiatki – chłopczyk wbił wzrok w niebo. Jego wyciągnięte przed siebie nogi były skrzyżowane, a fioletowe trampki kręciły leniwe kółka. – W końcu dotrzymał swojej części umowy.

Pięćdziesięciolatek podrapał się po głowie. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pożerania lodów. Rozwiąże tę dziwną zagadkę później. Może Rusłan będzie coś wiedział?

\- O! A tak w ogóle, Yakov, chciałbym cię poprosić o przysługę – dzieciak wyprostował się, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Mogę pożyczyć twój telefon?

\- O matko. Po co?

            Vitya z telefonem w ręku kojarzył się Feltsmanowi z samymi nieszczęściami.

_Chcesz zadzwonić do seks shopu? Planujesz odbyć rozmowę z Prezesem ISU, by zapytać go, kiedy możesz wziąć udział w Grand Prix? Oooo, Vitya, nie myśl, że zapomniałem o incydencie, który odwaliłeś w listopadzie! Sędziowie ze wszystkich krajów do dziś robią sobie ze mnie jaja…_

\- Chcę zadzwonić do taty.

_O KURWA!_

            Dłoń Yakova przechyliła się i jedna z drogocennych gałek pacnęła na chodnik. Akurat ta, na której mu najbardziej zależało, czyli truskawkowa! Widząc poważną minę dziewięciolatka, Feltsman pomyślał, że chyba jednak wolałby opcję z seks shopem.

            W końcu wziął się w garść i odchrząknął.

\- No dobrze, a czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, w jakim celu?

\- Mam do niego sprawę.

\- Sprawę, mówisz? Ech, Vitya, bo widzisz… Słuchaj, to nie tak, że musisz mieć jakiś konkretny powód, by rozmawiać z własnym ojcem. Właściwie to _cieszę się_ , że chcesz z nim porozmawiać! Co prawda widzieliście się w twoje urodziny, ale tak to praktycznie nie gadacie przez telefon, chociaż do matki dzwonisz dosyć często… Czy raczej _dzwoniłeś_ , zanim się rozchorowałeś, bo potem nagle przestałeś, ale… ech. Po prostu wolałbym wiedzieć, co chcesz mu powiedzieć. Bo jeśli…

_Jeśli „dojrzałeś” do tego, by wygarnąć mu, jak to porzucił cię w chorobie, by oglądać hokej w Japonii, to jest to fatalny pomysł, chłopie, powiedziałbym wręcz, że najgorszy z możliwych! Chodzi o to, że po kilkumiesięcznej szarpaninie osiągnąłem z tym Uprzedzonym Dupkiem, twoim starym, coś na kształt rozejmu, który jakimś cudem nie rozleciał się z powodu „Wyjazdu Życia” twoich rodziców, i generalnie nie chciałbym, żeby ten stan rzeczy rozleciał się z powodu kolejnej Chwili Prawdy w twoim wydaniu._

            No, to teraz zadanie za milion punktów – jak powiedzieć to wszystko Viktorowi w taki sposób, żeby źle tego nie zrozumiał? W końcu to ważne, by wiedział, że Yakov _był_ po _jego_ stronie. Gdyby ktoś spytał Feltsmana o zdanie, to ten dzieciak miał święte prawo, by zgłaszać reklamacje z racji zostania porzuconym. Tylko tyle, że byłoby to zupełnie bezcelowe – Anastazja to chociażby się poryczała, ale po Uprzedzonym Dupku podobne pretensje spłynęłyby jak po kaczce. Lepiej nie psuć ciężko wypracowanego zawieszenia broni dla jednej chwili satysfakcji!

            Zanim Yakov zdążył wymyślić, jak ująć swoje przemyślenia w słowa, Viktora wyciągnął rękę. Miał cholernie poważną minę. Wyglądał jak mały biznesmen.

\- Obiecuję, że nie chcę się z nim kłócił. Po prostu chcę go prosić o przysługę.

            Feltsman cicho parsknął.

\- O przysługę? Ech, jakby ci to powiedzieć, Vitya… nie żebym wątpił w _dobroduszną_ naturę twojego ojca, ale coś mi się wydaje, że on nie jest teraz w nastroju do spełniania twoich zachcianek. Miałem ci tego nie mówić, ale kilka dni po tym, jak dowiedział się o twojej chorobie, wysłał mi SMSa z informacją, że do czerwca masz _pro-zdrowotny_ zakaz picia i jedzenia wszystkiego, co zimne, słodkie lub gazowane. Więc generalnie nawet te lody wpierdzielasz nielegalnie…

\- Oj, Yakov, daj spokój, przecież mu się nie wygadam! A poza tym, tu nie chodzi o moją _zachciankę._ To większa sprawa.

            Większa sprawa. Ostatnim razem Yakov słyszał to określenie, gdy był na obozie ze smarkaterią i przylazła do niego dwunastoletnia Mashka, by poinformować go o pierwszym w życiu okresie. Niezapomniane przeżycie.

            Tyle, że Vitya był _chłopcem_! Miesiączki raczej nie dostał, więc Feltsman nie miał pojęcia, o co, do diabła, mogło chodzić! W dodatku kończyły mu się argumenty.

Ostatecznie zmówił cichą modlitwę i podał smarkaczowi telefon. Już zaczynał tego żałować! Wpatrywał się w spoczywającą w małej rączce komórkę z takim wyrazem, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się eksplozji.

Uprzedzony Dupek odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

\- Cześć, tato. Jak tam pogoda?

            Fetlsman omal nie zrypał się w z murka. No, kuuuurwaaa, no! Kto uczył tego dzieciaka zaczyniania poważnych rozmów?! Nie gadał z ojcem od dwóch miesięcy i na dzień dobry pyta o pogodę? Gdzie on podpatrzył taki schemat – w jakieś, za przeproszeniem, telenoweli?! Jezu, co za masakra.

\- No, u nas też jest bardzo ciepło… Nie, już nie kicham… Nie biorę antybiotyku i chodzę do szkoły. Wczoraj nie miałem zadania domowego z matematyki, ale pan pozwolił mi przynieść jutro… Aha. Dobrze…

            Z drugiej strony linii padł jakiś bardzo długi wykład. Yakov nie był pewien, co dokładnie powiedział Sasza, ale chyba ostatnie pytanie dotyczyło powodu, dla którego Viktor postanowił zadzwonić.

Mina dziewięciolatka był wręcz _fascynująco_ spokojna. Feltsman nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widział u rozbieganego chochlika _tego typu wyraz._

\- Tato, zastanawiałem się… Pamiętasz tego pana doktora, co pomógł dziadkowi, gdy dziadek rozwalił sobie nogę i powiedzieli, że już nigdy nie będzie jeździł na łyżwach?

            Pięćdziesięciolatek wybałuszył oczy. Zaraz, zaraz… „doktora”?!

\- Bo wiesz, moja koleżanka miała poważny wypadek i bardzo ją boli, i ponoć normalny pan doktor mówi, że już nie będzie mogła startować w zawodach. Która? No wiesz, Sonia… to ta dziewczyna, która wygrała Grand Prix.

            Yakov w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał chęć wyrwania dzieciakowi telefonu. Szlag! Że też musiał wspomnieć, o kogo chodziło! Z drugiej strony, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że wśród najmniej lubianych przez Saszę osobników, „ta wiedźma, Grankina, która sprowadziła jego najlepszego zawodnika na ciemną stronę mocy” znajdowała się prawie na samym szczycie listy? Zaraz za swoim zacnym trenerem…

\- Aha – powiedział Viktor. – To pan doktor jeszcze żyje? A ile ma lat? Raju, tak dużo? To fajnie, że wciąż chce mu się leczyć. Tato, a dasz mi do niego numer? Dam Yakovowi, żeby do niego zadzwonił. Aha. Dobra.

            Ku zdziwieniu Feltsmana chłopiec wyciągnął rekę, jakby… O kurde! On prosił o _coś do zapisania!_ O cholera! Czyli, że… Zaraz, czyli Sasza się _zgodził?!_

            Kartka i długopis zostały wygrzebane w rekordowym tempie. Ze słuchawką przy uchu, Vitya zapisał numer. Następnie podziękował ojcu, rozłączył się i ze śmiertelnie poważną miną zwrócił się do Yakova:

\- Proszę. Tata dał mi numer do pana doktora, który kiedyś pomógł dziadkowi. To bardzo dobry ortodupeda! Nazywa się pan Durov i pomógł już bardzo wielu sportowcom.

            Feltsman nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na soczysty neologizm „ortodupeda” – był zbyt zajęty zbieraniem szczęki z podłogi! Niech to szlag, słyszał o tym całym Durovie. I to od swojego własnego mentora! Novak wspominał kiedyś, że znał genialnego lekarza wojskowego, który po zakończeniu walk zrobił specjalizację z ortopedii. Yakov pamiętał nazwisko, ale nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że facet nadal żyje, a co dopiero _leczy ludzi!_

            I pomyśleć, że dostał namiary na gościa od _cholernego dziewięciolatka!_ Apokalipsa!

\- Vitya… - sięgając po skrawek papieru, pięćdziesięciolatek nie poznawał swojego własnego, zduszonego głosu. – Vitya, dziękuję.

\- Spoko.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że twój tata _tak po prostu_ dał ci ten numer. Że zgodził się pomóc bez żadnych dodatkowych warunków!

            Kiedy to powiedział zdał sobie sprawę, że trochę się zagalopował. Mimo wszystko nie powinien mówić w taki sposób o ojcu Viktora! Jednak chłopiec jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi. Tata często jest niedobry, ale, gdy ktoś ma kontuzje, to pomaga. Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi, jeśli _grzecznie_ go o to poproszę.

            Było coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jaki Vitya wpatrywał się w chodnik. Chociaż rozmowa z Saszą zakończyła się sukcesem, niebieskie oczy były dziwnie ponure.

            I nagle Yakov zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, co ten telefon tak naprawdę oznaczał dla Viktora. Zrozumiał, że odkąd ujrzał rodziców w telewizji, jego wychowanek był obrażony na matkę i ojca. Zapewne oczekiwał czegoś w rodzaju przeprosin, albo chociaż jakiejś inicjatywy w stylu przyjazdu do Petersburga. A kiedy zdecydował się zadzwonić do Saszy, _złamał_ to postanowienie. Został tym, który _ugiął się jako pierwszy._ I to wszystko dla koleżanki z klubu.

            Poruszony, Feltsman położył dłoń na czubku srebrnej głowy.  

\- Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy pan Durov coś poradzi, ale… ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że zrobiłeś dla Sonii coś naprawdę niesamowitego! Naprawdę. Wiem, że tak naprawdę nie chciałeś rozmawiać z tatą. A przynajmniej nie tak krótko po… no, obaj wiemy po czym. Ale poświęciłeś się dla kogoś innego i jestem z ciebie _cholernie dumny!_

            Chłopiec od razu poweselał.

\- No pewnie, że się poświęciłem! – oznajmił, szczerząc zęby. – Dziadek powiedział, że dla drużyny _trzeba_ się poświęcać! A my wszyscy jesteśmy, jak drużyna, no nie?

            Drużyna. Rodzina. Nieprawdopodobne, że będąc zaledwie małym szczylem, Viktor tak świetnie rozumiał te pojęcia. Mógł przespać kilka lekcji z kontaktów międzyludzkich, ale kiedy było to ważne, pokazywał, jak bardzo dbał o bliskie osoby.

            Patrząc teraz na niego, Yakov przez moment zobaczył przyszłość. Wyobraził sobie mężczyznę, którym mógł stać się ten chłopiec. Może, mimo całego swojego dziwactwa i zboczenia, Viktor wyrośnie w rzeczywistości na mądrego i troskliwego człowieka? Kogoś, kto rozumiał ideę Klubu Mistrzów. Może niekoniecznie trenera, ale kogoś, kto mógłby zostać następcą Novaka. I Yakova.

            Naprawdę mogło tak być. A skoro tak…  

\- Vitya, słuchaj…

            Feltsman przechylił się, by wyrzucić resztki swojego loda do kosza.  

\- Pamiętasz tamtego niesympatycznego chłopca, Ivanka?

            Wzrok mężczyzny pozostawał wbity w splecione dłonie.

\- Tamtego głupka… co mu miałem pokazać… jak się tańczy? – odpowiadając, Vitya zrobił kilka przerw w zdaniu, by zlizać spływającego mu po dłoni loda. – Pamiętam. A co?

\- A, bo wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem… Gdybyś mógł, chciałbyś jeszcze raz się z nim zmierzyć?

            Yakov miał wrażenie, że te słowa wyszły z jego ust same z siebie – jakby to Pan Bóg włożył mu je do gardła. Jakby planował to już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Jakby wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło prowadziło do tych słów i do tej decyzji, którą Yakov właśnie podejmował na pełnym _pierdolonym_ spontanie! Decyzji szaleńca.

\- Żmierzyć szę ż nim? – przeżuwając spory kawał wafelka, powtórzył Vitya. – A pło czo? Przećłeż już łaz skłopałem młu tyłek. A pło ża tym młówiłeś mi, że ńłe mogę ż nim teraż włalczyć, bło jestłem ża mały.  

            Pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Fakt, że ten dzieciak w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji, wydał mu się nader komiczny.

\- Nie no, jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz – Feltsman rzucił, udając nonszalancję. – Tylko wiesz, Lev wygrzmocił się na rowerze i…

\- LEV WYWALIŁ SIĘ NA ROWERZE?!

            Nieszczęsny chochlik omal się nie udławił. Patrzył teraz na trenera wielkimi przerażonymi oczami.

\- Spokojnie, nic mu nie jest – wzdychając, rzucił Yakov. – Złamał nogę, ale poza tym nic strasznego mu się nie stało. Niedługo będziesz mógł mu rysować siusiaki na gipsie.

\- Uff, to dobrze – nieco uspokojony, Viktor powrócił do jedzenia loda. – A leży teraz w szpitalu? Kiedy mogę go odwiedzić?

\- Niedługo. Gdy będę do niego szedł, zabiorę cię ze sobą. A wracając do tematu… Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym pojedynku, co Lev i Ivanek mieli go odbyć po Mistrzostwach Świata?

\- No, pamiętam.

\- No więc, skoro Lev ma kontuzję, potrzebuję kogoś, kto by go zastąpił.

\- Aha, czyli że chcesz, bym pojechał za niego i skopał Ivankowi tyłek? – Vitya użył takiego tonu, jakby pytał, czy ma iść do sklepu po worek kartofli.

            Yakov podrapał się po głowie. Nonszalancja tego gówniarza zaczęła mu się udzielać.

\- No… tak. Tak jakby.

\- Okej – dzieciak wpakował sobie do ust resztki wafelka. – Szkoro tłak błardzo ci nła tym żależy, tło gło dła ćłebie wykłończę.

            Słuchając tej abstrakcyjnej deklaracji, wypowiedzianej _z pełną buźką,_ Feltsman wyobraził sobie bobaska wymachującego wielką maczugą i oświadczającego, że zajebie nią wielgachnego smoka. I przez moment zdesperowany trener _naprawdę był skłonny w to uwierzyć._ Przez moment rzeczywiście uwierzył, że ten czarny koń ze srebrną grzywą, co ledwo kilka miesięcy temu zaczął jeździć figurowo na łyżwach, rzeczywiście załatwi Ivanka, jakby to było dla niego nic.

            Po chwili jednak zdrowy rozsądek wrócił i Yakov przypomniał sobie, dlaczego jego najnowsza decyzja w istocie _była_ szaloną decyzją.

\- Słuchaj, Vitya… - zagaił, starając się brzmieć w miarę poważnie. – Nie żebym w ciebie nie wierzył, czy coś… ale musisz coś wiedzieć. Twój pojedynek z Ivankiem nie będzie wyglądał tak samo, jak tamta popisówa przed pałacem zimowym. Żeby wygrać, będziesz musiał _bezbłędnie_ wylądować kilka podwójnych skoków ORAZ potrójnego toe loopa, którego jak dotąd wykonałeś dobrze tylko jeden jedyny raz. Plus przydałoby ci się potrójny salchow, którego nie próbowałeś jeszcze _nigdy._

\- Żaden problem – chłopiec zlizał z paluszków okruchy wafelka. – Nauczę się.

\- W to nie wątpię, ale… ech. Zostało nam bardzo niewiele czasu. Jeżeli do maja zdołasz opanować wszystkie skoki, o których mówiłem, uznam to za cholerny cud. Zresztą, _nawet wtedy_ nie będziesz mógł być pewny zwycięstwa. Podczas bitwy tanecznej ty i Ivanek improwizowaliście. Gdy w grę wchodzi spontaniczne wymyślanie choreografii, żaden dzieciak cię nie pokona, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. ALE, tym razem będziesz musiał pojechać dokładnie przemyślany program. A konkretniej ten, który jak dotąd dla zabawy ćwiczyłeś razem z Lvem. Będziesz musiał pojechać ten program na oczach tłumu ludzi.

\- Aha. No dobra.

Vitya był bardziej zmartwiony faktem, że na jego ufajdanych łapskach nie ostały się już żadne pozostałości loda. Ale żeby przejmować się jakimś tłumem? Jakimś programem? Że to niby będzie _trudne_? Pfft! Ależ skąd.

Czując, że wszystko zaczyna mu coraz bardziej zwisać, Yakov machnął ręką. Może to i dobrze, że jego Wytypowany Numer Dwa niczym się nie przejmował? Lev przeżywał każdą myśl o maju gorzej niż Viera swoje miesiączki, więc podejście „na luzaka” będzie miłą odmianą.

Zresztą, Feltsman nie wybrał Viktora, bo uważał, że to on ze wszystkich małolatów miał największe szansę na wygraną. Gdyby kierował się rachunkiem prawdopodobieństwa, to oddelegowałby do pojedynku Andreia, czy nawet Georgija. Tak naprawdę wybrał Viktora, ponieważ…

\- Yakov, telefon ci piszczy.

            Wzdychając, pięćdziesięciolatek wyciągnął komórkę. Na ekraniku czekała wiadomość od Tatiany:

_Ja i Stevie jesteśmy w twoim ulubionym Oddechu Vadera i baaaaardzo chcemy, byś się z nami nawalił. Weź też młodego – kupimy mu jakiś soczek ;)_

            To brzmiało obiecująca.

\- Ej, Vitya. Chcesz iść ze mną do restauracji, gdzie jest dużo plakatów z Gwiezdnych Wojen?

\- No jasne, że chcę!

\- W takim razie zbieraj się. Idziemy. I pamiętaj: jak wypijesz choćby _kropelkę_ alkoholu, odpadnie ci siusiak!

 

**XXX**

 

            Maks Levin stał oparty o ścianę swojego bloku, niecierpliwie stukając palcem w obudowę telefonu.

\- Tak? – zapytał zmęczony głos Kozłowskiego.

\- T-to ja. Mam nadzieję, że panu nie przeszkadzam.

\- Ach, miło znowu cię słyszeć, młody człowieku. Co _tym razem_ mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Pamięta pan, o czym rozmawialiśmy ostatnim razem? O tym chłopcu, który…

\- Pamiętam – przedstawiciel Lenina wszedł nastolatkowi w słowo. – I co w związku z tym?

            Dłoń Maksa mocniej zacisnęła się na słuchawce. Starając się brzmieć możliwie jak najdoroślej i najpoważniej, Levin wyprostował się i przemówił:

\- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy pan Feltsman przystał na waszą propozycję? Zgodził się oddać wam Nikiforova?

\- Nie. Niestety dość stanowczo odmówił. Czy raczej: jego _zawodniczka_ odmówiła w jego imieniu. Ale sam Feltsman potwierdził potem tamtą decyzję, wysyłając mi dość niegrzecznego SMSa.

\- Ale jak to?! Przecież nie mógł odmówić! Wiem, jak bardzo zależy mu na zdrowiu Grankiny! Gdyby mógł, wysłałby wszystkich łyżwiarzy na rehabilitację.

\- No cóż, najwidoczniej tym razem uznał, że poradzi sobie bez pomocy lekarza, którego mu proponowaliśmy.

\- Ale… ale nie powiedzieliście mu, że to ode mnie wiecie o Viktorze? Może odmówił, bo chciał mi zrobić na złość i…

\- _Nie wie_ , że to ty!  - znudzonym tonem podkreślił Kozłowski. – Powiedzieliśmy mu, że jeden z naszych wychowanków dowiedział się o wszystkim od twojego brata. Co prawda Feltsman nie uwierzył, ale ciebie o nic nie podejrzewa. Jest przekonany, że za wszystkim stoi twój trener, Wronkov.

\- Rozumiem – Maks wbił wściekły wzrok w chodnik. – No cóż, nic straconego! Myślę, że wciąż macie sporą szansę na przejęcie Nikiforova. W końcu pan Feltsman jest tylko trenerem i nie decyduje o losie dzieciaka. Mam coś, co mogłoby wam pomóc. Zdobyłem numer ojca chłopaka i…

\- Za kogo ty nas masz?

            Pod wpływem chłodnego warknięcia rozmówcy, młodzieniec zadrżał.

\- S-słucham? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Za kogo ty nas masz? – powtórzył Kozłowski. – Ty w ogóle wiesz, z kim rozmawiasz, _smarkaczu?_ Jesteśmy największym klubem łyżwiarskim w Rosji. Mamy wsparcie nie tylko Ministerstwa Sportu, ale też wielu liczących się polityków, a nawet samego prezydenta. I ty naprawdę myślisz, że do zdobycia numeru ojca jednego z dzieciaków potrzebujemy pomocy jakiegoś _gówniarza?_

            Maks milczał. Jego dłoń trzęsła się od bezsilności i furii.

\- Zadzwoniliśmy do pana Nikiforova krótko po tym, gdy usłyszeliśmy odmowę Feltsmana – westchnął przedstawiciel Lenina. – Facet nie tylko pokazał nam metaforyczny środkowy palec, ale też poświęcił sporo czasu, by podzielić się z nami swoją jakże rozbudowaną _negatywną_ opinią na temat łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Pokazał się nam z tak „sympatycznej” strony, że w sumie ulżyło nam, iż nie będziemy mieli „przyjemności” trenowania jego syna. Tak więc, chociaż _doceniamy_ entuzjazm, z jakim podkopujesz dawnego mentora, chłopcze, obawiam się, że…

\- Wcale go nie podkopuję! – desperacko wyrzucił z siebie Levin. – Ja po prostu chcę chronić niewinnego chłopca przed jego rodzicielskimi zapędami! Ludzie muszą się dowiedzieć… _Pan Nikiforov_ musi się dowiedzieć, że pan Feltsman to ogarnięty obsesją stary człowiek, który…

\- Och, ależ pan Nikiforov już to _wie_! – przesłodzonym tonem podkreślił Kozłowski.

\- I… i mimo tego pozwala mu uczyć swojego syna?!

\- Jak dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało: _owszem._ W ogóle podejście tego całego Nikiforova do Feltsmana jest dosyć ciekawe. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, ten facet niezbyt przepada za Yakovem, a jednocześnie ma podejście w stylu „jak już mój dzieciak ma trenować łyżwiarstwo figurowe, to przynajmniej u faceta, który nie nosi obcisłych portek i ma włosy jednego koloru”. Nie wiem, czy to miała być jakaś aluzja do moich włosów i moich spodni… Nie wiem, nie do końca rozumiałem. Ale generalnie pan Nikiforov zdecydował, że dopóki jego syneczek nie zachowuje się jak baba, może sobie hasać po lodzie, a wszystkie decyzje w sprawie jego kariery podejmuje Feltsman. Tak więc, wybacz, dzieciaku. Twoje zdobyte z wielkim trudem namiary na ojca chłopaka są nam na kij potrzebne, podobnie jak rady odnośnie wykopywania Feltsmana z tego interesu. Do widzenia.

\- Zaraz! Chwi…

Kozłowski przerwał połączenie. Zły i rozgoryczony, Maks zamachnął się, z zamiarem wyrzucenia numeru Nikiforova na stertę śmieci. Jednak szczupła dłoń zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów nad koszem. Levin jakiś czas stał w bezruchu.

            Po namyśle, wsunął skrawek papieru do kieszeni żakietu. Kto wie? Może namiary na Pana Nikiforova jeszcze się przydadzą?

 

**XXX**

 

\- Ma-ry-na-rzyk!

            Dłonie z obrączkami znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie – kobieca układała się w nożyce, a męska w kamień.

\- Taaaak! – Steve McKanzie wydał ryk triumfu. – Przegrałaś! Dzisiaj piję JA!

\- Pfft! – obrażona, Tatiana oparła łokcie o stół i ułożyła brodę na dłoniach. – Też coś. Po prostu miałeś farta!

\- O, zobacz: przyszedł Yakov. Yakov, Yakov, tutaj! Zamówiliśmy litr czystej żołądkowej. Zaraz ci nale…

            Amerykanin nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy zadek Feltsmana z głośnym plaskiem opadł na krzesło. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, dawny łyżwiarz figurowy otworzył butelkę i zaczął pić z gwinta. Para małżonków obserwowała to wielgachnymi ze zdumienia oczami. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy ostatnia kropelka trunku została wychlana.

\- Przynieś więcej, McKenzie! – nadgarstkiem wycierając kącik ust, burknął Yakov.

            Chwila pauzy.

\- O…o-okej?

            Steve szybciutko czmychnął z pola widzenia.

\- Yaaaaakov – Viktor pociągnął trenera za rękaw. – A kiedy ja dostanę mój soczek?

\- Idź do wujka. Wujek ci zamówi.

\- Co tylko będę chciał?

\- Wyłączając alkohol.

\- Jeeeej! Wujku, poczekaj na mnie!

            Feltsman odwrócił się do sąsiedniego stolika.

\- Ile chcecie za tę butelkę?  

\- Hę? Przecież może pan kupić sobie przy barze i…

            Yakov położył przed facetem plik banknotów.

\- Wystarczy?

            Zszokowany student nieprzytomnie pokiwał głową. Jego kolega wyszeptał coś w stylu: „Ja pierdzielę, stary! Nie dość, że się narąbiemy, to jeszcze zarobimy!” Feltsman przejął Whisky i w kilka chwil wysączył ją do cna. Kiedy skończył, napotkał zafascynowany wzrok Tatiany.

            Lubicheva-McKenzie jakiś czas siedziała w milczeniu.

\- Okej – rzuciła w końcu. – No dobrze, Jasiu. To może krótka przerwa na reklamy?

\- Jakie reklamy?

\- _Kondomów dla mamy_. Dobra, to teraz żarty na bok. Gadaj, co się wydarzyło u Lileczki!

\- Jakiej Lileczki?

\- No… _twojej_ Lileczki.

\- Hę? To ja mam jakąś Lileczkę?

\- No… tak jakby miałeś. Przez prawie trzydzieści lat. Wiesz, twoja była żona, miłość twojego życia. Kojarzysz laskę?

\- Chyba.

            Yakov zaczął się odwracać, celem podwędzenia sąsiadom kolejnej butelki, jednak Tatiana chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

\- Jasiu – wzdychając, pokręciła głową. – Spokojnie. Zaraz Steve przyniesie wódę. A na razie mów, co wydarzyło się u Lileczki.

\- Nic się nie wydarzyło – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak to „nic”?

\- Normalnie. Nie poszedłem do niej.

\- Dlaczego? Speniałeś?

\- I tak i nie. Lev miał wypadek na rowerze. Jego matka zadzwoniła do mnie, gdy miałem iść do Lilki. Złamał sobie nogę i nie będzie mógł reprezentować mnie w zakładzie. Trochę się tym przejąłem, więc zostawiłem samochód i na piechotę wróciłem na lodowisko. Zajebiście, co nie?

            Wrócili Steve z Viktorem. Chłopczyk niósł butelkę Coca Coli. Mąż Tatiany rozlał wódkę do kieliszków. Yakov chciał się napić, lecz przybrana siostra ponownie złapała go za rękę. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- Myślę - zaczęła niepewnie – że jednak nie powinieneś pić.

\- A niby dlaczego? – prychnął. – Słyszałaś, co się stało? I co? Picia mi jeszcze będziesz zabraniać, kobieto?

\- Właśnie, co nam będziesz zabraniać! – w nagłym przypływie odwagi McKenzie zawtórował Feltsmanowi. – I to akurat wtedy, gdy jeden jedyny raz wygrałem z marynarzyka!

\- Dobrze mówisz, McKenzie! Dawaj, golniemy sobie kielicha!

            Tatiana przez pewien czas milczała. Wpatrywała się w Yakova z miną, jakby rozważała różne opcje. Ostatecznie westchnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Może to i racja? – stwierdziła. – O problemach pogadamy jutro. Dzisiaj możesz się nawalić!

\- O problemach? Ale _jakich_ problemach? Kto tutaj ma jakiś problem?

            Przyjemnie było płynąć z prądem. Feltsman nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na spółkę ze Stevem obalił kolejną butelkę. Przypomniała mu się sytuacja sprzed roku, gdy pił z Tatianą w tamtej przydrożnej knajpie. Wtedy też rzucił się na alkohol – ładował w siebie kolejne promile licząc na to, że spalą go na wiór. Chciał spłonąć i odrodzić się jak feniks. Ostatnim razem się udało – obudził się we własnym samochodzie z myślą, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może i tym razem Bóg ześle mu wewnętrzny spokój? Może jutrzejszy skacowany poranek przyniesie nową nadzieję, tak jak pojawienie się Luke’a Skywalkera w Gwiezdnych Wojnach?

            Yakov skinął głową Vaderowi z plakatu. Jutrem będzie się martwił jutro! Natomiast dzisiaj nie miał ochoty myśleć – niech wszystkie decyzje podejmie alkohol!

 

**XXX**

\- Ohohoho! Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział, że robimy taką fajną _imprezę?_

            Następca Miszy Novaka wkroczył do Klubu Mistrzów z butelką wódki w dłoni i uśmiechem, od którego wszystkim obecnym włosy stanęły dęba. A sporo było tych obecnych… oj sporo!

            Masha, Lenka, sprzątaczka Sveta, Hanka, Ilia, Wlad, Sonia z Dymitrem, Viera z jakimś przystojniakiem, który kiedyś chyba tutaj trenował…? Plus oczywiście wszyscy instruktorzy oraz Georgi. Zaraz… Georgi? Skąd tutaj się wziął Georgi?! Matka nie miała z kim go zostawić, czy jak? A, walić to!

            Dopiwszy swój trunek, Feltsman objął wzrokiem zgromadzony przy bandach tłum. W pomieszczeniu panował pół-mrok, a z radia dobiegał głośny rock-and-roll!

\- Czemu nie tańczycie? – nieprzytomnym tonem wybełkotał Yakov. – To impreza, więc powinniśmy tańczyć, no nie? No jazda, do tańca! Cholera, gdzie moje łyżwy…

            Rozległo się coś na kształt zbiorowego westchnienia ulgi i wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Niektórzy stali z boku z plastikowymi kubkami w dłoniach, inni tańczyli, a jeszcze inni ślizgali się na lodowisku.

\- Super! – pisnął Vitya.

\- Więc… nie jesteś zły, że zorganizowaliśmy tutaj imprezkę? – z łobuzerskim uśmiechem spytała Tatiana.

\- Zły? – zdziwił się Yakov. – _Ja?_ Ależ skąd! Dlaczego miałbym być zły?

\- No nie wiem… Tak jakby nie jesteś sobą. Wciąż waham się, czy nie powinniśmy zabrać cię do domku i przykryć kocykiem. Z drugiej strony, już dawno nie byłeś tak uroczo pijany. Wiesz, że masz krawat zawiązany na udzie?

\- Krawat? Jaki krawat? Chodzi ci o moją szczęśliwą podwiązkę? Zamiast pieprzyć, lepiej powiedz mi, gdzie są moje łyżwy?

\- Masz je na nogach – oznajmił Viktor. – Przed chwilą je założyłeś.

\- O kurwa! Naprawdę?

\- Hej, Yakov! – ze schowka wyjrzała głowa Steve’a. – Znalazłem gitarę elektryczną! Jest też mikrofon. Przynieść ci?

\- A pewnie, cholera, przynoś! Znajdź też kasetę z napisem Eighty’s Karaoke. Zrobimy tutaj małą zadymę!

            Chwiejnym krokiem, Feltsman ruszył w stronę wejścia na lodowisko. Miał problem z przesunięciem zasuwki drzwiczek, więc przeskoczył nad bandą. Dawno nie czuł się tak _zajebiście!_

            Wkrótce dołączył do niego Steve i obaj ustawili się na środku tafli. Viktor, któremu dano odpowiednie instrukcje kliknął przycisk w magnetofonie i muzyka przestała grać. Wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, a uwaga tłumu skupiła się na stojącej na lodowisku parze pijanych mężczyzn.

            Yakov skinął srebrnowłosemu wychowankowi głową. Dzieciak włożył kasetę do odtwarzacza.

            Pierwsze dźwięki melodii brzmiały jak dobiegające z oddali grzmoty. Publika wstrzymała oddech. Feltsman pomknął po obwodzie lodowiska z każdym wyciem trąbki odpinając guzik koszuli. Po dwudziestu sekund odrzucił górną część garderoby w stronę piszczących jak wariatki solistek. Dokładnie w tym momencie McKenzie uruchomił gitarę elektryczną.

            To było istne szaleństwo! Yakov tańczył, Steve przesuwał rękami po strunach, a w tle grała jedyna właściwa w tej sytuacji piosenka – ”The Final Countdown” w wykonaniu Europe!

            Półgoły Feltsman szalał na lodzie jak zawodowy rockman. Kiedy przyszła właściwa pora, zawył do mikrofonu:

_Zostałem na looooodzie_

_Lecz wciąż jest nadzieeeeeeja_

_Że może powróóóóó-cę_

_Zawalczyć… jeszcze raaaaaz!_

           

            Dla podkreślenia ostatnich słów odwalił widowiskową żabę na samym środku tafli. Czuł, że prawie rozerwał sobie pachwiny, lecz miał to gdzieś. Jego uczennice wrzeszczały jak psychopatki, szarpiąc się za kosmyki włosów.

_Choć nie wiem, co uuuusłyyyyszę_

_Czy śmiech czy płaaaaacz_

_Czuję, że dziiiiisiaj zadrży lóóóóód_

 

            Steve uderzył kilka razy w struny gitary elektrycznej.

 

_Mój ostaaaaaatniiiii proooograaaaam!_

            Dźwięki muzyki zlały się z krzykami wiwatującego tłumu. Przypominało to bardziej koncert rockowy niż skromną imprezę.

 

_Ostatni program!_

 

            Yakov nie pamiętał, co stało się później. Z początkiem drugiej zwrotki jego mózg wyłączył się, a ciało dało się ponieść alkoholowemu wariactwu. O jednym miał się przekonać następnego poranka – jeszcze NIGDY nie zrobił czegoś tak _popierdolonego!_

 

**_Rozdział 18: progres_ **

 

Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom za  **komentarze**  i  **kudosy!**  

Jesteście najlepsi! Obrazek autorstwa ZashiSenshino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Smooth Criminal w wykonaniu Yakova i Viktora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPlLuxWjlYw)   
>  [Smooth Criminal w wykonaniu Yakova-Romana i Tatiany](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9kY6vX9dNY)   
>  [Final Countdown by Europe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rozdział "trochę" się spóźnił, ponieważ dostałam nieoczekiwane zadanie bojowe - musiałam (czy raczej: chciałam, ale była to kwestia honoru) napisać fanfika na urodziny bliskiej mi osoby. Część z was już zdołała się zapoznać z tą parodią-hybrydą o zacnym tytule "Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów". Jeśli wam się spodobało, to wiedzcie, że prawdopodobnie dzisiaj wyjdzie kolejny rozdział. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492898/chapters/33480012)
> 
>  
> 
> A tymczasem, będę dzisiaj wyjątkowo łaskawa i podam wam tytuły kolejnych rozdziałów "Zakładu", byście mogli siedzieć i gdybać, co się wydarzy ^^.
> 
> Rozdział 18 – Krew, pot i łzy 
> 
> Rozdział 19 – Wyścig z czasem 
> 
> Rozdział 20 – Ostatni program 
> 
> Rozdział 21 – Game over 
> 
> Przy czym podkreślam, że rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy NIE będzie ostatnim rozdziałem "Zakładu". Po prostu w nim zostanie rozstrzygnięty zakład pomiędzy Yakovem i Wronkovem. Potem będziemy mieli kilka przeskoków czasowych i zacznie się droga ku współczesności. Uhuhuhu! Mam chytry plan, by opublikować najbliższe cztery rozdziały jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Wówczas zarówno akcja opowiadania, jak i rzeczywistość za oknem będzie miała miejsce... w maju! Sprytnie, prawda? A czy się uda - to już zależy ode mnie. No i, częściowo - od was. Czyli od tego, na ile będziecie mnie molestować, poganiać i motywować. 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	19. Rozdział 18 - Krew, pot i łzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby był tu Novak, powiedziałby coś w stylu: „Gdy nadchodzi sztorm i możesz wybrać jedną jedyną osobę, która pomoże ci ratować statek, to nie wybierasz najlepszego marynarza. Wybierasz osobę, która kocha statek tak samo, jak ty”.
> 
> Przygotowania do pojedynku zakładowego idą pełną parą! Czy coś zakłóci treningi Yakova i Viktora? Przekonajcie się sami!

**Rozdział 18 – Krew, pot i łzy**

 

\- Yakov, a nauczyłbyś mnie potrójnego aksla?

            Byli na lodowisku. Feltsman nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak się tu znaleźli. Viktor stał na środku tafli, nerwowo kręcąc się w miejscu. Ze jego plecami Viera wirowała w piruecie, a Masha i Lenka rozmawiały przy bandzie.

\- Jesteś za mały – rzucił Yakov. – Może za parę lat?

            Potwornie bolała go głowa – sam nie wiedział, czemu. Czyżby zjadł coś nieświeżego? A może wypił za dużo kawy?

            Wzdychając, pochylił się nad notesem i zaczął analizować dzisiejszy plan treningu. Usłyszał za sobą dziwny szum. Zaalarmowany, odwrócił się i ujrzał nabierającego prędkości Viktora. Dzieciak pędził po obwodzie lodowiska z roześmianą miną.

\- Vitya…?

            Czyżby lekkomyślny bachor zignorował zakaz i przymierzał się do potrójnego aksla?!

\- Vitya, zatrzymaj się!

            Chłopczyk ani myślał zwalniać. Długie srebrne włosy ciągnęły się za nim jak welon.

\- Vitya, stój! Błagam cię, ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!

            Z wypisaną na buzi dziką radością, dziewięciolatek zamachnął się do skoku. Następnie wystrzelił w górę i wykonał perfekcyjne trzy i pół obrotu. Z początku wydawało się, że wszystko będzie dobrze… ale wówczas stało się coś potwornego! Podczas lądowania jedna z maleńkich łyżew przekrzywiła się. Niebieskie oczy Viktora pozostawały wesołe i jasne, jakby nie zdążyły zarejestrować błędu.

            Srebrna główka uderzyła w lód!

            Notes wysunął się z dłoni właściciela. Z przerażeniem, jakiego nie czuł jeszcze nigdy w życiu, Yakov pognał w stronę ucznia.

\- VITYA! O Boże, nie… NIE!

            Rozrzucone po lodzie srebrne włosy były zaplamione czerwienią. Kałuża krwi powiększała się, pochłaniając coraz większą część tafli. Pędzący w stronę Viktora Feltsman uświadomił sobie, że zaczyna się zapadać. Z każdą chwilą jego nogi coraz bardziej tonęły w karmazynowym bagnie.

\- Vitya! – wyciągnął rękę w stronę nieruchomego ciałka. – Vitya, Vitya, VITYA!

            Za bandą stał Maks Levin. Wyglądał identycznie, jak w dniu pamiętnej wizyty u lekarza. Trzymał zdjęcia z rezonansu magnetycznego. Pomachał nimi, by zwrócić uwagę Feltsmana.

\- Nie przypilnowałeś mnie. To _twoja_ wina, że się przetrenowałem!

            Yakov zignorował dawnego wychowanka. Przedzierał się przez czerwony basen, starając się dotrzeć do leżącego na lodowej wysepce Viktora. Nagle przez okno przebił się autobus miejski. Drzwi rozchyliły się i wysiadła z nich Sonia. Miała dziwnie wykrzywioną nogę i oczy postawione w słup.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz skończyć kariery? – spytała. – To wszystko NIE stałoby się, gdybyś sobie odpuścił!

\- Przepraszam, że pana zawiodłem! – z prawej strony rozległ się czyjś płacz.

            Feltsman szarpnął głową w bok. Na morzu czerwieni dryfowało szpitalne łóżko. Siedział na nim zapłakany Lev z nogą w gipsie.

\- Już nigdy nie będę jeździł na rowerze… - zakwilił, z główką ukrytą między ramionami. – Nigdy, nigdy, _nigdy!_

            Ciało Viktora zaczęło się zapadać!

\- NIE! – zawył Yakov. – Vitya, nie, nie, NIEEEEEEEE!

            Po tym krzyku nastała ciemność. Wydawało się, że była zrobiona z czegoś stałego, więc pięćdziesięciolatek próbował ją rozedrzeć! Kiedy ją odrzucił, jednocześnie odrzucił od siebie _kołdrę._

            Obudził się z gulą w gardle, spływającym po szyi potem i wyjątkowo paskudnym bólem głowy. Dojście do siebie zajęło mu trochę czasu. Dysząc jak zwierzę, które w ostatniej chwili wyrwało się z sideł, powoli objął wzrokiem otoczenie.

            Okej, to _jego_ łóżko. Jego szafa, jego pokój i jego prześcieradło. Z zewnątrz dobiegały ciche świergoty wróbli, a przez szparę między żaluzjami opadał na podłogę ciepły strumień światła.

 _To był tylko sen_ – przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła, uświadomił sobie Yakov. – _O kurwa, sen! Ja pierdolę, dzięki Bogu!_

            Tylko raz w życiu czuł podobną ulgę – wtedy, gdy chował się w nieszczęsnej doniczce i okazało się, że KGB przyszło na lodowisko po _kogoś innego_. Wciąż pamiętał swoje własne, sztywne ze strachu mięśnie. Pamiętał, jak stopniowo się rozluźniały, aż zaczęły przypominać liście _cholernej_ paprotki. Teraz tez czuł podobne wiotczenie ramion. Krew w żyłach przypomniała sobie, jak się płynie, a do sparaliżowanego organizmu powoli wracały życie.

_Może tak wygląda to słynne „odblokowywanie się” czakramów, o którym ględził Novak?_

            Na wspomnienie mądrości staruszka, Feltsman uśmiechnął się. Obrócił się, by sięgnąć po butelkę z wodą. Omal nie dostał zawału, gdy ujrzał śpiącego obok Steve’a.

_O KURWA, JA PIERDOLĘ!_

            Z wrażenia Yakov zrypał się z łóżka. Kiedy chwilę później podnosił się i klnąc pod nosem, masował obolały zadek, zdał sobie sprawę z pewnego _istotnego szczegółu._

 _Okej, mam gatki_ – pomyślał z ulgą. – _Spodni też nie ściągnąłem. Ach, dzięki Bogu nie jestem goły! Czyli nic się nie wydarzyło. Chyba._

            Rzuciwszy zaniepokojone spojrzenie na wtulonego w poduszkę szwagra, na paluszkach opuścił pokój. Ledwo zamknął za sobą drzwi, a ujrzał Tatianę.

            Siedziała po turecku na jednym z krzeseł. Miała na sobie tą swoją śmieszną różową piżamę z napisem „Pink-ish dreams”.

\- Czeeeeść! – szczerząc zęby, zamachała do Yakova. – Jak ci się spało?

            Feltsmna odetchnął z ulgą. Gdyby rzeczywiście zrobił coś ze Stevem, raczej nie zostałby przywitany w taki sposób.

            Blond wiedźma zdawała się czytać mu w myślach.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się – porozumiewawczo mrugnęła okiem. – Ty i mój mąż nie spaliście ze sobą. Znaczy się… owszem, _spaliście_ , ale nic poza tym. Kiedy was tu wczoraj przywlekliśmy, chrapaliście jak para ogrów. Nie dawało się z wami wytrzymać, więc rzuciliśmy was na łóżko, byście mogli urządzić sobie konkurs w chrząkaniu przez sen. Założyliśmy ci spodnie, żebyś nie przeraził się po przebudzeniu.

\- Zało… żyliście? – z osłupieniem powtórzył Yakov.

\- Ano – Tatiana odgryzła kawałek marchewki. – No bo wiesz, wczoraj rozebrałeś się do naga i…

\- Że CO zrobiłem?!

            Ledwo krzyk opuścił usta, a głowa Feltsmana eksplodowała bólem. Pięćdziesięciolatek skrzywił się.

\- Może najpierw zjesz śniadanko? – Lubicheva-McKenzie poklepała krzesło obok siebie. – Ugotowałam jajka i zrobiłam kawę. Zanim rzucisz się na paracetamol, powinieneś coś wszamać. A poza tym… coś mi mówi, że wolałbyś usłyszeć o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia, _siedząc._

            Yakov przełknął ślinę. O cholera. Jeśli miał być szczery, to nie był pewny, czy _chce_ wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się wczorajszego dnia. Jego wspomnienia urywały się po pierwszej zwrotce „The Final Countdown”. A nie, poprawka – po pierwszej zwrotce „ _Ostatniego programu”!_

            Ostrożnie, jakby spodziewał się podstępu, usiadł obok Tatiany i zabrał się za powolne obieranie jajka ze skorupki. Ta prosta czynności uspokajała go. Był wdzięczny przybranej siostrze, że raz w życiu postanowiła powstrzymać się od trajkotania. W milczeniu zjedli śniadanie.

            Kiedy Yakov odnosił naczynia do zlewu, zajrzał do salonu i ujrzał śpiącego na kanapie Viktora. Tuląc do siebie pluszowego pudla, chłopczyk spał pod kocykiem. Wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego i szczęśliwego. Na srebrnych włosach wcale nie było śladów krwi…

_Szlag!_

            Przypomniawszy sobie potworny sen, Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Połknął tabletkę paracetamolu i wrócił na poprzednie miejsce naprzeciwko Tatiany. Chyba dojrzał już na tyle, by zadać _nieuniknione_ pytanie:

\- No więc, tego… - zagaił, przyciągając do siebie kubek z kawą. – C-co dokładnie wydarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem?

\- Hm… Od czego by tu zacząć?

            Yakov nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy jego siostry nie wróżył niczego dobrego!  Blond wiedźma najwyraźniej nie mogła się doczekać, by zobaczyć jego reakcję na to, co wczoraj zrobił. O matko. Czy naprawdę chciał usłyszeć tę opowieść? Czy rzeczywiście był na to gotów?

\- Może tak: jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? – spytała Tatiana.

\- Zrzuciłem koszulkę i zaśpiewałem pierwszą zwrotkę.

\- Pierwszą zwrotkę _czego?_ No bo wiesz, wczoraj śpiewałeś całkiem sporo…

 _O ja pierdolę!_ – drżące dłonie Feltsmana powędrowały do skroni. – _A więc zaśpiewałem COŚ JESZCZE, oprócz felernego Ostatniego Programu?! Kurwa, mam coraz mniejszą ochotę na poznanie prawdy. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybym pozostał nieuświadomiony?_

            Ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła.

\- Pierwszą zwrotkę „The Final Countdown”.

\- Ach! – Tatiana cała się rozpromieniła. – To super, bo od tamtego momentu zrobiło się _naprawdę gorąco!_ Zrobiłeś fantastyczny striptiz na lodzie, oczywiście cały czas śpiewając słowa piosenki. Ruszałeś się jak zawodowy showman!

\- O chuj!

\- Eee… nie. Chuja jeszcze wtedy _nie pokazałeś._ Znaczy, zrobiłeś to, ale trochę później. Wtedy wciąż miałeś na sobie majtki.

\- T-t-też mi, kurwa, pocieszenie! – wyjąkał czerwony z zażenowania Yakov. – Miałem, kurwa, majtki! _Zajebiste_ pocieszenie, nie ma co!

\- Och, daj spokój, wyglądałeś wspaniale! – beztrosko się uśmiechając, blond wiedźma poklepała go po plecach. – Żebyś wiedział, jaką zarąbistą choreografię wymyśliłeś! Proszę cię, _Jasiu,_ przecież to był kosmos! Że ja jestem kreatywna, to było wiadomo od początku… Ale to, co TY wymyśliłeś?! Ach, zupełnie pozbyłeś się zahamowań! Aż się łezka w oku zakręciła, serio. A kiedy Steve zaczął swoje solo na gitarze elektrycznej i wziąłeś go na barana? Łoch, to dopiero było coś!

\- Jezus Maria, ja go _podniosłem?!_

_Nic dziwnego, że wszystko mnie dzisiaj napierdala!_

\- Podniosłeś, podrzuciłeś, złapałeś, wypierdoliliście się….

\- Niech to szlag, czy ja zdurniałem?! Przecież mogłem mu zrobić krzywdę!

\- Nie drzyj się tak, bo obudzisz Vićka. I nie przejmuj się, mojemu misiaczkowi nic się nie stało. Kiedy się wywaliliście, dostał strasznej głupawki. Gitara mu się przełamała na pół, więc zaczął chichotać, że rozwaliłeś jego „sprzęt”. A ty chyba zrozumiałeś, że chodziło mu o inny „sprzęt”, bo sam zacząłeś śmiać się jak głupi. No, a potem poszła ostatnia zwrotka i skoczyłeś potrójnego aksla. Wszystkim szczeki opadły i…

\- Zaraz, ZARAZ! – z palcami przyciśniętymi do skroni, Yakov zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, poczęstował przybraną siostrę spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla wariatów. – Że CO, przepraszam bardzo, skoczyłem?!

\- No przecież mówię: potrójnego aksla.

\- Chyba podwójnego!

\- Eee… nie, Jasiu. Potrójnego. Może to i racja, że trochę się zestarzałam, ale uwierz mi: wciąż _potrafię_ liczyć. Trzy i pół obrotu.

\- Akurat trzy i pół! – prychnął Feltsman. – Pewnie byłaś tak naprana, że wszystko wydawało ci się potrójne!

\- Nie, Jasiuniu – blond wiedźma odparowała przesłodzonym tonem. – Zapomniałeś już, że przegrałam z małżonkiem w marynarzyka? Chociaż wyda ci się to nieprawdopodobne, byłam jedną z niewielu _trzeźwych_ osób na imprezie. To ty byłeś naprany jak nigdy i, będąc zupełnie nawalonym, skoczyłeś potrójnego aksla. A potem wypierdoliłeś się i zaliczyłeś skok przez bandę. Wyglądało to uroczo. Jak nie wierzysz, pokażemy ci później nagranie.

            Wysłuchując tych wszystkich rewelacji, w głowie pięćdziesięciolatka zaczęły się pojawiać coraz głupsze pomysły. Najdziwniejszy z nich zakładał znalezienie gigantycznej doniczki i zamieszkanie w niej do końca życia. Wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć publicznie pokazywać gęby! Aż strach pomyśleć, co wydarzyło się po tamtym potrójnym akslu. A gdy Yakov pomyślał, że ktoś to wszystko nagrywał… _Kurwa!_

\- Właściwie to - ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w sufit, Tatiana rozmasowała podbródek – jeśli wierzyć Vićkowi, nie pierwszy raz wykonałeś ten skok.

\- Hę?

\- Vitya mówił, że już wcześniej skoczyłeś potrójnego aksla. Ponoć zrobiłeś to, gdy pierwszy raz się poznaliście.

\- Akurat! – żeby dać upust oburzeniu, Yakov zabrał się za obieranie kolejnego jajka: na początek zaczął stukać nieszczęsnym obiektem o talerzyk. – Nakręconemu gówniarzowi coś się pomieszało. Mam pięćdziesiąt lat, do cholery! Za naszych czasów nawet nie skakało się potrójnych aksli. I co? Mam uwierzyć, że dałbym radę zrobić coś takiego, będą starą dupą, a na dodatek pijaną?!

\- Właściwie to, mam pewną teorię. Wydaje mi się, że udało ci się wykonać ten skok, _właśnie dlatego, że_ byłeś pijany. Już kiedy byłeś zawodnikiem, najbardziej przełomowych postępów dokonywałeś _po pijaku._ Pamiętasz, jak ja i Novak mówiliśmy ci, że na imprezie skoczyłeś potrójnego lutza i nie chciałeś nam uwierzyć? Wtedy jeszcze kamery nie były tak powszechne, więc nie mogliśmy udowodnić ci, że mówimy prawdę. Założyłeś, że próbowaliśmy cię dowartościować i olałeś nas.

\- A to nie było tak, że po prostu chcieliście mnie dowartościować?

\- Nie, Jasiu, _nie było_ – z ust dawnej łyżwiarki figurowej wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Rzecz w tym, że ty naprawdę odwaliłeś wtedy potrójnego lutza. Tylko tyle, że nie mieliśmy z tego żadnego pożytku, bo _za cholerę_ nie potrafiliśmy zmusić cię, byś powtórzył ten wyczyn _na trzeźwo._ Novak czuł się z tym jak kompletna dupa, wiesz? Powtarzał, że to jego największa porażka, jako trenera. Oto zyskaliśmy niepodważalny dowód na to, że kiedy przestajesz myśleć, jesteś w stanie zrobić _cokolwiek!_ Ale nie wiedzieliśmy jak mamy do ciebie podejść, byś całkowicie w siebie uwierzył.

\- Novak nie miał wad – mruknął Yakov. – Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał, był trenerem _idealnym._

\- No cóż, bardzo go kochałeś – Tatiana uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Wszyscy go kochaliśmy. Kiedy kogoś kochasz, przymykasz oko na niektóre wady. Vitya w podobny sposób myśli o tobie.

            I znowu to samo: obraz leżącego na lodzie zakrwawionego ciałka. Po kręgosłupie pięćdziesięciolatka przeszedł dreszcz. Żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od czarnych myśli, Feltsman postanowił wrócić do głównego tematu.

\- Już mniejsza o mnie i o Novaka. Co wydarzyło się po tym… _rzekomym_ potrójnym akslu?

\- Zacząłeś wykrzykiwać, że jesteś Dziadem Mrozem i powiedziałeś dzieciakom, że mogą składać zamówienia.

\- No proszę! – Yakov pozwolił sobie na kpiący uśmieszek. – Tylko tyle? Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego.

\- Za wcześnie się cieszysz. Najgorsze dopiero przed tobą.

\- O Boże! To zrobiłem coś _jeszcze gorszego?_ Gorszego niż striptiz na lodzie i podnoszenie twojego męża?!

\- Ano. Bo widzisz, gdy skończyłeś gadać z dzieciakami, dokleiło się do ciebie kilka babeczek…

\- Babeczek?!

\- No wiesz, Sveta, Hanka, matka Georgija i chyba ktoś jeszcze. Nie pamiętam. W każdym razie oświadczyły ci się.

\- Że CO, kurwa?!

_Jezus Maria, ale chyba nie wszedłem wczoraj w związek małżeński z jakąś napaloną czterdziestolatką?! Z dwojga złego, już bym wolał stanąć na ołtarzu z Wronkovem! Przynajmniej jeden z nas zamordowałby drugiego krótko po ślubie i byłby święty spokój._

\- Krzyczały, że jesteś, cytuję, „ucieleśnieniem marzeń wszystkich kobiet, wobec czego możesz poślubić którąkolwiek z nich, albo i wszystkie naraz”. Stwierdziły, że jesteś „tak bardzo _sexy_ , że nie mają żadnego problemu z życiem z tobą w haremie”.

\- Kurwa mać, ja nie chcę żadnego haremu! – Yakov wydarł się na całą kuchnię. – Kocham tylko jedną kobietę!

            Kącik ust Tatiany nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Zabawne – dawna łyżwiarka figurowa zaczęła uważnie przypatrywać się swoim paznokciom. – Dokładnie to samo powiedziałeś wczoraj. Słowo w słowo.

            Serce Feltsmana wydało kilka niespokojnych drgnięć. Czemu czuł, że za chwilę usłyszy najgorszą wiadomość z możliwych?!

            Ech, idiota. Nie dało się ukryć – był _skończonym idiotą!_ Trzeba było zatkać uszy, kiedy jeszcze miało się okazję… Czemu tego nie zrobił? _Czemu?!_ Czemu pozwolił Tatianie wyszczerzyć ryj i powiedzieć:

\- Stwierdziłeś, że musisz dać Lileczce ostateczny dowód swojej miłości, wobec czego idziesz tańczyć nago przed jej kamienicą.

_O maaaaatko boska, Buddo, Allahu, Jahwe, Ozyrysie, czy co za cholery jeszcze siedzą w niebiosach!!! Kurwa, powiedzcie mi, że to żart! Kontynuacja tamtego popapranego snu, tak?! Błagam, powiedzcie mi, że zaraz się obudzę!_

            Yakov dyskretnie uszczypnął się w udo. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- A-ale… ale powstrzymaliście mnie, tak? – wyjąkał, patrząc na przybraną siostrę wytrzeszczonymi oczami szaleńca. – _Błagam,_ powiedz, że mnie powstrzymaliście!

\- Nie do końca.

\- KURWA MAĆ, JAK MOGLIŚCIE?!

\- Ej, żeby nie było, parę osób próbowało! – Tatiana zrobiła obrażoną minę. – Tyle, że pozostali mieli przewagę liczebną.

\- „Pozostali”? Jacy, kurwa, pozostali?!

\- No wiesz, ci, którzy ci kibicowali. Wiele osób uznało twój zamiar za bardzo poruszający! Szczególnie Vitya i Georgi głośno cię dopingowali.

 _Ja pierdolę_ – Yakov był na skraju załamania. – _Taki wstyd i to na oczach dzieci!_

\- Masz szczęście, że Dymitr w porę się opamiętał i odwiózł tych dwóch małych cwaniaków do domów. Georgija do niego do domu, a Viktora do ciebie. Chociaż trochę żałował, bo bardzo chciał zobaczyć twoje zaloty. 

\- No dobra, to ile osób próbowało mnie powstrzymać?

\- Dwie.

\- A ile osób mi kibicowało?

\- Czterdzieści dwie.

            Czoło Feltsmana pacnęło w blat stołu. No pięknie, kurwa. Nic dziwnego, że tamci dwaj „bohaterzy” niczego nie wskórali.

\- Jak rozumiem, to ty i Steve próbowaliście mnie powstrzymać? – zapytał, z policzkiem przyklejonym do drewna.

            Tatiana uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. _Przecząco_ przepraszająco!

            Yakov od razu poderwał głowę z blatu.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – posłał zdradzieckiej babie rozwścieczone spojrzenie. – Jak mogłaś?! Liczyłem na ciebie!

\- Liczyłeś na osobę, która za młodu urządzała striptizy na bankietach? – w oczach blond wiedźmy migotały rozbawione ogniki. – To była z twojej strony mało inteligentna decyzja, nie uważasz?

            Okej, dobra. Może to i racja.

            Częściowo pogodzony ze swoim mało chwalebnym czynem, Yakov machnął ręką. Aż bał się zapytał, jak na to całe… eghm… _przedstawienie_ zareagowała Lilia.

\- Miałeś szczęście, bo Lileczki akurat nie było w domu – rzuciła Tatiana.

_Taaaaaak! O cholera, jednak Bóg nade mną czuwa._

            Lubicheva McKenzie spojrzała przybranemu bratu prosto w oczy. Niebieskie tęczówki były pełne współczucia.

\- ALE…

_Co?! Jakie „ale”? Nie chcę żadnego „ale”! O kurwa, błagam, odwołajmy „ale”! Och, nie, proszę… mam co do tego „ale” bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO złe przeczucia!_

            Blond wiedźma wyciągnęła komórkę. Bez słowa podała Feltsmanowi otwartego SMSa. Na widok treści wiadomości, z twarzy Yakova odpłynęła prawie cała krew.

Lileczka: _Sąsiedzi pokazali mi nagranie. Przez całe życie nie najadłam się TYLE wstydu! Na samą myśl o niestosownym, barbarzyńskim i wyuzdanym czynie Yakova, mam ochotę powiesić się na troczkach od własnych puent. Jeżeli ten prostak myśli, że wybaczę mu, tylko dlatego, że rozwalił sobie samochód, to srodze się myli! Przekaż temu bezwstydnemu zboczeńcowi, że jak następnym razem go zobaczę, potnę wszystkie części jego ciała, do których nie dochodzi światło i wrzucę je do Newy. PS. Ponieważ „zapomniałaś” mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w Rosji, przestaję się do ciebie odzywać. Masz moje pozwolenie, by za tydzień zadzwonić z przeprosinami. Bez poważania, L.B._

            Telefon wysunął się z dłoni pięćdziesięciolatka. Dobrze, że stół znajdował się zaledwie dwa centymetry niżej, więc drogocenny sprzęt nie został uszkodzony.

\- Nieźle – łapiąc się za głowę, wydyszał Yakov. – Nie dość, że jest na mnie _jeszcze bardziej_ wkurzona, to na dodatek obraziła się na ciebie. Naprawdę, _kurwa,_ nieźle.

\- Przejdzie jej – Tatiana niedbale machnęła ręką. – Kiedyś.

\- Ale na chytry plan z oddawaniem pereł, chyba nie mogę już za bardzo liczyć? – ponurym tonem podsumował były mąż Baranowskiej.

\- Przed upływem miesiąca? Nie za bardzo.

            Jednocześnie zwiesili głowy. Feltsman naprawdę żałował, że nie wypełnił swojego wczorajszego postanowienia. Może gdyby nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi tamtym telefonem i jednak poszedł do Lileczki, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? Ech, w dodatku zostawił samochód pod… CHWILA MOMENT!

            Yakov gwałtownie się wyprostował.

\- Co dokładnie miała na myśli pisząc, że „rozwaliłem sobie samochód”? Kurwa mać, ale chyba nie prowadziłem po pijaku…?!

\- Jezu, nie! – Tatiana uspokajająco uniosła ręce. – Wyluzuj, nigdy byś czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Chodziło o ten moment, gdy…

            Blond wiedźma robiła wszystko, by zachować powagę, ale w ogóle jej to nie wychodziło. Drgający kącik ust wskazywał na to, że była cholernie rozbawiona wspomnieniami wczorajszego dnia.

\- Ja pierdolę, już nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności! – jęknął Yakov. – Powiedz, co zrobiłem i miejmy to za sobą!

           Rozważał sprint do piwnicy po żelazny zapas wódki. Przez moment naprawdę chciał znieczulić się alkoholem. Po chwili jednak uznał, że pogarszanie i-tak-już-paskudnego kaca dodatkowymi ilościami promili, to fatalny pomysł. Zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy to małe hałaśliwe stworzenie z ADHD, czytaj Viktor, mogło w każdej chwili wstać z kanapy.

\- No więc - Tatiana wzięła głęboki oddech – byłeś ogromnie rozczarowany faktem, że twoja Julia, czyli Lileczka, odmówiła pokazania się na balkonie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak odstawiłeś na podwórku _bardzo przekonujący_ taniec godowy. No, ale skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że nie było jej w domu? W każdym razie, wkurzyłeś się, otworzyłeś na oścież wszystkie drzwi swojej kochanej Hondusi i puściłeś radio w aucie na full. Akurat leciało Journey: „Separate Ways”.

\- W-wspaniały zbieg okoliczności! – słabym głosem wycedził Yakov.

\- Noooo, wtedy bardzo się ucieszyłeś, że trafiło właśnie na tę piosenkę. Ściągnąłeś majtki i wlazłeś na dach swojej Hondy…

\- Ja pierdolę, o Boże!

\- Ano, kilka osób nazwało cię „Bogiem”…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Przestań się śmiać! To NIE jest, kurwa, śmieszne!

\- Okej, okej, już dobrze! Spokojnie. Na pocieszenie powiem ci, że zbyt długo nie paradowałeś na golasa. Tamci dwaj, co wcześniej próbowali cię powstrzymać, rzucili ci różowy obrus i powiedzieli, że będziesz wyglądał bardziej sexy, jak owiniesz go sobie wokół pasa.

\- O matko, skąd wziął się różowy obrus?!

\- Nie jestem pewna. Chyba ktoś przyniósł na imprezę.

\- Już mniejsza o to… A kim byli tamci dwaj rozsądni faceci? Muszę wiedzieć, komu dać podwyżkę.

\- Ilia i Wlad. No wiesz, następcy Igora i Pavelka.

\- Normalnie ich, _kurwa,_ ozłocę! A w końcu założyłem ten różowy obrus, czy nie?

\- Ano, założyłeś. Akurat, gdy owinąłeś go sobie wokół pasa, sąsiedzi zaczęli wyglądać z okien i cię nagrywać. Można powiedzieć, że miałeś szczęście, bo nikt nie uwiecznił na filmiku twoich… hm… _ogromnych_ zalet. Co prawda tłum, który lazł za tobą z imprezy w zasadzie wszystko widział, ale połowa była pijana, więc możliwe, że jutro nikt nie będzie niczego pamiętał.

            Yakov zacisnął zęby.

\- A gdzie, do chuja, była policja?! Nie uwierzę, że nikt nie wezwał glin!

\- Hm… teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś, to rzeczywiście przyszło dwóch klawiszowców. Ale długo z nami nie zabawili. Gdy tylko cię poznali, przerazili się i spierdzielili na komisariat.

\- Przecież to, kurwa, skandal! – szarpiąc się za rozczochrane włosy zaskomlał Feltsman. – Co jest nie tak z władzami w tym mieście?!

\- To ty mi powiedz. W końcu to z tobą szef mafii chodził do podstawówki…

\- Nie do żadnej podstawówki, tylko do _ogólniaka!_

\- Ach, przepraszam! Mój błąd.

            Jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu. A potem równocześnie zaczęli się śmiać. Yakov nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się ta dziwna lekkość w jego sercu – w końcu jeszcze minutę temu był zbulwersowany i przerażony. Teraz jednak nie mógł przestać rechotać.

            No bo, w sumie… Jeśli odłożyć na bok całe to upokorzenie i perspektywę spojrzenia w oczy wszystkim uczestnikom imprezy, to trzeba przyznać, że ta opowieść rzeczywiście _była_ śmieszna. Może po jakimś czasie Feltsman dojdzie do ładu ze wszystkim, co zrobił? Może za parę lat uzna to za zabawne wspomnienie? No cóż, czasu cofnąć _nie mógł_. A skoro miał do wyboru użalanie się nad sobą, albo śmiech, to chyba mimo wszystko wolał rechotać. Albo po prostu zaraził się wesołością Tatiany? Nie miał pewności… Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy pokręcona osobność tej baby zmieniła jego Wewnętrznego Burka w Dziwaka-Psychopatę.

            Śmiechy trwały do momentu wypicia ostatniej kropli kawy (Yakov parę razy omal się nie udławił). Kiedy naczynia zostały odstawione do zlewu, twarz Lubichevy-McKenzie spoważniała.

\- Wczoraj tak szybko się nawaliłeś, że nie zdążyliśmy porozmawiać. O wyprawę do Lileczki już nie będę cię wypytywać, bo w zasadzie wszystko mi wyjaśniłeś, ale chciałam zapytać, co z Lvem. Mówiłeś mi, że miał wypadek na rowerze. Domyślam się, że już nie może cię reprezentować…?

\- Fakt – bezbarwnym tonem potwierdził Feltsman. – Nie może.

\- Być może za wcześnie o coś takiego pytam… Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz odpowiadać, ale zastanawiałam się… Masz już może kogoś na jego miejsce?

            Yakov zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że Tatiana okaże się bardziej taktowna od Igora?

            Z drugiej strony, od zawsze była dobra w odczytywaniu jego nastrojów. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że kiedy szedł wczoraj przez park, bardzo potrzebował obecności przybranej siostry. No cóż, miał ją _teraz._ Dopiero w tej chwili uświadomił sobie, jak dobrze się złożyło, że blond wiedźma postanowiła przylecieć do Petersburga.

            Wzdychając, Feltsman zaczął się bawić leżącą na stole łyżką.

\- Wczoraj postanowiłem, że to Viktor zastąpi Lva – rzucił, jakby od niechcenia. – Igor pewnie powie, że podjąłem tę decyzję zbyt szybko, ale nie zamierzam jej zmieniać. Viktor pojedzie zamiast Lva i tyle mam w tym temacie do powiedzenia.

            Podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, jakie wrażenie wywarł na przybranej siostrze. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, ujrzał zupełnie spokojny i niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczoną – oznajmił ostrożnie. 

\- Bo nie jestem – Tatiana wzruszyła ramionami. - Jeśli mam być szczera, to od początku czułam, że wybierzesz Viktora. Miałam wrażenie, że ta decyzja wisiała w powietrzu, już kiedy pierwszy raz mi o nim opowiadałeś.

\- Więc dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?

\- Bo byś mnie spławił, Jasiu. Wkurzyłbyś się i zaczął ględzić, że jak zwykle jestem nierozsądna. Marudziłbyś, że znowu namawiam cię do kolejnej szalonej decyzji.

            Yakov nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia.

 _Miałem rację: ona rzeczywiście CHOLERNIE dobrze mnie zna._  

\- Pewnie rzeczywiście bym tak zrobił – mruknął, nalewając wody do szklanki.

\- Czułam, że prędzej czy później podejmiesz tę decyzję, ale wiedziałam, że musisz sam do niej dojść – przybrana siostra patrzyła na niego z absolutną powagą. - Przez te wszystkie miesiące obserwowałam, jak zmieniał się twój stosunek do tego chłopca. Chociaż nie widzieliśmy się twarzą w twarz, wyczuwałam subtelne różnice w sposobie, w jaki mi o nim opowiadałeś. Wydawało mi się, że każdą kolejną rozmową coraz bardziej zbliżasz się do wybrania go na swojego reprezentanta.

            Feltsman pozwolił sobie na chwilę milczenia, podczas której wrócił pamięcią do wydarzeń sprzed ostatnich miesięcy. Niektóre sceny były tak wyraźne, jakby przeżywał je jeszcze raz.

            Vitya wręczający mu zboczony breloczek.

            Vitya stojący z pieskiem skarbonką, błagający o pozwolenie na udział w obozie.

            Vitya podstawiający mu łyżwę do zawiązania.

            Vitya przytulający się do niego w taki sposób, jakby byli rodziną.

            Vitya, zapłakany i nieszczęśliwy, w koszulce ze słonikiem, bolejący nad obietnicą, którą złamał jego ojciec.

            Vitya stojący na zamarzniętym stawie z poważną miną, obiecując, że nie przyniesie nowym łyżwom wstydu.

            Vitya absolutnie _wkurwiony_ , odgrażający się Maksowi, że spuści mu łomot, jak tylko obaj zaczną jeździć w seniorach.

            Po obejrzeniu tych wspomnień… po uświadomieniu sobie, ile tak naprawdę dla niego znaczyły, Yakov wyciągnął odpowiedni wniosek:

\- Sądzę, że możesz rację – zwrócił się do Tatiany. - Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to wydaje mi się, że rzeczywiście mogło być tak, jak mówisz. Kiedy go wczoraj poprosiłem, by pojechał za Lva, to było tak, jakby uderzył we mnie piorun. W tamtym momencie nie myślałem. _Wiedziałem_ , że to _musi_ być on. I teraz zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie chciałem tego od samego początku? Kiedy pokonał Ivanka w bitwie tanecznej… nie, właściwie to kiedy znienacka przylazł na obóz… a może już wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz go spotkałem, podświadomie chciałem, żeby to był on? Było tak, jak powiedziałaś. Zrobiłem dokładnie to, co poradziłaś mi w barze. Nie wybrałem Viktora, bo uważam, że ma większe szanse na zwycięstwo niż Andrei lub Georgi.

            Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, serce pięćdziesięciolatka biło coraz szybciej. Jakby ta rozmowa nie była zwykłą rozmową, ale też objawieniem.  

\- Tak naprawdę wybrałem go, bo tak _czuję_. Bo mam świadomość, że być może nadchodzi ostatni program, który ktoś pojedzie ze mną jako trenerem.

\- Ostatni program! – Tatiana zaśmiała się pod nosem. – Zupełnie jak w tej twojej interpretacji „The Final Countdown”!

            Feltsman zignorował nawiązanie do wczorajszego szaleństwa.

\- Jeżeli ten program rzeczywiście ma być _ostatnim_ … jeżeli moja kariera jako trenera naprawdę ma się skończyć, to chcę, by o zwycięstwo walczył ktoś, kto coś dla mnie _znaczy._ Ktoś, dla kogo _ten klub_ coś znaczy. Nie zrozumie mnie źle, Lev to kochany chłopiec. Rzecz w tym, że Czempion nie jest dla niego tym samym, co dla Viktora. Wybierając dzieciaka, który dopiero od roku jeździ figurowo na łyżwach, może i dużo ryzykuję, ale wiem, że to _jedyna właściwa decyzja,_ jaką mógłbym w tej sytuacji podjąć. Igor miał rację, gdy mówił o kapitanie idącym na dno ze swoim statkiem. Co prawda wolę nie myśleć, co się stanie, jeśli zatoniemy… sądzę, że wczoraj częściowo _pogodziłem się_ z tą myślą, ale…

            Oczy Lubichevy-McKenzie były dziwnie szkliste. Yakov czuł, że i jego powieki stają się dziwnie mokre. Wziął głęboki oddech i oznajmił:

\- Gdyby był tu Novak, powiedziałby coś w stylu: „Gdy nadchodzi sztorm i możesz wybrać jedną jedyną osobę, która pomoże ci ratować statek, to nie wybierasz najlepszego marynarza. Wybierasz osobę, która kocha statek tak samo jak ty”.

            Tatiana wyciągnęła rękę i ścisnęła spoczywającą na stole dłoń przybranego brata.

\- Jesteś wykapanym następcą swojego trenera – stwierdziła, ze spływającymi po policzkach łzami. – I właśnie dlatego NIE przegrasz!

 

**XXX**

 

\- Yakov, a nauczyłbyś mnie potrójnego aksla?

           Te słowa podziałały na pięćdziesięciolatka jak zdjęcie Wronkova. Feltsman przejechał całą długość lodowiska, specjalnie po to, by pochylić się na Viktorem i z zaczerwienioną od wkurwu twarzą wydrzeć się:

\- TYLKO SPRÓBUJ, KURWA, SKOCZYĆ POTRÓJNEGO AKSLA PRZED DWUNASTYM ROKIEM ŻYCIA, A TAK ZŁOJĘ CI DUPĘ, ŻE WŁASNA MATKA CIĘ NIE POZNA!

            Skonsternowany dzieciak wzdrygnął się.

\- Jezu, Yakov, coś ty taki nerwowy? Zapytać się nie można?

\- MAM KACA, WIĘC JESTEM WRAŻLIWY, OKEJ?

\- On nie wie, co to kac – wtrąciła Tatiana. Stała nieopodal i z nonszalancko skrzyżowanymi łyżwami, opierała plecy o bandę.

\- Właśnie, że wiem! – pochwalił się Viktor. – To taki stan, gdy zamarza mózg, a siusiak…

\- _Nie potrzebuję_ wiedzieć, co się dzieje z siusiakiem, gdy ma się kaca! – wycedził Yakov.

\- Ech, psujesz całą zabawę – westchnęła Lubicheva-McKenzie. – A tak w ogóle, to chyba masz gościa.

            Kciuk otulonej czarną rękawiczką dłoni wskazywał stojącego w drzwiach młodego mężczyznę.

Feltsman wybałuszył oczy. Ostatni raz widział tego wysokiego bruneta jakieś… pięć lat temu? Matko, ależ on wyrósł! Już nie był tym samym sympatycznym chłopaczkiem o figurze sznurówki – nieźle przypakował i wyglądał jak facet z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Tylko uśmiech mu się nie zmienił – wciąż był bardzo szeroki i ciepły.

\- Kostya – Yakov zszedł z lodu, by wyściskać dawnego ucznia. – Kopę lat, chłopie!

\- Ano, kopę! – Konstantin Nazarov wyszczerzył zęby. – Wspaniale znowu cię widzieć, trenerze. Cóż… właściwie to widzieliśmy się już wczoraj, ale jakoś nie mieliśmy okazji, by porządnie się przywitać.

\- Już nie musisz nazywać mnie „trenerem”. W końcu skończyłeś karierę dobre kilka lat temu. W dodatku… chwila! – Feltsman pobladł. – „Widzieliśmy się wczoraj”? Kurwa, tylko mi nie mów, że byłeś na tej pożal się Boże imprezie?!

\- Był – Tatiana obróciła głowę, by posłać przybranemu bratu złośliwy uśmieszek. – Oklaskiwał twój striptiz całkiem entuzjastycznie.

\- Szlag – następca Novaka zacisnął zęby.

            Kostya odrzucił głowę do tyłu i głośno się zaśmiał.

\- Niech się trener nie martwi! Też sobie trochę popiłem. I tak, wciąż zamierzam nazywać cię _trenerem._ Stare przyzwyczajenia tak łatwo nie znikają.

\- No cóż, miło z twojej strony – nieco udobruchany, Yakov potarł kark.

            Drzwi skrzypnęły i na lodowisko wkroczyła Viera z wierzgającą Julką na rękach. Na widok Nazarova, młoda mama zaczerwieniła się.

\- Cz-cześć – wyjąkała, chowając podbródek za główką własnej córki.

\- Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz Vierę, Kostya – rzucił Yakov. – Kiedy jeździłeś w seniorach, była jeszcze juniorką.

            Sokolovej nie zapytał, czy pamiętała Kostyę, gdyż doskonale znał odpowiedź. Wciąż miał przed oczami serduszka, które ta dziewucha rysowała w notesie obok jego inicjałów.

\- Yakov, o czym ty mówisz? – zza bandy wyjrzała główka Viktora. – Przecież oni już się znają. Wczoraj całowali się z języczkiem!

            Dłoń Feltsmana z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. Ładne rzeczy! Ten smarkacz mógłby raz na jakiś czas powstrzymać swoją niewyparzoną buźkę od rzucania bezmyślnych komentarzy. A ta jędza, Tatiana mogłaby nie wyć ze śmiechu jak głupia…

\- P-przepraszam – wyjąkała Viera. – W-wczoraj wypiłam zdecydowanie za dużo!

\- Owinęłaś się wokół niego jak ośmiornica i wyznawałaś mu miłość…

\- VITYA! – Yakov poczęstował dzieciaka łojącym dupę spojrzeniem. – Zrób sobie ze trzy okrążenia wokół lodowiska, tak na poprawę zdrowia!

\- Jak na to nie patrzeć, niczego nie zmyślił – rzuciła wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha Tatiana. – Rzeczywiście owinęła się wokół niego jak bluszcz.

\- A ty, _kurwa,_ ile masz lat? Pięć?!

\- Nic się nie stało – Kostya pochylił się, by porobić śmieszne minki do Julki. Zachwycona dziewczynka radośnie zamachała grzechotką. – Ja też nie byłem do końca trzeźwy.

\- A czy ty się przypadkiem nie zaręczyłeś? – Feltsman spytał półgębkiem.

\- Owszem, ale pół roku temu rozstaliśmy się. Zdradzała mnie ze swoim instruktorem nurkowania. Zastałem ich, jak zabawiali się w łóżku u mnie w mieszkaniu. W płetwach.

\- Raju, ta twoja była jest jeszcze gorsza niż były facet Viery – skomentował Viktor. – Ten to miał żonę i dzieci, ale Vierze nic nie powiedział. Powinien mu odpaść siusiak! Yakov mówił nawet, że pójdzie mu odciąć i…

\- DZIESIĘĆ pro-zdrowotnych okrążeń wokół lodowiska, a jak nie zaczniesz w tej chwili, podbiję ci do DWUDZIESTU!

            Dzieciak rozpoczął wykonywanie kary, a Kostya wydał głębokie westchnienie.

\- No cóż, jeśli chodzi o fatalne doświadczenia miłosne, niewątpliwie możemy sobie podać rękę – nieznacznie uśmiechnął się do Viery. – Tobie przynajmniej została „nagroda pocieszenia” w postaci tego słoneczka – delikatnie połaskotał Julkę po maleńkich stópkach. – Mnie eks-narzeczona zniesmaczyła absolutnie wszystko. I siebie samą, i moje mieszkanie i Toronto. Sprawiła, że wszystko w Kanadzie źle mi się kojarzy.

\- To dlatego postanowiłeś wrócić do Rosji? – spytał Yakov. – Chcesz tutaj zostać na stałe?

\- Cóż… tak. Poniekąd tak. Jeśli pewien plan wypali, zostanę w Peterburgu.

            Feltsman nie przeoczył radosnych ogników, które zamigotały w oczach Viery. Kusiło go, by coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale wówczas zniżyłby się do poziomy, co „tych bezczelnych kaktusów”, Tatiany i Viktora.   

\- Yakov, skończyłem moją karę – z uroczo wywalonym językiem, chochlik podjechał do bandy. – Możemy teraz poćwiczyć skoki?

            Na pięćdziesięciolatka spadło objawienie.

\- Kostya, ty przez kilka lat trenowałeś bachory w Kanadzie, prawda? – z błaganiem w oczach, Feltsman chwycił byłego ucznia za ramiona. – Masz doświadczenie, tak? Słuchaj, mam prośbę. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to zrobiłem, ale najwyraźniej obiecałem temu małemu szatanowi trening! Tylko tyle, że po wczorajszym piciu okropnie napierdala mnie głowa, a ty wyglądasz znacznie lepiej, młode, silne nogi i tak dalej, no więc pomyślałem… Chłopie, mógłbyś mnie dzisiaj zastąpić ?

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy! – Kostya pokazał kciuk. – Wczoraj wypiłem tylko jeden kieliszek, więc czuję się świetnie.

\- Doskonale. Vitya, chodź tu!

            Dzieciak niechętnie zlazł z lodu.

\- Ten tutaj to moje najnowsze zobowiązanie – kładąc dłoń na srebrnej główce, burknął Yakov. – Nazywa się Viktor i czasami rzuca różne durne komentarze. Jak wypowie słowo „siusiak”, każ mu robić przysiady. Vitya, to jest Konstantin Nazarov. Był kiedyś moim uczniem. Parę razy zdobywał medale Mistrzostw Europy. Wiem, że znęcanie się nad nim to nie to samo, co znęcanie się nade mną, ale jeden trening chyba jakoś przebolejesz. W miarę możliwości, postaraj się nie uszkodzić go aż tak, jak pana Pogodina, który do dziś się ciebie boi i absolutnie odmawia przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ty, nawet gdy obiecuję mu dziesięciokrotną premię.

\- Miło mi pana poznać! – udając poważny ton, Kostya kucnął i uścisnął dziewięciolatkowi dłoń. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan zadowolony z efektów naszej współpracy.

\- Mnie również miło pana poznać! – odparł zachwycony Viktor. – Wierzę w to, że godnie zastąpi pan mojego trenera!

            Feltsman uniósł brwi. Musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Aż zaczęło go ciekawić, jak wyglądały metody nauczania w Kanadzie.

\- Będzie dobrze – rzucił Nazarov. – Po tym, jak jedna dziewczynka zapytała mnie, skąd biorą się dzieci, raczej nie przytrafi mi się już nic gorszego.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił … - dyskretnie mruknął Yakov.

\- Gwoli ścisłości, dzieci biorą się z siusiaków! – unosząc paluszek oznajmił Vitya. – Wczoraj dowiedziałem się od cioci Tatiany!

            Dłoń pięćdziesięciolatka zaliczyła kolejne głośne pacnięcie w czoło.

\- O… okej? – po namyśle stwierdził Kostya. – Później opowiesz mi o szczegółach tego… _skomplikowanego procesu._ A na razie poćwiczymy sobie lutza, okej? Umiesz już lutza?

\- Ooooch, tak! Umiem, umiem, umiem! Chodź, pokażę ci!

\- W porządku, ale najpierw rozgrzewka!

\- Matko – Yakov pokręcił głową. – Jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęliście, a on już wali do ciebie per „ty”.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – Nazarov wzruszył ramionami. – W Toronto wszystkie dzieciaki mówiły do instruktorów na „ty”, więc zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Chciałabyś z nami pojeździć? – uśmiechnął się do Viery.

            Zaskoczona dziewczyna poczerwieniała jak burak.

\- Eee… - wymownie skinęła na Julkę.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Feltsman ostrożnie przejął rozbudzonego bobasa. – Popilnuję jej dla ciebie.

\- Dz-dzięki, trenerze!

\- Cieszę się, że mi pomożesz – Kostya położył dłoń na plecach Viery. Poprowadził młodszą koleżankę do ławki, by razem mogli ubrać łyżwy. – Martwię się, że przez ten cały czas, który spędziłem w Kanadzie, pozapominałem wielu łyżwiarskich terminów. Wiem, jak się nazywają, ale po angielsku. W razie czego będziesz moją tłumaczką.  

            Kiedy para odeszła poza zasięg słuchu, Tatiana oparła przedramię o ramię Yakova.

\- Mają się ku sobie, co? – rzuciła rozbawionym tonem.

\- Byłoby ciekawie, gdyby została parą – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Viera wodziła za nim oczami, już kiedy była juniorką. A kiedy skończył karierę i wyjechał, przeżywała to przez dobry miesiąc.

\- Szczęściarz z ciebie. W tym tempie niedługo wydasz za mąż wszystkie swoje „córeczki”!

            Na myśl o potencjalnych konsekwencjach „wydania córeczek”, Feltsman wzdrygnął się.

\- Byle tylko dzieciaków się nie namnożyło – wycedził, zgrzytając zębami. – Ten smarkacz Dymitr ma szczęście, że trzyma łapy przy sobie! Jak przed skończeniem studiów zaciąży Sońkę, utnę mu jaja!

\- No weź, już nie bądź taki ostry! O co ci chodzi? Przecież lubisz dzieci.

            Wzrok Tatiany spoczął na Julce, która właśnie obśliniała kołnierz tymczasowego opiekuna. Wzdychając, Yakov sięgnął do kieszeni po chusteczkę.

\- Dzieciaki jako takie mi nie przeszkadzają – rzucił, wycierając bobasowi buźkę. – Tylko timing mnie denerwuje. Po tym, co przeszedłem z Vierą, wolałbym, by reszta jako tako się ustatkowała, zanim zabierze się za produkowanie bachorów.

\- Sądzę, że patrząc na przykład Viery, twoje pozostałe uczennice same doszły do odpowiednich wniosków. A teraz chodź! Skorzystajmy z tego, że twój mały chochlik ma zajęcie i spróbujmy omówić strategię wojenną. W końcu do maja zostało niewiele czasu, czyż nie?

            Co racja, to racja. Feltsman rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Viktora i jego zastępczych instruktorów, po czym poszedł śladem przybranej siostry. Przycupnęli na tej samej ławeczce, co wczoraj – chyba odruchowo uczynili to miejsce „kwaterą główną”.

\- No więc? – Tatiana wyciągnęła notes. – Masz jakiś plan, jak uczynić z naszego misiaczka jednoosobową maszynę do rozjeżdżania Levinów? Myślałeś już nad tym, co chciałbyś z nim przećwiczyć? Masz jakieś obawy? Nadzieje? Ewentualne przeszkody?

            Yakov ułożył sobie Julkę na kolanach i ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, zaczął mówić:

\- Może zacznę od obaw. Widzisz, problem z Viktorem polega na tym, że on jest bardzo… ech, jakby to ująć? Niestały. Gdyby miał porównać jego i Lva do jakiś zwierząt… na przykład do koni, bo nic lepszego nie przychodzi mi do głowy, to powiedziałbym, że Lev zawsze pokonuje tor przeszkód w identyczny sposób. Jak robi nabieg, to zawsze z taką samą prędkością. Jak mija zakręt, to zawsze pod takim samym kątem. Jak pokonuje kolejne przeszkody, to zawsze te same co zwykle i z taką samą kolejnością. Najpierw płotek, potem murek, potem żywopłot, a potem jakaś inna cholera, bo tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, przez co skaczą te cholerne konie.

\- Brzmi jak przepis na nudę – Lubicheva-McKenzie wzdrygnęła się.

 _A pewnie, że to nudne!_ – Feltsman zakpił w myślach. – _A przynajmniej dla takiego kaktusa jak ty. Tym bardziej dobrze, że tu jesteś, bo jest szansa, że pomożesz mi rozwiązać problem._

            Katem oka, pięćdziesięciolatek zerknął na Viktora, który opowiadał coś Konstantinowi i Vierze, energicznie wymachując rękami.

\- Stałość może i jest nudna, ale bywa też _cholernie_ pożyteczna. Pomaga budować koncentrację. Ułatwia okiełznanie emocji.

\- Program bez emocji to nie program.

\- Masz rację. Ale minimum kontroli trzeba zachować. Rzecz w tym, że Vitya jest jak jedna wielka niewiadoma. Wysłanie go na lód, to jak zakręcenie kołem fortuny. Raz trafisz na dzień, gdy pierdyknie ci dowolny potrójny skok i jeszcze w międzyczasie podrapie się po zadku.

\- To on już umie potrójne skoki?! – Tatiana wytrzeszczyła oczy. – A ty się _wahałeś_ , czy go wystawić!

\- Umie _potrójnego_ toe loopa! – podkreślił trener chochlika. – I to w zasadzie tyle. To, że potrafiłby wykonać dowolny potrójny skok, to tylko takie moje przypuszczenia. Raz przyłapałem go na tym, że „dla jaj” powtarzał te same skoki, co solistki. Przy trudniejszych się wywalał, ale faktem pozostawało, że rotacje miał _za każdym razem._ Stąd wzięła się ta moja dzika teoria, że gdyby się naprawdę zawziął, wykonałby wszystkie potrójne skoki, jak leci i nawet by się nie spocił. Właściwie nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby za moimi plecami wylądował jakiegoś potrójnego rittbergera czy lutza. Z nim to nigdy nic nie wiadomo… To cholerny mały kaskader i trzeba go non-stop pilnować, by nie rozbił sobie durnego łba!

\- No to naucz go dwóch najważniejszych potrójnych skoków i problem z głowy! – Lubicheva-McKenzie machnęła ręką. – Czego on potrzebuje do pokonania Ivanka? Toe loopa i salchowa, tak? No to nauczmy go tych dwóch skoków i mamy wygraną w kieszeni!

\- To nie takie proste, głupia! – Yakov pociągnął przybraną siostrę za nos. – Nie dałaś mi dokończyć. Owszem, Vitya miewa dni, gdy może zrobić wszystko. Ale miewa też dni, gdy się na coś nakręci i wywala się przy każdym skoku. Tak jak wtedy, gdy schrzanił przedstawienie pod koniec lata… Ale to jeszcze pół biedy, bo zwykle mogę wyczuć, gdy jest na coś napalony i jako-tako wiem, co z tym zrobić. Jako-tako. _Największy_ problem mam z przekonaniem tego smarkacza, by przestał improwizować i trzymał się planu. Wciąż mam przed oczami momenty, gdy ćwiczyliśmy choreografię do Króla Lwa. Jak myślisz, ile razy Vitya wykonał ten układ tak, jak ustaliliśmy?

\- Raz?

\- _Zero._ Nie pojechał tego, na co się ze mną umówił, _ani jeden pieprzony raz!_ W sumie to trochę już się pogodziłem z myślą, że on lubi zmieniać niektóre elementy skokowe i byłem przygotowany na to, że gdy przyjdzie czas na właściwe przedstawienie, on coś tam sobie zmodyfikuje. Ale nawet _w snach_ nie przyszło mi do głowy, że aż tak podniesie sobie poprzeczkę!

\- I tego się najbardziej boisz? Tego, że gdy przyjdzie czas ostatecznego starcia, on wszystko pozmienia?

\- Trochę tak, ale najbardziej boję się tego, że on może nie nadawać się na łyżwiarza figurowego.

            Tatiana uniosła brwi.

\- W jakim sensie? – spytała ostrożnie.

            Feltsman szukał właściwych słów, by opisać to, co go gryzło. Poszukując inspiracji, jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę Viktora. Chłopczyk powtarzał za Kostyą nietypowy układ rozgrzewkowy. Jakiś dziwny wariant Macareny na lodzie, czy coś? W każdym razie, dzieciak nie wykonywał go w taki sam sposób, co Nazarov – minimalnie zmieniał poszczególne elementy, a po szerokim uśmiechu było widać, że czerpał z własnej kreatywności niemałą frajdę.

\- Słyszałem, że kiedy Kozłowski i Smirnov przyjechali do Śnieżnej Nibylandii, doszli do wniosku, że Viktor nie zpamiętuje układów. Z początku myślałem, że bardzo nie chcieli wziąć dzieciaka, więc po prostu szukali wymówek. Zwłaszcza, gdy sam sprawdziłem jego możliwości i zauważyłem, że on wcale nie ma problemów z zapamiętywaniem ruchów. Dopiero, kiedy zabraliśmy się za nieszczęsnego Króla Lwa, zrozumiałem, w czym tkwi problem. To nie tak, że Vitya _nie pamięta._ On po prostu _nie cierpi_ powtarzać tego samego. Każąc mu jechać w kółko ten sam program, zmuszasz go do wysiłku porównywalnego do rozwiązywania setki razy tego samego zadania z matmy. I to z _takimi samymi cyframi_ , non-stop! Każdy dostałby od czegoś takiego pierdolca! Tylko tyle, że dla „normalnego” łyżwiarza figurowego jechanie tego samego programu NIE jest odbierane jako monotonia. Kiedy ja jeździłem moje układy, lubiłem je dopracowywać. Cieszyłem się, gdy mogłem dopieścić jakiś element, podnieść poprzeczkę jakiegoś skoku, albo w ogóle sprawić, by całość wyglądała lepiej. Natomiast Viktor w ogóle nie odczuwa takiej potrzeby. Dla niego jeden i ten sam program, to po prostu nuda i tyle! On wciąż chce improwizować! Przyznaję, jest w tym niesamowity, ale improwizacją _nie będzie_ wygrywał zawodów. Właśnie dlatego boję się, że on może nie nadawać się do tego sportu, choć niech mnie szlag, jeśli przyznam się do tej obawy jego ojcu! Znaczy… zakładałem, że będę go uczył przez jakiś czas, więc małymi kroczkami jakoś wpoję w niego dyscyplinę potrzebną do doskonalenia programu. Problem w tym, że teraz on został moim reprezentantem do zakładu i nie mam czasu na „małe kroczki”. Potrzebuję rozwiązania _natychmiast!_ Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- Rozumiem – cmokając, Tatiana pokiwała głową. – I cholerny z ciebie szczęściarz, że mnie masz, bo chyba wiem, jak ci pomóc. Kiedyś miałam ten sam problem, ale trener Novak dał mi kilka rad, więc jakoś sobie poradziłam. Co prawda byłam starsza od Viktora, ale… cóż. To bystry dzieciak, więc sądzę, że załapie, jeśli odpowiednio do niego podejdziesz.

\- Czyli, co dokładnie mam zrobić?

\- Musisz zmienić jego sposób postrzegania programów. Nie każ mu się uczyć kombinacji elementów, ale daj mu do opowiedzenia jakąś historię.

\- Historię? – Yakov powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Czy on aby nie jest na to za mały? W opowiadanie historii programami mogą się bawić seniorzy, a nie niedoświadczeni młodzicy.

\- Pamiętaj, że on nie jest zwykłym dzieckiem – dawna łyżwiarka figurowa obserwowała srebrnowłosego chochlika z takim wyrazem, jakby doskonale wiedziała, przez co przechodził. – Matka natura potrafi zbilansować swoje dary. Jak myślisz, dlaczego on ma taki problem z dogadaniem się z rówieśnikami? Teraz, gdy na niego patrzymy, możemy myśleć, że jest rozwydrzonym dzieciuchem, ale w głębi duszy, to tak naprawdę mały dorosły. Oczywiście nie pod każdym względem, ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Tego typu dzieci mają problem, bo wszędzie szukają głębi. Wnikają w sprawy, które pozostałym małolatom wiszą kalafiorem. I nie, _nie_ mam na myśli jego wnikliwych pytań o siusiaki. A przynajmniej: _nie tylko_ ich.

\- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia?

\- Zgadnij!

            Yakov zaśmiał się ponuro. Obdarzył blond wiedźmę pokrzepiającym klepnięciem w ramię.

\- W porządku. Spróbuję mu to wytłumaczyć. W razie czego mi pomożesz.

\- No pewnie – wyszczerzyła zęby. – W końcu po to przyjechałam! A skoro twój „główny problem” mamy już odbębniony, to może przejdziemy do kolejnego punktu? Jaki masz plan na skoki?

\- Musi zacząć regularnie lądować potrójnego toe loopa. Dopóki tego nie zrobi, nie ruszymy dalej. Kiedy robienie trzech obrotów w powietrzu stanie się dla niego normą, zacznę wysyłać go do Shevchenki po każdym treningu. Jeżeli okaże się, że jego ciało dobrze reaguje na trudne elementy, dorzucę potrójnego salchowa.

\- Rozmawiałam wczoraj z tym twoim fizjoterapeutą. Mówił, że dzieciak ma mocne nogi.

\- Chociaż jedna dobra strona kupienia _pierdolonego_ roweru! – na samo wspomnienie różowego cholerstwa, Feltsman wzdrygnął się. Jeszcze nie zapomniał, jak musiał przetrząsnąć połowę Petersburga, bo Vitya „zgubił się i widział tylko drzewa”.

\- Kupiłeś mu rower?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać… A poza tym, nie wiem, czy po tym, co przydarzyło się Lvu, nie skonfiskuję mu dziadostwa.

\- No dobra, już nie popadaj w paranoję! Przecież nie zabronisz dzieciakowi jeżdżenia na rowerze. 

\- No cóż, dobre chociaż to, że korzystał z niego, tak jak mu kazałem. Bo, tak właściwie, to o tym wyrabianiu mięśni powiedziałem mu trochę w ramach wymówki. Tak naprawdę zamęczał mnie i musiałem coś wymyślić, by dał mi święty spokój…

            Tatiana zachichotała.

\- No ALE – Yakov rozmasował skroń – jak na to nie patrzeć, inwestycja mi się opłaciła. Dzięki cholernemu jednośladowi jest szansa, że kończyny tego bachora nie rozlecą się, gdy będzie próbował trudniejszych skoków. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jeżeli Ilia zauważy coś niepokojącego, poprzestanę na potrójnym toe loopie.

\- Popieram. To rozsądna decyzja.

\- Sądzę, że nie zaszkodzi też, jeśli dorzucimy do programu podwójnego aksla z monda. Vitya już prawie do opanował, a wiem, że żaden dzieciak w jego wieku _za cholerę_ czegoś takiego nie pokaże. Nawet Ivanek. A właściwie to… możemy nawet pokusić się o dwa aksle. Jednego z monda i jednego normalnego.

\- Łał! Młody jest aż tak dobry w akslach? To rzadkość.

\- Jest _bardzo dobry_ w akslach. Powiedział mi, że to pierwszy skok, którego nauczył się na własną rękę. Na moich oczach wylądował pojedynczego aksla w hokejówkach. To też powód, dla którego znacznie lepiej wychodzą mu skoki krawędziowe od kopanych. W końcu mógł je ćwiczyć, jeszcze zanim dowiedział się o istnieniu figurówek. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że z potrójnym salchowem pójdzie mu łatwiej niż z potrójnym toe loopem.

\- Okej – Tatiana zaczęła odginać kolejne palce. – Zatem mamy potrójnego toe loopa, potrójnego salchowa, podwójnego aksla numer jeden i podwójnego aksla numer dwa. Hm… przydałaby nam się jeszcze jakaś kombinacja. Podwójny lutz z podwójnym toe loopem?

\- Albo flip. Chociaż dobrze by było, gdyby pokazał lutza, bo jako jeden z nielicznych bachorów, pilnuje właściwej krawędzi. Sędziom, czy raczej trenerom na pewno to się spodoba. Zwłaszcza, że zarówno Maksiu, jak i jego wkurzający braciszek, uwielbiają popełniać przy tym skoku błędy.

            Felstman odchylił głowę do tyłu i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Mechanicznie głaskał brzuszek wierzgającej Julki.   

\- No dobrze – kpiącym tonem rozpoczął podsumowanie wniosków. – Zakładając, że do maja nauczymy Viktora tych wszystkich skoków i jakimś cudem przekonamy go, by zechciał wykonać je w dobrej kolejności, a Wronkov nie wyciągnie Ivankowi z dupy jakiś ukrytych talentów artystycznych… To w zasadzie mamy zakład w kieszeni? 

\- Brzmi jak dobry plan! – Tatiana klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Cholernie _nieprawdopodobny i popierdolony_ plan! Ty wiesz, że ja nigdy nie nauczyłem żadnego gówniarza tylu nowych skoków w tak krótkim czasie?

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

\- Niby tak. A zresztą! Przed wyjściem z domu obiecałem ci, że będę _pierdolonym_ optymistą! Zatem postaram się myśleć pozytywnie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że limit wszelkich zepsutych hamulców, pijanych kierowców i zimowych przeziębień został już wyczerpany… bo przysięgam, że jak Bóg zrzuci na mnie jeszcze jedną durną niespodziankę, spakuję manatki i skończę z tym interesem!

 

**XXX**

 

  - Że CO, kurwa?!

            Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Naprawdę, _kurwa,_ miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał! Okej, Vitya to mały zarozumialec, ale nawet on nie byłby na tyle bezczelny, by powiedzieć…

\- Nie pojadę do tego programu, bo jest głupi!

            Yakov zacisnął zęby. A jednak ten bachor _był_ dość bezczelny, by powiedzieć coś takiego! I jeszcze śmiał przybrać znudzoną minę i dłubać sobie palcem w uchu! Co, on myśli, że ktoś tutaj będzie się dostosowywał do jego humorów?! Że niby jest jakimś łyżwiarskim Harrisonem Fordem i może dyktować warunki reżyserom?! Niedoczekanie!

            Poirytowany trener otworzył usta, by przypomnieć gówniarzowi o panującej na lodowisku hierarchii, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Tatiana dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze.

\- Już w sierpniu mówiłam ci, że ten program jest bani – stwierdziła, leniwie przeczesując włosy. – A utwór, który wybrałeś, jest dobry dla starucha, a nie dla małego chłopca.

\- No nie? – zgodził się Viktor. – W dodatku te słowa. „Time to say goodbye”… ugh! To tak, jakbyśmy zamierzali przegrać!

\- O, o, o, o! – z mina, jakby spadło na nią objawienie, Lubicheva-McKenzie pokazała chłopca palcem. – Dokładnie tak! Właśnie O TYM mówię! Widzisz, Jasiu? Zostałeś przegłosowany!

\- KURWA MAĆ!  Na tym lodowisko panuje _dyktatura,_ a nie demokracja!

            Feltsman wściekle tupnął łyżwą o lód. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo… po prostu, cholerę, nie mógł uwierzyć! Owszem, spodziewał się, że przygotowanie Viktora do zakładu będzie _trudne_ , ale nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że ten smarkacz już na samym wstępie zacznie _bojkotować_ ćwiczony od wielu miesięcy program! Do tego jeszcze, ta wiedźma, Tatiana śmiała mu przyklasnąć! Po czyjej ona jest stronie?!

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – Yakov posłał chłopcu ostre spojrzenie. – Sądziłem, że ta choreografia ci się podoba. Do tej pory jeździłeś do niej bez marudzenia.

\- Nooo, ale to była choreografia dla Lva, no nie? – tonem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, stwierdził Viktor. – Nie jestem taki jak on, więc nie mogę mieć tej samej choreografii.

\- Ma rację – zaśpiewała Tatiana.

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, _kobieto!_ – brew Feltsmana zadrgała nerwowo. – Nie uczyli cię na studiach, że w takich sytuacjach powinnaś trzymać stronę _dorosłego_?!

\- Eee, nie, nieszczególnie.

\- Chcę pojechać do czegoś bardziej odjazdowego! – Viktor nie dawał za wygraną. – Najlepiej do Ostatniego Programu.

\- Do czego?!

\- No wiesz, do tego, co przedwczoraj tańczyłeś – oczy dziewięciolatka stały się rozmarzone. – Raju, to było taaaaakie _super!_ A jak ty do tego pojechałeś Yakov! To było takie łał, jeeeej, i łubudu! W dodatku wszyscy bili ci brawo i wykrzykiwali twoje imię!

            Pięćdziesięciolatek zaczerwienił się. Chociaż od pamiętnej imprezy minęły już dwa dni, wciąż nie zdobył się na obejrzenie nagrania. Skoro po samym wysłuchaniu opowieści miał traumę, aż strach pomyśleć, czy przeżyłby film. Niektórych rzeczy nie dawało się od-zobaczyć. Lepiej chronić nadwyrężoną psychikę przed trwałym uszkodzeniem.

\- Tak szczerze - odezwała się Tatiana – to myślę, że wygibasy Yakova byłyby dla ciebie _troszeczkę_ zbyt wyuzdane, Viciek.

            Chłopczyk wydał rozczarowany jęk, a Feltsman odetchnął z uglą.

\- _Ale_ – Lubicheva-McKenzie dodała po chwili – mogłabym trochę zmodyfikować tamten układ i stworzyć zupełnie nową choreografię. Na przykład pozbyć się striptizu, dodać kilka sekwencji kroków…

\- No dobra - poirytowanym tonem przerwał jej Yakov – ale jak zamierzasz wkomponować w całość piruet Biellmann?

\- Hę?

\- Vitya nauczył się piruetu Biellmann. Szkoda byłoby tego nie wykorzystać. A „The Final Countdown” to utwór _zbyt dziki_ , by wykonać do niego tak subtelny i elegancki element. Już nie wspomnę o pozostałych skokach i piruetach. A poza tym, nie powinniśmy eksperymentować z utworem rockowym, podczas gdy cały łyżwiarski świat jeździ do Mozarta i Bethovena! Ba, _w ogóle_ nie powinniśmy zmieniać programu na _dwa_ _miesiące_ przed występem!

\- Ale ja nie chcę jechać do „Time to say goodbye” – zajęczał Vitya. – To głupi utwór!

\- Może i głupi, ale przynajmniej _znany i wyjeżdżony!_

\- Daj spokój, nie bądź cykorem! – żona Steve’a przewróciła oczami. – Skoro, jak sam stwierdziłeś, „i tak dużo już zaryzykowałeś”, to zaryzykuj jeszcze bardziej i idź na całość!

\- Niech to szlag, ja NIE chcę iść na całość! Osiągnąłem limit ryzyka, JASNE?! Do diabła, dlaczego kaktusy zawsze muszą wszystko komplikować?!

\- Kaktusy? – jednocześnie powtórzyli Tatiana i Viktor. – Jakie kaktusy?

\- KURWA MAĆ, NIEWAŻNE! Ja po prostu chcę chociaż _odrobiny_ stałości! Chciałbym, żeby to wszystko było _minimalnie_ uporządkowane! Ale nie, zawsze kiedy pomyślę, że wszystko sobie poukładałem, ktoś musi wleźć w sam środek mojego planu i wszystko rozpiździć!

\- Ale zaraz, o co chodziło z kaktusami? – głośno zastanawiał się chłopiec.

\- Właśnie – przytaknęła mu blond wiedźma. – Przestań mówić szyframi, Jasiu, bo nikt cię nie rozumie.

\- PEWNIE, KURWA, ŻE NIKT MNIE NIE ROZUMIE! Mało tego: nikt nie chce mnie słuchać! Wiecie co? Mam was, cholera, dosyć! Idę ochłonąć! A kiedy wrócę, mam zastać _posłuszną_ i _skłonną do współpracy_ drużynę, rozumiemy się?!

            Założył osłony i wściekłym krokiem opuścił lodowisko. Zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze głos Viktora:

\- Ciociu, o co mu chodziło z tymi kaktusami? Ja nic nie zrozumiałem!

\- Nie przejmuj się, koteczku. On czasami tak ma, że gada kryptonimami. Odziedziczył to po naszym dawnym trenerze…

            Yakov miał szczerą ochotę coś rozwalić. I pomyśleć, że miało być tak miło i przyjemnie! Kiedy szedł dzisiaj na trening, był pełen zdrowego optymizmu. Wyleczył kaca, dał odpocząć obolałym mięśniom… Czuł się gotów na rozpoczęcie przygotowań do maja!

            No ALE oczywiście jego współtrenerka oraz uczeń _musieli_ stwierdzić, że program jest do dupy, więc trzeba wymyślić nowy! A na dodatek uparli się na kwintesencję ostrego rocka, czyli cholerne „ The Final Countdown”!

            Żeby nie było – Feltsman ubóstwiał tę piosenkę. Mógłby jej słuchać bez końca. Ale żeby użyć jej do programu…?! Nie podjąłby takiego ryzyka, nawet gdyby chodziło o choreografię dla kogoś dorosłego. Może i jego zawody z Wronkovem nie były normalnymi zawodami, ale…

 _To po prostu za wiele_ – pomyślał, masując czoło. – _Takie posunięcie byłoby zbyt śmiałe, nawet jak na mnie!_

            Zresztą, wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie reakcję łyżwiarskiego światka na galę Sońki do piosenki Kiss. Widzowie byli zachwyceni, owszem, ale trenerzy i sędziowie… No cóż, to była gala. A na gali można sobie na wiele pozwolić. Nie ma punktów, nie ma ryzyka. Cóż, w tej sytuacji _też_ nie będzie punktów, tylko krótka piłka, Vitya lub Ivanek, bez wgłębiania się w szczegóły, ale… cholera, _mimo wszystko!_

            Kiedy tak szedł korytarzem i próbował dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami, Yakov usłyszał wibracje telefonu. Wkurzony, wyciągnął irytujące urządzenie, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i rzucił krótkie:

\- Czego?!

            Ostatnio miał nową anty-komórkową taktykę – zamiast ignorować połączenia, na samym wstępie straszył rozmówców. Jednak tym razem osoba, która się do niego dobijała, nie dała się tak łatwo przepłoszyć.

\- Raju, _wujku_ , zluzuj portki! Coś taki nerwowy?

            Feltsman przystanął.

\- Nikita? – burknął pełnym niedowierzania tonem.

\- Dawno się nie słyszeliśmy, wujaszku-książaszku! – zaszczebiotał najmłodszy syn Tatiany. Na dźwięk znienawidzonego przydomka, Yakov omal nie rozwalił telefonu. – Dzwonię, bo mamci i tatkowi znowu rozładowały się komórki, a nie pamiętam, gdzie schowali zapasowy klucz do domu. Bo wiesz, zostawiłem w moim dawnym pokoju dość sporą kolekcję pornoli, a że akurat mam kilka dni wolnego, postanowiłem…

            Zniesmaczony pięćdziesięciolatek miał zamiar przerwać połączenie. Nie jego problem, że zboczony bratanek nie potrafił sobie zwalić bez zaliczenia włamu na chatę mamusi i tatusia! Ostatecznie jednak Feltsman nie nacisnął czerwonego przycisku. Coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Nikita, słuchaj… - stanowczo przerwał płaczliwy wywód młodego mężczyzny. – A ty w końcu otworzyłeś to studio nagrań, tak? Twoja matka mówiła, że bardzo się ostatnio usamodzielniłeś.

\- Ano, radzę sobie. A co?

\- Bo wiesz… chyba miałbym do ciebie sprawę.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, wujaszku-książaszku!

            Yakov wzdrygnął się. Jeśli miał być szczery, to wciąż nie czuł się przekonany do tego pomysłu. Z drugiej strony, może telefon od tego gamonia to kolejny Boży znak?

            Zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, pięćdziesięciolatek wypalił:

\- Potrzebuję zmodyfikowanej wersji piosenki Europe „The Final Countdown”.

\- Zmodyfikowanej, tak? A w jaki sposób?

\- Bez wokalu, w jakiejś ładnej orkiestrowej wersji. Chodzi mi o to, żeby była mniej rockowa, a bardziej… ech, jakby to… no wiesz, zbliżona do muzyki klasycznej, czy coś w stylu. A, i musi być krótsza. Jedną zwrotkę możesz wywalić, żeby zostało maksymalnie trzy i pół minuty. To ma być muzyka do programu dla małego chłopca. Twoja matka uparła się, że ułoży do niej choreografię. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- No, ogarniam temat. A na kiedy to potrzebujesz wujku?

\- Na wczoraj.

            Na moment nastąpiła pauza.

\- Okeeeej – radośnie zaanonsował Nikita. – Pogadam z kumplami z Akademii Muzycznej i razem coś zbajerujemy. O ile nic nam nie wypadnie, powinniśmy wyrobić się w weekend.

\- Dzięki młody. A zapasowy klucz jest w kaloszu obok drzwi.

\- Serio?! Raju, skąd wiesz?

\- Ja wszystko wiem.

\- Racja, głupie pytanie. Wielkie dzięki za pomoc! Niedługo się odezwę. To do zobaczenia, wujaszku-książaszku!

            Yakov rozłączył się, po czym ruszył z powrotem na lodowisko.

\- Dobra, uparciuchy! – zaanonsował, z hukiem otwierając drzwi. – Spełniłem wasz idiotyczny kaprys i skombinowałem dla nas zmodyfikowaną wersję „The Final Countdown”. Ale żeby mi to, kurwa, był ostatni raz!  

 

**XXX**

 

            Pierwszy tydzień przygotowywania Viktora do zakładu był zadziwiająco spokojny. Treningi przebiegały w zdrowej, wesołej atmosferze. Podekscytowany chłopczyk zachwycał się faktem, że ma nieustanną uwagę Yakova, a Yakov zachwycał się pasją, z jaką jego uczeń podchodził do ćwiczeń.

            Do czasu, aż Tatiana ukończyła choreografię do utworu, który parę dni temu przesłał im Nikita - wówczas _wszystko_ się zmieniło. Dla Feltsmana to było jak przesiadka z leniwego rosyjskiego tramwaju do superszybkiego japońskiego _shinkansena._ Dni zaczęły pędzić z przerażającą prędkością, a każdy z nich był naznaczony nerwami i potem!

            Ujrzawszy skomplikowany układ, który stworzyła jego _zajebiście_ kreatywna siostrzyczka, Feltsman omal nie dostał zawału. Jego pierwszą reakcją było stwierdzenie, że prędzej wyrosną mu ośle uszy, niż Vitya opanuje coś tak pokręconego i jeszcze wykona wszystkie ustalone skoki. Sam zainteresowany, oczywiście, w ogóle nie podzielał obaw trenera. Jedynie wzruszył małymi ramionkami i ucieszył się, że ktoś wreszcie dał mu „ciekawe zadanie”.

 _Ta, cholera, CIEKAWE!_ – myślał załamany Yakov. – _Raczej zajebiście trudne! A najlepsze jest to, że on nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, w jak wielkie wdepnę bagno, jeżeli nie wyrobimy się ze wszystkimi planami do maja!_

            No, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć? W końcu każdy, kto w jakiś sposób pomagał w treningach, został wyraźnie poinstruowany, by nie wypaplać gówniarzowi, o co dokładnie toczyła się stawka. Skutki były takie, że wszyscy poza Viktorem żyli w stresie.

            Najtrudniejszy okres przechodził oczywiście Feltsman. Codziennie wstawał z łóżka, lazł do swojego kalendarza i z gulą w gardle stawiał na kolejnej dacie czerwony krzyżyk. Później zaliczał dwa obowiązkowe etapy treningowej rutyny – nadzieję i strach.

            Etap nadziei polegał na tym, że Yakov szedł na lodowisko, mamrocząc pod nosem:

\- Niechaj dzisiejszy dzień będzie TYM dniem! Boże, spraw, by Vitya wylądował dzisiaj _wszystkie_ skoki. Spraw, by pojechał tę cholerną choreografię tak, jak trzeba, od początku do końca!

            Bóg podchodził do tych błagań tak samo entuzjastycznie jak do typowych próśb o wygraną w totolotka. I problemem wcale nie było to, że Vitya miał za mało talentu, albo niedostatecznie się starał. Wręcz przeciwnie – Vitya miał _w cholerę_ dużo talentu, a przykładał się do treningów z determinacją godną człowieka, który go trenował.

Cały sęk w tym, że niektórych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie dawało się przyśpieszyć. Albo, jak powiedział kiedyś Andrei, niektórych leveli nie dawało się wbić samą zręcznością i talentem. Trzeba było po prostu „odsiedzieć przed kompem określoną ilość miesięcy”. Dopiero wtedy zyskiwało się dostęp do wszystkich wypasionych broni oraz _skillsów_ (cokolwiek to, kurwa, oznaczało) _._

Yakov _nie miał_ miesięcy. Miał _tygodnie._ I teraz, gdy przypomniał sobie gadanie Kuklina, miał ochotę poleźć do małego maniaka komputerów i zapytać go, czy próbował kiedyś grać z limitem czasowym. Pewnego razu spotkał tego smarkacza w warzywniaku i _rzeczywiście_ go o to zapytał.

\- Próbowałem – padła odpowiedź.

\- I co?

\- Game over.

            Aha. _Zajebiście_ pocieszające, naprawdę.  

            Po etapie nadziei następował etap strachu. To był ten moment, gdy po zakończonym treningu Feltsman szedł ze srebrnowłosym wychowankiem do fizjoterapeuty. Obserwując, jak Ilia zgina chłopcu kolana, masuje plecki i szuka ewentualnych urazów, Yakov zawsze przypominał sobie swój niefortunny sen.

            Stał obok Ukraińca z bijącym dziko sercem i _czekał._ Za każdym razem bał się, że usłyszy coś strasznego. Bał się jak cholera, że w swojej pogoni za zwycięstwem za bardzo wyeksploatuje Viktora. Że ucząc go tak wielu rzeczy w tak krótkim czasie, przekroczy jakąś niewidzialną linię i wyrządzi chłopcu wielką krzywdę. Wciąż miał w pamięci leżące na lodzie zakrwawione ciałko. Wiedział, że nie było realne. _Nie mogło_ być! A mimo to nie potrafił uwolnić się od obaw.

            Na szczęście Vitya był mocny jak koń, więc jego wizyty u Ilii kończyły się co najwyżej prezentacją kilku interesujących siniaków. Dzieciak szczególnie lubował się w zabawie, która polegała na ściąganiu majtek i zadawaniu radosnego pytania: „zgadnij, jaki kształt mam na pupie!” A protesty trenera i fizjoterapeuty na ogół niewiele dawały ( „Vitya, nas naprawdę nie interesuje, czy twój siniak ma kształt Mgławicy Oriona czy Komety Halleya, więc załóż wreszcie te gacie!”).

            Yakov nie przetrwałby tygodnia, gdyby nie wsparcie innych. Wiele można było powiedzieć o załodze Klubu Mistrzów, ale na pewno nie to, że zostawili tonący statek samemu sobie. Każdy robił, co mógł, by pomóc Feltsmanowi i jego przybranej siostrze w szkoleniu Viktora. Steve przejął rolę kucharki. Masha i Lenka robiły zakupy spożywcze. Sveta i Hanka dbały o stan lodu. Natomiast Viera i Kostya robili za asystentów, którzy prezentowali Nikiforovowi co trudniejsze elementy.

            Tylko Sonia nie uczestniczyła w przygotowaniach do pojedynku zakładowego. Co jednak było zrozumiałe, jako że ona miała własną walkę – jakiś czas temu rozpoczęła rehabilitację ze słynnym doktorem Durovem. Wszyscy trzymali kciuki za sukces tych zabiegów równie mocno jak za pozytywny wynik pojedynku z Wronkovem.

            Wszyscy – nawet Igor i Pavlo, którzy parę dni temu pożegnali się z Rosją. Chociaż przed wyjazdem mieli kilka spięć z Yakovem, ostatecznie rozstali się ze starym przyjacielem w całkowitej zgodzie. Na lotnisku nie zabrakło wielu ciepłych słów i uścisków – Feltsman życzył chłopakom powodzenia, a oni życzyli mu skopania tyłka Wronkovowi. Idealne pożegnanie. Yakov cieszył się, że wyglądało tak, a nie inaczej. Bo mogło wyglądać znacznie gorzej, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie kłótnie, które zaliczyli w przeciągu minionych miesięcy.

            A skoro już mowa o kłótniach – aż cud, że podczas treningów Viktora nie wybuchało ich jakoś szczególnie wiele. Bo – nie dało się ukryć – były to ciężkie treningi. _W cholerę_ ciężkie! Pot był ich nieodzownym elementem. Raz nawet popłynęło kilka łez i kropel krwi - nie mogąc wyhamować po skoku, dzieciak przejechał gołą dłonią po bandzie. Oczywiście mały twardziel wszystkie się wyparł i wymyślał tłumaczenia z kosmosu, no bo gdzie, skąd, no co ty, Yakov, ja wcale nie ryczę, a to czerwone coś na moich palcach to wcale nie jest krew, tylko ślady keczupu, któy jadłem wczoraj na śniadanie.

            Ta, keczup. Z wczorajszego śniadania! No jasne.

            Treningi były ciężkie, a nadzieje i strachy Yakova - niezmienne. Aż pewnego dnia nastąpił Przełom. Przełom przez duże „P”. Vitya przylazł na lodowisko z aurą, jakby pożarł siedemdziesiąt czterolistnych koniczynek i już przy pierwszym podejściu pojechał _idealny program._ Kurwa mać, _idealny!_ Zero błędów i wszystkie potrójne skoki, z cholernym potrójnym salchowem włącznie!

           A do maja wciąż został solidny zapas czasu. Feltsman omal nie popłakał się ze szczęścia. Oczywiście wiedział, że jeden dobry przejazd nie gwarantował sukcesu – wciąż mieli do dopracowania całą masę rzeczy, ale na dobry początek to już było coś! Pięćdziesięciolatek czuł, jakby zdjęto mu z piersi ogromny ciężar. A gdzieś w najgłębszych zakątkach umysłu pojawiła się nawet nadzieja, że może… _może_ jednak uda się wygrać to arcytrudne starcie?

            Zaczął wierzyć, że to było możliwe. Powoli upewniał się w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobił wybierając Viktora. Może dlatego był tak dobrym nastroju i zgodził się zabrać chochlika na szpitalną wizytę u Lva. Okazało się, że lekarze coś przeoczyli i kontuzjowany chłopiec potrzebował dodatkowej operacji.

            Oczywiście Yakov już wcześniej odwiedzał Rykova – zarówno w szpitalu jak i w domu. Jednak celowo odkładał moment wypełnienia obietnicy złożonej Nikiforovowi i zabrania go ze sobą. Wolał z tym zaczekać, bo nie był pewien, jak zareaguje Lev.

Z własnego doświadczenia Feltsman wiedział, że szpitale i gipsy stwarzały doskonałe warunki do rozwoju różnych negatywnych emocji. A jeśli wierzyć rodzicom Rykova, skrzywdzony dzieciak bardzo przeżywał fakt, że nie będzie mógł odegrać się na Ivanku.

\- Mówiłeś mu, że to ja go zastąpię? – Viktor zapytał, gdy jechali samochodem.

\- Jeszcze nie. Tłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego mu nie mówiłem. On bardzo chciał, by to Andrei zajął jego miejsce. To nie tak, że ciebie nie lubi. Po prostu Kuklin to jego najlepszy kumpel, a gdy ktoś jest twoim najlepszym kumplem, to zwykle wyznaczasz go do wszystkiego. Od drugiego śniadanie, którego samemu nie zeżresz, po ważne zawody, w których nie możesz wziąć udziału. Łapiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- Nooo… chyba.

            Był jeszcze drugi powód, o którym pięćdziesięciolatek nie powiedział na głos.

_Wszystkie dzieciaki w klubie trajkoczą, jak to wciąż faworyzuję Viktora. Przez ostatnie pół roku zdążyły zauważyć to i owo, a Lev nie jest wyjątkiem. Nie chcę, żeby doszedł do jakiś dziwnych wniosków._

            Yakov nachmurzył się. Teraz już wiedział, jak czuł się Rusłan, gdy wybierano zawodników do drużyny siatkarskiej. Myśl, że ktoś inny zajął twoje miejsce, z pewnością nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

\- Yakov… - z tylnego siedzenia rozległ się głos Viktora.

\- Hmm?

\- Słuchaj, a mógłby to ja mu powiedzieć, że będę jechał za niego?

            Samochód zatrzymał się na światłach. Palec wskazujący Feltsmana niecierpliwie stukał o kierownicę.

\- Niezbyt podoba mi się ten pomysł – pięćdziesięciolatek oznajmił po chwili. – O tego typu rewelacjach mówi się komuś w odpowiedni sposób. A ty raczej nie jesteś Wzorem Ostrożności i Taktu.

\- Och, prooooszę – niebieskie oczka chochlika stały się błagalne. – Kiedyś musiałem powiedzieć koledze z klasy, że ukradłem mu rolę Czerwonego Kapturka i bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłem. Yakov, no weź! _Obiecuję_ , że będę ostrożny i takietowny… eee… takotowny… eee… no wiesz, to drugie. Najpierw powiem mu, że jest fajny, mądry, ładny i jeździ na łyżwach najśliczniej na świecie. Dopiero potem oznajmię, że mam go zastąpić. A poza tym, mam dla niego prezent.

            Yakov uniósł brew. Wciąż nie czuł się przekonany. Tak się zapatrzył na Viktora, że omal nie przegapił zielonego światła. Wzdychając, nacisnął pedał gazu.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo się przy tym upierasz? – zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem. – Co to za różnica, czy ja mu powiem, czy ty? Tak czy siak będziecie mogli pogadać, więc nie musisz się martwić.

\- No wiem, no… tylko że… tylko że ja _tak strasznie_ chciałem mu powiedzieć, że w jego imieniu skopię Ivankowi tyłek!

            Mina chłopca była tak zawzięta, że Feltsman wreszcie się ugiął.

\- No dobra – burknął. – Niech ci będzie! Możesz mu o tym powiedzieć, ale masz to zrobić _normalnie_ , jasne? Żebyś tylko nie palnął niczego głupiego w stylu, że tańczyłeś ze mną do „Smooth Criminal” i ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki ci to zaproponowałem!

\- Eee… ale to przecież _było_ tak, że tańczyliśmy do „Smooth Criminal”, a potem ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki mi to zaproponowałeś!

\- Widzisz? I właśnie _o tym_ , cholera, mówię! To, że pewne rzeczy się zdarzyło, nie znaczy, że trzeba o nich paplać na prawo i lewo! A człowiek _taktowny_ tym się różni od _nietaktownego_ , że wie, kiedy zamknąć gębę. Zapomnij! Nie ma opcji, byś to ty mu o tym powiedział. Już lepiej ja to zrobię…

\- Nieee! Yakov, poczekaj! Dobra, _obiecuję_ , że nic mu nie powiem! Wspomnę tylko, że… eee… no… że poprosiłeś mnie, bym go zastąpił, ale nie pamiętam, kiedy to się stało. Uwierzy, no nie? W końcu wszyscy wiedzą, że ja łatwo zapominam.

            Z ust Feltsmana wyszło na-wpół niezadowolone, na-wpół pokonane prychnięcie. A, niech już mu będzie! Jak mają się sprzeczać przez całą drogę, to już lepiej pójść smarkaczowi na rękę.

\- A tak z innej beczki, to wczoraj dzwoniła twoja mama. Pytała, czy przyjedziesz do Novowladimirska na jej urodziny.

\- Ugh! Myślisz, że powinienem pojechać?

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? To twoja mama, nie moja.

            Chłopczyk nie odpowiedział. Sposób, w jaki marszczył czółko wskazywał na absolutne niezdecydowanie i zagubienie.

\- Wciąż się na nią boczysz? – Feltsman spytał łagodnie. 

\- Nie… nie wiem – cichutkim i nieśmiałym głosikiem odparł Vitya. – Chyba tak. Troszeczkę.

\- Ale bardzo chcesz się pogodzić, prawda?

            Ostrożne skinięcie główką.

\- W takim razie powinieneś pojechać. Sądzę, że ten wypad dobrze ci zrobi. Zwłaszcza, że już bardzo długo nie byłeś w domu. A poza tym, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, twoja mama wiele razy podkreśliła, że jej urodziny wypadają w weekend. To znaczy, że nie możesz zasłonić się szkołą, a jeśli nie pojedziesz, dasz rodzicom dość jednoznaczny sygnał. Dlatego sądzę, że powinieneś pojechać. Kiedy teraz na ciebie patrzę, czuję, że tego chcesz. Bo chcesz, prawda?

\- No… chcę, ale… to nie będzie problem?

\- Dlaczego to miałby być problem?

\- Przez zawody. W końcu wypadają następnego dnia.

            Zszokowany trener znienacka dał po hamulcach. Facet, który jechał za nim, wściekle uderzył w klakson.

\- Eee… Yakov, miałeś żółte. Mogłeś jeszcze przejechać.

            Pięćdziesięciolatek przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. Szlag, jak mógł przeoczyć taki szczegół?! I nie chodziło jedynie o żółte światło…

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Viktora.

\- Sprawdziłem kilka razy – potwierdził chłopiec. – Urodziny mamy wypadają w sobotę, a mój pojedynek w niedzielę. Dziewiąty i dziesiąty maja.

            Mózg Feltsmana pracował na pełnych obrotach. No to, cholera, mieli niemały problem! Nieobecność na urodzinach Anastazji była scenariuszem, którego Yakov za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć, głównie ze względu na Saszę. Uprzedzonemu dupkowi mogłoby nagle coś odwalić, na przykład jakiś dziwny pogląd, w stylu: skoro dzieciak nie szanuje własnej matki, to nie powinien startować w zawodach.

            Następca Novaka skrzywił się. Gdy w grę wchodził Aleksander Nikiforov, bezpieczniej było zakładać _najgorsze._ Lepiej nie drażnić tego faceta – a już zwłaszcza po tym całym wysiłku włożonym w przygotowanie Viktora. Z drugiej strony… wysłanie dzieciaka poza granice Petersburga _w przeddzień_ zakładu brzmiało jak bardzo zły pomysł.

\- Z Novowladimirska jeżdżą autobusy? – Feltsman zwrócił się do ucznia. – W weekendy też, prawda? Podczas pierwszego semestru często jeździłeś do domu, więc w miarę dobrze znasz rozkład.

\- W niedzielę jest tylko jeden autobus. Wyjeżdża o dziesiątej rano, a przyjeżdża na dworzec o jedenastej.

\- O jedenastej, mówisz?

            Yakov zastanowił się chwilę. On i Wronkov umówili się na spotkanie przed Lodowym Pałacem o trzynastej. To dawało przynajmniej dwie godziny zapasu. Nawet gdyby Vitya miał iść z tamtego dworca na piechotę, zdążyłby na czas. Mimo to…

\- Słuchaj, a Dymitr też będzie na imprezie? Twoja mama zawsze go zaprasza, prawda?

\- Tak, chyba mówił, że przyjdzie – dziewięciolatek krótko przytaknął. – Słyszałem, że poprztykał się o coś z moim tatą, ale chyba już się pogodzili. Dima bardzo się ucieszył, gdy dowiedział się, że mój tata dał ci namiary na lekarza dla Sonii.

\- Hm… co racja, to racja. Okej, to może zrobimy tak: słyszałem od Sońki, że Dima ma samochód. Rzęcha, bo rzęcha, ale tak czy siak jeżdżącego. Pogadam z nim, by w niedzielę rano przywiózł cię do Petersburga. Tylko uważaj, by na przyjęciu nie zjeść za dużo tortu. Wiem, że bardzo lubisz słodycze, ale obżeranie się przed zawodami może się źle skończyć. Co prawda twoja mama mówiła, że przyjęcie będzie bardzo skromne i kameralne, ale…

\- Spoko, rozumiem. Kiedy Georgi najadł się tortu na urodzinach Andreia, następnego dnia przyszedł na lodowisko i puścił pawia, więc…

\- Właśnie, właśnie! Pamiętaj, co przydarzyło się koledze i ogranicz się do jednego kawałka!

            Co prawda wspomniany „pawik” był raczej spowodowany puszką mrożonego szpinaku, którą Popovich wpierdzielił przed treningiem, bo chciał naśladować Popeya, jednak Yakov zachował tę informację dla siebie. Niech już lepiej Vitya myśli, że chodziło o tort!

            Parkując przed szpitalem, pięćdziesięciolatek zanotował w pamięci, by odbyć z Anastazją poważną rozmowę telefoniczną. Dobitnie wytłumaczy tej kobiecie, dlaczego ona i jej „przeuroczy” mężuś powinni się wstrzymać przed komentarzami odnośnie pojedynku zakładowego. Żeby broń Boże nie dawali synowi żadnych „cudownych” rad! Tego tylko brakowało, by powtórzyła się wpadka z „Królem Lwem”.

            Co prawda cichutki głosik w głowie Yakova ostrzegał, że jeżeli Sasza będzie chciał coś powiedzieć Viktorowi, to żadne ziemskie i pozaziemskie siły go przed tym nie powstrzymają, ale… ALE Feltsman powtarzał sobie, że nawet GDYBY miało do czegoś takiego dojść, wciąż będzie czas na doprowadzenie dzieciaka do porządku. Sierpniowe błędy NIE zostaną popełnione. A poza tym, zarówno motywacja jak i umiejętności młodego Nikiforova przeszły przez ostatnie miesiące nieprawdopodobną ewolucję!

 _Vitya szczerze nie znosi Ivanka_ – idąc w stronę recepcji, myślał Yakov. – _Już raz pozamiatał nim lód, więc ma nad małym skurwysynkiem przewagę psychologiczną._

            Oczywiście następca Novaka zdawał sobie sprawę, że sytuacja nie była aż tak różowa, jak chciał ją widzieć. Pewnie, że fajnie było fantazjować o Ivanku moczącemu się w gacie _na sami widok_ Viktora, ale rzeczywistość pewnie okaże się znacznie mniej interesująca. Właściwie to… Feltsman nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby po wcześniejszym upokorzeniu jego były uczeń solidnie wziął się do roboty. Młodszy brat Maksa miał wiele wad, ale jednego nie można mu było odmówić – ten arogancki gówniarz _nienawidził_ przegrywać.

 

**XXX**

 

            Obserwując pędzącego po lodzie chłopca, Smirnov czuł się dziwnie niespokojny. Pracował z panem Wronkovem już bardzo długo i pomagał w szkoleniu wielu łyżwiarzy i łyżwiarek – jednak czegoś takiego jak dotąd nie przeżył. Coś w sposobie, w jaki małe ostrza przecinały taflę, przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Zawziętość, z jaką ten chłopiec wykonywał niektóre elementy, była tak wielka, że wydawała się aż… niezdrowa.

            Jednak Vitaly prędzej wyprowadziłby się na Syberię niż wypowiedział to spostrzeżenie na głos. Zresztą, Wronkov zdawał się mieć własne uwagi. W jego bystrych oczach dawało się dostrzec ślady dezaprobaty.

            Muzyka przestała grać i młody łyżwiarz podjechał do band. Nic nie mówił tylko wyczekująco wpatrywał się w trenera. Wronkov rozmasował podbródek.

\- Powiedz, Ivanku… Ile obrotów miałeś zrobić w piruecie siadanym?

\- Osiem.

\- A ile zrobiłeś?

            Twarz chłopca wykrzywiła się w grymas.

\- Osiem?

\- Siedem i pół – Wronkov cicho zacmokał. – Zrobiłeś siedem i pół, Ivanku. Jak nie umiesz liczyć, to zrób o jeden obrót więcej.

\- Mógłby pan nie czepiać się takich szczegółów – wtrącił stojący nieopodal Maks. – Co za różnica, czy…

\- _Zamknij się!_ – Ivanek warknął w stronę brata.

            Starszy z Levinów aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

\- Jak ma być osiem, to _będzie_ osiem! – dzieciak zacisnął zęby i szarpnął głową w bok. – Chcę WYGRAĆ!

\- Twoje podejście zaczyna mi się coraz bardziej podobać, Ivanku – kącik ust Wronkova nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. – Młody ma rację, _Maksiu._ Bądź tak miły i się zamknij!

            Obrażony nastolatek odwrócił się i odmaszerował w stronę siłowni.

\- Jeszcze raz! – główny trener Spartana klasnął w dłonie.

            Ivanek skinął głową i wrócił do pozycji wejściowej. Kiedy od nowa rozpoczął układ, Wronov pochylił się nad uchem asystenta.

\- Gdyby Feltsman tu był, powiedziałby, że nasza gwiazdeczka rusza się jak robot – wyszeptał rozbawionym tonem.

            Smirnov przełknął ślinę. Wciąż nie nauczył się, jak reagować na tego typu stwierdzenia. Czasami zdarzało mu się palnąć w odpowiedzi coś nierozważnego i zafundować sobie obcięcie premii.

\- A pan… o-odpowiedziałby Feltsmanowi…?

\- Oficjalnie pokazałbym mu środkowy palec! – prychnął Wronkov. – A nieoficjalnie? No cóż, nie wyciągnę Ivankowi z dupy talentu artystycznego, więc moim jedynym wyjściem jest zrobienie z niego bardzo zgrabnego robota. Ale to dobrze. Z dwojga złego lepiej mieć posłusznego robota niż buntownika z własną koncepcją. Wiesz dlaczego, Smirnov?

\- Eee…

\- Słyszałeś o Garrim Kasparovie?

\- O-oczywiście, proszę pana! T-to duma naszego narodu. N-największy Mistrz Szachowy w dziejach!

\- Wiedziałeś, że jedenastego maja ubiegłego roku stoczył pojedynek z nowoczesnym programem komputerowym i dostał tęgie lanie? Jak myślisz, dlaczego przegrał?

            Smirnov nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Czy to było podchwytliwe pytanie?

\- B-bo… bo komputer to maszyna zaprogramowana do wygrywania?

            Czubek laski Wronkova z głośnym puknięciem uderzył w podłogę. Vitaly wydał przerażony kwik.

\- Właśnie tak, Smirnov – z szatańskim uśmiechem potwierdził główny trener Spartana.  - Pięknie to ująłeś. I właśnie tym będzie Ivanek, kiedy skończę go tresować: zabójczo skuteczną Maszyną do Wygrywania.

            Rywal Feltsmana nie odrywał wzroku od dziesięcioletniego ucznia. Dzieciak właśnie wirował w piruecie. Smirnov zaczął liczyć obroty. _Osiem i pół._ W dodatku tempo było jakby szybsze?

\- Pozwalając na zadymę przed Pałacem Zimowym, Feltsman tylko zrobił mi przysługę – zarechotał Wronkov. – Ach, nic nie motywuje zawodnika tak bardzo jak _zemsta!_

\- A-ale… - niepewnie zagaił Vitaly – przecież to Rykov ma reprezentować Klub Mistrzów, nie Nikiforov.

            Główny trener Spartana wydał głębokie westchnienie.

\- Wiesz co, Smirnov? Chyba jednak nie dostaniesz w tym miesiącu premii. Nie płacę ci za _bycie idiotą._

 

**XXX**

            Całe szczęście, że noga Lva spoczywała pod kocykiem, gdyż Yakov nie był pewien, czy chciałby znowu ją oglądać. Wrażenia z poprzedniej wizyty w zupełności mu wystarczały!

\- B-bardzo dziękuję za bajki i za zeszyty – wybąkał lekko zaczerwieniony Rykov.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Vitya też ci coś przyniósł.

            Podekscytowany chochlik sięgnął do reklamówki.

\- Zobacz, zobacz! Zrobiłem dla ciebie wianek!

           Na widok starannie zaplecionej korony z białych i niebieskich kwiatów, Feltsman wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Ech, trzeba było wypytać małego artystę o to, co dokładnie przygotował. Trzeba nie lada odwagi (i głupoty), by podarować innemu chłopakowi tak _babski_ prezent.

            Biedny Lyovochka poczerwieniał jak pomidor. Chyba nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Przymierzysz? – z oczami pełnymi nadziei spytał Viktor.

            Rykov przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął drżącą dłoń. Yakov nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mu współczuć, czy się z niego śmiać. Wrodzona uprzejmość też mogła być przekleństwem. Ech, biedny dzieciak.

\- Wyglądasz _prześlicznie!_ – westchnął Vitya.

„Raczej głupio” – mówiła mina kontuzjowanego.

            Zanim Lev zaliczył zgon ze wstydu, Feltsman wziął wianek i powiesił go nad oknem.

\- Zostawię go tutaj, by ładnie wyglądał – mruknął. – Raczej nie powinien spaść. Pójdę teraz pogadać z twoimi rodzicami, Lyovachka. Postarajcie się nie narozrabiać, gdy mnie nie będzie.

            Powiedział to do ich obu, ale tak naprawdę miał na myśli Viktora. Rzucił chochlikowi ostatnie wymowne spojrzenie, po czym opuścił pokój.

            Na korytarzu wciągnął się w rozmowę z rodzicami Lva. Z początku dyskutowali głównie o nadchodzącej operacji i o kostce, która z jakiegoś powodu nie zrosła się jak trzeba. Potem konwersacja zabrnęła w stronę bardziej neutralnych tematów, takich jak pogoda, prace remontowe w pobliskim Domu Kultury, czy też wyjątkowo kretyńska decyzja jakiegoś gamonia odnośnie zbudowania deptaka w miejscu jednej z ważniejszych ulic.

            Pan Rykov głośno zastanawiał się, którą drogą będzie teraz jeździł do pracy, gdy powietrze przeciągnął gniewny okrzyk:

\- NIE ODZYWAJ SIĘ DO MNIE I ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!

            Yakov zamarł w miejscu. O cholera. To był głos _Lva!_

            Trzy osoby jednocześnie wystrzeliły w stronę drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyli zastali dość… nieoczekiwany widok.

            Zszokowany i przerażony Viktor przykrywał dłonią zaczerwieniony policzek. Jego rudy kolega wściekle wpatrywał się we własne palce, które zaciskały się na materiale koca. Obaj chłopcy wyglądali, jakby mieli się za chwilę rozpłakać – z tą różnicą, że Rykov sprawiał wrażenie rozjuszonego, a Nikiforov lekko przestraszonego.

\- Lyovochka! – oburzonym tonem rzuciła matka kontuzjowanego. – Co ty…?

            Rudzielec szarpnął głową w bok. Patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Viktora.

\- Niech on sobie idzie – wyszeptał.

\- Słucham?

\- Niech on sobie idzie! NIE CHCĘ GO WIDZIEĆ!

            Yakov kilka razy zamrugał. No czegoś takiego to się NIE spodziewał! Owszem, domyślił się, że Vitya nie udźwignie zadania, jakim było poinformowanie Lva o aktualnym stanie rzeczy, ale żeby schrzanić sprawę do tego stopnia, by dostać w pysk?! 

\- Lyovochka, co tu się stało? – spytał Feltsman.

            Zero reakcji.

\- Vitya, co tu się stało?

            Nic.

\- No dobra, zaczynam tracić cierpliwość… jeden z was, _którykolwiek_ , ma mi _natychmiast_ powiedzieć, co się tutaj, do diabła, stało!

\- Lev – pan Rykov zgromił syna surowym spojrzeniem. - Trener zadał ci pytanie. Odpowiedz!

            W odpowiedzi Lev podciągnął sobie koc prawie pod sam nos. Ułożył się plecami do towarzystwa i zwinął się w kłębek.

\- Powiem, ale niech on najpierw stąd pójdzie!

            Yakov wytrzeszczył oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu to stwierdzenie _niemiłosiernie_ go wkurwiło.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji – oznajmił lodowatym tonem. – Skoro Viktor cię zdenerwował, to masz nam powiedzieć, dlaczego, i masz to powiedzieć _przy nim._ Nawet jeżeli źle się zachował, to ma prawo, by się wytłumaczyć. No więc? Dowiem się wreszcie, co się stało?

\- N-nic takiego.

            Okej, to zaczynało robić się _żenujące_. Feltsman otworzył usta z zamiarem zmuszania Lva do mówienia, ale urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Viktor szarpie go za nogawkę spodni.

\- Yakov, to moja wina.

_Że co?_

\- Yakov, to przeze mnie – powtórzył chochlik. – Lev nie jest niczemu winny. Powiedziałem coś głupiego o jego nodze i uderzył mnie. Przepraszam. To moja wina. Proszę, chodźmy stąd!

            Niebieskie w oczy były smutne i błagalne. Żeby nie powiedzieć – _zdesperowane._ Patrząc w nie, pięćdziesięciolatek ani trochę nie wierzył w scenariusz, który próbowano mu wmówić.

 _Chcesz powiedzieć, że tak strasznie przejmowałeś się kontuzją Sońki, ale palnąłeś coś uszczypliwego o nodze Lva?_ – Yakov poczęstował srebrnowłosego chłopca wymownym uniesieniem brwi. – _O nie, Vitya, czegoś takiego to ty byś nie zrobił! Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie mu powiedziałeś, ale za cholerę nie kupuję tej twojej bajeczki! Coś mi tu śmierdzi._

\- Może… - niepewnie odezwała się matka Lva. – Może zabierze pan tego chłopca i wróci tutaj później? Przeprosił, więc nic się nie stało. A Lyovochka wydaje się bardzo zmęczony i zestresowany, więc…

 _Więc mamy spełnić jego dziecinne życzenie i po prostu się stąd wynieść?! –_ w myślach warknął Yakov. – _O nieee, kurwa! Niedoczekanie! Odmawiam ruszenia się z tego pokoju, dopóki nie dowiem się, co tak naprawdę się stało!_

            Chciał powtórzyć to samo na głos, ale poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie za nogawkę.

\- Yakov – Vitya wyglądał, jakby był włos od płaczu. – Yakov, to naprawdę moja wina. Proszę, chodźmy stąd!

            To nie były słowa dzieciaka, który rzucał bezwstydne teksty o siusiakach i nie miał oporów przed monopolizowaniem trenera. Mały chochlik _w ogóle_ nie przypominał w tej chwili samego siebie. Ostatnim razem zachowywał się w taki sposób, gdy… gdy… o matko, kiedy to było?

            Ach, no tak. Wtedy, gdy po incydencie z obcięciem włosów nawiał do Petersburga i nie chciał powiedzieć trenerowi, co dokładnie zrobił jego ojciec. Miał teraz _identyczny_ wyraz twarzy, co tamtego pamiętnego dnia w gabinecie Novaka.

            Spojrzenie Feltsmana nieznacznie złagodniało. Może warto mimo wszystko posłuchać sugestii Pani Rykovej?

            Ostatecznie tak właśnie zrobił. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Viktora, przeprosił za całe zamieszanie, obiecał, że niedługo się odezwie i z miną zawodowego pokerzysty wyprowadził Nikiforova z pokoju. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, zaryzykował szybki rzut okiem na Lva. Mając rodziców po obu stronach łóżka, kontuzjowany chłopiec szeptał coś w szyję zmartwionej matki.

 _Ech, do diabła!_ – Yakov pokręcił głową. – _Gdy tylko obie strony się uspokoją, będę musiał jak najszybciej wybadać, co się stało._

            Tak właśnie pomyślał – ale za cholerę nie spodziewał się, że uzyska odpowiedź jeszcze _tego samego dnia._ W życiu nie przypuszczałby, że po odstawieniu Viktora pod kamienicę ciotki, wyciągnie telefon i zastanie informację o sześciu nieodebranych połączeniach od pana Rykova! Jakby ten facet nie domyślił się, że osoba, do której dzwonił akurat prowadziła samochód… Mało tego – ojciec Lva wysłał również trzy _bardzo_ niepokojące SMSy.

” _Syn powiedział mi, co naprawdę się stało. Musimy natychmiast porozmawiać!”_

_„Niech pan do mnie oddzwoni!”_

_„Proszę oddzwonić. MUSIMY porozmawiać!”_

            Noż, do ciężkiej cholery!

Zamiast oddzwonić, Feltsman uruchomił samochód i ruszył z powrotem do szpitala. Instynkt mówił mu, że lepiej przeprowadzić nadchodzącą rozmowę twarzą w twarz. Chociaż za cholerę nie miał pojęcia, czego mogła dotyczyć. Nic nie miało sensu! Im dłużej rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim, tym bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że minione zdarzenie kłóciło się ze wszystkim, co wiedział o Viktorze i o Lvie.

Vitya… owszem, bywał bezczelny, nierozważny i bezmyślny, ale nie do tego stopnia, by kogoś zranić. Natomiast Lev nie należał do dzieci, które na zaczepkę reagowały przemocą. I – co najważniejsze – przecież ta dwójka się, u licha, lubiła! Cóż, może nie była to tak głęboka zażyłość jak między Rykovem i Kulkinem, ale wciąż mieściła się w ramach dość bliskiego koleżeństwa. Jakim cudem tego typu reakcja mogła skończyć się trzaśnięciem w twarz?

Yakov miał nadzieję, że wkrótce wszystkiego się dowie. Mimo to, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, w którym leżał Lev i zobaczył miny rodziców chłopca, przez krótki moment zamarzył o ewakuacji. Dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że nie musi znać prawdy – chciał odwrócić się i opuścić to miejsce. Państwo Rykov mieli miny, jakby pełnili roli oskarżycieli w procesie Adolfa Hitlera.

 _Cokolwiek mi powiedzą, już nie będę mógł tego cofnąć!_ – Ta myśl przerażała Feltsmana nie na żarty.

            Sam Lev, dla odmiany, wyglądał na znacznie spokojniejszego niż wcześniej. Zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy były smutne, ale też zadziwiająco opanowane. Miały identyczny wyraz, jak w dzień pamiętnej sprzeczki z Ivankiem. To było spojrzenie pod tytułem „wiem, że uderzyłem innego chłopca i mogę mieć przez to kłopoty, ale rozumiem, że mam po swojej stronie rodzinę i trenera, więc się nie boję!”

            Na widok Yakova, pan Rykov zerwał się z krzesła. Pani Rykova pozostała na miejscu – siedziała na brzegu łóżka, obejmując syna. Jej szczupła dłoń delikatnie przeczesywała rude włoski.

\- Więc? – Feltsman wepchnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni.

            Tym gestem chciał dać do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza tracić nerwów. Cokolwiek mieli mu do powiedzenia, _nie_ zareaguje emocjonalnie. Choćby nie wiem, co, nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

            Jego postanowienie zostało wystawione na ciężką próbę znacznie szybciej, niż myślał.

\- Ten chłopiec ma już nigdy więcej nie zbliżać się do mojego syna! – drżącym głosem warknął ojciec Lva.

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Yakov jedynie uniósł brwi. Nie musiał długo czekać na dalszy ciąg.

\- Ten srebrnowłosy gówniarz to niebezpieczny odmieniec, który ma toksyczny wpływ na rówieśników! Nie wiem, w jaki sposób wytłumaczył panu swoje zachowanie, ale niech mu pan przekaże, że żadne przeprosiny nie sprawią, że będzie mógł znowu bawić się z Lvem. Niech mu pan też wbije do głowy, że jak jeszcze raz _pocałuje_ mojego syna, to pożałuje, że się urodził!

            Tym oto sposobem kamienny wyraz twarzy Feltsmana szlag trafił.

_Że CO?!_

\- Pocałował? – nieprzytomnie wykrztusił pięćdziesięciolatek.

\- Właśnie tak! – tonem pełnym jadu potwierdziła matka Lva. – Pocałował. I to NIE w policzek!

            Palce doświadczonego trenera powędrowały w okolice czoła, by zakryć oczy. A więc _TAK_ to było? No to, kurwa, pięknie… Elementy układanki pasowały do siebie tak _doskonale_ , że bardziej już się, cholera, nie dało!

 _Ty idioto_ – Yakov wysyczał w myślach. – _Vitya, ty skończony idioto!_

            Te wszystkie rozmarzone spojrzenia, które chochlik posyłał rudemu koledze. Te reakcje zachwyconego szczeniaka na każde zaproszenie na rolki czy na rower. Te wszystkie „ochy” i „achy” i „o, raju, Lev, ale ty jesteś ekstra” i „jejciu, Lev, jak ty ślicznie jeździsz na łyżwach”. A więc wcale nie chodziło o łyżwy. Czy raczej – _nie tylko_ o nie.

_Vitya może i jest idiotą, ale ty też nie jesteś bez winy, Yasha. No naprawdę, gratulujemy spostrzegawczości!_

            Feltsman był tak _niemiłosiernie_ wkurzony na samego siebie. Ze wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy, które przeanalizował w drodze do szpitala, _tego jedynego_ za cholerę nie przewidział. A co za tym szło, nie miał żadnego planu, jak to wszystko odkręcić. Postanowił zacząć od sprawy najbardziej oczywistej.

\- Posłuchaj, Lyovochka – zagaił w stronę ucznia. – W imieniu Viktora jeszcze raz _bardzo cię przepraszam._ On na pewno bardzo żałuje, że zrobił ci tak wielką przykrość. Rozumiem, że jesteś trochę zdezorientowany, ale chciałbym, żebyś coś zrozumiał. Vitya wcale nie chciał cię zranić. Gdyby wiedział, że ci się to nie spodoba, zapewne nie zrobiłby czegoś tak…

\- A właśnie, że by zrobił! – ze spływającymi po policzkach łzami krzyknął Lev. – Pocałował mnie, bo chciał mi dokuczyć! Jest tak samo _wstrętny_ jak Ivanek! Chciał, bym poczuł się jak odmieniec!  Chciał… chciał mnie zniszczyć zupełnie tak jak Ivanek! Dlaczego ci wszyscy chłopcy nie chcą się ode mnie odczepić?! Dlaczego wciąż mi dokuczają?! Nawet jeśli są zazdrośni, to… to…

            Głos chłopca zaczął przechodzić w histerię.

\- JA NIE JESTEM ŻADNYM ODMIEŃCEM! – dzieciak wydarł się na cały pokój. – Jestem taki sam jak wszyscy! Wcale NIE jestem chorym pedałem i NIE chcę całować się z innymi chłopcami! Nie jestem odmieńcem! Nie jestem! Nie jestem! NIE JES…

\- Ćśśś!

Pani Rykova mocno przytuliła syna do piersi.

\- Cichutko, kochanie – szeptała, głaszcząc rudą czuprynę. – Już dobrze. Oczywiście, że _nie jesteś_ odmieńcem! Lubisz dziewczynki, tak jak wszyscy. Jesteś normalnym _zdrowym_ chłopcem, który lubi dziewczynki. Nic się nie bój, bo mamusia nie pozwoli, by jakiś łobuz _znowu_ zasugerował, że jesteś inny. Wiem, że bardzo to przeżywasz, kochanie, ale _obiecuję_ , że ta sytuacja _nie zdarzy się_ po raz trzeci!

            Umysł Yakova ledwo nadążał z przyswajaniem sobie tych wszystkich kosmicznych rewelacji. Od kogo Lev nauczył się tak popapranego zwrotu jak „chory pedał”? I skąd wzięło się to irracjonalne porównanie Viktora do Ivanka?

„Chciał mnie zniszczyć, zupełnie tak jak Ivanek” – co to w ogóle miało znaczyć?

Albo stwierdzenie, że „ta sytuacja nie zdarzy się po raz trzeci”… Jak to „trzeci”? Dlaczego „trzeci”?! Skoro incydent z Viktorem był drugi, to kiedy był pierwszy?! Zaraz. Ale chyba nie…

\- Lyovochka, czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, co miałeś na myśli, gdy mówiłeś, że Vitya zrobił to samo, co Ivanek? – Feltsman poprosił bezbarwnym tonem.

            Chłopiec zaprzestał rozpaczliwego połykania powietrza. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zamarł w miejscu. Jego buzia stała się dziwnie zaalarmowana. Oho?

\- Tak naprawdę nie walnąłeś Ivanka za to, że obraził twoich rodziców… prawda?

            Oczy Lva rozszerzyły się. Zupełnie jak pewnego pechowego dnia, gdy Yakov przyszedł na lodowisko i zastał przewrócony magnetofon. Wystarczyło raz rzucić okiem na grupę, by stwierdzić, kto był winowajcą. Zadano pytanie, ale Rykov się nie przyznał. Trener odpuścił mu, bo rozumiał, że gdy pochodziło się z mało-zamożnej rodziny, perspektywa odkupienia drogiego sprzętu przeważała nad honorem.

            Jednak tym razem sytuacja była inna. Tym razem Feltsman _nie zamierzał_ odpuszczać. 

\- Przypominam, że się za tobą wstawiłem, _Lev_ – powiedział to lodowatym tonem, celowo nie używają zdrobnienia. – Chyba zasługuję na to, by znać prawdę? No więc? Dlaczego _tak naprawdę_ uderzyłeś Ivanka?

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać, synu – pan Rykov posłał jedynakowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- A właśnie, że MUSI! – tonem, od którego cała trójka podskoczyła ze strachu, zagrzmiał Yakov.

            Przyszedł tutaj z postanowieniem pokojowego rozwiązania sprawy, ale teraz był wściekły _._ Nie, nie wściekły - absolutnie _wkurwiony!_ Zwłaszcza po tekście _zatroskanego ojczulka_ , który mógł oznaczać bardzo wiele, ale na jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent oznaczał to, co podejrzewał Feltsman – cokolwiek Lev miał do Ivanka, wtajemniczył w to rodziców, a oni nie tylko nie powierzyli sekretu trenerowi, ale też kazali synkowi trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Skurwysynki, dla których od miesięcy… _od pieprzonych miesięcy_ znosił docinki prasy, nie ufali mu nawet na tyle, by powiedzieć _prawdę?!_ Już on im pokaże!

\- Skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, to chyba nie mam wyboru – patrząc Lvu prosto w oczy, Yakov sięgnął po komórkę. – Zadzwonię do Kulkina i zapytam go, czy coś wie.

            Było to jego strony zagranie poniżej pasa, ale miał to gdzieś. Nie chodziło o to, że Andrei rzeczywiście mógł coś wiedzieć, bo prawdopodobnie wiedział tyle, co nic. Po prostu Feltsman założył, że jego uczeń zrobi wszystko, byle tylko nie wypaść źle w oczach najlepszego kumpla. Taktyka okazała skuteczna.

\- Ivanek nazwał mnie chorym pedałem! – zanim którekolwiek z rodziców zdążyło go powstrzymać, krzyknął Lev. – Z-zobaczył, jak wącham bluzę, którą Andrei zostawił w szatni i zaczął się ze mnie śmiać. Wciąż powtarzał, że jestem pedałem. A kiedy mu powiedziałem, że nie rozumiem, co to znaczy, docisnął mnie do szafki i zaczął całować. Mówiłem mu, żeby przestał, ale on nie przestawał. Cały czas się śmiał i był taki _ohydny_ , a po każdym pocałunku pytał, czy ja naprawdę wolę coś takiego od całowania się z dziewczynami. Powtarzał, że jestem obrzydliwy, że on to wszystkim rozpowie, że mnie zniszczy, więc… n-no więc… no więc rozpłakałem się i go uderzyłem.

            Dolna warga chłopca zaczęła drżeć. Do oczu małego rudzielca powróciła wcześniejsza panika.

 -JA NAPRAWDĘ NIE WĄCHAŁEM TEJ BLUZY, DLATEGO ŻE LUBIĘ ANDREIA! – zawył Lev. – Ja… ja po prostu… bo ta bluza tak dziwnie pachniała i… i ja po prostu byłem ciekawy, czy to perfumy jego siostry, albo coś… i wcale nie chciałem… nie chciałem…

\- Już dobrze, skarbeńku – pani Rykova ponownie uspokoiła syna. – Wszystko dobrze. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Wszyscy tutaj ci wierzą.

 _Nie, ja nie wierzę_ – pomyślał Yakov.

            Teraz, kiedy wysłuchał tego całego wywodu, uświadomił sobie, że zauważył u Lva identyczne zachowanie, co u Viktora. Z tą różnicą, że Lev wodził wzrokiem za _Andreiem._ A Feltsman przeoczył wszystkie ważne sygnały, bo… bo… No właśnie, dlaczego je przeoczył? Teraz, kiedy wydawały mu się tak _oczywiste_ , nie rozumiał, jak mógł ich nie zauważyć!

            Może po prostu _nie chciał_ ich widzieć? A może naiwnie założył, że ciągota do tej samej płci jest czymś, co odkrywa się w wieku piętnastu, osiemnastu albo dwudziestu lat, ale na pewno nie dziesięciu! Z drugiej strony, jak mógłby coś na ten temat wiedzieć, skoro sam był hetero? Owszem, znał jednego geja, Rusłana, co jednak nie znaczyło, że _rozmawiał_ z nim o _tych sprawach_. Po prostu na drugim roku studiów usłyszał tekst „Słuchaj, Yasha, jestem homo i daję ci wybór: albo przyjmiesz tę informację do wiadomości, albo zaczniesz mnie nawracać i będzie to koniec naszej przyjaźni!” Yakov podjął błyskawiczną decyzję i już nie wracali do tematu. Chyba, że po pijaku.

            Feltsmana naszła nagle abstrakcyjna myśl, że koniecznie chciałby pogadać z Rusłanem. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć się w czasie i rzucić coś w stylu:

\- Słuchaj, stary, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć coś więcej o tym całym „byciu gejem”? Bo wiesz, za parę lat trafi mi się w grupie dwóch młodocianych pedałów i wolałbym być przygotowany!

            To byłoby niezłe. Problem w tym, że Yakov _nie mógł_ cofnąć czasu, a rozmowa z Lvem i jego rodzicami trwała _teraz._ Zastanawiał się, jak powinien ją rozegrać – zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy Państwo Rykov byli święcie przekonani (bądź wmawiali sobie?), że ich syneczek wpasowuje się we wszystkie standardy normalności. Co więcej – wszystko wskazywało na to, że ze wszystkich możliwych zmartwień, dzieciak najbardziej bał się sytuacji, w której mamusia i tatuś uznaliby go za odmieńca.

            Ostatecznie Feltsman postanowił, że nie będzie na razie zagłębiał się w orientację Lyovochki. To dyskusja na inny dzień. Póki co należało rozwiązać inną ważną kwestię. Kwestię, która w dalszym ciągu _doprowadzała go do szału!_

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś prawdy? –  zwrócił się do ucznia.

            Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, ale odruchowo zerknął na matkę. A potem na ojca. I wszystko jasne!

\- A więc zabroniliście mu, tak? – Yakov zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Przepraszam za dobór słów, ale, czy was, _kurwa,_ do reszty popierdoliło?!

\- Nie widzę w naszej decyzji niczego niewłaściwego – pan Rykov dumnie uniósł podbródek. – Po incydencie z Levinem przeprowadziliśmy długą rozmowę i _zgodził się_ pan ze stwierdzeniem, że wina nie leżała po stronie naszego syna. Prowokacja to prowokacja! Czy to ma aż takie znaczenie, czego dotyczyła?

\- OWSZEM, KURWA, MA! A wiesz, dlaczego, facet? Mam ci to wytłumaczyć, jak jakiemuś cholernemu _bachorowi?!_ Czy ja naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć _dorosłemu_ facetowi, że jest różnica między prowokacją bez użycia przemocy, a prowokacją Z UŻYCIEM PRZEMOCY?! Przyciskanie kogoś do ściany i całowanie go wbrew jego woli podlega pod definicję słowa „przemoc”! Masz pojęcie, jak _inaczej_ mogłoby się wszystko potoczyć, gdybym wiedział, co naprawdę się stało? Już pomińmy moją reputację jako trenera, bo Maksiu Levin i tak znalazłby sposób, żeby zmieszać mnie z błotem… Ale nie mogę uwierzyć, facet, że nie pomyślałeś o własnym synu! Gdybym wiedział, co się stało, wciąż bym się za nim wstawił, ale przyjąłbym inną taktykę. Jego wyskok nie byłby już „napaścią” lecz „ _samoobroną”!_ Nie musiałby tracić dobrego imienia ani zmieniać szkoły!

\- Podjęliśmy taką, a nie inną decyzję, żeby _chronić_ jego dobre imię! Długo rozmawialiśmy na ten temat z Lyovochką. On sam postanowił, że woli zmienić szkołę, niż doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której jego koledzy dowiedzieliby się, że został pocałowany przez innego chłopaka.

\- Och, jakże to miło z waszej strony, że zaprosiliście mnie do udziały w tej _arcytajnej_ rozmowie! No po prostu, _kurwa,_ czuję się zaszczycony! _Zajebiste_ zaufanie z waszej strony, nie ma co!

\- Wykluczenie pana z dyskusji było _konieczne!_ Nie mogliśmy dopuścić, by ktoś wiedział, że Levin wyzywał naszego syna od pedałów.

\- I nie wydało wam się podejrzane, że sam Ivanek nikomu tego nie wypaplał? Przecież mógł powiedzieć, komu tylko chciał. Jestem pewien, że nie miałby oporów. Gdyby uważał, że to dla niego korzystne, poszedłby do mnie i powiedział coś w stylu: „hej, wiedział pan, że Rykov jest pedałem?”

\- DOŚĆ! Niech pan nie mówi nic więcej!

            Yakov nie zamierzał milczeć. Poziom głupoty tego kolesia zwyczajnie go _dobijał._

\- Powiedzieć ci, dlaczego Ivanek tego nie zrobił? – wycedził, częstując pana Rykova spojrzeniem totalnej pogardy. – Bo jest mądrzejszy od ciebie, _dorosłego faceta_ i rozumie różnicę pomiędzy „napaścią”, a „pobiciem w samoobronie”. Zapewne zaśmiewał się w kułak, bo nie dość, że sprawa zakończyła się lepiej, niż zaplanował, to jeszcze rodzice jego ofiary nie mieli odwagi, by…

\- Jak pan _śmie_ mówić, że nie mieliśmy odwagi! – do dyskusji włączyła się matka Lva. – To nasz mały _synek._ Pan nie rozumie, jak to jest, bo _nie ma pan własnych dzieci!_ Gdyby ludzie usłyszeli, że nasz syn został wyzwany od pedałów, to…

\- To co strasznego by się stało? Skoro, jak twierdzicie, on „wcale nie lubi chłopców”, to chyba nie było powodów do obaw, co? A może chodzi o coś innego? Może chcieliście zamieść temat pod dywan, bo w głębi siebie wiecie, że Lev _mógłby_ mieć ciągoty w tym kierunku i…

\- On. Nie jest. PEDAŁEM! – ojciec dzieciaka wydarł się, z każdym słowem gniewnie wypuszczając powietrze nosem.

\- Zgoda – Feltsman wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jest. Moim zdaniem dziesięć lat to o wiele za wcześnie, by bez żadnych wątpliwości stwierdzić czyjąś orientację seksualną. Aczkolwiek, gdyby w przyszłości miało się okazać, że waszego syna jednak ciągnie do chłopców, na waszym miejscu zmieniłbym nieco podejście do gejów.

\- Wcale się nie zmienię! – rozpaczliwie wtrącił Lev. – Zawsze będę lubił dziewczyny! Nie jestem jakimś głupim odmieńcem, tak jak Viktor.      

            Zagadka: jak za pomocą jednego zdania stracić pozycję Klubowego Ulubieńca i zdegradować się do poziomu Najmniej Lubianej Przez Trenera Osoby? Właśnie tak.

\- Ja ci dobrze radzę, Lyovochka - pierwszy raz, odkąd poznał tego dzieciaka, Yakov uraczył go spojrzeniem, które zwykle rezerwował dla małych chujków pokroju Ivanka – o sobie możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale od Viktora to ty się _odpierdol!_ Zwłaszcza, że w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut wielokrotnie udowodniłeś mi, że gdy w grę wchodzi „bycie grzecznym” stoisz w hierarchii przynajmniej ze trzy szczeble niżej od niego.  

\- Niech pan nie odwraca kota ogonem! – Pan Rykov pośpieszył bronić potomka. - To ten cały Viktor jest tutaj odmieńcem, nie mój syn!

\- Odmieńcem to on może i jest, ale przynajmniej nie daje innym dzieciom po mordzie.   

\- Kiedy ja go nie uderzyłem z pięści! – próbował tłumaczyć Lev. – Tak naprawdę tylko go spoliczkowałem. N-nie chciałem, by skończyło się tak jak z Ivankiem, więc powiedziałem mu, że za to, co mi zrobił, wyrzuci go pan z klubu. P-pani psycholog powiedziała, że czasem wystarczy kogoś postraszyć, by zostawił nas w spokoju i…

\- Że CO mu powiedziałeś?! – od ryku pięćdziesięciolatka zachybotała lampa na suficie.

            Wydarzyło się coś nieprawdopodobnego. Przez jedną sekundę Yakov Feltsman nie lubił Lva Rykova _bardziej_ niż Ivanka Levina. Tak, proszę państwa, to BYŁO możliwe!

 _A, że to zdanko po prostu mu się „wyrwało”?_ – Yakov pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie zapłakanego Viktora. – _CHUJ mnie to obchodzi!_

\- CZY TY MASZ, KURWA, POJĘCIE, CO NAROBIŁEŚ?! – wydarł się na przerażonego rudzielca. – Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, przez co musiał przejść Viktor, żeby w ogóle jeździć na łyżwach?! Czy ty COKOLWIEK o nim wiesz?! To twój kolega, z którym się bawiłeś, tak samo jak z Kuklinem i Popovichem… i co? Tak nagle zaczniesz mieszać go z błotem, bo cię _pocałował?!_ Wystarczyło powiedzieć zwykłe „Viktor, nie całuj mnie, ja tego nie lubię”. To matoł, ale gdybyś mu to powiedział, bez problemu by zrozumiał!  

\- Proszę nie krzyczeć na mojego syna! – warknął ojciec Lva.  

\- Zasłużył na zjebkę. Nie ma prawa rzucać tego typu pogróżek w moim imieniu!

            Zastanawiając się, przez co przechodził teraz chochlik, Yakov aż sam syknął z bólu.

            Biedny Vitya. Już drugi raz usłyszał od kogoś, że trener chce się go pozbyć! Najpierw od swojego ojca _chuja_ , a teraz od chłopca, w którym się podkochiwał. Zajebiste szczęście w życiu, nie ma co!

 _Prawie tak jak moje_ – Feltsman zakpił w myślach. – _Może razem pójdziemy na jakiś konkurs? Na jakieś zawody z serii „robię, co mogę, a Bóg nadal próbuje spierdolić mi życie”! We dwójkę damy radę wygrać. Pobijemy tych wszystkich frajerów, co spadają drabin i wszędzie widzą czarne koty. Wyślę list do kolesia, którego piorun trzepnął siedem razy i napiszę mu coś w stylu: „widzisz, fiucie? Ktoś ma większego pecha niż ty!”_

            Przez pewien czas nikt nic nie mówił. W końcu matka Lva przerwała milczenie:

\- Ale… i tak zamierza pan wyrzucić tego chłopaka? Prawda?

            Feltsman omal nie udławił się własną śliną.

\- A na jakiej, _kurwa,_ podstawie doszła pani do tak popierdolonego wniosku?! Po pierwsze, Vitya nie zrobił niczego złego. Nie wyrządził Lvu krzywdy. Po drugie, pewnie nie rozumie, że nie powinien całować innych chłopców, bo nikt mu tego nie wytłumaczył.

\- Więc… nie zamierza go pan wyrzucać?

\- NIE, KURWA, NIE ZAMIERZAM GO WYRZUCAĆ! Czy ja, kurwa, mówię po chińsku? Mam to sobie wytatuować na czole?! Powtórzę to jeszcze raz, głośno i wyraźnie: Nie. Wyrzucę. Viktora. Z klubu! Powiem więcej: w ogóle nie zamierzam go karać w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

            Pan Rykov zacisnął zęby. Wyglądał teraz jak prawdziwy, żądny krwi drapieżnik.  

\- Więc niech mi pan da numer do jego ojca! – zażądał.

 _O JEZUS MARIA, KURWA!_            

Yakov omal nie dostał zawału. Kiedy trochę się uspokoił, pomyślał:

 _Ależ oczywiście, kurwa! Nie ma problemu, chłopie. Już biegnę podać ci numer do najbardziej tolerancyjnego człowieka na tej planecie, do tego mega-nowoczesnego rodzica, do tej, kurwa, jednoosobowej ojczyzny zrozumienia i czułości, jaką jest Aleksander Nikiforov. A tak na poważnie to… PO MOIM, KURWA, TRUPIE!_  

\- Nie.

\- Słucham? – pan Rykov aż się nastroszył. – Co pan powiedział?

\- Powiedziałem „nie”. Czytaj: nie, nie dam ci numeru do ojca Viktora. I guzik mnie obchodzi, że masz tak zwane „prawo, by powiedzieć mu, że jego synek jest małym dziwadłem i on, jako rodzic powinien niezwłocznie coś z tym zrobić”. Odpowiedź brzmi „nie” i to jest moje ostatnie słowo! Nie dostaniesz tego numeru, choćbyś błagał na kolanach!

\- Jak nie da mi pan numeru do ojca tego całego Viktora, to Lev już nie będzie u pana trenował!

            Ultimatum zawisło w powietrzu, wprowadzając wszystkich w stan absolutnego paraliżu. W przeciągu potwornie długich dziesięciu sekund ani Yakov, ani Lev, ani Państwo Rykov nie drgnęli ani o centymetr.

            Feltsman wyobraził sobie, że trzyma nożyczki i ma do wyboru dwie nici: tę, która już od kilku lat łączyła go z małym rudzielcem i tę, która zaledwie rok temu związała go z dziwnym srebrnowłosym chłopcem. A tym, co naprawdę go bolało, nie była myśl, że musiał przeciąć jedną z nich. Przerażało go to, że podjął decyzję praktycznie _bez wahania._

            Kiedy szok po zadanym pytaniu minął, pięćdziesięciolatek odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce i ze świadomością, że wypowiada te słowa zbyt łatwo, żeby nie powiedzieć: _boleśnie_ łatwo, oświadczył:

\- To koniec naszej współpracy. Żegnam.

            Jeszcze nigdy nie rozstał się z żadnym łyżwiarzem w tak suchy i beznamiętny sposób. I czuł się z tego powodu okropnie. Nie wiedział, jak będzie się czuł jutro, czy za dwie godziny. Może lepiej? Może gorzej? Ale na razie było mu _wstyd._

            Wstydził się, bo dał się ponieść emocjom. Wstydził się tego, że nawet nie próbował postawić się w sytuacji Lva i tak szybko stanął po stronie Viktora. Wstydził się tego, że jeden pocałunek i para rozjuszonych rodziców w zupełności wystarczyły, by zniszczyć jego opanowanie i profesjonalizm. Nawet jeśli _miał rację_ i _postąpił słusznie_ , to jednak mógł rozegrać tę scenę _inaczej._ Doprowadzając do dzisiejszej sytuacji, całkowicie zawiódł jako trener.

            Idąc korytarzem, przyuważył wystający z kosza wianek. Ów zapleciony małymi rączkami wieniec z białych i niebieskich kwiatów. Kiedy tak leżał w tym kuble, obok puszki i zgniłego banana, wyglądał tak _cholernie_ przygnębiająco i smutnie. Reprezentował dobitność, z jaką odrzucono uczucia Viktora i w jakiej kategorii je umieszczono. Zresztą nie tylko one…

            Dzisiaj Lev i jego rodzice wyrzucili do śmieci więcej niż jedną rzecz.

            I nagle wstyd został zastąpiony współczuciem. Myśląc o odrzuconym wianku, Yakov poczuł się _śmiesznie._ Bo oto on użalał się nad swoją karierą trenerską, podczas gdy Viktor – Viktor, który w wieku dziewięciu lat pocałował innego chłopca – najprawdopodobniej miał przed sobą _cholernie_ ciężkie życie. 

 

**XXX**

 

\- Zadzwoń jeszcze do Igora i Wlada. Wytłumacz im, by pod żadnym pozorem nie dawali Rykovom namiarów na Aleksandra Nikiforova. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, Hanka?

\- Oczywiście, szefie. Zaraz wszystkim się zajmę!

\- Dzięki. Słuchaj, kończę, bo muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Widzimy się w poniedziałek!

            Wzdychając, Feltsman schował telefon do kieszeni. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałaby jego sekretarka, gdyby dowiedziała się, właśnie teraz stał pod jej kamienicą. A jednocześnie pod kamienicą Anny Nikiforovej. Wiedział, że Rozmowa przez wielkie R nie może poczekać do jutra. Nie był aż tak podły, by pozwolić Viktorowi na całonocne płakanie w poduszkę. Zwłaszcza, że już raz widział, co się działo, gdy ten dzieciak czymś się zamartwiał. Yakov powiedział sobie: nigdy więcej! Jeżeli mógł coś zrobić, to nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie.

            Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę domofonu.

\- Tak? – usłyszał zmęczony głos profesor Nikiforovej.

\- To ja, Feltsman. Przepraszam, że przychodzę tak późno.

\- Och, to pan? Dzięki Bogu, że pan przyszedł! Kiedy Vitya wrócił do domu, martwiłam się, że coś się stało.

            Z ust Yakova wyszło zbolałe westchnienie. Pięćdziesięciolatek oparł czoło o ścianę. A więc jego przeczucia okazały się trafne.

\- Ryczał, co?

\- Tak sądzę – ostrożnie odparła Anna. – Zamknął się w swoim pokoju, a kiedy wyszedł na kolację, miał zapuchnięte oczka. Wejdzie pan na herbatę? Otworzę panu drzwi…

\- Nie, nie trzeba! Właściwie to… mogłaby pani przysłać bratanka na dół? Usiądziemy w takim miejscu, by widziała nas pani z okna. Jeszcze nie jest aż tak późno, a myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli porozmawiamy tylko we dwóch. _Obiecuję_ , że po wszystkim dowie się pani, co się stało. Ale najpierw, o ile to możliwe, chciałbym pogadać z Viktorem. Może tak być?

            Kobieta zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- W porządku. Powiem mu, by się ubrał i do pana zszedł. Tylko proszę, niech pan nie będzie dla niego zbyt surowy. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale jest taki… ech, nie wiem, jak to ująć. Dawno nie widziałam go tak przygnębionego i zestresowanego.

\- Niech się pani nie martwię, nie będę dla niego ostry. W końcu nie zrobił niczego złego.

            Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Yakov zdał sobie sprawę z wagi swojej decyzji. Otóż – postanowił powiedzieć dziewięcioletniemu chłopcu, że całowanie innych chłopców nie było niczym złym. A świadomość, że bardzo niewielu trenerów postąpiłoby w identyczny sposób, wcale nie poprawiała mu nastroju. Wręcz przeciwnie – czuł się trochę jak wariat. Jakaś część jego wcale nie chciała zaakceptować upodobań Viktora. Jakaś część jego przekonywała, że dzieciak jest jeszcze mały, a tamten pocałunek mógł być jednorazowym odpałem.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby Feltsman zabronił uczniowi całowania innych chłopców, to byłoby tak jakby jego przyjaźń z Rusłanem nic nie znaczyła. A poza tym, należało spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – bachor z przedstawienia o Sneguroczce, nowy baletmistrz Lilki, a do tego Lev to już trzy osoby. O dwie za dużo jak na zwykły odpał…

            Pewnym pocieszeniem był fakt, że Vitya wciąż w jakimś stopniu lubił dziewczynki. To może mu nieznacznie ułatwić życie. Ale nie będzie miało znaczenia, jeżeli ten dzieciak nie zrozumie kilku istotnych rzeczy. To właśnie o nich Yakov chciał porozmawiać. I dlatego siedział na ławce przed kamienicą Anny, zamiast wrócić do domu i zająć się odreagowywaniem dzisiejszego dnia.

            Po chwili chłopiec pojawił się w bramie. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami – absolutnie zmaltretowany i zesrany ze strachu!    

\- Yakov, ja…

\- Vitya, siadaj!

            Z usteczek wystraszonego chochlika wystrzelił niezrozumiały słowotok.

\- Yakovprzepraszamjanaprawdęniechciałemi…

\- Na litość boską, uspokój się! Nie zamierzam wyrzucać cię z Klubu. Wiem, co zrobiłeś, ale nie jestem na ciebie zły.

            Viktor zrobił niepewny krok do przodu. Miał minę, jakby w ostatniej chwili odwołali mu wyrok śmierci.

\- A-ale… ale Lev powiedział…

\- Lev zachował się dzisiaj na poziomie Ivanka. Nie jestem na ciebie zły, Vitya, ale musimy porozmawiać.

            Chłopczyk nieśmiało zajął miejsce obok trenera. Yakov splótł palce dłoni. Zastanawiał się, jak w miarę taktownie zainicjować temat.

\- Więc… to dlatego tak bardzo chciałeś, byście zostali sami? – spytał łagodnie. - To dlatego chciałeś mu powiedzieć? Od początku planowałeś, że go pocałujesz?

\- NIE! – Viktor wbił w pięćdziesięciolatka zrozpaczony wzrok. - Yakov, przysięgam, ja… j-ja naprawdę nie chciałem… n-nie planowałem tego… to po prostu…

\- Spokojnie – Feltsman położył dłoń na czubku srebrnej głowy. – Okej, załapałem. Nie planowałeś pocałunku. No więc, jak dokładnie do niego doszło?  

            Chłopczyk odsunął się do tyłu, by móc oprzeć stopy o krawędź ławki. Objął nogi ramionami. Z noskiem ukrytym między kolanami wyglądał na bardzo zagubionego i nieszczęśliwego. 

\- Na początku zrobiłem tak, jak mówiliśmy. Powiedziałem mu, że ślicznie jeździ na łyżwach, że jest super, że bardzo go podziwiam i w ogóle. A potem zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak powiedzieć mu, że mam go zastąpić. Udawałem, że się nie boję, ale tak naprawdę bardzo się bałem, bo powiedziałeś, że on wolałby, żeby to Andrei jechał za niego i myślałem, że Lev będzie na mnie zły. Tylko, że… tylko, że…

            Oczy Viktora – dosłownie na krótki moment – stały się rozmarzone.

\- Tylko, że on wcale się nie zezłościł. Właściwie to… właściwie… ucieszył się, że to ja pojadę! Kiedy mu powiedziałem, odpowiedział, że w sumie od początku się tego domyślał i chociaż powiedział tobie, że chce, by to Andrei jechał, to czuł, że wcale tak nie będzie, bo to ja skopałem Ivankowi tyłek na tamtym lodowisku. Mówił, że na pewno wygram, i ma nadzieję, że dam Ivankowi nauczkę, bo to głupek i należy mu się manto. A po tym, jak to powiedział, to spojrzał na mnie… ale nie tak normalnie, tylko tak… tak jak w tych bajkach o księżniczkach, które ogląda Georgi i… i uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale tak jak… tak jak _nikt nigdy_ jeszcze się do mnie nie uśmiechnął. Po prostu _nie mogłem się powstrzymać!_ Pochyliłem się i go pocałowałem. Nawet w sumie nie wiedziałem, dlaczego. I nie mogłem tego zrozumieć, bo kiedy wcześniej całowałem dziewczynki, to zawsze wiedziałem, _po co_ … wiedziałem, że całuję się z nimi dla treningu i tak dalej. No i nigdy nie całowałem ich bez pozwolenia. Zawsze pytałem: „Katya, czy mogę cię pocałować” albo „Marysiu, czy mogę dać ci całusa”. Chyba, że one całowały mnie _pierwsze_ , to wtedy im pozwalałem. Ale z Lvem, to tak jakoś… nawet nie pomyślałem, że powinienem najpierw spytać o pozwolenie. Kiedy się do mnie uśmiechnął, po prostu o tym _zapomniałem._ A kiedy poczułem jego usta, to już w ogóle przestałem myśleć…

            Wysłuchawszy wyjaśnienia chochlika, Yakov westchnął ciężko.

_Jest gorzej niż myślałem. Nie tylko pocałował innego chłopca, ale też ostro się w nim zabujał…_

\- No, a potem mnie uderzył.

            Za sprawą tego jednego zdania czar prysł. Historia miłosna Viktora skończyła się, jeszcze zanim na dobre się zaczęła.

\- Przykro mi, że muszę ci to powiedzieć – Feltsman podrapał się po uchu – ale reakcja Lva była dość normalna. Większość chłopców zareagowałaby w taki sposób, gdybyś ich pocałował. Znaczy… w sytuacji innej niż przedstawienie szkolne.

\- Skoro tak, to dlaczego Lev powiedział, że całowanie innych chłopców jest okej?

\- Że co?!

\- Kiedyś wracaliśmy razem z placu zabaw i podeszliśmy pod moją kamienicę. Przez okno zobaczyliśmy moją ciocię. Całowała się ze swoją przyjaciółką z Kanady. No wiesz, w usta. I to dłuuugo. Przytulały się, tak jak mój tata przytula się czasem z moją mamą.

            Mózg Yakova błyskawicznie dodał poszczególne fakty. Stara panna, o cholera, sympozjum w Kanadzie, nieco feministyczne poglądy, obcięta po męsku, o cholera, całowała się z kobietą, o cholera!

            Kiedy nowe informacje wsiąkły, pojawiło się coś na kształt ulgi. Vitya nie był jedyną „odmienną” osobą w rodzinie… Może dzięki temu będzie mu łatwiej?

\- Kiedy to zobaczyliśmy, Lev powiedział, że tak się czasem zdarza i że to jest _normalne._ W sensie, że… kiedy chłopiec całuje chłopca a dziewczyna dziewczynę.

\- Tak ci powiedział?   

_Żebyś tylko wiedział, co wygadywał w szpitalu…_

            Feltsmana naszła nagle ogromna ulga, że kłótnia z Lvem i jego rodzicami odbyła się bez udziału Viktora.

\- Kiedy to powiedział, pomyślałem sobie, że on nie miałby nic przeciwko całowaniu się z chłopcem – Vitya zwiesił główkę. – Ale nie mówiłem mu, że go lubię, bo byłem pewien, że on lubi Andreia.

_Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że miałeś rację…_

\- A rozmawiałeś o tym z ciocią? Powiedziałeś jej, że widziałeś ją z dziewczyną?

\- Chciałem, ale Lev powiedział, żebym tego nie robił. Mówił, że moja ciocia pewnie nie chciałaby o tym rozmawiać.

\- A ja myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. Uważam, że powinieneś porozmawiać z ciocią.

            Viktor posłał trenerowi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Twoja ciocia pocałowała dziewczynę, a ty pocałowałeś chłopca – powiedział Yakov. – Sądzę, że się zrozumiecie. Dobrze by było, gdybyś opowiedział cioci o tym, co się dzisiaj stało. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie na ciebie zła. Powiedz też, że widziałeś ją z dziewczyną i zapytaj, z kim wolno ci o tym rozmawiać. Twoja ciocia pewnie nie opowiada o swoim życiu miłosnym, komu popadnie. Mam też do ciebie inną ważną prośbę, Vitya. Chciałbym, żebyś obiecał mi, że dopóki nie skończysz osiemnastu lat, nie pocałujesz żadnego chłopca.

\- Dlatego, że pocałowałem Lva?

\- Nie. Lev nie ma z tym żadnego związku. Po prostu uważam, że tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej.

\- Ale _dlaczego?_ – rozpacz w głosie Viktora była dowodem na to, że chłopiec nie palił się składania tego typu obietnic. – Dlaczego mojej cioci wolno pocałować dziewczynę, a mnie nie wolno całować chłopców?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że ci nie wolno – podkreślił Yakov. – Powiedziałem, że lepiej nie robić tego przed osiemnastką. Posłuchaj, Vitya: twoja ciocia jest już _dorosła._ Bycie dorosłym wiąże się z kilkoma udogodnieniami. Po pierwsze, możesz sam decydować o sobie i nie musisz prosić rodziców o pozwolenie. Myślisz, że dlaczego Lyovochka zareagował dzisiaj w taki sposób? Nawet gdyby chciał cię całować, nie zrobiłby tego, bo wie, że jego rodzice by tego nie zaakceptowali. A nawet gdyby się zbuntował, niewiele by zdziałał. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, przypomnij sobie, jak było z twoim tatą.

            Chłopiec spuścił wzrok. To była jedna z niewielu sytuacji, gdy zamiast sprzeczać się z trenerem, postanowił milczeć i uważnie słuchać.

\- Po drugie, dorosłość oznacza, że jesteśmy z natury bardziej ostrożni. A całowanie innych chłopców wymaga ostrożności. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, Vitya, ale w niektórych przypadkach można nawet iść za to do więzienia…

\- Do więzienia?! – z przerażeniem powtórzył dzieciak.

\- Dokładnie tak. Oczywiście nie wszędzie i nie w każdej sytuacji. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nasz kraj niezbyt przychylnie patrzy na chłopców, którzy całują się z innymi chłopcami. Dlatego, zanim zrobisz coś takiego, zawsze powinieneś się upewnić, czy ten drugi chce tego tak samo, co ty. No i dobrze by było, gdybyście obaj byli dorośli, bo wtedy rodzice żadnego z was raczej nie wyskoczą z żądaniami, by wywalić któregoś z was ze szkoły i posłać go do psychiatry. Kiedy będziesz dorosły, będziesz miał mnóstwo możliwości. Na przykład, będziesz mógł wyjechać do Kanady, albo jakiegoś innego kraju, który przychylnie patrzy na całujących się chłopców.

\- Ale ja nie chcę wyjeżdżać do Kanady! – jęknął Vitya. – Chcę zostać tutaj i z tobą trenować!

            Deklaracja była tak urocza, że Yakov zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Jeżeli nadal będę trenerem, zawsze będziesz miał u mnie miejsce. Ale, jeśli postanowisz zostać w Rosji i nadal całować innych chłopców, z pewnością nie będzie ci lekko! Będą wytykać się palcami i wyzywać od odmieńców. Albo od czegoś jeszcze gorszego.

\- Raju…

            Dzieciak wyglądał na totalnie zdołowanego. Feltsman poklepał go po plecach.

\- Nie łam się! – rzucił. – Pocieszające jest to, że kiedy już zostaniesz legendarnym sportowcem i bohaterem narodu, będą mogli ci nagwizdać!

\- Legendarnym sportowcem? – to przykuło uwagę małego. – A co trzeba zrobić, żeby nim zostać?

\- A bo ja wiem… - Yakov zastanowił się chwilę. – Myślę, że złoty medal Olimpijski to absolutne minimum, by bez żadnych przeszkód całować innych chłopców. Jeżeli życie mnie czegoś nauczyło to tego, że czempionom i bogaczom wybacza się absolutnie wszystko. Zdobądź pięć Mistrzostw Świata z rzędu, a sam Prezydent pierdolonej Matuszki Rosji pobłogosławi twój związek z innym facetem i jeszcze będzie cię błagał na kolanach, by mógł wykorzystać twoje zdjęcie ślubne w swojej kampanii wyborczej.

\- O kurde, serio?!

\- No… z tym Prezydentem to gruba przesada, ale tak.

\- I to naprawdę jest takie proste? – w niebieskich oczach Viktora pojawiły się przebłyski nadziei.

 _Proste?!_ – Feltsman prychnął w myślach. – _Niby która część tego, co powiedziałem, jest prosta?_

\- No wiesz, Vitya, zdobycie pięciu Mistrzostw Świata z rzędu to dość trudne zadanie. Ale, gdyby jakimś cudem ci się udało, to TAK, mógłbyś sobie całować, kogo tylko chcesz. Oczywiście znaleźliby się tacy, którzy by cię wyzywali, ale na pewno nikt nie wsadziłby cię do pierdla. Tak to już w życiu jest. Gwiazdy Rocka i legendarni sportowcy mogą się zabawiać z kim chcą. Ale zwykli śmiertelnicy _niestety_ muszą się ukrywać.

\- Ech, wygląda na to, że nie mam wyjścia – Vitya głęboko westchnął. – Trzeba będzie odbębnić te pięć Mistrzostw Świata. Zrobię to i będę  miał święty spokój.

            Ta absurdalna pewność siebie jednocześnie bawiła i załamywała Yakova.

\- No więc, jak będzie? – Feltsman położył dłoń na srebrnych włosach i delikatnie obrócił główkę chłopca ku sobie. - Mogę na ciebie liczyć? Obiecasz mi, że przed osiemnastką nie będziesz całował innych chłopców? Rozumiesz, że wcale nie chcę być złośliwy, prawda? Ja naprawdę nie próbuję cię zmuszać, byś rezygnował ze swoich naturalnych uczuć. Ja tylko nie chcę, by jacyś ludzie wyrzucali cię ze szkół i ciągali po terapiach. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

\- Rozumiem – dzieciak niechętnie przytaknął. – Skoro mówisz, że nie chcesz być złośliwy, to ja ci ufam. _Obiecuję_ , że dopóki nie skończę osiemnastu lat, nie będę całował innych chłopców.

            Feltsman odetchnął z ulgą. W chwilach takich jak ta, nie rozumiał, dlaczego Sasza miał z synem aż takie problemy. Viktor może i bywał rozwydrzony, ale czasami wystarczyło po prostu posadzić go tyłku i – tak jak teraz - odbyć z nim spokojną, _normalną_ rozmowę! Czy to naprawdę było _aż tak trudne?_

            Widząc, że dzieciak wciąż jest nieco przygnębiony, Yakov dał mu lekkiego pstryczka w czoło.

\- I nie martw się tym, co wydarzyło się u Lva. Pierwsza miłość rzadko okazuje się tą na całe życie. Spotkasz jeszcze wiele wspaniałych dziewczynek i wielu sympatycznych chłopców. Wśród nich na pewno będzie osoba, która oszaleje na twoim punkcie!

 

**XXX**

            Ktoś powiedziałby, że incydent w szpitalu negatywnie odbije się na treningach i pozbawi Viktora starannie wypracowanej koncentracji. Na szczęście stało się dokładnie na odwrót – srebrnowłosy dzieciak był zmotywowany jak nigdy! Być może wziął sobie do serca tekst o zdobyciu pięciu Mistrzostw Świata? A może oddał się ćwiczeniom, by nie myśleć o złamanym sercu? Ciężko stwierdzić. W każdym razie, program do zmodyfikowanej wersji „The Final Countdown” wyglądał coraz lepiej, a z każdym kolejnym dniem Yakov i Tatiana mieli coraz mniej uwag.

            Tydzień przed pojedynkiem zakładowym, Feltsman uznał, że jest zupełnie zadowolony z umiejętności chochlika. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia przygotowań, odważył się na sformułowanie wniosku:

„Gdyby Vitya miał jechać jutro, dałby sobie radę”.

            Ta myśl mogła oznaczać tylko jedno – Nikiforov był gotów. Znał swój program, czuł muzykę i opanował wszystkie potrzebne skoki. Wystarczyło jedynie „przeczekać” ten jeden ostatni tydzień i trzymać kciuki, by chłopcu nie przydarzyła się żadna kontuzja.

Yakov i Tatiana zrobili, co mogli. Teraz już wszystko było w rękach Boga! Czy raczej – w rękach Viktora.

Feltsman wiedział, że przygotował tego dzieciaka najlepiej, jak tylko umiał. Teraz miał do zrobienia jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz. Musiał zadbać o przyszłość tego, którego w tak krótkim czasie tak bardzo pokochał. Myślał o wszystkim bardzo długo, aż wreszcie znalazł rozwiązanie. Wiedział, co musi zrobić.

            Stał w recepcji Klubu Mistrzów i w milczeniu przeglądał SMSy z ostatnich kilku dni. Ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Cześć, trenerze! – Kostya uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. Masz chwilę? Jest coś, o czym chciałbym pogadać.

            Yakov krótko skinął głową. Doskonale wiedział, co nadchodzi.

\- Wiem, że dziwnie to zabrzmi - Młody mężczyzna niepewnie rozmasował kark – ale na swój sposób cieszę się, że dziewczyna mnie zdradziła i dzięki temu zdecydowałem się na powrót do Rosji. Przez cały ten czas, gdy pomagałem w szkoleniu młodego, czułem się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Bardzo tęskniłem za Klubem Mistrzów, a przez ostatnie kilka tygodni tylko upewniłem się w przekonaniu, że tutaj jest moje miejsce. Przyjechałem do Petersburga, bo chciałem zacząć od początku, ale wciąż wahałem się, czy powinienem nadal zajmować się łyżwiarstwem. Ale teraz już wiem. Zbierałem się do tego już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie chciałem cię dekoncentrować, trenerze, bo wiem, jak ważne było wytrenowania Viktora. Ale teraz, gdy mały w pełni opanował choreografię pani Tatiany, nareszcie mogę zadać to pytanie bez wyrzutów sumienia.

            Kostya złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy.

\- Trenerze, czy mógłbyś mnie zatrudnić? Niezależnie od tego, czy stracimy to lodowisko, czy uda nam się je zachować, chciałbym zostać jednym z twoim instruktorów! Obiecuję, że nie zawiodę!

            Feltsman uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- To zabawne, że o tym wspominasz, chłopie. Tak się składa, że ja też chciałem złożyć ci propozycję.

\- Naprawdę? – Nazarov rozpromienił się. – W takim razie ogromnie się cieszę, że zrobiłem dobre wrażenie. Nic nie daje aż takiej frajdy jak zaimponowanie dawnemu mentorowi. No to jak będzie? – puścił pięćdziesięciolatkowi oko. – Mogę liczyć na etacik?  

\- Naturalnie. I nie tylko na etacik. Bo tak właściwie, zamierzam poprosić cię o coś innego. Nie chcę, żebyś był jednym z moich instruktorów. Chcę, żebyś mnie _zastąpił._

            Radość w oczach młodego mężczyzny zamieniła się w przerażenie. Sportowa bluza wysunęła się z dłoni Konstantina i upadła na podłogę.

 

**XXX**

 

_Ech, gdzież ten Jasiu się podziewa? Spóźnianie się jest zupełnie nie w jego stylu!_

            Idąc korytarzem, Tatiana ziewnęła głęboko. Dzisiejszy dzień był bardziej leniwy od poprzednich. Miała to być forma nagrody dla Viktora, który pokazał się wczoraj z fantastycznej strony. Aczkolwiek sam dzieciak nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw – zamiast odpoczywać, ganiał po całym budynku, celem odnalezienia trenera i nauczenia się „kolejnego wypasionego elementu”. Lubicheva-McKenzie nie miała nic do roboty, więc zaoferowała, że pomoże w poszukiwaniach.

            Wreszcie usłyszała głos Yakova. Dobiegał z prowadzących do recepcji uchylonych drzwi. Tatiana otworzyła usta, by zawołać przybranego brata, ale przeszkodził jej w tym rozpaczliwy krzyk Konstantina:

\- NIE możesz zrezygnować, trenerze! Taka opcja po prostu NIE wchodzi w grę!

            Kobieta zamarła w miejscu.

_Co takiego?_

\- Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś powiedział coś w stylu: „zastąp mnie, jeśli przegramy”. W końcu poszedł pan na układ z panem Wronkovem, a honor nakazuje, by uszanować warunki umowy. Jeśli my wygramy, oddadzą nam lodowisko, jeśli oni wygrają, przestanie pan być trenerem. Ale żeby prosić, bym zajął twoje miejsce, nawet jeśli _zwyciężymy?!_ Ja tego _nie rozumiem_ , trenerze! Proszę, wytłumacz mi!

            Dłoń Tatiany wystrzeliła w stronę ust, by powstrzymać zaskoczony jęk.

_Co ten Jasiu, u diabła, wymyślił?! Co mu nagle odwaliło?!_

\- Moja decyzja jeszcze nie jest ostateczna, ale… po pojedynku zakładowym, prawie na pewno się wycofam! – usłyszała głos Yakova - Niezależnie od tego, czy wygram, czy przegram, przestanę być trenerem. Ja… ja po prostu mam już dosyć, Kostya! Mam dosyć, rozumiesz? Właśnie przejrzałem wszystkie SMSy, które dostałem w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Ojciec Lva opowiedział pozostałym rodzicom o tym, jak Viktor pocałował jego syna. Niektórzy porozmawiali ze mną i dali sobie przetłumaczyć to i owo… ale aż piątka postawiła mi to samo ultimatum, co Rykov: albo wyrzucę Viktora, albo ich dzieci przestaną u mnie trenować. Oczywiście powiedziałem, że Vitya zostaje. W efekcie pożegnałem się z wieloma obiecującymi uczniami. Jest wśród nich Andrei Kuklin, wiesz? Lubiłem tego chłopca. Nigdy nie sprawiał mi problemów. Lubiłem go, a on lubił mnie. I nagle usłyszał od rodziców, że ma trzymać się z daleka ode mnie i mojego „zboczonego ulubieńca”! Nawet nie dano mu prawa sprzeciwu. Słyszałem, że był cholernie nieszczęśliwy i protestował, ale jego ojca to nie obchodzi.

            Przybrana siostra Feltsmana nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Co prawda Yakov powiedział jej o incydencie w szpitalu, ale… Noż, do diabła! Nie miała pojęcia, że _aż tak_ wziął to wszystko do siebie, by rozważać cholerną _emeryturę!_

\- Nie możesz pozwolić, by coś takiego cię złamało, trenerze – błagał Kostya. – Nie po tym wszystkim, co przetrwałeś przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy! Trenerze, przecież… Jesteśmy przy tobie. Ja, dziewczyny i pani Tatiana…Wszyscy tak bardzo szanujemy cię i kochamy. Gdybyś teraz zrezygnował, to byłoby…

\- Wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy naprawdę zrezygnuję  - wzdychając, Yakov wszedł byłemu uczniowi w słowo. – Ale wiesz, po tym incydencie w szpitalu i po tych wszystkich telefonach, ja pierwszy raz… pierwszy raz w całej karierze pomyślałem, że ja naprawdę… ostatecznie i nieodwołalnie _mam tego wszystkiego dosyć!_ Nawet nie tyle łyżwiarzy, co ich rodziców! Ta jędza, matka Ivanka, która doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej synek zachowuje się jak mały sukinsynek, ale _wciąż_ nie zamierza doprowadzać go do porządku! Ten dupek, Sasza, który nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie choćby odrobiny zrozumienia dla własnego syna. Ta zafiksowana na punkcie normalności parka, cholerni rodzice Lva. A na deser jeszcze tamta piątka… Ludzie, którym wiele razy szedłem na rękę, którym pozwalałem spóźniać się z opłatami, a czasem nawet byłem elastyczny i tak załatwiałem sprawę, by dzieciaki mogły trenować za darmo! Ci ludzie tak po prostu pokazują mi środkowy palec i oznajmiają, że ich dzieci nie mogą trenować na tym samym lodowisku, co Viktor. Mam już tego powyżej uszu, rozumiesz?! A ty…

            Głos Feltsmana załamał się.

\- Dobry z ciebie chłopak, Kostya. Trenowałem cię, więc wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. W Kanadzie zdobyłeś ogromne doświadczenie, a tutaj wszyscy cię lubią. Viktor, dziewczyny, pracownicy lodowiska… Czuję, że twój nagły przyjazd nie był przypadkowy. To tak, jakby Bóg zsyłał mi ciebie, byś przypilnował tego wszystkiego, w razie gdybym ja musiał zrezygnować. Muszę mieć zabezpieczenie, rozumiesz? Muszę wiedzieć, że ktoś zajmie się solistkami i Viktorem, jeżeli dostanę za tydzień po dupie od Wronkova.

\- Rozumiem, że musisz mieć zabezpieczenie, trenerze i nie mam nic przeciwko – zbolałym tonem wyszeptał Kostya. – Ale żeby zastąpić cię, nawet jeśli… Ja… ja tego nie widzę, trenerze. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przez lata dojrzałem i mówiono mi, że umiem pracować z ludźmi, ale… Ja to nie _Ty_ , trenerze! Potrzebujemy cię tutaj. Nie zostawaj dla dupków, którzy cię nie doceniają. Zostań _dla nas!_

            Tatiana zaryzykowała szybki rzut okiem przez przesmyk między drzwiami ścianą. Yakov trzymał obie dłonie na ramionach Nazarova.

\- Wiem – powiedział z mieszaniną smutku i powagi. – Wiem i dlatego zaczekam z podjęciem decyzji do zakończenia zakładu. Ale _muszę_ wiedzieć już teraz. W razie czego zrobisz to? Zastąpisz mnie?

            Kostya zamknął oczy. Wyglądał, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał płacz. To było na swój sposób niesamowite – dorosły facet walczący ze łzami! W końcu otworzył oczy, przełknął gulę w gardle i zdecydowanie przytaknął. Dokładnie w tym momencie za plecami kobiety rozległ się cichy skrzyp.

            Tatiana odwróciła się. Drzwi do męskiej łazienki odbiły się od ściany, jakby ktoś niedokładnie je domknął. Na palcach, Lubicheva-McKenzie podkradła się do tamtego miejsca. Kiedy zajrzała przez przesmyk, ujrzała Viktora. Stał z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na umywalce i zezował na własne odbicie w lustrze. Jego niebieskie oczy chyba jeszcze nigdy nie były tak wściekłe i zdeterminowane.

   

 Przede wszystkim: dziękuję wszystkim cudownym ludziom (niezalogowanym oraz gościom) za **komentarze** oraz **kudosy** , a także **posty motywacyjne na Facebooku** i **prywatne wiadomości** pełne naprawdę cudownego, a zarazem ostrego dopingu! Gdyby nie one, ten dłuuuugo rozdział (53 strony A4) nie powstałby tak szybko. Tak więc, dziękuję. 

**Rozdział 19 - progres**

Obrazek autorstwa Zashi Senshino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału był inspirowany piosenką z filmu "Ballerina" - "Blood, sweat and tears". Możecie jej posłuchać, gdy zjedziecie niżej. Wrzuciłam też link do orkiestrowej wersji "The Final Countdown", do której pojedzie Viktor (tylko miejcie na uwadze, że program dla małego chłopca byłby nieco krótszy). 
> 
> Sporo się działo, co? Wiem, jak dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale nie bądźcie zbyt ostrzy dla Lva. Pamiętajcie, że to tylko mały dzieciak, któremu bardzo zależy na akceptacji rodziców. To pan i pani Rykov zasługują na waszą złość. Prawie wszystkie osoby, którym dawałam tekst do zrewidowania, rzuciły stwierdzeniem: "rajuuu, nie sądziłem, że pojawią się rodzice, których znielubię bardziej niż Nikiforovów!" Zgadzacie się z tym?
> 
> I, czy chcielibyście dostać dodatkowego one-shota, w którym dorosły Viktor spotyka Lva? 
> 
> Myślę, że na jakieś 90% napiszę coś takiego. Jeśli do tego czasu nie padnę z przemęczenia ;)
> 
> Wraz z kolejnym rozdziałem wskoczymy prościutko w dzień Zakładu. Chciałoby się powiedzieć: wreszcie! 
> 
> Jak myślicie, co zrobi Vitya?
> 
> Jaki przekręt planuje Wronkov?
> 
> Czy Yakov rzeczywiście skończy karierę? (głupie pytanie, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowiłam je zadać)
> 
> Dopingujcie mnie tak, jak dotychczas, a kolejny rozdział ukaże się baaaardzo szybko. Tymczasem, trzeci rozdział "Yuuriego w szkole dla czarodziejów" pojawi się już jutro. Chyba że coś pójdzie nie tak ^^. 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce! 
> 
> [Blood, sweat and tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ7AWUrrXvs)  
> [The Final Countdown by London Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NV75qGY7jBk)


	20. Rozdział 19 - Wyścig z czasem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po wielu długich miesiącach wreszcie przyszedł dzień rozstrzygnięcia Zakładu! Jednak zanim Viktor stanie do pojedynku z Ivankiem, musi najpierw dostać się do Petersburga. Czy mu się to uda?
> 
> Nie tylko Yakov stresuje się nadchodzącym starciem. Każdy na swój sposób zmaga się z presją... 
> 
> Komu się poszczęści, a kto będzie miał pecha?  
> Kto nieoczekiwanie zaoferuje pomysł?   
> Czyj pojazd ostatecznie uratuje dzień?  
> I, co najważniejsze: KTO, koniec końców, będzie reprezentował Yakova w ostatnim już starciu z Wronkovem? 
> 
> Zapraszam do przeczytania dziewiętnastego rozdziału "Zakładu"!   
> Weźcie chusteczki.

**Rozdział 19 – Wyścig z czasem**

 

            Bladoróżowe niebo nad dachami budynków powoli stawało się żółte. Kilka mew wzbiło się w górę i teraz szybowało trochę ponad gładką powierzchnią Newy. Uniesione dla przepływających statków mosty, jedne po drugim opadały, jak zamykające się szczęki krokodyli. Wreszcie zgasły latarnie. Sankt Petersburg budził się do życia. A czynił to tak samo jak zwykle, czyli powoli i leniwie, zupełnie jakby to był zwykły majowy dzień, a nie _ten szczególny_ dzień.

            Dzień ostatecznego starcia między dwoma rywalizującymi ze sobą trenerami. 

            Yakov obudził się bardzo wcześnie. W sam raz, by załapać się na cały spektakl związany ze wchodem słońca. Stał w prostym białym podkoszulku, oparty o parapet otwartego okna, pozwalając, by wiosenny wiatr łaskotał mu ramiona.

            Do pomieszczenia stopniowo wpadało coraz więcej światła, a poszczególne elementy wyposażenia wyłaniały się z ciemności. Najpierw widoczny stał się kalendarz z zaznaczoną czerwonym kółkiem datą. Dzisiejszą. Poprzedzające ją skreślone cyfry reprezentowały wysiłek, jaki włożono w przygotowania do tego, co miało się wydarzyć za kilka godzin. W notatkach na marginesie zapisano wiele różnych miejsc i nazwisk. Tyle miesięcy… tylu ludzi zaangażowanych w stracie Feltsman kontra Wronkov.

            Światło poranka sięgnęło głębiej, padając na wieszak z przygotowanym zawczasu strojem bojowym. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu był to kostium – dzisiaj został zastąpiony przez garnitur. Yakov ruszył w jego stronę. Przez moment miał głupie skojarzenie z bohaterem, sięgającym do specjalnej gablotki po superstrój. Planety Ziemi może i nie ratował, ale z całą pewnością szykował się do bitwy o losy świata – _swojego_ świata. Bo tym właśnie były dla niego Klub Mistrzów, fucha trenera i łyżwiarstwo – całym światem.

            Kilka minut później stał już przed lustrem i powoli poprawiał elegancki czerwony krawat. Patrząc na własne odbicie, po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. To jest to. Dzisiaj wszystko się rozstrzygnie! Cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie będzie odwrotu…

 

**XXX**

            Alexei Wronkov obudził się w fantastycznym nastroju. Przeciągnął się, wstał z łóżka, włożył szlafrok i pogwizdując pod nosem, ruszył korytarzem swojej pokaźnej rezydencji. Nad ogromnymi oknami zawieszono równie wielkie portrety pana i pani domu. Na podłodze ciągnął się sprowadzony z Bliskiego Wschodu czerwony dywan ze złotymi wzorkami.

            Alexei rozsunął drzwiczki garderoby i powoli objął wzrokiem nieziemsko drogie garnitury. Przyglądał się jednemu po drugim, zastanawiając się, w którym powinien pokonać swojego największego wroga, Yakova Feltsmana… Który zestaw nada się na pierwsze strony gazet? Który będzie pasował do wielkiego nagłówka „Triumf Spartana! Klub Mistrzów przestaje istnieć”?

            Alexei nie śpieszył się z wyborem. Czekał na tę chwilę całe życie. Wszystko musiało być idealne. Po dzisiejszym dniu Yakov na zawsze opuści arenę trenerskich zmagań, pokonany i upokorzony, a moment spuszczania do grobu trumny z jego karierą już nigdy się nie powtórzy! Wronkov zamierzał się postarać, by świetnie wyglądać na pogrzebie.

            Wreszcie wyłapał wzrokiem garnitur – bardzo stary, nieco staromodny, ale wciąż elegancki garnitur. Mimo upływu lat, Alexei nigdy się go nie pozbył. Wyciągnął po niego rękę i zagwizdał po pokojowego, któremu nakazał natychmiast zabrać się za prasowanie. Wszystko musiało być idealne…       

 

**XXX**

 

            Atmosfera w mieszkaniu Levinów była bardzo napięta, a przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Maksa. Starszy z łyżwiarzy miał wrażenie, że uczestniczy w urodzinach swojego brata, chociaż te wypadały dopiero za niecały miesiąc.

            Kiedy Ivanek zajął miejsce przy stole, podstawiono mu pod nos jego ulubione płatki śniadaniowe z tostami do kompletu. Stół przykryto eleganckim białym obrusikiem, a na samym środku postawiono wazon z kilkoma pachnącymi różyczkami.

            Ivanek, jak można było się spodziewać, zareagował dokładnie tak, jak to zawsze zwykł czynić w dzień „swojego święta” – nie podziękował matce za śliczne śniadanie, lecz zaczął głośno narzekać na stopień wysmażenia tostów, zażądał, by ktoś _natychmiast_ pozbył się pływającego w kubku kożucha i dosypał jeszcze jedną łyżeczkę kakao, bo „to paskudztwo jest za mało słodkie i nie da się tego pić”.

            Ani matka, ani jej starszy syn nie powiedzieli chłopcu słowa przygany. Maks dziwnie się z tym czuł – z jednej strony rozumiał, dlaczego jego brat postanowił wybrzydzać bardziej niż zwykle, ale z drugiej nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że za kaprysami Ivanka krył się trudny do zinterpretowania niepokój.

\- Wyprasowałaś mój kostium? – dziesięciolatek zwrócił się do rodzicielki.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

\- Ma na nim nie być żadnej fałdy!

\- I nie będzie. Wszystko będzie idealne, słoneczko.

\- Mam nadzieję!

            Maks miał zamiar powiedzieć Ivankowi, by okazał chociaż _odrobinę_ wdzięczności i szacunku, jednak poczuł na sobie karcące spojrzenie matki i ugryzł się w język.

 _Twój brat ma dzisiaj immunitet_ – w milczeniu dawała mu do zrozumienia. – _To dla niego ważny dzień._

            Ivanek pałaszował śniadanie, co jakiś czas zastygając z łyżką w ręku i stawiając nowe żądania.

\- Nie zapomnij zabrać aparatu, mamo. Kiedy już wygram, chcę pamiątkowe zdjęcie na środku lodowiska!

\- Naturalnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dostanę medal. Tyle trenowałem, że mi się należy!

\- Jestem pewna, że pan Wronkov przygotował dla ciebie jakąś nagrodę, kochanie.

\- O, a po zawodach pójdziemy do cukierni. Chcę dostać wielki czekoladowy tort.

\- Już go zamówiłam, słońce. Wiedziałam, że będziesz chciał zjeść coś słodkiego! Przez ostatnie miesiące trener kazał ci przestrzegać ścisłej diety, a ty tak _wspaniale_ to zniosłeś! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna!

\- A widzisz? Wytrwałem! Oprócz tortu chcę jeszcze pojechać na basen i się pobawić. Może jutro…

            Buzia praktycznie mu się nie zamykała. Dziwne, jako że zwykle bywał dość milczący, a przynajmniej tutaj, w domu. Nawet w dzień swoich urodzin wolał cieszyć się posiłkiem w ciszy. A teraz nie przestawał mówić o tym, co zrobi, kiedy wreszcie wygra pojedynek zakładowy. Zupełnie jakby chciał _zaczarować_ dzisiejszy dzień. Zupełnie jakby chciał przekonać wszystkich – siebie, rodzinę, świat i Boga - że sprawy ułożą się dokładnie tak, jak sobie zaplanował. Że rzeczywiście wyjdzie na lód i _wygra._   

**XXX**

 

            Anastazja zapukała w drzwi do pokoju Viktora. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wywnioskowała, że jej synek wciąż smacznie spał. Jednak, kiedy zajrzała do środka, zorientowała się, że Vitya wcale nie drzemał, lecz tańczył ze słuchawkami w uszach i walkmenem zamkniętym w kieszeni bluzy dresowej. Małe stopy sunęło po podłodze jak łyżwy po tafli lodowiska. Niebieskie oczy były lekko zmrużone, a drobne nadgarstki poruszały się z gracją dobrze wyszkolonej baletnicy.

            Po chwili wahania, kobieta ostrożnie przymknęła drzwi. Jeden z psów, owczarek niemiecki, Bismark siedział przed pokojem z postawionymi na baczność uszami, niecierpliwie popiskując i merdając ogonem.

\- Dajmy mu jeszcze chwilę dla siebie – Anastazja pogłaskała zawiedzionego czworonoga po pysku. – Za dziesięć minut zawołamy go na śniadanie.

            Zeszła na dół, nie mogąc wyrzucić z myśli obrazu trenującego syna. Miała go przed oczami, gdy myła resztki naczyń, które pozostały w zlewie po wczorajszej imprezie urodzinowej. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała u Viktora _aż takiego skupienia._ Była z tego powodu jednocześnie dumna i zawiedziona.

Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę stojącego na półce notesu z serduszkiem. Była tam cała dokumentacja rozwoju Viktora – zdjęcia, notatki dotyczące wzrostu, a także obrysy maleńkich rączek i stópek. Jak każda kochająca matka, pani Nikiforova chciała być na bieżąco ze wszystkim, co dotyczyło jej najdroższego syna. A teraz… teraz, pierwszy raz w życiu coś _przegapiła._ Najnowsza, wielka przemiana Viktora miała miejsce zupełnie bez jej udziału!

Tańczący w swoim pokoju chłopiec był dla niej _obcy._ Był _tak bardzo_ zdeterminowany i spokojny. _Tak bardzo_ różnił się od szkraba, który ciągnął ją za spódnicę i grał z nią w całuski.

 _Wydaje się taki grzeczny i skupiony na swoim celu_ – pomyślała, wycierając kubek. – _Dokładnie tak, jak zawsze pragnął Sasza._

            Kobieta westchnęła głęboko. Miała cichą nadzieję, że jej mąż także zauważy piękne zmiany, które zaszły w ich synu. Może dostrzeże dobre strony znienawidzonego sportu i wreszcie pójdzie na kompromis? Byłoby cudownie, gdyby tak się stało. Ich rodzina mogłaby znowu stać się zjednoczona. Może i nie byłoby tak, jak dawniej, ale…

Wszystko będzie lepsze niż to potworne pół roku, które właśnie mieli za sobą!

Pół roku dziwacznych rozmów telefonicznych i niezręcznych spotkań rodzinnych, przez które musieli przychodzić, za każdym razem, gdy ich synek przyjeżdżał do Novowladimirska. Nawet na wczorajszym przyjęciu nie rozmawiali zupełnie swobodnie, chociaż zarówno Viktor jak i Sasza wysyłali subtelne sygnały świadczące, że mieli już dosyć ciągnącego się konfliktu i pragnęli trwałego zawieszenia broni.

Anastazja złożyła dłonie jak do modlitwy i spojrzała w stronę wiszącego na ścianie obrazu Matki Boskiej. Wypowiedziała swoją prośbę, nie dlatego że była religijna. Była zwyczajnie _zdesperowana_.

_Spraw, by mój mąż wreszcie odpuścił. Pomóż mu spojrzeć na wszystko moimi oczami. Pomóż mu ujrzeć wizję, w której wszyscy jesteśmy szczęśliwi, nie traktując łyżwiarstwa figurowego jako przejawu nienormalności!_

             Sasza _musiał_ w końcu zaakceptować Viktora. Alternatywą były kolejne puste kartki w notesie z serduszkiem…

 

**XXX**

            W Śnieżnej Nibylandii rzadko było aż tak cicho. Z lodowiska zwykle dobiegały radosne krzyki, szczęki zderzających się ze sobą kijków i stukoty odbijających się od band krążków. Jednak temperatura, która pierwszy raz w tym roku przekroczyła dwadzieścia stopni, zapędziła młodych hokeistów nad staw, gdzie pluskali się w wodzie, albo skakali „na bombę” z pochylonej gałęzi starej wierzby. Pierwszy raz w sezonie nikt nie skorzystał z pustego lodowiska.

            Pochylający się nad stertą papierów Aleksander Nikiforov słyszał jedynie szuranie własnego długopisu. Chociaż pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu miał idealne warunki do pracy, zupełnie nie potrafił się skupić.

            Był u siebie w gabinecie, ale myślami wciąż siedział w domu. Gdzieś w odmętach pamięci rozbrzmiewało biadolenie podekscytowanej Anastazji, która od paru dni potrafiła mówić tylko o tym nieszczęsnym pojedynku, w którym miał wziąć udział Viktor.

„Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzi?”

„Wiedziałeś, że jego przeciwnik jest od niego prawie dwa lata starszy?”

„Chciałabym zobaczyć jego przejazd. Szkoda, że muszę być w pracy.”

            Dłoń z długopisem zatrzymała się w połowie zdania.

 _Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, na lodowisku były kałuże wody –_ przypomniał sobie Sasza. – _Wszystko odbijało się w tafli, jak w lustrze. Ciekawe, czy na arenie w Petersburgu też tak będzie? Raczej nie. W końcu to duży, nowoczesny obiekt. Zresztą, Viktor nie jest mazgajem. Na pewno nie będzie się przejmował paroma kałużami…_

            Zaniepokojony kierunkiem własnych myśli, mężczyzna szybko wrócił do pracy. Co on wyprawia? Przecież wcale nie życzył Viktorowi wygranej… Nie, zaraz! Który ojciec nie życzyłby wygranej własnemu synowi? Oczywiście, że Sasza chciał sukcesu Viktora! Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to triumf Feltsmana i akceptację „babskiego sportu” oraz tych paskudnych, obcisłych, kolorowych strojów…

            Długopis wyjechał poza krawędź kartki i zaczął pisać po biurku. Wkurzony, Sasza zerwał się z miejsca. Postanowił skończyć z planowaniem obozu i zamiast tego przejrzeć notatki z ostatniego treningu. Gdzie on to, u licha, miał? A, chyba w tamtej teczce.

            Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Zamiast spodziewanych rzędów notatek, wpatrywał się w kolorowy dziecięcy rysunek. Przedstawiał jego samego, Anastazję, Viktora, psy… ba, nawet dziadka, który fruwał po niebie jako aniołek!

            Dłoń Saszy powędrowała do czoła. A więc _to_ chciał mu pokazać Feltsman tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy zjawił się w Śnieżnej Nibylandii ze swoimi łyżwiarkami, psychopatkami!

            Całkowicie wbrew swojej woli, Sasza zaczął widzieć w głowie obrazy. W większości dotyczyły małego Viktora i tego, jak dorastał. Tupotu jego nóżek, gdy podbiegał do mamy i taty, niosąc w rączkach rysunek, ślimaka, kulkę śniegu, albo coś jeszcze innego. Szerokiego uśmiechu na pyzatej buzi i roznoszących się po całym domu podekscytowanych pisków.

            Szczególnie jedno wspomnienie powtarzało się w głowie Saszy. Kiedy on i Anastazja przyjechali do Petersburga, by omówić, czy Vitya powinien uczyć się w szkole Rusłana. Mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział – czy raczej warknął – w stronę syna:

\- Jak tam wakacje? Pewnie wcale nie tęskniłeś za domem, co?

            A jednak tęsknił. Tęsknił, czego dowodem był ten rysunek. Uśmiechy na twarzach nabazgranych postaci były dla Saszy wręcz _bolesne._

Mężczyzna podjął decyzję. Po szybkim rzucie oka na przypięty do nadgarstka zegarek, wziął kurtkę i wyszedł z gabinetu.  

**XXX**

 

            Jeszcze godzinę temu Feltsman mówił sobie, że nie chce żadnych telefonów! Był absolutny przekonany, że wszyscy zapomniani i niezapomniani przyjaciele lada moment zaczną do niego dzwonić ze słowami otuchy i życzeniami powodzenia. Na samą myśl o wibrującej co pięć minut komórce, miał odruch wymiotny.

            Jednak, kiedy nic się nie działo, kiedy mały elektroniczny przedmiot wciąż leżał na stole i _milczał_ , Feltsman poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Panująca w mieszkaniu cisza dziwnie go niepokoiła. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się za wolno, że wszyscy (włączając jego samego) są _zbyt_ spokojni. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale nagle zapragnął potwierdzenia – chciał odczuć, że dzisiaj był _ten dzień_ , a nie dzień jak każdy inny.

            Z łazienki dobiegał cichy szum prysznica. Przez uchylone drzwi pokoju gościnnego widać było Steve’a, który szukał czegoś w walizce.

            Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Widząc imię i nazwisko Dymitra, Yakov odetchnął z ulgą. Wczoraj ustalili, że młodziak skontaktuje się z nimi, gdy tylko zacznie szykować się do drogi. A więc wszystko szło zgodnie z planem!

Albo i nie. Niestety Babichev nie miał dobrych wieści.

\- Rano wydawał jakieś dziwne dźwięki – ponurym tonem podsumował stan swojego samochodu. – Tata pojechał nim na stację benzynową, a kiedy wracał, słyszał coś bardzo dziwnego.

\- Ale jeździ, tak?

\- Jeździć, jeździ. Jednak coś się z nim dzieje. Mój tata mówi, że podobne dźwięki nie wróżą niczego dobrego. Oczywiście, wciąż jestem zdecydowany, by zawieźć Viktora do Petersburga, ale sądzę, że będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli młody pojedzie autobusem. Myślę, że mój staruszek tylko miał jakieś przywidzenia… W końcu dawno nie jechał moim wozem i nie sądzę, by coś miało się stać… Ale droga z Novowladimirska do Petersburga wiedzie przez same zadupia i gdyby na trasie dopadło nas prawo Murphy’ego, to obawiam się, że załatwilibyśmy się na amen.

            Serce w piersi Yakova zadudniło jak bęben wojenny ostrzegający przed niebezpieczeństwem. Dzień jeszcze dobrze się nie zaczął, a pierwszy punkt planu już wymagał skorygowania!

\- Masz rację – Feltsman zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. – Niech Vitya lepiej jedzie autobusem. Zadzwonię do jego matki. Ale w razie czego bądź w pogotowiu, okej? Nie ruszaj się z Novowladimirska, dopóki dzieciak nie pojawi się na dworcu w Petersburgu.

\- Tajest! – Dima zabrzmiał jak salutujący żołnierz.

            Po odłożeniu komórki, Yakov wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Ten nowy scenariusz ani trochę mu się nie podobał. Vitya nie miał komórki. A to oznaczało, że między wyjazdem z Novowladimirska i przyjazdem do Petersburga praktycznie nie będą mieli ze sobą kontaktu. Gdyby autobus się popsuł, albo coś innego poszło nie tak…

\- Jestem gotowa! – wychodząc z łazienki zaanonsowała Tatiana.

           Feltsman wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Ubrała się jak _facet!_ Miała na sobie garnitur z bardzo stylowym krawatem. Skąd ona to wytrzasnęła?!

Wkrótce stało się jasne, do kogo należały oba elementy garderoby. Z sypialni dla gości wypadł Steve i teraz gapił się na swoją żonę z miną mówiącą „nic dziwnego, że nie mogłem go znaleźć!”

\- A-ale… ale… - jąkając się, próbował protestować. – P-przecież to mój… i co ja teraz… c-co ja mam na siebie włożyć?!

\- Żakiecik i portki. No, chyba że wolisz iść nago, misiaczku.

\- K-kiedy… kiedy ty i Yakov… wyglądacie tak elegancko i…

\- Nie marudź – Tatiana dumnie wypięła pierś. – Ja i Jasiu jesteśmy _trenerami_! Musimy dobrze wyglądać. Ty robisz za cywila z kamerką, więc możesz włożyć _cokolwiek._ Jeśli chcesz, pożyczę ci moje dżinsy. Jakie to _szczęście_ , że nosimy ten sam rozmiar, no nie?

            Mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „ciasno w kroku”, McKenzie powlókł się z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Gdzie ty _idziesz?!_ – Yakov zaniepokoił się, widząc, że jego przybrana siostra zakłada szpilki.

            W jego planie dnia było wyraźnie napisane:

 _9:00_ – _wyjazd na arenę ze Stevem i Tatianą. Po drodze zgarniamy Mashę i Lenkę._

            Nie przypominał sobie żadnego podpunktu, w którym wiedźma wyłaziła sobie z domu w jakiś nieokreślonym celu. Posłał jej spojrzenie, które jasno dawało do zrozumienia, co myśli o wprowadzaniu zmian do ściśle ustalonego harmonogramu. Tatiana odpowiedziała lekceważącym przewróceniem oczami.

\- Mam coś do załatwienia. Nie martw się, będę na czas.

            I zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, pozbawiając Feltsmana możliwości zaprotestowania.

            Powiedziała, że „będzie na czas”? Szlag! To oznaczało, że nie wychodziła „na chwilkę, do sklepu”, lecz znikała na dłużej.

 _Oby rzeczywiście pojawiła się o czasie –_ Yakov pomyślał ponuro.

            Już druga rzecz nie przebiegła tak, jak założył i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie trzeciej niespodzianki…       

   

**XXX**

 

\- Dlaczego wychodzimy tak wcześnie? – marudził Ivanek. – Przecież mamy być na arenie o _trzynastej_ , a jedziemy nasze przejazdy dopiero po _piętnastej._ To głupie!

\- Takie są instrukcje pana trenera, kochanie. Chce byś jeszcze raz pojechał program, zanim wszyscy pojedziemy na arenę.

\- Po co mam go jeszcze raz jechać, skoro za każdym razem jechałem go _idealnie?_

\- To ci doda pewności siebie, słonko. Nie martw się, na pewno zdążysz odpocząć. Między dziesiątą i piętnastą jest masa czasu.

            Matka chłopca po raz setny sprawdzała rzeczy do zabrania. Dwie pary łyżew oraz kostium były tak precyzyjnie ułożone obok siebie, jakby walizka została zaprojektowana specjalnie dla nich. Ivanek już od dziesięciu minut siedział na kanapie z tenisówkami na nogach, w pełni gotowy do wyjścia. Widząc, że rodzicielka wysuwa szufladę i zaczyna szukać _piątej_ pary skarpetek, dostał kolejnego ataku marudzenia.

\- Chce mi się pić – burknął.

\- Maks, idź do sklepu!  

\- Ale, _po co_? – zaprotestował Maks. – Przecież mamy kilka butelek. Kupiliśmy sok, napój energetyczny, wodę…

\- To picie na zawody – niecierpliwie przerwała mu kobieta. – Ivanek chce pić _teraz._ Idź do sklepu!

\- Właśnie, idź, bo się spóźnimy! – tonem małego książulka dodał Ivanek.

            Powtarzając sobie, jak bardzo nie może się doczekać końca tego _cholernego_ dnia, starszy z braci wyszedł z domu.

 

**XXX**

\- Tak? Aha… aha… och, naprawdę? Kochanie, to wspaniale! Oczywiście, natychmiast mu przekażę…

            Ze słuchawką przyciśniętą do ramienia, Anastazja zwróciła się do Viktora. Chłopiec dokańczał śniadanie, wolną ręką głaszcząc brzuch Biskarka. Zadowolony owczarek leżał na plecach z wyciągniętymi ku górze łapami. Drugi pies, Muna natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i ukradł ze stołu kabanosa.

\- Mam dobre wieści! Właśnie dzwoni tata. Zaproponował, że podwiezie cię na autobus. Nie musisz iść na przystanek pieszo!

            Viktor zastygł w bardzo dziwnej pozie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nadgryzioną bułką w zębach. Zawiesił się do tego stopnia, że jeden z psów położył mu łapy na kolanach i bez pośpiechu wyszarpnął kanapkę. Anastazja rzuciła karcące „Muna!”.

            Dzieciak w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywał.

\- Tata chce mnie podwieźć? – spytał w końcu. – _Dlaczego_? Co chce w zamian?

\- Nic. Po prostu postanowił, że chce cię podwieźć.

            Szczęka chłopca poleciała w dół. Dla Viktora bezinteresowna przysługa ze strony ojca z okazji innej niż urodziny czy Boże Narodzenie, oznaczała to samo, co dla zwykłego obywatela trzykrotne obniżenie podatków. Anastazja nie mogła winić syna za podejrzliwość, jednak w imieniu męża poczuła się trochę urażona.

\- Vitya - powiedziała, trochę bardziej stanowczo niż chwilę temu – tata chce ci pomóc dostać się na autobus. Nie uważasz, że to powód do radości?

\- A czy przyjęcie tej pomocy jest obowiązkowe? B-bo… bo jeśli tata chce pogadać, to dziś jest trochę…

\- Tata _obiecał_ , że nie będziecie rozmawiać! To znaczy… nie chodzi o to, że w ogóle nie będziecie się do ciebie odzywać, ale masz słowo ojca, że nie będzie z tobą rozmawiał ani o łyżwiarstwie, ani o twoim trenerze, ani o dzisiejszym występie, ani o ocenach w szkole.

            Stwierdzenie „słowo ojca” sprawiło, że ślepka chłopca zwęziły się podejrzliwie. Wszyscy troje doskonale pamiętali, że Sasza miał na koncie przynajmniej jedną niedotrzymaną obietnicę.

\- Vitya, proszę… - głos Anastazji stał się błagalny. – Wiem, że wciąż jesteś zły o tamtą sytuację, ale może już czas, byś wybaczył tacie? On naprawdę nie ma żadnych ukrytych motywów. Po prostu chce cię podwieźć.

            Viktor zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w blat stołu, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Yakov wie? – zapytał po chwili.

\- O czym?

\- Że tata chce mnie podwieźć. Zadzwoń do Yakova i zapytaj, czy tak będzie w porządku.

\- Na litość boską, Vitya! Przecież nie potrzebujesz pozwolenia trenera, by pojechać na autobus z własnym ojcem!

            Irytacja w głosie kobiety sprawiła, że chłopiec odskoczył do tyłu. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na blacie stołu w geście, który miał oznaczać niepokój. Anastazja nieco się zmieszała. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej syn tak się zachowuje. Przecież nie chciała go przestraszyć!

            Tak bardzo była w tym momencie zła na Felstmana. Kiedy dwa dni temu dał jej tę dziwną instrukcję „niech pani nie rozmawia z synem o występie”, nie poczuła złości, ale teraz była dziwnie pobudzona. Już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wówczas zdarzyło się coś niesłychanego.

            Ze słuchawki dobiegł zmęczony głos Saszy:

\- W porządku. Jeśli nie chce ze mną jechać, nie zmuszaj go. Tylko powiedz mu, żeby zadzwonił do mnie po tym przeklętym występie. Żeby powiedzieć, jak mu poszło, albo coś…

            Powiedział to na tyle głośno, że Viktor usłyszał. Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się.

\- Okej, zgadzam się! – Dzieciak zerwał się na równe nogi, z cichym plaskiem kładąc obie dłonie na blacie stołu.

            Tym razem to Anastazja rozchyliła usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Eee…

\- Powiedz mu, że z nim pojadę! – z dziwnie zarumienioną buzią poprosił Vitya.

\- Och, dobrze. Sasza, Vitya powiedział, że jednak chce z tobą jechać. O której po niego będziesz? Aha? O dziewiątej czterdzieści?

            Chłopiec poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- A nie mógłby przyjechać o dziewiątej?

\- Kochanie, to bez sensu. Miałeś wyjść o dziewiątej, gdybyś szedł _piechotą._ Samochodem będziecie na miejscu raz dwa. Myślę, że dziewiąta czterdzieści w zupełności…

\- Nie! To za późno! Nie możemy o dziewiątej?

\- Vitya, dlaczego miałbyś bezsensownie tkwić na przystanku?

\- No bo… no bo…

 _Bo tata może mnie wystawić do wiatru_ – wyglądał, jakby to właśnie chciał powiedzieć.

\- Bo chcę być wcześnie! T-tak… tak dla pewności!

\- Okej, zapytam, czy mu to pasuje.

            Anastazja szybko zapoznała Saszę z wątpliwościami Viktora. Zrobiła to możliwie najdelikatniej, by nie poczuł się urażony. Jednak, ku jej zdziwieniu, cały czas zachowywał się zadziwiająco spokojnie. Jakby nagle stał się innym człowiekiem.

\- Tata powiedział, że tak wcześnie nie może. Musi jeszcze coś załatwić.

\- Dziewiąta piętnaście? – Vitya zaproponował z nadzieją.

\- Najwcześniej dziewiąta trzydzieści, kochanie. Tata postara się przyjechać najszybciej, jak się da. Czy to cię zadowala?

            Chłopiec przez chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie kiwnął głową. Anastazja uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- No, to jesteście umówieni! Pa, Sasza!

            Gdy tylko zakończyła połączenie, złapała zaskoczonego Viktora za oba policzki i złożyła na jego czole wyjątkowo głośnego całusa. Z czułością przeczesała synkowi włosy i tanecznym krokiem powędrowała do czajnika.

\- Dlaczego tak nagle zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytała, szykując herbatę.

\- Bo tata dał mi wybór – mruknął chłopiec. – Pomyślałem sobie, że gdyby planował coś niedobrego, to raczej by mnie _zmuszał_ , a nie grzecznie proponował.

\- Vitya… - Anastazja niechcący dotknęła wrzątku. Natychmiast włożyła dłoń pod strumień zimnej wody. – To jest twój _ojciec_ – podkreśliła zbolałym tonem. – Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć, że on planuje coś niedobrego? To bardzo nieładnie z twojej strony!

\- Wcale nie powiedziałem, że on coś planuje. – Palec Viktora szturchał końcówkę widelca. – Powiedziałem, co by zrobił, _gdyby_ coś planował.

\- Cóż, to… masz rację, kochanie, przepraszam. W każdym razie bardzo się cieszę, że razem pojedziecie. Nie powinieneś niepotrzebnie męczyć się długimi spacerami tuż przed występem.

\- To wcale nie tak daleko. Zresztą, odpocząłbym sobie w autobusie.

\- Pojedziecie samochodem, posłuchasz muzyki… Myślę, że wam obu będzie bardzo miło, Vitya.

            Dzieciak wciąż miał minę pod tytułem „to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe”.

\- Mam dla ciebie kanapki… - zaczęła Anastazja.

            Odwróciła się, a na widok pustych talerzy z okruszkami sapnęła gniewnie.

\- Czy raczej _miałam!_ – poprawiła się, zdzielając czworonożnego winowajcę ścierką w zadek. – Muna!

            Psiak niespecjalnie się przejął. Podreptał w stronę legowiska, by tam w spokoju dokończyć przeżuwanie skradzionej kanapki. Kręcąc głową, pani Nikiforova sięgnęła do chlebaka.

\- Ech, masz ci los – westchnęła, smarując kromkę masłem. – Kiedy w domu jest twój ojciec, nawet nie zbliżą się do stołu. Pod jego nieobecność strasznie się rozbestwiają! W ogóle nie jestem dla nich autorytetem.

            Vitya jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Anastazja pośpiesznie zrobiła nowe kanapki.

\- Schowałam ci do plecaka, by psy znowu ich nie ukradły – powiedziała, zarzucając sobie torebkę na ramię. – Masz tam też wodę mineralną i trochę ciastek z wczoraj. Cóż… pan Feltsman powiedział, że przed występem masz nie jeść niczego słodkiego, ale pomyślałam sobie, że może po występie… gdybyś chciał świętować… - urwała na chwilę, po czym rozłożyła ręce. – Chodź się przytulić!

            Chłopiec zerwał się z miejsca, pobiegł do mamy i z impetem schował główkę w jej piersiach. Mocno przyciskając do siebie syna, jeszcze raz ucałowała go w czółko.

\- Tak mi przykro, że nie będę mogła cię obejrzeć – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem.

\- W porządku – Viktor odparł cicho. – Wiem, że pracujesz.

\- Obiecuję, że będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki! Bardzo, bardzo mocno!

\- Okej…

\- Kocham cię, moje złoto! Dziękuję za ten śliczny szal, który mi kupiłeś na urodziny. Laurka też była cudowna. Kocham cię bardzo, bardzo mocno!

\- Ja też cię kocham, mamusiu.

            Przyszło jej do głowy, żeby przeprosić za to, że nie była przy nim, gdy był chory, lecz nie umiała znaleźć właściwych słów. Nie wiedziała, jak wytłumaczyć się z czegoś takiego. Zresztą, Vitya nie powinien zaprzątać sobie głowy ponurymi wspomnieniami – a przynajmniej nie w tak ważnym dniu. Feltsman wyraźnie dał Anastazji do zrozumienia, jakich tematów powinna _unikać._

 _Zrobię to, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczymy –_ obiecała sobie, mocniej przyciskając do siebie Viktora. – _Nasza rodzina znów będzie zjednoczona. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

 

**XXX**

            Sasza krążył po swoim ulubionym sklepie sportowym, czując się mniej więcej tak, jakby odwiedzał sklep z damską bielizną. Bywał tutaj regularnie, a pierwszy raz nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie iść, ani czego szukać.

\- Pomóc w czymś? – zagadnął go uśmiechnięty sprzedawca.  

\- Nie.

            Starszy pan skinął głową i odwrócił się, by odejść. Sasza zacisnął oczy.

\- Tak – poprawił się zbolałym tonem. – Właściwie to… tak, potrzebuję pomocy.

            Sprzedawca cały się rozpromienił. Splótł dłonie za plecami i stanął przed klientem z wyrazem uprzejmego oczekiwania.

\- Potrzebuję… potrzebuję prezentu dla… dla dziecka. Dla dziecka, które trenuje _łyżwiarstwo figurowe._

\- Och! Dla córeczki?

            Sasza zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Mało brakowało, a odruchowo zerwałby się do biegu i uciekł stąd, nie oglądając się za siebie. Powoli rozprostował palce.

\- Nie… dla syna. Dla dziewięcioletniego chłopca.

\- Rozumiem. – Sprzedawca klasnął w dłonie. – Ten sport cieszy się coraz większą popularnością! Ma pan szczęście, bo mamy pod tym względem naprawdę spory asortyment. A ponieważ zaczyna się sezon letni, wszystkie produkty do sportów zimowych są na przecenie – puścił Nikiforovowi oko. – Może jakiś ładny kostiumik? Czy syn szykuje się do występu?

            Widok jaskrawych strojów omal nie przyprawił męża Anastazji o zawał. Już drugi raz pojawiła się pokusa wybiegnięcia ze sklepu. Wyobrażanie sobie Viktora w jednym z tych ubrań dla klaunów było po prostu…  

Sasza zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

\- Tego typu pierdołami zajmuje się jego trener! – mruknął, odwracając wzrok. – Chciałbym coś bardziej praktycznego.

\- To może osłonki na łyżwy? Albo skarpetki? Te z pszczółkami są ostatnio baaaardzo popularne!

            Sasza oblał się rumieńcem. Ze wstydem stwierdził, że pierwszy raz w życiu nie zna rozmiaru stopy swojego syna. Nie miał też pojęcia, w jakim sprzęcie jeździł Viktor i czy któraś z regulowanych osłon mogłaby pasować do jego łyżew. Inna sprawa, że Sasza dopiero trzeci raz w życiu widział osłony na łyżwy… w końcu hokeiści ich nie nosili.

            Zresztą, to nie przeklęte tańce na lodzie stanowiły sedno problemu. Jeżeli Sasza miałby być ze sobą zupełnie szczery, to miał poważne wątpliwości, czy jest w stanie kupić Viktorowi ekwipunek do _jakiegokolwiek_ sportu. Tak dawno ze sobą nie rozmawiali… Sasza mógłby równie dobrze kupić prezent dla jakiegoś obcego chłopca, o którym nic nie wiedział. Nie sądził, że świadomość tego będzie dla niego aż tak bolesna.

            Sprzedawca musiał wyczuć jego nastrój, bo nagle pstryknął palcami i sięgnął do jednej z półek.

\- Wie pan, co? Mam tu coś w sam raz dla pana! Idealny pomysł na prezent dla małego łyżwiarza figurowego. To rękawiczki ze specjalnymi kulkami, które sprawiają, że łatwiej jest wstawać z lodu. Zresztą, gdy chodzi o sporty zimowe, rękawiczek nigdy za wiele, zgodzi się pan?

            Sasza wziął rękawiczki i uważnie się im przyjrzał. Wyglądały całkiem przyzwoicie. I wcale nie były _babskie_.

\- Ile kosztują?

\- Cóż… są dosyć drogie, ale ich jakość…

\- Nieważne. Biorę.

            Oczy staruszka zaświeciły się.

\- Doskonały wybór, proszę pana! – zaszczebiotał, tanecznym krokiem idąc w stronę kasy. – Mam je panu zapakować do specjalnej torebki w kotki? Dzieciaki je uwielbiają!

\- Jak pan chce – sięgając po portfel, Sasza wydał z siebie zrezygnowanie westchnienie.   – Jak nie ma pan psów, to może pan zapakować w koty.

\- Och, ależ _oczywiście_ , że mam pieski! Jak rozumiem, syn lubi pieski? Mam zapakować w pieski?

 _Zapakuj w cokolwiek, tylko wreszcie się zamknij! –_ Sasza miał ochotę warknąć.

            Zamiast tego krótko skinął głową.   

   

**XXX**

 

            Yakov zdjął kalendarz ze ściany. Niezależnie od wyniku starcia, nie chciał go już oglądać.

\- Idziemy? – usłyszał głos Steve’a.

            Feltsman ostatni raz przejrzał się w lustrze, posłał samemu sobie pokrzepiające spojrzenie, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Jakieś wieści od Tatiany? – zapytał, gdy siedzieli w samochodzie.

            Amerykanin przecząco pokręcił głową. Dłonie Yakova mocniej zacisnęły się na kierownicy.

\- Zadzwoń do dziewczyn. Powiedz im, że mogą już schodzić.

           Zegar na tablicy rozdzielczej pokazywał dziewiątą. Viktor musiał już wyjść z domu – nie miał innego wyjścia, jeżeli chciał bez stresu zdążyć na autobus. Oby nic go nie zatrzymało. Feltsman czuł trudny do opisania niepokój. Ech, łatwiej byłoby mu to znieść, gdyby Tatiana była w pobliżu. Gdzie ona właściwie poszła?

 

**XXX**

 

\- Nie zmienisz zdania?

            Siedzące przy stole Róża i Karolinka przerwały grę w chińczyka i zerknęły na Lilię. Dawna Prima Balerina była odwrócona do nich plecami – oglądała operę na dużym telewizorze plazmowym.

\- Nie mam po co tam iść – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.      

Stojąca w drzwiach Tatiana zagryzła dolną wargę.

\- Na pewno? Myślę, że Jasiu bardzo by się ucieszył, gdybyś była na widowni.

\- Od miesięcy nie oglądam łyżwiarstwa figurowego – Lilia niecierpliwie szarpnęła głową w bok. – Nie czytam gazet, ani nie interesuję się nowinkami z tamtego światka. Dlaczego miałabym nagle zmienić podejście? A już _zwłaszcza_ po tym, co Yakov odstawił przed moją kamienicą.

            Karolinka próbowała dyskretnie wypytać o wyczyny ulubionego wujka, lecz matka kazała jej się zamknąć.

 _A więc nie powiedział jej_ – patrząc na koka najlepszej przyjaciółki, pomyślała Tatiana. – _Do samego końca to przed nią zataił. Jest dla niego tak bliska, a nie wie, że dzisiaj rozegra się Walka O Wszystko…_

            Była żona Feltsmana musiała mieć jakiś dziwny instynkt, bo nagle odwróciła się i badawczo spojrzała na Lubichevę-McKenzie.

\- To dziwne, że przyszłaś tutaj i tak natarczywie namawiasz mnie, bym poszła obejrzeć pokaz. – Podejrzliwie uniosła brew. – Czy w tym wydarzeniu jest coś wyjątkowego? Jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego powinnam tam być?

            Tatiana milczała. Yakov dał jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie, by Lilia dowiedziała się o zakładzie. Po minie Róży, Lubicheva-McKenzie poznała, że młodsza siostra Baranowskiej też miała identyczny dylemat. Prawdopodobnie słyszała o dzisiejszym starciu, ale, podobnie jak Tatiana, dostała rozkaz trzymania gęby na kłódkę.

            Ich oczy się spotkały. Kobiety w milczeniu wymieniły się wątpliwościami.

_Czy powinnyśmy jej powiedzieć?_

\- Więc? – odezwała się Lilia. – O co tu, tak naprawdę, chodzi?

           W kieszeni Tatiany zawibrował telefon. To był Steve. Lubicheva-McKenzie wyobraziła sobie reakcję Yakova, gdyby usłyszał od jej męża, do kogo pojechała i w jakim celu… Na samą myśl wzdrygnęła się.

\- O nic – powiedziała, kładąc klamkę na drzwiach.

            Lilia powróciła do oglądania opery. Tatiana była już jedną nogą poza mieszkaniem, jednak przed wyjściem zawahała się.

\- Gdybyś mimo wszystko zmieniła zdanie…

\- Nie zmienię!

\- To show będzie w telewizji. Na Trójce. Tak tylko mówię.

\- Super! – zapiszczała Karolinka. – Koniecznie musimy obejrzeć!

            Błękitne oczy Lubichevy-McKenzie po raz ostatni spoczęły na przyjaciółce.

 _Muszę udowodnić samemu sobie, że jestem w stanie zrobić coś bez niej_ – Tatiana przypomniała sobie stwierdzenie Yakova. 

            Rozumiała powody swojego brata, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mogła ich zaakceptować. Wciąż nie chciała wierzyć, że tak ważna walka rozstrzygnie się bez udziału Lileczki. Z drugiej strony, decyzja należała do Feltsmana. Do niego i tylko do niego! W końcu to była jego walka i jego klub. I jego była żona.

            Tatiana wreszcie opuściła mieszkanie Róży. Zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zobaczyła odwracającą się głowę Lilii.

Może ciężar nadchodzącego pojedynku był w jakimś stopniu wyczuwalny w czyimś zachowaniu? Może unosił się w powietrzu, jak jakiś nieuchwytny zapach? Może Lilia popatrzyła za wychodzącą przyjaciółką, bo wyczuła tę woń i instynktownie próbowała ją zinterpretować? A może… może już wiedziała? Za sprawą szóstego zmysłu przeczuwała, o co chodzi, ale nie potrafiła ubrać tego w słowa? A jeśli tak, to co sobie pomyśli, gdy zdecyduje się włączyć Trzeci Kanał? Co poczuje, widząc wielki triumf byłego męża… bądź jego spektakularną klęskę?

 

**XXX**

\- To już wszystko. Dziękuję!

            Maks spakował zakupy do plastikowej reklamówki i szybko skierował się do wyjścia. Nie zamierzał dostarczać bratu dodatkowych powodów do marudzenia. Oczy miał tak zafiksowane na drzwiach, że niechcący zahaczył o kogoś ramieniem.

\- Przepraszam! – on i nieznajomy odezwali się równocześnie.

            Wówczas młody Levin zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie ma do czynienia z nieznajomym. Widział już tego mężczyznę! Co prawda tylko kilka razy, ale to wystarczyło, by bez problemu się rozpoznali.

            Przed Maksem stał pan Rykov. Ojciec łobuza, z którym Ivanek miał kiedyś nieprzyjemności.

Rudy mężczyzna był tak samo speszony jak Levin. I, podobnie jak Maks, nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak zachować się podczas tego nieoczekiwanego spotkania. Chociaż obaj uczestniczyli w przykrym incydencie, nigdy nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. A coś w wiszącej w powietrzu atmosferze mówiło, że nie powinni tak po prostu się pożegnać.

\- Jesteś starszym bratem Ivana Levina, prawda? – Ojciec Lva w końcu przerwał milczenie. – Parę razy widziałem cię z Feltsmanem.

            Na wspomnienie chwil spędzonych w Klubie Mistrzów, Maks wzdrygnął się.

\- Tak – potwierdził niechętnie. – Ale, jak pan zapewne wie, już u niego trenuję.

\- Podobnie jak mój syn.

            To przykuło zainteresowanie nastolatka.

\- Słucham? – wytrzeszczył na oczy na Rykova.

\- Ja i moja żona zdecydowaliśmy, że nasz syn nie będzie więcej podopiecznym Feltsmana – Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, jakby przypomniał sobie coś wybitnie nieprzyjemnego. – Słuchaj, chłopcze, niezależnie od tego, co wydarzyło się między twoim bratem a Lvem, chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że… że miałeś rację. Odnośnie Feltsmana, znaczy się. Ten człowiek nie powinien nikogo uczyć. Tylko tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć. Do widzenia!

            Chęć szybkiego powrotu do domu całkowicie opuściła umysł Maksa.

\- Niech pan poczeka!

            Rykov niechętnie się odwrócił. Wzrokiem dawał młodzieńcowi do zrozumienia, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na kontynuowanie rozmowy. Jednak Levin w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, właśnie stało się faktem. Znaczy… już od dawna było wiadomo, że Yakov Feltsman jest złym trenerem, bardzo starym człowiekiem i w ogóle osobą nienadającą się do uczenia kogokolwiek, a mimo to Maks nie sądził… nawet nie przypuszczał… nie śmiał liczyć na to, że inni tak szybko przejrzą na oczy!  A już zwłaszcza po telewizyjnym reportażu, w którym tamten przeklęty dziennikarzyna, Bobrov, nazwał jego i Ivanka „rozpuszczonymi gówniarzami”.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa… - uprzejmie zagaił nastolatek. – Ale, czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co zaszło między pana synem i Feltsmanem? Być może będę mógł coś doradzić.

            Twarz pana Rykova wskazywała dylemat. W końcu mężczyzna szarpnął głową w bok.

\- Nie chcę już do tego wracać – burknął. – Ta sprawa i tak pochłonęła już za dużo naszych nerwów… moich i mojej żony! Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, to fakt, że Feltsman jest niesprawiedliwym dupkiem, zmieniającym pupilków jak rękawiczki! Gdy tylko znajdzie sobie nowego ulubieńca, całkowicie traci zainteresowanie poprzednim. Sam pewnie doskonale o tym wiesz, bo kiedyś sam byłeś jego Numerem Jeden… podobnie zresztą jak mój syn.

            Intuicja podsunęła Maksowi obraz srebrnowłosego chłopca, który tak bardzo wyprowadził Ivanka z równowagi.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Viktorem Nikiforovem?

            Pan Rykov uniósł brwi.

\- A zatem ty też miałeś okazję poznać tego małego dziwoląga?

\- Tak, miałem tę nieprzyjemność.

\- W takim razie powiedz Ivankowi, by trzymał się od niego z daleka! Twój brat jest jednym z najniegrzeczniejszych chłopców, jakich spotkałem, ale przynajmniej jest w pełni _zdrowy._ Nawet gdy… - Ojciec Lva nagle urwał. – Nawet gdy _dokuczał_ mojemu synowi, to zrobił to dla samego dokuczania, a nie z powodu jakichś… _chorych zapędów!_ Natomiast ten… ten cały _Nikiforov_ …

            Dłonie mężczyzny zadygotały ze złości. To musiał być drażliwy temat.

\- Nawet nie mogłem porozmawiać z jego ojcem… - Rykov mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówcy.

            To przykuło uwagę Levina.

\- Jak to?

\- Feltsman nie dał mi jego numeru! To największa zniewaga, z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkałem! Kiedy między dwoma dzieciakami dochodzi do konfliktu, to rodzic powinien wyjaśnić wszystko z _innym rodzicem!_ Zgodzisz się ze mną, prawda, chłopcze?

            Maks nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wsunął dłoń do kieszeni żakietu. Z bijącym z ekscytacji sercem zastanawiał się, czy może liczyć na kolejny łut szczęścia… Czy to możliwe, że miał na sobie _właśnie ten_ żakiet? Ten sam, który założył, gdy został wysłany do Klubu Mistrzów, by dostarczyć dawnemu trenerowi niefortunny rachunek za prąd?

\- To okropne – Rykov zacisnął zęby. – Nic nie złości mnie tak, jak myśl, że nawet nie mogę domagać się _sprawiedliwości!_ Odmówiono mi przywileju, który powinien mieć każdy rodzic! Mam _święte prawo_ zadzwonić do ojca chłopaka, który skrzywdził mojego syna i zażądać od niego, by ukarał gówniarza! Nie obchodzi mnie, co na ten temat myśli Feltsman… To _moje prawo!_

            Maks nie zwracał uwagi na wywód rozżalonego ojca. Jego palce wreszcie odnalazły to, czego szukały! Na samym dnie wąskiej kieszonki wyczuły nienaruszony skrawek papieru. Ach, jakie to szczęście, że Maks jednak go nie wyrzucił… Jakie to szczęście, że matka Maksa nie wyprała żakietu!

Fakt, że Maks włożył tę konkretną część garderoby… fakt, że spotkał w tym sklepie pana Rykova… to wszystko… to prawdziwe zrządzenie losu!

 _A jednak na świecie jest sprawiedliwość!_ – chłopak pomyślał mściwie. – _Przeklęty bachor zapłaci za to, że upokorzył mojego brata!_

 

**XXX**

W radiu leciała piosenka Richarda Marxa “Right here waiting for you”. Sasza zawsze ją lubił, choć nie rozumiał ani jednego słowa. W tej chwili trochę zazdrościł Viktorowi świetnej znajomości angielskiego. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek się do tego przyznał!

\- Gogusie z Ameryki! – prychnął pod nosem. – Kto chciałby mówić ich językiem?   

            Trend uczenia angielskiego w szkołach był dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiały! Są przecież o wiele ciekawsze języki – chociażby niemiecki i hiszpański. Mimo to… mimo to słuchanie nauczycielki rozpływającej się nad angielszczyzną Viktora nie było takie znowu złe. A właściwie to było całkiem miłe. Właściwie to… teraz, gdy o tym pomyśleć, to Vitya bardzo podciągnął się ostatnio w ocenach.

Mały urwis od zawsze miał smykałkę do nauki – prawdopodobnie odziedziczył ją po swoim wszechstronnym dziadku. Z tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak pracowity! Za oceny, które przyniósł pod koniec semestru, jeszcze rok temu dostałby potrójne kieszonkowe – niewątpliwie były to stopnie, z których każdy rodzic powinien być dumny. Jednak Vitya nie otrzymał za nie nagrody. Żadnej. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie dostał żadnej nagrody ani spontanicznego prezentu…

Korzystając z braku ruchu na drodze, wzrok Saszy na moment spoczął na sąsiednim fotelu. W miejscu, gdzie zwykle siedziała Anastazja, leżała sztywna torba w pieski. Nie wiedzieć czemu kojarzyła się mężczyźnie z żywą istotą.

            Zmieszany, Sasza z powrotem spojrzał przed siebie.

_To tylko torba._

_  
_

            Tak właśnie pomyślał, a mimo to czuł się cholernie głupio. Chociaż wiedział, że to irracjonalnie, trochę się bał, że któryś ze znajomych zobaczy go jadącego samochodem z tą słodziutką torbą na siedzeniu. Do diabła, chodziło o zwykłą _torbę_ z pyszczkami psiaków, a przeżywał jej obecność, jakby przygarnął żywego zwierzaka ze schroniska i miał za chwilę sprezentować go Viktorowi.

            Jego duma wciąż nie chciała zaakceptować sytuacji. Miotała się, jak zamknięta w klatce bestia – głośno warczała i protestowała. Dosłownie w każdej minucie przypomniała mu, co zrobił! Zdradził ją. Zdradził własną dumę! Kupił rękawiczki synowi, który uciekł z domu…

            Tir wymusił pierwszeństwo, a Sasza wściekle uderzył w klakson.

\- Jesteś nienormalny?! – ryknął. – Chcesz się zabić, dupku?!

            Wielki samochód skręcił na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu, przez co rozwścieczony mężczyzna nie musiał już znosić jego widoku. Sasza zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

 _Nie myśl o tym za dużo_ – powiedział sobie, odnosząc się zarówno do tira jak i Viktora.

            Da smarkaczowi prezent, zawiezie do na autobus, a potem wróci do gabinetu dokończyć papierkową robotę i będzie miał znacznie lepszy humor niż rano. I tyle. Nic więcej! Żadnych sentymentalnych rozmów, żadnych cholernych życzeń powodzenia, żadnego przytulania, całusów… Od tego dzieciak miał matkę! Sasza nie miał zamiaru niszczyć sobie reputacji jakimś durnym babskim zachowaniem. Kupił synowi prezent… pfft! Też coś! Wielkie rzeczy!

            Mógł to sobie powtarzać, a mimo to _znowu_ zerknął na torbę. Już chyba dwunasty raz. Odkąd wyjechał z parkingu przed sklepem non stop się na tym przyłapywał.

_Jeśli Viktor powie mi, że nie podoba mu się kolor, to chyba go, kurwa, zabiję!_

            Sasza jeszcze raz spojrzał na torbę. Pomyślał o znajdujących się w środku rękawiczkach. 

_A tak na serio… Byłoby miło, gdyby je dzisiaj założył. Chyba będą mu pasować do kostiumu? Czarny pasuje do wszystkiego, prawda?_

            W lusterku wstecznym mężczyzna ujrzał swoje własne, niebieskie oczy. Wydawały się przejęte i zmęczone. Nawet czoło marszczyło się bardziej niż zwykle. Sasza przypomniał sobie, że identycznie wyglądał, gdy woził swojego ojca do szpitala. Ech, cholera… Naprawdę chciał już mieć to za sobą! Niech jego syn wreszcie pojedzie do Petersburga! A czy włoży cholerne rękawiczki, to już jego sprawa. Sasza nie będzie się tym przejmował. Wcale mu nie zależało. Ani trochę!

            Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Przekonany, że to Vitya dobija się do niego z domowego numeru, mężczyzna zignorował brzęczenie.

 _No przecież jadę, do cholery!_ – w myślach warknął na syna.

            Melodyjka ucichła. A po dziesięciu sekundach rozległa się znowu. Zagłuszała przyjemny głos Richarda Marxa. Oczy Saszy spoczęły na tablicy rozdzielczej. Zegar pokazywał parę minut po dziewiątej.

_Na litość boską! Za parę minut będę w domu! Rozumiem, że mi nie ufasz, ale skoro umówiliśmy się w pół do dziesiątej, to ponaglające telefony powinny się zacząć dopiero dwadzieścia po! Trochę za wcześnie, by się denerwować, nie uważasz?_

            Dłoń mężczyzny gniewnie przeczesała pasma srebrnych włosów. _Tyle razy_ tłumaczył synowi, że nie wydzwania się do kogoś, wiedząc, że ten ktoś _właśnie prowadzi samochód!_ Gdyby jeszcze Vitya nie wiedział… ale przecież, cholera, musi wiedzieć, że Sasza po niego wyjechał! Nie myśli chyba, że tatuś siedzi sobie w gabinecie i dłubie palcem w zębach? Co on sobie myśli porównując ojca do osobników _swojego pokroju_ , co nie są w stanie zapamiętać umówionej godziny, jeśli nie zapiszą jej sobie na czole?

            Przy trzecim telefonie Sasza nie wytrzymał. Zjechał na pobocze, wrzucił hamulec ręczny i z żalem wyłączył radio. „Right here waiting for you” zostało zastąpione nieprzyjemną ciszą.

            Mężczyzna wziął do ręki telefon z zamiarem zafundowania synowi umiarkowanej, lecz stanowczej zjebki. Jednak, kiedy zerknął na wyświetlacz, wcale nie zobaczył napisu „Dom”. Na ekraniku błyszczał groźnie jakiś nieznany numer.            

 

**XXX**

 

\- To było „Right here waiting for you” Richarda Marxa! – zaszczebiotał spiker. – A teraz Guns N’Roses “Welcome to the Jungle”!

\- Łał! – skomentowały siedzące na tylnym siedzeniu Masha i Lenka. – Pasuje!

           Parking przed Lodowym Pałacem rzeczywiście przypominał dżunglę. Wokół roiło się od ludzi i samochodów. Cały czas trzeba było zachować ostrożność, by nie przejechać dzieciaków, którym rodzice pozwolili biegać samopas z watą cukrową w rączkach. Nie brakowało też mediów - Yakov posłał furgonetce z logo Kanału Trzeciego niechętne spojrzenie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że skunksy z mikrofonami zaczną smrodzić dopiero _po pokazach._ Wysłuchiwanie śmierdzących komentarzy na swój temat niezbyt dobrze wpływało na pewność siebie. Główny trener Klubu Mistrzów był ostatnio uczulony na dziennikarzy.

No, może poza paroma wyjątkami. Nieopodal przez przejście dla pieszych szedł facet, którego Feltsman spotkał jakiś czas temu przed Pałacem Zimowym. Bobrov pewnie znowu liczył na awans, bo wziął ze sobą dwa niezbędne narzędzia pracy – drogą kamerę i jeszcze droższą córkę, Evgenię. Yakov powitał widok tych dwojga o wiele cieplej niż widok Kanału Trzeciego – miał sentyment do Bobrova, odkąd tamten obsmarował w telewizji braci Levinów.   

\- Naucz się dobrze trzymać kamerę, bo znowu wszystko spartolisz! – przez uchylone okno dobiegło warknięcie Evgenii.

\- Kochanie, tatuś robi, co może, ale ten nowoczesny sprzęt…

\- I nie pchaj paluchów do obiektywu!

            Siedzący obok Yakova facet gwałtownie poczerwieniał.

\- To było do ciebie, McKenzie! – mruknął Feltsman. – A przy okazji, jeżeli nie chcesz zostać wdowcem, dowiedz się, gdzie szlaja się twoja cholerna żona!

            Amerykanin przełknął ślinę i posłusznie wyciągnął telefon.  

\- Wyluzuj, Papciu! – Lenka poklepała trenera po ramieniu. – Na pewno przyjedzie na czas!

\- Podobnie jak Viktor – Masha pokazała kciuk.

            Te słowa miały przynieść otuchę, jednak tylko bardziej rozsierdziły pięćdziesięcioletniego trenera. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przekonywał, że wszyscy zjawią się na czas, tym bardziej Yakova ogarniało przeczucie, że jakaś łajza _na pewno_ się spóźni! Modlił się, by tą łajzą nie okazał się Viktor…

\- Tania jest w salonie piękności – Steve podał tę informację takim tonem, jakby spodziewał się bombardowania. – P-powiedziała, że to ważny dzień i chce, by jej paznokcie wyglądały idealnie.

JEBUT!

           Tylna część Hondy nieznacznie poderwała się do góry. Dziewczyny zareagowały na to zaskoczonym piskiem.

\- Co się stało? Co się stało?!

\- Trener tak się wkurwił, że nami wstrząsnęło?!

\- Nie wyżywałbym się na moim samochodzie! – wysiadając z auta, wściekle oznajmił Feltsman. – Złapaliśmy gumę i to, kurwa, konkretną! Opona nadaje się na śmietnik… - podsumował, z niesmakiem patrząc na wystający z koła gwóźdź.

\- Gumę? Serio?!

\- No cóż, ale przynajmniej jesteśmy już na parkingu – nieśmiało zauważył Steve.

            Prawda. Zatrzymali się o wiele dalej od wyjścia, niż zaplanował Yakov, ale przynajmniej stali w takim miejscu, że nikomu nie zawadzali.

\- Jakie to szczęście, że złapaliśmy tę gumę dopiero teraz! – Masha odetchnęła z ulgą.

           Szczęście? Feltsman śmiał się z tym nie zgodzić. Starał się nie myśleć o przebitej oponie jak o kolejnym fatum, ale wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że działo się coś bardzo złego. Zbyt wiele rzeczy było nie tak! Prawie nic nie szło zgodnie z planem.

\- O, zobaczcie! To Viera z Kostyą!

            Lenka wesoło zamachała do koleżanki. A chwilę potem zamarła z dłonią w powietrzu, kilka razy zamrugała i zachichotała. Masha i Steve również zaczęli się uśmiechać. Patrząc na zbliżającą się parę, Yakov doskonale wiedział, że przez najbliższy miesiąc wszystkie baby w Klubie będą plotkowały tylko o dwóch szczegółach: o tym, że dłonie tych dwojga były splecione i o tym, że to _Kostya_ niósł na piersiach nosidełko z wierzgającą wesoło Julką.

 _No cóż, dobrze wiedzieć, że komuś się układa_ – pomyślał Yakov.

\- Właśnie rozmawiałam z Sonią – z telefonem w dłoni oznajmiła Viera. – Będzie za pięć minut. Mówiła, że wreszcie pozwolili jej zdjąć ten paskudny kołnierz.

\- Założę się, że nosiła go trochę dłużej, by wszystkie malinki, które zostawił jej Dima miały czas poznikać – rechocząc, skomentowała Lenka. – Swoją drogą, masz bardzo ładny szalik, Kostya. Nie jest ci w nim za gorąco?

\- Trochę kaszlałem. Muszę pilnować, by się nie zaziębić – Kostya odparł bez zająknięcia. Viera nie była tak dyskretna jak on: jej policzki pokryły się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

\- Vitya też powinien niedługo wsiadać do autobusu, no nie? – spytała Masha.

            Yakov odruchowo podwinął rękaw garnituru i zerknął na zegarek. Za dwadzieścia dziesiąta. Jeżeli dzieciak wyszedł z domu o dziewiątej, dokładnie tak, jak zostało ustalone, to powinien już być na przystanku. Zapewne siedział na ławce, wymachując nogami i niemiłosiernie się nudząc. Feltsman próbował to sobie wyobrazić, jednak obraz nie chciał pojawić się w jego głowie. Może winę ponosiła tamta niefortunna opona? Może nagromadzony z rana optymizm został przebity razem z nią? Ciężko stwierdzić. W każdym razie, w powietrzu wisiało coś bardzo niedobrego…  

 

**XXX**

 

            Viktor Nikiforov siedział na schodkach przed drzwiami swojego domu. Fioletowe trampki niecierpliwie tupały o chodnik. Na dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu srebrna główka poderwała się do góry.

\- Miałeś być o dziewiątej trzydzieści, tato! – pośpiesznie zakładając plecak wydyszał chłopiec. – Możemy już jechać?!

            Sasza wysiadł z auta i ruszył do przodu. Zatrzymał się na początku prowadzącej do domu ścieżki. Kiedy Viktor próbował go wyminąć, wyciągnął rękę. Duża dłoń zacisnęła się na małym ramieniu tak niespodziewanie, że chłopiec prawie się wywrócił. Zszokowany podniósł wzrok na ojca.

\- Tato - delikatnie szarpnął ramieniem, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy Sasza zwolni uścisk – _musimy jechać!_ Spóźnię się na…

\- Czy to prawda?

            Zadane drżącym głosem pytanie sprawiło, że dzieciak zamarł w miejscu.

\- P-proszę?

\- Pytam, czy to prawda – Sasza powtórzył zimno.

\- Ale co? Tato, spóźnię się na…

\- Pocałowałeś innego chłopca. To prawda, czy nie?

            Oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie.  

\- A więc to prawda… - tym samym, trzęsącym się głosem wyszeptał Sasza. – Ten facet nie kłamał, gdy powiedział mi, że pocałowałeś jego syna. Viktor… Musimy _poważnie_ porozmawiać!

            Widząc, że jego syn nie zamierza się wyrywać, puścił ramię chłopca. Przez pewien czas Viktor stał w bezruchu, jak sparaliżowany, jednak po chwili uniósł podbródek. W jego spojrzeniu nie było buntu. Ale nie było w nim też uległości.

\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać później – oznajmił ostrożnie. – Jeśli teraz nie pojedziemy, spóźnię się na autobus.

\- Porozmawiamy _teraz!_

\- _Obiecałeś_ , że nie będziemy rozmawiać!

\- Powiedziałem, że nie będziemy rozmawiać o łyżwiarstwie i o szkole! Natomiast ta sprawa _nie może_ czekać! Gdybym wiedział…

\- Już rozmawiałem o tym z Yakovem! – zniecierpliwionym tonem wyrzucił z siebie Viktor. – Obiecałem Yakovowi, że do osiemnastego roku życia nie pocałuję żadnego chłopca, więc nie ma problemu.

            Sasza wytrzeszczył oczy. W pierwszym odruchu poczuł się zirytowany faktem, że Feltsman dowiedział się o wszystkim _przed nim_ i chociaż minęło już sporo czasu, nie poczuwał się w obowiązku by mu o tym powiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony… Do diabła, czy Saszy się tylko zdawało, czy tamten pięćdziesięcioletni palant wreszcie zrobił coś _jak należy?_ Czyżby ten jeden jedyny raz miał na jakiś temat _taką samą opinię_ jak ojciec wychowanka?

            Cóż, jak nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało – tak. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w tym konkretnym przypadku Feltsman zgadzał się z Saszą. Skoro wymógł na Viktorze taką obietnicę, to… może sytuacja nie była aż tak tragiczna?

            Oczy chłopca co jakiś czas rzucały niespokojne spojrzenia w stronę samochodu.

\- W porządku – powoli wypuszczając powietrze mruknął Sasza. – Niech będzie. Skoro trener kazał ci coś takiego obiecać, to zgadzam się, byśmy przełożyli tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej.

            Wyraźnie uspokojony, Viktor zrobił krok w stronę auta. Ledwo ruszył się z miejsca, gdy dłoń ojca ponownie złapała go za ramię.

\- Ale najpierw – zaczął Sasza – chcę usłyszeć tę obietnicę. Obiecaj mi to samo co Feltsmanowi.

\- Czy to nie może poczekać? – Dzieciak wbił zrozpaczony wzrok w zegarek na nadgarstku ojca. Duża wskazówka była już prawie na dziewiątce. Do odjazdu autobusu zostało nieco ponad piętnaście minut.  

\- Nie, NIE może! To tylko jedno głupie zdanie. Skoro tak łatwo powiedziałeś je trenerowi, to chyba obiecanie tego samego własnemu ojcu nie sprawi ci problemu.

\- Ugh! _Zgoda! Obiecuję_ , że dopóki nie skończę osiemnastu lat, nie pocałuję innego chłopca.

            Viktor próbował wystrzelić w stronę auta, lecz duża dłoń pozostawała zakleszczona wokół jego ramienia.

\- Co znowu?! – warknął, posyłając ojcu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie takim tonem – chłodno ostrzegł Sasza.

\- Tato, proszę… - chłopiec szybko pozbył się gniewu na rzecz błagania i rozpaczy. – Już prawie czas! _Obiecałeś_ , że mnie zawieziesz, a zaraz będzie za późno…

\- Więc obiecaj mi…

\- Przecież obiecałem!

\- Obiecaj mi, że NIGDY nie pocałujesz innego chłopca!

            Spojrzenie Viktora stało się zdezorientowane.

\- Nie to obiecałem Yakovowi – chłopiec powiedział niepewnie.

\- To prawie to samo.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Viktor… - Sasza gniewnie szarpnął głową w bok. – Chociaż _raz_ zrób to, o co cię proszę! Już wystarczająco poszedłem ci na rękę, gdy zgodziłem się, byśmy teraz o tym nie rozmawiali. Chociaż _raz_ nie bądź egoistą i złóż tę jedną obietnicę, by twój ojciec mógł spokojnie spać. Do kurwy nędzy, przecież nie proszę cię, byś zerwał ze swoimi kochanymi tańcami na lodzie! Chcę tylko, byś obiecał mi, że nie będziesz robił czegoś, co każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach uważa za _obrzydliwe._ No więc?

\- Obiecuję, że dopóki nie skończę osiemnastu lat…

\- PRZESTAŃ SOBIE ZE MNĄ POGRYWAĆ, DO CHOLERY!

            Widząc, że oczy Viktora są tak samo zawzięte jak jego własne, Sasza poczuł jeszcze większą złość.

 _Panuj nad sobą_ – powtarzał w myślach. – _Panuj nad sobą, panuj nad sobą, panuj nad sobą! Przecież nie tak to miało wyglądać!_

            Naprawdę się starał, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. Gniew rozchodził się po jego ciele jak jad po ukąszeniu.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie, czy moja obietnica ma być tylko do osiemnastych urodzin? – Viktor zapytał ze złością. – Jak będę dorosły i tak będę mógł robić, co chcę! Yakov powiedział…

\- TO, CO MÓWI TWÓJ PIERDOLONY TRENER, GUZIK MNIE OBCHODZI!

            Imię Feltsmana przelało czarę goryczy. Sasza nie wytrzymał i chwycił syna za oba ramiona. Nie będzie tego dłużej tolerował. Jak Viktor w ogóle śmiał brać pod uwagę zdanie obcego faceta, jednocześnie zupełnie ignorując zdanie własnego _ojca?!_

\- Czemu ty _zawsze_ wszystko utrudniasz?! – Z oczami wytrzeszczonymi jak u szaleńca Sasza potrząsnął chłopcem. – Dlaczego nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że mi chodzi wyłącznie o twoje _dobro?!_ Sądzisz, że jestem podły, tak? Uważasz, że jestem potworem, bo nie chcę, by wytykano cię palcami? Jestem od ciebie starszy, gówniarzu. Dużo przeżyłem i dużo widziałem, a gdybyś widział połowę tego, co ja, _dziękowałbyś_ mi na kolanach za to, że zamiast głaskać cię po główce, próbuję cię ochronić przed…

            Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie kolegi ze studiów. Któregoś razu przyłapano go na całowaniu się z przyjacielem. A następnego dnia znaleziono ich obu obok sali gimnastycznych – zakrwawionych i skatowanych, z wypisanym na ścianie groźnym napisem „śmierć pedałom!” Taki widok zostawał w pamięci na wiele, wiele lat.

 _Nie obchodzi mnie, że pójdę za to do więzienia!_ – w głowie Saszy zabrzmiało echo głosu pana Rykova. – _Jak jeszcze raz zbliży się do mojego syna, złamię mu rękę!_

            Palce wbijały się w ramiona Viktora tak mocno, że chłopiec się skrzywił.

\- Wyplenię to z ciebie – patrząc synowi prosto w oczy wyszeptał Sasza. – Wyplenię to z ciebie, choćbyś miał mnie za to _znienawidzić!_

            Twarz Viktora była nieodgadniona. Dla ojca, który spodziewał się wybuchu gniewu lub płaczu, było to sporym zaskoczeniem. Czyżby do dzieciaka wreszcie zaczęło coś docierać?

            Sasza wziął głęboki oddech i zapytał:

\- A więc? Spełnisz wreszcie moją prośbę?

\- Prosisz mnie, żebym skłamał – Viktor odparł cicho. Jak na to, że miał dopiero dziewięć lat, przemawiał zaskakująco rzeczowo i spokojnie. – Kiedy rok temu okłamałem cię i nie powiedziałem ci o obozie, za karę spaliłeś moje skarby. Jeżeli obiecam, że nigdy nie pocałuję innego chłopca, to będzie kłamstwo. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, co będę robił, gdy będę miał osiemnaście lat?  Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś się w końcu zdecydował, tato. Bo już sam nie wiem, czy wolisz, żebym był kłamcą, czy żebym mówił prawdę.

            Rozwścieczony ojciec zamachnął się. Przekonany, że za chwilę zostanie spoliczkowany, Viktor wytrzeszczył oczy. Ale nie – otwarta dłoń zatrzymała się tuż obok wykrzywionej z przerażenia buzi.

            Przez chwilę obaj nie rozumieli, co dokładnie się stało. Chłopczyk wpatrywał się w rękę, która omal go nie uderzyła, z mieszaniną strachu i szoku. Natomiast targany wieloma różnymi emocjami Sasza cały się trząsł. Czuł się jak wariat. Miał wrażenie, że nosi w sobie dwie różne osobowości, a ich zażarta walka sprawiała, że był na granicy szaleństwa. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego chciał uderzyć syna. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego go NIE uderzył. Nie wiedział, skąd wziął się jego gniew, a jednocześnie nie mógł pojąć, jak znalazł opanowanie, by zdusić całą tę złość.

Nagle ujrzał w wyobraźni sztywną torbę w pieski, a napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie całkowicie się rozluźniły. Dłoń przy policzku Viktora opadła i zwinęła się w pięść, jak u drapieżnika, który złagodniał i schował pazury.

\- Chcę, żebyś mówił prawdę – słabym głosem wydusił Sasza. – Wolę, żebyś mówił prawdę, Vitya.

            W oczach chłopca pojawił się przebłysk nadziei. Ostrożnie, jakby miał do czynienia z nieoswojonym zwierzęciem, Viktor wsunął swoją małą rączkę w dłoń ojca.

\- Odwieziesz mnie na autobus? – zapytał cicho.

            Sasza wpatrywał się w ich splecione dłonie. Paluszki Viktora wciąż były takie drobne. Dopiero teraz, porównując je do swoich, Sasza zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę należały do dziecka.

 _Odpuść mu_ – szeptał głosik w jego głowie. – _Tylko ten jeden raz. On ma dopiero dziewięć lat. Będzie miał czas, by przekonać się, jak okrutny może być świat… Po prosu mu odpuść!_

            Sasza naprawdę chciał to zrobić. Ale wtedy jeszcze raz spojrzał na splecione dłonie i coś sobie przypomniał. Tamten kolega ze studiów i jego kochanek też trzymali się za ręce… za potwornie wykrzywione i połamane ręce.

\- Odwiozę cię, gdy tylko mi obiecasz, że nigdy nie pocałujesz innego chłopca – te słowa wyszły z ust Saszy, zanim zdążył o nich pomyśleć.

            Oczy Viktora rozszerzyły się. Chłopiec wyszarpnął dłoń i gniewnie spojrzał na ojca.

\- Wiedziałem… - wyszeptał.

            Jego głos był mieszaniną rozpaczy i furii. Zdawał się dochodzić do Saszy z daleka. Jakby cała ta scena nie rozgrywała się naprawdę, a była jedynie wyświetlaną na ekranie telewizora fikcją.

\- Wiedziałem! – Viktor powtórzył przez zęby. Po policzkach spływały łzy, ale niebieskie oczy były absolutnie _rozwścieczone. –_ Wiedziałem, że mnie nie odwieziesz… Wiedziałem, że nie zrobisz tego, nie prosząc o nic w zamian… Po prostu _wiedziałem_! Wiedziałem, ale myślałem, że może… myślałem…

            Dzieciak rzucił się do przodu i bez ostrzeżenia zaczął tłuc piąstkami w tors ojca. Sasza nie zrobił nic, żeby go przed tym powstrzymać. Miał wrażenie, że między nim i jego synem wyrosła nagle niewidzialna ściana.

\- KŁAMCZUCH! – wrzeszczał Viktor. – OBIECAŁEŚ, że mnie odwieziesz… OBIECAŁEŚ! Zrobiłeś to SPECJALNIE! Jesteś kłamczuchem! Tak naprawdę nic cię nie obchodzę! Chodzi o to, że nie lubisz Yakova i chcesz, bym spóźnił się na występ, by on przegrał zakład i już nie mógł mnie uczyć! Wcale mnie nie kochasz i jesteś kłamczuchem! _Nienawidzę cię!_

            Po tych słowach, chłopiec zerwał się do biegu. Pędził po lewej stronie pustej jezdni, z podskakującym lekko plecakiem.

            Dopiero kiedy Sasza otworzył usta, zdał sobie sprawę, jak długo wstrzymywał oddech. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc z taką gwałtownością, jakby właśnie wynurzył się z lodowatego jeziora. Nagle stał się świadom każdego mięśnia, każdego kawałka skóry… wyraźnie czuł na klatce piersiowej ślady malutkich piąstek. Słowa „nienawidzę cię” bolały bardziej niż porażenie prądem.

 _Poczekaj_ – pomyślał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Viktora.

           Sylwetka chłopca niknęła w oddali. Sasza jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszał od swojego syna czegoś tak potwornego. Owszem, sam powiedział _własnemu ojcu,_ że go nienawidzi – więcej niż raz. Głównie podczas okresu dojrzewania, gdy był nastolatkiem. Ale wtedy wydawało mu się, że to obelga jak każda inna. Taka sama forma niesubordynacji jak trzaśnięcie drzwiami, czy odmowa umycia naczyń. Dopiero teraz, kiedy sam to usłyszał, zrozumiał, jak bardzo się pomylił. Jednocześnie poczuł się głupcem, przez tyle lat łudząc się, że Viktor nigdy mu tego nie powie… nie on. Nie _Vitya._ Nie ten słodki, sympatyczny chłopczyk, zupełnie niepodobny do swojego twardego i zasadniczego ojca.

            Bolało. Bolało bardziej niż nóż w serce.

 _Nie idź_ – Sasza otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. – _Poczekaj… odwiozę cię! Jeszcze zdążymy na tamten przeklęty autobus… Poczekaj!_

            Czemu nie potrafił powiedzieć tych słów? Czemu wciąż czuł w gardle dziwną gulę?

            Nieprzytomnym krokiem powlókł się do samochodu. Włożył kluczyki do stacyjki, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie sił, by odpalić silnik i pojechać za Viktorem. Jego dwie różne osobowości przepychały się jak walczące o terytorium drapieżniki.

_Jedź za nim! Zawieź go na autobus!_

_Nie! On MUSI zrozumieć, co mu wolno i czego nie! Jak go teraz zawieziesz, to tak jakbyś dał przyzwolenie na wszystkie nienormalne zachowania…_

_Ale przecież obiecałem mu… OBIECAŁEM!_

_Jesteś jego ojcem. Musisz myśleć o tym, co będzie dla niego najlepsze. Zakaz całowania innych chłopców to o wiele za mało. Musisz położyć kres tym przeklętym tańcom na lodzie!_

_Ale przecież… już prawie je zaakceptowałem._

_Zaakceptowanie ich to błąd. Jak myślisz, skąd wzięły się te wszystkie dziwne zapędy? To przez łyżwiarstwo! Gdyby robił to samo, co inni chłopcy… gdyby spędzał wolny czas kopiąc piłkę bądź grając w hokeja, nie zachowywałby się jak dziewczyna. Póki nie odetnie się od tamtego środowiska, nie ma dla niego ratunku. Dopóki spędza czas z paniusiami oraz zniewieściałymi chłopcami, nie stanie się normalny. Dlatego MUSISZ to powtrzymać!_

_Ale jak? JAK?! Przecież już próbowałem… próbowałem, ale skończyły mi się argumenty! Nawet Anastazja nie stoi już po mojej stronie. Nawet ona uważa, że Viktor powinien trenować łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Co niby mogę zrobić?!_

_Nic. Wystarczy, że nic nie zrobisz. W tej chwili to wystarczy._

            Sasza wytrzeszczył oczy. Powoli wypuszczając powietrze, oparł czoło i przedramiona o kierownicę.

            To jest to. Wystarczy, że nic nie zrobi. Wystarczy, że nie zawiezie Viktora na ten przeklęty autobus. Jeżeli Viktor nie zjawi się w Petersburgu na czas, Feltsman przegra zakład. A kiedy to się stanie, już nie będzie trenerem i ta farsa się skończy. Nawet jeśli Viktor zacznie ćwiczyć u kogoś innego, to sytuacja całkowicie się zmieni. Żaden trener nie będzie sprawiał Saszy takich problemów jak Feltsman.

Kiedy Feltsman wyleci z gry, Sasza dotrzyma słowa i pozwoli Viktorowi trenować łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Ale tym razem sam będzie ustalał zasady… znajdzie synowi trenera z _właściwym_ podejściem. Kogoś, kto sprowadzi dzieciaka na właściwe tory. Kogoś, kto dostosuje się do oczekiwań rodziców zamiast działać przeciwko nim.

A kiedy Viktor przestanie mieć wolną rękę… kiedy uświadomi sobie, że nie może ćwiczyć tak jak dotychczas… że nie jest już pupilkiem trenera … może wtedy zniechęci się? Może zostawi łyżwiarstwo figurowe i zainteresuje się czymś innym?

Gdyby tak się stało, ich rodzina znowu mogłaby zaznać utraconego szczęścia. Zapomnieliby o dawnych sprzeczkach i zjednoczyli się. Pewnie nie nastąpiłoby to od razu, ale…

Sasza wreszcie podniósł głowę. Podjął decyzję. Przekręcił kluczyk i odpalił silnik. Zanim ruszył w stronę Śnieżnej Nibylandii posłał torbie w pieski jeszcze jedno ponure spojrzenie. Wydrukowane na sztywnym papierze zwierzęta nigdy przedtem nie wydawały mu się aż tak _żywe._ A teraz zdawały się go oskarżać. Wyobraził sobie, że to spojrzenia psów oddanych do schroniska – nieszczęśliwych szczeniaków odrzuconych przez właścicieli o zimnych sercach.

Sasza nigdy nie oddałby psa do schroniska. Ale nie wahałby się uśpić psa, gdyby wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Spojrzałby w ufne oczy zwierzęcia i pogodziłby się z tym, że traci istotę, która darzy go bezgraniczną miłością. Zrobiłby to, gdyby wiedział, że uchroni tę istotę przed cierpieniem.

Był pewny, że właśnie to postanowił teraz uczynić – uchronić syna przed cierpieniem.

 

**XXX**

\- No dobrze, Miłe Panie, proszę o piękny uśmiech!

            Kostya przykucnął, by zrobić zdjęcie pozującym przed areną solistkom. Yakov przyglądał się temu z niespokojną miną. Radość reszty towarzystwa wydawała mu się nie na miejscu. Jak mogli zachowywać w taki sposób, gdy tak wiele rzeczy nie szło zgodnie z planem? I gdzie, do diabła, podziewa się Tatiana?

            Kiedy usłyszał brzęczenie telefonu, spodziewał się ujrzeć właśnie jej imię – wypadało, by zadzwoniła do niego i zebrała zasłużoną zjebkę za szlajanie się po mieście. Yakova czekała jednak niespodzianka. Na wyświetlaczu widniał nieznany numer.

\- Tak? – Feltsman westchnął do słuchawki.

\- Yakov, _przepraszam!_

            Pięćdziesięciolatek Yakov na moment przestał oddychać. Kątem oka zerknął na zegarek i na widok pięciu minut po dziesiątej omal nie osunął się na podłogę. Ten głos… ale przecież to niemożliwe… to nie miało tak być!

\- V… Vitya? – wykrztusił Feltsman. – Co się dzieje? Skąd dzwonisz? Jesteś już w autobusie, prawda?

_Błagam, powiedz, że tak!_

\- Yakov, przepraszam! – łamiącym się głosem powtórzył chłopiec. – Dzwonię z budki telefonicznej na przystanku autobusowym.

\- Z budki? Ale… ale jak to?

\- Spóźniłem się na autobus. Spóźniłem się _pięć_ minut! Yakov, przepraszam… Wszystko zepsułem! To moja wina!

            Feltsman jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by jego uczeń przemawiał takim tonem. To nie była zwykła rozpacz. Głos Viktora był przesycony jakąś dziwną złością, żeby nie powiedzieć: furią.

\- Jak to się stało? – wysapał Yakov. – O której… o której wyszedłeś z domu?

\- Za dziesięć dziesiąta.

\- Za dziesięć…?!

_I dobiegł na przystanek w piętnaście minut?! Żeby tego dokonać, musiałby pokonać całą drogę sprintem!_

Ale zaraz. Feltsman nie powinien być pod wrażeniem. Powinien być _wściekły!_ Więc dlaczego nie był? Dlaczego nie potrafił wydrzeć się na Viktora i ochrzanić go za spartolenie sprawy?! W końcu jak inaczej nazwać wyjście z domu dziesięć minut przed wyjazdem autobusu?!

Coś jednak powstrzymywało wybuch. Coś mówiło Yakovowi, że Viktor nie popełniłby takiego błędu. Mimo całego swojego roztrzepania i zapominalskości nie spóźniłby się na autobus. Wiedział, jak ważne było, by tego konkretnego dnia wyszedł wcześnie z domu. Więc dlaczego…?

\- Czemu nie wyszedłeś z domu o dziewiątej, tak jak ci kazałem? – spytał Yakov.

            Coś w tonie jego głosu musiało przykuć uwagę reszty towarzystwa. Solistki nagle przestały się śmiać. Kostya i Steve również przerwali rozmowę i z niepokojem zerknęli na pięćdziesięciolatka.

\- Zaufałem mu – drżącym ze złości głosem zapłakał Vitya. – Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem, ale mu zaufałem!

\- Komu zaufałeś?

\- Tacie! Powiedział… p-powiedział, że mnie odwiezie. Z-zaproponował to zupełnie znienacka. M-mama rozmawiała z nim przez telefon i wydawał się jakiś taki inny. Miał mnie podwieźć o dziewiątej trzydzieści.

\- Ale nie przyjechał?

\- Przyjechał – Z każdym słowem chłopiec wydawał się coraz bardziej rozgoryczony. – Ale powiedział, że mnie nie odwiezie.

\- Podał jakiś powód? Powiedział ci, dlaczego?

\- Dowiedział się, że pocałowałem Lva.

            Sonia gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, a Viera zakryła dłonią usta. Yakov wyrzucił z siebie zszokowane „kurwa!”

 _Nie_ – pomyślał rozpaczliwie. – _Nie, nie, nie! To się NIE stało! To się NIE dzieje!_

\- Ale jak to… j-jak…?!

\- Nie wiem! – Viktor jęknął do słuchawki. – Ja mu tego NIE powiedziałem! N-nie wiem, skąd wie… Chyba mówił, że ktoś do niego zadzwonił, czy coś…

 _Pewnie ten przeklęty Rykov!_ – Yakov zacisnął zęby. – _A jednak jakimś cudem zdobył jego numer. SZLAG! Szlag, szlag, szlag!_

            Nie zdążył jeszcze zaabsorbować konsekwencji spóźnienia się na jedyny autobus, gdy uderzyła go inna przerażająca myśl.

\- O cholera, Vitya. Ale twój ojciec nie zabronił ci wziąć udziału w pojedynku, _prawda?_

            Bał się odpowiedzi. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zrobi, jeśli usłyszy negatywną.

\- Nie, nie zabronił…

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien, Vitya? Nie kłamiesz?!

\- Nie kłamię!

            Yakov z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Nie wiedział, jak pracował umysł Uprzedzonego Dupka. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten facet zrezygnował ze skontaktowania się z nim celem zażądania wyjaśnień i nałożenia na syna absolutnego zakazu udziału w pojedynku zakładowym. Być może palant dopiero „przetrawiał” nowe rewelacje i uznał, że to jeszcze nie pora, by przejść do czynów. Jak zareagował na incydent z pocałunkiem i co dokładnie powiedział Viktorowi – o tym Feltsman wolał na razie nie myśleć. Postanowił uchwycić się jednej jedynej pozytywnej strony tej popapranej sytuacji.

            Sasza _nie zabronił_ Viktorowi udziału w dzisiejszym pojedynku. Nie zrobił tego, co Yakov uznałby za najgorszy możliwy scenariusz. Fundamenty się posypały, ale twierdza wciąż stała. Nadal mogli mieć nadzieję.

\- Nic się nie stało, Vitya – zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju, powiedział Feltsman.

\- Ale Yakov, przecież…

\- Nic się nie stało! Posłuchaj mnie uważnie… Wszystko jest w porządku, rozumiesz? Nie zdążyłeś na autobus, ale wciąż możesz przyjechać do Petersburga. Mamy mnóstwo czasu! Nic się nie dzieje. Zadzwonię do Dymitra. Poproszę go, by pożyczył od ojca samochód. Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, dobrze?

\- Przepraszam, Yakov – zakwilił chłopiec. – To wszystko moja…

\- Nie przepraszaj, Vitya! To NIE twoja wina, rozumiesz? Wszystko jest w porządku. To normalne, że chciałeś pojechać z tatą. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Teraz po prostu nie ruszaj się z przystanku i czekaj na Dymitra. Będzie dobrze, okej?

            Chłopiec odpowiedział cichym jękiem frustracji.

\- Vitya – podkreślił Yakov. – Wszystko. Będzie. Dobrze. Jasne?

            Zero odzewu.

\- Jasne? – trochę bardziej stanowczo zapytał Feltsman.

\- Jasne. Przyjadę do Petersburga i wygram dla ciebie ten pojedynek. _Obiecuję_!

            Determinacja Viktora podziałała na Yakova jak kopnięcie prądu. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener przełknął ślinę, rzucił ciche „okej”, rozłączył się i niemal natychmiast wykręcił numer Dymitra.

\- Yakov - z boku dobiegł nieśmiały głos Steve’a. – Dzwoni Tania. Co mam jej powiedzieć?

\- Prawdę – Fetlsman posłał Amerykaninowi ponure spojrzenie.

\- Prawdę, czyli…

\- Że jesteśmy w czarnej dupie!

            McKenzie niepewnie przytaknął. Przyciszonym tonem zaczął tłumaczyć żonie sytuację. W międzyczasie Yakov wsłuchiwał się w brzęczenie po drugiej stronie liny.

„Wszystko będzie dobrze.”

            Nie wiedział, kogo chciał przekonać tym tekstem – siebie czy Viktora.     

 

**XXX**

 

\- Ciekawe, co on teraz robi? – głośno zastanawiał się Ivanek.

\- Kto, skarbie? – nie odrywając wzroku od drogi spytała jego matka.

\- Nooo, ten drugi. Mój przeciwnik. Ta rusałka, która trenuje u Feltsmana…

\- U _pana_ Feltsmana, złotko.

\- Wszystko jedno. Sama mówiłaś, że to stary kretyn!

            Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. To prawda, mówiła coś takiego, ale…

\- Możliwe, że w ogóle nie wystąpi – wtrącił siedzący na przednim siedzeniu Maks.

            Ivanek z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na brata. Starszy z Levinów patrzył przed siebie i miał nieodgadnioną minę.

\- Co, myślisz, że stchórzy? – zapytał dziesięciolatek.

\- Sądzę, że nie weźmie udziału w pojedynku – tajemniczo odparł Maks.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się zjawi – westchnęła pani Levina. – Pan Feltsman miałby doskonały pretekst do przełożenia pojedynku, gdyby jego uczeń postanowił się nie stawić.

\- Nie przełożą starcia – dość ostro stwierdził starszy z chłopców. – Pan Wronkov nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Zasady od początku były jasne! To, że jedni mają więcej szczęścia od drugich, nie ma żadnego znaczenia!

\- Szczęścia? – ze zdziwieniem powtórzył Ivanek. – Jakiego znowu szczęścia?

\- Szczęście sprzyja zwycięzcom – zaciskając zęby wyszeptał Maks. – Jeżeli ktoś cały czas przegrywa, to znaczy, że wreszcie powinien sobie odpuścić. Ten sezon był dla pana Feltsmana pasmem nieszczęść. Ktoś powie, że to zwykły pech, ale ja sądzę… nie, jestem _pewien_ , że właśnie tak miało być. To przeznaczenie! Pan Feltsman jest fatalnym trenerem i dlatego los próbuje dać mu do zrozumienia, że powinien przestać.

            Nieco zakłopotana pani Levina podkręciła głośność radia.

\- Właśnie wybiła jedenasta, co oznacza koniec Porannej Listy Przebojów! – zaszczebiotał spiker. – Zanim przejdziemy do długo wyczekiwanego konkursu, zapraszamy do wysłuchania wiadomości! Najpierw kilka słów o pogodzie. Termometr pokazał dzisiaj ponad dwadzieścia pięć stopni, co nawet jak na maj jest wielką rzadkością. W takich warunkach grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać z jednej z zewnętrznych pływalni, które otworzyły dzisiaj swoje podwoje. Natomiast, jeżeli ktoś tęskni za zimą…

 

**XXX**

     

\- … znajdzie ją w świeżo wybudowanym Lodowym Pałacu. To już ostatnia szansa, by kupić bilety na odbywające się dzisiaj Ice Show! Do trwającego półtorej godziny przedstawienia pojadą wybitni łyżwiarze z całego świata. A pod koniec odbędzie się pokaz niespodzianka zorganizowany przez legendy rosyjskiego sportu. Powiem wam tylko jedno, drodzy słuchacze: jeżeli kiedykolwiek słyszeliście o parach Lubicheva-Feltsman oraz Mongetale-Wronkov, to absolutnie _musicie_ tam być!

            Dymitr posłał Viktorowi nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- No popatrz, mówią o tym nawet w radiu! Już nie mogę się doczekać, a ty?

            Chłopiec krótko skinął głową.

\- To prawdziwy cud, że ojciec pożyczył mi samochód – Dymitr z czułością przejechał dłońmi po powierzchni kierownicy. – Zwykle nie pozwala mi się do niego zbliżać. Będę mu musiał przywieźć coś z miasta w ramach podziękowań. Jak myślisz, co powinienem kupić? Może buteleczkę wódki? Albo bombonierkę z koniakiem? Doradź mi coś, młody! Zawsze miałeś nosa, jeśli chodzi o prezenty dla rodziców.

\- Twój ojciec nie jest taki jak mój – bezbarwnym tonem stwierdził Viktor. – Czego byś mu nie kupił, i tak będzie cię kochał.

            Lekko zakłopotany, Dymitr przełknął ślinę.

\- Ej, młody, nie mów takich rzeczy! – powiedział, czochrając włosy chłopca. - To zabrzmiało tak, jakby…

            Widząc minę dziesięciolatka, postanowił nie kończyć zdania. W oczach Viktora czaiła się dziwna gorycz. Dymitr nie wiedział, co dokładnie wydarzyło się między Saszą i jego synem. Wiedział jedynie, że doszło do złamania kolejnej obietnicy i tylko cudem uniknięto wielkiej awantury. Reszta owiana była tajemnicą.

            Babichev wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie. Chciałby już siedzieć na arenie z Sonią. Może ona powie mu coś więcej?

            Z fantazjowania o miękkich rudych włosach swojej dziewczyny wyrwał go dziwny dźwięk. Czy mu się tylko zdawało, czy samochód zaczął zwalniać?

\- Dima - marszcząc czółko, Vitya pokazał paluszkiem tablicę rejestracyjną – co oznacza ta świecąca ikonka?

\- To akumulator.

            Dopiero kiedy wypowiedział to na głos, Dymitr zdał sobie sprawę, że byli w kłopotach.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie! – jęknął, rozpaczliwie dociskając pedał gazu. – Jedź malutki… Proszę cię, jedź, jedź, JEDŹ!

            Auto zatrzymało się na środku opuszczonej leśnej drogi.

\- Nie wierzę… - wysapał Dymitr. – To jakiś żart, czy co?!

\- Dima? – chłopczyk posłał starszemu koledze zmartwione spojrzenie.

_To zwyczajnie niemożliwe! Co prawda ojciec już dawno nie robił przeglądu, ale… ale przecież tak dba o samochód i na pewno nie dopuściłby do sytuacji, w której…_

\- Dima! – krzyknął Viktor. – Co robimy?

_Co robimy? O co on…? Ach!_

            No tak, przecież musieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Petersburga. Tylko jak mogli się tam dostać z popsutym samochodem?! Telefon… No właśnie! Dymitr powinien przede wszystkim zadzwonić do pana Feltsmana i powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje!

            Drżącymi dłońmi młodzieniec wyjął komórkę.

\- Szlag! – syknął. – Brak zasięgu! Vitya, wyjdź z auta i stań na poboczu. Wystaw rękę z kciukiem w taki sposób, jakbyś chciał złapać stopa. Wiesz, jak się łapie stopa, prawda? Gdy ktoś się zatrzyma, wytłumacz, że rozładował nam się akumulator i chcielibyśmy pożyczyć trochę prądu. W między czasie ja spróbuję złapać zasięg…

 

**XXX**

 

            Nikt już nie myślał o robieniu zdjęć. Wszyscy byli dziwnie nerwowi. Nawet Julka wyczuła, że coś się święci i teraz zatruwała zgromadzonym życie, rycząc w niebogłosy. Viera i Kostya próbowali najróżniejszych sposobów, by ją uspokoić, ale bez skutku. Sonia siedziała na schodkach z czołem opartym o złączone dłonie, a Masha i Lenka dyskutowały o czymś przyciszonymi głosami.

            Yakov krążył tam i z powrotem, na przemian rozluźniając i zaciskając krawat, bo nie miał lepszego pomysłu, co zrobić z rękami. Kiedy usłyszał brzęczenie komórki, omal nie popełnił samobójstwa przez uduszenie.

\- Tatiana? – zapytał, nawet nie spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz.

\- Niestety nie – odpowiedział zdenerwowany głos. – Z tej strony Dymitr.

            Feltsman zamknął oczy.

\- _Powiedz_ mi, że jesteście w drodze – odezwał się błagalnym tonem. – Powiedz, że jesteście w drodze i za chwilę tutaj będziecie!

\- Byliśmy w drodze.

\- „By… liście”?

\- Rozładował się akumulator.

\- Cholera!

            Czując, że zaraz straci władzę w nogach, pięćdziesięciolatek opadł na schodki obok Grankiny. Sonia położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie wierzę – wyszeptał, z palcami przyciśniętymi do czoła. – Po prostu _nie wierzę!_

\- Ja też nie chciałem uwierzyć. Miałem nadzieję, że zatrzymamy kogoś z kablami i namówimy go, by podzielił się prądem, albo chociaż podwiózł nas do stacji benzynowej… Jednak wychodzi na to, że to zadupie jest zadupiem nie tylko z nazwy. Stoimy tu już dwadzieścia minut i nie widzieliśmy ani jednego samochodu…

\- Że JAK DŁUGO tam stoicie?!

\- Dwadzieścia minut.

\- I dzwonisz do mnie dopiero TERAZ?!

\- Nie mogłem złapać zasięgu. Przez ten cały czas kręciłem się po okolicy z komórką w ręce. Dopiero teraz pojawiły się dwie kreski.

\- Masakra – Yakov był tak zestresowany, że słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. – To jakaś masakra.

            Zaczynał już rozważać strzelenie sobie w łeb, gdy Sonia odebrała mu telefon.

\- Dima, jak daleko macie do najbliższej stacji benzynowej? – zapytała rzeczowym tonem. – Piętnaście kilometrów, tak?

            Rudowłosa łyżwiarka wydała rozczarowane burknięcie, jednak w przeciwieństwie do trenera zdołała zachować zimną krew.

\- Słuchaj, zrobimy tak: nie ruszajcie się stamtąd. Stójcie, gdzie stoicie i spróbujcie złapać stopa. Auto trenera ma kapcia, a znalezienie kogoś znajomego z samochodem zajmie za dużo czasu, więc po prostu zamówimy dla was taksówkę. Wytłumacz mi, gdzie dokładnie jesteście.

            Sonia zaczęła grzebać w torebce w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pisania. Drżącą dłonią Feltsman podał jej notes i długopis.

\- Łoookeeej – z zatyczką w zębach Grankina zapisywała instrukcje. – A płotem trzeba skłęcić na Krasavice, tłak? Nłastępnie przez młost?

            Pożegnała się z Dymitrem i z westchnieniem przerwała połączenie. Musiała wyczuć nieustający stres Yakova, bo wzięła na siebie także zamówienie taksówki. Kiedy skończyła tłumaczyć nieogarniętemu kierowcy, jak dotrzeć na miejsce, dziarsko poklepała trenera po plecach.

\- Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Feltsman zerknął na zegarek. Na widok jedenastej dwadzieścia omal nie zemdlał.

\- A tak swoją drogą… - zagadnęła Sonia – to co to, u licha, jest?

            Yakov obrócił głowę i zdał sobie sprawę, że notesem, którego użyczył do zapisania instrukcji, był Notes przez duże N, czyli ten, w którym zapisywał wszystkie swoje szpiegowskie spostrzeżenia. A był otwarty na stronie „Solistki i matka natura”.

\- _Serio_ , trenerze? – udając obrażoną, Grankina wydęła wargi.

            Feltsman zamrugał. Chwilę później oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Jednak był to bardzo dziwny śmiech – prędzej forma rozładowania stresu niż prawdziwy wyraz radości. Yakov rechotał z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, które trzęsły się jak u człowieka, który właśnie wyszedł z lodowatej wody. Każdemu parsknięciu Sonii towarzyszyło delikatne klepnięcie trenera w ramię – zupełnie jakby młoda łyżwiarka była terapeutką, próbującą ustabilizować pacjenta dostarczając mu zabawnych sytuacji.

            Póki co działało. Jednak oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że ukojenie nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Gdy temat Szpiegowskiego Zeszytu zostanie wyczerpany, znikną powody do śmiechu i powróci okrutna rzeczywistość.

            Rzeczywistość, w której nic nie szło tak, jak trzeba.      

  

**XXX**

 

\- Zaraz, zaraz, jeszcze raz… Gdzie pan dokładnie jest?

            Viktor siedział na pieńku, niecierpliwie przebierając nogami i wpatrując się w Dymitra, który krążył tam i z powrotem, żywo dyskutując z taksówkarzem przez telefon.

\- Halo? Jest pan tam? Szlag, znowu straciłem zasięg!

            Klnąc w sposób, który baaardzo upodabniał go do Yakova, Babichev włożył telefon do kieszeni dżinsów i ze zwinnością małpy zaczął wspinać się na drzewo. Kiedy znalazł się jakieś dziesięć metrów nad ziemią, ponownie wyjął komórkę. Viktor obserwował to wszystko z ponurą miną.

\- Przepraszam, coś nam przerwało – Dymitr odgarnął z czoła pasma spoconych włosów. – Dobrze mnie pan słyszy? Tak? To dobrze, teraz już  nie powinniśmy mieć problemów. Mam tutaj pięć kresek zasięgu… Słucham? Ależ nie, nie zmieniliśmy lokalizacji! Tłumaczę panu, że cały czas jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu! Mógłby mi pan jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć, którędy pan pojechał? CO?! Ale dlaczego pan tam skręcił? Przecież tłumaczyłem, że aż do rzeki droga jest _prosta!_ Wysłałem panu SMSa z dokładną instrukcją… hę? Ale jak to pan go _nie dostał?_ Przecież to pan był tym nieznanym numerem, który wysłał mi wiadomość z prośbą o dokładne instrukcje dojazdu? Nie? Ugh, mniejsza już o to! Jak nazywała się ostatnia miejscowość, którą pan mijał? ŻE CO?! Zupełnie zjechał pan z trasy! Niech pan pojedzie…

            Viktor wydał sfrustrowane prychnięcie, objął plecak i ukrył w nim buzię.

\- No, teraz już powinien trafić! – po skończeniu rozmowy z taksówkarzem i wysłaniu SMSa z instrukcjami, Dymitr posłał chłopcu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

            Dzieciak nie zareagował. Babichev zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła dwunasta. Jeżeli o trzynastej nie stawią się na arenie, będzie źle. _Bardzo_ źle.

            Dymitr dokonał szybkiej kalkulacji. Zakładając, że taksówkarz znowu się nie zgubi, to powinien zgarnąć ich za jakieś pół godziny. Dojazd do Petersburga zajmie kolejne czterdzieści minut. Czyli będą na styk. JEŚLI taksówkarz znowu się _nie zgubi._

            Młodzieniec zagryzł dolną wargę. Pan Feltsman wciąż powtarzał, że „optymizm był dla frajerów”. Jeżeli chciało się wyjść zwycięsko z każdej sytuacji, należało zakładać _najgorsze._

            A co jeśli ten gamoń od taksówki _znowu_ się zgubi? A co jeśli _w ogóle_ nie znajdzie drogi? Komórka Dymitra osiągnęła niebezpiecznie niski poziom baterii - wystarczy na wykonanie jednego połączenia. No, MOŻE dwóch, jeżeli zadzwoni _natychmiast_ zamiast czekać aż telefon samoistnie się rozładuje.

            Tylko czy Dymitr powinien marnować baterię na kolejną rozmowę z taksówkarzem? Ten facet brzmiał tak, jakby potrzebował co najmniej _dziesięciu_ telefonów z instrukcjami. Jeżeli podpowiedzi, które dostał SMSem mu nie wystarczą, to najprawdopodobniej _w ogóle_ tu nie trafi.

            To może zamiast tego należało zadzwonić do Pana Feltsmana i poprosić, by zorganizował jakiś inny transport? Ale żeby nie natrafili znowu na ten sam problem, potrzebowaliby kierowcy, który już kiedyś był w tych okolicach i znał drogę. Pan Feltsman mógłby przyjechać po nich osobiście, ale musiałby najpierw pożyczyć od kogoś samochód, a zanim to zrobi, minie masę czasu.

„Półtorej godziny” – Dymitr przypomniał sobie stwierdzenie pięćdziesięcioletniego trenera. – „Półtorej godziny wyznacza granicę. Vitya musi zacząć rozgrzewkę o trzynastej trzydzieści, by o piętnastej wyjść na lód. Jeżeli zjawi się na arenie później, _nie będzie mógł_ wystąpić.”

            Istniało jeszcze jedno rozwiązanie. Gdyby pomógł im pewien człowiek, bez problemu zdążyliby na czas i jeszcze mieliby dobre kilkanaście minut w zapasie! Pytanie tylko – czy istniała jakaś szansa, że się zgodzi? I czy _Vitya_ zgodzi się do niego zadzwonić? Czy zgodzi się poprosić o pomoc?  

Dymitr zerknął na chłopca, który wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji z główką ukrytą w plecaku.

 _Nie muszę mówić mu, do kogo dzwonię_ – zdecydował Babichev. – _Telefon lada moment mi się rozładuje. Nie możemy tracić czasu na dyskusje! Nie mam wyjścia… Muszę zaryzykować!_

            Podjąwszy decyzję, młodzieniec wykręcił numer.

 

**XXX**

 

            Sasza siedział w swoim gabinecie i czytał gazetę. Torba w pieski spoglądała na niego oskarżycielsko z kąta pomieszczenia. Starał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi i zamiast tego skupić się na zawartości artykułu.

” _Równie ważne jak przygotowanie kondycyjne do meczu jest sprawdzenie, czy wszyscy zawodnicy mają sprawny sprzęt. Żeby uniknąć przykrych sytuacji, regularnie urządzaj spotkania całego zespołu, podczas których będziesz mógł sprawdzić, w jakim stanie są elementy wyposażenia. Do rzeczy najbardziej zaniedbywanych przez młodych hokeistów zaliczają się ochraniacze goleni, rękawiczki oraz… „_

            Z głośnym plaśnięciem gazeta została odrzucona na stół, a Sasza ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Hasło „rękawiczki” było wszystkim, czego potrzebował, by poczuć nawrót wyrzutów sumienia. Co się z nim działo, do cholery? Przecież już podjął decyzję, czyż nie?

            Leżąca obok wazonu komórka zaczęła wibrować. Na ekraniku jaśniał napis „Dymitr Babichev”. Sasza z irytacją nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. Nie minęło dwadzieścia sekund, gdy młodziak zadzwonił znowu. Zrozumiawszy, że bachor nie zamierza dać mu spokoju, Sasza wziął telefon i postanowił umieścić go w miejscu, które skutecznie zagłuszyłoby upierdliwe brzęczenie. Zanim jednak rozstrzygnął dylemat pomiędzy szufladą, kieszenią marynarki i kaloszem, włączyła się poczta głosowa.

\- Powiem wprost: - wyrzucił z siebie Dymitr – jeśli kocha pan Viktora, to niech pan pomoże!

            I tyle. To był już koniec wiadomości. Sasza zamarł w bezruchu. Jego wzrok sam z siebie powędrował w stronę torby w pieski.

”Jeśli kocha pan Viktora…”

            Mąż Anastazji zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, wykręcił numer Dymitra.

**XXX**

 

\- Do kogo zadzwoniłeś?

Viktor podniósł główkę. Na jego buzi malowała się podejrzliwość.

\- Do taksówkarza – gładko skłamał Dymitr.

            Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że chłopiec nie zadaje dalszych pytań. Pozycja z głową na plecaku chyba przestała być dla niego wygodna, bo wstał i zaczął zabijać czas, grzebiąc w liściach czubkiem długiego patyka.

            Telefon cichutko zabrzęczał. Ujrzawszy imię trenera Saszy, Babichev omal nie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia. Bez wahania nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Gdzie…

\- Jesteśmy w drodze do Petersburga! – z prędkością karabinu maszynowego wyrzucił z siebie Dymitr – Jakieś pięć kilometrów za starą lodziarnią! Wie pan gdzie, prawda? Przyjedzie pan po nas?

            Cisza.

\- Halo?

            Odsunął telefon na odległość ramienia i serce mu zamarło, gdy na niewielkim ekraniku ujrzał ciemność. Bateria wydała swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Pytanie tylko - _kiedy_? PRZED czy PO tym jak Dymitr podał trenerowi ich lokalizację? I czy Sasza _w ogóle_ zamierzał przyjechać? Uch, gdyby tylko odebrał telefon za pierwszym razem! Gdyby tylko…

 _Nie_ – powiedział sobie młodzieniec – _Stop. Nie myśl o tym. Grunt, że trener Sasza postanowił oddzwonić. Skoro się na to zdecydował, to pewnie nas podwiezie. Nawet jeśli nie usłyszał tego tekstu o lodziarni, to bez problemu doda dwa do dwóch i bez problemu nas odnajdzie! Wystarczy, że pojedzie w stronę Petersburga… Jeżeli wyjedzie natychmiast, dowiezie nas na miejsce jakieś dziesięć minut po trzynastej. A to zawsze coś!_

            Łapanie zasięgu nie miało już sensu, więc Dymirt zabrał się za ostrożne schodzenie z drzewa. Oby jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły!

 

**XXX**

 

            Zegarek pokazał dwunastą trzydzieści, a wciąż nie było żadnych wieści o Viktorze. Ani od Dymitra, ani od taksówkarza! Yakov uświadomił sobie, że przyszedł czas drastycznych rozwiązań. Z ciężkim sercem podniósł się ze schodków i ruszył w stronę kolorowego roll-upa, przy którym Bobrov przeprowadzał wywiad z Georgim.

\- … kochałem Beatkę, ale odkąd dowiedziałem się, że napisała list miłosny do naszego nauczyciela historii, zrozumiałem, że wcale nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! – Popovich chlipał do mikrofonu.

\- Ro…rozumiem – mruknął nieco zdezorientowany reporter. – A powiedz mi, co myślisz o chłopcu, który ma reprezentować twojego trenera podczas dzisiejszego pojedynku. Przyjaźnicie się, prawda?

\- Viktor jest _taki_ koleżeński! – Twarz Georgija ułożyła się w promienny uśmiech. – Parę dni temu powiedział mi, że ostatnio bardziej podobają mu się chłopcy, więc mogę sobie wziąć wszystkie dziewczynki! Jeszcze nikt nie powiedział mi czegoś _tak miłego!_ Moja mama twierdzi, że teraz, kiedy już nie mam konkurencji, bez problemu znajdę miłość życia!

            Yakov wydał zdegustowane prychnięcie. Wreszcie stało się dla niego jasne, dlaczego Popovich i jego matka byli jednymi z niewielu, którzy nie przejęli się „gejowskimi rewelacjami” na temat Viktora.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że to wcale nie sprawi, że laski przestaną lecieć na Vićka? – złośliwie wtrąciła Evgenia. – Ty na serio myślisz, że skoro on się nimi nie interesuje, wszystkie rzucą się na ciebie?

            Zanim sens tych słów zmiażdżył nadzieje Georgija, Feltsman szybko dopadł do chłopca.

\- Porwę go na sekundkę, dobrze?

            Bobrov skinął głową, mamrocząc coś w stylu „chyba jednak nie opublikuję tego wywiadu”.

\- A tak w ogóle to nigdy nie zostaniesz księciem! – Evgenia zawołała za odchodzącym Georgijem. – W Rosji nie ma książąt!

\- A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE SĄ! – rozpaczliwie wrzasnął Popovich.

            Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby _Wasza Królewska Mość_ przestała się wydzierać – wycedził. – Mam do _Waszej Wysokości_ sprawę.

            Słysząc stwierdzenie „Wasza Królewska Mość”, Georgi cały się rozpromienił.

\- Jaką sprawę? – zapytał z błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczami.   

  

**XXX**

 

            Za dwadzieścia pierwsza. Sasza wreszcie wypatrzył zaparkowany na poboczu samochód Dymitra. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest na miejscu o wiele za późno – w najlepszym wypadku będą w Petersburgu dwadzieścia minut po czasie. Ale może nic się nie stanie, jeśli trochę się spóźnią?

            Sasza zatrzymał swoje Volvo i szybko podbiegł do drugiego auta.

\- Dim…

            Urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w środku nikogo nie było. Drzwiczki stawiły opór, a zatem samochód został zamknięty kluczykiem. Sasza rozejrzał się po okolicy.

\- Dymitr! – krzyknął donośnym głosem. - Viktor!

            Odpowiedział mu cichutki powiew wiatru. Wokół nie było widać żywej duszy. Może Viktor i Dymitr złapali stopa? Czy byliby tutaj, gdyby Sasza wyjechał z lodowiska _od razu_ , zamiast przez kilkanaście minut zastanawiać się, czy jednak chce pomóc synowi?

            Mężczyzna przysiadł na pieńku. Nieopodal leżał długi patyk, którym ktoś nie tak dawno temu próbował narysować coś na piachu. W gałąź tuż przy uchu Saszy zaplątał się pojedynczy srebrny włos.

            Ojciec Viktora ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czy w obecnej sytuacji powinien wrócić do domu? A może ruszyć w stronę Petersburga i sprawdzić, czy jego syn jednak potrzebuje pomocy? Sam już nie wiedział, czego chce…

            Ostatecznie wyjął telefon.

 

**XXX**

 

            Yakov błyskawicznie sięgnął po komórkę. No, cholera, w samą porę!

            Na ekraniku czekał SMS od taksówkarza:

„Pięć minut po tym, gdy zgarnąłem pasażerów, skończyło nam się paliwo. Wezwałem dla pana Dymitra drugą taksówkę. Powinien być na arenie za dwie godziny.”

_Za dwie godziny. Będą na arenie ZA DWIE GODZINY._

_Zbyt późno. Vitya nie zdąży się rozgrzać._

_To koniec._

            Feltsman zamknął oczy i przycisnął sobie telefon do czoła. Nie miał nawet siły, by zadzwonić do faceta i nawrzeszczeć do niego za brak profesjonalizmu. Abstrakcyjność tej beznadziejnej sytuacji sprawiła, że zaśmiał się wyzutym z radości, zimnym śmiechem.

            A więc to tak? Tak to miało wyglądać…

            Zepsuty samochód Dymitra.

            Przebita opona ukochanej Hondy.

            Nagła dobroduszność Uprzedzonego Dupka i telefon do tego samego dupka skutkujący spóźnieniem na jedyny autobus.

            Akumulator samochodu ojca Dymitra.

            Taksówkarz, który jakimś cudem dociera na zadupie, ale zaraz po zgarnięciu pasażerów zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma paliwa.

            Yakov już nie miał złudzeń – to było _przeznaczenie._ Pozostawało jedynie wyjść z tego wszystkiego z podniesioną głową.

 

**XXX**

\- Nastiaaaa! Masz przerwę? Twój telefon dzwoni od kilkunastu minut.

            Anastazja przerwała malowanie brwi i zabrała się za przeszukiwanie garderoby. Po przekopaniu się przez połowę kostiumów wreszcie dopadła do torebki i wyjęła komórkę.

\- Tak? – odezwała się zmęczonym tonem.

\- Wybacz, ale nie dam rady.

            Zamrugała.

\- Sasza? Wszystko w porządku? Odwiozłeś Viktora na autobus?

\- Próbowałem.

            Z wrażenia Anastazja przewróciła flakonik perfum.

\- Próbowałeś? – powtórzyła z osłupieniem. – Jak to „próbowałeś”?! Gdzie teraz jesteś?

\- Wracam do domu.

\- Do dom… zaraz, zaraz! Wytłumacz mi, co…

\- Przepraszam. Zrobiłem to dla jego dobra. Tak będzie lepiej. Miałem krótką chwilę słabości, ale teraz wracam do domu. Przepraszam.

\- Przepra… Chwila moment! Co tak właściwie…

            Ale Sasza już się rozłączył. Zza kontuaru wyjrzała głowa Albiny.

\- Nastia, jesteś gotowa? Za piętnaście minut scena balu!

            Pani Nikiforova nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Pełna najgorszych przeczuć, wytrzeszczonymi oczami wpatrywała się w telefon. Otulone jedwabnymi rękawiczkami dłonie nie przestawały się trząść.

\- Nastia! – nieco głośniej powtórzyła ciemnowłosa aktorka. – Niedługo wychodzisz na scenę. Pośpiesz się!

            Albina wyszła i Anastazja została w garderobie zupełnie sama. Sama ze strachem, że stało się coś okropnego.

 

**XXX**

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – Viera wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Niestety nie żartuję – ponuro odpowiedział Yakov. – Ma ze sobą łyżwy i kostium. Jego matka już wyraziła zgodę. Georgi może i nie jest małoletnią gwiazdą, jednak wiem, że da z siebie wszystko.  

            Stali w okręgu w identycznych pozach ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i skwaszonymi minami. Na lewo od nich tłum przepychał się do wejścia na arenę.

\- Ale do czego on pojedzie? – Masha uniosła brwi. – Przecież nie uczył się choreografii do „Final Countdown”!

\- Pojedzie do „Time to say goodbye” – odparł Feltsman.

\- Nie! – sapnęła Sonia.

\- Tak – Yakov wydał głębokie westchnienie. – Uczył się tego układu, jeszcze kiedy reprezentantem klubu miał być Lev. Od pół roku powtarzałem mu, by przyłożył się, bo w każdej chwili może zostać zmiennikiem.

\- A co z Viktorem? – cicho spytał Kostya. – Może jednak uda mu się dojechać szybciej?

\- Jest trzynasta. Żeby zdążyć się rozgrzać, musiałby dotrzeć tutaj w pół godziny. Nawet gdybym znalazł samochód i sam po niego pojechał, nie zmieścilibyśmy się w czasie. Zresztą…

            Wzrok Feltsmana powędrował w stronę parkingu dla VIPów, na którym zatrzymał się właśnie drogi Mercedes.

\- … oni już tu są.

            Atmosfera wśród członków Klubu Mistrzów zaczęła przypominać stypę. Yakov pokręcił głową.

\- No dobra! – burknął, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Koniec dąsów! Pora na płacz będzie po zawodach. A teraz proszę, byście wszyscy wyprostowali się i zaczęli wyglądać na w miarę zadowolonych z życia! _Nienawidzę_ być największym optymistą w grupie, ale w większym gównie już dzisiaj _nie będziemy_ , więc chociaż spróbujmy rozegrać to wszystko z godnością. Tak, to _kurewsko_ trudne, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Musimy zapomnieć o tym, co się stało i okazać Georgijowi nasze bezwarunkowe wsparcie! W końcu to od niego zależy, jak to wszystko się zakończy.

            Feltsman wyciągnął rękę. Inni poszli za jego przykładem. Siedem dłoni złączyło się ze sobą w przygotowaniu do drużynowego okrzyku.

\- Georgi! – Yakov przywołał Popovicha.

            Chłopiec przybiegł do okręgu i szybciutko położył swoją małą rączkę na szczycie stosu. Feltsman wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Co ma być to będzie – mruknął. – Za Novaka!

\- Za Novaka! – zaśpiewał chórek głosów. Skupisko dłoni wystrzeliło do góry.

            Wyczuwalny w powietrzu duch bojowy nieco dodał Yakovowi otuchy.  

            Drzwi Mercedesa otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł Wronkov. Był w wyśmienitym nastroju - jego łysina lśniła w słońcu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek! Prawie tak bardzo jak diamentowe kolczyki tańczące koło uszu Kateriny. Ona z kolei wyglądała na bardzo czymś zirytowaną. Wciąż łypała na garnitur męża, a Yakov nie mógł ją za to winić, bo wdzianko było zwyczajnie _paskudne,_ wręcz przedpotopowe i… chwila! Czy to był…?

O matko, tak. To był TEN garnitur! Ten sam, który Wronkov miał na sobie podczas bankietu na Olimpiadzie w Grenoble. To właśnie na TEJ Olimpiadzie dostał w dupę od rywala.

            Yakov zerknął na własny przyodziewek i nie mogąc się powstrzymać parsknął nostalgicznym śmiechem. Zabawne. Że też między sposobami myślenia dwóch nienawidzących się facetów mogły pojawiać się _aż takie_ zbieżności! Obaj postanowili ubrać garnitury, które mieli na sobie w Grenoble.

            Feltsman zrobił to z założeniem:

„A widzisz? Tym razem też dostaniesz wpierdol!”

            Zaś Wronkov pewnie chciał wysłać wiadomość:

„To zemsta. Dzisiaj zemszczę się za tamten dzień!”

            Z nich dwóch, jak na razie Alexei miał większe szanse na zrealizowanie swojego celu. Choć oczywiście Yakov prędzej wepchnie sobie pistolet w dupę, niż mu o tym _powie!_

_Ech, nie ma co odwlekać nieuchronnego!_

            Feltsman wyszedł nieco przed swoją grupę i cierpliwie czekał, aż rywal go zauważy. Wronkov ściskał właśnie dłoń pani Levinie. Stojący za matką Maks taszczył torbę i plecak młodszego brata – nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego ze swojej roli tragarza. Tymczasem Ivanek snuł się w pobliżu z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni. Miał minę, jakby kogoś szukał. Kiedy przyuważył stojącego za trenerem Georgija, lekko zmarszczył brwi.

            Yakov zamrugał. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

            W końcu Wronkov skończył rozmawiać z matką reprezentanta i napotkał wzrok rywala. Krótko skinął na swoją grupkę. Pani Levina odeszła w stronę wejścia dla VIPów, zaś pozostali ruszyli śladem Alexeia. Wszyscy razem stanowili iście onieśmielający widok…

            Na przedzie szedł zadowolony Wronkov. Zdawał się nucić coś pod nosem, a każdemu krokowi towarzyszył dziarski zamach laską. Nieco za nim snuła się, jak mroczny cień, ubrana w elegancką lawendową sukienkę Katerina. Jej muskularne ramiona i twarde łydki przyciągały spojrzenia wielu zgromadzonych. Maks nie odrywał nienawistnego wzroku od byłego trenera, a Ivanek miał nieobecny wyraz twarzy i sprawiał wrażenie bardzo czymś rozczarowanego.

            Yakov spojrzał za siebie. W porównaniu z Oddziałem Wronkova jego własna grupa nie robiła aż takiego wrażenia: mały księżulek z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem, cztery ponure baby, jeden facet z obsmarkanym dzieckiem i jeden pantoflarz z kamerą. Alexei musiał pomyśleć to samo, gdyż posłał rywalowi złośliwy uśmieszek. On i jego towarzysze zatrzymali się dwa metry od Feltsmana. Wronkov otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy…

\- UWAGA!

            Uszy Yakova zostały nagle zaatakowane przez niewyobrażalny hałas. Coś zaryczało wściekle, skutecznie uciszając wszystkie rozmowy w promieniu kilometra. Większość stojących w kolejce ludzi zgięła się w pół i zatkała sobie uszy. Byli wśród nich również przedstawiciele Spartana i Klubu Mistrzów. Nie odrywając dłoni od głowy, Yakov rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, starając się wypatrzeć źródło rozgardiaszu. Naprzeciwko niego zdezorientowany Wronkov robił to samo.

            Aż wreszcie winowajca pojawił się w polu widzenia. Choć właściwsze byłoby stwierdzenie, że wkroczył na scenę w sposób, który aż prosił się o podpis „wejście smoka”. Był to wiozący dwóch pasażerów motor, który wydawał się Feltsmanowi dziwnie znajomy. ZARAZ! Czyżby to…

\- Niech to szlag! – odruchowo krzyknął Yakov.

            Bestia na dwóch kółkach ruszyła w ich stronę. Zahamowała kilka metrów przed schodkami, obracając się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i znikając w chmurze białego dymu. Kilka osób zaczęło się krztusić. Yakov, Wronkov, Katerina i Ivanek byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy tkwili w bezruchu.

            Wkrótce z mgły spalin wyłoniła się niska postać w czarnym kasku w różowe serduszka. Stojący najbliżej dziennikarze zareagowali instynktownie i zaczęli robić zdjęcia. Błyski fleszy odbijały się od chłopca, który bez pośpiechu wspinał się po schodkach. Obserwujący go Ivanek groźnie zmrużył oczy.

Wreszcie tajemniczy przybysz zdjął kask i jednocześnie odrzucił do tyłu kaskadę długich srebrnych włosów. Viera, Sonia, Lenka i Masha zapiszczały ze szczęścia. Stojący nieopodal Yakova starszy jegomość wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Dlaczego… - mruknął, kręcąc głową. – _Dlaczego_ zawsze gdy jestem w Rosji, ktoś musi pożyczać mój motor?

\- To chyba jasne, panie Altin! – powiedział czyjś rozbawiony głos.

            Biała chmura całkowicie opadła, ukazując Tatianę. Żona Steva siedziała na motorze z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i łokciami opartymi o kierownicę. Z garniturem, krawatem i ciemnymi okularami wyglądała jak żeńska wersja Bonda. Lekko kołysała się na obcasach wysokich czerwonych szpilek.

\- Pożyczam od pana motor, by miał pan o czym opowiadać wnukom! – zaanonsowała, głośno się śmiejąc.

            Zdjęła okulary. Jej niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na Wronkovie. Mąż Kateriny zacisnął zęby. Pomarszczone dłonie zacisnęły się na lasce tak mocno, jakby chciały ją złamać. Tatiana uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

            Viktor stanął przed Yakovem. Jego długie włosy falowały na wietrze niczym peleryna superbohatera. Przez pewien czas Nikiforov i Feltsman patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. W końcu chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Już jestem, _trenerze_!

 

Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili  **komentarz** bądź  **kudosa!**

Dziękuję za wspieranie mnie prywatnymi wiadomościami w chwilach, gdy chorowałam. 

Jesteście absolutnie cudowni i życzę wam wszystkiego najwspanialszego!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy wspierali mnie komentarzami i prywatnymi wiadomościami, kiedy ze względu na problemy ze zdrowiem zaniechałam publikowania na ponad dwa miesiące.
> 
> Dziękuję tym wspaniałym natarczywym istotom, które pisały do mnie wiersze, które natarczywie pytały, co się dzieje, czy kot zdechł, czy spadłam ze schodów i połamałam sobie wszystkie palce, czy może padłam ofiarą jakiejś strasznej klątwy, za sprawą której zapadłam w wieczny sen... 
> 
> Byłam w szoku, ilu was było. Spodziewałam się, że mało kto zauważy moją nieobecność, a tu... no wiecie. Czasami było mi aż głupio, że nie mogę powiedzieć tym kilkunasto osobom niczego więcej niż: "jest okej".
> 
> Uspokajam: żadne wypadki, klątwy i zgony kotów nie miały miejsca. Po prostu miałam dość poważny problem z plecami, przez co nie mogłam wytrzymać w pozycji siedzącej dłużej niż pięć minut. Magnificon przetrwałam tylko dzięki przyjaciołom i zawziętości (nie było łatwo, ale daliśmy radę). 
> 
> Ale teraz wracam już do gry! Przepraszam za wszystkie sytuacje, gdy droczyłam się z wami słowami "rozdział zaraz będzie", no a dni mijały i... rozdziału nie było. Za każdym razem łudziłam się, że plecy jednak przestaną boleć, a jeśli się zmotywuję, jakoś wytrwam. Zapomniałam, że nie mam na imię Yakov i nie mogę liczyć na sytuacje, że cudownie ozdrowieję, bo jakiś bachor (eghm, eghm) podniósł mi ciśnienie ;) 
> 
> Osoby, które chcą spotkać mnie osobiście, zapraszam na Animatsuri i Niucon! Przyjęto mi kilka paneli, więc będę miała mnóstwo roboty ;)
> 
> Na Animatsuri poprowadzę następujące atrakcje:
> 
> \- Realizm w sportówkach
> 
> \- Psychopaci w mandze i anime
> 
> Na Niuconie poprowadzę następujące atrakcje:
> 
> \- Nietypowa wiedzówka z YOI (kto był na Magnificonie, ten wie, o co chodzi)
> 
> \- Trendy w yaoi
> 
> \- Psychopaci w mandze i anime
> 
> \- D.U.P.A. (Dlaczego Upadło Pewne Anime)
> 
> Jeżeli chcielibyście wpaść, zapraszam! Nawet nie musicie się przedstawiać. Możecie się "przyczaić" i popatrzeć na Jorę z daleka. Jeśli chcecie, weźcie ze sobą gazetę, by trzasnąć mnie po uszach, za to że tak długo nie publikowałam. 
> 
> To już chyba wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że wyrobię się z kolejnym rozdziałem do przyszłego tygodnia. Wkrótce powinien też pojawić się nowy epizod Ice-Wartu ;)
> 
> Do osoby, która czeka na rysunek Wronkova - postaram się go zrobić, ale niczego nie obiecuję.
> 
> (Właściwie to chętnie zleciłabym komuś narysowanie Alexeia, więc jeśli ktoś chętny to... no, tego... niech mi powie :P) 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do usłyszenia!


	21. Rozdział 20 - Ostatni program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA! Na końcu znajduje się wyjątkowo paskudny cliffhanger! Osoby o słabych nerwach proszone są o przełożenie czytania do czasu pojawienia się kolejnego rozdziału. Natomiast właścicieli młotków, wideł, pistoletów oraz kijków bejsbolowych proszę o tymczasowe schowanie sprzętu do szafy.  
> (Zostaliście ostrzeżeni! Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!)

**Rozdział 20 – Ostatni Program**

            A więc wreszcie do tego doszło – dwaj odwieczni rywali stali naprzeciwko siebie przed wielką areną. Do pierwszej wymiany ognia jeszcze nie doszło. Póki co obie armie jedynie mierzyły się wzrokiem, porównując ekwipunek i uzbrojenie.

            Na przedzie oddziału Yakova stała Tatiana – w mężowskim garniaku i czerwonych szpilkach przywodziła na myśl Królową Amazonek. Zupełnie nie przypominała stojącej po przeciwnej stronie Kateriny. Ze swoimi muskularnymi ramionami żona Wronkova wyglądała jak wyciągnięta z dawnych legend Gigantka.

            Małoletni reprezentanci swoich trenerów, Viktor i Ivanek póki co pozostawali w cieniu. Byli jak wilki na dwóch brzegach rwącej rzeki, boleśnie świadome faktu, że jeszcze nie mogą rzucić się sobie do gardeł.

            Wreszcie, Yakov i Wronkov w garniturach pochodzących z tej samej Olimpiady.

            Sześć osób. Po trzy w każdej drużynie. Nikt nic nie mówił. Atmosfera była tak napięta, że nawet najmniejszy szmer brzmiał przerażająco.

Niektórzy dziennikarze ruszyli śladem Kostii, solistek i Maksa, którzy opuścili grupę, by zająć się odbiorem identyfikatorów. Jednak większość pismaków przyczaiła się w pobliżu i teraz czekała na pierwsze słowo jak na pierwszy ruch w partii szachów. Głowa stojącego z boku Steve’a obracała się na wszystkie strony. W przeciwieństwie do podnieconych reporterów, Amerykanin ewidentnie wolałby stąd prysnąć. Przyglądał się dwóm drużynom z miną, jakby spodziewał się bombardowania.

Wreszcie Tatiana wzięła głęboki oddech…

\- _Katyusha!_ – zaświergotała, znienacka porywając w objęcia Katerinę.

            Połowa zgromadzonych wydała przerażony pisk. Druga połowa przecierała sobie oczy ze zdumienia. Tatiana zaczęła klepać Wronkovą po plecach.

\- Świetnie wyglądasz, kochana! – mówiła z szerokim uśmiechem.  – To nowe kolczyki?

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Katerina zmierzyła drugą kobietę uważnym wzrokiem.

\- Nie było cię na zeszłorocznym bankiecie Mistrzostw Świata – stwierdziła z pewnym wyrzutem. – Na tegorocznym też cię nie było.

\- Ach, wybacz, wybacz! – Śmiejąc się, Tatiana rozmasowała kark. – Stęskniłaś się za moimi striptizami?

\- Mogłabyś częściej pokazywać się w kraju.

\- No wiesz, Stany są dosyć daleko. A ostatnimi czasy, linie lotnicze…

\- Zmiażdżę cię!

            Zdezorientowana, Tatiana rozejrzała się dookoła. Knypkiem, który jej przerwał, był stojący z zaciśniętymi piąstkami Ivanek.

\- Zmiażdżę cię – powtórzył, łypiąc w stronę Viktora. – Nie masz najmniejszych szans, więc lepiej przygotuj sobie chusteczki do wypłakiwania oczu, _królewno!_

            Srebrnowłosy chochlik w ogóle nie zarejestrował słów rywala. Stał z główką zadartą do góry i wpatrywał się we Wronkova szerokimi z fascynacji oczkami.

\- Hej, mówię do…

            Młodszy Levinów nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Morderczy wzrok Kateriny skutecznie zamknął mu usta.

\- Nie uczyli cię, że starszym się nie przerywa, _gówniarzu_?! – zagrzmiała Wronkova. – Jak nie umiesz się zachować, to idź do swojego brata i czekaj na nas przy akredytacji!

            Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Rzuciwszy Viktorowi ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie, Ivanek prysnął z pola widzenia.

\- Co mówiłaś o liniach lotniczych? – krzyżując ramiona, westchnęła Katerina.

\- O liniach… aaa! – Tatiana potrzebowała kilku chwil, by odzyskać wątek. – A, tak. Miałam powiedzieć, że linie lotnicze każą ludziom dopłacać za bagaż. Przeklęci złodzieje… A te kontrole graniczne? Masakra! Może i nie jest tak źle jak za komuny, ale i tak legitymują mnie ze trzy razy, tylko dlatego że jestem Rosjanką. Pewnie myślą, że jestem szpiegiem, albo coś.

\- Alexei też nie lubi kontroli granicznych. Wścieka się, bo każą mu zapakować ten jego _bezcenny_ kijek do bagażu rejestrowanego.

            Lodowaty wzrok Kateriny na moment spoczął na lasce, którą Wronkov ściskał w chudych rękach.

\- No, nic dziwnego! – Tatiana pokiwała głową. – Przecież tym czymś można zrobić komuś krzywdę.

\- Mój durny mąż miał dosyć tych cyrków, więc załatwił sobie zaświadczenie o niepełnosprawności. Kazał lekarzowi napisać, że ma „napady ślepoty”, więc potrzebuje laski, by na nikogo nie wpaść.

\- Serio?! – Lubicheva-McKenzie zgięła się w pół i klepiąc się po udzie, zaczęła wyć ze śmiechu. – Ale żeś wymyślił, _Reksiu!_

\- NIE jestem żaden „Reksiu”! – ryknął zaczerwieniony Wronkov!

            Ten wybuch wiele go kosztował. Żona wyrwała mu laskę i zbliżyła diamentową gałkę do lśniącej w słońcu łysiny.

\- Jeszcze raz przeszkodź mi w rozmowie, a sprawię, że naprawdę oślepniesz, Alexei! – zagroziła.

\- W-wybacz, skarbie! – odparł piskliwym głosem.

\- Tutaj nawet nie można spokojnie pokonwersować – Wronkova nieco oddaliła się od towarzystwa i skinęła na Tatianę, by ta do niej dołączyła. – To którymi liniami ostatnio latasz?

            Dwie kobiety wciągnęły się w rozmowę o podróżach, a rywal Yakova wyraźnie odetchnął. Po chwili skierował wzrok na Viktora, który wciąż gapił się na niego, nieznacznie marszcząc czółko, jakby próbował coś sobie przypomnieć.

\- A więc to jest to twoje Cudowne Dziecko, Feltsman? – Łysy Palant oparł obie dłonie na gałce laski i pochylił się do przodu, by lepiej obejrzeć chłopca. – Jakiś taki zniewieściały. Jesteś pewien, że to nie dziewczynka?

\- Jeżeli masz jeden ze swoich „napadów ślepoty”, możemy ci skombinować psa przewodnika – w odpowiedzi wycedził Yakov.

            Gdy tylko skończył zdanie, z zażenowaniem stwierdził, że sobie też mógłby załatwić takiego zwierzaka. Wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie jego własne pierwsze spotkanie z chochlikiem. Czym jak czym, ale spostrzegawczością to się on nie popisał…

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Feltsman – Wronkov przewrócił oczami, po czym przesłodzonym tonem zwrócił się do Viktora. – Czemu się tak we mnie wpatrujesz, chłopczyku? Chyba się mnie nie boisz, co? No już, nie ma się czego bać! Jestem zwyczajnym starszym panem, takim jak twój trener. Możesz ze mną normalnie porozmawiać. To nieładnie tak się na kogoś gapić i nic nie mówić. Jeżeli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, nie krępuj się!

\- Ma pan rozpięty rozporek – uprzejmie oznajmił chłopiec.

            Przegrana czy wygrana, warto było stawić się dzisiaj na arenie dla tej jednej wspaniałej sceny: Wronkova zapinającego rozporek tak szybko, że przytrzasnął sobie palec. Doprawdy bezcenny widok!

            Ze zranionym palcem w ustach, łysy palant poszukał wzrokiem żony. Na jego szczęście, Katerina nie zauważyła akcji z rozporkiem.

\- Chodź Vitya! - głosem przepełnionym mściwą satysfakcją burknął Feltsman. – Odbierzemy identyfikatory. Gdybyś uszkodził panu Wronkovowi coś więcej niż palec, to dopiero byłaby _tragedia_!

            Chochlik nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wciąż gapił się na Alexeia.

\- Vitya, a ty co? Zaciąłeś się?

            Zero reakcji. Yakov stawał się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Noż do diabła! Co się dzieje z tym dzieckiem? Czyżby podczas szalonej przejażdżki motorem wyziębił sobie mózg? O co mu, u licha, chodzi?

             Aż nagle stało się jasne, _o co dokładnie Viktorowi chodziło._ Z tragicznymi skutkami dla Yakova, Wronkova oraz psychiki otoczenia. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie chłopiec pokazał łysego palanta palcem i z euforią archeologa, który wreszcie wykopał z ziemi mozaikę rzymskiego burdelu, oznajmił:

\- Już pamiętam! To z PANEM Yakov uprawiał stosunki seksualne w stylu BDSM!

_O JA PIERDOLĘ, KURWA MAĆ!_

            Apokalipsa według Kronikarza Nikiforova: i wtem świat usłyszał o burzliwym romansie Feltsmana z Wronkovem, a w mózgach wszelakich zapadła ciemność. Dzielni dziennikarze upuścili mikrofony jak Krzyżowcy miecze po upadku Jerozolimy. Wielki Alexei Wronkov z wrażenia na tyłek się wypierdolił, a Wiedźma Tatiana i Caryca Katarzyna obserwowały ten upadek, jak niewiasty Upadek Chrystusa.

\- C-co, co, co?! – Łysy Dupek wymacywał otoczenie w poszukiwaniu laski. A czynił to z taką rozpaczliwością, jakby rzeczywiście oślepł. – C-co jest… co do kur…ż-że jak…?!

\- B… B… BDSMy? – jeden z dziennikarzy odzyskał głos.

\- I że… Pan Wronkov… z Panem Feltsmanem? – dziwił się inny reporter.

\- No pewnie! – z radością zaświergotał chochlik. – Przecież to jego były chłopak!

\- VITYAAAAAA!

            Spanikowany, Yakov odciągnął dzieciaka na bok.

\- Vi-Vi-Vi-Vitya! – wyjąkał, czując na sobie błyski fleszy. – C-co… co ty żeś, u diabła, palnął?!

            Pierdolone pismaki… Po kiego robią zdjęcia?!

\- No co? – Vitya przekrzywił główkę. – Przecież nie powiedziałem niczego dziwnego.

\- Nie, KURWA, wcale! – w głosie Feltsmana zabrzmiała pierwsza nuta histerii. – To, co powiedziałeś, nie było ANI TROCHĘ dziwne! Gdzie ty byś powiedział coś dziwne…

            Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za kołnierz. To był Wronkov.

\- F-Feltsman – wyjąkał, zezując w przestrzeń.

            Z wrażenia, Yakov aż odskoczył do tyłu. Jednak Alexei nie pozwolił mu odejść. Z miną kogoś ze sparaliżowanym mózgiem złapał Feltsmana za poły marynarki i wysapał:

\- Co to, do kurwy nędzy, było, czy ja się przesłyszałem, jakie stosunki seksualne, jakie BDSMy, i co ważniejsze, jakim cudem te słowa padły w tym samym zdaniu co moje nazwisko, jak to, kurwa, możliwe, ty chyba żartujesz, co to za sztuczki, co to za czary, czy ty próbujesz wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, bo jeśli tak, to ci się, kurwa, UDAŁO!

            Yakov nie odpowiedział. Zwyczajnie go zatkało. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wybrnąć z tego cholernego bagna, ale zanim zdążył coś wymyślić, przeżył kolejny szok.

\- Ej… - policzki Wronkova nagle poróżowiały. Łysy Dupek nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Teraz, gdy tak o tym pomyśleć… to był taki jeden bankiet, na którym narąbałem się w trzy dupy i niczego nie pamiętam… Feltsman, ale my chyba nie…?

\- _Ochujałeś do reszty?!_ – wkurwionym szeptem syknął Yakov. – To, że tobie odpierdala po trzech kieliszkach, nie znaczy, że inni są tak samo upośledzeni. Doskonale pamiętam tamten bankiet! Niczego z tobą nie robiłem, jasne?!

\- Chodziłeś z Reksiem? – U boku Feltsmana nagle pojawiła się Tatiana. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!

            Jej mina była mieszaniną szoku, zdrady i… uciechy?

            SZLAG! To zaczynało robić się wkurwiające.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zwariowała?! – czerwony ze złości Yakov ryknął do przybranej siostry. – Ja nigdy mu nawet ręki nie podałem, a co tu dopiero mówić o…

\- Aaaach! – nieoczekiwanie pisnęła Tatiana.

            Zakryła sobie dłońmi usta.

\- Teraz sobie przypomniałam! – krzyknęła, triumfalnie pokazując Feltsmana palcem. – Marzyłeś, by wepchnąć Reksiowi zapałki do tyłka, a potem je podpalić!

\- Kurwa mać, to była przenośna! Byłem wkurzony, bo przerąbałem Mistrzostwa Świata…

\- Kiedy obudziłem się po libacji, miałem w kieszeni zapałki – z przerażeniem przypomniał sobie Wronkov. – A przecież nie palę. Feltsman, skąd ja miałem zapałki?

\- A skąd ja mam to, KURWA, wiedzieć?! – Yakov wydarł się rywalowi w twarz. – Może chlałeś na cmentarzu i zrobiło ci się szkoda zmarłych?!

\- Mnie kiedyś zabrałeś na chlanie na cmentarzu! – wtrącił stojący z boku Steve. – Poszliśmy na Grób Nieznanego Żołnierza.

\- No i, kurwa, co z tego?! Wronkova tam nie było!

\- Skąd  możesz wiedzieć, że mnie nie było? Przecież niczego nie pamiętam…

\- Ale JA, pamiętam, cholerna łysa pało! Ja i McKenzie chlaliśmy na cmentarzu w Halloween, a ciebie tak _nie było!_

\- To wyjaśnij, skąd miałem zapałki!

\- A niby czemu, cholera, ja mam ci to wyjaśniać?! Nie jestem twoją żoną! Nie mam żadnych powodów, by zastanawiać się, jak wszedłeś w posiadanie pieprzonych zapałek!

            Słowo „żona” podziałała na Wronkova jak trzaśnięcie biczem.

\- Boże – Łysy Dupek zaczął obgryzać paznokcie. – Katya mnie _zabije._ Zaraz! Gdzie ona… ?

 _O kurde, a skoro o tym mowa_ \- z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie Feltsman – _to gdzie, do diabła, podziewa się Viktor?!_

            Yakov i jego rywal obrócili głowy. Ich dwie zguby stały naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Jesteś kobietą czy mężczyzną? – Vitya zagaił do Kateriny.

 _Kuuuuurwaaaa maaaaać!_ – Feltsman zawył w myślach.

            Co jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem? Dlaczego on ZAWSZE musi zadawać głupie pytania?! Niech to szlag, ten mały kretyn zginie, zanim jeszcze zdąży postawić stopę na lodzie!

\- To baba, Viktor – wzdychając, rzuciła Tatiana. – Możesz mi wierzyć, bo przebierałyśmy się w tej samej szatni. Gwarantuję ci, że nie ma penisa.

\- Ojej – chłopiec objął Katerinę zafascynowanym wzrokiem. – Wygląda pani tak, jakby mogła pani podnieść ciężarówkę!

            Kilkanaście osób wstrzymało oddech. Wronkova jakiś czas nic nie mówiła, lecz po chwili kąciki jej ust zaczęły się unosić. Yakov wywnioskował, że żona rywala zaraz przegryzie Viktorowi tętnicę szyjną, jednak w rzeczywistości… lekko się uśmiechnęła. _O cholera,_ to był uśmiech!

\- Jesteś odważny, mały – szorstko-łagodnym tonem rzuciła Katerina. – Lubię cię.

            Laska wypadła Alexeiowi z rąk. W ramionami zwisającymi po bokach jak u zdezorientowanego szympansa, Wronkov gapił się na Viktora.

\- Chyba, kurwa, żartujecie… - rzucił.

 _To nie żart, dupku_ – ze zrezygnowaniem pomyślał Yakov. – _To Viktor._

            Viktor Poskramiasz Agresywnych Babochłopów Nikiforov! Feltsman nagle poczuł się strasznym głupkiem. Czego on właściwie się spodziewał? No naprawdę, czego mógł się spodziewać po bachorze, który owinął sobie wokół palca jego solistki?

            Ależ oczywiście, że Katerina polubiła tego smarkacza! No bo czemu, do diabła, miałaby nie polubić takiego _aniołka?_ A może miała jakiś ukryty motyw, by go nie miażdżyć?

\- Powiedz, mały… - przesłodzonym tonem Wronkova zagadała do chłopca. – Widziałeś, jak Alexei robi coś z Feltsmanem?

\- No! – radośnie potwierdził Viktor. – Na obrazku robili z Yakovem dużo fajnych rzeczy!

\- Na obrazku, mówisz?

            Pewnie założyła, że „obrazek” oznaczał „zdjęcie”.

\- A co dokładnie robili na tym… obrazku?

\- Yakov triumfował nad tym drugim!

\- Triumfował, mówisz?

\- Aha – Viktor energicznie pokiwał główką. – Kajdanki mu założył!

\- Kajdanki, mówisz?

\- I szpicrutą go biczował!

\- Szpicrutą, mówisz?

\- I dzidę mu w pupę wbijał!

\- Dzidę?

\- Dzidę!

\- Aaaach… „dzidę”, powiadasz?

            Nad Wronkovem zawisły czarne chmury.

\- _Alexei_ \- głosem demona zagrzmiała Katerina – _pozwól na słówko!_   

  

\- K-K-Katya, kochanie, żuczku, cukiereczku, kwiatuszku, ja przysięgam na grób ojca, matki i naszego ukochanego kota, że… iiiiik!

            Wielka dłoń zakleszczyła się na ramienia Wronkova, ucinając płaczliwe wyjaśnienia.

\- No chodź, Alexei – ton Kateriny przywodził na myśl gospodynię domową, która głaszcząc ostrze tasaka przywoływała ukrytego w kurniku koguta. – Przeprowadzimy sobie _szczerą_ małżeńską rozmowę!

\- Jestem niewinny! – pisnął Wronkov. – B-błagam… p-przysięgam… ja nigdy…!

            Jego prośby na niewiele się zdały. Żona już ciągnęła go w stronę toalety.

\- Biedny pan Wronkov – ze współczuciem rzucił Vitya. – Gdyby _mnie_ ktoś zaciągnął do damskiej łazienki, to chyba bym umarł ze wstydu!

            Yakov i Tatiana spojrzeli na siebie, po czym jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No co? – dziwił się chłopiec. – Damska toaleta to przerażające miejsce! Mój dziadek znalazł w jednej pływającą podpaskę i do końca życia miał traumę!

\- Wiesz, Vitya… - Feltsman z trudem opanował rechot. – Sądzę, że Wronkov ma w tej chwili poważniejsze zmartwienia niż pływające podpaski.

\- Zresztą, podpaski i tampony bywają poręczne – rzuciła Tatiana. – Kiedy ktoś rozkwasi ci nos, dobrze jest mieć przy sobie coś do zatamowania krwotoku. Prawda, Stevie?

            Amerykanin zaczerwienił się. Odwrócił wzrok i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Czujne ucho Yakova wychwyciło słowa takie jak „syn”, „alkohol” i „Sylwester”. Pięćdziesięcioletni trener szybko doszedł do wniosku, że _nie chce_ znać szczegółów.

\- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, chcę wiedzieć wszystko o twoim romansie z Reksiem! – Tatiana posłała przybranemu bratu porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie.

\- NIE było żadnego romansu! – ryknął Feltsman.

\- A ta urocza rozmowa telefoniczna, którą odbyłeś z Reksiem, gdy zasypywaliśmy cię w doniczce?

            Yakov złapał się za głowę. Fantastycznie. Dzięki pewnemu małoletniemu _geniuszowi_ , każda obelga, którą rzucił pod adresem Łysego Dupka, będzie interpretowana jako wyznanie miłości. Cudnie. Po prostu, cholera, _wspaniale!_ Ach, i żeby jeszcze broń boże nie trzasnął rywala w ryj – na bank znajdzie się jakaś fujara ze zrytą psychiką, która uzna ten gest za niecodzienną formę oświadczyn.

 _No jasne, kurwa, dlaczego nie?_ – Feltsman wycedził w myślach. – _Po co mamy się ograniczać? W ogóle uznajmy cały ten Zakład za jedną wielką grę wstępną! A po wszystkim ja i Wronkov pójdziemy do łóżka i przy romantycznym świetle świec będziemy się wyzywać od złamasów i debili. Zajebisty scenariusz, nie ma co!_

            Pięćdziesięcioletni trener nawet nie chciał myśleć o artykułach, które ukażą się jutro w prasie. Przy takiej ilości nagranych smaczków pismaki na bank pójdą na całość! Tylko jedno było pewne – czego by nie wykroili, raczej nie przebiją BDSMów Viktora. Chyba.

\- FELTSMAN!!!

            Yakov odruchowo obrócił głowę… i niemal natychmiast zaniósł się śmiechem.

            Okej, jego reputację szlag trafi, ale były też dobre strony. Jak choćby Wronkov kroczący ku niemu z limem wielkości końskiego kopyta.

\- To był podstępny zamach na moje życie! – ryknął, wściekle wymachując laską – Bałeś się, że przegrasz, zatem ustawiłeś cały ten cyrk, żeby mnie wyeliminować, co?!

\- O co ci chodzi? – Feltsman udał zdziwienie. – Przecież nadal dychasz, no nie?

            Łysy dupek zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Tym razem się doigrałeś – wycedził, celując w rywala laską. – Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny, co? Sądzisz, że wystarczy rozpowiedzieć jakieś durne… uuuugh… i przekonać moją żonę, by… uuuugh! JESZCZE ZOBACZYSZ, SKURWIELU! Za wszystko mi zapłacisz! Za perfidne plotki, które rozpuściłeś i za te przeklęte zapałki, które mi podstępem podrzuciłeś!

\- Yakov nie nosi zajepałek - rzeczowym tonem oznajmił Viktor. – Zawsze, jak idzie na cmentarz, to bierze zapalniczkę.

            To stwierdzenie tak zaskoczyło Wronkova, że nieszczęśnik odskoczył dobry metr do tyłu.

\- I jeszcze jedno, Feltsman! – wysyczał, celując palcem w chłopca. – Trzymaj ode mnie z daleka tego… tą… _to stworzenie!_

            Po tych słowach Alexei odwrócił się i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, odmaszerował w stronę areny. W międzyczasie jeden z dziennikarzy dyktował koledze słowo „za-je-pał-ki”. Yakov, Viktor, Tatiana i Steve jakiś czas stali w bezruchu.

\- No, jedno jest pewne… - zacmokała przybrana siostra Feltsmana. – Wygra czy przegra, zdjęcie na okładce to Reksiu ma zagwarantowane!

              

**XXX**

            Gdy chodziło o ulubione powiedzonka Novaka, Yakov najbardziej nie cierpiał tego, które dotyczyło rozgrzewki przed zawodami.

 _Można trenować miesiącami, albo i latami_ \- mawiał Misza – _ale to te dwie godziny przed wyjściem na lód są najbardziej kluczowe. Koncentracja człowieka jest jak lina zawieszona nad wodospadem Niagara. Wystarczy, że przez chwilę pomyślisz o czymś innym, i zaczynasz spadać…_

            Feltsman zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest – być odpowiedzialnym za tę linę. Może dlatego, że już od kilkudziesięciu lat nie musiał nią kroczyć? Owszem, obserwował, jak jego łyżwiarze i łyżwiarki stawiali kolejne kroki. Widział, jak jeden po drugim przechodzili na drugi brzeg, albo wręcz przeciwnie – spadali w otchłań. Wówczas robił wszystko, by wciągnąć ich na górę. Nauczył się zachowywać zimną krew i powstrzymywać panikę.

            Zapomniał, jak to jest – widzieć pod sobą przepaść. Jednak dzisiaj przypomniał sobie o tym z całą mocą. Spojrzał w dół, ujrzał czerwone taśmy wokół swojego ukochanego Klubu Mistrzów i na samą myśl poczuł odruch wymiotny.

 _Nie patrz w dół!_ – miał ochotę powiedzieć Viktorowi. – _Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie patrz w dół!_

            Cóż, nawet gdyby chciał, chochlik nie miałby _jak_ ruszyć głową a co dopiero spojrzeć w dół. Już od ponad piętnastu minut pozostawał ściśnięty między czterema wiedźmami – przeklęte babska stworzyły wokół niego tak ciasny krąg, że widać było tylko białe adidaski z fioletowymi paskami.

\- Daj jeszcze jedną wsuwkę – Sońka wyciągnęła dłoń. – Cholerny kok nie chce się trzymać.

\- Już, chwila! – z kredką do oczu w zębach, wymamrotała Lenka.

\- Vitenka, postaraj się przez chwilę nie mrugać! – nakazała Viera.

\- Ej, laski, a co robimy z paznokciami? – spytała Masha.

\- Paznokcie są okej. Przypiłowałam je. Wyglądają świetnie!

\- Okej, w takim razie… to chyba wszystko, no nie?

\- Ach, Vitenka, taki śliczniutki!

\- Najpiękniejszy na świecie!

\- Ej, trenerze! Popatrz!

            Solistki policzyły do trzech.

\- Ta-daaaam! – zaśpiewały, równocześnie odsuwając się od chłopca.

            Tatiana cicho zagwizdała. Yakov ograniczył się do aprobującego chrząknięcia. Robił, co mógł, by stłumić niespodziewaną falę wzruszenia.

            Gdyby roku temu ktoś powiedział mu, jak to wszystko się skończy, nie uwierzyłby.

            Znalazł dziecko. Małego dzikusa z długimi włosami i czarnymi hokejówkami. Rozbrykane stworzenie potrafiące kręcić piruety co najwyżej wokół rury od przystanku autobusowego. A teraz…

            Chłopiec wyglądał jak profesjonalista. Niesforne srebrne włosy zostały spięte w śliczny kok, za wyjątkiem dwóch krótkich kosmykach, które opadały majestatycznie po obu stronach szczupłej buzi. Obcisły, fioletowo-czarny strój i przywodził na myśl połączenie greckiego herosa oraz kosmicznego wojownika. Całości dopełniały sięgające ramion długie balowe rękawiczki bez palców. Podobnie jak reszta kostiumu zostały ozdobione lśniącymi, przypominające kamienie szlachetne elementami. Yakov miał do tego zestawu tylko jeden komentarz.

            Łał. Po prostu – _łał!_

            Dziewczyny naprawdę się postarały. Nie tylko strój, ale w ogóle każdy element jestestwa Viktora był absolutnie _doskonały._ Oczka zostały podkreślone subtelną kredką, a policzki posypano niewielką warstwą różu. Gdyby postawiono go na wystawie, ten dzieciak mógłby zostać pomylony z manekinem! Albo z wyrośniętą porcelanową laleczką. Tak czy siak, prezentował się fantastycznie.

\- Pójdziemy zająć sobie miejsca na widowni – z miną wyrażającą nieprzyzwoite zadowolenie z samej siebie, zaanonsowała Lenka.

            Każda z solistek złożyła na policzku trenera pokrzepiającego całusa. Po entuzjastycznych życzeniach powodzenia, wszystkie wiedźmy znikły z pola widzenia.

            Vitya uniósł dłonie, by lepiej przyjrzeć się ślicznym rękawiczkom.

\- To o wiele fajniejsze niż kostium Króla Lwa – oznajmił, posyłając trenerowi zachwycone spojrzenie.

\- Hm… ale wciąż czegoś ci brakuje! - Palec wskazujący Tatiany rytmicznie uderzał w policzek. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu żona Steve’a wyszczerzyła zęby. – Już wiem!

            Sięgnęła do kieszeni garnituru i wyjęła stamtąd Największy Koszmar Yakova.

\- To moja szczęśliwa frotka! – zaanonsowała, nakładając ozdóbkę na Viktorowego koczka – Miałam ją na sobie, gdy razem z Jasiem zdobyliśmy złoto w Grenoble. Pamiętasz, Jasiu?

\- No jasne – wycedził w odpowiedzi. – Moja szczęka też to pamięta!

\- Czas, by talizman zmienił właściciela – Tatiana puściła Viktorowi oko. – Używaj go z rozwagą i pamiętaj, że szczęście nie zastąpi ciężkiej pracy!

\- Będę o tym pamiętał! – chłopiec rzucił się ofiarodawczyni w objęcia. – Dziękuję, ciociu!

\- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko nagrywasz, Stevie? – kobieta posłała mężowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – I żebyś mi nie pchał paluchów do obiektywu!

\- Musisz uważać, bo nigdy nie dojdziesz do nieba, wujku! – z powagą dorzucił Viktor.

            By ukryć zakłopotanie, Steve schował twarz za kamerą. Yakov przewrócił oczami.

\- Droga do nieba jest długa i pełna przeszkód! – burknął. – Takich jak łysiejące skurwysyny, albo żądni krwi smarkacze!

Po tych słowach położył dłonie na ramionach ucznia.

\- Za chwilę zaczynamy rozgrzewkę – oznajmił, z powagą patrząc w niebieskie oczy. – Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem, Vitya. Zanim wyjdziesz na lód, czeka cię długa i męcząca próba nerwów. Nie patrz na Ivanka, ani nie interesuj się tym, co on robi. Myśl tylko o rozgrzewce i o programie, który musisz pojechać. Nic innego się nie liczy, kapujesz? A jeśli Ivanek nie daj Boże zacznie cię prowokować, udawaj głuchego. Na czas trwania rozgrzewki nie umiesz mówić po rosyjsku, czaisz? Czegokolwiek ta mała gnida by do ciebie nie mówiła, _nie odpowiadaj!_ I to samo tyczy się Maksa. Po prostu zamknij się we własnym światku, a tamtych dwóch gamoni zostaw mnie. Okej?

            Martwił się, że to ostrzeżenie nie wystarczy, by uchronić dzieciaka od kłopotów. Kiedy jednak przeszli do strefy rozgrzewkowej, nieznacznie odetchnął z ulgą. Wronkov najwidoczniej wydał Ivankowi podobne instrukcje, co Feltsman swojemu wychowankowi, bo mały gnój zachowywał się całkiem przyzwoicie.  

            Chociaż między Viktorem i młodszym bratem Maksiunia wyczuwało się dość wyraźną rządzę mordu, obaj konsekwentnie trzymali się przeciwnych kątów sali. Nie patrzyli na siebie nawzajem i przeprowadzali swoje rozgrzewki w zaskakującej (żeby nie powiedzieć: niepokojącej!) ciszy.

            Do bezpośredniej konfrontacji doszło tylko raz.

            Viktor siedział na karimacie w pełnym szpagacie bocznym i bez pośpiechu dociskał łokcie do podłogi. Ivanek oddalił się od swojej grupy, rzekomo po to, by napełnić pustą butelkę przy zainstalowanym obok ściany kraniku. Kiedy woda wpływała do plastikowego pojemnika, reprezentant Wronkova rzucił rywalowi ukradkowe spojrzenie.

\- Wiedziałem, że to będziesz ty, _królewno._

            Powiedział to bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Tak cicho i spokojnie, że ktoś mógłby ten ton pomylić z wyrazem szacunku. Ale Yakov nie dał się nabrać. Doskonale wiedział, o co bachorowi chodziło!

            Feltsman zerknął na wychowanka, by sprawdzić, jaka będzie reakcja na zaczepkę. Na szczęście Vitya nie odpowiedział. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niezmienny.

\- To _musiałeś_ być ty – tym samym, prowokującym szeptem ciągnął młodszy brat Maksa. – Czułem, że to właśnie z tobą się zmierzę! Tylko głupek wybrałby na reprezentanta tę skończoną fujarę, Rykova.

            Wciąż zero odzewu. Ivanek uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ale wiesz - oznajmił, pochylając się nad uchem Viktora – wcale nie jestem niezadowolony. _Chciałem_ , żebyś to był ty, _księżniczko!_ Wiedziałem, że Klub Mistrzów wystawi ciebie, ale na wszelki wyeliminowałem Rykova. Poprzestawiałem kilka śrubek w jego rowerze. Słyszałem, że nieźle się potłukł. Kiedy wyobrażam sobie jego zaryczaną gębę, chce mi się śmiać!

            Dłonie Viktora zastygły w bezruchu, a Yakov wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.

_Wyeliminował…?! Zaraz, zaraz, majstrował przy jego…?!_

\- Nie interesuje mnie pojedynek z jakimś rudym pedałem! – głosem drżącym od uciechy mówił Ivanek. – To na _tobie_ chcę się odegrać. Zapłacisz mi za tamto upokorzenie przed Pałacem Zimowym!

\- Przede wszystkim to TY zapłacisz za napaść na innego dzieciaka! – warknął Feltsman. – Swoją drogą, gratuluję inteligencji, Ivanku. Właśnie _przyznałeś się_ do zepsucia czyjegoś roweru, a jednocześnie dałeś nam do zrozumienia, że zrobiłeś to _specjalnie_ , by kontuzjować dawnego kolegę. Kiedy się popełnia przestępstwo, dobrze jest nie paplać o tym na prawo i lewo. Ostro ci się oberwie!

\- Naprawdę? – przeklęty bachor splótł rączki za plecami i poczęstował dawnego trenera fałszywym uśmieszkiem. – Bo mnie się wydaje, że jednak nie oberwę! Jeśli powiecie, że zaatakowałem Lva, _zanim_ rozpoczniemy zawody, to wszyscy pomyślą, że chcecie mnie zdekoncentrować, albo celowo wywołać zamieszanie, by zwiększyć swoje szanse na wygraną. A jeśli powiecie coś PO zawodach, to wszyscy pomyślą, że nie umiecie przegrywać. Możecie sobie mówić, co chcecie, bo i tak nikt wam nie uwierzy, i skończy się na tym, że będzie wam szaro i głupio!

            _Szlag!_ Yakov _nienawidził_ wyliczać atutów ludzi, których nie cierpiał, jednak musiał to przyznać: Ivanek nie był bezradnym małym skurwysynkiem. Był wkurwiająco genialnym i przebiegłym skurwysynkiem! Ludzie powinni się cieszyć, że postanowił zostać łyżwiarzem figurowym – gdyby zdecydował się na zawód seryjnego mordercy, świat mógłby porządnie na tym ucierpieć.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem – niespodziewanie rzucił Vitya.

            Feltsman posłał wychowankowi wkurzone spojrzenie.

_Niech to szlag, kazałem ci się nie odzywać!_

\- Ty MY wygramy pojedynek - patrząc rywalowi w oczy, spokojnym tonem podkreślił Nikiforov – i to TOBIE będzie szaro i głupio!

            Ivanek aż cofnął się o krok. Yakov również był w cholerę zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Vitya był pewny siebie, ale…

\- IVAN! – z drugiego końca sali warknął Wronkov.

            Łysy dupek stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i mierzył wychowanka ostrym spojrzeniem. Młodszy brat Maksa wziął napełnioną butelkę i wrócił do swojej grupy. W połowie drogi spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię i objął rywala wzrokiem, który miał oznaczać milczące rzucenie wyzwania.  

            Feltsman cicho prychnął. Chciał zbesztać wychowanka za niestosowanie się do poleceń, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Marszcząc czoło zastanowił się, czy była w ogóle jakaś szansa, by Ivanek zapłacił za swoją cwaną napaść na Lva. Jeśli wygra, na pewno mu się upiecze. Ale, jeśli _przegra…_

            Dłonie pięćdziesięcioletniego trenera zacisnęły się w pięści. Nagle Yakov uświadomił sobie, jak rozpaczliwie pragnie porażki przeciwnej strony. I WCALE nie miało to związku z perspektywą utraty lodowiska. Ivanek i Maks po prostu MUSIELI dostać za swoje! Tak miało być i basta!

            Bo gdyby nie dostali… gdyby po tym wszystkim, co się stało, mieli jeszcze zatriumfować nad Yakovem i Viktorem, to… to Yakov chyba by tego nie zniósł!

 _To byłoby tak, jakby po wszystkich trzech częściach Gwiezdnych Wojen Rebelia została zmieciona przez Imperium! –_ pięćdziesięciolatek pomyślał ponuro. – _Jeśli teraz przegramy, to znaczy, że nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie_!       

            Spojrzał w dół i wzdrygnął się, gdy zamiast podłogi ujrzał przepaść. Potrząsnął głową. Novak i jego popaprane metafory! No naprawdę, szło zwariować…

\- Yakov – niespodziewanie zagaił Vitya.

            Przerwał ćwiczenia rozciągające i stał teraz przed trenerem z nienaturalnie poważną miną.

\- No co? – Feltsman uniósł brew. – Chcesz iść do kibla, czy co?

            Chłopczyk uniósł palec wskazujący.

\- Bo wiesz, Yakov, za chwilę ma być mój pojedynek, więc pomyślałem sobie…

 _Matko, co on sobie pomyślał?!_ – pięćdziesięciolatek złapał się za głowę. – _Mam nadzieję, że nie wyskoczy z czymś dziwnym! Może przejął się słowami Ivanka i postanowił, że w ostatniej chwili zmieni sobie program? Po moim, kurwa, trupie!_

\- Pomyślałem sobie - ciągnął dzieciak – że przydałaby mi się dodatkowa motywacja.

            To stwierdzenie nieco zbiło Yakova z tropu. Motywacja? A od kiedy to Vitya potrzebował motywacji? Znaczy… _no dobra,_ do rzeczy takich jak zamknięcie buzi na kłódkę albo przebycie drogi z prysznica do pokoju _w majtkach_ to rzeczywiście trzeba było go motywować (najczęściej słodyczami bądź dodatkową godziną treningu). Ale w tym wypadku żaden dodatkowy bodziec chyba nie był potrzebny…? Prawda?

\- A nie ustaliliśmy przypadkiem, że bardzo chcesz skopać Ivankowi jego zarozumiałą dupę? – Feltsman uniósł brew. – Po kiego ci dodatkowa motywacja?

\- No bo wiesz, Yakov… - ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, chłopczyk wodził adidaskiem po podłodze. – Dodatkowa motywacja mi nie zaszkodzi, a im więcej powodów by wygrać, tym lepiej, no nie?

            Yakova ogarnęło dziwne uczucie. Nie potrafił określić źródła niepokoju, ale miał wrażenie, że powietrze stało się nagle cięższe. Jakby pod słowem „motywacja” kryło się coś większego – coś niezmiernie dla Viktora ważnego. Tylko co?

\- No dobra, powiedz wprost, o co ci chodzi, bo nie wytrzymam tego napięcia! – gniewnie fuknął Feltsman.

            Chłopiec nareszcie spojrzał trenerowi w oczy.

\- Załóżmy się o to, czy wygram czy przegram. Ty obstawisz, że przegram, a ja obstawię, że wygram.

\- Dlaczego, u licha, miałbym obstawiać, że przegrasz?! Przecież gramy w jednej drużynie! Tak jakby.

\- Oj, Yakov, no weź… to tylko taka metafujara!

\- Me-ta-fo-ra! – na czole Yakova zapulsowała żyłka. – Mówi się „metafora”! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byś nie używał trudnych słów, jeśli nie wiesz, co one…

\- Nieważne! – zniecierpliwiony dzieciak machnął rączką. – Po prostu umówmy się, że przegrany spełni dowolne życzenie wygranego! To znaczy, jeśli ja wygram, będziesz musiał spełnić dowolne moje życzenie! Proste jak budowa capa.

 _„Cepa” nie „capa”_ – z rezygnacją pomyślał pięćdziesięciolatek. – _On i jego neologizmy kiedyś mnie… chwila! Że JAK?1 Mam spełnić jego dowolne życzenie? Dowolne, czyli JAKIE?_

            Po skroni mężczyzny spłynęła kropelka potu. „Dowolne życzenie Viktora” nasuwało Feltsmanowi same durnowate skojarzenie:

_„Zatańcz nago na dachu swojego samochodu!”_

            W sumie Yakov już raz to zrobił. Tyle, że na czas najciekawszej części pokazu Vitya i Georgi zostali przetransportowani do domów przez Dymitra.

_„Kup mi różowe łyżwy.”_

Świetny pomysł. Miny sędziów podczas zawodów byłyby _bezcenne._

_„Pozwij mojego ojca do sądu, odbierz mu prawa rodzicielskie i adoptuj mnie!”_

            Jak kusząco by to nie brzmiało, prawdopodobnie  skończyłoby się masakrą. I ofiarami w ludziach.

_„Pojedźmy do Japonii na Festiwal Siusiaków!”_

_„Chcę, byś wziął udział w Ice Show przebrany za Dziada Mroza!”_

_„Świętujmy zwycięstwo biegając po Petersburgu i obsikując wszystkie miejsca, w których regularnie bywają Maks i Ivanek!”_

            Im dłużej Yakov nad tym myślał, tym głupsze miał pomysły. Już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś w stylu „nie jestem pierdolonym dżinem z lampy i nie ma opcji, bym się zgodził na zrobienie z siebie błazna!” Jednak kiedy ujrzał pełne nadziei oczy chochlika, zaczął wymiękać.

\- No dobra – burknął w końcu. – Zgodzę się na ten zakład, ale na _określonych warunkach._ O ile nie poprosisz o coś zupełnie irracjonalnego i popierdolonego, spełnię twoje życzenie!

            Dzieciak cały się rozpromienił.

\- Ekstra! Jak tak się mają sprawy, to na pewno wygram! Moje życzenie nie jest ani trochę irelacjonalne, więc będziesz musiał je spełnić.

\- A jakie to życzenie, jeśli mogę spytać?

            Vitya przyłożył paluszek do ust.

\- To tajemnica – oznajmił, puszczając trenerowi oko. – Powiem ci, kiedy wygram.

\- JEŚLI wygrasz.

\- KIEDY wygram!

            Dzieciak miał na twarzy ten charakterystyczny wyraz zawziętości. Jego wzrok zdawał przeszywać trenera na wylot.  

\- No dobrze – Yakov westchnął cicho. – _Kiedy_ wygrasz.

            Wolał nie myśleć o tym, _na co_ w zasadzie się zgodził.      

 

**XXX**

\- A teraz, drodzy państwo, najbardziej wyczekiwany pokaz! Starcie Gigantów! Pojedynek Sław! Sztuka przeciwko Technice! Trener przeciwko trenerowi! Kochani, powitajmy na lodzie Yakova Feltsmana i Tatianę Lubichevę-McKenzie! Wielkie brawa!

            Na ciemnej jak noc arenie pojawił się pojedynczy okrąg światła. Otoczył Yakova i Tatianę, gdy wyjeżdżali na środek lodowiska przy akompaniamencie głośnych wiwatów. Oboje mieli na siebie czarne garnitury i machali do publiczności – acz tylko machanie blond wiedźmy wyglądało na szczere. Ręka Yakova była sztywna jak u robota, a sam Feltsman miał minę pod tytułem:

„Cholera, nienawidzę być w centrum uwagi!”

\- Złoci medaliści Olimpijscy z Grenoble! – wyliczał prezenter. – Wielokrotni medaliści Mistrzostw Świata, Mistrzostw Europy oraz Finału Grand Prix! Dumni wychowankowie Klubu Mistrzów, podopieczni słynnego Mikhaila Novaka, łyżwiarskiego wizjonera, który…

            Feltsman z niecierpliwością czekał na moment, aż facet wreszcie zamknie mordę. Do diabła, koleś tak się wydzierał, jakby komentował mecz piłkarski! Naćpał się czymś, czy jak? Może i dobrze, że na arenie było ciemno, bo gdyby Yakov był w stanie zlokalizować gnojka, to zapewne podjechałby do niego i wepchnąłby mu cholerny mikrofon do gardła! Albo gdzie indziej.

\- A teraz duże brawa dla kolejnej słynnej pary! Przed państwem Alexei Wronkov oraz jego żona Katerina Wronkova, występująca niegdyś pod nazwiskiem Mongetale!

            Zajaśniał drugi reflektor i na lodowisku pojawili się Łysy Dupek oraz jego Caryca. Oni również machali do publiczności, acz z miejsca, w którym stał Feltsman, widać było jedynie rękę Wronkova. Trener Ivanka snuł się za swoją babą jak potulny baranek, a jako, że był od niej chudszy, bez problemu mógł się za nią schować.

            Chichocząc, Yakov przypomniał sobie, że na zawodach było tak samo. Przez wszystkie lata, gdy walczył o medale, Wronkov _nigdy_ nie ośmielił się wyjechać przed Katerinę. Za każdym razem wychodzili na lód w taki właśnie sposób, jedno za drugim - by nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że osoba w spódnicy jest w rzeczywistości osobą w przysłowiowych „spodniach”.

            Któryś z pismaków napisał kiedyś, że nawet w kusym bikini, Wronkova uchodziłaby za bardziej męską od swojego męża. Mądry facet.

\- … obecnie współwłaściciele jednego z najsłynniejszych klubów łyżwiarskich w Rosji: Spartana!

            Tłum zareagował gromkim aplauzem. Acz czułe ucho Yakova chyba wychwyciło w tym radosnym okrzyku kilka pojedynczych „buuu!” (które mogły, ale nie musiały należeć do kilku wiedźmowatych solistek)

            Alexei i Katerina zatrzymali się na środku lodowiska, jakieś trzy metry od rywali. Yakov i Wronkov dyskretnie wymienili się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

\- U szczytu sportowej kariery obie pary dostarczały nam niesamowitych emocji. Feltsman i Lubicheva na nowo definiowali standardy piękna, udowadniając, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe jest nie tylko sportem, ale i sztuką samą w sobie!

            Na zawieszonym u góry wielgachnym telebimie wyświetliły się fragmenty dawnych przejazdów Yakova i jego partnerki. Patrząc na samego siebie – młodszego, szczuplejszego, sunącego po lodzie u boku Tatiany, Feltsman nie potrafił powstrzymać napływu wzruszenia. Odruchowo zerknął na przybraną siostrę, przekonany, że napotka jej kpiące spojrzenie. Ale nie – Tatiana wyglądała na nie mniej poruszoną od niego. Wpatrywała się w ogromny ekran z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, kiwając głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „taaaaak, to były piękne czasy”. Wydawszy ciche chrząknięcie, Yakov poklepał ją po barku.

\- Natomiast przejazdy Wronkova i Mongetale były wspaniałymi pokazami siły i klasy! Fani łyżwiarstwa figurowego z pewnością pamiętają, że nie tylko Alexei podnosił swoją partnerkę… Również ona podnosiła jego!

            Wspomniana scena została oczywiście pokazana na telebimie. Umięśniona łyżwiarka jechała ze zgiętymi nogami, wioząc na kolanach wygiętego w widowiskowej pozie partnera. Oglądająca to Wronkova zacmokała z aprobatą. Łysy Dupek wymamrotał coś w stylu „mój biedny kręgosłup”.

\- Jak widzicie, drodzy państwo, mamy tutaj dwa zupełnie różne style! – zawołał podekscytowany prezenter. – Ale zawsze była jedna rzecz, która łączyła te obie wspaniałe pary. Nienaganna, oparta na przyjaźni i zaufaniu, współpraca.

            Wówczas na ekranie pojawił się rozwścieczony Yakov. Miał na sobie kostium, w którym występował i bluzę reprezentacji ZSRR. Biegał dookoła trenera Novaka, próbując doścignąć Tatianę i złoić jej tyłek osłonami do łyżew.  
\- Ty cholerna wiedźmo! – wrzeszczał. – Jak _śmiałaś_ puścić bąka w samym środku programu?! I to akurat wtedy, gdy wisiałaś nad moją głową!

\- Wybacz, Jasiu – nie przerywając biegu, młodsza Tatiana zaśmiała się nerwowo. – To chyba przez chińskie żarcie.

\- Równie dobrze mogłaś WYSRAĆ mi się w twarz! Chodź tutaj, do cholery! Złoję ci dupę i odechce ci się wpieprzania egzotycznego żarcia tuż przed zawodami!

\- Tyko spokojnie, Yakov, tylko spokojnie! – rozgorączkowany Novak uniósł dłonie. – Już, dobrze, oddychaj! Jesteś kwiatem lotosu, pływasz sobie spokojnie po niezmąconym jeziorze opanowania, a ten incydent jest jedynie falami maleńkiego kamyczka, który wpadł do wody i…

\- Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym lotosem i W DUPIE mam falujące kamienie! Odsuń się, trenerze! Zrobię tej cholernej czarownicy naleśniki z pośladków!

            Publiczność zaczęła się śmiać, a Yakov oblał się rumieńcem. Gdy usłyszał, że Tatiana rechocze z grzbiet swojej dłoni, posłał jej rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

\- Piękne czasy, Jasiu – skomentowała, nawet na moment nie zaprzestając cichego chichotu. – Piękne czasy!  

\- Tak, tak, proszę państwa! – zawołał prezenter. – Feltsman oraz Lubicheva-McKenzie niewątpliwie mają wiele wspaniałych wspomnień. Ale nie zapominajmy o Wronkovie i jego cudownej małżonce! Oni również byli niesamowicie zgraną parą!

            Scena na telebimie zmieniła się. Alexei i Katerina siedzieli w Kiss and Cry, gdzie czekali na oceny za przejazd. Młoda łyżwiarka przyciskała ostrze łyżwy do gardła partnera. Jej piękna biała sukienka oraz śliczny, ozdobiony koralami koczek, kontrastowały ze spragnioną mordu miną.

\- Czego _nie zrozumiałeś_ , gdy ustalaliśmy, że wykonamy kombinacje w tym samym czasie? – syczała, groźnie mrużąc oczy. – Co się stało z tym drugim skokiem, Alexei? Hę? Wytłumacz mi, bo _nie rozumiem!_

\- N-n-n-n-nic się nie stało! – piskliwym głosem odparł Wronkov. – Ł-ł-ł-ł-łyżwa mi się obślizgnęła i wyskoczyłem trochę później!

\- „Trochę”? Ahaaaa, czyli w ogóle się nie starałeś? Sądzisz, że jesteś jak Bóg Lodu, wobec czego możesz sobie pozwolić na bujanie w obłokach podczas przejazdu?

\- N-n-n-n-nie, ja wcale…

\- Ach, pewnie opierdalałeś się podczas treningu! Tak, tak, już ja cię znam! _Obiecałeś_ , że poświęcisz dodatkowe godziny na ćwiczenie kombinacji, a zamiast tego siedziałeś przez lustrem i podziwiałeś swoją łysiejącą czuprynę, co?

\- Nieprawda! K-K-K-K-Katyuszka, ja PRZYSIĘGAM… r-robiłem wszystko, by… iiiiiik!

            Katerina mocniej docisnęła łyżwę do drżącego ze strachu gardła.

\- Jeszcze śmiesz kłamać mi w żywe oczy! – warknęła. – Sądzisz, że możesz opierdalać się przez wiele miesięcy, a potem bezkarnie mnie oszukiwać?! No powiedz, kurwa!

\- A-a-ale, Katya, _cukiereczku_ … d-d-dostaliśmy wysokie noty! S-s-sama zobacz… z-z-znowu wygraliśmy i…

\- CISZA! Jeżeli zwycięstwo kilkoma marnymi punktami przewagi cię zadowala, to jesteś łysiejącą kupą gówna! Jeszcze raz odwal mi taki numer podczas zawodów, a…

\- Dobrze, dobrze, DOBRZE! – dwudziestoletni Wronkov nie wytrzymał i zaczął płakać. – Zrobię wszystko, będę się przykładał, każdą wolną godzinę poświęcę na trening, tylko _błagam,_ nie rób mi krzywdy!

            Współczesny Wronkov wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę roztopić się ze wstydu.

\- Rzeczywiście piękne czasy – mruknął Yakov. W duchu liczył, że „mentalny orgazm” nie był czymś, co można było wyczytać z czyjejś twarzy. – Najpiękniejsze!

\- Ale, ale… - zaszczebiotał prezenter. – Tematyką nadchodzącego występu nie jest przeszłość, lecz przyszłość. Przyszłość rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa! I sądzę, że już czas najwyższy powitać chłopców, którzy zmierzą się dzisiaj w pojedynku. Przed państwem… Ivan Levin oraz Viktor Nikiforov!

            Obserwując wskakujących na lód chłopców, Feltsman pochwalił samego siebie za poinstruowanie Viktora, by nie próbował ścigać się z rywalem. Ivanek wystrzelił do przodu bardzo szybko i gdyby chochlik próbował go wyprzedzić, prawie na pewno skończyłoby się wypadkiem. Chociaż musiało go to kosztować dużo silnej woli, Viktor jakoś pohamował łyżwy, które aż trzęsły się, by ruszyć w pościg. Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk ostatecznie wyjechał na środek lodowiska bardzo wolno, po drodze posyłając widowni kilka zmysłowych całusów. Zachwycona publika odpowiedziała głośnym „awww”.

\- Ivan Levin to reprezentant trenera Alexeia Wronkova. Ma dopiero dziesięć lat, ale już zdążył udowodnić, że nie jest jedynie słabszą kopią utytułowanego starszego brata, Maksa Levina. Jako sześciolatek wygrał prestiżowy konkurs „Mój pierwszy ślizg”, a potem wiele razy triumfował w otwartych zawodach dla uczniów Szkół Podstawowych. Wziął także udział w kilku Ice-Show dla dzieci. Zagrał między innymi Wilka w „Czerwonym Kapturku”, Wilka w „Trzech Świnkach” oraz Wilka w przedstawieniu „Wilk i Zając”.

 _No tak, w końcu to ja wybierałem dla niego te role –_ przypomniał sobie Yakov. – _Wilk to była jedyna rola, którą dało się zagrać bez jakichkolwiek umiejętności aktorskich. Wystarczyło jedynie jeździć w kółko i raz na jakiś czas wykonać jakiś skok z tępym wyrazem mordy. Bo tak w ogóle, te wszystkie medale z „Pierwszego Slizgu” i z czego tam jeszcze Ivanek zdobył, gdy jeszcze trenował U MNIE. Szkoda, że pan spiker o tym nie wspomniał._

\- A oto Viktor Nikiforov! Dziewięcioletni reprezentant Klubu Mistrzów. Do jego osiągnięć możemy zaliczyć między innymi… eee… między innymi…

            O kurde! To chyba był ten moment, gdy prezenter zerknął na swoje notatki i uświadomił sobie, że Vitya nie ma _żadnych_ osiągnięć. Przez pewien czas na arenie panowała niezręczna cisza. Ivanek nie omieszkał posłać rywalowi złośliwego uśmieszku.

\- Jest najładniejszym dzieckiem, które jeździ figurowo na łyżwach! – wydarł się ktoś z widowni. Chyba Sońka. Albo Lenka. Yakov nie miał pewności. Grunt, że prezenter podłapał temat.

\- Tak, właśnie tak! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie – To absolutnie prześliczny chłopiec! A poza tym… oooch, cóż za umiejętności aktorskie!

            W iście uroczy sposób Viktor odrzucił z twarzy zbłąkany kosmyk włosów. Publika zareagowała zachwyconym piskiem. Ivanek i Wronkov zagryźli zęby. Katerina uprzejmie zaklaskała.

\- A zatem, mamy trenerów i mamy zawodników. Ale to nie wszystko! Wiadomo, że gdy ma dojść do pojedynku, ktoś go powinien rozstrzygnąć. Miło mi poinformować państwa, że za namową Alexeia Wronkova i Yakova Feltsmana pięciu znanych trenerów zgodziło się odegrać rolę sędziów. A oto i oni! Na początek, prosto z Japonii… Saori Namida! Niegdyś znakomita łyżwiarka, a teraz opiekunka wielu znakomitych zawodników i zawodniczek, mająca swoją bazę treningową na wyspie Kyushu. Wielkie brawa dla Namidy-sensei!

            Na lód wyjechała niziutka, około czterdziestoletnia Japonka w czarnym dresie. Nie zaprzestając kłaniania się do pasa i powtarzania słów „arigatou gozaimasu”, ustawiła się naprzeciwko reprezentantów i ich trenerów. Yakov zaczął odruchowo obliczać szanse na otrzymanie jej głosu.

_To artystka. Lubi ładne sekwencje kroków. Sądzę, że Vitya powinien jej się spodobać._

\- A teraz, prosto z Lozanny… Josef Karpisek! Ten solidny rzemieślnik zwykł reprezentować Czechy, jednak odkąd zakochał się w szwajcarskim krajobrazie, zaszył się w okolicach Alp i to właśnie tam szkoli przyszłe pokolenia łyżwiarzy. Proszę o gromkie brawa!  

            Yakov wymienił z nadjeżdżającym mężczyzną uprzejme skinienie. Czeski trener był znany na całym świecie z dwóch rzeczy:

_Głowa ogolona jak dupa niemowlaka i ogromna wiedza techniczna. Wiem, że wobec własnych uczniów jest bardzo wyrozumiały… ale jako sędzia będzie zapewne zwracał uwagę na krawędzie i inne małe pierdółki. Bardzo dobrze wyłapuje takie rzeczy nawet bez swoich pedalskich okularów. Cholera!_

\- Następna w kolejności jest para, która zajmuje się trenowaniem dopiero od paru lat, ale już ma w swoim dobytku medalistę olimpijskiego. Niegdyś znani z tańców na lodzie, dzisiaj rześcy trzydziestoparolatkowie, którym cały świat zazdrości formy! Powitajmy Alaina i Nathalie Leroy z Kanady!

            Małżonkowie wyjechali na lód trzymając się za ręce. Nathalie jak zawsze miała prostokątne białe okulary, a Alain swoją ukochaną czapkę z daszkiem, na której wyhaftowano czerwony liść klonu.

_Ci dwoje lubią wszechstronność. Zwracają dużą uwagę na skoki, ale jeśli ktoś nie jedzie do muzyki, zaczynają kręcić nosem. Trudno będzie ich zadowolić._

\- Warto wspomnieć o tym, że oprócz kariery trenerskiej, Alain i Nathalie rozpoczęli także bardzo trudną karierę rodzicielską. W lipcu ubiegłego roku Nathalie urodziła ślicznego chłopczyka! Malec nie skończył jeszcze roku, a już wziął udział w wielu reklamach produktów dla niemowlaków. Obecnie promuje pieluszki Babyloo, chusteczki do wycierania pupy Mummy’s Touch oraz swoją własną markę mleka, którą założyli dla niego rodzice – JJ Milk!

            Yakov przez moment sądził, że się przesłyszał. Czy Natalkę z Alaśkiem do reszty _porypało?!_ „JJ Milk”? Kurwa, serio?!

\- A oto i małoletni Jean Jacques! W przeciwieństwie do większości niemowlaków, wprost _uwielbia_ kamery!

            Na telebimach pojawił bobas w gustownym czerwonym czepeczku. Leżał w wózku tuż obok wejścia na lód i pozostawał pod opieką młodziutkiej blondwłosej niani. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest filmowany, w iście teatralny sposób zamachał rączkami i zagaworzył. Publika wydała głośny jęk zachwytu, ale dzieciak bynajmniej się nie przestraszył, o nie! Zamiast zapłakać, zaszczycił widzów najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki mógł wyprodukować za pomocą swojej pyzatej obsmarkanej buźki.

\- Mój mały gwiazdorek! – z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy zapiszczała Nathalie.

            Równie dumny Alain poklepał żonę po ramieniu, chusteczką ocierając łzę wzruszenia.

            Natomiast Yakov z trudem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Miał wrażenie, że ogląda jeden z tych durnych programów, które czasami leciały na kanale szóstym. Programów takich jak „Najgłupsze rzeczy, które Amerykanie i Kanadyjczycy robią swoim dzieciom”.

            Po zniesmaczonej minie Kateriny poznał, że i ona miała podobne wrażenia.

\- A teraz przewodnicząca składu sędziowskiego, Maria Beatriz Gonzales! Amerykanka gwatemalskiego pochodzenia i główna trenerka Łyżwiarskiego Klubu Detroit, który prowadzi wraz ze swoim młodym asystentem i choreografem, Celestino Cialdinim!

            Gonzales jak zawsze wyglądała przerażająco – jak żona meksykańskiego dilera narkotykowego, albo coś w ten deseń. Jednak publiczność nie miała okazji, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jej twarzy…

            Pech sprawił, że główny kamerzysta stał tuż obok Jean-Jacquesa i kiedy próbował skierować sprzęt z powrotem na lód, bobas wyciągnął rączki i nóżki, wszystkimi czterema kończynami schwycił obiektyw i przycisnął obślinioną buźkę do szkła. 

\- Ba, ba, baaaa! – zaśpiewał, a publiczność znowu mogła obejrzeć jego twarzyczkę na wielkim telebimie.

            Większość widzów zareagowała śmiechem, kilka osób zaklaskało, a Nathalie Leroy wydała głośny pisk matczynej dumy.

\- Tak, tak, JJ, jesteś wielką gwiazdą – prezenter zaśmiał się nerwowo. – A teraz… eee… czy mógłbym… umm… czy kamera mogłaby… uuuch… panie kamerzysto, pani Gonzales jest już na lodzie, czy mógłby pan…?

            No właśnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że Pan Kamerzysta NIE mógłby. Nie mógłby – mimo najszczerszych chęci.

\- Oddawaj kamerę! – warczał, próbując odebrać bobasowi swój bezcenny sprzęt. – No już, już, napatrzyliśmy się na ciebie… Do diabła, puść ją! Oddawaj kamerę, ty cholerny mały narcyzie!

\- Ba, ba, baaaa! – radośnie krzyczał maleńki JJ. – Ba, baaaach! Ba, ba… ba, ba!

\- Czego pan od niego chce? – niania Jean-Jacquesa wypuściła z ust balon różowej gumy do żucia. – Niech pan da dziecku się pobawić!

\- Do diabła, to drogi sprzęt! Poza tym muszę transmitować to, co dzieję się na lo… ała! Nie gryź mnie, mały zbóju! I PUSZCZAJ wreszcie tę kamerę! Puszczaj, mówię!

\- Ba, baaaa! Ba, ba, baaaaa!

            Podczas gdy większość widzów śledziła przepychankę przy wózku, Gonzales przewróciła oczami. Krzyżując ramiona, podjechała do Yakova i Wronkova.

\- No dobra, wyszczekana parko – burknęła. – Jeszcze raz ustalmy zasady, by była całkowita jasność! Bachory jadą swoje przejazdy, a potem każde z nas oddaje głos. Żadnych punktów ani innych pierdół. Albo jeden, albo drugi. Akceptujecie werdykt bez szemrania i nie zgłaszacie żadnych reklamacji! Nie kłócicie się z sędziami i nie robicie scen. Mogłabym teraz odpoczywać w moim domku w Kalifornii, ale zamiast tego jestem tutaj i robię wam ogromną przysługę. Podobnie jak pozostała czwórka. Robimy wam ogromną przysługę, więc oczekujemy, że po całym rym cyrku trochę przystopujecie z waszą durną rywalizacją i przestaniecie odgrywać różne popaprane numery podczas zawodów! Czy to jasne?!

            Z minami uczniaków besztanych przez surową nauczycielkę, Yakov i Wronkov niepewnie pokiwali głowami.

            Gonzales odjechała w stronę pozostałych trenerów, a Feltsman dyskretnie zerknął na rywala. Wiedział, że Alexei myśli teraz dokładnie o tym samym, co on.

 _Wynik dzisiejszego starcia będzie ostateczny. Żadnych dogrywek! Totalne Zwycięstwo albo… Game Over._  

 

**XXX**

 

            Na arenie znowu był jasno. Yakov i Tatiana zamienili łyżwy na buty i teraz obserwowali Viktora i Ivanka, którzy rozgrzewali się po przeciwnych stronach lodowiska. Nieopodal Feltsmana i jego przybranej siostry kręcił się Steve z kamerą, a solistki siedziały na widowni w jednym w dolnych rzędów. Kostya zajmował krzesło sąsiadujące z miejscem Viery i był właśnie zajęty zabawianiem Juleczki. A po chwili pojawił się również…

\- Dymitr! – z zachwytem krzyknęła Sonia.

            Zerwała się z miejsca, by uściskać zdyszanego chłopaka.

\- Cieszę się, że jednak udało ci się dotrzeć, młody – Yakov skinął nowo przybyłemu głową.

            Wiedział, że tym jednym zdaniem nie przekaże wszystkiego, co chciał powiedzieć – tych ogromnych pokładów wdzięczności, które czuł wobec tego smarkacza. Podziwu, że Dima robił, co mógł, by dostarczyć tutaj Viktora. Że do samego końca się nie poddał! Urządzanie wylewnych podziękowań byłoby w tej chwili nie na miejscu, więc Feltsman miał cichą nadzieję, że Babichev sam wszystkiego się domyśli.

\- Co tam ja – młodzian usiadł na miejscu, które zajęła dla niego Sonia. – Najważniejsze, że Viciek zdążył. Gdyby pani Tatiana go nie zgarnęła, byłoby po ptakach.

\- Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług – ukochana wymruczała mu do ucha. – Gdyby nie twoja pomoc, trener zupełnie by się załamał. Uważa cię za bohatera! Jest ci tak wdzięczny, że mógłby cię ucałować!  

            Feltsman posłał uczennicy wściekłe spojrzenie. Owszem, _chciał,_ by Dima dowiedział się o jego wdzięczności, ale na pewno nie chciał, by stało się to przy pomocy cholernie upokarzającego, cukierkowatego wywodu. O całowaniu już nawet nie wspominając…   

\- Za całusa podziękuję, chyba, że ty mi go dasz – Babichev wyszczerzył zęby. – A w ogóle to jak sytuacja? Obyło się bez dram?

\- Wyjątkowo nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło – oznajmiła Sonia.

 _Nic poza dwudziestoma dziennikarzami skrobiącymi artykuły o moim „romansie” z Wronkovem_ – wzdychając, pomyślał Yakov. _– A, no i jeszcze Ivanek przyznał się do kontuzjowania Lva. Ale poza tym żadnych dram nie było!_

            Felstman skierował wzrok z powrotem na lód. Jak dotąd ani Vitya ani Ivanek nie zaliczyli żadnego upadku. To chyba dobrze, no nie?

            Niby tak, ale… opiekun chochlika z jakiegoś powody nie mógł się zrelaksować. Teoretycznie powinien być zadowolony – bo skoro obaj chłopcy prezentowali dzisiaj szczyt technicznych możliwości, to by oznaczało, że wszystko rozstrzygnie się w części artystycznej. A pod tym względem Nikiforov miał zdecydowaną (jeśli nie miażdżącą!) przewagę. A mimo to… mimo to…

            Mimo to Yakov czułby się o wiele pewniej, gdyby Ivanek chociaż raz się wywalił. Albo gdyby Wronkov pozbył się tego dziwnego, leniwego uśmieszku i zaczął wyglądać na _choć_ trochę zaniepokojonego! W końcu Łysy Dupek widział to samo, co Feltsman – Vitya był w doskonałej formie, a na dodatek bez problemu wykonywał te same skoki, co Ivanek. Łącznie z potrójnym salchowem i potrójnym toe loopem. Jeśli Wronkov zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i wciąż miał czelność wyglądać na nieprzyzwoicie zadowolonego, to ewidentnie _coś_ było na rzeczy. Tylko co?

\- Cóż za piękne skoki! – oznajmił ucieszony prezenter. – Tylko spójrzcie na łatwość, z jaką ci chłopcy obracają się w powietrzu!

            Po długiej i męczącej przepychance kamerzysta nareszcie odebrał JJ’owi sprzęt. Teraz stał po przeciwnej stronie trybun (jak najdalej od małoletniego Leroy!), skąd filmował rozgrzewających się chłopców. Najbardziej widowiskowe elementy były pokazywane na telebimie.

\- Dla niektórych z państwa „Viktor Nikiforov” może brzmieć znajomo. I słusznie! Młodziutki reprezentant szkoły Feltsmana to w końcu potomek legendarnego hokeisty. Ten śliczny chłopiec dostał po swoim dziadku nie tylko imię i nazwisko, ale i nieprawdopodobny talent do jazdy na lodzie. Wymienił hokejówki na figurówki całkiem niedawno, a i tak radzi sobie świetnie. Z drugiej strony, Ivanek Levin…

            W tej chwili Ivanek pokazał potrójnego salchowa. Wyskoczył tak wysoko, że kilka osób zaklaskało z wrażenia.

\- … ma coś, co można uzyskać tylko po latach ciężkiej pracy. Mały Vitya może i jest nieprawdopodobnie utalentowany, ale pamiętajmy, że jego rywal jeździ figurowo na łyżwach już od bardzo dawna. Ma za sobą wiele zawodów, co widać po jakości wykonywanych skoków. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja czułbym się nieźle zestresowany startując przeciwko komuś z tak dużym doświadczeniem.

            Yakov przełknął ślinę. Czy to stąd brało się źródło niepokoju? Czy TO właśnie był powód tak dużej pewności siebie Wronkova?

            Skoki Viktora były piękne. Wyczuwało się w nich dużą płynność i elegancję… ale też pewną surowość. Prezenter doskonale to ujął. Jeżeli Vitya był diamentem, to Ivanek mógł co najwyżej robić za bryłę złota… ale za to jaką bryłę! Perfekcyjnie wyszlifowaną przez lata treningu. Nawet jeśli brat Maksa nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego, to mimo wszystko siedział w tym sporcie już bardzo długo. O wiele dłużej od Viktora, co niestety było _widać._ Po wysokości skoków, po postawie przy lądowaniu, po… praktycznie po _wszystkim!_

            Sposób jazdy Ivanka budził niejaką grozę. Był nie tylko przykładem technicznej perfekcji, ale i demonstracją siły. Próbą onieśmielenia rywala jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku. Dobrze, że Vitya był o wiele wytrzymalszy psychicznie od swojego trenera… Yakov miał pewne przeczucie, że gdyby to _on_ musiał pojechać przeciwko takiemu przeciwnikowi, szybko zostałby pokonany przez własne nerwy. Dzięki Bogu, że chochlik jakoś się trzymał! Dzięki Bogu, że cała ta dramatyczna sytuacja z dojazdem do Petersburga nie odcisnęła na nim piętna. Naprawdę Dzięki Bogu!

\- Koniec rozgrzewki! Teraz chłopcy wrócą do swoich trenerów, by przewodnicząca składu sędziowskiego mogła ustalić kolejność przejazdów.

            Viktor i Ivanek założyli osłony na łyżwy, po czym stanęli u boku opiekunów. Do obu grup zbliżyła się Gonzales.

\- Spartan to orzeł, a Klub Mistrzów to reszka – oznajmiła, wyciągając monetę.

            Srebrny pieniążek zawirował  w powietrzu, a po chwili z głośnym plaśnięciem został przyciśnięty do grzbietu dłoni.

\- Reszka. Zatem decyzja należy do Klubu Mistrzów. Jedziecie jako pierwsi czy drudzy?

            Yakov otworzył usta.

\- Pier…

\- Drudzy! – głośno krzyknął Viktor.

            Trener posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Wronkov uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- W porządku – Westchnąwszy głęboko, Gonzales założyła okulary. – Zatem Spartan będzie zaczynał. Powodzenia! Dla was obu.

            Kobieta odeszła w stronę stolika sędziowskiego, a Yakov złapał się za głowę. Szlag! Co ten mały gamoń najlepszego zrobił?!

\- Po co żeś się odzywał? – Feltsman fuknął na wychowanka. – Mieliśmy jechać jako pierwsi!

            _To dobra strategia dla kogoś, który nigdy nie brał udziału w zawodach. Gdyby pojechał jako pierwszy, świeżo po rozgrzewce, miałby znacznie lepszą koncentrację! Ale ponieważ jedzie jako drugi istnieje możliwość, że zacznie myśleć o głupotach albo ulegać nerwom. Albo…_

\- Ale ja nie chcę jechać pierwszy – oświadczył Vitya. – Chcę najpierw zobaczyć, jak pojedzie Ivanek.

_Szlag! Tego się właśnie obawiałem._

\- A zatem zobaczysz jego przejazd… w telewizji, po pokazie!

\- Hę? Dlaczego?!

            Odpowiedzią okazała się dłoń trenera z walkmanem i słuchawkami.

\- Yakov, no weeeeź! – Vitya zaczął marudzić. – Nie chcę słuchać muzyki! Chcę zobaczyć, jak on pojedzie! Dlaczego nie mogę stać obok ciebie i patrzeć jak… HEJ!

            Feltsman bezceremonialnie naciągnął bachorowi na łeb opaskę z dużymi słuchawkami. Dzieciak wyglądał w tym zestawie jak przerośnięta ważka.

\- Już ci to tłumaczyłem: on cię NIE interesuje! Masz się skupić na sobie. Jego skoki, jego błędy i jego sekwencje korków _guzik_ cię obchodzą! A teraz pójdziesz grzecznie na korytarz z wujkiem Stevem i posłuchasz muzyki.

            Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Yakov nacisnął przycisk „play” i wepchnął dzieciakowi walkmana do rąk.

\- Masz go pilnować, McKenzie! – burknął do szwagra. – Idź z nim na korytarz i nie spuszczaj go z oczu!

            Steve pociągnął protestującego dzieciaka na korytarz, a Feltsman stanął u boku Tatiany.

 _Jestem gotowy_ – pomyślał, kładąc ramiona na bandzie. – _Pokaż, co przygotowałeś Wronkov!_

Ivanek był już na lodzie i właśnie podawał trenerowi bluzę. Pod spodem miał żółty frak z pięknymi złotymi guzikami i jasno-niebieską szarfą. Ten strój _z czymś_ się Yakovowi kojarzyć, choć pięćdziesięciolatek nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, z czym.

            Młody Levin wysłuchał do końca instrukcji Wronkova, po czym wreszcie (serce Feltsmana załomotało niespokojnie) odepchnął się od bandy! Publiczność zaklaskała.

\- Przejazd rozpocznie Ivan Levin! – zaanonsował prezenter. – Układ, do którego pojedzie, to wspólny wysiłek kilku choreografów. Muzyka to fragmenty „Prologu” z filmu „Anastazja”.

            Dobrze znany soundtrack wywołał jeszcze entuzjastyczną reakcję widowni. Kilkanaście osób wydało aprobujący okrzyk. Obecne na trybunach dzieci zaczęły szarpać rodziców za ubrania, piszcząc coś w stylu:

„Anastazja! Słyszysz, mamusiu? Anastazja! Czy to nie ta fajna bajka, na której byliśmy w kinie!”

            Yakov wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.  

            Anastazja? Konserwatywny do bólu Wronkov, który nigdy nie pozwolił zawodnikowi pojechać do czegoś innego niż wymęczony do urzygu klasyk w stylu „Walca Wiedeńskiego”, wybrał na swoją ostateczną broń… soundtrack z filmu dla dzieci?! Co się tu, u licha, działo?

            I co niby miało oznaczać „wspólny wysiłek wielu choreografów”? Dlaczego nie padło żadne nazwisko? „Wielu choreografów” czyli że… _kogo?_

            Feltsman jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na publikę. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać, że wybór utworu już się Wronkovowi _opłacił._ Skoro widzowie znali i lubili „Anastazję”, to pewnie nagrodzą przejazd dużymi brawami, niezależnie od tego, jak zostanie wykonany. Głośny aplauz zawsze dobrze wyglądał w oczach sędziów. A poza tym… co to za dziwne uczucie _?_ Czemu Yakov miał wrażenie, że całkiem niedawno oglądał przedstawienie do soundtracku z „Anastazji”? Kiedy to mogło być?

            No tak. Przecież tamta amerykańska gówniara, Tara Lipinski pojechała do „Anastazji” na Olimpiadzie! Musiało chodzić właśnie o ten przejazd. Ale nie. Coś _nadal_ nie dawało Feltsmanowi spokoju. Był pewien, że oglądał _jeszcze jakiś_ pokaz do tej muzyki. Tylko jaki? I kiedy? Cholera, dlaczego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć?!

            Publika nareszcie ucichła, a Ivanek ustawił się na środku lodowiska. Gonzales i pozostali sędziowie pootwierali notesy i teraz siedzieli z długopisami w dłoniach, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca.

            Muzyka zaczęła grać.

\- Ach! – szepnął ktoś z widowni. – Jest pozytywka! A zaraz zacznie się scena balu.  

            Jeżeli Wronkov liczył na to, że śliczna melodia w jakiś sposób zrekompensuje antytalent artystyczny Ivanka, to trafił w dziesiątkę. Chociaż wyczulony na szczegóły mózg Yakova krzyczał, że brat Maksa jedzie sztywno jak robot, to jakaś część Feltsmana chciała uznać… że sam przejazd był niczego sobie.

 _Gdybym był nieznającym się na łyżwiarstwie laikiem, oglądałbym ten występ z przyjemnością_ – pomyślał ponuro. – _Poza tym, muszę przyznać, że choreografia jest zwyczajnie genialna. Ruchy są tak świetnie dopasowane do muzyki, że nawet w wykonaniu kompletnego sztywniaka robią zniewalające wrażenie. Ech, jakby jeszcze zamiast Ivanka jechał ktoś wrażliwszy! Na przykład jakiś baletmistrz. Wówczas byłoby…_

            Słowo baletmistrz podziałało na Yakova jak kopnięcie prądu. Muzyka stała się bardziej mroczna, a z umysł Feltsmana zaczął wyczyniać _bardzo dziwne_ rzeczy. Główny trener Klubu Mistrzów patrzył na Ivanka i widział wokół niego coś, czego _nie było_. Czyjś cień. Oczyma wyobraźni widział półprzezroczystą sylwetkę młodego baletmistrza, który tańczył na lodzie równocześnie z Ivankiem.

 _Mój Boże –_ Yakov wreszcie sobie to uświadomił. – _Ta choreografia…_

            Młody Levin przymierzył się do skoku.

_To choreografia LILII!_

\- POTRÓJNY SALCHOW! – wrzasnął prezenter. – Przepiękny skok, proszę państwa!

            Nocne koszmary miały jedną ogromną zaletę – można było się z nich wybudzić. Jednak mało który człowiek był przygotowany na sytuację, w której spokojnie przeżywałby dzień, tylko po to, by nagle zacząć śnić koszmar. Prawdziwy, _realny_ koszmar! I to taki, z którego nie można się wybudzić.  

            Yakov nie przypominał sobie, by przed dzisiejszym pojedynkiem miewał _aż tak_ potworne sny.

_I co gorsza… Dlaczego on jedzie choreografię Lilii?! Czyżby moja była żona zgodziła się pomóc Wronkovowi? Jak mogła zrobić mi coś takiego?_

_Ale nie. Zaraz. Lilia NIE zrobiłaby mi czegoś takiego! A skoro tak, to… to…_

            Odpowiedź znajdowała się tuż za plecami Wronkova. W pierwszym rzędzie siedział Denis – ów młodziutki baletmistrz, który zaimponował Viktorowi, grając w przedstawieniu samą księżniczkę Anastazję! Teraz wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przerażonego niż w momencie, gdy chochlik i Karolinka zrobili nalot na jego garderobę.

_A więc to ON dostarczył Wronkovowi bezcenną choreografię. Ale czemu zdecydował się na taki krok? Żeby zrobić coś takiego bez zgody Lilii… przecież musiał wiedzieć, że ona…_

            I wówczas stało się coś jeszcze straszniejszego. Yakov poczuł w kieszonce marynarki niepewne wibracje. Kiedy dyskretnie wysunął telefon z kieszeni i na wyświetlaczu ujrzał imię byłej żony, omal nie zemdlał.

            Nie myśląc o tym, co robi… nawet nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, Feltsman wycofał się do mieszczącego się pod trybunami tunelu. Stanął w takim miejscu, by móc dobrze widzieć Ivanka i drżącym palcem nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Lilia…

\- _Jak mogłeś?_ – z odbiornika dobiegł wściekły syk.

            Feltsmanowi zaschło w gardle.

_Jak mogłem? Ale… co mogłem?_

\- Wiem, że ostatnio było między nami źle, ale w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że zrobisz mi coś tak podłego! – głosem aż kipiącym od nienawiści mówiła Lilia. – Jak _śmiałeś_ wykorzystać moją choreografię bez mojego pozwolenia? Jak _śmiałeś_ oddać ją temu… temu… temu _beztalenciu_ bez wyczucia muzyki i… sztywnego jak… Jak _mogłeś_ mi to zrobić?!

            Yakov wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Czuł, że powoli traci władzę nad własnym ciałem. Trzymał w dłoni komórkę, a miał wrażenie, że trzyma powietrze. Cichutki stukot uświadomił mu, że telefon upadł na podłogę. Kiedy się po niego schylał, Feltsman musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie zwymiotować.

            O Boże. Lilia myślała, że ukradł jej choreografię. Ale _dlaczego_? Przecież to Wronkov! Ivanek jest uczniem _Wronkova!_ To Wronkov zbajerował utalentowanego baletmistrza i przekonał go, by nauczył Ivanka układu do Anastazji. Więc dlaczego Lilia uważa, że…?

            A może ona myśli, że Ivanek dalej jest uczniem Yakova? Tylko dlaczego miałaby tak myśleć? Skoro ogląda pokaz w telewizji, to musiała słyszeć, jak prezenter mówił, kto reprezentował kogo. MUSIAŁA to słyszeć!

            Ale czy na pewno?

            Zdaniem Róży i Tatiany, Lilia nie oglądała łyżwiarstwa figurowego od miesięcy! Nie interesowała się nowinami, a wręcz unikała ich jak ognia. Jeśli włączyłaby telewizję akurat w momencie, gdy Ivanek wyjechał na lód, to… to… !

\- JESTEŚ PODŁY! – z telefonu dobiegł jej szaleńczy wrzask. – Fakt, że kiedyś byliśmy małżeństwem, nie daje ci prawa do rozporządzania moimi układami, jakby były twoją własnością! Masz pojęcie, ile pracy włożyłam w tę choreografię?! Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, bo niby skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć… Ta choreografia była dla mnie formą _terapii!_ Dopracowywałam ją jak mogłam, by nie myśleć o tobie i o rozwodzie!

            Już samo słuchanie grającej na arenie muzyki mogło przyprawić o dreszcze. To był moment, gdy Bolszewicy wdarli się do pałacu Romanowów i zaczęli mordować rodzinę cesarską. Dramatycznie śpiewy chórku połączone z krzykami Lilii sprawiły, że Yakov sam czuł się jak uczestnik masakry. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się aż tak _sparaliżowany._

 _Nie_ – pomyślał z przerażeniem. – _Lilia, to… t-to nie ja! To Wronkov!_

_No już, powiedz jej to! Powiedz jej, że Ivanek jest uczniem Wronkova! Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Po prostu jej to POWIEDZ!_

            Chciał to zrobić, ale nie był w stanie. Zwyczajnie _nie czuł_ swojego gardła! Jakby ktoś wziął jego struny głosowe i związał je w ciasny supeł.     

\- Nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś coś takiego! – drżącym głosem szepnęła Lilia. – Sądziłam, że masz szacunek do tego, co robię. Sądziłam, że _rozumiesz._

_To nie ja, to Wronkov! Błaga, daj mi powiedzieć! Lilia, posłuchaj, to NIE JA!_

\- Sądziłam, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, będziemy mogli żyć w zgodzie i przyjaźni. Ale teraz… teraz wiem, że to niemożliwe! – głos Baranowskiej załamał się. – Jeszcze nikt nie zrobił mi czegoś tak podłego! Nie chcę już _nigdy więcej_ widzieć cię na oczy, _nie chcę cię znać_!

            Yakov pomyślał, że gorzej już nie będzie, ale wtedy zerknął na arenę i na własne oczy ujrzał coś absolutnie wstrząsającego i nieprawdopodobnego:

Ivanek skoczył potrójnego flipa. Publiczność zareagowała rykiem zachwytu.

 _Potrójny flip_ – Feltsman pomyślał słabo. – _Jak to? Dlaczego? Przecież… przecież Ivanek miał trenować potrójnego salchowa… nikt nie mówił niczego o potrójnym flipie! Jeszcze żaden dziesięciolatek nie pokazał aż tak trudnej ewolucji! Więc czemu…_

Zaczął tracić władzę w nogach, ale zanim zdążył osunąć się na podłogę, ktoś zdzielił go w twarz.

To była Tatiana.

            Najpierw spoliczkowała przybranego brata, a potem bez słowa wyrwała mu telefon i nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę, przerywając wywód rozgoryczonej Lilki. Te dwie czynności w zupełności wystarczyły, by Yakov obudził się z koszmarnego transu.

\- Co ty robisz?! – ryknął. – Oddaj mi telefon! M-muszę zadzwonić do Lilii i wytłumaczyć jej…

\- Nigdzie nie będziesz teraz dzwonił – ze spokojem oznajmiła Tatiana. – Teraz NIE jest czas na dzwonienie. Za chwilę twój uczeń jedzie swój program. NIE możesz mu się pokazać w takim stanie.

\- TY NIE ROZUMIESZ! Muszę…

\- NIE, Jasiu, niczego NIE musisz. Pomyśl. Lileczka nie jest głupia. _Dowie się_ , że Ivanek jest uczniem Wronkova. Jak nie teraz, to później. Lileczka o wszystkim się dowie i uświadomi sobie, że naskoczyła na ciebie bez powodu. Wiem, że trudno ci nad sobą zapanować, ale ta sprawa NIE jest teraz ważna. Liczy się zakład.

 _Zakład? –_ Yakov zerknął na Ivanka. Dzieciak wykonał właśnie kombinację potrójnego toe loopa z podwójnym toe loopem. – _O czym ona mówi? Przecież nie mamy absolutnie ŻADNYCH szans na wygranie Zakładu! Wronkov ukradł choreografię najzdolniejszej kobiety na świecie, a poza tym nauczył Ivanka CHOLERNEGO potrójnego flipa! Do diabła, zakład to już przegrana sprawa, więc chciałbym chociaż ocalić moją relację z byłą żoną!_

            Podjął próbę odebrania komórki, ale Tatiana cofnęła rękę.

\- No dobra – wzdychając, pokręciła głową. – Skoro tak, nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Zrobię to po twojemu.

            Po tych słowach zamachnęła się i z całej siły cisnęła telefonem o ścianę. Urządzenie roztrzaskało się na kawałki. Yakov był w tak wielkim szoku, że zapomniał przekląć. Nie powiedział ani słowa. Jednocześnie poczuł, jakby zniszczenie komórki była ostatecznym bodźcem, który sprowadził go na ziemię.

            Wziął głęboki oddech i bardzo powoli przytaknął.

\- Trzeba przyznać, że Reksiu nieźle to sobie wymyślił – Tatiana skierowała ponury wzrok na Wronkova. Łysy Dupek wpatrywał się w wychowanka z przyklejonym do gęby uśmieszkiem złośliwej satysfakcji. – Zawsze był dobry w atakach psychologicznych, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie! Musiał wiedzieć, że czymś takim wytrąci cię z równowagi. A poza tym, to takie _symboliczne!_ No wiesz, w końcu to dzięki choreografii Lileczki mogliśmy skopać mu dupę w Grenoble. Pewnie pomyślał sobie coś w stylu: „odpłacę im się pięknym za nadobne! Zniszczę ich za pomocą tej samej broni, z której dostałem solidne manto!”

            Lubicheva-McKenzie pokręciła głową, po czym dodała, jakby od niechcenia:

\- Oczywiście nie powiedział o niczym Katyuszce, bo już by nie żył. To dla nas pewne pocieszenie, bo jak ona się o wszystkim dowie, to z pewnością przyrządzi z niego jajecznicę z boczkiem i skwarkami. Niewielkie, bo niewielkie, ale zawsze.

            Yakov zaryzykował jeszcze jeden uspokajający oddech. Okej, chyba zrobiło mu się odrobinę lepiej. Za sprawą dochodzącej z areny muzyki wciąż miał gęsią skórkę, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że lada moment nie grzmotnie głową o podłogę.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej Vitya nie widział tego przejazdu – mruknął, przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła.

            Ledwo skończył to zdanie, a ujrzał zdyszanego Steve’a.

\- Zgubiłem go – zajęczał Amerykanin.

\- ŻE CO?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Yakov i Tatiana.

\- _Uciekł mi!_ Na sekundę spojrzałem w drugą stronę i już go nie było! Chyba poszedł na trybuny…

_Na trybuny? O KURWA!_

            We trójkę pobiegli w stronę lodowiska. Wypatrzenie Viktora i jego charakterystycznego srebrnego koczka nie zajęło dużo czasu. Chochlik siedział na schodkach na wysokości czwartego rzędu. Słuchawki zwisały mu po obu stronach szyi. Mała buzia opierała się na dłoniach, a niebieskie oczka śledziły występ Ivanka z takim wyrazem, jakby chodziło o średnio-interesujący film.

            Feltsman był załamany.

 _Czemu ty NIGDY mnie nie słuchasz?_ – wysłał Viktorowi zrozpaczony telepatyczny przekaz. – _Dlaczego nie możesz wykonać JEDNEGO prostego polecenia? Czemu nakładasz na samego siebie tak potworną presję? Kretynie, mógłbyś pojechać swój program na luzie, a zamiast tego pojedziesz ze świadomością, że twój rywal…_

\- Dał wspaniały występ! – krzyknął prezenter.

            Yakov, Tatiana i Steve obrócili głowy. Muzyka przestała grać, a Ivanek kłaniał się zachwyconej publiczności.

 

**XXX**

 

 _-_ Ciociuuuuu? A kim jest ten brzydki pan, z którym rozmawia ten chłopiec?

            Karolinka leżała na brzuchu na dywanie i lekko wymachując małymi stópkami, wpatrywała się w telewizor. Lilia przerwała nerwowe krążenie po pokoju i sama spojrzała w ekran. Musiała kilka razy zamrugać, by upewnić się, że nie ma przywidzeń.

            Ivanek podjechał do bandy i właśnie ściskał się z największym rywalem Yakova. Nieopodal stał również uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Maks.

\- Wronkov… - wydusiła z niedowierzaniem. – Chwileczkę, przecież… dlaczego ten dzieciak… czy on nie był…?

\- WRÓCIŁAM! – głośno zaanonsowała Róża.

            Młodsza z sióstr Baranowskich wkroczyła do salonu, niosąc w obu rękach torby z zakupami.

\- Masakra – pożaliła się. – Chodzenie w sklepach w niedzielę to po prostu…

\- Słuchaj, czy Ivan Levin jest teraz uczniem Wronkova? – ostrym tonem Lilia weszła jej w słowo.

            Róża zamrugała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Eee… z tego, co mi wiadomo… tak?

\- Od kiedy?!

\- Od kiedy? No wiesz, już tak chyba od… eee… z rok będzie, gdy do niego przeszedł? Czy jakoś tak?

\- Więc teraz Wronkov go trenuje?

\- Eee… tak, przed chwilą to ustaliłyśmy.

\- Wronkov, nie Yakov?

\- No pewnie, że wujek Yakov już nie trenuje tego śmierdziela! – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona Karolinka. – On ponoć dokuczał innemu chłopcu i wujek Yakov go wywalił. A ten jego brat to ponoć nagadał wujkowi Yakovowi takich rzeczy, że powinni go wsadzić do pierdla dla nieletnich! Ciocia, możesz się odsunąć? Zasłaniasz telewizor!

            Chwiejąc się, Lilia opadła na fotel.

\- Mój Boże – wyszeptała, zanurzając palce w swoich starannie zaczesanych włosach. – Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? _Jak mogłam_ zadzwonić do Yakova i powiedzieć, że go nienawidzę?

            Torby wysunęły się z rąk Róży i opadły na podłogę.

\- Do reszty zdurniałaś, głupia?! – matka Karolinki podbiegła do siostry i nieznacznie potrząsnęła ją za ramiona. – Nie dość, że Yakov założył się o wszystko i może stracić lodowisko, to jeszcze odwaliłaś mu taki nu…

            Oczy młodszej z Baranowskich rozszerzyły się. Uświadomiwszy sobie, co właśnie wypaplała, Róża zatkała sobie dłonią usta. Lilia zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Że… CO?!

            Róża próbowała ewakuować się do kuchni, jednak nie zdążyła, bo została gwałtownie złapana za kołnierz.

\- Yakov założył się o wszystko? – drżącym głosem powtórzyła Lilia. - Może stracić lodowisko? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? GADAJ!

\- Dobrze już, DOBRZE! Wronkov potajemnie wykupił lodowisko Yakova i powiedział, że mu go nie odsprzeda, chyba, że Yakov skończy karierę. No i ostatecznie założyli się o to, kto jest lepszym trenerem. Jeśli Yakov wygra, dostanie lodowisko. Ale jeśli przegra to… to… na dobre skończy z trenowaniem.

            Byłej żonie Feltsmana na moment odebrało mowę.

\- Czy on oszalał? – Lilia wydusiła po chwili. – Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział? Przecież mogłam mu _pomóc!_ Mój Boże, a teraz powiedziałam mu… O matko, muszę szybko do niego zadzwonić i to wszystko odkręcić!

            W rekordowym tempie wykręciła numer, ale wkrótce przekonała się, że już za późno, by cokolwiek odkręcać.

„Abonent jest niedostępny.”

\- A więc miałam rację – tępo wpatrując się w komórkę, wyszeptała Lilia. – _Czułam_ , że coś się dzieje! Dziś rano miałam takie dziwne… A potem przyszła Tatiana i zaczęła mówić o tym, jak to koniecznie powinnam… O Boże, ona próbowała mi powiedzieć. Ale pewnie Yakov zabronił jej cokolwiek mówić, więc ugryzła się w język. Tobie też pewnie zabronił. No tak, to tak bardzo w jego stylu…

            Z ust dawnej Primy Baleriny wyszedł sztuczny, naszpikowany cierpieniem śmiech.

\- Czemu musi być takim _egoistą?_ Dlaczego _zawsze_ bierze wszystkie problemy na siebie? Przed rozwodem było dokładnie tak samo… On _nie chce_ mojego wsparcia. Nigdy go nie chciał. Jak może tak się zachowywać? Nie wie, jakie to podłe? Rozumiem, że wstydził się prosić o pomoc, bo dopiero się rozwiedliśmy, ale… Gdyby poprosił, to… Przecież nie odmówiłabym, gdyby…

\- Ciociu, a możesz użalać się nad sobą gdzie indziej? – rzuciła zirytowana Karolinka. – Ja tu próbuję oglądać zawody, a wy nie dość, że gadacie, to jeszcze Vićka zasłaniacie!

\- Vićka? Jakiego Vićka?

            Obie kobiety dopadły do telewizora.

\- Och! – na widok srebrnowłosego chłopca, Róża przyłożyła sobie dłonie do policzków. – Czułam, że Yakov wystawi właśnie jego.

            Lilia wytrzeszczyła oczy.   

_A więc Yakov postawił wszystko na tego chłopca? Mam nadzieję, że wie, co robi…_

**XXX**

 

 _Słyszysz ten dźwięk, Feltsman?_ – myślał zachwycony Wronkov. – _Pewnie nie sądziłeś, że Ivanek dostanie tak wielkie aplauz. To dźwięk zapowiadający moje rychłe zwycięstwo!_

            Ludzie nie przestawali klaskać. Słuchanie ich zachwyconych okrzyków było dla Alexeia muzyką piękniejszą niż Dziewiąta Symfonia Bethovena! To niesamowite, że cały jego plan przebiegł bez zakłóceń. Wszystko poszło dokładnie w tę stronę, w którą powinno!

            Sędziowie w milczeniu przeglądali notesy. Każdy zapisał ze dwie strony uwag – Wronkov miał szczerą nadzieję, że pozytywnych. Bo niby dlaczego ktoś miałby przyczepić się do Ivanka? Wszak jego przejazd był samą doskonałością! Najlepszym pokazem, jaki dawało się zmieścić w trzech minutach. Po prostu coś wspaniałego!

            Większość widzów obserwowało roześmianego Ivanka, który właśnie ściskał się z bratem, ale Wronkov nie spuszczał wzroku z rywala. Ten kretyn Feltsman był tak zdezorientowany, że nawet nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by porozmawiać z wychowankiem. To _Lubicheva_ udzielała Nikiforovowi ostatnich wskazówek. Ha! Gdyby ktoś powiedział Alexeiowi, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym ta czarownica będzie musiała zastąpić przybranego brata… że to ONA z tej dwójki będzie musiała odegrać rolę opanowanego dorosłego! Ach, ach, ktoś powinien uwiecznić tę scenę na zdjęciu. Wronkov kupiłby z dwadzieścia egzemplarzy (do wszystkich dwudziestu posiadłości, które wybudował).

 _To był wspaniały pomysł, by zwinąć choreografię Baranowskiej!_ – Alexei skinął głową siedzącemu na trybunach baletmistrzowi. – _Wiedziałem, że na KAŻDEGO można znaleźć haka. A gdy dowiedziałem się, że jej główny tancerz jest gejem, wiedziałem, że mam ten program w kieszeni. Wystarczyło troszeczkę postraszyć biedaka i poprosić o choreografię w zamian za dyskrecję. Kaszka z mleczkiem!_

            Ach, to takie wspaniałe, takie wręcz… _epickie!_ Idealny odwet za Grenoble! Lepszego Alexei nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Dzisiaj wieczorem wróci do domu ze świadomością, że na dobre wygnał największego rywala z łyżwiarskiego światka. Kiedy Yakova Feltsmana już nie będzie, to on, Alexei Wronkov zostanie Królem Podwórka! Już nikt nie przeszkodzi mu w osiągnięciu absolutnego zwycięstwa!

            Ani pozostająca w błogiej nieświadomości Lilia Baranowska.

            Ani Lubicheva i jeden z jej dzikich programów.

            Ani jakiś głupi srebrnowłosy gówniarz… 

**XXX**

Mijały kolejne minuty, a Yakov wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co, u diabła, powinien powiedzieć. Wiedział, że jest w trakcie „kompletnego dawania dupy jako trener”… Wiedział, że tylko pogarsza sprawę, zostawiając wszystko Tatianie… Wiedział to wszystko, a mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać przerażającej myśli:

_To wszystko na nic._

            Nienawidził samego siebie za tę myśl. Nienawidził świadomości, że pozwolił jakiejś części siebie poddać się. Nienawidził faktu, że oszustwo Wronkova (bo inaczej nie dawało się nazwać kradzieży cudzej choreografii: perfidne oszustwo!) tak nim wstrząsnęło, że całkowicie stracił zimną krew.

            Chciał wziąć się w garść i coś zrobić, ale bał się, że każda rada, którą powie, odbije mu się czkawką.

„Ivanek pokazał potrójnego flipa. Ty też musisz pokazać coś widowiskowego! Dwa razy skocz potrójnego salchowa. Zmień program!”

            To byłaby katastrofa.

„Nie przejmuj się przejazdem Ivanka. Broń Boże nie zmieniaj programu!”

            No tak, tylko że wtedy Vitya mógłby podjąć wyzwanie i _tak czy siak_ zmienić program. Bo to Vitya – jak mu powiesz, że czegoś mu nie wolno, on na dziewięćdziesiąt procent zrobi na odwrót.

„Trzymaj się planu. Po prostu pojedź to, co zaplanowaliśmy!”

            Scenariusz idealny. Gdyby tylko _Vitya_ zechciał go zrealizować! Gdyby pojechał te elementy, które wspólnie wybrali, to istniałaby spora szansa, że monstrualna przewaga artystyczna przeważy nad monstrualną przewagą techniczną Ivanka. Gdyby Vitya pojechał „tak jak zawsze” i nie zepsuł żadnego skoku, mógłby wygrać.

            Ach, rzecz w tym, że Yakov za dobrze znał Viktora… Za dobrze go znał i wiedział, że po zobaczeniu tego, co Vitya zobaczył, trzymanie się planu mieściło się już w sferze Marzeń Głupiego.

            Yakov doskonale wiedział, że ten cwany chochlik _coś_ planuje. Widział to w jego oczach! W tych zamyślonych niebieskich ślepkach, które wskazywały na to, że mądre słowa Tatiany wpadały do srebrnej główki tylko po to, by zniknąć gdzieś w odmętach ambitnego dziecięcego umysłu.

            Cokolwiek Yakov powie, Vitya _i tak zrobi po swojemu._ Ach, byleby tylko zrobił po swojemu bez wywalenia się!

 _Ach, Boże!_ – w myślach, Feltsman zwrócił się do stwórcy. – _Wiedz, że ani trochę ci nie ufam, a po tym wszystkim, co odwaliłeś, to nawet cię nie lubię, przeklęty chuju, ale słuchaj… Jeśli tam jesteś, spraw, by Vitya dobrze pojechał. Niech pojedzie program, z którego mógłby być zadowolony! Po prostu weź całe szczęście, które zgromadziłem w moim popapranym życiu i zużyj je na ten jeden przejazd! Kurwa, mogę do końca życia nie mieć szczęścia, mogę do końca życia potykać się o własne nogi, ale błagam…! Daj mi trochę fartu. Tylko dzisiaj. Na ten jeden, jedyny przejazd._

            Tatiana dźgnęła przybranego brata łokciem w brzuch. Yakov uświadomił sobie, że Vitya jest już na lodzie i teraz stoi przy bandzie, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Feltsman podjął decyzję. Postanowił powiedzieć zdanie, które już raz przyniosło chochlikowi szczęście.

\- Postaraj się nie wypierdolić.

            Wiedział, że dokonał właściwego wyboru, gdy ujrzał lśniący w niebieskich oczach żar. Dzieciak uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Wreszcie odepchnął się od bandy i odjechał.

_Teraz wszystko w rękach Boga!_

            Yakov poczuł na przedramieniu uścisk dłoni Tatiany. Wymieniwszy krótkie spojrzenie, zawarli milczące porozumienie.

_Cokolwiek się stanie, nie będziemy płakać!_

\- A teraz, kochani widzowie, zawodnik numer dwa! Viktor Nikiforov pojedzie dzisiaj do bardzo znanego przeboju w bardzo nietypowym wydaniu. Przygotujcie się na instrumentową wersję „Final Countdown” zespołu Europe. Choreografię zrobiła dawna kompanka Yakova Feltsmana, Tatiana Lubicheva-McKenzie!

            Vitya zrobił ze dwa okrążenia wokół lodowiska, zanim wreszcie ustawił się na środku. W tym czasie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kilku osobach: najpierw na siedzących na arenie dziewczynach, a potem na Ivanku. Yakov dałby bardzo wiele, by dowiedzieć się, co siedziało w srebrnej głowie tego małego uparciucha. Jednak nie miał za dużo czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić. Zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki muzyki i Vitya zaczął tańczyć.

            Feltsman powoli wypuścił powietrze. Nawet nie pamiętał, w którym momencie wstrzymał oddech.

            Początek programu dziwnie go uspokoił. Może była to kwestia tego, że instrumentalna wersja „Final Countdown” była naprawdę zarąbistym utworem? A może chodziło o to, że już w pierwszych sekundach dało się dostrzec niewyobrażalną przepaść między wrażliwością Ivanka i Viktora. Rzecz jasna, na korzyść tego drugiego.

 _Uff, będzie dobrze_ – powiedział sobie Yakov. – _Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nie będzie powtórki z „Króla Lwa”. Vitya jest skoncentrowany. Część artystyczna jest bez zarzutu. A nawet, jakby… wygląda to ciut lepiej niż zwykle?_

            Srebrnowłosy chłopczyk interpretował początek utworu dokładnie tak, jak powinien – jak samotny mały kosmita, krążący po opuszczonej planecie w poszukiwaniu nadziei. Wszystko w Viktorze – od błyszczącego fioletowego kostiumu, po skomplikowane, ale wykonywane zupełnie bez wysiłku gesty – sprawiało, że wierzyło się w opowiadaną historię. Chciało się myśleć, że naprawdę miała miejsce.

            Widownia, tak głośna w trakcie występu Ivanka, teraz zachowywała całkowitą ciszę. Jednak nie była to oznaka nudy. Jakimś cudem Yakov wiedział, że ci wszyscy ludzie czują teraz dokładnie to samo, co on – że są zbyt oczarowani, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nawet sędziowie odłożyli długopisy i położyli dłonie na blatach, by nacieszyć się występem. Gonzales sprawiała wrażenie nienaturalnie zafascynowanej.

            A potem muzyka się zmieniła. Tempo stało się szybsze – zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki trąbek, a Viktor przyśpieszył. To był również moment, w którym Yakov zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

_Jego pierwszym skokiem powinien być podwójny lutz. Nie będzie robił trzech obrotów. Nie musi aż tak się rozpędzać._

            Nadzieja (tak zwana Matka Głupich) mówiła Feltsmanowi, że to po prostu chwilowy błąd. Vitya za bardzo się rozochocił, ale zaraz pewnie zwolni… na pewno tak będzie, prawda? Przecież musiało tak być!

            Ale nie. Chochlik wcale nie zwalniał. Mało tego – nie utrzymywał nawet stałego tempa. Z każdą sekundą jechał szybciej. Aż w pewnym momencie przekroczył prędkość, której potrzebował do wykonania dwóch najtrudniejszych skoków – potrójnego toe loopa i potrójnego salchowa.

            Wreszcie Yakov zaczął zrozumieć. Przypomniał coś sobie – koszmar, który wyśnił tamtej pamiętnej nocy po dzikiej popijawie na lodowisku. Koszmar, który teraz (zaraz!) mógł okazać się proroctwem.

_\- Yakov, a nauczyłbyś mnie potrójnego aksla?_

            Pięćdziesięciolatek zakrył dłonią usta.

_Nie. On tego nie zrobi. NIE ośmieli się!_

            Potworne obrazy, które widział tamtej nocy. Uderzająca o lód srebrna główka. Trzask pękającej czaski. Morze krwi.

_Nie ma takiej opcji… Bo niby czemu miałby coś takiego robić. Nawet nie ćwiczył tego na treningach!_

_A widziałeś, co robił poza treningami?_ – spytał podejrzliwy głosik. – _Skąd wiesz, czy nie ćwiczył czegoś na boku?_

            Vitya w dalszym ciągu nie zwalniał.

\- Jeszcze za szybko – szepnęła Tatiana. – O co mu…?

_O Boże. A jeśli?! A jeśli jednak…?!_

            To byłby już szczyt wszystkiego. Gdyby Yakov miał ujrzeć swój koszmar na jawie… gdyby Viktor naprawdę miał skoczyć potrójnego aksla i zrobić sobie śmiertelną krzywdę?

_A może fakt, że coś takiego wyśniłeś, był nieprzypadkowy? Może to było ostrzeżenie?_

            Chłopiec ustawił się bokiem, a jego zamiar stał się jasny. Szykował się do wyskoku przodem. Yakov zareagował odruchowo – złapał bandę obiema rękami, pochylił się i najgłośniej, jak mu na to pozwalało ściśnięte ze strachu gardło, wrzasnął:

\- VITYA, NIEEEEE!

            Za późno. Vitya podjął próbę wykonania potrójnego aksla. To _nie mogło_ skończyć się dobrze…  

 

**Rozdział 21 - progres**

****Obrazek autorstwa Zashi Senshino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZANIM MNIE ZABIJECIE, wiedzcie jedno - to opowiadanie będzie miało Happy End! Niedługo zrobi się miło, proszę państwa, ale do tego czasu, proszę jeszcze o odrobinę cierpliwości. 
> 
> Miałam wrzucić "Ostatni Program" później, ale zewsząd pojawiły się jęki, więc żem się złamała...
> 
> Rozdział Dwudziesty Pierwszy jest już prawie ukończony, acz ze względu na mój wyjazd za granicę, będziecie musieli poczekać na niego z tydzień. No, może 10 dni. Chyba, że będę miała wifi, wtedy szybciej.
> 
> Pokolorowaną wersję Vićka w kostiumie do "Final Countdown" dostaniecie wraz z kolejnym rozdziałem. 
> 
> Dzisiaj w nocy wylatuję, więc zakończę notkę tym krótkim oświadczeniem:
> 
> Jestem zdrowa, jestem wypoczęta i szykuję dla was dużo, dużo dobrego! 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia!


	22. Rozdział 21 - Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedykuję ten rozdział wszystkim, którzy kogoś stracili.   
> Wszystkim, którzy upadli, ale się podnieśli.   
> Wszystkim, którzy zostali sami, ale znaleźli przyjaciół.   
> Oraz tym, którzy dopiero czekają, by powstać po porażce.  
> Życzę wam, byście znaleźli kogoś, kto chciałby całować wasze złoto.   
> Ten rozdział jest dla was.
> 
> ~ J.C.

**Rozdział 21 – Game Over!**

 

            Płatki śniegu były wielkości nasion dyni. Nieprzerwanie spadały z nieba, pokrywając drzewa i krzewy kołdrą białego puchu. Wysoki srebrnowłosy mężczyzna przedzierał się przez chaszcze, ciągnąc za sobą ledwo odrośniętego od ziemi bobasa. Przyczepione do czapeczki chłopca pompony podskakiwały z każdym krokiem. Duże kalosze i maleńkie buciki pozostawiały na zaśnieżonej ścieżce głębokie ślady.

            Rozległ się trzask łamanych gałęzi i zza drzew wyłoniły się jeszcze dwie postacie.

\- Dałbyś już spokój, tato! 

To wściekłe stwierdzenie padło z ust faceta ubranego w brzydką żółtą czapkę i wysłużony szary dres. Krocząc przed siebie z dłońmi ukrytymi głęboko w kieszeniach spodni, nieszczęśnik miał problem z utrzymaniem równowagi i co jakiś czas potykał się o wystające ze śniegu konary. Tuż za nim truchtała długowłosa blondynka w eleganckim ciemnoniebieskim kożuszku.

\- Sasza…. poczekaj! – wydyszała, przyciskając sobie dłoń do piersi. – Mógłbyś… trochę wolniej? Nie nadążam!

\- Mówiłem ci: on jest ZA MAŁY! – zupełnie ignorując małżonkę, fuknął Sasza.

            Zamierzał dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie zdążył, gdyż gałąź, którą wypuścił idący na przedzie jegomość, trzasnęła go w twarz.

            Kilkuletni chłopczyk z fascynacją obserwował, jak jego ojciec tonie w gigantycznej zaspie śniegu. Chwilę potem maluch obrócił główkę, by z powrotem spojrzeć na faceta, który ciągnął go za rączkę przez ten zimny, zaśnieżony las. Sięgająca łopatek srebrna kitka nieznacznie kołysała się na boki.

\- Głuchy jesteś?! – ponownie ryknął Sasza. – Mówię ci, że on jest za mały!

\- Tere-fere! – lekceważąco odparł właściciel srebrnej kitki. – Chodzić umie? Umie. Ślizganie się po zamarzniętym stawie to prawie to samo.

\- WCALE NIE! Nawet nie zabrałeś dla niego kasku. Jeśli mój syn rozbije sobie głowę, to… mpf!

            Próba wydostania się z zaspy zakończyła się widowiskową klęską. Sasza tak bardzo zakopał się w śniegu, że widać było tylko oczy i czubek głowy.

\- To, że jest twoim wnukiem, wcale nie znaczy, że nauczy się jeździć na łyżwach tak szybko jak… mpf!

            A teraz widoczna była jedynie czapka. Nieźle.

            Ciągnący malucha facet przystanął i odwrócił głowę. Mimo podeszłego wieku był bardzo przystojny. Srebrna kitka nadawała szczupłej twarzy młodzieńczości, a rozbawione niebieskie oczy miały w sobie błysk klasowego łobuza. Ten lekko zdziecinniały mężczyzna był aktualnie największym idolem ciągniętego przez las brzdąca.

            Nazywał się Viktor Fiodorowicz Nikiforov.

\- Na pewno nauczy się jeździć szybciej, niż ty wyleziesz z tej zaspy! – rzucił, z wyraźną radochą obserwując niedolę syna. – Nie chujsteryzuj, Saszeńka! Wszystkiego go nauczę.

\- Przestań używać tych swoich popapranych neologizmów! Nie możesz mówić po rosyjsku jak normalny człowiek?! TAZJA! Co tak stoisz? Pomóż mi się stąd wydostać!

            Wydawszy zaskoczony pisk, blondynka ruszyła mężowi na pomoc. Skończyło się na tym, że oboje wylądowali w zaspie.

\- _Iiiiiik! –_ jęknęła Anastazja. – Zimno, zimno, ZIMNO!

\- Zdejmijcie ubrania i ogrzejcie się swoimi ciałami – z chytrym uśmiechem polecił Niki. – Będzie wam o wiele cieplej!

\- Że jak?! – Sasza gwałtownie poczerwieniał.

\- Jakie „jak”? Myślałem, że wiesz, jak to się robi…

\- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać, tato! I nie będzie żadnego rozbierania!

\- Nie? – kobieta wyglądała na rozczarowaną.

\- Raju, ale z ciebie sztywniak! – starszy mężczyzna wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie. – Żeby wyrwać taką laskę i jeszcze nie wiedzieć, co z nią robić… Ech, co za marnotrawstwo plemników! Oho? A oto i nasze jeziorko! Zajmijcie się sobą, a ja pouczę Vitenkę!

\- Masz natychmiast wrócić i pomóc nam się wydostać!

            Podczas gdy Rozwrzeszczany Histeryk (jak Niki lubił nazywać syna) i jego Wzdychająca Piękność (jak Niki lubił nazywać synową) toczyli nierówny pojedynek z zaspą, rześki senior kucnął przed wnuczkiem.

\- Dzisiaj dziadek nauczy cię najfajniejsiejszej rzeczy na świecie! – oznajmił, szczerząc do dzieciaka zęby. – Dziadek pokaże ci, jak jeździć na łyżwach, a to jest najlepsiejsza rzecz, której można się nauczyć od dziadka. A teraz słuchaj uważnie, Vitenka, bo inaczej zrobisz łubudu!

\- Jubudu! – chłopczyk radośnie wyciągnął rączki.

            Niki zachichotał.

\- Właśnie tak – potwierdził, zawiązując sznurówki maleńkich łyżew. – Łubudu.

\- Jubudu!

\- Okej. A teraz przejedź na drugą stronę jeziora i postaraj się nie wypierdolić.

\- CZYŚ TY DO RESZTY ZWARIOWAŁ?!

            Sasza wreszcie wygrzebał się z zaspy.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wrzucać go na lód i kazać mu jechać bez udzielania żadnych instrukcji! – rozwścieczony stanął przed ojcem.

\- Dlaczego nie? – patrząc w drugą stronę, Niki zaczął grzebać sobie palcem w uchu. – W twoim przypadku zadziałało.

\- Jak, kurwa, _zadziałało?!_ Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale się wypierdoliłem!

\- Ale na łyżwach jeździć umiesz?

\- Straciłem trzy zęby!

\- I co, będziesz się teraz mazał? Zresztą, to były tylko mleczaki.

\- Doskonale pamiętam, co…

\- Oj, daj już spokój! – starszy pan niecierpliwie machnął ręką. – Przestań marudzić i nie przeszkadzaj mi w uczeniu wnusia. Doskonale wiem, co robię. Jak zasypię go instrukcjami, maluch zgłupieje i zacznie myśleć o zbyt wielu rzeczach. Chcę, by nauczył się jeździć w _naturalny sposób._ Tak jak w naturalny sposób uczymy się innych ważnych czynności. Na przykład jazda na rowerze, używanie widelca… - pochylił się nad uchem syna i wyszeptał - … albo wkładanie ptaszka do gniazdka. Chociaż, z tego, co wiem, ty nadal potrzebujesz do tego instrukcji.

            Sasza otworzył usta, by cały las mógł poznać jego opinię na temat „ptaszków i gniazdek”. Jednak nie zdążył się wydrzeć, gdyż ojciec wszedł mu w słowo.

\- A poza tym - Niki wyszczerzył zęby – chcę, by Vitenka wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, jak mu pójdzie, będę go bezwarunkowo kochał. Właśnie to chciałem mu przekazać, gdy poradziłem, by „spróbował się nie wypierdolić”.

\- Żeby tylko nie skończyło się wypadkiem – burknął ojciec małego. – Bo jeśli będziemy musieli zawieźć go do szpitala, to CIEBIE podrzucę do kostnicy!

\- Tylko pamiętaj, że chcę miejscówę obok biuściastej piękności! Możecie nas wrzucić do jednej trumny. Nie mam nic przeci…

\- Ty cholerny zboczony staruchu! Myślisz tylko o jednym! Nic dziwnego, że…

            Podczas gdy para mężczyzn toczyła słowny pojedynek, mały Viktor podreptał w kierunku zamarzniętego jeziora. Anastazja spróbowała złapać go za rączkę.

\- Chodź, kochanie – posłała mu słodki uśmiech. – Mamusia cię przytrzyma, byś nie obił sobie pupki!

\- Nie! – dzieciak trzepnął zaskoczoną rodzicielkę w nadgarstek. – Vitya siam! Siam!

            I nie czekając na zaproszenie, wskoczył na lód. Gdy tylko to zrobił, ogarnęło go wspaniałe uczucie.

            Jego nóżki poruszały się tak bardzo szybko! Już po pierwszych kilku krokach, chłopczyk wydał cichutki pisk zachwytu. To dziwne podłoże było takie inne niż chodnik, po którym zwykle spacerował z dziadkiem. Inne niż piasek na plaży, z którego można było budować zamki. Inne niż śnieg, w którym buciki zapadały się aż do kostek. To nowe podłoże było gładziutkie i śliskie i fajne i, ojej, tak szybko można było po nim jeździć!

 _Dziadzia miał rację_ – pomyślał Vitya. – _Te całe łyżwy to rzeczywiście najfajniejsiejsza rzecz na świecie!_

            To było cudowne, to było superaśne, to było… łatwe. Dużo łatwiejsze niż jazda na rowerze.

            Stojąca na brzegu Anastazja nie odrywała wytrzeszczonych oczu od synka. A wkrótce także ojciec i dziadek dostrzegli pędzącego po lodzie malca. Ten widok tak ich zszokował, że zupełnie zapomnieli o sprzeczce. Krótkie nóżki wciąż poruszały się trochę nieporadnie, a rozłożone szeroko rączki chwiały się, jak skrzydła walczącego z silnymi wiatrami samolotu. Ale za to łyżwy… Ach, maleńkie łyżewki sunęły po lodzie z taką łatwością, jakby zostały do niego przytwierdzone niewidzialnym magnesem! Nikt już nie miał wątpliwości:

            Ten malec _urodził się_ , by jeździć na łyżwach.

            A sądząc po zarumienionej buzi i szerokim uśmiechu, sprawiało mu to nieprawdopodobną radochę. Po chwili Niki zaczął klaskać.

\- Właśnie tak! – zawołał, głośno się śmiejąc. – Jedź, Vitenka… Jedź!

 

**XXX**

 

            Minęło kilka lat. Niegdyś gładka tafla ukrytego w lesie zamarzniętego stawu miała teraz wiele rys. Najszczęśliwszy przedszkolak na świecie, Viktor Nikiforov Junior już od ponad dwóch godzin szalał na lodzie. Choć wciąż był niższy od przeciętnego krzesła, nieznacznie przewyższał wzrostem większość dzieci w swoim wieku.

            Solidnie się też podciągnął w jeżdżeniu na łyżwach. Skręty stały się bardziej precyzyjne, a „nudna do bólu” jazda w przód została urozmaicona jazdą do tyłu i bokiem. Chłopczyk przymierzał się akurat do przeskoczenia leżącej na środku tafli gałęzi, gdy ktoś zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Mam cię! – wystawiając język, krzyknął Niki.

            Piszcząc radośnie Vitya rzucił się do ucieczki. Zwiewał dziadkowi przez dobre kilka minut, zanim wreszcie został doścignięty. Wkrótce oboje tarzali się w śniegu, obrzucając się kulkami i wyjąc ze śmiechu. Ich identyczne srebrne włosy leżały potargane na białym puchu. Koński ogon Nikiego wciąż był nieco dłuższy, ale Vitya miał chytry plan, by kiedyś pobić rekord dziadka.

            To były piękne dni. Wypełnione łyżwami, śniegiem i radością.

            I fascynującymi rozmowami.

\- Dziadzia, a kiedy ja będę miał swojego psa? – chłopczyk zagaił, gdy samochodem jechali do sklepu.

            Starszy mężczyzna głośno westchnął.

\- Ciężkie pytanie, Vitenka – Ułożywszy usta w dzióbek, oparł przedramiona o kierownicę. – Ja to już od kilku lat proszę Dziada Mroza, by przywiózł mi ponętną brunetkę, a wciąż jej nie dostałem!

\- Wiesz, dziadzia - Vitya spuścił wzrok. – Dziad Mróz to chyba nie istnieje.

            Niki głośno prychnął.

\- Co ty mówisz, Vitenka? Oczywiście, że istnieje!

\- A tata twierdzi, że nie!

\- Vitenka… chyba już ustaliliśmy, że jeśli chcesz daleko zajść, to musisz słuchać _najmądrzejszego członka rodziny!_ A pamiętasz, jak tamten wstrętny łobuz śmiał się, że wyglądasz jak dziewczyna i ojciec kazał ci dać mu w nos, a ja powiedziałem, że wystarczy ściągnąć majtki? I kto miał rację? Z wrażenia głupol połknął własne smarki! Jak JA mówię, że Dziad Mróz istnieje, to tak jest i basta!

\- Okej. Skoro istnieje, to jak wygląda?

\- Eee… no wiesz… on…

            Przypadek sprawił, że przejeżdżali akurat obok salonu Hond.

\- Ma piękną białą Hondę! – głosem, jakby doznał oświecenia, krzyknął Niki. – Właśnie tak. Białą jak śnieg! A poza tym jest strasznie nadziany i łatwo się złości, bo małe dzieci wciąż czegoś od niego chcą!

            Vitya podejrzliwie zmrużył oczka.

\- Coś kręcisz, dziadzia.

\- Ja? – starszy pan wydał dramatyczne westchnienie, że niby to oskarżenie bardzo go zraniło. – Kręcić? No _co ty_ , Vitenka! JA miałbym wkręcać CIEBIE? Za kogo ty mnie masz? A co ważniejsze, widzisz tę długonogą piękność, która właśnie wychodzi z supermarketu?

            Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał główką.

\- Okeeeej, to kiedy wyjdziemy z samochodu, zrobimy tak…

            Niki pochylił się i z zaróżowionymi policzkami wyszeptał coś wnuczkowi do uszka. Parę chwil później chłopczyk wyskoczył z auta.

\- Psze paaaaniiii - rozżalonym tonem zwrócił się do ślicznej blondynki – bo wie pani, rozwiązała mi się sznurówka, a zupełnie zapomniałem, jak robi się kokardkę…

\- Och! Pokaż bucik, kochanie. Zaraz ci zawiążę!

            Stękając kobieta odłożyła torby z zakupami na ziemię. Po udzieleniu chłopcu pomocy chciała z powrotem je podnieść, ale ktoś ją uprzedził.

\- Ja to dla pani zaniosę – z uśmiechem Casanowy oznajmił Niki. – W podzięce za to, że zajęła się pani moich ukochanym wnusiem!

\- Tylko uważaj, żebyś się nie przewrócił, dziadku – zawołał Vitya. – Kiedy przenosiłeś tamte dwie staruszki przez ulicę, omal nie przypłaciłeś tego życiem!

            Czerwieniąc się, chłopczyk zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. O kurde! Dziadek kazał powiedzieć „przeprowadzałeś”, a nie „przenosiłeś”. Ale wtopa! Chociaż, z drugiej strony… Może to nie aż taka różnica?

\- To może wezmę pana pod ramię, żeby się pan nie przewrócił? – uśmiechając się, zaoferowała kobieta. – Żeby pana wnuczek się nie martwił. I bardzo panu dziękuję. Jest pan taki uczynny, że zajmuje się pan wnusiem, pomaga kobietom nosić zakupy i jeszcze przenosi staruszki przez ulicę!

            Senior był wniebowzięty. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie machać uszami i pofrunie do nieba. Wyobraziwszy sobie taki rozwój zdarzeń, Vitya zachichotał.

\- Co ty znowu odwalasz?! – rozległ się czyjś wkurzony ryk.

            Czując, że zaraz mu się oberwie, napalony dziadek pocałował dłoń ślicznotki i rzucił kilka czułych słówek na pożegnanie. Razem z Viktorem potruchtali w stronę supermarketu. Sasza czekał na nich ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, gniewnie stukając czubkiem buta o chodnik.

\- Mieliście być pół godziny temu! Mrożonki przeciekają mi przez torbę. A poza tym… Ile. Razy. Mam Ci. Powtarzać. Tato?! Żadnych „podrywów na dziecko”!

\- Oj tam, znowu, „podryw na dziecko” – starszy mężczyzna poczochrał uśmiechniętemu wnusiowi włosy. – Vitenka tylko trochę mi pomógł.

            W odpowiedzi Sasza poczęstował ojca spojrzeniem wkurzonego rosomaka.

            Sprzeczka została wznowiona, gdy jakiś czas później wracali samochodem do domu.

\- Na basenie też zrobimy ten numer, Vitenka! – rzucił rozwalony na siedzeniu pasażera Niki. – Tylko muszę wykminić, czemu łaziłbyś tam w butach. Ach! Już wiem! Poprosisz jakąś biuściastą laskę, by nadmuchała ci materac!

            Spojrzenie emerytowanego hokeisty stało się rozmarzone.

\- Będę patrzył, jak pracuje tymi swoimi ślicznymi usteczkami i odpłynę w świat fantazji! – wyszeptał poruszonym tonem.

\- Dziadku, ale ty jesteś umny! – z podziwem stwierdził Vitya.

\- Umny? – powtórzył Sasza. – Co to, u diabła, znaczy „umny”?!

\- To skrót od „rozumny”. Ale nie martw się, Saszeńka, tobie ta dolegliwość nie grozi…

\- ZARAZ WYKOPIĘ CIĘ Z TEGO SAMOCHODU!

            Słuchając słownych przepychanek ojca i dziadka, mały Viktor uśmiechnął się. Miał pięć lat, a jego dziecięcy świat był absolutnie _idealny_. No cóż, prawie.

 

**XXX**

 

            Któregoś razu pani w przedszkolu przeczytała maluchom fragment Biblii. O tym, jak Pan Bóg stworzył raj, a potem Adama i Ewę. Tym dwojgu wolno było jeść drzewa ze wszystkich owoców poza jednym i to oczywiście tego jedynego musieli zapragnąć najbardziej.

            Słuchając wspomnianej opowieści, Vitya podrapał się po srebrnej czuprynie i zastanowił się, czy autor tej całej Biblii nie czerpał przypadkiem inspiracji z niedzielnych spotkań jego rodziny.

            Nikiforovie zwykle spędzali ostatni dzień tygodnia przed telewizorem, albo zapraszali sąsiadów na towarzyski turniej kart. Czasem było trochę tego i trochę tamtego – gra trwała w najlepsze, a telewizor brzęczał gdzieś w tle, by znudzony na śmierć Vitya nie przybiegał co pięć minut do stołu i nie przeszkadzał w turnieju.

            Chłopczyk nie należał do strachliwych, więc pozwalano mu oglądać wszystkie filmy, jakie akurat leciały w telewizji - łącznie z przerażającymi horrorami, w których ucinano ludziom głowy. Tylko jeden program był objęty Zakazem przez wielkie Z.

\- A teraz Mistrzostwa Świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym! – radośnie zaanonsował facet w telewizji. – Przygotujcie się na zażartą walkę!

            Sasza skrzywił się.

\- Viktor, na Trójce leci bajka – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od kart. – Zmień kanał!

\- Ale ja chcę oglądać _to_ – zaprotestował leżący na dywanie chłopczyk.

            Sylwetki tańczących łyżwiarzy odbijały się w lśniących z zachwytu niebieskich oczach.

\- Viktor, to jest nudne. Puść sobie bajkę!

\- Bajkę już widziałem. Chcę obejrzeć łyżwiarzy!

\- Muzyka przeszkadza nam w grze. Bajka tak nie hałasuje. Puść bajkę!

\- Ale jak tydzień temu graliście, to w telewizji leciał mecz piłki nożnej i wam nie przeszkadzał.

\- Może i wtedy nie przeszkadzał, ale dzisiaj _przeszkadza!_

\- Ale tatusiu, przecież…

\- Wiesz co, Saszeńka? – nieoczekiwanie krzyknął Niki. – Ta telewizja to w sumie jest zupełnie do bani i dzieciaki nie powinny za dużo jej oglądać, bo w ogóle to tam nie ma nic ciekawego, a jak ostatnim razem patrzyłem, to nawet żadnych przyzwoitych pornoli nie puszczali! Może zamiast tego pójdziecie na górę i przeczytasz synowi jakąś bajkę?

            Vitya cały się rozpromienił.

\- Taaaak! – pisnął, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Tata, bajka! Bajka!

\- No już, rusz się – pięta starszego mężczyzny bezceremonialnie zepchnęła tyłek Saszy z krzesła. – Widziałem twoje karty. I tak już przegrałeś!

            Anastazja zachichotała. Wzdychając, Sasza skinął na syna i powlókł się na piętro.

\- To jaką bajkę dzisiaj czytamy? – zapytał, ułożywszy się na łóżku – Tylko nie wyrywaj mi włosów z klaty! Dziadek może i ci na to pozwala, ale ja tego NIE LUBIĘ! Jasne?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu! – z gracją małego słonia malec wskoczył na materac. – Możemy dzisiaj przeczytać „Bajkę o trzech świnkach”?

\- Ech, nie cierpię tego, ale dobra. A zatem… _Pewnego razu były sobie trzy świnki. Każda wybudowała domek. Domek pierwszej świnki był ze słomy…_ Pfft! Co za durny prosiak! Przecież było jasne, że taki dom od razu się zawali! _Domek drugiej świnki był z drewna, a domek trzeciej świnki…_

            Leniwie się uśmiechając, chłopczyk mocniej wtulił główkę w muskularne ramię. Słuchanie bajki z komentarzami taty było po prostu bombowe! A już największą atrakcją były dla Viktora momenty, gdy jego ojciec tak bardzo wciągał się w opowieść, że przejmował się losami bohaterów i zaczynał przeklinać.

            Bo tatuś to tak naprawdę tylko udawał, że jest szorstki i surowy. Może i krzyczał, i złościł się, i nie pozwalał psom wyjadać jedzenia ze stołu, ale kiedy tak leżał obok Viktora, wydawał się potulny jak baranek. Jego ramię było tak bardzo ciepłe, a głos tak bardzo cichy i spokojny.

            Vitya kochał ten głos. Kiedy go słyszał, jego oczka same z siebie zamykały się, a dziecięcy umysł powoli wędrował w stronę krainy snów.

            A potem był ten fajny moment, w którym Sasza sądził, że jego syn już śpi i dosłownie na krótką chwilę kładł mu na główce swoją wielką dłoń. Nie głaskał, ani nie drapał – po prostu kładł dłoń i ją tam trzymał. Te dziesięć sekund z dłonią taty na głowie były dla małego Viktora najlepszymi dziesięcioma sekundami wieczoru.

            Wówczas chłopczyk nie przejmował się tym, że był pewien zakazany program, którego nie wolno mu było oglądać. Nawet bez tego programu z cudownymi lodowymi tancerzami jego dziecięcy światek był pełen czułości i ciepła.

 

**XXX**

            Przyszła pora na pierwszy trening hokeja. Wówczas stało się coś zaskakującego – Vitya przestał rozumieć jazdę na łyżwach. Co było dla niego niemałym wstrząsem, bo jak dotąd sądził, że jest na dobrej drodze, by stać się największym mistrzem swojego ukochanego hobby.

            Aż tu nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Wciśnięto mu do ręki jakiś głupi kijek, na lodzie postawiono jakieś dziwne słupki, a jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze zwężono ogromny i piękny świat do rozmiarów niewielkiego kwadracika – bo dokładnie tyle można było zobaczyć mając na głowie kask.

\- Bardzo drogi kask! – lubił powtarzać ojciec. – Bardzo drogi i bardzo _bezpieczny._ To dla twojego dobra!

            Szczerze? Vitya miał w nosie, czy ten kask kosztował więcej niż jego trzyletnie kieszonkowe. Nienawidził go z całego serca! To samo tyczyło się kijka. I krążka.

            Sfrustrowany malec nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jeżdżenie od jednej strony lodowiska do drugiej i wbijanie jakiś głupich punktów dawało jego ojcu i dziadkowi aż taką frajdę. Czy nie fajniej byłoby jeździć we wszystkich kierunkach i jeszcze puścić jakąś ciekawą muzykę?

            Vitya powiedział to na głos. Za karę nie dostał deseru.

\- Nie rozumiem, w czym problem – dziwił się Sasza. – Przecież lubisz jeździć na łyżwach!

\- Daj sobie trochę czasu, słonko – przekonywała Anastazja. – A nuż ci się spodoba? Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz miał z tego frajdę! Zaczniesz jeździć na mecze, będziesz miał fajnych kolegów…

\- A także hordę ponętnych, napalonych na ciebie lasek! – ochoczo dodał Niki.

            Każdy z najbliższego otoczenia chłopca potrafił wymienić przynajmniej dziesięć powodów, dla których warto było grać w hokeja. Natomiast nikt nie potrafił wymienić jednego sensownego powodu, dla którego nie wolno było oglądać tańców na lodzie.

            Vitya czuł, że przestaje rozumieć dorosłych. Ale z drugiej strony, wciąż był bardzo szczęśliwy! Miał dziadka, który jeździł z nim na łyżwach, ojca, który czytał mu bajki i matkę, która pozwalała mu wyjadać z miski masę do ciasta. Mógł się obejść bez tego całego… łyżwiarstwa figlarnego, czy jak to się nazywało! Z kijkiem i krążkiem też dało się żyć. Z dwojga złego, lepiej nie szukać zwady z rodziną. W końcu był szczęśliwy – czego jeszcze mógłby chcieć?

            Wydawało mu się, że niczego. Aż do pewnego pamiętnego grudniowego wieczoru…

 

**XXX**

 

            Chociaż pogoda pozostawała wiele do życzenia, wszyscy dorośli siedzieli w ogródku. Pałaszowali kiełbaski, grzejąc się przy rozpalonym grillu i narzekając na politykę. Vitya jako jedyny został w domu. Gapiąc się w ekran telewizora, ze znudzoną miną zmieniał kanały. Kiedy na Jedynce leciała jego ulubiona bajka, nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu i wciąż skakał z mebla na mebel. A kiedy się skończyła, rozłożył się na kanapie jak leniwiec na gałęzi i ze zwisającą ku podłodze rączką, czekał, aż na-wpół przymknięte oczka przegrają nierówną walkę ze snem.

Był zaledwie o krok od padnięcia w objęcia Morfeusza. Ale wtedy trafił na Zakazany Program… 

\- Chociaż od dawna nie biorą udziału w zawodach, nadal są w świetnej formie! Dzisiaj pojadą do jednego z największych przebojów Micheala Jacksona. Oto iście kryminalny przejazd do „Smooth Criminal”!

            Na ekranie zamigotały sylwetki łyżwiarza i łyżwiarki. Srebrna główka poderwała się z poduszki jak u psa, który nagle zwęszył kawałek mięsa. A mimo to chłopiec nie uległ pokusie tak od razu. Niebieskie oczy powędrowały w stronę okna, a maleńki kciuk zawisł kilka milimetrów nad przyciskiem, który służył do zmieniania kanału. 

„Na Trójce leci bajka. Puść bajkę!”

            Słysząc w wyobraźni szorstki głos ojca, Vitya skrzywił się. Rodzice byli tuż za ścianą i mogli wejść do domu praktycznie w każdej chwili! Obejrzenie tego występu byłoby jak proszenie się o awanturę! Vitya zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i chciał zmienić kanał, ale w ostatniej chwili zawahał się.

            Taka okazja mogła się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć. Kto wie, czy jeszcze kiedyś zostanie sam na sam z telewizorem i to _akurat w momencie_ , gdy puszczano tańce na lodzie?

            Nie chciał łamać zakazu, ale co mógł zrobić, gdy wprost _umierał z ciekawości?_ Były pewne sprawy, które zwyczajnie _nie dawały mu spokoju…_

            Właściwie to dlaczego Ewie nie wolno było zjeść jabłka? Dlaczego zrobienie _tej konkretnej rzeczy_ musiało skutkować wyrzuceniem z raju? Dlaczego gruszka była w porządku, a jabłko nie? Dlaczego to właśnie łyżwiarstwo figurowe musiało być okropne i niewłaściwe, i zakazane, a o hokeju mówiono w samych superlatywach?

            Vitya nie chciał być niegrzeczny. Po prostu chciał wiedzieć.

 _Obejrzę tylko ten jeden przejazd_ – postanowił. – _Zobaczę, jak ta pani tańczy z tym panem, a potem już nigdy nie będę oglądał tańców na lodzie. Nie chcę, by tatuś się na mnie złościł. Gdy obejrzę jakiś przejazd od początku do końca… Gdy wreszcie zobaczę, na czym to polega, pewnie wcale tego nie polubię._

            Miał rację – nie polubił tego.

            Zakochał się. Pierwszy raz w swoim krótkim życiu Viktor Aleksandrowicz Nikiforov był zakochany. Patrzył na przebojową blondynkę i jej gburowatego partnera, a jego maleńkie serduszko biło jak oszalałe.

            Ci dwoje poruszali się w sposób, jakiego jeszcze nie widział. Nie tylko tańczyli, ale i opowiadali historię. Płynęli. Przez moment można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że potrafili latać! Ich łyżwy, ich oczy, ręce, nogi, stroje… wszystko to zdawało się przyzywać Viktora. Zachęcać go, by on również założył piękny kostium i stanął razem z dwójką tancerzy na lodowej arenie.

            Wyobraził to sobie.

            Zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, ujrzał klaszczących z trybun ludzi. Niektórzy zrzucali na lód bukiety kwiatów. Starszy mężczyzna z końskim ogonem i gangsterskim kapeluszem wyciągnął do Viktora rękę. Sprawiał wrażenie surowego, ale miał w oczach zawziętość, która sprawiała, że wydawał się chłopcu najbardziej odjazdowym człowiekiem na świecie! Vitya chciał chwycić jego wielką dłoń, ale wówczas przypomniał sobie, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduje.

            Nie na tamtej wspaniałej arenie, ale na kanapie u siebie w salonie. A ręka tajemniczego jegomościa w rzeczywistości nie była skierowana do niego, ale sięgała po podsunięty przez uśmiechniętego prezentera mikrofon.

            Mężczyzna zaczął właśnie burczeć odpowiedź na pytanie, gdy do uszu Viktora dobiegł odgłos kroków. Spanikowany, chłopiec błyskawicznie zmienił kanał. Do domu wkroczyła Anastazja.

\- Przyszłam po więcej kiełbasek – wyjaśniła, mocniej otulając się szalem. – Jesteś głodny, skarbeńku?

            Nie mogąc się zdobyć na wydobycie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, Vitya przecząco potrząsnął główką. Czuł niewytłumaczalny lęk, że gdy tylko otworzy usta, zdradzi mamie swój straszny sekret. Nie chciał dusić w sobie radości – chciał ją wykrzyczeć! Chciał powiedzieć całemu światu, co właśnie widział i jak bardzo mu się to spodobało.

            I panicznie bał się, że gdy otworzy usta, to właśnie zrobi.

            Na szczęście Anastazja nie dostrzegła w jego zachowaniu niczego podejrzanego. Wychodząc, rzuciła tylko przez ramię:

\- Skoro skończyła się bajka, wyłącz nagrywanie.

\- Nagrywanie?

\- Tak, skarbeńku. Zapomniałeś już? Kupiliśmy ci z tatą pustą kasetę, byś mógł nagrać specjalny odcinek Smerfów. Teraz będziesz mógł go obejrzeć tyle razy, ile tylko będziesz chciał!

            W odpowiedzi Vitya uśmiechnął się krzywo. Już wtedy zdawał sobie wtedy sprawę z jednej rzeczy - nigdy więcej nie obejrzy specjalnego odcinka Smerfów…

 

 **XXX**  
  


            Znalazł za to czas, by ponownie obejrzeć przejazd do Smooth Criminal. Występ, który szczęśliwym trafem znalazł się na kasecie, stał się całym jego życiem! I największym sekretem. Gdy zapadała noc, Vitya zakradał się do salonu i oglądał nagranie, nieudolnie naśladując ruchy swoich idoli i co chwilę potykając się o ukryte w ciemnościach meble. Że nigdy nie został przyłapany przez pozostałych domowników – to był prawdziwy cud!

            A konkretniej cud na czterech łapach. Bo to psy zwykle zgarniały winę za popisy małego pana…

\- Nie wiem, czemu nagle zaczęło tak im odwalać – Sasza co jakiś czas obrzucał merdające ogonami czworonogi podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Może powinniśmy zacząć wyrzucać je na noc na podwórko?

\- Daj spokój – zwykle odpowiadał Senior. – Już za późno, byś wykopał psy na zewnątrz. Nie po tym, jak przyzwyczaiłeś je do spania w domu. Zresztą, wcale tak bardzo nie hałasują. Ja tam wkładam sobie do uszu stopery i mam święty spokój!

\- W sumie racja…

            W takich chwilach Vitya milczał, usilnie starając się wyglądać na kogoś, kto nie ma z całą sprawą nic wspólnego. Mógł być małym nadpobudliwym diabełkiem, ale nawet on nie był aż tak głupi, by przyznać się do potajemnego oglądania tańców na ludzie. Jego dziecięcy instynkt podpowiadał, że nie tędy droga. Już lepiej stopniowo namawiać rodziców na lekcje łyżwiarstwa figurowego i dopiero po osiągnięciu sukcesu, jawnie i legalnie oglądać popisy jegomościa z gangsterskim kapeluszem.

            Był tylko jeden problem – sukces nie nadchodził. A Vitya z osłupieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że wszelkie metody „urabiania rodziców”, jakie poznał w swoim krótkim życiu, w tym konkretnym przypadku okazały się kompletnie bezużyteczne. Dni mijały, a w małym serduszku gromadziło się coraz więcej frustracji.

            Nie chodziło już nawet o ciągłe wysłuchiwanie słowa „nie”. Chodziło o program do „Smooth Criminal”. Vitya ćwiczył go potajemnie na zamarzniętym stawie, ale chociaż starał się ze wszystkich sił, a nawet robił notatki w zeszycie, wciąż nie potrafił opanować niektórych elementów.

            Pierwszy raz łyżwiarstwo postawiło przed nim górę, na którą nie potrafił się wspiąć. A z każdą kolejną porażką zaczynał rozumieć, że problemem wcale nie była technika. Czy raczej – _nie tylko_ technika.

\- Chcę mieć łyżwy z ząbkami – oznajmił pewnego wieczoru.

            Trzymająca igłę dłoń Anastazji zastygła w powietrzu. Kobieta przerwała zaszywanie dziury w skarpetce i posłała mężowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Sasza nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad gazety. 

\- Dlaczego mówisz coś takiego? – zapytał.  

            Viktor bez problemu zinterpretował minę ojca. Znał ją doskonale. To była mina wyrażająca chęć szybkiego ucięcia tematu bez wdawania się w szczegóły. Mimo to chłopiec nie zamierzał łatwo odpuścić.

\- Bo mówiłeś, że urosła mi noga, a niedługo są moje urodziny.

\- Możesz się nie martwić – Sasza przewrócił stronę gazety. – Dostaniesz łyżwy. Jak co roku.

\- Ale takie z ząbkami?

\- Viktor…

            Na dźwięk swojego imienia chłopiec wzdrygnął się. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym głośno, ale nie lubił faktu, że ojciec nazywał go „Viktorem”. Dlaczego nie mógł mówić „Vitya” tak jak mama, albo „Vitenka” tak jak dziadek? Wówczas brzmiałby bardziej jak tatuś, a nie jak taki jeden wychowawca w przedszkolu, który nigdy nikogo nie chwalił i wciąż tylko wydawał polecenia.

\- Jeżdżę na łyżwach od dwudziestu lat – burknął Sasza. - _Wiem_ , jaki sprzęt trzeba kupić!

\- Ale te ząbki…

\- Ząbki tylko spowalniają jazdę. Zupełnie nie nadają się do hokeja.

\- Ale ja nie wychodzę na lód tylko po to, by grać w hokeja. Lubię robić też inne rzeczy. Bo wiesz, tatusiu, jest taki skok, który…

\- Na litość boską!

            Gazeta została złożona na pół i odrzucona na kanapę. Sasza poczęstował syna spojrzeniem, które mówiło: „słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzał”.

\- Jazda na łyżwach to nie zabawa! Próbowanie różnych głupich sztuczek może skończyć się wypadkiem. Wciąż pamiętam, jak…

            Z komody dobiegło donośne dzwonienie. Bezczelnym gnojkiem, który przerwał Saszy w pół słowa, okazał się telefon. Gniewnie odgarniając z twarzy kosmyki srebrnych włosów, mężczyzna podniósł słuchawkę.

\- Tak? – burknął, a chwilę potem strasznie zbladł. – Że co? Zasłabł? A-ale… ale przecież… dobra, zaraz tam będę!

            I wybiegł z domu pozostawiając synka z uczuciem potwornego strachu. O wiele gorszego niż myśl, że łyżwy z ząbkami mogły już na zawsze pozostać w strefie marzeń.  

 

**XXX**

            Zegar nad kominkiem wybił pierwszą w nocy. Dźwięki kołyszącego się wahadła zlały się ze skrzypem otwieranych drzwi. Sasza przeszedł przez salon, nawet na moment nie puszczając łokcia swojego ojca. Mały Vitya obserwował ich, ukryty w cieniu między fotelem i kanapą.

\- Zastrzyk był do bani, ale EKG nawet mi się podobało – zachichotał Niki. – Powinieneś widzieć minę tej pielęgniareczki, gdy przyczepiała mi do klaty te wszystkie kabelki. Totalnie pożerała mnie wzrokiem!

\- To nie jest śmieszne, tato.

\- Pewnie, że nie jest! To jest absolutnie _podniecając_ e! Ach, jej dekolt był po prostu…

\- Tato, _proszę cię!_

            Z ust małego Viktora wyszedł cichutki, ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu jęk. Chłopczyk jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by jego ojciec przemawiał w taki sposób.

\- Napędziłeś mi niezłego stracha – mruknął Sasza. – _Tyle razy_ mówiłem, byś na siebie uważał! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, by po pijaku wchodzić na lód?

\- Ej, tylko nie po pijaku! Wypiłem dwa marne kieliszki wódki. Jak nie wierzysz, spytaj Piotrusia.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o alkohol. Nie masz już dwudziestu lat! Może i uważasz się za rześkiego młodzieniaszka, ale twoje ciało dobrze pamięta, w jakim jest wieku. Przy tych wszystkich problemach, które miałeś z kolanem, nie powinieneś wchodzić na lód na dłużej niż godzinę. O tym twoim „podniecającym” EKG to już nawet nie wspomnę… Oczywiście byłeś tak zajęty cyckami pielęgniarki, że nawet nie raczyłeś spojrzeć na wykres, ale ja i lekarz uważnie go śledziliśmy i WCALE nie było nam wesoło!

\- Okej, a więc sześćdziesięcioletni facet ma problemy z sercem – Niki przewrócił oczami. – Ale zaskoczenie! To dla mnie taki szok, że mógłbym dostać zawału…

\- NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃ! Tato, posłuchaj mnie, jesteś…

\- To TY posłuchaj, Saszeńka – ton starszego mężczyzny był łagodny ale stanowczy. – Ja NIE jestem chory. Po prostu się starzeję. Nie ma znaczenia, jaką dolegliwość wymieniłby ten burkliwy konował, do którego mnie zaprowadziłeś. Dla mnie to wszystko ma jedną i tę samą nazwę: starzenie się. W moim wieku ludzie mają problemy ze zdrowiem i to niezależnie od tego, czy siedzą na dupie, czy tak jak ja lubią sobie poszaleć. Wiem, że nie mam już dwudziestu lat, ale jeśli mam wybierać między śmiercią po dzikich harcach na lodowisku a spokojnym kopnięciem kalendarz w fotelu, to wolę mieć z życia trochę frajdy. Okej?

\- Nie, tato, to wcale NIE jest okej! I przestań mówić o śmierci! Gdybyś dbał o siebie i odpoczywał, tak jak karze ci lekarz…

            Ojciec i dziadek wspięli się na piętro, a ich głosy zaczęły stopniowo cichnąć. Vitya odczekał kilkanaście minut i na paluszkach zakradł się do pokoju swojego najukochańszego krewnego i imiennika. Bez pukania wszedł do środka.

\- Ach, Vitenka! – na widok wnusia, Senior cały się rozpromienił. – Czekałeś, aż wrócimy do domu? Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszę się, że przyszedłeś! Dziadziuś ma do ciebie ogromną prośbę. Twój ojciec schował gdzieś moją Biblię i nie mogę jej…

\- Dziadku, czy ty umrzesz?

               Na moment zapadła grobowa cisza. Starszy pan zamrugał, a po dłuższej chwili namysłu, posłał wnuczkowi przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy – lekko wzruszył ramionami.

            Małe dłonie zacisnęły się w piąstki.

\- Przestań się wygłupiać, dziadzia.

\- Och, nie! – Niki zaczął dramatycznie wymachiwać rękami. - Cóż to się dzieje? Spełnia się mój największy koszmar! Mój przebojowy wnuczek zaczyna gadać jak ten gburowaty nudziarz, mój syn! Maryjo Dziewico, cóż ja pocznę? To Apokalipsa, Armagedon, Ragnarok, Buddyjski koniec świa…

\- NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃ, DZIADZIA!

            Chłopiec podbiegł do łóżka. Stał teraz nad starszym panem i ani trochę nie przypominał spragnionego czułości dzieciaka. Wszystko w jego małym ciałku – od lśniących niebieskich oczu po potargane srebrne włosy – dawało Seniorowi do zrozumienia, że to nie przelewki i niech lepiej Dziadek spełni postawione żądanie, bo inaczej będzie niewesoło!

 _Już ja mu pokażę!_ – z determinacją pomyślał Vitya.

            Mógł mieć zaledwie sześć lat, ale nie był głupi, o nie! Doskonale pamiętał, co jego koleżanka z przedszkola mówiła o swoim dziadku. Jej dziadek też był na tym całym… EKupaGie, czy jak to się nazywało. A tydzień później… tydzień później…

            W sposób, który przywodził na myśl młodego byczka, Vitya wypuścił z nosa strumień powietrza.

\- Obiecaj, że nie umrzesz, dziadku! – Podkreślił swoje żądanie gniewnym tupnięciem nóżki. – Obiecaj mi to!

            Starszy pan wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- Zgoda – posłała wnuczkowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Jeżeli przyniesiesz mi wiadro lodu, który się nie topi, to obiecam, że nie umrę.

            Vitya, który już szykował się do kolejnego okrzyku, zastygł z uroczo otwartymi ustami. Stwierdzenie dziadka całkowicie zbiło go z tropu.

\- Ale… - odezwał się zdezorientowanym tonem. – Ale, dziadzia, przecież takiego lodu nie ma! Zima w końcu się skończy, słoneczko zacznie mocniej świecić i lód się roztopi!

\- Właśnie tak – łagodnie odrzekł starszy pan. – Na wszystko przychodzi odpowiedni czas, Vitenka. Lód w końcu się roztopi. Piersi w końcu stracą jędrność. A człowiek w końcu umrze…

\- Babcia Luba wciąż ma jędrne piersi!

\- Na pewno? A widziałeś ją bez stanika?

            Czerwieniąc się, chłopczyk odwrócił wzrok.

_Zanotować w pamięci: podczas następnej wizyty poprosić babcię, by pokazała piersi!_

\- No dobra, no… ale dlaczego ty tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć, dziadzia?

\- Wcale nie chcę.

\- Ale mówisz, że to się stanie!

\- Bo kiedyś musi się stać. Ty też kiedyś umrzesz, Vitenka…

\- Okej, to umówmy się, że umrzemy razem! – oczka chłopca pojaśniały radością. – Zaczekasz, aż ja też się zestarzeję i dopiero wtedy umrzesz! Dobrze, dziadzia?

            Już któryś z kolei raz Niki wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Ach, Vitenka, Vitenka… - nawet na moment nie przestając rechotać, klepał wnuczka po ramieniu. – Ty naprawdę jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju! Słuchaj, ja tam nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by dobić do dwusetki, ale wiesz… Coś mi się wydaje, że Bóg niechętnie pójdzie na taki układ.

\- To wbijmy mu na chatę i wywalmy go ze stanowiska!

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

            Spojrzenie starszego pana nagle stało się bardzo poważne.

\- Pomówmy o tobie, Vitenka – pomarszczona dłoń delikatnie pogłaskała srebrną główkę. – Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym martwisz? Przecież jesteś mądrym chłopcem. Na pewno rozumiesz, że dziadek w końcu umrze. Pamiętasz, jak umarł nasz stary pies, Brutus? Kochaliśmy Brutuska i bardzo płakaliśmy, gdy umarł, ale Brutusek leży w ziemi już dwa lata, a życie toczy się dalej. Brutuska już nie ma, ale ty nigdy o nim nie zapomnisz. Tak samo jak nie zapomnisz o mnie, kiedy w końcu umrę. Prawda, Vitenka?

            Chłopczyk niepewnie przytaknął.

\- Wiesz, co to oznacza?

            Vitya zastanowił się chwilę, po czym przecząco pokręcił główką.

\- To znaczy - cierpliwie tłumaczył Senior – że chociaż każda żywa istota musi umrzeć, miłość nigdy nie umiera. Ona jest jak krążek. Nawet, gdy ja nie będę w stanie ci go podać, to znajdzie się ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto przedrze się przez wszystkich, byle tylko go do ciebie wysłać. Nigdy nie będziesz sam, Vitenka! Jesteś moim ukochanym wnuczkiem i nie pozwolę, byś był nieszczęśliwy!

            Srebrna czupryna została przyciśnięta do szerokiej piersi. Niki przez długi czas tulił do siebie malca.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – szepnął do małego uszka. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, Vitenka. I będę się tobą opiekował jeszcze dłuuugo po tym, jak umrę. Za każdym razem, gdy będziesz sam, ześlę ci kogoś, kto pomoże ci stanąć na nogach. Znajdę ci kogoś, choćbym miał go szukać sto kilometrów stąd, albo i na końcu świata! Choćbym miał dorwać samego Dziada Mroza i uszkodzić jego piękną Hondę, byle tylko cię znalazł i o ciebie zadbał!

            Z ust chłopca wyszedł cichy chichot. A mimo to Vitya wciąż czuł się bardzo niespokojny. Wyrywając włosy z klaty dziadka, obiecał sobie, że od teraz będą spędzać ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu.

 _Schowam moją kasetę do pudełka i już nie będę oglądał pana w gangsterskim kapeluszu_ – pomyślał, zamykając oczy i mocniej przyciskając nosek do szyi Seniora. – _Skoro dziadek lubi hokej, to będę z nim grał w hokeja. Nie chcę już więcej wymykać się nad staw i jeździć po lodzie bez dziadka. Dziadek jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż jakieś głupie tańce na lodzie!_

**XXX**

Marzenia o łyżwach z ząbkami zostały na jakiś czas zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Kaseta, na której nagrano wyczyny burkliwego jegomościa, znalazła stałe miejsce pod łóżkiem. Razem z notatkami, wycinkami z gazet i innymi skarbami, które młody miłośnik łyżwiarstwa figurowego zaczął potajemnie gromadzić.

            Przez wiele miesięcy Vitya uczestniczył w treningach hokeja, sprawiając wrażenie bardzo szczęśliwego i całkowicie zadowolonego z życia chłopca. I bynajmniej miał powody, by się cieszyć – mało optymistyczne „EKupaGie” dziadka („Mówi się EKG!” – wrzeszczał czerwony ze złości Sasza), które cała rodzina potraktowała jako sygnał ostrzegawczy, zadziwiająco szybko wróciło do normy.

\- A widzisz, panikarzu? – Senior rzucił do syna. – I po co ci były te nerwy? Nie ma co moczyć się w portki po jednym głupim badaniu! Mówiłem ci, że niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Wszyscy starsi panowie przechodzą zimowe kryzysy! A teraz przyszła wiosna i znowu śmigam jak świeżo zatankowany Mercedes!

\- Świetnie – wycedził Sasza. – A czy doczekam się wreszcie momentu, gdy ruszysz swój „świeżo zatankowany tyłek” i pójdziesz do sklepu? Już pół godziny temu miałeś zrobić zakupy, a wciąż tkwisz przed telewizorem i oglądasz „Słoneczny Patrol!”

\- Ech, co za ludzie… nawet nie dadzą człowiekowi dokończyć odcinka! Vitenka, ubieraj się! Dziadek podrzuci cię na lodowisko!

            Pół godziny później zatrzymali się przed Śnieżną Nibylandią.

\- Poślizgaj się przez chwilę sam, dobrze? – Niki opuścił szybę i przez otwarte okno samochodu wyszczerzył do wnuczka zęby. – Dziadek zrobi zakupy i za chwilę do ciebie dołączy!

            Serce chłopca wydało kilka szybszych uderzeń. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu Vitya miał być na lodowisku sam! Świadomość tego kazała mu przypomnieć sobie o schowanej pod łóżkiem kasecie. A także o płycie z piosenkami Micheala Jacksona, która leżała u Starego Piotrusia w gabinecie.

            Chłopczyk zawahał się. Skoro dziadek nie wróci przez jakiś czas, a pan Petrov pojechał na ryby… Może nic się nie stanie jeśli…?

            Decyzja została podjęta. Płyta wylądowała w magnetofonie, a Vitya ustawił się na środku lodowisku.

 _Tylko ten jeden jedyny raz!_ – pomyślał, czując rozchodzące się po ciałku podniecenie. – _Jedna próba! Dziadek i tak tego nie zobaczy, więc go to nie zaboli!_

            Jakże mylne założenie.

            Utwór prawie się skończył, gdy roześmiany chłopczyk dostrzegł stojącą za bandą postać. Przerażony, przerwał swój szalony taniec, o mały włos nie zaliczając widowiskowego zderzenia z bandą.

            Nieopodal magnetofonu stał jego dziadek. Obserwował rozgrywającą się na lodowisku scenę z trudną do zinterpretowania miną.

\- Sklep zamknięty – wyjaśnił, wzdychając głęboko. – Twój ojciec miał rację. Trzeba było wyjechać pół godziny wcześniej.

            Chłopczyk nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- T-to… - wydukał nieśmiało. – To może pojedziemy do tego w Krasawicach, co jest otwarty dłużej? Ż-żeby… żeby tatuś nie był zły.

            Niki powoli skinął głową.

\- Poczekam na ciebie w samochodzie.

            Vitya z trudem dowlekł się do szatni. Był tak zestresowany, że z początku założył prawego buta na lewą nogę. Wiedział, że jest w kłopotach. Wiedział, że uległ pokusie o jeden raz za dużo i że wreszcie przyjdzie mu zapłacić za ukrywany z tak wielką starannością sekret!

            Kiedy jechali samochodem, zerkał na dziadka z mieszaniną trwogi i zniecierpliwienia, pragnąc jak najszybciej mieć już karę za sobą. Jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

A mimo to starszy pan unikał tematu. Gdy jechali do Krasawic, wciąż patrzył przed siebie, co jakiś czas rzucając luźne spostrzeżenia odnośnie pogody. O Michealu Jacksonie nie wspomniał ani słowem. Gdy potem wracali do domu, marudził, jaka wiocha, te Krasawice i nawet przyzwoitego Playboya nie można tam kupić! Ale o Michealu Jacksonie nie wspomniał ani słowem. Gdy całą rodziną jedli obiad, głośno chwalił pierogi synowej i opowiadał nieprzyzwoite dowcipy na temat kobiet. Ale o Michealu Jacksonie nie wspomniał ani słowem.

A niepewny swojego losu Vitya szurał nóżkami pod stołem, wkładał łokieć do śmietany i zbierał ochrzan od ojca za zbyt głośne szczękanie widelcem. Kilka razy był bliski wykrzyczenia swojego sekretu – wszystko, byle tylko przerwać to paskudne wyczekiwanie! Skoro bomba miała spaść, wolał sam ją zrzucić.

            Koniec końców zabrakło mu odwagi. Zaczął myśleć, że dziadek przejmie taktykę tatusia, czyli po prostu wymaże niewygodne zdarzenie z pamięci.

            Starszy pan zaskoczył jednak wnuczka, podejmując temat w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Sasza z Anastazją wyszli do teatru, zostawiając parę Viktorów samych w salonie. Malec miał właśnie pójść spać, gdy usłyszał dobiegający z fotela głos dziadka.

\- Wiesz, Vitenka, a propos tych twoich wygibasów do Smooth Cryminal…

            Słowa podziałały na dzieciaka jak porażenie prądem. Chłopczyk zastygł z nóżką na pierwszym stopniu schodów. Trzęsąc się z niepokoju, odwrócił się do Nikiego.

\- T-tak?

\- Te całe tańce połamańce były…

            Serduszko Viktora zabiło niespokojnie.

\- … całkiem niezłe.

            Z początku dzieciak sądził, że się przesłyszał.

_Co? „Niezłe”?_

            Niebieskie oczka podejrzliwie skanowały siedzącego przed kominkiem mężczyznę. W oczach Dziadka nie było śladów żartu. Starszy pan wpatrywał się w płomienie z zadziwiająco poważną miną.

\- Nie robiłem tego po raz pierwszy – w nagłym przypływie odwagi oznajmił Vitya. – Próbowałem nauczyć się układu do tej piosenki. Ćwiczyłem w tajemnicy.

\- Ta, wiem – Niki westchnął głęboko.

\- Ale nie wychodziło mi, bo…

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, co właśnie powiedział jego dziadek, chłopczyk gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Że co? – jęknął. – _Wiesz_? Znaczy… wiedziałeś?! Cały czas wiedziałeś, dziadzia?!

\- Nie no, cały czas to może nie…

            Senior wreszcie obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na wnuczka.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym wiedział o wszystkim od początku, ale… Jakby to powiedzieć… No, wiesz, dziadek sam ma swoje za uszami i dlatego z miejsca wyczuwa, gdy ktoś inny ma jakiś sekret.

Zachęcony uśmiechem na pomarszczonej twarzy, Vitya podszedł bliżej.

\- Ale… nie powiesz tacie, prawda? – posłał dziadkowi błagalne spojrzenie. – Obiecaj, że mu nie powiesz!

\- Pfft, za kogo ty mnie masz? Miałbym sprzedać sekrety mojego ukochanego wnuczka? Tego samego wnuczka, który mimo długiego jęzora, wciąż nie powiedział ojcu o pornolach, które schowałem za szafą? Luzik, Vitenka. Dziadek umie trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

            Mały odetchnął z ulgą. W końcu pozbył się oporów i przysiadł na dywanie naprzeciwko Seniora.

\- A ten mój taniec… - zagaił niepewnie. – On naprawdę ci się podobał, dziadzia?

\- To właśnie powiedziałem.

\- Ale… przecież ty nie lubisz łyżwiarstwa figurowego! Ty i tatuś nigdy nie pozwalacie mi oglądać tańców na lodzie!

            Starszy pan spuścił wzrok.

\- Dlaczego to jest takie złe, dziadzia? – dopytywał się Vitya. – Dlaczego nie wolno mi tego robić? Dlaczego tatuś tak bardzo się złości, gdy tylko wspominam o panach, którzy tańczą na lodzie?

            Niki powoli podniósł się z fotela. Z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni podreptał w kierunku schodów.

\- Coś ci pokażę, Vitenka – rzucił przez ramię.

            Jak się okazało, skrytka za szafą służyła nie tylko do ukrywania pornoli. Był tam też bardzo stary album. Tak stary, że gdy Senior potraktował go „czyszczącym dmuchnięciem”, z okładki zeszła gruba warstwa kurzu.

            Pod nos małego Viktora zostało podstawione czarno-białe zdjęcie. Przedstawiało piękną młodą łyżwiarkę tańczącą na lodzie w kostiumie łabędzia. Paluszki chłopca delikatnie przesunęły się po powierzchni fotografii.

\- Dziadzia - podnosząc wzrok na Seniora, wyszeptał Vitya – kto to jest?

\- Twoja babcia.

\- Babcia Luba?!

\- Nie, nie… Twoja druga babcia. Babcia, której nigdy nie poznałeś.

            Marszcząc czółko, malec jeszcze raz spojrzał na twarz kobiety. Rzeczywiście było w niej coś znajomego.

\- Czyli że… mama mojego tatusia?

\- Tak, Vitenka – opierając policzek na dłoni, westchnął Niki. – Niezła laska, co? Ach, tylko spójrz na tę pupę! Coś fantastycznego, no nie?

\- Czy ja wiem – chłopczyk wzruszył ramionami. – W Luwrze widziałem lepsze…

\- Luwr! – wydawszy oburzone prychnięcie, Senior pociągnął wnusia za nos. – Też coś! Przymknij się, małolacie. Nie znasz się!

\- No dobra, nie znam się – zbyt zafascynowany zdjęciem babci, by się kłócić, Vitya dał za wygraną. – Rzeczywiście jest całkiem ładna. Ale tatuś jest bardziej podobny do ciebie niż do niej. Pewnie dlatego tak często się na mnie wkurza. Jest zazdrosny, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego odziedziczyłem urodę po mamie!

            Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć, Vitenka… Czego jak czego, ale małego podobieństwa do matki twój ojciec na pewno nie żałuje. Gdybyś ją lepiej poznał, zrozumiałbyś, że pod tą piękną twarzyczką kryje się serce czarne jak u Baby Jagi!

            Chłopczyk posłał dziadkowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Poznaliśmy się na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Grenoble – powiedział Senior. – Kiedy tańczyła na lodzie była naprawdę piękna. Oglądając jej występy, miałem wrażenie, że mam przed sobą Boginię. W moich oczach była mityczną Amazonką! Dość zawziętą, by reprezentować swój kraj na międzynarodowych zawodach. Dopiero potem zrozumiałem, że ta determinacja była zbudowana z najgorszych możliwych pobudek. Twoja babcia ponad wszystko pragnęła Olimpijskiego Złota. Pragnęła go aż za bardzo.

\- Nie rozumiem – Vitya przekrzywił główkę. – Jak można „za bardzo chcieć” złota? Przecież wszyscy go chcą. Każdy chce wygrać. To normalne, no nie?

\- Tak, Vitenka, to całkowicie naturalne. Ale niektórzy pragną zwycięstwa tak bardzo, że przysłania im to wszystko inne. Biegną po swój wymarzony medal, nie rozumiejąc, że jest na świecie złoto cenniejsze od takiego, które można wygrać w zawodach. Taka cecha u ludzi nazywa się „żądza”. I w sumie nie zawsze jest czymś złym… Ale jeżeli jest jedynym czynnikiem, który napędza człowieka do zwycięstwa, to zwykle przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku. Twoja babcia była ambitną kobietą, Vitenka. Dzięki żądzy wygrywała wszystkie lokalne zawody. Jednak na Olimpiadzie i Mistrzostwach Świata to nie wystarczało. Wiesz dlaczego?

            Przeczące potrząśnięcie główką.

\- Bo na tego typu zawodach gromadzą się różni ludzie, którzy mają różne cele i pragnienia – cierpliwie tłumaczył Senior. – Oni wszyscy są pracowici i utalentowani. Gdyby nie byli, nie zaszliby tak daleko. I wszyscy chcą pocałować złoty medal. Ale to ci, którzy pragną, by ich złoto całowali _inni_ , zwykle triumfują nad rywalami i zabierają do domu wymarzoną nagrodę.

\- Ale po co ktoś miałby całować _moje_ złoto? W ogóle tego nie kumam, dziadzia.

\- Pewnie, że nie kumasz! W końcu jesteś jeszcze małym brzdącem. Ale mam nadzieję, że pewnego zrozumiesz. Miałem też nadzieję, że _ona_ zrozumie…

Spojrzenie dziadka stało się bardzo ponure.

 - Twoja babcia… ona… Jej pragnienie zdobycia złotego medalu zamieniło się w obsesję. Nigdy nie poświęciła chwili, by pomyśleć, skąd inni biorą swoją siłę… nie zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób pokonują ją na każdych zawodach. Uznała, że wystarczy ciężej pracować, więc rzuciła się w wir treningów, pozbywając się po drodze wszystkiego, co uważała za niepotrzebny balast. W tym i twojego taty.

            Chłopczyk gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- M-mojego taty?

\- Kiedy się urodził, włożyła go do kartonu i wraz z krótkim liścikiem zostawiła pod moim domem. W sumie, chyba nie powinienem ci o tym mówić, bo jesteś bardzo mały i…

\- Przecież to straszne!

            Vitya był tak wstrząśnięty, że prawie nie mógł oddychać. Jak mama…  Jakakolwiek mama mogłaby porzucić synka? Vitya nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której _jego mama_ miałaby włożyć go do kartonu i zostawić pod domem tatusia. Ta myśl była po prostu zbyt straszna!

\- Ech, miałem rację – Senior pokręcił głową. – Nie powinienem ci tego mówić. W twoim wieku ciężko zaakceptować, jak okropne rzeczy robią czasami dorośli. Nawet _dla mnie_ tamto zdarzenie było ogromnym szokiem, a co dopiero dla ciebie. Co prawda twoja babcia i ja nie znaliśmy się zbyt dobrze, ale sądziłem, że… wydawało mi się, że jeśli z nią porozmawiam, to mimo wszystko… a, zresztą! Nieważne. Szkoda gadać.

\- I babcia była łyżwiarką figurową, tak? – chłopczyk nieoczekiwanie posmutniał. – A czy wszyscy łyżwiarze figurowi są tacy okropni, dziadzia?

\- Nie, Vitenka, nie wszyscy.

\- A czy myślisz, że… - malec nerwowo przełknął ślinę – Myślisz, że jak ja będę jeździł figurowo na łyżwach, to też będę miał tą… żądzę?

            Starszy parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wyluzuj – poczochrał wnusiowi włosy. – To tylko takie uczucie, nie zaraźliwa choroba. A czy ciebie dopadnie? Gdyby ktoś mnie spytał, to odpowiedziałbym: „nie, nie ma szans”.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteś taki jak ja, Vitenka. Osoby takie jak ty czy ja baaaardzo rzadko odczuwają żądzę. Podobnie jak ja, urodziłeś się z nieprawdopodobnym talentem. Ludzie tacy jak my nie wiedzą, czym jest rozpaczliwe pożądanie złota, bo w wielu przypadkach ono samo wpada nam do kieszeni. Czasami aż zbyt łatwo. I jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się pójść w moje ślady, Vitenka, przekonasz się, z czym to się wiąże. Każdy przeciętny kolega, którego znasz, będzie marudził, że ciało nie chce go słuchać. Ale ty nie będziesz miał tego problemu, bo to nie ciało będzie twoim największym wrogiem, lecz głowa. Wszyscy twoi rywale będą walczyć z ciałami i tylko ty jeden będziesz toczył zacięty pojedynek z własną głową.

\- Strasznie skomplikowane rzeczy dzisiaj mówisz, dziadzia – Vitya skrzywił się. – Przestań gadać kryptojajami!

\- Ech, przepraszam, Vitenka. Dziadek jest dzisiaj w jakimś takim melanchujennym nastroju. To dlatego mówi ci takie trudne rzeczy.  

            Pomarszczona dłoń spoczęła na srebrnej główne. W oczach starszego pana pojawił się smutek. Ale nie był to taki zwykły smutek. Zupełnie nie przypominał smutku, który Vitya widział w oczach dziadka w dniu śmierci Brutuska. Nie był to też smutek związany z odwołaniem odcinka ulubionej telenoweli.

            Ten nowy smutek zdawał się dotyczyć czegoś odległego i nieuchwytnego. Czegoś, czego umysł małego Viktora nie był jeszcze w stanie pojąć.

\- Jesteś taki zdolny, Vitenka – głaszcząc wnusia po włosach, westchnął Senior. – Twój tata nie rozumie, jak to jest. Nie może rozumieć. On nigdy nie był tak bardzo zdolny, więc nie rozumie, że utalentowani ludzie też mogą mieć swoje problemy. Wszystkim wydaje się, że utalentowani ludzie nie mają problemów. Że istnieją tylko po to, by wykorzystać swoje umiejętności do maksimum.

            Wolna dłoń mężczyzny odruchowo sięgnęła do lewego kolana. Miejsca, które pamiętało zdecydowanie zbyt wiele kontuzji.

\- Jesteś tak bardzo zdolny, Vitenka i dlatego każdy będzie czegoś od ciebie chciał. Różni ludzie będą chcieli od ciebie różnych rzeczy. Jedni będą krzyczeli, byś wygrywał konkursy językowe, drudzy, byś został mistrzem hokeja, a jeszcze inni stwierdzą, że w sumie jesteś całkiem słodki i mógłbyś pozować do zdjęć. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, kogo powinieneś posłuchać, a kogo nie… Ale wiesz, Vitenka… Dziadek ma takie jedno małe marzenie. Niezależnie od tego, co wybierzesz, chciałbym, byś znalazł wyjątkową osobę, której mógłbyś zadedykować swoje starania. Może to być ktoś, z kim się ożenisz, bliski przyjaciel, członek rodziny albo ktokolwiek inny… może to być również grupka osób. Garstka ludzi, którym będzie zależeć na tobie, a nie na twoim talencie. I kiedy będziesz zdobywał kolejne bramki, wygrywał konkursy językowe, albo… albo i tańczył na lodzie…

            Oczy małego Viktora rozjaśniły się.

\- …to poświęć chwilę, by pomyśleć o tych kilku ważnych osobach. Kiedy zadedykujesz swój występ tym osobom, a nie tylko dopingującej cię publiczności, odkryjesz coś naprawdę niesamowitego!

            Z tego długiego wywodu chłopczyk wyłapał tylko jedną rzecz.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym tańczyć na lodzie, dziadzia? Na wielkiej arenie? Przy publiczności i w ogóle?

\- Wcale mnie nie słuchałeś, co? – Starszy pan pokręcił głową, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się. – Tak, myślę, że mógłbyś zostać łyżwiarzem figurowym. Ale na wielką arenę będziesz musiał sporo się podszkolić.

\- Może ten pan, co tańczył do „Smooth Criminal” mógłby mnie czegoś nauczyć? – głośno zastanawiał się Vitya.

\- Hę? Jaki pan? O czym ty mówisz?

            Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu chłopiec wyciągnął spod łóżka kasetę z pamiętnym programem. Razem z dziadkiem obejrzeli nagranie w salonie.

\- Rozumiem – westchnął Senior. – A więc tak żeś się w to wszystko wkręcił? To występ z osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż puszczają powtórki! Swoją drogą, jestem ciekaw, co słychać u tej dwójki. Nie widziałem się z nimi dobre kilkadziesiąt lat…

            Chłopczyk gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… to ty ZNASZ tego pana, dziadzia? Znasz go?!

\- Pfft! Pewnie, że go znam! Dziadek zna wszystkich ważnych ludzi, Vitenka. No, a przynajmniej tych, co udzielali się w sportach zimowych. Zresztą, ten gość to prawdziwa legenda! Wszyscy go kojarzą.

            Senior złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy.

\- Kręciło się wokół niego tyle pięknych lasek! – wyszeptał z namaszczeniem. – Jak to możliwe, ja się pytam… Jak?! Jakim cudem taki przystojniak jak ja został starym kawalerem, a taki kaszalot jak ON wyrwał ponętną balerinę i jeszcze mógł bezkarnie macać po udach tamtą śliczną blondi? Jak to się stało? Jak?

\- Wiesz, dziadzia, gdyby nie złapał ją za uda, ciężko by mu było ją podnieść – rozumnie wtrącił Vitya.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Macanie to macanie! Ech, świat jest niesprawiedliwy… Gdy JA zaproponowałem koleżance, że ją podniosę, od razu zdzieliła mnie w pysk.

\- A powiedz, dziadzia – chłopczyk uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Jak ten pan się nazywa?

            Starszy pan otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Podejrzliwie spojrzał na wnuczka.

\- A po co chcesz to wiedzieć, Vitenka? Planujesz zwiać z domu, wbić mu na lodowisko i poprosić go, by został twoim trenerem? Coś mi się wydaje, że nie powinienem zdradzać ci tego typu informacji…

\- Oj, dziadzia, no weź! – dzieciak posłał Seniorowi rozżalone spojrzenie. – Nie planuję zwiewać z domu. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć!

\- W ten sposób możesz kantować swojego ojca, ale na pewno nie mnie. Już ja cię znam, Vitenka! Gdy powiedziałem ci, jak nazywa się hodowca, od którego wzięliśmy psa, następnego dnia pojechałeś do sąsiedniego miasteczka, by koczować pod jego domem i błagać go, by sprzedał ci szczeniaka.

\- Skoro nie chciałeś, bym do niego pojechał, to po co dałeś mi kasę? – Vitya uniósł brew.

            Niki zaczerwienił się.

\- N-nie wdawajmy się w szczegóły, Vitenka! Hodowca to jedno, a F… _figurowy_ łyżwiarz to drugie! Ten facet ma teraz aż za nadto problemów. Słyszałem, że zmarło mu kilka bliskich osób, a jego małżeństwo wisi na włosku. W takiej sytuacji lepiej zostawić człowieka w spokoju.

            Obrażona mina chłopca przypominała pyszczek chomika, który wypchał sobie policzki jedzeniem. Vitya nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuszczać.

\- To zróbmy mały zakład, dziadzia! – wysunął w stronę Seniora palec wskazujący. – Jeśli opanuję cały układ do Smooth Criminal, powiesz mi, jak nazywa się ten pan! Dobra?

            Oczy dziadka zalśniły jak dwa diamenty.

\- Zakład? – z uśmiechem w kształcie serca zapiszczał Niki. – Jejuniu, uwielbiam takie rzeczy!

            Vitya obrócił główkę, by ukryć przed starszym panem wyraz chytrej satysfakcji. Doskonale wiedział, w którą stronę uderzyć. Jego dziadek był zdecydowanie _zbyt prosty_ w obsłudze.

\- Jak nauczysz się tańczyć do tej piosenki, nie tylko powiem ci, jak nazywa się ten pan, ale i was sobie przedstawię! – obiecał Niki. – Jednak musisz mi obiecać jedną rzecz. Kiedy już się poznacie, nie mów mu, jak nauczyłeś się układu do „Smooth Criminal”, dobra? Bo widzisz, Vitenka, ja _byłem_ na tym pokazie w osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym i podglądałem w szatni kilka łyżwiarek, w tym i jego partnerkę. Nie sądzę, by o tym wiedział, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. Jeszcze pomyśli sobie coś głupiego…

\- A więc chodziłeś na takie pokazy? – Vitya wyszczerzył zęby. – I przez ten cały czas udawałeś, że nie lubisz łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Niezły z ciebie cwaniak, dziadzia!

\- Oj tam znowu cwaniak! Po prostu nie chcę zginąć z rąk własnego syna. To zdrowy rozsądek, nie cwaniactwo. Ale, jak rozumiem, mamy umowę, Vitenka?

            Chłopiec bez wahania uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę dziadka.

\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, dziadzia! Dam taki występ, że sztuczna szczęka ci wypadnie!

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. A swoją drogą…

            Wolna dłoń Seniora spoczęła na ramieniu wnuczka.

\- Chyba do tych szalonych wygibasów przydałyby ci się lepsze łyżwy – łagodnie stwierdził Senior. – Dlatego na następne urodziny dziadek kupi ci figurówki.

            Chłopczyk gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Mówisz serio, dziadzia?

\- Oczywiście. Twojemu tacie pewnie się to nie spodoba, ale… No, jakoś sobie z tym poradzę. Po prostu rób to, co kochasz i niczym się nie przejmuj, Vitenka. Twój dziadzio wszystkim się zajmie. 

            Starszy pan przyciągnął do siebie główkę malca. Ich czoła złączyły się.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.

 

**XXX**

 

            Opanowanie układu do Smooth Criminal zajęło zawziętemu malcowi niecałe trzy miesiące. Dzień, w którym Vitya dopiął swego był pierwszym dniem wiosny. Na podwórku wciąż leżał śnieg, chociaż panowie w telewizji zapowiadali rychłe nadejście ciepłych wiatrów.

 _Udało się!_ – pomyślał Vitya. – _Nareszcie mi się udało!_

            Stał na środku zamarzniętego stawu. Tego samego, na którym nauczył się jeździć na łyżwach. Tego samego, na którym opanował jazdę tyłem i bokiem. To miejsce pamiętało tak wiele jego triumfów.

 _Skoków może nie umiem, ale zapamiętałem cały układ. –_ szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, chłopczyk popędził w stronę miejsca, gdzie leżały jego buciki. - _Muszę szybko powiedzieć dziadkowi!_

             W momencie, gdy jedna z małych łyżew spoczęła na brzegu, do uszu malca dobiegł dziwny dźwięk. Zdezorientowany, Vitya obrócił główkę. W miejscu, gdzie wciąż trzymał nóżkę, na lodzie pojawiły się liczne pęknięcia. Spod ostrza łyżwy dochodziło groźne skrzypienie. Dzieciak błyskawicznie wskoczył na brzeg. Uff, o mały włos!

 _Robi się coraz cieplej_ – zakładając buty, pomyślał Vitya. – _Dziadek miał rację, gdy mówił, że to będzie mój ostatni przejazd na tym stawie w sezonie. Ale za to jaki udany!_

Odchodząc, chłopczyk odwrócił się jeszcze przez ramię, by zerknąć na swój ulubiony staw. Jak mawiał dziadek, było tutaj „tak śmiesznie płytko”, że wpadnięcie do lodowatej wody groziło co najwyżej „przeziębieniem siuraka”. A mimo to pęknięcia na lodzie miały w sobie coś strasznego. Ich widok powodował w serduszku uczucie niepokoju.

            Vitya potrząsnął główką i pobiegł do domu.   

            Na niebie zgromadziły się czarne chmury. Ich ciche burczenie zdawało się ostrzegać nie tylko przed burzą, ale i przed czymś jeszcze. Na truchtającego przez las dzieciaka spadło kilka kropel deszczu. Vitya już słyszał w wyobraźni oburzony głos ojca:

_Te kłamliwe szuje od przewidywania pogody! Mogą sobie wsadzić swoje „ciepłe wiatry” w dupę!_

            Chłopczyk zachichotał. Był tak dumny ze swojego małego triumfu, że zupełnie nie przejmował się nadchodzącą burzą. Co z tego, że śnieg zamieni się w mokrą papkę i nie będzie można lepić bałwana? On, Viktor Nikiforov Junior zrobił dzisiaj coś niesamowitego i już nie mógł się doczekać, by pójść do Śnieżnej Nibylandii i zaprezentować wszystko dziadkowi.

            Odruchowo przyśpieszył. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu!

W międzyczasie deszcz przybrał na sile – na podwórku państwa Nikiforovów pojawiły się kałuże. Gałęzie rosnących w ogródku gołych krzewów szeleściły niebezpiecznie. Gdzieś w oddali rozbłysła błyskawica. Vitya dopadł do drzwi.

\- Dziadku, nie uwierzysz, co dzisiaj…

            Głos ugrzązł chłopcu w gardle.

            Chociaż o tej porze cała rodzina powinna jeść obiad, w salonie nie było ani Nikiego ani Anastazji. Przy stole siedział jedynie Sasza. Z łokciami opartymi na blacie, ukrywał twarz w dłoniach. Muskularne ramiona cały czas się trzęsły, a z porastających podbródek srebrnych włosków spływały tajemnicze krople. Łzy. Vitya nie od razu poznał, że to łzy - w końcu jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego ojca płaczącego. Kiedy się zorientował, od razu pobiegł na piętro.

            Nawet nie pomyślał o zdjęciu butów. Zresztą, Sasza wcale nie miał zamiaru go za to ganić. Pierwszy raz nie opieprzył syna za bieganie po domu w butach.

            Vitya słyszał swój własny rozpaczliwy oddech. Słyszał też drewno, które skrzypiało mu pod nóżkami, gdy coraz szybciej pokonywał kolejne stopnie. Nic jednak nie sprawiło mu takiego bólu, jak głucha cisza, która zapanowała po tym, gdy z głośnym trzaskiem otworzył drzwi do sypialni dziadka.

            Łóżko było idealnie zaścielone. Wysłużony kocyk nie miał ani jednej fałdki, a poduszki leżały obok siebie tak równiutko, jakby układano je przy pomocy linijki. Dziadek zawsze sam ścielił sobie łóżko. Ale w taki sposób by go nie zaścielił. Na pewno nie.

            Coś było nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.  

\- Kochanie…

            Chłopczyk obrócił się i zobaczył zalaną łzami twarz mamy. Anastazja kucnęła, by go przytulić. Stał w jej ramionach nieruchomo jak posąg.

\- Gdzie jest dziadek? – zdołał wydukać.

            Usłyszał przy uszku cichutki szloch.

\- Dziadek jest w lepszym miejscu – drżącym głosem odparła kobieta. – Tak mi przykro, kochanie… Tak bardzo mi przykro!

 

**XXX**

 

„Lód w końcu się roztopi. A człowiek w końcu umrze…”

            Viktor Fiodorowicz Nikiforov wiedział, co mówi. Ludzie lubili potem wspominać, że umarł w najlepszym możliwym momencie – w dniu, gdy lód, po którym tak kochał jeździć, został roztopiony przez pierwszy wiosenny deszcz. Takie to poetyckie, mówili. Takie symboliczne!

            Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla niektórych osób śmierć legendarnego hokeisty nastąpiła w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

            Mały Vitya nie doczekał się obiecanych figurówek. Nie poznał też tożsamości tajemniczego pana w kapeluszu. Ale nie to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Najgorsze były zmiany, które zaszły w domu Nikiforovów. Od śmierci dziadka minął zaledwie miesiąc, gdy srebrnowłosy chłopczyk przekonał się, że jego dziecięcy światek stopił się, jak ulepiony ze śniegu bałwanek.

            Tamtej nocy Vitya miał sen - znajdował się na ogromnym jeziorze i uciekał z lodu, który kruszył mu się pod stópkami. Kiedy wskazówka pokazała północ i koszmar wreszcie się skończył, połowa pościeli leżała na podłodze, a piżamka wystraszonego malca kleiła się od potu.

            Przerażony chłopczyk podreptał do sypialni rodziców. W chwilach takich jak ta zwykle pozwalali mu ze sobą spać. Mamusia tuliła go do piersi, a tatuś przyciskał swoje plecy do jego małych plecków, by we trójkę mogli zmieścić się na podwójnym łóżku. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Wówczas Vitya zrozumiał, że nic już nie będzie takie, jak było.

\- Kto to słyszał, by w wieku siedmiu lat spać z rodzicami?! – ryknął rozwścieczony Sasza. –Mam ci jeszcze dać smoczka? Co ty sobie myślisz, by w środku nocy budzić nas ze snu? Ja i twoja matka musimy jutro wcześnie wstać, by pójść do pracy. Dzisiaj też harowaliśmy przez cały dzień. Nie pomyślałeś, gówniarzu, że może chcielibyśmy trochę odpocząć?!

            Gardziołko Viktora ścisnęło się, jakby związano je w supełek. Chłopczyk chciał powiedzieć, że bardzo mu przykro, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie, że tak bardzo się wystraszył i nie pomyślał o zmęczeniu mamy i taty, po prostu przyszedł do nich, tak jak zwykle, bo jak dotąd nigdy nie odmówiono mu przytulasa po nocnym koszmarze.

            Nie zdążył powiedzieć żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo zatrzaśnięto mu drzwi przed nosem.

            Jak się wkrótce okazało – jedne z wielu. Jedne z wielu, wielu zatrzaśniętych drzwi. Dźwięk drewna uderzającego o framugę rozbrzmiewał w życiu Viktora równie często co szkolny dzwonek.

\- Tatusiu, poczytasz mi bajkę? – Chłopczyk stał przed sypialnią rodziców w książeczką przytuloną do piersi.

\- Jestem zmęczony. Poproś matkę.

            Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Tatusiu, pojeździmy razem na łyżwach? – Z torbą sportową na ramieniu, malec nieśmiało wsunął główkę do gabinetu ojca.

\- Pojeździmy na treningu.

            Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Tatusiu, pójdziemy do kina? – Vitya wyciągał przed siebie ulotkę z ulubionym filmem Saszy.

\- Ledwo opłacam rachunki i mam jeszcze wydawać na kino?!

            Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Tatusiu, zagramy w pokera?

            Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Tatusiu, narysowałem ci…

            Trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- Tatusiu, zobacz, dostałem piątkę z…

            Trzaśnięcie drzwiami. A potem kolejne. I jeszcze jedno.

            Vitya chciał spędzać czas z tatą, a osiągał tylko tyle, że wciąż widział te przeklęte, zamykające się drzwi! Aż wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że może jednak nie warto starać. W końcu nawet, gdy ojciec znajdywał dla niego chwilkę, to poświęcał ją na krytykę albo stawianie wymagań. Albo jedno i drugie. O pogodzie ciężko się z nim rozmawiało, a co tu dopiero mówić o poruszaniu poważniejszych tematów – takich jak lekcje łyżwiarstwa figurowego albo posiadanie łyżew z ząbkami.

            Zdesperowany chłopczyk szukał pomocy u mamy, ale z miernym skutkiem. Anastazja bez problemu znajdywała dziesięć argumentów na dowolną przewinę, którą zarzucano Saszy.

\- Tatuś bardzo tęskni za dziadkiem – tłumaczyła zrezygnowanym tonem. – Jest mu bardzo smutno i dlatego tak często się złości.

\- Ja też tęsknię za dziadkiem, a wcale na wszystkich nie krzyczę! – kontrował Vitya.

\- Musisz _zrozumieć_ , skarbeńku - podkreślała kobieta – że dziadek był dla nas ogromnym wsparciem. Zajmował się tobą, kiedy my nie mogliśmy i dorzucał do rodzinnej skarbonki dużo pieniążków. Teraz, gdy dziadka nie ma, mamusia i tatuś muszą więcej pracować, byś zawsze miał to, co najlepsze, kochanie.

\- A jak już dostanę to, co najlepsze, to nie będziecie tyle pracować?

\- Cóż…

\- No dobra, to chcę psa, łyżwy z ząbkami i żebyście częściej się ze mną bawili! – Chłopczyk posłał mamie zachęcający uśmiech. - Jak to dostanę, to już będę miał to, co najlepsze i nie będę potrzebował innych rzeczy. W sumie to psa nie muszę dostać od razu… Jakby co, to go sobie załatwię, gdy już będę duży. A jak nie będzie pieniążków na łyżwy z ząbkami, to możemy sprzedać moje hokejówki. Nowych ubrań też nie potrzebuję, mogę nawet chodzić na golasa. Nie przeszkadza mi to mamusiu, naprawdę. Więc powiedz tatusiowi, że nie musi tyle pracować i by znowu czytał mi bajki na dobranoc.

            Na wzmiankę o sprzedaży hokejówek, w oczach Anastazji błysnęło przerażenie. To właśnie ta informacja (a nie perspektywa biegającego na golasa syna) wywarła na kobiecie największe wrażenie. Mama Viktora przez długi czas nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. W końcu posłała malcowi przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Teraz, gdy już poszedłeś do szkoły, na pewno znajdziesz sobie wielu kolegów. Tak się z nimi zakumplujesz, że nie będziesz miał ochoty na zabawę z mamusią i tatusiem!

            Chłopczyk próbował sobie przypomnieć, co pan w gangsterskim w kapeluszu odpowiedział na stwierdzenie dziennikarza „tak świetnie się pan rusza, że mógłby pan pobić dwudziestolatka!” Jak to leciało?

„Śmiem w to, _kurwa,_ wątpić!”

            Aha. Vitya nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Ale brzmiało mądrze. I wydawało się dziwnie adekwatne do jego sytuacji.  

 

**XXX**

 

            Od śmierci dziadka minął rok. Sasza zbierał się do teatru, by obejrzeć przedstawienie żony. Vitya, który aż skręcał się na myśl o kolejnym samotnym wieczorze, jakimś cudem ubłagał ojca, by podwiózł go nad zamarznięty staw.

\- Żebyś mi się tylko stamtąd nie ruszał! – Aleksander Nikiforov posłał synowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Możesz sobie jeździć po swoim ukochanym stawie, ale masz _absolutny zakaz_ rozmawiania z obcymi! W plecaku masz moją komórkę. W razie czego wyślij mi SMSa. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Siedzieć na obcych ludziach, nie rozmawiać ze stawem. W plecaku mam twój mózg. W razie czego mam ci go wysłać.

\- TAK PRZETRZEPIĘ CI TYŁEK, ŻE NIE BĘDZIESZ MÓGŁ…

\- Dobra, dobra! Siedzieć na stawie, nie rozmawiać z obcymi. Komórka w plecaku. W razie czego SMS.

            Sasza wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zerknął na zegarek, zorientował się, że jest spóźniony i zrezygnował.

Vitya wyskoczył z samochodu. Cierpliwie zaczekał, aż Volvo zniknie za rogiem, po czym zerwał się do biegu. Co prawda obiecał tatusiowi, że nie będzie się stąd ruszał, ale… ale…

 _Ale muszę uporać się z takim jednym kłamczuchem!_ – chłopczyk pomyślał, zwieszając główkę.

            Płatki śniegu były dzisiaj wyjątkowo duże – tak samo duże jak te, które spadały z nieba w dniu, gdy pewien emerytowany hokeista nauczył pewnego malca jeździć na łyżwach. Vitya miał wrażenie, że radość z tamtej chwili miała miejsce całe wieki temu. A w niektórych, naprawdę przykrych momentach miał wrażenie, jakby… nie zdarzyła się wcale. Jakby szczęście, które wtedy czuł, wszystkie miłe wspomnienia i maleńkie momenty triumfu należały do jakiegoś innego chłopca.  

            Tamten chłopiec nie musiał chować kaset pod łóżkiem i okłamywać rodziców. Albo szukać pocieszenia na cmentarzu.

            Grób dziadka był w całości pokryty śniegiem, więc oczyszczenie go zajęło sporo czasu. Chłopczyk zdjął mokre rękawiczki i przycupnął na zimnej ławeczce. Napis na nagrobku głosił:

_Viktor Fiodorowicz Nikiforov_

_Kochający ojciec i dziadek._

            A pod spodem tajemnicze zdanie:

_Wszystko, co dzieje się na lodzie, wypełnione jest miłością!_

            Wiatr kołysał gałęziami, strząsając na ramiona chłopca niewielką zaspę śniegu. Mały nie zrobił niczego, by otrzepać się z lodowatych kuleczek.

\- Co u ciebie słychać, dziadzia? – zagaił, wpatrując się w napis. – Bo u mnie wszystko w porządku. Codziennie myję zęby i zjadam solidne śniadanie, by potem przez cały dzień mieć dużo siły. W szkole idzie mi bardzo dobrze. Z angielskiego mam same piątki, wiesz? Ostatnio to nawet wygrałem konkurs i w nagrodę dostałem od pani książeczkę z bajkami po angielsku. Szkoda, że ani mamusia ani tatuś nie znają angielskiego i nie mogą jej dla mnie przeczytać. Znaczy… Tatuś i tak nie czyta mi już żadnych bajek, ale…

            W gardziołku wytworzyła się gula. Chłopczyk przełknął ją i mówił dalej:

\- I wiesz, co, dziadzia? Nauczyłem się układu do Michaela Jacksona. Tańczę go tak ładnie, że nie masz pojęcia! Szkoda, że nie możesz tego zobaczyć. Szkoda, że mamusia nie może tego zobaczyć. Szkoda, że tatuś nie…

            Kolejna przerwa na przełknięcie guli.

\- Nikt mnie nie ogląda, gdy tańczę na lodzie. Ale nic nie szkodzi, bo ja sam świetnie się bawię, naprawdę. Nikt nie musi mnie oglądać. Mogę sam tańczyć dla siebie i sam ćwiczyć i bawić się w berka sam ze sobą. N-nie… n-nie przeszkadza mi to, dziadzia. S-serio!

            Łzy opadły na dresowe spodnie tworząc maleńkie, ledwo widoczne plamki. Vitya zacisnął zęby i zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- JESTEŚ KŁAMCZUCHEM, DZIADZIA! – wrzasnął, kierując zrozpaczony wzrok w niebo.

            Okrzyk rozniósł się echem po cmentarzu.

\- Obiecałeś, że się mną zaopiekujesz! – Lśniące gniewem niebieskie oczy nie pasowały do spływających po zaczerwienionych policzkach łez. – _Obiecałeś!_ Mówiłeś, że kupisz mi łyżwy z ząbkami i że gdy nauczę się Jacksona, to przedstawisz mnie panu z gangsterskim kapeluszem! Ale tego nie zrobiłeś! Umarłeś! Jak mogłeś umrzeć przed dotrzymaniem obietnicy?! Tak się _nie_ robi, dziadzia! Mam nadzieję, że odpadnie ci za to siusiak, a piękne panie z anielskimi skrzydłami nawet nie pożyczą ci kleju!

            Mały wyczekująco wpatrywał się w niebo, jakby licząc, że dziadek pojawi się między chmurami i oburzonym tonem zażąda przywrócenia siusiaka. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Śnieg nie przerywał leniwego tańca, a chmury pozostawały szare, rozmazane i nieruchome. Dolna warga chłopca zadrżała.

\- K-kłamałem – wyznał Vitya. – Wszystko jest do bani, dziadzia! Wszystko! Nikt się ze mną nie bawi, a tatuś ciągle na mnie krzyczy. Wcale nie chcę bawić się w berka z samym sobą. Chcę, żeby ktoś zobaczył, jak tańczę. Chcę, żeby komuś to się podobało. Ale to niemożliwe, bo tylko ty lubiłeś, jak tańczyłem na lodzie, dziadzia. Powiedziałeś, że będziesz się mną opiekował nawet po śmierci, ale to nieprawda, bo ja wcale nie czuję, żebyś tu był. Jesteś kłamczuchem, dziadzia! Wstrętnym, łysiejących kłamczuchem bez siusiaka! I wiesz, co? Jak nie przyślesz Dziada Mroza, żeby mi pomógł, to pójdę do tatusia i powiem mu, gdzie schowałeś swoje pornole!

            Dzieciak odwrócił się i ponurym krokiem pomaszerował z powrotem nad staw. Wiedział, że przedstawienie mamy potrwa dosyć długo, więc ani trochę się nie śpieszył.

 _Nie jestem już małym dzidziusiem_ – pomyślał, kopiąc leżący na drodze kamyk. – _Dobrze wiem, że dziadek wcale mnie nie słyszał. I nie będę już dłużej wierzył w jakiegoś głupiego Dziada Mroza._

I właśnie wtedy natknął się na stojącą na poboczu białą Hondę. Z wrażenia kwiknął i schował się za drzewem. Niepewnie wysunął główkę zza konara.

_O kurde! Czy to możliwe, że…?!_

            Powoli podkradł się do samochodu. Nie znał się na markach pojazdów, ale jednego był pewien – takim cackiem nie jeździł _nikt_ w okolicy! Podobne cudeńka stały jedynie w salonie w pobliżu Krasavic, jednak żadne z nich nie było _białe._ Jeżeli wierzyć Viktorowi Seniorowi Białą Hondą jeździł tylko…

\- Panie Mrozieeeee! – Vitya niepewnie zastukał paluszkiem w przednią szybę. – Jest pan tam?!

            Zero odpowiedzi. Skonsternowany, chłopczyk skrzyżował ramiona i oparł plecy o maskę. Podrapał się po główce.

_Dziad Mróz? Akurat! Pewnie to auto jakiegoś kloszarda._

            Chłopczyk wbił pytający wzrok w niebo. Czas najwyższy, by jego dziadek przestał sobie stroić żarty! Co z tego, że zesłał mu Sanie Dziada Mroza z napędem na mechaniczne renifery, skoro nie raczył dorzucić kierowcy? Vitya skierował oskarżycielski paluszek w niebo.

\- Wiesz, co, dziadzia? Mam cię już…

\- Mam cię już, kurwa, dosyć! – rozległ się czyjś wściekły ryk. - DAJ MI, KURWA, JAKIŚ ZNAK!

            Chłopczyk aż sapnął z wrażenia. Bez wahania podbiegł do krawędzi drogi. Na zamarzniętym stawie leżał jakiś pan z długimi włosami i _łyżwami_ , które miały ząbki. Małemu Viktorowi wydawało się, że skądś go kojarzy, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.

            Dzieciak obrócił główkę, by spojrzeć w niebo. Potem zerknął z powrotem na tajemniczego pana, jeszcze raz w niebo i znowu na leżącego jegomościa. Po całym roku ponurych spojrzeń w niebieskich oczach wreszcie zalśniła radość.

\- Dzięki! – maluch posłał niebiosom charakterystyczny uśmiech w kształcie serca.

            Nawet jeżeli ten pan nie był prawdziwym Dziadem Mrozem, ale zwykłym kloszardem, Vitya miał co do niego dobre przeczucia. Nie bał się złamać danego ojcu przyrzeczenia. Nie wahał się ani chwili. Głośno się śmiejąc, pobiegł w dół zbocza – ku przeznaczeniu.

 

**XXX**

 

_„Dziadek Viktor nauczył mnie jeździć na łyżwach. Ale teraz to już niczego mnie nie nauczy. Zmarł rok temu.”_

            Publiczność skandowała imię Ivanka. Okraszone długimi rzęsami powieki uniosły się, ukazując parę błyszczących niebieskich oczu. Spojrzenie Viktora wydawało się bardzo spokojne. Dopiero po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec, że miało ten sam kolor, co morze przed nadchodzącym sztormem.

            Prowadzący na arenę tunel był bardzo ciemny – od jego ścian odbijały się krzyki ludzi, których ucieszył bezbłędny przejazd młodego Levina. Mimo to Vitya stał w tym tunelu i nie czuł cienia strachu. Oczy miał zafiksowane na celu. Nie zauważał ciemności, widział jedynie światło. Światło, w którym migotały sylwetki Yakova i Cioci Tatiany.

            W wyobraźni chłopca były tam także duchy – młodsze o kilka lat zjawy łyżwiarza w gangsterskim kapeluszu i jego blondwłosej partnerki. Nakładały się na ciała Yakova i Ciotuni Tatiany. Tym razem nie były zamknięte w ciasnym ekranie telewizora – były prawdziwe. Tak samo prawdziwe jak dobiegające z areny głosy.

           Vitya ponownie zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości. To działo się naprawdę.

 _Wybacz, dziadzia_ – pomyślał chłopiec. – _Powiedziałem, że już niczego mnie nie nauczysz, ale nie miałem racji. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale nareszcie zrozumiałem. Wiem, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć. I wiem, kim są osoby, dla których chciałbym tańczyć na lodzie._

            Dziadek dotrzymał obietnicy, chociaż Vitya nie od razu zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie rozpoznał Yakova, gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy. Dopiero po przyjeździe Ciotuni Tatiany zdał sobie sprawę, że od miesięcy trenował pod okiem człowieka, który zaczarował go niegdyś z ekranu telewizora. I chociaż wciąż był bardzo mały – stanowczo za mały, by ubrać wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji w słowa – to gdzieś w głębi siebie rozumiał. Rozumiał, że nie mógł rozpoznać człowieka, który tańczył do Smooth Criminal, bo tego człowieka _nie było._ Został zabrany przez rozwód – podobnie jak szczęśliwy i roześmiany Viktor został zabrany przez śmierć dziadka. Obaj potrzebowali czasu, by wrócić. Potrzebowali _siebie_ nawzajem _._

            I jeśli Yakov myśli, że po tym wszystkim przejdzie sobie na przymusową emeryturkę, to chyba, kurde, przytrzasnął sobie siusiaka! Zdrajca!

 _Wybacz, Yakov_ – Vitya wbił zdeterminowany wzrok w trenera. – _Dałeś mi dużo dobrych rad, ale tym razem nie mogę ich posłuchać. Mam do zrobienia coś bardzo ważnego!_

**XXX**

 

            Stary Piotruś, Borys i kilkunastu chłopaków z drużyny hokejowej siedziało w biurze Śnieżnej Nibylandii, modląc się, by trener Sasza uwierzył w bajeczkę o grupowym wypadzie nad jezioro. Bo gdyby nie uwierzył, mógłby niechcący tutaj wpaść i przyłapać ich na gapieniu się w telewizor i oglądaniu Najbardziej Grzesznego Ze Wszystkich Programów – czyli łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

            Jednak uczestnicy zgromadzenia zapomnieli o obawach, gdy ujrzeli zamyśloną buzię Viktora.

\- Dajesz, młody – z pięściami przyciśniętymi do ust mamrotał Borys. – Dajesz, młody, dajesz, dajesz!

\- Cała drużyna ci kibicuje – oznajmił Piotruś. – Daj z siebie wszystko!

\- Presja to nieodłączny element wszystkich zawodów łyżwiarskich – z głośników rozbrzmiał zamyślony głos spikera. – Niejeden doświadczony solista przegrał walkę z nerwami i stracił szansę na medal. A mimo to młodziutki Viktor Nikiforov wygląda zadziwiająco spokojnie. Patrząc na niego, wielu z nas zadaje sobie te same pytania. Jak doskonały przejazd rywala wpłynął na psychikę tego chłopca? Czy ta opanowana buzia to prawdziwa koncentracja, czy po prostu dobra mina do złej gry? O czym myśli ten chłopiec, właśnie teraz, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał wysokość postawionej poprzeczki? Co zrobi, wiedząc, że nie może popełnić żadnego błędu? Co teraz czuje?

 

**XXX**

            Vitya widział poruszające się usta Tatiany, jednak nie słyszał wydobywających się z nich dźwięków. Wiedział, że Yakov nie pochwaliłby jego decyzji, a mimo to nie podjął żadnego wysiłku, by skupić się na dobrych radach. Nie potrzebował ich. Wiedział, co musi zrobić.

            Wiedział od momentu, gdy niechcący podsłuchał rozmowę swojego trenera z Kostyą.

            Wiedział od chwili, gdy zrozumiał, co może stracić. _Kogo_ może stracić.   

            Na treningach grał beztroskiego dzieciaka, ale gdy Yakova i Ciotuni Tatiany nie było w pobliżu, potajemnie ćwiczył trudniejsze elementy. U Feltsmana w salonie oglądał nagrania z własnych przejazdów, jednak u cioci w salonie puszczał podwędzoną kasetę z przejazdami Sonii i uważnie obserwował potrójnego aksla. Podczas oficjalnych prób wykonywał tylko te elementy, na które mu pozwalano, lecz ćwicząc w samotności dodawał jeden obrót do każdego podwójnego skoku.

            Jak powiedziałby Yakov – „diabelnie nieposłuszny z niego smarkacz!” Ale czasami nieposłuszeństwo było koniecznością.

            Tatiana położyła chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Już czas – szepnęła mu do uszka.

            Skinął głową i wskoczył na lód. Podjechał do trenera, by usłyszeć ostatnie słowa przed wielką próbą.  

\- Postaraj się nie wypierdolić.

            W wyobraźni chłopca rozegrała się scena sprzed wielu lat. Roześmiana twarz dziadka została zastąpiona zatroskaną twarzą Yakova, lecz przekaz pozostał taki sam. 

_„Niezależnie od tego, jak mu pójdzie, będę go bezwarunkowo kochał”_ – żyjący w pamięci wnuczka Niki wyszczerzył zęby.

            Odpowiedź chłopca mogła być tylko jedna. Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Okrążając taflę lodowiska, w myślach zwrócił się do trenera.

_Yakov… mam dopiero osiem lat, dlatego nie rozumiem wszystkich rzeczy, o których rozmawiają dorośli. Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem, ale wiem, że ty i ja różnimy się od siebie._

            Kątem oka Vitya zerknął na stojącą za bandą postać w gangsterskim kapeluszu.

_Różnimy się od siebie, ale w jednym jesteśmy podobni. Obaj mamy problem z okazywaniem miłości. Ty okazujesz swoją miłość krzycząc i ciągnąc za włosy. A ja…_

            Stojąc w ciemnym tunelu, przypominał sobie sceny ze wczesnego dzieciństwa. Zaś teraz, grzejąc się w blaskach areny, myślał o wspomnieniach z ostatnich kilku miesięcy. O ciągnięciu Yakova za krawat, o rysunkach kaktusów, o łyżewkach podarowanych w zimną grudniową noc. O Bonnie Tyler, Pogodowych Dziewczynach i wreszcie Michealu Jacksonie, który powrócił w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. O wszystkich siniakach, które od czasu przygarnięcia chochlika zebrał Feltsman.

_Zazwyczaj, kiedy chcę okazać komuś miłość, kończy się niefajnie. Pewnie dlatego, że nie jestem jak inne dzieci. Czasami myślę sobie, że wszyscy są z innej planety. Tatuś powiedział mi kiedyś, że to wszyscy inni są normalni i to ja jestem z innej planety. Ale mama mówi, że miłość nie zna ani krajów, ani planet, ani galaktyk. I jeśli naprawdę kogoś kochasz, te uczucia dotrą do drugiej osoby. Dziadek Viktor mawiał, że najlepiej okazać komuś miłość, dedykując mu coś, co się naprawdę kocha._

            Przypomniawszy sobie Nikiego, chłopiec nieznacznie przyśpieszył. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmierci swojego dziadka – w końcu życie starszego pana było w rękach Boga. Ale teraz było inaczej. Dzisiaj wszystko było w rękach Viktora. A skoro wszystko było w jego rękach, to zawzięty malec nie miał wątpliwości, że jego ręce, i jego nogi, i jego łyżwy zrobią, co trzeba! W końcu stawką było najcenniejsze złoto tego świata – znacznie cenniejsze od tego, które można było powiesić na szyi.

_Yakov, dzisiaj pokażę ci moją miłość. Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych planet, więc pokażę ci moją miłość językiem, który obaj rozumiemy._

            Chłopiec ustawił się na środku lodowiska. Zanim rozpoczął taniec, zerknął jeszcze na stojącego za bandą rywala.

_Ten drugi chłopiec, Ivanek, jest bardzo dobry. Patrząc na niego widzę, jak strasznie chce wygrać. Dziadek Viktor mawiał, że uczucie, kiedy ktoś bardzo chce wygrać, nazywa się „żądza”. Ivanek ma tego bardzo dużo. Tej żądzy._

            Z głośników rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty „Ostatniego Programu”. Viktor pozwolił swojemu ciału ponieść się muzyce.

_Gdyby jechał dzisiaj przeciwko komuś innemu niż ja, prawie na pewno by wygrał. Ale dzisiaj nie wygra. Wiesz, dlaczego, Yakov?_

Chłopiec usłyszał wrzask trenera, jednak nie zawahał się. Z blaskiem zawziętości w oczach, wybił się do skoku.

 _Ponieważ moja miłość jest silniejsza od jego żądzy!_  

 

**XXX**

            Z punktu widzenia Yakova potrójny aksel Viktora miał miejsce w spowolnionym tempie.

 _Mój Booooooże! –_ zębami szarpiąc rękaw garnituru, Feltsman wył w myślach. – _To się nie uda, on się zabije, nie uda mu się, on się zabije, Jezu, nie ma szans, by to się udało, o matko, on się zabije!_

            Drobne ciałko wirowało w powietrzu. Z każdym obrotem serce Yakova wydawało przerażone uderzenie.

            Pół obrotu… półtora obrotu… dwa i pół obrotu… TRZY I PÓŁ obrotu! BOOOOŻEEEE!

Z potem spływającym po skroni, oczami wytrzeszczonymi jak u szaleńca i dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy, pięćdziesięciolatek zezował w stronę ucznia.

 _Niech wyląduje!_ _Niech nie zrobi sobie krzywdy, niech wyląduje, o kurwa, niech nie zrobi sobie krzywdy!_

            Ostrze weszło w pierwszy kontakt z lodem. W trakcie tej czynności mała łyżewka nieznacznie podskoczyła jak koło terenowego samochodu na wybojach i wydała dźwięk upadającej na blat stołu metalowej kuli. Choć pewnie to wszystko było jedynie efektem wyobraźni Yakova, który miał wrażenie, że widzi i słyszy wszystko z dwadzieścia razy intensywniej niż zwykle.

            Ciałko Viktora przechyliło się w bok, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do lodu.

_O kurwa, NIE! To koniec! Mój Boże, on się zabiiijeeeee!_

Otulona czarną rękawiczką dłoń musnęła taflę.

_Jezus Maria, WIEDZIAŁEM! Nie miał żadnych szans na wykonanie tego skoku! Zaraz upadnie i rozbije sobie łeb!_

            Przerażony na śmierć trener czekał, aż reszta ciała chłopca pójdzie śladami dłoni. Oczyma wyobraźni widział główkę, która z paskudnym stukotem uderzała w lód. Jednak stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Dłoń chłopca… _oderwała się od lodu!_ A ciałko, które przez ułamek sekundy (to była najdłuższa sekunda w życiu Yakova!) sprawiało wrażenie złamanego, teraz rozwinęło się jak płatki rozkwitającego kwiatu. Vitya jechał do tyłu z posturą przywodzącą na myśl szybujący w przestworzach samolot.

\- Kurwa _fucking_ mać! – radosno-przerażony ryk Tatiany wyrwał Yakova z otępienia.

            Akcja przestała rozgrywać się w zwolnionym tempie i wróciła do normalności. Wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha chłopczyk tańczył do muzyki, a robił to w tak niesamowity sposób, że spokojnie mógłby przyprawić kilka osób o zawał mózgu. Wiedźmę na pewno przyprawił, biorąc pod uwagę, że zaczęła mieszać języki. A wkrótce także do pozostałych zaczęła dochodzić powaga tego, co się właśnie stało.

            Gonzales poleciała do przodu. Grzmotnęłaby podbródkiem o blat stołu, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie podparła się rękami.

            Wronkov niechcący zdzielił laską siebie i Ivanka, a osoba siedząca na balkonie tuż nad starszym z Levinów przestała zwracać uwagę na trzymanego hot doga, przez co większość keczupu wylądowała na głowie Maksa. A to był dopiero początek…

\- POTRÓJNY LUTZ! – zawył zszokowany prezenter. – Czy wy widzicie to, co ja?!

 _Nie, kurwa_ – pomyślał Yakov. – _Wcale nic nie widzimy, bo to pierdolona fatomorgana, i ani potrójny lutz Viktora ani podskok Tatiany nie miał miejsca, a ta wiedźma WCALE nie zdzieliła mnie łokciem w bok._

            A tak na poważnie to… CO SIĘ TU, DO CHOLERY, ODJEWANIŁO?!

            Najpierw potrójny aksel z podpórką, a teraz czysty potrójny lutz?! Nie, to się nie dzieje… Przecież to _nie może_ być Viktor! Nie dałby rady skoczyć potrójnego lutza, ani tym bardziej potrójnego, _kurwa_ , aksla! Bo niby gdzie miałby się tego nauczyć? To niedorzeczne, to… niemożliwe! Ten dzieciak jeździ figurowo na łyżwach jeden marny rok. W tak krótkim czasie nie opanowałby dwóch najtrudniejszych potrójnych skoków. _Nikt_ nie jest AŻ TAK zdolny!

            Gdyby łyżwiarze byli tak utalentowani, nie potrzebowaliby trenerów. A tak w ogóle to… czy Yakovowi tylko się zdawało, czy Vitya pozmieniał wszystkie skoki w programie? KURWA MAĆ!

            Wstrząśnięty Feltsman chyba tylko cudem nie wyrwał kawałka bandy. Był rozdarty między dumą z wyczynów Viktora i chęcią przetrzepania nieposłusznemu bachorowi dupska. Przez większą część programu przeważało to drugie, ale kiedy chłopiec skoczył podwójnego aksla z monda, a potem potrójnego toe loopa, pięćdziesięciolatkowi zaczęło coś świtać.

            Yakov wytrzeszczył oczy. Dopiero po czwartym elemencie uświadomił sobie intencje Viktora. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zmiany, które wprowadził Viktor, nie były zwykłym przejawem niesubordynacji, ale dobrze zamaskowanym przekazem, którego nikt poza Feltsmanem nie byłby w stanie rozszyfrować.

            O Boże.

            Skoki, które wykonywał Viktor nie zostały wybrane _przypadkowo._ Ten dzieciak pokazał je w takiej, a nie innej kolejności, bo chciał opowiedzieć pewną historię…

            Zaczął od potrójnego aksla. To właśnie tym skokiem zaimponował mu (czy raczej: usiłował zaimponować) Yakov, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Pomińmy straconą godność pięćdziesięciolatka i szkody wyrządzone kości ogonowej…. 

            Potrójny lutz – nawiązanie do podwójnego lutza wykonanego na obozie. Vitya miał z tym skokiem najwięcej problemów, ale kiedy na oczach wszystkich trenerów jechał do „Habanery”, przełamał się i zaryzykował. Podobnie jak teraz.

            Podwójny aksel z monda – element pierwszy raz pokazany przez chłopca podczas niefortunnego przejazdu do „Króla Lwa”.

            Potrójny toe loop, a potem idealny piruet Denise Biellmann, wykonany przy akompaniamencie trąbek, które w instrumentalnej wersji „The Final Countdown” zastępowały gitarową solówkę. To, rzecz jasna, nawiązywało do Wielkiego Triumfu przed Pałacem Zimowym, gdy Vitya pierwszy raz udowodnił młodszemu z Levinów, kto jest największym kozakiem na lodowisku.

            Pierwszy raz. Bo drugi miał miejsce właśnie teraz – już drugi raz stojący ze szczęką do ziemi Ivanek zdał sobie sprawę, że natrafił na siłę, z którą w żaden sposób nie mógł się mierzyć.

            A Yakov zdał sobie sprawę, że historią opowiadaną przez Ostatni Program była historia jego i Viktora. Cała historia ich znajomości od niefortunnego pierwszego spotkania, po obfitujący w niespodzianki obóz, katastrofalny pokaz pod koniec lata i wreszcie pojedynek do kultowego przeboju „It’s raining men”.  

            To był piękny program. Program, w którym wszystko do siebie pasowało. Dramatyczna muzyka, opowiadająca o końcu świata, o zamknięciu pewnego rozdziału w życiu, ale też o nadziei i o świetlanej przyszłości, która miała wkrótce nadejść. Historia wybuchowego trenera, który stracił wiarę w siebie, ale odzyskał ją za sprawą dziwacznego chłopca. Historia dziwacznego chłopca, któremu odebrano ukochanego dziadka, ale zesłano w zamian wyjątkowego i wybuchowego trenera.

            Pasja, z jaką Vitya interpretował program doprowadziła wiele osób do łez. Viera, Masha, Lena i Sonia otwarcie wyły. Dima i Kostya ryczeli nieco dyskretniej – jeden zasłonił sobie twarz przedramieniem, a drugi wierzgającą radośnie Julką. Steve obsmarkał ekranik kamery, a Tatiana bezczelnie wycierała sobie nos garniturem przybranego brata.

\- To jest _so fucking_ zajebiste! – skomlała co chwilę. – On jest taki cudowny… Tak bardzo się rozwinął, Jasiu, naprawdę!

            Jasiu nie rozpłakał się, ale nie dlatego, że nie był wzruszony. Po prostu kolejne zmiany, które Vitya wprowadzał do programu, powodowały u niego nieustanny stan przedzawałowy i skutecznie zniechęcały go do odczuwania innych emocji.

            Potrójny salchow z kombinacją – to jeszcze dało się przewidzieć. W końcu ćwiczyli ten skok na treningach. Ale co strzeliło temu gówniarzowi do głowy, by na sam koniec wyskoczyć z potrójnym rittbergerem?! Czy on, kurwa, zwariował?! Gdzie on się tego, kurwa, nauczył?!

 _Raz przyłapałem go na tym, że „dla jaj” powtarzał te same skoki, co solistki –_ Yakov wyznał kiedyś Tatianie. - _Przy trudniejszych się wywalał, ale faktem pozostawało, że rotacje miał za każdym razem. Stąd wzięła się ta moja dzika teoria, że gdyby się naprawdę zawziął, wykonałby wszystkie potrójne skoki, jak leci i nawet by się nie spocił._

        Żałował, że powiedział coś takiego. Gdyby wiedział, ile nerwów będzie go to kosztowało, w życiu by czegoś takiego nie powiedział! Pewnie, cholera, że miło popatrzeć, jak dziewięcioletni gówniarz bezbłędnie wykonuje wszystkie trudne ewolucje, ale… ale...!

 _Ale wyobrażanie sobie, jak przypłaca jeden błąd gruchnięciem głową o lód, wcale nie jest przyjemne!_ – Yakov zawył w myślach.

            Utwór powoli zbliżał się do punktu kulminacyjnego. Vitya rozpoczął ostatni akt burzliwej opowieści przepiękną Iną Bauer – ten element symbolizował akceptację zmian, które miała przynieść przyszłość. Cokolwiek czekało za rogiem, ten chłopiec zamierzał iść do przodu. Pokazał, że jest gotów rzucić wyzwanie światu.

            Publiczność na stojąco oklaskała wykonany z zadziwiającą prędkością piruet siadany. Potem Vitya zakończył program klęcząc na środku lodowiska i kierując dłoń ku niebu jak łucznik. Wówczas zrobiło się naprawdę głośno – kilkaset osób jednocześnie wrzasnęło z zachwytu, klasnęło w dłonie i zaczęło energicznie tupać, tworząc dźwięk podobny do wybuchu bomby. Na arenie zapanowała taka radość, że ktoś przechodzący obok budynku, mógłby wywnioskować, że wewnątrz odbywał się koncert rockowy.

            Sam Yakov nie przyłączył się do wiwatowania – był tak sparaliżowany, że nie był w stanie. Nie zwracał też uwagi na wrzeszczących ze wszystkich stron anonimowych krzykaczy. Zamiast tego skierował wzrok w stronę trzech strategicznych punktów.

            Stół sędziowski: Gonzales i pozostali trenerzy wstali z miejsc, jednak klaskali w zupełnie inny sposób niż widzowie. Ktoś mógłby uznać delikatne klepanie się po dłoniach za fałszywą aprobatę, jednak Feltsman rozpoznał w tym geście wyraz cichego szacunku. Choć twarze trenerów wyglądały bardzo poważnie, w oczach całej piątki dało się dostrzec łagodne ogniki aprobaty. Kartki do notowania uwag, które podczas przejazdu Ivanka zapełniły się po same brzegi, tym razem pozostały czyste. Ale nie dlatego że występ Viktora był bezbłędny – zdaniem Yakova, był tak _hipnotyzujący_ , że zwyczajnie nie szło oderwać od niego wzroku.

            Ekipa Wronkova: Łysy Dupek, Zarozumiały Gówniarz Maksiu i Mały Skurwysynek Ivanek wyglądali dokładnie tak, jak Yakov się czuł w pierwszych miesiącach od rozwodu – jak w totalnie absurdalnym koszmarze, z którego za cholerę nie dawało się wybudzić. Spośród przedstawicieli „wrogiej drużyny” tylko Katerina wyglądała na w miarę spokojną. Z palcem masującym podbródek, wyszeptała słowo „il prodigio”.

            „Geniusz”.

            No i wreszcie Viktor. Absolutnie wykończony, ze spływającym po czółku potem, a mimo to wznoszący zaciśniętą w triumfie pięść z rykiem, którego nie powstydziłby się Król Lew. I zadziwiające było to, że pierwszymi osobami, do których podjechał po honorowym okrążenia lodowiska („Rządzisz, Viciek, rząąąąądziiiiisz!” – wyły solistki) nie byli Yakov z Tatianą, lecz… Wronkov z Ivankiem.

\- Nie ważcie się już nigdy więcej zadzierać z moim trenerem! – oznajmił z dumnie zadartym noskiem.

            Przez dziesięć sekund napawał się widokiem ich skołowanych min, po czym odwrócił się i pognał do Feltsmana.

\- Yakov, Yakov! Widziałeś, co…

\- VIIIIIITYAAAAAAAAA!

            Pod wpływem wściekłego ryku trenera, dłoń malca zaprzestała energicznego machania. Widząc czerwieńszą niż barwy komunizmu twarz sędziwego opiekuna, chłopczyk zamrugał.

\- Eee, Yakov? Dlaczego jesteś taki…

            Gdy tylko dzieciak podjechał do bandy, Feltsman złapał go za fraki i zarzucił sobie na ramię. Znalazłszy się w tunelu, postawił nieposłusznego szczeniaka na ziemi i wydarł mu się w twarz:

\- CO TO, DO KURWY NĘDZY, BYŁO?!

            Vitya przekrzywił główkę.

\- Jak to „co”? Sprzątanie.

\- Sprzątanie?!

\- No… bo przecież obiecałem ci, że pozamiatam Ivankiem lód. To wziąłem i pozamiatałem…

\- NIE O TYM, KURWA, MÓWIĘ!

            Dysząc jak po przebiegnięciu trzech maratonów, Feltsman łypał na wychowanka.

\- Co ty, do diabła, odwaliłeś z tym potrójnym akslem?! Omal ZAWAŁU przez ciebie nie dostałem! Masz pojęcie, jak NIEBEZPIECZNE było to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś?! Masz pojęcie, jak fatalnie takie zabawy mogą się odbić na twoim zdrowiu? Na nogach? Na stawach? Na kościach, które wciąż rosną? Ty to w ogóle OGARNIASZ?! A ten potrójny lutz? I rittberger? Skąd, do kurwy nędzy, w twoim programie wzięły się potrójne lutze i rittbergery?! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, na czym polega „trzymanie się planu”? Czy towarzysz Nikiforov rozumie, co to znaczy? Ma takie słowa w swoim słowniku? Ależ skąd! Towarzysz Nikiforov nie zawraca sobie durnej łepetyny takimi sprawami! Ma w dupie kraj, Feltsmana i partię!

\- Jaką partię? Yakov, o czym ty…

            Chłopczyk nie dokończył zdania, gdyż trener mocno go do siebie przytulił. Klęcząc na zimnej podłodze, Feltsman ukrył twarz w ramieniu zszokowanego malca.

\- Obiecaj, że już więcej nie wykonasz tego skoku – poprosił słabym głosem. – Skacz sobie, co tam chcesz, ale zostaw w spokoju potrójnego aksla. Przynajmniej dopóki nie skończysz jedenastu lat. Dobrze, Vitya? Ja tego po prostu nie zniosę, rozumiesz? Nie zniosę kolejnego dzieciaka lądującego w szpitalu na samym początku kariery. Dla swoich kolan i dla mojego zdrowia psychicznego… Obiecaj mi! Dobrze, Vitya?

            Twarz chłopca spoważniała. Dzieciak poklepał trenera po ramieniu.

\- No dobra, Yakov, skoro tak ci zależy, to nie będę na razie skakał potrójnego aksla. Tym razem wykonałem go, bo nie miałem wyboru.

            Zdezorientowany, Feltsman puścił wychowanka i poderwał się do stania.

\- Jak, kurwa, „nie miałeś wyboru”?! – burknął, mierząc chłopca groźnym spojrzeniem. – Nawet tego ze mną nie przedyskutowałeś! Ani słowem nie wspomniałeś o tym, że…

\- A ty to co? – skontrował Vitya.

\- Hę? _Ja?_

\- Właśnie tak. Ty! Chciałeś mnie zrobić w balona, Yakov! Gadałeś o tym, jak to zrobimy z Ivanka miazgę, a pochujtajemnie planowałeś pójść na emeryturę i oddać mnie Kostii!

            Słowo „pochujtajemnie” wywarło na Yakovie takie wrażenie, że osłupiały pięćdziesięciolatek zapomniał języka w gębie.

\- Masz wielgachnego siusiaka, a gadałeś takie głupoty, jakbyś nie miał go wcale! – dźgając trenera paluszkiem w brzuch, mówił Vitya. – Wszystko słyszałem. Użalałeś się ze sobą jak moja babcia Luba po zerwaniu z kolejnym chłopakiem! Ale nic z tego, Yakov! Przegrałeś zakład, to teraz za to płać. Przed moim przejazdem założyliśmy się, że przegrany spełni dowolne życzenie wygranego. A oto moje życzenie: Yakov, chcę, żebyś został moim trenerem na zawsze!

            Po ciele Feltsmana rozchodziło się dziwne ciepło. Nie potrafił go opisać, ale wiedział, do czego mógłby je porównać. Podobnie się czuł, gdy Lilia przyjęła jego oświadczyny. Albo w momencie, gdy zdobił Olimpijskie złoto. Albo podczas przyjęcia w Klubie, gdy Novak uściskał go przy wszystkich i oficjalnie ustanowił swoim następcą. A teraz…

\- Trenerem? – wydukał Yakov. – Na zawsze?

\- No raczej!

_Nie… to niemożliwe._

\- Nie powinieneś mnie prosić o takie rzeczy – mamrotał, gapiąc się na własne buty. – Jesteś jeszcze mały. Teraz chcesz, bym cię trenował, ale pewnie ze sto razy zmienisz zdanie.

_Dokładnie tak jak Maks._

            Vitya rozmasował podbródek.

\- Wiesz, co, Yakov? – zapytał po chwili.

\- No co?

            Dzieciak wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Ty nadal jesteś strasznym penisistą! – dziarsko poklepał trenera po ramieniu.

            Organizm Yakova zareagował na to stwierdzenie w sposób, który zaskoczył nawet właściciela – w kącikach oczu zgromadziły się łzy. Chłopczyk wtulił główkę w brzuch opiekuna.

\- Ale nic nie szkodzi, bo ja i tak cię kocham! – wymruczał. – A ponieważ wygrałem nasz zakład, będziesz musiał użerować się ze mną do końca życia. Najpierw pomożesz mi wygrać Olimpiadę, a kiedy dorosnę i będę brał ślub, poprowadzisz mnie do ołtarza! Tylko nie w tym garniturze, co go dzisiaj założyłeś, bo jest beznadziejny i wygląda, jakbyś ukradł go żulowi!

            Na lewo od Feltsmana rozległ się dźwięk podobny do wycia fok podczas okresu godowego. Gdy wybuchowy trener obrócił głowę, zobaczył zaryczane twarze swoich solistek. Tuż za dziewczętami stali nie mniej wzruszeni Dima z Kostią. Tatiana wykonywała taniec radości, a Steve filmował całe zajście z kamerą.

\- No i czego, kurwa, jęczycie?! – warknął Yakov. – Co to za… chwila moment!

            Uświadomiwszy sobie coś bardzo ważnego, Feltsman odsunął od siebie spragnionego czułości chochlika.

\- Czemu on się do mnie klei?! – gniewnie pokazał dzieciaka palcem. – Czemu wy płaczecie? – skierował palec na solistki i chłopaków. – Czego ty się cieszysz?! – łypnął na Tatianę. – Czemu ty wszystko nagrywasz? – warknął do Steve’a. – Czy wy, ludzie, zdajecie sobie sprawę, że my wciąż, _kurwa,_ nie wiemy, kto WYGRAŁ?!

            Zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- No naprawdę… - dłoń Tatiany z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. – Jak ty coś powiesz, Jasiu…

\- Niektóre występy są tak dobre, że łatwo można domyślić się wyniku – Sonia puściła Feltsmanowi oko. – Zgodzisz się, trenerze?

\- A poza tym - na twarzy Lenki pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek – idąc do was widziałyśmy baaaardzo ciekawą scenę. Aż nam było szkoda, że nie zostałyśmy dłużej, by popatrzeć. Chociaż, przedstawienie pewnie jeszcze się nie skończyło? Jeśli zaraz ruszymy, na pewno załapiemy się na kilka pikantnych momentów.

            Yakov zamrugał.

\- Przedstawienie?

 

**XXX**

\- Tłumaczenie ci tego samego po raz _trzynasty_ zaczyna mnie nudzić, Wronkov – burknęła Gonzales. – Nikiforov wygrał jednogłośną decyzją _całej naszej piątki._ Powiedz mi, _czego nie zrozumiałeś_ , gdy przed pojedynkiem podkreślałam, że nie przyjmujemy żadnych reklamacji? Nie wiem, co robiłeś podczas przejazdu Nikiforova. Może poszedłeś do toalety, albo coś? Nie mogę tego wiedzieć, bo nawet na moment _nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od chłopaka._ Ale na wypadek, gdybyś niczego nie widział, jeszcze raz podkreślę: każdy, kto podczas tamtego przejazdu _nie poszedł do toalety_ , nie będzie miał wątpliwości, kto wygrał. Kumasz czaczę?

            Yakov nie kumał czaczy, natomiast chętnie zatańczyłby czaczę. No bo jak tu nie tańczyć czaczy, gdy Wronkov prawie czołga się przed przewodniczącą składu sędziowskiego i to z miną, która zasługiwała na oprawienie w ramkę. Ach, ta zaczerwieniona ze złości gęba, to wściekłe pociąganie nosem, te wytrzeszczone w panice oczy – nic tylko podziwiać!

\- To niedopuszczalne! – w głosie Łysego Dupka zabrzmiała pierwsza nuta histerii. – Ivanek pojechał czysto, a ten drugi zepsuł skok!

\- I co z tego? – Gonzales wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co… _z tego?_

\- Po pierwsze, nie zepsuł skoku. Muśnięcie lodu czubkami palców to tylko drobny błąd, a nie niewybaczalna zbrodnia. A poza tym, bądźmy uczciwi, Wronkov… Nawet bez niedopracowanego potrójnego AKSLA, czystego potrójnego lutza i czystego potrójnego rittbergera, Nikiforov pojechałby _o klasę_ wyżej od twojego ucznia. Tak to już jest. Istnieją niedoskonałe programy, które można oglądać bez końca oraz perfekcyjne programy, których ma się dosyć po pierwszych trzydziestu sekundach. Sam dobrze wiesz, w czym się specjalizujesz. A teraz suń dupę! Jeszcze tego brakuje, bym przez ciebie spóźniła się na samolot…

            Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę w indiańskie wzorki, Gonzales ruszyła korytarzem. Wronkov zacisnął zęby. Nagle przyuważył Yakova i towarzyszącą mu grupkę.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec! On powinien zostać zdyskwalifikowani!

            Przewodnicząca składu sędziowskiego obróciła głowę.

\- A dlaczegóż to? – spytała znudzonym tonem.

\- Dlatego że… tak naprawdę to DZIEWCZYNKA! – triumfalnie celując w Viktora palcem wysyczał Wronkov. – Umawialiśmy się na pojedynek _chłopców_ , a to jest _dziewczynka_! A poza tym, założę się o wszystko, że ma więcej niż dziesięć lat!

            Yakov wiedział, że Viktor TO zrobi. Wiedział, a mimo to nie zrobił niczego, by TO powstrzymać. Zwyczajnie nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie potrafił się zdobyć na pozbawienie samego siebie niezapomnianego widoku zszokowanej mordy Wronkova i jego reakcji na to, co miało za chwilę nastąpić.

            Feltsman wiedział, co się stanie i nie rozczarował się. W błękitnych oczach błysnęła zawziętość, a Mistrz Nikiforov zrobił to, w czym był _prawie tak dobry_ jak w jeździe figurowej na łyżwach – to znaczy przyprawił połowę dorosłych o mentalny zawał.

            Majty poleciały w dół! Siusiak wyskoczył z ukrycia jak różdżka czarodzieja i jednym magicznych machnięciem sprawił, że siedzenia większości osób wylądowały na podłodze. Poza Wronkovem, który wylądował na ryju. No i Yakovem, który był zbyt zajęty zaśmiewaniem się na całe gardło, by choćby pomyśleć o zganieniu wychowanka.

\- Proszę, to moja szkolna legitymacja – chłopczyk podał Gonzales płaski futerał w pieski. – Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, jestem zdrowym dziewięciolatkiem płci męskiej!

\- Niech on założy majtki, niech on założy majtki, niech on założy majtki, Feltsman, każ mu ZAŁOŻYĆ MAJTKI! - z wypisaną w wytrzeszczonych oczach traumą mamrotał Wronkov. Z dupskiem uniesionym do góry i brodą przyklejoną do podłogi wyglądał przekomicznie.

\- O co się pan awanturuje? – Vitya podrapał się po uchu. – Najpierw oskarżył mnie pan o bycie dziewczynką, a teraz…

\- TO JUŻ NIE JEST WAŻNE! – jęknął Łysy Dupek. – Załóż wreszcie te maaaajtkiiii!

\- A ty co, Wronkov? – Gonzales uniosła brwi. – Siuraka nie widziałeś? Pojedź sobie na wakacje do Gwatemali. Tam to się dopiero napatrzysz! Trzymaj, mały! - Legitymacja została zwrócona właścicielowi. – Skoro rywalowi twojego trenera skończyły się argumenty, to pojadę wreszcie na…

\- Wcale nie skończyły nam się argumenty!  

            Zza zakrętu wypadł nagle Ivanek ze zziajanym braciszkiem u boku. Na widok „różdżki” Viktora obaj gwałtownie przyhamowali, co poskutkowało pozycjami podobnymi do tej, którą przyjął Wronkov.

\- Ty może rzeczywiście załóż te gacie – Tatiana poklepała Viktora po ramieniu. – Jeszcze oskarżą cię o próbę zabójstwa.

            Ku uldze większości towarzystwa (w tym pozostających w wielkim szoku solistek) chochlik posłuchał rady i podciągnął portki. To jednak nie przeszkodziło Ivankovi w rzuceniu oskarżenia.

\- Tuż przed zawodami próbował mnie zastraszyć! – młodszy z Levinów krzyknął, gniewnie celując w rywala palcem. – Śledził mnie, gdy z moim braciszkiem poszliśmy na lodowisko przed Pałacem Zimowym. A kiedy się tam spotkaliśmy, wyzywał mnie i zaczepiał!

            Maks i Wronkov twierdząco pokiwali głowami. Zarzut może i wypadłby wiarygodnie, gdyby nie to, że cała trójka wciąż klęczała na podłodze. Siedzieli na piętach, jak grupka samurajów, nie potrafiących pogodzić się z wyrokiem śmierci. Yakov spojrzał na nich z politowaniem.  

\- Po pierwsze - zaczął, wymownie unosząc brew – tamto rzekome „wyzywanie” było twojego autorstwa i miało miejsce parę miesięcy temu. A po drugie, skoro _rzekomo_ zostałeś zastraszony, to po co popsułeś rower Lva Rykova i zmusiłeś mnie, bym zmienił reprezentanta?

\- Po piejwsie - Ivanek złośliwie przedrzeźnił Yakova – to nie popsułem niczyjego roweru! A po djugie, to nikt tego nie widział ani nie słyszał.

\- No właśnie, nie do końca – oznajmiła jedyna osoba w towarzystwie, która mówiła z amerykańskim akcentem. 

            Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Steve’a. Dawny panczenista wyprężył się jak kogut, który właśnie znalazł sposób, by zaimponować swojej kurze.

\- Może i nikt nie widział, jak to zrobiłeś, Ivanku - McKenzie wyszczerzył zęby i wysunął przed siebie kamerę – ale zaraz wszyscy zobaczą, jak się do tego _przyznałeś._ Bo widzisz, żona kazała mi wszystko dokumentować. A, że wyjątkowo pamiętałem o tym, by nie pchać paluchów do obiektywu…

            Na maleńkim ekraniku zamigotała buźka Ivanka.

\- Wiedziałem, że Klub Mistrzów wystawi ciebie, ale na wszelki wyeliminowałem Rykova – mówił złośliwy dziecięcy głos. - Poprzestawiałem kilka śrubek w jego rowerze. Słyszałem, że nieźle się potłukł. Kiedy wyobrażam sobie jego zaryczaną gębę, chce mi się śmiać!

            Yakov mógłby ucałować Steve’a. Pal sześć, że to facet i w dodatku mąż jego siostry! Za to jedno króciutkie nagranie, Yakov cmoknąłby go w tę chudą nieogoloną gębę. Zresztą, nie tylko on.

\- Mój ty, najzdolniejszy, najmądrzejszy, najlepsiejszy… - głosem drżącym ze wzruszenia, Tatiana zwróciła się do małżonka. – Kto jest najwspanialszym mężem na świecie? No kto? Aaaaach, misiaaaaczku, tak cię za to wieczorem wytarmoszę, że twoje jajeczka zaczną mruczeć z…

\- POWIEDZ MU TO NA UCHO, GŁUPIA! – wydarł się zaczerwieniony z zażenowania Feltsman.

            Gonzales poczęstowała załamanego Ivanka spojrzeniem czystej pogardy.

\- To się chyba fachowo nazywa  „przyłapany na gorącym uczynku” – zauważyła chłodno. – No, no… Nie chciałabym być w twojej skórze, gdy Rosyjski Związek Łyżwiarstwa Figurowego dostanie list ze skargą. A teraz, skoro już mnie nie potrzebujecie, jadę na lotnisko. Feltsman, nie zapomnij wysłać mi zaproszenia, gdy będziesz urządzał parapetówę na SWOIM lodowisku.

\- Ma się rozumieć! – zaświergotał Feltsman. – Jestem w tak zajebistym humorze, że nawet zafunduję ci bilet. Pozdrów ode mnie Ciao Ciao!

\- Pozdrowię!

            Amerykanka gwatemalskiego pochodzenia pomachała im na pożegnanie i już po chwili zniknęła za zakrętem.

            Wronkov pochylił się nad uchem Ivanka.

\- Ty, przeklęty mały kanciarzu! – syknął. – I co ja mam teraz, do diabła, zrobić?

            Tonem, jakby oferował sposób na przegnanie wszystkich trosk, Vitya uniósł paluszek i z uśmiechem w kształcie serca oznajmił:

\- Może się pan pierdolić. Ivanek też może się pierdolić. Pierdolcie się między sobą, ale mnie w to nie mieszajcie, bo ja to pierdolę, nie zamierzam zadawać się z tym popierdoleńcem, bo on jest tak popierdolony, że gdyby mógł, to wpierdoliłby się w dupę każdemu, nawet swojemu odbiciu w lustrze!

            Sonia z Dymitrem wytrzeszczyli oczy.

\- Skąd ty wziąłeś taki genialny tekst? – zapytali jednocześnie.

\- Yakov powiedział coś podobnego, gdy był w moim wieku – chłopczyk wzruszył ramionami. – Nie za bardzo kumam, o co w tym chodzi, ale wiem, że robi duże wrażenie na dorosłych.

\- Już ja ci dam „duże wrażenie” – na czworakach podczołgawszy się do dzieciaka, wycedził Wronkov. – Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, ty mała zboczona anomalio! Zobaczysz! Poddadzą cię wszystkim tekstom antydopingowym, jakie tylko…

            Na ramię Łysego Dupka opadła nieoczekiwanie czyjaś szponiasta dłoń.

\- _Alexei_ _–_ wyszeptał złowieszczy głos.

            Blady ze strachu Wronkov uniósł głowę i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo ujrzał groźniejszą niż zwykle twarz swojej żony. Światło w korytarzyku było nikłe, przez co oczy Kateriny wydawały się zasnute mrocznym cieniem. Palce wolnej dłoni rytmicznie stukały o obudowę komórki.

\- Zakończyłam właśnie _fascynującą_ rozmowę telefoniczną – groźnie obnażając dziąsła, wyszeptała Katerina - z Lilią Baranowską.

            Ivanek i Maks podjęli pierwszą inteligentną decyzję, odkąd zaczęli trenować u Wronkova – czyli poderwali się z podłogi i dali nogę. Łysy Dupek nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zaciśnięte na ramieniu palce żony nie pozwalały mu na wykonanie żadnego ruchu. Choć to pewnie nie one, lecz strach, odgrywał tutaj najważniejszą rolę.

\- J-ja… - bełkotał Alexei. – J-ja nie…

\- Co „nie”? Nie ukradłeś programu Lileczki? Nie szantażowałeś baletmistrza? Nie naraziłeś siebie i swojej rodziny na pośmiewisko? Nie sprawiłeś, że twoja żona będzie zbyt zawstydzona, by przez najbliższy rok pokazać się w towarzystwie? No powiedz, Alexei.

            Głos Kateriny był słodki jak cukierek – tyle, że taki, który mógł zabić człowieka po jednym ugryzieniu.

\- Ja… przepraszam? – niepewnie zapiszczał Wronkov.

            Najstraszliwsza kobieta w Rosji odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Z jej gardła wyszedł niski, przyprawiające o dreszcze śmiech.

\- On mnie przeprasza? Oooch, nie wytrzymam! Mój Alexei. Przeprasza mnie! Przeprasza i myśli, że wszystko będzie w porządku! Przeprasza i sądzi, że zupełnie odechce mi się ucinania jąder i wsadzania penisa do sokowirówki…

\- KAAAATYAAAA!

\- Co „Katya”? Rozwiń tę myśl, bo zaczynam się zastanawiać, które sklepy elektroniczne są dzisiaj otwarte…  

\- ZROBIĘ WSZYSTKO! Proszę, żabciu, pączuszku, zajączku, ja się poprawię, przysięgam, przyjmę każdą karę, zapłacę dowolną ilość pieniędzy, wykonam więcej prac niż Herkules, przeproszę Feltsmana i Baranowską na kolanach, pojadę do Japonii na bicie patykiem, na bosaka odbędę pokutną pielgrzymkę do Jerozolimy i zrobię wszystko, by naprawić naszą reputację, tylko proszę, błagam, NIE WYŻYWAJ SIĘ NA MOICH KLEJNOTACH!!!

            Łysy Dupek klęczał przed żoną. Jego dłonie były złożone jak do modlitwy, a po policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Przestań jęczeć, _Reksiu!_ – prychnęła Katerina (Tatiana zaczęła wyć ze śmiechu). – Nie jesteś psem, by twoje skomlenie mogło coś u mnie zadziałać. Przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale pod względem inteligencji stoisz z dobre pięć poziomów niżej od psa. Żaden pies nie byłby na tyle durny, by odpierdolić podobny numer, wiedząc, jak to się skończy! A skończy się baaaaardzo źle, Alexei. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak dokładnie, ale jednego możesz być pewien: te twoje wycieczki do Japonii i pielgrzymki Jerozolimy nawet nie będą się do tego _umywać!_

            Skomląc jak szczeniak, Wronkov został złapany za kołnierz i pociągnięty korytarzem. Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, by wstać, więc Katerina po prostu ciągnęła po podłodze jego chude cielsko. Zanim zniknęli za zakrętem, kobieta odwróciła się do Yakova i rzuciła:

\- Czekaj na telefon w sprawie notariusza. Miłego świętowania, Feltsman!

 _A pewnie, kurwa, że będzie miłe!_ – pomyślał pozostający w stanie ekstazy Główny Trener Klubu Mistrzów. – _W końcu główną atrakcją imprezy będzie relacja z upadku Reksia Wronkova! Mam nadzieję, że McKenzie wszystko nagrał. Ach, już nie mogę się docze…_

\- Panie Feltsman! PANIE FELTSMAN!

            Fantazja została przerwana przez nadejście jednego z głównych organizatorów dzisiejszego Ice Show.

\- Co znowu?! – burknął Yakov.

Facet wyglądał, jakby potrzebował inhalatora.

\- Panie Feltsman, tragedia… - wysapał z dłońmi kolanach. – Po prostu tragedia! Stało się coś okropnego i tylko pan może nam pomóc! Po pańskim pojedynku z panem Wronkovem miał być jeszcze jeden pokaz-niespodzianka, ale łyżwiarce, która miała go zrobić, spóźnił się samolot. Zobaczyłem wcześniej, że przyszedł pan tutaj ze swoimi łyżwiarkami i łyżwiarzami, więc pomyślałem, że może ktoś z nich mógłby do czegoś pojechać? Normalnie bym pana nie kłopotał, ale wie pan, pozostali łyżwiarze porozjeżdżali się już do domów, a publiczność zaczyna się niecierpliwić, no więc, jak będzie?

            Pierwszą reakcją Yakova było ogłupienie.

_Jak… będzie?! Zaraz, zaraz… CO?!_

            To miał być jeszcze jeden pokaz? Feltsmanowi się wydawało, że to właśnie jego pojedynek miał być obiecaną niespodzianką. A tu nagle okazuje się, że jest jeszcze coś?!

            Oooo, nie! To problem tego frajera, nie jego. Yakov nie zamierzał zawracać sobie głowy takimi pierdołami. Jeszcze nawet nie zdążył nacieszyć się zwycięstwem! Jeszcze nie ponapawał się wystarczająco długo wspomnieniem zaryczanej gęby Wronkova! Jeszcze nie przytulił każdego ze swojej ekipy i nie zaliczył triumfalnego okrzyku szczęścia! Tak więc, jak pochlebiająco „tylko pan może nam pomóc” by nie brzmiało, musiał delikatnie acz stanowczo odmówić.

\- To bardzo miłe, że pan o mnie pomyślał. Ale widzi pan, nikt poza mną i Tatianą nie ma dzisiaj ze sobą łyżew, więc…

\- Yakov OSOBIŚCIE weźmie udział w pokazie! - radośnie wykrzyknął Vitya.

            Zanim zdezorientowany pięćdziesięciolatek zdążył zakumać, co się dzieje, niesforny chochlik skinął na organizatora, by ten się pochylił, a potem wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Facet cały się rozpromienił.

\- TAK! Cóż za _fantastyczny_ pomysł, wspaniały, cudowny, kreatywny chłopczyku! Aaaach, to będzie PETARDA! Lecę powiedzieć reszcie…

            I zniknął za rogiem, nie dając zszokowanemu trenerowi okazji do zaprotestowania. Z nozdrzami, z których – jak u wściekłego nosorożca – strzelały strumienie gorącego powietrza, Feltsman pochylił się nad wychowankiem.

\- W co ty nas, KURWA, wpakowałeś?!             

     

**Dziesięć minut później…**

\- Vitya… ja wiem, że po dniu takim jak dzisiejszy mógłbym ci wybaczyć wszystko. Ja wiem, że paręnaście minut temu wygrałeś dla mnie Zakład i tym samym uczyniłeś mnie właścicielem lodowiska wartego kilka miliardów rubli. Ja wiem, że byłem w czarnej dupie, a ty mnie z niej wyciągnąłeś i zgadzam się, że wobec tego zasługujesz na tytuł „geniusza” i nieskończoną ilość Alyonek. Ale wytłumacz mi…

            Dobrze, że byli w ciemnym tunelu. Nawet gdyby ktoś miał ich teraz zobaczyć, nie dostrzegłby paniki, która pojawiła się na twarzy Yakova.

\- Co ci strzeliło do durnego łba, że zaproponowałeś, bym w wieku pierdolonych PIĘĆDZIESIĘCIU lat pojechał z tobą w lodowym pokazie?! Co ci odpierdoliło, że pomyślałeś, że nadaję się do jakiegokolwiek pokazu?! Jestem stary, do cholery! Wyjdę tam i zrobię z siebie idiotę! I dlaczego, u diabła, mamy do tego jechać w tych czerwonych swetrach?! Skąd ty je w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś?! Jakbyś nie zauważył, jestem kurewsko zestresowany, a twoja wyluzowana buźka stresuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, więc łaskawie podejmij wysiłek i chociaż _udawaj_ przerażonego, gdy twój trener drze na ciebie mordę!

            Chłopczyk poklepał drżącego pięćdziesięciolatka po ramieniu.

\- Nie chujsteryzuj, Yakov! Jestem pewien, że wypadniesz zarąbiście!

\- Skąd możesz mieć pewność?!

            Dzieciak wyszczerzył zęby.

\- No bo jedziesz _ze mną!_

Feltsmanowi na moment odebrało mowę. Żeby nie patrzeć na wychowanka, pięćdziesięciolatek skierował wzrok w stronę końca z tunelu. W stronę miejsca, z którego dochodziły wesołe okrzyki tłumu. Kiedy ostatnim razem tak się czuł? Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak to jest. Być przyzywanym przez światło.

\- Dam ci dobrą radę – niespodziewanie rzucił Vitya.

            Yakov głośno prychnął.

_Radę? Serio? On będzie dawał rady MNIE?! Ale sobie, kurwa, wymyślił…_

\- Postaraj się nie wypierdolić!

            Po tym stwierdzeniu bezczelny smarkacz pobiegł w stronę światła, zostawiając za sobą zupełnie sparaliżowanego trenera. Jego śmiech odbił się echem od ścian tunelu.

            Feltsman jakiś czas stał w bezruchu, a po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie wiedział, skąd te wulgarne słowa brały swoją magiczną moc, ale najwidoczniej działały na niego tak dobrze jak na Viktora. Czyż istniał lepszy dowód na to, że byli trenerem i wychowankiem?

            Z błyskiem w oku, weteran łyżwiarskich pokazów poprawił kapelusz.

_Czas pokazać tym wszystkim gamoniom, kto rządzi na lodowisku!_

 

**XXX**

 

\- I wreszcie obiecana niespodzianka! Legendarny pokaz, który na zawsze zapadł w pamięć wszystkim fanom łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Do przeboju Micheala Jacksona pojadą… Viktor Nikiforov i jego trener, Yakov Feltsman!

            Stary Piotruś otarł łzę wzruszenia. Nie on jeden – wśród kilkunastu młodzieńców z drużyny hokejowej Śnieżnej Nibylandii, nie było zawodnika, który podczas całego Ice Show nie musiał przynajmniej raz sięgnąć po chusteczkę.

\- Dobrze, że trenera Saszy tutaj nie ma – wycierając kącik oka, westchnął Borys. – Gdyby zobaczył, że poryczeliśmy się jak baby, chyba by się załamał.

            Ledwo skończył to zdanie, a gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się cichy szmer, a potem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Grupka przed telewizorem zdołała jedynie dostrzec fragment znikającej za framugą srebrnej czupryny.

            Z wrażenia Borys spadł krzesła. Klub Wzruszonych Przyjaciół Viktora w ułamku sekundy przeobraził się w Klub Obgryzania Paznokci.

\- Ale to chyba nie był…?!

\- Myślicie, że widział…?!

\- O cholera! A jeśli tak, to jak długo tam stał?!

\- Sądzicie, że widział cały pokaz?!

\- I ten odjazdowy przejazd Viktora?

\- Ciekawe, co teraz czuje?!

\- Jest zły?!

\- Wściekły?

\- Dumny?!

\- Chce nas zabić?

\- KYAAA! A co jeśli każe nam zrobić tysiąc karnych okrążeń wokół lodowiska?!

            Stary Piotruś złapał się za głowę.

\- Ech, Panie Dziejku…. Ale się porobiło!

 

**XXX**

            Nikt już nie mógł im zaszkodzić! Gra Wronkova zakończyła się spektakularnym Game Over. Dumna jak paw Tatiana obserwowała Yakova i Viktora szalejących na lodzie do przeboju Michaela Jacksona. Była całkowicie zaabsorbowana oglądaniem pokazu. Aż w pewnym momencie dostrzegła komórkę, która wystawała z zawieszonej na bandzie marynarki Feltsmana.

            Po widowiskowym rozwaleniu Telefonu Numer Jeden, karta SIM została w cudowny sposób ocalona i przełożona do Zapasowego Telefonu Numer Dwa („Jaki ten Jasiu przezorny!”). A teraz wspomniane urządzonko migotało, informując o odebranej wiadomości.

 _Mam nadzieję, że to Lileczka przysłała SMSa z przeprosinami! –_ pomyślała Tatiana. – _Kiedy zejdzie z lodu, Jasiu będzie wniebowzięty._

            W umyśle wiedźmowatej blondynki ciekawość toczyła walkę z poszanowaniem prywatności brata. Trwało to niecałe dwie sekundy. Pogwizdując pod nosem, Lubicheva-McKenzie wyciągnęła rączkę po komórkę Feltsmana.

_Tylko rzucę okiem! Są pewne cuda natury, których NIE MOŻNA przegapić. Na przykład Zorza Polarna. Albo kajająca się Lileczka…_

            A jednak wiadomość nie pochodziła od Baranowskiej. Wysłał ją jegomość, który figurował w telefonie Yakova pod tajemniczą nazwą „Najbardziej Uprzedzony Dupek, Jakiego Znam”. A napisał następujące słowa:

_Zakład o lodowisko może wygrałeś, ale naszego zakładu na pewno NIE wygrasz. Poczekaj parę lat – jeszcze się przekonasz!_

\- Hę? – Tatiana uniosła brwi.

            Kogo Yakov mógł uważać za większego dupka niż Wronkov? I co to za zakład, którego jej brat rzekomo nie miał szans wygrać?

 

 

Obrazek autorstwa cudownej A. 

Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym osobom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), które zostawiły dla mnie  **komentarz** lub  **kudosa!** Jesteście absolutnie cudowni!

Jednocześnie przepraszam wszystkim, którym jeszcze nie zdążyłam odpisać na komentarz. Obiecuję, że jakoś wam to wynagrodzę :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym istotom, które pozostawiły dla mnie gwiazdkę lub/i komentarz! Jesteście niesamowici!
> 
> Zanim zaczniecie na mnie krzyczeć z powodu cliffhangera, pocieszę was, że treść zakładu między Saszą i Yakovem poznacie na samym początku kolejnego rozdziału. Który będzie miał wiele zabawnych akcentów ;) Między innymi będzie można zobaczyć, w jaki sposób Wrnonkov, Maksiu i Ivanek "dostają za swoje". 
> 
> A poza tym, jako że czeka nas duży przeskok czasowy, spotkamy się ponownie z postaciami, za którymi baaaardzo się stęskniliśmy - domyślacie się już, o kogo chodzi? 
> 
> W ramach podpowiedzi (niewielkiej) zostawiam dla was listę kolejnych rozdziałów. Jeżeli macie jakieś teorie, nie wstydźcie się i piszcie!
> 
> Rozdział 22 – Wędrówka złotej wstążki
> 
> Rozdział 23 – Niech żyje król! 
> 
> Rozdział 24 – Wiatr ze wschodu
> 
> Rozdział 25 – Pożegnania i powroty
> 
> Rozdział 26 – Dzień ojca
> 
> Rozdział 27 – Vabank jeszcze raz
> 
> Rozdział 28 – Syn
> 
> Epilog Dla Odważnych
> 
> Wiem, że dla niektórych z was ta lista może być szokiem - pewnie spodziewaliście się, że "Zakład" zakończy się po pojedynku Viktora z Ivankiem, a tu taka niespodzianka (z drugiej strony, chyba zdarzało mi się spojlerować w notkach to i owo???). Nie martwcie się, bo wszystko mam zaplanowane - niedługo przekonacie się, dlaczego zakład, o którym Yakov opowiadał Tatianie przez telefon był aż tak ważny. O wiele ważniejszy od zakładu o lodowisko ;) Ale ćśśśśś! 
> 
> A teraz przejdę do części mniej wesołej, czyli kajania się i dobrych (kiepskich?) wymówek. 
> 
> Z jednej strony przykro mi, że rozdział tak się spóźnił, chociaż miał być za... eghm... eghm... chwilkę. Z drugiej strony... nie jest mi przykro, bo sporo podróżowałam i wcale tych podróży nie żałuję. Przy czym pisząc "podróżowałam" nie mam na myśli sąsiedniej miejscowości, lecz cztery kraje europejskie (a w listopadzie czeka mnie jeszcze Izrael). I kiedy tak o tym myślę, wiem, że warto było pozwiedzać (i pozbierać materiały do książki) - w końcu "Zakład" prędzej czy później się napisze, a fajny wyjazd nie zawsze da się zorganizować (zwłaszcza, gdy jest się kierownikiem). Trzeba żyć chwilą! A jak ja staję przed perspektywą wyjazdu, to tak jak Sanji przed piękną syreną - po prostu nie umiem się oprzeć :) Jesteście najcudowniejszymi czytelnikami na świecie i wiem, że zrozumiecie. Po prostu od teraz przyjmuję strategię "milczenia" i nie zapowiadam kolejnego rozdziału, dopóki nie będzie leżał gotowy i czekał na korektę. 
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim cudownym duszyczkom, które wytrwały przy mnie i tym "obszernym dziele". Po cichutku liczę na to, że zostaniecie ze mną do końca!
> 
> Jak zawszę dziękuję Akaitori za (tym razem mega błyskawiczną!) korektę. 
> 
> Dziękuję A. za prześliczny rysunek. 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce!


End file.
